


The Third Guardian

by MissSilverWings



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 126
Words: 674,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSilverWings/pseuds/MissSilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of three Guardians and a Summoner who learn from each other on a very long Pilgrimage – sometimes with humor, sometimes with tears. It is about four people who learn who they really are and what they are made of as they slowly make their way to Zanarkand and beyond.</p><p>It's a sweeping panorama of Spira and its people, how they lived and died, spanning twelve to fifteen years.</p><p>This young Auron, at age 25, is still in the process of becoming the Auron, at age 35, that we meet in the game. So many things happen during those 10 years. </p><p>Thanks for reading my story; I sincerely hope you enjoy it!  Originally written (2009) under the pen name Auron's Legend and posted on fanfic.</p><p>I would very much appreciate your comments if you have a moment now and then. Reviews are so helpful and so very appreciated! They are the only way I can gauge if I'm accomplishing what I want when each chapter is written. I'm most grateful for the feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

Seen in its present state, it would be hard to imagine that the Mi'ihen Highroad would one day be so very heavily traveled. Three men, a Summoner's party, walked the narrow, deserted road in a silence that was disturbed only by the sounds of boots on dry dirt.

From his position somewhat behind the other two, a black-haired young man in a scarlet coat kept glancing at the man in the lead position, a thunderous expression marring his smooth tanned face.

Finally, he hastened his pace until he was abreast of the brawny-looking, brown-haired man who was the object of his displeasure. In a low growl, he snapped, "Dammit, Jecht, get your head out of your butt! You're supposed to be walking Point, not pointlessly walking!"

Jecht's steps slowed as he looked at the taller, younger man with mocking eyes as his rough, gravelly voice softly responded to the reprimand, "Whatsa matter, Red? Can't keep up?"

Moving closer yet, the younger man's velvety baritone dropped another level and answered even more softly, "Don't mess with me, Jecht! You're nothing but a liability on this mission and I will not let you jeopardize Lord Braska's safety. You have no appreciation of the importance of his Pilgrimage. If you don't shape up in a hurry -"

Interrupting, an angry flush beginning to creep up his neck, Jecht turned to fully face his accuser, "Just try it, Big an' Ugly! Ya just might -"

A calm, pleasant voice interrupted. "Everything alright, Auron?"

The two men turned to face the man addressing them. Wearing dark blue and cream-colored robes and carrying an intricately designed staff, a man in his late thirties or early forties quietly awaited a response as a soft breeze gently riffed through his light brown hair.

"Yes, Lord Braska. I was just reminding Jecht of the responsibilities of walking Point. It seems that a frequent refresher course is required."

The older man looked from one to the other, his clear blue eyes missing nothing, though a small smile crinkled their corners. "I'm sure Jecht takes his duties seriously, as do you, Auron. Shall we be on our way?"

A last warning glare directed at the man walking Point, the one called Auron resumed his position as Rear Guard and the small party continued on its way.

Auron simply didn't understand why the Summoner wanted this man in his party, much less as a Guardian. He was a cocky, self-absorbed drinker who knew nothing of his duties or responsibilities, nothing about a pilgrimage and was a dead weight. A dangerous dead weight. But the Summoner was the boss. He just hoped that the other man's presence didn't get them killed.

Time passed with only the sound of their boots crunching on the narrow, hard-packed road until Auron's attentive ears detected faint sounds somewhere ahead. Instantly on the alert, he softly called, "Halt!" This was Jecht's responsibility as Point man, but the former blitzballer wasn't even aware of it.

Jecht and Lord Braska both immediately stopped and turned to look at him. "Battle up ahead. Jecht, guard Lord Braska! Stay alert."

With that, the tall young man raced forward, his red coat flying, the grip of a huge sword in his right hand. Rounding a bend in the narrow road, he saw what appeared to be a slender, long-haired, half-grown boy fighting a desperate battle with a garuda, as two silent, crumpled bodies lay nearby.

The dangerous garuda was already badly wounded so one well-placed swing of the massive blade in the Guardian's hand ended its miserable existence in a swarm of colorful pyreflies.

Turning, Auron saw the other fighter down on one knee, head hanging low, face hidden by dark hair, struggling to stay conscious. Sheathing his blade quickly, he turned to lend a steadying hand as he saw the young fighter's left sleeve soaked in blood that was rapidly beginning to pool on the road.

Lord Braska's healing spells were needed quickly. The Guardian emitted a piercing, two-note whistle and turned back just as the wounded fighter collapsed completely.

Reaching out and catching the youth before his head hit the hard-packed dirt of the road, Auron was shocked to find himself looking into the smooth young face of a woman.

Eyes closed in weakness, pain and ebbing consciousness, she never saw him or his surprise. He heard the thud of rapidly approaching boots as Jecht and Lord Braska responded to the whistled signal.

Auron knelt in the road, one arm supporting her head and shoulders. Not sure if she could even hear, he said, "Lord Braska is almost here; he will help."

A low, soft groan was the only response.

Auron looked up as the two neared. The scene had even gotten Jecht's attention and he actually had his blade out though Auron wasn't convinced he could really do any damage with it except possibly to himself. "Stay alert, Jecht!" Auron ordered.

Lord Braska knelt beside Auron, his attention focused on the bloodied sleeve of the fighter being held by his Guardian. His quiet voice ordered, "Let me see."

Before Auron could warn the Summoner, Lord Braska took hold of the bloodied shirt and ripped it partly open to better exam the wound. A startled gasp escaped the Summoner.

"Sorry," Auron said, a spark in his dark eyes. "You were too quick."

Recovering himself, Lord Braska shot his Guardian a glance and muttered something, then commented, "A wound is a wound - and this is a bad one." He sat back and began to softly intone the healing words of Curaga over the injured woman.

Moments passed as the spell started to take effect, the bleeding began to slow and the torn flesh began to knit together. Braska knew that the spell was only part of the healing process. The body itself had to have time to recoup from shock, blood loss, etc. The spell alone wasn't always the entire answer although it could bring badly needed results quickly.

The young woman's eyes began to try to open. Braska leaned toward her and said, "Rest easy, miss. I cast a healing spell over you and you'll feel better quickly, but you still need time to fully recover."

As he spoke, she managed to open and somewhat focus her eyes on his face. A faint frown between her brows attested to her lack of full consciousness and awareness.

She was trying to study his face through her mental haze so he identified himself to her. "I am Braska, a Summoner."

As soon as he said the word 'Summoner', her eyes widened and a breath was sharply inhaled.

"Jairon! Where is Jairon?" she asked softly but with alarm as she struggled to sit up. Auron tried to restrain her movement, but she slipped free of his arms and, sitting upright in the road, froze as her eyes found the two still forms nearby.

Just staring at the forms with shock and great sadness on her pale face and in her eyes, her mouth slightly agape, she slowly sagged against the Guardian still kneeling beside her. She fought against tears that were trying to form in her eyes.

Braska asked gently, "They were your friends, miss?"

After a moment, she responded in a very low voice. "No, not really – well, I guess – yes, they were. Jairon is – was - a Summoner. Devin and I were - his Guardians."

Braska put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you did all you could."

After another moment's silence, she slightly shook her head and said softly in a low voice, almost as if she was speaking to herself, "I should have stopped them at the very beginning. I knew he wasn't strong enough. He - wanted so badly to stop Sin – but he wasn't - I knew - he - I should have stopped him."

Braska answered quietly, "Each one of us has to choose his own path. Though you didn't think he could do it, you did the best you could to help him walk his chosen path, even risking your own life. That is admirable."

She swallowed hard, still trying to keep her tears from falling. "He was too gentle. And Devin -" She just shook her head and briefly closed her eyes, fighting the emotions of accepting the deaths of her fallen comrades.

Several moment passed before she took a shaky, deep breath and asked softly, "Sir, will you Send them? Please?"

"Of course. Do you need a little more time or are you ready for that now?"

"Now," was barely audible.

In her sadness and not even aware that she was doing so, she remained leaning against the young Guardian supporting her as she watched Braska perform the Sending.

When the last pyreflies had disappeared into the blueness of the sky, Braska turned to her and asked kindly, "May we know your name, Lady Guardian?"

So softly, "Raiel, Lord Braska. Raiel of Kilika Island."

Braska said, "I regret that we meet under such unhappy circumstances, Raiel. I hope you'll stay with us at least until you have fully recovered. Auron, the day is nearly gone. I think we should find a place to rest for the coming night."

"Yes, Lord Braska."

Hearing the soft, deep voice so very close to her, the woman jumped, startled at his presence. "Oh!"

Turning to the source of the voice, she found herself looking into a beautiful tanned face just inches from her own. "Oh..." She was only vaguely aware of an odd sensation that sprang up somewhere in her middle as she stared into the dark eyes in that face.

Auron found himself looking into eyes that nearly defied description - not brown, not green, not blue, but a mixture of all three, even a tiny fleck of gold here and there. Black lashes... lips….

A coarse, loud laugh broke into their mutual discoveries. "HA! Red bites the dust, hey?" More coarse laughter.

Braska's quiet voice said, "Jecht, we'll need wood for a fire. Will you see to that, please?"

Still chuckling, Jecht shot another grin toward Auron before turning to the task assigned to him.

Auron only had time to shoot one withering look at him before the other Guardian turned away, still grinning and chuckling which accomplished its intended purpose of infuriating Auron even more.

Raiel turned to look up at the Guardian supporting her. "I - I'm sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't aware of your presence. I apologize for imposing myself upon you," she said a bit shyly.

Angry at Jecht's goading and now knocked completely off-stride by his closeness to her and the sudden emergence of a strong but completely unrecognized feeling in himself, Auron responded brusquely, "No apology!"

Braska's eyebrows edged upward at his young Guardian's abrupt response. He approached the two and said, "Auron, let's help Raiel to her feet and see if she can manage a few steps now, hm?"

Raiel started to protest, "I'm sure I'm fine now, but thank -"

Auron cut her off sharply, "Just do as Lord Braska asks!" He winced to himself as he heard his words.

Raiel was obviously surprised by his harsh words and just looked at him for a moment. Then, fire showing in her eyes, she tried to shake free of his hold. "Thanks, but I don't need your help. I can manage just fine!"

Auron abruptly released her and sprang to his feet as he muttered, "Fine! Do it yourself then!"

Not anticipating so abrupt a move, Raiel nearly toppled back to the road before she could catch herself.

Braska stepped in quickly and kept her head from crashing onto the hard surface. A small, rare glint showing in his eye, he spoke to the red-clad Guardian with just the tiniest edge to his quiet voice.

"Perhaps you should go check on Jecht, Auron. I'll assist Lady Raiel."

Auron caught the edge in his Summoner's voice and knew that Lord Braska was chastising him for his poor behavior which caused him even more irritation with himself. He had no idea why he had reacted as he had. It was certainly not in his character to be anything but chivalrous to the opposite gender, not that he'd had much experience, but he was baffled by his behavior and he didn't seem to be able to stop himself!

A slight flush rising to his cheeks, he nodded and said quietly, "Yes, my lord. I – I apologize."

Braska looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, and said softly, "It is not I who is due an apology."

Auron looked down at the woman still sitting in the roadway being held by the Summoner and muttered a short "My apologies," before turning on his heel and striding quickly away.

With a small sigh, Lord Braska said, "Please don't judge Auron too harshly, Raiel. He takes things much too seriously at times and takes too many of other people's burdens upon himself. I depend far too heavily on him myself."

Then he continued in a brighter tone, "Well! With my assistance, do you think you can stand?"

Though his full robes could have given a different impression, Lord Braska was actually a strong man. He stood probably two or three inches under six feet but was sturdily built. Being a Summoner required physical, as well as mental, strength.

At her nod, he lifted her and she got her feet under her, albeit a little unsteadily. "Thank you, Lord Braska. I'm very much in your debt. I – I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here - - -" Her eyes went to the places where her former companions had lain. Very softly she added, "And thank you for – for – Sending them."

A small smile. "It is nothing, dear Lady. I'm very glad we were nearby."

Auron reappeared and said, "Lord Braska, there is a good campsite just over here. It will serve us well, I think."

"Thank you, Auron. Lead the way, if you will, please."

In a remarkably short span of time, they were settled in on thick grass in a small copse of trees that afforded them some protection and privacy.

Jecht brought a large armload of wood to the site and arranged some of it in a small pyramid. Without thinking, Raiel flicked out her hand and, sparks springing from her fingers, cast Fire on it, instantly igniting the wood. Three very surprised faces looked at her.

Suddenly realizing what she had done, a pink flush touched her cheeks. "Oh! Sorry - - habit, I guess."

One of Braska's gentle smiles crossed his face as he said, "You are a remarkable young lady, Raiel! Where did you learn the magic arts, if I may ask?"

She looked down for a moment, then answered quietly, "My mother. Then later from my grandmother."

Braska nodded. "You lost her, I gather?"

Raiel just nodded with no further explanation or comment. Everyone in Spira has lost someone.

Sitting with knees drawn up, arms resting on them as fingers of one hand absently rubbed his temple, Auron had watched and listened with interest to the exchange and realized that he wanted to learn more about this intriguing woman. She seemed to be near his age of twenty-five years and he sensed that, like him, she had experienced much during her life and not a lot of it was happy. There were very,  _very_  few women who could handle a blade and the little he had seen as she fought the garuda told him that she was quite good. He wondered where she had learned.

The small fire snapped and crackled, lending a soft glow to their faces as they ate a small evening meal.

Afterward, Raiel leaned back against a tree, staring into the flames, thinking of the events of the day.

Poor Jairon. He didn't deserve to have his life end like this. If ever there was a person who was just 'too good', it was Jairon who was always looking for a way to help someone. She could see his happy, laughing face now. She would always blame herself for not making him give up his dream of making a pilgrimage. She could never face the people on the island again.

Devin. Quieter than Jairon, he was more reserved, so earnest, so determined and so inexperienced. Why did she ever think that she could get the two of them safely through the many months of an entire pilgrimage? They died because she didn't stop them. She should have found a way.

Completely lost in her thoughts, Raiel had no awareness of the others around the fire or of the tears silently trailing down her cheeks. She was startled when a big rough thumb touched the side of her face, wiping away the tears there.

The one called Jecht had moved closer to her. His gravelly voice quietly said, "It's all right, little girl. Sometimes ya just can't save people from themselves, ya know?"

She looked up into brown eyes that were surprisingly kind and gentle. Her voice was low and quiet. "Thank you, Jecht. There must have been something I could have done. Jairon was so sure that he could defeat Sin. He truly believed it! And Devin wasn't going to let his brother go without him. When I found out, I - couldn't let them go alone. I had to go, to try." A pause, "The pair of them – so innocent, so full of trust and belief in themselves – - - and I failed them. Why did I think I could somehow keep them alive?"

A big arm flopped around her shoulders making her wince from the still painful injury. "Look, kiddo. I'm a good example. I'm no good. I drink too much. I'm just takin' up space here an' makin' life miserable for Big Red over there. Well, forget that last part. That's my only fun in life!"

His brash laugh drew a glare and a snort from his fellow Guardian. Braska just quietly smiled.

Turning serious, Jecht continued, "But who can save me from myself? You? My family? No. I'm the only one who can do that – an' I'm not even sure I can!"

"Ya ask Braska there. He made his decision. He even left his kid because he thought it was the best thing he could do for her. I'm sure there were plenty of people who tried to talk him out of it, but here he is! All ol' Big an' Ugly over there can do is try to keep him safe an' protect him. He'll do his best an' maybe he can, maybe he can't. But he can't do anything more than what you did. Unnerstand?"

Raiel was thoughtful as she nodded.

Jecht scrunched her up in a big one-armed hug and a last slap on the shoulder before scooting back to his original place.

It was quiet for several minutes.

"Jecht?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

" 'S nothin', kiddo!"

"And Jecht?"

"Yeah?"

"You touch my shoulder one more time, I'm gonna kick your butt into sometime next week!"

Jecht's raucous laugh rang through the night, overpowering the quiet chuckles from Lord Braska.

Auron was quiet but, dark eyes slightly narrowed, he was looking at Raiel with a measure of respect. Somewhere within herself she had known that the pilgrimage would fail, but she had tried anyway, even knowing that she herself would probably die in the process. Without the unexpected arrival of his own party today, she would have quickly bled to death.

And Jecht had surprised both the Summoner and Auron with his comments to Raiel. It showed a depth that Auron, in particular, hadn't thought he possessed.

Braska had always felt there was more to Jecht than the surface showed and now felt justified in having him on this pilgrimage more than ever. The experiences in his own life had given the Summoner the belief that all things happen for a reason.

Following the thread of that thought he wondered about Raiel's presence with them. That was a thought he wanted to pursue.

Not long afterward, Auron said, "Jecht, you've got the first watch. Stay alert!"

Jecht let out a big sigh and stretched as he stood. Grinning, he said, "Whatever ya say, Lord Auron!" and took up a position just outside the circle of the camp, leaning against a tree.

Raiel looked at the tall Guardian and said, "I'll take a shift."

Auron thought for a moment, then said, "Not tonight. You're still recovering."

She started to protest, but saw something in his eye that stopped it in her throat and she just nodded, though there was a flash in her eyes.

Braska, quietly observing from his place by the fire, nodded to himself. They would work it out. He smiled while thinking that he just hoped that there would be no permanent injuries in the process. They have no idea how much alike they are! He smiled again. It would be interesting to watch.

Raiel had earlier removed the ruined, bloody sleeve from her shirt. Now she was looking at the remaining long sleeve. "Would one of you mind cutting this sleeve off, please? This looks ridiculous."

Auron looked at Braska who tipped his head in her direction. Auron sighed slightly and walked across the small campsite to her, thinking that only a woman would be fashion conscious out here in the middle of nowhere.

Raiel saw the huge blade in his hand and said, "Whoa! Not with that thing. I'd like to keep the arm, if you don't mind."

A frown appeared between Auron's brows. "I have complete control of my blade at all times."

Raiel unsheathed her smaller blade and held it out to the him. "I'm sure you do. However, my shirt, my arm, my blade."

A short staring contest was apparently won by Raiel as Auron sheathed his blade with an enormous sigh and took her proffered blade. He knelt beside her and began carefully cutting through the material of the sleeve at the shoulder.

Raiel found herself suddenly feeling too warm and uncomfortable at his closeness, as if she couldn't quite breathe properly. At times the fingers of his free hand touched her shoulder leaving a tingling sensation that unsettled her even more.

Auron was having his own difficulties. He had never felt more awkward in his entire life. Suddenly his fingers felt too big, his hands unsure, he was breathing much too fast and his cheeks felt hot.

At last the sleeve was detached. Raiel looked up and softly thanked him. Auron looked into the eyes he still couldn't describe and just nodded before he stood and returned to his previous place.

Braska silently observed and kept his smile to himself. Yes, it would be interesting!

An uneventful night passed. Raiel slept fitfully on the soft grass but she did sleep and was startled awake by a big boot bumping hers. Auron had had the second watch and was rousting the party out as light began to show in the eastern sky. A breakfast of dried jerky consumed, they cleaned the campsite, leaving firewood for other travelers who might camp here.

Braska checked Raiel's shoulder and arm when there was enough light. "It's healing nicely but it will be a few days before you get back to where you were before you were injured."

He paused a moment and looked at the three standing before him.

"Auron, Jecht, I have made a decision. In addition to you, I would like to have Raiel join us as my Guardian. Raiel, will you accept?"

Raiel was surprised. She looked into the eyes of the Summoner, then down as she thought, 'Am I ready for this responsibility again?'

She looked at Auron and Jecht. Jecht didn't seem to have any feelings one way or the other. Auron, on the other hand, had a frown on his face that was otherwise unreadable. He probably would be happier if she just went on her way and didn't ever bother him again. For some reason, she seemed to irritate him. She didn't respond well to that and reacted with irritation of her own. An uncomfortable situation. She couldn't imagine how he would react to her as a fellow Guardian.

She again looked at Lord Braska. His calm face was wearing a serious expression that she couldn't quite read as he waited for her answer. He wouldn't have made the offer if he didn't mean it, of that she was sure. And she knew that she had a lot to offer the party with both her blade and magic skills.

It was certain that she was now on her own with nowhere to go.

Not entirely sure she was making the right decision but looking straight into his eyes, Raiel said, "Lord Braska, I would consider it an honor to serve as Guardian to you. I take the oath to follow your orders and to protect you at all costs, even with my own life. I swear it."

Braska smiled. "Thank you, Raiel. I'm very happy that you accepted and I look forward to the rest of our journey with you."

Looking at the two men, Braska said, "Are we ready to go?"

Auron nodded and said, "Yes, my lord. Raiel, you have Point. Jecht, you have Rear Guard."

Surprised, Raiel looked into Auron's eyes but could read nothing in them so she just nodded and set off down the road. Braska and Jecht were also surprised, looking at Auron but getting no response.

Auron thought, _'Better find out exactly what she's made of right now. Don't want any bad surprises when it counts!'_

Raiel kept herself about sixty feet or so in front of the main party, eyes constantly moving, listening carefully.

Walking Escort beside Lord Braska, Auron watched her and was pleasantly surprised to see that his new comrade-in-arms seemed to actually know what to do and seemed to be doing a very good job of it. It would certainly take some of the load off of him to have another experienced Guardian in the party on whom he could depend.

He was slow to realize that he had also noticed that she had a very nice walk. She wore long pants that were neatly tucked into calf-high boots and somehow managed to make that look very feminine.

He heard a small chuckle from the man beside him and looked at him quizzically. Braska said nothing but kept a smile on his lips, eyes straight ahead. Puzzled, Auron glanced back at Jecht who was ambling along behind them then turned his attention back to the Guardian on Point.

Nearly an hour passed quietly before Raiel suddenly stopped and held up her hand. Auron, Braska and Jecht immediately stopped, Auron watching her intently.

Raiel didn't move for several long moments, then looked back at Auron and gestured with her head for him to advance as she drew her blade from the sheath she wore on her back. He reached her position quietly and looked at her, eyebrow raised.

She softly whispered, "Listen."

He did but heard nothing. He slightly shook his head.

She whispered again, "That's the point! No sound. No birds, nothing. Why?"

Auron understood and slowly drew his blade. Something had silenced everything around it. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

Auron and Raiel, blades in hand, had instinctively positioned themselves back-to-back as their eyes carefully searched the surrounding area for any clue to the identity of the hidden danger.

In the back of his mind Auron had the fleeting thought, _'How did she know to go to that posture?'_ He would find out later.

Jecht watched the two intently. He knew teamwork from his days in Blitzball and he recognized it now.

Jecht was an intelligent man and he understood that his life was the polar-opposite of the lives of the other two Guardians. This place was not like anything he had ever heard of and, though he'd never let the others know, frankly, it scared him.

His ability at Blitzball had taken him from the rough-and-tumble street gangs of Zanarkand and had made him a superstar, a very rich, catered-to and adored celebrity and he had found it unnerving to be so completely removed from absolutely everything he knew and understood.

Out here, you were valued only for your ability to survive and to keep those around you alive. He knew he was worse than useless right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn. And learn in one damned big hurry, too!

He had watched the girl as she walked Point this morning. Hell, he hadn't had a clue what he was supposed to do when Red put him out there. Don't got a lot of trees an' stuff like that in the streets of Zanarkand. Why put him on Point, anyway?

But that girl Raiel, she handled it like a pro an' she couldn't be more than twenty-three, twenty-four. Though she had said little, he had seen in her eyes that she had already faced an' overcome as much or more than he had in his thirty-one years. These people have to be strong or they die.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't given Red any reason to think better of him before now. _'I can lay off the booze a while, show 'em what this bad 'ol boy is capable of when he puts his mind to it! Blitzball is one bitchin'-tough game an' I didn't get to be a super-star for nothin'!'_

During this same time, Braska was observing how quickly the two younger Guardians came together as a team. Each seemed to instinctively know what the other was going to do; two smoothly functioning as one – and it was beautiful to watch.

'Most impressive,' he thought. He also knew that if he told them that they would look at him with genuine puzzlement. He smiled to himself.

Braska also noted that Jecht had been watching them closely. The Summoner knew that Jecht was totally unprepared for life in this Spira and, though he didn't know why, he felt strongly that the shaggy-haired man in the red headband was supposed to be on this pilgrimage.

And he understood Auron's frustration with Jecht. The two couldn't possibly be more different.

Auron was a dedicated, focused and purpose-driven Warrior and Guardian, well educated, highly trained by the best to be the best. And, even at his young age, he already was. The politicos had made a terrible mistake in their handling of him and it would forever be to their shame. He believed that Auron was destined for greatness.

Jecht grew up in the streets of Zanarkand and learned city-style survival in the gangs there, saved from that life only by his skill at Blitzball. He had little formal education and his laid-back, devil-may-care attitude rubbed Auron's nerves raw. If only they could learn something from each other.

* * *

Eyes straining to catch any sign of movement in the brush and trees lining the road, the two young Guardians were on highest alert. Auron thought he could detect a bulk in one particular place and, using hand signals only, brought it to his partner's attention.

She looked carefully and nodded as she felt the tingle of a chill crawl across the back of her neck. A faint whisper reached his ears, "Wonder what some Thunder would draw out?"

Auron thought for a second, then smiled and nodded. If anything was there, that would sure shake it loose. There were definitely advantages to having a fighting partner who was a Battle Mage.

Raiel handed him her sword to momentarily hold. She softly intoned the words of the spell under her breath and, closing her eyes briefly as she reached deep within herself for the large amount of energy required, she quickly thrust out her hand as flickers of lightning sparks danced in the air around her. The dense brush of the target area erupted in a furious, ear-splitting explosion that nearly cracked nearby trees.

Jecht, standing with Lord Braska sixty-some feet away, jerked with shock and, wide-eyed, belted out a string of blazing epithets that would have made the saltiest sailor blanch. Braska didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. He couldn't help it: laughing won out.

Out of the maelstrom staggered a surprised, injured and enraged Dual Horn. Tapping the top of her head with the palm of her hand, Raiel yelled, "Braska! Hastega!" She took her blade, quickly sheathed it as she felt the exhilarating rush of the spell from the Summoner hit her and everything around her seemed to go into super-slow motion. She again reached for the inner energy to quickly cast Blizzaga that rained enormous, jagged shards of ice and freezing cold down upon the huge fiend.

The two powerful spells had taken a heavy toll on the creature but it was still very dangerous.

The two fighters attacked hard. Auron slashed with his massive blade doing major damage, leaving the big creature bellowing in pain and rage. As soon as Auron was clear, Raiel leaped in with her lighter blade and got in two or three fast hits.

The fiend recovered enough to hit them with a blast of Fire Breath, knocking Raiel completely off her feet. Scrabbling to regain her footing, she felt the cool breath of a Cura spell wash over her, enabling her to quickly rejoin Auron in the fight.

Behind them, Braska was watching carefully, anticipating and casting the spells they needed to keep them going. Beside him, Jecht had chills as he watched the choreography of blades and magic bringing down a powerful fiend. _'Man, this is a team.'_

The combination of one heavy fighter and one light fighter continually hitting the fiend in a coordinated attack kept it off-balance enough that it wasn't able to recover enough to hit them again. Auron in with his heavy blade, then Raiel in to quickly slash with two or more hits. Auron, then Raiel, then Auron, then Raiel – relentlessly attacking. Both fighters could feel the effects of the spells that Lord Braska was casting on them, maintaining their vitality and energy during the long battle.

At last Auron felt the satisfying crunch of bone as his blade hit the fiend in a series of furious blows. When he withdrew for Raiel to move in, it took only one flash of her blade to finally send the massive fiend crashing to the ground before evaporating into a cloud of pyreflies that floated into the sky.

The fighters, breathing heavily, still stood at the ready in case other fiends may have been attracted by the noise of the battle. When nothing else appeared, Auron took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his red coat, then turned to his fellow Guardian. He nodded and said in his low voice, "Well done."

Raiel, eyes shining and cheeks flushed from the adrenalin and exertion of the battle, looked into his dark eyes a moment then said, "Thanks" and, without thinking, stuck out a clenched fist.

Seeing the familiar gesture, a startled Auron reach out and double-tapped her fist with his. _'Who taught her that?'_  he wondered. _'Hm! We are definitely going to have a talk. And soon!'_

Then he told her, "Drop back to Escort. I'll take Point for a while." He knew that she had just cast some powerful spells and had fought hard in protracted battle; both of these while still recovering from her injury would leave her energy level very, very low.

Raiel started to protest but he interrupted her with impatience born of the strange, unsettled feeling rising within him that she seemed to be causing. "Drop back now!"

Though he could see angry sparks flying from her eyes, after shooting him one last glare, she turned and made her way back to Braska and Jecht. Watching her, Auron found himself thinking, _'She's a little taller than I thought. And her eyes - -'_ Catching himself, he slightly shook his head and forcefully pushed all such thoughts to the back of his mind for later examination and put himself into the alert mode required for walking Point.

As a thoroughly ticked-off Raiel walked back toward the Summoner, she was thinking, _'What is it with him? We just fought and won a perfectly coordinated battle against a pretty tough enemy and it should have been something special to have shared, even if for a moment! Instead he's barking orders again! He just really irritates the daylights out of me!'_

Watching her approach, Braska took note of the storm clouds still visible on her face. _'Uh-oh,'_ he thought. _'It is not a smooth path they walk.'_

When Raiel reached the Summoner and Jecht, she said, "Thanks, Lord Braska! You really kept us going in this one."

The Summoner smiled, "We're all in it together, Lady Raiel."

Jecht growled with sincerity, "Nice job out there, kiddo! What the  _hell_  was that thing ya did?"

A small smiled graced her mouth. "Thanks, Jecht. That was Thundara."

Still in disbelief, he shook his head, then said in his deep growl, "So - what ya doin' back here?"

Making an abrupt gesture over her shoulder with her thumb toward Auron, she muttered shortly, "You'll have to ask His Highness!"

Braska's attempt to cover his snorting chuckle failed miserably so he gave up and just laughed right out loud, much to Raiel's discomfort. Even Auron turned and briefly looked back at the main party.

Turning to Jecht, the youngest Guardian sighed and said, "I'm supposed to walk Escort so I guess you still have Rear Guard."

Jecht nodded and waited until she and the Summoner had moved off a bit before falling in behind them. As Rear Guard, he had the perfect vantage point to observe the other members of the small party and learn. And he did. He had learned much in both the streets and the sphere pool by observing. Besides, he really didn't know what was expected of him as Rear Guard either. Maybe to keep something from sneaking up on them from behind? He mentally shrugged, sighed and turned his attention back to observing the others.

During the course of the long day, Auron and Raiel took turns walking Point. Fiends were so plentiful it seemed that they couldn't take ten steps before engaging in another battle and, though none of the enemies were nearly as strong as the Dual Horn, it was still draining.

The fighters were always backed up by Braska's powerful white magic when needed and, at times, Braska would summon either of his two Aeons, Valefor and Ifrit, just for the practice. By the time they found a place to camp for the night, the party had collected a wide variety of items dropped by the fiends and had added handsomely to their purse.

As the sun was nearing the horizon, Jecht and Raiel gathered firewood for their campfire. Jecht seemed to have something on his mind but was having trouble getting it out.

"What is it, Jecht?" Raiel finally asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"There's something you want to say."

"Oh, uh- yeah. Well, I been thinkin', ya know, an' I wondered if – uh, maybe ya would – uh, give me a few pointers on usin' this here sword. I'm – uh, kinda rusty, ya know?"

His face lowered, he was looking up at her almost as if he was expecting to be mocked, ridiculed or condemned for his request for help. In many ways, Jecht wasn't nearly as tough as he wanted people to think.

In a casual, soft manner meant to put his fears at ease, Raiel said, "Sure, Jecht. Be glad to. All of us can use a few pointers now and then."

Taking a deep breath at her response, the Blitzballer smiled and said with relief, "Thanks, little girl. I 'preciate it!"

Returning to camp, Jecht again arranged the firewood and looked at Raiel with a small quirk of a smile, eyebrow raised. With an answering grin, she narrowed her eyes for a second and flicked out her hand casting Fire and the wood caught quickly.

"I'd like to learn that!" the Blitzballer growled with a chuckle.

Raiel smiled as she said a bit wistfully, "It was one of the first spells my mother taught me when I was young. Many things in our home had scorch marks because of it."

Jecht just nodded and smiled as his eyes dropped. He didn't even remember his mother – and didn't want to remember his old man! An unwelcome, disturbing thought entered his mind, _'Is that the way Tidus thinks of me?'_ Pain made its home in his eyes as he thought.

Braska just sat quietly, observing and listening to the bits of small talk as normal activities and chores were performed.

Their meal that evening was an 'almost-stew' made from a small animal that Auron had managed to bring down. It wasn't too bad and it filled their empty stomachs so no one complained. It was certainly better than no food at all.

Seeing that there was a little light remaining, Raiel got up and gestured for Jecht to follow her. Without explanation, the two left the campsite and found a nearby clearing.

Standing beside Jecht, Raiel began his instruction by showing him the proper hold on the grip of the hilt and how to quickly reverse the hold when needed. Demonstrating with her own blade, he copied everything she showed him with his.

As the last light began to fade, she taught him a couple of basic moves which they practiced until it was fully dark.

Jecht's natural athleticism served him well as he proved to be a quick learner and was deeply appreciative not only of Raiel's willingness to teach him but also of the respect with which she treated him while doing it. Her demeanor was as one peer to another. _'This is one classy broad!'_ he thought. Then he corrected himself, _'No, she ain't no broad; she really is a lady.'_

Unknown to them, Auron had followed after they left the camp. He told himself that he needed to know where all members of the party were at all times – which was true to an extent – but, in this case, he also wanted to know why the pair had left camp without explanation. For some reason he was just terribly rankled by the idea of Raiel leaving the campsite with the other man.

When he saw Raiel draw her blade and begin teaching Jecht the basics of swordsmanship, he felt the sharp sting of guilt within himself on two levels.

One was the realization that he himself should have begun that instruction when the other man first joined the pilgrimage. Instead, he had done nothing except make it impossible for Jecht to ask him for any help whatsoever.

And two was that he had disrespected Raiel and probably Jecht with the thoughts his mind had entertained as he followed them. Auron was truly furious with himself.

He turned back to the camp. Braska looked up at his return and Auron said quietly, "Raiel is teaching him sword basics."

Braska said nothing but nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. Seeing his young Guardian's face he knew that, at the very least, Auron was chastising himself for his failure to begin Jecht's training at the outset. Yes, they were learning from each other though the lessons were not always easy ones.

The Summoner also realized that Raiel was the catalyst that would make the mutual learning possible. He just didn't want her to be caught in the middle between the two men. He didn't really know just how Jecht regarded Raiel but he did know of Auron's emotional involvement even though the young Guardian himself was not yet aware of it.

When Raiel and Jecht returned to camp, Raiel found a place off to the side on the grass that would afford her something akin to comfort and flopped down with a long sigh. The long day, the intensity of walking Point, fighting so many battles and the high energy cost of casting spells had taken their toll on her, especially since she was still recovering from the effects of original injury. She mumbled, "Somebody wake me for my shift" and was out like a light.

Auron looked at Jecht and said, "Take first watch, I'll take second." Glancing at Raiel's sleeping figure, he added, "She doesn't need to be standing watch yet."

Jecht just nodded and moved off to take up station in the dark where he practiced what Raiel had just taught him. By the time he woke Auron at end of his shift, he had the moves down pat.

Braska too was feeling the toll of the day. He had cast many supporting spells in addition to summoning the Aeons several times and he could feel it. Picking out a spot for himself, he lay down on the grass with a sigh. "Good night, Auron."

"Good night, my lord."

Alone with his thoughts as the light of flickering flames of the small fire danced across his face, Auron reviewed the day.

Raiel's skills had definitely been a very pleasant surprise. But he wanted to know  _who_  had trained her! No one outside of a relatively small, select group knew of the clenched fist-double tap. Tomorrow he would look for an opportunity to ask her.

Raiel. He couldn't understand his reaction to her. It was his cautious, reserved nature to have all available information before making any move in anything and he felt as if he was being drawn to her by some unknown force that was beyond his control. He had never experienced this before and found it very unsettling, even unnerving.

His mind drifted to images of her walking Point - alert, careful, the sun shining on her dark hair, moving with an easy, effortless, graceful motion. Then he saw her as she was in battle – intent, focused, skillful, almost fierce, coordinating and timing her moves perfectly with his, her hair flying, blade flashing. And he saw fiery sparks in her incredible eyes when - - - He closed his eyes and shook his head, increasingly uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were taking. She was his fellow Guardian on this pilgrimage and that was it!

His thoughts turned to Jecht. Since Raiel was going to be spending time instructing the other man, he would call an earlier halt to their day. Maybe they wouldn't have as many battles tomorrow as they had fought today. Even he was feeling it. How many did they fight today, anyway? He couldn't even guess.

He knew he had to reevaluate his opinion of Jecht. If the man really was from a thousand years in the past as Braska believed, then he would have no knowledge of this Spira. Okay, the man was a drinker, but he had to acknowledge to himself that his own antagonistic attitude hadn't helped. He should have been instructing instead of criticizing. _'You've got to do better, Auron.'_   With these thoughts, he drifted into an uneasy sleep that sometimes featured beautiful eyes of an unusual color.

Who knew what the small group would face on the morrow in this wild, dangerous land.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

The next morning, Auron's boot tapped Raiel's and he barely got a 'mmph' in response. Another slightly sharper tap was greeted with a muffled sigh and something that was probably "I'm up.." or something close to it.

All of them were really tired. Yesterday had been one tough day. By the time the men had finished their individual shaving rituals, Raiel was sitting up, hair mussed, eyes closed, hands limp in her lap, mostly asleep.

The three men stood looking at her, each with his own degree of consternation. Then a small rumbling chuckle drew the attention of Lord Braska and Auron.

Jecht had a devilish grin on his face and impish sparks in his brown eyes. Lord Braska's first reaction was "No. Whatever it is, no!" Auron's reaction was to take her blade, back up and seek protective cover.

Jecht picked up a container and, standing behind Raiel, dumped icy cold water from a nearby stream on her head, garnering a shriek of surprise followed by a howl of rage as she jumped to her feet, staggering as she shook her head trying to clear her eyes.

Seeing her tormentor's laughing eyes and hearing his delighted, rumbling chortle, she screamed, " _Jecht!_   You better say your prayers 'cause you're a dead man!"

Jecht took off, Raiel close behind him colorfully describing at high volume every negative attribute that could even remotely be ascribed to him.

Braska and Auron exchanged looks and grins that could not be restrained as their ears followed the crashing of brush and Raiel's imaginative, descriptive threats and promises of serious damage to various parts of Jecht's person when she got her hands on him. If any fiends had been lurking in the vicinity, they either slunk off to safety or just plain hid.

By this point, both Lord Braska and his always-in-control, too-serious young Guardian were doubled over with stomach-holding fits of laughter, tears washing down their freshly shaved faces.

Raiel's diatribe was briefly interrupted by another loud shriek, closely followed by a loud, brash laugh, after which Raiel's colorful commentary continued even more loudly and angrily than before, punctuated by sputters of sheer rage.

Jecht's boots crunched through the brush as he approached the camp. Braska and Auron could hardly believe their eyes as the grinning Blitzballer strode into camp carrying an infuriated Raiel slung over one shoulder.

He plunked her down on her feet then stood back, hands on hips, still grinning at her. Raiel nailed him with daggers flying out of her eyes, finger stabbing his bare chest, "I  _WILL_ get you back for this, Jecht!  _Big time!_  And in case you didn't know it, pay-backs are  _hell!"_

Then she spun around to face Braska and Auron, index finger stiffly at attention. "Not! one! word!  _Got it?_   Not! one!"

A smirking Jecht, thoroughly enjoying himself, announced, "I think she's awake now!" The answering half-choked-back laughs and snorts drew more angry daggers from the youngest Guardian.

Finally resuming their trek, Raiel was again on Point trying to maintain the focus and attentive alertness required but found it somewhat difficult when the silent men behind her periodically erupted into snorts, sniggering chuckles and out-and-out guffaws.

She would spin around to face them, feet spaced apart, hands on hips and glare dangerously. She thought more than once, _'I wonder how close I can throw Thunder without causing actual mortal damage?'_

The offenders must have read some of her thoughts as they watched carefully, ready to throw themselves to safety at the slightest hint of a coming spell.

Levity was forgotten whenever fiends were encountered and there were many, but thankfully they were of a much weaker variety than those of the previous day. After one relatively minor battle, Raiel told Auron, "Why not let Jecht come up for these weaker enemies. The experience will be helpful to him."

Glancing sharply at her and gauging her sincerity, he nodded and returned to the main party, telling Jecht to walk Escort and he would take Rear Guard for a while.

The brawny man was surprised but nodded and switched places with the younger Guardian. When the next set of fiends were encountered, Auron told Jecht, "You're up!"

Looking back at the other Guardian, there was surprise and hesitation on his face. Auron said, "Go! Are you going to make her fight them by herself?"

Braska chuckled quietly, "Today she probably could!"

Jecht ran ahead and Raiel instructed him, "Listen for my command! I'm in first, be ready to go in as soon as I clear. Lord Braska will cast whatever spells we need."

She leaped in for two good hits. As she was jumping back, she yelled, "Go!" and Jecht immediately sprang forward and got in a good strong hit, bringing the Raldo down as it burst into flurry of pyreflies.

The remaining fiend, a Lamashtu, suffered a similar fate. As the last of those pyreflies drifted into the sky, Jecht turned to her and very sincerely said, "Thanks, Raiel. I don't deserve the goodness ya give me!"

She shot him a look, then grinned. "No, you don't, and you're  _still_  going to pay for this morning, but you're welcome. Stay up here with me 'cause we'll surely meet some more shortly." And they did.

Walking Point with her between skirmishes, she told him what she was looking for, listening for, where to look, how to respond, hand signals and a myriad of other details and information that he soaked in like a thirsty plant.

By the end of the day, Jecht was handling himself very well and Raiel no longer had to call out commands. He fell into the teamwork readily and easily. For the first time, he was beginning to feel like a real member of the team. His eyes dropped as he realized that he was finally doing something worthwhile, something that could actually make a difference.

Somewhat surprising the other members of the party, Auron called a halt while there was still good daylight left. A secure campsite was located, firewood gathered and a meal put together from various items from the personal smallpacks that each wore at the back of the waist.

Afterward, Raiel gestured again to Jecht to follow her and they left camp to find a practice area. This time Auron did not follow.

Braska smiled to himself. It had been a very good day in many respects, not the least of which was the beginning of some understanding between Auron and Jecht, thanks to Raiel's antics this morning. No doubt she would, at some point, make the three of them pay dearly for laughing at her, but it will be worth whatever she conjures up for their punishment.

Many days passed as they continued in what had become something of a set routine for them.

One morning they awoke to a dark gray overcast sky and shortly a light but steady rainfall began. Raiel muttered to herself, "Oh, great!" Her lightweight white shirt, now sleeveless, would do little to dispel the chill of the rain.

Taking up what had more-or-less become 'her' position, she started off on Point, the others behind her. The fiends obligingly made themselves a bit more scare for which Raiel was most thankful.

Jecht ran forward to join her in the light battles and finally just stayed with her as they slogged through the muddy water on the road surface. Raiel noticed that he kept glancing down at her.

"What?"

"You cold?"

"Freezing! Why?"

"Nothin'. Just wondered."

She looked at him with total puzzlement. "You do realize that made absolutely no sense, don't you?"

Eyes straight ahead, he just grinned, saying, "Depends on your point of view."

Raiel muttered, "Jecht, you have lost your mind!"

Then she said, "When we ever do reach civilization again, you need to get some warmer clothing. It will be pretty cold in some of the places we're going."

Jecht grinned down at her and pointed with his thumb to his impressive chest. "What? an' cover this up?"

She just shot him a look and shook her head, throwing up both hands into the air.

He laughed.

She asked, "What does the tattoo mean?"

"It means that ol' Jecht here is the  _best!_ "

She just shot him another look.

"It's just a design I liked. Still do! Part of the 'show business' side of Blitzball. Anybody who saw it knew who it belonged to. Kinda like a trademark, I guess. Looks sorta like a J."

"What is that outfit you're wearing, anyway?"

"This? This is what I always wore in the sphere pool. Playin' Blitzball."

She looked at the outlandish getup. "You're kidding!  _That?"_

"Yeah! Everybody knew these uniforms!"

"How could you even swim in that thing? All that weird stuff sticking out should have just slowed you down."

"Little girl, ya just don't know how good ol' Jecht is!"

She retorted, "I may not know much, but I do know that the water flows by faster if there is less to interrupt it."

Jecht just looked at her, a bit miffed that she wasn't impressed by his uniform. Women!

Auron could see Jecht and Raiel talking easily and something tightened in his stomach. He found himself wondering if she found the former athlete - - _'Stop it, Auron! It's none of your business one way of the other!'_ But the tightness in his middle stayed, along with the dark expression on his face. Braska glanced at him and sighed.

With the passage of time the sky had grown darker and darker and the rainfall had increased to a steady downpour. Raiel asked Jecht if he'd drop back and send Auron up. Delivering the message, Jecht added cryptically, "You're gonna love the shirt."

When Auron arrived, she said, "I can't see or hear in this rain anymore. We need to find a place to wait it out."

He thought a moment, "I think there is supposed to be a traveler's stop somewhere in this area. Let's continue for a while more and see if we can get there."

"Okay. Just be aware that I'm mostly blind up here. May not get any warning if we're attacked."

Auron nodded and returned to his position. Looking at Jecht, he merely raised one eyebrow and one corner of his mouth quirked upward slightly.

It was nearly an hour later when Raiel made out some lights not far ahead and it wasn't long before the cold, soaked party entered the warm, dry lobby of an inn.

Raiel felt chilled to the bone and it took a moment before she noticed the blond-haired young man behind the counter.

"Rin! Ec dryd naymmo oui?"  
("Rin! Is that really you?")

The young man turned with a big smile and came from behind counter to give her a big hug.

"Raiel! Ruf kuut du caa oui! Fryd yna oui tuehk rana eh dra settma uv hufrana?"  
("Raiel! How good to see you! What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?")

"E's canjehk yc Kiynteyh du Lord Braska fru ec sygehk y Bemknesyka."  
("I'm serving as Guardian to Lord Braska who is making a Pilgrimage.")

Rin turned to the man toward whom Raiel had gestured, went to him and bowed. "Lord Braska, welcome! I am Rin, owner of this modest establishment. It is an honor to have you here."

Braska, recovering from his shock at hearing Raiel speak fluent Al Bhed, returned Rin's bow and said, "Thank you, Rin. Your inn was a most welcome sight and we are very glad to be here! We would very much like to secure rooms for ourselves."

Rin looked at the number in Lord Braska's party with dismay as he put two keys on the counter. "I'm afraid that I only have two rooms available. Can you manage with just that? I'm terribly sorry!"

Braska looked at his three Guardians. "Looks like we'll have to share. Um, should we draw straws to see who goes where?"

Raiel picked up one of the keys and turned to her companions, "I'm going to have a hot bath. Whoever winds up as my room mate, be aware that the bathroom will not be available for at least an hour and I want the bed by the window!" She left leaving her three companions blinking.

Braska, Auron and Jecht glanced at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Rin laughed and stepped forward holding out a fist from which the ends of three pieces of paper peeked. "Here. This may help solve your problem."

The pieces of paper were drawn and Jecht lost. For some reason, it made Auron angry. As Jecht started toward the room, he turned back asking with narrowed eyes, "She can't throw those spells indoors, can she?"

Two heads solemnly nodded yes, she could – and probably would if provoked. Jecht sighed and trudged toward the room.

Braska saw the expression on Auron's face. He wondered if he should have 'volunteered' Auron to share the room, then sighed. 'No, they would have spent the entire time fighting with each other instead of getting their much needed rest.'

A very bemused Rin had watched the proceedings wondering how in Spira had Raiel joined this Pilgrimage! He told Lord Braska that food was available and with only a few minutes notice he could have a nice meal ready for them.

Braska thanked him and followed Auron down the hall to their room where Auron stood gazing out the window with thunder in his eyes. Braska thought, _'Should I say anything or let it ride for a while longer?'_   "Hmmm."

Auron turned, "Yes, my lord?"

Braska said, "Nothing, Auron. Just trying to make a decision about something."

Auron nodded and turned back to the window, staring at the cold, dark grey sheets of rain.

Braska sighed, "If you don't mind, I think a long hot shower would be very nice about now."

"Of course not, sir. Take your time. I think I'll see what goods Rin may have that will be useful to us."

"Good. I'll be out shortly."

Instead of immediately leaving, Auron sat in a big chair situated by the window, rubbing his temple absently as he tried to sort out his thoughts. It was some time later when he finally returned to the lobby.

There he found Raiel and Rin busily chatting away in the Al Bhed tongue. They stopped and looked up as they heard his approach.

Auron nodded to them, then asked Rin if he had any goods to sell. "Oh, yes, indeed, Sir Auron. Raiel, if you'll excuse us, please?"

Raiel answered, "There are some things I need, as well. Let me know when it is convenient, Rin. Oh, and I know that Jecht needs several things."

_'Jecht! I am tired of hearing about -'_   Auron became aware that Rin was looking at him with a strange expression on his face unaware that his own face had taken on a stormy look when Raiel had mentioned the other Guardian's name.

_'Hmmm,'_ Rin thought. _'Interesting!'_

Later, Raiel unloaded the items retrieved from fiends they had fought, sorted through them and sold the majority to Rin. Then she purchased a new pair of slacks, a shirt, a jacket and a few toiletry items.

"What do you have in the way of potions, Rin?"

He actually had a wide variety and she carefully chose the ones she thought they would most likely need. Space was always at a premium and had to be used wisely.

"Got any good Al Bhed stuff?"

He grinned. "Always!" and pulled out a carton from under the counter. She made her selections and, as she waited for him to tally up her bill, something caught her eye.

"Is that a Blitz ball, Rin?"

He turned to look and said, "Yes. Don't know what use it will ever be out here, but there it is!"

"How much?"

"If you want it, it's yours, but what in Spira would you want with such a thing?"

Her eyes were thoughtful. "Rin, you can synth things, can't you?"

"Yes. I'm one of the best, but..."

"Great! Here's what I want you to do!" She gave him instructions for synthesizing the ball and asked that he keep it a secret. "I want it to be a surprise."

By the time she had finished making her purchases, Jecht had appeared, refreshed from his shower. She convinced him to make some clothing purchases as protection against the cold weather that they would encounter and he bought a few toiletries of his own.

Later, joined by Lord Braska and Auron, the party sat down to the first good hot meal that any of them had eaten in weeks.

"Rin, that was spectacular!" Raiel said. "I don't remember ever having such a good meal."

Rin grinned at her, pleased with her compliment. "Dryhg oui, Raiel! ("Thank you, Raiel!) I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Lord Braska said, "That was indeed a fine meal, Rin. I shall remember it fondly the next time I'm having dried jerky or one of Auron's 'almost-stews' on the road."

Braska continued, "Raiel, you and Rin have known each other for a long time, I gather?"

Raiel hesitated a moment and said, "Since I was a very young child, Lord Braska. My father's business often took him to the Al Bhed homeland. I frequently accompanied him and even spent a whole summers there with them."

Braska said quietly, "My wife was Al Bhed."

Raiel was at first surprised, then the pieces fell into place. Of course! That's why the Yevonites held him in such low esteem. "Was? You – lost her?"

Braska just nodded. Everybody in Spira has lost someone.

"I – I'm sorry, Lord Braska. She must have been a very special lady."

He nodded, then with a big sigh said, "Yes, she was that. She was all but exiled for her marriage to me but after the birth of my daughter, it was much better."

Rin and Raiel shared a look as they digested the information.

"Was – was she Cid's sister?"

Braska nodded. "Cid. Quite a character, yes?"

Raiel responded, "Yes. He has a daughter now. About five, I think."

Braska studied Raiel for a moment then said, "You amaze me, young lady!"

Raiel just looked back at him, uncomprehendingly. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Lord Braska."

He just shook his head and chuckled. "Not important, my dear. I think I'm going to go take advantage of Rin's wonderful bed and call it a day. And one last thing. I have decided that we will stay a day or two, if that is all right, Rin. We need to be rested and refreshed before starting out again."

"Oh, yes, Sir! It will our pleasure. You are most welcome here."

"Good. Then that is settled. Good night to all of you!"

Auron had eaten his meal in silence, taking in every nuance of every word spoken around him, observing, but mostly watching Raiel. She was so at ease with everyone except him. Why? Reflecting further, he realized that it was probably his own sense of unease and discomfort with the feelings she seemed to evoke within him. He sat trying to analyze this.

Jecht too had kept mostly silent as he watched and listened. For one thing, he didn't want to display any more of his ignorance about this strange world than possible. For example, what are allbeds? He gathered that they were a tribe or group of some sort that were not looked upon favorably but he had no idea why.

He looked at Braska with more interest. So he had risked his whole career as one of those Yevon priests to marry the girl he loved. Huh! And her brother Sid had black-balled her for marrying him. Yep, there was more to the guy than he had ever suspected.

And he had watched Red. The tall young man had hardly taken his eyes off Raiel the entire time. He must have it bad! But if so, why didn't he make a move on her?

Jecht thought back. Except for that one time when they first found her, Raiel hadn't seemed to have any interest in the big guy. Except when they were engaged in a battle, it seemed that he mostly just irritated her. But who knows with women!

Raiel stood, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to go enjoy that nice warm, soft bed. I will not miss sleeping on the ground at all. Especially in pouring rain!"

Rin chuckled, "Good night, Raiel. Sleep well!"

She smiled at the blond man, "Kuut hekrd, Rin! Dryhg oui!"  
("Good night, Rin! Thank you!")

Auron mumbled a 'Good night' after her. Watching him, Jecht caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. Surprised, he thought, 'Whoa! This is worse than I thought.'

Standing to leave and disturbed by what he had seen, Jecht clapped the red-clad shoulder of his fellow Guardian and said, "Good night, Auron."

Then it was Auron's turn for surprise. For the first time, Jecht had addressed him by his real name. He had actually sounded – what? Genuine? He had no idea what to think. He barely managed a "Good night, Jecht."

Jecht nodded to Rin who responded with, "Good night, Sir Jecht!"

Jecht thought his ears were playing tricks on him. He would ask Raiel what the guy had said.

Entering their room, Jecht saw Raiel just coming out of the bathroom, barefooted and dressed in a long white shirt that reached almost to her knees. His breath caught for a second. _'Good thing Red didn't see this!'_ he thought, chuckling to himself.

Then both Jecht and Raiel froze for a moment. Intent on hot showers and food earlier, neither one of them had realized until now that there was only one bed in the room.

Raiel looked at Jecht who didn't move. _'Ohhhhh, she's gonna slap me with one of those spells of hers...'_

Finally she said, "Okay. So - it's not that different from sleeping in camp. I mean, we've slept that close there. This will be my side and that will be yours. Just like in camp, right?"

Jecht didn't know what to do or say. She was right, but – that was on hard ground an' Red an' Braska were there, too.

They just stood there looking at the one bed.

Jecht thought back to the morning when she had threatened him with every imaginable harm that could ever be done to a man – and now they had to share close sleeping quarters. Somehow that just struck him as funny and he began to laugh.

At first Raiel was startled, but then she began to see the humor in it, as well. Her bubbling laugh joined the brash sound that only he could produce. Jecht thought, _'That's the first time I've heard her laugh.'_

Raiel walked to 'her' side of the bed and settled herself under the thick, soft covers. Laughter still on her face, she said, "Good night, Jecht," as he began removing parts of the odd outfit he wore.

He said, "Good night, Raiel. Sleep well."

It was quiet for a few minutes and he heard her snickering.

"What's funny?"

"I wonder if Lord Braska and Auron have separate beds!"

Their hysterical laughter floated out into the hallway, momentarily stopping a red-garbed Guardian in his tracks. _'I don't care how I have to do it, this is the last night they spend in the same room unless I'm there!'_

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

The eastern sky was showing streaks of light when Raiel awoke. A long stretch, a deep breath, a few blinks and she turned to look at her room mate.

Jecht was on his side facing her, one arm bent at the elbow under his pillow, looking at her. He was thinking, _'She is somethin' beautiful-'_ but he only smiled and growled, "Good mornin'."

He got a sleepy smile in return. She thought, _'I'm waking up beside a good-looking, definitely sexy man but - -'_   but she responded, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't ya know the one mornin' when Big an' Ugly ain't around, I'm awake before the birds!"

Raiel laughed. "He has us trained, hasn't he?" Another long stretch and a grin as she settled herself on her side facing Jecht, arm wrapped around her pillow. "But that doesn't mean I'm getting up right now. This is just tooo comfortable!"

Jecht grinned. "Ain't it the truth! Ya know, I had never slept on the ground before I got here? Streets an' alleys, yeah. But not on ground."

Raiel asked softly, "You had it pretty hard coming up?"

Jecht gave a small shrug. "I dunno. Maybe. I ran away from my ol' man when I was 'bout eight, nine. Any place had to be better than puttin' up with his meanness. He was just - plain mean!"

Raiel asked softly, "What happened then?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Fell in with a gang. They kinda took me in, took care of me. Taught me how to survive. They weren't bad for what they were. Most never had a chance to be anything else an' died in the streets. I woulda wound up just like 'em if it hadn't been for Blitzball."

After another silence, "My worst fear is turnin' out like my ol' man. An' then there's my boy. I sure didn't know nothin' 'bout bein' a father to him. Had no clue what I was supposed to do, say...an' he hates me. I really regret that. That's the only reason I want to get back to the Zanarkand I know. I want the chance to – to tell him that I love him, try to right some of the wrongs I did."

Raiel listened quietly, seeing the pain in his brown eyes. "People make mistakes, Jecht. The really fortunate ones learn from them and have the chance to do it better next time. Mostly we just have to do the best we can with what we have to work with. Your son loves you. Maybe he couldn't figure it out at the time, either. But he will. He will."

Jecht seemed to be thinking that over. "I wanta tell him. I wanta look him in the eyes an' tell him!"

Quiet minutes followed.

"What about your mother?"

"Don't even remember her. He said she died. Dunno for sure. Don't even know her name; he would never tell me."

Another short silence.

Lightly touching the twin scars on the left side of his face, Raiel asked, "You got that in the streets?"

"A bar. Nothin' I'm proud of, that's for sure! Got scars all over - from street fights, bar fights, turf wars, fights sometimes just 'cause there was nothin' else to do - you name it. I was an old man in the gang an' I wasn't even eighteen. These scars tell anybody who looks at me what I was."

"Was, Jecht! Was. You aren't the same person now that you were back then. Everybody has scars. The only difference is that scars for most people are on the inside. Not as visible until you get to know them a little bit, but they're there. We've all had our fights – one way or the other."

Another lull as they both thought.

"Somethin' I wanted to ask ya, Raiel. Last night that guy Rin called me Sir Jecht. What's that all about? He got me confused with somebody else?"

Raiel chuckled, "Nobody could ever confuse you for someone else, Jecht!"

Then she turned serious and considered her answer to his question, "Jecht, when a person takes the oath of a Guardian, he vows that he is willing to do whatever it takes to protect a Summoner, even giving up his own life if he has to. It is a Guardian's responsibility to do whatever it takes to enable the Summoner to complete the Pilgrimage and to fight and defeat Sin.  There is no more highly respected position. A person who carries the title of Guardian is called Sir - or Lady - out of respect for, and in acknowledgment of, the vow that he or she has taken. The hopes of every person in the land rests on a Summoner's party."

She paused a moment before she continued in a very low voice full of pain, "You've never seen the devastation, the havoc, the – the death caused by Sin when it goes on a rampage, Jecht. There is not one single person in Spira who hasn't been touched by it, affected by it. Whole families have been wiped out, entire towns and villages destroyed. The fullness of it cannot even be described!"

A long silence ensued as a very serious Jecht digested the information.

He finally said quietly, "I'll try to make myself worthy of this. I didn't unnerstand. Thanks for 'splainin' it to me, Raiel."

Then he said, "Ya know, Raiel, you're the first person I've ever known that I felt okay askin' 'bout things. I 'preciate it that ya don't put me down like anybody else would. That means a lot!"

Raiel smiled at him, "I like you, Jecht. Underneath all the crap, you're actually a nice guy!"

His brown eyes looked at her with a genuine smile and his low, rough voice said, "An' you're one hell of a lady, Raiel! I'm glad I got to meet ya. Wish I had met ya a long time back."

"Think we better get up? I'm getting hungry. And there's  _real_  food out there!"

"Yeah, ol' Red will be bangin' on the door if we don't show up soon."

"Jecht?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I'm still going to get you back, don't you?"

Grinning at her, "Never doubted it for a second!"

* * *

Auron sat at the dining table having a second cup of coffee when Raiel and Jecht appeared.

Raiel smiled and said, "Good morning, Auron. Rest well?"  
She was thinking, _'He is so beautiful! I wish I could touch that hair.'_

He nodded, "Yes, thank you. You?"  
He was thinking, _'She is so beautiful! I wish I could touch that hair.'_

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't think I moved all night. I'm taking that bed with me when we leave here!"

Jecht growled, "'Mornin', Red."

Auron nodded and said, "Jecht."

Raiel thought, _'Hmph. Not a lot of room for conversation there.'_

Deciding to give it a try, she smiled at Auron and said, "What's on for today?" while thinking, _'One of these days he's actually going to talk to me.'_

Auron looked up with a measure of surprise. "We're supposed to rest up and prepare ourselves for the next segment of the journey."

It was all she could do to keep herself from rolling her eyes. _'There is no way he is really that dense!'_ she thought. She had no idea that at times when she was near major parts of his brain seemed to short circuit and conversation became nearly impossible.

Just as she was about to try again, Lord Braska joined them in the small dining room.

"Good morning, all! Hope you rested well!"

Raiel smiled at the Summoner and answered, "Good morning, Lord Braska! Slept like a log. And it was wonderful."

Jecht's gravelly rumble said, "Good mornin', Lord Braska."

Auron noted Jecht's respectful use of the title 'Lord', something that had been sorely lacking previously.

"How are you this morning, Jecht?"

"Just great, sir. Survived a night with Raiel here. No spells! Even helped her make up the bed this mornin'!"

Auron's ears snapped to attention. _'THE bed?'_

Raiel very carefully kept the same smiling expression on her face. _'Maybe no one noticed that!'_

Braska's eyebrow rose marginally. "Uh, very good, Jecht."

She didn't dare glance at Auron and could have hugged Rin's neck as he entered the room at that moment with a large pot of fresh coffee.

"Kuut sunhehk, Rin!"  
("Good morning, Rin!")

"Kuut sunhehk, Raiel! I hope you slept well."  
("Good morning, Raiel!)

"Oh, yes, thank you. It was wonderful! I'm taking that bed with me when we leave!" she laughed.

Rin grinned and said, "Then what will my other guests do? Sleep on the floor?"

Raiel could feel a flush slowly making its way up her cheeks. _'Well, if they missed the first time, they surely got it the second!'_ She chose that moment to put her elbow on the table and rest the side of her face closest to Auron against her hand. _'I will not look at Auron. I will look only at Rin. I will keep smiling.'_

Braska looked at Raiel who seemed determined to keep her face smiling and cheerful, in spite of the increasing redness of her cheeks. Jecht was studiously examining something on the wall across from him. Auron looked ready to tear something - or somebody - apart. Braska fought valiantly to keep his face neutral and wasn't sure at all that he succeeded.

In what she hoped was a chipper voice, Raiel asked, "What's for breakfast this morning, Rin?"

Rin turned at the extreme brightness of her tone and gave her a quizzical look.

Smiling expression determinedly unchanged for the last several minutes, Raiel said, "Ramb sa uid rana, Rin!" ("Help me out here, Rin!")

Feeling as if he had entered in the middle of Act Two and hadn't seen Act One, Rin was trying to catch up with the situation as quickly as he could. Then he said, "Come give me a hand, Raiel. We can visit while I prepare the food."

"Sure! Be glad to!" and she quickly left the table with a brilliant smile for the members of her party.

In the kitchen, Rin asked, " _What_  was that all about, if I may ask?"

Raiel said, "Jecht and I didn't realize there was just one bed in the room until we got back there after the evening meal. Which was okay! No problem. But Auron seems to be – uh, a little jealous of me for some reason – and we let it slip that there was only one bed – and – well, it was getting awfully awkward. Thanks for getting me out of there for a while."

Rin laughed. "How  _do_  you manage to get yourself into these situations, Raiel? I think I spent half my life bailing you out of things you'd somehow gotten into!"

Raiel laughed. "I don't know, Rin. I seem to have a talent for it. I never intend to, it just seems to - happen!"

After a moment, she said, "You've always been so good to me, Rin. Thank you for that. I've missed seeing you regularly as we used to."

Rin turned from his cooking, "You were always the bright spot of my days, Raiel. I knew that something interesting was going to happen if you were around! And I've missed you, too. Seems that when we grow up too much gets in the way of staying in contact, doesn't it? I miss those old days when we were kids, especially."

Wistfully, Raiel said, "I do, too, Rin. I really don't know if I would have made it through the days after – after Mother died, if you hadn't been there. You and Collin. Then Dad's – death. And when Collin -" She had to stop and swallow hard.

Rin left the stove and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry you lost him, Raiel! He loved you so very, very much! I admire you for your strength, Dear One. There are so many who admire you."

Blinking back the tears forming in her eyes, she said, "Rin, I'm  _not_  strong! Not at all. Sometimes I wish I could just curl up into a ball somewhere and just stay there. But, you just have to keep going. Just keep - moving."

She looked into Rin's green eyes and said quietly. "Jairon and Devin are dead."

Rin nodded. "I thought so when I saw you with this party, but I didn't want to bring it up."

"We were fighting a pretty bad fiend and - Devin went down, then Jairon - I was wounded, bleeding badly and would have died if Lord Braska, Auron and Jecht hadn't shown up when they did. Later, Lord Braska asked me to join him – and I did. I don't think I can face the Islanders after failing to protect Jairon and Devin."

Rin said, "Raiel, they will understand. Everyone knew that it would be nearly impossible for them to succeed. Frankly, it's amazing that you kept them alive that long. They were wonderful people, but neither one was cut from the cloth required to make a Pilgrimage and everyone knew it from the beginning."

She nodded and sighed, changing the subject. "How is Grandmother?"

"She's well, in spite of her age. Maybe you can go see her when you are free again."

Raiel lowered her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She knew it was highly unlikely that she would ever see her grandmother or the Islands again. Rin knew it, as well.

He continued, "Now, help me carry this food to the dining room. They probably think they're not getting breakfast this morning!"

The two of them returned to the dining room laden with platters of the most delicious smelling breakfast that Raiel could remember. Thankfully, everyone seemed occupied with their food and the earlier awkwardness appeared to have passed over. Raiel earnestly hoped so!

"Rin, you are an excellent cook! This is just wonderful."

"Dryhg oui, Raiel! I'm so glad you enjoyed it."  
("Thank you, Raiel!")

After breakfast, everyone seemed to go his or her own way for a while. Raiel hung around the lobby for a time, waiting for Rin to finish tending to his duties.

Shortly afterward, Auron returned to the lobby, nodded to her and, taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs, just stared out the windows at the rain. He wanted to talk with her but he could find no way to open a conversation. Everything he could think of sounded – stilted, false.

Raiel didn't know whether to attempt conversation with him again or not. She finally decided that it wasn't worth the effort if she was just going to get one of his monosyllabic responses so she sat quietly until Rin reappeared.

Seeing her, Rin grinned and held up a finger indicating that she should wait for a moment. He quickly reappeared with the Blitzball.

She smiled with surprise. "So soon?"

He smiled back. "I told you I was one of the best! It is as you asked."

"Thanks, Rin! I really owe you one for this."

He just smiled with a touch of sadness. "No, you don't, Raiel. It is my pleasure to be of service to you. You are very special to me."

She looked into his green eyes with a soft smile and touched his hand. "We had some great days together, didn't we, Rin? Think the sandworms ever recovered?"

He laughed aloud and said, "I seriously doubt it, Dear One. There are probably a lot of things that never recovered from our adventures!"

Still smiling, she turned and said, "Auron! The latest addition to our arsenal!"

Auron had been listening to the conversation, envisioning a happy, carefree young Raiel playing with Rin.

Hearing his name, he turned and saw the Blitzball. He frowned and said, "Is it appropriate to be playing with toys in the lobby?"

Just for a moment, Raiel really wanted to throttle him.

" _Arsenal_ , Auron! Think for just a moment. In what area of fighting are we the weakest? The fliers. Unless I can get one with a spell or Lord Braska summons an Aeon, we have a problem."

She held the ball up. "This isn't a toy. It's a  _weapon!_  And we just happen to have someone who is an expert with this particular weapon. This opens up a whole new dimension in our offensive capability."

She had his full attention. She continued, "Rin is great at synthing. He has embedded it with Blind, Silence, Slowga, Confusion, Sleep and Drain. I can't think of any fiend that is immune to  _all_  of those. At least one is bound to work."

Auron looked at her with something in his dark eyes that she couldn't read. "I'm most impressed, Raiel. Most impressed. You have identified and successfully addressed our greatest weakness. Well done. Very well done."

Standing behind the counter, Rin looked from one to the other. Sir Auron seemed to become almost completely tongue-tied in Raiel's presence, falling back on formal phrases and language.

He smiled to himself. He remembered all too well his own difficulty with communication when a certain beautiful Al Bhed girl was around. He hoped that Sir Auron would overcome the problem better than he himself had. The beautiful blond girl had married someone else.

About that time a yawning Jecht returned to the lobby after taking a nap.

Raiel called out, "Jecht! Catch!" as she threw the ball toward him hard.

With lightning-fast reflexes, the brown-haired man's hand flashed out, catching the ball even though he hadn't seen it until a split second earlier. Auron would never admit it, but he was impressed.

A delighted grin illuminating his face, Jecht said, "Hey, little girl, where'd you get this!" The ball was spinning on his fingers, running up his arms then back down, dancing from one hand to the other as if being controlled by some unseen magic.

With shining eyes, Raiel said, "It's your newest weapon, Jecht!" She explained about the ball and what Rin had done to it.

Jecht was thrilled with his new acquisition. "I gotta go try this out!" He started out the door as Raiel caught him and drew him back in.

"Jecht! Whoa! These are strong spells. You have to know what you're doing and use it carefully. Accidentally hitting one of us would knock us out of the fight. I know you have great experience with a Blitzball, but we'll all have to practice together so we each know exactly what to expect and how to work it into our moves. See?"

Jecht had listened carefully and, though disappointed, nodded. "Okay, little girl. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

Raiel interrupted. "I know you didn't and there will be  _plenty_  of opportunity to use it when we leave here."

She laughed, "And don't hit yourself with it, either! The same spells work on you, too!"

Hearing her light, bubbling laughter, Auron felt something hit him in the middle of his chest and his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

Rin saw Auron's face and understood exactly what the tall man had felt. _'Hm. She doesn't know.'_   He knew that any Pilgrimage was fraught with danger and, being bluntly honest with himself, he knew it was unlikely that Raiel would return from it. Should he drop a hint? Say anything? He'd have to think about this.

Rin said to Jecht, "There is a large covered area out back where you can go and still be out of the rain. You are welcome to use it, if you like."

Jecht grinned hugely. "Thanks, man! That would be great!" Jecht left with Rin to go entertain himself with the ball he handled so brilliantly.

Auron thought, _'Maybe now I can finally find a way to talk with Raiel privately.'_ He had many questions but the lobby wasn't a satisfactory location because other guests passed through now and then. The dining room? No. Her room? Definitely not!

Giving up, he finally decided to manage as best he could right where they were. But where to begin?

Raiel's quiet contemplation was interrupted by Auron's rich deep voice. "You fight well. May I ask where you trained?"

She was a bit taken back by the question, though she realized it was a perfectly legitimate one.

"First in Kilika, later in Bevelle."

Auron was surprised.  _Bevelle?_   "May I ask who you trained under?"

A long hesitation before she answered, "My brother."

Her brother? In Bevelle? "I knew many people in Bevelle. May I know his name?"

Raiel looked at him as she considered. "I don't think you would have known him. He was older by six years."

Auron nodded. Her obvious reluctance to reveal her brother's name made further questioning right now almost impossible. Then he thought of something else.

"You know of the clenched fist."

She was startled. _'Did I slip up somewhere? I must have!'_   She responded with a simple "Yes" without further explanation.

Auron had seen her surprise and said, "Not many people know of it. Very few, in fact."

Raiel felt as if she was being interrogated and felt her resentment rising.

"Auron, we are in the middle of nowhere and have many hundreds of hard miles to travel before we reach Zanarkand. We may or may not survive, so what difference does it make what I do or do not know about anything? My brother is  _dead_  so it doesn't matter if you knew him or not! The only thing you need to know are my abilities and what I can do to bring about a successful conclusion to this Pilgrimage!"

There was fire in her eyes but also the glitter of tears. She took a shaky deep breath and lowered her head.

After a moment, Auron spoke softly, "I apologize, Raiel. I truly didn't intend to upset you. I was raised and trained by the Warrior Monks in Bevelle. There was a very small, select group who were super-trained for highly specialized missions. I served in that unit and only those in that unit knew of the clenched fist. Your brother had to have served in it."

Raiel looked back up at him and stood, eyes full of tears, voice quavering. "Auron, my brother is dead! I don't want to talk about it! Will you please just let it go?"

Auron nodded. "I'm sorry, Raiel. I – I didn't -"

Just then Rin walked into the lobby. He had been working in the kitchen and couldn't help but overhear them.

He gave Auron a look, then went to Raiel and put his arms around her. "Yna oui ymnekrd, Raiel?" ("Are you alright, Raiel?")

Auron heard a muffled, "Yes. Thank you, Rin. I'll be okay."

The blond man said, "I need to straighten the supply room. Why don't you give me hand?"

Raiel nodded and followed him from the lobby, keeping her eyes averted from the Guardian in the red coat.

Auron sat in the oppressive silence cursing himself. Would he ever be able to just talk to Raiel without tripping over his own tongue?

A major part of the problem was that he had little experience beyond the one-sided life he had led. His life had been spent in the austere, spartan surroundings and care of the Warrior Monks in Bevelle since he lost his parents when he was a very small boy. They had sheltered him, clothed him, fed him, educated him and trained him to be a highly skilled Warrior and Guardian. Not much opportunity to learn many social skills there!

He truly hadn't intended to cause her pain. He should have just let the subject drop when he saw her reluctance to answer his first questions. He sighed. He felt pretty hopeless when it came to anything besides what he was trained for.

Jecht returned to the lobby. Not seeing her, he asked Auron, "Where's Raiel?"

"Helping Rin, I think."

Auron's expression and tone of voice told Jecht that the young black-haired Guardian was in a very bleak mood.

Eyes slightly narrowed, he asked, "What's up, Red?"

Auron glanced at the other man and just shook his head. No need trying to explain.

"You an' Raiel have a fight?"

"No. Well, maybe, I'm not sure. Probably."

"Any tears?"

Auron looked up surprised. "Yes. Why?"

Jecht sat in the chair opposite Auron and sighed. "Man, ya gotta unnerstand women, ya know? Ya just can't talk to them like ya talk to men. They got their own way of thinkin'! Tell me about it, maybe I can help ya fix it."

To his own surprise, the younger man found himself telling Jecht what had transpired.

Jecht grinned and shook his head, "She prob'ly felt like ya were grillin' her, Red! Rin got any flowers 'round here? Flowers always help when ya mess up. Look, Red, women are soft an' their feelin's are soft, so they take a soft touch. See?"

"How did you learn so much about women?"

"Hmph! Ever since I got into Blitzball, they threw themselves at me left an' right. Couldn't hardly move because of 'em. I may not know a lot of stuff but I do know women!"

"Take Raiel. She's a straight-shooter, honest through an' through! She hasn't had an easy time of it, either. She's smart as a whip an' she can more than hold her own in any fight. But she has a woman's feelin's an' ya always have to remember that. Ya gotta separate the fighter from the woman!  Just remember to be a little thoughtful now an' then. Compliment her once in a while. Do somethin' nice just to do it. Doesn't have to be somethin' big, just somethin' important to her."

He continued, "But one thing ya have to remember 'bout women. Most of 'em got this knack or somethin' for unnerstandin' people. Like this mornin', within minutes, Raiel had me tellin' my whole life story to her – an' I don't think I've  _ever_  done that! She doesn't criticize or judge. She just lets me be me an' likes me anyway. Can't tell ya how rare that is. Most times, they wanta start changin' ya to what they think ya oughta be. Man, I hate that!"

Auron nodded as he thought. "Every time I try to talk to her, I wind up saying something I never intended. And it usually makes her angry."

Jecht thought for a few moments. "Ya ever tried just sayin' somethin' nice, like 'Raiel, ya got pretty eyes' or 'You're beautiful' or 'Ya look nice' - somethin' like that?"

"No."

Then he remembered. "I did tell her that she fought well."

Jecht sighed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

The rain continued unabated. Raiel sat watching Rin finish checking his stock. Thinking about the Blitzball, she was struck by another thought.

"Rin! Would you synth some armor pieces for me?"

"Of course! If I have the things to do what you want, I'll be happy to. It's something I enjoy doing."

"Great! I'll be right back!"

She found Auron still sitting in the lobby, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he stared out at the relentless gray rain through the windows, absently rubbing his temple.

"Auron! Let me have your bracer."

He turned and looked at her, eyes slightly narrowed. "Now why would I do that?"

"To protect both you and the rest of us in the party! You're the strongest fighter. What would happen to the rest of us if you were hit by Confusion? If Rin has the right stuff, he can synth your bracer to protect you against it. Then we're all safer."

She had a point. Wordlessly, he removed the bracer and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" was flung over her shoulder as she disappeared back in the direction from which she had come.

She explained to Rin what she wanted done with the bracer and he began sifting through the various items he had and started work on it.

While he worked, she found Jecht with the Blitzball out back under the cover of the roof extension enjoying having something familiar in his hands again.

"Jecht, I need your headband for a little while."

He looked at her smiling face, searching her eyes. "Now what ya want with that, little girl?"

Raiel laughed. "You wear it all the time, right? I think I can have Rin synth some things to it that will offer protection from spells in battle. He's working on Auron's bracer now."

"What's he doin' to it?"

"Hopefully making something to ward off Confusion and some other things."

"That's a spell?"

"Yeah. The one hit with Confusion attacks his own party. If he hit any of us with that monster blade of his, it would be Farplane time, for sure!"

He reached up and began removing the red band from his sun-streaked brown hair. He looked at it as he handed the familiar strip of cloth to Raiel. "I wouldn't trust anybody else with this. Feels unnatural not to be wearin' it."

"Doesn't look natural for you not to have it, either. Lends a certain panache that is actually quite charming and attractive!" She grinned at his expression. "I'll have it back to you as soon as Rin finishes!"

When Raiel returned, she showed Rin the length of red material. "Can you synth this, as well?"

He felt the gauge of the material with his fingers. "Yes. Same thing?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Raiel, I'll always do for you anything that is physically possible for me to do. Anything else, I'll try but can't guarantee." He grinned at her then returned to his tasks. In less time than she expected, Rin looked up from his work and said, "All done, milady!"

Raiel gave him a hug and said sincerely, "Thanks, Rin! You are one special person, you know that?"

"No, I need you around to keep telling me," he said grinning.

He walked with her to the lobby where Jecht and Lord Braska had joined Auron in his silent stare out the window at the unceasing, mesmerizing rain.

Raiel's eyes were shining as she returned the now-synthed items to their respective owners. "Both of you are now protected against Confusion and anything else that needs Esuna or Remedy. That gives you a lot more protection in battle."

Her fellow guardians were turning their possessions over in their hands before donning them.

Watching them, Lord Braska smiled as he turned to his smallest Guardian, asking, "What about you, Lady Raiel?"

The blank expression on her face said that she hadn't thought about herself. Then she shrugged and answered with a small grin, "I don't have any armor and there's nothing special that I always wear."

Rin appeared thoughtful for a moment then removed a necklace bearing a small medallion that he had been wearing beneath his shirt. Moving to Raiel, he said, "Then you must have this!"

As soon as she saw what it was, she was shocked and, taking a step back, said, "Rin! No! You can't part with that. No!"

He said, "It is mine therefore I can do with it as I wish - and I wish for you to have it." He put it over her head and settled it around her neck.

Raiel's jaws were working as she struggled to maintain control but lost the battle as tears began flowing down her cheeks. She and Rin held onto each other for long moments.

"Rin, E'mm hajan pa fedruid drec! Hajan! E femm dnaycina ed ihdem dra tyo E tea."  
(Rin, I'll never be without this! Never! I will treasure it until the day I die.")

Stepping back from him, Raiel bent slightly at the waist and bowed her head as she said softly, "Dryhg oui, Rin! Syo ymm dra muja yht pmaccehkc uv dra dnepa pa ouinc vunajan."  
("Thank you, Rin! May all the love and blessings of the tribe be yours forever.")

Rin returned her bow and said in a low voice, "Wear it in good health all your days, Raiel. May you have all the happiness and love that I wish for you."

Lord Braska watched, nodding. Jecht and Auron simply watched in silence, knowing that Rin's gift had great importance but not knowing what.

Rin then smiled and said, "Now I need it back. I have to work on it."

Raiel smiled as he removed it from her neck. "What are you going to do to it?"

"What I do best! Synth it! What do you want on it?"

She thought a minute, then turned to the others. "What do I need?"

Lord Braska said, "The protection of Esuna and Remedy." Auron nodded.

Rin said, "I'll see to it shortly. At the moment I need to prepare some food for the evening meal. And later I have something that you may enjoy, Raiel!"

"What? Come on! You can't keep me in suspense that long, Rin! What is it?"

Grinning, he disappeared into the kitchen as he said, "Later, Raiel!"

Auron said, "Raiel, thank you for the improvements on the armor. You have done much to improve us individually and as a whole." He continued in a very low, soft voice, "Your brother would be extremely proud of you."

Neither had mentioned their previous stormy conversation, if it could be called that. She looked at him for a moment, then said softly, "Thank you, Auron. I hope he would be."

A moment more and she said, "I'll go see if I can help Rin."

After she left, Jecht looked at the Summoner. "Lord Braska, you know somethin' about them Allbeds. What was it 'bout the necklace that Rin gave Raiel?"

Braska answered, "It was a very special necklace, Jecht. When an Al Bhed child reaches the age of majority, which is about fifteen years in their society, a special necklace and medallion is created for that child."

"The design of the medallion itself comes from the life and personality of the child. The hand of every person in the tribe touches it and bestows a blessing upon it. The whole process takes quite a long time. Then, at a special ceremony, the necklace is presented and the child officially becomes an adult. The necklace is a most special treasure and is never removed. Until now, that is! I have never even heard of such a gesture. That was a  _tremendous_  personal sacrifice that Rin made!"

Jecht asked, "Ya unnerstand the language?"

"Yes. I learned from my wife."

"What did they say? It looked like a real formal thing with that bowin' an' stuff."

Braska responded softly, "Raiel told Rin that she would never be without the gift he'd given her and she would treasure it until the day she dies. When she bowed, she thanked him with the traditional tribal blessing: 'May all the love and blessings of the tribe be yours forever!' You heard Rin's response."

Jecht looked thoughtful, then asked, "Tell me 'bout 'em – the Allbeds."

Braska took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Jecht, the Al Bhed are a tribe of people who have borne great persecution by the Yevonites. Many have died for no other reason than they were Al Bhed."

Jecht's brown eyes showed signs of anger, "But why?"

Braska continued, "Because they believe in and use machines. They are born with a special gift for making, using and repairing machinery – and they do! The Church, of course, teaches that machina is evil. Therein lies the conflict."

Braska went on to explain more of the background of Yevon's teaching and the reasons for forbidding machina.

Jecht sat silently digesting the information, then asked, "Rin ain't in danger?"

Braska thought a moment before he answered in a very serious undertone, "He is always in danger of running into the wrong person, as is anyone of that tribe. Most try to live off to themselves and avoid outsiders. But he appears to have carved out a good niche for himself in establishing these inns for travelers. He seems to be an excellent young man and he has done exceptionally well. I'm extremely happy for him."

His voice tinged with sadness, he said, "I had strong hopes of being able to help bridge the chasm between the Yevonites and the Al Bhed, but it wasn't to be. Even the children of Al Bhed-Spiran parents have to be extremely circumspect. Their mixed heritage most often puts them in the same danger as the pure bred Al Bhed."

Auron was aware of the severe discrimination that the Al Bhed faced, but hearing Lord Braska's words of the care with which children of mixed parentage had to try to live, he suddenly understood: Raiel was half Al Bhed. Had to be! That explained much, even the unusual blend of colors in her beautiful eyes.

As for her brother, it was extremely difficult to even be accepted for training and if he had managed keep his heritage hidden and had trained under the Warrior Monks to the extent that he was even elevated to the elite, very exclusive Special Services unit, then he had walked an extremely tight rope and was indeed very, very good! Superior even.

In addition to his rigorous training, he had trained his young sister as hard as he himself had been and had taught her everything he had learned. By doing so, he had, knowingly or unknowingly, made her a Warrior and Guardian of the highest caliber. That training plus her expertise in the magic arts combined to make her that most dangerous of all opponents: a Battle Mage. With his realizations, he silently acknowledged and accepted that she was his match and more.

Auron mentally saluted his brother-in-arms. He wouldn't ask, but he hoped that one day Raiel would tell his name. The unknown man had his highest and most sincere respect.

Braska had watched Auron's face and saw that he had put two and two together and was doing a lot of thinking as a result. He trusted in the young man's character and honest nature for him to not think less of Raiel because of her heritage.

Jecht had also been thinking. He was shocked that Rin's people had been so terribly persecuted. He wondered about the relationship between Rin and Raiel. Obviously they were very close and had spent much of their childhood together. That told him that Raiel's parents held no animosity toward the tribe and, in fact, were quite willing for their daughter to mingle freely with them. Was Raiel part Allbed?

The thoughts of the three were interrupted when Rin appeared at the entrance to the Dining Room and said, "All is ready if you would like to eat now."

The three men rose and followed Rin as a happy, smiling Raiel was bringing the last of the platters of food to the table. As they took their seats, the smells of the food made their mouths water. Rin was indeed a superb cook.

As they enjoyed the excellent meal, their continual compliments let Rin know how very much it was appreciated. At Lord Braska's invitation, Rin joined them as they sat around the table enjoying his good rich coffee while he regaled them with stories of Raiel's childhood misadventures to which he was usually a most willing party. "At least, I always got half the blame!" he declared. There was much laughter around the table that evening and they all thoroughly enjoyed it.

Even Auron's normally serious face was relaxed and wore a bit of a natural smile. As he listened, he again felt his own lack in that he had never known the closeness of family, had never had the opportunity to partake of childish pastimes and pranks such as Rin related.

Raiel, watching Auron, saw what he was thinking, feeling. _'Maybe I ought to cut him some slack,'_ she thought. _'He's never been free to roam wherever he wanted and get into and out of all sorts of mischief as Rin and I did. He was probably hemmed in on all sides by rules and regulations and stick-in-the-mud Monks. Must have been a terribly sad, lonely way to grow up.'_

The quiet Braska observed all three of his Guardians and one of his gentle smiles crossed his lips. Yes, they were all learning from each other. This sojourn at Rin's inn has been very good for all of them in many ways. The three were bonding together almost into one single entity. Three totally different backgrounds, upbringings and personalities coming together in understanding and appreciation of and for each other. He found it humbling and awesome at the same time.

Seeing that the coffee had been finished, Rin said, "Before it gets late, there is something I'd like to share with you, Raiel."

His green eyes smiling, he waved them to the lobby. He knelt behind the counter and brought out a small sphere, pressed a button and the rich lilting music of Raiel's Island home began to play.

As soon as she heard the first notes, she clasped her hands together under her chin and took a deep breath, her face happy and sad at the same time. Then she said, "Come dance with me, Rin! You know the steps to this one."

And the two began to move to the tantalizing beat of the soft yet sensual music of the tropical island, not missing a step of the ancient choreography. Their graceful movements and the sound of the music itself brought the warmth, beauty and serenity of the Island to this hard, grey, wet place so many miles removed. It was quite beautiful to hear and see.

When the music stopped, Raiel's companions applauded with sincerity, bringing a pink flush to her face. She laughed, "I never knew that could be done in boots!"

The next song on the sphere was a folk dance of the Al Bhed tribe. It was more lively but with threads of the haunting sounds of sorrow intermingled with the sunny happiness that was the tribe's nature. Rin and Raiel moved through the intricate steps of the tribal dance with ease, laughing and enjoying themselves, back in happier times for a few minutes.

Watching them, Braska could see his beautiful wife dancing again, laughing again. _'Am I right to leave Yuna for this Pilgrimage? She has experienced little of her mother's heritage. Was I wrong to not have her spend more time with her other relatives? Raiel's parents were certainly right to let her grow up equally comfortable with both sides of her family and therefore comfortable with herself. She could move between the two cultures effortlessly, as well as the Spiran culture.'_

Doubts came to him at times but, in his heart of hearts, he knew that this is the path he had to walk. As difficult as it may be, this is what he is supposed to do. This is his destiny.

His mind turned to the present. They needed to continue this Pilgrimage but traveling in the pouring rain would be dangerous, recklessly dangerous. Not only would they have little or no warning of fiend attacks but the ankle-deep mud would seriously hamper the Guardians' ability to fight and even the simple act of walking would be perilous. They would have to stay until the weather broke. Thankfully, the many battles they had fought prior to their arrival had well-filled their purse and the cost of their stay would not be a problem.

As he had sat with his thoughts, the young people had been enjoying the music sphere. Raiel and Rin were teaching some of the tribal dances to Jecht who was picking it up quickly and was actually doing well. Even Auron seemed to be enjoying watching though he steadfastly refused to try the steps himself. Braska knew that Auron was seeing a side of life that he had never known.

The music changed from Island and Al Bhed music to a more urban style. Jecht held out his hand to Raiel and asked, "Will ya dance with me?"

She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to, Jecht, but I only know the folk dances we've done here."

"I'll show ya. Just follow me."

And they began to move to the slow ballad that was playing. Following easily, Raiel looked up at her tall dance partner and asked, "Where did you learn to dance so beautifully, Jecht?"

He snorted and grinned. "Wasn't in no high society place, I can tell ya that! One thing most bars got in common is music. An' I spent a lot of time in 'em!"

Auron watched Jecht moving easily, with grace even, leading Raiel in the dance and keenly felt the lack of his own social abilities. Jecht, the one who had been denied an education, a proper upbringing, who had roamed the streets of Zanarkand until he somehow wound up in the Blitzsphere, was light-years beyond him in some ways.

The lessons of that one realization was a major turning point in Auron's journey toward maturity.

When the music stopped again, Braska stood. "If you will excuse me, I think I will retire now. It has been a most enjoyable and entertaining evening. Rin, my thanks for your company and your wonderful meal! It seems that we are still prisoners of the rain, so we will need be extend our stay until conditions improve and we can continue our journey in relative safety. Is that a problem?"

"Certainly not, Lord Braska! You honor me with your presence. You and your party will always be welcome. Needless to say, I want to keep Raiel here for as long as I can manage."

Braska smiled. "Thank you, Rin. Without your inn, we truly would have been in a sorry state. You were quite astute to pick this location. I expect we will be guests at some of your other inns during our long journey. I wish you great success with your ventures. Now, good night to each of you!"

Rin bowed and thanked Lord Braska as he departed, then he said, "Well, I must excuse myself from this excellent company and put the kitchen back in order."

As she turned to follow him, Raiel said, "I'll help."

Jecht looked at Auron and said, "Come on, Red! No reason we can't lend a hand."

Carrying the music sphere into the kitchen and setting it on Play, Jecht joined Raiel in clearing things from the Dining Room as Rin and Auron began washing and drying the dishes.

Auron thought wryly, _'At least this is something I'm familiar with!'_   He and his fellow students at the temple had had the responsibility of cleaning the kitchen after meals and he had hated it. But tonight he found himself enjoying being a part of the activities, not saying a lot, but enjoying himself nonetheless.

Once the Dining Room was clean, Jecht and Raiel taught each other dance steps as the music played. With so many hands, the work was finished quickly and the kitchen was again immaculate. "Thank you, my friends! This has been a very special evening. I will think of it often and with great pleasure."

As the group returned to the lobby, Auron soon excused himself and went to his room. He still wasn't happy about the sleeping arrangements but he realized that there was no way he could bring about any changes without making everyone uncomfortable in the process so he kept quiet. But it wouldn't happen again, if he could help it.

Rin also excused himself to tend to various responsibilities, leaving Raiel and Jecht to look at each other.

Jecht asked, "Tired of dancin'?"

Raiel smiled and shook her head. "I've always loved to dance and have missed it for a very long time."

Jecht selected one of the island songs and held out his hand. He enjoyed learning the story behind the song and the feel of the tropics in the music. "I'd really like to see your island, Raiel. We were in an' out so fast, I didn't get to see anything hardly! Maybe when all this is over, ya can show me."

Raiel knew that Jecht didn't understand the ending of the Pilgrimage or how slim were the chances of any of them surviving the journey, but she just smiled and said, "That would be lovely, Jecht. It would be my pleasure to show it to you."

There was wistfulness in her voice as she continued, "It is truly so beautiful! The blue water, the soft sand, all the palm trees, plants and flowers. The air is always so soft with cool breezes from the ocean - I really miss it."

As they danced, Jecht watched her face and understood exactly what she was saying. He was homesick for Zanarkand – his Zanarkand - and felt much the same way. He wanted to be back among things that were familiar, that were part of him. He wanted to be with his wife and son.

"Raiel, why don't ya go back home? Ya don't have to be on this Pilgrimage thing. Stay here with Rin until some group passes through headed south. There's prob'ly some good-lookin' man down there who would be a great husband to ya! Raise a houseful of beautiful kids an' teach 'em all how to dance an' throw fire an' stuff!"

Raiel didn't answer for a time, then she looked up at him, "Jecht, I left home even though I didn't want to. I felt I had to try to protect Jairon and Devin. That failed. I failed. I've sworn an oath to Lord Braska and I'll keep that vow. I will not fail again!"

Jecht felt sadness at her answer. "No way to convince ya that ya didn't fail, is there?"

"I was the Guardian; it was my responsibility. They are dead - I'm not."

"Raiel, that doesn't mean that ya aren't allowed to live, ya know! If somethin' happened to Bra – Lord Braska - an' Auron, would that mean I had to die, too? I would do everything possible to protect both of 'em, but if I couldn't, then I couldn't."

Jecht felt a change in her body as they slowly danced, as if a sadness swept over her. The magic of the islands was gone.

"I think I'm getting tired now, Jecht. I'm going to have a shower and get some sleep."

She started to turn away, then looked back up at him with a smile. "I've really enjoyed dancing with you, Jecht. I hope we get to do it again. Thank you." Then she left leaving a thoughtful and concerned fellow Guardian standing in the lobby.

A little later, Rin returned to the lobby a little surprised to see Sir Jecht standing there with a somber look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Sir Jecht?"

Turning, Jecht said, "I just dunno, Rin. I'm worried 'bout Raiel's reasons for continuin' this Pilgrimage. She thinks she failed in keepin' those two kids alive an' she's determined to see this one through. Sometimes there's somethin' in her eyes that scares me! I tried to talk her into stayin' here with ya until somebody came through that she could join up with to go south, back home. I got nowhere with that one!"

Rin was quiet, his face etched with great sadness as he quietly said, "Sir Jecht, Raiel has set her course and she won't change it. I've known her all my life and I know that once she makes up her mind, you're wasting your time to try to change it. I'd give anything for her to do as you suggested. I assume you know that we are related."

"I kinda thought so but didn't really know."

Rin's voice was soft, "Raiel is my very precious cousin. She and our grandmother are the only family I have left. I know that once Raiel leaves here, I most likely will not see her again. My heart is full of tears at that knowledge! It is almost more than I can bear. Believe me, if I thought there was  _any_  chance of convincing her, I would be in there talking right now. I'm only thankful that I got to spend this unexpected time with her."

Jecht was quiet, then he said in that gravely voice of his, "Don't give up, Rin! Even after we leave here, don't give up!"

Rin looked into the eyes of the older man and nodded. "Thank you, Sir Jecht. I will remember your words and will cling to that hope!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, a weak sun finally appeared, shyly peeking out from behind a thinning overcast, somewhat apologetically shining down on the sea of deep, slick mud that extended as far as the eye could see in either direction of the road. Such rains as had fallen were rarely known in Spira. They still weren't going anywhere but at least they could see an end to their hiatus.

After one of Rin's wonderful breakfasts, Auron, Jecht and Raiel sat in the lobby discussing possible tactics to use with the blitzball. No one plan could be formulated because the many possible combinations of fiends would determine exactly who would be doing what. And they knew it would take some practice to see what would and wouldn't work.

As team leader, Auron would give the battle commands and his massive katana would be standard in all battles. Then they would have Raiel's combination of sword/black magic and Jecht's combination of sword/blitzball. They discussed as many possible strategies as they could think of.

Except for the weaker enemies, they would now be fighting as a team of three with Lord Braska supporting them with his potent white magic and Aeons as required.

Raiel suggested, "We each need a pouch so each of us can carry some potions. That will help take some of the load off of Lord Braska, as well as provide extra protection for each of us."

Auron nodded. "Good idea. Does Rin have potions?"

Raiel nodded. "I already have some but we could use some more."

Jecht said, "Ya gonna hafta teach me 'bout those, ya know!"

Raiel smiled and said, "It won't be a problem for you, Jecht. I'll go over it with you later."

A problem that had not been solved was how for Jecht to carry the blitzball. Rin suggested that they rummage through his storage rooms and see if there was anything usable there.

Braska sat quietly listening and observing them as the three talked and planned. He could not prevent a smile from his creeping across his lips. They were unaware of it, but they were talking and planning as  _equals_ , as a single unit working in total harmony with each other. A team. His team.

It was understood that somebody had to call the shots and it was mutually agreed that Auron would be that person by reason of his greater experience but neither Jecht nor Raiel were relegated to a lesser position because of it.

Rin, catching up on some minor bookkeeping behind the counter, had been listening to the discussion of the three Guardians. For the first time, he gained some real insight and appreciation of what they actually did, how they went about it and the high degree of knowledge, planning and practice required. He looked at each of them with an even greater degree of respect in his eyes. _'People, including myself, simply have no idea what these people really do!'_

Knowing this could be their last night at the inn, Rin was planning a special meal for them. He also was preparing many meal packets that each could carry in pockets, pouches and their individual smallpacks. Hopefully this would last them a good while and make their hard journey a little easier and more pleasant. He was also going to include a generous packet of salt and spices so Sir Auron's "almost-stews" would perhaps be a little more palatable. He had to smile at Lord Braska's term.

He would miss all of them badly after their departure, but his heart would break when Raiel walked down that road. Earlier that morning at breakfast, he had wordlessly put his synthed Al Bhed tribal necklace around her neck and silently held her for long minutes. When he stepped back from her, he held her by the shoulders and said, "I'd like for you to return this to me when you no longer have need of it. Live and come back to those who love you!"

She had looked into his green eyes and just nodded. Rin caught the look that Jecht sent him and nodded slightly.

Their long discussion finished for the time being, the three Guardians decided to take advantage of Rin's offer and see what they could find in his inventory that could be used for the blitzball or anything else that would be helpful to them.

A means of carrying the ball was becoming more of a challenge than they had thought. It had to be secure yet readily and easily accessible. And its carrying place could not interfere with Jecht's access to and use of his sword. A solution had thus far eluded them.

Rin had come to check on their progress and saw them looking at the ball in silence. Raiel commented with a sigh, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all."

The innkeeper asked, "What is the problem?" and they explained.

A thoughtful look came across the Al Bhed's face. "Hmm." He rummaged through several boxes, putting an item aside now and then. He picked up the ball, examined it and put it back down. He went back to another storage room and brought out several more boxes, going through each one.

He looked at the outfit that Jecht was wearing. "Do you wear a belt?"

Jecht replied, "Just the one that holds my smallpack."

Rin asked, "May I see it?"

Jecht went to the room and retrieved it. Rin turned the wide leather belt over and over in his hands. "Hmmm. If I may I keep the belt and the ball for a short time, I'll see what I can do."

The three Guardians began restoring order to the storage rooms when Raiel accidentally knocked another box from its shelf, spilling its contents onto the floor. With a sigh of exasperation at herself, she turned to clean it up.

One item caught her attention - a collapsible tent. "Hey, look at this!"

Auron and Jecht looked with great interest. Folded, it was a packet about fifteen inches by ten inches and only about three inches thick. The package said that when opened, the tent was about three feet high, about three-and-a-half feet wide, about six-and-a-half feet long, closed at one end and a rain-flap at the other. Perfect for providing a dry sleeping place for two people.

All three of them were looking at it and trying to think of how it could be carried. They could take only what they themselves could carry without interfering with the ability of each to fight.

Rin returned to the storage room to get another item he needed and saw them staring at the tent. Jecht asked, "Rin, how much for this?"

Rin smiled and answered, "It is yours. There's another in one of those boxes. Take it, as well. I had forgotten they were in here."

Auron said, "Rin, you are kind, but we must pay for these."

Rin looked into the tall man's dark eyes, smiled and responded quietly, "Sir Auron, my heart will follow every step of your journey. If I can, in any way, make that journey a little easier, it is my sincerest pleasure to do it." With a small nod, he left.

Jecht and Auron located the second tent while Raiel finished picking up the spilled items, then they returned to the lobby where Lord Braska sat, appearing to be deep in thought.

Hearing his three Guardians enter the room, he looked up and smiled. "All is well?"

Auron smiled and said, "Yes, it appears so, Lord Braska. Rin is working on a solution for carrying the ball and he has most graciously given us these." He held up the two tent packs.

Lord Braska's eyes lit up. "No more sleeping in the rain? How wonderful!"

Jecht said, "Now we just gotta figger out how we're gonna carry 'em."

The three looked at each other. Auron and Raiel carried their swords in the back-carry position so neither of them could really carry them. Jecht would be carrying his sword and the blitzball. Then three sets of eyes looked at Lord Braska who was smiling broadly, his blue eyes twinkling.

He said, "There's no reason why the three of you should be burdened more than you already are. If the very talented Rin can devise a means, I can easily carry the tents on my very sturdy person!"

Slow smiles crept across the faces of the Guardians. Yes, that would work.

A few moments later, Rin entered the lobby and approached Jecht. "Sir Jecht, this may work, I'm not sure. Shall we give it a try?"

Rin had removed the clips that held the smallpack to the belt and repositioned them so that the it would now be held vertically instead of horizontally. This left space on the back side of the belt for him to attach a metal plate roughly two inches square.

Rin explained, "This is a  _very_  powerful magnet. The mate has been embedded into the ball but will not interfere with your use of it. The force of the magnet will hold the ball in place and out of the way until you need it. By using the force of the magnet, there are no other parts or pieces for you to deal with. What do you think?"

Looking at the clever work, Jecht exclaimed, "I think you're a flippin' genius, Rin!" Grinning, he said, "Let's go out back! I gotta see how this get-up works!"

The entire party moved to the rear covered area to watch. Jecht moved every way possible and the ball stayed firmly in place; neither did it interfere with either the drawing of, or movement with, his sword. The ball was within his reach and easily separated from the metal plate on the belt with one motion of his strong hand. After removing it, he slapped the ball against the belt, the magnet grabbed it securely and he was able to quickly draw his sword. Simply put, it worked and was ingenious.

Lord Braska said, "Rin, your people have every reason to be extremely proud of you! No one else could have solved that problem, much less with such perfection. My own ineptitude in solving such problems used to cause my wife no end of amazement. Now, I have one more request of you, if you will indulge us one last time." He explained what he needed in order to carry the tents.

Rin smiled. "Lord Braska, I told Sir Auron earlier that my heart will follow every step of your journey and if there is  _anything_  that I can do to make it easier, it will truly be my pleasure. I meant that! Let me visit the storage room to see what I have and I'll meet you in the lobby."

Very shortly, he entered the lobby with several things in his hands. "Lord Braska, perhaps we could retire to your room so I can make this a comfortable fit for you." And they left.

The three Guardians sat in the lobby while they waited. When the Summoner and Rin returned, Lord Braska turned in a circle and said, "What do you think?"

They only saw his usual robes and looked at him quizzically. Grinning, the Summoner said, "Rin has devised a most comfortable and lightweight harness that holds the tents and can be worn beneath my outer robes. It restricts my motion not at all. Our problems are solved thanks to this most gifted and kind young man!"

Rin smiled and his face was faintly pink. "If I can be of no further service for now, I must go to the kitchen or we all will be very hungry tonight."

Had they known what such a thing was the group would have felt like it was Christmas morning and Santa had just visited.

Raiel said, "I'll see if I can help Rin."

Auron stood and said, "I'll go with you."

Seeing her standing stock-still and staring at him, one corner of his mouth tweaked upward. "Being raised in the temple, a kitchen  _is_  one thing I do know something about."

Raiel recovered to give him a genuine, if somewhat surprised, smile - and Auron's heart stuttered.

Unseen by either of them, Jecht had made a move to rise from his chair to follow them but suddenly a strong hand grabbed the back of his waistband and firmly pulled him back into his chair.

Very surprised, he looked over at the Summoner in the adjacent chair who smiled pleasantly at him and asked innocently, "Why don't you keep me company, Jecht?"

Jecht grinned, "Sure, Lord Braska!"

Entering the kitchen, Raiel asked, "Can we help, Rin?"

The Al Bhed looked up and smiled. "There can never be too many hands in the kitchen and I will enjoy your company. Thank you!"

Raiel began peeling potatoes and Auron began measuring and mixing the ingredients for something that Rin had planned as Rin himself returned to whatever he had in the pots already on the stove.

The afternoon flew by in easy conversation, light banter and gentle laughter as they prepared, mixed, poured, stirred, simmered, baked and, almost before they knew it, the feast was nearly ready.

Raiel looked at Auron and realized that she had honestly enjoyed sharing the time with him. _'Hmph! Not even one argument!'_ she thought.

Rin saw his beloved cousin, head slightly tilted, looking at Auron almost as if she was seeing him for the first time and he smiled to himself.

When Auron turned and looked at her and she quickly dropped her eyes as a light blush took up residence on her cheeks. _'Why is she blushing?'_ he wondered. _'No, I'll keep my mouth shut so I don't 'mess up', as Jecht would say.'_

Then Jecht's words of wisdom about women came to his mind. Hoping very much that he hadn't been misled, Auron's deep voice said softly, almost shyly, "You look very pretty, Raiel."

The spoon in her hand clattered to the floor and Raiel stood looking at Auron in open-mouthed shock.

Strange sounds were coming from the general direction of where Rin stood at the stove.

Auron was almost ready to think that Jecht was about to draw his last breath when Raiel responded softly, "Thank you, Auron. Y – You're very kind."

He smiled, both in relief that Jecht had not steered him wrong and that his compliment had been well-received.

The two just stood looking at each other as Rin busily stirred the pots. And stirred the pots. And stirred the pots.

Finally turning, her loving cousin said, "Raiel, if you and Auron will take the coffee urn and cups to the Dining Room, I would appreciate it."

"S-sure, Rin."

Then it was as if all semblance of coordination deserted both Guardians as they seemed to become all thumbs, bumping into each other - "Sorry!" "My fault!", reaching for the same items at the same time - "Excuse me!" "Certainly!" - but somehow the big urn finally did safely make it to the side table and all cups and saucers arrived intact.

Rin had given up all pretense of stirring pots and had just watched them with an enormous smile on his face. But after a time his smile faded a bit and took on a tinge of sadness as his words to her replayed in his mind - _"May you have all the love and happiness I wish for you."_ He looked at the tall man with his cousin and hoped with all his heart that his wish would come true for them. He hoped they had time.

The two Guardians managed to not trip over themselves or each other and returned to the kitchen to help Rin finish the last of the dishes he had prepared and carried platters of mouth-watering food to the Dining Room. When all was ready, Rin ushered in Lord Braska and Sir Jecht. The aromas wafting into the lobby had had them salivating for hours.

"Rin, you are truly the best cook it has ever been my pleasure to meet," Lord Braska said. "The sight of this table will be replayed in my dreams nightly!"

Rin replied, "Lord Braska, it is to the credit of my mother and grandmother that I learned to cook and I found that I enjoy it very much. But I thank you!"

Addressing all of them, he said, "Knowing that this may be the last night that I have the pleasure of cooking for you, I tried to prepare something special for each of you. Sir Jecht, I had no reference for the dishes of your Zanarkand, but I prepared several things that I hope you will enjoy."

Looking over the heavily laden table, Jecht's growl softly responded, "Nobody has ever gone to this much trouble for me before." He looked Rin straight in the eye and continued in a low voice, "Thanks for that, Rin. The food I've had here beats anything I ever had back there. I really 'preciate it, man!"

Rin smiled, pleased with Sir Jecht's response. "Enjoy, everyone!" And did they ever!

Auron smiled. Having a superb meal, surrounded by his companions, listening to all their exchanges and banter, he realized that he was honestly enjoying himself. This was a completely new experience and the last thing he had ever expected to encounter on a Pilgrimage.

He noticed that Lord Braska's recent mood and demeanor was much lighter than it had been. Of course, earlier it may have been due to leaving his daughter behind, knowing that he wouldn't see her again, but he definitely seemed happier these last weeks.

He looked at Jecht. There was still room for improvement, but he had come a long way in a very short period of time. Ever since Raiel had joined their party to be exact. Her daily sword work with him was paying off handsomely and he was quickly becoming quite handy with his blade.

His attention turned to Raiel as she sat at the table smiling, laughing and talking, totally at ease. He had never known that anyone like her existed. She was strong yet soft, happy yet realistic, threatened yet secure. And so beautiful. Auron knew that she was as capable as he was yet he couldn't dislodge the urge to protect her.

Auron didn't understand the feelings he was experiencing since he had met her, but he did know that he wanted to know her better, that he wanted to spend time with her, but he had no idea how he was going to do it. He needed to talk with Jecht!

After again lingering at the table and enjoying the tales told by their host, everyone pitched in and helped clean the Dining Room and kitchen. Even Lord Braska stayed with them, laughing and obviously enjoying himself listening to Raiel and Rin swap stories.

As the group was returning to the lobby, Rin held Auron back. "Do you think you'll be leaving in the morning, Sir Auron?"

"I don't know, Rin. If the mud has dried enough, I'm sure we will, but I won't know for sure until I check it when the sun comes up."

Rin nodded. "I want all of you to have a good breakfast before you leave. And I've prepared some meal packets to take with you."

Auron nodded. "Thank you for that, Rin. The meals will truly be appreciated. Food is often difficult to find."

Rin looked down a moment before continuing. "Sir Auron -" He paused again before looking up into the dark eyes of the Guardian, then said softly, "Take care of her, Auron! Please!"

Auron had to take a breath before answering quietly, "I'll do my very best, Rin. I'll do my very best, I promise you!"

Rin nodded. "Thank you, my friend. I hope the two of you have the time to – well, you both have my blessings!"

Auron didn't really understand but he knew that Rin approved of him and he felt good about that.

The late hour and the large meal they had enjoyed had the entire party yawning and they turned toward their rooms. Raiel stayed a moment longer with Rin.

"Thank you, Rin! You have made this stay so very special for all of us. Believe me, the time here with you will be remembered frequently by each of us. Your thoughtfulness and kindness will help us through the hard times to come. Especially Lord Braska."

She continued, "I have always loved you for all the wonderful things you are, Rin. You are unique in all the world and I feel very special to have had the years with you that I've had. But if I – if I don't see you again, know that I will still love you wherever I am. Thank you for making my life and these last few unexpected days with you so happy! Good night, Rin."

Not trusting himself to speak, Rin just nodded and watched her go to her room. He didn't know if he could bear this or not. He lowered the lights to a soft setting and sat in one of the big comfortable chairs in the lobby, just thinking, remembering.

Visions of two kids playing, running through the desert or splashing and swimming in the warm waters of a tropical island floated across his memory. Kids growing up with each other from the time they were toddlers, totally accepting of each other, closer than most siblings. Kids who loved each other unconditionally.

Lost in his memories, he was unaware of the tears coursing down his face.

* * *

The next morning Auron stepped outside as soon as there was light enough to see. The mud was still there but it wasn't as bad as the day before. He sighed. Tough call to make. They really needed to be on their way but the footing was still very unsure. The mud was slick and sticky at the same time.

He returned to the inn, cleaning his boots carefully before entering. Looking mainly at Lord Braska, he said, "It's better but – I'd feel a lot better about our ability to fight if we give it one more day, Lord Braska."

"Then we will defer to your judgment, Auron. Rin, think you can put up with us for one more night?"

"With greatest pleasure, Lord Braska! There is more than enough food already prepared so, if you're agreeable, we'll just finish that this evening."

"A second opportunity to partake of that feast? You'll receive no objections from anyone!"

Braska looked at his three Guardians. "Well, how are you going to occupy yourselves this day, my young friends?"

Auron said, "There is a large grassy area that extends from the back of the inn for several miles. Why don't we explore that and see if we can flush out something we can practice on? The grass should keep us out of the mud and we can sure use the exercise."

Raiel and Jecht went to get their weapons. Jecht returned grinning. "I can't wait to use this!" he said patting the blitzball on the back of his belt.

Seeing that everything in the inn was under control, Rin asked if he could come along with them.

Auron looked at Lord Braska who told him, "Rin, these three always run off and leave me with no one to talk to, so if you'll do me the honor of keeping me company, you will be very welcome to join us."

As the group exited the rear of the inn, Auron dropped back to speak quietly with Rin. "Rin, stay close to Lord Braska, but if he has to summon one of the Aeons, stand well back and behind him. The three of us are always out front in battles so there will be no one to cover you."

Rin nodded his understanding. Braska said, "Well, let's go find out what you have in your backyard, Rin!"

Raiel took up her Point position and they started out. The grass was boggy, but they were not walking in pure mud.

They hadn't been walking five minutes before they had the first battle with a Floating Eye, a Vouivre and an Ipiria. Auron yelled, "Jecht, blitz the Eye! Raiel, Ipiria!" while he took on the Vouivre with his katana.

Jecht's hit with the blitzball not only blinded his target but put it to sleep, as well. He then finished it off with strong hits with his blade.

Ipiria can be very fast. Raiel knew her best bet was to first use magic instead of her sword, so she hit the enemy with Blizzard, then attacked with her sword once it was weakened and slowed.

The coordinated attack worked perfectly. As the last of the pyreflies floated upward, the three looked at each other with huge grins. Eager for more tests of their strategies and themselves, they again set off to see what they could find.

What they found were various combinations of everything indigenous to the area and the trio sent them up in clouds of colorful pyreflies. They made a few adjustments to some of the strategies they had discussed, but their basic plan was working beautifully.

Lord Braska and Rin watched with smiles, amazement and great appreciation of the skills and teamwork they were witnessing.

Several hours had passed and the party was about to turn back to the inn when suddenly a Chocobo Eater was upon them.

Auron yelled, "Jecht, blitz! Raiel, magic!"

Raiel yelled, "Braska, Hastega!" as she patted the top of her head.

Jecht hit the fiend hard with the synthed ball and blinded it. He slapped the ball back on his belt and drew his sword, coordinating his attacks with Auron. The fiend howled its rage.

As soon as Raiel felt the high-voltage jolt of Hastega hit her she yelled, "BACK!" to warn Auron and Jecht and she threw Fira and Firaga attacks at the fiend as fast as she could get them them out, Fira-Firaga-Fira-Firaga - one after the other. Losing energy fast, she called, "Braska!" and almost immediately felt the welcome minty-coolness of Curaga beginning to restore some of her energy.

Auron and Jecht again attacked ferociously. Periodically Jecht would hit it with the blitzball to keep it blinded. The teamwork of the two men was perfection and the fiend was paying the price. Enraged, the creature tried to hit them with its Fist of Fury and Blizzard, but blindness rendered the attacks unsuccessful.

After another moment, Raiel again called for Hastega. When she didn't feel the spell, she looked back at Lord Braska. He was hesitating. She yelled, "Braska! Hastega!" As soon as she saw him begin to intone the spell she turned back to the battle and waited for its powerful effect to slam into her.

As soon as it hit and the world around her slowed to a crawl, she yelled to warn her partners and began throwing Firaga-Firaga-Firaga, as fast as she could until her strength failed her. Auron and Jecht again engaged as fast and furiously as possible, but Raiel was so weakened by the number of high-level spells she had thrown so rapidly after having already fought in so many fights, she could barely stand.

Then the three fighters heard, "Aeon!" and immediately backed off from the huge fiend, Jecht and Auron practically dragging Raiel along with them.

Lord Braska, eyes closed, scepter spinning in his hands, was summoning and the colossal Aeon Ifrit dramatically appeared as only he could, dwarfing everything around him.

Rin felt his heart freeze as his wide eyes took in the manner of the Aeon's appearance, sweeping the Summoner up high in the air before lowering him safely on the ground, the massive proportions of the creature, its obvious stunning power! It was almost more than the senses could absorb.

The Aeon's eyes looked into those of its Summoner, sent one fast glance into the eyes of the yellow-haired human standing nearby before turning its full attention to the one whose bidding it would gladly do.

Rising up to its full fearful height, Ifrit belched out a super-heated blast of Fire at the Chocobo Eater and had the satisfaction of hearing a scream of agony from its foe. Weakened, the fiend was able to mount only a limited Blizzard attack on the Aeon which appeared to hardly notice it. With another mighty blast, the fiend was all but done, though it tried to fight back. One final blast and an enormous cloud of pyreflies erupted into the sky. At the Summoner's nod, the mighty creature vanished.

Rin was absolutely incapable of speech.  _Never_  could he have ever imagined such a sight as he had just witnessed! He was in complete, total awe of these four people. This he would never forget! Never!

The three Guardians grinned at each other. Their combined skills made them a superior, ferocious fighting team, to be sure, but Lord Braska's skill with the Aeons made them a truly formidable force.

Turning again towards the inn, Raiel's legs nearly wouldn't hold her, even with Jecht holding one elbow. Having thrown so many high-level spells on top of having fought all afternoon had nearly drained her of all inner energy. Braska's spells had served to temporarily restore that energy but it and more was used in subsequent spells thrown.

Lord Braska and Rin joined the three. Braska's face showed great concern at Raiel's condition. "I knew I shouldn't have cast that last Hastega," he chided himself.

Raiel said weakly, "But you - had to, Lord Braska. It was most - vulnerable to Firaga. It had to be kept - weakened so it couldn't attack. I'll be okay – just give me a minute - - just a – minute -"

Braska said with a hint of sternness in his voice, "From now on, we will rely more heavily on the Aeons. I will  _not_  let you get to this point again!"

"I'll be alrig-" Suddenly she found herself lifted off the ground and swept up into strong, red-clad arms. "It'll be better if I carry you. You'll never make it back on your own."

Always wanting to be independent, Raiel's first instinct was to yell at him to put her down but suddenly the rebuke died in her throat. Being held so close and securely was – nice! Feeling the strength of his body was – she didn't know what word to use! Nice? Not even  _close!_ That one would require a whole lot more thought.

As he walked, Auron didn't even seem to notice the extra weight he was carrying. If his heart rate and respiration increased, it was certainly not due to any exertion necessary on his part by carrying her. His six-foot-four-inch frame was well-muscled and exceptionally strong.

Raiel looked at the beautiful face that was now so close. Something inside her inner being tingled and made her breath catch for a moment. His skin was so very smooth, without blemish. And that black, black hair looked so soft - - She could almost feel her fingers running through it...

Then she realized with a start that very dark eyes were looking at her and she felt a sudden blush touch her cheeks at being caught studying him at such close range. A small smile brushed his lips.

Walking behind them, Lord Braska, Rin and Jecht watched with smiles.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Raiel took a shower followed by a much needed nap before joining the others for the evening meal. The food was doubly enjoyed knowing that this would be their last good meal for a while.

The bond of friendship that had formed between Rin and Lord Braska's party was especially evident in the atmosphere around the table. Conversation was easy, soft laughter was plentiful and the company very pleasant. One last time Rin had their assistance with the cleanup which made it both quick and enjoyable.

After they had adjourned to the lobby, Raiel asked Rin, "Do you by chance have any beads?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I really want a braid before we go and I can never get them uniform. Will you do it?"

Rin smiled. "I'd love to! Be right back."

Returning, he sat in one of the lobby chairs and she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him as he began the complicated process of creating an Al Bhed tribal braid.

He selected a small section of her hair that ran from her right temple straight back about three inches to a place that would allow the finished braid to rest on top of the rest of her hair and fall straight down just behind her ear. His fingers were skillfully weaving colorful beads and three small feathers into patterns in her long, dark hair as the others watched in fascination.

Jecht asked, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Rin smiled. "From my mother. I used to do my little sister's hair for her. I've always enjoyed working with my hands and this was guaranteed to keep an active youngster occupied for a while!"

"Ya got a sister?"

A slight hesitation. "I did." Everybody in Spira has lost someone.

"Oh. Sorry, man."

Rin nodded as his fingers continued weaving the beads and feathers into the complex braid.

Finished at last, he handed Raiel a small hand mirror. Seeing his handiwork, she laughed with delight! "It's perfect! Ohh - the feathers make it so special. I really wanted this. Thank you, Rin. Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome, Raiel. I am happy you asked."

Again it was Jecht asking the questions. "What is it 'bout the feathers?"

Looking at them in the mirror, Raiel said softly, "The blue one represents the waters of Kilika. The yellow one represents the desert sands of Home. The red one represents the love of family and friends. They are my colors."

The braid with its beads and feathers gave her appearance a softly exotic air. A bit wistfully, Lord Braska noted, "My wife usually wore at least one braid and I always enjoyed seeing her with them. That is quite lovely, Raiel."

Auron, as talkative as ever, said, "Indeed."

The group retired early as they expected to make an early departure in the morning.

* * *

Before the first rays of light tinted the sky, Auron was up and sipping a cup of Rin's superb coffee. "Thank you, Rin. I will surely miss your coffee," he had said when Raiel's cousin appeared with the steaming cup.

A very short time later, the others were up, getting a last hot shower, preparing to resume their journey. Auron checked the condition of the road and found it dry enough that they could continue.

A really good hot breakfast, a last cup of superb coffee and they gathered in the lobby to say their good-byes to their host.

Braska surprised the young Al Bhed by wrapping him in a huge hug. Then, hands on Rin's shoulders, the Summoner said, "Many blessings on you, Rin! This time with you has lightened my heart and lifted my spirits more than you will ever know. Memories evoked here of my precious wife and her wonderful heritage have brought me both comfort and joy. I will carry this with me all the way to Zanarkand. Thank you for your unsurpassed hospitality, your brilliant help in solving our various problems and for your kind generosity. It is indeed my pleasure to have spent this time with you!"

Rin was obviously touched. "Lord Braska, I cannot say how much it has meant to have the  _honor_  of serving you and your party, as well as the personal pleasure of coming to know each of you. This time with you will be treasured in my memory for the rest of my days."

Jecht shook his hand. "It's been great to know ya, Rin. Thanks for  _everything_ , man. 'Specially this!" as he slapped the blitzball on his belt, grinning.

Auron also shook his hand. "You have my sincere thanks, Rin. We will think of you often and kindly."

Standing back from the others, Raiel was struggling with her emotions. She knew that she would never abandon the Pilgrimage, but it was going to be gut-wrenching to leave the one she had loved so dearly for all of her twenty-four years.

As the others moved out the door, Raiel stood for a moment looking at her cousin, then she went to him and they held each other for a very long moment.

Rin said, "Lusa pylg cyvamo, Raiel! So muja kuac fedr oui!"  
(Rin said, "Come back safely, Raiel! My love goes with you!")

"E femm dno, Rin! E muja oui jano silr yht E ymfyoc femm franajan E ys!"  
("I will try, Rin! I love you very much and I always will wherever I am!")

A kiss on his cheek and, taking a deep breath, she turned and went out the door, walking quickly to the Point position of the party. One last long look back at the figure standing just outside the door, a small wave of her hand, then she turned abruptly and they resumed the long journey north.

* * *

 

They encountered Floating Eyes, Bombs, Raldos, Ipirias, Vouvires, White Elements and more, sending them all upward in swarms of pyreflies. Lord Braska began summoning the Aeons Valefor and Ifrit much more frequently and, at the end of the day, Raiel had to admit that she was not nearly as tired as she had been previously, certainly not on the brink of the exhaustion that had threatened to overtake her at times.

They set up camp in a wooded area, electing to sleep in the open rather than unpack the tents. As Raiel and Jecht went to collect firewood, he kept watch on her unsmiling face, noting that she had said almost nothing the entire day.

"Ya alright, little girl?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jecht."

In camp around the small fire, they each enjoyed a meal from the many packets that Rin had prepared for them. Before leaving the inn that morning, they had stuffed every available carrying place with as many packets as possible until they simply ran out of room.

Lord Braska had taken personal possession of the packs of salt and spices that Rin had so thoughtfully prepared. One eyebrow cocked, Auron had looked at the Summoner and Braska had just grinned at him. Nothing was going to happen to that packet!

Raiel and Jecht left to get in the daily sword instruction. He was proving himself a worthy student. Returning to camp, Raiel told Auron, "I'll take a watch tonight."

He hesitated.

"Auron, there's no reason I can't do my share. You and Jecht have had it long enough. In case it has slipped your mind, we still have many months to go!"

"No, it has  _not_ slipped my mind! Okay, you have first watch, I will take second, Jecht will take third." Irritated, he turned on his heel and left the camp.

She yelled after him, "If I have first watch, why are you leaving camp?"

His voice came back out of the dark. "Why don't you try that a little louder. There may be at least one fiend somewhere that didn't hear you!"

Raiel muttered something that might have contained a reference to 'a big ox' but it was a little too indistinct to be sure.

Braska sighed. Jecht shook his head. They each staked out a sleeping place on the grass and settled in. After a while, Auron returned and also went to sleep.

Raiel had slipped out of the camp, found herself a good observation spot in the darkness and began her watch. Time passed in unbroken quietness.

Then she caught a faint sound, a slight rustle of movement. Slowly and silently drawing her sword, she froze in the blackness, barely breathing as her ears listened for any clue. It wouldn't be anyone from camp because the person who had the next watch always waited in camp. That was standard procedure.

Then her eyes caught sight of a form that was a little darker than the surrounding night. She waited until the form had passed her and she stepped out, planting the point of her sword firmly in the intruder's back as she said with deadly quietness, "Don't move!"

The figure froze and she could barely detect hands being raised. "Raiel, it's me. Auron."

" _Auron!_  What are you doing snooping around out here? You're supposed to be in camp asleep!"

"I was. But now it's time for my watch. I thought you had -"

"I had what?"

"I thought you had overlooked the time."

"That's not what you were going to say! Is it? You thought I'd gone to sleep!  _On duty!_ You sure don't know me very well, mister! That purely stinks!"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"But you thought it! You're supposed to wait in camp!"

"No, Raiel, I was just coming to relieve you!"

From the direction of the camp, a slightly grumpy voice interrupted them with, "Do you think the two of you could continue your discussion sometime tomorrow when the sun is actually up?"

Silence.

A loud whisper. "You did, too!"

A responding whisper. "I did not! Now go get some sleep!"

A soft mutter. "I know what you thought! And you were wrong, weren't you?"

" _Don't tell me what I thought!"_ rang out in the night.

"Will it take the appearance of Valefor or Ifrit to get me some  _quiet?"_

Two sets of eyes looked toward the camp. Auron pointed and she glared at him, leaving with a parting whispered, "You did, too!" A snort of exasperation followed her back to camp.

As she settled herself in a place on the grass near Jecht, she said softly, "Sorry, Lord Braska."

She heard a weary, "Good night, Raiel."

The next morning, after each had attended to his or her morning toiletry and breakfast was eaten, they set out yet again. Auron and Raiel had studiously avoided each other.

On the road, Jecht sidled up beside Auron and said, "How's it goin', Red?"

Auron looked sharply at him. "What do you mean?"

"You an' Raiel. Musta been a pretty good dust-up judgin' by the silence this mornin'."

Auron sighed and muttered darkly, "Sometimes I think the woman spends all her waking hours thinking of new ways to irritate me!"

A serene voice on the other side of him asked reasonably, "And what are  _you_  doing that irritates  _her,_ Auron?"

"Breathing!"

Raiel, out on Point, turned to see what Jecht and Lord Braska found so funny.

* * *

That evening as camp was being set up, Raiel left to get firewood even before Jecht realized she was gone. She just really wanted a little time by herself. When she returned to camp with an armload of wood, Auron's thunderous, angry expression greeted her.

"Raiel, you cannot leave camp like that without at least one of us knowing where you are or being with you!  _Don't_  do it again!"

The firewood hit the ground in a clatter.

Hands on hips, she shot back, "Does that apply to you, as well, Mr. High and Mighty?"

"I can take care of myself."

"And I can't?"

There was a moment of silence.

Auron said softly, "If I don't know where you are, I can't protect you."

Raiel looked at him in silence. Braska and Jecht were looking from one to the other.

" _I_ need protecting, Auron? Will you explain that to me, please?"

Auron's eyes dropped and his jaw was working. Very, very softly he admitted, "I promised Rin."

Raiel's mouth dropped open, "You what?"

Taking a deep breath, Auron said in a stronger tone, "I promised Rin that I would do my best to keep you safe. I gave him my word."

Raiel hardly knew what to say. Auron should never have made that promise. A Guardian has only one responsibility: to protect the Summoner.

She only saw a severe negative reflection on her ability to serve as a Guardian. "Auron, your job is to protect Lord Braska, not me! You've just told me that I am not an equal member of this team. You've just said that you don't trust me to uphold my end of things."

Feeling hurt and betrayed, her anger rose. "Last night you were supposed to be in camp, but you slipped out thinking you'd catch me asleep while on duty! That is the most degrading insult that can be insinuated to anyone who is standing a watch – and you know it! And  _I'm_  the one who got the drop on  _you!_ Is that what has you in such a snit? That I got the best of you? And this isn't the first Pilgrimage I've been on, you know!"

Auron's anger flared higher and he lashed out, "So tell me how that worked out for you!"

Raiel was already hurt and angry and this last cut her to the heart. She looked at him a moment as if he had physically slapped her, then turned on her heel and strode out of the camp.

A terrible, heavy silence hung in the air for a moment.

Jecht said in his low gravelly voice, "Mmmm! That was low, Red. Real low!" He got up and went in the direction that Raiel had gone.

Auron knew he had been wrong to have said that and he deeply regretted it as soon as the words flew out of his mouth, but then it was too late. He had no idea why he reacted so strongly to Raiel. It just wasn't like him at all. He was in total turmoil.

Lord Braska looked at his young Guardian and sighed. "Auron, I understand you giving your word to Rin. I would have done the same had I been asked, but I think it would have been better for Raiel not to know of it. Now she's going to be quite defensive unless the two of you can somehow come to an understanding. This has to be taken care of quickly. Tonight. And the less reference to the previous Pilgrimage, the better it will be. Raiel is still carrying the burden of that in her heart."

Auron listened and said quietly, "Yes, my lord. I apologize. I will try, though I don't know how I'm going to do it."

Jecht finally found Raiel several hundred yards away beside a small stream, her forehead pressed against the trunk of a tree, her eyes closed, shaking with silent sobs.

He turned her toward him and just wrapped his big arms around her, feeling her tears on his bare chest. He began talking to her softly in his low growling voice, "I'm real sorry that happened, little girl. It was the wrong thing for Red to say, I know. But he does really care 'bout ya, Raiel! He cares very much. If anything, he's too honest. He just couldn't lie to ya. And Rin wanted to protect ya the only way he had – by askin' Red to do what he himself couldn't!"

"An' as for bein' an equal on this team, ya really are, ya know. Who thought of the blitzball? Who thought of havin' Rin fix our stuff so we'd have better protection? Who taught me what I know about usin' a sword? Who taught me how to walk Point? Who made me unnerstand what bein' a Guardian is really about? You! You are what makes us tick, Raiel. Where are we without ya? Weaker in every area. We need ya, Raiel!"

"Ya know I've always been straight with ya an' I mean every word I've said. I know it's a real hard thing to do, but can ya forgive Red? He got scared when he didn't know where you'd gone, then he got mad an' his tongue ran away from him. It's happened to all of us at one time or another. I'd sure hate for this team to bust up. That would be a really bad thing to happen to Lord Braska."

Listening to the steady thump of his heart as he held her in the comforting circle of his arms, Raiel thought of what he had said. After a moment, Raiel looked up into his solemn face. "Jecht, when he yelled at me my temper got the best of me, too. And I said more than I should have. I'll apologize to him and I'll do the best job I can because I swore an oath to Lord Braska. I keep my word."  A short pause. "You really are a good friend, Jecht. I'm so glad you're here! Thank you for helping me."

Planting a kiss on her forehead, Jecht said smiling, "You're somethin' special, Raiel, an' I'll do anything I can for ya. I want ya to be safe, too, ya know, so I hope ya don't get mad at me!"

Raiel smiled softly, "No, I'm not mad at you, Jecht. I think you're something special, too. Maybe Auron was right; maybe I do need somebody to take care of me."

"We all do, Raiel. None of us can go it alone, ya know? I used to think so but now I know better. An' I'll be right here as long as ya want or need me, little girl! Ya wanta go get somethin' to eat? It's gettin' late."

"Not really, but I will. I probably have first watch so I should get on it."

She paused again and said softly, "Jecht, thank you for your kindness. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Jecht just smiled in the darkness and said, "Let's get back to camp."

* * *

When they entered the camp, Raiel stood before Auron who was seated on the grass. "Auron, I was wrong. I apologize."

Turning to Braska, she said more softly, "I apologize, Lord Braska. I'll do my best to serve you as you deserve to be. I'm really sorry!"

Braska smiled at her and said softly, "Thank you, Raiel. I treasure not only your presence on this journey but also you for the wonderful person you are."

Turning back to Auron, she asked shortly, "Which watch?"

He quietly responded, "First or third. Your choice."

"I'll take first, if Jecht doesn't mind." At the shake of Jecht's head, she got a meal packet and moved off into the darkness. Auron noticed that even his sharp, trained ears couldn't hear her as she moved through the black night.

The three men sat in silence for a while, then Auron looked at Jecht and said softly, "Thanks, Jecht. This would be a bad situation without you here to straighten it out."

"'S nothin', man. Ya gotta remember: separate the fighter from the woman. Soft woman, soft feelings, soft touch. An' it's easier when ya got feelin's for 'em."

Auron thought to himself, _'It also helps if you know what those feelings are!'_

Braska sat quietly thinking as he looked at Jecht. 'There is a soft, kind heart underneath that rough-and-tough exterior.'

Turning his gaze to the other Guardian, he thought, 'And also in Auron. The difference is that Auron is sailing in unknown, uncharted waters and is having a difficult time finding his course. This is not an easy time for him."

And Raiel. Trying so hard to prove herself worthy, trying to exorcise the demons of what she sees as her failure. All the while being so completely worthy, extremely capable, highly valued, an important – possibly even critical – member of the expedition. And loved by all three of her companions, each in his own way.

His own regard was more paternal while Jecht's was as a respectful, profoundly loving friend. Auron? His fledgling feelings were struggling to find the wings and stability that would allow them to soar, but they had the potential to become very powerful, deep and unending. He really hoped the young Guardian would find that.

_'Three magnificent people! The fayth have indeed smiled upon me!'_ Braska smiled.

In the blackness outside the campsite, Raiel found a place from which to hold her watch. Unwrapping the meal packet, she ate, then stuffed the wrapper into a pocket, alone with her tumbling thoughts.

Rin. Dear, sweet Rin! Of course he would ask that of someone. And, allowing herself to be honest, she knew that Auron wouldn't refuse. Maybe she had over-reacted. _'Why do I have such strong reactions when he is involved?'_

She knew that she had nothing to prove to him. She knew that she was at least his equal in training and ability, although he did have more practical experience. He may be a lot taller and stronger but, at five-five, she was a great deal lighter and far, far quicker. _'So why do I respond as I do?'_ She didn't know.

She thought back to their last day at Rin's when they were out in the field. No, there was no indication that he regarded her as anything less than a full partner. So, the only change was Rin's loving request. _'I guess I didn't like the way he was mad and ordering me around when I came back with the wood. But he certainly didn't have to yell the way he did!'_

Then her ears caught a tiny sound that was not native to the night. Her blade silently slid from its sheath and she made her breathing become soft and slow, every sense heightened as she waited for another hint, a clue as to what was moving in the darkness.

Then from a short distance away, she heard a soft, low, "Raiel? It's Auron."

She stepped out of the deep blackness in which she had been standing and said low and quiet, "Here." as she sheathed the blade.

Auron turned and made his way in the direction that he had heard her voice. She reached out and touched his arm as he reached her, about to walk by. He said in a soft whisper, "You really do become a part of the night, don't you? Very rarely am I not able to locate someone, no matter how dark the night."

"I was well taught."

"Yes, you were."

Auron hesitated then continued, standing close, his deep voice very quiet so the sound wouldn't carry. "I came to apologize to you, Raiel. I realize that I was too abrupt and I never should have mentioned – the, uh – first Pilgrimage. That was just wrong and I'm truly sorry. You must never think of yourself as anything but a full member of this party. You've brought so much to this Pilgrimage, you've made us so much better. You have my complete respect and it isn't given, you earned it! I – I hope you will forgive me."

He paused before continuing. "I made the promise to Rin because he loves you so dearly and wants more than anything for you to return safely. There was no way I could refuse him."

Feeling very awkward, he said, "Raiel, I too want you to be safe. It has nothing to do with your position. – It – it – I -." Not able to express his own feelings, he gave up.

Equally as soft and low, she said, "Thank you, Auron. I – I think I reacted badly and I'm sorry I did. I didn't mean to say those things - I really didn't! It's just that – sometimes – Oh, I don't know! Somehow I respond in ways that even I don't understand. I hope you will also forgive me.  And, thank you for giving Rin that comfort. He's the most precious person I've ever known outside of my brother and our lives have been lived so closely. You have seen for yourself that he is one of the kindest and most thoughtful people you'll ever meet. Thank you for your kindness to him."

For a moment they simply stood in the quiet. Raiel glanced up and a swift movement caught her eye. A sharp intake of breath, drawing her sword from its back carry position and shoving Auron aside at the same time, she slashed downward with all her strength into a Gandarewa that was flying up behind Auron in the darkness. Another three very fast slashes of her blade and its pyreflies were released into the night sky.

Auron stood, his breath quickened. "Now who is protecting who? Glad you saw that!"

"I only caught a flicker of movement. Must have been one of its wings I saw. Didn't mean to shove you but there wasn't time -"

"I understand." A pause, "Thank you."

Her heart rate beginning to slow after the fast fight, Raiel didn't really know what to say. "You're welcome." Then she smiled and said softly, "That doesn't sound right, somehow."

She heard a soft laugh and "No, but I know what you meant."

"Is it my end-of-watch?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep and wanted to come talk to you, to apologize. But you can go on back if you want."

"No, I'll stay. That fiend got my adrenaline going! I sure won't be sleepy for a while. Go back and get some sleep. I'll come get you when I get tired."

"I'll get some sleep when Jecht takes over. I'll stay - if you don't mind."

" - - No, I don't mind."

Sharing the watch, they stood in the dark quietness of the night as time ticked by, Auron with his thoughts, Raiel with hers. Each automatically shifted position slightly as faint shadows drifted with the movement of the sliver of a moon in the sky, always keeping themselves in the darkest part of the dark, virtually invisible.

Auron took note of her unthinking adjustment, thinking, "Her brother was truly an expert and he taught her extremely well."

After a time, Raiel said in barely a whisper, "I think I'll go back now, if you don't mind."

Auron whispered back, "Good night, Raiel."

"Good night, Auron."

Vanishing silently into the night, Raiel returned to camp, curled up next to Jecht and immediately fell asleep.

Lord Braska's sleep was not disturbed this night. The storm had passed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

The long walk continued as many days and weeks turned into months of non-stop walking and fighting.

Auron calculated that they were actually only covering about twenty miles per day, maybe less. Having to stop and fight so frequently was really slowing them down, as well as wearing them down.

Combined with the stops they would be making in temples, necessary periodic rest breaks plus whatever unexpected delays they would inevitably encounter, he estimated that it would be at least another seven or eight months before they reached Zanarkand, probably more. Thinking of all the walking yet to be done, he was thankful for the high quality of his sturdy, black boots.

The topography of the land had gradually changed from the warm, humid coastal lowlands of Luca to more of the characteristics of an upland plateau with rocky outcroppings on the outer edge that dropped straight down to the ocean far below. In a few places the nature of the land softened a little and there were short stretches of accessible beaches.

Past Mushroom Rock itself, the quartet finally reached the Djose Highroad, then began the arduous climb into harsh mountainous terrain. With luck they would reach Djose Temple in a few days.

Enemies encountered were many but the Guardians handled them all. Their purse was filled to capacity with all the gil collected and both Raiel and Auron were filling theirs with the overflow. Auron made a mental note to get one for Jecht at the first available shop.

On this day, rather late in the afternoon, a pair of Basilisks attempted to ambush them but the trio of Guardians engaged quickly. Jecht hit each fiend hard with the blitzball, managing to both Silence and Blind them. Auron attacked one with his immense katana while Raiel and Jecht, with their lighter weapons, made a continuous, coordinated attack on the second one.

Protected from the Stonegaze spell by their synthed items, the Guardians felt they could concentrate on their offense. However Auron took a major hit from the Basilisk he was fighting and fell heavily. Despite being badly dazed, he became aware of the cool, refreshing wave of Curaga that Lord Braska had cast on him but had to wait moment for his head to clear and for the spell to more fully take effect.

As soon as Raiel saw Auron go down, she stepped to the left and attacked his fiend with fast slashing blows, giving him protection from its attacks until he could recover enough to re-engage.

As soon as Auron returned to the battle, she rejoined Jecht in the fight against the second fiend but almost immediately Jecht was dealt an enormous blow which knocked him completely out of action.

Hearing Braska yell, "Aeon!", she and Auron immediately disengaged, grabbed Jecht and dragged him back to safety with them. Knowing that the summoning had Lord Braska's full attention, Raiel selected one of the Al Bhed potions from her pouch for Jecht and, with Auron's help, got it into his mouth. Within seconds, his eyes opened as his recovery began.

The Guardians watched as beautiful Valefor blasted the two fiends with her Energy Ray, blowing up the ground beneath them, dealing horrific damage to both.

The Basilisks tried to mount an offense against the Aeon but were now too weak to be effective and Valefor's powerful Sonic Wings finished them off.

Raiel smiled with delight as the mystical creature struck something of a victory pose for the benefit of the small humans below it. A fleeting glance in the direction of the Guardians told Valefor that her efforts were indeed appreciated. Raiel laughed to herself, _'Aeons have egos! Who knew!'_

On their way again, Raiel had taken Point to allow Auron and Jecht a little more time to recover from their injuries. Spells and potions are wonderful but, as Lord Braska was so fond of saying, the human body simply requires time to completely restore itself. The entire party was looking forward to an end to this day.

Not long afterward, she spotted a large, heavily forested area that included a tall rock formation that looked as if it might provide good shelter and protection for them. Halting the party, she checked it out and was gratified to see that the site appeared to be more than adequate and the sound of a gurgling stream somewhere nearby was a welcome bonus.

Auron looked over the site and agreed with her choice. He wasn't looking too well, though he'd never admit to feeling it. Giving Lord Braska a look that asked him to back her up, she told Auron and Jecht to stay put while she went to check out the water source and gather some firewood.

Before they could object, Braska said cheerfully, "Yes, I'll go with Raiel. The two of you rest here. I'd like to see what is around besides fiends!" Circumvented by their Summoner, the two Guardians stayed but clearly didn't like it.

The Summoner and his smallest Guardian left the camp and vanished into the surrounding dense forest of sweet-smelling evergreen trees, following the sound of water until they came to a crystal-clear stream less than fifty feet away. Raiel filled a unique water container she had gotten the last time she had visited Home. Though made of a sturdy cloth-like material, the Al Bhed had found a method to treat it in such a way that it would not only hold water but, if positioned so that it was not directly  _in_ flames, it could be used to heat water or food. When not in use, it could be tightly folded and easily carried in a smallpack.

Braska carried the water container as Raiel gathered wood. Returning to camp, a crackling fire was started which gave a much more cheerful ambiance to their rocky camp enclosure. Smiling at Lord Braska, she asked, "Want to go see what we can find to eat?"

Braska grinned. "I'd love it!" Two rather unhappy Guardians were again left behind, though each would have to admit to feeling the negative effects of his injuries.

Game was nonexistent, but after a time they did find a very large pool of clear, cold mountain water full of fat, unsuspecting fish that were lazily swimming around.

Braska muttered unhappily, "Hmph, I do love fish, but we have no way to catch them."

Looking into the pool, Raiel thought, then said, "Maybe we do, Sir. How about a little Thunder to stun some of them?"

Braska perked up, then sighed, "That would work but we still have no way to collect them."

Raiel grinned and removed her smallpack. Digging through it, she held up a small roll of something black: her bikini.

Once he realized what it was, Braska let out a huge laugh. "Raiel, you never cease to amaze me! Your wonderful inventiveness is a great credit to your heritage."

She laughed and said, "Turn around and let me change." When given permission to turn back again, Braska looked at her and grinned as he thought, _'All the gods in the heavens have indeed smiled upon me!'_

On her slim but nicely endowed frame, now perfectly toned by many long months of walking and fighting, the black bikini was just modest enough to be considered tasteful. With her long dark hair and its braid, colorful beads and feathers, she could have just stepped out of a travel poster for the tropical islands.

Standing at the edge of the flat rocks surrounding one end the deep pool, Raiel cast Thunder as gently as she could, trying to just bounce it off the surface of the water and was pleased to see only a dozen fish float to the surface. Then she dove into the cold mountain water and retrieved them, tossing them up onto the rock surface where she had entered the water.

Lord Braska had to extend a hand and help her exit the water as the rock sides were too steep and rough. He laughed, "I can't wait to see the expressions of Auron and Jecht when they see that we'll have fresh fish to eat." He thought but didn't add, _'...and when they see you!'_

Raiel gathered her smallpack and clothing and followed the Summoner who was carrying the fish.

Lord Braska strode into camp, grinning ear-to-ear, followed by a still-wet Raiel in her little black bikini. Jecht got slowly to his feet and breathed softly, "Wow, Raiel..." Auron didn't speak unless you counted his eyes and the expression on his face. Braska thoroughly enjoyed the moment.

He told how they had gotten the fish, then asked, "Auron, would you mind loaning Raiel your coat for a while so she can warm up? That mountain water is quite chilly."

Auron stood, unbelted and removed his red coat, placed it around her and just nodded at her soft, "Thank you, Auron." She sat on a flat rock near the fire, huddled in the big coat, welcoming its warmth. That water was really, really cold!

Raiel glanced at Auron, then her eyes snapped back to him again in a classic double-take, her mouth slightly agape. Oh, wow. She had never seen him without the coat. The cut and form of every visible muscle was perfectly displayed by the golden firelight, and made even more impressive by the thin, black sleeveless shirt he wore neatly tucked into the waist of dark blue - almost black - pants. When Auron looked in her direction, she dropped her eyes quickly and sank deeper into the folds of the coat that was pooled around her. Quietly observing, Braska smiled to himself.

Jecht and Auron cleaned the fish, speared them on sticks, sprinkled them lightly with some of the salt and spices from Lord Braska's prized packets and carefully positioned them over the small fire. It wasn't long before the fish were sizzling and their hot meal was ready.

Wrappers saved from meal packets that Rin had given them served as their dinnerware and the delicious, crisp fish were eagerly devoured by the hungry party. It wasn't often that they had such good fare on the road. Lord Braska commented, "Raiel, I think next time we could get a few more, don't you think?"

She grinned, "I just hope the water is warmer next time!"

Auron's coat and the hot food had restored her body temperature. Standing she looked around for a private place to change her clothing. Not seeing one, she shrugged out of Auron's coat and held it out to him saying, "I need your help."

"With?"

"Put that on but hold the the fronts out to the side. It will be my curtain."

Somewhat embarrassed to be serving in that capacity and doing his best to ignore Jecht's grin, he somewhat reluctantly did as she asked. He learned that there are some things that simply cannot be accomplished with any measure of dignity or aplomb!

Dressed again in her long slacks, shirt and boots, Raiel thanked Auron with a radiant smile, then turned to hang the bikini on the branches of a bush to dry. Three sets of eyes seemed to find the the black items dangling from the branch endlessly fascinating.

Looking at the way the campsite was almost completely enclosed by the high rock formations, Auron decided that he would sleep across the opening and they could forgo their normal night watches.

They made themselves as comfortable as was possible on the hard rock floor of the enclosure but still slept soundly from sheer fatigue. At first light, Auron awoke and sat up, stretching stiff muscles, examining the large bruise on his shoulder. The camp was quiet and all seemed peaceful. Lord Braska was softly snoring, Jecht was sprawled out oblivious to the world and Raiel was scrunched up in a tight ball as if she was cold.

He looked at the branch where the pieces of black cloth still hung and a small smile inched across his mouth as he wondered how many other bodies of water they might encounter that would be suitable for fishing.

Only a few minutes later, he heard stirring and saw that Raiel was awakening. When she saw that Auron was awake, she quietly left her place and picked up the water container. A whispered "Good morning" to him and she gestured that she was going for fresh water as she stepped over him.

He nodded and watched the direction she took, wary of possible fiends lurking anywhere nearby. He hated to admit it but he still felt the toll taken on his body by the Basilisk yesterday. The human body resents such rough treatment. He looked at Jecht and wondered if his sleeping so late was an indication of his condition. Wouldn't doubt it.

A soft rustling in the trees as she brushed through them alerted him to Raiel's return with the cold water. What he wouldn't give for a hot cup of Rin's rich, wonderful coffee! As if reading his thoughts, she whispered, "Sure wish we had some of Rin's coffee, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded, then turned as he heard a stirring and a loud yawn behind him. Jecht sat up blinking blurry eyes. Raiel couldn't keep a grin from her face as she looked at the container of cold water, then at Jecht.

Seeing her face and the glint in her eye, Jecht froze as he studied her through slightly narrowed eyes. Rising to join the other two Guardians, he asked softly, "What are ya up to, little girl?"

Still grinning, she answered, "Not a thing, Jecht! Just thinking."

"Hmph! That's prob'ly not a real good omen for the rest of us."

With an innocent smile, she asked, "Now whatever can you possibly mean, Jecht? I'm just sitting here enjoying the morning."

Jecht's deep growl commented, "Yeah, lookin' like the cat that ate the canary!"

After a long stretch, he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Raiel's face lit up with sudden inspiration. She looked up at him and said, "Fish!"

A huge grin spread across his face. "Hey, that'd be great! Get changed an' I'll go with ya."

Raiel laughed. "Uh-uh, big guy! You're always bragging about how good you are in a pool. Your turn!"

"Aw, come on, Raiel!"

"Nope! I've just gotta see if you actually can swim in that absurd outfit."

"Now don't be runnin' down my gear."

"Gear? Is that what you call it?" Pointing to the long yellow attachment covering his right leg she said, "I can't imagine what purpose this serves, but  _that" -_ pointing to the black accoutrement on his left leg - "looks like it came from an enormous toilet plunger!"

Jecht gasped and was about to mount a colorful verbal defense when a loud, delighted laugh behind them interrupted him. Lord Braska was propped up on one elbow, looking at his Guardians, his blue eyes sparkling. "And a wonderful good morning to each of you! There is nothing like starting off the day with a good laugh."

Jecht looked miffed, Raiel looked happily impish (a look that Rin would have instantly recognized!) and Auron looked amused.

Raiel said brightly, "Lord Braska, Jecht is going to get some more fish for our breakfast. Isn't that kind of him?"

Jecht sputtered as the Summoner responded, "Jecht, that is extremely kind of you. I dearly love crisply cooked fish! Thank you very much. This will truly be a special treat."

Auron had to turn his face away as Raiel stood and took Jecht by the arm, saying, "Come on! I'll show you the way and throw the spell for you, Jecht. Auron will have the fire ready by the time we get back, won't you, Auron?"

After they left the camp, laughter could be heard behind them. Raiel looked back and asked innocently, "Now what can be so funny, I wonder?"

Jecht grabbed her from behind in a big bear hug, momentarily lifting her from her feet, and growled, "It's a good thing I love ya, little girl!"

Both laughed as they continued on to the pool.

Once there, Raiel studied the angle that she wanted to throw the spell and Jecht asked, "What ya doin'?"

"If I can get the right angle and throw it easy enough, I can sort of bounce the spell off the surface and get a partial hit. That way we only get enough fish for our meal and not hurt the rest."

Jecht looked at her with amazement. "You can do that?"

She nodded. "After you learn a spell, you have to learn how to control it and to know exactly what each level will do. I did it last night...now if I can only do it again..."

Finding what she hoped was the same angle, she again threw Thunder as gently as she could and smiled when she saw just fourteen fish float to the surface.

Jecht looked at her with serious brown eyes. "Damn!" he muttered to himself. Then looking at the cold water, he sighed. "Okay. I'm up, huh?"

"Yep! Any time, Mr Blitzball!"

Taking a deep breath, he dove in surfacing some distance away, sputtering. "This has gotta be the coldest water there's ever been that didn't have ice floatin' in it! An' you came in here last night?"

"Yes, I did. And without complaining about it, I might add."

Jecht muttered, "Raiel, ya got a cruel streak, ya know that?" Quickly flipping the fish onto the flat rocks where Raiel stood, he heaved himself out of the water as his dark muttering continued. They gathered the fish and returned to camp. Jecht was so cold, he didn't even object to being wrapped in Auron's coat.

Auron cleaned the fish and prepared them for roasting over the fire.

Lord Braska asked, "So, Raiel, can Jecht really swim as he said?"

She grinned as she answered, "I don't know, Lord Braska. He was in and out so fast, it was hard to tell!"

Nothing like starting out the day with a hot breakfast and a good laugh.

Finally, Djose temple. The day was far gone when they arrived so they went straight to the small inn adjacent to the temple. This time each member of the party had a room.

Jecht grinned, "I'm gonna miss wakin' up beside ya, Raiel!" She just grinned back and laughed. The clerk behind the counter gave them a very odd look.

Taking advantage of the food available, they enjoyed a hot meal in the inn's small dining room before retiring to their rooms for hot showers and a long night's sleep.

They were up at first light and had the luxury of fresh hot coffee to go with their breakfast, for which Auron, in particular, was especially appreciative.

Leaving the inn, they entered the temple where the temple guards took in the seasoned appearance and no-nonsense, professional demeanor of the Summoner's party and stood a little straighter, a little taller. Braska's sharp eyes noted this and savored a moment of quiet pride at the respect his Guardians garnered. He knew they were the best and enjoyed it when others recognized it, as well.

Before them were the stairs leading to the Cloister of Trials. Flanking the stairs were two small anterooms which the party ignored.

At the foot of the stairs, Lord Braska bowed politely to the temple Priest saying, "I am Summoner Braska. My Guardians and I will enter the Trials." The Priest silently returned a slight bow and nodded to two guards at the top of the stairs who opened the heavy, ornate double doors to the Cloister and held them as the party climbed the stairs and entered.

Heavy doors closed behind them leaving them alone in the silence and, for a time, cut off from the rest of the world.

The four stood together and looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were in a circular chamber about fifteen feet in diameter with what appeared to be a door opposite them that had a large round design on it. There was a lighted sphere in a recess on each of the two side walls.

Auron walked to the closed door that led further into the Cloister and saw the two empty recesses in the lower part of the design. It didn't take a mental giant to figure out that the two lighted spheres from the side walls would fit into those recesses and open the door.

Passing through the door, a short connector led to the second chamber.

The first thing Raiel saw was the large symbol of Yevon on the floor. Auron noticed the cold expression on her face as she stood motionless, staring at the symbol. What was that about?

Breaking from her thoughts, Raiel took a deep breath then turned her attention to the room. Jecht was studying the spheres and recesses. "Got three spheres, two recesses."

Auron suggested, "Why don't we try these two first and see what happens."

The spheres from beside the door placed into the recesses caused the glyph on the wall to light up as well as a pillar in the ceiling, but part of the symbol in the floor went out.

Jecht growled, "We musta done somethin' wrong already!"

After studying it for a moment, Raiel said thoughtfully, "Maybe not. See where part of the ceiling is electrically active? Let's see if this pedestal will move so that it will be under the one on the ceiling?"

Jecht pushed the pedestal as she suggested. The moment the pedestal reached its new position, sudden loud crackling and sizzling startled them as blue-white lightning from the ceiling connected with the sphere on the pedestal for several long moments, turning it green, and leaving the tart, acrid smell of electrical activity in its aftermath.

Auron looked at the now-green sphere and glanced around to see where it might fit. He first placed it into a slot to the left of next door but nothing happened. Then he tried it in the right slot and the door began to slowly open.

Through the door, they saw a chamber where the surface of the floor was interrupted by what appeared to be a very wide pit that was filled with the constant flickering and flashing of deadly bolts of electricity and lightning. There was no visible way around it though it was obvious that it had to be crossed; a pedestal and sphere could be seen on the far side. Braska watched his Guardians studying the dilemma, thinking.

Jecht said, "I don't see no more spheres that we can reach, so somethin' from the last room has to be changed."

They walked back into the previous room and thought some more. Auron finally said, "There are two slots on the pedestal. Let's try taking the two spheres from the wall and put them there and see what that might do."

That done without the desired change, they considered their options. Raiel said, "How about that floor switch over there? Maybe something needs to be reset." Auron stepped on it and they watched puzzled as the pedestal returned to its original position.

Jecht looked at the open pit and the pedestal, thought a moment, grinned as he said, "Check it out!" He gave the pedestal a shove that sent it sliding across the floor, straight into the lightening pit in the next room; both Auron and Raiel were about to yell at him when the heavy stone pedestal began to somehow float in the pit's center.

He grinned, "Ya thought I'd messed up, didn't ya?  If it'll hold, ya might be able to get to the far side."

He started a run to jump onto it, but Raiel grabbed his elbow. "Wait! I'm the lightest one. I'll test it, OK? We don't know how strong it is or what it will do." He wasn't real happy with the idea but she did have a point.

She got a good running start and leaped onto the pedestal platform then, without breaking her momentum, made another leap onto the floor on the far side. Braska found himself holding his breath until she safely made it across.

"The only thing I see here is a pedestal that looks like it will fit into a nook. The pedestal has a sphere in it. Should I bring that back with me?"

Auron said, "First try pushing the pedestal into the nook and let's see what happens."

As soon as she slid the pedestal into the nook, a streaking flash of electricity flew along the sides of the walls to the other side of the lightening pit, raced along a track in the floor and lit up part of the Yevon symbol in the floor in the second chamber.

Auron looked at the partially lit symbol, "Try removing the sphere now."

As soon as she lifted it, the electrical connection just established was broken. "No. That kills the circuit. Come on back."

Jecht called to her, "Ya got enough room over there to get a good runnin' start?"

She gauged the distance. "Noooo, not quite as much."

Auron advised, "Get the best jump you can and use whatever momentum you have to jump from the platform. We'll try to catch hold of you from over here."

A deep breath as she glanced at the ominous flashes in the pit. "Okay. Here goes!"

She started from as far back as possible, hitting the floating pedestal and vaulting off of it as hard as she could. Auron and Jecht stood ready at the edge of the pit and grabbed her arms as she was about to land. Heart thudding as she was pulled to safety, she breathed, "Wow. I sure hope I don't have to do that again!"

They again studied their options and decided to try stepping on the floor switch again to see what that might do. The instant Jecht stepped on the switch, the pedestal slowly rose from the lightening pit and repositioned itself back in the center of the room.

"Hmph! How 'bout that?" he muttered. "Now what?" he asked no one in particular. There were so many possible combinations!

They tried every location and combination with the spheres from the pedestal that they could think of without any luck. All four of them stood trying to think of something that had not been tried.

Finally, Auron said, "The only place we haven't tried is back in the first chamber."

As soon as the spheres were inserted into the wall recesses in that chamber, all but one piece of the symbol was lit. Seeing the unlit section, they were considering the real possibility that they had missed a step or combination somewhere. Would they be able to solve this puzzle?

Raiel sighed, "Think I better go back across the pit and get that sphere?"

Lord Braska walked to the door at the rear of the room and briefly studied it. "Well, we have yet to put anything in the recess to the left of this door. Let's try that."

Auron recalled, "I tried one earlier - but a lot has changed since then. It's certainly worth a try."

Braska reached for the closest sphere which happened to be the one to the right of the door, removed it, and placed it into the recess on the left. The Yevon symbol instantly lit completely, releasing a hidden platform in its center.

They looked at each other with big grins of relief.

Crowding themselves onto the platform, it began to rise, high, higher and higher yet, finally stopping in an elaborately designed circular chamber. Evenly spaced around the periphery of the chamber, there were five pedestals, each with a sphere, and behind each pedestal was an empty niche.

Above each niche, long decorative stanchions extended from above each pedestal and met in a point far above the center of the chamber.

Jecht commented, "Well, this looks simple 'nough. Each one gets shoved into the space behind it, right?"

Auron said, "So it appears. Let us hope so, in any case." The entire group had had more than enough of pedestals and spheres.

As each pedestal was pushed into its niche, enormous bolts of acrid electricity charged its stanchion. The sizzling and crackling grew more intense with each placement. As soon as the last pedestal was positioned, an incredibly huge blue-white bolt of electricity blasted from the apex of the center meeting point of the stanchions down to the floor.

Above the pounding of their hearts, they heard the sound of something of enormous weight moving, grinding and grating in its effort. Following the sound back to the vicinity of the platform that had brought them to this chamber, they found that a stairway had opened. After cautiously climbing the stone stairs, the party suddenly found itself in the antechamber of the resident Fayth.

They looked at each other with relieved smiles. They'd done it!

Braska looked at his three Guardians, saying, "I am extremely proud of you. That was not an easy puzzle to solve! I am most fortunate to have the three of you with me on this Pilgrimage. I just want you to know that."

His Guardians smiled, each feeling a measure of pride for having been chosen to serve this very special man on this most important of all journeys.

Braska continued, "Now I will go into the Chamber of the Fayth and begin my prayers. I hope I will see you very shortly."

Auron assured him, "We will be waiting for you, Lord Braska."

Braska nodded and said, "I know you will, Auron. I have no doubts about any of you." With a last look at them with clear, calm blue eyes, he turned and entered the Chamber of Fayth alone.

The very air in the silent antechamber seemed heavy after the Summoner disappeared through the doorway.

Jecht sighed, "Now we wait?"

Auron replied quietly, "Now we wait."

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Jecht found himself a place on the floor to sit and leaned against the wall that was to the right of the stairs, elbows resting on raised knees. This was not the most interesting room in the world and there wasn't a lot to look at. Nothing to do. Sit and think.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing to do. His thoughts always returned to Zanarkand and his son. He sure wished he'd known then what he knew now. Maybe he would have been not too bad as a father, maybe even a pretty good one. Maybe then his son wouldn't hate him.

That thought was a living piece of  _hell_  inside him, eating at him constantly. He loved that boy with everything in him!  _Why_  hadn't he been able to tell him, show him?

He didn't know what he'd find when they finally reached Zanarkand but he was very afraid that it would be the pile of rusted ruins that everyone here believed. What would he do if his Zanarkand really had died a thousand years ago? What if there really was no way back? He had to think of something though he had no idea what it could be. He had to find a way. There  _had_  to be a way!

This Sin stuff was still something he didn't really understand. If it brought him a thousand years forward, could it take him a thousand years back? He didn't know. But there had to be a way. He had to find a way to tell Tidus how much he loved him. He wanted so badly he could hardly stand it to have the chance to right some of the many wrongs he had done. That's all he asked.

Raiel sat sideways across the next to bottom step of the stairs to the Chamber of Fayth, legs stretched out, leaning back against the stone balustrade. Not really comfortable but nothing in this room appeared to offer anything better.

She wondered what she was really doing here. Yes, she had taken an oath and she would keep her word, but what was she  _really_ doing here? She certainly had no love for Yevon or Yevonites in general. The worst pain she had ever known had come at the hands of Yevonites so she thought it most ironic that here she sat in a Yevonite temple, serving as Guardian to a Yevonite priest along with a former Yevonite Warrior Monk. She shook her head.

She only went with Jairon and Devin because she knew they couldn't take care of themselves. She never would have believed that she would be where she was and who she was with when she left Kilika.

Lord Braska was certainly not typical of their priests, that's for sure! Married a woman whose heritage the church despised and suffered the consequences because of it, his noble intentions ignored and sneered at, himself all but excommunicated.

He was a genuinely good, kind man. She enjoyed his sense of humor and liked to hear him laugh. She was very glad that he  _could_  laugh considering the nature of this journey. She wondered about his daughter. It had to have been inexpressibly wrenching to have left her. Only his deep, sincere belief in his mission would have made it possible. She would do everything in her power to help him succeed and her heart would be broken forever when he did.

Sin. Everything always came back to Sin.

She thought of Jecht. He was still coming to terms with his presence in this world and she knew he had no knowledge of the events that would take place in the Final Summoning. And she wasn't going to tell him; he just wasn't ready for that yet. Jecht wanted to be thought of as the street-smart, swaggering, no-holds-barred-take-no-prisoners tough guy and, at some point, that may have been true. But not now.

Underneath that facade was a very intelligent, kind, gentle and loving person who had been kept carefully hidden from the world. And she understood that he was just now learning that it was okay to show who he really was. She had come to love him very much and was really glad to have had this chance to know him. They had established a strong bond and were very comfortable with each other, accepting each other just for who each was.

She glanced at Auron. He had been raised in a Yevonite temple and had apparently been a devoted disciple and, though she didn't know the whole story, she knew that he now knew something of the hypocrisy of the church and his view of it was somewhat jaded. His service as Guardian was driven by his deep respect for and personal loyalty to the Summoner rather than by any service to the church.

But she didn't know if he still felt any loyalty to the church and wasn't really sure how far to trust him. Yes, she found him incredibly appealing and he certainly had her interest (to say the least!) but, as a person with Al Bhed blood in her veins, it had been drummed into her to be very cautious. She wished so much that it didn't have to be so.

Had Auron known Lord Braska's wife? Was his allegiance to Lord Braska influenced one way or the other by Braska's marriage? He had seemed perfectly at ease with Rin and she had never once detected any ill will towards her though he so rarely said anything it might be easily hidden if he did. Somehow she thought that he was just too honest to be duplicitous.

He hadn't had any voice in Lord Braska's choosing of her as Guardian; he could only accept it. She realized that she wanted very much to give him her full trust. She wanted there to be a bond and there wasn't one except perhaps as fellow Guardians. Maybe that's all it would ever be. She didn't even know what he truly thought of her. She felt as if she was going around in endless circles with her thinking.

Auron stood leaning against the wall across from the stairs, arms folded, staring at the floor. At least the other two seemed to know how to wait. It irritated him when people couldn't stay still and fretted about things that couldn't be changed. Waiting was waiting. You waited until it ended. And this one would end when Lord Braska returned from the Chamber.

From his place against the wall, he surreptitiously studied Raiel. She seemed to be deep in serious thought. He wondered about the expression he had seen on her face earlier when she saw the symbol of Yevon. There was so much he wanted to know about her.

He understood her reticence. The church had been especially merciless on people who disagreed with its teachings and, at one time, he had been a part of it. She probably had good reason to have strong feelings against Yevonites. He didn't know the specifics but her Al Bhed ties were most likely involved.

Her brother. Why had he gone to such lengths to get himself accepted for the years of hard, sometimes grueling, training? The secrecy was certainly understandable, but why do it in the first place? Why go to such lengths to pass that same training on to his sister? He admired the man for doing it, but why? It certainly wasn't for the purpose of serving the church.

Examining himself with honesty, he knew that he had confused feelings about Raiel. He couldn't identify these feelings, he just knew they were there. He knew that he felt protective of her. He knew that he wished he could just talk with her the way Jecht does. He knew that he found her to be very beautiful and he wished that he knew how to treat her. He knew that he wanted to spend comfortable, quiet time with her. He knew that – sometimes – he had wondered what it would be like to – to kiss her. She'd probably hit him with Thundaga or something.

He had thought often of the afternoon with her in Rin's kitchen when the three of them had prepared all the food. He smiled now thinking of it. It was one of the best days he had ever had. The shared companionship with Rin and Raiel seemed so relaxed and easy, so pleasant. He felt a deep longing within himself for more of that and felt a twinge of resentment that so many things had been denied to him during his life.

He looked at Jecht still sitting against the adjacent wall to his right. He felt badly for his initial treatment of the man and it was definitely to Jecht's credit for not holding that against him. Could he himself have been as generous? He honestly didn't know, but rather doubted it.

What he had seen only as a blow-hard, delirious drunk, Lord Braska had seen as hopeful potential. Raiel had seen his heart and had given him the respect he deserved. And Auron knew that if anyone threatened or harmed her in any way, Jecht would tear that person apart limb by limb!

Then it suddenly hit him. He had learned the value of other people as something other than fellow Warriors. He was learning to look beyond the surface. He was stunned at this revelation and he looked again at his two companions. He was supposed to be the educated, trained hotshot Warrior/Guardian yet both of them had become his teachers. And he was grateful.

He knew, if he survived, there were things he wanted to do with his life after this Pilgrimage. There were things he wanted to learn about, to experience. There was much that he could do to help others, to make a  _difference_ and he genuinely wanted to do that. There were a lot of wrongs he wanted to make right and changes he wanted to help bring about in Spira. He sincerely hoped he'd have that chance.

Raiel had sat in one position so long that her fanny felt numb and there were probably permanent imprints of the stone in her back. She turned and placed both feet on the floor and leaned forward to stretch the muscles in her back.

Jecht asked quietly, "Ya okay, Raiel?"

She smiled at him, answering softly, "Yeah. The stone was getting pretty hard on my back."

He patted the floor beside him, "Come sit over here an' ya can lean on me. Might be a little better than them stones."

She stood, stretched, and went to sit with her back to him, leaning against his side, his big arm holding her around the waist. "That better?"

"Sure is. Thanks."

"Ya welcome, kiddo."

And silence returned.

Auron had observed the interaction between the two and fervently wished that he could do that as easily as they. If he could just get his tongue to unstick! Jecht made it seem so natural and Raiel accepted it as such. One day he was going to get up the courage to try it. He was determined that he was going to break out of this isolated self-containment in which he lived. Somehow he was going to learn to react with people. Some people. Well, maybe a couple of people. These people.

More time had passed when Auron looked over at Jecht and Raiel again. She had gone sound asleep and Jecht sat unmoving so he wouldn't disturb her.

Auron thought, _'Okay. Time to take the first step and thinking about it won't get it done. Okay. Now. Do it, Auron! Move!'_ He took a deep breath and removed his big coat, walked softly to where they were and carefully draped it over the sleeping Raiel.

His heart was actually pounding but he had done it. Jecht looked up at him and nodded, softly saying, "That was nice, Red."

Auron smiled and nodded, returning to his chosen spot on the adjacent wall where he too sat and leaned back. Okay! He had taken that first step. He was surprised how he felt inside – almost like a cool little breeze had gently blown through him. It felt good.

Jecht understood that that was a big step for Red to take and was really glad to see that he had finally done it. The guy had lived all his life wrapped up in rigid rules, regulations and codes of some sort. It was okay to have all that training and stuff, but he needed to be able to be a person, too. He smiled. Yep, that was a good first move.

More time passed until Raiel began to stir. She felt so warm and comfortable and a smile spread across her face. Wait a minute! She quickly opened her eyes as she remembered where they were and sat up.

Jecht said, "Hey, little girl. Have a nice nap?"

She turned to answer him when she saw the red coat covering her and froze. Auron's coat? Her eyes saw that he was looking at her uncertainly, waiting for a reaction.

She smiled softly, "That was very kind, Auron. It felt good to sleep warmly for a change. Thank you."

He smiled back in relief, pleased with her response, again noticing that his heart rate had increased with his anxiety.

Raiel turned to Jecht, "You must be stiff as a board after sitting still so long. I didn't mean to impose on you like that. I'm sorry, Jecht."

He grinned, "I prob'ly won't be able to stand up straight for a few days, but that's alright, little girl! Glad ya got some rest."

She stood, stretched and brought the big coat back to Auron, a gentle smile on her face as she said in a soft voice, "Thank you, Auron. That was thoughtful and I appreciate it."

Feeling his cheeks getting warm, he simply nodded, mumbling, "You're welcome."

Seeing his discomfort, she nodded and returned again to the steps. Jecht finally stood with a low growling groan. "Remind me not to sit in one place so long."

Looking around the bare room, he commented, "They sure didn't spare any expense on comfort, did they?"

He was a little surprised to hear Auron respond with a trace of a smile in his voice. "Maybe they are testing us, as well."

Jecht growled, "Hmph! Let  _them_  spend months an' months on the road, sleepin' on the ground, eatin' only whatever they might be able to find an' see how well they do!"

Auron and Raiel smiled and nodded in agreement. Jecht slowly walked around the antechamber, working out some of the kinks. "Too bad we don't have Rin's music sphere."

Raiel grinned and patted her smallpack. "He slipped it into my pack before we left but I don't think it would really be appropriate to dance while Lord Braska is -"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. Lord Braska, looking almost haggard, stood at the top of the stairs. Both Auron and Jecht raced up the stairs to steady him.

In spite of his great fatigue, the Summoner announced with a weary smile, "Ixion has joined us." Assisted by his Guardians, Lord Braska descended the stairs and had a short rest before they made their way back to the temple proper.

Knowing that the Trial was very tough to solve and that the Aeon's acceptance was notoriously difficult to gain and certainly not expecting to see them nearly so soon, the temple priest sniffed in a rather haughty tone, "You were not successful?"

Braska looked at him for just a beat or two, then smiled pleasantly and said in his mild voice, "Oh, yes. Ixion has joined my other Aeons. Thank you for your concern."

Then, escorted on either side by Jecht and Auron with Raiel in front, he turned to leave the temple. Backs now to the priest, three faces sprouted huge grins, well-pleased with their Summoner's response to the snooty temple priest. Behind his grin, Jecht was thinking, _'Don't be messin' with Lord Braska!'_ as his walk assumed just a little more swagger than usual.

Returning to the inn, the four enjoyed a good meal and lingered at the table for a short time enjoying the coffee and the company before retiring for the evening.

Shortly after the next morning's dawn they were on the road, northbound - Jecht walking Point, Raiel at Escort and Auron as Rear Guard - as they resumed their long, long walk.

The topography of the land was changing quickly from rugged mountains to plateau and very shortly afterward would become gently rolling flatlands. All of them would be very happy to get out of the leg-torturing mountains and hills.

They hadn't gone far when they were ambushed by two Snow Flans, a Funguar and a Lamashtu. The Guardians had barely gotten into position when the Lamashtu and a Snow Flan hit them almost simultaneously with a blast of Ice Breath and Blizzard and all three staggered back several steps. Braska yelled, "Aeon!" and immediately retreated as he summoned the magnificent Ifrit.

Raiel found potions in her pouch for Auron and Jecht, then one for herself. The three watched as Ifrit emitted his super-heated fire on the four fiends. The two Snow Flans unleashed a double-dose of Blizzard on him, followed quickly by Ice Breath by the Lamashtu. Ifrit shook his head then blasted another fire spell.

The two Snow Flans each hit him with Blizzard again and Ifrit paused a moment before charging up for his next attack.

Raiel was concerned for him and wondered. _'Am I allowed to heal an Aeon? Guess I'll find out!'_ She began to intone Firaga and both Auron and Jecht looked at her with surprise-widened eyes. The spell flew from her hand just as the Lamashtu hit him with another Ice Breath.

The spell hit Ifrit with visible impact but his energy was instantly recharged by Raiel's spell. Rearing up high into the sky, he belched forth enormous fireballs and manipulated them into his massive Hellfire attack, every enemy bathed in unrelenting fire, then pummeled by immense chunks of earth. Then silence as the air filled with rising pyreflies.

Again crouching beside his Summoner, Ifrit turned his huge horned head and cast his great golden eyes on the Guardians, his gaze settling on the smallest one. Raiel didn't know what to expect and her face showed apprehension until the great creature seemed to give one small dignified nod of his head before vanishing.

Lord Braska turned around and gave her a long look. "Did you just heal the Aeon?"

Unable to get a read on his tone of voice, she answered in small voice, "Yes, sir."

The summoner continued looking for another moment, then smiled and shook his head. Breathing a big sigh of relief, Raiel just wanted to get back on the road.

Trying to hide his smile, Auron realized that he had just glimpsed the Raiel that Rin had grown up with. And Rin was right. If Raiel was around, things would most likely be interesting. He gave up on hiding the smile and actually laughed. Standing beside him, Raiel gave him a puzzled look which made him laugh again.

"What?" she asked. He just shook his head, still smiling.

On the move again, Raiel, still walking Escort, was quiet and had a tiny frown on her face, appearing to be deep in thought. Auron, behind them as Rear Guard, had noticed the glances that Lord Braska had given her.

Finally, with a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his blue eyes, Braska asked, "What are you thinking about, Raiel?"

A bit surprised, Raiel looked up at him and hesitated a moment before answering, "I was trying to decide if I should heal any more Aeons. I'm not really sure that Ifrit appreciated it. For a moment I thought he was going to fry me! But then he nodded – at least I think it was a nod - so I don't know. Seems that if being healed would help them, they wouldn't mind. But on the other hand, maybe they don't want to appear to have a weakness." She threw up both hands. "I just don't know!"

Braska smiled. "Well, I'm not really sure either. But if they are taking a lot of hits, they lose strength – and they need to keep their strength to fight and use their tremendous abilities and spells. I would say the answer is 'Yes'. And I will specifically tell Ifrit that he may not fry any of my Guardians!"

Raiel smiled and laughed. "Thanks, Lord Braska. I didn't want to do anything that would upset either you or the Aeons. I was just concerned about him."

The day continued, the Guardians rotated positions, they fought and they walked.

By mid-afternoon, they had rotated back to their starting positions of that morning. Jecht, on Point, held up his hand stopping the party, and listened a moment, then motioned for Auron to come forward.

"Sounds like somebody's comin'. What do we do?"

Auron thought a moment. Travelers on this road were not too common but people did use it. Probably nothing to be concerned about, but he had rather be prepared.

"Come back and walk Forward Escort. That way we'll be closer to Lord Braska."

They returned and Jecht took up position only a pace or so in front of Lord Braska; Raiel stayed beside him in Escort and Auron returned to Rear Guard, though much closer than normal. They maintained that formation as they resumed their walk, waiting to see who was approaching.

The road straightened and they could see that the approaching party looked to consist of about a dozen people, dressed in what Auron recognized as temple guard uniform. He told them quietly, "Maintain tight formation, ignore anything else! Our one job is to protect Lord Braska. Nothing else is important."

As the other party drew close, derisive laughter could be heard though the comments were indistinct. When the lead element of the other group drew abreast of Lord Braska's party, the man who appeared to be their leader stopped.

"Well, what have we here?" His eyes were fastened on Auron. "I do believe it is the once-mighty Auron! So nice to see you again, Auron. And these are your – friends?"

Auron's face may well have been carved from stone but his eyes never wavered from the other man's face.

"What? You have no greeting for an old friend, Auron?"

Auron responded quietly, "I see no friends other than those in my own party."

"Oh ho! I see." The leader's eyes taking in Raiel, said, "Well, I can certainly see why you'd be taken with one of them - even if she does wear an Al Bhed braid in her hair. Like the foreign women, do you, Auron? I seem to recall that the lovely Spiran ladies weren't good enough for you!" The smile on his lips were in direct contradiction to the expression in his eyes.

Lord Braska spoke for the first time. "Temple guards interfering with a Summoner's party. Have things deteriorated so badly in Bevelle?"

The leader looked at Braska with barely disguised derision. "Ah, Braska, isn't it? I wondered what had become of you."

Auron said sharply, "You will address Lord Braska respectfully, Digan!"

"Or what, Auron? You seem to be slightly outnumbered at the moment."

"Don't count on it, Digan. You always were a poor strategist!"

For the first time, there was a touch of uncertainty in the other man's face. _'It would be just like Auron to have forces hidden just out of sight.'_

"Well, I tire of this. We must be on our way. Our mission is to search for any new colonies of Al Bhed in the south – and remove them." With a sickening smirk at Raiel, he said, "Perhaps friends of yours? We'll be sure to give them your regards!"

With that he and the other guards moved past, snickering and mugging at the four.

Lord Braska's party stood unmoving after the guards had passed. Auron's face was flushed with barely controlled fury, his lips a thin white line. Jecht appeared to have only the smallest measure of control over himself. Lord Braska's eyes were dark with red-hot anger. Raiel's face was white and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly she whipped around, trying to shove Auron out of the way, ready to throw every powerful spell she knew at the party of guards moving down the road.

Auron saw unspeakable hurt and total rage in her unseeing eyes as he struggled to catch her arms. "Raiel! _RAIEL!"_

She didn't hear him, didn't even know who he was; he was simply an obstacle to get past so she could wreak as much havoc as possible on those who had so tormented and killed her people, her family, her friends. It was as if the years of living on-the-edge in fear and of the terrible losses she had suffered, had culminated in this one horrifying moment of all-consuming blind, uncaring rage!

It took both Auron and Jecht to subdue her and, after an unknown amount of time, she became somewhat aware of sitting in the roadway, sobbing her heart out as Auron knelt in front of her, holding her and Jecht kneeling behind her, holding her shoulders.

Auron was saying something, his voice low and quiet, but she simply couldn't comprehend words at this point. She just took in the comforting sound as twenty-four years of grief poured from her heart and soul.

Braska stood watching, trying to control his own emotions. Guilt and sadness because he had been a part of that which caused not only Raiel but so many others such inhuman suffering. And the hope that maybe, if he could defeat Sin, it would last long enough for these people to have the lives they deserved, to actually live in peace for a change. Somehow he would do all he could to make amends.

He spoke quietly, "Jecht, would you scout for a campsite, please. I think we've all had enough of this day."

Jecht stood, his eyes still on Raiel as he quietly answered, "Yes, sir." He looked around and went to check out likely places.

Auron never moved, continuing to hold onto Raiel, trying to ease her pain.

Shortly Jecht returned. "I think there's a pretty good one just down the road. Got cover, protection, water."

Lord Braska nodded. "Thank you, Jecht. Will you please lead the way?"

Auron picked up Raiel and followed, his face still flushed, his dark eyes burning with the barely contained rage blazing within him. He still had contacts, still had some friends in Bevelle. This would be Digan's last assignment. He would be given Auron's regards so he would know why he was dying, then he would know nothing else. Ever.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

The site Jecht chose was a very good one. They could not be seen from the road and the heavily forested land offered plenty of protection from fiends. Jecht and Braska had gathered firewood and gotten water from a small but clear spring located roughly a hundred feet away.

Auron sat leaning against a tree, still holding Raiel. The shaking had diminished but was still visible. Her eyes held a haunted, almost unworldly expression and she hadn't said a word.

As the better hunter, Auron had left only long enough to find and bring down a small animal for their meal. Dressed, seasoned with the spices from Lord Braska's packet, it was now slowly roasting over their small fire, its tempting smells hardly noticed.

While Auron was hunting, Jecht had taken his place holding Raiel. His anger was so great that he was barely able to contain it.

" _Maintain tight formation, ignore anything else! Our one job is to protect Lord_ _Braska. Nothing else is important!"_ Only the truth and common sense of Auron's words had prevented him from slashing to pieces as many of those low-lifes as he could possibly get to!

He had no idea that he possessed that much self-control. He had literally felt sick at his stomach. And he was very worried that Raiel hadn't spoken, just staring silently, seeing things he could only imagine. He knew that they had to get her talking, get the horror out.

Locked in her own world, Raiel was seeing herself standing in late afternoon sunshine on a dock in Luca with her brother and her father. Some uniformed men had approached, surrounded and were questioning her father which puzzled her because she knew he had done nothing wrong. They had only moments before tied up and disembarked to pick up some cargo before continuing on to Kilika.

Her brother, standing just behind her, was holding her shoulders so tightly that it hurt but she was too scared to complain. She clearly remembered the men asking her father about them. He had said, "They're just some kids I'm transporting. Supposed to take 'em to Kilika. Don't know 'em."

She was horrified! What was he saying? "just some kids..."?  _Dad?_

She could feel her brother's hand trembling as he tightly gripped her shoulder. One of the men turned to them and said roughly, "Beat it, you two! Now!"

Seeing the look in his father's eyes as he shot a look to his son and obeying his father's silent plea, her brother practically dragged his sister down the dock as fast as he could. As she began to protest and cry, he hissed at her through clenched teeth, "No, Raiel! Not now! Be quiet!"

As he dragged her along, she managed to look back over her shoulder and her horrified eyes saw the men beating her father mercilessly. Beaten bloody and senseless, they threw him off the dock into the water. Then they laughed.

She screamed, but her brother clamped a violently shaking hand over her mouth and forced her to keep walking, though he was mostly carrying her by that point. Finally turning into an alley, he held her tightly as they both cried their hearts out. Their father was dead. Murdered because he had soft blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Because he had been born Al Bhed. His denial of them had saved their lives.

The uniforms, the taunts today had triggered an unknown ticking bomb in her mind and had sent her reeling back to that time. She wasn't a Guardian on a dusty road, she was a barely-nine-year-old child on a dock in Luca and these men were coming to kill her adored, loving father. If she could stop them, her father wouldn't die. Her beloved brother would not have to go to Bevelle. He wouldn't die. She would have her family.

Auron was again holding Raiel. Very softly he said, "Raiel, they will pay. They aren't getting away with anything. I promise you that."

This brought the first response they had gotten from her. She turned so she could see his face, look into his eyes. In a soft but hoarse, trembling voice, she asked as her eyes searched his soul, "Are you Yevonite, Auron?"

He looked into her eyes and said firmly, "No. I was at one time but am no longer. I cannot serve a church that unleashes such animals as we saw today on innocent people. No, I am not!"

She studied his eyes and saw truth in them.

Very quietly, even gently, he asked with great concern, "What happened today, Raiel?"

Again she checked his eyes. He could control his face but he couldn't control the honesty in his eyes. Slowly, softly, at times haltingly, she told what she had relived.

The three men were silent, each digesting and dealing with the senseless, barbaric tragedy of her father's death that she had witnessed.

After some minutes, Jecht asked in a soft, gentle growl, "How did ya get home?"

She paused, remembering. "My brother and I had sailed with Dad since we were babies and we spent almost all of our time with him at sea, especially after Mother died, so we both knew how to handle the boat. C – my brother was an excellent navigator, so after dark we - slipped back to the boat and sailed her back to Kilika."

Auron finally asked, "Why did your brother go to Bevelle, enter training?"

"So we could live. He thought that if he went – learned - then he could teach us and we would be able to defend ourselves. He would learn their plans and how they operated. Then soldiers and guards couldn't kill us."

Yes. He understood that. "Did he train others besides you?"

"No. He was going to leave the Service, go to Home and begin training others there. But he – was killed."

More silence.

Auron asked, "Do you know how or where?"

Her eyes lowered, she slowly shook her head. "He had always told me - that if he didn't come back within a certain time frame after a mission that I should pack what I could, book passage on the first boat available and return to Kilika, not saying anything about my plans.  His last mission - I waited a week beyond that time frame and when he – still – didn't return, I did as he had instructed. A month later, his few personal belongings from the barracks were shipped to me by the Monks but there was no note or explanation."

Auron said very quietly, "I want you to know that I have highest regard for your brother, Raiel. What he did was incredibly difficult and I truly respect what he did. I understand why he did it. He was a very brave man."

Softly, wistfully, sadly, Raiel commented, "He just wanted us to have a chance to live."

Jecht asked Auron, "How did ya know that guy today?"

Auron answered, "Digan had entered training with the Monks to be a Warrior. I was several years ahead of him and had been assigned as his unit commander. I saw his weak character and shallowness, his lack of morals, his general unsuitability for the profession so I recommended that he be dismissed. The Monks agreed and terminated his training but he always blamed me for his ouster. The best he could do after that was to get hired as a temple guard. Frankly, I'm surprised that he has achieved any standing even as that."

"Today's behavior was nothing that I wouldn't expect from him. For all I know, he may just be taking a relief contingent to Djose or one of the other temples. Temple guards  _are_  periodically rotated – and Digan and truth are not well acquainted. He would never be put in charge of anything of much importance."

In a very low voice, Raiel asked, "Would he harm Rin?"

Auron considered before answering. "I honestly don't think so, Raiel. Digan is basically a coward. Rin is well-known and has built up a lot of good will all over Spira. To harm him would jeopardize what little position Digan has and he's not about to do that. Not even temple units use inns; they are expected to camp and live off the land. So, no, I don't think he will bother Rin."

After a moment, a faint smile touched her mouth. "There aren't any settlements for him to find. Cid has taken everyone to Home."

The first hints of smiles slowly made their way to the lips of her companions. If the unit they had encountered was indeed on such a mission, Raiel's silence made sure that they would walk a very long way on a wild goose chase.

Auron asked, "When did he do that?"

"My brother sent word to him that a campaign was being discussed, soon to be in the planning stage, would be carried out in the future against the Al Bhed in Spira. Cid started gathering them immediately. It has taken a while but, with a very few exceptions like Rin, no pure-blooded Al Bhed are left on the continent."

Silent moments passed before Raiel looked at the Summoner and said, "Lord Braska, I'm so sorry to have disrupted our progress. I'm sincerely sorry. I'll do my best to see that it never happens again."

Braska sent one his sweet, gentle smiles to her. "Dear Lady Raiel, you owe an apology to no one. Indeed, it would not be inappropriate for me to offer a most sincere apology to you. For so long I was part of the church hierarchy and, though I tried to bring about change, I had no success. Surely there was more I could have done! For my part and for my failure, I am truly sorry, my dear. I ask your forgiveness."

Raiel answered softly, "Lord Braska, no one could have done more than you. You yourself have suffered because of the position the church has taken. It isn't your fault."

Jecht checked the food roasting over the fire. "Looks like this is ready."

Making an attempt to lighten the mood, he shot a look at Auron and continued, "Dunno if it's fit to eat since Red always manages to catch the toughest thing out there but we can try it."

Falling in with Jecht's efforts, Auron snorted as a smile flitted across his features. "You are more than welcome to find our next meal, Jecht. I think we still have some jerky left."

Jecht grinned, shrugged and admitted, "Only huntin' I ever did was in the streets of Zanarkand."

Cutting off a serving of the meat, he placed it on one of the wrappers saved from Rin's meal packets and handed it to Lord Braska.

"Hm. Using our best china, I see. I always did enjoy good food and fine company – tonight I have both!"

There were smiles at Braska's gentle humor.

Jecht next held out a wrapper of meat to Raiel. She wanted nothing to eat but she looked into the caring brown eyes so earnestly looking at her and smiled, "Thank you, Jecht." She just hoped her churning stomach wouldn't revolt.

As Jecht handed food to Auron, Auron moved the arm that had been around Raiel which somewhat startled her. She hadn't really been aware that they had been sitting like that but her emotions were too battered to give it any thought right now.

The meat was moist and very tender. Wiping a bit of juice from his chin, Jecht said, "Gotta hand it to ya, Red, this ain't bad! Guess I better let ya continue to handle the huntin'."

Auron grunted. "Good. I can take only so much jerky."

"Well, ya seemed to enjoy them fish we had, didn't ya?"

"Yes and I seem to recall that Raiel brought in the first catch and only at her insistence over your protests did you get the next one."

"Well, I had always heard that it was supposed to be 'Ladies first' or somethin'. Didn't want to hurt anybody's feelin's."

Raiel gave Jecht's boot a gentle kick. "Yeah, right, Jecht. We believe that." Raiel's heart hadn't even begun recovery from the mental and emotional firestorm of the afternoon but she didn't want to cast a pall over the efforts the others were making. She had to at least try to appear normal though she wasn't fooling her companions for even a moment.

She managed to eat a couple of bites, then wrapped the remainder. "I'll save this for later." Her stomach had given it's warning.

Auron finished his and returned his arm to its place around her as she leaned back. She just didn't have enough emotional energy left to try to dissect the meanings, possibilities or anything else. It was enough that he had put it there and he was at ease with it.

As the last of twilight faded into evening, she asked him tiredly, "Which watch?"

He paused a moment before he answered, "Jecht chose an excellent site and we have good protection here. We can sleep tonight."

She just nodded. She would have stood her watch but didn't know if she would have been able to maintain anything close the alertness it required. This was one time when a full night's sleep would not only be tremendously appreciated, but needed. Her physical, mental and emotional resources were pretty much drained.

She listened to the low quiet voices of the men as they talked and the next thing she knew she was beginning to slowly regain consciousness after a complete night of comfortable, warm sleep.

She was going to have a long stretch but, with a "thunk!" her elbow bumped into something hard. Opening and blinking blurry eyes as she tried to rub her smarting elbow, all she could see was something red pulled all the way up to her nose. And whatever she was leaning against behind her moved.

"Glad I didn't remove that armor last night."

She turned to find a smiling Auron behind her. His breastplate! No wonder that had hurt. "Oh! Sorry..." Then she said a little shyly, "Thanks for sharing your coat. I really rested well."

He just smiled back and she sat up to find Jecht grinning at her. "If all that snorin' was any indication, ya oughta feel great this mornin'."

His boot got kicked and he laughed as only he could. "Nobody could hear the world coming to an end over that racket you make, Jecht! Worse than a stampeding herd of frantic, wild chocobos!"

He laughed again. "I love ya, little girl."

Braska opened his blue eyes, watching these three wonderful people he had grown to love so much. They had no idea how much their banter and chatter meant to him, how much easier they made his journey. He understood now why so many Summoners either failed or just gave up the quest. It was so unbelievably difficult! Without the right people with you, it would be impossible. Maybe that is part of what made it so special when a Pilgrimage was successfully completed. It was a test on so many levels to everyone involved.

Jecht was continuing his banter with Raiel. "If I was so loud, how did ya manage to sleep so good while we were at Rin's?"

"I just imagined a stampeding herd of chocobos outside - and stuffed a pillow over your mouth!"

"Is that why I dreamed I was drownin' the whole time we were there? Thought I was havin' nightmares from eatin' so much of Rin's good cookin'!"

She just grinned at him, then got the fire going again and went to get some water.

Returning with the water and positioning it above the fire to heat, the others looked at her questioningly - not sure if the emotional trauma of the previous day had disturbed her mind.

Jecht finally asked, "Raiel, why are ya heatin' water?"

She just looked at him with innocent sincerity and answered, "You don't want coffee this morning, Jecht?"

" _Coffee?"_

With a grin, she pulled out a package of coffee she had purchased from the inn at Djose before their departure. Her popularity rating escalated rapidly.

She wrapped some of the grounds in a piece of cloth she had also secured from the inn and, tying the ends securely with a short length of cord, dropped it in the heating water.

As the water came to a boil, the indescribable smell of brewing coffee filled the cool morning air. Their attention was so focused on the thought of having hot coffee that Raiel was afraid the men were going to cut their throats while shaving.

When she judged it ready, each got a small drinking cup from his smallpack and had the unexpected treat of hot, freshly-brewed coffee while at camp.

A smiling Braska said, "Raiel, that was wonderfully kind and thoughtful of you. We are in your debt."

She just smiled. "I thought it would make our mornings a little better. Anything besides plain cold water would be an improvement. But thank you, Lord Braska. I just want the three of you to enjoy it."

She looked at Auron and found his dark eyes smiling at her. She had figured out that if you want a real smile out of Auron put a cup of fresh coffee in his hand.

Though there was nothing to eat for breakfast, the coffee warmed their stomachs and put smiles on their faces.

Having enjoyed their luxury, the fire was extinguished, the campsite cleaned, their meager belongings repacked and another day was underway.

This time Auron started out on Point, Jecht at Escort and Raiel as Rear Guard. She was thinking, _'Please don't let there be many enemies today!'_ but there they were, in spite of her silent plea: two Snow Flans and a Lamashtu. Before Jecht and Raiel could even leave their positions to join Auron in the fight, Braska yelled, "Aeon!" A startled Auron glanced back at the Summoner then quickly retreated to safety.

This would be the Guardians' first look at Ixion. The sheer drama of the summoning and Ixion's appearance was breath-taking.

As he began to spin his staff, the atmosphere around Lord Braska took on the appearance of an enormous electrified sphere; there were moments when the Guardians had to shield their eyes from flashes that were as white-bright as the sun itself.

Finally the unimaginable electrical energy that had built up was completely concentrated in one end of the Summoner's staff and, with a swoop, the ornate end of the staff pointed into the sky. From it sprang intense, powerful bolts of electrical power and lightning that flashed upward even higher into the sky - and out of that blinding, white ball of pure energy, Ixion majestically appeared.

His coat was silvery grey in color with snow-white stockings on each leg. His mane and tail, quite fancifully styled, were of the same pure white. But most eye-catching was the amazing twisted gold unicorn-like horn that protruded from his forehead. It began straight out as any normal unicorn would have, but then it swirled upward in an arc before straightening again, the end of which was tapered to a point. When the stunning Aeon touched down on the ground, small sparks and lightning flashes danced around his prancing hooves. The fiends were surely wishing they were somewhere else.

As if his entrance wasn't enough, apparently Ixion wanted to make an impression in this first appearance. He reared up on his hind legs, gathering and concentrating his powerful energy, then suddenly releasing it from the tip of his fantastic horn in a furious, non-stop stream of crackling, sizzling lightning that completely enveloped the enemies in a white-hot ball of electrical power. Then he unleashed another blast that obliterated the three enemies from the face of Spira. Talk about an electrifying performance!

His attack complete, Ixion reared up on his hind legs again, forelegs pawing the air as if celebrating his victory and showing off for the humans watching him.

The Guardians were almost gape-mouthed at what they had seen. Raiel was so excited that she was bouncing up and down on her toes, hands clasped beneath her chin, an ear-to-ear smile on her face, totally delighted at the exhibition.

Ixion noted that his performance was properly appreciated by these small humans and was pleased. Dismissed by the Summoner, he vanished in one last flash of brilliant light.

Jecht finally recovered enough to emit a low, "Woooow."

Auron just shook his head.

Raiel exclaimed in breathless excitement, "I don't even have words to describe that! It was – was just – amazing!"

Lord Braska turned to his Guardians and said, "He  _is_  amazing, isn't he? If you don't mind, I will take a short rest. That takes a fair amount of energy. I'll be more prepared next time. I need to summon him and the others more often to build up my strength."

Auron and Jecht quickly went to the Summoner's side, assisting him on his wobbly legs to a tree near the side of the road where he sat and rested for a time. Raiel went in search of a nearby water source to get him a cold drink, but none was available. Returning she apologized, "I'm sorry, Lord Braska. I couldn't find any water."

She offered to throw a Water spell but no one volunteered to get soaked.

Braska smiled, "Raiel, that coffee this morning more than makes up for it. Don't give it another thought."

Raiel pointed to the jug that Auron carried on the right side of his belt. "What's in that?"

Auron gently touched the jug. "Sake."

"What's that like?"

"It's rice wine. Quite potent."

"Oh. Can I taste it?"

One eyebrow rose. "You're sure?"

"Yes, why not?"

Auron loosed the jug from his belt, removed the cap and handed it to her, anticipating sputters and funny faces when she tasted the strong drink.

She tipped the jug up and took a big swig. Swishing it around her mouth for a moment before swallowing, she licked the residue from her lips and, handing back the jug, said, "That's not bad. Thanks."

Blinking, the three men looked at her. She hadn't batted an eye.

Auron hesitantly asked, "You've - had sake before?"

"No. First time just now. Why?"

"It wasn't too strong?"

Raiel laughed. "You want strong you ought to try some home-made Al Bhed beer!  _Then_  you're talking strong!"

Her companions were quiet, not quite sure how to process what they had just witnessed. By all that they observed, she could just as well have had a drink of cool water. If she noticed their side-long glances, she gave no evidence of it.

She appeared to be remembering something as she seemed to look at a time in the distance and a genuine smile took up residence on her lips.

As always, it was Jecht who asked. "What ya thinkin' 'bout, little girl?"

The smile turned into a happy laugh. "About the time when, as kids, Rin and I decided to try some beer that someone had made. We went behind some sand dunes with a bottle of it. Rin tried it first and he was so funny. His face turned bright red and his eyes watered until he couldn't even see." She laughed again at the image in her memory.

"Then he handed it to me and I had to try it because he had - and I don't think I fared any better than he had. But it seemed to get a little easier with each sip. We didn't realize that we were getting royally drunk!"

Her laughter was beautiful and contagious.

When Braska was ready, they returned to the road and started walking again, getting that many more steps closer to Zanarkand, still so many months away from them.

Their progress was uninterrupted for nearly a half hour before they encountered a pair of Ochus. Braska instantly yelled, "Aeon!" before any of the Guardians could move. Auron again made a hasty retreat as Lord Braska began to summon Ifrit who also knew a thing or two about impressive entrances. (Having observed Ixion's "antics", Ifrit had made up his mind that he wasn't going to be outdone by some fancy horse!)

The Summoner stood with arms outstretched, then began spinning his staff until a circle of fire appeared at either end. Then holding the staff perpendicular before him, the power of the firestorm slammed into the ground, first spreading out to form Ifrit's golden Aeon-emblem around the place where the Summoner stood, then suddenly sweeping Lord Braska up high into the sky on an enormous ball of fire and earth from which the mighty Aeon appeared, catching the Summoner on his massive shoulder and gently lowering him safely to the ground - to the great relief of the Guardians.

The incredible Aeon gathered his strength and again flew up into the air, blasting out fireballs with which to form into his Hell Fire attack. The Ochus were incinerated.

As their pyreflies floated into the sky, Ifrit, checking his audience, looked at the Guardians and Raiel surrendered to the impulse to applaud, garnering surprised looks from the other two Guardians, but pleasing the Aeon enormously.

Now that she understood that the Aeons enjoyed having their efforts noticed and appreciated, she could express the delight she experienced in watching them. In breathless excitement, she had to ask, "Lord Braska, what is it like to fly up like that and have Ifrit catch you?"

Braska turned to her and laughed. "It is a truly unique experience, I can tell you that! The first time I summoned him, it nearly caused my heart to fail. But since that first time I rather enjoy it, actually!"

Always eager to try something new, to experience something different, Raiel wished so much she could do that – just once. Just to know what it was like! Lord Braska read the expression on her face and laughed. "I don't think Ifrit can give you a ride, dear Raiel. As much as I wish he could." The Summoner dismissed the pleased Aeon before his Guardian could talk him into letting her try it.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect him to, but it would be so fantastic!"

Braska looked at her thoughtfully. "Where did you get your adventuresome spirit, Raiel?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Dad - always said that you can't discover new oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. I always wanted to find and try new things - so I had to learn to turn loose and just go do it."

Braska nodded. "Your father was a wise man. He had the courage to give you the freedom to fly. And you have. He would be so proud of you, my dear!"

Raiel just looked at him a moment before saying quietly, "I don't feel like I've flown, Lord Braska. Seems like most things that have happened in my life are things I had no control over. I've just worked really hard learning how to fight. I failed once as a Guardian - and now I'm here, a Guardian again. No, I haven't flown anywhere."

Braska responded gently, "Oh, but you have, my Lady Guardian. You've soared above so many and have accomplished that which the great majority will never even dream of. I expect you will do many great and exciting things in your lifetime, Raiel. It is in your spirit."

Raiel didn't know how to respond. Seeing her face, Braska smiled. She couldn't see it but it was clear to him. Listening, Jecht and Auron were also thoughtful.

In formation again, the walk resumed. As the day progressed, the altitude and nature of the land around them began changing rapidly from plateau to flatlands. Everything was becoming greener, the air softer - and the enemies more plentiful. Lord Braska seemed to be in the mood to use the Aeons much more frequently today so at least the Guardians didn't have to fight every battle.

They had hardly gotten underway this last time when yet another set of enemies popped out at them: a Garm (easily dispatched by Jecht), a Snow Flan (maged by Raiel) and a Bunyip (Auron's opportunity for exercise).

As yet more pyreflies drifted upward, Raiel asked, "What is a  _Snow_  Flan doing down here?"

Auron shook his head. "No way to know. Sometimes a fiend is found outside of its normal area. Confusion of some sort, maybe."

More fiends. Bite Bugs (Jecht's Blitzball), Funguar (Raiel's Fire spells), Bunyips (more exercise for Auron) and more Ochus (cue Ifrit). Everybody including the Aeons were ready for a break by the end of the day. Even the sky was now frowning with heavy, gray clouds.

Jecht and Raiel gathered firewood and water while Auron went hunting. Jecht and Raiel were headed back to the campsite located in a heavily wooded area when the first fat drops of rain began to spatter around them.

"Oh,  _great!_  Just freaking great!"

Jecht looked at Raiel puzzled. It was just rain. What was the big deal?

She saw him looking at her, question marks in his eyes. "Rain. Walk mile after mile after mile today, fight at least a thousand enemies and now that we can finally rest, it starts to  _rain!"_

Jecht considered several things to say and decided that the best thing to say was nothing. He didn't have nearly enough information to go on yet. She'd walked miles in a drowning downpour and it didn't really bother her. Why now?

_'Ok, Jecht, just keep ya mouth shut an' wait,'_ he told himself.

Back in camp, Lord Braska was already setting up the two tents, smiling at the prospect of not sleeping in the rain. He looked up as the two entered the camp, then noticed the thunder on Raiel's face.

Behind her, Jecht was making strange, unreadable hand signs, then shrugged and rolled his eyes. Braska decided the best thing to do was be quiet and see if he could figure out what was going on. He and his precious wife had had a wonderful, loving marriage but he knew there were times when it was best to simply keep one's tongue quiet. This appeared to one of those times, as well.

Raiel looked around for the tree with the thickest covering of limbs and branches she could find, arranged the wood and cast Fire on it. The wood caught but the feeble flame whiffed out in a small wisp of white smoke.

She threw Fire again.

And again.

And again.

The wood was now just too wet to support a fire and Raiel looked as disheartened and dejected as the now-soaked feathers in her braid.

Braska joined Jecht who was quietly seated on the large nearby log.

Auron returned with the game he had caught for their food. As he began cleaning and dressing it, he glanced around. "Fire not going yet?"

Both Braska and Jecht tried to catch his eye. Glancing at the two men, Auron saw Jecht scrunch up both eyes and quickly shake his head several times. What did that mean?

Raiel threw Fire several more times. Braska and Jecht watched from their log, mouths firmly shut. Finally she tried Fira. The wood held a flame for a few minutes, then succumbed to the now-steady rain.

Auron, field dressing nearly complete, wiped the water from his eyes, then asked, "You still haven't got the fire ready yet, Raiel?"

Braska sighed.

Jecht closed his eyes.

Very deliberately, Raiel walked over to Auron; standing beside him, hands on hips, she slowly informed him, "Auron. It is raining. It is very difficult to keep a fire going in the rain."

"We need fire if this is going to cook. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, Auron, I'm hungry! But the rain keeps putting the fire out!"

"Well, can't you do something?"

Raiel stood unmoving for a moment. Braska and Jecht got up and moved back.

"You want fire, Auron?"

"Yes!"

_"Then you shall have fire!"_

She turned toward the small pile of wood under the big tree, began rapidly intoning the words of a spell and raised both arms above her head, a dead giveaway that a high level spell is forthcoming.

Auron suddenly realized that he had made a mistake and leaped to his feet, catching her wrists from behind a nano-second before she threw what was probably something akin to a Double-Super-Triple-Firaga. "Raiel! No! Uh, wait. Maybe that isn't such a good idea, after all. Okay, I know you can't keep a fire going in the rain. I guess - I had hoped that we would have something besides jerky tonight. I'm sorry."

Raiel turned around and looked up into the tanned face she found so beautiful. She watched as a steady stream of water dripped down that one stubborn lock of black hair that flipped forward and trailed from his forehead to the end of his nose where it fell to the front of his coat.

She sighed.

"Help me find a place, Auron, and I'll try again."

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

There wasn't a sheltered place to be found but on return to the camp site they were relieved to see that Jecht and Lord Braska had come up with a solution. In the big tree that Raiel had almost incinerated, they found a branch that was broad and thickly leaved enough that it would support one of the collapsed tents spread out horizontally across it. It was high enough that the light breeze would keep the smoke away yet the space on the ground beneath it was sheltered from the steady rainfall.

Stacking the firewood, Raiel threw Fire at it until it dried enough and began to steadily burn. Auron placed the seasoned, skewered meat above the flames. They would have food after all.

Using the idea of positioning a collapsed tent above them in the branches to serve as a make-shift awning, the four took shelter beneath the remaining tent as they waited for their food to cook. Sitting on a large log, all squeezed together beneath the tent, they silently watched the rain spatter on the ground. The experience could be summed up in two words: unbearably boring.

Jecht finally asked, "Raiel, ya still got that music sphere?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's dance!"

"What? Have you been into Auron's sake?"

"No, he won't share. No kiddin', let's dance!"

"Jecht, it's pouring rain!"

"So? You're wet already, aren't ya?"

"Yes, but -"

"But nothin'. Where's the sphere?"

Raiel removed her smallpack and handed him the sphere. Pushing buttons until he found a song he liked, Jecht handed it to Auron and held out a hand to her.

Laughing at the sheer fun and insanity of it, Raiel took his hand and he led her out onto the wet grass. Laughing, they danced as water got into their eyes and ran down their faces, dripping from their hair and clothing. Even Raiel's beautiful feathers looked beyond bedraggled now but they were actually enjoying themselves in spite of the rain.

Braska laughed heartily. Who but Jecht and Raiel would be out dancing in the midst a steady downpour! Surely never had any other Summoner had such utterly delightful Guardians as did he! Auron's face also wore a smile as he watched the pair.

Jecht began teaching Raiel some of the other urban dances he knew and she taught him the finer nuances of her Island dances. Neither realized how gracefully and naturally they moved to the music. Auron thought, 'It must be something about all the time they spent in water.'

Watching carefully, Auron was trying to fix the moves in his mind because he was determined that he was going to dance with her before they got to Zanarkand! Somehow he couldn't quite see himself doing one of the sensual island dances, but he thought he might be able to get through one of the other ones. A slow one.

Braska saw the intensity with which Auron was watching how Jecht moved in the dance, how he held Raiel, how his feet moved – and smiled as he thought, _'Do it, my young friend! You'll never regret it.'_

In time, the sound of sizzling meat signaled its readiness and no one had to be asked twice to eat. Nothing for breakfast and no lunch equated to four ravenously hungry people. Again using Rin's wrappers, the food was served and enjoyed immensely.

After they ate, they sat on the log under the tent for a short time talking and enjoying each others company, but the long day of walking and fighting had them yawning.

Auron again decided that the thick cover of trees afforded enough protection that a watch was not necessary, especially since they would be sleeping in the tents.

Raiel returned the music sphere to her smallpack, said goodnight and slipped into one of the tents as Jecht and Auron carried the other one a short distance away to position it beneath another tree that had dense foliage.

Braska thanked them and said, "Good night, Auron."

Jecht felt an elbow hit him in the ribs and turned to look at Lord Braska who gestured toward his tent with a slight twitch of his head.

Jecht then said, " 'Night, Red. I'll keep an eye on Lord Braska here."

Turning toward the remaining tent, one corner of his mouth now quirked up, Auron said, "Good night, Lord Braska, Jecht."

Raiel was just settling herself on her right side when her tent-mate joined her. Half expecting Jecht, she was a little surprised to hear a velvety baritone behind her softly ask, "You don't mind, do you?"

Turning to look over her shoulder at Auron, she smiled gently, "Of course not. Do you have enough room?"

"Barely. These tents were not designed to fully accommodate someone of my size."

She smiled. "You just didn't know when to stop growing, did you?"

A half-chuckle. "I guess not."

"Was your father tall?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. It was so long ago I barely remember them." Everyone in Spira has lost someone.

He tried to get his heavy breastplate unbuckled but the confined space wasn't making it easy.

"Need a hand?"

"I think I do. I'm afraid I'll collapse the tent if I continue."

She turned over, released the buckles and he was finally freed from it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. At least I won't get another bruise."

"Think what that elbow would have done to my ribs."

"Wouldn't even make a dent."

He laughed softly and began to settle himself on his right side, using one arm bent at the elbow as his pillow.

"Auron?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"No need to be. I should have been aware of your difficulty with the fire. I was so hungry and focused on the thought of food, I'm not sure I even realized it was raining that hard. I'm sorry. I'm not usually that – I don't know what the word is."

"Dense? Oblivious?"

"Ouch! I suppose you could probably pick either of those." A deep chuckle emanated from somewhere in his chest.

Laughing, Raiel turned back onto her side and tried to get comfortable but her damp clothing was making comfort elusive.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He said, "Slide over this way and one side of my coat will cover you. Maybe that will help."

She did, it did and this time, sans the armor, she didn't feel as if her back was against a slab of hard wood. She liked being close to him. She liked the feeling of warmth and security he gave her, the feeling that nothing evil could touch her, that she was safe from any harm. Even though it was relaxed, she could feel the strength in the heavy arm resting on hers.

Auron liked having Raiel close against him, wrapped in the front of his coat. Her soft, smooth hair was so close to his face that he could detect the light scent of exotic flowers. Somehow, holding her like this, he felt comforted, content, his spirit at peace. It was almost as if his soul could soak in something intangible from her, something that filled a void within him - and he knew that she was safe. He thought of Rin.

The sound of the steady rain pattering on the tent was a soft lullaby that quickly carried them off to sleep.

Sometime before dawn Auron became aware of something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and smiled as he moved a yellow feather from directly in front of his nose. Even through the thick branches above the tent, he heard the non-stop splatting of heavy rain on it and sighed. Hm, they may not be able to travel today. He'd check conditions when it got light.

For now he just wanted to savor the warmth, comfort and peace of being exactly where he was. He rested his head on his arm again and enjoyed the simple pleasure of listening to her soft, even breathing, of feeling her closeness.

The very nature of a Pilgrimage made it virtually impossible to ever have any time alone so he was going to treasure these moments. Four people living with each other in very close quarters around the clock, either walking and fighting fiends or in camp at night, standing watches, sleeping a bit here and there. Yes, he was going to soak in every second. Nothing could ever be taken for granted on a Pilgrimage, even life itself.

His body was still but his mind was active with his thoughts and before the sun rose, he had made some decisions. No one ever knew how many breaths he had left and Auron had made the determination that he wasn't going to be left with regrets. He was only twenty-five years old, a young man, but there were no guarantees of growing old in Spira. Especially on a Pilgrimage.

He sincerely hoped that he had many years still before him because there was so much he wanted to accomplish, so many things he wanted to try to change. He had hopes and dreams he very much wanted to pursue, to fulfill.

His thoughts turned again to Raiel. She was only than a year younger than he, but at times he glimpsed a certain child-like quality in her - as she watched the Aeons, for example. She took sheer delight in them and they seemed to strut and preen just for her benefit. He had no doubt that if Ifrit could figure a way to do it, he would fly her up into the sky and catch her as he did Lord Braska.

And last night - dancing in the rain, laughing, her total frustration at trying to get the fire going. He laughed to himself as he thought of her about to incinerate a whole enormous tree. He had demanded fire and she was going to see that he got it!

There were just so many things about her that he enjoyed. Her intelligence, her loyalty, her character, her honesty, her fearlessness, her readiness to laugh. He liked the easy, fluid way she walked, the erect way she carried herself, the whole-hearted ferocity of her fighting. She never did things in half-measure; it seemed to be all-or-nothing. He liked - Then he realized that a pair of beautiful eyes were looking at him and said, "Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning. You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about so hard?"

He hesitated a moment then said, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Giving him a sideways look, she asked, "Good or bad?"

He smiled. "Good."

"Not about yelling at you?"

"Nope."

"Then that is good. Anything in particular?"

He smiled and thought a moment. "Everything in general."

She studied him with slightly narrowed eyes as she considered his words. "Hmm."

"What do you mean by 'Hmm'?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"It?"

"What you said."

"Oh."

He looked down, then asked with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice, "Is it okay that I was thinking about you?"

Looking into dark eyes, Raiel smiled softly and said, "Yes. I could never tell what you thought of me one way or the other. I thought at the beginning that you just hoped I'd go away. I'm glad that whatever you were thinking was good."

Auron hesitated as he gathered the courage to ask softly, "And what - do you - think of me?"

Raiel didn't know how to answer. "In honesty, I haven't sorted it all out yet. I am drawn to you but I don't know why. I've never been attracted to a man before so I don't understand the things I feel. I can't put labels on those feelings. I – I wish we had the time to - just be with each other, to have time to figure it out."

She continued, "But - I know that I like being with you. I know that I like being close to you. I know that you make me feel safe. I know that I like to hear your voice. I know that I like it when you laugh. I know that - well, I'll leave it there for now. There is little or no opportunity on a Pilgrimage for personal things and life is so uncertain, especially for us. I just know that I don't want to have any regrets and I'm afraid I will. But I also need to know that I'm doing things for the right reasons, not just to be doing them."

Auron listened and said, "Jecht was right. You are a straight shooter, honest. I like that very much. From the little I've seen of women, it seems that they always want to play some kind of game - and I don't like that."

Raiel wasn't sure how to respond but she said quietly, "Life is too short to play stupid games."

She thought of her beautiful mother: dead before thirty. Her father: murdered at age thirty-four. Her brother: killed at age twenty-nine.

Watching her face, Auron knew where her thoughts had gone. "I'm sorry, Raiel. I wish there was something I could do to change the things that have happened to you."

She swallowed hard to forestall the tears that tried to form and very softly said, "Thank you, Auron. I know you would. Nothing can bring them back. Like you, like everyone else, I have to go on as best I can without them, though it's hard to do sometimes."

Auron said in a low rumble, "I can barely remember my parents. They died when I had just barely turned five. Sometimes I'm not sure if the people I see in my mind are really them or what I think they may have looked like. It's just been too long and I was too young."

"It must have pretty hard growing up in the temple."

"I don't know. I don't have anything else to compare it to. I do wish – that – I had been able to have done things as you and Rin did. I truly enjoyed listening to the stories he told."

Raiel smiled, remembering. "Rin and I had the most marvelous times together. We had the run of both the island and the desert. I remember the terrifying moments when we were brought to stand before Cid for something we had gotten into or done. It seemed then that he was the tallest, most frightening person in all of Spira! He would stand there looking down at us sternly, not saying a word, hands usually on his hips. Then he would  _roar_  at us for what seemed forever and when we promised to never do it again, he would send us off. We felt as if we had barely escaped with our lives! Now that I'm older, I don't think he was really mad at all but had to do something to keep us somewhat in check. What wonderful times those were."

She softly laughed again. "One of the worst moments in Cid's life was the day Rin and I found him out in the desert with a badly sprained ankle. I honestly think he would have rather stayed there and died of heatstroke than to have the two of us find and rescue him. To make matters worse, he tried to make us go in the direction away from Home and when we insisted that he was wrong, I thought he was going to explode. Rin and I knew every inch of that desert and there was no way we'd ever get lost. To this day, all either of us has to do is grin at him and his face starts turning red."

Auron chuckled quietly. "I can visualize the two of you. I'm glad you have those times to remember."

Then he noticed that there was gray light outside. "I'd better check the road and see what the conditions are."

"Okay."

But he didn't move. After a moment, Raiel looked at him with a smile and slightly raised eyebrows. Auron laughed quietly. "I don't want to interrupt this time we have here."

Her eyes dropped as her smile faded and she nodded, saying softly, "I know."

Then with a sigh he said, "I'd better go check."

"I'll see if I can get get a fire going to make coffee."

He began the struggle of getting the breastplate back on and again the confined space required her help, then he left.

Raiel stayed where she was for a few minutes, just thinking, then took her tightly rolled jacket from her smallpack, put it on and slipped out of the tent, then collapsed it. She was trying to get it back onto the same branch as the night before when a strong bare arm reached over her shoulder and slid it neatly into place. " 'Mornin', Raiel!"

She looked into Jecht's handsome face with a smile and said, "Good morning, Jecht! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Like a log. Auron is out checking travel conditions and I'm hoping I can get some coffee made for us. Thanks for helping lift the tent up. I couldn't quite reach it."

"You're welcome." He stretched then rubbed a hand over the stubble on his face and sighed. "I don't think I'll shave today."

Raiel shot him a look and used his own words against him. Reaching up and tapping the side of his face lightly she said, "What? and cover up this?"

He laughed, "Ya got a point, little girl. Ya got a point."

She just laughed and shook her head. "I do believe you have the market cornered on self-confidence, Jecht."

"Nah, little girl. I just know the truth when I hear it!"

She hooted and left to get some wood, returning shortly with her arms loaded with very wet wood. She arranged some of it beneath the tent-awning and began throwing fire spells at it until it would finally hold a flame.

Getting the water container, she set out to get water and found Jecht kneeling by the stream shaving. "It must be hard to do that without a proper sink and mirror."

"Yeah, it is. But I gotta keep the women happy."

"Jecht, I'm the only woman around here!"

He grinned at her, "I know."

She laughed and shook her head as she muttered, "You are just too much!"

Returning to camp with the water, she managed to get it hung above the flames and, stuffing her cold hands into the pockets of her pants, took what little shelter there was under one end of the tent. She was glad she had put on the jacket. It only came to her waist, but, zipped up to her neck, it sure helped retain some warmth in the unceasing rain.

Auron returned and she looked at him questioningly. He shook his head. "It's pretty muddy out there. And slick. I'll recommend to Lord Braska that we stay in." He looked around. "Seen Jecht?"

"Yes, he's at the stream shaving."

Auron ran his hand over his stubbly face, sighed and said, "I need to do the same thing." Taking his smallpack, he left camp.

In a few minutes, Jecht returned. Grinning at her, he asked, "How's that, Raiel?"

"Stunningly, fantastically perfect, Jecht!"

"Are you pokin' fun at me, little girl?"

"Yes."

He picked her up around her waist and swung her around and growled, "It's a good thing I love ya, Raiel!"

She laughed and said as he put her back on her feet, "Why don't you see if you can find some wildlife and get something for our breakfast?"

He snorted. "The only thing I know about wild life is what I learned in the bars in Zanarkand!"

Chuckling she said, "Auron should be back soon. I don't think we're going anywhere today. He said it's pretty muddy and slick out there."

"Man, I sure hope we don't get stuck here for days like last time. It was great at Rin's but it wouldn't be much fun to get stuck out here for that long. Besides, you're a prettier roommate than Lord Braska."

A muffled voice came from the other tent. "I heard that, Jecht!"

All three of them laughed as Auron approached the camp. Hearing Lord Braska's laugh, he knelt by the end of the tent and gave his assessment of travel conditions. Braska sighed. "Well, I guess we should stay put then. Not nearly as pleasant as our stay at Rin's though, is it?"

"A bit more challenging, my lord."

In a droll voice, Braska responded, "Auron, your outlook is admirable."

Auron laughed. "Stay there where it's dry, Lord Braska. Raiel will have some hot coffee soon. I'll see if I can find something for our breakfast."

"Fine, Auron. I suppose it is just as easy to be dry and bored as it is to be wet and bored. Here." A hand bearing a drinking cup appeared from behind the rain flap of the tent.

Auron took the cup to Raiel. "I'm going hunting."

As the water began to come to a boil, the marvelous smell of brewing coffee began to taunt them. Raiel watched until it looked ready, then poured cups for Lord Braska, Jecht and herself.

Shortly afterward, Auron returned with their meal, cleaned and dressed. He found a suitable stick with which to skewer it, sprinkled salt and spices from Lord Braska's packet and put it over the flames. Raiel poured him a cup of coffee and got the smile she knew was coming. Auron + coffee = happy.

What were they going to do with themselves all day? Leaning against the tree's trunk, Raiel was thinking about something that had come to her mind after Auron stopped her from throwing the spell at the tree the evening before.

She was considering different aspects of her thought when Jecht laughed and asked, "What are ya thinkin', Raiel? Ya look like you're up to somethin'. If Rin was here, I bet he'd run."

She laughed and retorted, "No, he'd jump in with both feet and help me!" Then she continued, "I got an idea last night about a new spell and was thinking about how to do it."

"How do ya find out?"

"I have to try it."

"Try it?"

"Yep. I need to find a safe place to test it, though."

"What kinda spell is it?"

She grinned. "A fire spell. Level four, at least! Maybe a five. I don't know."

Auron's smile faded. "Raiel, are you sure that's safe?"

She laughed. "Depends on if it's being thrown at you or not."

Auron didn't look convinced. "Well, please don't try it unless one of us is with you. Please?"

She looked at him a second then said, "Okay."

Jecht was surprised. _'Okay'?_ He had expected her to yell at him or try the new spell out on him or something. Hmph. How 'bout that!

She looked at the meat over the fire. "That won't be ready for a while. Why don't we scout for a place and I'll give it a go?"

Auron said, "Okay, let me tell Lord Braska where we'll be."

Not all that far away they found one tree in a mostly open area that appeared to have been hit by lightning and was dying. That would be Raiel's target. Auron and Jecht stood a short distance behind her, wondering how she was going to manage testing a fire spell in the rain.

She thought carefully of the words she would intone, then gathered all the energy she could muster and began. Raising both arms above her head until tiny flames were dancing at the tips of each finger, she cast the spell as hard as she could.

A fireball that would have made Ifrit envious flew from her hands, hit the dying tree with a massive explosion as it instantly erupted into flames from top to bottom. The force of the blast blew Raiel backwards a good ten feet and only being caught by Auron and Jecht kept her from winding up in a heap in the mud behind them.

"HA! Did that work or what?" The sparkles in her eyes were dancing with excitement.

Wide-eyed, Jecht exclaimed, "Damn, Raiel!"

Auron's eyes were not smiling as they looked at her. "Wasn't that a little extreme, Raiel?"

She laughed with delight. "Depends on what the target is. Might come in very handy at some point. Only problem is, it wipes me out. Wow, my knees are wobbly. But wasn't that  _great?"_

Jecht laughed, "An' ya said  _I_  was somethin' else. I don't even come close. But, yeah - it  _was_  great! What do ya call it?"

"I don't know. Suggest something."

"I think ya need to ask Ifrit 'bout that one."

"We'll have to think of a good name for it."

Auron asked, "Do you want to go back to camp now or try something else?"

She grinned. "I don't have enough energy left to try anything else. You two go on ahead. I'll just rest here for a while." Rain was dripping from her hair, her face, her clothing, but she was radiant.

With a glance at Auron, Jecht said, "I'll go back an' keep an eye on Lord Braska. Come back when you're ready."

She and Auron stood for a moment watching the fire in the tree fight the rain. Auron laughed and asked, "Is that what you were about to throw last night?"

She laughed and answered a little sheepishly, "I'm not sure. Probably would have been pretty close to it."

Still smiling, Auron shook his head, then said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Maybe a little. Wow. I didn't know it would take  _that_  much energy! I won't be using that one very often."

She wiped some of the water from her face and leaned against a tree. Her legs were shaking. She looked around for something upon which to sit and spied a downed limb not far away and started wobbling in the direction. Auron's long legs took him to her quickly and he steadied her with a hand on her elbow.

"Thanks, Auron. Magic is nice but it sure depletes inner energy."

Seated on the limb, elbows on her knees, she rested her head in her hands. "Nope. Won't be using that one except in an emergency. I have a royal headache."

"Are you sure you're alright, Raiel?" Auron was worried.

"Yeah. You have any potions on you?"

"Yes." He dug through a small pouch and selected one. "Here, try this one."

She took it looked at it. A Hi Potion. That would help a lot. "Thanks, Auron." She turned it up enjoyed the bright peppermint flavor of the potion. In only seconds she could feel her energy level climbing. "Umm. That's helping already. Ready to start back?"

"Why don't you give it a few minutes first? There's no hurry."

She grinned as she countered, "Even if there's hot coffee?"

One eyebrow rose as he smiled, "Now you're tempting me."

She laughed and held out a hand. "Let's go." Auron had just taken her hand and pulled her to her feet when a weird smell drifted past them on the wet air. A strange tingle crept over the back of her neck. Looking around, Auron yelled, "Ochu! Two of them!"

He drew his katana and assumed his perfectly balanced battle stance. Raiel was already intoning Firaga and began throwing the spells until her energy levels dropped too low to sustain them. Auron leaped in slashing with the massive blade.

He risked a glance back at Raiel and saw her wavering on her feet, even though she was trying to intone more fire spells. He jumped back as she managed to throw several more Firagas before sinking to her knees.

The ground was a slick mush of mud and Auron was having trouble keeping his footing and his blows were weaker as the result.

They were in trouble.

Auron bellowed as loudly as he could,  _"JECHT!"_ , then went back in for another attack, but there was no way that one fighter could defeat two Ochus single-handedly, especially in these conditions.

The fiends were taking damage but not nearly enough. Auron was just unable to land solid blows. He leaped back just as one Ochu flew up into the air and was going to land its Earthquake attack. He threw himself back to where Raiel was and tried to shield her from the heavy blow.

Both were dazed, shaken and weakened by the attack. Auron was desperately trying to shake his head clear when he saw the blue and cream robes of Lord Braska fly past him.

Fire was a blur from the ends of his spinning staff that quickly ignited the ground around him and Braska was swept up high into the sky in a ferocious ball of fire from which Ifrit appeared, caught Lord Braska and brought him back down safely.

Ifrit threw himself into the sky, gathering his incredible power and loosed his massive Hell Fire attack on the two fiends. One Ochu, having taken substantial damage from Auron and Raiel, dissolved into a swarm of pyreflies. Another of Ifrit's powerful attacks and pyreflies of the second followed those of the first.

Ifrit, now crouching beside his Summoner, turned his yellow eyes to the two Guardians on the ground. He watched as Braska and Jecht turned to help them. Though dazed, Auron was getting back on his feet, but Raiel was too weak. All the spells she'd thrown in addition to the Earthquake attack had taken too great a toll on her.

Jecht got an arm behind her back and got a potion from his pouch with the other, holding it for her as she got it down. In moments, the potion kicked in and she was able to get her head clear and get to her feet with his help. It was only when Raiel stood, that Ifrit vanished with the Summoner's permission.

She said shakily, "Sorry I let you down, Auron. I just couldn't keep going."

Auron responded, "It was that monster spell you threw earlier. You never recovered from it, then threw quite a few Firagas. You didn't let me down."

Lord Braska said, "I don't know what that first one was but I could feel it all the way back in camp. It must have been something!"

Jecht chortled, "She let that thing lose an' a whole entire tree was blasted into flame in one second. I've never seen anything like it!"

Braska remarked quietly but firmly, "Well, let's use that one judiciously, shall we?"

The four made their way back to camp; Jecht had a firm hold on Raiel's elbow. In camp, he led her straight to the log on which they had sat the evening before and said, "Sit!"

Auron sat beside her, still getting himself back together. Taking Auron's cup, Jecht filled it with coffee and handed it back to him.

Braska stood off to the side watching his Guardians. He wanted to be sure that Auron and Raiel were recovering. He was especially concerned about Raiel. When the body's energy levels drop too low, a spell-caster will die from it. As the body struggles to find the energy necessary to keep its various systems functioning, it will begin shutting down one system after the other in its efforts to preserve life, until, if the condition isn't addressed quickly, there is no life left. Though a potion can artificially restore it to a certain point, the body itself has to have recovery time.

He couldn't imagine the energy she expended in her experiment, but it must have dropped her to almost critical levels. Then for her to have had to immediately cast a number of additional high level spells in the battle and to have sustained damage by a sizable attack would have her in a precarious state, whether she realized it or not.

Jecht saw the expression in Lord Braska's eyes as he observed Raiel from the other side of the campsite. Jecht had given her a cup of coffee but he noticed that she wasn't really drinking it.

The Summoner quietly asked Jecht how their stock of potions was holding up.

"Got plenty, Sir."

Braska nodded. "Good. Will you be so kind as to give two of them to Raiel. You shouldn't accept 'no' for an answer."

"Yessir."

Accepting Jecht's potions without protest spoke loudly to her companions, telling them just how low her condition really was.

The food was now ready and Jecht began to cut it into pieces. As always, he offered the food to Lord Braska first, but this time Braska indicated that he should give it to Raiel, then to Auron. Only after those two had food did the Summoner accept some for himself. "Thank you, Jecht. I know this will taste as delicious as it looks."

Though Raiel felt the boost from the potions Jecht had given her, she still didn't really feel like eating. But seeing the intensity with which Lord Braska was watching her, she decided that it would take more energy to protest than it would just to go ahead and eat.

Jecht cut meat for himself and joined Lord Braska under the tree which offered only limited protection from the relentless rain, but it was somewhat better than standing out in the open.

Their food eaten, Lord Braska said, "Auron, you and Raiel should rest now. Jecht, will you help with the tent, please?"

"Yessir." Jecht took the collapsed tent from the branch and set it up. Auron was very uncomfortable with being made to rest. He was accustomed to taking his hits and keeping on going. It was all he could do to accept this silently.

Braska could read his young Guardian's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. To ease Auron's discomfort, Braska casually walked closer to him and said in a very low voice, "Please keep a close watch on Raiel. She doesn't realize how low her condition is." Auron looked his Summoner in the eye and just nodded, fully aware of Braska's ruse. Well, he had taken an oath to follow the Summoner's orders so he wouldn't complain but these are not the type orders he expected to be following!

Jecht, glancing at Auron's face, also knew that he wasn't happy. He stood after setting up the tent and growled. "We're not goin' anywhere anyhow, Red. May as well get out of the rain an' rest while ya can."

Auron appreciated the gesture and smiled as he nodded his thanks. After removing her wet jacket, Raiel had gone into the tent without complaint. Auron sighed, unbuckled the breastplate and followed her. Maybe after she rested, they could talk some more.

By afternoon, the rain began to taper off and stopped by nightfall. Tomorrow they would be on the road again. The Moonflow couldn't be too far away.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

The next morning they started walking again. The condition of the road could have been better but they were all in agreement that they had rather move on instead of staying in camp another day and night.

Most of the fiends they encountered were of the less dangerous varieties and posed no problem to the Guardians. When the occasional more powerful enemies popped up, Braska was quick to summon an Aeon. "I need to build up my stamina," he said. Actually he needed to keep himself occupied.

During the prolonged rainy encampment, he had had too much time to think. His thoughts had dwelt too long on his beloved Yuna as he wondered how she was doing, how she was coping with his absence. He knew she was going to be beautiful when she grew up because she looked so much like her mother.

Her enchanting eyes! One from her mother, one from him. Even when she was a baby, there had been a serious air about her even though she loved to laugh and as she grew she had shown herself to have a gentle, caring heart though she could be very strong-willed. Oh, how he missed her! Words to adequately describe it just didn't exist.

He imagined her as a young woman and wondered what her life would be like. He wanted her to fall in love with a wonderful young man, marry and have a happy family. He wanted her to have the opportunity to live in peace, without fear.

Somehow, he knew within himself that he would successfully defeat Sin and he hoped so desperately that it would buy the years of peace that she and everyone else in Spira needed to live their lives without fear.

Spira had suffered far too long from the ravages of Sin. It was time for the grief to end. If the defeat of Sin would accomplish that it would be well worth the price he would so willingly pay.

He had thought about Jecht. He knew with certainty that Jecht was supposed to be on this Pilgrimage with him. He couldn't verbalize it but he knew it all the same.

What would Jecht do if they did find Zanarkand in ruins? Would he ever be content in this Spira? Under Raiel's influence, he had adapted well to the Pilgrimage but what would his life be like after Sin was defeated? The only thing he knew was Blitzball. Perhaps he could find a position as a coach or trainer in Luca. Or open a sports bar. On second thought that last one would probably not be a good idea.

He had sighed. The only people Jecht knew were himself, Auron, Raiel and Rin. How does a person start over and begin an entirely new life in an unknown world? He had no answers.

Braska wanted all three of his Guardians to live long, happy lives. He hoped very much that Auron and Raiel would sort things out between them. The rigors and hardships of a Pilgrimage weren't the easiest circumstance for courtship yet it afforded an unparallelled opportunity to know what a person is honestly like.

He looked at them now. Three special and unique people. Each had dealt with tragedy and great personal loss, yet they could still smile. They could still laugh. They could still hope and dream. How truly fortunate he was to have them with him!

They made the separation from his precious daughter bearable. They gave him the courage to continue when the weak moments visited him. It was a daunting experience to know exactly how and when one's death would come while still walking purposely toward it for so many months. It wasn't easy - but it wasn't supposed to be.

Aloma. His beautiful Aloma with her soft blond hair and deep green eyes. He would never get over her loss. He could hear her infectious, bubbling laugh now. He momentarily closed his eyes as a wave of grief washed over him. He loved her without reserve, without limit, without end. He would give anything to have even one more moment with her! Just one more sweet kiss. They were such an unlikely pair but never was a marriage more happy than theirs.

He felt a hand lightly touch his arm and saw Raiel, walking Escort, looking at him. She said softly, "Are you okay, Lord Braska?"

He patted the small hand on his arm and smiled. "Yes, dear Raiel. Thank you. Quite a walk from one end of Spira to the other, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it is." She didn't know what he had been thinking but she knew it wasn't about the length of the land. It was her job to look after not only his safety but his entire well-being. She would keep a close eye on him.

"You know what would be so good for our meal tonight?" He looked at her with a spark in his blue eyes.

A smile found her lips and they said together, "Fish!"

Raiel said smiling, "If we find a pool, I do hope the water is warmer. It almost makes me shiver just to remember last time."

Braska chuckled. It wasn't necessarily the fish that he, Jecht and Auron thought of when they remembered that evening! He saw her give him a quick sidelong glance. Surely she couldn't read his mind.

Could she?

It was time to rotate positions again, so Auron, who had been on Point, dropped back to Escort, Raiel dropped to Rear Guard and Jecht went from Rear Guard to Point. Braska wondered how they kept it all straight.

Auron had caught Raiel's faint signal to keep watch on Lord Braska. An almost imperceptible nod acknowledged the message.

Walk. Fight. Walk. Fight. Walk. Watch Aeons. Walk. Fight. Walk. It was late afternoon when Raiel, now on Point, was keeping a sharp eye out for a good campsite when she caught sight of another party far in the distance.

She stopped and signaled for Auron to come forward. She just nodded toward the distant group advancing toward them. They were simply too far away to be able to discern anything about them other than the fact that it seemed to be a sizable party.

Raiel said, "It's a little early but do you want to get Lord Braska off the road?"

Auron nodded and gestured for Jecht and the Summoner to leave the road. He did not want to risk another Digan-type encounter where Lord Braska could possibly be at risk.

The huge forest of trees was dense and would afford them a good site. Raiel got the container and started out to find water, but Auron stopped her. "I'd rather that you stayed in camp until we find out who that other party is."

She started to tell Auron what he could do with his 'rathers' but Digan's face came to her memory. She wasn't concerned for herself but she knew that at times she could be a bit - impulsive - and didn't want to cause problems by incinerating somebody. She saw Jecht looking at her with amusement in his eyes; she grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and grinned back.

A half-hour went by with no sign of the other party. Obviously they found a place to camp for the night. Auron was uneasy. He wanted to know who was in their vicinity. He finally said, "I'm going to reconnoiter. We need to know who is near by."

Raiel said, "I'll go with you." Auron knew where that came from! He had heard it a million times himself: "Never reconnoiter alone if possible. Safety in pairs."

He nodded then told Jecht, "Stay alert and don't leave Lord Braska. We don't know who these people are or if they pose any danger to him."

Jecht nodded his understanding. "Got it covered. Be careful out there."

Raiel took a moment to tuck Rin's necklace into her dark blue shirt and check to see that nothing else on her person could make any sound that would give away her position. Auron noted her caution with approval as he did the same check of himself. Ready, they slipped out of camp.

Auron moved cautiously, almost silently through the trees. He knew that Raiel was about 15 paces to his right but he could hear nothing. She was the best at silent movement that he'd ever seen.

They slowly advanced until they could detect the sound of voices, then moved even more slowly and cautiously toward the unknown party. Auron had gotten within about a hundred feet of the encampment and finally got a good look through the trees at the uniforms the men wore. A cadre of probably two dozen from the temple. Warrior Monks with trainees most likely. He had seen what he needed to see.

He had just begun his withdrawal when he felt the sharp point of a blade placed firmly in his back and a man's voice spoke quietly but with authority, "Don't move!" Auron cursed himself a thousand different ways! He should have known that a group like that would have their security detail out.

He froze and put his hands up at shoulder level so they could be seen. The same voice ordered, "Identify yourself!" Auron slightly turned his head trying to get a glimpse of the voice's owner out of his peripheral vision but the voice said, "Straight ahead!" This was no raw rookie; he had had some training.

Just as Auron took a breath to respond, he heard a soft voice say, "Freeze!" Raiel had gotten the drop on the unknown person and was reaching for the man's blade even as Auron was turning around.

He didn't recognize the young man though he did recognize the uniform as being from the Bevelle temple. The young man was clearly displeased at having lost his advantage but put his hands up. Auron gestured with his head for the man to move in the direction away from his camp.

After they had moved several hundred feet from the camp, Auron motioned for his captive to halt. If the man felt fear he didn't show it but he did show great curiosity about who had sneaked up behind him. When he saw Raiel, his eyes widened and his breath seemed caught somewhere in his throat.

Auron asked in a low voice, "Who are you? And give me a straight answer. I've had the same training you have, plus a whole lot more."

The man's eyes left Raiel and turned to Auron. "I'm with a detachment from Bevelle temple, Warrior Monks."

A slight smile touched Auron's mouth. "A group of trainees, don't you mean?"

The man said evenly, "There are trainees, yes. And one of them got the drop on you."

Auron's deep chuckle answered him. "And a civilian female got the drop on you. That could be a little awkward to explain, don't you think?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to know who your group is. Nothing more. Who is in command of your detachment?"

The man hesitated before answering. "Captain Tella."

Auron smiled. "Let's go say hello, shall we?" Turning his back on the surprised Warrior Monk-in-training, he began walking back toward the unit's encampment. The trainee looked at Raiel who gestured that he was to walk in front of her. He smiled. He didn't know who she was but he had to hand it to her: she was good. And, he noticed, she had not offered to return his sword.

As Auron neared the unit's site, he called out loudly, "Tella! Friendly coming in!"

The stocky Warrior Monk stood to his feet, eyes waiting to confirm what his ears had told him. Seeing the man in the red coat, a big smile spread across his face and he laughed.

"Auron! It is good to see you again, my friend!" as they clasped hands.

"And you, Tella! It's been far too long." Auron was happy to be looking into the face of his long-time friend again. The face had aged a bit but the gray eyes were the same - alert and intelligent but always ready to smile.

"What are you doing in these parts, if I may ask."

"Leading a Summoner's party. Saw your group in the distance and when you didn't pass our location, I wanted to know who was in the neighborhood. Met one of your trainees out there."

Auron raised his voice slightly, "Come on in, Raiel."

When she stepped out into the clearing about twenty feet away, the unhappy trainee before her, Tella's jaw dropped a little as his eyebrows rose. Raiel's steady eyes never wavered from those of the Warrior Monk. She touched the trainee on the arm and handed him his blade.

"Tella, Lady Raiel, Guardian to Lord Braska. Raiel, this questionable person is Tella about whom I know too many stories for my own good."

Tella nodded to Raiel and smiled. "My pleasure, Lady Raiel. In my own defense I must inform you that the only reason Auron knows these stories is that he was party to the events in each of them."

Raiel simply nodded and smiled briefly as her eyes swept the encampment, enumerating who was where and doing what. Tella noticed and gave Auron a questioning look. Auron just smiled and shrugged. Friend or not, he didn't want to go down that road.

'Will you join us for a meal, Auron?"

"I thank you, Tella, but I must return to our own camp. I still have to go hunting."

"If you think you can get away later, please come and we'll reminisce about how superior we were as students and trainees."

Auron chuckled. "I will if I can, Tella. Thank you. It's very good to see a friendly face."

Tella nodded as his smile faded. "I'm sorry, my friend. Bevelle is a treacherous place. You were most unfairly treated and there are many there who can be counted as your friend."

Auron nodded. "That is good to know. When we get to Bevelle, I will be making a special request of one of them."

Tella's raised eyebrows asked and Auron said in a very low voice, "There is a special mission that I would like carried out."

"Name?"

"Digan."

Tella nodded. "Your regards will be given."

"This one is personal. I'm indebted, Tella."

"No, you're not. We've been through too much for too many years together. Anything else I can do for you?"

Auron smiled. "Just take care of yourself, old friend. Anything I can do for _you?"_

Tella sighed with exaggeration and waved his hand toward his charges. "Too numerous to mention, Auron! I'm a heavily burdened man."

Auron laughed. He had always appreciated Tella's dramatic sense of wry humor.

Tella asked, "So you got the drop on my man, did you?"

Auron smiled and said, "No. Raiel did."

Tella laughed. "He'll have a hard time living that one down, though from what I observe, she could probably take me out without half-trying."

Auron smiled and said, "I wouldn't doubt it, Tella. She's a most extraordinary person."

One of the trainees approached and waited to be noticed. Tella said, "Yes, Kenir?"

"Sorry to trouble you, sir, but the wood is simply too wet to burn."

Tella started to answer but Auron interrupted. "We may be able to help you with that."

Tella's eyebrows rose again but Auron called Raiel who had taken up station about twenty feet away on the edge of the camp. She would never be able to relax around so many Yevonites and had kept her guard fully up. Auron said, "They are having trouble with wet wood and can't get a fire started. Think you could help them out?"

She just nodded and followed Kenir to the small fire pit they had dug. She gestured for the ones nearby to move away, very softly intoned Fira under her breath and cast it on the wood until the flames caught and held. Without a word, she returned to her place on the edge where she could see everyone at all times.

Tella watched in total fascination. He had caught Raiel's eye as she walked back across the camp and said, "Thank you, Lady Raiel. I'm in your debt." She had just nodded and never broke stride.

Tella looked at Auron and asked softly, "Doesn't she talk?"

Auron laughed, "When it suits her." Then the laughter faded and he said softly, "She's not had an easy time of it. She's easily the equal of either of us and is a Battle Mage. She has my highest respect."

Tella nodded as he studied her as she stood unmoving, her eyes watching everything taking place in the camp. "She's on full alert. Why?"

Auron answered in a very low voice. "Uniformed Yevonite thugs murdered her father right before her eyes. She was nine years old."

Tella said quietly, "Then she has good reason to hate us." He looked at Auron. "Why does she accept you?"

Auron paused then said softly, "I am no longer a Yevonite, Tella. I have seen too much hypocrisy in the church. I've seen too much of their corruption and rotten politics. I've seen the animals they've unleashed on innocent people. I cannot believe in such an institution."

Tella looked at his friend with sadness. "I understand, Auron. It is a hard thing to lay aside the teachings of a lifetime." Very softly he said, "I too have my own doubts but I cannot voice them. I keep hoping for a change to come in the church."

Auron said, "I'll come later if I can, Tella, but now I must see to my own party. It is so very good to see you again."

"And you, Auron. I'll tell the watch to let you pass. Hope to see you later!"

Auron clapped Tella on the shoulder and turned away. Raiel caught his movement from the corner of her eye and melted back into the trees. Within two seconds, she was invisible. Auron smiled, knowing that those in the camp had observed everything about her and realized that the beautiful mysterious woman was leaps and bounds beyond their abilities.

Instead of returning to camp, Auron went hunting and Raiel continued on alone. She filled in Lord Braska and Jecht then gathered some wood and started their fire. As she stood staring into the fire, the expression on her face told Jecht that she was very disturbed by the presence of the Yevonites even if the leader was Auron's friend.

He went to her and wrapped his big arms around her. "It's alright, little girl. They won't bother you or us." Raiel appreciated his concern for her and felt comforted by his gesture. It was good just to relax for a moment in the security of his big arms. For some reason it made her think of when Collin would hold her when she got scared or had nightmares after Dad was killed.

Auron walked into camp with a cleaned, dressed kill for their meal and was brought up short by the sight of Raiel in Jecht's arms, her eyes closed and appearing to be quite content there. He felt a flash of anger spring to life in him.

Jecht saw the expression on Auron's face and knew he had the wrong impression. He said quietly, "Raiel is rattled by your Yevonite friends, Red. I told her they wouldn't bother us. I'm right, aren't I?"

Auron nodded and said a little stiffly, "Their commander is a trusted friend I've known for many years. He and I went through much together. I would trust him with all our lives, something I wouldn't even consider with anyone else outside of our party."

Raiel stepped back from Jecht and said quietly, "I'm going to get water." Would there ever be a time when she could get over her fear and revulsion of those people?

* * *

Earlier, Hardic had slowly eased back from his observation point. His sharp eyes had taken in the information he wanted. Obviously the larger group would be avoided but this smaller one would be easy prey. Especially the woman. He watched as she and one of the men headed through the forest toward the larger group west of them, leaving the other two men in camp.

He quietly stole back to his camp roughly a mile away. Gorben would be pleased with the news. He approached the leader with what was supposed to be a big smile on his nearly toothless mouth.

"Got us a good 'un this time, Gorben! Just three men - an' a woman! Good lookin' woman, too!"

Gorben's nondescript brown eyes narrowed. "What about the men? What are they like?"

"Ah, they ain't nothin' we can't handle. Big but nothin' special. One of 'em seems ta be some kinda priest or somethin'. Got this big fancy staff thing. Might be worth somethin'."

Gorben just nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just a buncha soldiers of some sort campin' ta their west. They're far enough away that they won't be no trouble if we go about it kinda quiet-like."

Gorben nodded again. Hardic was usually pretty good in his assessments though he did have a tendency to underestimate their quarry at times. The men were probably more competent than Hardic judged them to be but their superior numbers would even that out quickly enough.

A priest, huh? Well, maybe he could meet whatever god he had a little sooner than he'd planned. Every priest he'd ever seen was either too fat to be of any concern or so scrawny a good breeze would knock 'em over so it shouldn't be much trouble to take this one out.

If the other two were 'big' as Hardic said he'd better put three of his men on each. That should do it. He'd never seen it fail.

About time they could make a good raid. And a woman! A smile slid across his thin mouth. There were times when being the leader meant you had certain advantages and this would be one of them. He could feel his blood stirring. Been a long time. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, his breath quickening.

Hardic had watched Gorben's face and, seeing the thing that passed for a smile on his face, knew what he was thinking. Another of Hardic's smiles revealed a few yellowed teeth in the black hole that was his mouth. Gorben would have whatever time he wanted, then the rest of them would have theirs. His pulse grew rapid in anticipation.

Gorben stood, gathering his dingy brown cloak around himself. His dozen men, some of the worst of the dregs of society, drifted over to get their orders and then began their stealthy move through the forest toward the small encampment southeast of them.

* * *

Raiel finally found the water source - a gurgling stream to the east of their camp. She just stood watching the water as she thought. She had to find a way to come to terms with the emotions that rose so strongly within her when anything Yevonite came too close. She closed her eyes and fought the tears that began to sting her eyes as the last memory of her father flashed to the forefront of her mind. Fifteen years since he had been killed and the anguish within her was as fresh now as it had been then.

In another memory, she could see Dad handling the boat at sea with great skill, the wind blowing his soft blond hair about his face, exhilarated with the contest between himself and the sea. He had little crow's feet at the corners of his beautiful green eyes partly from constant squinting from the bright reflection of the sun on the water, partly from his frequent laughter.

If only they hadn't put in at Luca that day! She shook off the memories, wiped her face and took a deep breath. She should get back. Auron would get angry again. She filled the container with water and began the long trek back to camp.

Suddenly she found herself grabbed from behind by strong arms as a rough hand was clamped hard across her mouth. She fought and struggled to free herself but the strength of her captor was greater than her own.

She heard quiet coarse laughter near her ear and caught the smell of fetid breath. A growl said, "A fighter, huh? That's just the way Gorben likes 'em. He'll like you a lot!"

She was being dragged backwards and was completely off balance, her arms pinned. She was unable to reach her blade or even cast a spell. She would have slammed her head back into the face of the man but he was too tall. She was terribly frightened but Collin's training allowed her to remain alert and able to watch for any opportunity to counter-attack.

She tried lifting both feet from the ground, forcing him to suddenly support her weight, hoping to throw him off-balance for even a second or two, giving her an opening but he was quick to regain his balance and his iron grip on her never loosened.

She then tried using her feet to trip him and succeeded but in the midst of the fall he twisted around so that she would take the brunt of the fall with him landing on top of her. Raiel felt a second of blinding pain as her forehead slammed into a rock then blackness ended all awareness.

The man carried Raiel back to Gorben and told how he had found her near the stream. Gorben's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the woman lying unconscious on the ground before him. He finally realized that he had been asked a question. "What?"

"Do we go get the men or not?"

"Later. We return to camp now. They'll come lookin' for her but it won't do 'em any good. They'll never find her."

* * *

Auron stood and looked in the direction Raiel had gone. "I'm going to find Raiel. She's been gone too long."

Jecht said, "Want me to go with ya?"

"No. Guard Lord Braska. Something isn't right so stay on top of things."

Jecht nodded and said quietly, "Be careful, Red."

Raiel may be able to move silently through the trees but she would leave signs of her passage and there wasn't anyone or anything that he couldn't track. A tiny disturbance here, a slightly bent leave there led him to the water container dropped on the ground.

His heart racing he saw that a scuffle had badly disturbed the ground and it was easy to quickly track to a rock with fresh blood on it. Then the tracks came to a halt in the stream. Whoever had taken her had hidden his direction by walking in the water.

His heart trying to pound out of his chest, he raced as fast as his long legs could carry him back toward camp. Hearing the crashing of his passage, Jecht stood with blade in hand as Auron rushed in.

"Raiel has been kidnapped! I'm going to get Tella. Protect Lord Braska, Jecht. I don't know how many there are!"

Jecht's face turned white and he began to shake with stunned rage at the news. Braska rose to his feet, a shocked expression on his face.

Auron turned and ran as fast as humanly possible. Approaching the Yevonite camp, he bellowed, "TELLA! FRIENDLY!"

The entire camp was on their feet as he burst in, Tella's face serious as he ran to meet Auron.

"Raiel has been kidnapped. I've tracked her as far as the stream. No count on the enemies. Will you help?"

Tella turned to his men. "You heard. I want all but two to go with me. I need volunteers and I need 'em now!"

Auron was gratified to see every hand in the air. Tella ordered, "Jenson, you and Manin are responsible for the camp. Stay sharp! The rest of you follow me! Sir Auron's orders are my orders. Any questions?"

Tella gestured with his head for Auron to lead them and the entire group raced through the trees. Stopping quickly by the camp, Tella was about to assign men to stay and guard Lord Braska when the Summoner interrupted him.

"You need every available man with you. I'm going."

Auron started to protest but Braska held up his hand. "Auron, do you not think that Valefor, Ifrit or Ixion may possibly be of tremendous assistance?"

Auron was torn. Yes, the Aeons could possibly be invaluable, but would he be subjecting the Summoner to undue danger? Braska made the decision for him. "I'm coming with you, Auron. That's my order."

The Guardian somewhat reluctantly nodded. "Yes, my lord." Then he turned to Tella's men. "I need four of you to guard Lord Braska at all times, even with your own lives, if necessary."

Again, all hands went up. Auron glanced at Tella who picked the four. Auron told them, "If he has to summon an Aeon, move back at least fifteen feet behind him and stay there. The Aeon will attack the enemy and will protect him. Do nothing to interfere with the Aeon or he may take you for an enemy. Understood?"

Four voices said, "Yes, sir!"

This took only minute, maybe less, but they ran as fast as possible to the stream. The search party split in two, each taking a direction of the stream, trying to pick up the trail where the kidnapper may have exited the water.

One of Tella's men found the exit point and the others quickly rejoined as Auron led them, following the signs he was able to detect. To Tella and Jecht who were close behind him, he said, "Deeper imprints. One is carrying her."

Auron said, "There are many tracks here. Possibly as many as a dozen. Be alert for lookouts."

The word was quietly relayed back through those behind him.

It was getting dark fast and Auron gritted his teeth as his insides churned with fear. Without light he wouldn't be able to track the kidnappers. He wouldn't be able to find her. Eyes straining for clues in the growing darkness, he suddenly stopped and held up his hand.

A soft sound somewhere up ahead. Something moved in the darkness. Tella touched Auron's shoulder and held up a closed fist. Auron nodded and held his position as he felt a shadow move past him toward the sound he had heard. In a moment or two he heard a soft "Mmph" and the shadow returned, pausing to flash the 'all clear' sign. The lookout was no more.

Continuing to move forward, Auron's sharp ears detected the sound of laughter somewhere ahead. Tella nodded indicating that he too had heard. Moving as fast as they felt prudent, they soon came upon an encampment where a big campfire revealed about a dozen men sprawled around the fire downing bottles of some sort of drink - and Raiel.

She was standing under a tree to their right, her hands over her head, tied to the limb above her. A track of blood ran down the side of her face.

They slipped in as close as they dared as they assessed the situation and decided how best to breach the camp to assure Raiel's safety.

A burly bearded man left his place at the fire and swaggered to stand in front of her. As the man approached her, Raiel looked directly to where Auron hid in the darkness and gave a small shake of her head.

Tella's mouth dropped open as he tapped Auron. Auron's eyes never left Raiel's face but he shrugged in response to Tella's silent question. Auron held up his fist and the signal was relayed all the way to the very last man. Auron didn't know what she was planning, but he had to trust her warning. How did she even know he was there?

The burly man walked up close to her and said something as he put his hands beneath her shirt and began to slide them upward.

He heard Raiel laugh mockingly and her voice carried clearly to them as she looked the big man before her in the eye and said, "What's the matter? You aren't enough man to handle a woman who isn't tied up? No, guess you aren't!" And she laughed again.

They saw the burly man freeze. His men had heard the challenge she had thrown to him. He led them only by virtue of his being the toughest among them. They were watching to see what he would do.

The leader pulled a knife from his belt and sliced through the rope releasing her hands. Auron showed the 'hold' signal to Tella who again sent in relay to the men behind them. Tella was puzzled but trusted Auron's judgment.

They again heard Raiel laugh and say, "Why don't you stand back a little so you can enjoy this? A little preview or warmup, huh?" She languidly ran one hand through her long hair as she looked at the man through slightly lowered lids, a seductive smile on her face.

The stunned man could hardly believe the promise he was seeing in the eyes of this very beautiful woman. His physical reaction made the blood in his ears roar, his throat dry and his hands tremble.

He moved back a few feet, his mouth partly open in anticipation of what he was going to see. The eyes of every man in the camp was fastened on her, oblivious to anything around him.

Playfully Raiel laughed and said, "A little more. Yes, just a little more."

Then she began to move almost as if she was beginning one of the Island dances, her mouth moving as she softly sang something, then she slowly raised both hands as if that was a part of the sensual dance and suddenly unleashed a massive Thundaga spell across the encampment.

As trees behind them snapped and fell the men in the camp were severely blasted by the powerful spell, collapsing as blood began to run from their eyes, noses, mouths and ears. Raiel stood looking at them for a moment, then turned and began to walk away.

As soon as the blast of the spell passed, Auron and the men with him rushed into the camp, blades drawn, to check the downed men. There were no survivors.

Auron quickly went to Raiel. "Are you all right?" His hands were now shaking.

A little numbly, she answered, "My head hurts and I lost the water container and my blade, but otherwise I'm fine."

"How did you know we were there?"

She just looked at him. "Auron, a herd of drunk Shoopufs would have been quieter. How could I not know where you were."

Tella just looked at Auron who was just staring at Raiel.

Jecht came up from his position near the back with Lord Braska and, saying nothing, just clutched her tightly to his chest, his eyes squeezed tight, his hands shaking. He growled softly, "Wish you'd saved at least one of 'em for me, little girl. I've never been so afraid in my life - an' I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

Raiel said softly, "Thanks, Jecht. I'm okay."

As she was released from Jecht's embrace, she spied Lord Braska coming into the camp clearing and her jaw dropped open as disbelief covered her face and her hands found themselves on her hips.

" _Auron?_ You brought Lord Braska here?  _What were you thinking_? I can't believe you actually  _did_  that! One job? Huh? Remember that? A Guardian has ONE job? Huh?"

Braska made his way to her, smiling. "It's not Auron's fault, dear Raiel. I insisted and he was following my orders. I thought that perhaps it would be helpful to have the Aeons available if necessary."

She looked back at Auron. "You're also supposed to know when  _not_  to obey a Summoner's orders."

Tella commented quietly, "Yes, she can speak, can't she?"

Auron shot him a look, then he said softly, "Raiel, I am aware of all of that. But weighing the options, I agreed with Lord Braska's thought that having the Aeons might be the one thing that would save you. That's all any of us wanted. Having you back safely."

He closed the short distance between them, he wiped some of the blood from her face and wrapped his arms around her. Her muffled voice said softly, "I still can't believe you did that." A short pause. "Thank you, Auron." Another pause, then almost in a whisper, "I was so scared."

Softly, he said, "You're safe now. And you'll never be out of my sight again if I can help it. Ready to go back to camp?"

"No, I have to find the water container and my blade."

He smiled. "I see your blade over there and I know where the container is."

"Okay."

Stepping back from Auron, her eyes met those of the Warrior Monk. Tella saw her studying him a moment before approaching him, saying, "Thank you, Captain Tella. It was kind of you to help my friends."

Somewhat surprised that she addressed him directly and with thanks, Tella responded seriously, "You are welcome, Lady Raiel. You are undoubtedly the bravest person I think I've ever seen and you have my highest respect."

A faint smile crossed her lips and she said softly. "Thank you but I'm not brave. You have no idea how truly frightened I was."

Lord Braska approached her saying with one of his sweet smiles, "Let me heal that forehead, Raiel. I really don't like for my Guardians to walk around with bloody faces. Bad for morale."

Cura stopped the bleeding as the gash began to heal but it did nothing for the pounding pain within her skull. "Thank you, Lord Braska. Can we go back now, please? I have a terrible headache."

The entourage retraced their steps, collecting the water container along the way. The pain behind her eyes limiting her attention, she failed to see the awed respect for her in the eyes of the Yevonites.

Back in Braska's camp, Tella told Auron quietly, "We'll see to your security tonight so you and your party rest. You have a long way to go and this will be our small contribution to your Summoner's Pilgrimage."

Auron looked his friend in the eye and said, "Thank you, Tella. You have always been a very good friend and I greatly appreciate your friendship. Please relay our thanks to your men for their help and their watches tonight."

Tella nodded. "I will, Auron. May the Fayth be with you. I hope to see you when you return. And know that the other mission will be carried out. You have my word."

"Thank you, Tella. Stay safe."

"Good night, Auron. Sleep well, my friend." The two clasped hands, then the Warrior Monk left for his own camp, leaving behind two men who would cover the first watch.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

They were quiet as they ate. The eyes of Lord Braska, Auron and Jecht rarely left Raiel's face as she stared silently into the darkness. Braska knew that, at some point, a reaction would set in. She was most likely still in shock. They would have to watch for the signs.

Braska also observed the other two Guardians. Jecht's hands still had a tremor and Auron seemed to have retreated into himself as he fought to corral his emotions as if he could force them into some neat little package and slam the lid shut. Braska knew that the young Guardian would have to deal with those emotions whether he wanted to or not.

The Summoner knew the next few days could be difficult as they dealt with the shock and trauma each had experienced, himself included. He felt an icy chill crawl down the middle of his being as he thought of how the night could have ended. Raiel's level head, inner strength and sheer nerve had saved her.

The quiet was briefly interrupted as a voice spoke softly from darkness. "Sir Auron?"

Auron immediately rose and turned to the voice as one of the monk-trainees stepped into the edge of the small encampment and murmured, "All is quiet, sir. Two of us will be here at all times. Just wanted you to know it is a privilege to serve your party. Good night, Sir Auron."

Auron nodded and said a quiet, "Thank you. Good night."

He looked at Raiel who remained impassive to anything around her. His eyes met those of Lord Braska who just nodded. He then looked at Jecht who looked like a coiled spring, ready to explode at the slightest provocation. They would need an active fighting day tomorrow to work off the pent-up emotions and adrenalin energy, but he didn't know what reaction to expect from Raiel.

She had kept the emotional fallout from her father's death bottled up for fifteen years. Would she do the same with this trauma or would it manifest itself in some other way. They would just have to watch her.

After a time, Lord Braska bid them a good night, wrapped himself in his robes and laid down, hoping the Guardians would follow his example but they each seemed inclined to just sit, staring into the night. Finally Auron touched Raiel's shoulder and quietly told her, "Time for sleep, Raiel."

She still said nothing but turned blank eyes to his and stood. Auron realized that Jecht was suffering badly in response to the danger and horrific experience Raiel had faced. The coiled energy in him had to be diffused. Still speaking quietly, Auron said, "Jecht, will you look after Raiel tonight? I may be needed by the watch."

Jecht simply nodded in response but held out a big hand to her and growled, "Come over here, little girl. Ol' Jecht will watch out for ya tonight, okay?"

Raiel took his hand as he led her to a soft patch of grass and curled up beside him as he wrapped a big arm over her. Very quietly he asked, "Ya alright, Raiel?" and received a small nod in response. He looked up at Red, concern etched deeply into his face. Red simply nodded and turned away.

Watching, Braska was at first surprised when Auron asked Jecht to care for Raiel during the night. He knew that Auron would want nothing more than to wrap her into his coat with him and watch over her himself. Then understanding came to the Summoner and he looked at the young man with renewed respect. Auron had seen Jecht's desperate need to do something,  _anything!_ and had placed Jecht's needs above his own. _'These amazing people!'_   he thought as he sighed and tried to find sleep.

His natural instinct of withdrawing coming to the fore, Auron found a place for himself off to the side a bit. The great fear he had experienced that night had left the feel of icy tendrils wrapped around his heart and his hands still shook as the 'What ifs?' tracked relentlessly through his mind. What if they hadn't found her in time? What if they hadn't found her at all? What if Tella's detachment had not been close by? What if he had been forced to chose between Lord Braska and Raiel? What if...? His stomach was a tight knot within him.

And the hard questions he had to ask himself: Should he have allowed Lord Braska to go with them? Had he placed his concern for Raiel above that of Lord Braska? Did he allow his personal feelings to override the basic tenet of his position as Guardian to protect the Summoner  _at all costs?_

He simply didn't know and that very uncertainty made him think that he probably had. If it was true, then he had failed in the oath he had taken and that grated at the very essence of who he was.

He closely examined his feelings for Raiel. He didn't know if he was ready to put a name to them yet but he knew that they had gained strength as the months had passed and were getting stronger by the day. Then the faces of the Monks who had raised and trained him exploded into his thoughts and he could hear their constant mantra screaming at him: "Control your emotions, Guardian! You can't protect anyone if you can't control your emotions!" He knew he was in serious danger of failing in that, as well.

He simply could not lose focus of his mission. He had to be able to make every decision based simply on furthering the safety and well-being of his Summoner. One job. Many emotions.

At some point he fell asleep but it wasn't a restful sleep and he awoke in the pre-dawn darkness feeling tired, unrefreshed, unhappy with the conflict within him.

It seemed that none of them slept well as they began to stir even before the first gentle rays of light touched the eastern sky. Raiel had picked up the water container and just stood numbly staring at it until a large hand touched hers and a soft baritone rumbled, "I'm going with you." Auron knew that she needed to go get the water and safely return to camp. She had to get past the fear of not being able to return.

As they moved to leave camp, one of the watch stepped out of the shadows and said quietly, "I'll accompany you, Sir Auron." Auron paused a moment, then nodded. "Thank you."

At the stream, Raiel first knelt and splashed some cool water on her face then sat back on her calves just looking at the water for a moment. She took a deep breath then filled the container and they began the return trip. As they neared the place where she had been attacked, Raiel began to shake and her steps faltered. Beside her, Auron put his arm across her shoulders, telling her softly, "You're safe. It's okay. Two of us are with you. You're safe."

She briefly stopped, then nodded slightly before beginning to walk again though she felt as if she couldn't quite get her breath and her legs were going to give out at any second. Finally they reached the edge of camp. Raiel turned to the trainee as he broke off to resume his watch and told him very softly, "Thank you." A little surprised, the man nodded, answering before melting into the shadows, "My privilege, Lady Guardian."

Jecht had gathered enough wood for a small fire and soon the incomparable smell of brewing coffee filled the air. Hot coffee and a little food left from last night's meal were shared with the two watchmen. The Summoner's party had each attended to morning rituals, their few belongings returned to their smallpacks and they were ready to travel as the first rays of light waged a silent but relentless assault on the last darkness of night.

As the party began to form up, Raiel said to no one in particular, "I've got Point" and, without waiting for a response, turned and walked fifty feet or so up the road and stood waiting until the others were ready. Auron thought for a moment, considering which would be the best position for her this morning. Finally deciding that avoiding a "discussion" would be the best move of all, he simply nodded to himself.

Given the choice, Jecht opted for Rear Guard, so the tall, red-coated Guardian walked beside Lord Braska as Escort. After sharing their coffee and food with them, the Summoner had extended an invitation to the watchmen to walk with them as far as their own encampment. These two fell in beside Jecht, hoping to have an opportunity to ask a few questions about the party's journey, but found the Guardian quiet but alert to everything around him. A quick glance exchanged, the pair decided not to intrude. The man was on-duty.

Tella had his men forming up near the road prior to continuing their own journey south. Auron's eyes met those of his friend and each smiled and sent a silent farewell to the other with a nod. He had just turned his attention back to Raiel when suddenly fiends appeared before her and she quickly threw up the Halt sign. He and Jecht ran to the forward position, blades drawn.

Bunyips, a couple of Funguar, Garms and several Bitebugs. Auron yelled, "Jecht, Bitebugs! Raiel, Funguar, Garm!"

The team leaped into action, engaged in a fast-and-furious fight. When Jecht's Blitzball had done its job on the Bitebugs, he began coordinated attacks on the Funguars and Garms with Raiel as Auron's katana made rapid work of the Bunyips, then he too joined Raiel and Jecht in dispatching the remaining fiends. Three Guardians, nine enemies, a sky full of pyreflies.

Just as the last enemy was finished off, a flash of movement caught Raiel's eye and she yelled, "Ochus!" as the fiends, attracted by the noise, approached rapidly. As the trio were re-positioning themselves for battle, they heard "Aeon!" yelled behind them and they quickly disengaged and retreated.

Lord Braska's staff was spinning and fire was a blur from its ends. Then the ground around him erupted into a huge ball of flame shooting high into the air, carrying the Summoner with it. The magnificent Ifrit appeared in the flames, caught his Summoner and lowered him to the ground.

Then throwing himself high in the air, Ifrit created the massive fireballs that he would use to create his deadly Hell Fire attack on the hapless Ochus below. Unleashing the attack, he watched as the enemies were completely incinerated in the stupendous inferno of super-heated flames.

The Aeon, whose size dwarfed the Summoner beside whom he now sat, turned his massive horned head to the group of small humans beside the road. His yellow eyes noted each one of them in one sweep, nearly causing heart failure in some, embarrassing accidents in others. He then turned to look at the Guardians, noting Raiel's eyes, before a last look at Lord Braska. Braska nodded and said, "Thank you, Ifrit." The Aeon vanished.

Those in the Bevelle detachment were slack-jawed and wide-eyed with shock and astonishment at what they had witnessed. Of course they knew that Guardians fought fiends and other enemies. Of course they knew that Aeons were called by Summoners. Of course they knew that Aeons were extremely powerful beings.

But none of them, not even Tella, had had an inkling of what those things really meant - the precision, skill and teamwork with which the three Guardians had fought and defeated multiple enemies; the astonishing, dramatic summoning of the Aeon; the indescribable sheer power of the Aeon's attack. Not one of them would ever forget even the smallest detail of what they had seen.

But there was one small detail that no one had noticed: the tiny sparkle in a pair of blue eyes whose owner was thinking as he smiled to himself, _'Hm! It's rather fun to be able to show off an Aeon now and then.'_

The small party assumed their positions moved off again as many eyes watched their departure with great respect.

Throngs of enemies kept them on their toes and drained much of the pent-up energy fueled by high levels of adrenaline released the night before. They were now near one of the many tributaries of the vast Moonflow River system and Raiel, walking Escort, could hardly keep her eyes from the water. Lord Braska said, "Think we might have fish tonight, Raiel?"

She smiled. "I hope so, Lord Braska! I don't know what fish are in these waters, but surely there is something that is edible."

They fought. Walked. Watched Valefor, Ifrit and Ixion at various times. They walked some more and fought some more. Finally, Lord Braska inquired, "Could we make camp early today? I think we all need a break, don't you?"

Auron nodded. "Yes, sir. Jecht and I will find a secure campsite."

In a short time they returned and led the Summoner to a protected cove on the water that was surrounded by a very dense thicket of trees. Wood collected, their small fire going, Auron and his open coat again served as a curtain for Raiel so she could change into her bikini. Three members of the party had about decided that black was now their favorite color.

Jecht stood in the edge of the water as Raiel waded in and found the drop-off point that delineated the beginning of deep water and dove in. She wanted to explore before casting the spell that would stun the fish for their meal. "I need to know what else is down there first," she had said.

Auron was very gratified that Jecht was experienced in water as he himself found any water deeper than a bathtub disconcerting. As time passed and she didn't surface, he began to grow uneasy. He looked at Jecht's face and saw that he was watchful but not concerned. Unable to contain his anxiety, he asked, "Shouldn't she have come up by now?"

Jecht kept his eyes on the water, saying, "No, not yet. I don't know her underwater time but it's probably at least a half-hour."

"A half-hour?"

"Sure. Probably a lot more. Island people usually have great underwater times."

About that time, Raiel surfaced about forty feet from the drop-off point, laughing. Wiping the water from her face, she said, "Come on in, Jecht! There are a bunch of Hypello here."

"Hypello?"

"Yeah. Come meet them!"

The frigid mountain water fresh in his memory, Jecht asked, "How's the water? Warmer than last time?"

"Well, you tell me, big guy. You're standing in it!"

Jecht just closed his eyes as he told himself, _'Tell me I did not say that!'_

Raiel laughed. "Bring the ball. It's plenty deep out here."

Jecht grinned and threw the Blitzball out to her, then, finding the drop-off point, dove in to surface beside her only seconds later. Then they both disappeared beneath the water.

The Hypello were thrilled and excited to see the Blitzball and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves throwing it back and forth between themselves and the two humans. Certainly not a game of any sort but it was fun just the same. Sort of almost like badminton or volleyball, maybe.

Jecht thought he was good underwater - and he was for a human - but was a slow, lumbering ox compared to the movement of the Hypello in their native environment. Raiel surfaced just long enough to get some air. She waved to the two men on the riverbank and vanished again. Jecht was honestly enjoying himself just throwing the ball back and forth with these strange but friendly creatures. He was in water and had a Blitzball. That was enough.

Finally, Raiel asked the Hypello if she could cast the Thunder spell to get some fish for their meal. There was a babble of sound as they discussed it and one of them gave their agreement. They would leave the area for a short time but would return. Raiel thanked them and in a flash they vanished.

She and Jecht swam back to shore with long easy strokes. As they reached the shallow water and walked to the embankment, they were laughing with the enjoyment of their unexpected encounter with the small blue water creatures.

Jecht climbed out and reached down to give her a hand up the embankment. Raiel studied the surface and determined what she hoped was the best angle to bounce the spell off the water and gently cast Thunder. In only a moment, fish began floating to the surface which she and Jecht swam out to collect. On the embankment, she said, "Sixteen. Is that enough, Lord Braska?"

Braska looked at Auron and Jecht. "Maybe a few more?" She grinned and threw the spell with the lightest touch possible and watched seven more float in the water. Retrieving them, she joined Auron and Jecht who were cleaning, seasoning and spearing the fish onto sticks, then placing them over the fire.

Raiel checked her coffee supply and judged there was still enough left, so she filled the water container and hung it above the flames. They would have a feast tonight.

As soon as Auron was available, Raiel changed her clothing behind him and hung the bikini from a small branch to dry. She dug her comb out of her smallpack and put her hair back in order, leaving it shiny, sleek, smooth and soft, the ends gently turning under. Getting the dust and grime of the road washed away felt so very good and the water itself was just cool enough to be refreshing.

As they sat around the fire watching the fish cook, Jecht kept looking at the water of the tributary. Finally he could stand it no more. Grinning, he got up, Blitzball in hand, and said, "Be back later!" Reaching the deep water, he dove.

Not long afterward the Blitzball came flying out of the water like a missile then arcing high in the air before being caught at the surface by two excited, chattering Hypello who instantly dove beneath the surface with it.

Braska laughed. "Don't tell me he's playing Blitzball with the Hypello!"

Raiel laughed, as well. "We played catch with them for a while and they seemed to enjoy it. Knowing Jecht, he's probably got them sorted into teams and is holding tournaments down there!"

The sizzling fish were ready as was the coffee. The three enjoyed their meal, watching as the ball would occasionally erupt from the water, fly through the air and be caught by ecstatic Hypello who would then vanish into the depths with the prize.

As the light began to fade, a hugely grinning Jecht popped to the surface, threw the ball to shore with one powerful thrust of his big arm and followed it with strong strokes through the water which quickly brought him again to land. Clearly tired but very happy, he devoured the crisp fish and sighed over his cup of coffee. The impromptu contest had been exactly what he had needed.

Raiel laughed. "Who won?"

Jecht grinned. "They did. The ratio was only 'bout three hundred to one - them against me. But I gave 'em a run for their money!" A happy Jecht-laugh boomed out across the water.

As darkness fell, Lord Braska asked Auron that if they used the tents would they be able to forgo the usual watches so they could all get much-needed sleep. The young Guardian considered carefully, then agreed. He and Jecht set up the tents and Braska announced that he was more than ready to call it a day as he bid them a good night and disappeared. Jecht's eyes were getting heavy, as well, and he joined the Summoner soon after.

Raiel was standing near the water's edge watching the mesmerizing display of colors that were pyreflies which had gathered over the water which reflected their colors and movement. Auron quietly joined her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Auron?"

"Hm?"

"I'm awfully sorry I yelled at you last night. Something had to let loose and it came out at you. I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve it. I know you wouldn't take any risks with Lord Braska and, with half the Bevelle barracks there, he certainly could not have been any safer. I'm so very sorry."

"It's okay, Raiel. I understand. I do."

She turned to look at his dark eyes, saying very softly, "I can't tell you how terrified I was, Auron. I didn't think I'd ever see you, any of you again. Thank you for coming after me."

Auron's arms found their way around her and held her closely to him. And he was pleased when hers slipped around him. "All of us were terrified, Raiel. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and Jecht was ready to rip every tree out of the ground until he found you. You were incredibly brave, Raiel. You kept your head and you never stopping thinking, planning."

After a moment, he added, "I was so very glad that Tella and his men were nearby. I didn't know what we would find, or where, when or how many, but I knew that his forces would be invaluable and I had to have their help. And Lord Braska wasn't about to be left behind! He was right that the Aeons could have done more than the rest of us put together if it became necessary to use them."

He sighed as his soft rumble continued, "Please understand when one of us goes with you when you leave camp, Raiel. We simply couldn't bear losing you. Not Lord Braska. Not Jecht...Not me."

Raiel just nodded. Standing there with Auron's strong arms around her was the first time she had truly felt safe since the attack. Holding him, she almost felt his strength flowing into her. She thought, _'I don't know what this is but I want to stay like this. I don't want to be apart from him.'_

Auron wanted to stand there forever, savoring the joy he had in just holding her close, absorbing the peace she gave him, feeling her softness, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. He thought of what Rin had said, _'I hope the two of you have the time to – well, you both have my blessings!'_ He wondered what it meant. He would see if Lord Braska knew.

Much time passed as they stood together watching the pyreflies and the reflections on the water. Auron finally asked, "Are you ready to sleep?"

She nodded. He had given her the inner peace to be able to sleep as he knew she had given him. Resting beside him in the tent, wrapped in the front of his red coat, she slept soundly. With her close, his arm around her, Auron slept quietly until the sounds of birds awoke him the next morning.

It had been many years since the sun had risen before Auron did but the long restful sleep had been well worth it. Jecht had quietly collected a few pieces of wood for their fire and was sitting on the embankment looking at the water.

Hearing sounds behind him, he turned and said, " 'Mornin', Red. Sleep okay?"

Still blinking, Auron said, "Good morning, Jecht. Yes, very well, thank you. And you?"

Jecht grinned, "Like a baby! Raiel still asleep?"

"Yes."

A voice, husky with sleep, said, "No, she's not." A yawning, stretching Raiel joined them and started the fire. "Anyone want fish for breakfast?"

Before her fellow Guardians could respond, a muffled voice from the second tent interrupted, "Yes, they do! Don't you, Auron and Jecht?"

Laughing, those two obediently answered, "Yes, Lord Braska."

Raiel asked Jecht to check with the Hypello. He said, "Your bikini is right over there. Ya go ask 'em."

She just laughed and pointed at the water.

"Aw, come on, Raiel."

"You're keeping Lord Braska waiting for his breakfast, Jecht."

With a long-suffering sigh, he went into the water and dove. In only a few minutes, he resurfaced and swam to shore. "They said yes, but next time they want ya to come ask."

Raiel retorted, "Right, Jecht! I'm not the one with the Blitzball! They would much rather see you! Got Plan B?"

Jecht grinned and said, "No, but I'll work on it."

A good breakfast with coffee consumed, they repacked the tents, their meager belongings and set off, one more day closer to Zanarkand.

With Raiel on Point and Jecht at Rear Guard, Auron thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask the Summoner.

"Lord Braska, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Auron. What is it?"

"What, if anything, does it mean to be given an Al Bhed's blessings?"

Braska's eyebrow rose and he looked at the young man beside him. "That depends. If it is an Al Bhed woman doing the blessing, she is wishing you well in whatever you do. If it is an Al Bhed man, it can mean the same thing."

"However, it gets a bit more complicated depending on the man's status. If he is the surviving or oldest male of the family, you must obtain his blessing if you want a union with a woman in his family. That is why my wife and I had to elope. Cid, her brother and the head of her family, opposed our union and would not give his blessings to us."

"Technically, the Al Bhed tribe would never recognize a union if the parties married without blessings. That's one reason why Aloma, my wife, went back to Home after our daughter was born. She hoped that once her brother knew that he had a niece he would relent and finally give his blessings on our union. And he did. It was while returning from that visit that - she was - lost."

Braska was silent for a few moments. Then, taking a deep breath, he asked, "Did I answer your question?"

Auron's face was serious. Time went by and, so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he hadn't responded to Braska's question. The Summoner kept quiet and studied Auron's face as they walked.

After a time, the Guardian asked, "How do the Al Bhed go about making a union?"

Braska smiled and explained, "It is very simple. Blessings secured, each party says to the other 'I accept you.' It doesn't have to be but it is usually said before a gathering of family and friends who then celebrate the new union with lots of food, drink, music and dancing."

Auron just nodded thoughtfully.

Braska smiled and said quietly, "Any other questions I can help you with?"

A long pause before the Guardian answered, "I don't know."

Braska then asked gently, "Rin gave you his blessings?"

Auron nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Braska said in a low voice, "He trusted you to protect her, Auron. He was also trusting you with her, if it worked out between you. He knew he couldn't be there later to give it, so he gave his blessings at the only time he knew he had. Does Raiel know?"

"I don't think so. Not to my knowledge, anyhow. Do the Al Bhed men usually offer their blessings like that?"

Braska smiled. "No. In fact, Al Bhed unions are almost always within the tribe. Very few are outside. Raiel is half Islander-half Al Bhed so, again technically, she would not be strictly bound by the tribe's customs. However, since the surviving male over her  _is_ Al Bhed, he would function in the strictest sense of their customs."

The Summoner concluded, saying seriously, "By his giving his blessings, Rin obviously thought you would be worthy of Raiel and, also obviously, hoped your relationship would progress to that point."

Again, Auron just nodded. He had a great deal to think about.

Late that afternoon they made camp on the banks of the same tributary of the Moonflow River system as the night before. The entire system covered many, many miles, dominating a huge section of the continent.

Tomorrow they would reach the Shoopuf Crossing, then probably another ten days or so to Guadosalam. They were not even half way to Zanarkand. In some ways it seemed that the journey would never end but in other ways time seemed to be racing by much too quickly. Zanarkand was the goal that the Guardians never wanted to reach. Well, not so much Jecht because he still didn't know.

Another beautiful secluded cove, heavy tree cover at their backs, the debate was the menu for the evening meal: game or fish? It was finally decided that Auron would go hunting for game for the evening meal and they would have fish for breakfast.

Wood collected, fire going, tents positioned, Jecht went to see if he could find Hypello out in the river. The sight of the Blitzball suddenly breaking the surface and sailing through the air soon answered that question. The games were on! Lord Braska and Raiel sat watching the water, imagining the underwater portion they weren't seeing, laughing as they each gave portions of a running game commentary.

Auron returned with the food he had caught, cleaned and dressed. Lord Braska's carefully hoarded seasoning packet was momentarily relinquished into the Guardian's hand then promptly returned to the Summoner's custody and the food placed over the fire. Auron stretched out on the grass, head propped up on one elbow as he stared at the water, lost in his thoughts.

Raiel noticed that he appeared to be deep in thought and wondered what was monopolizing his mind. Lord Braska also noted the young man's pensive stare.

Winking at Raiel, the Summoner said, "Did you see the Shoopuf fly by earlier?"

"I certainly did, Lord Braska. Do you think it will bring Jecht back?"

"I don't think so. We got a pretty good price for him."

"Of course, his snoring may frighten it, so it may demand its gil back."

"And about the marriage to the Hypello. Do you think that's a good idea for you, Raiel?"

"Of course, Lord Braska. It was love at first waterlogged sight. I'm sure we'll be very happy."

"What do you think, Auron? Is that a good idea?"

Hearing his name, the Guardian snapped out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, Lord Braska, I'm afraid I wasn't listening."

Braska smiled innocently and said, "Oh, it isn't important. We were just discussing the proposal."

"Proposal, my lord?"

"The one from the Hypello."

Auron's puzzlement deepened. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

"To Raiel."

Now Auron was looking from one to the other. "A Hypello proposed to Raiel?"

Unable to keep straight faces any longer, the two dissolved into hysterical fits of laughter to which Auron gave a rumbled "Hmph!" as he shot both of them a look. Which was cause for another round of laughter.

Braska finally catching his breath, said, "Sorry, Auron. It was just irresistible. Forgive us?"

Auron looked into two sets of mischievous eyes: one of twinkling blue and one of sparkling brown-blue-green-gold ones. They looked like two children who were enjoying themselves enormously - and he had to laugh.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

Moonflow's Shoopuf Crossing at last. At first the four just observed from a short distance away for a few moments, taking in the colorful small tents of a collection of vendors who had staked out spots for themselves in an area not far from the loading platform. A few people milling around here and there seemed to complete the population of the Crossing.

The alert eyes of the Guardians had noted every salient point about the place and the people. Seeing nothing that would pose a danger to their Summoner, Braska's party quietly moved into the open space then staked out a place under a large tree nearby.

The Shoopuf had left only a short time before their arrival so they would have a wait until it completed its round trip to and from the other distant side. Still, it would be nice just to relax, visit the vendors, maybe buy some food, wander around a bit. They had been by themselves so much, for so long that it felt a little odd to have other people around them, feeling many curious eyes looking at them.

Lord Braska made a few small purchases then found a comfortable place to sit under the shady tree and just watched people as he ate the small meal he had bought. Telling his Guardians, "Go enjoy yourselves for a while. I'm perfectly safe right here and you won't be that far away anyway."

Raiel first purchased a sizable package of coffee and was trying to cram it into her smallpack when Auron approached and offered to put it in his. "Thanks," she laughed. "I don't think I can get much more in there."

Jecht had wandered off in another direction and Raiel saw him talking with one of the vendors at the other end as she and Auron slowly wound their way through a couple of the vendors, just looking at this and that, tasting a bit of food here and there.

True to form, Auron had had enough browsing after a few minutes and went to sit beside Lord Braska beneath the tree. It was good just to sit and relax for a change. As he was watching Raiel slowly move along the line of vendors, chatting a little with each, smiling, sometimes sharing a laugh, he became more and more aware of strong feelings building within himself.

Suddenly he had the very strong desire to just go put his arms around her, to just hold her close. Unsettled at the intensity of it, he thought, _'What caused that? Why do I feel like that?'_ The soft smile on his lips had been replaced by a small frown between his brows.

Braska, having observed the changing expressions on his Guardian's face, sighed. "What troubles you, Auron?"

Slightly startled, Auron looked at the Summoner. What should he say? If anything. Finally he said in honesty, "I find myself experiencing feelings that I don't understand, my lord. I'm not sure what they are or why I have them and I simply don't know what to do about them."

With a small twinkle in his eyes, Braska said, "I am considered by some to be a trustworthy person. I will be happy to listen, perhaps will even be able to offer a bit of advice."

Auron smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. "I find it a bit awkward to discuss these things but I am without any past experience from which to draw upon."

"Well, let's see if we can sort it out together. Why not begin with Raiel? She's the source of your dilemma, yes?"

Auron said, "I think the dilemma lies within me." Gesturing at the smallest Guardian across the way talking with a vendor, he said softly, "I looked at her over there and suddenly found that I wanted very much to hold her - and I don't understand why. And when I do hold her, she gives me a feeling of peace that I've never known before. I want to be close to her, even just sit and talk with her, or look at her. I want to hear her voice, hear her laugh, watch the expressions in her eyes. It's been months now and it's just getting stronger. I don't understand it."

Braska was quiet for several minutes then he said, "I understand. I remember when I first saw Aloma. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. And her hair was the color of the softest butter. I wanted to just touch it, let it fall between my fingers."

He chuckled. "It was most awkward because I was there meeting with her brother Cid over a meal and Aloma was bringing things to the table from the kitchen. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her - and Cid wasn't happy about it."

"Aloma seemed to find many reasons to return to the table and she would just smile at me with this - this - soft, shy little smile - and I could hardly breathe." He chuckled. "Finally Cid said something to her in Al Bhed and I didn't see her again until the next day."

"I was just wandering around the square waiting for time to meet Cid again and saw her making a purchase from a vendor. I lost no time making my way over to her and we had a few moments to talk a bit before she had to leave. There were so many things I wanted to say, to ask but I felt as if my brain had seized up. I could hardly say a thing! But I knew I wanted to be with her, talk with her, learn about her."

He paused for a moment and said softly, "I was the moth and she was the flame."

"We spent a lot of time sitting on a hard bench in that square, just talking. Within a few weeks I knew that I had fallen completely in love with her and I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew I was going to marry her. It took a while, but I did."

Very softly, he said, "The only regret I ever had was that we waited so long while trying to sway Cid to our side. I regret that we lost that time which could never be reclaimed. Especially after I lost her, I would think about those wasted days, days I could have had with her."

He looked into the dark eyes of the young man beside him. "Auron, I can't tell you what you feel. The answer is within you. You have to decide for yourself what you will do with your feelings: ignore them, bury them somewhere inside, do nothing - or trust your instincts and follow your heart. There is no guarantee of success with either one."

Auron barely nodded, his eyes on the ground in front of him.

Raiel was just enjoying visiting with the various vendors. One of them, an older woman with lively brown eyes seemed to especially enjoy her company as did her son, a solid, very nice-looking young man who appeared to be in his late-twenties, maybe a little more.

As Raiel said good-bye to the woman and started to move on, the son said, "May I have the pleasure of accompanying you?" He was incredibly intrigued by this beautiful young woman who wore a sword on her back. Not something you'd see often, if at all.

Not wanting to be rude, she answered, "Yes, though I'll be rejoining my party soon."

Hands clasped behind his back as they began to stroll along, the young man said, "I'm Banon."

Small talk, though Raiel was very cautious with her responses. This young man was very nice, polite, attractive, but she would rather have had the time to herself. She just didn't have to heart to send him away. He'd done nothing even remotely improper and she  _had_  given her permission.

Banon stayed near as she perused other vendors' wares, just looking, buying nothing.

He laughed. "I've never seen a woman pass so many tempting trinkets and not buy some of them."

Raiel smiled. "Not a lot of room in a smallpack. The space may be needed for more important things."

"That's all the baggage you carry?"

"Yes."

He just looked at her for a moment before laughing as he said, "I'm absolutely amazed. I didn't think it was possible!"

Raiel said, "We can't be burdened with baggage. We have only what we can carry in our smallpacks."

"We?"

"Yes. I serve as one of three Guardians to Lord Braska who is making his Pilgrimage to Zanarkand."

Banon's eyes grew wide as he softly said, "I had no idea! Lady Raiel, it is my privilege to have met you. I guess you don't know if - you'll be returning here or not."

Raiel's quiet response was, "No. We still have many months to go - and things are - uncertain for us."

A very tall man in a distinctive red coat was striding purposefully toward them. At his approach, Raiel smiled softly as their eyes met. Banon saw this and knew any attempt to capture her interest would be futile. He felt a bit crestfallen but a pleasant expression remained on his face.

"Banon, this is Auron, another Guardian to Lord Braska. Auron, Banon. His mother is a vendor here."

Auron, standing close to Raiel, nodded, saying, "Hello, Banon. Thanks for escorting Raiel."

Banon's good nature was in his face as he smiled at Raiel's companion. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir Auron. My mother and I enjoyed talking with Lady Raiel earlier and it has been my pleasure to be in her company for these few minutes. I'll leave you now but you have my best wishes for a safe journey."

Raiel said, "Thank you, Banon. You are most kind."

Banon smiled and nodded to them as he turned away.

Raiel looked up at Auron, her smile still on her face, and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

He replied, "No. Lord Braska had something earlier that looked good. Want to try some of that?"

"Sure." They moved toward the food vendor, the hand of a red-clad arm holding her elbow.

Braska chuckled as he watched from his seat under the tree. He had seen Auron's hackles rise at the sight of another man paying attention to Raiel and it only took only seconds for him to get up and make a beeline to her side.

Their food purchased, they returned to sit near Lord Braska to eat.

With twinkling eyes, Braska said, "That seemed to be a nice young man, Raiel."

She stated, "Yes, very nice. His mother is one of the vendors."

Auron shot a look at the Summoner. However, Braska's blue eyes stayed straight ahead, trying to hide their twinkle, his face serene and smooth, a very small smile on his lips. Then he turned and asked, "Have either of you seen Jecht?"

Raiel said, "I saw him earlier talking with a vendor down at the far end, but I haven't seen him since. Have you, Auron?"

Auron shook his head. "I hope he hasn't gone far. The Shoopuf could arrive any time now. I'll go look for him if he doesn't show up soon."

Taking advantage of the spare time, Raiel retrieved a small whetstone from her smallpack and began to slowly and carefully sharpen her blade. Auron, thinking that he hadn't tended to his blade in a while, decided to do the same thing.

Braska laughed and they both looked up from their occupations. "What a sight we must be, sitting here under a beautiful tree, the two of you busily sharpening your swords."

Raiel laughed, "The size alone of Auron's katana would be enough to terrify people!"

Auron just smiled and kept sharpening. That chore completed, they simply sat and waited until the Shoopuf finally came into view, then slowly lumbered out of the water and made its slow but strangely graceful way to stand by the loading platform for the passengers to disembark.

Auron stood and said, "I'd better go find Jecht."

Just then a hoarse bellow "FIEND! I'll get 'em!" brought Raiel to her feet, blade in hand as Auron's was in his. Then, to their horror, they saw the missing Jecht running full tilt toward the Shoopuf, blade drawn.

They both screamed, "JECHT! NO!"

Auron tried to catch up with him, but even his long legs couldn't close the distance in time. Jecht's blade slashed the animal's leg drawing an angry roar from the gentle creature.

Auron was able to tackle Jecht before he could do any further damage. Lord Braska and Raiel arrived on the scene quickly.

Raiel yelled, "Jecht, what did you think you were doing?"

Auron said with some disgust, "Judging by the smell, I don't think he was thinking anything - thanks to whatever he's been drinking."

An extremely upset, angry Hypello appeared, gesturing wildly. "What ish youz been shthinkin'? Youz hurts da Shoopuf? Shnow whata wez be doin' forsh da transhport?"

Lord Braska quickly broke in, "My dear sir, we are extremely sorry for this unfortunate occurrence! I'm afraid this man got terribly confused. I will heal your magnificent Shoopuf and I hope this will help make up for your inconvenience." He emptied the considerable contents of his purse into the Hypello's hands, then turned and cast Curaga on the unhappy animal's painful leg.

The wound healing quickly, the Shoopuf now stood quietly but cast a baleful look at the strange man still laying on the ground. The Hypello, seeing that his animal was now well and the large amount of gil in his hands, ceased his tirade. With a last look back at the Summoner's party, he returned to the loading platform, muttering as he went.

Auron, flushed with anger, yanked Jecht to his feet and proceeded to chew him up one side and down the other in terms that had everyone within earshot wincing.

Jecht, realizing the extent of the damage he had done, was truly repentant and very apologetic. Auron's continuing tongue lashing was so severe that Lord Braska finally intervened, "I'm sure Jecht understands his mistakes, Auron. He has apologized."

Auron stalked away in angry disgust. Jecht just looked down at his feet and apologized again to Braska. "I'm really sorry, Lord Braska. This will never happen again. I give ya my word. May not be much else good 'bout me, but my word is good."

"Thank you, Jecht. I accept your apology and trust the integrity of your word."

Braska then left to go calm the seething Auron. Jecht made his slightly unsteady way to Raiel who had retreated to the big tree.

"Raiel, I -"

Arms crossed in front of her, she turned aside so she wasn't facing him, saying, "Jecht, just don't talk to me right now! Just - don't!"

His gravely voice was low, "Raiel, I know I messed up. Messed up bad - but it won't happen again, I promise ya that an' ya know my word is good."

She didn't turn or respond.

He stepped closer to her back and put a big hand on each upper arm, his voice barely above a whisper. "Oh, please, Raiel! I can take it from Auron an' even Lord Braska but I - I can't take it from you."

Raiel turned to look up at the tall man before her, the tears in her eyes beginning to track down her face.

"You're  _better_  than that, Jecht! You're  _so_  much better than that! WHY did you go get drunk? I don't think you know how badly you hurt all of us but you hurt Lord Braska most of all. He had to empty his entire purse into that driver's hands. You know how hard it is to gather that much gil."

"Every person here knows that you are a member of a Summoner's party.  _And_  that you got drunk and attacked a gentle Shoopuf. There is no way to repair that kind of damage."

Tears were now running down Jecht's face. His growl low and soft, was full of aching pain, "Raiel, I can't tell ya how truly sorry I am. I can only promise ya an' give ya my word that I will never touch another drop again. Please forgive me! I can't stand it if you're mad at me. I'll drink nothin' but Shoopuf milk for the rest of my life!"

Raiel stepped toward him and he wrapped his big arms around her, her voice shaky through her tears, "I forgive you, Jecht. But if it ever happens again, you're going to have to deal with me, not Auron. And, believe me, you don't want to do that!"

Holding her close, Jecht rested the side of his tear-streaked face on her head. "Raiel, I'm so sorry. Thank you. I'll try to make it up to ya."

Raiel told him, "Just don't ever do this to us again. Don't do it to  _yourself_  again! I love you too much to see you demeaned, Jecht. And that's what drink does to you."

He just nodded, his tears wetting her hair.

After a few moments, "And, Jecht, you can't milk a Shoopuf. Especially that one. It's a male."

He stepped back from her, wiping his face, then looking straight in her eyes, "I love ya, too, Raiel. I wouldn't have made it even this far without ya, ya know? Red woulda probably sliced me up with that big sword of his by now. You've been nothin' but good to me an' it tears me up that I made ya cry. That's the worst part of all." A slightly shaking big thumb wiped some of the tears from her face.

Raiel said, "Why don't you go wash your face. And maybe brush your teeth. Your breath smells suspiciously like Al Bhed beer."

Jecht looked at her sheepishly. "I only had a few. I didn't think it would be as strong as ya said it was." He turned to go to the water.

Lord Braska and Auron joined her and Auron asked with traces of anger still in his voice, "Where's he going now?"

She smiled. "I sent him to clean up. He smells like Al Bhed beer."

Auron muttered, "Is  _that_  what it was?"

She nodded then asked, "Are we going to be allowed to ride?"

Auron said with some resentment, "Yes. Lord Braska's purse saw to that." Then turning to the Summoner, Auron said, "We'll have it refilled quickly, my lord. Enemies seem to be plentiful."

Braska smiled. "I'm sure we will, Auron. And, as we have little opportunity to make purchases, I suppose it isn't really a loss."

When a thoroughly chastened Jecht returned, Raiel went with him to get some food. By the time he had finished, it was time to go to the loading platform.

Just before he boarded, Jecht looked the little Hypello in the eyes and humbly apologized. The Hypello nodded and told him, "Ish okay dish timez. Not drinksh no morez."

The driver took his seat on the creature's neck and the gentle giant slowly made its graceful way back to the water.

In the passenger gondola on the creature's back, Auron and Braska sat on one side facing forward, Raiel and Jecht on the other side facing aft. Jecht propped an elbow on the side of the gondola and, chin supported by his hand, went sound asleep.

Braska turned himself at an angle, his back to the corner of his seat, one ankle resting on his opposite knee. "What's in the package, Raiel?"

"Tonight's meal. I thought it would be nice to have something besides game or fish for a change. And, I found some anabon juice that's native to Kilika I thought you might want to try. It's delicious!"

"How thoughtful of you, my dear! We will enjoy every bite of it."

Auron rested one elbow on the side of the gondola, fingers absently rubbing his temple as he stared at the water below them. Lord Braska's words were going around and around in his mind. _'The only regret I ever had was that we waited so long ... days I could have had with her... The answer is within you... You have to decide for yourself ... bury them somewhere inside ... follow your heart... no guarantee of success...'_

Were valuable days slipping by, being wasted? Lost days he would later regret? What if Raiel didn't share his feelings? She had already said she hadn't sorted anything out. Talk to her? Wait? He had absolutely no idea which path to take.

Braska watched the two of them: Auron's eyes on the water, Raiel's on Auron.

She was thinking about the evening when they had stood by the water watching the pyreflies as they just held each other. She really wished that moment could have lasted forever. It had just been peaceful, quiet, soothing to her soul. It felt natural and right.

She enjoyed just looking at Auron's smooth, tanned face with those beautiful dark eyes. His hair was so very black. She had no doubt that there were times when his deep voice had reverberated all the way down to her very soul.

What were these feelings? Just an attraction? If she died, would she have regrets about not exploring them, finding out what they really were? Do people in the Farplane even  _have_ feelings? Can they think? They are really just a collection of pyreflies, aren't they? Not really people any more?

Then a thought hit her that made her face turn pale. What if  _Auron_  died? Her heart started pounding, she couldn't get her breath and she felt the sudden sting of tears behind her eyes. No. That just couldn't happen. No. Absolutely not. That would be unthinkable. No, not Auron!

Braska, watching her face, knew that she had just realized something of great import. Something that had scared her badly, but what? She had frozen, looking at Auron with stark fear in eyes that had suddenly tried to fill with tears. After a moment, she looked down at the hands tightly gripping each other in her lap and seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

Auron finally turned from his contemplation and it seemed to be Raiel's turn to study the water.

Auron was taking in every detail of the woman seated across from him. The light breeze was gently ruffling her dark hair and making the three small feathers in her beautiful braid gently and delicately flutter with its passing.

He smiled to himself as he thought, _'I could spent hours just looking at her.'_ He couldn't think of even one thing he didn't like about her. He didn't even really mind it when she yelled at him. Especially since, sooner or later, she usually apologized for it.

She was extremely thoughtful of others as she had so thoroughly demonstrated during this Pilgrimage - having Rin synth their equipment, the Blitzball, their morning coffee - among other things. Even now their meal and drink for this evening was in the package at her feet.

Braska was observing the softened look on Auron's face as he quietly studied Raiel. He truly hoped they could find a mutual path. He wanted them to live and have the long happy life that had been denied him.

He had even entertained the thought of releasing them from their Guardianship vows at some point well before Zanarkand so they could have that chance but he knew that order would result in a furious explosion from each of them - and they would go with him anyway. They would not release  _themselves_  from their oaths. No, he would have to come up with something a lot better than that if that was to be his ploy!

Jecht, sound asleep, was beginning to snore loudly. Without taking her eyes from the water, Raiel's elbow thumped him on the arm. "Jecht, you're snoring again."

"Mmph. Hmm. Mmm." His eyes never opening, a slight shift and he descended back into the oblivion of his sleep.

Braska chuckled. He was amazed at the depth of the relationship that had been forged between Raiel and Jecht. They dearly loved each other but it had nothing to do with romance. He envied them for the total ease they had with each other.

He didn't know the reason but the Summoner knew within his heart that Jecht was supposed to be on this Pilgrimage and he now knew that Raiel was, as well. He doubted that Jecht and Auron would have been able to find enough common ground to ever have had any appreciation for each other without Raiel's influence. Without her, they certainly wouldn't have the cohesion that the entire party now enjoyed.

He smiled as he thought of that morning now so many months in the past when Jecht had poured cold water over her sleepy head. He couldn't suppress an audible chuckle as it replayed in his mind. Two sets of eyes looked at him questioningly. "Sorry. Just remembering things."

Squinting as he looked ahead, Braska said, "I do believe I can make out the landing. Still a ways to go, though. Won't be much daylight left by the time we actually get there. Think you can find a good place for us on the river, Auron."

"Yes, Sir. It's been very pleasant to be camping along the Moonflow, hasn't it?"

Braska nodded. "I have enjoyed it. Let's make the most of it while we can."

Conversation lagged as each retreated back into private thoughts and memories. In another hour's time, the huge Shoopuf found footing in the shallowing water and they were soon disembarking onto the elevated platform.

The Hypello appeared to have forgotten his earlier anger and was all smiles as they collected themselves to leave. Having had the benefit of a very long nap, Jecht again felt more normal and the swagger was back in his walk.

He looked at Raiel as if he was trying to remember something. "Did ya wake me up back there for somethin', Raiel, or was I dreamin'?"

She gave him a stern look. "I tried to wake you up, Jecht. You were snoring so loud you were scaring the Shoopuf and the driver was about to throw us off - right out there in the middle of the river!"

Jecht examined her serious face closely trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. Then she grinned and, grinning back, he said as he grabbed her from behind and lifted her feet from the ground, "It's a good thing I love ya, little girl!" The ever-observant Braska enjoyed a laugh.

Auron and Jecht went to check out possible campsites and returned shortly. The spot was ideal: private, quiet, more than adequate protection afforded by a dense stand of trees and brush - and a breath-taking view of the wide expanse of the junction of three primary tributaries of Moonflow River system spread out before them.

Auron and Jecht set up the tents as Raiel gathered wood nearby then got the fire going. They ate the food she had bought for them and enjoyed the fresh juice. A short time later, Jecht grabbed the Blitzball and went to see if he could find some Hypello before the sun set. The ball blasting out of the water and arcing high in the air gave them the answer and, though the onset of darkness shortened the playing time, Jecht returned to shore happy.

Lord Braska asked, "Raiel, do you have the music sphere? Music would nice while enjoying this magnificent vista, don't you think?"

She smiled and got the sphere from her smallpack. "Anything in particular?"

"No. Though if someone was up to one of the beautiful island dances that would be nice, as well."

Raiel laughed. "Jecht, you'll be my partner?"

He laughed heartily. "I doubt I'll 'member much of it, but I'll try, little girl."

She pressed the buttons and the sensual strains began to float out over the water as the pyreflies dipped and darted above it. Jecht made mistakes but actually did very well for himself considering that he had had so little instruction or practice. Auron watched as the image of Raiel's graceful movement was burned into his memory.

Though it wasn't very late, Lord Braska soon excused himself and retired to one of the tents. The alcohol he was no longer used to was making his body pay for his indulgence and Jecht was not far behind the Summoner in retiring.

His heart pounding, his insides trembling, throat suddenly dry, Auron decided that tonight was the night. He stood before Raiel and held out his hand as his low voice asked, "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand with a smile and said softly, "I would love to dance with you, Auron."

And they danced to the soft music beside the beautiful river whose surface reflected the rainbow colors of thousands of pyreflies.

Auron had a natural sense of rhythm heretofore undiscovered which gave him a sixth sense in moving to the music and after only a moment he didn't even have to think about it - they just danced - and he found that he honestly enjoyed it.

After a while, Raiel looked up and said softly, "I did some thinking today while we were crossing, Auron." She paused, looking up into those dark eyes above her. Then, even more softly, "I think I got things mostly sorted out and - I know it's for the right reasons."

Gathering her closer to him as they danced, Auron said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, as well, Raiel. There are still many things I don't understand, but I've been thinking about what your father said to you: you can't discover new oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore."

He continued after a moment, "I also learned some important things from Lord Braska this afternoon. He told me about meeting his wife and said the only regret he ever had was letting time go by trying to convince Cid to give his blessings to their union."

Raiel said, "Having the blessing is critically important to the Al Bhed. They won't even recognize a union without it."

Auron nodded and Raiel asked with a touch of surprise, "You know that?"

Hesitating, he nodded again. "I asked Lord Braska."

Raiel just looked at him, puzzled. "You asked Lord Braska."

For the third time, Auron just nodded. He wasn't really sure where this conversation was going.

"Why did you do that?"

After a long pause, he said softly, "Because I wanted to know what it meant when an Al Bhed gave his blessings."

Head tilted slightly to one side, Raiel was just looking at him in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would you even think to ask that?"

Neither was aware that they had stopped moving and were simply standing there holding each other. Auron truly didn't want to answer but the honesty ingrained in him wouldn't allow him to avoid the answer.

"Before - before we left, Rin told me that we - we both - have his blessings."

Raiel stood looking into his eyes, unmoving, frozen. After many long moments, she said, almost whispering, "Rin - said that?"

"Yes."

Raiel's arms slowly dropped from around him and she slowly turned to look at over the water.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't understand its meaning until yesterday."

"But were you going to tell me?"

"I think so, yes. But I didn't know when or how exactly. It just had to be the right time - and I'm not sure that this was that time. Was it?"

Raiel breathed a soft, half-laugh. "I don't know. I'm - I'm so bowled over that - that Rin - ." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh, dear sweet Rin. He wanted - for it be okay - if - if.. He knew I would need his blessing - and he wouldn't be here ..."

She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. "When we were kids, I was always the reckless one, dashing headlong into things. He was always the steady one who tried to make everything all right for me. I guess he still is."

Auron stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "He loves you very much, Raiel."

She nodded. "Auron, Rin had to have trusted you without reserve to have done that."

They were quiet for a time, each thinking as they stood looking out at the reflections on the water.

Raiel said, "Rin gave you his full trust." She turned around to face Auron and said, "I will give you my full trust. There is one thing I have withheld."

Auron asked, "What is that?"

She looked into his eyes. "Collin."

Auron looked confused for a moment. "Collin?"

"My brother. His name was Collin."

Suddenly Auron was stunned. So stunned he couldn't even speak. Her brother was - -?

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

Auron's mind was absolutely reeling. Raiel was looking at him with both puzzlement and concern, but he couldn't even respond yet.

Collin.

Within two months after his father was killed, fifteen-year-old Collin had sold his father's boat and made arrangements for relatives to look after Raiel, then traveled to Bevelle and somehow got himself accepted for training.

Collin had turned the cold, burning, raging anger within himself into a focused, purpose-driven, almost super-human determination that dominated everything he did.

Auron was just nine years old but there had been something about the older boy that had immediately caught Auron's attention and he began to quietly observe him.

Collin never socialized with anyone. He worked. Constantly. He practiced until the Monks forced him to stop. And soon as their backs were turned, he took up where he had left off.

And he rarely spoke, using only a minimum of words when verbal responses were required. There was a look in his eyes at times that could send an icy chill trickling down your spine.

Auron never knew that it was possible to have that much dedication and determination and, seeing the beginning of Collin's meteoric rise, he began to emulate the older boy. He worked harder than anyone else in his group level and soon surpassed them as a result. The Monks began to take sharp notice of the young black-haired, dark-eyed boy they were raising and increased their instruction time with him. The more they taught, the harder and longer he worked.

As the years passed, Auron found himself promoted again and again to the highest levels available to trainees and was even named Unit Commander over a large group of other trainees - as Collin had been before him. Auron drove his trainees hard but drove himself harder - again as Collin had done.

Unknown to Auron, Collin had been quietly grooming him to follow in his footsteps. The Commander had seen the honesty and purity in the youngster's heart and knew that, at some point in time, this boy too would grow to hate the corruption, hypocrisy and treachery of the Yevonites. He had hoped that when the time was right Auron would join him in training the Al Bhed so they could defend themselves against the onslaught of the Church.

Years passed and the time came when Auron was selected to be in the extremely elite Special Services Unit headed by Commander Collin, acknowledged by all to be the best of the best of the best. Collin became his personal mentor, teaching him, driving him, bringing out the best in him, making him better than the best.

As his mind had traveled through the fourteen years he had known the Commander, Auron had sat completely engrossed in his memories. To learn that Raiel was the sister of his mentor, the man he had so highly esteemed, who had had such a profound impact on the person he had become, was a genuine shock.

After he had somewhat worked through it, Auron slowly began to tell Raiel the story. The two were bound by many things, not the least of which was their common bond with the very special person who was her brother.

For a time they sat in silence in the blackness that was relieved only by the colorful lights reflected on the water by the pyreflies then Raiel began to tell Auron of the Collin she knew and so dearly loved.

From the time she was born, he had taken the role of 'big brother' very seriously and had always been very protective of her. Rin was her beloved cousin, playmate and best buddy, but her adored brother was her very heartbeat.

Their father had allowed himself to be sacrificed in order to save his two precious children and his son was determined to avenge his death by putting himself and his sister in the best possible position to protect themselves and others. No longer would the innocent be at the mercy of the merciless Yevonites.

When Collin told Raiel that he was leaving to go to Bevelle, she felt as if part of her soul was ripped out of her very being. His plan was to get himself accepted at the Temple for training and advance as rapidly as possible. As soon as it was feasible, he would book her passage on a ship to bring her to Bevelle. In the meantime, the very young Raiel split her time between relatives in Kilika and Bikanel. It was two long years before brother and sister were reunited. She was eleven, he was seventeen.

Auron nodded, recalling a time about two years after Collin had arrived that he told the Monk in charge that he would be away from the Temple for a time the following day. The imperious Monk had demanded to know the reason. Collin had just looked the Monk in the eye for a very long moment before replying, "It's personal" and walked off. The Monk hadn't had the nerve to call the young man on it and had simply let it be. There was a lot of intimidating power in that young man's eyes when he didn't bother to mask it.

Auron now knew that was when the boat bearing his sister was to arrive in Bevelle. He also recalled that it was the same day that Collin had moved from the Temple barracks. No one, not even the Monks, dared ask him why or to where.

Collin had leased a tiny home not far from the Temple for Raiel and himself. Raiel stayed out of sight as much as possible, by day mostly practicing in the very small grassy garden of their home behind the tall bamboo fence which surrounded it, and by night training with Collin until late.

Training her in silent movement, he would take her into the dark streets at night and she had to traverse the course he had set for her in total silence. Beforehand, he would strew her path with twigs, leaves, crackly paper, egg shells - anything that would make noise and give away her presence and position.

She learned. She learned to travel the same type of course even while blind-folded, relying on other senses instead of her eyes, until she could traverse any course he set for her in total silence. She learned how to hide herself in the darkness so well that not even her brother could find her until she revealed herself. The only reward she ever wanted was to see the big smile on his face and get the big hug she invariably received. He was so very, very proud of her!

Only within the confines of their very small home with his precious sister did he allow himself to talk, to smile and laugh. He took great care to keep anyone, especially anyone from the Temple, from knowing of Raiel's presence. He knew that there was no more treacherous place in Spira than Bevelle and he wanted her safety assured as much as he was able.

As his promotions gave him ascent, he knew that he had to be even more careful, more cautious, as there were always those who were willing to bring down someone above them in hopes of elevating themselves.

For years, Collin had been carefully slipping information and warnings to the leader of the Al Bhed tribe. His promotion to Commander of Special Services gave him unprecedented access to intelligence and plans still in the discussion stage which enabled him to funnel pertinent information to Cid who would then quickly act on it. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but felt it worth the risk if it enabled the tribe's leader to outmaneuver the Yevonites and provide safety for his people.

Because of the last intelligence he sent to Cid, the tribal leader had quietly gathered all of his people from the mainland and had taken them to safety on their desert island. Collin knew that this signaled the end of his usefulness to the Al Bhed in his current position.

This was just about the time when Auron's personal integrity dictated that he refuse the "honor" of marrying the daughter of the High Priest of the Temple and was forced out of the Temple for this 'heresy'. The Commander knew it was time to implement the idea he had formulated fourteen years before after his father was murdered.

It had been Collin's intent to resign as soon as he returned from this last mission, find Auron and see if he would quietly go with him to Bikanel Island where he, Auron and Raiel would begin training the Al Bhed, teaching them everything they had learned.

But the Commander's life had suddenly been cut short, details of which were not forthcoming, no explanations given. He was only twenty-nine years old.

There was much that Auron and Raiel did not know but piecing together what each did know they were able to get a good idea of his plans and intentions. They sat together quietly in the night thinking of an extraordinary man named Collin.

Finally Auron asked, "Are you ready to sleep yet?"

Raiel sighed. "I don't know. There is so much to think about. There is no way that Collin could have ever foreseen the two of us being together on the same Pilgrimage, but I hope that somehow he knows and is pleased with both of us." She sighed again. "This whole circumstance is almost too extraordinary to take in."

Auron just nodded. He still had not recovered from the shock of the discovery. Now in possession of more information, he was troubled not only by the fact of Commander Collin's death but also by the timing of it and the disturbing lack of information.

It was standard practice that the next-of-kin was given some sort of explanation even if it was completely fabricated and Auron couldn't fathom the silence surrounding Collin's death. The very purpose of a timely explanation was to avert questions.

He would try to think of someone in Bevelle trustworthy enough that he might be able to approach. Someone knew. Whether that someone would ever talk was another matter entirely. The faces of several people he might ask floated before his mind's eye but he would consider most carefully before approaching anyone with such a dangerous and delicate inquiry.

"Let's try to get some sleep. We have to cover many miles tomorrow and it is very late."

She nodded, rose to her feet and, returning the music sphere to her smallpack, slipped into their tent. Since his size and the dimensions of the tent were nearly incompatible, Auron had learned to remove the heavy breastplate before entering it.

They lay facing each other, still thinking of Collin. Raiel said, "Though you never got to know his happy side, I'm so glad that you did know Collin, Auron. He was such an wonderful person. I find it amazing that you have known two of the most important people in my life: Rin and Collin. You know my whole life."

In the other tent, Lord Braska had lain awake with his own thoughts. When the music sphere stopped playing, short of plugging his ears with his fingers, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Auron and Raiel.

He too was struck by the revelation of her brother's name and his long term mentor-ship of Auron. Even as just a mid-level ranking priest in the Temple, he had known of the incredibly impressive and unusual young man and knew that he had no peer until Auron began to rise. He certainly hadn't known of the connection between the two. Raiel's brother was certainly a hero of the highest magnitude. He had saved many innocent lives.

Braska now knew with total certainty that he would defeat Sin. For the four of them to have fallen into each other's orbit would require nothing less than the intervention of the Fayth themselves who must have set their convergent courses many years in the past.

He knew the hour was very, very late when Auron and Raiel had finally retired and it was his intention to spend one more day in this spot. A twenty-four hour delay would be insignificant in a journey that would span so many months. Besides, he loved looking at wide expanse of the water here where the opposite shore wasn't even visible. The confluence of the three main Moonflow tributaries made for an incomparable view. Once they left, he would never see it again.

Auron's short time of fitful sleep did not keep him from rising in the early darkness just before dawn. Raiel too struggled to her feet though this would have been a prime opportunity for a reprisal of Jecht's infamous icy water wake-up for her.

Auron got a few pieces of wood to add to that left from the previous night and Raiel managed to cast Fire close enough to it that the wood caught and the flame held. Smiling, Auron silently got the water and hung it above the flames. Since the coffee was now in his smallpack he could make it whenever he wanted.

Raiel sat by the fire with legs folded tailor-fashion, an elbow braced on one knee allowing her hand to support her head, eyes closed. The combination of early mornings after very little sleep and Raiel didn't necessarily go together well.

Braska and Jecht soon appeared from the other tent. Jecht stopped short, his eyes on the dozing Raiel, a grin spreading across his face. Facing the opposite direction, eyes still closed and without moving a hair, Raiel muttered sleepily, "Don't even think about it, Jecht."

Braska's laugh was hearty. "She knows you too well, my friend!"

Jecht was still debating with himself and didn't answer. _'She'd prob'ly lay him out flat this time'_ , he thought. _'Would it be worth it? Yep, without a doubt!'_

But before he could make a move, Lord Braska's strong hand caught him by the arm as he pleasantly asked, "Would you mind going to see if any of the vendors are open yet, Jecht? I find myself hungry for something different this morning."

Shooting an amused look at the Summoner, the tall brown-haired man grinned and responded, "Sure, Lord Braska. Be right back." The northern terminus of Moonflow Shoopuf Crossing was only about five hundred feet from their campsite. By the time Jecht returned, Raiel held a cup of steaming coffee and showed signs of life.

Both Braska and Auron had completed their morning shaving routines and sat with cups of hot coffee. Jecht brought breakfast for all of them and the hot fare was most welcome.

Finishing his meal, Lord Braska told them, "I have decided that I would like to spend another day in this beautiful place, if none of you mind. I think we all will benefit from the rest and the nearby food available to us. Hm?"

Jecht responded, "Yessir, that's fine by me."

Auron nodded and smiled. "I also think the break will do us good, my lord."

Raiel lowered her drinking cup to the ground, slowly laid down on her side and went straight back to sleep, oblivious to the chuckles around the campfire.

Auron was thinking about the distances still before them. It was about two hundred miles from their present position to Guadosalam - easily ten+ days' walk. After that point, it would be a long hard pull of probably something over three hundred miles or more up the western side of the continent, then through the narrowest possible part of the vast Thunder Plains.

Not far past Thunder Plains, they would continue to and through the huge, sprawling Macalania Forest before finally reaching the largest body of water on the continent, Macalania Lake. The size of this many-fingered lake dwarfed the Moonflow River system by many times over. It was massive. Just walking around it would take several months unless they could find a suitable crossing.

Once they cleared the Macalania area, they would come to Bevelle located on the narrow neck of land that connected the main continent of Spira with the northern portion that contained the Calm Lands, a huge plateau hundreds of miles across, then finally up the icy slopes of the mountain range that contained Mt Gagazet. Many miles northeast of this mountain range was Zanarkand.

By the time they reached that place, they will have traveled over twenty-eight hundred miles. Auron sighed. That's a lot of walking and a lot of battles. One more day and night here will not make even the slightest difference. And they had plenty of coffee.

After he had eaten, Jecht shaved then accompanied Lord Braska on a leisurely walk to the Shoopuf landing to look around a bit there and perhaps visit with the vendors. Auron stayed to watch over their resident sleeping beauty.

Later Raiel's eyes opened to find a smiling Auron looking at her. "Feel better?"

After a long, feline stretch, she answered, "Oh, yes! I'm not sure I would have made it today if we had to get right back on the road. How about you?"

Holding up his drinking cup, he smiled and said, "Caffeine. But I think I will retire early tonight."

She stood, stretched again and put herself in order. "I'm hungry again. Want to go see what the vendors have?"

Auron smiled and stood. "Yes. Jecht and Lord Braska are already there."

They had hardly begun their walk when they met Jecht and the Summoner returning to camp.

"Well, look who finally woke up! Ya almost slept the day away, Raiel."

"Well, if you didn't snore loud enough to wake those on the Farplane, maybe the rest of us could actually get some decent sleep once in a while."

She got a big grin and hug in response. "I love ya, little girl!"

As Raiel and Auron walked on, their hands brushed, sending a jolt of what could have been electricity through Raiel's middle. Auron apparently liked it because it was only a moment until the big hand wrapped around the small one. She looked up into dark eyes that were smiling at her and she smiled back. Strolling through the trees together, hands joined, was peaceful and so very pleasant. Two faces wore happy smiles.

After reaching the Crossing terminus, they spent some time slowly wandering from one small colorful tent to the next. Auron thought it would be wise to buy a second package of coffee, saying, "I think Jecht has room in his smallpack for it."

Raiel just looked at him and laughed. If Jecht didn't, she could envision Auron pouring coffee grounds into each of the many inside pockets of his red coat. It would  _not_  be left behind, of that she was absolutely positive!

Laughing, she pointed to his sake jug and said, "I guess you could empty that and put it in there." She just got a raised eyebrow and an 'Auron look' which made her laugh more.

The one purchase they made that would be helpful to them was a second water container. The vendor only had one and Raiel gladly paid his price. She wondered how the seller had come into possession of it but didn't ask. Al Bhed wares were sometimes found in market places.

They bought some food and retreated to large tree about a hundred feet off to the side where they made themselves comfortable and ate, washing it down with more of the wonderfully refreshing juice from Kilika. Afterward, they just sat watching people, enjoying the quiet companionship of a very rare time alone, Raiel lightly leaning against his side, his arm across her shoulders.

Then, suddenly, the largest Varuna they'd ever seen roared into the open space, sending terrified, screaming people running in all directions. Auron and Raiel sprang to their feet and rushed out to meet the enormous fiend with blades drawn.

Before either one could land the first blow, the monster cast Haste on itself and began a series of stunning attacks on the two Guardians. Auron managed to stay on his feet, but Raiel had been slammed to the ground knocking the breath from her and it took a moment to regain her breathing and stagger to her feet.

Quickly sheathing her blade, she yelled "Back!" and cast Firaga, followed as quickly as she could by Blizzaga - Blizzaga - Thundaga - Thundaga. Then, his massive blade almost a blur in the sunlight, Auron leaped back in slashing repeatedly with his full strength.

Hastily, Raiel drank a potion and felt her inner energy surging rapidly. Yelling again to warn Auron, she repeatedly threw her highest level spells as long as she was able and they could finally see that a toll was being taken on the monster.

Falling back, she again reached for a potion as Auron launched an almost-gravity defying attack on the fiend that drew roaring screams that seemed to split the very air around it. Raiel tossed a potion to Auron as he broke from his protracted attack.

Raiel had just begun to cast more spells when the fearful creature suddenly blasted Auron with a high-level spell of some sort, throwing him back nearly fifteen feet where he lay unmoving.

Terrified for him but unable to stop the attack, Raiel gulped her next-to-last potion and threw everything she had at the fiend in spell after spell after spell after spell, then downing the last potion, she unsheathed her blade and assumed her attack position, looking for her best shot, then leaped in, slashing hard and fierce with every ounce of strength in her.

The Varuna lashed out at her with its long tail and sent her flying, her head slamming into the hard ground, instantly knocking her unconscious.

Two figures running at full tilt burst into the open area, their eyes horrified to see their two friends lying unmoving on the ground. Jecht's instinct was to run to them, but the Summoner yelled "Aeon!" which immediately stopped him.

The wounded Varuna, with a deep, intense menacing growl, was sizing up these two puny humans, trembling with its desire to take out its unspeakable pain on them, to punish them for daring to live. But it was puzzled by the actions of one of them.

Lord Braska held his staff before himself as a field of electrical power began to rapidly build and build and build, until the Summoner was completely enveloped in a large sphere of electrical power. Sweeping his staff upward, the enormous ball of lightening burst open with blinding intensity - and mighty Ixion leaped forth, landing beside his Summoner, trails of lightning sparking from his hooves.

Ixion gathered his immense power, loosing an astonishing array of blue-white electrical power onto the massive fiend. The Varuna's head reared back as it screamed an unearthly, screeching drawn-out shriek that stunned the ears of the terrified people watching the battle.

Ixion immediately launched a second attack that rocked the enemy down to one knee. Seeing victory close, the magnificent Aeon reared up on his hind legs, gathered an unbelievably powerful surge of lightning and unleashed it in a continuous stream of crackling, sizzling, white-hot agony that finally ended with a huge cloud of pyreflies wafting upward into the sky.

Quickly thanking the Aeon who then vanished, Braska and Jecht ran to their fallen friends. As Braska began casting Curaga on both, Raiel began to stir a little, but Auron lay unmoving. "Jecht, take care of Raiel! See if you can tell what her injuries are."

As Jecht checked Raiel, Braska continued casting healing spells on Auron while digging through his pouch for potions which were eased down his throat.

Raiel began to regain consciousness, first getting her eyes somewhat open, then to blink a little, trying to clear her vision. She began to make out the blurry image of the terribly worried face of a man wearing a red headband who was holding her. A weak whisper asked, "Jecht?"

"I'm here, little girl. Tell me what hurts."

Hardly more than a breath, she said, "Head."

Suddenly agitated, her eyes tried to sharpen their focus as she tried to look into the brown eyes above her and gasped,  _"Auron?"_

Jecht said, "It'll be okay, little girl. Lord Braska is helpin' him now." He didn't want her to see how terribly serious Auron's condition seemed to be.

Raiel's shaking hands tried to reach into her pouch. "Potion," she croaked softly.

"Potion? Which one, Raiel?"

He could barely hear, "Al Bhed."

Jecht found the vial, opened it and was holding it to her mouth, but she whispered with agitation, "Auron!"

Jecht caught Lord Braska's eye and held up the vial for him to see. Taking the vial, Braska nodded and began to ease the contents into Auron's mouth.

One of the vendors who had crept a little closer than the others saw the vial and whispered hesitantly, "Sir, I have more of those if you need them."

Braska acknowledged him quickly, "Yes! If you please."

The man hurried to his tent and returned quickly, a small basket of vials in hand. "Please. Use as many as you need."

Braska nodded as he uncapped another of the potent vials and got it into Auron. The Summoner was gravely concerned. There should have been some response by now and he wasn't really sure how many more potions to give him. He was not a healer.

Jecht took another of the vials and helped Raiel swallow it. Still very groggy and totally unsteady, she was making a little progress, though the concussion she had suffered made her skull feel as if it would simply fly apart at any second. Even moving her eyes gave her great pain.

But her concern was for Auron. She could barely breathe remembering her thoughts of the previous day on the crossing. No. Auron could not die! It simply could not happen!

She was weakly struggling to turn so she could see him and her breath caught sharply when she saw how still he was. Lord Braska was doing all that he could but it didn't seem to be enough.

Through the crushing pain in her head, she said faintly, "Potion, Jecht!" Her words were so weak he had to strain to hear clearly.

"Which ones, Raiel?"

"Same."

"The Al Bhed potions?"

"Yes."

Braska looked at her, his blue eyes dark with deep concern. "How many, Raiel? He's had two."

He barely made out her words, "Three more." She knew these particular potions much better than he and he trusted her. Reaching into the vendor's basket, he opened three more and got them down Auron's throat, then sat back, feeling fearful and helpless.

It took several agonizingly long minutes, but Auron's hand twitched and his head moved slightly as his respiration seemed to increase slightly. His three companions weren't even breathing as they watched, hoping for and looking for any sign from him.

Another minute or so passed before they heard a low groan. Braska dared to take a deep breath as he closely studied his Guardian's face. There was actually a faint touch of color in that very white face now.

Jecht, still holding Raiel, asked quietly, "Lord Braska?"

The Summoner nodded. "There's a little improvement. Let's just wait a few moments and see if there's more response."

People surrounded them but at a respectful distance and were absolutely silent. They could hardly process the information of all they had seen and heard in the last ten or fifteen minutes - a fiend like no one there had ever seen before, battled valiantly by two young Guardians who were struck down, then the dramatic appearance of the Summoner and the stunning Aeon.

Raiel reached as far as she could for Auron's hand but couldn't make contact. Jecht eased her over toward him and she took Auron's big hand in hers. Only a moment later, she felt the pressure of his fingers as he tried to take her hand.

Reaching into her pouch with a shaking hand, she tried to find a certain vial without result. Jecht asked, "What are ya lookin' for, Raiel?"

"Vial."

"Did you say another vial?"

"Yes."

Jecht simply swept all the vials out of the pouch and held them up one at a time and when she saw the one she wanted, she pointed to it and whispered, "Auron."

Braska looked at the potion and looked at Raiel. It was another Al Bhed potion. He knew she would never knowingly do anything to harm any of them but he hoped the blow she'd sustained to her head allowed her to think clearly. She seemed certain of which potions she'd wanted so he had to trust her.

The vendor who had brought the basket saw the Summoner's concern and stepped close to him and assured him in a very low voice, "She is correct. That is the right potion."

Somewhat surprised, Braska looked at the man, saying quietly, "Thank you, friend. These young people are not just my Guardians, they are most dear to me personally. If you have knowledge that may help them, I would be grateful to hear it. "

The man nodded and spoke again very softly, "The braid. My mother wore one very similar to it."

Braska's mouth wore a small smile. "Yc tet Aloma, so tayn feva."  
("As did Aloma, my dear wife.")

Looking into the man's eyes, the Summoner added, "Oui yna ysuhk vneahtc rana."  
("You are among friends here.")

The vendor nodded and went to his small tent before returning immediately with several potions and items, asking Lord Braska, "May I?"

The Summoner nodded. "Yes, please."

The man looked at Raiel saying in a low voice, "E drehg fa cryna y lussuh ranedyka. E'mm dno du ramb ouin vneaht."  
("I think we share a common heritage. I'll try to help your friend.")

Raiel looked at him and responded very, very softly, "E's taabmo eh ouin tapd. Drec syh rumtc so raynd."  
("I'm deeply in your debt. This man holds my heart.")

A tiny smile on his lips, the vendor responded, "Drah fa sicd caa dryd ra sygac y rycdo yht vimm nalujano."  
("Then we must see that he makes a hasty and full recovery.")

"Dryhg oui jano silr. Syo dra pmaccehkc uv dra dnepa pa ouinc."  
(Thank you very much. May the blessings of the tribe be yours.")

"Yht ouinc, tayn Myto. E ys Lindor."  
("And yours, dear Lady. I am Lindor.")

"E ys Raiel, Lindor. E ys cu kmyt oui yna rana."  
("I am Raiel, Lindor. I am so glad you are here.")

"Tuh'd dena ouincamv, Myto Raiel. Nacd huf. E femm tu ymm E lyh du ramb ouin vneaht."  
(Don't tire yourself, Lady Raiel. Rest now. I will do all I can to help your friend.")

The only sounds in the entire Crossing terminus area were the low murmurs of the Summoner and the vendor as they worked with the potions and spells in their care of the fallen Guardian.

Nearly an hour passed before dark eyes first tried to open, unable to make sense of anything, not even knowing where he was. Before another hour was gone, he was able to recognize the faces of the three people who had become so very important to him, but one face was new. He was unable to speak.

He began to slowly figure out that he was prone on the ground and that he had pain in every cell of his body but he had no idea why on either count.

Raiel. Crying? He was simply unable to process information beyond that.

Then his senses recognized the refreshing lift of a healing spell and he relaxed in its gentle caress, hoping it would ease some of the enveloping, burning pain in his body.

His next awareness was of a liquid of some sort that made its way into his mouth and he was vaguely aware of a strange, almost fizzing sensation that made its way down to his stomach.

Time passed and small milestones were passed, marking Auron's slight improvements and the beginning of recovery from the devastating effects of the powerful spell cast on him by the fiend.

The afternoon sun was edging its way across the sky and Jecht began to think of how to get Red back to camp. His very tall frame was heavily muscled and would weigh a ton. How were they going to do it?

Should they move the tents here? He thought they would actually be better protected in the present site, but how to get Red there? He looked around the area, seeing nothing that would be helpful.

Seeing the man's face, Lindor asked, "Thinking of how to move him?"

Jecht nodded. "We'll be safer at camp than we would be movin' the tents here. But I don't know how to get him there."

Lindor said, "I may have a solution. I'll go check in a moment."

Jecht nodded, "Thanks."

True to his word, Lindor soon went to his tent and returned in only a few moments. "I have a stout wooden door that I sometimes use across sawhorses when I need extra display space. And I have a small cart that I use when moving merchandise around. My thought is to put Sir Auron on the door, then place the door on the cart."

Jecht grinned. "That'll work." He held out his hand which was clasped by the vendor who smiled back. Jecht said, "We'll need a bunch of strong men to lift him. Think anybody will give us a hand?"

Lindor smiled. "Without doubt, Sir Jecht. That fiend wouldn't have stopped until every one of us was dead. We live because of them and your Summoner."

Then he stood and spoke to the people assembled about them. "Friends, we have to move Sir Auron to their campsite and that requires strong backs. Who will help?"

Every able-bodied man, and a few who were not, raised their hands and the move was made. Jecht simply carried Raiel. The grateful people did everything in their power to see that the Summoner's party had everything they needed or wanted. They collected firewood, brought water, food, juice and offered to stand watch for them during the night.

As Lord Braska stood observing the activity around him, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his robe and looked down into the teary-eyed face of a Hypello.

"I sho ebery shorry da manz getsh hurtz. Da monshter woulda eatz da Shoopuf and da Hypello and ebulibody elsh if yoush not herez! Iz musht returnz dis. Noz can keepsh. Hypello bez ebery ashamedz. Pleashe forgivez."

Braska saw that the small blue creature was holding out his hands which were full of gil. Ah, the driver from yesterday. What should he do?

"You are most kind, dear sir, but you needn't return the gil. You were greatly inconvenienced yesterday. You mustn't feel uncomfortable about accepting it."

Tears dripping from big eyes, the Hypello sniffled, "Noz. Hypello ebery, ebery shorry. Shummoner musht keepz gil. Notz right forsh da Hypello keepz." With that the gil was returned to Lord Braska. "Hypello canz helpsh da Shummoner howz?"

Braska smiled gently, laying a hand on the small blue shoulder. "Hypello can help the Summoner by living a long, happy life and helping other people whenever he can."

Blinking tears from his eyes, the little Hypello gave a tremulous smile and said, "Hypello doesh zat from nowsh onz. Promish!"

The little blue creature started to leave but turned back asking, "Shummoner wantsh fish?"

Braska laughed. "Not this evening, my friend. Perhaps tomorrow."

The Hypello said, "Iz asksh thenz." Satisfied, he left to go tend to his Shoopuf.

When the people finally left and quiet descended on the camp, Braska sighed. He was very worried about Auron. They would stay in this place until his health was completely restored. If this had to happen, they were fortunate that it happened here where they had access to food and the willing hands of people, especially Lindor.

Lindor sat quietly beside Auron, keeping watch on him, a basket of vials by his side. Braska had learned that Lindor's mother was a healer and he had learned much from her.

Raiel lay asleep beside Auron, his big hand held by hers. She had been adamant that she be awakened if Auron did. "There is something I must tell him."

Jecht had said, "Ya can tell him later, little girl."

And she had replied with as much force as the ripping pain in her head would allow, "No! I have to tell him."

Jecht gave his word and her eyes closed against the driving, thundering pain that threatened to fragment her skull into a million tiny pieces.

During the night, the Summoner, Jecht and Lindor took turns dozing but by the time the sky began to accept the first tentative rays of light, the entire group was asleep. The man who had stood the last watch stayed very quiet and stopped those who approached. "Return later," they were quietly told.

The sun was fully up when Raiel's eyes opened slightly then she quickly shut them tightly. The light felt as if it had taken on the properties of lightning as it stabbed her brain with pain, then wave a nausea swept over her and a groan escaped from somewhere inside.

Jecht, laying close to her, instantly woke. "Ya okay, Raiel?"

A soft miserable "No" was her response.

"What's wrong? Can ya tell me?"

"Light. Stomach. Head." Her free hand fumbled its way to her eyes.

"Light hurts your eyes?"

A whispered, "Yes."

He thought for a second then reached up and removed his red headband. Very gently he wrapped it around her head so that it covered her eyes. "That help?"

"Thank you."

Stomach? Maybe she was hungry. "Ya want somethin' to eat?"

She answered with a soft, pitiful "Nooooo."

Lord Braska had awakened and had heard the exchange. "Concussions often cause a nauseous feeling." He cast Cura over her and in a moment, he heard a soft, muffled, "Thank you."

Also awakened, Lindor said, "I remember a potion that my mother often mixed that may be helpful. If I have the ingredients, I'll make it for her."

Braska nodded. "Thank you, Lindor. I'm much in your debt for all your kind and valuable assistance."

The man shook his head and replied with sincerity, "It is we who are indebted to you, Lord Braska. It is incumbent upon the rest of us to do everything in our power to help you in whatever way we can. And it is our privilege to do so. I'll return shortly."

Jecht tried to coax the remains of last night's fire to life with limited success. "I didn't realize how easy Raiel made it for us to have fire."

Braska commented, "Too often we don't really appreciate something until we don't have it anymore."

"Yessir, that is true." He thought of a small, blond-haired boy with blue eyes. Too true. The thought crept unbidden to his mind, _'I'll never see him again. I won't be able to get back to our Zanarkand.'_

The overwhelming sorrow of that thought boiled up in him with an intensity that he didn't think he would be able to contain. Tears welled up in his eyes and dripped down his face. _'Tidus, I love ya so much, boy. If there's any way, any way, to ever see ya again, I'll find it. Somehow, I'll find it!'_

He wiped his face with a big hand, pushing his emotions and thoughts back down inside himself. Somehow he would find a way.

He continued to baby the tiny flame he had managed to bring to life, slowly feeding it tiny splinters of wood, watching it gradually grow until finally he thought it was strong enough handle a small piece of firewood.

It took a long time, but at last the campfire was fully revitalized and a container of water was heating above the flames. Jecht had gotten some coffee from Auron's smallpack and the smell of it brewing was tantalizing them mercilessly.

Braska had to smile as he thought, _'If there's one thing that will bring Auron around, it is probably the smell of coffee brewing!'_

Lindor finally returned, a medium-sized vial in his hand. "This is enough for both of them."

They gave part of it to Raiel who immediately sputtered and wrinkled her nose at the vile taste. Lindor chuckled, "Not the best tasting stuff, I'm afraid, but it is quite powerful. I hope it works quickly."

Then it was Auron's turn and the taste did bring some response, though not as intense as Raiel's. Eased from the pain and nausea by the potion, Raiel dropped off into a deep, restful sleep, still holding Auron's hand.

Braska and Jecht, deep concern etched on their faces, kept watch over them..

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Not long after the noon hour, Raiel woke and carefully cracked open one eye. For a second she felt a touch of panic because she couldn't see anything at all, then remembered the red headband that was covering her eyes.

She managed to get one hand to cooperate enough to push it up a little. Light hurt but not with the fiercely stabbing pain she had had previously. As soon as he saw her begin to stir a little, Jecht immediately knelt beside her. "How ya feelin', little girl?"

Her voice was a little stronger but was still very weak as she answered, "A little better, I think. The light doesn't hurt as bad as it did. Do we have anything to drink?"

Jecht looked around. "There's some coffee from this mornin' or I can go get some of that juice ya like. Juice would prob'ly taste better."

"Okay, juice then, if you don't mind. Thanks, Jecht."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

A smile crossed her lips. "Don't make me laugh yet. My skull still feels as if it is being held together by a few flimsy threads. But wait - you need this back." She began trying to remove the red headband but Jecht said, "It looks good on ya. Why don't ya keep it a while longer?"

"It may look good on me but it looks fantastic on you. Besides, it is synthed to protect you, remember?"

Jecht grinned at her compliment. "Okay." He was just glad to see a smile again. As he tied the headband, he told Lord Braska, "I'll be right back" - and the Summoner nodded with a smile of his own, thinking, _'She knows exactly how to handle Jecht.'_

While Jecht was gone, Braska cast Cura on Raiel again and several more times on the still unmoving Auron. The spell felt almost like a cool refreshing breeze that passed all the way through her body, making her want to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, savoring the pleasantness of the moment.

A soft "Thanks, Lord Braska" reached his ears and he said, "You're most welcome, Raiel. I wish I had the skills of a healer so I could help the two of you."

Raiel was still laying beside Auron and, veeery slowly so as to not send her senses reeling, she turned her head to look at him.

She asked very softly, "Is he going to be alright, Lord Braska?"

The Summoner considered his words before answering quietly. "That is my most fervent hope and expectation, Raiel. We will continue to give him the best care that we are able. He is a very strong, healthy and fit young man which gives me even more reassurance that he will fully recover. It will just take time - which will also enable you to make your own recovery. And we are in a good place while we wait."

He laughed a soft half-laugh. "As Auron is fond of saying, 'Waiting is waiting. You wait until it ends.' And so we shall."

Jecht returned with several containers of juice, handing one to Lord Braska. "I thought ya might want one, too, so I bought several."

"Thank you, Jecht. You are most thoughtful. I will enjoy it very much."

Jecht again knelt beside Raiel, put a strong arm under her shoulders and very gently raised her a bit. "Here ya go, little girl. Hope ya enjoy it."

Even the small move made her senses spin and, grimacing, she quickly covered her eyes until the world around her righted itself. When she was able, Jecht held the juice container for her and she took several sips. "Oh, that is so good! Thank you, Jecht. I didn't realize I was so thirsty."

"Ya haven't had anything to eat or drink since yesterday. Ya hungry?"

"Don't think so. Let's see if my stomach will accept this juice first."

"Just lemme know, okay?"

Raiel looked up into the soft brown eyes looking down at her and reached up with a shaky hand and touched the side of his face and said quietly. "You are a good man, Jecht. Thanks for your kindness."

Jecht ducked his head a little as a pink flush touched his tanned cheeks. "You're too good to me, Raiel - but I 'preciate it." Then he laughed. "There are a lot of people back in Zanarkand who would say that the blow ya took is a lot worse than ya thought an' has scrambled your brains."

"They would be wrong. They didn't know the real Jecht, the man I know."

Jecht's smile faded. "I wasn't the person you know, Raiel. I wasn't real nice. I wanted to be but I just didn't know how. I could never figger it out so I kept up the bluster an' the image most of 'em seemed to want. I didn't know who I was until ya showed me." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're one special lady, Raiel."

She smiled. "Keep telling me that and I might begin to believe it - and then you wouldn't want to put up with me!"

The smile retreated as she said, "Jecht, you were always this person. You just never had the chance to actually  _be_  who you really are. You had to survive on the streets from the time you were small. Then, before you had a chance to find out, you were thrust into the demands and spotlight of the public eye. This is the first time that nobody expected something from you other than for you to just be you."

He answered softly, "An' who made it possible? You did, Raiel. That's somethin' I'll take to the Farplane with me."

His narrowed eyes looked out over the softly undulating water of the Moonflow seeing his Zanarkand. "I have a lot of wrongs to right. The thing I want most is to find a way to make up for those wrongs, especially to my boy."

He took a deep breath then asked, "Ya want some more of this juice?"

"Yes, thank you. It tastes really good and my stomach doesn't seem to be objecting to it."

He helped her finished the carton. "Want some more?"

She smiled, "No, that's plenty for now, but thank you very much. I enjoyed it."

After a moment, she said, "Will you help me sit up straighter? I need to start trying to move, I think."

Strong arms lifted her until she was in a more upright seated position and held her until the wave of dizziness passed and the world spinning around her came to a stop.

When she eased her eyes open again she said, "Wow. How long is this going to last? Thanks, Jecht."

"Don't know, little girl. Hope it's not long. I want ya to go swimmin' with me again."

Raiel laughed gently. "That wouldn't have anything to do with playing Blitzball with the Hypello again, would it?"

"No, but that would be nice, too!"

On the other side of the clearing about twenty feet away, Lord Braska was leaning back against a tree, staff laying on the ground beside him, elbows resting on his knees, smiling as he listened to his Guardians. He thought, _'I hope Yuna has friends like this as she grows up.'_

He had had way too much time to think lately and he was missing his daughter with a terrible intensity that tempted him to say, "I'm going back to raise my daughter." But he knew it was just one of the periodic normal human weaknesses that assailed him from time to time and it would pass. He knew where his destiny lay and that was northward in Zanarkand.

The afternoon drifted by with a few quiet words, some long sighs, a lot of thoughts and a short nap or two. As the light began to soften, Jecht arranged some of the wood that the people of the small crossing settlement had brought and Raiel managed to cast Fire on it from where she was resting.

Jecht chuckled. "Ya woulda laughed if you'd seen me tryin' to get that thing goin', Raiel. Took a while but it finally caught." Looking at the Summoner, he asked, "Ya gettin' hungry, Lord Braska?"

Braska stood and had a long stretch. "Yes, I think I am. And I need to move before all of my muscles freeze up! I'll go get the food for us this time."

Jecht quickly stood up. "No, sir. I'm sorry but ya can't go alone, Lord Braska. Give me a minute to get Raiel situated an' I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine, Jecht. You stay here and watch over these two."

Jecht's face was serious and his tone quietly authoritative. "I'm sorry, Lord Braska. I can't do that. Just one minute an' we can leave."

Raiel had watched Jecht's face and demeanor during the exchange and was truly impressed with the way he handled the situation. He was learning when to not obey a Summoner's wishes.

She looked at him with a small smile and said softly, "Well done, Jecht. Auron would be very pleased."

Jecht helped her to sit comfortably where she could lean against a tree but still be close enough to Auron. His low growl said, "Thanks, little girl. We'll be back in only a few minutes. You'll be okay?"

"Yes, we'll be fine."

Eyes sparkling, Lord Braska said, "I would leave Ifrit here with you but you and he would likely spend the whole time flying up in the air so he could catch you!"

Raiel had to laugh which made her head hurt. Grabbing her head with both hands, she said, "Oh, would you? That would be so totally terrific!"

Braska laughed heartily. "You can't even sit up by yourself, but you would try it anyway, wouldn't you?"

"I'd never pass up an opportunity to play with Ifrit!"

Braska laughed again and shook his head. "Let's go, Jecht, before she actually talks me into it!"

The Summoner and his Guardian left the camp and Raiel looked at Auron's still, peaceful face. His features were so soft and the light breeze was gently ruffling his black hair. She was really, really concerned for him. There wasn't a healer within a hundred miles or more of here and they were so limited in what they could do for him themselves. She was extremely thankful that Lindor had been here and had the knowledge gained from his mother.

She looked around the campsite. It was quite beautiful here beside the blue water. Lots of soft green grass and tall, strong trees that formed something of a semicircle behind them, their thick lower branches providing both privacy and protection. In the quiet, she could hear the gentle lapping of the water against the banks and some birds calling in the distance.

A few clouds silently sailing past were catching the brilliant rays of the setting sun and were reflecting an array of colors that couldn't be described. The sky itself had turned into a softer palate of those same hues and made her want to just stare at it as the colors changed by the minute as the sun settled lower and lower on the horizon.

She looked at Auron again wishing that he could be watching this with her. _'Wake up, Auron. Be with us again. Be with me again.'_   She wanted to see that eyebrow quirked upward again. He could say volumes with that one small movement and it was funny how you would know exactly what he was saying though he never had to speak a word.

He had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. They could be hard, soft, happy, sad, angry, laughing, questioning - name it and it was there. Beautiful dark eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes.

She smiled. That one stubborn lock of hair that was determined to flip forward to the center of his forehead seemed to really annoy Auron. She had heard him muttering under his breath while trying to make it behave but no amount of water or combing ever had any effect on it.

As she continued to study his face, her attention focused on his nose. It fit his face perfectly - not too big, not too small - yet there was something about it that was refined, gentle.

Her perusal drifted down to his mouth. His lips were firm in appearance but soft at the same time and there was the tiniest hint of delicacy about them somehow, a gentleness. He had a wide, delightful smile which showed nice, even teeth. When he laughed, his head tipped back and the sound of his laughter originated somewhere deep in his chest.

He also had that little half-smile where only one side of his mouth would tip upward, the perfect companion for his wonderfully funny, dry sense of humor. He had so many great one-liners she couldn't even keep up with all of them. It just came naturally to him and they were invariably perfect for whatever the situation was.

A firm chin and jaw line provided the perfect outline for his face. She thought him to be the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

She had always thought Collin to be quite handsome with his thick, dark hair and blue-green eyes that sparkled so when he laughed. He too had full dark lashes framing his eyes. And the beautiful smile he had inherited from their father.

Their father. Tears wanted to well up in her eyes. She missed him as badly now as she had right after he was killed. She could hear his deep, happy laugh echoing through her mind and see his wonderful green eyes all crinkled up with good humor, little lines radiating from the outer corners like exclamation points. She loved the way the ocean breezes blew his soft yellow hair around, the sun sparkling on it like tiny diamonds.

She sighed and turned her thoughts to the present.

Jecht was certainly most handsome, only about two inches shorter than Auron he was a very tall man. His brown hair with sun-lightened touches in it set off by the red of his headband was roguishly appealing. And his soft brown eyes could touch even a fiend's heart.

She loved his patented Jecht-laugh. You hear it and you just have to smile. Jecht's natural smile was very sweet, gentle even, but you had to actually see his grin to really appreciate the pure mischievousness it could convey.

And that swagger. Nobody could imitate that walk! And he wasn't even aware of it. Once she had asked him where he learned to walk like that and he looked at her completely puzzled for a moment, then asked, "Like what, Raiel?" She had just laughed and shaken her head. He had been totally nonplussed.

It was a little difficult at times to remember that Lord Braska was only eight years older than Jecht. Maybe it was the respect in which they all held him but they somehow seemed to  _feel_  that he was older. He certainly didn't look older, just something - intangible about him. Perhaps it was the sadness of losing the wife he had cherished or leaving the young daughter he adored - or perhaps the knowledge that his life would end when this journey ended.

His blue eyes resided in a smooth, now-tanned face framed with light brown hair that was further being lightened by the long months on the road in the sun. A very pleasant looking man with even features and a nice smile, a terrific sense of humor and an absolutely delightful laugh that Raiel really enjoyed hearing. Lord Braska was no stranger to mischievousness, either.

Raiel mentally shook her head at herself with a silent laugh. How in Spira had she ever gone off on this track? She was saved from further laughing at herself by the sound of boots approaching through the underbrush and she caught sight of a red headband just before Jecht and Lord Braska entered the clearing, followed by -  _Banon?_

Jecht announced, "We got company, Raiel!"

"Banon! How nice to see you." Her weakness was clearly audible in her voice.

"Hello, Lady Raiel. We heard what happened over here and everyone wanted to help as they could so I have been dispatched to bring these two baskets to Lord Braska and the three of you. I understand you were injured. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Banon. Thank you. My skull feels as if it was shattered, but other than that, I'm fine. It is so very kind of everyone to send these things to us. Please tell them we are very grateful for their thoughtfulness."

"I will." With a solemn look at the unmoving figure on the grass, he asked, "How is Sir Auron?"

She sighed. "We really aren't sure, Banon. He's been like this since the fight. Lord Braska says he expects him to make a full recovery. That is our most fervent hope."

"And ours, as well. Well, I must go. I have to get the last Shoopuf across or I'll have to spend the night on this side, but I did want to come pay my respects. Perhaps I can visit again before you leave."

"Thank you again, Banon. You're most kind."

Shaking hands with Braska and Jecht, Banon took his leave.

It was almost fully dark now and the pyreflies were dancing and diving above the water, casting beautiful, colorful reflections. Their little campfire kept the shadows at bay with its bright flames. Jecht filled the water container and hung it above the fire to heat. They had gotten thoroughly spoiled by having coffee both in the mornings and with their evening meal. Maybe Auron had been right about buying the second package. They may as well make the best of things while they can.

Jecht sorted out the food for them, serving Lord Braska and Raiel, then himself. After they ate and were enjoying the coffee, Braska said, "Why don't you see what is in the baskets, Raiel?"

With Jecht's help she got a little closer to the fire and started going through them. In one she found a large loaf of soft, freshly baked bread (that would be wonderful in the morning!), some really good looking fruit to go with the bread, a small container of fresh butter and a small hunting knife of superior quality.

In the other, she found a variety of excellent potions, four small round mirrors that would easily fit into their smallpacks, another package of coffee (Auron will be very happy!), and - as she was about to see what was next, the sound of someone approaching could be heard.

His hand on his sword, Jecht immediately stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. Then a male voice called out, "Hello, the camp! Banon here."

Without relaxing, Jecht responded, "Advance!" - and Banon's face came into view with an abashed smile. "Since the fiend showed up, they're afraid to move in the dark so the Hypello isn't taking the Shoopuf back across tonight. I am embarrassed to find myself without a place tonight and ask if I may stay in your camp until morning?"

Jecht looked at Lord Braska who smiled and said, "Of course, Banon. We welcome your company. Please make yourself comfortable. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, before I left I ate with my mother while waiting for the others to finish with the baskets. But if you can spare some of the coffee that smells so good, I would certainly enjoy it. I have my cup."

(People in Spira rarely went anywhere without a small drinking cup tucked into a pocket. The cities of Bevelle, Luca and Guadosalam had all the conveniences, but the rest of Spira was really a primitive, mostly untamed land.)

Jecht poured the coffee into Banon's cup and returned to his place.

Raiel said, "We were just looking into the baskets at all the wonderful gifts. Each one is so very thoughtful and so kind. I'm glad you'll be having the breakfast with us; it looks so good! This is truly a fine knife. We will make great use of it in the months to come. And the little mirrors are perfect. Now Jecht won't strain his neck trying to look into the water while he's shaving!"

Jecht chuckled and growled, "I love ya, little girl."

Banon smiled. "I'll tell them. I reminded them that you could only have things that you can carry in your smallpacks. And we knew you could enjoy the food now."

Raiel laughed softly. "Auron will be completely thrilled with the coffee. That's the one thing that we know will make him smile!"

Banon smiled as he thought to himself, _'I think maybe there's one more thing that makes him smile.'_

Raiel turned back to the second basket and pulled out a very small wrapped package and looked at it with puzzlement. "What is this?"

Banon said very quietly, "That is a small gift for you."

Without understanding, she asked, "For me?"

Banon nodded. "Open it."

With a last questioning glance, she removed the wrapping and a very slender, delicate bracelet fell into her hand, its gold glowing softly in the firelight. Raiel's jaw dropped as she realized what it was and her eyes flew to Banon's.

He smiled and said softly, "Every lady needs at least one small trinket."

Raiel just didn't know what to say as she looked at it. Finding her voice, she said, "Banon, this is so very beautiful, but it is much too grand a gift. I'm afraid I -" She was interrupted.

"Please. It is given with greatest respect and in highest esteem."

There was no way she could refuse the gift without causing hurt feelings. Very quietly she said, "Thank you, Banon. Thank you very much. You are truly kind and generous."

Banon smiled and held out his hand for the bracelet, saying, "May I?" She held out her left arm and the bracelet was fastened around her wrist, a fine graceful band that glowed in the firelight against the natural light golden tan color of her skin. "It's very pretty on you. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, Banon. I'm - quite taken back. I've never had anything like this."

Jecht's low growl told her, "Looks real nice on ya, Raiel."

Braska said, "Quite a lovely gift, Banon. And you're right. Every lady should have a pretty trinket. That was very thoughtful of you."

Raiel was thinking, _'How am I going to explain this to Auron? Somehow I don't think he's going to like it.'_

Jecht must have been reading her thoughts because he sent a small wink across the clearing to her as her eyes met his.

Lindor made a last visit for the night, bringing another potion for Auron. "Not any change?" He shook his head a little, his concern obvious on his face. He got the potion into the unmoving Guardian, then stood.

"Lord Braska, I don't have enough training to be anything of an authority, but I'm getting very concerned now. I fully expected there to be more visible improvement. The only thing I can suggest is to continue with the potions to augment your healing spells. Unfortunately, that's the best we can offer him."

Braska nodded, his own face somber. "He's young, strong and healthy, Lindor. He's also very stubborn. If there's anyway to pull out of it, he will be the one to do it."

Lindor nodded and sighed. "I'll bid you goodnight then and will see you in the morning. Hopefully we'll all receive good news."

Banking the fire and stowing the items back into the baskets, Jecht said, "We ready for sleep now?" Everyone nodded and found their places.

Raiel laid down on her side, facing the red-clad Guardian, using her bent arm for her pillow. Her other hand held his.

Banon stretched out on the grass and made himself comfortable as Jecht and the Summoner followed suit. Soon the only sound heard in the camp was the occasional sizzle of a dying ember, the call of a night bird somewhere over the water - and Jecht's snoring. Raiel smiled to herself just before she slipped into sleep, _'Funny, I hardly notice it anymore. I think I'd notice if it wasn't there.'_

Slowly the stars slid silently across the black backdrop of the sky until finally the tinge of gold and pink on the eastern horizon softly announced the coming of another day.

Jecht soon awoke and took in the quietness of the camp - Lord Braska making his soft little snore as he slept; Raiel curled up on her side next to Red, her forehead resting against the side of his upper arm; Banon stretched out on his stomach, head cushioned by folded arms, making his own quiet version of snoring sounds. The thought passed through his mind, _'Am I really as loud as Raiel says or is she just makin' it up?'_ He couldn't decide.

As quietly as he could, he stacked some more wood over the still-hot embers and tried to coax some life into them and wasn't having a lot of luck. He decided that Raiel was going to have to teach him that Fire spell. It made life a whole lot easier!

He glanced over at her in time to see her begin a long, waking stretch, then she propped herself up on one elbow, eyes squinched tight for a moment until the obvious dizziness passed. She looked at Auron for a long moment then looked over at him. She smiled softly and whispered, "Need some help?"

Jecht grinned, nodded and pointed to the not-burning wood. She grinned back and cast Fire which brought the flames to life.

Banon had awakened in time to see Raiel throw the spell. Propping himself on his elbow, he laughed softly and whispered, "Oh, wow. Now I'm really impressed!"

Raiel just grinned and stretched again as Jecht hung the water container above the flames and began to measure out the coffee. The smell of coffee brought Lord Braska back into the world with a smile.

"Hope everyone slept well." He got nods and smiles all around.

Raiel managed to get herself into a sitting position and, after holding her head for a moment, began to slice the bread and fruit with the new knife. Holding it up, she said, "Banon, this knife is truly superior quality. Please tell the person who gave it how very much it is appreciated."

Then she thought for a second. "Actually, every gift is of superior quality - and each is deeply appreciated. This is a royal feast for us, Banon. So many mornings we have nothing and have to wait until Auron goes hunting at the end of the day. We didn't even have coffee until we got to Djose. Going the whole, hard day on nothing but cold water is not something I recommend to anyone."

Banon listened and understood that she wasn't complaining, she was just telling the facts of how they lived every day. Everyone else took things for granted but these people lived in hardship and appreciated every small comfort, every bite of food, every sip of drink. He felt humbled to be in their presence.

Jecht announced that the coffee was ready and poured it into the waiting cups, then handed out the buttered bread and fruit. It really was a feast. Three sets of eyes rested on Auron, wishing that he was partaking of this with them.

After they had eaten and enjoyed the coffee, Banon said, "I need to get back to the landing and cross over. It's definitely light enough, so maybe the Hypello will be ready to go. Lord Braska, Jecht, Raiel, it has been my honor to be with you and you have my thanks for taking me in last night. I hope I will see you again before you leave."

Braska stood and held out his hand to the young man. "Banon, it has been our pleasure for you to be here. You are welcome to join us at any time. How long we will be here is unknown, of course. We are very grateful for the kindness of you, your mother and the others. Please convey our deep gratitude to them."

Banon smiled, "That I will, Lord Braska. May the Fayth be with each of you." He shook hands with the two men and gave Raiel a kiss on the cheek, then left.

The men availed themselves of the use of their mirrors and got themselves shaved. Braska smiled and said, "That makes such an incredible difference, doesn't it, Jecht?"

Jecht was admiring his handiwork in his mirror and grinned. "Yessir, it does that! I can actually see what I'm tryin' to do."

Raiel said with mock astonishment, "You mean it's supposed to look like that?"

Hands on hips, Jecht looked just looked at her, grinning. "Now, who's the one always raggin' on me about shavin', huh, Raiel?"

She grinned back, then the grin faded as she sat beside Auron, legs folded under her, holding his hand in both of hers. She looked out over the water as it reflected the colors of the rising sun, thinking, _'He's just got to get better! He's just got to wake up. What in Spira would we do without him? I couldn't leave him here. Don't think Lord Braska would either. He has to wake up!'_

Her intense thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a deep, soft but very weak and hoarse baritone voice that said, "That is my sword hand. I will need to be able to use it."

Startled, Raiel jumped and nearly tumbled over, catching herself with one quickly thrown out hand. She didn't realize that she had been griping his hand so hard.

Tears beginning to stream down her face, she cried, "Auron! You're awake! You're awake. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Lord Braska and Jecht rushed over to him, kneeling, as Auron tried to get his groggy mind functioning.

"How do I feel? As if a Shoopuf has trampled me. I don't remember a lot, just that we were fighting, then nothing. How long was I out?"

His weakness showed in his voice. It was evident that just these few words had tired him.

Braska said, "Just rest, Auron. You've been through quite an ordeal and you were out for several days. The fiend cast something high-level at you, probably some type of Thunder spell. Your body has to have time to heal itself and to do that, you have to rest. We're in a good place and have plenty of food, so the only thing you have to concern yourself with is - resting."

Auron nodded.

Jecht said, "Hungry, Red? Got some good food and coffee over here."

Auron's eyes brightened. "Coffee sounds good."

"If I give ya a hand, think ya can sit up a little?"

Auron was too weak to raise himself, but Jecht's strong arms lifted him just enough that Raiel, on her knees, could scoot under his shoulders then sit back on her legs so that his upper torso rested against her. That raised him just enough that he could drink the dark brew he loved.

Jecht brought some of the fruit and soft buttered bread to him, which he ate, with Raiel's assistance, with his second cup of coffee. Settling back with a sigh, he whispered, "That was good." One weak, shaky hand noted the long stubble on his face. "I need to shave."

Jecht said, "Don't think ya need to be doin' that right now, Red. I'll get some water an' do it for ya."

Auron frowned and croaked, "Never had anyone do that."

Jecht said, "Well, always time for a first, huh?" Then with a grin, he asked, "Ya mean ya don't trust me with a razor that close to ya throat, Red?"

He got a "Hmph!" in reply, then a slight half-smile. "There was a time, but not now, Jecht. A shave will feel good. Thanks." His normally strong baritone voice could barely be heard.

"Sure."

Jecht gathered the things he needed and carefully shaved Red's face, completing the job with only one very small nick. "Done. How's that?"

"Feels good. Thank you, Jecht."

Jecht said, "We got mirrors now. Ya can see how ya look."

"Mirrors?"

"Yeah, Banon brought a couple of baskets of stuff for us from the people on the south side and now we each have our own mirror. See?"

Auron looked at the mirror. "Banon?"

"Yeah. They sent all kinda stuff. That's where the bread, butter an' fruit came from. Sent coffee, too."

Behind him, Raiel was holding her breath and was glad that Auron couldn't see her.

"Banon was here?"

"Yeah, they sent him with the baskets. Said he hoped you'd get better real soon."

"Hmh."

"Seems like a real nice guy." Then Jecht noticed Raiel's face. "Uh, want some more coffee, Red?"

"No, thanks. I think I need to rest now." The exertion had exhausted him.

Jecht slipped his arm beneath Red's shoulders and raised him so Raiel could move, then eased him back to the soft grass.

Raiel moved back around to Auron's right side, took his big hand in both of hers and looked into his eyes which held a soft look. "Auron, I've been waiting for you to wake up. There's something I want to tell you. I thought about it a lot on the crossing - but wasn't sure how to say it, or what your reaction might be. But when you got hurt, I knew I had to tell you as soon as you were able."

Auron had no idea what to think. His eyes fell to the small hands holding on to his strong sword hand. Then he saw something on her wrist catch a sparkle of light.

His eyes on the delicate gold bracelet, he asked in a monotone, "What is that?"

He noted that her breath caught slightly and she hesitated for a beat before saying, "A - a bracelet. It was a gift."

He looked into her eyes and raised that eyebrow.

" - from Banon."

Auron's eyes had gradually lost the soft look and had now become distant and unreadable.

Raiel felt a sting in her eyes and she knew tears were threatening to make an appearance. "Auron, you don't understand. It's important for me to tell you -"

He interrupted as he pulled his hand from hers, "I need to rest now." The he turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

Raiel sat unmoving for several moments, swallowing hard, but slowly losing the battle with the tears that began to trail down her face.

Slowly she stood to her feet, swaying. She just wanted to go somewhere to be alone. She turned to the side and closed her eyes. In only a moment, strong arms wrapped themselves around her and a soft growl whispered, "You alright, Raiel?"

Trying not to sob, she slowly shook her head. "Jecht, can you help me to someplace where I can be alone for a while?"

Searching with his eyes, he said, "Yeah, I think I see one over there, Raiel. Ya can have some time to yourself but still close enough that you'll be safe."

Steadying her, he led her to the place he had seen farther along the river bank and helped her sit next to a tree. "Let me know when ya want to come back, okay, little girl?"

She nodded and said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Thank you, Jecht. I really need some time to think. I thought - I didn't know - I was going to tell him -" She closed her eyes as the tears freed themselves and flowed down her face.

His heart about to break for her, Jecht turned and made his way back to camp, leaving her in the privacy she sought.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Auron felt weak, exhausted, hurt and betrayed, and his stomach was impossibly knotted inside him. While he was unconscious, Banon obviously hadn't wasted any time making a play for Raiel and she had apparently accepted the man's advances. He had not expected that from her. At least she was going to tell him herself. Had to give her credit for that much.

What hurt so badly was that, at last, he had defined his feelings for her and it had been his intent to tell her before they returned to camp that afternoon. Had the fiend not intervened he would have made a bad mistake. Better to find out now but it still hurt.

It would doubtless make this Pilgrimage more difficult but he would get through it. He would serve Lord Braska to the very best of his ability and simply ignore anything else. It was just a distraction from his duty, anyway.

But, oh, how he hurt! The pain he had suffered from the fiend's spell was nothing compared to what he felt now. He would just have to wait it out and waiting was something he knew how to do. You waited until it ended.

He felt someone sit down close to him. Lord Braska's calm, quiet voice said, "How are you doing, Auron?" When he got not response, there was a smile in his voice as he said, "I know you're awake. People who are asleep usually don't have clenched fists, you know."

Auron opened his eyes. The last thing in Spira he wanted right now was to engage in any conversation but he knew that when Lord Braska had something on his mind he didn't give up easily.

In a rather flat tone, he whispered, "Yes, my lord?"

Braska had a soft smile on his lips. "I think it may be helpful if I fill in some of the things that occurred while you were unconscious. After you were injured, Raiel fought the Varuna alone and protected you from it. She used every potion she had while casting high-level spells on it and when those ran out, she drew her sword and took it on face to face. Only a moment before Jecht and I arrived in the clearing, it threw her quite a distance and her head slammed into the hard ground resulting in a severe concussion and, I suspect, a probable skull fracture."

"As soon as Ixion defeated the fiend, I cast multiple healing spells on both of you and, as she was trying to regain consciousness, she was looking for you, trying to reach your hand. Even though she could barely whisper, she directed me in administering her Al Bhed potions to you - which and how many. It was several hours later before we finally got you back here in camp and she was mostly out of it but she never released your hand. Even when she began to make some improvement, she stayed right there beside you."

"Banon's people asked him to bring their gifts because he had had the most contact with us while we were at the south landing and they wanted it to be personal. He brought the baskets, paid his respects and left after only a few minutes, expecting to immediately return to the south landing."

"It was getting dark and, because of the fiend's recent appearance, the Hypello was afraid to take the Shoopuf to the other side so, because he had no place to pass the night, Banon returned here and asked permission stay with us until daylight."

"I assured him he was most welcome and not long afterward we all went to sleep. As always, Raiel was here close beside you. This morning we shared with him the food the people had so generously sent by him and he left."

"He had enclosed a small gift to Raiel in the bottom of the second basket in the belief that it would be discovered after his departure. Had the Shoopuf gone to the south landing that evening, we would have never known individual identity of the giver. It was simply a thoughtful and respectful gesture. He said, 'Every lady needs to have at least one trinket.' And he's right."

"I have never known a woman who's eye was not attracted to pretty things. I imagine that Banon had noticed her looking at the vendor's table during those few minutes that he escorted her. And you'll notice that, until now, Raiel had no jewelry except the tribal necklace that Rin gave her."

"When she started to refuse the gift, Banon asked her to please accept it, that it was given 'with greatest respect and in highest esteem.' I could see that accepting the gift caused her discomfort but she couldn't bring herself to cause hurt feelings. She is too gracious to do that. Auron, she was afraid to accept it because she feared it would upset you."

"There was something very important that she wanted to tell you. From the minute we got the two of you back here, she insisted that if you woke up we were to wake her. I believe that is what she was trying to tell you earlier."

"Since the two of you were injured, people on both sides of the river have done everything in their power to assist us. They have collected firewood, stood watch at night, given us potions, food, drink and one who has a bit of healing knowledge has made potions for you and has been here several times a day. Even the Shoopuf driver came and insisted on returning the gil I had given him."

"Well. I won't tire you any more, my young friend. I thought knowing all this might help clear up some things for you and give you greater understanding. Why don't you get some rest now." With a pat on the shoulder, the Summoner rose and returned to his place.

Auron went numb as the Summoner's words sank in. How could he have been so wrong? He closed his eyes tightly against the sting of tears that wanted free themselves. Beautiful, sweet Raiel. What had he done to her? No, she wouldn't have been guilty of the things he had allowed himself to think. He had disregarded her innate honesty and personal integrity and cringed as he realized how badly he must have hurt her and wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him.

He felt the nauseous roil of rising red-hot anger. At himself. His natural honesty coming to the fore, he knew he was guilty of much, not the least of which was base, common jealousy. His level of self-loathing was rising to new heights.

He swore to himself that never again would he give in to such lowness again. He acknowledged that he had learned much and could only hope that the cost of the lesson would not be too high for him to pay.

Auron had taken another major step on his journey toward full maturity.

* * *

Since his return from helping Raiel to her temporary sanctuary on the river bank, Jecht had sat in silence, grimly staring at the blue water, emotions in upheaval. Anybody who caused Raiel pain in any form put himself in jeopardy of having himself taken apart, piece by piece. That Red was the one who had done it grieved Jecht doubly because he had come to regard the Guardian as a friend.

For Lord Braska's sake, Jecht was trying his best to corral his anger, as well as the fact that Red couldn't even sit up on his own at the moment, but it was no mean feat. When the Summoner rose and went to sit beside Red, he broke from his contemplations and listened carefully to what was said.

When Braska returned to his seat, he had looked at Jecht with a quiet smile and had looked at him with calm blue eyes and nodded, in effect, telling him that the Summoner understood what he was feeling and to trust him. Jecht returned the nod.

Auron knew that Raiel had left the clearing but he didn't know where she had gone. He wanted to talk to her and was frustrated that at present he was unable to get up and go find her. He couldn't ask Lord Braska to go get her and Jecht would probably slug him if he asked him.

* * *

Raiel sat staring at the water, registering nothing of what her eyes saw. The level of pain she felt inside was nearly what she had experienced when each member of her family had died. She didn't think she had anything left inside after this, completely empty and numb, as if her heart was not just broken but was utterly shredded.

After the initial flood of tears, she wasn't even able to cry anymore. She looked at the slender bracelet on her wrist. Something so beautiful that was given in thoughtfulness and with the best intentions and it had caused her world to be ripped apart.

She really had nothing or no one to live for. Rin was precious to her but he would be fully occupied with his businesses all over Spira and she would rarely even see him, maybe once every few years or so. Her whole life had been one pain-filled loss after the other and she was tired of it. She had already survived much and would survive this latest blow but, in reality, she truly didn't care if she did or not.

Somehow she would try to complete her service to Lord Braska and, if she survived the Pilgrimage, she might return to Bikanel Island and do whatever she could to help there. Maybe she could carry out Collin's dream in his stead.

She had a splitting headache that didn't help, either. She wondered if the pain of the injury would ever go away.

But, then again, it didn't really matter one way or the other.

* * *

Jecht walked to the edge of the river bank where he could look down the riverbank and see Raiel. It appeared that she hadn't moved at all, still sitting, staring out at the water. Not taking his eyes from her, he told Lord Braska, "I'm gonna check on Raiel."

Jecht approached Raiel but she gave no indication that she was aware of his presence.

Jecht's low growl asked, "Raiel, will ya come back to camp now? It's almost time to eat. Hungry?"

She looked up into his brown eyes but didn't speak.

"Raiel? Are ya alright? Raiel?"

Finally she responded, "I don't think so, Jecht, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not sure whether to stay, go - or what. I swore an oath to Lord Braska and I have to abide by it. But I just really don't care what happens to me now."

Alarmed, Jecht knelt down beside her, put a big hand on each shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes and it was almost as if Raiel wasn't in there anymore. In her place, bleak despair had taken up residence.

Trying to keep his voice normal, he took her by the upper arm to help her up and said, "Come on, Raiel. Ya need to come back now."

"Jecht, I don't want to go back there! I don't think I can stand it right now. I'll just stay here."

"Raiel, ya can't stay out here by yourself. Just isn't safe. Please come back with me."

She closed her eyes. "Jecht, I can't bear to see Auron right now. Please understand that. I'm not that far away and I'm armed. I'm not exactly helpless."

Jecht thought. "Who's gonna get the fire started?"

Raiel just looked at him, reached over and picked up a piece of wood about two feet long, cast Fire at one end of it and handed it to him.

Holding the firebrand, Jecht just stood there as he looked at it then at her.

Very matter-of-factly, she said, "You'd better get that back to camp before it burns you."

Temporarily defeated, Jecht returned to camp. Seeing him with burning wood in hand, Braska asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Jecht said, "She don't wanta come back here. I tried several different things to get her to come an' none of 'em worked. So I asked her who was gonna get the fire started. She picked this up, lit it an' handed it to me."

Braska had to laugh. "So what's your next plan of action, Sir Jecht?"

The Summoner got a 'look' which gave him another reason to laugh.

With a grin, Jecht said, "I'm willin' to listen to  _your_  suggestions, sir."

Sobering, Braska asked quietly, "How is she, Jecht?"

"Pretty bad. The look in her eyes - -" He shook his head. "A lot of really bad things have happened to her. A lot - an' now this. A person can only take so much before they just give up."

The Summoner agreed, "You're very right, Jecht."

Giving him a sidelong look, Jecht said softly, "She said she don't know whether to stay or go. Ya wouldn't release her from her oath, would ya?"

Braska studied the ground at his feet before answering. "That would be the last thing I would want to do, Jecht. She's too important to all of us. But if she asked, I would be obliged to give it careful consideration. At this moment, I don't know what my answer would be."

Jecht just nodded. Then he stood. "I better go get our food. You'll be alright while I'm gone?"

Braska smiled. "I have three Aeons. If they can't handle anything that may arise, a dozen of you wouldn't be enough."

Jecht smiled, then a thought occurred to him. "Hey! That's how I can get Raiel back into camp!"

"How?"

"Tell her she needs to come stand guard while I'm gone. She can't refuse!" Grinning, he headed in Raiel's direction.

She had collected some wood that had been scattered nearby and had a little fire going. She looked up as Jecht approached.

"Raiel, I have to go get food. Ya need to stand guard for Lord Braska while I'm gone."

"He has three very powerful Aeons, Jecht. He doesn't need me."

Jecht was silent a moment while he tried to think of another tact.

"It's ya job, Raiel. Have ya quit?"

Her head snapped up and she gave him a very long, steady look, but her eyes were unreadable. Then she stood and started toward the Summoner's camp.

"Aren't ya gonna put your fire out?"

"Nope. Won't be gone long."

"Raiel, ya just can't -" He was talking to himself. She had walked off.

Jecht sighed and went in the direction of the landing.

Raiel entered the campsite and took up station, leaning against a tree in about the center of the semicircle formed by the treeline. She nodded at the Summoner and said, "Hello, Lord Braska."

"How are you, Raiel?"

"Fine, sir, thank you."

Braska nodded, thinking that if there was a padded room anywhere nearby, he would put two certain Guardians in it and lock the door behind them. Then he would check back in a week to see if either had survived. Well, he had said at the outset that it would be interesting and he now knew that was an understatement!

Jecht returned and Raiel turned to leave. "Aren't ya hungry, Raiel?"

"Not especially, Jecht. Thanks anyway."

Auron had awakened when Raiel walked into camp, and though staggering, had gotten himself up and was leaning against a tree near the opposite end of the camp, his eyes not leaving Raiel who had just stared at the water.

As she passed him returning to her own 'camp', Auron's weak voice said, "Raiel, I'd -uh, like to talk to you." She never broke stride and was swallowed up by the darkness in seconds.

Several days passed with no change in the impasse. Raiel entered the camp only to stand guard when Jecht had to go to the landing, then left immediately. She had her original water container, coffee, got her own food, drink and firewood and was totally self-sufficient.

Late afternoon of the fifth day, when she was again passing Auron while leaving, he said he wanted to speak to her. She kept walking. One very large hand quickly reached out and grabbed her left wrist to stop her, pulling her off-balance enough that she nearly fell but caught her footing at the last second. Eyes flashing dangerous sparks, she stood up facing him, looking into his face which was slowly reddening as he looked down into his hand.

Her eyes followed his gaze to his hand where they lingered for only a moment before returning momentarily to his face. She turned her head before he could see the film of tears that was beginning to form in her eyes and left.

His grip had torn the delicate bracelet from her arm and it lay in two pieces in his large palm.

Surmising what had happened, Braska was truly dismayed and he just wasn't sure what to do. Jecht just growled to himself and rubbed a hand over his face.

In her camp, Raiel sat beside her tiny fire, arms folded on top of raised knees, forehead resting on her arms. Tears silently flowed which surprised her. She hadn't thought there were any left.

Her wrist was burning from the deep cut made when Auron's forceful grasp and her near-fall caused it to dig a long furrow into her flesh. He had taken her bracelet and had given her a scar.

One little gold bracelet given without ulterior motive by a thoughtful person. She had enjoyed looking at it, the way it softly glowed in firelight, how it flashed in the sun.

She had never had jewelry before. When she was young, she had never thought about it and when she was a little older, neither she nor Collin had even a single gil that could be spared for such a luxury.

She had purposely kept her eyes away from pretty things she saw in shop windows or on a vendor's counter in Bevelle. She didn't want Collin to think she was interested in any of it for fear that he would try to get it for her.

They had so little gil that there was none left when the necessities of their lives were met. She wore her shoes until her toes were all scrunched up in them. Collin would ask if her feet hurt or why she was walking funny and only then would she tell of her need for new shoes. Her precious Collin. What had happened to him?

Time passed. Lifting her head, she looked up at the splash of twinkling lights strewn across the black sky. No moon tonight. She sighed. 'I have to make a decision. I do not want to be anywhere near Auron and most times it will not be feasible to set up a separate camp for myself. Can I manage being in the same camp with him?'

She knew that days would be tolerable since they would be walking and fighting fiends but nights in camp would be a whole different story. And so many months remained before they would reach Zanarkand.

Should she ask Lord Braska to release her from her vow? She may have to - if he even waited to be asked. She knew he wasn't pleased with this current situation and she didn't blame him. It had to be resolved. If her presence was going to be a disruption, she would just leave. That might be the best answer anyway.

In the morning she would go talk to the Summoner. She laid down on her side next to the little fire and, listening to the calls of the night birds, eventually drifted off to sleep.

As soon as the first hints of light appeared on the eastern horizon, she woke, restarted her fire and hung the water container. She combed her hair and attended to her morning toiletry, then had a cup of the coffee that had brewed. She was hungry but she wanted to talk with Lord Braska before going to the landing to get breakfast.

She put the little camp in order and made her way to the larger one. Hearing the low murmur of their voices, she knew they were up and called out as she approached so she wouldn't startle anyone by just walking in unannounced.

The three men, coffee cups in hand, stood as she walked into the clearing. She walked straight to the Summoner and asked softly, "May I speak with you, Lord Braska?"

He smiled gently at her and said, "Of course, Raiel. I've missed you very much. Come sit with me. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I had some earlier."

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

She took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought. She took another breath and said, "Lord Braska, it is my highest honor to serve you. But I think the time has come for me to leave your service if you will grant me permission. I swore an oath and fully expected to keep it. But now I feel that I am more hindrance than help and would better serve you by leaving."

Taking another deep breath, she bit her lip as she struggled to keep her voice steady and to forestall the tears that wanted to spring forth. She raised her chin and said very softly, "Lord Braska, I ask to be released from my vow of Guardianship."

She swallowed hard but couldn't stop the quiver that had taken up residence on her lower lip and chin. Braska exhaled sharply and reached for her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as her shoulders began to shake and shoulder of his robes absorbed her tears.

"Oh, dear Raiel. That is the last thing in Spira I would ever want to do. You are so very dear to me and you have brought so much goodness to this long journey - your smiles and laughter, your sense of humor that delights me so, your intelligence, your many skills, your thoughtfulness. It would hurt me badly to lose you and all that you are.  I wake up every morning wondering if this is the day you'll make the three of us pay for laughing when Jecht doused you with cold water. I can never think of fish again without recalling your ingenuity in catching them for us. So many things that make me smile are thanks to you."

He continued as Jecht and Auron silently watched, motionless, barely seeming to breathe. "Please, let's not make a decision on this right now. I understand your feelings. I truly do. I understand that so much has happened to you in a very short period of time and you've not really had time to recover from any one of them, much less all of them together. Events have just continued to relentlessly pile up on you.  Will you do me the great favor of allowing me to delay my answer to your request until a little more time has passed? Besides, I don't think Ifrit would ever forgive me if I let you go and I need him, too."

Raiel was badly torn. She would hate to leave the service this wonderful man and whatever was left of her heart would turn into dust in leaving Jecht, but could she bear being in close proximity to Auron?

She finally said quietly, "Yes, Lord Braska. I just don't know if I can do it or not, but I will try to hang on a little longer. But I may need to just leave."

Braska patted her shoulder and stepped back. "Thank you, Raiel. I sincerely appreciate it. Let's just give ourselves a little more time before making such a momentous decision, okay?"

She nodded and wiped her cheeks with her hands. As she did, dried blood from angry looking cut that went half-way around her left wrist became visible. Auron's face turned ashen and he slowly turned away as a dull knife twisted in his stomach.

Raiel whispered, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go now." Braska gently caught her elbow and intoned a Cure spell to heal the cut. Then he gave her a smile and a last gentle pat on the shoulder.

A soft "Thank you, Lord Braska" reached his ears as she left the camp and went in the direction of the landing. Several silent minutes ticked by as each of the three men considered the events of the last few minutes.

Then suddenly, Auron bolted from the camp, running after her, his long legs catching up with her in moments. He was still fairly weak but he ran on determination and stubborness.

"Raiel! Wait."

Nothing.

"Please, Raiel, I need to speak with you. Just for a moment."

As he approached, she turned to face him, instinctively dropping into a defensive posture. Seeing it, Auron's heart sank even lower, thinking, 'Have I become such a threat?' Recalling the cut on her wrist, he thought, 'Yes, I probably have - in more ways than one.'

Her eyes were watching him warily. He stepped closer and she stepped back. He stopped, not blaming her for her caution.

"Raiel, I- I first want to apologize for my inexcusable behavior. I was dead wrong in my assumptions and treatment of you. I'm more sorry than I can say for hurting you so badly and I - ask for your forgiveness."

She had listened impassively, then said in something of a monotone, "Of course, Auron. Don't give it another thought. It's not important." And she turned to leave.

He reached out and took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "NO! No, Raiel! I won't let it go like that. It  _is_  important! I hurt you. I hurt you badly and I hate that I did. I want you to know that I'm truly, truly sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but I want you to know that you are too important to me, to the three of us, to let you stay in the state you're in. I'll fight for you, Raiel. I'll fight you to save you if I have to."

She looked into the dark eyes above her and said quietly, "You want to be absolved, Auron? Then you are absolved. The rest isn't important. Why bother?"

His eyes intently looking into hers, he almost shook her as he yelled, "It  _is_  important, Raiel!  _Why bother?_  Because I love you, that's why! And I've almost blown it by being pig-headed and stupid. I'm not going to let you go without a fight!"

As if frozen in place, he stood looming over her, his face flushed with the emotion of his outburst. It seemed that even the birds kept silent as the moment stretched out. Raiel stood unmoving, studying the dark eyes boring into hers.

It was a moment in life when a critical, pivotal choice must be made - to choose a safe road or to dare to loose sight of the shore and find that new ocean.

In a whisper, she said, "I can't hurt anymore, Auron. I don't have the strength or energy to struggle with it anymore." She was unaware that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, then to find their way down her face.

Auron's hands left her shoulders as his arms folded around her, held her close and cradled her against his chest. A very soft rumble said, "I know, Raiel. I know. I don't want you to ever know pain again and, if I can, I'll shield you from it. And the times that I can't, I'll hold you until it passes and you're strong again. Just know that I love you. I was going to tell you that afternoon. I'm - I'm just so sorry that I - I skewed things so badly."

After a moment, Raiel said, "I finally realized what I felt, but my thinking had been of what regrets would I have if  _I_  died without telling you. But when my thoughts turned to the regrets I would have if  _you_  died and I hadn't told you, I realized that wasn't something I could live with. And then when you were hurt in the fight, I was afraid I wouldn't have the chance to tell you."

"I waited for you to wake up so I could tell you how very much I loved you, Auron. But you cut the heart out of me. I'm still trying to recover from that. Am I glad to know that you love me? Oh, yes. But I can't go from midnight to noontime in the space of a few seconds. It'll take a little more time than that."

Auron understood what she was saying and held her close, saying, "Take all the time you need. We have the rest of our lives."

They simply stood as they were with Raiel enveloped in Auron's arms, unmindful of the time that passed.

Back in camp, Jecht and Braska kept glancing at each other, growing more and more uneasy with the passage of time. Finally when their eyes met yet again, the Summoner nodded and they left, following the path the two Guardians had taken earlier.

Very shortly, Jecht caught sight of Red's coat in the distance. He seemed to be just standing there, unmoving. Jecht sighed. They must have had another fight. Or the continuation of the same one - he wasn't sure which.

Then Braska stopped abruptly and caught his Guardian's arm as he held a finger upright in front of his lips. Jecht was at first surprised by the Summoner's sudden stop until he looked closer and noticed that, unless Red had suddenly sprouted two additional legs, he was not alone. Braska tipped his head toward the camp and the two withdrew quietly with smiles on their faces.

The Summoner hoped Auron and Raiel had safely navigated their way through the treacherous waters of their journey toward each other and would have fair winds from here on.

Though with Auron's propensity for blundering at exactly the wrong moment and Raiel's strong independent streak and her tendency for impulsiveness, he wouldn't place a large bet on that, either.

Remembering the padded room he had thought of earlier, Braska smiled. Looks as if all four of them might have actually survived!

Standing in the quiet woods, sheltered by Auron's very strong arms, Raiel felt some of the tension and stress melting from her body and again had the sense that his strength was flowing into her. Finally, as peace spread into her being, her face still buried in the front of his coat, she said softly, "I love you, Auron."

She could feel the warmth of his breath as his face rested on her head. His arms tightened around her and that wonderful low rumble said, "And I love you, Raiel. I promise you that I always will."

She looked up at him and their eyes met for a long moment. Then Auron slowly lowered his face to hers until their lips met in a soft, gentle caress that touched the very centers of two souls.

Raiel's heart felt as if it was going to pound itself to pieces and she wasn't sure she could breathe. Never had she even remotely experienced anything like the power in his kiss and was left shaken and shaking. Her brain seemed to be on overload and wasn't processing much of anything else with any efficiency worth mentioning. Her pain had been healed with one sweet kiss.

Auron's heart was beyond racing and he would never be able to find words to explain but it was as if her kiss had caused something within him to completely shift gears. Something in him had changed forever. It defied words and he certainly didn't even begin to understand all that it encompassed but he knew that a profound, fundamental change had occurred in his mind, his heart, his soul and his spirit. He was a completely different person than he had been just minutes earlier.

In the quiet of the forest, time was meaningless so neither had any idea how long they stood in that one place holding each other.

Another kiss, still sweet but a little more urgent. Raiel's hand somehow found its way up to the side of his neck, then into the silky soft black hair she had so long admired. One of Auron's large hands held her close to him as the other slid under her hair and gently held the back of her neck.

They just held each other, soaking in the love that was finally, after so many long months, allowed to take wing and fly.

Auron's low rumble said, "I love you, Raiel. Many things may happen, but never doubt my love for you."

Raiel smiled softly and told him, "And I love you, Auron. Somehow you've healed all the hurt in my heart and you are all that matters to me. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Another kiss. More time passed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Braska and Jecht had again decided that they would see if the way was clear so they could get food for their very hungry stomachs. After a short walk, they could see the distinctive red coat still in the same place. They looked at each other and turned back to camp. Jecht muttered, "Next time I'm just gonna walk right on by 'em."

* * *

Raiel's stomach growled loudly and Auron chuckled. "I have kept you from your breakfast."

A little embarrassed at her stomach's audible protest, she laughed softly and admitted, "I had completely forgotten about eating."

Still smiling, he asked, "Ready to get some food?"

She nodded, looking into those beautiful, beautiful dark eyes looking down at her. "Yes. I seem to suddenly be very hungry. You?"

"Yes. Let's go."

He released her from his embrace but was quick to catch hold of her hand and they finally continued on to the landing. The two hadn't been seen together since they had been carried away after the battle with the fiend and when they entered the clearing, they were recognized and smiles lit many faces.

The Shoopuf had arrived from the south landing just before they entered the area and as they made their way toward the food vendor, they were hailed from somewhere near the loading platform.

"Sir Auron! Lady Raiel!"

They turned to see Banon waving and walking toward them. Raiel's heart nearly stopped as she cast a quick glance at Auron.

Banon approached, hand extended to Auron, a big smile on his face. "Sir Auron, to see you standing here is indeed the best sight I've seen in a long time! The good news of your improvement will be welcomed when I go back to the other side."

Auron shook his hand and smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, Banon. It's taken me a while to get here, but there is improvement every day."

Raiel's heart started beating again as she heard the genuine and relaxed response Auron gave.

Banon turned to her with a slight bow. "My apologies, Lady Raiel. I didn't mean to slight you. You are certainly doing much better than last I saw you, as well. I am so pleased!"

"Thank you, Banon. Yes, I'm much better. A few headaches."

"Let's hope they quickly disappear." Holding up the basket in his hand, he laughed, "I was just on my way to your camp. My mother wanted to be sure you received this before you left. I told her she had to send me early so I wouldn't be marooned on the wrong side of the river again."

"Please tell her how very much we appreciate her thoughtfulness, Banon. She is a lovely lady."

"I will, Lady Raiel. She truly enjoyed talking with you and thinks of you often."

Then his eyes fell to her wrist. Raiel was saddened for him to not see the gift he had given. She was thinking what to say when Auron's baritone quietly said, "I'm afraid I accidentally broke it, Banon. It was so beautiful and looked perfect on her. It was my fault and I'm truly sorry. You were most kind to have given it to her." He put a hand into a pocket and showed him the two pieces in his big hand.

Raiel looked at Auron with surprise. 'Wow. Where did this Auron come from?'

Banon looked at the tall man and said, "When everyone was thinking of gifts they wanted to give, I couldn't think of anything. My mother had noticed Lady Raiel looking at the jewelry and the bracelet was actually her idea."

Turning to Raiel, he said, "Please allow me to replace it, Lady Raiel. That would give me great pleasure."

Raiel didn't know how to respond but Auron answered, "That would be exceedingly kind of you, Banon. I feel, though, since I am responsible for the destruction of the bracelet that I should be the one to replace it."

Banon responded, "Not at all, Sir Auron. Please allow me to do this one small thing. "

Auron smiled, saying with sincerity, "You are kind, Banon."

With a quiet smile, Banon said, "It will be my pleasure and I will send it this afternoon. I wanted to pay my respects to Lord Braska and Sir Jecht. Do you think I could make a short visit to your camp?"

Raiel said, "They would enjoy seeing you again, Banon. Lord Braska said you are welcome anytime and he doesn't say things unless he means them."

"Then I shall take my leave of you and be on my way. I don't want to miss the return Shoopuf. I am so glad to see both of you returning to good health."

Banon extended his hand to Auron who grasped it with a firm shake and a genuine smile, saying, "Good to see you, Banon."

Another bow to Lady Raiel and he turned to go to the campsite. But before he could take two steps, Lord Braska and Sir Jecht entered the clearing and headed for the trio.

Jecht's first thought on seeing Banon talking with Red and Raiel was something along the line of _'Oh, crap! Here we go again!'_ but was very pleasantly surprised to see a relaxed and smiling Red, a stark contrast to his expectation.

Braska too felt a moment of trepidation when he first saw the three together and was most gratified when he saw Auron's calm demeanor.

Banon visited with Braska and Jecht for a short time before returning to the loading platform as the Hypello gave his last call for passengers to board. As the Summoner and his Guardians walked toward the food vendors, Braska walked between Auron and Raiel, an arm around each, a sweet smile on his face.

Jecht's face wore a happy expression. Red and Raiel seemed to have settled matters between them and he was finally going to get to eat!

* * *

Auron was making excellent progress in his recovery. One evening several days later, he said, "Lord Braska, I would like to suggest that we begin making short forays in the local area and begin testing ourselves against what enemies we find. We've been delayed much too long here."

Braska considered the suggestion and nodded. "That is probably a good idea, Auron. You and Raiel have come a long way, but neither of you are back to the strength you need to be for travel. This will give a measure against which we can judge ourselves. Why don't we plan on making a short trek in the morning and perhaps one in the afternoon depending on how the morning goes?"

The Guardians nodded.

When they went to purchase food for their evening meal, the Hypello brought a tiny package that had been entrusted to him to bring to Lady Raiel. Auron thanked him and placed gil into the little blue creature's hand for his trouble.

Raiel unwrapped the gift and the soft gleam of gold was revealed. Auron smiled and held out his hand, saying, "May I?"

Raiel smiled back and handed him the beautiful little gold bracelet. Auron's fingers were big and strong, almost too big for the task of fastening the tiny clasp but somehow he managed to get the two ends fastened.

He held her hand as he looked at the bracelet. "It is beautiful, Raiel. It suits you and I hope you get a lot of enjoyment from it." He also saw the white line of a scar which would be a reminder to him every time he saw it. Never again. Never again.

She smiled, "Thank you, Auron."

Then with laughing eyes, she asked, "What happened to the fire-breathing, green-eyed dragon version of Auron? Not that I'm complaining, mind you!"

"You happened, Raiel. I don't know exactly what, but I do know that some major changes occurred in me when you kissed me. I know you love me. I don't have to be afraid of anyone taking you away from me. That's what happened."

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

While Raiel spent a little time visiting the vendors, Auron wandered over to the loading platform for a word with the Hypello driver. When he returned, the two Guardians stopped to chat a little with Lindor. Auron thanked him again for his healing potions and tried to slip gil into his hand.

Lindor protested, "Sir Auron, please. I cannot take payment for that. Without the two of you and Lord Braska, many - if not all - of us here would have been killed that day. The little I could do and offer will never repay that debt. I would not be able to sleep at night if I accepted this. You are kind to offer and your gesture is appreciated, but I simply cannot accept."

Auron looked down for a moment, then extended his hand, saying, "Then you have my thanks, Lindor. I'm grateful."

Shaking the Guardian's hand, Lindor smiled, responding, "You are welcome, Sir Auron. I'm so very pleased to see you back on your feet again. I'll admit that I had been very concerned and wished that I had learned much more from my mother."

Auron smiled with a quick glance at Raiel, "I owe much to the Al Bhed."

Lindor smiled. He and Raiel had had a quiet conversation about their mutual acquaintances in Home.

Raiel looked at Auron, speaking in a very low voice, "Lindor also knew Collin."

Auron sent a sharp glance at the vendor as he read something in her tone. She added very softly, "He helped in Collin's private ventures."

Auron thought, _'Of course! How better to send confidential information than by vendors who would see many visitors in a day. And who would be more trusted than those who had a personal stake in the welfare of the tribe? It was brilliant.'_ He mentally saluted the Commander yet again.

Auron's baritone was low and quiet as he said, "The Commander was my mentor for many years. An exceptional man."

Equally quiet, Lindor asked, "Does anyone know what happened to him? I only knew that the messages stopped and didn't know of his death until Lady Raiel and I had a private conversation."

Auron shook his head. "I had just left the garrison in Bevelle when he disappeared but I hope to make some discrete inquiries when we pass through there."

Lindor nodded. "I'll give you the name of the vendor in Bevelle who will see that a message gets to me if you want to contact me. If I can be of any service, please don't ever hesitate to let me know."

Auron answered, "Someone knows what happened but it might be dangerous knowledge so great caution will be required. If I have news before we leave Bevelle and continue north, I'll send it to you."

Lindor nodded again. "It is a very great honor to have met you, Sir Auron. I hope I'll see all of you before you leave."

The two Guardians purchased food for the party's evening meal and returned to camp. After eating, the four enjoyed a last cup of coffee before retiring for the night - Lord Braska and Jecht in one end of the clearing, Auron and Raiel in the other. That's about all the privacy that could be expected on a Pilgrimage.

Laying on his side, propped up by an elbow on the grass, head resting in his palm, Auron's big hand softly brushed the side of Raiel's cheek, then gently ran his finger across her lips.

Touching his face, she whispered, "I love you, Auron."

He smiled and whispered back, "And I love you, Raiel. So very much. You have brought my life into focus and have completed me as a person."

Auron leaned down toward her until their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss that gradually became deeper, more intense. Raiel's hand had wandered into his soft black hair, the other exploring the strong muscles of his back. Auron's big hands were slowly roaming up and down her back as those incredibly powerful arms pressed her close.

They finally broke from the kiss, each taking a deep breath, but staying close in each others' arms. Heart rates slowly returning to normal, the side of Auron's face resting on her forehead, they fell asleep.

As the first light tinted the sky, the four stirred and awoke, each tending to his/her morning rituals while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

For breakfast with their coffee, they enjoyed the luxury of the fresh bread, butter and jam from the last basket Banon had brought. The sweet jam was an extraordinary treat for them and not a drop went to waste.

The fire banked and the camp put in order, they checked their weapons and set out to see what fiends were around. When they were encountered, the Guardians instantly fell back into the well-practiced moves they knew so well, their own deadly ballet of flashing swords and black magic.

Keeping the first outing short, they soon returned to camp. Exhausted, Auron stretched out on the grass and instantly dropped into a deep sleep. Braska mentally canceled the afternoon venture. They would leave when the entire team was fit and not before. They would get to Zanarkand whenever they got there.

The foray of the second morning brought them into contact with considerably more enemies than the previous day but the teamwork between Guardians and Summoner was seamless as four functioned as one. Lord Braska summoned each of the three Aeons several times before they returned to camp. Auron's strength was returning quickly and, though he stretched out on the grass to rest, did not fall into deep sleep for as long as the day before. It was now more a matter of rebuilding stamina.

That afternoon they again ventured forth and fought some fairly tough battles with little damage taken. On the way back to camp, they headed for the landing to get food for their evening meal when they were ambushed by an Ochu, a Bunyip and a Garm not far from the outskirts of the clearing.

Raiel began casting Fire spells at the Ochu as Auron attacked the Bunyip and Jecht took on the Garm. When the pyreflies of the Bunyip and Garm floated into the sky, the Guardians began a fierce coordinated attack on the Ochu when they heard "Aeon!" yelled behind them. They immediately disengaged and withdrew as Lord Braska summoned mighty Ifrit who made his dramatic appearance and incinerated the Ochu with his super-heated fire, sending its pyreflies to join the others. Raiel knew she would never tire of watching the Aeon's entrance.

The noise of the battle attracted the attention of the people in the clearing and, after the battle, when the tired party entered the clearing, there was awed respect in the eyes of the people there. Everyone knew that the Summoner's party was preparing to leave by fighting fiends in the area; to look into the eyes of people who actually went out looking for fiends to fight was more than a little daunting.

None would ever forget the first battle they had witnessed right here in their own clearing. To see the two Guardians who had been struck down now back on their feet and fighting again was extremely gratifying to them.

They would very much miss the Summoner's party when they left. Sir Jecht's roguish appearance, swaggering walk, mischievous grin and sense of humor had made him a favorite with everyone including the Hypello driver. They found Sir Auron to be polite, reserved but quietly charming and more than a few feminine eyes followed his every movement. Lady Raiel was a beautiful, exotic mystery that every woman dreamed of being and that every man just dreamed of. The Summoner himself, a delightful and very approachable man, was held in revered awe.

Back in camp, they had their meal, the Guardians cleaned their weapons and stretched out to rest for a while. Later, Jecht stacked wood for their evening fire which was lit by flickers of flame dancing from the tips of Raiel's fingers as she cast a small Fire spell. Then turning to look at the tall athlete, she asked, "Jecht, you really want to learn the Fire spell?"

"Oh, yeah, Raiel! That would be so cool!"

She led him off to her former camp, they stacked a little wood here and there and she began to teach him how to cast the spell. There were a lot of false starts and stutters, but then he actually had a few sparks take hold on a piece of wood.

In shocked amazement, he looked at the tips of his fingers, the wood, then whooped loud enough that both Auron and Lord Braska got up and stood on the edge of the riverbank so they could see down to where the pair were. When they saw that the other two were on their feet, appeared unharmed and no loose fireballs were visible, they relaxed and returned to their places on the grass.

Jecht was grasping the concept of using his own inner energy that fuels the spell. The words to be intoned were important, of course, but the words had to mix with the inner energy or not a lot was going to happen.

The first time he did it properly and the wood ignited, his hand instantly covered his middle and his eyes widened. Turning to a grinning Raiel, he said, "Whoa! Now I know what ya mean. Ya can really feel it!"

She hugged him, laughing. "That was perfect, Jecht! You've got it. Now you have to learn how to control it."

Brown eyes looked at her. "Raiel, I don't have a clue how to do that."

She said, "All you need is practice. The words always stay the same, only the amount of energy changes in a level one spell. A level one spell can give an effect of anywhere from minimal up to the maximum for that level. In this case, that would be anywhere from a few sparks up to the maximum that Fire can produce. To go beyond that, you have to know the words for the next higher spell, Fira, Firaga and so on."

"You have to learn just how much energy to expend for the results you want. And the only way to learn the "feel" for it is to practice until you consistently get the results you want."

As she took a seat on the grass, he turned, blinking, and looked at her. She laughed and gestured toward the wood. "Be my guest, sir."

Jecht narrowed his eyes and looked at the little stacks of wood as if they were a threatening enemy. Finally, taking a deep breath, he began.

He got sparks, nothing, a sudden blaze, little flickers of flame - but he kept trying until Raiel stood and said, "That's enough for now, Jecht. You're using more energy than you realize and you can't let yourself get depleted."

More tired than he would ever admit, he still picked her up by the waist and swung her around with a big laugh. "I love ya, little girl. Thanks! I 'preciate it."

Laughing with delight, she said, "You're welcome, Jecht."

They returned to camp where Lord Braska, blue eyes innocent, asked, "Is there any hope, Raiel, or are you still our sole source of fire?"

Jecht bowed up in mock indignity and declared, "I'll have ya know, sir, that I can now burn wood - sometimes." A big grin lit his handsome face. "I actually did it! I threw Fire!"

They all laughed. Jecht flopped back on the grass. "Whew! I don't see how ya do it, Raiel. That just flat wore me out."

"Well, a potion or Cure spell can help when you're in battle but that is artificial energy. It takes time for your natural energy to restore itself. And, like anything, it helps if you practice and build up your capacity."

Braska nodded. "That's why I have to practice summoning the Aeons. The stronger the Aeon, the more energy it takes."

Jecht shook his head and said in quiet sincerity, "I respect the two of ya more than I can tell ya. I learned a lot today an' I'm not just talkin' 'bout learnin' a spell."

Braska smiled, "Well, you know a good deal more about swimming than either Auron or I ever would, so we'll call it even."

"Lord Braska, swimmin' don't come nowhere close to what ya do. But thanks."

Braska said, "Speaking of swimming, wouldn't it be nice to have some crisp fish for our evening meal tomorrow?"

Jecht said, "We can sure do that, can't we, Raiel?"

Raiel had been sitting beside Auron, resting in the crook of his arm while leaning against him. "Yep. We need to get back in the habit of finding our own food anyway. I'm going to miss that food vendor, aren't you, Auron?"

A deep laugh rumbled up from his chest. "It has been nice. I haven't missed Jecht's critiques on my hunting skills in the least."

"Well, Red, if ya'd just find somethin' with some actual meat on its bones every once in a while it wouldn't be so bad. I get real tired of chewin' roasted bones 'bout every night."

"If I didn't get so tired of eating jerky, I would gladly turn the hunting chores over to you."

Jecht laughed, "Even jerky would taste better than anything I could catch, so maybe ya better keep that job."

Listening to the banter and chatter, Raiel's eyes were getting heavier and heavier as she rested against Auron's side, the side of her face against his chest. That hideous, ice-cold, suffocating knot of pain was diminishing by the day, dying in the warmth of his love. She would never lose the pain of the loss of her family and friends, but it no longer invaded every nook and cranny of her being.

Auron felt her head growing heavier and heavier as sleep was claiming her. He had never known such inner peace and contentment as he had since he had declared his love for her and had received hers in return. He felt that nothing could disturb that as long as he had her beside him.

He loved to turn and find her looking at him with that little smile on her face. He loved watching her when she was unaware of it, enjoying the naturalness of her movements, the grace that seemed to be inborn.

He loved to watch her walking point, seemingly so effortless but every cell alert for any hint of danger, her hair softly ruffling in the breeze, feathers gently fluttering. He loved the intensity on her face during a battle; she was indeed a fierce fighter, certainly not to be trifled with nor underestimated by anyone or anything.

He loved her laugh, a light, bubbling sound that reminded him of the golden bubbles seen sparkling in a glass of champagne. He loved the glint sometimes seen in her eyes as some mischievous thought fluttered by and lit in her mind for a moment like an impish butterfly.

He loved the early morning sleepiness that followed her as she first arose from the web of sleep like a tenacious strand of silk. He loved her wit and humor, her ability to laugh at herself. He loved her open honesty and her high degree of personal integrity.

A deep breath, eyebrows raised as the image of her in the black bikini formed in his memory. Having lived so much of her life in swimming attire, she was totally unselfconscious and thought nothing of it. It was as natural to her as it was breath-taking to others.

He loved her. Having lived more than twenty of his twenty-five years in the austere environment of the temple and garrison in Bevelle with little significant human warmth and certainly without love, he was surprised that the ability to love had actually survived in whatever place it had hidden in him.

He had fully expected to live a mostly solitary life in the service of Yevon until his eyes began to open to the deceitfulness and hypocrisy surrounding the church's teachings. After that time he had thought he would live in the service of others, perhaps as the Guardian he had become.

He had thought of and considered many things but never did he ever think of being loved as he was and loving that person in return. Never were there the hopes and dreams he now had in what he hoped was a long life with Raiel.

Children. He laughed to himself. That one would definitely take some adjustment in thinking. Never once had he even remotely considered himself as a father, a parent. That notion was a foreign as a green moon.

Then he suddenly sobered as he realized where his thoughts had taken him. Children? He wasn't even married or in the Al Bhed equivalent, a union. What would be the proper terminology? Unioned? Unionized?

The difficult, dangerous life of a Pilgrimage was hardly the circumstance one would seek to begin a marriage, a union. Four people who lived in extremely close proximity around the clock, every day of the week, was hardly conducive to romance.

But the very uncertainty of their lives made the thought of waiting until after Zanarkand even less appealing. Rin had given his blessings to both of them. Should he say anything to Raiel about a union?

Both Braska and Jecht noticed Auron's silence as he absently rubbed one temple and wondered what had him in such a deep reverie, though neither had any doubt that it involved Raiel, now asleep against him.

Braska saw something of himself and his beautiful Aloma in the two Guardians across from him. As the path that he and Aloma had walked had been fraught with uncertainties of being caught between the church and the Al Bhed, so is the path that Auron and Raiel now find themselves on, only more so. Much more so - their very lives were in jeopardy every day. It was the Summoner's most fervent hope that they would not only survive this journey but have many, many happy years together.

He thought of Auron as a father and smiled. Yes, he could certainly see that. And he would be a good one. Each child would probably have his or her own sword and would be fairly proficient in at least the basics of swordsmanship by age five. Oh, he would love to see those two in their home with their undoubtedly beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed children. He felt a strong pang in his heart and tears tried to sting his eyes at the thought of his own beautiful daughter. He sighed as he unclenched his fists. Better get some sleep.

Jecht thought of the early years with his wife before his son was born. Asha had certainly deserved much better than him, that's for sure. He was always going to take her out but, instead, wound up dragging her around to bar after bar where he inevitably left her sitting alone while he made friends with everybody in the place by buying them round after round after drunken round of drinks. She really had to have loved him to have endured it without complaining as she did.

After Tidus was born, he spent a good deal less time in the bars, preferring to stay home and stare with wonderment at this tiny scrap of life that was his beautiful son. By the time the baby was six months old, Jecht was regularly taking him to the shore where he played with him in the water. Jecht knew of no more beautiful sound than his baby's chortles and shrieks of laughter as the water splashed over him, turning his incredible, crystal blue eyes to his father's face, crowing with pure happiness.

Then the child grew into a fretful, whining toddler whenever his mother paid any attention to her husband. Being totally clueless about normal childhood phases, Jecht simply saw his beautiful boy becoming a weak Mama's Boy and was alarmed by it.

Having no parental guidance other than what little he had known from his own harsh father, he wasn't aware that the tact he took was exactly the wrong one. The more the boy cried and whined, the more Jecht made fun of him, hoping that he would 'toughen up.' Asha gently tried to steer her husband in a different direction but he always came back to the only one he knew.

As the blond-haired boy grew, it almost seemed to be a contest of wills between father and son as to which would have Asha's attention. Jecht knew his wife was troubled by his inability to relate to their son, but she never complained or nagged about it. She knew that he loved his son dearly and somehow understood that he was doing the best he could. As he so often did, he wondered what happened to her after he disappeared at sea. At least she wouldn't have had to worry about gil; his enormous earnings from Blitzball would have seen to that.

With a deep breath and long exhale, Auron roused from his thoughts and began to wake Raiel enough that they could stretch out on the grass for the night. There may have been some words in her mumbled sounds but only Yevon knew what they were.

One arm bent behind his head, long legs crossed at the ankle, he lay on his back looking up into the night sky enjoying the brilliance of the sparkling stars above him. Raiel, tucked between his side and the arm holding her, had slipped back into deep slumber, secure and warm. A soft smile on his face, Auron's eyes closed and he joined her.

Daylight. Morning routines. Breakfast. Coffee. Go look for enemies. Fight. Walk. Walk. Fight. Walk. Watch Aeon. Walk. Walk. Walk. Fight. Walk. Watch Aeon. Walk. Watch Aeon. Fight. Walk. Fight. Walk. Walk. Fight. Watch Aeon. Walk. Fight. Back to camp. Flop on grass. Ignore growling stomach. Nap. Hope afternoon session is canceled though they all know they need it.

Get up for the afternoon. Have a cup of reheated coffee. Regroup. Sigh. Walk. Walk. Fight. Walk. Watch Aeon. Walk. Walk. Walk. Fight. Walk. Fight. Fight. Walk. Watch Aeon. Pray for sunset. Walk. Fight. Walk. Walk. Watch Aeon. Walk. Fight. Walk. Return to landing. Buy food. Trudge into camp. Eat. Think about the cup of coffee nobody has the energy to brew. Sprawl on grass. Sigh. Not ready for the road yet.

Five more days of this before they were pretty much back in shape again. Since this would be their last night in this camp, Raiel changed into her bikini behind an Auron who was no longer uncomfortable in this service. She walked out to the drop-off and, in one flash, dove deeply to find the Hypello whose permission she asked to collect fish.

Permission gladly given, the small creatures left the area for a time. Returning to the river bank, she cast a light Thunder spell, then she and Jecht collected the bounty. Twenty-four fish. Just right.

Leaving the task of cleaning and spearing fish to Jecht and Auron, Raiel took the opportunity to just enjoy the water for a change - swimming, diving, floating and staring up into a blue sky as a few white clouds silently sailed past.

As she returned to shore, Auron thought she looked like a goddess just emerging from the depths, water cascading from her body. Three sets of eyes were glued to her form, hands idled as whatever task that had engaged them was temporarily forgotten.

Very softly, Jecht said, "We been usin' the wrong tactics with fiends."

Auron and Braska looked at him questioningly.

"All we need is for her to walk point in that bikini and every fiend in sight would drop dead in a swoon."

Braska asked in a low tone, "How would any of us know whether they did or not?"

Raiel walked up behind Auron who was kneeling where they had been working on the fish and threw her arms around his neck, smiling. "What is the big discussion?"

Jecht saw Auron look at him sharply as one eyebrow leaped upward in warning. "Oh, nothin', little girl. Just tryin' to think of a different way to defeat enemies."

"And that would be?"

"Uh, haven't thought of anything yet."

"Uh-huh." A quick glance at the three suddenly serious faces before her, then she stepped from behind Auron's back and leaned down, hands on knees, and, with a devastating smile, said softly, "Jecht, you are probably one of the world's worst liars."

He couldn't have answered if his life depended on it. Smiling to herself, she stood, turned away and casually sauntered to the other end of the clearing, bent at the waist and retrieved her clothing from the grass. Biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing, she stepped behind the thick branches of one of the trees to change clothing.

There was utter silence in the clearing.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

The next morning the party readied themselves for departure, taking extra time to be sure their campsite was completely clean, trying very hard to leave no evidence of their presence on the land and double-checking that no items were being left behind.

Each took a last long look around at the place that had been their home these many days - the beautiful water, the thick green grass and the tall, sheltering trees that had formed the backdrop of their lives. Auron and Raiel, in particular, would never forget this very lovely place on the Moonflow River.

The four were quiet and reflective as they made that last trek to the landing. When they entered the clearing, they were very surprised to see many people waiting for them, including quite a few from the south landing who had come to bid them farewell. They were enormously touched by this respectful, unexpected reception.

Taking time to touch each hand, to speak to each person, to give their most sincere thanks, the Summoner's party showed no sign of hurrying to leave those who had been so kind to them and had, in some cases, become friends.

Raiel couldn't help but notice that the majority of those around Auron were females of varying ages. As their eyes met for a brief moment across the crowd, Auron's raised eyebrow sent a tiny, sheepish shrug to which he received a grin in reply.

Neither had cause to be jealous for the other. They were secure in their love for each other - and they liked it that way.

Jecht's group was easy to find by the amount of laughter. These people absolutely loved him! Finally knowing who he really was and having the freedom to simply be himself had opened a whole new way of life to him as people were drawn to him for himself, not for his celebrity; nobody in this Spira had ever heard of him.

Lord Braska didn't miss touching and speaking to even a single person. His good humor sparkling in his clear blue eyes, his quiet voice and gentle touch made each individual feel special - as indeed each was to him. But it went deeper than just feeling special; he touched people that day in their souls and they would forever remember him as he was on that early morning as he resumed his sacred journey on behalf of them all.

Shaking many hands, Raiel came to a man with soft silver hair whom she recognized as being from the south landing. As she was thanking him for coming to see them off, she noticed that he cast a quick glance at the beautiful knife from the gift basket now sheathed and attached to her belt.

Her fingers lightly touched it and, looking into his alert gray eyes, she spoke softly, "Thank you for this magnificent gift, sir. It is truly superior to anything I've ever seen and will be a great help to us."  With a grin, she told him, "I'm the lucky one who got custody of it because they couldn't pry it out of my hands!"

The man laughed, then smiled broadly, very pleased that his gift had been so well received. Touching his hand, she said quietly, "Know that your gift will make our lives much easier and it is deeply appreciated. We cannot thank you enough."

Next she came to a lovely woman whose dark hair was showing soft touches of silver at her temples. No handshake but a smiling embrace from her as she said, "It has been such a pleasure to have met you, Lady Raiel. We'll not forget you."

Holding her hands, Raiel said, "Oh, the pleasure has been mine, Anna. You have been so extraordinarily kind and thoughtful to us. You cannot imagine how we have enjoyed your delicious bread and butter. And those wonderful jams! We just don't get such delicacies and it has been an incredible treat. Thank you, thank you! You'll always be remembered so very fondly."

Next to his mother was Banon who held out his hand to her. "Lady Raiel, you will be sorely missed here. I - truly hope to see you again some day. I wish the best for each of you."

She smiled as her hand was folded into his larger ones. "Banon, you are such a kind person. I'll never forget your wonderful thoughtfulness." Touching the slender gold on her wrist, she said quietly, "I'll always treasure this beautiful gift."

Though his eyes tried to hide sadness, he smiled. "Believe me, it isn't often I get such pleasure as you've given me with your acceptance of that small token of respect." Placing an arm around his mother's shoulders and giving the older woman a smile, he said, "I'm so glad Mother thought of it."

Seeing her party regrouping, she smiled at each of them and said her soft good-byes before joining the three men, Auron's hand quietly taking hers as they stood by the Summoner.

With his Guardians around him, Lord Braska spoke to the assembly. "Dear friends, we cannot find the words to fully thank you for all you have done for us during our time here. Your warm kindness makes leaving difficult but we have a journey to complete. Know that each of you will be thought of frequently and with great fondness. We are truly indebted to you. We wish you happiness and may the Fayth be with you."

Nodding to his Guardians, they fell into formation with Raiel in Point, Jecht in Escort and Auron as Rear Guard. She looked back at Lord Braska and received his nod. With one last quick look and smile back at Anna and Banon, she turned and, as many eyes quietly watched, the party left the clearing to resume the long walk northward.

Since the Moonflow River system lay in a general northwest-to-southeast direction, en route to Guadosalam Braska's party would still travel mostly parallel to one of the main tributaries but now it would be on their left. With luck they would reach Guadosalam, roughly two hundred miles north, in a ten days or so.

Two hundred miles of wild, untamed land roamed by fiends. And no food vendors.

However, vendors from both landings had thoughtfully prepared many packets of food for them so they would eat well for a few days, at least. Auron wasn't looking forward to the resumption of the daily hunting expeditions that provided their only food of the day.

* * *

On the long Shoopuf ride back to the south landing, Banon sat silently looking out at the water. After a time, his mother reached out and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, son. It just wasn't meant to be."

A sad smile crossed his handsome face. "Thank you, Mother." A small sigh escaped him. "She's a most lovely lady."

He resumed his quiet contemplation of the water.

* * *

As the Summoner's party vanished into the distance, Lindor turned and thoughtfully went back to his small tent. What an extraordinary coincidence to have encountered two people who not only knew Collin but were close to him. He hoped that Sir Auron's inquiries would be fruitful. It just wasn't right for Collin's death to go unacknowledged. He would send word to Cid in case he didn't know.

* * *

The four travelers readily fell back into the established routine of their journey. This first full day of walking and fighting made them pay for the easy days spent in the Moonflow camp so they stopped a little earlier than had been their custom.

A densely wooded area with a nearby small spring provided a secure site for their camp. Wood collected, fire courtesy of a happy Jecht, water container hung to brew coffee, they made themselves comfortable as they ate good food from packets given to them, then enjoyed their coffee and easy talk.

The topic being discussed at the moment was 'watches or no watches' and it was mutually decided that they would be quite safe here. They had gotten accustomed to getting a full night's sleep and Auron knew it was going to be tough when they again had to stand watches through the night but they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

He looked down at Raiel, leaning against him in the crook of one arm. The glow of firelight lightly danced across her face, emphasizing the soft, sweet line of her lips and the gentle planes of her face. He loved her so much it sometimes actually hurt. He took a deep breath.

She looked up at him, asking softly, "Okay?"

He smiled and nodded. He would always be okay if he was with her.

Jecht smiled, thinking, _'Those two belong together.'_

Lord Braska asked, "What makes you smile, Jecht?"

With a low, gravelly Jecht-laugh, he responded, "I was thinkin' that since Red an' Raiel got all in love there haven't been any good fights. What are we gonna do for excitement the rest of the way?"

With a laugh, Raiel retorted, "Well, how about I practice Thunder spells on you, Jecht? That ought to keep you from getting bored."

"Whoa! Hold on, little girl. I didn't say I was bored! Lord Braska here an' I had side-bets runnin' on which of ya was gonna do what to the other next." Turning to the Summoner, he asked, "What else can we bet on?"

Braska chortled, "Side-bets?" He laughed heartily. "This is undoubtedly the most entertaining Pilgrimage that has ever been! Side-bets, yet!" He laughed until tears came to his eyes.

Seeing his mirth, the Guardians couldn't help but join in the laughter - which increased as each formed the mental picture of a gambling Summoner placing bets.

Shaking his head, still chuckling, Braska announced, "On that happy note, I'm going to sleep. Rest well, my friends."

Mental images lingering in their minds, smiles were slow to leave the faces of the three Guardians.

With an exaggerated sigh, Jecht stood and said, "Well, I guess I gotta sleep over here by Lord Braska, huh?"

In a serious tone, Auron answered, "Yes, Jecht, you do."

Jecht answered, "Well, I miss sleepin' next to Raiel, Red. Ya won't swap off with me once in a while?"

He got an Auron-snort in response.

"I guess that means 'no', huh?"

"You would guess correctly."

Jecht laughed. "'Night, Red. 'Night, Raiel."

He received two chuckling "Good nights" in return before a fourth voice asked, "Why doesn't she sleep over here by me for a change?"

A laughing Raiel asked, "Doesn't 'she' have a say in any of this?"

With emphasis, a deep baritone declared the final decision, "No!"

"Okay. Just checking."

Their laughter finally subsided and quiet settled over the little encampment as each retreated into private thoughts before succumbing to the bliss of sleep after a long, taxing day.

* * *

Several days later, walking as Rear Guard, Raiel's thoughts were centered on the very tall, dark, very handsome man about fifteen feet in front of her. His scarlet coat fit him perfectly, setting off the trim fitness of his muscular frame, yet, at the same time, hiding the full measure of his powerful body. The smooth fit across his broad shoulders bespoke of excellent tailoring and the high quality of the garment.

She smiled. It had better be of good quality because he lived in the thing. She had no doubt that he would even wear it if he should ever find himself in the blistering furnace that was the desert of Sanubia Sands. And he'd probably carry it off with such aplomb that no one would even give it a thought. Somehow she could just picture that.

A giggle behind him caused the object of her attention and affection to turn and look at her, eyebrow raised. She just grinned and shook her head.

His dark eyes narrowed, looking for a clue to her humor. One should never turn one's back on a giggling or mischievous-looking Raiel and, in this case, she was both.

Lord Braska turned to see what had taken Auron's attention behind him. Seeing Raiel's grin, he too immediately became more alert, knowing to expect most anything from her, as well as the knowledge that his position as Summoner provided him with absolutely no exemption. Whatever the others got would also be his in equal measure.

Seeing their expressions, she just laughed right out loud. "What's the matter? Can't a girl just be happy?"

The two men exchanged a look, then Lord Braska said, "Dear Raiel, you must forgive us for our caution. We are well aware that a payback is coming our way. We just don't know when, how or what."

She continued to happily grin at them which did nothing to alleviate their unease.

Braska said to Auron, "Maybe we need to mount one of the mirrors on one side of my staff so we'll perhaps have a moment's warning when she's behind us."

Auron laughed a deep, booming, unrestrained laugh that brought Jecht, on Point, to a halt. He walked back to the other three. "What's up?"

Braska jerked a thumb back toward a silent, still grinning Raiel. "This may be the day."

Brown eyes flew to her face and narrowed. "What ya doin', little girl?"

"Nothing, Jecht. I thought of something funny and those two acted as if a purple-haired, three-headed monster had snuck up on them."

Auron said, "I think it's time to rotate." He fell back to Rear Guard, Jecht became Escort and Raiel went to Point with a delighted grin and occasional giggle that had all three men on edge .

The tallest Guardian muttered, "At least from up there she can't sneak up on us with anything."

The other two just looked at him.

Jecht growled dryly, "Red, that's Raiel you're talkin' 'bout. We're never safe if she decides to do somethin'."

"I feel better with her out there where all three of us can keep an eye on her."

Half-joking, Braska commented to no one in particular, "I can me see having to summon an Aeon now."

Jecht muttered, "Just don't make it Ifrit. He would join her side! An' I'm not real sure 'bout Valefor or Ixion, either."

On Point, it was all Raiel could do to keep from breaking into rolling-on-the-ground, stomach-holding, tears-down-the-face, hysterical laughter. Their expectation of payback did all the work for her - she really didn't have to do a thing!

An occasional glance over her shoulder was sufficient to draw flinches from the three which kept a happy grin on her face. And she could draw this out for months! Ah, sweet revenge.

When they finally stopped to make camp in the late afternoon, Jecht's strong arms appeared from behind, wrapped around her middle and swung her around as he said, "You've 'bout worn me out today, Raiel. What are ya up to?"

She laughed with total delight, saying, "Jecht, I'll never tell. Never, never, never! You'll just have to wait and find out!"

He growled as he hugged her before setting her free. "I love ya, little girl."

Getting the water containers, eyes still sparkling, Raiel said, "Come on, Jecht. Let's go find some water."

They had to do a fair amount of walking before they finally found a small spring from which they could fill the containers. On the way back to camp, they only encountered one weak fiend which Jecht easily dispatched with one swing of his sword. As they walked, Raiel carried the water while he gathered wood for their fire.

Entering the camp, they both came to a sudden halt when they saw Lord Braska. The Summoner was seated on a log, one knee crossed over the other, absently swinging his foot as his chin rested in the palm of a hand, elbow braced on the top knee. Ifrit sat beside him.

Raiel's face lit up as soon as she saw the Aeon.

Braska explained with a sigh, "Auron wouldn't go hunting and leave me alone, so I had to ask Ifrit if he would keep me company for a while."

Jecht apologized, "Sorry, Lord Braska. We had to go a long way to find water this time."

Raiel was standing before the huge creature, hands clasped behind her back, just looking way up into the fearsome creature's glowing yellow eyes and smiling. "Ifrit, I found a new fire spell and we need a name for it. I'd like to call it The Ifrit, if you wouldn't mind."

Jecht and Braska, watching, would swear that the Aeon smiled before giving a slow, dignified nod of his massive head.

"Oh, thank you, Ifrit! Thank you very much!"

Braska then turned to the powerful creature and said, "Ifrit, thank you very much for staying with me. Now that these two have returned, you may leave if you'd like."

A last look at the two Guardians, then his Summoner, Ifrit vanished. Braska chuckled, "I'm not sure that baby-sitting is in their job description but I didn't think he would mind."

When Auron returned, the two had just finished getting a fire started and had hung a water container above it to brew their coffee. With salt and spices from Braska's packet sprinkled on it, the meat was positioned over the flames to cook.

Raiel sat cross legged on a patch of grass going through her smallpack.

Auron asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My spare beads."

"What for? Your braid is perfect."

"They're not for my braid. They are for your shoulder protector."

"What?"

Pointing to the heavy leather and brass armor worn on his left shoulder, she said, "That."

A frown between his brows, he commented shortly, "Thank you, but it is fine as it is."

"It's dull. You need something to give it some pizazz, some style."

"Raiel, I do not require beads on my uniform."

"Let me put them on and if you don't like it, you can take them off. Okay?"

Sensing that he'd get no peace unless he allowed her to do whatever it was she wanted to do, he sighed and unbuckled the armor from the shoulder of his coat.

She began working with the beads and a handful of soft feathers, working one end of the strand firmly into the thick leather so the beads would hang just behind his left shoulder. Gathering the light cream-colored feathers into a soft bundle secured by a small gold bell-shaped holder, she attached it to the end of the strand of dark blue beads that was punctuated by several larger, lighter-colored ones.

When finished, she handed it back to a highly skeptical Auron. Reattaching the armor to his coat, Raiel was thrilled with the effect, clasping her hands beneath her chin, smiling with delight.

Lord Braska said, "I have to say, Auron, that it does add a certain dash to the uniform. Quite nice, in my opinion."

Jecht added his two cents worth, "Well, I didn't think it was gonna be a good idea, but it actually looks pretty neat, Red. I like it."

Somewhat reassured by their comments, an uncertain Auron muttered, "Well, I suppose it won't do any harm."

Raiel looked at the remaining beads in her smallpack, then looked at his uniform again. Smiling, she started stringing a series of blue, green and yellow beads in what resembled a necklace.

"Raiel, I am  _not_  wearing a necklace! I'm sorry, but I must refuse."

"It's not a necklace, Auron. It's for your belt."

"My - -? My belt is fine. Thank you, but no."

"Just try it, okay?"

Shrugging with a sigh of slightly exasperated resignation, he stood as she directed and the strand of beads was attached so that its loops fell beside the jug he always wore on his right hip.

Sighing again, Auron looked at her and commented, "Beads all over my uniform. Is this my payback, Raiel?"

She smiled into his very handsome face. "No. I thought it would look nice - and it does. Adds interest. And so you don't forget me."

_'So you don't forget me.'_ Auron's face turned white as he felt what was almost a moment of panic at the thought of losing her, not having her with him. His eyes darkened to black as a lancet of fear stabbed him and he reached for her, drawing her close, holding her tightly in arms that slightly trembled.

"The beads can stay, Raiel, but they are not to remember you by. You will always be right here with me. We'll not be separated so you mustn't say things like that. We will  _not_  be separated!"

Her face against his chest, she could hear the rapid thudding of his heart and feel the raggedness of his respiration.

Looking up into his beautiful eyes, she said gently, "I'm sorry, Auron. I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't."

His arms still strongly holding her, in a bare whisper he responded, "Raiel, I cannot bear any thought of being apart from you. I don't know if I could survive that. Promise that you'll stay beside me."

Her voice low but full of emotion as she held him, she replied, "Auron, I'll be with you as long as I have breath. I will be with you as long as you have any memory of me. I will be with you through the Farplane and into eternity."

Raiel slowly stepped back, "I'll remove the beads, Auron. I guess they aren't really appropriate."

But he held her arms and said, "No. I want them where they are. Now everything about me bears your touch, Raiel. That is very appropriate."

By virtue of their close proximity and the quickness with which it happened, Jecht and Braska were unwilling observers of the powerful moment between the two Guardians.

Jecht's stomach growled loudly. Hoping to inject a bit of levity to relieve the heaviness of the moment, he asked with a grin, "Is it appropriate to eat now?"

* * *

The next morning, as they began the day's walk, Auron started as Escort, Jecht as Rear Guard, Raiel as Point. It was a remarkably beautiful morning, all blue and gold, with a light breeze. Birds could be heard trilling here and there. The only other sound was of boots crunching on the hard-packed dirt. Even the caliber of fiends were relatively minor, requiring only a few well-aimed blows to be dispatched.

Auron allowed himself to turn his mind to personal thoughts as he walked beside the Summoner.

Behind him, Jecht watched the strand of beads with its feathers move with Auron's movement. He thought, _'Ya know, that looks damn good on him!'_

Braska took notice of the loop of beads now hanging from the wide blue-and-white belt of the scarlet coat. _'That does indeed add a bit of panache to an otherwise basic uniform. Very nice.'_

Absorbed in his thoughts, Auron didn't notice.

When the Guardians rotated positions and Auron was on Point, Raiel smiled at the way the beads and feathers hung just right from his shoulder protector. Arms swinging with his long strides, the beaded strand gently flowed back in the wind, the feathers softly fluttering at its end.

Braska smiled. "Looks very nice, doesn't it?"

She looked up into sparkling blue eyes. "Yes, sir, I think it does. It seems to add something that I really can't describe. But I like it."

Jecht's deep, gravel-encrusted voice said, "I'm jealous. I want one."

Raiel laughed. "And exactly what would I attach it to, Jecht? The back of your pants or to the toilet plunger?"

Silence.

"Well, I'll hafta get myself some armor of some sort, I guess. Maybe when we get to this next town."

"You think they'll have Al Bhed beads to sell, Jecht?"

"I dunno. Would they?"

Raiel laughed. "I rather doubt it, but we can look, I guess."

They had the luxury of making a brief stop at midday and eating a meal packet. They had decided that if Auron would hunt food for their evening meals, the food packets would better serve them as breakfast and midday meals. Having more food helped enormously with their energy levels.

Food eaten, washed down with a little water from a stream close to the road, they resumed their walk, meeting many fiends but having no trouble quickly sending them skyward in flurries of pyreflies. Auron was pleased that they were actually making good time on this segment. He figured they would probably be in Guadosalam in two more days, at least two days earlier than he had originally thought.

More miles passed beneath their boots as the day turned to late afternoon.

Their camp this night would be in a densely wooded area not far from a gurgling stream. Jecht collected firewood and water as Auron and Raiel went hunting. Raiel had suggested that hunting might be easier since she could cast a spell from much more distance than Auron's blade could reach, even big as it was. It would be worth the try.

Jecht grinned. "Yeah, right! Just get somethin' back here to cook in a reasonable time! I'm hungry an'  _not_  livin' on love!"

Braska laughed. "You have to admit it is an interesting concept. Two birds with one stone. Or spell, as the case may be."

Jecht's grin still in place, "Ya got a deck of cards, Lord Braska? No tellin' when we'll get anything to eat. Might be mornin'!"

Auron tried to glare at them (but failed) and Raiel's bubbling laughter trailed after her as they left the camp, hand in hand. And the plan actually worked. Raiel's spell quickly brought down a small animal for their meal, leaving plenty of time before they should be back in camp.

As he leaned back against a tree, Auron drew Raiel into his arms. Lowering his head to meet her lips, he thought again how sweet and delicate was the taste of her kiss. How is it that people have a 'taste' anyway? He wondered what he tasted like to her but was too embarrassed to ask. Then, lost in her kiss, he forgot about thinking.

Leaning against him, Raiel loved the feel of Auron's very strong arms around her, drawing her close, the feel of his big hands. When his lips met hers, a tingle trilled through her body. She tasted a faint trace of sake mingled with a hint of something that reminded her of an exotic spice of some sort, strictly an Auron-taste that she could never get enough of. She wondered briefly if she had a taste but this certainly wasn't the time to ask.

Deep, soul stirring, heart-pounding kisses that left them both breathless, passions rising. Breaking from the kiss, Auron held her close, his chin resting on the top of her head as he caught his breath and thought.

Raiel just soaked in the feel of his powerful fighter's body, feeling him breathe, listening to the strong drumbeat of his heart. She loved him with every cell of her body.

Auron's big hands cupped her face as he looked into her eyes and said softly in his deep, rich voice, "Raiel, I love you. I will always love you. There is something I want to ask. I want to ask - if you - uh. I want to ask if you will - uh - consider - joining me - in - in a union. And I want it to be in accordance with the customs of your father's people. Will - will you consider it?"

Raiel, looking into the depths of the soft dark eyes above her, could barely breathe. A union. Her hand gently touching his face, she said very softly, a slight quaver in her voice, "Auron, that is something I was never able to imagine for myself - until you told me you love me."

Trying to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes, she said in almost a whisper, "I would be so happy to join my life with yours, Auron. I love you more than I can ever tell you in words but I will do my best to tell you in every way possible for the rest of my life. Nothing could ever make me happier than to accept."

The kiss that followed threatened to delay the evening meal until sometime in the wee hours of the morning then they simply held each other, not wanting even the space of a sunbeam between them.

Auron finally sighed and said, "We should get back or Jecht will probably come looking for us. Not for us, necessarily, but for the meal."

Raiel laughed, "He would, wouldn't he? Okay. And Auron? I want you to know that I'll do my very best in our union, to be the life-mate you deserve. I love you so very much."

He kissed the side of her face, "And I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Raiel. I want long, long years with you." He smiled. "A hundred years would just be the beginning."

She laughed with him. "Then we can settle down into the next hundred years."

"You'll be in my heart into eternity, Raiel."

Another kiss.

Auron sighed again. "We really have to get back to camp. By the time this is ready, we'll all be starving." Raiel smiled and stepped back from him as his back left the tree trunk against which he had been leaning and they headed back.

Jecht had made good use of his new Fire-casting ability and a fire was cheerfully crackling when they entered the camp with the kill cleaned, dressed and ready for roasting.

"Wow. 'Bout time! I was 'bout ready to go lookin' for ya."

Raiel walked to the big man and gave him a huge hug. "Jecht, you should never disrupt a hunt. You'll scare the game."

"Ha! Depends what kinda 'game' you're talkin' about."

She laughed, "Why, whatever can you mean, Sir Jecht? We were in search of the perfect, delicate morsel for your meal."

"Now why don't I believe that? You're lookin' kinda like the cat that caught the canary."

Laughing eyes turned to look into the dark ones she loved. "I don't know. Do you, Auron?"

Auron smiled, his eyes not leaving hers. "Maybe because I just caught her. I've asked her to join me in union. And she accepted."

Lord Braska rose to his feet and hugged the two Guardians, blue eyes radiating happiness. "I cannot tell you how truly happy I am! Oh, I wish a long, happy life for both of you! This is cause for a celebration - but I don't know what we can celebrate with! Have you decided when your acceptance will take place?"

Raiel laughed. "We haven't thought about that. I guess we need to talk a little more -"

Laughing, Jecht broke in with his gravelly voice, "- and make out a little less!" Then he hugged Raiel, "I'm real happy for ya, little girl. Even if ya are gettin' hitched to an old stiff like Red here."

Raiel was put back on her feet, he held out a big hand to Auron, smiling. "I'm happy for ya, Red. Ya sure couldn't get a better girl, that's for sure. Just be good to her or ol' Jecht will come lookin' for ya."

Auron, face slightly flushed, thanked the two men as he shook their hands.

This is about the last thing Auron ever expected for himself, but he knew it was absolutely right. And he was filled to overflowing with happiness.

He looked down into beautiful eyes that penetrated to the depths of his soul and smiled. He couldn't wait until they could establish a life of their own.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

Auron was accurate in his estimate of their arrival time in Guadosalam. Late-afternoon two days later they approached the ancestral home of the Guado, an arboreal humanoid race who lived in what was actually a truly massive tree.

Just outside its entrance, Raiel hesitated as an icy trickle scurried down her spine. Her senses went on full alert. Something wasn't right about this place.

Seeing her face, the three men had stopped and were waiting for her break from whatever had put such an expression of wary alertness on her face.

Touching her elbow, Auron asked quietly, "What is it, Raiel?"

She shivered as another serge of chills shot down her back. "I - I'm not sure. There is something very evil in there. Do we have to go in?"

His face very serious, Braska spoke gently, "Not if you don't want to, Raiel. I must pay a visit to Maester Jyscal but it isn't necessary for you to enter if you had rather not."

Her eyes dropped to examine the ground at their feet. She couldn't allow the others to go while she stayed behind. "I've probably already faced worse than whatever it is in there. I won't delay you further, sir. I apologize."

Placing a gentle hand on her arm, the Summoner said, "Dear Raiel, you owe no apology. We all have our inner alert systems. Truly, you don't have to go in this place."

Mustering a strained smile from somewhere, she respond, "Thank you, Lord Braska, but where you go, I go."

Noting the brave front she had put up, Braska patted her arm and said softly, "I'll never understand what I did to deserve such friends as I have in you three. Well, let's get this done, shall we?"

Auron entered first followed by Lord Braska, Raiel, then Jecht. As soon as Raiel stepped inside, the sense of evil tripled. Soft lips now set in a firm line, a faint tremor appeared in her hands. She hoped with everything in her that Lord Braska's meeting would be a very short one and they could get out of here.

Auron and Jecht both took strong note of her demeanor. Neither had ever seen this in her before and knew that it wasn't fear causing this reaction. She was fearless in the face of the worst fiends in the land. No, it wasn't fear. Their eyes meeting briefly over her head acknowledged their own heightened alertness.

Guadosalam was like nothing any of them had ever seen. The walls, much of the flooring, the overhead - all appeared to be part of the tree. In places, the flooring was of a translucent turquoise blue that almost seemed to glow. Overall, it was a dark, mysterious-looking place full of twisting turns and arching tree trunks.

The appearance did nothing to allay Raiel's sense of foreboding. Jecht and Auron said nothing, sharing her unease with the place.

Just inside the entrance was an inn at which the party glanced as they passed. The Guado were known for their disdain of other races and those they passed examined the party with blank, unreadable eyes as the four continued through the lower level. At last they reached an access point to the center level where Maester Jyscal resided.

A Guado guard stood outside the red door to the residence. The Summoner smiled, saying politely, "Lord Braska to see Maester Jyscal."

A flicker of the eyes, the guard's emotionless voice ordered, "Wait here." Disappearing through the door for a moment, he reappeared with another Guado who introduced himself, "I'm Tromell, servant to the Maester. Follow me, please."

Tromell had the slightly green skin tone so often seen in his race along with gray-green hair and beard that looked more like moss than hair. He was dressed in a uniform of dark green pants, a leaf-green coat with red sleeves. Two gold stripes around each sleeve caused Jecht to wonder if that denoted rank of some sort or was just decoration. He wore a short mantle-type thing of light gray on his shoulders. All the Guado seemed to have very long arms as their hands hung to knee level. Jecht was thinking, _'Interestin' lookin' people here in Spira.'_

Inside the residence, Tromell turned announced, "The Maester will be with you shortly." Then he abruptly turned and left the party to their own devices standing just inside the door.

Raiel asked softly, "Lord Braska, have you ever met this person?"

"Yes, I have, Raiel. In Bevelle. A pleasant enough person, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Because the evil is centered in this house."

Three sets of eyes studied her. They knew her well enough to not doubt her intuition or to dismiss it. If she sensed something then there was valid reason for it.

Looking around the reception hall, it had the same over-done opulence found in most of the affluent homes in Spira. Few had the gil for it and those who did wanted to be sure that everyone knew it. Combined with the busy-ness of the tree-walls and ceiling, the feeling was one of stuffiness and cluttered oppression. For people accustomed to living in the open under the sky, it was down right suffocating.

An interior door opened to reveal a tall Guado dressed in robes of light cream atop which was a long sleeveless coat of dark cream. The streamers of a red sash around his waist beneath the coat were tied in an intricate manner creating a series of three-sided designs down the front of his robes. His hair was a dark gray mess that stuck out in an unpredictable array above and behind his head. The matching beard and mustache hid most of his face except for the penetrating dark eyes staring out from beneath thick gray brows. His entire visage was austere, hardly welcoming.

A claw-like hand extended to the Summoner, his rather high-pitched voice greeted the Summoner, "Welcome, my dear Braska. Very nice to see you again. What brings you to our beautiful city?"

"Thank you, Maester Jyscal. I'm on a Pilgrimage and stopped briefly to pay my respects."

"Most thoughtful. The day grows late. You must stay for a meal and a good night's rest. There is certainly more than enough room for all of you."

Before Braska could respond, the door again opened to admit a young man, probably in his late teens. The young man was of Guado blood but his appearance was obviously much modified by human blood. The fine features of his young face actually made him appear quite handsome. On his forehead were the distinctive marks common to the Guado with only two smaller ones that extended from beneath each eye and onto his cheeks.

Jyscal said, "Ah, my son Seymour. He has recently arrived for a short visit. Seymour, this is Lord Braska, late of Bevelle."

If they thought that Jyscal's hair was amazing, that of his son was nothing short of jaw-dropping. There is no way it naturally grew in such shapes. Jecht stared at the 'styling' of the blue hair intently, trying his best to figure out what held it in such impossible angles. Tree sap! That had to be it! Never again would he give his own shaggy cut another thought.

Seymour coolly glanced over his father's guests, dismissing each until his gray-blue eyes fell on Raiel. Had she been a cat, she would be hissing loudly with fur standing straight up on end.

Something of a smile crossed his lips as he indolently sauntered over to her and looked down into her eyes. His smooth voice said, "It's very nice to meet you."

Not even blinking, with a hint of frost in her voice, Raiel snapped, "You missed by about eight feet. Lord Braska is over there."

Genuine laughter sprang from his throat and he looked at her with even more interest. "I like your spirit. Will you dine with me this evening?"

"No."

A bit of surprise crossed his handsome face. "No? You have a better offer?"

"Yes."

"From whom, if may I ask?"

"You may not."

More laughter as his interest intensified. "You really are different, aren't you? I've never been refused before. This will take some getting used to. Perhaps you'll change your mind. Just tell Tromell."

Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Jyscal's face showed his discomfort at his son's behavior. "I apologize, Lord Braska. I'm - I'm afraid much of his behavior is my fault. He and his mother lived at the Baaj Temple for most of his life and he's not been properly taught. Since her death some years ago, he has insisted on continuing to live there although he does briefly visit on a rare occasion. Please accept my apologies."

"Thank you, Maester. I'm sure that once he has some time with you, he'll become the son of his father."

"You are kind, Lord Braska. I'll have Tromell show you to your rooms. You'll have time to freshen up and rest before dinner."

Raiel was thinking, _'Oh, surely he's not actually going to accept, is he? Oh, please, let's just get out of this hideous place!'_

Braska replied, "Thank you, Maester. I'm sure my Guardians will appreciate the comfort of your hospitality for the night. A patch of grass and the open sky comprise our normal accommodations."

"We can't compete with that grandeur but I think you'll all be comfortable."

"Thank you, Maester. We'll retire for now and will rejoin you for dinner."

As they turned to follow the servant, Braska caught the searing glint in Raiel's eye and knew he was in trouble. He waited for her to catch up to him and put an arm around her shoulders, saying very quietly, "I'm sorry, Raiel. There is some business I need to conduct before we move on. Can you manage for just one night?"

Trying to find a smile, she answered, "Yes, sir. Where you go, I go, remember?" But inside she was jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs.

Knowing her so well, the Summoner could read her and fully understood her true feelings. That she tried to put on a good face for him spoke of her consideration for him and of her dedication to him.

Blue eyes smiling at her as he scrunched her up in a one-armed hug, he said, "I'll make it up to you, my dear. I promise."

Tromell led them down a long hallway before stopping at a door. Opening the door and turning to the Summoner, he said, "I think you'll be comfortable here, Lord Braska."

Looking at the cavernous, ornate room, Braska said, "Thank you, Tromell. I'm sure this will do nicely."

The Guardians looked at each other with the same thought: no way were they leaving the Summoner alone with that psycho son on the premises. They would learn the location of their rooms and set a watch schedule.

Tromell led them to rooms further down a curving hall. The rooms, need it be said, were serviceable but not even in the same zip code as that of Lord Braska.

Auron's half-smile appeared as he muttered wryly, "Rooms for the hired help." Turning to Tromell, eyebrow raised, he asked, "Are you sure that the three of us are expected for dinner?"

The servant's nose rose just a little higher as he responded, "Quite. It is the Maester's wish, certainly not mine."

A deep baritone laugh filled the hallway, disconcerting the Guado badly. He wasn't accustomed to being laughed at or having his intended insult turned into a joke.

Standing outside her door, hands on hips, Raiel declared, "Auron, unless you have an objection, I'm staying in your room. No way am I staying alone in this creepy place!"

Tromell's mouth dropped open, aghast, now feeling that his opinions were fully justified. Creepy!

He stalked off back the way he had come.

Jecht commented, "I do believe that ol' boy is not real happy with us."

Auron responded, "Then it would be mutual."

Turning to Raiel and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her toward his room. Smiling, he said softly, "I had no intention of letting you stay alone."

Standing before his door, Jecht grinned, "I just don't stand a chance, do I?"

A deep baritone from behind the closing door answered, "Nope."

Still grinning, Jecht turned to investigate his room. A bed, plenty of covers, a small table, a chair, a lamp. Adequate without doubt, but it felt dark and closed in with all that tree wood covering every surface and no windows. Well, it was just one night. They would make do.

After Auron closed the door, Raiel asked, "Auron, will you just hold me, please?"

Arms around her, holding her close, he rested his chin on the top of her head. She sighed and some of the tension in her body began to loosen. "I can't wait to get out of this place!"

The deep tone of his soft voice seemed to resonate within her, "I share your sentiments."

Eyes blazing at the memory, she looked up at him and exclaimed, "Can you believe the brazen rudeness of that guy? I've never wanted to run somebody through just on general principles more than I did him!"

With a soft laugh that crinkled his eyes, Auron answered, "I noticed. The last time I saw you look even closely like that at someone was when Jecht soaked you with cold water."

Her muffled voice muttered, "That wasn't funny."

Auron laughed, "Yes, it was." He got a glare in return.

Still smiling, Auron asked, "Do you want to get a shower now or wait until after dinner?"

She thought and said, "I think I'll get one now, if you don't mind. I'll take first watch, okay?"

A knock at the door, Auron opened it cautiously and waved Jecht into the room. Jecht looked around and said, "Ya got the same thing I did. Well, what's the plan?"

Auron said, "I'm going now to stand watch outside Lord Braska's door. Raiel will get a shower and rest a little before dinner. After dinner, she'll take first watch. Do you want second or third?"

Jecht shrugged, "Don't matter. Your choice."

Auron said, "I'll take second then. And don't trust these Guado."

Jecht nodded, adding, "Especially that Seymour. I thought we were gonna hafta take him out right there in the entry."

Auron chuckled, "I think we'd have to get in line behind Raiel. I told her I hadn't seen anybody get that look since you soaked her with cold water."

Jecht grinned hugely. "Oh, thanks a lot, Red. 'Preciate the help!"

Half-smile in place, Auron said, "I'm going on watch now." He gave Raiel a kiss and left.

Jecht said, "Ya gonna be okay, little girl? I'll stay here until after your shower, then I'll be just down the hall, okay?"

Raiel gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Jecht. This place has me jumping at my own shadow."

He said, "I'll be right here in this chair. Take your time."

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Removing her clothing, she stepped into the shower and in moments the hot, steamy water began to wash away some of the tension and stress. The soap had the wonderful smell of spring woodlands and fresh air.

Jecht sat in the chair with his thoughts when a soft knock at the door startled him. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Seymour standing before there.

Seymour's surprise was visible for a second before it was covered and he said in his smooth voice, "My apologies. I thought this was the room of someone else."

Jecht growled, "Ya got no business here."

The oily voice replied, "Oh? I do believe this is my father's house, is it not? You will tell me where I may or may not go?"

Eyes narrowed, the Guardian answered in a deep but soft growl, "Ya got it. Move on. Ya got no business with any of us."

A bit of a smile on his face, his eyes cool, Seymour chuckled softly and moved away. Jecht shut the door. Returning to his chair, he was fuming. He knew exactly who that jerk was looking for and it wasn't Red. It also meant that the servant guy was telling everything he knew to the jerk. Man, they couldn't get out of here soon enough!

He heard the shower stop. He wasn't sure what, if anything, to tell Raiel. Maybe he'd better not say anything; it would just upset her more.

A refreshed Raiel soon returned to the room and began combing out her still-damp hair until it was smooth and shining, ends softly turning under. He said, "I'm gonna see Red for a minute, then I'm gettin' a shower an' comin' back here, okay?"

A little surprised, she said, "Okay, Jecht. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

Giving her a peck on the top of the head, he just smiled and said, "See ya in a few minutes."

Walking down the hall and around the curve, he saw Red, standing easy outside the Summoner's door, turn and look at him.

Beside him, Jecht said in a very low voice, "While Raiel was in the shower, the psycho came knockin' on your door. I chased him off, but he's so weird I wouldn't trust him not to come back. Just wanted ya to know. I didn't say anything to Raiel."

Auron's mouth was a thin white line and his eyes had turned black. Quietly, he said, "Thanks, Jecht. We'll have to keep our guard up until we get out of this place."

Jecht nodded. "Why don't ya go get a shower an' I'll stand watch for a while."

"Thanks. I'll do that. It may be a long night."

Auron returned to the room and surprised Raiel. "I didn't think I'd see you until later."

"Jecht offered to stand watch and let me get a shower now since we don't really know what to expect."

He studied the wooden floor for a moment then said, "Raiel, if anyone knocks at the door, just don't answer, okay? I don't trust that son."

She looked into his eyes and read their expression before asking calmly, "What's up, Auron?"

"Neither Jecht nor I trust any of these people, him least of all. I wouldn't put anything beyond him. Please, I ask that of you."

She nodded. "Okay. But what if it's you or Jecht?"

"We'll work out a code."

"Okay."

"I'll get a shower now. Be out shortly."

Raiel stretched out across the bed, thinking about the events since their arrival in Guadosalam. These Guado were something! They hate everybody, they're rabid Yevonites and the Maester's son is a crackpot. She closed her eyes and sighed. _'Just let me out of here!'_

Someone tapped on the door and she froze. Then quietly rising from the bed, she drew her blade and stood against the wall so she would be behind the door if it opened, as indeed it did. Just as it opened about half way, Auron turned off the shower and the door quickly and quietly closed.

Heart racing, Raiel didn't move from her place against the wall.

A few minutes later, Auron exited the bathroom and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Raiel, back against the wall, raised blade in hand. She met his eyes and quietly told what had happened as she sheathed her blade.

Auron reached her in three long strides and gathered her to him, holding her tightly. "Jyscal may be childless by the time we leave here."

"We can't cause any trouble for Lord Braska, Auron. We'll just have to stay alert until we can get out."

He didn't respond as he rocked her gently back and forth in his arms. Then, he murmured, "Let me finish dressing and we'll go get Jecht."

He fastened the buckles of the heavy breastplate he wore over his thin, black, sleeveless shirt then adjusted the medallions and heavy spats that covered his pants from mid-shin onto the tops of his boots and reached for his coat.

He fastened it around himself and held out his arms to Raiel who walked into his embrace. "I love you, Raiel."

"I love you, Auron. This day and all to come."

A kiss, sweet and gentle, then, "Let's get Jecht."

Just above a whisper, Auron told Jecht what had happened. Jecht's face flushed a deep red. "I'm gonna shove this blade -"

Auron interrupted. "I'm angry, as well, Jecht, but we have to keep this among ourselves for Lord Braska's sake. As Raiel pointed out, we can't cause him any problems."

Jecht's low growl sank even lower than normal. "We aren't the ones causin' the trouble."

"I know. Let's keep it that way as long as possible. Go get a shower now and take Raiel with you."

"She's already had one shower."

Auron glared, eyebrow raised which returned a ready grin to Jecht's face as he took Raiel's hand, "Come on, little girl."

As the two turned to leave, a smile crossed Auron's lips but as thoughts of the last few hours returned, the smile faded.

Shortly afterward, Tromell came down the hallway, stopping before the Guardian. "I must inform Lord Braska that dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."

Unmoving from the door, Auron responded with authority, "I will inform him. Thank you."

Voice tinged with disdain, Tromell said, "You know, it really isn't necessary to guard his door. He is in the home of the Maester himself."

Auron paused a beat, his eyes never wavering from the haughty man's face. "Lord Braska is never unguarded."

The Guado's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing, then turned and walked away. When the Guado was well gone, Auron's long strides quickly took him to Jecht's door upon which he tapped the agreed upon code.

Jecht, blade in hand, opened the door and, seeing Auron, relaxed. Auron said, "Let's go. Tromell says dinner in fifteen."

The three Guardians arrived at Braska's door and Auron tapped upon it. A smiling Summoner greeted them. "Hello, my friends. Everyone get a good rest?"

Exchanging quick glances, Auron just smiled and said, "Dinner will be served in about ten minutes, my lord."

Noting that his question was not answered and catching the fast exchange among his Guardians, Braska smiled and said, "Well, let's not keep our host waiting then. Shall we?"

All three armed, with Raiel in front, Jecht and Auron on either side, the party proceeded to the reception hall where a frosty Tromell waited. "This way," he said shortly.

Gentle smile still in place, Braska wondered what had taken place between the servant and his Guardians. He knew his three well enough to know that any trouble would not originate with them. They may finish it, but they wouldn't start it. Expecting nothing less, he saw that they were handling themselves with perfect decorum.

In spite of himself, as he led them to an enormous dining room, Tromell was impressed with the ceremonious yet easy, confident manner with which the Guardians respectfully escorted the Summoner. "The Maester will join you in a few moments."

Smiling at the Guardians after the servant left, Braska asked in a quiet voice, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Three sets of eyes met each other quickly but before anyone could answer, towering double doors at one end of the room opened admitting Jyscal and his son, led by Tromell.

Not normally profane, Raiel was mentally cursing a blue streak in both Spiran and Al Bhed at the sight of the son. She was silently joined in that by the other two Guardians. If anybody there could read minds, they got an ear full.

Without expecting an answer, Jyscal asked, "I hope accommodations are satisfactory, Lord Braska? And, as you see, my son has decided to join us."

"Quite satisfactory, Maester Jyscal. Thank you." Nodding politely at the son, "Seymour."

And as before, Seymour ignored everyone except Raiel. "You look lovely this evening, Raiel."

A curt "Thank you" was the only response. _'How does he know my name, anyway? I never told him.'_ Auron, Jecht and Braska were thinking the same thing. Do these walls have ears? Possibly, but more likely it came from the servant who would have overheard it earlier when leading Lord Braska to his room.

Seymour's smile in place, he said, "Since you wouldn't give me the honor of your company at my table, I have surrendered myself to your will and join you here." A lightning-fast flick of his eyes to Jecht, he continued, oily smile in place, "As the only son in the home, no one can forbid me except my father."

Observing with a gentle smile still fixed to his face, Braska was thinking, _'I may yet have to slap that insolent pup on the side of the head with this staff.'_

Braska was well aware of the circumstances of Jyscal's wife and son being exiled. He thought, _'If the son was so unacceptable to the Guado before, what makes it any different now? It was certain that he could never hold any type of official office. Well, that problem belongs to the Guado and their Maester to solve.'_

They were all seated at one end of a long table that would easily seat sixty guests which Jecht found worth a chuckle. Why not have a smaller, more practical table that would be used more often? Too bad Seymour wasn't put at the other end. That would really have been worth the price of admission.

Auron was beginning to have serious second-thoughts about eating the food being placed before them. He wouldn't put it past any of the residents or staff to put either poison or potions in it if it would serve some nefarious purpose. Such as getting two male Guardians out of the way.

He looked up to find Jecht's intelligent brown eyes on him. Auron gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head to his colleague and read Jecht's thought, _'An' I'm really hungry, too!'_

Seeing the silent conversation between the two men, Raiel's plate remained virtually untouched. Jyscal and Braska carried the dinner conversation which was centered on Church politics and interested no one else in the least.

Seymour was enjoying watching the Guardians, aware that his presence denied them any enjoyment of the meal - which was one of his purposes for being there. Striking an alliance with Tromell had been a good move. Not only did he have access to knowledge of all his father's business and things that went on in this house but evenings like this could be most entertaining. A little gil and a few promises could buy much.

The evening crawled by with excruciatingly boring slowness for the three Guardians who sat silent and unmoving as Braska and Jyscal discussed issues important to them. Then, at long-long-long last, when the three had about reached the point of slashing their own throats, Braska began thanking his host for his hospitality and the required pleasantries were exchanged as the evening was mercifully drawing to a close.

The Guardians rose and silently stood beside the Summoner, then moved into position when he was ready to take his leave. At his room door, Braska turned and asked with a smile, "Will the three of you come in for a moment, please?"

Entering the room, they stood before him. "Now. Will one of you please tell me what has been going on? It is obvious that none of you rested before the dinner that you did not eat."

Getting no response, he turned to his lead Guardian, "Auron?"

"There were a couple of unpleasant moments while you were resting, my lord. All is well and everything has been taken care of."

"Is that why at least one of you stayed outside my door instead of resting?"

"We did not and do not feel comfortable leaving you unguarded, Lord Braska. An over-abundance of caution perhaps, but we will leave nothing to chance."

Blue eyes searched the faces before him. "Not telling, huh?"

A short silence answered him.

"Allow me to ask this then: are any of us in danger?"

Again, Auron tried to hedge his words, "Nothing we can say for certain, my lord."

Braska sighed before asking, "Auron, what is it that you can say  _without_  certainty?"

The tallest Guardian was searching rapidly for words when Braska said with a small measure of exasperation in his voice, "Auron, I'm telling you to level with me. I know something is afoot and I want to know what it is. You may consider that an order if that is what is required to get the information I want."

With great reluctance, Auron related the events of the afternoon. "We will rotate a security watch through the night and anyone making unauthorized entry into any room will have reason to regret it."

Braska took a seat in one of the heavy upholstered chairs and waved the Guardians into other nearby chairs in the spacious sitting area of the large room. "I have the highest respect for each of you, I think you know. And I have extremely high personal regard for each of you, I think you know, as well. Your job is to protect me. I understand that and have complete confidence in you."

"However, when anyone or anything puts any of you in jeopardy or causes any difficulty for you, I need to be made aware of that, as well. Yes, there was business I wanted to discuss with Jyscal, but not at the cost of posing any risk to any of you. Had I known, I would have canceled our acceptance of the invitation and we would have left."

"I do not feel it would be wise to leave now that darkness has settled in. We will stay the night and leave in the morning."

"What I would like now is for you to retire and get some rest. I know we need to replenish a few of our supplies so we will leave as soon as the shops open in the morning."

The Guardians nodded and bid him good night. Outside in the hall, Raiel murmured quietly, "I'll begin my watch now."

Neither Auron nor Jecht wanted to leave her there. She told them, "Look, I'm leaning against the door. If anything comes up I can't handle, I'll just go into Lord Braska's room. No problem."

Reluctantly, the two men left and silence descended on the hallway. Raiel was very thankful that Collin had been so thorough with her training so that she knew how to keep herself alert for long periods of time.

The only person she saw during the watch was Tromell who passed her without a word, continuing down the curving hallway, disappearing from sight. Perhaps his room was also in this part of the sprawling residence.

Time crept by until the silence was broken by the sound of heavy boots approaching. She recognized the cadence of a very long stride and smiled. A moment later Auron rounded the curve.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "Quiet?"

"Tromell passed by earlier. Didn't say anything. His room must be down this way."

Auron nodded. "Could be. Go get some rest now. I'll be there when Jecht relieves me."

A quick parting kiss and Raiel returned to the room and sighed. She was more tired than she realized. The very long day of walking and fighting, in addition to the tension and adrenaline of the afternoon and no food, was draining. She pulled off her boots, laid down on top of the covers, blade close at hand, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Her dreams were a mixture of sense and nonsense. She began to dream that Auron was there with her. His kiss and the feel of his hands on her was so real as to be almost believable - then something in her subconscious mind clicked - wait... Auron wouldn't touch - and she awoke with a start! She was quickly pinned down and a large hand pressed over her mouth.

Seymour! His smooth, oily voice was saying, "I'm glad you're awake, Raiel. That is so much better. There is much I want to show you, share with you."

Her level of rage flew off the scale and a massive surge of adrenaline gave her a burst of almost super-human strength. With a quick flick of her head, she was able to get her teeth clamped onto part of his hand and she bit down as hard as she could.

With a cry of surprise and pain, Seymour yanked his hand back, then slapped her hard across her face, making colored sparks dance in front of her eyes. Cuts from the force of the blow caused a stream of red to trickle from the corner of her mouth.

Still fueled with strength from the adrenaline, she quickly brought both knees up to her chest, planted both feet in his stomach and kicked him away with every ounce of strength in her. Seymour, a tall man, found himself flying across the room and landed on top of the small table which collapsed under him with a loud crash.

Leaping up, Raiel grabbed her blade and was about to scream for Jecht when he came through the door. Didn't open it, just blasted right through it, leaving shards of splinters hanging in its frame.

The tip of his sword was firmly planted on Seymour's throat as he growled, "One move, buddy, an' you'll make me one happy man. Just one!" The younger man, seeing the look on his face and in his eye, lay motionless, having no doubt that every word of that statement was true.

Raiel heard thundering boots racing down the hall, then Auron burst into the room, taking in the scene in with one sweep of his eyes. His face white, eyes glittering black, hands shaking, Raiel truly thought he was going to kill Seymour with his bare hands.

"Auron! I'm all right.  _Auron!_ "

Seeing the angry red mark across her face and the blood dripping from her chin, his shaking hand touched it with extreme gentleness. He closed his arms around her and she could feel the tremor in the muscles of his powerful arms, hear the fast thudding of his heart.

After a moment, they realized that the noise had drawn others as well, including a furious, white-faced Summoner, Tromell and Jyscal. The story was evident for all to see and no explanations were necessary.

Jyscal's anger at his son was also evident. The young man's face held only a slight trace of fear which was directly related to Jecht's fury and the proximity of his sword to his throat. Otherwise, he was as bland and smooth as ever. He had no concern for any consequences, for there would be none and he knew it. That thought brought a small, mocking smile to his mouth.

Jyscal's cold voice ordered, "Seymour, go to your quarters and await me there!"

Jecht didn't move, using all of his strength to keep himself from driving the point of his sword straight through the man's throat and into the floor.

Braska said, "Jecht... _Jecht!"_  Finally, the Guardian stepped back though his eyes never left the cold gray-blue ones before him.

Seymour stood, mocking smile still on his face, looked at Raiel and said smoothly, "It's been my pleasure, Raiel. Perhaps we'll meet again." Without even a glance at anyone else, he left the room.

Jyscal turned to the Summoner, saying, "Braska, I don't know what to say -"

Braska cut him off, his normally pleasant, calm voice was cutting and cold. "You could start with an apology to my Guardians,  _especially_  to Raiel. This isn't the first time your son tried to make entry into this room. There were two other attempts earlier before dinner. You may have noticed that none of the three ate the food served to them. Why? Because they couldn't trust that their meals weren't tainted with either poison or potions!  _This in the Maester's house!_  We will take our leave of this place and be glad of it."

Jyscal seemed to wilt before their eyes. He slowly turned and left the room, a shaken Tromell right behind him.

Jecht brought a cold cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped away the blood from Raiel's face. He looked into her eyes as tears tried to form in his own. He swallowed hard, his jaws working as he tried to control his raging emotions.

He was unaware of his own injuries from his unorthodox entry until Lord Braska cast a Cura spell on him. An over-lapping criss-cross of cuts high on his upper right arm were especially deep and would leave vivid scars in spite of healing properties of the spell.

Wiping the dripping blood from his arm with the cloth he still held, he looked at the deep scars, dismissing them as he muttered to himself, "Hmph. They'll fit in with the rest of 'em."

Braska came to Raiel and held her close. "I'm so very sorry, Raiel. I feel responsible in that I didn't heed your warning. Please try to forgive me."

Raiel answered softly, "Lord Braska, please don't feel that way. It happened, it's over. I just want to go."

He looked at the imprint of Seymour's hand still vividly red across her cheek and could never remember, in his entire lifetime, being so angry and outraged. A gentle Cure began to heal the cuts in her mouth and he received a soft "Thank you."

"I will return to my room for a few moments and will be ready to depart whenever the three of you are."

Jecht escorted the Summoner to his room where they encountered two Guado guards. "We have been ordered by Maester Jyscal to stand guard here."

Jecht's mouth twisted into a mirthless grin as he said, "Just keep movin', boys. We don't need ya or want ya."

Uncertain as to what they should do, the two guards looked at each other, feet nervously shuffling. The Maester's orders could not be disregarded, especially with his current obvious angry state. "We'll - uh - wait here."

Jecht snorted as he stood with crossed arms between them and the door to the Summoner's room where he was shortly joined by Auron and Raiel. The two Guado were decidedly uneasy before these three people. They knew no details but surmised that something unpleasant had occurred in the residence, thus their hastily ordered presence in the midnight hours.

Jecht made a fast trip back to his room to collect his few belongings then rejoined Auron and Raiel.

Moments later, the Summoner opened the door and stepped into the hall. Turning to his Guardians, he asked, "Ready to go?" Receiving affirmatives, they proceeded down the hall to the deserted reception hall and exited.

As they walked down to the lower level, Braska said, "I would like to propose that we pass the remainder of the night in the inn. At least we can get a little rest and food is available there, as well. In the morning, we can secure the supplies we need, and before leaving, I would like to visit the Farplane, if you don't mind."

The three nodded in agreement, knowing that they were ill-prepared to take on a day's walking and fighting without at least some rest and food.

On the lower floor, Braska presented himself to a somewhat startled Guado clerk behind the reception desk. The clerk had seen these same people enter the city earlier in the day and had heard through the local grapevine that they were guests of the Maester. Yet here they were taking rooms in the middle of the night? Quite interesting. Especially as there was the distinct imprint of a large hand on the woman's face and a faint trace of blood beside her mouth.  _Very_  interesting, indeed! This would be fuel for great speculation for many days to come - and he could hardly wait to tell!

Since all three Guardians were adamant in their unyielding stance for the Summoner's security while in this city, Braska finally said, "Okay. Jecht, you're with me; Auron, you're with Raiel."

Telling the clerk "Two rooms, please" sent the clerk's eyebrows upward. Two?

Seeing the clerk's reaction, Braska said, "My dear sir, this has been a most trying evening for us all and I am in no mood for anything except quiet and rest for myself and my Guardians. If it wouldn't trouble you too greatly, may we have the keys, please?" The last was not a question.

Keys in hand, the party located their rooms.

Auron and Raiel left briefly to find a food vendor who was open for business, purchased food and drink and returned to the inn, leaving half with Jecht and Lord Braska before returning to their own room.

A small table in the room served as their dining table and the food vanished quickly. Sitting back in the two chairs, bottles of juice in hand, each remained quiet with their thoughts.

Finally Auron stood and held out his hand to Raiel, "Ready to sleep?"

"Yes. I think I could sleep an entire day."

Taking his hand and standing, Raiel laughed softly.

"What's funny?"

"We've slept beside each other for months on dirt, on grass and in a tent, but never have we actually slept in a real bed - with pillows - and blankets. Think we can manage?"

A patented Auron half-smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "I will strive to cope."

Double-checking the lock on the door, Auron braced one of the heavy chairs under the handle.

Removing boots, his coat and armor, their weapons within easy reach, they settled into the soft comfort of the bed and pillows, covered by thick blankets.

Her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her close, Raiel sighed. Even if it was in a hostile environment, she was happy to be with Auron. She would be happy anywhere with him.

"I love you, Auron."

"And I love you, Raiel."

He turned more onto his side and his lips found hers, kissing her gently. The Cure spell had healed the cuts, but her face was still painfully sore. Auron felt his anger rising again. He knew he had a lot of self-control but he never knew how very much until this night. If not for Braska's sake -

Feeling his growing tension, Raiel wrapped her arms around him, saying, "It's all right, Auron. Think of it as just another attack by a fiend. It's over, we're here together and that's all that matters."

Auron said, "The day is coming when that young man will meet the end he deserves."

Smiling in the semi-darkness, she said, "Most likely, but I don't want to think about him. I had rather think about another man - one I love so completely."

Smiling lips caressed hers gently before a deep, soft whisper said, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Auron. I love you."

In the other room, Braska enjoyed a bottle of juice brought by the other two Guardians and gave his portion of food to a near-starving Jecht. "I've already eaten, remember?"

He laughed as a grateful Jecht said, "Thank ya, Lord Braska. I don't think I'd make it til mornin'!"

Food eaten, they finally retired. Settling onto his soft bed, Jecht said, "Gotta admit, this is better than a patch of grass. Ya know, Lord Braska, before I got here, I slept in a soft bed every night an' never thought about it. Since I've been here, I've slept in a jail cell, on dirt and grass, in a tent - this is only the second place that has actually had a real bed. An' bein' in it feels strange!"

Braska laughed, "Good night, Jecht."

"'Night, Lord Braska."

In moments the room was filled with a sound comparable to that of a balky chain saw. Braska had to smile. Not even he was disturbed by Jecht's snoring anymore.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

The next morning, Auron left briefly to visit a food vendor. Raiel was having major problems getting herself awake after the long, difficult day and night before their arrival at the inn for a few hours' sleep.

When he returned with their breakfast and coffee, she pulled herself out of bed and stood unsteadily for a moment before taking a step toward their little table. Only Auron's lightning reflexes allowed him to grab her in time to keep her from stumbling to the floor. Walking would require a few more active brain cells than were functional at the moment.

Chuckling, he got her to a chair and put a container of coffee in her hand. "This should help."

She mumbled something that was probably "Thank you".

The smile on his face faded as he looked at the side of her face. A huge, swollen red-purple-blue bruise stained one side of her beautiful face. His hands balled into fists as fury began to rise in him again. He breathed deeply and slowly trying to disperse the anger. He couldn't give in to his emotions. A day would come. He knew it. Didn't know when or how, but it would come and he hoped he'd be there.

A little later, he and Raiel tapped on Lord Braska's door which was opened by Jecht, sword in hand.

"'Mornin', Raiel, Red."

"Good morning, Jecht. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, while ago. Lord Braska should be out of the shower any minute."

Jecht's eyes hadn't left the ugly splotch on her face since Raiel entered the room. He went to her, touched it with his big finger as gently and lightly as a feather, then folded her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Raiel. Wish I coulda gotten there sooner."

She tried to smile with the uninjured side of her face. "Jecht, you couldn't have gotten there any faster than you did. You didn't even stop to open the door - -"

She gently touched the web of deep scars now on his upper right shoulder, saying, "This bruise will fade, but those scars won't. I'm truly sorry to be the cause of them, Jecht."

"Don't ya worry about it, little girl. Ya weren't the one causin' the trouble an' outta all the scars I got, those are the only ones I'm not ashamed of."

Braska exited the bathroom, his morning toiletry complete. "Good morning, my young friends. I hope you rested well."

Both responded in the affirmative, but he noted Raiel's swollen, discolored face, the shadows under Auron's eyes and earlier he had noted the tired look on Jecht's face. They were beat up and tired.

Gently touching Raiel's painful face, he intoned another Cure over her and she closed her eyes and slowly inhaled as the cool, refreshing effect of the spell wafted through her. Almost immediately some of the pain was reduced. "That feels so good. Thank you, Lord Braska."

Auron asked, "What time are we leaving, my lord?"

The Summoner's sweet smile appeared on his face as he answered, "Tomorrow or perhaps the day after, maybe even the day after that."

"That long, sir?"

"Yes, Auron. I recall you saying that the next segment would be a very long pull, broken only by two inns."

"Yes, sir. It's about three-forty from here to the narrowest part of Thunder Plains, then roughly three hundred or so from there to and through Macalania Forest. We can figure on at least three hundred more around Macalania Lake to Bevelle, depending on where or if we find a crossing. It'll be tough."

All four were silent for a moment as they envisioned the days of endless walking, fighting and camping - probably three to four months, if not more - on their own, relying on their own collective ability to survive. Yes, it would be tough, but they knew they could do it.

The Summoner continued, "Guadosalam may not be our place of choice, but the accommodations are quite adequate, there is plenty of food available and all four of us need rest. We have to be at our best before we leave. Other than visiting some of the shops, I would like to visit the Farplane, then see how much time I can log in that very comfortable bed."

Auron asked, "Where would you like to go first, my lord?"

Braska thought, then said, "I think the Farplane which is on the top level. After that, we'll be here on the first level until our departure."

"Whenever it is convenient for you, Lord Braska. We'll be standing by."

"Then let us go now. I don't want your time used in waiting for me. I want each of you to rest and relax so we'll all be prepared for the long journey ahead of us." Smiling, he added, "And that  _is_  an order, just in case any of you may have misunderstood."

Just before they left, he cast Cure on Raiel again and received a grateful smile from her. Her injury would heal better if he continued to periodically cast the spell on her. High level spells could give the appearance of healing when, in fact, the body was still struggling to complete the inner healing required. Slower was better in some cases.

As they escorted the Summoner up to the top level and the entrance to the Farplane, Auron did some thinking about their extended stay here.

Raiel was also thinking. She wasn't sure at all that she wanted to enter the Farplane. The faces of her family were fresh in her mind many times daily; she didn't need a collection of pyreflies to make it worse. She and Collin hadn't been able to find their father's body in the water when they returned to the boat that terrible night. She would rather believe that he indeed was in the Farplane with their mother. And what if Collin wasn't there?

Jecht didn't know what to do, either. Could he face the rest of his life here if Asha and Tidus were there? Somehow, in his heart of hearts, he knew that he wasn't going to make it back to his Zanarkand but even the slimmest hope kept him going. He had to have that tiny shred of hope.

Only Lord Braska looked forward to visiting the vision of his Aloma. He knew she would be there. When he left this place, the next time he saw her would be when he joined her after summoning the Final Aeon in Zanarkand.

In the entrance area, Guado guards took note of the party entering, correctly surmising they were a Summoner's party. The three Guardians certainly had the look of an experienced security team as their eyes automatically swept the area immediately upon entering. Only after satisfying themselves that the place was secure did they step away from the man they were guarding, though their vigilance never ceased. Impressive. But what in Yevon's name had happened to the woman's face? Whispers were beginning to be heard - could they really be true?

Lord Braska turned to his three companions, asking, "Do any of you wish to visit the Farplane with me? You are certainly welcome to wait here if you had rather."

Raiel answered softly, "I had rather not, Lord Braska. My family lives in my memories."

Jecht hesitated, "I'll go with ya if ya need me, but I'll stay here if ya don't."

Auron volunteered, "I'll go with you, my lord. I have no memories of my family."

Braska said to Raiel and Jecht, "We'll not keep you long."

Raiel replied, "Take as long as you like, Lord Braska. We'll be right here."

Smiling gently, Braska patted her arm and cast Cure on her before turning to Auron, "Shall we?"

The pair ascended the long stairway and vanished as they stepped through the side of what appeared to be a large, light blue sphere.

Jecht and Raiel found space to lean against a wall and began their wait. Their still, silent demeanor impressed the watching Guado even more. People who were waiting usually meandered around, talking, bored with their boredom, impatient to be on their way, generally disturbing the peace of the place. Yes, this was an excellent team of Guardians.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Raiel saw Lord Braska and Auron exit the blue sphere and lightly bumped Jecht's elbow with her own. They immediately walked to the foot of the stairs, one on either side, waiting as the Summoner and his Guardian descended to join them.

Smiling, Lord Braska said, "I hope I wasn't too long."

Jecht's soft growl answered as he smiled in return, "I didn't expect ya back this soon. Wanta go back again?"

Braska's quiet laugh responded, "No, my dear Jecht. I had a nice visit but it was time for me to take my leave. If you're ready, we'll return to the lower level."

Raiel noted that Auron had said nothing since his return. She wouldn't pry into what was a personal matter. He would tell what he wanted to tell if and when he wanted to tell it.

After arriving on the lower level, they visited several vendors to make what purchases they needed to replenish supplies, including salt and spices for Lord Braska's seasoning packet.

Jecht visited an armor shop and came out wearing a huge grin and some sort of hand/arm/shoulder guard thing on his left arm that fit like a long, thick leather glove, hinged at the elbow, with a leather strap that looped around his neck to hold it on. There were four flanges that flared up from the armor from wrist to elbow for Yevon only knows what reason.

Seeing him and it, Auron froze in his tracks. Spying him, the grinning Guardian approached with his swaggering, almost strutting walk. "Hey, look, Red! Pretty cool, huh?"

Auron stared at it, speechless. Finally he asked, "What is that, Jecht?"

A beaming Jecht said, "My new armor."

Auron's eyes examined the contraption silently. "You paid good gil for that?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Think you can get it back?"

"Now why would I want it back? Ain't this the coolest thing ya ever seen?"

"No, I wouldn't say that."

Jecht's eyes were looking at Red with some confusion. "What's the matter with it?"

Auron said, "How are you going to manage both a sword  _and_  a blitzball with that agility-limiting monstrosity on? You won't even be able to raise that arm above your head."

Jecht looked down at his prized new armor and said, "Well, I just - uh, I - uh -" and he fell silent as he studied his beautiful possession with new eyes. Without another word he turned and walked back into the armor shop, again exiting after only a moment. Crestfallen, he growled, "They won't take it back. It's now 'used.'"

Raiel felt so sorry for him. She touched the ugly armor, "Well, it seems sturdy enough." Looking down into the flanges, she asked, "Air vents? Guess they thought of everything."

A snort-laugh erupted from Auron, drawing a glare from Jecht. Braska decided that he would just stay out of it and asked, "Anyone hungry?"

Attention diverted, Jecht's growl responded, "Yessir! Let's go find somethin'."

Smiling, Auron said, "We'll catch up with you later. I want a word with Raiel."

With a wave of his hand, the Summoner and Jecht moved away in search of food.

Seeing a public bench off to one side of the wide walkway, Auron guided Raiel to it and sat down beside her. Taking her hand, he said, "Raiel, I've been thinking. We're going to be here for a few days - and - it's going to be a pretty tough trek for a long way when we do leave. What - what I'm thinking is - would you like to do our acceptances here? We'll at least have a some privacy for a couple of days."

Raiel blinked, thinking, _'Here? In Guadosalam? Well, he's - got a point. I sure wouldn't - uh - no way could they - oh, shut up, Raiel.'_

Looking into the dark eyes she loved, she smiled and said, "Yes. Thank you for thinking of it, Auron. At least we'll have a little time together. Today?"

He smiled, nodded and said, "Do you mind waiting here for a few moments? I want a word with Lord Braska."

Red coat billowing and flapping around him, Guado heads turned as his long legs quickly carried him to the vendor where he had last seen the Summoner and Jecht heading. She could just make out his scarlet coat as he stood talking with Lord Braska. Moments later he returned, saying, "Now. Would you like to walk a bit and see what the shops have to offer?"

Raiel gave him a strange look. "You're offering to go shopping with me?"

"Yes. There are many shops and who knows when we'll ever have the opportunity again."

Wondering what had happened to the inborn male aversion to window-shopping, she decided she would take him up on his offer before he changed his mind. Such an offer would probably never be made again.

Hand-in-hand, the two began a leisurely stroll down the long, winding walkway, stopping here and there to browse through a shop or check out some item that had caught their attention. Auron purchased several large packs of coffee and Raiel laughed, "Where are you going to carry all that, Auron?"

An Auron half-smile in place, he said, "Where there's a will, my love."

After a time, they came to a small stand that sold fresh juice where Auron purchased two cartons that they carried to another of the benches placed every hundred feet or so along the edge of the walkway.

Raiel was excited and happy to be making a union with Auron but, at the same time, was a little sad that none of her family would be there to celebrate with them.

A deep voice beside her inquired softly, "What are you thinking of?"

"Rin. His thoughtfulness that makes this possible. Dad. Collin. Mom."

Turning to him, she asked, "Today - did - was Collin -?"

Auron shook his head. "I didn't see him. That doesn't mean he wasn't there. I'm not his family."

She just nodded, then asked quietly, "Do you think I should have -"

He interrupted gently. "I think you should remember your family as you knew them. You have many wonderful memories that keep them alive to you. Maybe it's because I have no real memory of my own parents but I've never truly understood coming to "see" people here. I'm sure that is simply my own shortfall. I would never discourage those who get peace by coming here."

She sighed, "I can't decide if wondering if they are there is better or worse than maybe not finding them there. I just don't know. Maybe that's what draws people here."

"If you decide you want to go, I'll go with you."

She smiled and touched the side of his face, "Thank you, Auron. I'll have to think about it."

He smiled, "Want to walk a little more?"

"Yes, I'd like to find a new shirt and pants before we go. These are getting rather thread-bare."

They meandered down the line of shops and vendors and stopped in a clothing shop. Casting an amused eye at the tall man in the red coat who waited by the door, a clerk helped Raiel find what she wanted. As she paid and he was wrapping her purchase, the Guado asked with a smirk, "Paying his penance?"

She looked at him with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Him shopping with you. He's paying for hitting you?"

The clerk instantly knew he had said the wrong thing. In a flash, the soft look in her eyes was replaced by cold, angry sparks.

Her rage showing in her low voice, she said, "I bear the marks of an attack made on me in the Maester's house by the Maester's son." Pointing to Auron, she said, "It was all I could do to keep him from killing that foul being with his bare hands. You owe him an apology."

Seeing that she wasn't moving and continued a hard stare into his eyes, the clerk stammered, "Of c-course. M-my apologies."

Raiel snatched her package from the counter, turned on her heel and left, leaving the Guado feeling as if he had narrowly escaped serious injury. _'Must learn to keep my thoughts to myself!'_

Angry and shaking, Raiel wanted to scream out of pure frustration at the Guado people. She had received nothing good from a one of them and would be happy to leave the place behind. In her anger and unmindful of the eyes taking note of her, she was walking so fast that even Auron's long stride had to move a little quicker to keep up.

Auron asked, "Are you sure you want to do our acceptances here, Raiel? We can wait, if you'd rather."

She slowed her pace and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was angry, Auron. If one more of these people cross me, they just may find themselves on the wrong end of my blade!"

Auron chuckled. "That's what I'm afraid of!"

She stopped, looking into the face that was so beautiful to her and said softly, "Auron, I don't want to delay our union even one more day. I love you so very much and I never want to have any regrets where you are concerned. We both know how uncertain our days are, especially on a Pilgrimage. No, let's not delay. Maybe Seymour has actually done us a favor by making this time possible."

Auron wrapped her in his arms and held her close, feeling the tension leaving her body. "Ready to start back?"

She looked up at him with smiling eyes. "Do you think Lord Braska and Jecht have had time to finish their tasks?"

His eyes showed his surprise. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Auron, as soon as we agreed to do our acceptances here, you ran off and had a conference with Lord Braska.  _Then_ , you offered to go shopping with me without even as much as sighing along the way. So. Think they are ready for us?"

Auron's tanned cheeks turned slightly pink and he grinned a bit sheepishly. "Yes, they should be." Then, with happy eyes, he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, laughing. "I love you so much, Raiel."

Laughing, eyes sparkling, she said, "And I love you, Auron. More than I have words to tell you."

Hands clasped, they strolled back to the inn, a tall, handsome man in a red coat and a beautiful woman who wore a sword on her back.

Outside their door, they stopped and smiled at each other, then Auron tapped on the door which was opened by a smiling Jecht. Stepping back, he bowed them into their room with a flourish.

Raiel could hardly believe what she was seeing as her delighted eyes took in beautiful flowers in vases here and there, small scented candles which sat flickering in holders on nearly every surface, an additional small table (procured hurriedly from the clerk) covered with a gleaming white linen held a generous amount of food and a silver container of ice held containers of juice - out of deference to Jecht's vow to abstain from all alcohol. Except for Auron's occasional sips of sake, none of them had a taste for it anyway.

Unable to contain it, a bubbling laugh of pure delight escaped her throat as she stood with hands clasped under her chin as her shining eyes took it all in, pleasing the Summoner and Jecht no end.

Lord Braska said, "Hope this is adequate, Auron."

Glancing at Raiel and smiling, he answered, "You and Jecht did very well. I thank you."

Raiel walked to the Summoner and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Lord Braska. This is just lovely."

With a kiss on her forehead, he smiled, "I'm so glad you like it, my dear. Not too bad for the two of us, I think. I've never decorated anything, much less a honeymoon suite."

Jecht laughed, saying in his raspy growl, "Oh, I used to decorate stuff all the time. Put these little curtain things up in the locker room, had matchin' white towels in the showers..." which drew laughs as he expected.

Wrapping Raiel in his big arms, he gently kissed her uninjured cheek and said softly, "I'm real happy for ya, little girl. I want you an' Red to have a really long, happy life together."

Hugging him back, she said, "Thank you, Jecht."

Lord Braska cleared his throat and began, "Well, if you will permit me, I'll take for myself the great honor of officiating at this very special and very happy occasion."

With Jecht standing just to the side, the Summoner stood before Auron and Raiel. "You both know how dear you are to me. To see you here, now ready to make your acceptances of each other, gives me one of the great joys of my life and rekindles some very special memories."

Chuckling, he said, "To have observed your individual journeys to this place in your lives has been interesting, to say the least! There were times when I wasn't sure that either of you would actually survive the other. But here we are - with those days behind you. My most fervent hope is that you have only happiness in your lives for countless years to come."

Turning to her with a gentle smile, he said, "Raiel?"

Looking up at Auron who had taken her hands, she said, "Auron, I'm not really sure exactly when I fell in love with you. I think the seed was planted the day we first met; it took root, sprouted and has grown every day since. It just took me a while to recognize what it was."

Smiling, she said, "We've had our rough patches but we both know that we belong together and will never be separated no matter where life takes us. In making this union with you, I give you my promise that I will do my very best to be the life-mate you deserve. My only wish is to be with you and for you to be happy."

She paused for a brief moment. "My only regret is that my family isn't here to share in this moment with us, but" - turning to look at Braska and Jecht - "you have become my family; I love you both - and it makes me very happy for you to be here."

Turning back to Auron, she looked at him with shining eyes and said softly, "Auron, with all my heart, I love you and, with all my heart, I - accept you."

The Summoner nodded at Auron.

Auron's eyes locked onto hers, he said in that deep soft voice that made her soul sing, "Raiel, I never expected to find someone I'd love, much less to be loved in return - and in you, I have both. That day on the road when we found you, I felt something hit me but had no idea what it was, only knowing that it was completely out of my realm of experience and that - it scared me."

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but once I did, I knew that it was good and that it was right - even though I nearly blew it. Thank you for forgiving me a monumental, stupid blunder!"

"I promise that I will love you forever, Raiel. I want many years with you, even a lifetime will not be enough. Know that my only wish is to be with you and for you to be happy. I am so happy to give you this" - he took a small gold band from a pocket and slid it onto a surprised Raiel's finger - "to thank you for accepting me and to tell you that I accept you with all the love I have to give."

He took her in his arms and their lips met in a long, happy kiss. Then he kissed her again.

Lord Braska and Jecht shook Auron's hand and kissed Raiel. Sharing the food and cold juice, the small sphere playing as they laughed and talked, the four enjoyed the union celebration immensely.

After a time, Lord Braska and Jecht stood, taking their leave. Closing the door behind them, Auron held out his arms to her and she happily walked into them. They just held each other for a time.

Smiling, Raiel looked at the ring on her left hand and asked, "Where did you get this?"

Auron's half-grin tugged at one corner of his mouth, "In Moonflow."

"Moonflow?"

"Yes, I sent a note and gil to Banon telling him what I wanted and he sent it back with the Hypello driver. I've kept it in my pocket ever since."

"Thank you, Auron. It's beautiful. But I don't have one for you."

"You have given me your heart, Raiel. Nothing could ever compare with that."

Another long kiss.

A little shyly, "Auron?"

"Hm?"

"I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do."

A soft smile as he held her close. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

She nodded, then chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"I was thinking about Collin's book."

Looking at her strangely, Auron repeated, "Collin's book?"

She laughed and told him the story: After her mother died, she was raised by her father. After her father was killed, she bounced back and forth between Home and Kilika, mostly running as free as the wind with Rin, until her brother sent for her to join him in Bevelle. She was eleven, he was seventeen.

At some point shortly afterward, Collin realized that he needed to have a certain talk with his young sister about the facts of life. One day he called her into the tiny sitting area of their little home to have this conversation, but found that the words were hopelessly stuck in his throat. Telling her he would return shortly, he left, leaving a befuddled young Raiel staring after him.

When he returned, he handed her a book. Knowing that their few gil were too precious to spend on such a luxury, Raiel was horrified that he had done so and berated him for being so frivolous, demanding that he take it back.

He said cryptically, "Raiel, there are things you need to know. It's in this book and I want you to read it." Then he turned and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Curious as to what was so important that it required a book, she opened it, then nearly dropped it as her scandalized eyes fell on an illustration on the very first page. She banged on his door, yelling, "Collin! You want me to  _read_  this?"

From the other side of the door his muffled voice told her, "Just read it, okay, Raiel?"

So, wide-eyed, she read it but simply could not believe that parts of it were actually true ("..then you do  _what?_ ) though she never had the nerve to ask her brother. She just looked at him funny for several weeks, causing him no end of discomfort as her eyes silently followed him.

Laughing, Raiel continued, "I always thought of that book as 'Collin's book.' "

Auron smiled, picturing the Commander's consternation over this part of his young sister's education.

"So, Auron, what I'm saying is - that's all I know. What the book said, I mean. I've never been around anything but men so I never had the chance to ask anyone about - parts of it - so I hope you understand."

Gathering her in his arms, he smiled, saying in that low, velvet voice, "Raiel, why don't we write our own book? That's the only one that will be 'right' for us."

Looking into his dark eyes, she smiled and softly said, "I love you, Auron."

His soft, deep voice answered, "I love you, my precious Raiel."

His kiss began tender and gentle but slowly grew increasingly passionate. When the tip of his tongue slowly ran over her lips, the electric tingle that shot through her body almost took her breath and her hands gripped red cloth tightly as her heart pounded wildly. Imitating him, she felt a tremor run down his body when her tongue softly caressed his beautiful lips.

_This_  was certainly not covered in Collin's book but it didn't matter because she had a new teacher now. And she was an eager student.

* * *

The next morning she woke up surrounded by strong arms and, at first was momentarily surprised to feel Auron's skin against hers before remembering. The night before, he had released his hair from the strip of leather that normally held it securely at the nape of his neck and now it had fallen over his shoulder and was laying on hers like a pool of soft black silk.

She looked up into beautiful dark eyes looking down into hers and was greeted with a wonderful, sweet kiss.

His soft rumble breathed, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my beloved mate. Did I ever mention that I love you?"

"I'll never hear that enough."

Another long, deep kiss.

Afterward, she smiled softly, thinking of the wondrous new world to which Auron had introduced her.

"What makes you smile?"

"Many things, but I was thinking of Collin's book. There was an awful lot they forgot to mention!"

Auron laughed with her, then leaned down for yet another kiss. Raiel's soft hands touched his face, loving the rough, stubbly, morning feel of it, before they wandered into his soft black hair as his hands were exploring anew the curves and planes of her body.

Later, his stomach growled loudly, eliciting a muffled giggle from Raiel. He laughed softly, asking, "Hungry yet?"

"Yep."

"I'll get a shower and shave then I'll go get our coffee and breakfast."

"Sounds good. I'll shower while you're gone."

The bed felt strangely big and lonesome after he left for the bathroom, her eyes appreciating his magnificent, muscled body. Feeling her eyes on him, he glanced back at her, that eyebrow raised. She grinned and shrugged, garnering a chuckle from him as he disappeared behind the closing door.

Wrapped in the warm covers, Raiel was quiet with her thoughts. She never knew it was possible to so totally love another person. She had loved her parents and her brother in rich, full measure but this was love on a completely different, all-consuming, all-encompassing level.

Last night, as she had looked into Auron's face above her, softly lit by the flickering flames of the small candles, she had seen unlimited, pure love looking back at her and had nearly been moved to tears as the overwhelming power of it filled her entire being.

Quick concern had appeared in his eyes as he asked if she was alright and she had answered, "Auron, I see your love in your face and its depth engulfs me in the most powerful force I've ever known."

He said, "Raiel, the words have never been created that I would need to tell you how much I love you. The time to tell you extends beyond eternity. I can only say 'I love you' and hope you know all that I cannot say."

After he left to visit a food vendor, she took a long, hot shower, then dressed in her new blue-green shirt and black pants. She smiled as she looked at her ensemble, thinking, 'Well, how many girls wear boots at their union acceptances?'

She was combing out her hair when someone knocked on their door. She opened it to find a maid there, "All right if I do your room now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Raiel returned to her combing chore as the Guado went about her tasks. Putting fresh linens on the bed, the maid smirked, "Just married, huh?"

Turning slowly, Raiel's eyes narrowed as she studied the woman a moment. "It's any interest of yours why?"

Stammering the Guado said, "M-meant no harm."

Just then, Auron entered the room. Seeing Raiel's face, he had the feeling that he had returned just in time. He looked at the maid who suddenly busied herself with her duties.

He put the food and coffee on the little table, walked up behind Raiel and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, bringing a loving smile to her face. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes. Thank you, Auron."

As they took their seats in the two big chairs, the maid was mentally catching her breath. She didn't even like humans but the sight of this big, powerful, very handsome, black-haired man set her sap racing. Whoa! _'Maybe ol' Jyscal had the right idea, after all.'_ The rest of her thoughts wouldn't bear repeating as she finished and left the room.

Auron chuckled. "More difficulties in the Human-Guado relationship department?"

"I swear, Auron, I'm gonna make firewood out of one of them yet!"

A deep, booming laugh echoed down the halls of the inn.

* * *

Several days later, the party gathered to take their leave of Guadosalam. A grinning Jecht asked Raiel, "Did ya obey Lord Braska's order to rest an' relax?"

She retorted, "I bet I spent more time in bed than you did, Jecht."

A Jecht-laugh assaulted the ears of passersby. "But did ya rest an' relax?"

Raiel turned to face him smiling, one eyebrow raised, hands on hips and said, "At times I was so relaxed I could barely move, Jecht." Then she asked sweetly, "Any more questions?"

Jecht's tanned cheeks turned pink as he opened his mouth, then shut it firmly and turned to find something else to do.

Lord Braska laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. When he recovered, he asked, "Shall we go now, my dear friends?"

* * *

Guadosalam was finally behind them. They were traveling in a northwesterly direction which would take them to the narrowest part of the horrific Thunder Plains. The landscape they were traversing was that of green lowlands, crisscrossed by many small rivers and streams.

The flora was lush and thick, and the scent of a myriad of flowers wafted past. For such a lovely part of Spira, it was populated only by fiends and whatever travelers passed through. Perhaps it was the calm influence of the environment but the fiends, though plentiful enough, were relatively minor compared to so many they had fought previously.

They had walked many miles and fought many enemies. Their camp this night was beside a kidney-shaped lake that was bordered by soft grass and encircled by a thick stand of trees. As their food slowly roasted over their fire, Jecht and Raiel happily plunged into the clear water, diving and swimming. No Hypello and not many fish, but the water felt wonderful.

Later, after they had eaten and enjoyed their coffee, Auron and Raiel wandered off hand-in-hand for some private time. Around a curve in the lake's shoreline, they stopped.

Raiel suggested, "Auron, come into the water with me."

He looked at her. "Raiel, you know that I do not relish being in bodies of water."

She smiled and said, "It isn't deep and it's very refreshing."

"I don't have swimming attire."

"Wear your shorts."

"The prospect of wearing damp underclothing does not appeal at all."

"So, take them off."

He just looked at her, eyebrow about as high as it could go, which sent her into a fit of happy giggles.

Thinking he would call her bluff, he said, "I will if you will."

She popped right back with an instant, "Okay!"

Too late he remembered that you never challenged or dared her to do anything because she would beat you in spades just to prove her point.

Bikini in a tiny black heap on the grass, she stood, hands on hips, grinning at him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gawking or do you need some help?"

Auron came to the conclusion that he had been outwitted at every turn and had no choice but to remove his clothing and get into the dreaded water.

Feeling most uncomfortable to be undressing in the open, the last piece of his clothing finally joined hers on the grass, he sighed as she took him by the hand as they walked into the clear water until it was about chest high on him.

He hated to admit it but the clear water did feel refreshing and turned to take her in his arms. A long kiss and it wasn't long before he didn't give the water any thought at all as another chapter in their book was written.

Later, letting the air dry them as they sat on the grass, Auron looked at her and chuckled.

"What?"

"There's not another person in Spira who could have gotten me into that lake."

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

He gave a soft whistle, "Can't wait to do it again."

She fell over laughing and he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Raiel."

"I love you, Auron. I truly do."

"We should get back."

A small sigh. "Yes."

She stood and the black bikini was on in less than thirty seconds, but it took considerably longer than that for Auron to don all the pieces of his clothing, armor and boots.

Finally he stood and, smiling at her, wrapped her in his arms once more. "Why did we wait so long to make our acceptances?"

Raiel laughed, "I think we were too busy fighting."

His low rumble said, "I like this much better." Then he sighed, "Let's go."

Taking her hand, they returned to the camp.

Jecht asked, "Red, your hair is wet?"

"Yes."

"Ya went in the water?"

"Yes."

Blink. "Didn't know ya had swimmin' gear."

"I don't."

Brown eyes went from Auron to Raiel and back again as a grin spread across his handsome face. "So, ya like water now, huh?"

"Under certain circumstances. And I'll answer no more questions on the subject."

Laughter rang out across the lake startling some night birds. Shortly afterward, they all staked out their places and began to settle in for the night - Lord Braska and Jecht to one side, Auron and Raiel wrapped in his coat on the other.

Very soon, the sound of laughter was replaced by Jecht's raucous snoring which completely blotted out Braska's soft little sounds.

A long good night kiss and Auron and Raiel drifted into sleep as stars in the blackness above them twinkled silently as if they didn't want to disturb the four people sleeping below them.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

A week or so later, the morning dawned clear with plenty of bright sunshine. The heavy leaves of the plants they passed nodded and waved as a light breeze passed over them, stirring the various perfumes of the flowers into a heady potpourri that filled their nostrils with every breath and clung to their clothing.

However, the daily non-stop parade of relatively minor fiends soon became just plain annoying as it slowly sapped the strength and energy of the Guardians.

By noon, the sun hid itself as the sky became overcast and the wind picked up a little giving the cooler air a slightly damp feel. Raiel, on Point, halted the party briefly as she retrieved her short Ike jacket from her smallpack and put it on, zipping it almost all the way up.

Since they were stopped, they gathered under a large tree near the road and ate a little food saved from the night before. Auron located a small stream not far away and filled a water container from which they filled their drinking cups. The search for food and water never ended.

Auron noticed that as the days passed Lord Braska seemed to become more and more pensive. He sensed that it was not their slow but steady progress toward Zanarkand that was the cause but rather their coming return to Bevelle.

Braska sat quietly, eyes focused on a point in the future, his sun-streaked, light brown hair softly blowing about his face. Completing his journey in Zanarkand was nothing in comparison of passing through Bevelle without seeing his sweet Yuna.

Saying good-bye to her all those months ago had taken every ounce of strength and determination that he could muster. He didn't know if he could do it again and he certainly didn't want to reopen her wounds by letting her see him again.

The four of them would require some rest time in the city but he hoped it wouldn't be an extended stay. He was afraid that the erosion of his resolve would be too great and he would crumble under the weight of it.

He turned to thoughts of his Guardians. He knew without doubt that these three magnificent people would serve and protect him with every ounce of their strength and ability, both of which were considerable.

He also knew that these many months upon months of walking for ten or more hours a day, constantly fighting fiends, getting only broken sleep on hard ground and lack of proper food was a steady, draining toll on them.

That anyone ever survived the grueling hardship of a Pilgrimage all the way to Zanarkand was a tribute in itself, but not one person had ever returned after making the entire trip. All had perished.

His three still smiled. They still completed every duty and obligation cheerfully and without hesitation. They never complained. But boots were getting just a little slower. Battles were becoming just a little harder. Recovery time was just a little longer.

Raiel was showing it the most. Braska knew that the greater size and body mass of Auron, Jecht and himself gave them the advantage of more inner resources from which they could draw. She would, and did, give everything she had, but her much smaller size gave her less from which to draw.

He saw that Auron looked at her with concern in his eyes when he thought she didn't see. It had become necessary to resume their night watches because of the numerous fiends and he knew that Auron was cutting her watch shorter and shorter to enable her to get a little more rest.

But that was cutting into the tall young man's own needed rest and the price being paid was now showing in his eyes and the set of his mouth. The first hints of lines beside his mouth were beginning to appear on his smooth skin.

Even Jecht was quieter now, his grin not quite as much in evidence as lines were beginning to show around his tired eyes.

And Thunder Plains was not far ahead.

Their brief noontime respite at an end, they resumed the day's walk. It seemed that every hundred feet brought another fight that was won but sapped a little more strength.

Walking Point, Raiel realized that some time had passed without a fight and her senses heightened as she wondered why. Fiends just don't vanish without a reason.

Sniffing the air, at first she detected nothing out of the ordinary - then - a tiny trace - something not noticed before.

Auron was observing her behavior when she held up the halt sign, drew her blade from its sheath on her back and signaled for him to join her. Jecht, as Rear Guard, drew his sword came to stand beside the Summoner as Auron left Lord Braska's side.

Auron looked at Raiel, eyebrow raised.

She said, "We've fought enemies every hundred feet or so all day for days. Now they're gone. Smell the air."

At first he could detect nothing but then thought there was a tiny hint of something but wasn't as sure as she seemed to be. However, he wasn't about to dismiss her suspicions; she had been right far too many times. The narrow roadway, which was hardly more than a wide path, had just taken them into an area of heavier vegetation which limited their visibility, a perfect setup for an ambush.

As they stood making their assessment of the situation, somewhere in the dense greeness, a stick cracked. The thick growth distorting the sound's direction, the two Guardians instantly wheeled into a defensive back-to-back position as their eyes and ears searched for any minute sign that would give them information. Behind them, Jecht's head was on a swivel as he alertly kept watch around the Summoner.

Then they heard it - a deep, powerful swoosh of air exhaled by something big. Very big. Both forward Guardians immediately dropped into a fighting crouch, balanced on the balls of feet spread slightly more than shoulder-width apart, blades ready.

Suddenly the vegetation parted with a rush, revealing an enormous dragon-like creature which now stood before them, a menacing, rumbling growl somewhere deep in its massive being. Glittering black eyes on the small humans before it, its head slowly weaving back and forth in some sort of hypnotic dance, the smell of its smoky breath was carried on the breeze as it took the measure of its foes.

Its body was armored with thick reddish-colored scales, the scales on its underside more of a light reddish-cream color. Large dark gray spikes followed the line of its spine from the top of its head all the way to nearly the tip of its long tail.

Both Auron and Raiel had studied many texts on the fiends and creatures of Spira but had never seen anything exactly like this. Intently studying the dragon as they watched for signs and clues that would give them much-needed information, the only thing they knew was its breath indicated that it would attack with Fire spells - and they didn't yet have access to a water-element Aeon.

They would have to rely on Lord Braska to keep them going as they fought it the hard way: with Raiel's black magic and the two sharp swords of Auron and Jecht who had come forward to join them in the battle.

Auron said, "Jecht, Blitz!" and the ball flew toward its mark and quickly returned to its owner with little visible effect on the dragon. Jecht muttered under his breath, "Oh, crap!"

Raiel began intoning the words for Waterga and cast the spell at the monster. The spell hit its target eliciting an enraged bellow of pain from the creature which turned its furious black eyes on the attacker and belched out a long yellowish-red flame in her direction.

Behind them, Braska hastily cast NulBlaze on the Guardians followed immediately by Protect. Ignoring the heated pain that enveloped her, Raiel again cast Waterga with good result but switched to Demi and Demi again, hoping to cut its strength quicker.

Her attacks had taken an obvious toll on the monstrous enemy as she stepped back, but this was a massive, strong enemy and there was much more than enough fight still in it.

As soon as she had stepped back with fingers searching her pouch for a specific Al Bhed potion, Auron leaped in and landed several strong hits with his huge katana, actually breaking through some of the armored scales. As he began to jump back, Jecht instantly took his place and began furiously slashing the behemoth, giving it no time to recoup or launch a sustained attack.

The fiend's head, atop a long, flexible neck, lashed out with rows of bared sharp teeth, missing Jecht's neck by scant millimeters.

The air was filled with sounds of the raging battle - bellowing roars, shrieks and screams of the dragon, grunts of supreme effort from Auron and Jecht as they swung their sharp blades with all the great strength they possessed.

Downing the potion, Raiel also felt the cool, peppermint-like feel of a Curaga spell jolt her. The resulting rush of adrenaline had her heart racing. She yelled "Back!" to warn her partners as she began another series of high-level spells thrown at the enraged dragon. It was definitely weakening but had plenty left to cause a seed of concern to be planted in the Summoner's mind.

As her energy level dropped below what was required for the spells, Auron and Jecht again leaped in for their deadly, coordinated attacks, while at the same time trying to avoid razor-sharp teeth and claws, and the blasting flames belched from the inner hell of the creature's belly.

Braska was casting nearly continuous spells on them to heal, bolster and protect.

Time was lost in its passing as they continued their pattern of attack of alternating magic and blades without pause, relentlessly chipping away at the massive strength of the enemy.

Downing yet another potion and receiving another Curaga from the Summoner, Raiel's heart felt like a trip-hammer in her chest as a ragged "Back!" tore from her dry throat. Another round of heavy-hitting spells and they saw the dragon begin to slightly stagger.

But as she stepped back, Raiel's legs began to buckle and she landed on the hard-packed dirt on her knees with a thud. Bright colored lights danced before her eyes as her ears roared, blocking out the sounds of the battle being waged by the other two Guardians.

Struggling to breathe, her sight dimmed to gray and hearing filled with the roar of her own blood, Raiel didn't see the super-human efforts of Auron and Jecht as they fought the most desperately savage, perfectly coordinated battle of their lives to finally bring the great dragon to its knees. The dirt of the area beneath the creature was becoming dark with blood now pouring in a steady stream from its wounds. With the last of his strength, a final mighty blow of Auron's blade ended its evil existence.

The only sound in the ensuing silence was the ragged, rasping breathing of the two men and the sound of boots crunching as they turned and staggered to Raiel who had collapsed face-down in the dirt.

Braska ran to them, casting Curaga on all three, his face pale with great concern and the exhaustion of casting so many spells for so long. Wiping the sweat from their faces with dirty, shaking hands, Auron and Jecht were almost afraid to turn her over, so still was her breathing.

Braska pushed them aside and rolled her carefully and gently onto his arm so he could raise her torso a little to make breathing easier. Auron reached out with a trembling hand and brushed some of the dirt from her face, badly frightened by its pale stillness.

Jecht pulled the pouch of potions from her belt and dumped them out, looking for anything he recognized from past uses. Braska saw a green one, pointed to it and said, "That one, Jecht."

After getting the contents of the small vial into her mouth, the three watched, hardly daring to breathe. Other than a slight increase in respiration, there was no discernible change. Jecht's shaking hands continued to rummage through the vials but there wasn't another green one.

His gravel-voice made harsher by fear, he asked, "How 'bout any of the others?"

Braska shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't have a healer's knowledge."

A deep frown between his brows, Auron looked at the small pile of vials on the ground, trying to remember things Raiel may have mentioned about them in the past. "What about that orange one? I think she mentioned that one at one time."

Braska picked it up and looked at his Guardian. "You sure?"

Hesitating a moment, Auron slowly shook his head and quietly said, "No."

Braska did the only thing he knew would help: he cast Curaga several times. She stirred slightly in response, her respiration increased slightly again and her eyes tried to open.

Braska said, "Raiel, rest easy. We have you and all is well. Just rest easy."

Getting an almost-mumble in return, they felt heartened for the first time since the battle began. Auron knew they needed to get off the road and into a protected place with accessible water before all of them collapsed.

"Jecht, stay here and guard them. I'm going to find a place for us."

"Got it covered, Red. Be careful."

Legs weak from the all-out effort of the very long, deadly battle, Auron willed his body to keep moving as he searched for a sanctuary where they could rest.

While he was gone, Raiel began a return to semi-consciousness, calling for him softly. Braska reassured her, "He's looking for a camp site and will return shortly, Raiel. Just rest easy."

A soft croak asked, "Jecht?"

"Right here, little girl. Just do like Lord Braska says, okay? Ol' Red will be back any minute now."

Actually it was nearly an hour before he returned. "Got a good location up ahead."

As the exhausted Guardian began to kneel beside the semi-conscious Raiel to pick her up, Braska held up a hand as a strange, faraway expression crossed his face as if he was hearing an inner voice. A slight smile found his lips. "Help has been offered to us."

He stepped a short distance away from them and began a summoning which resulted in the dramatic appearance of the prancing Ixion. Hoping his weak legs would support him, the Summoner put his hand on the beautiful Aeon's neck with a smile.

Summoner and Aeon walked back to the Guardians. "One benefit of having your spirit melded with that of an Aeon is that the Aeon can communicate with you if he or she desires. Ixion wishes to carry Raiel for us."

Auron and Jecht were both silent and a bit wide-eyed for a moment at this information. Neither was aware of that aspect of the communication conduit between Summoner and Aeon.

Ixion appeared quietly, without the usual dramatics and fanfare. The two Guardians managed to carefully lift Raiel astride the Aeon's back and leaned her forward, resting against the soft pillow of his thick mane.

With Auron leading the way and Braska and Jecht on either side of the Aeon to steady Raiel if necessary, Ixion stepped out in a gentle, sedate walk that was completely devoid of his usual bouncing prance.

Following Auron slowly down the dirt road then eventually off into a thick copse of trees, they finally came to a secluded, secure site that would serve them well. Ixion stood without moving a hair as Raiel was carefully removed from his strong back and gently placed on soft grass.

Auron stood before the great Aeon and said, "Ixion, I'm deeply grateful. Thank you." A dignified movement of Ixion's head acknowledged the thanks.

He also acknowledged Jecht's gravelly, "Me, too, Ixion. Thanks."

Braska placed a hand on the side of the Aeon's neck and said, "I thank you, my friend. You have helped us when we badly needed it. You are welcome to stay or go, as it pleases you."

Exchanging a look with the Summoner, Ixion's deep, soft rumble reached their ears as he vanished.

A moment's silence hung about them in the wake of his departure. Bringing himself back to their needs, Auron said, "There is a small spring about fifty feet in that direction, Jecht. If you'll get the water, I'll get the firewood and will see what I can find for our meal when you return."

Taking the water containers, Jecht moved in the direction Auron had indicated, returning in only a few minutes. "Ya did real good to find this place, Red."

A tired smile made a brief appearance on Auron's pale face. "Thanks, Jecht. I'll be back soon as I find something."

Jecht nodded and began arranging the firewood Auron had collected from around the site, then cast Fire on it and hung one water container above it to brew their coffee.

Braska was sitting beside Raiel, periodically casting Cure on her, as she fell into a deep sleep. None of his Guardians would ever know how truly scared he had been during that battle. It was the first time he had felt fear on this Pilgrimage - not from the powerful enemy his Guardians had managed to defeat with their courage and combined skills, but from the possibility of losing them.

His blue eyes looked around the campsite Auron had chosen. He would not allow them to leave this place until they had fully recovered and were able to meet the challenges still ahead of them on Thunder Plains.

Jecht had removed his red headband, splashed cool water on it and was wiping the dirt from Raiel's face as gently as his big hands would allow. Remembering what Braska had said months earlier about the danger of inner energy dropping too low, he looked at the Summoner and asked, "Close call for her, Lord Braska?"

Braska nodded. "Much too close, Jecht." He felt his own inner weakness after casting so many spells during the terribly long battle and the summoning but he made no mention of it.

Looking down at her sleeping face, he continued, "That battle would have been lost without her magic skills. We were not equipped to face an enemy of that caliber at this point in our journey."

They were still sitting in silence when Auron returned with the catch which he had prepared for the fire.

Jecht said, "Sit, Red. I'll tend to it."

Without objection, Auron sat heavily on the grass beside his wife, his mate-for-life. He noticed that her face had been cleaned, then saw that Jecht's headband was wet. "Thanks, Jecht."

He just nodded. "Dirt don't belong on that face."

Auron looked carefully into her face, searching for answers he couldn't find. Watching him, Braska said, "She needs sleep and rest now, Auron, and I'm not moving from this place until all of us are fit to travel again."

Now that he had had time for the events of the horrific battle to sink in, Auron's jaws were working as he fought to contain his emotions. His low voice sounded strained as he said, "She saved us today, Lord Braska. We couldn't have taken that beast without her spells."

His voice low and soft, Braska nodded and said, "This Pilgrimage would have ended then and there."

The sullen gray clouds in the sky had gradually turned darker and had lowered until it seemed they were skimming the tops of the trees. Braska looked up and said, "We need to prepare the tents." He stood and shrugged out of his robes revealing his shirt and the long dark pants he wore tucked into the tops of his sturdy boots. Auron slipped the soft harness that Rin had devised from the Summoner's shoulders and began setting up the tents.

He had hardly finished when a mist began to make itself felt. Auron looked at the tent, trying to figure out how to get Raiel into it. He got her to the entrance, then got in and pulled her by the shoulders until she was completely inside and protected from the elements. Enveloped in complete exhaustion, she was so deeply asleep, she never moved. Brushing her hair from her face, he kissed her gently on the side of her face before leaving her.

The coffee ready, the three men sat quietly around the fire waiting for the meat to finish. Jecht finally broke the silence, asking, "We need a watch tonight, Red?"

Auron shook his head. "I don't think so. I haven't seen a trace of an enemy and I covered a lot of territory. That monster either ate them or scared them away."

Quiet returned as each sat with his own thoughts. Auron was extremely puzzled by the creature they had fought. He could identify any fiend ever seen in Spira and he had never seen one like this before. He hoped with everything in him that this one was the only one.

The mist grew heavier as they sat eating their food, leaving them with a clammy feeling in the chilled air. A last cup of coffee and they retired to their tents.

Auron wrapped the front of his coat around Raiel and secured it with his arms. The sweet scent of her soft hair against his face brought a gentle smile to his lips as he murmured, "I love you, Raiel."

The next morning, Raiel woke to splats of rain on the tent. 'Wait a minute. What -?'

She turned to find Auron, elbow braced on the tent floor and head resting on his hand, looking at her. One of his soft, gentle smiles tugged at his lips. "Good morning, my love."

Her voice was husky with sleep, he received a drowsy smile with "Good morning, One-I-Love."

He leaned down for a sweet, gentle kiss.

Afterward she looked at him with confusion. "Auron, where are we? I mean - I don't remember - there was a fight, right? A dragon? Obviously we won, but I - don't remember - what happened. And I had an incredibly crazy dream about riding Ixion! Did I hit my head again or something?"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Yes, there was a fight. A big one with a strange dragon creature. You cast many high-level spells which did great damage to it until you collapsed. Jecht and I were able to finish it off." With a smile that made his eyes sparkle, he said, "And yes, you rode Ixion."

She looked at him with astonishment. " _Really?_ Ixion allowed it?"

"He not only allowed it, he wished it - according to what he told Lord Braska."

"Ixion - told him that?"

"Yes. It seems that Aeons can communicate with their Summoner if they want and Ixion did."

Raiel studied his eyes. "Are you teasing me, Auron?"

Auron chuckled and hugged her. "No, my love. It's true. Lord Braska will tell you himself."

"Oh, I wish I remembered it! How often does a person get to ride an Aeon?"

He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. Just really - tired. Drained. Are we traveling today?"

"No. Lord Braska said we are staying here until we are fully back on our feet again." He paused before continuing in a low tone, "It was a pretty tough fight, Raiel. We wouldn't have defeated that creature without your spells."

"Auron, there isn't a fiend anywhere that you can't defeat."

He traced the line of her lips with his finger. "I wish that was true, Raiel, but I've never seen or heard of an enemy like that one yesterday. No, Jecht and I together could not have defeated it."

There was a faint frown between her brows as she thought. She just shook her head, "I simply don't remember much about it."

She turned and snuggled against his warmth, bringing her hand up to caress the roughness of his morning stubble. "I'm just very glad we can stay put today."

The softness of her hand against his face evoked a sigh of contentment from him. Just happy to have the time to be close to each other, they exchanged gentle kisses, smiles and soft touches. Then her stomach growled with a long, drawn-out gurgle that had both of them laughing.

"So, do you think you could eat something?"

She giggled, delighting him with its sound. "I think I might manage a small morsel or two."

"There's some food left from last night. Stay here and I'll see if we can get a fire going to make coffee and get your food."

A lingering kiss before he left. She could hear Jecht's deep growl and Auron's velvety baritone as they softly spoke but couldn't hear the words. At some point she drifted back into light slumber.

She awakened when Auron returned with hot coffee and some warmed meat from last night's meal which she had missed. She ate hungrily and the welcome warmth of the coffee spread through her, bringing a smile and soft sigh. "Thank you, Auron. That was good. Did you and the others get some?"

"Yes. Jecht already had the fire and coffee going. Don't know how he managed in the rain, but he did." Smiling, he added, "You did well teaching him."

She smiled back. "He was an excellent student. I only had to teach him the words and the method. He had to teach himself how to use it. He has done very well - and he enjoys it."

Raiel said, "I've been thinking. It might be a good idea for each of us to learn some of the White Magic spells from Lord Braska. What do you think?"

Auron was still for a moment. "I never thought of that. Excellent idea. I'll approach him about it and see if he is willing to teach us. What would we do without you?"

A radiant smile and laughing eyes looked at him as a small hand began to play in soft black hair, "Well, you would still be unattached, afraid of water and probably still fighting with Jecht."

A deep happy laugh filled the air. "You're right. And none of those things would be good - especially that 'unattached' part. I'm very happy being forever attached to you."

A deep kiss that sent hands gently roaming and caressing made them thankful for the bit of privacy the tent afforded them. Clothing became somewhat askew as the spattering rain beat a steady tattoo on the tent. Though small, it was a private, dry, safe haven just for the two of them, a true luxury.

The long day was spent resting, sleeping, quietly talking and taking advantage of their rare time of privacy. Later in the afternoon, Auron again went hunting and returned with their meal, dressed and ready for the fire as always.

"Had to go a long way to find anything. The dragon cleared out a large area, it seems."

Having built a crude shelter above the fire with strategically placed sticks covered by a thick layer of branches and leaves, Jecht managed to keep the fire going and positioned the meat above it. He had finally made a concession to the damp, chilly air by wearing the warm jacket that Raiel had insisted he buy at Rin's so long ago.

Seeing Auron's notice of it, Jecht grinned, "Raiel said I'd need it and she's right again. We better learn to listen to her."

Auron smiled and nodded, then looked up into the gray sky. The clouds, no longer brushing the tops of the trees and back up in the sky where they belong, were definitely lighter in color. Maybe the rain would soon end. Smiling to himself, he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad. The privacy of the tent was definitely good!

His thoughts turned to the one he had chosen to be his mate for the rest of their lives. In her, he had everything that he had long ago accepted would never be his. He loved without limit and had love given to him without limit. The knowledge of the truth in that single statement brought to him such a deeply, intense emotion that tears stung his dark eyes. He would never know why the Fayth had blessed him so but he was sincerely thankful.

By the time the meal was ready, the rain had slowed considerably but not enough to entice either Raiel or Braska out of their respective tents, so Auron and Jecht took their food and coffee to them before gathering their own and joining them.

The clouds brought darkness early to the little campsite and soon Jecht's less-than-melodious snoring was the only audible sound.

* * *

The next morning's light began chasing away the last of the clouds as the rays of sun made diamonds dance in the drops of water clinging to every surface. Auron was out early in search of something for them to eat when he came across a large, deep pool full of fish.

With a smile, he immediately returned to camp, asking Raiel if she would put on her bikini and accompany him. Not daring to walk the distance in bare feet, she pulled on her boots for the trek.

Jecht's admiring whistle rang out. "Wow, Raiel, that's a hot look! Ya oughtta wear it more often!"

Her laughter rewarded him as she gave him a hug. "You're so good for my ego, Jecht."

He replied, "Ya don't have one, Raiel. That's why I can tell ya those things." His grin in place, he asked, "Ya goin' swimmin', Red?"

One corner of Auron's mouth lifted upward to match his eyebrow as he responded, "Now there's a thought!"

Jecht's grin faded. "Hey, we're hungry, Red. Don't be takin' all day, huh?"

"I promise that we will not take 'all day', Jecht. We will return before nightfall."

The other three laughed at Jecht's muttered, "I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut."

Raiel was glad that warmth had returned with the sun as she walked with Auron to the pool. She didn't care for another cold plunge like the one in the mountains.

Their hands clasped, Auron looked down at her and said with a smile, "Jecht was right."

"About what?"

"Your look."

Smiling at him, she said, "It's entirely practical but it feels very odd to be wearing boots with a bikini."

"I still like it."

"Then I'm glad you do."

Finally reaching the pool, Raiel's eyes took in the stunning beauty of the place. The rich people of Spira could spend a fortune trying to duplicate it and would fail miserably. The calm beauty of the place brought a sense of peace as deep as the clear water. Lush plants and a multitude of flowers provided a feast for the eyes as well as for the nose.

"Oh, wow, Auron. This is so beautiful!"

He smiled. "Yes, it is. I'd like to build a small house for us close to this so we could come here every day and enjoy it."

His arm around her, she leaned her head against him as they drank in the beauty and serenity before them, happily discussing the little home they could build and all the things they could do - from having a little garden for vegetables to the hunting and fishing - and unending days for the two of them to enjoy each other.

Looking up at him, she asked with a grin, "Want to go for a dip?"

Laughing he said, "Definitely, but after breakfast. Lord Braska wants one more day before we leave so we'll have plenty of time."

Raiel studied the angle she wanted to try for and intoned Thunder, bouncing it off the surface as softly as she could. When two dozen fat fish floated to the surface, she removed her boots and entered the water to collect them.

Watching, Auron thought, 'She's as much at home in the water as she is on land. And so beautiful.'

Out of the water, he wrapped her in the front of his coat to help her dry off - and for an excuse to hold her close against him. Smiling, Raiel looked up and asked, "Uh, you sure you don't want to go for a swim?"

He smiled down at her, eyebrow up and rumbled, "You know I do. As soon after breakfast as we can manage."

Returning to camp, the fish were cleaned, seasoned and speared for cooking. Raiel pulled on her clothing atop the bikini. No need to change if they were going into the water later. Jecht noticed and grinned, sending a wink to her and she grinned right back.

Auron and Raiel sat on the grass, her left hand engulfed in his large right hand. He looked at the small gold band on her finger and lightly brushed a finger over it. She looked up at him and smiled, receiving a sweet Auron-smile in return.

Gently tapping the gold band, his low rumble said very quietly, "You don't know how happy I am every time I even think about this, being united with you."

She whispered, "I love you, Auron."

Jecht announced that the fish were ready so Auron rose to fill cups with coffee. Using wrappers saved from the Moonflow food packets, Auron first served Lord Braska, then Raiel before accepting one for himself from Jecht who then got his own food.

The fish were incredibly delicious, crispy on the outside, so delicate and moist on the inside. Lord Braska said, "Jecht, I do believe you could have a career as a chef if you desired. These are just superior."

A slight flush tinted Jecht's tan cheeks. "Thanks, Lord Braska. Fish an' whatever Red catches are the only things I can cook an' most of the time, I don't know what he brings. I just season it an' put it over the fire. Not much of a menu."

"Ah, but if you can do a few things truly well, you don't need many things to be successful."

Jecht smiled at first but it slowly faded. "There was only one thing that I could ever do well an' that was Blitzball an' it nearly ruined me. It's taken me bein' here with the three of ya for me to learn what is really important in life. An' it ain't Blitzball."

They were quiet for a time, eating the fish and thinking.

Auron broke the silence. "Lord Braska, Raiel had a thought I think merits consideration. We've seen how helpful it is for Jecht to know the Fire spell. Would it be beneficial for us to learn some of the simpler White Magic spells? Would you be willing to teach us?"

The Summoner smiled and exclaimed, "What would we do without you, Raiel? I think that is an excellent idea and I would be most pleased to teach you."

They began discussing which spells would be the most beneficial to the party as a whole and settled on first learning Scan, Cure (to begin with), Protect and Reflect.

Raiel picked it up quickly since she was experienced in using magic and Jecht proved to be a very fast learner as before. Though it was his first attempt with magic, Auron soon became quite adept in its usage, as well. Braska was very proud of how well they did.

He cautioned Auron and Jecht, "As you have witnessed, you must be very careful in how much inner energy you expend. The two of you, in particular, have to be able to wield those swords of yours - and that takes considerable energy, as well."

He looked at Raiel as he said, "Raiel, I'm glad that you learned not to use so much of your energy for spells as you did in the beginning, last battle aside. That one was an absolute necessity."

She looked at him, "Lord Braska, I learned to trust  _you_. You summon when you need to. You back us up with everything we need to keep fighting."

She looked down and hesitated a moment before continuing. "I - I was afraid to trust you at first. In the - in that last fight with Devin and Jairon, Jairon froze. I kept screaming for him to summon - but - he - just stood there. When Devin went down, I kept screaming - but he - didn't move. And then he was killed... I didn't  _know_  that I didn't trust you until you showed me that I could. You wouldn't freeze and leave us unprotected."

Braska thought for a moment before he responded. "Raiel, thank you for telling me that. And thank you for giving me your trust. That is very important to me. You as Guardians make a solemn vow to protect a Summoner with your own lives, if necessary. I have often thought that there should be a vow for Summoners, as well. I make a vow to each of you now that I will never let any of you down as long as there is breath in my body. That is my promise to you."

Raiel smiled at him, "You didn't have to say it, Lord Braska. We already knew it."

"Ah, dear Raiel. I cannot imagine making this Pilgrimage without you. It would have ended on the road in that last battle without you."

Raiel's cheeks colored a little and she responded, "I think you give me too much credit, sir. I seem to recall that I was face-down in the dirt when Auron and Jecht took that thing apart. They are the ones who really did it."

Braska smiled. "They did pretty well for themselves, didn't they?"

He paused and said quietly, "I'm enormously proud of each one of you and it's a distinct honor to have you with me."

The Guardians were quiet as he looked each one in the eye.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Now, before we get too serious, let's have another cup of that delicious coffee and see if you remember the words to the spells."

They enjoyed practicing their new skills, laughing when one would forget or mix up the words. Braska laughed heartily. "I'm not sure this is really a good idea now. I might wind up with a Guardian who has been turned into a purple frog or something. This will definitely take a little more practice."

Standing, he said, "I will leave each of you to your own devices for a time while I retire to a well-deserved morning nap." Still chuckling, he slipped into his tent.

With mischief playing around his mouth, Jecht eyed Auron and Raiel. "Guess it's 'bout time for a swim, huh, Red? Mind if I come along with ya?"

Auron's half smile accompanied his snort. "It is and you may not."

Smiling, he pulled Raiel to her feet and said, "Come, my love. Let's investigate that pool a little more, shall we?"

Laughing, Raiel said, "Lead on, my handsome Warrior. Where you go, I will follow."

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

They could hear it before they could see it. Non-stop, distant rumbling nagged at the senses, warning travelers that their challenge was going to reach a whole new level if they dared enter the no-holds-barred combat zone known as Thunder Plains.

All day the Summoner's party had walked steadily toward the black behemoth to their north, senses assailed by the threats of the opponent they would face for the better parts of two days: never-ending bolts of jagged lightning that split the atmosphere and repeatedly stabbed the bleak, battered landscape.

Though none in the party harbored any particular fear of lightning, the sheer magnitude of the retina-searing spectacle and ear-cringing volume of constant crashing thunder that followed each of the thousands of bolts grated constantly on the nerves.

In addition to the constant running and dodging of the elements, Thunder Plains would also gift them with a plethora of strong enemies. Though it was only mid-afternoon when they reached the outer periphery of the frightful Plains, they decided to camp for the night and begin the first leg of their crossing in the morning. It would be sheer folly to be caught on the Plains after dark.

Months in the past, Rin had marked the locations of his Travel Agencies for them on a paper and one of them was centered in this narrowest part of Thunder Plains.

Auron set out to locate a secure site for their camp, leaving the other three with their thoughts as they stood watching the indescribable spectacle that awaited them.

Jecht asked, "Lord Braska, don't guess there's any way Ixion would ferry us across that, would he?"

Braska chuckled. "I'm afraid I've not heard from him, Jecht. Not a bad thought, though, I have to admit." He sighed, "This is one segment of our journey that I will be most happy to see behind us! At least we can look forward to a night in one of Rin's fine establishments."

Auron returned and led them to the best site he could locate. It wasn't ideal though it did have a nearby water source with fish and was fairly secure. Skipping it off the surface of the water as gently as possible, Raiel cast Thunder and Jecht dove in to retrieve their meal.

Later, around the crackling fire, stomachs happily digesting the welcome their only food of the day, they enjoyed good coffee and the kind of comfortable, quiet companionship that is only born out of shared hardship, experience, tears and laughter.

As the sun settled more and more toward the horizon, the sky was tinted in constantly changing colors that only the sun itself could paint. Auron's back was resting against a tree, Raiel leaning against him, both just watching the sky.

Braska's appearance looked a little odd to them as he sat robeless in his long-sleeved shirt and long black pants tucked into his boots. He had washed his robes in the pool and they were hanging from nearby branches to dry. "One must take advantage of whatever opportunities are available," he had said with his characteristic cheerful, sweet smile.

Ever since she had joined them, Raiel had offered to do it because somehow it just didn't seem right for a Summoner to be doing his own laundry, but he always waved her off with dancing sparkles in his blue eyes.

That first time, he had laughed and said, "I'm really quite capable domestically, my dear. Not only can I do the wash, I can also change diapers and put a fairly decent meal on the table."

When Jecht had heard him say this, his brown eyes had studied the Summoner intently as he was clearly trying to form a mental image of the second and third parts of the claim, but it just wouldn't come together for him. Seeing his look, Braska had enjoyed a hearty laugh.

Now seeing Jecht's small smile as he was looking at the drying robes and knowing what he was thinking, Braska chuckled and said, "Still can't quite picture it, Jecht?"

Laughing, Jecht shook his head. "No, sir. But I keep tryin'!"

As darkness descended, the sparks rising from their fire resembled tiny pyreflies as they floated into the sky. Auron and Jecht had brought in extra wood to keep the fire going all night. They needed a good night's sleep before meeting the challenges the morrow would bring them and Auron hoped that the fire would keep any stray fiend at bay.

He didn't think there would be any but he would never fail to take whatever measures he felt were warranted. This spot was close enough that the thunder would keep fiends not native to the Plains at bay, yet not close enough that the Plains fiends would disturb them.

Soon, they were asleep in the yellow glow of the fire - Jecht near Lord Braska, Raiel secure in Auron's arms, wrapped in the front of his great red coat.

* * *

As the first rays of light brushed the sky with pink and gold, Auron filled the water containers, hanging one above the fire for their coffee. A great yawning stretch announced Jecht's awakening before he joined Auron in their daily shaving rituals with water from the second container.

Jecht growled, "Think we can get Raiel up to help us get some more fish?"

Auron chuckled as he looked at his mate still curled up on the grass. "I'm not sure that she could hit the broad side of a barn this early in the morning, but I'll see if I can rouse her when I'm done here."

Lord Braska sat up blinking and stretching. "Good morning, my friends. Did I hear a mention of fish for breakfast?"

Jecht responded with deep, raspy chuckle, "If Red can get Raiel up. I think that's the next spell one of us oughta learn."

Braska laughed as he said, "Just wake her gently, Auron. We'll be dodging enough lightning today as it is!"

A sleepily muttered "I heard that" came from Raiel's direction.

Shaving completed, Auron went and sat beside her, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped his powerful arms around her and gave her a thorough 'Good morning' kiss.

Her hands soft on his smooth face before they slid up into soft black hair, he was quite happy with her response. When they finally broke from the kiss, Auron gave both Braska and Jecht a look with eyebrow raised, half-smile in place and said, "That's the way to wake her up."

Jecht grinned and said, "Hey, thanks for showin' me, Red. I'll try it next time."

Auron's deep baritone responded quickly, "I would not recommend that, Jecht."

The others chuckled as a rough-as-sandpaper Jecht-laugh pelted the countryside around them. Auron thought that sound alone would be enough to send any fiends skittering away.

Morning toiletries completed as the fresh fish toasted to a fine crisp, they ate and had their coffee as they discussed how they wanted to manage this first leg of their crossing. Raiel again went over with them the various Al Bhed potions in her pouch.

Smallpacks readied, campsite cleaned, they turned toward the waiting tempest. They would be maintaining a close formation so their combined strengths would readily be available for both battle and protection.

As they accepted the Plains' challenge and walked into the dark, driving rain, Auron's big hand gave Raiel's a reassuring squeeze, then the race was on as they began the dash from tower to tower, each feeling somewhat amazed to have safely made each arrival.

The smell of scorched dirt and high levels of ozone assailed their nostrils as blinding flashes of lightning and bone-shaking thunder assaulted their eyes and ears.

Braska was thinking, _'This is not the place to be carrying a tall metal staff!'_

Auron was thinking, _'This is not the place to be carrying a large katana!'_

Raiel was thinking, _'This is not the place to be carrying a sword on your back!'_

What Jecht was thinking doesn't bear repeating without a major ratings change.

They fought hard battles mostly with their three blades. Raiel knew that Water spells would have been very effective against almost all the the enemies they encountered but she was reluctant to expend inner energy unless it was absolutely necessary.

At times, Lord Braska summoned beautiful Valefor and even Ifrit, who mostly fought using his strength instead of his awesome Fire power. Raiel was truly frightened for Valefor up in the air as she was, afraid that she would be struck by the unimaginable, non-stop lightning that surrounded them.

At times the strikes were so close that the sizzling of it could be heard even before it actually struck the tortured ground. As they paused for a few minutes under a tower to catch their breaths, Auron uncorked his jug and offered each the cool water it now contained. In stark contrast to their outer selves which were soaked from stinging, heavy rain, the water was welcome to their dry throats.

For a moment, Raiel put her arms around Auron and rested her forehead against his heavy breastplate, eyes closed. He asked gently, "You okay, my love?"

She sighed and nodded slightly. "Yes. But I'll be so glad to get out of this. Do you think it's much farther to the inn?"

Smothering her in his arms, he said, "We only know its general location so I don't know. It's so easy to lose track of time in this place. Ready?"

She stepped back and looked into beautiful dark eyes as she tried to find a smile for him. "Yes. The sooner we go the sooner we'll be done with it."

Auron's eyes met concerned blue and brown ones above her head as he planted a kiss on it. "Let's go."

Hours passed as they dodged, ran and fought. Auron thought, _'At least none of us have sustained serious injury.'_

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind when there was a loud scream behind him. Jecht's lower leg had not quite escaped a bolt of lightning and he was collapsed on the wet ground, eyes shut tight, muttering, "Oh, crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap." (Well, that's not really what he said, but - it's that ratings thing again - )

Auron put Braska's hand into Raiel's and told her over the roar that surrounded them, "Run to that tower and stay there!"

She ran, leading the Summoner, both arriving safely. She looked back and saw Jecht being carried across Auron's shoulders as Auron ran heavily to join them. Under the protective tower and breathing hard, he sat Jecht on the ground and removed his boot to exam the injury.

Raiel unhooked Auron's jug from his blue and white belt and uncorked it, giving Jecht a big swallow. His voice strained, Jecht said through clenched teeth, "Just this once, I wish there was somethin' besides water in this thing." Jecht's breathing was ragged as he struggled with the pain, chin nearly resting on his chest, eyes tightly closed.

Braska cast Curaga spells on the burnt flesh as Raiel slowly and carefully poured two potions on it. Almost immediately, Jecht felt some relief from the searing pain and began to get his breath. "Oh,  _man,_  that hurts!"

Auron said, "Let's take a few minutes here until you're sure you can run with it."

Jecht looked up at him saying quietly, "Thanks, Red. I owe ya big."

Dark eyes found brown ones as part of a half-smile danced across Auron's mouth. "You're welcome and no, you don't. You would do the same. It could be me next time."

Jecht's grin returning, he countered, "Lord, I hope not. You're two inches taller an' a half a ton heavier than me!"

Auron snorted a "Hmph!", but a piece of the smile stayed in place.

Braska cast Curaga again and Raiel poured a little more potion on the long, flaming red marks on his leg before Jecht tried putting on the boot. Boot on, he stood for a moment then declared himself ready to move on.

Auron asked, "You're sure?"

Jecht nodded. "It's a little sore, but it'll be okay." He would never admit how badly it hurt, feeling as if an active fire was burning inside, consuming his flesh.

A last sip of water for each, the jug was reattached and Auron led the way, Raiel's hand firmly grasped in his, Braska and Jecht right behind.

Zigzagging and fighting their way across the desolate land from tower to tower, Braska prayed, _'Fayth, just get us across this piece of hell!'_

Raiel had kept her spells to a minimum but Braska had been almost constantly keeping them protected, bolstered and healed with many spells and as they stopped for a moment under one of the towers, her worried eyes took note of his increasing pallor.

Seeing her concern, he managed a smile and said, "I'm fine, Raiel. A little tired, but I'm fine."

A very small smile crossed her lips and she nodded, but her eyes then went to Auron who smiled softly and touched her face with a big hand. He too was getting concerned. They had traveled a long way since entering this place and there was no sign of the inn. Had they missed it? That wouldn't have been difficult as occupied as they were with the darkness, heavy rain, lightning and watching for enemies. He most fervently hoped that it was not so. They could not make it all the way across without stopping.

Taking a deep breath, they gathered themselves for the dash to the next tower. Then the next tower. And the next. And the next, fighting as they went.

Their legs were getting heavier and heavier but they couldn't stop but for a moment's rest at a time. Each was beginning to wonder how much longer they could continue but gave that thought no voice. Energy had to be saved for running and fighting.

Jecht was silent but he was in great pain from the terrible wound he had sustained. The leather boot grated across its surface with every move or step but he wouldn't say a word. They had to make it to the inn. Auron took note of the pain in his face, hoping the Guardian could make it. He quietly cast Cura on him and received a relieved look from his colleague with a low, "Thanks, Red."

At the next tower, Raiel didn't ask but just turned and cast Cura on Lord Braska several times in succession. A grateful smile crossed his exhausted face. "Thank you, my dear." Holding out his arms and looking at them in mock amazement, he said, "And I'm not even a purple frog, am I?"

His small bit of humor was welcome to their ears but as they turned to leave, they spied something even more welcome: just ahead, the lights of the inn were now just visible through the torrents of rain.

There was never a more relieved party that entered those doors than that of Lord Braska. Faces pale and strained, soaked through with rain, they approached the desk where an alert, dark-haired clerk quickly got keys for them and showed them to their rooms. Noting the gold band on Raiel's hand, he stuck the fourth key in his pocket which he would take back to the desk.

He said, "Rest and when you're ready, there will be hot food for you. We'll deal with the formalities later."

The grateful guests thanked him. Hot showers helped restore some life to each as wet clothing was hung to dry while sleep claimed them in soft, warm beds.

Later Raiel woke to find Auron still deeply asleep. She knew that the real responsibility for this Pilgrimage - for all of them - rested on him and the toll it was taking on him was beginning to show. It was he who was responsible for selecting their nightly campsites, who provided the great majority of their food and water, who set the watches, who guided every step they took, who was ultimately responsible for Lord Braska.

But in sleep, his features were soft and gentle and it was all she could do to keep herself from allowing her fingers to caress them but she knew even the most delicate touch would awaken him.

As she looked at his beautiful smooth face, at that one stubborn lock that flipped forward, at the softness of his black hair, the sweet line of his lips, his strong chin that so perfectly fit him, she felt nearly overwhelmed. How in Spira did she, of all people, wind up in union with this magnificent man?

Her heart felt as if it would just explode with the love she had for him. How could she ever tell him? How could it ever be fully expressed? Auron was right when he said that the words hadn't yet been created.

Outside the never-ending storm raged on but this was a warm, safe, dry haven for them. Extra-thick walls helped muffle the sounds of thunder, reassuring guests and allowing them to rest. Rin was a genius in selecting this location because never would any hapless traveler pass it by, but she wondered how he had ever managed to construct it.

Her eyes had closed in light slumber when she felt Auron move. He amazed her. He was either asleep or he was fully awake. She couldn't imagine how he did it.

Smiling as she opened her eyes to meet his, his deep rumble softly asked, "What makes you smile, my love?"

"You."

"You find me humorous?"

Laughing, "Sometimes. But just watching you makes me smile. Being with you makes me smile. Loving you makes me smile. You loving me makes me smile. Being in union with you makes me smile."

He answered with a kiss that spoke a language all of its own.

Later, they decided to dress, check on Braska and Jecht, then have some of the delicious food they knew would be available.

Braska was just rousing himself from sleep and said he would join them shortly. Jecht hobbled to the door on a leg that wasn't nearly as well as he would have them think. Auron cast Cure on him several times as Raiel drizzled her Al Bhed potions on it, giving him good relief that would last for a while, at least. Burned muscle and flesh were slow to heal.

"Lemme get myself together an' I'll meet ya in the lobby."

When they entered the lobby, the smiling clerk inquired, "Did you rest?"

Raiel smiled and said, "Oh, yes! Few things can beat a hot shower and a soft, warm bed."

"Excellent! The others will be joining you?"

"Yes. Very shortly. While we're waiting, may I see what potions you have?"

"Of course. One moment." Bending behind the counter, the clerk lifted a sizable case of vials. As Raiel perused the contents, selecting the ones she wanted, the clerk took note of her braid and caught sight of the medallion just visible beneath her open collar.

Very quietly, barely above a whisper, he asked, "You know of Home?"

Meeting his eyes, she smiled and responded in a low voice in Al Bhed, "Oac. E cbahd silr desa drana fedr so vydran'c baubma." ("Yes. I spent much time there with my father's people.")

He responded with a warm smile, "I am Jendo. It is good to hear a familiar tongue. The owner of this establishment also speaks this language."

Raiel smiled, saying, "I am Raiel of Kilika Island, Jendo. It is very good to meet you." With a touch of sadness in her voice she continued, "Rin is very dear to me." Touching the medallion lightly, she said, "It was he who gave me this when I last saw him."

"I wondered how you had come into possession of it. I've never known one to be given away."

"Nor have I. Though I was born in Kilika, Rin and I were raised together for our entire childhoods. His mother and my father were sister and brother."

Turning to a very tall man in a great scarlet coat, Raiel told Jendo, "This is my mate, Auron. Our union was blessed by Rin since he is the only surviving man in my family."

Jendo turned friendly eyes to the tall man and smiled, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Auron. You have a most lovely mate."

Auron smiled his response, "Thank you, Jendo. Yes, she decidedly  _is_  most lovely."

His pleasant smile reaching his blue-green eyes, Jendo said, "I wish you both a long, happy union."

Auron nodded with a smile as Raiel replied, "Thank you, Jendo."

Turning back to the case of vials, Jendo looked at Raiel and said, "There are others, as well."

Raiel grinned, "Those are the ones I really want."

Jendo returned her grin and lifted a different case to the counter top. She immediately selected as many as she thought they all could carry and paid for them. One reward of having fought so many battles was the enjoyment of a full purse.

Jecht joined them and was introduced to the clerk. "Glad to meet ya, Jendo! Spent some great days with Rin a while back. Great guy."

In moments, Jendo and Jecht were engrossed in conversation that seemed to span an entire range from blitzball to blitzball. Smiling, Auron and Raiel drifted away to the comfortable chairs Rin always provided in the lobbies of his inns and semi-listened as the two blitz fans talked enthusiastically.

With a chuckle, Auron asked in a low voice, "How does he do it?"

Raiel said, "You know, I can just picture him in his Zanarkand being the adored celebrity, can't you? People are naturally so drawn to him."

Observing his colleague at the counter, Auron just nodded, a bit of smile lingering on his handsome face as he thought, _'Everybody except me, in the beginning - but that was my fault. He was completely out of his element and I resented his presence. Live and learn, Auron.'_

Raiel, observing her mate's face, asked, "What are you thinking?"

His half-smile more pronounced, eyebrow raised, he answered, "That I'm glad I'm not the person I once was."

He smiled at her puzzled expression. "A long story from the past, my love. I'm a better person than I was at the beginning of this Pilgrimage. I owe that to Lord Braska, Jecht and you."

She didn't really understand his response but he didn't seem inclined to explain further so she didn't pursue it. She couldn't imagine what she could have contributed to his perceived personal advancement. Except maybe now being more amenable to getting into water deeper than a bathtub. Under certain circumstances. This brought a happy grin to her face.

Before he could ask about what had brought such an expression to her face, Lord Braska joined them. Seeing him, Jecht said, "Hey, Lord Braska! This here is Jendo. Jendo, Lord Braska is makin' a Pilgrimage an' the rest of us are guardin' him. He's the one that fished me outta that jail in Bevelle. Everybody else thought I was just nuts."

A smiling Jendo said, "Lord Braska, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir, and to have you here as our guest. It's been so nice to share blitzball stories with Je - Sir Jecht. Wish I could have seen the city he describes."

Jecht asked, "You really believe me, then?"

Jendo smiled, "Sir Jecht, I have heard and seen many strange things in Spira. I see no reason to disbelieve you. Besides, you tell great stories!"

Jecht's happy laugh bounced off the walls as Jendo led them to a small dining room and seated them. "Everything is ready so it will take only a moment."

Jecht asked, "Need some help? We used to help Rin with the cookin' an' washin' up afterward. I miss seein' Big Red here up to his elbows in dishwater."

Laughing, Jendo said, "Thank you, Sir Jecht, but I only need to bring dishes to the table."

The food was indeed as good as anticipated and they ate until their stomachs could hold no more. Bringing fresh coffee to refill their cups, Lord Braska said, "Jendo, that was excellent! Rin would be pleased. I invite you to join us if your duties permit."

Unprepared for such an invitation and uncertain as to the protocol he should follow, Jendo hesitated. Seeing his hesitation, Lord Braska said, "Rin gave us the pleasure of his company as often as he was able. He would certainly have no objection if you gave us that same pleasure."

A slight pink tinge on his pleasant face, Jendo said, "Then I thank you for the honor, Lord Braska. I have one last thing to bring from the kitchen first."

Disappearing into the kitchen for a moment, he returned with a large, glass bowl filled with a light concoction of thick whipped cream alternating with layers of sweet fruits that had been carefully cut into small, bite-sized pieces and mixed with nuts.

Not one of the four would have believed he or she could have managed one more bite, but the dessert was consumed with gusto and delight.

Rubbing his stomach, Braska said, "Jendo, that was amazing. Never have I tasted such a delicacy. Thank you!"

An obviously pleased Jendo gave him a slight bow as he said, "Lord Braska, you have honored me and I'm so very happy that you enjoyed it. I have found that the ordeal of reaching this inn takes an inordinate amount of energy from our guests, so I try to have something that can be enjoyed and that will help restore some of that energy to get everyone safely through the remaining portion of Thunder Plains."

"Very thoughtful and an excellent idea."

They sat around the table enjoying the coffee and conversation. After a time, Lord Braska stood, "I am going to retire, my friends, but before I leave, Jecht, I need to see that leg again."

Following the Summoner into the quiet lobby, Jecht removed his boot, revealing the awful angry, red marks that extended from his knee to his ankle, the chaffing from the leather boot obviously preventing healing.

Braska said, "Hmm. Doesn't look much improved, Jecht." He cast Curaga on it then returned to the entrance of the dining room. "Raiel, will you bring your excellent Al Bhed potions to Jecht, please? That wound is being slow to heal. I may want us to stay here at least another day."

Following Braska to the lobby, Raiel again drizzled a potion over the deep burn.

"Thanks, Lord Braska, Raiel. I 'preciate it but I'll be ready to go in the mornin', sir." He didn't want to delay them on his account and certainly wouldn't admit how really painful the burns were. At times, the intensity was as if the bone itself was charred.

The Summoner bade them good night and left. Jecht got the boot back on and escorted Raiel back to the dining room.

Jendo asked, "You were injured, Sir Jecht?"

"Yeah, I wasn't fast enough to completely miss a lightnin' bolt. Nailed me down the side of my leg. Burned like - like - well, it sure did hurt, I tell ya that!"

Jendo said, "I'm sorry that happened. Thunder Plains has to be the most inhospitable place in all of Spira. Rin frequently rotates the staff of this inn and, though I'm happy to be of service here, I'm always glad to move to my next post where sun and blue skies are actually seen. We never get used to the darkness, the lightning and the noise here."

Auron commented, "It is indeed a gloomy environment. Rin is wise."

Seeing that everyone had finished, the friendly clerk stood and told them, "Stay and enjoy yourselves as long as you like. There's plenty of fresh coffee. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to begin the cleanup now."

The three Guardians exchanged looks and smiles as they stood. Raiel said, "We each have wonderful memories of the days we spent with Rin. We were forced into an extended stay by a very long period of heavy, non-stop rain - and we loved every minute of it. We'll enjoy doing this."

As with Rin many months ago, the three pitched in and the work was completed with swapped stories and much laughter. Jendo had never met people like these and their camaraderie made him feel completely at ease with them. He would never forget them.

When the kitchen was again sparkling clean, the Guardians bade Jendo good night to return to their rooms. Raiel and Auron first went with Jecht to his room to treat his wound with both spells and potions. It was obvious that he was in much more pain than he wanted them to know.

In their own room, Raiel said, "We need to check on him during the night, Auron. That is a terrible, deep burn."

Auron nodded. "We may be here for a while." Then with a sigh, "I'm going to get a shower now. Be out shortly."

He retreated behind the bathroom door, leaving his mate to her own devices - which is usually not a good idea.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Raiel sighed and took in the wonderful appointments of the room for a moment. Then, looking at the closed bathroom door and hearing the shower begin to run, an impish grin began to creep across her lips.

Several moments later, a startled " _Raiel!_  You nearly scared me to death!" was heard from behind the shower door.

It was a very long shower.

* * *

Later, during the night, Raiel woke and eased out of bed but Auron woke anyway. "I'm going to check on Jecht," she said.

"Like that, you're not!"

"No, silly. I'm going to borrow your coat. He's just down the hall."

Putting on a garment designed for someone almost a foot taller and much, much heavier, the red coat was big enough to swallow her several times over. Auron laughed at the sight she presented. Selecting two vials from her pouch, she just grinned, "I'll be right back."

She slipped out the door, padded down the hall in her bare feet and listened at Jecht's door. Hearing the familiar snore, she opened the door quietly and stepped in.

She had just lifted the bottom of the covers to reveal the injured leg when suddenly Jecht awoke with a start and grabbed his sword with a bellowing yell.

Startled and jumping back, Raiel tripped on the bottom of Auron's coat that drug around her feet and landed on the floor with a thud on her backside, hitting her elbow hard on the adjacent table in the process, upsetting a small lamp.  _"OW!"_

Hearing the commotion from his room next door, Braska leaped up from his bed and burst through the door.

Also hearing the commotion, Auron sprang from his bed and cast about for something to throw around himself before racing the few steps down the hall to Jecht's room.

Jendo, heart pounding, hastily stumbled from his bed in a nearby small room and hurried to find the source of the noise, stopping at Sir Jecht's open door.

Inside, he was bewildered to see Sir Jecht sitting bolt upright in his bed, sword held over his head.

Lady Raiel, wrapped in her mate's huge red coat, sat on the floor, her bare feet just barely visible, rubbing a painful elbow.

Lord Braska stood barefooted in a knee-length sleeping gown, his staff raised in readiness to bash someone.

Sir Auron wore only a bath towel fastened around his middle, in his large hand, the largest sword Jendo had ever seen.

Still rubbing her elbow, Raiel looked from Jecht to Lord Braska to Auron to Jendo and began to giggle. Her giggles quickly grew to full-blown, uncontrollable hysterical laughter as she flopped over onto her side, holding her stomach, her face awash with tears.

Gasping, she tried to explain what had happened though it was obvious to everyone there.

Jecht began to grin, then laugh as did the others.

Laughing hard, Raiel tried to say, "S-sorry, Jecht. I d-d-didn't mean to wake you. I w-w-was just going to ch-check your leg."

"S'okay, little girl. Ya nearly scared me to death!"

Giggles again took control. "I - I've already heard that once tonight!"

Auron reached down for her hand and hauled her to her feet. Glancing down at his non-attire, he said, "I need my coat, Raiel."

"Right now?"

"No!"

Gales of laughter nearly sent her back to the floor again as Auron glared.

Lord Braska wiped the tears from his face, saying, "Jecht, I'll tend to your treatment. This has been the funniest thing I've seen since - since..."

Auron finished for him, "- since Jecht poured ice water over Raiel's head."

Though he didn't know the story, Jendo's imagination kicked in and he couldn't help but join into the contagious laughter which consumed the other three men. Raiel didn't find that nearly as hilarious as the others.

The Summoner said, "Jendo, I hope we haven't disturbed your other guests."

Wiping his eyes, Jendo replied, "There aren't any at the moment, Lord Braska. You have the place to yourselves."

Auron looked at his mate, a smile tugging strongly at one side of his mouth. "That is probably a good thing until Raiel leaves."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I only had the best intent."

"You always do, my love. You always do."

Braska had, by now, completed his exam, cast Curaga and had applied the Al Bhed potions. His blue eyes dancing, he said, "Well, if the night's adventure is over, I will return to my nice warm bed."

They bid each other good night again and returned to their respective rooms, still chuckling. In their room, Raiel again wrapped her arms around Auron's middle and said, looking up at him, "I rather like that fashion on you, One-I-Love."

Unable to hide a half-smile, he answered, "It has its place and purpose but I'd rather not be seen in public in it."

"Well, I think it is 'hot', as Jecht would say."

Her hands gave the towel a gentle tug and it fell to the floor, "And this is better yet."

A smile crossed Auron's mouth as he slipped his huge coat from her shoulders. "As is this."

Wrapping strong arms around her, he said, "You interfered with my shower and now you're keeping me from sleep. Is there no end to your mischief?"

"Nope! You complaining?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

The next morning, Jecht's burn wound was better but certainly not healed enough for the rigors of getting through the second half of Thunder Plains. He was clearly unhappy and uncomfortable with being the cause of delaying Lord Braska.

"Think nothing of it, my dear Jecht. We will take this opportunity to eat lots of good food, use large quantities of Jendo's hot water and sleep comfortably in his warm beds. Besides, it will be entertaining to see what else Raiel has planned for us."

Auron chuckled, "Raiel will be confined to our room during the overnight hours and I will give any treatments that Jecht may require in his room, where" - shooting a look at Raiel - "I will knock before entering."

Raiel grinned and hit him with her elbow, then grabbed that elbow, wincing in pain. "You put that armor on, didn't you?"

He just laughed, "With good reason, it appears."

"Now I'll have bruises on both elbows."

They enjoyed a great breakfast and plenty of fresh hot coffee, sitting around the table just talking and laughing, especially when rehashing the events of the previous evening.

They also met Konnor and Anya, the other two staff members who had arrived during the early morning hours on an Al Bhed hovercraft which was heavily loaded with supplies. The speedy hovercraft was normally kept garaged behind the inn, carefully out of sight, and was used only to ferry supplies and staff back and forth as required and always after dark when Spiran eyes were less likely to see but it made for a wild, harrowing ride.

Learning of the hovercraft, four sets of eyes looked at each other. Lord Braska turned to Jendo and said, "My friend, we need to talk business. What would be your fee to transport the four of us to the other side of Thunder Plains?"

Jendo blinked. "My apologies, Lord Braska! We are so accustomed to keeping the craft hidden away that I hadn't thought of that. Of course we will transport your party, though it can carry only two of you at a time in addition to the driver."

"As for the fee, Rin would have my hide if I accepted a single gil. You only have to tell me when you are ready to leave. I would ask that you make the trip in late afternoon so there is less chance of the transport being seen."

The four travelers wore big relieved smiles. Braska said, "Jendo, you cannot imagine how deeply in your debt we are! As for our departure time, late afternoon will be entirely satisfactory and your reasoning is completely understood. As for exactly when, my friend's injury will determine that."

Jecht growled, "Lord Braska, I don't want your journey interrupted by the likes of me. I can go. 'Specially since I don't hafta dodge no more lightnin'."

The Summoner said with one of his sweet smiles, "Dear Jecht, we wouldn't leave Moonflow until Auron and Raiel were fully recovered and we'll not leave Thunder Plains until you are completely recovered."

Jecht looked down, a little embarrassed, "Yes, sir."

* * *

It was two days later when the party prepared to leave the inn, Jecht's leg much improved. In deciding which two should go when, they determined that the best plan would be for Auron and Raiel to go on the first trip and locate a campsite. Between them, the two had more combined skills and the best chance of survival if attacked by powerful fiends before the other two arrived.

Since Braska would be safe at the inn with Jecht, they would follow on the second trip and be led straight to the camp for the night.

Jendo, Konnor and Anya prepared enough meal packets for the Summoner's party to fill every available pocket and carrying place - and the four were extremely grateful.

Auron felt a moment of unease and hesitation when it came to actually leaving the Summoner behind but Braska shooed him off. "I'm completely safe with everyone here, Auron. Go. Find a good site for us. Jecht and I will join you shortly."

And, he had never ridden machina before and felt a bit of trepidation about getting on the contraption. Raiel, on the other hand, was more than comfortable with it, hardly able to contain her happiness at the prospect of riding one again.

On Bikanel, she and Rin had found an old, beat up hovercraft out in the desert and had asked Cid for permission to work on it. Believing that the kids would never get it running, he had given that permission.

Much to the Al Bhed leader's chagrin, the two youngsters had not only repaired it but were happily blasting around the desert in it at top speed, terrifying desert creatures of every kind. But privately, he smiled, proud that their heritage was strong in them.

A last good-bye and wave to those at the inn, the hovercraft left at high speed with Konnor at the controls. Auron, seated behind Raiel, had a tight grip on her waist but soon relaxed as he began to enjoy the fast, exciting ride and watching his mate as the wind whipped her dark hair around her, her delighted laughter blown by the wind to his ears.

It was a little over two hours before Konnor slowed the craft as they reached the outer periphery of Thunder Plains. He stopped between there and the outer edge of Macalania Forest. As the craft settled to the ground, Raiel dismounted and turned to Auron, laughing, her eyes dancing with sparkles, "Wasn't that just the most wonderful fun, Auron?"

Smiling at her, Auron said, "Yes, my love. It was quite an experience." Turning to the driver, he extended his hand, "Konnor, my thanks. You have saved us much time and costly energy."

Returning the smile as he shook the tall man's hand, Konnor said, "My pleasure, Sir Auron. Lady Raiel has reminded me how very much fun it is to ride one of these things. I'm afraid I had lost sight of that until tonight."

He continued, "I'll return to the inn now and should be back here in about four hours, give or take a little. Be safe."

A last wave, he restarted the engine and the craft rose from the ground, then quickly left. In the quiet that followed, Auron said, "We need to find a camp before full darkness sets in. At least I won't have to hunt tonight."

Raiel nodded as they looked around to see what was nearby. Not seeing anything with potential, they decided to check out a copse of trees, hoping to find a site there. There was one spot that could be used in a pinch but they decided to continue looking.

A short while afterward, they found a secure place with a large pool of clear water near by; it would serve them very well. They collected wood and soon a bright fire was crackling, heating water for their coffee. They each ate a packet of food and enjoyed the coffee when it had finished. Then there was a bit of precious time for themselves. They decided that a dip in the pool would be most refreshing.

Konnor's word proved good in that the hovercraft arrived just when he said and an exhilarated Lord Braska and Jecht dismounted from the machina, met by his two Guardians. With profuse thanks ringing in his ears, a very tired Konnor departed for yet another two hour trip back.

On arrival at the inn, he would have spent more than eight hours driving the craft that day, but through his fatigue, he could still hear a delighted laugh from one who found freedom and joy in the wild ride. He went to sleep smiling.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

Braska's eyes were absolutely shining as he dismounted from the hovercraft and greeted his two Guardians. "Oh! I never knew that something could be so exhilarating! I enjoyed that immensely! I truly have slipped from the path of Yevon, haven't I?"

Auron's deep booming laugh echoed around them. "It was quite an experience, I have to admit."

Raiel noted the shining sparkle in the Summoner's eyes after the thrilling ride and her heart was filled with happiness for him.

Jecht too seemed to have enjoyed the heart-pounding experience judging by the ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Raiel just smiled. How fortunate she had been to have grown up with machina as she did. The Yevonites had no idea how much they had missed. Her grin got bigger.

Auron, observing his mate's face, first went on full alert at the sight of a huge grin on her face, then realized that she was lost in her memories - most likely some adventure that she and Rin had shared.

"Where are your thoughts, my love?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "I would give anything if the three of you could have at least one ride on a speeder. Whoa!"

Jecht asked, "Fast?"

"They are called 'speeders' for very good reason! They carry one or two people - depending on the type - and they  _fly!_  More fun than you can ever imagine!"

"Did you and Rin have one?"

"Not of our own. Cid said we were too young to be driving  _that_  fast, even in the desert. But we drove or rode one whenever we could talk someone into it. We had that old hovercraft we rebuilt, though, and it was plenty fast on its own - as you've just seen. We sure had some fun on that thing!"

As they talked, they had led the Summoner and Jecht to the campsite where hot coffee and a cheerful fire awaited them.

Auron sat leaning back against one of the trees that surrounded their camp, one leg stretched out, the other with knee bent. Raiel sat between them leaning back against him, his strong arms around her, hands clasped together and resting on her stomach.

Braska still had an enormous smile on his face from his one and only experience of riding machina - especially so  _fast_  on the wild ride across the infamous Thunder Plains. Dodging lightning, seeing a tower flash past as Konnor steered around them it at the last moment or seeing one fast approaching in the flickering illumination of lightning as his hair lashed around him furiously in the wind was exciting beyond words! He felt as if the lightning itself couldn't even catch them!

Seeing Braska's happy face, Raiel felt tears sting her eyes. She was so thankful that he had had the opportunity to enjoy such an experience.

She looked at Jecht, his eyes still bright with excitement from his ride with Konnor, seated behind Lord Braska. Though he may have experienced many things in Zanarkand, he had never experienced the thrill of a fast ride through the darkness and danger of Thunder Plains.

She sensed that Jecht had pretty much come to the conclusion that he would not be able to get back to the city and family left behind when Sin brought him here. At first he had proudly shown her spheres he had recorded that he wanted to take back and show to his wife and son. Now he never mentioned the spheres and she hadn't seen him with one in a while. He had had several; she wondered what he had done with them, but she would never ask.

How could they tell Jecht about the inexorable fate of the man they all had come to love? How would his kind heart cope with that knowledge?

Zanarkand. That mysterious city in the north seemed to be looming larger and larger as the days, weeks and months steadily marched past. She found these things weighing heavier and heavier on her with the passage of time marked by the footprints they left in the dust behind them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice saying, "You are far away tonight, my dear. Is all well with you?"

Quickly finding a smile for her face, she answered brightly, "Oh, yes, Lord Braska! Sorry. Just thinking."

Auron's arms around her tightened slightly, acknowledging her thoughts and her response to the Summoner.

Soon they all settled themselves for sleep.

Lying beside him on the ground, wrapped in the front of his coat, Raiel turned toward Auron and rested her forehead in that warm place on the side of his neck, her hands tightly gripping the front of his thin, black shirt. Unable to keep silent tears from falling, she clung to her mate as sadness overwhelmed her.

Powerful arms held her as close as it was physically possible to get as one big hand gently stroked her hair.

She whispered, "How can we ever tell Jecht?"

He sighed and his whisper slowly responded, "I don't know, my love. We must, but I don't know how or when."

* * *

The next morning, toiletries completed, a breakfast of food packets and coffee enjoyed, they cleaned the campsite and turned toward the enormous and enchanting Macalania Forest.

They would be entering the southern edge and would travel all the way through to Macalania Lake in the northern end where the Macalania Temple would be found. After leaving the Temple, they would cross the frozen lake (hopefully at a narrow place) and would continue northward until they reached a divided path. The westward branch would take them to Bevelle, the northern branch would lead them to another of Rin's Travel Agencies at the northern end of the Forest and to the vast Calm Lands beyond.

Auron advised that they maintain a rather close formation within the twilight conditions throughout the dense Forest's meandering pathways.

Raiel was on Close Point but as soon as she stepped into the Forest, she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape as her amazed eyes took in her surroundings.

The atmosphere in the Forest was deep blue which accentuated the glittering, sparkling diamond-like crystal formations that looked like lovely flowers and leaves. The entire Forest was lighted by them - and it was utterly breath-taking!

Even the trunks of the trees didn't appear to be wood but of a mysterious substance that varied in shades of blue from dark to smokey bluish-gray.

Auron came to stand close beside her, putting an arm around her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"That is an understatement! I have never imagined, much less seen, anything like this. Is the whole Forest like this?"

"Yes. There are many camping places and warm springs. It would be ideal - except there are some seriously strong fiends in here - so we'll have to stay alert, as hard as that may be with all this beauty around us."

Raiel nodded as she stood taking it all in. The ambiance of the Forest was such that it didn't even feel real to be in such a place.

It was like being in a huge magic dome where even the 'sky' overhead was dark blue and sparkling. It was impossible to tell if the sparkles were stars or just a continuation of the sparkling crystals that were in such incredible abundance anywhere the eye fell. It was surreal to look up in the morning part of the day and see twinkling lights above.

Finally Auron asked softly, "Ready to go?"

Raiel took a deep breath and nodded. Gesturing with her hand, she said, "It seems impossible that all this is actually real. It feels like being in a dream."

A soft chuckle and the voice she loved said, "I agree. But we need to move now, OK?"

"Yes. Sorry, I was just - blown away by this." A quick smile to her mate and she moved off again.

The path they were following twisted and turned sharply in places so she had to be very alert to detect any warning of fiends.

Almost immediately, they were set upon by a pair of Blue Elements but before the Guardians could position themselves to mount an attack, Lord Braska yelled, "Aeon!" and summoned the stunning, prancing Ixion.

Ixion's powerful electrical/lightning attacks removed the fiends from the face of Spira before either of the enemies could make a strike against him. Lord Braska gently stroked the side of the Aeon's powerful neck as he said quietly, "Thank you, Ixion."

Acknowledging the Summoner's thanks with a soft, rumbling whinny, the beautiful Aeon vanished. They all knew they would see him many more times before they left this magical place.

They had hardly gone more than two hundred feet when a quartet of wasps zipped in upon them. Jecht's Blitzball was hitting them quickly, but one of them nailed Auron before he could dodge its attack. He continued in the fight, protected by the Rin-synthed bracer on his sword arm.

As the last of the pyreflies swirled upward, Lord Braska insisted that he swallow a potion as a precaution. Auron's face twisted as the strong, bitter aftertaste of the potion settled onto his horrified taste buds. Reaching for his jug, he took a big slug of the newly-refilled sake and muttered under his breath.

The Summoner's pleasant voice asked, "Yes, Auron?"

Auron muttered, "Nothing, my lord." Eyes still squinched shut, the Guardian missed the impish smile on Braska's face.

Both Jecht and Raiel were facing outward, standing guard as Braska tended to his Guardian though they did share a quick grin. Their eyes attentively alert for any sign of danger, Jecht innocently asked his partner, "Is it okay if we drink alcohol while on duty, Raiel?"

"Never, Jecht! Alcohol slows reaction times, alters judgment, can cause sleeping disorders, liver ailments, high blood pressure, heart trouble, sexual problems" - a soft aside was muttered, "and  _that_  better not happen!" - Nope, one definitely should not drink, especially while on duty as a Guardian!"

A loud derisive snort was heard above the laughter, "When the three of you manage to regain control of yourselves, we will continue this Pilgrimage. Or, we can stay here while you make very bad jokes at my expense."

"My, he's really grumpy today! Is there anything you can do about that, Raiel?"

Shaking her head sadly in mock seriousness, she sighed hugely and answered, "I'll do my best, Lord Braska. Though with the alcohol consumption -"

More laughter which earned the Summoner and his other two Guardians dark glares as Auron emitted his own long-suffering sigh.

Their progress hampered by many battles, it felt as if they were making little progress as they slowly made their way deeper into the blue Forest.

Two heavily-armored murussus eventually fell to three blades that added their flashes to the surrounding sparkle.

Then more Blue Elements which met their demise thanks to Ixion.

More wasps. Auron was very careful to stay out of their reach. "If one gets either of you, you can simply enjoy the aftertaste of Lord Braska's potions because I'll not share the first drop of sake."

"Grumpy  _and_ selfish! This may be more than even you can handle, Raiel."

"You may be right, Lord Braska. But give me a chance. I'll give it my best effort."

A muttered "I can hardly wait" came from the direction of a certain red-garbed Guardian.

Agile xiphas were not extremely difficult to dispatch as they used physical attacks only, but they did take concentrated effort and there were so many of them - every other step for a while, it seemed.

Then there were xiphas in combination with also-highly-agile iguions. And it seemed that the majority of the enemies were either resistant to or immune to many of the properties of the synthed Blitzball. Occasionally an enemy would succumb to Confusion, Slowga or Drain but not that often. They mostly just had to slug it out with their blades.

Then, near the end of the day after a lengthy and unusual time passage of no fiends at all, rounding a sharp bend in the path, they came face-to-face with a monstrous chimera. Part bull, part wolf, part eagle, part snake, it was a formidable opponent that could attack with both very damaging physical attacks and magic attacks, including the powerful Megeddo Flame and Aqua Breath.

Behind them, Braska cast Nul spells, Shell and Protect as the Guardians began a beautifully coordinated attack on the massive enemy, dodging vicious attacks aimed at them.

Intent on watching the four evil heads, Jecht had his legs swept out from under him by the lashing tail of the snake. As he landed jarringly hard, the bull's head lunged forward to gore him with its deadly horns, but suddenly found itself on the wrong end of Auron's katana.

Bringing all his considerable strength to bear, Auron landed a blow on the top of the bull's head that split the skull in half. One down, three to go.

While Auron was covering Jecht, Raiel was dealing with the wolf head and the snake. She had felt the startling rush of speed as Hastega hit her immediately after she and Auron had quickly switched places when Jecht went down.

Now able to make blazing fast attacks, her flashing blade was making swift work of those two parts of the monster as everything else around her slowed dramatically. Thanks to the Summoner's spell, she could make multiple hits on each head before either could even begin to react. Even the bellows and shrieks in her ears sounded as if they were being played back in extremely s-l-o-w speed.

Seeing that she had those two well in hand, Auron and Jecht took out the eagle. Two down, two to go.

Now joining the third Guardian, the blades of Auron and Jecht hastened the demise of the remaining two heads. Four down, mission complete.

The excessive adrenaline caused by Hastega had Raiel shaking and about on her last legs when the battle ended. The three tired Guardians shared a smile at a battle well-fought. Then they turned to the Summoner.

"Thank you, Lord Braska! We could never do this without you."

"Thanks, Lord Braska! Ya sure know what we need!"

"My thanks, my lord."

Braska, himself worn from the long day and heavy demands he'd made upon his own resources, had a large smile on his tired, pale face, appreciating that his contributions were unfailingly acknowledged by his Guardians, knowing that the thanks given to him were deeply sincere. He worked very hard to meet their needs during a battle and had pleasure in knowing that his Guardians had full trust in him to back them up.

The four of them were indeed a force to be reckoned with. However, at the moment, they were a fatigued force and needed a secure site in which to rest.

Auron, in agreement with the unspoken request, said, "The only good thing about a chimera is that even other fiends fear it and will stay out of its vicinity. We will require no watches tonight. Let me scout around and see what sites might be nearby."

The Summoner sat on a downed limb from one of the bluish trees and rested, his remaining two Guardians, though tired, were standing alertly, keeping watch - just in case.

Again he felt that he was indeed most favored by the Fayth for sending these three to him for this Pilgrimage. They didn't know it but they were carrying him. Carrying him with their courage. Carrying him with their smiles and laughter. Carrying him with their love. A tiny touch of moisture found his blue eyes.

Auron returned and led them to a beautiful spot near a warm spring that afforded both privacy and protection. The one thing that was difficult to find was  _real_ wood for a campfire but they managed to find enough to meet their needs and soon the smell of coffee wafted through the air. A good meal thanks to Jendo's meal packets and hot coffee helped restore depleted energy.

Auron suggested, as an extra measure of caution, that they sleep in tents that night, so spots for them were selected and he and Jecht set them up. That done, he turned and looked at Raiel. One eyebrow raised, that beautiful smile on his face, he held out his hand. Returning his smile, she took the outstretched hand and stood.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To see about this 'attitude adjustment' you seem to think I need!"

Peals of Jecht-laughter followed them as they walked to a nearby warm-springs pool.

Their clothing neatly folded on the bank, Raiel retrieved a small bar of sweet-smelling soap from her smallpack, took her mate by the hand and led him out into the warm water. The viscosity of the water was slightly different somehow, having a smoother texture in some amazing way. It felt wonderful beyond description.

Standing behind him in the soothing water, she loosened Auron's hair from its strip of leather and when it was wet, began to slowly and gently massage the soap into his scalp and long black hair before slowly moving down to his neck and shoulders, kneading tension from tight muscles.

After a long passage of time, she led him to a smooth, mostly-submerged rock and had him lean forward on it as his lower body floated, head resting on crossed arms on the rock as she began to work on the tightly knotted muscles of his back. As she quietly and soothingly worked, she heard a soft sigh as he began to relax.

They had laughed in jest, but there was truth that he needed her to give him care, to do exactly what she was doing. He carried so much responsibility for all of them on those broad shoulders and he was paying the price. For the first time in over twenty years, someone was providing badly needed care for him that extended beyond the basic tenets of food, clothing and shelter.

He had actually drifted off into light sleep so she eased away and quietly began her own bathing. When finished, she eased back up to him and began to softly massage the powerful muscles of his upper arms, first one then the other.

He woke but didn't move until she had finished, then he took her in his arms and said softly, "Thank you, Raiel. I love you so very, very much."

Holding him close, she whispered, "I love you now and forever, Auron. And you're welcome, One-I-Love. Feel a little better?"

He smiled. "Much." He submerged himself rinsing all the soap away, his black hair gracefully waving in the water around him.

When he surfaced, he smiled and reached for her, receiving her welcoming smile in return.

By the time they returned to camp, Auron felt clean, refreshed and ready for a night's deep, restorative sleep.

The next morning he woke and smiled as he looked at the wonderfully thoughtful and loving woman with whom he was united. Still smiling, he sighed as he watched her as she slept close against him, her beautiful face completely relaxed and at peace. He loved her so much he could hardly stand the intensity of it. They would have a beautiful, happy life together, he knew it without doubt.

Later when Jecht and Braska emerged from their tent, Jecht asked, "Raiel, any truth to the dangerous aspects of drinkin' alcohol while on duty?"

She smiled, "Well, I can't address all of them, Jecht, but there is at least one I can say is definitely without merit."

Auron muttered something that seemed to reference 'comedians' but no one was really sure.

However, the look for his mate spoke volumes. Love had grown beyond itself into something that couldn't even be named.

They also saw the far-away, somewhat amazed expression on his face as he said softly to himself, "I've never had anyone shampoo my hair before -"

Two sets of respectful eyes looked at Raiel who was looking at her mate with total, caring, devoted love. Both Braska and Jecht felt a pang of sadness as their own beloved mates were thought of and missed.

The next two weeks of travel were repeats of the first day with battle after battle after battle. Then, finally, as the air chilled dramatically and the Forest became less dense, on Point, Raiel could see where the trees ended and it wasn't long until they stepped out into a thick, blanket of white.

From his smallpack, Jecht had dug out the jacket he had reluctantly purchased so long before at Rin's, gratefully pulled it on and fastened it to his chin. "Never knew it could be so cold!" he muttered.

Raiel stood transfixed as she watched fat flakes of snow drift languidly to the ground. Auron stood beside her, an arm around her.

In a voice hushed with awe, she breathed, "Look, Auron! It's  _snowing!"_ She held out a hand and watched with complete fascination as the lighter-than-a-feather flakes touched her palm.

Auron smiled as he watched her wonderment, enjoying seeing it through her eyes. His own first encounter with snow had been years before when he passed through the area as a young trainee with a detachment from the Bevelle garrison on a training mission. He too had felt enchanted with the sight though he had permitted himself only quick passing glances at it lest someone see his amazement and give him grief over it.

In the distance lay the sprawling frozen lake that bore the name of the Forest and the Temple of Shiva. Though supported in the air by a slender base that rose from deep in the lake bed, the Temple appeared to float high in the air above the frozen lake. Sparkling aerial paths gracefully curved in spirals from the snow-covered ground up to the entrance to the Temple.

The hour was past mid-afternoon. Not knowing how long they would be in the temple or just what would be required of them, they decided that they would continue northward, hopefully find a way across the frozen lake. On the other side, they would locate the Travel Agency and spend a warm night there, then backtrack to the temple in the morning. It would not be advisable to try to travel in darkness or spend a night in freezing conditions.

Thankfully, they found their way to a very narrow section of the huge lake and were able to make their crossing quickly and without incident. It would be a dicey situation to try to wage a battle on slippery ice.

Following a path, they finally came to the point at which it branched and continued through the northern part of the blue Forest until, as darkness was falling, they saw the welcome lights of the Travel Agency before them.

Though very tired, their faces wore relieved smiles as they entered the warmth of the lobby.

Just inside the door, Raiel scraped the last of the snow from her boots on the mat put there for that purpose, then she looked up and gave a strangled cry as she ran to the man coming from behind the counter who grabbed her up in a huge hug that lifted her feet from the floor.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

With tears of joy in her eyes, Raiel looked up into the laughing green eyes of her beloved Rin.

Raiel exclaimed, "E lyh ryntmo pameaja drec!  _Oui'na_   _rana!"  
_ ("I can hardly believe this!  _You're_   _here!")_

Rin responded, "E lyh'd damm oui ruf rybbo E ys du caa oui, tayn uha!"  
("I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, dear one!")

Freeing a hand which he extended to the Summoner, Rin said, "Lord Braska, it is a  _wonderful_ pleasure to see you again, sir!"

The beaming Summoner responded sincerely, "And you, Rin! Such a happy surprise for all of us!"

Hand now extended to Jecht with a big smile, "Sir Jecht! How very good to see you! I see the Blitzball is still in use!"

"Hey, Rin! It's  _great_  to see ya, man! Yeah, ya did a super job on it an' have we ever used it!"

Then a warm clasp for the Guardian in red, "Sir Auron. I'm indeed happy to see you! You're well?"

"Thank you, Rin, and you! Yes, I'm quite well - now that I have a beautiful mate to take care of me."

Rin turned to Raiel who held out her left hand. Seeing the slender gold band, the Al Bhed released a laugh of pure joy and again hoisted her clear of the floor in a huge hug.

"My greatest wish has come true! You know you both had my blessing?"

Auron smiled and said, "Yes. I had to ask Lord Braska what it meant - and it took me a while to figure things out, but I did. My thanks for making this possible, Rin. We are truly happy to be in union."

Rin's green eyes were moist as he looked at the pair. "That is what I wanted for you."

Then, shaking himself from his personal emotions, he said, "Forgive me! You all must be very tired. Rest a bit if you like and I'll finish the preparation of a meal for you. Then perhaps we can all talk."

A smiling Braska told him, "Rin, just seeing you again has rejuvenated me. We have remembered and spoken many times of our last visit with you. I can hardly wait to taste the delights I know we will dine on tonight!"

"I hope it will meet your expectations, sir. I will do my best. Now, rooms and rest, yes?"

"Thank you, Rin. It has been a very long, cold day."

After showing them to their rooms, Rin returned to the kitchen with a big smile as he reached for several more pans. He had work to do, not a lot of time - and he wanted it to be his best meal ever. He called for Ty'a, one of the staff, to come lend a hand.

* * *

In their warm, snug room, Auron held Raiel in his strong arms as she looked up at him with shining, happy eyes. "I can't believe Rin got here ahead of us! I am sooo happy to see him." A pause, "I thought - I thought I'd never -" Tears started to flood her eyes.

"I know, my love. I'm surprised, as well. Obviously, to get here as fast as he did, he badly wanted to see you. I'm sure he'll tell us about it at dinner."

He just held her for a few moments, then asked, "How about a good hot shower?"

She responded softly, "That would feel really good. I'm not sure all of my toes are still there."

Then, looking into beautiful dark eyes, she grinned, "Want to scrub my back?"

A soft rumble answered, "I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

Later, the Summoner's party joined Rin and Ty'a in the kitchen as final touches were put on the meal, then they helped carry the food to the dining room.

Carrying a large, steaming platter, Braska sniffed appreciatively. "If smells are any indication, Rin, you've outdone even the feasts you prepared during our last visit with you!"

A big smile took up residence on the young man's face. "I do so hope you enjoy it, Lord Braska. It is a sincere pleasure to prepare a meal for ones who enjoy it."

Jecht said, "Man, ya just wouldn't believe some of the stuff we've eaten since we last saw ya! I don't even wanta know what some of it was! Like, Lord Braska here said earlier, we thought of ya lots along the way - for lots of different reasons."

Lord Braska had insisted that Rin join them so they all seated themselves around the table. The invitation had also been extended to Ty'a, but she smilingly thanked them and asked to be excused to attend to other duties.

Seated between her mate and her cousin, Raiel asked, "Rin,  _how_  did you get here ahead of us? We had some delays a couple of times, but I still don't see how you did it!"

He laughed. "Not long after you left, more staff arrived to cover that Agency so I made a fast trip to Luca. There, I located a Captain I know and booked immediate passage on his boat straight to Bevelle - and here I am. I hoped so much that I had gotten here before you. I can't tell you the joy I felt when you walked in the door."

"You have made me - well, all of us - very happy!" Squeezing his hand, she said again, "I  _still_ can hardly believe you're actually here!"

Jecht's deep sand-paper voice growled, "We stayed a couple of days with Jendo in Thunder Plains. Real nice guy! Konnor gave us a ride in the hovercraft across the Plains to a place near Macalania Forest. Oh, man, what a  _ride!"_

To the great delight of them all, with his eyes sparkling brightly, the small boy in the Summoner just couldn't contain himself as he had to tell Rin all about his exhilarating, wild ride through the crashing lightning in the dark. "Oh! What an experience! I never knew that machina could be so much fun!"

Rin laughed. "I keep at least one craft hidden away at each Agency. That's how I got to Luca. And it's very helpful, especially in places like Thunder Plains, to shuttle staff and supplies. We've actually become quite proficient at driving in the dark!"

He added dryly, "I understand that there have even been occasional reports throughout Spira of strange fiends with big glowing eyes that fly by in the night."

More laughter, then he continued, "I'm so glad Jendo did that. I apologize that I didn't think of it and send a note with you with instructions."

Auron spoke, "You have excellent staff, Rin. We are much indebted to them and to you for helping make this journey easier for us."

Green eyes met dark ones over the shining dark head between them, exchanging a small smile. Each knew what the other was saying in that one look.

Raiel smiled at Rin, "I told them about that old hovercraft we rebuilt."

Laughing heartily, Rin, a natural-born story-teller, entertained them with tales of their escapades with the old machina and much more. Braska, Jecht and Auron could easily envision the two kids as he regaled them with story after story after story.

Looking at Raiel, Rin asked, "Do you remember what happened to the water tower, dear one?"

Eyes wide, she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "I had forgotten about that! I thought Cid was going to kill us with his bare hands!"

Beautifully descriptive and drolly humorous as only he could be, Rin told the story of how he and Raiel had accidentally deprived Home of nearly thirty percent of its potable water, leaving his listeners holding their aching sides, gasping for breath - even Auron.

Wiping his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, Braska said, "More and more I understand what happened to Cid's hair!"

A red-faced but laughing Raiel said, "It wasn't long after that that he sent us to Kilika for a while."

Rin looked at her and grinned, "And that's when you set the pier on fire."

Wincing, she said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to!"

More laughter as stories abounded.

And the Summoner's party told of their various adventures since they had last seen him, months in the past. Rin's mind pictured the stories they told, his heart nearly stopping at the monster's attack at Moonflow and the injuries suffered by Raiel and Sir Auron.

He knew both Lindor and Banon and Banon's mother Anna and would make it a point to thank them for their invaluable kindness and assistance when he next saw them.

In fact, he knew many people along the route of the Summoner's travel. Unknown to even Raiel, he had quietly served as his cousin Collin's liaison with them and had been instrumental in setting up the Al Bhed message courier system that was still in place.

Merchants and regular travelers, all with close, strong Al Bhed ties, had been the ones with whom Rin had done business in setting up, supplying and maintaining his Agencies. It was natural, therefore, that these same people, who easily moved throughout Spira without calling attention to themselves, would become the network that would help protect and save the Al Bhed people.

It certainly wasn't that he didn't trust Raiel. Quite the contrary! But, for her safety, he had never told her.

Word had recently come to him of whispers in Bevelle regarding Collin's mysterious disappearance, but they were only whispers, speculation. No one really knew anything. Perhaps he would have the opportunity for a private word with Sir Auron before he left.

But, on this happy evening, there were stories to be told, laughter to be shared and wonderful company to be enjoyed.

Later, they all did the cleanup, each enjoying it without measure. His 'part' done - the little he was allowed to do - Braska sat watching and listening to his three Guardians and Rin talking and laughing, a mental video recording every second that he would replay again and again during the remaining days to Zanarkand. They were still carrying him.

The hour was growing late by the time the sparkling clean kitchen passed their close inspections and the travelers were ready for their beds.

Turning to the tall Al Bhed, Lord Braska said, "Rin, the meals you prepare are nothing short of amazing! You have surpassed yourself and I hadn't thought that possible! Tomorrow morning, we must go to Macalania Temple and I have no idea when we will finish whatever is required of us there, but I very much want to return here for another night, if that would be agreeable with you."

"Lord Braska, as always, with greatest pleasure, I'll do whatever you desire. And nothing would please me more than to have the honor of being in your company for as long as you can. And, if it will help, there are two hovercraft garaged out back that can transport you to a point close to the temple. That will save you time and effort, leaving you more refreshed for your endeavors in the temple."

"Rin, that would be so greatly appreciated. I would be in your debt for that. And it will make it easier on my friends, as well."

"Then consider that the plan, sir. Raiel, you still remember how to drive a hovercraft, don't you?"

A big grin slid across her soft lips. "Rin, there are some things that are never forgotten!"

"Good! If you'll drive one, I'll show either Sir Auron or Sir Jecht how to operate the other. You can hide them before you actually get to the temple and drive them back when you're ready to return." Glancing at the men, he asked, "Will that be satisfactory?"

Auron smiled, "Imminently, Rin. Again, we are in your debt."

Quietly, the blond haired man answered, "None of you will ever be indebted to me, Sir Auron! It is so little that I can do to help."

Good night's exchanged, they returned to their rooms and a good, warm night's sleep in soft beds.

* * *

For the first time on this Pilgrimage, Raiel was up and ready to go before the men were. They had the luxury of a superior, hot breakfast prepared for them by Ty'a with plenty of delicious hot coffee that drew sighs of contented happiness from the four. Ty'a smiled at their appreciation and good humor, understanding the great affection and esteem in which they were held by her boss. There was just something about them that drew others to them and made them feel special.

Then came the part that Raiel had awaited with barely-contained excitement and anticipation: again driving a hovercraft! Auron won the staring contest with Jecht that determined the identity of the second driver and Rin was giving him careful instruction outside in the icy cold morning.

After several short runs back and forth in front of the Agency, Rin declared him ready, supplying Raiel with a hand-drawn map of the route into a deep ice canyon that would take them to the aerial pathway to the entrance of the temple.

As the more experienced driver, Raiel would lead carrying Lord Braska, Auron following with Jecht. Starting her machine and letting the engine smoothly spool up, she maneuvered the controls and the craft rose gracefully from the ground.

A last wave to Rin, she glanced back at her mate, an irrepressible grin on her face as she led off with Lord Braska seated behind her, a huge grin on his own face as he was already anticipating the ride.

Even under the most arduous torture, Auron never would have admitted to the total thrill he was experiencing by actually operating the forbidden machina, but the enormous grin on his face would give away his secret to anyone who saw it. Only his loving mate saw it as the wide eyes of both Lord Braska and Jecht were focused forward as they zipped down the winding path through the trees.

Though she knew the machine was easily capable of a great deal more speed, Raiel deliberately kept the speed down to give Auron time to gain some experience with the unfamiliar craft. Even so, it was plenty fast enough to give the three men a thrill as the trees flashed by on either side of them.

Near the edge of the Forest, she eased the craft to a stop and looked back at Auron. "We'll be in the open until after we cross the lake and we don't want Guado eyes to see us. Ready to see how fast it'll go?"

A great booming laugh escaped her mate's throat that he was totally unable to restrain! She laughed, throttled up and let the speed continue to rapidly build, keeping an eye on the craft behind her, until they were absolutely _flying_  as they crossed the very wide, open space of the snow-field and lake.

She didn't reduce speed until they were near where she thought the entrance to the ice canyon should be. Bringing her machine to a stop and letting it idle a moment while she checked the map, she picked up on an odd shadow in the snow pattern and knew that was it.

A quick look at Lord Braska's sparkling blue eyes in his widely-smiling face, another at Jecht then Auron, she nodded to her grinning mate and they began throttling up allowing the two craft to gently rise. Then only advancing the throttles until they reached a moderate speed at which Raiel felt safe navigating the often narrow icy ledge of the canyon, they began the descent into the blue-white iciness.

They steadily descended until even the sun's light was diffused, giving everything around them a bluish cast as the available light was absorbed by, then reflected by the ice that surrounded them. Seeing what she thought was the beginning of the upward spiraling path, Raiel began easing back on the throttle, looking for a place in which to hide their machines.

Auron called out to her, pointing to something he had spotted. "Raiel! Over there!"

Nodding, she guided her machine slowly into the small copse of trees he had indicated and let it sink into the snow. The clearing was just large enough to accommodate the two craft and their low profile, especially at rest in the deep snow in the copse, would keep them hidden from any but the most searching eyes.

Lord Braska grabbed her up in an exuberant hug, laughing. "Dear Raiel, you are magnificent!"

Laughing with him, she said, "Lord Braska, I grew up with these machines. Not a whole lot of difference between dry snow and dry sand, if you think about it. 'Cept snow won't wear parts like sand will. Less maintenance would be required here."

Dismounting from their machine, Auron and Jecht wore matching wide smiles. Seeing the three faces before her, Raiel laughed and commented, "The temple guards will probably note that this is the happiest Summoner's party they've ever seen!"

Braska's smile never wavered as he laughingly said, "Let them wonder, then! Give them something to break up their boredom. We are, after all, a Yevonite Summoner's party, are we not?"

This brought chuckles from his Guardians.

Jecht, face still flushed from the ride, asked Raiel, "Tell me again - how old ya were when ya started drivin' these things?"

She thought for a moment. "About five, I think. Four or five."

He let out a hoot. "Tidus is nearly seven and I don't think he can tie his shoes yet!"

Still smiling, Auron brought the group back to the present. "Are we ready? We should move on. Don't want to be caught in the dark going back."

They collectively took a deep breath and moved toward the walkway that would lead them to the temple entrance. Stepping onto the upward-spiraling path of ice, Raiel briefly closed her eyes as she muttered to herself, "No handrails. Great."

Auron asked, "What, my love?"

"Nothing."

Seeing her obvious discomfort on the slick pathway, Auron shortened his stride considerably, allowing her to keep pace with the rest of the party. Braska and Jecht also kept an eye on her, ready to grab her if she started to slip.

About a third of the way to the top, her lips a thin, white line in her face, her breath uneasy, she finally unsheathed her blade and held it firmly in a point-down position. Glancing back at her, then doing a double-take, Auron stopped and asked, "Raiel? What are you doing?"

"A piton."

"A pi-" He studied her white, determined face for a moment. "Love, you aren't going to fall. Besides, aren't you afraid that you'd crack the ice stabbing your sword into it?"

"No, I'm not afraid of cracking the ice, Auron; it must be ten feet thick. And I know I'm not going to fall. Got a piton to hang onto."

Auron's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "Come on, Raiel. Give me your hand."

"No. If I do fall, I don't want to take you with me."

"Raiel, -"

"Just walk, Auron! It's freezing up here! I can't even feel my feet anymore. I wouldn't even know I was sliding until it was too late."

Auron glanced at Lord Braska's face, then did a double-take on him. Surely he's not afraid, too! Then he caught the far-away look in his expression as a small smile crossed his face.

Smiling, the Summoner said, "I've received several offers of help. Raiel, would you like to continue walking, would you like to ride or would you like to fly?"

The smallest Guardian turned to look at him in astonishment, mouth slightly agape. Finally realizing that he was serious, in spite of the huge smile on his face, an amazed half-laugh escaped her.  "Can Ixion walk on ice? Without sliding, that is?"

"He is of that opinion."

"But - he's never actually - tried it."

"No, I don't believe he has."

Raiel dared to peek off the side of the winding pathway then slammed both lids shut, her face turning even whiter.

"Lord Braska, please tell - tell Ixion that I love him for his offer but - but - if Valefor can carry me, I think it'll be faster to fly."

"Ixion understands perfectly, my dear. He hopes there will another opportunity to give you a ride, one that you can actually remember and enjoy, he said!"

A moment later, beautiful Valefor swooped down from the sky and lightly landed in front of the Summoner. "Thank you, Valefor. You are so kind to help our friend."

The Aeon made a small sound then turned crystal-clear, light-green eyes on the small human who was standing before her, both hands tucked beneath her chin, looking at her with big eyes, an uncertain expression on her face. Undetectable to the humans, the Aeon smiled; she remembered what it was like to be frightened.

Auron had a very strange expression on his face, but he lifted his mate onto the soft feathers down the Aeon's back and looked deeply into her eyes before removing his hands from her waist. "We'll see you shortly, my love."

No longer capable of speaking, Raiel just nodded as she got a firm grip onto the Aeon, hardly believing what she was about to do. Valefor glanced at the Summoner who smiled and nodded.

Extending massively powerful wings, the beautiful creature lifted into the air, soaring high in scant seconds, then swept toward the entrance of the temple, her small passenger barely visible.

In only several moments, Valefor prepared herself for landing on the snow-covered approach in front of the temple door and, feet touching down softy, she folded her wings. She turned to look at the human holding onto her so tightly and, had her Aeon face been capable of it, a sweet, gentle smile would have been present.

Sliding down from the soft feathers, Raiel looked up into the light green eyes looking into hers and extended her hand. Valefor lowered her head as slightly quavering fingers gently caressed the side of the Aeon's face.

The two, human and mystical Aeon, wordlessly connected in an almost spiritual sense, each instantly understanding the heart of the other.

Smiling gently, Raiel said softly, "Thank you, Valefor. I was so frightened. I can never repay you for your kindness."

Valefor remained for several moments as her beautiful feathers were stroked, then she looked into the distance at her Summoner. A last look at Raiel as she made a quiet sound to her, Valefor spread her mighty wings and disappeared.

Alone in the silence, Raiel shook her head. The whole experience was so surreal she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't dreaming this. But her eyes made out three figures making their way up the icy path to where she stood.

Then a feeling of embarrassment began to build in her until it nearly reached the level of mortification as she watched Auron, Lord Braska and Jecht get closer and closer. How could she face them again? She had made a fool of herself; they would never respect her again and she couldn't blame them! She had never known a situation that she couldn't force herself through to completion. But, then again, she had never before found herself so high in the air without the security of side railings!

She couldn't imagine how she was going to explain her failure to Au -

The ornate door of the temple opened and a heavily dressed Guado guard stood looking at her. "Who are you?" he asked irritably.

"I'm a Guardian for Summoner Lord Braska."

"And you're here, alone?"

"For the moment, yes."

"You left the one you are sworn to protect, didn't stay with him? Very odd behavior for a Guardian, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't say anything. They will be here shortly."

"How did you get here so far in advance of them?"

Fed up with his incessant questioning, her temper flared and she said hotly, "I FLEW!  _OKAY? ON A GREAT BIG PINK BIRD!_ _Got any more questions, Woody?"_

Somewhat startled by the woman's fiery response, the guard just looked at her with wide eyes, shook his head and stepped back into the security of the temple, closing the door after himself. A pink -?

Raiel's robust response carried easily on the clear, cold air, reaching the ears of the three men making their way toward her.

Jecht chuckled, "Uh-oh. Sounds like somebody's gettin' on Raiel's short-side up there!"

Lord Braska laughed, "Then I pity whoever it might be."

Auron said nothing but stretched out his long legs, picking up the pace considerably, hoping he wouldn't have to get his mate out of a temple cell when he got there.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

Standing in the snow, Raiel was getting colder by the second. She looked at the temple door and decided that it had to be warmer inside.

Opening the door, she looked around the sizable round entry room in which she found herself. Four steps below where she stood, the floor was dark blue, the shade of very deep water. A few feet in, the surface of the circular floor was a light blue but so completely covered with dark blue swirls and designs that it looked as if a berserk ice skater had been on it.

Most incongruously of all, across the floor, a bizarre little three-piece band played nonsensical tunes, expressions of delirious happiness on their faces. The guy with harps was tall and skinny. The one on sax was really short and the one on drums was - uh, rotund, you might say. Their dress was nothing short of outlandish in both design and color.

_'What are these people on?'_ , she wondered. _'And I was concerned about explaining a big pink bird?  I o_ _ught to fit right in here!'_

Next to the band, was a small round fountain-type thing from which 'bubbled' little bits of what appeared to be ice or crystals. Immediately behind the fountain was the towering statue of a swordsman.

Next to that, and directly across from where she stood, a very long flight of stairs at the top of which was an impressive double door. The entry to the Cloister of Trials? Probably, though there were several smaller doors around the periphery of this large entry room.

On the other side of the stairs was another statue that equaled the first one in height and also was behind a matching fountain.

Glancing around, the glowing purples, greens and blues that covered the walls would be welcome in any Al Bhed home! She thought that Shiva must really like swirling, curved designs because the place was swimming in them.

* * *

Auron's heart rate kept rising as they approached to within good visual range of the temple's entry and Raiel was nowhere in sight. Even Braska's smile dimmed and Jecht wore a concerned frown. Where is she?

Not being met by a guard outside the door was even more unsettling. It was extremely unusual for anyone to enter a temple without first being vetted by a guard - and not one was in sight.

Heart racing, breathing hard, he wrenched open the huge door with one hand, ready to reach for his blade with the other, fearful of what he would find inside.

The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks.

Raiel sat on one of the descending steps of this entry appearing to be listening to some sort of band that played on the other side of a large round floor. Before the door opened, she had been thinking of the bizarre band, _'Boy, wouldn't I love to know the story behind that one! Must drive the guards nuts having to listen to it nonstop.'_

Watching her intently were eight or nine Guado guards in the same heavy uniforms as the nosy one she had encountered outside. Judging by the wary expressions on their faces, Mr BusyBody Guado had informed them of his experience with her.

Entertaining herself, she had stared them down until they were, in her view, in a more proper demeanor. If one made even the smallest move, a piercing look froze him in place - and she grinned to herself.

This is what the Summoner's party saw when they entered. Auron didn't know the whole story but it wasn't all that difficult to fill in the blanks. She was between the guards and the door and she had somehow cowed them. No wonder none of them dared to approach her to actually guard the doors. She had them cornered, she knew it and was greatly enjoying it. Taking a fast look around and not seeing any damage, at least it didn't appear that any spells had been thrown.

Raiel turned and stood. "Hey."

Auron took a deep breath and heard two more behind him. Jecht moved around him and grabbed her in a big hug. "Ya had us worried when we didn't see ya, Raiel."

"Sorry, Jecht. I was cold out there."

A bit warily, Braska asked, "Did you have any problems, Raiel?"

"No, sir. Well, one of the guards was asking too many questions, but I backed him off and he left. Is everything OK?"

Unable to hide his grin as the sparkles returned to his blue eyes, the Summoner responded, "Yes, my dear. We were just concerned when we didn't see you, that's all."

Raiel's eyes dropped and a deep flush began to color her face. "Lord Braska, Jecht, Au-Auron, I'm - I apologize for - for being afraid out there. I know I made a fool out of myself and - and I've lost your respect, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to make it up to all of you. I - I failed you." The last was barely above a whisper as she swallowed hard and blinked back tears that wanted to flood her eyes.

Auron wrapped her in his big arms and held her close. "Don't give it another thought, my love. We each have our fears and you owe no apology. You confronted and fought it for as long as you were able. You did well."

Braska assured her, "Auron is absolutely right, dear Raiel. You must not apologize. You will always have our highest respect. Always! Who else is held such affection by the Aeons? I've never heard of such a thing happening before - first Ixion and now Valefor. I'm sure Ifrit would come warm you up if I allowed him - maybe even if I didn't!"

A small smile found her face as she looked into the kind blue eyes above her. "Thank you, Lord Braska. I am terribly embarrassed to have caused the situation, though."

Jecht's deep rasp said, "Raiel, we don't just respect ya. We love ya. Always remember that, huh?"

Since their voices were low, the guards were unable to hear what was being said over the damnable incessant music and they grew even more uncomfortable. Obviously this strange woman was very important to the Summoner and his other two Guardians and the whole lot of them had the look of a force that was not to be trifled with. The Guado hoped very, very much that they would just enter the Trials, do what they came to do and be on their way.

As the Summoner's party stepped onto the blue floor, one of the side doors opened and the old High Priest of the Temple made his way toward the party.

Braska made a small bow and stated, "I am Summoner Braska of Bevelle. My Guardians and I wish to enter the Cloister of Trials."

Faded blue eyes studied the clear blue ones of the younger man before him and the white head nodded. "I have heard of you, young Braska." The old man paused, then said, "Enter when you are ready - and Yevon be with you."

They bowed, performing the Yevonite traditional bow, then Braska gave a small nod to his Guardians and turned to the long flight of stairs, Auron in front of him, Raiel beside him, Jecht behind him.

The doors at the top opened to admit the party, closed behind them and an entire squad of vaunted Guado guards breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Inside the Cloister, the party stood on a path of snow that abruptly ended roughly ten feet from the door they had just entered. From this vantage point, they looked down into a large circular area that didn't appear to have much in it except for three evenly spaced partial columns. Directly across from them on the other side and at their same level was a closed double door, but they would have to find a way across the chasm to reach it.

Auron 'Hmphed' observing, "Looks like we have to build ourselves a bridge."

Just then, the side of the ice wall beside them snapped open with a loud  _crack!,_ startling all of them. The now open side-wall revealed a ramp that led down to the circular floor at which they had just been looking.

"Great. What is it with icy walkways and these people? Haven't they ever heard of steps and handrails?"

Auron chuckled. "Should Lord Braska call upon Valefor to assist, my love - or will this do for now?" as he scooped her up in his powerful arms and carried her down the ramp to the floor below.

Smiling at him with her arms around his neck, she said, "I love Valefor, but I love you more. And in that coat you are like a portable furnace!"

He laughed, "At least the Aeons haven't replaced me yet!"

"Nope! You're stuck with me, One-I-Love."

A deep growl sounded from close by. "Sorry to interrupt, but think the two of ya can give me and Lord Braska here a hand with solvin' this here puzzle?"

Jecht stood, hands on hips, grinning at them.

Raiel, still looking into Auron's eyes and smiling, responded, "Jecht, why don't you go work on it while my mate warms me up?"

A bemused Jecht hooted and said, "That would leave the question of who was warmin' up who!"

Braska laughed, Auron glared at his fellow Guardian and said, "And we thought you cared, Jecht."

Jecht laughed, "Oh, I do. But it wouldn't be long before the two of ya would be meltin' all this ice. Then somehow it would be all my fault 'cause the bridge didn't get built or somethin'."

With a world-weary sigh, Auron said, "If you insist, Jecht. If you insist." Raiel laughed at the two of them.

Putting her back on her feet, Auron began to look around. "Well, we have three columns of equal height, evenly spaced apart. It would stand to reason that they will support the bridge we have to create."

Jecht noted, "Got one of them pedestal things to move around an' some sphere places."

Raiel, hands on hips looked around and sighed. "Now we just have to figure out what goes where and in what order."

Time passed as they continued with their trial-and-error attempts, first moving one thing and placing it somewhere else, but there were so many possible combinations.

Raiel, jacket zipped to her chin, balled up hands deep in her pockets, moaned, "Oh, what I wouldn't give for just five minutes in Sanubia Sands or Kilika's warm waters right now!"

Jecht growled, "Hope Rin has plenty of hot water when we get back!"

Auron, in his big red coat, wasn't bothered by the frigid deep freeze in which they worked and Braska, wearing his robes over his long pants and long-sleeved shirt as usual, wasn't badly bothered by the cold either, but Raiel and Jecht made up for both of them and were thoroughly miserable.

The pedestal currently had the sphere from the center column in it as Jecht stood studying the possibilities. In frustration, he gave it a shove in the direction of a stalagmite at the other end of the floor. As soon as the pedestal hit the ice formation, it vanished, to everyone's surprise.

Going to stand behind the pedestal's new position, Jecht saw another stalagmite directly across from him, so he again shoved the pedestal toward it. As before, the stalagmite disappeared and a new icy ramp was revealed that led down to a lower level.

"Hey, Raiel, wanta go down this here ramp and see what's down there?"

He felt a knee hit him in the backside and a Jecht-laugh echoed and re-echoed as it bounced from one hard, cold wall to the other.

The pedestal was moved around, spheres were moved, placed, replaced and placed again as the bridge slowly began to take shape above them. By the time Raiel firmly believed that she would never feel her feet again, the last section of the bridge appeared above them.

They ascended the first ramp and now walked down an ice tunnel to the double doors. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The party entered another large circular room, much like the first one. Again, glowing hues of purple, blue and green dominated the curving walls, but this floor was light green, as might be found in the pool of a forest glade. The markings and designs on it were even reminiscent of stylized vines.

Five steps led down to the floor and, directly across from them, was an identical flight of five steps that led up to an impressively decorated double door that was undoubtedly the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth.

After the four had taken in their surroundings and had descended to the green floor, Braska turned to them saying, "Well, my friends, I must leave you for a time. I hope I'll not keep you waiting long."

Raiel put her hand on the arm of his robe and said quietly, "We'll be fine, Lord Braska. You mustn't be concerned for us. We'll be here when you come out."

His large hand patting hers, the Summoner smiled and said, "You are our treasure, Raiel."

Auron said, "I have a few rations, my lord. Will you eat something before you go?"

Blue eyes smiling, he answered, "Thank you, Auron, but I think I'll wait to enjoy whatever culinary delights Rin has planned for us tonight. I hope to see you very shortly."

Accompanied by Auron and Jecht up the stairway, Braska started to enter the doors held open for him by his Guardians, then paused and, with the familiar sparkles in his blue eyes, he admonished his lead Guardian, "Keep Raiel warm, Auron." Chuckling, he disappeared inside and the doors were closed behind him.

The two Guardians descended the stairs and looked around. Jecht, hands on hips, asked, "Would it hurt 'em to just throw in a couple of chairs in these places?"

"Our comfort is not their concern."

"Yeah. Couldn't help but notice. Not even a Suggestion Box." He sighed heavily and looked for a place to stake out for the duration.

He finally sat on one side of the stairs to the Chamber, Auron on the other. Holding his hand out to Raiel, Auron gathered her onto his lap and wrapped her inside the big red coat, the top of her head barely visible near Auron's shoulder.

Brown eyes sparkling, Jecht said, "Last time, I got to hold her with your coat, Red. Don't guess -"

His answer was an Auron-look from beneath an arched eyebrow and a "Hmph!"

"Didn't think so."

From within the folds of the coat, a giggle was heard and a muffled, "Sorry, Jecht."

Looking over toward Auron, Jecht could just see a set of sparkling eyes peeking over the top of the flap of warm coat in which she was wrapped. Chuckling at the sight, he said, "That's all right, little girl. I still love ya!"

Quiet descended as they prepared themselves to wait.

Made drowsy by the warmth, Raiel dozed off in her mate's arms. After a time, Auron shifted slightly to brace his arm against the edge of the next step up to relieve the strain on it.

Jecht quietly asked, "Ya OK, Red?"

"Yeah, thanks."

And time ticked by. Slowly.

Sometime later, a muffled yawn was heard and a pair of eyes blinked sleepily over the edge of the big coat.

"Well, 'bout time ya woke up! That snorin' was beginnin' to get on my nerves, Raiel."

"Yeah, right, Jecht! You hold the world record in that department!"

She stretched and looked into Auron's smiling face. "Thank you, One-I-Love. I didn't think I would ever get warm again."

He smiled at her, love flowing between two pairs of eyes.

Noticing it, Jecht looked at the floor, thinking.

As Raiel sat up and Auron stretched his cramped muscles, Raiel said softly, "You're in deep thought, Jecht."

He glanced up briefly before returning his gaze to the pattern on the floor at his feet. "Yeah. Just thinkin' about how nice Asha always kept things at home. Real nice, but comfortable, ya know? She didn't mind if I put my feet up or ate on the sofa. She said it was our home so we ought to be able to do what we wanted in it."

A bit of a smile crossed his mouth as he continued in his memories. "First, we had this real swanky apartment way up on a floor near the top of a tall building. Everything automatic and stuff; had a pretty view of the city. But we couldn't move for people clamorin' all around us. Sorta like we were prisoners in our own place or somethin'.  So I found this big ol' houseboat at one of the docks and bought the thing. At first it wasn't anything much to look at but by the time Asha finished with it, it was a real nice place to live. And we finally had some peace, some time to ourselves."

"Tidus was still real little, but he liked it, too. Taught him how to swim right there by that dock. Man, he sure picked it up quick, too! Swam like a little fish!  That's also when I bought that little boat and started practicin' by myself out at sea, tryin' to have a little time without a bunch of people always watchin'."

A long pause. "Maybe if I hadn't, I'd still -  Nah. No use in thinkin' what mighta been. Hafta live with what is."

A short silence followed before Raiel commented quietly, "None of us expected to wind up where we are, Jecht. I wonder if we actually have any control over these things or not. So many 'ifs' in each of our lives. But somehow, here we all are."

Dwelling on these thoughts, they passed more time in the quiet until a sound at the doors above them brought them to their feet, Auron and Jecht hurrying to the top of the stairs.

Utterly exhausted, Braska smiled wanly as his Guardians each took an elbow and all but carried him down the stairs.

"Sit here and rest, my lord."

"Ya all right, Lord Braska?"

"Yes. Thank you. Shiva has kindly joined us. I'll just rest a moment, if you don't mind."

Auron dug out a small packet of food, unwrapped it and handed it to the Summoner who started to protest but was interrupted. "Please. Just eat it, Lord Braska. You won't make it back to Rin's without something to restore your energy."

Slowly nodding, Braska ate the small portion of food in the packet and a touch of color began to return to his normally tanned cheeks.

Uncorking his jug, Auron held it out to the exhausted man.

"Sake, Auron?"

"Yes, my lord. Just a little."

Taking a swig, Braska's eyes squinched up at the strong taste. "I'm afraid I can't hold my liquor as well as Raiel."

She laughed, responding, "You know what Al Bhed beer is like, Lord Braska. After a little of that, nothing can take you down except more Al Bhed beer."

Color continuing to return to his face, the Summoner smiled, "A Yevonite Priest - on a Pilgrimage yet! - riding and enjoying machina, leaving a temple with the smell of alcohol on his breath." He shook his head and laughed. "I'm amazed at myself!"

The sharp eyes of his three Guardians noting his improved condition still kept him sitting on the step a bit longer before agreeing to letting him stand. When he did, he tried to hide his wobbly legs, but the tremor in his robes gave him away.

Auron was concerned. They still had to negotiate their way down the icy path to the bottom of the canyon and wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish that.

Raiel's eyes caught his and she grinned. What was she planning? She turned away before his eyes could question her and she went ahead of the three men to open the doors, allowing Auron and Jecht to remain close to the Summoner.

As the sound of the opening of doors was heard in the large entry room, the Guado guards mentally and physically came to attention. Their eyes never left the intimidating woman who grinned at them as she crossed the wide floor and ascended the steps leading to the door through which she would exit.

Noting this, Auron, Jecht and Braska exchanged smiles and when the temple doors closed behind them, they broke out into chuckles and guffaws.

"Enjoyed yourself before our arrival, did you, Raiel?"

Raiel turned and looked at Lord Braska, as her cheeks turned a bit pink, and said a little sheepishly, "Uh - yes, sir."

Then she asked, "Lord Braska, will you summon Valefor again, please?"

He looked at her a second, then said, "Of course, my dear. I'm sure she'll be glad to give you a quick ride back down."

In only a moment, the beautiful Aeon was beside them. Raiel looked into her clear green eyes and somehow she knew the Aeon understood.

Raiel smiled and turned to the Summoner, "It's your turn this time, Lord Braska. We'll see you at the bottom shortly."

"But - but, Raiel. I -"

"Only one ride a day and I've had mine. Auron and Jecht will get me down. It's too far and too dangerous for you - and Valefor is in complete agreement. Just ask her." Then she grinned, "Besides, you've been drinking."

Auron and Jecht barely hid their chuckles as Braska looked at his Aeon and blinked, then looked at Raiel and blinked again. "But -"

Raiel just grinned and said, "You're keeping her waiting, sir."

Auron and Jecht had looked from one to the other as this unfolded. When Braska looked at them, he saw that they were as uninformed as he was.

Then Auron said, "She's right, my lord. Valefor is the safest way down for you. You're very tired and it is a long walk. There's only one thing that concerns me: sending my Summoner off without a Guardian to look after him. What do you think, Valefor?"

The Aeon lowered her head down to Raiel's level and looked her straight in the eye. "But - but -"

Braska laughed. "I think you should just surrender, my dear, and join me on this historic flight! Who knows what I may encounter down there on my own."

"Lord Braska, you have four Ae -"

Eyes sparkling, he interrupted her, "You're keeping us waiting, my dear."

Defeated, Raiel's shoulders slumped as she could find no way to extract herself from the loving trap she had set for Lord Braska.

With a deep laugh, Auron lifted her onto Valefor's strong back and Lord Braska clamored on behind her. Looking into the Aeon's eyes, he said very softly, "Thank you, Valefor. Watch over them."

The magnificent creature spread powerful wings and launched herself into space, two wide-eyed humans holding onto her for dear life as she gently spiraled downward to the ice canyon far below.

Auron and Jecht looked at each other with smiles, pleased with the outcome of Raiel's plan for Lord Braska. They set off down the path, making excellent time.

The Summoner and Raiel were waiting when they finally reached the end of the path. Braska could barely talk, so excited was he. He wanted to tell them about every second of the flight but between the involuntary laughter that continued to erupt from him and the sudden failure of his extensive vocabulary, he wasn't successful. The expression on his face said everything that he could not.

Jecht was a little embarrassed to discover excessive moisture in his eyes, but neither Raiel nor Auron noticed as each was dealing with his and her own emotional response to their Summoner's stunning experience.

Auron finally said, "There are some things that cannot be expressed by words. I believe that would be one of them, my lord."

Still trying to catch his breath, Braska looked at him, "You are wise beyond your years, Auron. Yes, you are right." He continued to shake his head in disbelief. "No one would believe it even if it could be told. I'm not sure  _I_ believe it!"

Auron said, "We should go now. A good meal awaits us, I'm sure."

As they walked to the copse of trees where the hovercraft were hidden, Raiel's eyes accused her mate as she said, "You ambushed me."

One corner of his mouth turned up as his dark eyes sparkled and he said, "Yes. I did, didn't I?"

She cuffed him on the arm and he laughed.

* * *

Shortly after they left, the door of the temple cautiously opened and the face of a guard peered around its edge. Seeing nothing, he started to go back inside, then his eye fell on something in the snow.

He stepped out, bent and picked it up then just stood staring at it for a very long moment before retreating back inside - with one small pink feather.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

After his flight on Valefor, Raiel wondered if the ride back on the hovercraft would be anticlimactic for Lord Braska, but that was not the case. They made their way to the hiding place of the two craft in the small clearing, took their places and the carefully maintained machines started instantly.

After giving the engines a moment to warm up, Raiel looked back at a smiling Auron who nodded and the two craft rose above the snow, were guided out of the copse by their drivers and they started back up the icy ledge of the canyon at an easy, moderate speed.

She laughed, "Sure glad we didn't have to walk all the way down this canyon, aren't you, Lord Braska?"

"Very much so, Raiel! We would have been too frozen to walk up to the temple."

"Maybe Ifrit would have walked behind us, breathing on us to keep us warm. You think?"

The Summoner threw back his head and laughed. "The images you conjure up in my mind, Raiel! I'm sure he would not have minded doing that in the least."

He was quiet for a brief moment, then laughed heartily again. Raiel glanced back quickly at him before returning her attention to driving.

"Ifrit says he would have found that completely satisfactory."

Raiel laughed, "Now he tells us!"

As soon as they cleared the ice canyon, she looked back at Auron, nodded and grinned as she opened the throttle. Their speed was close to max as they flew across the expanse of the frozen wasteland, not slacking off until they neared the edge of the northern portion of Macalania Forest.

Though following the twisting paths through the Forest at a slower pace, the party arrived at the inn, faces glowing. Rin stepped out to greet them.

"Hello, my friends! You had a successful day?"

Braska said, "Rin, I think I am almost on sensory-overload at the moment! And, yes, our visit to the temple was successful. Your magnificent machines have been a wonderful help to us and I am sincerely appreciative of their use. You have my most heart-felt thanks!"

Rin laughed. "You are certainly most welcome, Lord Braska. Please! Come in out of the cold. There will be a hot meal very shortly if you want to freshen up and rest a bit before eating."

Two of the staff held the doors open for them to enter, then immediately took the two craft back to their hiding place in a building behind the inn and did the minor bit of maintenance required to have them instantly ready when needed again.

Rin's standing orders were to always care for the equipment as soon as it was housed and always kept in readiness for immediate use. Anyone with even partial Al Bhed blood in their veins understood the importance of that: one never knew when a fast escape may suddenly become necessary - and a fast hovercraft would out-distance troops on foot every time.

Inside the warmth of the lobby, faces reddened by cold and wind from the ride, eyes sparkling from the sheer enjoyment of the experience, the Summoner's party definitely needed time to unwind before dining. They stood chatting for a short time before retiring to their rooms.

During their absence, their host had directed the staff to be sure that extra sets of the thick, soft towels were in each room and plenty of the sweet, fresh soap he kept in stock for all his guests, as well as a supply of wood by the fireplace in each room.

With Ty'a's able assistance, Rin had planned an excellent meal around the remains of that of the previous night. Seeing her surprise and questioning look, her boss explained that he had learned their food preferences well when they had stayed with him previously and knew they would enjoy this as much tonight as they did the night before. They were not people who required a complete change of menu at every meal. As they worked, he explained how they lived on the road, eating whatever they could find and went hungry when there was nothing. Her eyes were sober and thoughtful as she listened.

However, he did add several dishes he knew they would enjoy, including the sweet, layered, whipped cream, fruit and nut concoction they had so enjoyed at Thunder Plains. And, he privately assured her that she was completely free to accept the invitation to join them at dinner he knew Lord Braska would extend to her.

"I thank you, Rin, but this should be a time for just the five of you and my presence would detract from that. Enjoy their company while you can. That will please the rest of us."

Rin just nodded. "That is most kind and thoughtful of you, Ty'a. They are - indeed most special to me and - our time with them grows horribly short." His eyes looked away to things she couldn't see but understood. In more than a thousand years, no one had ever returned from a Pilgrimage that made it all the way to Zanarkand.

* * *

The party had hardly reached their rooms when they heard loud voices outside the Agency. Going to investigate, Auron saw a patrol from the Bevelle garrison arguing with Rin. Quickly returning to the hall, he rapped on the room doors of both Jecht and Braska with a terse, "We're needed outside. Now!"

Opening the doors and stepping outside, they heard the patrol leader berating Rin, "We've been suspicious of you for some time, heathen! I know the sound of machina when I hear it and we plainly heard it earlier."

Pointing to the large patch of melted snow where the two machines had sat, he continued, "This melted snow. Can you explain that?"

Before Rin could speak, Braska stepped forward. "I am Summoner Braska. I'm afraid the noise and snow melt are my fault. Ifrit has that effect. Here let me demonstrate."

Knowing that the patrol was standing a bit too close, he still began spinning his staff and the fire appeared on its ends, then the enormous emblem that represents the Aeon ignited even the snow around the Summoner as he was suddenly swept up into the sky in a massive ball of fire from which the magnificent Ifrit appeared. With a toss of his huge, horned head, Ifrit caught the Summoner on his shoulder and gently lowered him to the ground again.

Because they were too close, the members of the patrol were lightly singed and their uniforms darkened by scorch marks. Terrified by the spectacle they were witnessing, the legs of many simply failed them, dropping them into the snow and their pants were now wet, supposedly from the snow, but who except they really knew.

Playing his part perfectly, Ifrit emitted an enormous roar that was remarkably close to the pitch of the hovercraft engines.

The sight and sound of the astonishing, towering, fire-breathing Aeon glaring at them with fierce, angry yellow eyes reduced the patrol to drooling, open-mouthed idiots incapable of thought or speech.

Braska, barely containing himself, pointed to the large area of melted snow and said to the pale, bug-eyed, trembling patrol leader, "You can see for yourself what happens when Ifrit is present." Turning to the owner of the Agency, the Summoner bowed and said, "Sir, I am most apologetic for causing you this difficulty."

The patrol leader mumbled something incoherent and left as quickly as his wobbly, shaking legs allowed, not even looking to see if his men followed or not. With terrified glances backward, the patrol gathered itself as best it could and scrabbled away. As the story was told and retold, all the treasury in the coffers of Bevelle's temple did not hold enough gil to make another patrol come this way.

Braska turned to the Aeon and said, "Ifrit, I am deeply grateful for your intervention here. Our enemies take many forms and protecting our friends is most important. I thank you!"

Before the Aeon could leave, a small figure darted out from beside the red-clad Guardian and wrapped her arms across the massive chest as far as they could reach and hugged as tightly as she could. "Ifrit, thank you! Thank you for scaring them off. They might have hurt Rin if you hadn't. Thank you for saving him!"

Stepping back from the Aeon, Raiel looked into the yellow eyes looking down at her and heard a low, soft rumble before he vanished.

Through the front windows of the Agency, three sets of amazed, astonished eyes had also witnessed the scene and the look now directed at the Summoner held him in complete, unadulterated awe that would never lessen throughout their entire lifetimes.

Braska turned to Rin and said, "I do hope that takes care of the problem, Rin. It would grieve me deeply to be the source of any harm or ill feeling toward you."

Rin smiled. "Lord Braska, occasionally patrols come through here, but I don't think any will ever approach this Agency again! I am deeply grateful."

Then he laughed, "Though I saw this once before, I can still barely believe my eyes! It defies my ability to describe it!"

Braska smiled and said, "Well, let's get back inside, shall we? A nice hot shower is calling me."

Inside, Jecht noticed the silent, wide-eyed staff. "Amazin', huh? Ya oughta see some of the others!"

Their eyes followed the party as they walked toward their rooms.

* * *

Hot showers and a short sleep in soft warm beds had the Summoner's party ready to eat when they returned to the lobby.

Wiping his hands on a small, clean towel, Rin came from the kitchen to greet them and escort them to the beautiful, small dining room where Ty'a was directing two of the staff in the placement of the last dishes from the kitchen. Introduced to Leita and Bardoc, Lord Braska issued the expected invitation to join them for the meal.

Ty'a, speaking for herself and her co-workers, said, "Lord Braska, you are so kind to ask. Please give us the pleasure of having the honor and opportunity to serve you and your party. The three of us would truly appreciate that and will free Rin from any further duties for the evening. He will only have to enjoy being with you."

Braska looked at her and answered, "Dear Ty'a, you are a most thoughtful young lady! You would be most welcome to join us, but I want you to do what will please you most. My thanks to all three of you. Rin, where do you always find such excellent young people for your staff?"

Looking pleased, the tall Al Bhed said, "Thank you, Lord Braska. I am indeed fortunate to have them. Well! I hope you enjoy the meal. As you see, there are a few things from last night as well as a few new things. This afternoon, Ty'a and Leita made a special dessert for you: the one you enjoyed while at the Thunder Plains agency."

Jecht laughed and said, "Oh, man, that was one of the best things I had ever eaten, Rin! Thanks, ladies!"

The five shared great stories and much laughter as they enjoyed the wonderful hot meal. Braska and Jecht delighted the others with the telling of their adventure riding the hovercraft through the trees and of the incredible of experience of speeding so fast across the open space, then down into the canyon and back. No one in the party mentioned Valefor.

Ty'a, Leita and Bardoc kept plates and coffee cups filled, genuine smiles on their faces as they enjoyed listening quietly in the background, still observing the Summoner with what approached reverence.

As dishes were taken to the kitchen, they were immediately washed, dried and put away. By the time the beautiful dessert was taken to the table and served, very little remained to be cleaned.

Having eaten until he could simply hold no more, Jecht sighed and growled, "It's a good thing I don't have to walk up that ice path tomorrow; I don't think it would hold me. Rin, it just doesn't get any better than this, man! I sure 'preciate it!"

Smiling, Rin responded, "It is our pleasure, Sir Jecht. Sure you won't have just one more serving of dessert?"

His Jecht-laugh threatening to remove the wallpaper from the walls, he gasped, "I don't even have room to breathe decent now! Sure wish I could, though. Maybe I can have some with breakfast in the mornin'."

Auron had been a little quieter than what was normal even for him as he had watched the Summoner's face throughout the evening. He knew the man was sincerely and truly enjoying himself, Zanarkand far from his mind, though he couldn't help but wonder how much longer that would be the case.

He glanced down to see Raiel looking at him thoughtfully, understanding her mate's thoughts and giving his hand a small squeeze. It amazed him how perfectly she always seemed to understand his thoughts.

Braska said, "Rin, another special and memorable evening, thanks to you and your staff! My thanks!"

A short pause, he continued with a sigh, "We leave in the morning and continue to Bevelle. I'm not sure how long we will remain in that place as there is a bit of business that requires my attention, as well as visiting the temple."

"After leaving Bevelle, we will return here for one last visit before we must continue on northward to the Calm Lands and the remainder of our journey, if that is agreeable with you."

"We will be here waiting to serve you whenever you are free to come, Lord Braska."

Braska smiled, "You are an exceptional young man, Rin! I will look forward to being in your gracious company again."

As he prepared to stand, the Summoner said to his Guardians, "Stay as long as you like, but I will retire now. The excitement of the day is exacting its price. Sleep well, my friends."

As he was leaving, he stopped by the entrance to the kitchen. "Ty'a, Leita, Bardoc, thank you so very much for your beautiful service tonight! I thoroughly enjoyed the meal - and oh! that dessert! Just incredible! Good night."

Their thanks and good wishes in his ears, he retired to the quiet and warmth of his room. For a time he sat in one of the large comfortable chairs and just gazed into the flames of the fire in the small fireplace as he thought.

Sometime later, he prepared himself for sleep and settled into the welcoming softness of his bed. In only moments, he was in deep sleep.

* * *

Very early the next morning, as they enjoyed a good breakfast and hot coffee, Rin, wrapped in a heavy coat, entered the dining room and greeted them.

"Lord Braska, I hope I'm not presumptuous in doing so, but I belatedly thought that perhaps the four of you would prefer to ride, rather than walk, to the outskirts of Bevelle. I have both hovercraft warmed up and waiting outside if you would like to ride. Bardoc and I would be pleased to drive you."

Braska's face lit up. "Rin, how extraordinarily kind and thoughtful of you!" He turned to his tallest Guardian and asked, "Auron?"

Auron thought for a moment. "My lord, I see no benefit in additional walking or fighting at this point. It seems that we need to attend to our business in Bevelle and this will afford us much more time in which to do that. It is certain that there are no patrols around now! My recommendation would be to accept Rin's kind offer."

"Than we gratefully accept, Rin." He sighed. "Ah, if the people of Spira only knew how very much the Al Bhed have contributed to this Pilgrimage. It is immeasurable and you and your people have my deepest gratitude."

Rin simply bowed low before saying quietly, "I thank you, Lord Braska. Enjoy another cup of coffee, if you wish, sir, and we'll be on the way whenever you are ready."

Braska smiled and nodded, then turned a thoughtful gaze on Raiel.

"Yes, Lord Braska?"

He silently pondered a moment before saying, "Raiel, I know that Bevelle holds unpleasant memories for you and there is really no reason for you to accompany us there. Why don't you stay here and spend this time with Rin? You can rejoin when we return here."

Raiel's mouth dropped open and she stared at the Summoner with shocked eyes. "Lord Braska, I'll not leave you! Where you go, I go, remember? I swore an oath that  _will_ be kept! Every step of the way!" In a softer but no less determined tone, she said, "Thank you, Lord Braska, but I must decline."

A gentle smile appeared on Braska's face and there were tiny sparkles in his eyes as he said, "As I expected, but I wanted to make the offer. At least you didn't throw Thunder at me!"

Jecht and Auron chuckled, but Raiel's smile was small as she continued to study the Summoner's face. Was it because of her failure on the icy path the day before? Was he trying to find a way to remove her from his service? She couldn't blame him but he would have to verbally and formally release her from her oath and dismiss her. She wouldn't acquiesce and, if dismissed from his service, she would still go with her mate. And if Auron tried to make her stay behind, he was going to have his hands full with more than even he could handle!

All of this was clearly visible in her beautiful eyes and face. Braska took her slightly shaking hand in his two and said, "Have no fear, dear Raiel. I want you with me as you have been for so very long now. You are my Guardian for as long as you desire to be. The three of you - you have no idea how truly dear each one of you is to me. No Summoner in history has ever had better." A slight pause as his smile grew, "Or more entertaining."

Very quietly, Raiel said, "Thank you, Lord Braska. You truly are kind to me - but if you go to Bevelle, I go to Bevelle."

"Very well, my dear. Don't give it another thought. Your mind must be free from concern to think of more mischief in which to get!"

Standing quietly nearby, Rin laughed and said, "Lord Braska, she doesn't have to think to manage that. She has a natural ability for it - to which I can personally attest from a lifetime of experience!"

Raiel's face turned pink by the laughter that surrounded her, including that of her own mate. Seated beside her, Jecht wrapped a big arm around her in a big hug and said, "We love ya, little girl!"

After having that last good cup of coffee, the party was finally ready to leave and seated themselves on the two hovercraft - except a smiling Bardoc found himself seated behind Lord Braska. Rin was going to drive one craft, Raiel the other.

Starting the engines of the craft that were parked side-by-side, the cousins grinned at each other as memories of their childhood adventures flooded their memories. They would ride together once more.

The two craft rose into the air and, Rin leading, headed into Macalania Forest following the twisting path for a time, then, when they came to the fork in the trail, turned west toward Bevelle. A few hours later, the western edge of the Forest began to thin so Rin slowed his machine, finally bringing it to a stop while they were still hidden in the treeline.

Dismounting, he said, "This is about as far as we can take you, I'm afraid. There are many eyes in Bevelle and few are friendly to us."

Braska said, "Rin, I find that I'm constantly repeating myself: you have my deepest thanks and gratitude. It would have taken us a good part of the day to have made that trek."

Rin smiled. "I have said that it is our pleasure to serve you, Lord Braska - and it truly is."

Unfolding a very small piece of paper, he continued, "This is the name of a contact in Bevelle, a merchant who is completely trustworthy. If you will simply make contact with him, he will get word to us and Bardoc and I will be waiting here for you. The code word is written here. Just say the codeword and 'Tomorrow.' If you are unable to make your expected arrival time, don't be concerned. We'll keep check until you do."

He handed the small piece of paper to Auron who looked at it, memorized the name and codeword and nodded. He then handed it to his colleagues and said, "Memorize it." When each of the others had done so, Auron returned the paper to Rin. "Our thanks, Rin."

The tall Al Bhed nodded and popped the little piece of paper in his mouth, chewed a moment and swallowed. Raiel made a face, "Rin!"

He laughed, "That's the safest place for it, dear one!"

Braska said, "Let us be on our way so you can make a safe return to the warmth of your wonderful inn, Rin!" He held out a hand to him, then to Bardoc. "Our thanks, Bardoc. We hope to see you both again before many days pass."

Braska nodded to Auron and the party took up formation with Auron on close Point, Raiel as Escort, Jecht as Rear Guard, setting off toward the city of Bevelle.

Rin stood and watched them for long moments before sighing, "Their journey is full of danger, at no time more than now." A short pause, then, "Let us be on our way, Bardoc. We cannot help them until we receive word of their return."

* * *

Seen from above, Bevelle resembled an enormous, crouching insect with its large main body and points projecting out from its side, an monstrous head with two eyes and an incredibly long slender proboscis formed by the Bevelle High Bridge. By design or by accident, its appearance was not welcoming.

The city was actually built in three levels. On the lowest and largest level would be found those of more modest means, markets, and warehouses for the shipping interests and nearby docks.

The center level contained both living quarters and commercial districts for most of the city's inhabitants, as well as many shops and open-air markets.

The highest structure, the Temple of Bevelle, occupied the upper center portion of the city, surrounded by its many attendant satellite structures, such as quarters for priests, monks, temple attendants, the Bevelle garrison and barracks and so on.

The Summoner's party arrived at an entrance gate to the city after roughly an hour's fast walk. City guards eyed them unsmilingly as they passed through the gates but said nothing.

Inside the gates, they had climbed stairs that took them to the center level where they just stood for a few moments taking in the scene before them and trying to adjust to the noise, commotion and confinement of the city.

The noise of so many people going about their daily business was an assault on the ears of the four who had spent so much time in the quiet as they had traveled mostly alone for so many months.

They were accustomed to an environment of the rustling of a soft breeze through the trees, of the crunch of their boots as they walked down a deserted road, the singing of nearby birds, of listening for some tiny sound that would give away the location of some fiend waiting to ambush them as they passed.

There would be loud snarls, shrieks, screams or bellowing during battles, but quiet always returned as pyreflies inevitably drifted into the blue sky above them.

They drew a few glances, but everyone seemed to be more interested in their own business and pursuits than in a small party of nobodies who appeared to be standing and gawking at the activity before them.

Auron glanced around and gave an "Hmph!" then said, "All is as it was."

Braska said quietly, "You expected anything different?"

"No, my lord. The citizens of Bevelle would have no reason to take note of us, present or not."

Raiel and Jecht just silently looked.

Auron asked, "Where would you like to go first, my lord?"

Braska thought before answering. "We should secure lodging for ourselves but I'm not sure where. There are facilities for Summoners' parties in the Temple compounds but I don't think any of us would be comfortable there. Suggestions?"

Auron considered, then said, "There is a small inn on this center level that would serve our needs, I think. And there are several on this same level, as well, with plenty of food close by."

Braska sighed as he looked at the activity around him. "I think I would prefer to stay at one away from the Temple, if no one minds. The Temple level is easily accessible by way of several stairs. Auron?"

"As you wish, my lord. Do you know of The White Cloud?"

"Only vaguely, but I trust your recommendation. Shall we?"

Staying close together in the bustling crowds, Auron led them to The White Cloud Inn which was located on one of the outer rings of the center level. The smallish inn was not imposing but had an air of comfortable welcoming to it. Entering its doors, they were in a pleasant lobby furnished with inviting chairs and couches in addition to the check-in counter. Many large potted trees and plants complimented the calm decor.

A smiling clerk greeted them. "Welcome to The White Cloud. I am Denton. How may I assist you?"

Braska smiled and said, "Good day, Denton. I am Summoner Braska. We need accommodations for several days, at least, and require three rooms."

Still smiling, Denton produced three keys and said, "It will be our pleasure to have you and your party to stay with us, sir. I'm sure you'll be comfortable here and if there is anything that I or any of the staff can do for you, please let us know. You are on your Pilgrimage, sir?"

"Yes. My Guardians and I have been traveling for many, many months."

Denton bowed in the Yevonite tradition, murmuring, "Yevon be praised. May the Fayth be with you." Straightening, he continued, "I think you'll find it quiet in this location. We have a small dining facility here or, if you prefer, there are several eating establishments close by."

"Thank you, Denton. I'm sure we will and we will certainly visit the dining room."

Denton showed them to pleasant rooms that were nicely furnished and decorated without being stuffy or ostentatious. Sunlight streamed into each room through large windows lending a sense of 'home' that was appreciated, but there were heavy drapes that would close for privacy.

Raiel was surprised by the room. She wasn't sure what she expected from an inn in the very heart of Yevon's city, but it wasn't this. Looking around, she half-expected to find an old yellow cat curled up asleep in one of the room's chairs.

At Lord Braska's request, his Guardians rejoined him in his room after they had had a few moments in their own rooms.

"Are your accommodations satisfactory, my friends?"

Receiving their assurances, he continued. "Other than the obvious visit to the temple, there is some personal business to which I need to attend. I think the temple visit will be the last item on my agenda and it would be wise to allow an entire day for it and plan on leaving the following morning. So, for the time being, I want each of you to feel free to do as you wish. We can rejoin together before going to the temple."

Looking at his Guardians, he saw Raiel beginning to bristle and smiled. "I'll be perfectly safe here, dear Raiel. You mustn't be concerned."

Raiel sighed. "Lord Braska, where you go, I go. We all know that Bevelle is crawling with spies, counter-spies, intrigue of every sort and many much-less-than-honorable people, plus who knows how many outright thugs. No, sir. I must respectfully say, sir, that you'll not be left unguarded. Here or anywhere else."

Auron nodded. "Well said, my love."

Jecht rasped, "Me, too, Lord Braska. We're not leavin' ya by yourself."

Braska looked into three determined faces and sighed. "Well, let me propose this, then: why don't you take it in shifts of one or two at a time. If you thought Jyscal's dinner was boring, this just might surpass it! Would that be agreeable?"

The three Guardians looked at each other and considered the offer - and negotiations continued.

Jecht growled, "I don't know nothin' 'bout this place 'cept its jail an' I don't wanta go back there. Why don't I stay with ya mosta the time an' let Red an' Raiel here tend to any business they might have?"

That was considered. Auron knew he had business to attend to and didn't want Raiel anywhere around while he did. Raiel watched her mate's face intently, knowing his thoughts.

He rumbled, "That will be fine with me, Jecht, if you want to do that. There are a few things I would like to do. Raiel, during that time, you can either rest here or accompany Lord Braska and Jecht, or spell Jecht so he can also rest."

Raiel's face could have been that of a beautiful marble statue, so white and still it was. The monsters who ruled this place had killed her brother and she wasn't about to allow Auron to go anywhere without her.

As the silence lengthened, the three men knew that the tall Guardian was going to have a fight on his hands and waited for the explosion that had to be coming - but were surprised by her quiet response.

"You can go anywhere you like, Auron, any time you like. And I will do the same."

Auron's eyes narrowed slightly as they studied her immobile, expressionless face and unreadable eyes. There was no sign of the loving, impulsive, mischievous, adventuresome Raiel in this woman now standing before him. This Raiel was deadly serious and as coldly and ferociously focused as any Warrior he had ever seen. In fact, a bit of memory nagged the edges of his mind. He had seen this same expression somewhere before but couldn't bring it to mind at the moment.

The silence dragged out uncomfortably until Jecht said, "I'm with Lord Braska, then, an' the two of ya will be - around when ya can. That's good with me. Okay with ya, Lord Braska?"

Braska's eyes never left his smallest Guardian's face as he answered, "Yes, thank you, Jecht. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long at any one time."

Braska felt unsettled at this new Raiel. Her impassive face had locked out everyone, including Auron, and he found it disturbing. He glanced at Auron and saw that he too was trying to discern her thoughts and intents - apparently without success.

Hoping to break the moment, Braska suggested, "Well, shall we first find a meal for ourselves and then go our various ways until later?"

Raiel turned from Auron with her chin set to some unknown purpose and said, "Yes, Lord Braska."

Observing, Jecht thought, _'I don't think I'd want to be in Red's boots right now. Raiel looks downright scary.'_

Auron said nothing, but nodded. He hoped that Raiel would let him go tend to his business but he really didn't know what to expect from her. And her response bothered him - _'And I will do the same.'_   That is what worried him. Where would she go in this dangerous city?

In the pleasant, sunny dining room of the inn, they ordered their food and each seemed to be occupied with his and her own thoughts as they waited for their meal.

Jecht couldn't stand it anymore. "Where ya wanta go, Raiel?"

Pausing before answering, she softly answered, "First, I'm going back to our little house - where Collin and I lived. The rent was required to be paid a year in advance and that time hasn't quite run out; it should still be vacant. I - just want to see it once more and it isn't that far from here. You're welcome to come if you like. After that, I'll - see."

Their meal served, the four quietly ate with little conversation.

* * *

Outside, carefully blended in with the crowd, a pair of narrowed eyes silently observed the four through the inn's windows as they ate.

'Yeah. That's him, all right.'

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

 

 

He slipped back deeper into the crowd near the inn, a small smile on his face. He would report then come back here and see where the trail led.

* * *

Their mid-day meal finished, Braska looked at Raiel, "Well, my dear, why don't we first see your Bevelle home before we go our separate ways?"

She nodded. "It isn't far."

Jecht and Auron exchanged glances as they all stood to leave. Outside, she gestured to her right, "It's down this way."

Leading them down one street, crossing over to another and down yet another several times until they finally came to a quiet, little-traveled lane.

She stood at the gate of a tall bamboo-like fence for several moments before reaching into a small crevice between the stones of the lane and extracting a key. Turning it over in her hand a moment, she took a deep breath and pushed the gate which opened noiselessly on its hinges.

Inside the fence, a very small, white house with dark blue shutters stood surrounded by a small but orderly green yard. There were small trees growing in pots which gave the exterior a nice touch as did the flowers growing in containers, lending a bit of color and fragrance to the home.

Raiel's eye took in every detail. She had planted and tended this small garden with care during the years she had lived here - but she had been gone for a very long time now. Yet, the plants were watered and the grass was trimmed.

She approached the door and swallowed. She wasn't really sure that this was a good idea, but she needed to see it one last time. The key slipped easily into the lock, the cylinder clicked and the door opened silently.

Inside, the air didn't have the musty smell she had expected and a small frown appeared between her brows. After a brief hesitation, she walked the few steps to the tiny kitchen area and opened the door of the cooler. It was empty - as she had left it.

She opened an upper cabinet door and her eyes ran over the few items on its shelf and she started to close the door, then stopped and looked again as a chill danced across the back of her neck. She turned and looked at the door to Collin's room and studied it for a moment.

The three of them nearly filling the tiny sitting area of the little house, Braska, Auron and Jecht stood just inside the door, quietly watching.

Auron's sword hand twitched slightly as the result of the vibrations he was picking up from her. Something besides memories had her on alert and he didn't know what it was.

Walking to the bedroom door, Raiel let her hand rest on the door for a moment before she gave a gentle push to open it.

The room also appeared as she had left it. The bed was neatly made and everything was in perfect order. She opened the small closet and looked inside unmoving for a long moments as her eyes moved over the garments hanging there. She inhaled the faint, unique, slightly spicy Collin-scent in them.

Her fingers touched the fabric gently before her hand fell to her side. She took a deep breath then softly closed the door and left the room. These things weren't sent to her by the monks because they didn't know they existed.

Crossing the few steps to her own room, she opened the door. The bed and room appeared as it did when she last saw it, right down to the tiny vase of yellow flowers she loved sitting on her bedside table.

Opening her closet door, a few items of clothing she had not been able to pack in her small case still hung on their hangars. Looking at them for a moment, then closing the closet, she turned and left the room. A slow look around the small sitting area, she said softly, "We can go now."

Wordlessly, they filed out the door into the small yard as she relocked the door, then through the gate and into the quiet lane. The key was returned to its hiding place between the stones.

Raiel stood silently gazing at the closed gate for several moments before turning to the others. Her voice was very low, "So, that's where we lived."

Braska said gently, "It's a very nice home, Raiel. You must have enjoyed living there very much."

She nodded. "Yes. We were happy here."

Jecht said, "Ya still got stuff there? Ya wanta come back an' get it before we leave?"

A negative shake of her head.

Auron just watched her closely, remaining silent. She seemed sad yet troubled.

Raiel's eyes took in the lane, first one direction, then the other before turning to the others. "Thank you for coming with me. Where will you go now?"

They began walking back toward a nearby main plaza.

Braska said, "I would like to see someone at the temple now, if he's available. If not, then there is another stop I can make to make best use of my time. By then it will be time for a small bit of refreshment. Afterward, I will see whichever person I am unable to see first. This will likely keep me occupied until time for the evening meal. Any suggestions for that?"

Raiel and Jecht shook their heads.

Auron said, "Wherever you like, Lord Braska."

The Summoner said, "Why don't we try one of the other establishments near the inn?"

"As you wish, my lord."

Jecht growled, "That's good by me."

Auron said, "I'll go with you to the temple and will visit some people there, as well. Raiel?"

She said quietly, "There are some things I want to see; I'll catch up with you later."

Studying her face with concern, Auron nodded and gently touched her cheek before turning to accompany Braska and Jecht up one of the stairways to the top level.

He wasn't surprised that she didn't want to go to the temple level if she could avoid it. He also knew she was very familiar with the area and could pretty well take care of herself, he just hoped that she didn't try to take on more than she could handle.

She obviously wasn't going to let them in on her plans and would just give him the slip if he tried to stay with her; the Commander had trained her much too well. Above all, he didn't want her to get hurt. If the plan he had in mind worked, he would have no concern about that, but he had to make some contacts first to put it into play.

Climbing the stairs, he looked back down and she was gone. Why did he feel so uneasy?

* * *

From deep in the shadows of the nook where he stood, a man waited until the four strangers reached the plaza before he stepped into the lane and turned in the opposite direction they had taken. He wanted to report to his contact as quickly as he could then he would return to continue his watch.

* * *

Raiel watched as the three men began climbing the stairs then she quickly blended into the many people nearby. Moving as fast as the crowd allowed, she hurried to the next set of stairs and ran up them, stopping at the top to catch her breath. Even in prime condition as she was, that was a very long set of stairs to run up.

Not too long before he had disappeared, her brother had made a detailed map of the entire top level of the city - and she had memorized every inch of it. After pausing for that quick moment, she immediately went to stand in a shadow of a large round pillar and eased her face out just enough to look across the expanse of the enormous temple courtyard.

Lord Braska, Jecht and Auron were just coming into view across the way. They stopped to talk for a moment before the Summoner and Jecht turned toward the temple complex and Auron went another direction.

She hurried from vantage point to vantage point trying to keep pace with the long strides that quickly took her mate to one of the outer rings. For a moment, she lost sight of him and froze behind the pillar where she now stood.

Anxiously searching, her eyes fell on the red coat entering a small bistro on one of the outer-most rings of this level. She saw a closer spot from which to observe and slipped unobtrusively over to it.

She couldn't see inside but knew he would have to exit from the same door so she stayed where she was, appearing to any casual observer to be simply enjoying the view of the sunlight sparkling on the water at this edge of the city.

* * *

After leaving Braska and Jecht, Auron made his way to a place where he knew he might encounter a friend or two. Entering the bistro, he paused a moment to let his eyes adjust to the lower interior lighting.

Standing to one side of the entrance, he let his eyes drift over the few patrons inside having a late lunch, knowing that the bright light behind him would conceal his identity until he chose to reveal it to anyone there.

His eyes stopped on one person and a smile crossed his mouth. The Fayth were smiling on him. Slowly making his way to that table, he let his hand fall onto the shoulder of the dark-haired man eating a meal.

Sharply looking up with a frown that was quickly replaced with a wide smile on his tanned face, the man stood and grasped the hand held out to him. "Auron! How  _good_  to see you again, my friend. I thought you had left Bevelle."

"Hello, Mikel. Good to see you again, as well. I did. Just passing through for a couple of days. Thought I'd stop in and see if I knew anyone here."

"Sit! Join me! What have you been doing with yourself?"

Auron sat with his long-time friend that dated back to their days as students in the temple and ordered a cup of coffee. "Leading a Summoner's party. Lord Braska."

"Ah." Clear gray eyes searched Auron's face. "That was bad business with the High Priest, Auron. You may have more friends here than you realize."

Auron sighed, "What happened, happened. Can't live in the past."

"Where are you in the Pilgrimage?"

"From here to the Calm Lands, Mt. Gagazet - then Zanarkand."

Mikel simply nodded. There was nothing he could say.

After another moment, Auron glanced around at the mostly empty establishment. In a very low voice, he said, "Ever hear more of what happened to the Commander?"

Mikel's eyes quickly flitted around the room, satisfying himself that unwanted ears couldn't hear their low voices. "No, though there are whispers. Be very careful of whom you inquire, Auron. There are friends and then there are friends."

Auron nodded. "As I expected. The Commander was too important to us to let this go, Mikel. We may not be able to change the past, but we owe him. He would have done the same for any one of us."

Mikel nodded. "I know. But it will be difficult, not to say dangerous. No one came back from that mission, so where would we even start?"

"What was the mission?"

"I don't know. All copies of the orders, including planing notes, are missing from the files. I looked."

"Who authorized it?"

"That was on the orders, as well. There are some who think it came from high up, but that is only speculation. As best as I can tell, there is no way to determine who sent them out or where or for what."

The two men were quiet as they thought.

Then Auron said, "I have a different request, one that may seem unusual on the surface, but I have my reasons."

"Name it."

"I would like to have someone followed."

"That should be no problem. Who and where?"

"A woman. Here in Bevelle."

Surprise on his face, gray eyes narrowed. "A woman, Auron?"

A half-smile tugging at one side of his mouth, Auron answered, "Yes." The Guardian continued with a description which his friend noted.

Searching his friend's eyes, Mikel slowly asked, "Who is she, if you don't mind me asking?"

A short chuckle, then, "My wife."

A strangling choke that brought on a coughing spell which elicited more chuckles from the red-coated man seated across from him, Mikel finally managed, "Your -?"

A sparkle in his dark eyes, Auron answered, "Yes. Long story. This is the first time she's been back in Bevelle in - a while. She's up to something and I'm not sure what but I'm afraid she could get into trouble with it. I know better than to try to follow her myself - and there are some other things I need to check on and I want to know that she's safe so I can concentrate without distraction while I'm about it."

Auron filled in the information his friend needed about Raiel, leaving her unnamed and her relationship to Collin unvoiced.

Mikel didn't know how to react. Auron married? That was the very last piece of news he ever expected to hear in his entire lifetime. Knowing better than to ask further questions, he chuckled and said, "How many men do you think it'll take?"

Auron thought a moment and answered, "Seven or eight should do it."

Mikel's jaw dropped open.  _"Seven or eight?"_

Auron smiled, eyebrow cocked upward. "I told you she's good. If things get out of hand, just put her in the Unit brig and I'll bail her out later."

Mikel lost control, threw back his head and laughed until his eyes had tears. "Wouldn't I love to know the story behind this one! Sounds as if you've truly met your match, my friend! Where is your lovely bride now, if I may ask?"

"Could be anywhere, but probably on the second level doing who-knows-what. We have rooms at The White Cloud."

Mikel looked at his friend with a mixture of expressions on his face, amazement chief among them. A fascinated chuckle escaped him. "Let me be on my way to get this mission organized. Sounds as if Bevelle could have a serious problem on its hands if we don't corral and contain her quickly."

Auron smiled, "I'm in your debt, my friend."

Mikel stood, shook Auron's hand warmly as he laughed, "No, you're not, Auron. I'd pay good gil just to be in on this one! And I want the whole story before you leave. Deal?"

"Deal - as far as I can promise now. Our last day here - and I don't know exactly when that will be - will be spent with Lord Braska in the temple."

Mikel nodded and his face sobered. "Thanks for trusting me with this, Auron. I'll see to her care - whatever form that may have to take."

In spite of himself, he couldn't banish the image of his friend and the woman he had described from his imagination - and the smile returned.

Watching, Auron knew exactly what the other man was imaging in his mind and smiled back before his own face sobered. "She's everything in this world to me, Mikel. Don't let her get herself hurt."

"You've got it, my friend. See you later."

Mikel left and headed for a small unmarked compound that was set slightly off from the temple complex. His handsome face wore a serious expression, yet an occasional chuckle crept up on him as he thought through the conversation he had just had. This was going to be interesting!

* * *

Auron sighed as he finished his cup of coffee. A hand-picked team from the Special Services Unit should be more than enough to keep her safe. He trusted them implicitly. Bonds of that Unit went far deeper than any temple politics ever would.

Turning to his own agenda, he thought of another contact he'd like to make, if possible. Now it would be a matter of locating that person. At this time of day, that could be about anywhere - though, as it was past time for the mid-day meal for most, he'd likely be in the temple dining area because he disliked eating there when it was crowded.

Auron knew he couldn't enter that area without drawing a great deal of unwanted attention but adjacent areas would probably be safe enough. Leaving gil to pay his bill, he went to the exit, blinking in the bright sun.

* * *

Entering the purposely mundane-appearing, unmarked building in the compound that served the highly elite Special Services Unit, Mikel glanced around at the men inside who were occupied with reading, sharpening weapons, studying, resting, writing, or dozing.

The men got to their feet as he entered.

"Heads up! Got a request, former Unit member, private detail, strictly off the record from start to finish. Requires seven or eight volunteers, around-the-clock until further notice, probably several days. Any interested, meet me in the briefing room now."

Without pausing, he had continued walking toward the briefing room while giving his discourse, then stood at the front of it as more than two dozen men filed into the room and quietly took seats at individual desks, paper and pens ready.

"No notes. This briefing and mission are confidential, need-to-know basis only. I will decide who, if anyone, needs to know outside of those now present."

"Questions so far."

That wasn't really a question. Commander Mikel knew these men would die before betraying even a hint of what was said in this room. Their sacred honor was sworn to it when they were chosen to join this Unit after the most careful vetting possible.

Pens disappeared, papers were tucked into the desks.

"The subject is female, about five feet five inches in height, no weight, described as slim. Long dark hair, wears a tribal braid with beads and three feathers on the right side. Known to be wearing boots, long black pants, dark blue-green shirt, a blade in the back-carry position. Knows how to use it."

"Well-trained. Was observed to have taken out more than a dozen thugs single-handedly. Was cautioned not to underestimate her - and that was underscored. Quote - She can take you out before you even know she's there - unquote."

"Subject is a former resident of Bevelle, knows the area well, is currently serving as Guardian to the Summoner Lord Braska. May or may not be in the company of that party; was given leave to attend to personal business while in Bevelle, may make inquiries that could endanger her. Is not a Yevonite but poses no danger to anyone who does not provoke her or attack her first."

"Was advised that any tail will have to be loose or she'll pick up on it and will disappear until whatever time she returns to The White Cloud Inn where rooms are engaged. Subject was described as a magnet for mischief. Quote - she attracts it like a moth to a flame - unquote."

Hesitating a split-second for the first time since the staccato-like briefing began, the Commander's face twitched slightly as he continued. "Was further advised that quote - If things get out of hand, just put her in the Unit brig and I'll bail her out later - unquote."

"Questions."

One hand went up and was acknowledged.

"Is this for real, sir?"

"I assure you it is quite real, Renton. I gave my word that the well-being of this subject would be our top priority and her safety would be assured. Questions."

Another hand went up. "May we know the identity of the former member, sir?"

"Would that make any difference to you, Beckam?"

"No, sir. Just asking, sir."

"Questions."

Another hand was raised a little uncertainly and acknowledged.

"May we know the relationship of the subject to the former member, sir?"

The Commander stood in silence for a moment as he considered his answer, finally answering tersely, "That information is not pertinent to the mission."

"Eight volunteers. Decide amongst yourselves. Those not initially included should stand down unless or until needed. Volunteers, meet me outside in five minutes prepared for immediate duty."

As he turned to leave, the men came to their feet at attention, then began the earnest decision-making of who would go, who would stay.

In five minute's time, the senior-most eight of the group met the CO outside, received their instructions and left immediately to fulfill their assignments.

* * *

Raiel knew she had to be very careful while shadowing Auron but thought she was probably good enough to do it. Then she saw him heading toward the temple compound. _'Blast! Why there, Auron? You won't find anybody there who will help you find the answers. They are the monsters who killed him!'_

There were many exits from the compound to which he was heading but she didn't think it was wise for her to try to enter; she'd stick out like a sore thumb, for sure. What could she do?

Thinking quickly, she watched to see if she could discern which section of the temple he would go. Glimpses of the red coat came and went until she saw that he was in an area that fortunately had many windows. It seemed to be near the dining area, if her memory recalled Collin's maps accurately.

She stayed where she was and continued to watch. Auron remained stationary. As best she could see he was leaning against a huge pillar, arms folded, probably waiting for someone.

She glanced around. She had been in this one spot long enough. Time to move so she wouldn't draw any attention. She left without notice and took up another station.

* * *

The man had made his report to his contact and had returned to his observation point in the nook off the side of the lane. He was paid good gil to keep watch on this house and this was the first time anyone had shown even the remotest interest in it.

After he had made his report, his contact clapped him on the shoulder and moved off quickly with a "Well done!" It may be boring but it sure paid well and he wasn't about to be slack in carrying out the simple instructions given to him so many months ago: anyone showing any interest other than the owner must be reported immediately.

* * *

Waiting by the stairs to the lower level, another man stood motionless, carefully studying people for the better part of a half-hour before finally moving down the stairs to the lower level of the city.

Taking an incredibly circuitous route with many stops to pause and observe all around him, he finally came to a building on the edge of one of the outer-most rings and, making one last careful check around him, tapped a code on the heavy door.

The door opened a crack to establish the man's identity, then opened just enough for him to enter the room. "There's been a visit. Four people, no names available. Three men, one woman."

"Describe them."

The description was relayed as given. "My thanks." Hands were clasped, the visitor left and melted unnoticed into the crowd.

A tall, muscular man stood in silence for a moment, then turned to another. "I need six men."

The second man nodded and said, "I'll get the word out. Be back shortly."

* * *

Jecht stood quietly while Lord Braska talked with a man dressed in fancy robes. _'Lord Braska wasn't kiddin'! This makes Jyscal's thing look like a circus.'_ Then his thoughts returned to the place they had been all afternoon: _'Where's Red an' Raiel? They're off on their own missions an' that's enough to scare anybody. Wish they coulda at least stayed together doin' whatever it is they're doin'.'_

Finally, Braska stirred and caught his Guardian's eye, knowing where the tall man's thoughts had been.

The Summoner began to take his leave of the priest with whom he had been talking. "I thank you for your time on such short notice, sir. You have been most gracious. Now, if you'll permit, I'll take my leave."

More bowing and platitudes, then they were finally out the door. A smile putting sparkles into his blue eyes, Braska said softly as they walked down a long hallway, "Congratulations, Jecht! You not only managed to stay awake but gave the impression of serious attention to duty. I'm most impressed!"

Grinning at the Summoner, Jecht growled, "Ya didn't lie when ya said it would be borin', Lord Braska. But I don't mind. Gave me time to think, ya know."

Braska's smile faded. "Yes, I'm worried about them, as well, Jecht. I hope we can conclude our business here quickly and be rid of this place. You can understand why I don't want Yuna to grow up here. Well. Hungry? Wait - I know the answer to that one!" The smile returned to his face as he and his Guardian walked back out into the sunshine and on to one of the outer-most rings of this level where they located a small bistro in which to have a small bit of refreshment.

* * *

On the second level, nine pairs of eyes were searching for a woman about five feet five inches tall who wore a braid in her hair, right side, beads and three feathers. She was nowhere in sight. The CO sighed. There is no way one woman can escape the notice of nine highly trained men. They would find her, hopefully sooner rather than later.

* * *

On the lowest level, a group of six men had quietly gathered in ones and twos in a nondescript building and listened as their leader explained what he needed done, describing the targets.

Having received their instructions, they slipped back out into the milling crowds the same way they came in and set off to carry out the assignment entrusted to them. No one paid them even the slightest glance as they blended in and moved out toward the second level.

Inside, the tall man sat in deep thought. They couldn't fail. Too much was at stake to fail now. Why did this have to come up now?

* * *

Auron waited for a while but when it became obvious that the one he sought wasn't going to make an appearance, he sighed and began to walk toward a different exit.

* * *

His report made, the observer returned to his place near the inn and resumed his silent vigil. They were gone for now, but the man they sought would return here sooner or later.

Once he had made his report, a message was placed into a gnarled hand in the temple. Reading it, a combination of fear and anger took up residence in him. _'How dare he return to Bevelle. Hadn't he been disgraced enough?'_

But the old man was cunning enough to realize that not everyone was taken in by the ruse that ousted the respected young Warrior from the ranks of the garrison. He would have to move cautiously.

Writing a note, a courier was summoned with instructions for its delivery. The old man felt a measure of relief knowing that the young man's every move would be observed and reported to him. If necessary, more - serious - measures could be taken.

* * *

The courier delivered the note as instructed and returned to the temple. He knew the old man would soon take a short nap so he stood quietly at his station and waited.

As soon as the door closed, the courier eased away quietly and tapped a code on a certain door not far down the same hall. As soon as he heard "Enter!" he slipped into the room and whispered a few words into an interested ear, then returned to his post.

* * *

Mikel was beginning to worry. There wasn't a sign of the woman. Where could she have gone? Could something have happened to her already? Had she asked the wrong question of the wrong person?

* * *

Breaking the wax seal on the note just delivered, the officer read the note and sighed. The old man was getting paranoid, without doubt. However, he had accepted the gil and now he had to meet his obligation. _'How many men will this require? Four should surely be enough for simple observation.'_ He left his office and got the attention of one of the guard and issued his instructions, then returned to his desk.

* * *

Leaving the bistro, Lord Braska and Jecht made their way back to the temple compound where the Summoner hoped to have audience with one other person before the afternoon was spent. Jecht was nearly beside himself with worry and hoped by all that was sacred in Blitzball that this meeting would be short!

* * *

Auron walked to a certain rarely used exit and glanced around before taking a sharp turn and heading down a little-known alley. If he was lucky, he would find this office empty and could check the files he wanted to examine without interruption. His presence would be hard to explain. He eased the door open and went inside.

* * *

Raiel sighed. She had lost him. Which of the many exits could he have taken? She had to think. Okay, the person he wanted to meet wasn't there. He wanted information. Where do you look if you want information? Offices. Offices have records and files. Which one?

She closed her eyes bringing up the image of Collin's map in her mind. There were so many. Which ones would be near an exit? Okay - three possibilities. Just take them in order. Time to move. The sun would be setting soon. She had to find him. These bastards wouldn't take him from her. She would make certain of it!

* * *

A big man casually walked across the courtyard. Eyes constantly scanning, he caught sight of a brunette. Yes! That's the one. Got her!

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

Raiel scanned the courtyard. Plenty of people coming and going but as the sun continued to settle toward the horizon that would change.

Her eyes swept the scene once more and she started to turn - wait. That big guy. He was sure looking at her with more than passing interest. She stood where she was, her eyes not wavering from his face.

* * *

_'Uh-oh. She's made me. Crap! Maybe I can salvage it.'_ Putting a pleasant expression on his face, he sauntered over to her and smiled charmingly.

"Forgive me, I - didn't mean to stare but - you're very pretty. I'm Carda." Gesturing toward a small bistro, he asked, "Will you do me the honor of joining me for some refreshments?"

Raiel had seen the quick change in his expression but the smile now on his face didn't match the look in his eyes. That look was not one of a man interested in meeting or picking up a woman. His muscular build said he was not just an ordinary citizen but was probably from either the nearby garrison or some similar outfit.

Her own expression never changed and her eyes never wavered from his face as she responded curtly with "No thanks."

He briefly searched her face looking for something but whatever it was, he didn't seem to have found it so he finally muttered "My apologies" and turned away.

Unmoving, Raiel watched until he was more than three-quarters of the way across the massive courtyard. He had looked back once but had kept walking. She noted that he was headed toward the set of stairs she had earlier run up from the second level.

He had been looking for her. Okay, if he was looking for her, then he probably had a partner somewhere around. Surveillance was usually done with at least two, maybe more, so if one was burned he could drop out but the subject wouldn't be lost.

She gave the courtyard a careful examination but didn't pick up on anyone who even remotely looked the part, though the same large columns behind which she had hidden could be concealing someone.

The next question was  _why?_ Certainly no one would have any interest in her just for herself; she was not known in Bevelle. But Auron was.

More questions! They had been in the city only a few hours so who would even know of her link to him? The only answer she could think of was that someone interested in him had seen them together at the inn earlier but had lost him and thought that, in following her, she would lead them to him. That would make sense.

Why would anyone be interested in his activities while in Bevelle? It would be obvious that he was with the Summoner's party and would only be here briefly before continuing the Pilgrimage. How could he pose any danger to anyone in that brief span of time?

Information. Someone either believed he had information or thought he would likely be seeking information that they believed could be a problem.

She thought back. Was it Collin's disappearance? Collin's disappearance and Auron's ouster from the garrison occurred at roughly the same time. It was known that Collin had long been Auron's mentor. Was someone concerned that Auron would ask the wrong questions? Was it feared that he knew something?

Her heart sank. She didn't have the answers but someone was definitely following her; that meant she had to stay away from him. If she had to stay away she couldn't protect him. Oh, why did they have to come to this accursed place? It truly was the center of all that was evil.

She would not lose Auron as she had lost Collin! If these Yevonites harmed Auron, they were going to have to rebuild this city because she'd tear it apart piece by piece. There wouldn't be anything left but a smoking pile of ruins when she was finished. Tears came to her eyes.

No! No time for that! She had to keep her emotions under control so she could think clearly. She swallowed the sob that wanted so badly to escape and willed her shaking hands to be still, balling them into small fists at her sides, trying to steady her breathing and focus on what she had to do.

Lord Braska. Was he in danger with any of this? Jecht was good enough with his sword but he had no experience with evasion, tracking or any of the other skills needed for this type of situation. She didn't know if she should risk a quick meeting with them or not, then decided that she couldn't take the chance. It was getting near the end of the day and they would be expecting Auron and her to join them for the evening meal.

Glancing at the nearby bistro, a plan began to form in her mind. A last scan of the courtyard and she turned toward the lights of the establishment.

* * *

In the office, which was really a records repository, Auron locked the door that opened into the temple hallway, as well as the one through which he had entered. Normally, once records were dumped here, they were never touched again. The old priest who oversaw this section was meticulous in his filing and watched over what he regarded as 'his' records jealously. If there was anything to be found, it would be here. From the many file cabinets, he just had to locate the right time period and start reading.

As daylight faded, he turned on a small desk lamp after first propping a large file against it to make sure that the light wouldn't show beneath the door to the hall and continued searching through the files. He knew that this was the only opportunity he would ever have to examine them.

At one point he froze when he heard footsteps in the hall approach and someone tried the door knob but, finding it locked, an exasperated voice had grumbled, "Ah! Gone for the day. My luck!" and the steps had retreated.

Hopefully Lord Braska, Jecht and Raiel were having dinner about now under the watchful eyes of Mikel's detail. He knew she would worry but it just couldn't be helped. He felt he was close to unraveling several clues that could be valuable for Mikel to pursue in the quest for answers about Commander Collin's disappearance.

He reached for the jug at his hip, took a swig, then rehung it on his belt and returned his attention to the papers and files before him, quickly going through them, being most careful to keep everything in the exact order in which he found them.

* * *

On the second level, Mikel was now more than worried. He had given his word to Auron but they hadn't seen the first sign of the woman. Where in the name of Spira could she be? He had just sent word for twelve more men who had been in the briefing to report - two on the top level, four on the lower level and six more on this level: twenty-one members of the most experienced and elite forces in the entire land. There is no way she could escape that many eyes for long!

* * *

Earlier, leaving the lower level and splitting into ones and twos, six men and their boss had dispersed themselves as assigned: one up to the upper level, six on the second level of the city, all appearing casual if you didn't notice their alert eyes.

Their primary target had not been seen since the initial report around mid-day. He could be somewhere in the temple complex but that wasn't certain and they couldn't check inside in any case.

The boss knew he would be doing some digging - which was okay - but didn't want him digging around too deeply. He wasn't sure exactly what records might still exist. All known records had been destroyed but there could still be others of which he hadn't known - this is Bevelle, after all.

The secondary target seemed to be their best option at stopping the primary if he started to get too close. If it came to it, they had to be ready to use her to stop him - as much as he would hate to have to do that. But they had to find her first. There had been no other sighting since she had made Carda on the upper level.

Carda had grumbled, "She not only picked up on me immediately, I had the feeling she knew what I had for breakfast this morning."

* * *

Orders in hand, a sergeant of the city guards sighed unhappily. The old man wants somebody else shadowed, huh? This would be the third time this month. Like he had plenty of extra men to spare for this nonsense, right?

Shaking his head, he sighed with aggravation and looked over the duty roster in his hand. Okay, he'd just have to short four city gates by one man each; he simply didn't have the personnel to spare. He called for the corporal and issued the order. Why couldn't the old man just tend to his praying and leave everything else up to the temple guards and city guards?

* * *

Lord Braska and Jecht left the temple after the Summoner's final audience of the afternoon and took a set of long stairs down to the second level that deposited them fairly close to the inn.

"I don't know about you, Jecht, but I'm ready for a good meal, a hot shower and a good night's sleep."

"Yes, sir. That sure sounds good. I haven't done nothin' but stand around most all day but I'm as tired as if we'd been in a dozen hard battles. Hope Red an' Raiel show up soon."

"As do I, my friend. Perhaps they are waiting for us."

But there was no sign of a very tall man in a red coat or a beautiful woman who wears a braid in her hair. A quick check with the clerk in The White Cloud revealed that neither had been seen since the party had left the dining room earlier in the day.

The Summoner stood for a long moment in front of the inn, concern on his face. Seeing a small patio cafe close by, he said, "Why don't we take a seat over there where we can be easily seen and wait for them?"

Jecht just nodded, his mouth set in a thin line, his eyes uneasy.

* * *

In the bistro, Raiel had asked for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a short note, thanked the man and left.

Giving her surroundings a careful look, she ducked into the shadows and quickly slipped away, going down a narrow secondary stairway that led to a different area of the second level.

Careful to stay in the deepest shadows she could find in the rapidly fading light, she carefully made her way toward the huge plaza by the inn, eased into a heavily shadowed vantage point some distance from The White Cloud and spied Lord Braska and Jecht seated at a small table of a little patio cafe. Neither looked happy and there was no sign of Auron. _'Oh, please, Fayth! Keep him safe! Don't let them harm him!'_   Nothing was going as she had hoped.

Staying in the periphery in the dark, she surveyed the people in the vicinity of the inn and saw people coming and going - some laughing and talking, some with weary expressions who seemed to be on their way home after their day's work, some entering various eating establishments, some into bars, some just standing around chatting, some men and women flirting with each other - and some who didn't fit in with any of that.

One was not far from the closest main stairway that connected with the upper level. Another at a table very close to Lord Braska and Jecht. Others? Yes. Two more leaning against that post over there. And possibly one beyond them. That was all she could see from where she stood.

They were all from the same mold: well-built and muscular with intent faces and alert eyes that constantly scanned the crowd. Including the Charm School dropout from upstairs, that made six that she knew of and there were certainly more. A chill shimmied its way through her. Who are these people? What do they want? She desperately wished she could somehow get a warning to Auron but she didn't even know where he was.

She stepped back and, careful to stay in darkness, watched and waited for just the person she wanted. When he finally appeared, she touched him on the arm as he was passing and, a little startled, he turned brown eyes to look into the smiling face of a pretty lady.

She softly asked, "Would you do something for me, please? See those two men seated over there? Would you take this note to them? Here's a few gil for your trouble."

The light-haired boy, about twelve or so, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure! No problem." Some gil for doing nothing! He took the note, grinned and headed for the men she had pointed out. Nothing like easy gil, huh?

As soon as the boy turned away from her, she quickly relocated to a completely different location and continued to watch from a distance. As the boy drew close to the table, Jecht rose to his feet, hand on the grip of his blade.

The boy spoke and handed Jecht the small square of paper. Jecht appeared to ask a question and the boy pointed to the place where he had been approached. Jecht nodded and the boy went on his way.

Jecht unfolded the note, read it, then handed it to Lord Braska.

Raiel saw one of the men she had spotted earlier immediately move toward her just-vacated position as soon as the boy had pointed in that direction. He would find only an empty dark space.

Okay. Time to move again. No telling how many there were. She turned and silently melted into the night. She wanted a little more information before putting her plan into motion.

* * *

Braska read the note:

Being followed, not sure why.  
ID'd tail outside temple earlier.  
Will have to stay away until I know.  
Lost track of Auron at the temple.  
Don't worry about me, I'm fine.  
Will rejoin outside gates if necessary.  
~ Raiel ~

The Summoner's mind was racing. _'Without doubt Raiel is extraordinarily capable - but this is Bevelle -'_

She had been following Auron? Then he nodded. Yes, her face, her demeanor, her words earlier made sense now -  _'You can go anywhere you like, Auron, any time you like. And I will do the same.'_

She knew he would be making inquiries about her brother and, having lost her brother under highly questionable circumstances, she would do whatever she thought it would take to ensure Auron's safety, even secretly guarding him with her own life. She wasn't going to argue with him or even tell him about it, she was just going to do it.

And he knew Auron wouldn't let her within a mile of his own activities and inquiries for fear of  _her_  safety. He wouldn't know she was trying to protect him from the danger in which she perceived him to be.

He sighed. A little communication between the two would have been most helpful - but the concern of each for the other had prevented that. He searched his mind for anyone he knew who may be able to help but not one name came to mind that he dared to ask for fear of inadvertently stumbling into the camp of an undisclosed enemy.

He looked at Jecht who looked like a coiled spring with a hair trigger. "I think we may have to just trust them and their abilities, Jecht. They know the city, they can handle themselves extremely well, as we both know. Raiel won't come near any of us if she thinks that will endanger us. We very well may not see her until we are outside the gates again. Since Auron was at the temple, he may be in contact with some of his friends there. He'll most likely show up before she will."  Eyebrows raised, he sighed. "I hate to think of his reaction when he finds out she's out of contact and her whereabouts is unknown."

He was quiet a moment before continuing, "I guess it's just the two of us until either or both of them are able to rejoin us. Sorry to have to depend so heavily on you, Jecht. You deserve to have to time to yourself, as well."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Lord Braska. Raiel 'splained to me a long time ago what bein' a Guardian means an' I've tried real hard to live up to that ever since. I'm proud that ya trust me to take care of ya an' I'll always do my best to do that. None of us expected all these complications to come up - an' Raiel is only stayin' away because she don't wanta put ya in any possible danger."

He dropped his eyes a moment before saying, "But if anything happens to that little girl, I - I don't know if I -" He stopped and shook his head.

Braska's own eyes dropped as he said in a low voice, "Yes, I know, Jecht. But let us not forget how very capable she is."

* * *

The boy who had delivered the note continued across the plaza on his way to join a group of friends. As he passed one of the many large columns, he suddenly found his arm grasped by a powerful hand and he was pulled aside.

Before he could protest, a quiet voice spoke, "It's okay, kid. Just want some information and you're on your way. Who gave you the note?"

"A - a lady."

"What did she say?"

"Just - just asked if I'd take the note to some men at a certain table and gave me a couple of gil. That's all."

"What did she look like?"

"Real pretty. Long dark hair."

"Anything else?"

"No, don't think so."

"Okay, kid. If anybody else asks, you know nothing, got it?"

The boy nodded and ran off as soon as his arm was released.

Mikel puffed out his cheeks and exhaled. A soft sound at his side and a low voice asked, "Got anything, Commander?"

"That was her, all right. Probably a long way from this area by now. Sure would like a look at that note."

The CO turned and studied the two men still at the table quietly talking. Well, sometimes you won't know unless you ask. "Stay here."

"Yes, sir."

Mikel approached the Summoner's table. Jecht immediately came to his feet, hand on the grip of his sword.

The CO said softly, "I apologize for intruding, Lord Braska. I'm Mikel, a friend of Auron. Earlier today, he contacted me and asked if I'd gather some people to look after someone he described as his wife. May I join you for a moment?"

Blue eyes alert, the Summoner briefly examined the gray eyes of the big man and gestured to a chair. "I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Mikel filled him in while leaving out the details of his position and the identity of his group. "We've not been able to locate her and I've called out additional men to cover all three levels of the city. I saw the note delivered and ask if I may know what it said. It may help us find her."

Jecht growled, "We don't know ya from nothin', man. Got no way of knowin' if ya are who ya say. Why should we trust ya?"

Mikel nodded and spoke in a low voice. "You're right. Auron and I were raised in the temple and grew up together there. Went through years of training in the same units. I know that he is interested in trying to uncover any information that may be found about the disappearance of a certain person who was important to both of us. He told me that he wasn't sure what his wife was up to, was afraid that she could get herself into trouble and he needed to know that she would be safe while he ran his own brief investigation."

Jecht just grunted. "What else did he tell ya about her?"

The CO said, "He emphasized that I shouldn't underestimate her, that she once took out a couple of dozen of thugs right by herself." Then his face softened as a hint of a smile brushed his lips, "He said that if things get out of hand, I should put her in the brig and he'd bail her out later."

Jecht nodded. "That's Red, all right. An' he's right - but ya may not be able to find her. She's on to ya."

Jecht looked at Lord Braska who nodded and surrendered the note to the dark-haired man who then read it. Mikel's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

He returned the note to the Summoner. "My thanks, Lord Braska. I have nearly two dozen of the most highly trained men in Spira looking for her. We'll find her."

Braska smiled and Jecht snorted, "Hmph! Ya don't know Raiel. If she don't wanta be found, I don't think you're gonna find her."

Then, remembering, he gestured with a nod of his head and said, "She used to live somewhere in that direction. Little house with a bamboo-like fence around it. She may be somewhere around there."

The CO nodded his thanks. "Lord Braska, allow me the liberty to augment your Guardian with a detail of men who will be with you until your party is again whole. They are under my direct orders and mine only."

Looking straight at Jecht, he continued, "I give you my word that Lord Braska will come to no harm and you will be able to rest. You can't go around the clock without sleep. They will follow your instructions as you see fit. Is that acceptable?"

Jecht studied the man's steady gaze and saw that he meant what he said. "As long as they understand who's boss. I sailed with Lord Braska from here all the way to Besaid an' walked back again. I'll be with him when we walk into Zanarkand an' I'll be with him when we fight Sin. Long as that's understood, I 'preciate the help. That all right with ya, Lord Braska?"

Braska too had taken the measure of the man before them. "Yes, Jecht. I'll be glad to know that you'll be able to get some rest, my friend. And thank you, Mikel. You are kind to offer."

"Lord Braska, Sir Jecht, it's our honor to assist." With that he stood and spoke softly to the man who was seated close by. "Detail of four, full dress, around the clock, Sir Jecht's orders are mine."

"Yes, sir." The man vanished quickly into the people milling around, enjoying their evening.

A short bow and Mikel took his leave. Turning away from the men at the table, a worried frown took up residence between his brows. He didn't have a man on the temple level until a short time ago and none had reported contact - so someone else is looking for her, too. Who and for what reason? They had to find her fast.

* * *

The alert eyes of the boss had taken note of Mikel's short meeting with the Summoner and his Guardian at the table, especially the Guardian gesturing in the general direction in which he had. What was the interest of the Special Services Unit in them? This could get complicated very quickly.

* * *

Reading papers quickly, Auron now knew that someone had gotten suspicious of a probable intelligence leak from within the SS Unit. Names listed as possibilities included Collin, himself (which surprised him) and about a dozen others. Named among several informants were none other than Digan - and Wen Kinoc. Wen. That one troubled him. He had always thought of Kinoc as a friend.

It was Kinoc he had waited for in the temple, hoping to meet him and ask for help in gathering information. It was extremely fortunate that meeting had not taken place! Ah, Bevelle. What do you do to people?

The fact that the High Priest made the 'offer' of his daughter's hand in marriage as part of the package deal of higher position told him that the old man hadn't known of the suspicion that had been cast on him. If that information had been whispered into his ear after his decline of the 'offer', it may help explain some of the indignant rage directed at him by the priest.

Thinking down the order of authority below the High Priest, especially those in security, there were many names who could have been behind the orders to the Commander and that last mission. Too many for guessing. He'd have to keep searching but he felt he was getting closer.

Looking over the names on the list of suspects again, Auron realized that everyone on the list except himself had been on that last mission. Had he not been temporarily incarcerated for the trumped up charges that led to his ouster, he would have been on it as well.

He paused a moment as he noted the time. Raiel was probably going to let him have it with both barrels when he returned to the inn - whenever that might be. At least he knew she was safe.

A soft smile on his face, he sat thinking of his beautiful mate for several moments before returning his attention to the next file.

* * *

Very shortly after Mikel left, a detail of four very sharply uniformed armed men approached Lord Braska's table. Jecht stood.

The sergeant in charge of the detail gave a short, respectful across-the-chest salute and said, "Sir Jecht, I'm Sergeant Dailon. My men and I are at your command. Lord Braska, we have the honor of assisting you in any way you require, sir, and will be with you until you or your Guardian determine that we are no longer needed."

Lord Braska said, "My thanks to each of you, Sergeant Dailon."

Jecht looked into the clear, intelligent eyes of each man then nodded and growled, "Thanks, Sergeant. Nothin' or nobody approaches Lord Braska without permission. He is never to be left unguarded. Where he goes, we go. If he ever has to summon an Aeon, get behind him by at least twelve feet an' don't do  _nothin'_ or the Aeon might think ya are enemies - an' that's a guaranteed trip to the Farplane."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

The detail positioned themselves around the Summoner roughly ten feet away from his table - close enough to be effective but far enough away so that he hopefully wouldn't feel smothered.

The ever-thoughtful Braska asked, "Have you and your men eaten, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The Summoner sighed. "Jecht, we should get some food. Any preferences?"

"No, sir. Don't know one place from the other here."

Braska turned to the young man standing close by. "Sergeant, any suggestions?"

Sgt. Dailon glanced around and said, "They're all good, Lord Braska. You might enjoy something from this place, or there are several others, including a very good one in The White Cloud."

Braska thanked him and sighed. "We're already seated, Jecht. Unless you have another preference, we may as well get something here."

"This is okay, Lord Braska. I'm not real hungry."

Braska looked at him, a small smile on his face, "You have to eat, Jecht. How can you help me if you're tired and weak from lack of eating? Consider it an order if that will help, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I guess so - " But the sigh that followed said that food was the last thing in which he had any interest. Muttering to himself, he said, "Sure would like to know where they are."

Then a thought crossed Braska's mind. "You aren't thinking of going to find them, are you, Jecht?"

"Thinkin' 'bout it, Lord Braska, but not doin' it. It's my duty to stay with ya an' that I will. But I'm gonna kick Red's butt into next week when he ever does show up."

Braska raised an eyebrow, smiled and noted, "Raiel may beat you to it."

* * *

The boss sent whispered word to his men to concentrate their efforts in the areas around the house on the lane. She wouldn't go to the upper level now since it was mostly deserted at this hour and she sure wasn't anywhere near the inn, so that would be their best bet. One man was to stay here and keep an eye on The White Cloud and the rest moved out a few at a time.

* * *

Mikel looked around the plaza and noted that the crowd was gradually thinning as the hour grew later. His keen gray eyes also noticed four men in the uniform of the city guard rather haphazardly wandering around in the vicinity. Hmph! What were  _they_  up to? By the insignia on their uniforms they should be standing watch at the city gates. Interesting. And that lost-looking bunch over there were temple guards.

Somehow he didn't think the presence of either was coincidental but neither group was trained for this type of operation and likely would not be a factor. But the very fact of their presence told him that someone in the temple and/or the city guards had taken an interest in the arrival of the Summoner's party and wanted eyes kept on them. Who or for what would be anybody's guess but if that lot was the best they could put onto it, they had little or no experience in setting up a security detail and therefore were amateurs with whom he would not concern himself at this point.

He thought for a moment, then gave a very, very short, sharp whistle and raised his hand above his head, making a circular motion with his index finger, then pointed that finger to a particularly dark section of this side of the enormous plaza.

His men knew that was the signal for them to join up with him and where. When the last one on this level had eased over to the group, the CO filled them in with what he knew.

Gesturing with his head, he said, "She was last seen in that direction and also used to live somewhere over there. Small house, bamboo fence, exact location unknown. Bart, you and Logan keep watch in this area. Don't let those bozos over there from the city and the temple trip you up. They don't have a clue."

"The rest of you spread out into the target area, teams of four. Stay on your toes. There is at least one other unknown group looking for her, purpose also unknown. Questions."

Silence.

"Go."

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

Raiel made her way across this side of the second level and over to the next very large plaza where there was a small kiosk that sold food. Making a quick purchase, she retreated again to the deep shadows where she ate as her eyes swept the scene before her.

Bevelle was not a pretty place, in her opinion. Thousands of people lived within the strange architecture of the place, and though the upper level was the smallest of the three levels, the dominance of the temple seemed to overshadow everything in the entire city.

As she ate, she looked at the detail of the complicated architecture. 'For a bunch of people who forbid use of machinery, _I'd like to know how they think this place was built without it._ ' But apparently, no one thought to ask those type questions - or were afraid to. From centuries in the past came 'the teachings' as set forth by one man and which now must be rigidly adhered to as taught by hard-eyed priests.

How was it that Lord Braska never fit into that mold? A kinder, gentler, more thoughtful man never walked the land. It was the deep love in his heart for the people of Spira that was the driving force behind his relentless walk toward his own death, a willing sacrifice for their happiness.

His daughter was also part of that sacrifice, though she doubted if anyone ever thought of the child he was leaving behind as an orphan in this very city. How could he bear that? Only a will of the strongest steel would ever manage it and then only with greatest difficulty.

Auron had told her of Braska's request that he take Yuna to Besaid to live. The Summoner wanted his daughter to grow up in beautiful, peaceful warmth of the tropics. If they survived, they would keep that promise.

She closed her eyes for just a moment, recalling the peaceful, serene beauty and charm of Kilika whose sunrises and sunsets defied description. Broad fronds of tall palms gently rustling in the breeze from the sea. Sparkling diamonds of sunlight dancing on deep blue water or those of a luminous blue-white moon at night. Soft voices talking and laughing as daily chores were attended to. Happy sounds of playing children. Birds calling back and forth in the green jungle. She missed her warm, gentle home.

Mentally shaking herself back to the hard reality of the present, she thought of Collin's mantra: "Plan, prepare, execute." She sighed and began checking the contents of her pouch, taking stock of the items and potions there, how many and what kind.

She mentally pictured the streets, lanes, alleys, nooks and hiding places of the areas in which she expected to be. She tried to think of various scenarios and how best to handle each. If these unknown people were chasing her all over Bevelle, they wouldn't be looking for Auron. She wasn't sure how many there would be and hoped she could pull it off.

It was the best she could do to try to protect him and her heart clutched at the possibility of failing him. That simply was not an option. Swallowing the tears that fought to be released, quelling the fears that wanted to rise up within her, she stood and took a deep breath.

She was as ready as she would ever be.

* * *

Teams of Mikel's men were quietly and systematically working their way through the general area of the small house described to them. So far, nothing.

* * *

The boss took a deep breath. Where could she be? He wished he had more men he could put on this but he'd have to make do with what he had. And he was concerned about encountering the SS Unit he'd seen earlier. Hearing the whistle and seeing the signal, a rather large group had slowly formed up on their CO and seemed to be heading in this same direction. Any contact with them could be most awkward. He even considered withdrawing his men. No, he'd just have to take that risk.

Holding his own quick briefing with his men, he cautioned them to avoid the SS detail if at all possible and outlined the area in which they would concentrate their efforts.

They moved out silently.

* * *

The man hastily put in charge of the other three city guards looked around the expansive plaza and sighed. His orders were to watch for and observe a certain individual who was nowhere to be seen. Not knowing what else to do, the detail simply stood back a short distance and waited for him to appear.

* * *

The temple guard wasn't faring much better than his counterpart from the city. He had glanced at them previously but decided to just ignore them. His orders were nearly identical to those of the city guard: observe and report. There was nothing to observe, so there was nothing to report. Therefore, some distance from the city guards, he simply stood with his own three men, struggling with almost overwhelming boredom and sleepiness.

* * *

Auron looked at the remaining files he had to go through and hoped he could finish before dawn. His eyes were burning and felt grainy even now and his stomach was making its complaints about being ignored. He took another swig of sake and forced his mind to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

After eating, Lord Braska had returned to The White Cloud with his now impressive entourage, leaving a wide-eyed clerk at the front desk gaping at them as they passed. After thanking Sgt. Dailon and his men and bidding Jecht a good night, he had retired to his room to be alone with his thoughts.

The sergeant told the Guardian, "Good night, Sir Jecht. We'll not move from these doors. You'll be notified immediately of any news of your colleagues."

Jecht nodded and rumbled quietly, "Thanks, man. I 'preciate it. I'm real worried 'bout Red an' Raiel. We've been through a lot together on this Pilgrimage. Fought a lot of battles!"

"I understand, Sir. Commander Mikel will find them and we'll let you know as soon as we get word. Good night."

Jecht sighed and nodded. "Thanks. 'Night."

He saw that two of the detail were planted before Lord Braska's door and apparently the other two intended to stand before his. He closed his door and turned to face the roaring silence of his room. _'Where are ya, little girl? Red, why did ya hafta go on this wild goose chase, anyway?'_

* * *

Raiel carefully eased through the darkness heading for the part of the city she knew best. She'd make one quick trip through and see what, if anything, turned up.

Almost immediately she saw a contingent of four men making their way toward her. Spotting her, they broke into a trot and she was off like a rocket, allowing them to get only a hint of her direction as she zigzagged across the neighborhood, careful not to inadvertently run into another team.

Hearing the dull thud of boots on the paving stones, others began to converge on that area from opposite directions. But the two groups met near the middle, thoroughly puzzled.

Soft, low voices spoke.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She should have been caught between us."

"Okay, backtrack but keep your eyes peeled. She couldn't have gone far."

"Yes, sir."

A ten-foot high wall beside them was missing two bricks at exactly the right heights to provide a vaulting point up to its nearly two-foot wide top. Laying flat and very still atop the wall in the blackness of the moonless night, Raiel grinned. This wall wove its way throughout the area and there were several ways and places she could reach the safety of the top, the deep blackness of the night providing the cover she needed.

The scuff of a boot, a low voice, other soft sounds made their way to her ears enabling her to locate the general direction of several groups. She'd give them a few more minutes to disperse, then she'd head out again.

A short time later, her boots landed almost silently on the stones and she headed for the nearest team. Allowing herself to be seen, she again took off, hearing heavy boots thudding behind her.

She had slightly missed her timing and the team's long legs were bringing them a bit too close for comfort. Chanting under her breath as she ran, she quickly spun and cast Slow on them before resuming her dash through the black streets. Her ears were rewarded with muttered curses as the men fought the effects of the spell in which they suddenly found themselves ensnared; movement was like trying to run through chest-deep water.

A low pitch-black niche in another wall provided her next resting place. She knew she was going to have to be careful with her energy levels and only cast spells necessary to keep herself from being caught. If she needed a sudden burst of energy for a fast sprint, the reserves had to be there. Many months of walking and fighting had her in peak condition and, hopefully, by going from resting point to resting point, she would be able to conserve much of her inner strength for as long as this cat-and-mouse game had to continue.

She heard two pairs of boots walk very quietly past her hiding place and grinned when they kept on moving. They never knew she was there.

Again waiting until her immediate vicinity was clear, she left the little niche and slowly began angling back toward the center of the area. Pausing frequently to listen carefully, she located two more groups or teams.

Letting them catch a glimpse of her, she ran toward a certain street with one group behind her and she was pretty sure the other group had gone another direction, hoping to cut off her escape at the opposite end of the long, dark street.

Knowing the location of a certain large tree beside the street, she put on an extra burst of speed and, at just the right moment, leaped with all her might, her outstretched hands catching the lowest limb. Using her forward momentum to propel herself upward onto the limb, she quickly scrambled to the far side of the trunk, eased across a thick limb onto the top of another part of the same wide wall on which she had hidden earlier. Flattening herself against the top of the wall in the blackness, she worked to control her breathing so it wouldn't give away her position.

The two teams of men met, their low voices directly below her.

"Dammit! She can't just disappear into thin air!"

A short pause, then, "Renton!"

"Sir."

"Go get the ones from the lower level and bring them up here. Fill them in."

"Yes, sir." The soft scrunch of a pair of boots told of his departure.

"Beckam."

"Sir."

"Your group that way. Macran, yours over there. Vinner, down here. Dickson, back the way you came. Where is Farin's team?"

"I think they're still on the outer rim to the east."

"Okay. Go."

Soft acknowledgments were followed by even softer sounds of movement. Raiel never moved, just resting, recovering valuable energy as she reviewed her next movements in her mind. So far, her plan seemed to be working. And she mentally thanked the unknown leader for the intel update; now she knew exactly where they would be for a while and how many.

A short time later, the teams seemed to have completed their assigned circuits, meeting again below her.

"Anything?"

"No, sir."

A sigh. "Continue."

"Yes, sir."

Ready to move again, Raiel waited until the sounds of many boots had moved off, then reversed her course from the top of the wall onto the tree limb and softly dropped to the street the same way she had left it.

Time to go this way. She moved into the next location and stood waiting until finally one of the teams appeared at the end of the road behind her and she was off. They seemed to be running harder now, determined that she wouldn't elude them again.

Suddenly she could just make out an unexpected group of about five men in the dark street in front of her. Breaking her stride for a quick moment, she intoned Sleep and cast it on them, turning immediately to throw Slow on the ones behind her. Running at full speed through the men collapsing in the road as the Sleep spell overcame them, she turned into another street and nearly ran into another team. Much too close to outrun, she had to quickly cast another Slow spell then turned and ran to an alternate hiding place just off a side street.

She was beginning to tire. Fingers searching in her small pouch, she found the potion she wanted and broke the seal on the tiny vial, downing the contents and feeling the minty-coolness begin to spread throughout her body. She would wait here and rest a bit. It would probably take the searchers a little time to sort themselves out, then she'd make her next move.

Some water would be welcome to her dry throat but, not having any, she took a small, smooth pebble from her pouch and put it on her tongue. It would stimulate her saliva glands and would provide some welcome moisture in her mouth.

How long since she had activated her plan? She had lost track of time. Looking up at the glittering stars in the otherwise black sky, she couldn't even guess at the hour. She'd have to keep it up at least until daylight when the city would shake itself from sleep to begin its day.

Her careful game of cat-and-mouse continued: let herself be sighted, a fast dash, the next hiding place, over and over from different directions and on different streets. She finally just removed the stone from her mouth; not even it was helping now. She needed water.

* * *

In the repository, Auron continued to examine file after file, sometimes finding a hint, sometimes not. He rubbed his tired eyes, scrubbed his hands roughly over his face, sighed and picked up the next file.

* * *

In his room in The White Cloud, Braska stared up at the ceiling. With all the astounding, colossal power at his disposal, he was completely helpless to help his missing Guardians and he was angry with himself for it.

He had thoroughly chastised himself for insisting on having his all-important meetings at the temple. He acknowledged now that the meetings were simply a sop to his pride. He had left Bevelle those many months ago under a surly gray cloud of smirking derision and he had wanted certain people to see that his little party was succeeding beautifully, thank you very much - the dishonored priest, a disgraced young warrior and a crazy drunk. They didn't know of Raiel.

If he had not wanted to massage his pride, Auron and Raiel would have accompanied him to the temple, they all would have left this city and none of this nerve-twisting danger and drama would have come about. In his prideful arrogance, he had made the decision to release them from their duties here in Bevelle to do whatever they wanted while he paraded himself around the temple - knowing that, given the opportunity, Auron would make his inquiries - and Raiel would die before allowing any harm to come to him.

These three wonderful, magnificent Guardians had put their lives on the line for him time after time after countless time - and he had rewarded them with a situation created by his crass pride. In his mind, he would allow them to take no blame for their actions, taking it all on himself. Had he done what he was supposed to have done, it would not have happened.

The hours passed, marked only by the slowly shifting positions of the stars outside his window.

* * *

Sleep eluding him, Jecht sat looking out his window. He would give anything to be able to get up and do something,  _anything._  His duty was here and he knew it, but it still didn't alleviate his great desire to be in the streets searching.

At one point he had opened his door and was met by Sgt. Dailon's quiet voice, "Everything all right, Sir Jecht?"

Jecht had grunted and asked, "Any word?"

"No. Not yet, I'm afraid. I'll wake you the minute there is news."

He had nodded and closed the door, returning to the chair in which he still sat.

* * *

Raiel had noticed a slight change in the tactics now being employed by the teams of men after her. Now aware of her Sleep and Slow spells, they were a bit more wary, being more cautious, which didn't surprise her in the least. It gave her a little more breathing space, didn't press her as badly - and she still had their attention.

How much longer? She was really getting tired now and the few potions she allowed herself weren't quite as effective anymore as her natural reserves slowly dropped lower and lower as the hours passed.

Easing out of this last hiding place, she slipped down the street quietly, trying to get a fix on the locations of the various teams and groups.

Suddenly there was the sound of a boot crunching in a deep shadow almost beside her and she took off as fast as her legs would carry her, but the man was too close and took her down with a flying tackle that sent them both rolling over and over in the darkness, ending with her lying face down on the stones of the street.

The heavy weight that had landed on top of her had crushed the air from her lungs and as she struggled to regain her breath and chase the dancing spots from in front of her eyes, both wrists were grasped and a very strong hand firmly held them down at the small of her back as her captor sat astraddle her hips while he tried to regain his own breath.

Through gritted teeth, Raiel gasped in a low voice, "Let me go, you cretin!"

A soft half-chuckle, then a low voice said, "Yeah, right. After we've spent hours chasing you all over Bevelle, huh?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Let me go!" She could hardly breathe.

Still speaking very softly, he said, "In case you haven't noticed, you can't even move. How can you hurt me?"

Raiel muttered, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Had  _he_  noticed, the darkness would have revealed a very, very pale blue-white glow around the small hands whose wrists he had firmly locked in one of his own as well as the proximity of those small hands to an especially delicate part of his anatomy.

He heard a bit of mumbling then suddenly felt the very sharp, stinging, painful bite of an electrical charge hitting him right in the last place he would have ever wanted to be hit. Even the tiniest Thunder spell can be quite effective when properly applied.

With a surprised yelp of pain, he suddenly released her hands and fell off to the side. Raiel sprang up, glanced back, then fairly flew down the road, not stopping until she was again hidden on the top of the wall.

Trying to control her ragged breathing, she felt around in the pouch for another of her dwindling supply of potions.

She could hear running boots and mens' voices in the direction from which she had come. That was close! He was using her tactics and had been laying in wait for her. In her growing fatigue, she had missed it. If the teams broke up into ones or twos and followed that example, she wouldn't be able to elude them much longer.

* * *

Hearing the yelp, several SS teams ran in the direction from which the sound came and found their CO struggling to get himself into a sitting position in the street.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Grimacing, he rasped a strained croak, "Just lovely, Vinner. Never better." Through a ragged breath, he asked, "See anything?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

Mikel had just about had it. Not only was this  _not_  the easy surveillance detail he had envisioned, there were several important details that his _friend_  Auron had somehow forgotten to MENTION!  _LIKE BLACK MAGIC_ _!_ How was he supposed to be able to get her  _into_  the brig if none of them could even touch her?

The CO became aware that his men were silently waiting, watching his thunderous face in the tiny bit of ambient light available in this one spot. _'Probably left over from that damned lightning spell,'_ he thought sourly.

Someone extended a hand and he pulled himself to his feet with grunt. "Bit of advice. If you do happen to get a hand on her, secure her hands  _above_  her head immediately and pin her down any way you have to. Do not move from that position and call for backup. It seems the lady is also a Battle Mage."

Stunned faces glanced at each other. Someone softly asked, "You sure you're alright, Commander?"

He replied grimly, "Yeah."

* * *

The boss had withdrawn his men to the outer edge of the maze of streets in the neighborhood. He was completely rethinking his plans as a new idea began to take shape. Motioning his men farther away yet, he said, "It's time for us to take a slightly new direction in our primary mission in Bevelle and we need to begin tonight. I think this is our opportunity."

Looking each man in the eye in the bit of dim light reflected from the plaza, he said, "You've trusted me to come this far. Will you trust me the rest of the way?"

A deep voice spoke softly, "If we didn't have total confidence in you, none of us would have ever followed you in the first place. We're with you."

The leader nodded and said in a low voice, "Thank you. I want to arrange a meeting. I think it's time for us to form a very quiet alliance with someone and I know the person to arrange it. First, we have to catch our secondary target - and I know how to do that. I need two of you to go with me, the rest of you secure the area around the building downstairs."

The group split up to see to their tasks.

The boss took a moment to look in the small pouch at his waist and found the tiny vial of clear liquid he sought and slipped it into a more readily accessible pocket, then gestured with his head for the two men with him to follow as he headed back into the neighborhood. The darkness swallowed them almost immediately.

Carefully making their way down one dark street after another, the leader stood motionless, listening. The man beside him touched his arm and nodded toward the ghost of a shadow slipping silently through the darkness, coming toward them.

The leader gave a small nod and eased the vial out of his pocket. Very, very carefully controlling his breathing, he waited until Raiel was right in front of him. A strong arm lashed out, grabbing her and spinning her around so that her back was pinned against him as the other hand quickly forced the contents of the tiny vial into her mouth.

Immediately, her knees began to buckle as she lost consciousness. Strong arms caught her and the three men began their retreat from the area, two acting as Point while screening the leader who carried her.

* * *

Several more very careful circuits of the area failed to turned up even the tiniest hint of the woman's presence. The CO had had every other man stand in total, unmoving silence around the area but she had not passed by, been seen or heard.

Mikel knew she was gone. He never would have believed it possible, but she had successfully eluded the very best in Spira. He exhaled in defeat.

Softly, he ordered, "Okay, men, stand down. She isn't here. She beat us."

Unmoving for a moment as they digested the unwelcome truth, the Unit teams began to quietly move back toward the big plaza some distance to their left which would take them to the stairs closest to their compound on the temple level.

Mikel rubbed a hand over his weary face, rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in the muscles of his neck and back then moved off to his right toward the vast plaza in which The White Cloud was located.

He stood at the bottom of the wide stairs not far from the inn, the inner side of his left elbow rested on the top of an almost-shoulder high balustrade, the thumb of his right hand was hooked into the wide leather belt around his waist. He looked up at the sky; the first hints of pink and gold were just beginning to appear on the horizon.

He'd wait here.

* * *

Bleary eyed, his brain buzzing with fatigue and lack of sleep, Auron replaced the last file in its cabinet and gave a final, careful look around the repository before unlocking the door to the hall and slipping out the one he had entered so many hours earlier.

He didn't know which he wanted more: a hot cup of coffee or a hot shower and shave. Stopping at the edge of the small alley, he glanced around. Not a soul yet stirring. Looking toward the east, he saw the first glimmers of the new day beginning to intrude on the inkiness of the sky.

Stifling a yawn, he turned and made his way through the streets that would lead him to the stairs that would put him closest to the plaza by The White Cloud. His long, red coat flapped around his long legs as his passage was marked only by the sound of his boots on the stones beneath them.

Finally turning to descend the long flight of stairs, he made out a familiar face looking up at him from the bottom and a tired smile crossed his face as he recognized his friend. Mikel stayed as he was, unmoving as he watched Auron's descent.

Another half-smile crept across Auron's mouth. Judging by the expression on Mikel's face, he was more than likely going to have to pay a pretty hefty fee to bail Raiel out of the Unit's brig. Especially since the Commander was the one who set the fees.

Having reached the CO's side, Auron chuckled, "Have a good night, Mikel?"

Mikel's gray eyes stared into dark ones as the slightly shorter man's mouth twisted to the side. That was not Mikel's smile.

"Let's just call it 'interesting', shall we? Seems you forgot to mention the Battle Mage part."

An expression of alarm began to settle onto Auron's handsome face. "Oh, no -" Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Mikel. I really did forget. - - - - What did she do this time?"

Putting his hand on Auron's elbow, the CO began steering him toward the little patio cafe that was just opening its doors. "I need coffee."

Unable to read all the expressions on his friend's face, Auron just nodded and followed. Mikel settled into a chair and briefly closed his eyes with a slight grimace.

"You okay, Mikel?"

He sighed and said cryptically, "Yeah. I never really expected to have kids anyway."

Then he began to fill Auron in on the known events since they had parted the previous day. "Yeah. I had her in my personal custody - for less than twenty seconds. I have no idea where she is. She just vanished."

He looked his friend in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, Auron. I eventually had twenty-one men on her - and she made monkeys out of us. I don't know who trained her, but I'd sure like to meet him!"

Auron looked into his friend's unhappy gray eyes for a moment, then said softly, "Commander Collin trained her. He was her brother."

Mikel's mouth fell open. "And you just forgot to tell me that, too, huh?"

Auron's half-smile had a sheepish twinge. "Sorry, Mikel. I really am."

Then he turned serious, "You mentioned some other group may have been involved."

"Yeah, don't know who they were. Was too dark to ID them and didn't have time at that point, in any case. She put some kind of sleeping spell on them then just barreled right through the middle of them. The city guards and the temple guards each had a 'detail', if you could even call them that. Non-factors except to know that there was interest in your party from both of those quarters."

Auron's eyes turned darker than usual. "I have to find her."

Mikel nodded. "I'm with you. Don't think it will help to have any more men with us. If twenty-one wasn't enough, I don't know how many would be. Let's see what the two of us can turn up first."

Auron nodded and drained his cup. As he was putting gil on the table to cover their bill, a tall, well-built man eased up to their table.

"Excuse me, Sir Auron, Commander Mikel. Will the two of you follow me, please?"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, taking in his measure. Mikel asked crisply, "Who sent you?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm not at liberty to say. If you'll accompany me, my boss would appreciate a word with you. He's on the lower level."

Auron and Mikel exchanged a look, stood and gestured for the man to go in front of them.

* * *

Screened by his two men, the boss was able to quickly carry Raiel all the way down to the first level building without attracting any attention.

Inside, he gently laid her on a small couch against the wall across from the door and covered her with a red blanket that had been neatly folded over its back. He knelt beside her and touched her face with the back of his fingers, softly brushing her long hair from her cheek. He stayed unmoving for very long moments.

The six men who had been with him observed silently from their places around the room. Finally, he stood but his eyes never left her face.

One of the men quietly asked, "Who is she?"

There was a long silence before he deeply inhaled and whispered, "My sister."

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

They were in a large room which measured roughly twenty-two feet long by about sixteen feet wide. The center of the smooth wood floor was covered by a sizable rectangular rug of dark blue, a band of cream and another of red comprised the simple design around its border. The cream in the rug and the light-colored wood of the walls complimented each other.

Centered on the rug was a long table of dark, burnished wood surrounded by a six chairs on each long side and one at each end. At one end of the room, there were three comfortable-looking chairs separated by two small tables, each of which held a lamp.

In one corner of the opposite end of the room was a large desk with its own chair and lamp. Adjacent to it was a closed door that led into another room. Between the door and the adjacent long wall was another comfortable chair, small table and lamp.

A little beyond the chair in that long wall was an open door through which could be seen a roomy kitchen.

Continuing down the wall just past the kitchen door was the sofa where Raiel now slept; small lamps sat atop tables at each end. Past that was another door that opened into what appeared to be a good-sized sleeping area where a number of single beds were aligned dormitory-style.

There were plenty of windows but all were covered by lightweight, cream-colored curtains that would let in filtered sunlight but would prevent prying eyes from seeing in.

It was a spotlessly clean, very pleasant and inviting place in appearance, certainly not what one would probably expect in the headquarters of a clandestine group of men who lived and worked mostly in the shadows of the world.

The men stared at the tall man they had chosen to follow, forsaking everything they had in the world to do so.

They hadn't even known he had a sister. Never had he said anything about his own past. They had known only by a fleeting expression in his eyes that he had suffered great pain in his life and was dedicated to fighting evil wherever he found it, but most especially the evil centered in Bevelle.

His unparallelled integrity and that unwavering dedication is why they had chosen to follow him into the darkest shadows of the world, to lose their very identities in the process. Perhaps that is why their headquarters looked so homey, welcoming and comfortable; it was the closest thing to a real home they would ever have.

Collin straightened his shoulders and said softly, "I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

A coded tap turned all eyes to the door which was opened slightly before admitting three men.

Auron and Mikel stepped into the room and froze in complete shock. Auron's first thought was that he was hallucinating from lack of sleep and food. He stood rooted to the spot where he had stopped, unable to move for a moment.

A faint smile touched Collin's face, then he said quietly, "Hello, Auron. Hello, Mikel. It's good to see both of you again." Smiling more broadly, he added, "You're both looking rather scruffy. Didn't I teach you better about personal appearance?"

Auron broke from the shock that had gripped him. "Commander, - we thought - we believed that -"

Collin nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, but it was necessary. I'll explain later and you'll understand why I requested this meeting with the two of you."

Mikel stammered, "This seems - impossible, Commander. I - I hardly know - what to think."

Collin nodded again. "I hope it will be clear after we talk."

Then Auron caught sight of three small feathers in a braid he loved and moved quickly toward the couch. Raiel was peacefully sleeping, covered with a warm, red blanket.

He looked sharply at Collin who assured him, "She will awaken very shortly." His face softened as he slightly smiled and continued, "The safest and quietest way to catch her when she is in 'mission mode' is with a certain very strong potion that immediately knocks her out."

His face sobered as he said softly, "I don't know if I want her to know that I'm - I'm -"

Auron searched the older man's face. "You do know that she and I are in union, don't you?"

Collin answered, "I thought so when I saw the ring, but I wasn't completely sure if it was to you or not. Rin gave his blessings?"

Auron nodded.

Looking Auron straight in the eyes, the older man said, "And I do, as well. I never expected that the two of you would ever meet, but you will be good for each other. You are probably the only person in Spira who is strong enough to manage her."

Looking at his sister, he continued very softly, "She is so very special, Auron. I assume you know the story."

Auron nodded again. "It came out in bits and pieces, but we eventually learned. Even about - the docks in Luca."

A look crossed Collin's eyes and Auron instantly recognized it as the same look he had seen at times in Raiel's. "I raised her the best I could. I just wanted her to be able to protect herself. I thought she would be safe in Kilika. I didn't expect her to ever return here."

There was silence in the room for several moments.

In a very low voice, Collin asked, "Should she know?"

Auron thought for some moments before answering, "I don't think so, Commander. She has finally almost accepted your - death. Seeing you might undo all the healing process she has gone through - and it has been a terribly difficult process for her. Maybe after Zanarkand, after fighting Sin - if - we make it - then -"

Collin looked at him. "Zanarkand."

Auron nodded and his voice was low as he said, "We don't have much farther to go now. You would be so proud of her, Commander. You trained her incredibly well and she has been invaluable on this Pilgrimage. She has fought beautifully in thousands of battles."

Collin looked at his sister's beautiful face. "For years she worked so very hard. She had a natural flair for it and was absolutely fearless. The best student I ever had - including you."

Raiel moved slightly as the effects of the potion began to wear off.

Collin's breath caught for a moment, then he said very quietly, "She'll be waking up any moment. I'll - I'll go into the other room. Will you take her back to the inn and return here?"

"Yes."

Kneeling by the couch, Collin touched her face gently, softly kissed her forehead, stood and looked at her for another moment. Then, face set and jaws clenched, he turned and resolutely walked into the room next to the desk and re-closed the door.

The other men in the room had remained silent during this conversation and now silently exchanged looks. Should they stay or leave? Auron saw their uncertainty and said, "Stay if you like. Sit."

A bit hesitantly, they took the nearest chairs.

Raiel began a long stretch and her eyes tried to open. Auron knelt beside the couch and his soft, deep baritone voice said, "Raiel."

A frown appeared between her brows and she fought to make her eyes stay open as she tried to make the face before her come into focus. _'My watch? Get up? - Where - ?'_ Nothing was making sense.

A few more cobwebs cleared and her dry throat rasped a soft "Auron?"

"Yes, Raiel. Everything is fine. You're okay."

The effects of the potion continued to slowly dissipate and she now saw Auron's beautiful face above her.

Seeing her eyes come into focus, he took her hands in his and repeated, "Everything is okay. How do you feel?"

She was confused. She had been in the streets, but now suddenly she is - somewhere - and Auron is here. Her soft voice asked, "What happened?"

"We'll talk about it later. How do you feel?"

"Really thirsty."

A glass of cold water was handed to Auron who helped her sit up a little and drink. Raiel couldn't remember anything that tasted as good as that water and drained the glass quickly. The night of running had dehydrated her considerably. "That was so good. Thank you." Auron sat the empty glass on the end table.

Pushing herself more upright, she tried to shake off the remaining dizziness and began to take in the little she could see of the room - which was mostly just the end with the three chairs and their small tables with lamps on them. "Where are we?"

"We're with friends. As soon as you are steady enough, I'll take you back to The White Cloud and you can rest."

She nodded, threw the blanket aside and stood a bit shakily, holding onto Auron's strong arm as she got her feet firmly planted and shook her head to chase away the fuzz that wanted to remain attached to her brain.

Then she saw the others in the room and froze. She looked at each face a moment before moving on to the next - until she came to that of Carda.

Instinctively she dropped into a defensive stance and lifted her hands which began to take on a very faint glow. Everyone there knew her brother well and instantly recognized the look in her eye: an enemy had been sighted, was zeroed in and was about to get creamed.

Carda's eyes grew wide and his face paled as he put his hands up shoulder-high, palms out, slightly shaking his head.

Beside her, Auron touched her arm and said, "Raiel." Her focus never wavered.

He spoke more sharply, "Raiel!" and turned her shoulders toward him but her eyes remained on target. Her intensity so resembled that of her brother that it was startling - and each of those present knew exactly how incredibly fierce he could be.

She only broke visual contact when her mate's large hand took her chin and turned her face to him. "We are among friends, Raiel. I know these men. I served with them. Understand?"

She shook her head. "Not him. He was tailing me. Near the temple."

"I'll explain everything later. Let's go back to the inn now. You can get a hot shower and some sleep."

Feeling as if she had been dropped into some sort of weird twilight zone, a small frown marked her face as she slowly nodded but glanced again at Carda who appeared very uneasy.

Then, head tipped slightly to one side, she looked at another man, studying his face. There was something familiar about him.

Auron said, "This is Mikel, Commander of the Special Services Unit. He has been helping me."

Mikel walked over to her, held out his big hand and enfolded one of hers.

He smiled, "We've already met, Lady Raiel. I'm the cretin."

Raiel looked totally puzzled. "You're - the one who -?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. I will never make  _that_  mistake again."

Raiel looked at Auron and asked, "He was helping you?"

"Yes."

"But -" She sighed, closed her eyes, shook her head and said almost to herself, "I don't understand."

Auron said gently, "You will."

Then, studying Mikel's eyes, she finally fully remembered what had happened during that encounter and she said softly, "Oh. Oh!" A faint pink flush brushing her cheeks, she said, "I cast that as lightly as I could. Are - are you okay?"

Warm gray eyes smiled at her. "I'm not sure but I most fervently hope so - and you did warn me."

Not knowing what had taken place, the others were puzzled by this exchange but no explanations seemed to be forthcoming.

Raiel closed her eyes and began to softly intone some words that couldn't be distinguished and the hint of a white glow surrounded her hands as the CO felt a wonderful, cool, fresh feeling invade his entire being that made him want to inhale it, taste it, savor it. Then he realized that he no longer felt any discomfort anywhere and it was wonderful.

He smiled with a sigh and commented, "I don't know what that was, but it was great. Thank you."

She hesitantly smiled and said in a low voice, "It was a just healing spell. I hope it helped."

"It did. Thank you. You're quite amazing, Raiel. I'd really like to sit down and discuss some things with you if you have time before you leave."

The light pink flush again brushed her cheeks as she said, "Thank you, Commander. I'm not sure what plans Lord Braska has or what will be required of me in that regard."

She looked to Auron, "Have you seen him or Jecht?"

He shook his head. "I'll have a quick word with them before I return here. I shouldn't have been out of contact with them for so long."

She shot him a look and said shortly, "No kidding. I've got some questions for you myself!"

His half-smile tugged at one side of his mouth and, with a half-chuckle, sighed almost under his breath, "I doubt that not, my love."

With Auron's hand on her elbow to escort her out, she took two steps toward the door and stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of a small glass container sitting in the center the table that held a tiny bunch of fresh yellow flowers.

Her face turned white as her gaze locked onto the flowers. She couldn't breathe. She felt as if the room was wavering around her, almost fading in and out. Through the roaring in her ears she slowly became aware of Auron's strong arms supporting her and hearing him asking her, "Raiel, what's wrong? Raiel!  _Raiel!"_

Barely able to get enough air, she whispered raggedly, "Where is he?"

Auron's voice was close as he held her up. "Who, Raiel?"

As every cell in her body shook, she breathed, "Collin."

Auron felt a small shock run through himself. _'How could she know?'_

He exchanged a very quick look with Mikel and several of the men seated at the table.

A little more strongly, she said, "He's here. I know it! Where is he?"

Auron said, "We need to go to the inn, Raiel. You must rest."

Though her voice trembled as much as the rest of her body, she shook free of his arms as a determined expression familiar to anyone who knew her brother took up residence on her face and said, "Auron, Collin is here. I don't know how and I don't know why, but he's here! I felt it at the house. His scent was in his clothing in the closet. There was a box of his cereal in the cabinet. There - there was a vase of my - my favorite flowers on my bedside table."

She pointed to the couch. "He has slept there - and-" her hand gestured to the table "here are more - of the flowers."

Those little yellow flowers had always been present on the table. One of the men had once asked the boss, as they now referred to Collin, about them and he had paused a moment before saying, "They remind me of someone."

Her eyes grazed the face of each man seated at the table as she said in a low voice, "You know where he is."

Eyes were lowered or looked away.

Then Raiel saw the closed door at the other end of the room and tears began to trail down her face, a single sob escaping from her as she shook uncontrollably.

All of the heart-rending, gut-twisting, unbearable, anguished pain in the entire universe was concentrated in one raggedly whispered word, "Collin?"

No one moved even a hair as that word seemed to echo and reverberate within the very molecules of all that existed. Time was frozen as the moment hung suspended in the air, defying all laws of math and science.

Then the handle of the door began to turn and the door haltingly opened. Collin stood unmoving in the doorway for a moment and whispered softly, "Raiel -"

Then he strode rapidly toward her as she flew across the floor and leaped into strong arms that lifted her clear of the floor and crushed her tightly to him.

Tears coursed down their faces as brother and sister sobbed on each other's shoulders. The eyes of even the most jaded, toughened warrior in the room grew moist at the deep emotion of the moment.

Finally setting her on her feet, Collin took her face in his large hands and said gently, "You are even more beautiful than I remembered, little sister. You'll never know how terribly I have missed you. I - never expected to see you again."

Raiel's arms never let go of her brother, almost as if she was afraid he would again vanish.

Hardly above a whisper she asked, "Collin - what happened?  _Why?_  I - I nearly died - when you didn't come back. I - waited and waited. If it hadn't been for Rin, I don't think I - would have lived. Collin, please tell me if I did anything wrong. I need answers! I have to know!"

Holding her again, he said slowly, "I - know. I know, sweet Raiel. I'm so very sorry. But - it had to be done. We have much to talk about - and I will tell you everything, I promise."

He glanced at those who were waiting for him. "But right now, I need to talk with Auron, Mikel and the others. Go get some food and rest and I'll send for you later. Will you do that for me, please?"

Raiel touched the side of her brother's face and said quietly, "Do you remember the last time you said you would send for me?"

He smiled gently as he took in her indescribable eyes. "It was in Kilika when I first left for Bevelle. You were nine years old and I was fifteen. It was two years before I could save enough gil to rent the house and send for you."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, we have to talk, Collin. I have lived with the thought that you were - were dead. I need answers and I don't know how much time I'll have. It depends on Lord Braska."

He nodded. "Go rest. I promise I'll see you later. I love you, little sister."

He gathered her in a tight embrace, remembering scenes of their lives together, training her, watching her grow into the beautiful young woman she had become. He bit his lower lip until it began to bleed.

When Raiel stepped back, she wiped the blood from his chin, softly intoned Cure and watched the wound begin to heal.

He smiled and said softly, "That spell is about the handiest one you ever learned."

She smiled back and said, "Not in a battle, Collin. Afterward maybe, but it's hard to beat Thundaga or one of the major spells against a tough enemy."

He smiled then looked at Auron. "I'll wait here. It isn't good for me to be seen up there without disguise."

Auron nodded and held out his hand to Raiel. She walked over and took his hand but looked back at Collin. "I don't know whether to hug you or to blast you to the Farplane."

He laughed. For the first time in nearly a year, he laughed. "I wouldn't have taken bets either way," he said.

Raiel noted again how very handsome her brother was, especially when he laughed like that with his blue-green eyes sparkling. He looked so much like their father.

Collin saw the serious, thoughtful expression on her face as she studied him through slightly narrowed eyes and asked with a chuckle, "What are you thinking? It can be scary when you look at someone like that."

Very softly, she replied, "You look so very much like Dad now."

All traces of laughter drained from Collin's face and Auron immediately recognized the expression on his face. It was the same one he had seen on his sister's face yesterday as they were leaving the inn: the deadly serious, coldly and ferociously focused face of a Warrior. How very alike they are!

* * *

Though she was extremely reluctant to leave, Auron and Mikel took Raiel up the stairs to the inn. Entering the hall where their rooms were located, four men snapped sharply to attention the instant their CO was recognized. "At ease, men. I'll get relief up here for you in a few minutes."

He introduced Sir Auron and Lady Raiel. Hearing their quiet voices, Jecht's door was quickly thrown open and a loud "HA!" echoed down the hallway as he saw Auron and Raiel. Grabbing Raiel, he lifted her feet clear of the floor as his strong arms threatened to fracture every rib in her body.

With the last of her breath, she gasped, "Jecht, I can't breathe!"

He released her but a big hand stayed on each shoulder as he looked into her obviously tired face. "Where ya been, little girl? I been up all night worryin' 'bout ya!"

Catching Auron's outstretched hand in a strong clasp, he growled, "Red, don't ya even think 'bout goin' on another wild goose chase by yourself - 'cause neither Lord Braska or me will let ya!"

Auron said, "Sorry, Jecht. You're all right?"

"If ya call bein' wore out tired an' worried half sick 'all right', then yeah, I'm great!"

"Lord Braska?"

"Don't think he slept much, either. I was just goin' to check on him and get him some coffee when ya got here."

The door to the Summoner's room opened and tired blue eyes peered down the hall. Seeing his three Guardians reunited, his expression immediately brightened. "So you have safely returned to us! Jecht and I have truly been concerned. I am relieved beyond all measure to have us all back together again."

Raiel gave Lord Braska a big hug then Auron's hand was warmly taken in both of those of the Summoner. "I apologize, Lord Braska. I surely didn't expect to be detained for so long. I'm very sorry to have caused you concern."

"No matter now that you're both here safe and sound. Is everyone ready for breakfast? I'm suddenly quite hungry! Sgt. Dailon, you and your men must join us for the meal before you go get your well-deserved rest."

Auron said, "Lord Braska, you know Commander Mikel?"

Braska smiled at the dark-haired man standing quietly to the side, "Yes, I have that pleasure, Auron. We met last evening and his wonderful young men have endured no end of boredom here in the hallway as the result of his kind offer."

With a twinkle in his blue eyes, Braska turned to Sgt. Dailon and asked, "How many repetitions are there of the pattern in the wallpaper, Sergeant?"

Without even one second's hesitation, the Sergeant instantly responded, "Sir. There are forty-six repetitions of the pattern per square, twenty-six squares per section, fifty-one sections that can be seen from this vantage point, Sir."

Chuckles began to break out when another voice said dryly, "Begging your pardon, Sergeant, but there are twenty-eight squares per section." The smiling, black eyes of one of the men in the detail glanced at the Sergeant.

The chuckles became laughter.

The Commander said, "Lord Braska, if I may ask, how is it you know what those on guard duty would be doing?"

Braska chuckled and answered, "As a young acolyte, I often had to remain on duty outside the door of a senior priest to whom I was assigned in case he needed anything. When one has to stand outside a door in a hallway, there are few things to do besides count the pattern repetitions in the wallpaper. To this day, I can tell you the pattern numbers in many hallways of the temple."

Mikel looked at the Summoner with a different light in his eyes as a wide smile drifted across his lips.

Auron turned to Braska and asked, "What are your plans for the day, my lord?"

Braska said, "To rest. I don't think any of us slept last night so the order of the day is to eat and rest. Tomorrow, I have two quick errands, then we will go to the temple. We'll stay here tomorrow night then resume our journey the next morning. Will that suit everyone?"

The three Guardians responded, "Yes, sir."

Auron said, "I have encountered some friends with whom I need to meet shortly, with your permission, Lord Braska. Mikel will be with me."

Braska nodded, "Of course, Auron. Just remember to allow time for your own rest. And Raiel?"

Auron smiled, "Yes, my lord. Raiel will be asleep. Mikel's detail will have strict orders to not allow her out of the room."

Mikel just turned and looked at Auron, one eyebrow raised high and said with a short laugh, "Oh, that will  _really_  be effective, right, Auron? No, that order will be strictly up to you, my friend! And good luck with it."

Jecht and Braska laughed, and a smile even crept across Raiel's lips as her mate's beautiful dark eyes turned to hers. Mikel joined in the laughter, clapped his friend on the shoulder as he turned to leave and said, "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Auron got a shower and shave, and a promise from Raiel that after breakfast she would get some rest and Collin would send for her as soon as he was free.

They agreed that, for now at least, they would not mention anything about Collin to anyone, including Jecht and Braska.

* * *

After his own quick shower and shave, Mikel returned to the inn with a fresh security detail for Lord Braska's party, sending Sgt. Dailon and his tired men back to the compound for showers, food and sleep.

Lord Braska and Jecht warmly shook the hands of the departing detail, expressing their sincere thanks.

Sgt. Dailon said quietly, "It has been our honor to stand guard for both of you and will gladly be at your service any time we can do anything for you - on duty or off. You only have to ask."

Their number increased to six, the new detail, led by Sergeant Asela, was introduced to the party and took up their stations outside their doors as the Summoner's party finished their morning rituals and prepared to go to breakfast.

In The White Cloud's dining room, Braska invited the detail to sit with them for breakfast but was assured, with thanks, that the men had already eaten.

Mikel joined Braska's party and he found the Summoner to be a modest, delightful, unpretentious, down-to-earth man who was full of good stories of their adventures on the Pilgrimage.

It was obvious that the bond of these four people was extremely strong. Such bonds were forged only by many shared hardships and their fierce loyalty to each other; the four were one. His quiet, gray eyes looked at each with deepest respect.

After she ate, Raiel excused herself from the table, kissed Auron and turned toward their room with - much to the silent amusement of her party - two of the guard detail following her. She shot Auron one quick look but kept walking.

Braska and Jecht finished another cup of coffee before returning to their own rooms to finally rest, the remaining four of the guard detail in their wake.

* * *

Auron and Mikel left the inn and blended in with the crowds of people in the plaza, pausing frequently to observe the faces in the area.

A detail from the temple guards was still present but a screaming two-year old could easily evade their notice so they posed no problem. Since their detail had reported nothing, apparently whoever had sent the city detail had lost interest as there was no sign of anyone from that division.

Slowly making their way toward one of the stairways that led to the lower level, they were extremely vigilant, making constant assessments but no one seemed to have the least interest in the pair except for one woman, a somewhat pretty blond, who had taken notice of two tall, very good-looking men. With an almost predatory smile on her face, she was thinking, _'Now there's something that would sure brighten up my day!'_

Seeing the expression on her face, Mikel muttered, "She better be glad Raiel isn't here."

Hearing a half-chuckle from Auron, the two moved on, out of her sight. Only after feeling certain that they were not being observed or tailed did they take the stairs downward.

At the foot of the stairs, they again scanned the faces of the people around them, but found all to be intent on their own business, hardly giving the two even a glance, except for one man.

Leaning nonchalantly against a post, he barely moved his head in a very short nod, then turned his face to one side. Following the path of his eyes, they saw another man who gave them another short nod and a tiny gesture of his head which told them the direction in which they should go.

Moving in that direction, a third man eased up beside them as they walked. Very softly he said, "It's clear. You can go straight there now." Then he slid away as quietly as he had come.

They made their way to the building and tapped on the door which opened to admit them. Collin strode forward and clasped each by the hand, the other hand on the shoulder.

"You don't know how glad I am to see both of you again. Raiel?"

"She had breakfast, returned to our room and is hopefully asleep now. Two of Mikel's men are outside the door."

A delighted laugh rang out in the room, a sound that those in the room realized they really enjoyed hearing. "You're sure they can keep her there, are you?"

Auron smiled and shook his head. "No. But the promise she gave me will."

Collin nodded and gestured to two empty places at the table, one on either side of the chair at the end which they assumed correctly was Collin's. "Coffee?"

Both nodded, "Thanks," and one of the men got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, returning momentarily with two mugs of hot, steaming liquid.

Collin said, "You know everyone here."

Both nodded. These were the faces of the men of the missing mission, men with whom both had served in the Unit. Small smiles were on all faces as looks and nods were exchanged. Men such as these didn't require a lot of words to speak to one another.

Collin began by looking Auron and Mikel in the eyes and saying, "By asking you to be here, I'm placing our very lives in the trust I have in each of you. I fully believe that that trust will never be misplaced."

"Auron, as you now know, I never was a Yevonite and entered the service for my own purposes. Over time, I found many ways to help the people of Spira, particularly the Al Bhed. It had been my intent to leave the service and help train the tribe so they could better defend themselves."

"However, before our - disappearance, I began to uncover more and more evidence and proof of the total hypocrisy of the Yevonite church and learned that many in the Unit had, individually, come to privately hold the whole concept of Yevonism in total contempt."

"That's when I began to develop the plan for this group. I approached each one with my idea and met with approval. We knew that it meant giving up everything - and everyone - in our lives. Spira, especially those in the temple, had to believe us to be dead."

"It also became increasingly clear that someone was feeding information to unknown persons in the temple and we were coming under scrutiny that was getting much too close for comfort. We had to drastically advance the timing of our planned disappearance."

"Auron, I didn't initially approach you about joining us because I knew you would be succeeding me as Unit CO and, if I ever needed to make contact, you were the one I needed to be in place. Then, all that business about the promotion to Head of Military Operations and those absurd charges they came up with when you declined arose. You were still in the brig when we had to leave and you left Bevelle before I could contact you."

"Mikel, I was sure that Auron would select you for his second-in-command, so I hadn't approached you for the same reasons that I didn't with Auron. The same held true after you were named my successor."

"When we learned that you had returned to Bevelle, Auron, we felt pretty sure that you would try to find out what you could, but we didn't want you digging too deeply. When I realized that Raiel was in your party, I - I -", he paused.

After looking down a moment, he continued, "I knew that she would be the key to stop you from possibly finding out the truth about us. At that point in time, I wasn't sure what might be in a file somewhere that I hadn't been able to find and destroy in the little time I had before we left."

Seeing the look in Auron's eye, he said, "No harm would ever have come to Raiel!  _Ever!_  But I had to have some means by which to try to protect our mission had it become necessary. So I needed to keep tabs on her. I had no idea at the time that you would bring in Mikel's men for the same purpose."

"During the course of the night, I realized that it was time for us in this group to make a change, that it was time to make contact. It had been my intent to sound you out, Auron, before contacting Mikel, but it's just as well that it worked out as it did. Besides these with me, there are no others I trust more than the two of you."

"Auron, I understand that you have other obligations that will take you from Bevelle in a day or two. It is my most fervent hope that you and my sister will - return here after - Zanarkand."

"Mikel, my proposal is that, when possible and mutually beneficial, we share information with each other. I give you my word that none of our operations will ever pose a danger to any person in Spira outside of exposing the hate and hypocrisy of those who use their positions to harm others or in defense against physical attacks."

"The depth of the lies, chicanery and evil in the temple cannot be overstated. They who ban the use of machina freely use it themselves to their own advantage. Everything they force on the rest of Spira is simply to prop up themselves and solidify their positions. Any one who raises questions or expresses contrary opinions subjects himself to a probable sudden disappearance, not to be seen again. This is not acceptable."

"Even now, we are very close to uncovering the full truth about some of the maesters themselves. There will come a day when all of this will come tumbling down, when the sham of Yevon will finally be exposed. Hopefully, we will be able to hasten that day.  _That_  is our whole purpose - to be here, to be ready when that time comes, to help this land recover when the downfall happens. Because it will."

There was silence in the room for long moments.

Auron thought, _'That is exactly the kind of thing I want to do after this Pilgrimage. This is how I can help bring about change. This is exactly what I want to do.'_

He nodded and looked at the man he would always regard as 'the Commander.' "Those are the thoughts that have been in my heart for many months. I would be a most willing participant in your plans, however - I have other obligations at the moment."

Collin nodded. "We understand."

He looked at Mikel who was studying the glossy surface of the table.

When the CO finally spoke, he said slowly, "I realize that what I'm about to say is grounds for treason, but - I agree with what you've said, Commander Collin. I may not have all the information that you have, but I have seen enough of the workings in the temple to believe that what you say is true. We'll have to be extremely discrete but I'll work with you in any way I can. We don't know who can be trusted."

Auron spoke up. "I spent last night in the main records repository in the temple searching for hints of what may have happened to you and your men, Commander. Once I found the right time period, I read every file there."

"With the exception of Mikel, the names of everyone here, including mine, were on a list as suspects in a 'probable' security/information leak in the SS. There were several informants listed, including Digan, Halat, Jiler and - Wen Kinoc."

There were soft sounds and stirrings of surprise around the table at the mention of the last name. Kinoc had never served in the Special Services Unit but he had been a part of the garrison at one time and had been regarded by many as a friend.

Auron continued, "I had actually tried to make contact with Kinoc yesterday to seek his help in gathering this information. It is most fortunate that I failed in that attempt."

"Also, there were reports that spoke of a possible 'rogue element' within the SS. There were plans to attempt to plant one or more informants in the Unit but that plan of action appeared to fall by the side when they were unable to get anyone to agree. The Unit's vetting process foiled them."

Auron continued by filling them in with the remainder of the information he had uncovered in the repository files.

Collin asked, "How did you know how to get in there and where to look?"

Auron smiled. "When I was a young cadet, I once had to serve a stint as assistant to the old priest who had charge over those records. I learned his habits and his filing system. And I also knew that there was a certain outside door that he never remembered to lock."

Collin smiled and said, "You'll share that information with us?"

Auron nodded and gave detailed information on the repository and the filing system as one of the men jotted it down.

The discussion continued for a while longer until Collin said, "The two of you need sleep. Auron, if you and Raiel will return here after you've had a few hours to rest, it would mean a lot to me. Do you know your schedule for the remainder of your time in Bevelle?"

"Tomorrow I expect we will be in the temple most of the day - first in the Cloister of Trials, then waiting for Lord Braska to get the Aeon. Afterward we will stay here one more night before leaving the following morning. On leaving here, we go to the Calm Lands, Gagazet - then Zanarkand. Our return to Bevelle is - uncertain."

There was silence around the long table for a long moment.

Collin nodded. "Go rest. I'll see you later."

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

Raiel said little during breakfast, hardly aware of the conversation around her. Lord Braska seemed to be doing most of the talking as he told Mikel funny, entertaining stories of various things that had happened or that they had seen during the Pilgrimage.

She ate but probably couldn't tell you what it was. Her mind was whirling with questions, none of which could be answered until she could talk with Collin.

She didn't know what to think or to feel, she was just in utter confusion. For so long, she would have given anything to have her beloved brother back again - and now that she had found him, she was the one who was going to have to leave him.

At one point, she looked up to see Jecht's soft brown eyes looking at her, an expression of concern on his face. She tried to come up with a smile that she hoped would reassure him, not certain that she succeeded.

As soon as she could, she excused herself from the table to seek the solitude of the room where she could try to sort out some of the turmoil roiling through her mind.

She felt slightly ridiculous when two of Mikel's men fell into step behind her. At the door of the room, one of them said courteously, "Rest well, Lady Raiel. We'll be right here."

The Guardian was being guarded. Against what, she couldn't fathom but the gesture was appreciated.

She smiled at them and said, "Thank you very much. You're most kind."

Closing the door, she found the silence of the room welcome and simply stood with her back leaning against the door, eyes closed for several long moments. She felt completely wrung out, exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Yes, it was better to sleep a little before seeing Collin again.

She thought of Auron with concern; he hadn't slept either. She hoped after his mysterious meeting with Collin he would return here and sleep. They both had to be rested tomorrow to face the Cloister of Trials. They had to be fit in order to do and be what Lord Braska deserved.

And Jecht. He was as tired as the rest of them. He had stayed with Lord Braska while Auron had been doing whatever it was he had done and while she had been running the streets of Bevelle. He hadn't had a break at all and she felt a stab of guilt.

What could she do? She wanted to spend every possible second with Collin, yet she couldn't neglect her responsibilities as Guardian. She had to do her share in carrying the load that Jecht had been carrying alone for most of the last twenty-four hours.

Having already had her shower, she pulled off her boots, shrugged out of her clothing and buried herself in the warm covers of the soft bed, her blade propped against the bedside table within easy reach. She had hardly settled herself when she heard Lord Braska and Jecht returning to their rooms.

Silence prevailed in the hallway with only the occasional quiet sound to mark the presence of Mikel's security detail in the hall.

She must have drifted into deep sleep because at some point she roused only slightly when Auron's powerful arms wrapped around her as he settled himself beside her with a long sigh.

She pressed into his wonderful closeness and warmth and sank back into the oblivion of sleep

* * *

In the hall outside Sir Jecht's door, the guard detail exchanged a quick look and smiles as the startling sound of the loudest, most raucous snore ever heard in Spira assailed their ears.

* * *

Braska lay with his eyes closed though his thoughts were centered on Raiel. At breakfast, it was apparent that her thoughts were elsewhere and he wondered what occupied her thoughts so. He hoped she would ask for help if there was anything at all he could do. Maybe she was just very tired. Sleep is often the very best help of all.

And, speaking of sleep, he heard the chainsaw next door crank up and smiled as he drifted into his own slumber.

* * *

Collin had a quick shower and shave, then sought his own bed for a little sleep before sending for Raiel. One of the men promised to call him in a few hours.

* * *

Mikel sat in his small, neat office simply staring at a wall. There was so much he needed to think about and consider but finally realized that without sleep he was going to accomplish nothing.

He stuck his head out the office door and called, "Leman!"

"Sir!"

"Going to get a nap. Call me in three hours, please."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thanks."

He re-closed the door, walked a few steps across the office and entered a small, adjacent room which served as his private quarters.

As Commander, he had the luxury of a private room and bath rather than sharing the large dormitory and baths located just off the dayroom with the other men of the Unit. His room measured something like eight or nine feet square, had a single window, held a narrow bed, a small bedside table, a three-drawer chest and a small wardrobe. Another door opened into the miniscule bathroom.

Since he was never in it except to sleep, bathe and dress, the accommodations were more than adequate. Professional soldiers don't require much in the way of material goods.

Not even taking time to remove his boots, he stretched out on the narrow bed and, pulling a blanket over himself, emitted a huge sigh as his eyes closed.

Leman waited for several minutes then quietly placed his chair in front of the CO's office door and sat as he resumed his reading.

* * *

Around the noon hour, naps began to end as the sleepers started stretching, yawning and otherwise showing signs of life.

Braska decided that a good, hot meal would be very nice but about the time he was going to go knock on Jecht's door, a light tap sounded on his own. He opened it to find his Guardian standing there.

"Didn't know if ya were up yet, Lord Braska. Hope I didn't wake ya."

"You didn't, Jecht. Ready for lunch? Wait - forget I asked that."

Jecht grinned. "Ya know I'm always ready for good food, Lord Braska."

Smiling, Braska pulled his robes on over his clothing and they stepped into the hall. In response to his question, he learned from the guards that Sir Auron and Lady Raiel were still resting, so he, Jecht and four of Mikel's security detail quietly exited the inn.

The Summoner asked, "Any preference, Jecht?"

"No, sir. Don't know anything 'bout any of 'em."

Braska then turned to the detail's leader. "Recommendations, Sergeant?"

Sgt. Asela smiled and pointed out the various eating establishments in the vicinity and which good foods were where.

"What would be your choice, Sergeant?"

"All are good, sir, but The Silver Lantern is my personal favorite. Good food that is not very expensive."

"Jecht?"

"That's good with me, Lord Braska."

"Then The Silver Lantern it is."

Entering the small establishment just off the main plaza, Braska told the waiter who greeted them, "Table for six, please."

Sgt. Asela said, "Uh, Lord Braska, we -"

Braska interrupted him, "Now you can't tell me you've already eaten because I know better. You've been standing in the hall counting repetitions of the pattern in the wallpaper."

The sergeant blinked. _'How did he know that?'_

"But, sir, Commander Mikel -"

Interrupting again, Braska said, "-said that Jecht's orders were his own, didn't he, Jecht?"

Managing to keep his face serious, the Guardian nodded said, "Yes, sir, he did say that. An' my orders are that ya sit an' eat with us."

Not knowing what else to do, the four men from the detail, exchanging uneasy glances, sat at the table with Lord Braska and Sir Jecht. This was far from the norm. However, as the meal progressed, the four found themselves put completely at ease and were thoroughly enjoying listening to the two men tell story after fascinating story.

After eating, they lingered at the table and took advantage of this rare opportunity to ask many questions - about a Pilgrimage in general, about how they lived on the road, about the enemies they fought, about Aeons, about the various temples. It was something none of them would ever forget.

When they were leaving the establishment, Braska turned to his Guardian and said, "I've changed my mind. I think I would like to attend to my errands this afternoon instead of in the morning. Does that suit you, Jecht?"

"Yes, sir. That's fine with me."

Braska looked toward the inn and said, "I'd like to check on Auron and Raiel first, if you don't mind."

* * *

Raiel began to awaken, becoming aware of the warmth and comfort of Auron's strong body against hers, the incomparable feeling of his arms around her. A smile touched her lips and she opened her eyes. She turned so she could see his sleeping face, so peaceful and relaxed, and so very beautiful.

She marveled at how each part of his face fit so perfectly with all the others. It was a strong face, but his expressions could be so soft, so warm. She looked at the wonderfully smooth texture of his tanned skin, its softness. The black brows that he could use so effectively; he could speak volumes with them without saying a word. Surrounded by thick, black lashes, his beautiful, beautiful dark eyes were closed in sleep.

And that one little lock of silky, black hair that flipped forward. She smiled remembering how he fussed with it - and at it, trying to force it to stay back but never to any avail.

She was simply amazed at the utter perfection of him, her love for him overflowing through her gaze. She thought back to their first meeting on that dry, dusty road so many months and hard miles in the past. They were instantly at odds yet unaccountably attracted to each other at the same time.

Smiling again, she thought of the many conflicts the two of them had had in those early months - some subtle, some not. But the tiny seed that eventually became love had sparked into life at their first tumultuous meeting and had somehow managed to survive both heated exchanges and cold silences, slowly sprouting tiny roots and gradually growing to finally bloom beside the Moonflow.

She couldn't imagine life without him. She loved Collin with all her heart but her love for Auron surpassed that by an incalculable measure and on a completely different level. Collin was her heart but Auron was her very being.

Her fingers lightly touched the contours of the sculpted, chiseled muscles of his upper arm and chest. How can his skin be so soft but his body so hard? Answering her own question, she thought with a smile, 'Well, just hauling that monster katana around would be enough to keep anybody in top condition.'

Though she had seen it hundreds, maybe thousands of times in battles, she always marveled at the total control and finesse with which he could handle the massive, heavy blade, as well as having the capability of wielding it with sheer brute strength if the situation called for it.

A deep voice, soft with sleep, asked, "What are you thinking, my love?"

She looked up into dark eyes, grinned impishly with sparkling eyes, "About how  _ugly_  you are. What _ever_  was I  _thinking?"_

A delighted laugh boomed through the door into the hall, startling two bored guards.

Auron hugged her tightly and said with a happy smile, "Glad I caught you in a weak moment."

A long, warm kiss followed as they just enjoyed being close to each other and having some rare privacy.

Her hands gently playing in his thick, black hair, Raiel asked, "Did you sleep well, One I Love?"

Auron nodded, a half-smile tweaking one corner of his mouth. "Yes, but not enough. You?"

"About the same."

Quiet returned as they just savored warm caresses, kisses and simply being with each other.

After a time, Raiel asked quietly, "Auron, what happened yesterday and last night?"

Holding her close as his fingers slowly ran through her shining hair, he began to tell of his activities, of meeting Mikel in the bistro, of his concerns for her safety and of the detail that Mikel put together to protect her. "And Collin's men got into the act."

She listened then said in a low tone, "I spent the entire night decoying and dodging the very people you sent to protect me?"

"I think that would be a fairly accurate description, yes."

Raiel sighed with chagrin, "And I thought I was keeping them away from you."

Strong arms pulled her closer. "Only my precious, loving mate would go through all that to try to protect me. I can never tell you how very much I love you, Raiel."

Only after the latest kiss was broken, did she ask, "How  _did_  Collin's men get involved?"

Auron hesitated a second before answering, "I think Collin himself can best answer that. Speaking of whom, think we'd better get dressed and have some food? I would expect to hear from him most any time."

Raiel nodded.

"Auron?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That he was alive."

"Not until a very few moments before you did. He wasn't sure he wanted you to know. He wanted to spare you the pain of another separation after you had already gone through such a long, difficult healing process. He asked me and I had to agree. I knew we would be leaving Bevelle quickly and was concerned about how the shock of his sudden return would affect you. At Moonflow, you told me that you couldn't hurt anymore - and I wanted to protect you from the possibility of it."

She nodded as she considered his answer. "It will be very hard to leave him - but my place is with you - and I have an oath to Lord Braska that must be honored. I want to spend every possible second with him, but, at the same time, we haven't been fair to Jecht in leaving him alone to guard Lord Braska. He deserves time to relax and unwind. I really don't know what to do."

Now it was Auron who just nodded as he thought. "You're right about Jecht. I'm not sure how we can work this out. And if you want to stay, you know that Lord Braska would release you from your oath."

"As for me, though separation from you would be - very painful, I would not stand in your way if you'd like to remain here in Bevelle. I could return here after - Zanarkand."

"Auron, you don't think for one minute that I'd let you go without me, do you? Lord Braska or not, I'll never be apart from you. Collin obviously has a long-term mission in progress - an important one. One so important that it was worth allowing me to think him dead and letting me leave Bevelle. I can understand that. But, as he had his reasons, I have mine."

She continued, "If - if we make it back, you and I can consider what we want to do with the rest of our lives. You've already given your word that you would take Yuna to Besaid. That would have first priority, then we can sort out the rest. But I will never be separated from you."

Auron's voice was low. "We're running out of time. It isn't much farther before -" His voice trailed off.

Raiel nodded. "I know. And we have to tell Jecht."

Her mate sighed. "Yes."

She asked, "Do you have any thoughts on it?"

He shook his head, "Only that it will be a terribly difficult thing to do."

"Auron, I - I think I should be the one to tell him."

"Why?"

"I think he may accept it better coming from me. Let me think about it, okay?"

Auron hesitated before responding. "You - may be right, though I don't feel right in placing that responsibility on you."

"You aren't placing it on me. I take it on my own."

They were interrupted by a polite tap at the door.

Auron called out "One moment" as he untangled himself from his mate and pulled on his great red coat. He opened the door slightly and one of the guards said, "My apologies, Sir Auron. A note was left for you at the front desk."

Taking the note, Auron gave his thanks and closed the door. Breaking the wax seal on the folded paper, he read:

Any time that suits you will be good.  
Obviously your 'entourage' will have to stay there.  
Standard security measures.

Auron handed the note to Raiel who read it and asked, "What  _are_  we going to do about the guards?"

Auron smiled wryly. "Not sure. I may need a word with Mikel."

They began to get themselves ready to leave the room.

* * *

Keeping an eye on the clock, Leman returned his chair to its proper place, entered the CO's office and tapped on the door to his room. Hearing a muffled grunt, he said, "Your wake-up, Commander."

A sleep-laden "Thank you, Leman" answered him, followed a moment later by the sound of boots thumping onto the floor.

Leman left, returning momentarily with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand just as the CO's door opened. "Coffee, sir?"

Still blinking sleep from his eyes, Commander Mikel smiled. "Much appreciated, Leman. Thanks."

"Sir."

Leman returned to the main dayroom and his studies as the CO sat at his desk in the office, sipping the welcome strong, hot brew as he thought. Then, cup emptied, the Commander exited his office and said to no one in particular, "Back after a while." Several 'Yes, sirs' responded.

Just as he entered the The White Cloud, Auron, Raiel and two of the detail were preparing to enter the small dining room. Auron smiled and said, "Impeccable timing, Mikel. Just in time to eat."

He and Mikel clasped hands, then the CO greeted Raiel with a small peck on the cheek.

Auron turned to the guards and said, "Please join us; I know you haven't eaten."

One of the guards said, "Thank you, sir, but we'll eat when we're relieved."

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Auron turned to Mikel and said, "Though very much appreciated, their services are not really needed at this point, Mikel. After they've had lunch, perhaps they can be released from this detail to return to the compound."

Mikel nodded and said, "As you wish, Auron. Men, you are certainly welcome to join us."

The guard smiled and said, "Thank you, sir, but, by your leave, we'll return to the compound now. Sir Auron, Lady Raiel, it's been our privilege to serve you."

Auron and Raiel extended their thanks to them and the pair left, probably happy just to be getting off their feet for a while.

Their orders given to the waiter, Auron handed Collin's note to Mikel. "You'll come with us?"

Mikel glanced at Raiel before asking, "You sure this shouldn't be a private time? I don't want to intrude."

Raiel smiled and said in her low, soft voice, "You are most welcome to come with us, Mikel - if I may call you that."

Gray eyes smiled warmly back at her and said, "That pleases me, Raiel. And, if you're sure, I'll be very happy to accompany you." His smile grew wider. "That'll be a change."

Auron asked, "From?"

"Running flat out a block behind her and being outsmarted at every turn!"

Raiel looked down when she felt her face turn pink as the two men laughed.

They ate a congenial meal, then Auron left a short note at the desk for Lord Braska before they went into the plaza.

Eyes sweeping the area, it appeared that no one was paying them any attention and they began making their way slowly toward one of the main downward stairs. At one point, Raiel's feet slowed as she spotted a blond woman staring at them with a somewhat displeased expression on her face.

Auron said very quietly, "We've seen her before."

Raiel asked with a certain edge to her tone, "Really? And -?"

"And - Mikel said it was a good thing for her that you weren't with us. I think we both envisioned the possibility of catastrophic spells being thrown."

"Nope. Got a better way to handle her."

With that, she linked arms with the man on either side of her and, shooting a grin over her shoulder at the woman, put just a little more sway into her walk as the blond's narrowed eyes watched them walk away from her.

The blond thought, _'Hmph! How did two good-looking men like that wind up with a cheap trollop like her?'_   With a sniff, she returned to her errands still muttering to herself.

As he and Mikel noticed the happy, impish grin on Raiel's face, Auron observed very softy, "Mikel, I'm convinced that men are simply not equipped for this level of warfare."

The CO responded with a deep chuckle, "Not even in the same league, my friend. I think I'll keep my battles limited to fiends and whatnot."

Away from the blond's eyes, Raiel laughed, then removed her arms from the two, saying, "Maybe we better split up and check for tails, then meet down below."

Mikel nodded, "Good idea."

He peeled off to one side and Auron went another direction as Raiel took up station near one of the large columns and just stayed put for a time. She looked in the direction that Auron had gone and smiled. How could someone so very tall, wearing a bright red coat simply vanish into a crowd. She would never know how he did it!

Checking around her carefully and not seeing anything, she eventually moved to the top of the stairs before stopping to observe some more.

As her eyes swept the crowds of people in the plaza, someone eased up beside her and said softly, "It's clear, Lady Raiel. You can go down."

She quickly turned to see Carda. She searched his face, just not quite trusting him yet. Seeing her expression, he smiled and said very quietly, "I promise, I'm one of the good guys."

Raiel nodded and gestured for him to precede her, but he said, "I'm on lookout; I have to stay up here."

Still saying nothing, her piercing gaze continued to examine his eyes for a moment more before she finally turned to the stairs and began her descent.

She saw Auron at the bottom, his smile crinkling his eyes. Reaching him, she asked, "What?"

He chuckled, "Is Carda still breathing?"

Auron received a smiling glare in response and he threw his head back and laughed, then gathered her in a quick hug. They looked at each other in complete, smiling, happy adoration. Across the way, Mikel observed them and smiled. In the years to come, that particular vignette is the way he would always picture them.

A moment or so later, they caught up with him and the trio gradually made their way to the building. Auron tapped on the door which was opened to admit them.

* * *

Collin greeted Auron and Mikel with warm hand shakes before gathering his sister in a long embrace.

"Did you rest?" he asked her.

"A little."

"Good."

Gesturing to the table, he said to them, "Sit. Coffee? Or, there is some Anabon juice from Kilika."

Auron and Mikel opted for coffee while Raiel seized the rare opportunity to have the wonderful, refreshing juice from her island home.

A half-dozen or so of Collin's men who were seated in various places around the room started to get up and leave but Raiel said softly, "That's not necessary, Collin. This is their home."

Collin nodded to his followers and they reseated themselves. They didn't want to be nosy but everyone was fascinated by Collin's sister and wanted to learn more about her. They sat quietly as the four at the table talked.

Collin took Raiel's hand in his and began to tell her how the 'missing mission' came about.

"We had to make it appear in every way that we were going out on a regular but classified mission. We only took what we would have taken if that was truly the case. We - knew that we were leaving life as we had known it behind."

"Several months later we returned in ones and twos, being very careful to stay where it was unlikely that any of us would be spotted by those who had known us. This level worked well for us it is mostly populated by those who work the docks and warehouses and their families."

"We run a legitimate business of providing security in those two areas for the shippers. Theft had been rampant and now there is none; they are very happy to pay us well. A portion of the earnings is set aside to fund our living requirements and other basics but the remainder is split among us equally. We purchased this place which meets our needs well."

"We continually watch and otherwise monitor the activity of the temple with specific goals and purposes in mind. We - have made some startling discoveries about the temple, some of the priests - and even the maesters. I'd rather not go into much detail other than to say that the people of Spira would be shocked to know the extent that they are being deceived and controlled through the lying sham that is Yevonism."

"But, those of us who left knew that we would have to forsake everything if we were to be able to put this mission into effect."

Her eyes never left his as she listened. When he finished, she just nodded and looked down at the table.

In a low voice, Collin asked, "Are you angry with me?"

She sighed. "Maybe a little - but I understand, I think. Did - you ever think of letting me disappear with you? Very few people in Bevelle even knew of my existence; it wouldn't have been difficult at all and I could have done a lot to help."

Collin nodded. "Yes, I did, Raiel. It was a terrible decision to make, but I truly felt that, by being selfish and wanting to keep you with me, I would have been denying you the opportunity to have a normal life of your own. I never, ever thought that you would return here."

Raiel was thoughtful as she nodded.

Collin asked, "How did you become a Guardian?"

Raiel told of how, not long after she had arrived back on Kilika, she left the island with Jairon and Devin, of their deaths, of her very significant wound from the battle with the garuda and the fortunate appearance of Lord Braska's party.

"Then, when Lord Braska asked me to serve as his Guardian, I accepted - and here I am."

Collin's eyes had intensely watched hers as she had talked.

"Raiel, we both know that those two kids could never have made it all the way to Zanarkand. Why did you ever go with them?"

"I had been back in Kilika only a short time, Collin. I was trying to accept your - death, I didn't fit in anywhere with anyone, had no one except Rin and he couldn't stay long, and I really had nothing to look forward to. But all that aside, I couldn't let them go alone. I just couldn't. I didn't know how far we'd get, but I had to try to keep them alive. But I - I failed."

"You and one inexperienced, green kid against a garuda - and you think you failed? Raiel, it's a wonder that you didn't die with them!"

Auron said, "She had nearly taken the garuda out by the time I got there. Only took one swing of the blade to finish it off. She told us much later that the kid - Jairon - froze, either couldn't or wouldn't summon. Had Lord Braska not been close by, she wouldn't have survived, either."

Raiel's eyes stayed on the table. It was clear that she would never absolve herself of her perceived failure.

Collin asked gently, "Is that why you accepted Lord Braska's request for your service?"

She looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes, saying softly, "No, - I don't think so, Collin. I still had the same situation that I did in Kilika and I really didn't want to go back there or to the desert. I didn't have a home anymore. I had lost my place in the world."

"At first I hesitated because I wasn't sure I was ready to take on that responsibility again, but I knew he wouldn't have asked if he didn't truly want me with him and - there was just something about Lord Braska - so I accepted. It just felt like the right thing to do. I knew I had a lot to offer in that position."

She smiled, "Jecht didn't seem to care one way or the other but Auron looked as if he was seeing his worst nightmare coming true. We - didn't get along very well for a long time."

Collin chuckled, "Obviously  _that_ changed."

Auron's half-smile tilted one corner of his mouth upward as he looked at Raiel. "It took a while. Rin had given his blessing some time earlier when we stayed at one of his inns. He saw something way before we figured it out."

"We started making some realizations after we both nearly got killed at the north landing of Moonflow Crossing. A Pilgrimage isn't conducive to longevity under the best of circumstances, so by the time we got to Guadosalam, we decided to join in union with Lord Braska and Jecht as our witnesses. We wanted whatever time that might be left to us."

Collin smiled at both of them and said quietly, "I'm glad you did."

Looking at his sister he said, "I told Auron earlier that I give my blessings, as well."

Then he was quiet for several moments before he said, "Raiel, I guess you wouldn't consider staying here, would you?"

She looked at her brother with a soft smile as she responded, "Collin, I love you with all my heart. But as you had to make your decision, I have to make mine. My place is with Auron. I can never consider leaving him or letting him go without me."

Sad blue-green eyes looked at her as he answered softly, "I understand. I truly wish you'd stay - but I understand."

Even more softly he said intensely, "I want you to come back. You must come back!"

The soft smile still on her lips, she said quietly, "Collin, of course I will if I can - but we must face reality. No one has ever returned from Zanarkand. Auron and I know that - and we have accepted it. We'll do our best - but - "

Collin's jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were closed. He whispered, "Raiel, I can't stand the thought of losing you forever, knowing that you - - Please stay."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she took his balled up fist in her hands and said very softly, "I can't, Collin. Please understand; I have to go. I swore an oath that I'm going to keep. But more than that, I have no life apart from Auron. He  _is_  my life."

She paused a short moment, and barely audible, she said, "You have your mission, I have mine."

Unable to speak, her brother just nodded. Silence hung heavily in the air.

Taking a deep breath, Raiel finally said, "Tell me what happened yesterday and last night. How did I wind up here?"

Collin swallowed and tried to rein in his tumbling thoughts, to change gears to answer her question.

Touching back on the story of the mission and what led up to it, he told of his reasons for following her and of his change of plan as the night progressed.

Surprised, Raiel asked, "You are the one who caught me?"

"Yes. Had to use that potion, but under the circumstances it was the best I could do. You had already knocked everybody out with one of your Sleep spells once so I couldn't take any chances. It had to be quick and quiet - thus the potion. I carried you here and sent for Auron and Mikel. You know the rest."

Raiel sat quietly, studying her brother's eyes as she thought. Finally she said, "I guess I was really tired not to have spotted you."

Collin grinned. "That's what I was counting on. Otherwise, you probably would have zapped us with who-knows-what and asked questions later! You obviously had a plan; what was it?"

"I believed that somebody was after Auron - which turned out to be you and Mikel's men. I thought I was being tailed because you didn't know where he was and thought I'd lead you to him. So I was going to decoy all of you from him to me. If you were chasing me, you wouldn't be looking for him."

"I laid out a plan covering the entire sector to run a dash-and-hide sortie. I knew where all the hiding places were and knew that if I conserved as much energy as possible and used the hiding places to rest, I could probably keep it up at least until dawn. I hoped that would give Auron the cover and protection he needed. In daylight, more people would be around and there would be less chance that he would come to harm."

"It worked pretty well. Got caught once fairly near the end but got away." She shot one quick glance at Mikel who was smiling.

Mikel asked, "Where  _were_ you hiding?"

"Mostly right under your nose - or just above it. That big wall meanders through the whole area and is really wide on top. There are places that I could hit just right and quickly get on top. I laid down flat and kept quiet."

"Several times you were directly below me. Once you gave orders to your entire group which let me know how many you had and where they would be. I just stayed where I was and let all of you run the circuit for a while."

Mikel closed his eyes and ran a big hand down his face as quiet chuckles came from around the room.

She continued, "Other places were dark little niches here and there or up in a tree. If I missed my timing and any team got too close, I just threw a quick Slow spell and outran them. At one point I was caught between two groups, so I cast Sleep on the ones in front and Slow on the ones behind. Escaped and went to an alternate resting place."

"By time for sunup, I was really tired - and got caught. How many of you were there, anyway?"

Mikel said, "Much to my embarrassment, you successfully out-planed, out-maneuvered, out-ran and just plain outsmarted almost two dozen of the most highly trained operatives in Spira. Including me."

Collin smiled and said, "I had a total of seven. The rest were working."

Smiling, he looked at his sister with pride in his eyes and said, "Nearly thirty of the best. Not bad, little sister. Not bad at all."

Mikel said, "There will be a debriefing on this, I can assure you. Raiel, I'm indebted for the lesson and for the information."

Her face turning slightly pink, she said, "You're welcome, Mikel. It was a shock when I learned that I was decoying the very people who had been tasked with watching out for me. I'm really sorry; I just didn't know."

The CO chuckled. "No harm - expect to our pride." Under his breath he added, "Especially since you used that Healing spell."

Collin tipped his head to one side and asked, "What was that all about, if I may ask?"

Mikel laughed as he looked at Raiel and said, "Let's just say that I learned - the hard way - how to best capture and detain a Battle Mage: watch those hands and call for as much help as you can get!"

Collin and Auron laughed as Raiel's face turned pinker and pinker. She muttered, "I did warn him."

Laughing, Mikel responded, "Yes, you did. Unfortunately, I thought that if you couldn't move, you posed no threat to me. I'm at least seven inches taller and probably eighty pounds or more heavier than you, and you took me out within seconds. Big lesson learned!"

Raiel was quiet for a few moments, then she said, "Collin, you kept the house."

He nodded. "I couldn't let it go. That would have been severing the last physical tie with you - and I couldn't do it. I saved my share of the business income until I was able to buy it and I go there whenever I can."

They were quiet for a short time.

"Collin, does Rin know?"

"No. No one outside of those with me knew."

"Should he?"

Collin's eyes studied the far wall as he thought. Rin had been in invaluable ally in setting up the Al Bhed information pipeline. It was certainly possible that he may be helpful again at some point in time.

"You know where he is?"

She nodded. "At the Macalania Agency."

After thinking a little more, her brother said, "He's smart and trustworthy without reservation. We - worked together previously. Yes, I think he should. It's time for us to expand the scope of our operation a bit. You'll see him when you leave here?"

"Yes. We're to go there one last time before continuing on to the Calm Lands."

"Then I'll send a note with you if you don't mind carrying it."

"Of course not."

Raiel's thoughts drifted to memories of those early years when she and Rin were so totally inseparable.

Collin asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at her brother with a smile. "Of all those wonderful years when Rin and I grew up together. And all the things we got into to."

Collin laughed. "The two of you were certainly legendary, that's for sure! I know Cid yelled at you a lot but he was so very proud of the two of you. He told me that you reminded him of - Dad when he was young. Same spirit, he said. I can see it, as well."

He continued, "Remember how Dad loved the challenge the sea always gave him and how he loved taking it on? That's you, Raiel. The bigger the challenge, the higher you rise to the occasion. Always willing to meet things head on, always thinking, never giving up or giving quarter."

"Oh, I don't think I'm like him at all, Collin. Dad was - so alive, so vibrant! He was exhilarated by the challenge of the sea. I can see him now - the wind blowing his hair wildly, laughing as huge waves crashed around the boat, somehow keeping it from being swamped or capsizing. I've - I've just tried to survive." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I miss him so terribly."

"You were kindred spirits. During those storms you described, I wanted to be anywhere other than where I was. But you and Dad - you laughed at it. You were hardly more than a baby, but it was there even then."

Tears dropped on the surface of the table as Raiel's head dropped. Her voice was a fierce whisper as she said, "I'll never forgive them for killing him, Collin! Never!"

His large hand cupped her chin, raised her face and looked into her tear-flooded eyes. "They haven't gotten away with anything, Raiel. They've paid in a hundred different ways and are still paying. I've spent all these years constantly looking for ways to thwart them, to circumvent them, to protect people, to help those who can't help themselves. I'm doing that to this day. Dad allowed them to kill him that day in order to save us. I'm going to honor his sacrifice every day of my life by fighting the people and the mindset that killed him."

He wiped the tears from her face. "He would be so very, very proud of you, little sister."

"As he would of you, Collin. You've done, and are doing, things that no one else could do. I'm proud of you, too."

Except for Auron who already knew, the others in the room were spellbound as they listened, captivated by the powerful story they were learning of these two incredible people. None of Collin's men had ever had any doubts about following him in his quest, but they now understood something of what drove him.

Mikel's resolve to work as closely as possible with Collin solidified and he had already determined within himself that when he left the service, he would join him, as well. He would now be especially watchful for the one to name as his replacement when the time came.

Raiel said, "Collin, I'd like to tell Lord Braska about - finding you. He's completely trustworthy. You know of his ties to the tribe. The four of us are so close, I don't want to hold any secrets from them. We'll be leaving Bevelle in a day or two in any case."

Collin studied her face and glanced at Auron who had been sitting quietly as brother and sister had talked. Auron nodded his agreement.

Collin considered and looked at those of his men in the room. One by one, each nodded.

"I'll trust your judgment, Raiel. From what I knew of him, he certainly never fit the mold of a typical Yevonite priest."

"He isn't, Collin. There's never been a kinder, more thoughtful person than he is. He even insists on doing his own laundry on the road. You would like him."

"What about the other Guardian?"

Raiel smiled. "Jecht. He'd like for everyone to think he's tougher than nails, but he's a gentle, kind and loving person - and I love him dearly."

Auron said, "If Jecht thought anybody was going to, or had, hurt her, he'd tear them limb from limb with his own bare hands."

Raiel suddenly turned to her brother. "Collin, let me bring them here. I want you to meet them. You know I'd never suggest it if there was even the slightest hint of endangering you or any of the others."

Collin looked into her beautiful eyes. A Yevonite priest here in their headquarters?

It was unthinkable!

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

Raiel had jumped up nearly toppling her chair, had thrown her arms around her brother's neck and, with happy, sparkling eyes had exclaimed, "I'll be right back!"

Not bothering to walk around the long table, she braced one hand on it and, with hair flying and feet tucked up closely, had simply vaulted over it, landing on the other side with a grin, and was out the door which slammed behind her.

In the sudden silence, no one moved. It even seemed as if there were tiny particles of glittering dust floating in the air after her departure. Collin had something of a quizzical expression on his face as he thought, _'How did she do that? I had no intention -'_

Then he looked at Auron and chuckled, "Never gets dull, does it?"

Smiling, Auron shook his head.

Mikel pushed his chair back and went to the door, "I need to relieve that detail. I'll be back."

There was a faint touch of wistfulness in his voice as Collin said quietly, "Tell me about her, Auron. How is she really doing? What is she like now?"

Auron thought a moment before answering. "She's everything you said earlier, Commander. Fearless, a fierce fighter. Incredibly smart, can think fast on her feet, will take on anybody or anything. And woe to the person who ever gets on her bad side."

Carda, who had slipped in after his stint as upper lookout, snorted in agreement and muttered,"Tell me!", drawing chuckles from those around him.

"At the same time, she's never willing to give herself any credit or cut herself any slack. She's loyal, completely honest, deep, thoughtful but she also has - this funny sense of impish humor."

There was a touch of a smile on his face as he thought of her this morning when he caught her thoroughly checking him out when she thought he was still asleep.

After a moment, he looked at Collin and told him quietly, "She's everything you'd ever want her to be, Commander. She's an extremely remarkable person. Your parents would be very proud of both of you."

Collin was very quiet before he found his voice, "Thank you, Auron. I wanted so badly to bring her with me but no one knew how this mission would turn out. We easily could have been discovered - and you know the penalty for treason."

He paused and shook his head. "I couldn't take that chance with her. And she needed to be able to have a life of her own. I fully expected that she would eventually find someone either on the island or in the desert, marry and live a normal life."

He was quiet for a moment. "I have a lookout to keep an eye on the house for me and when the description was relayed to me, I knew who it was. It - was quite a shock to realize that she was here and in the same party as you."

Auron looked down, then met the blue-green eyes of the man at the end of the table, "To be honest with you, Commander, I'm not sure that Lord Braska's Pilgrimage would have made it this far without her."

He took a deep breath as he continued. "Jecht - well, he has his own story. Let me just say that he knew nothing at the outset and I did nothing to help the situation. It wasn't until Raiel joined us and started teaching him that we ever really had a solid chance of making it all the way through to Zanarkand."

"Now I wouldn't hesitate to put the three of us up against anybody or anything. Especially in concert with Lord Braska. He's everything you'd ever want in a Summoner, follows battles closely and backs us up with whatever we need."

Looking his former mentor in the eye, he said with quiet certainty, "We'll make it to Zanarkand, Commander, and we'll defeat Sin. No doubt whatsoever."

Jaws working, Collin just nodded. "How - long, do you think?"

Auron thought, _'Roughly a hundred eighty miles across the Calm Lands, then into the foothills before Gagazet, up the mountain. A lot depends on the weather up there - it can get nasty in a hurry. Down the other side, across the plain to Zanarkand.'_

Looking into the hurting eyes of his former CO, he answered quietly, "Probably four months, maybe five, I'd guess. Give or take a little."

The room was silent.

* * *

Raiel ran up the stairs to the second level, stopping for a moment to catch her breath at the top. She heard someone call her name and looked back to see Mikel making his way across the lower plaza toward the bottom of the long flight of stairs.

After reaching her side, he laughed, "After seeing you run up those stairs, it's no wonder you could outrun all of us!"

She smiled. "When you walk ten hours a day for a couple of thousand miles and fight a few million fiends, it puts you in shape."

"As you are living proof."

Taking her elbow, they turned toward The White Cloud. He explained, "I wanted to relieve the detail so there would be no awkwardness in leaving them behind."

"That's thoughtful of you, Mikel. I'm so glad I got to meet you - and I'm really sor -"

He interrupted her. "I understand, Raiel. You owe me no apology."

Then he said, "I'll have to admit, though, I'll never forget that first meeting. Truly an electrifying experience!"

They shared a quiet laugh as they entered the inn and checked at the desk for messages of which there were none.

Raiel gave her thanks and turned away. "I don't know where he would have gone, Mikel."

"I'm afraid I can offer no suggestions. Why don't we wait in the dining room. Perhaps they will return soon."

Raiel nodded. They were seated at a small table and ordered coffee to occupy themselves while they waited.

Mikel looked at her. "I'm glad you met Auron, Raiel."

She smiled. "I am, too. It's a wonder we didn't kill each other at first, but - things have worked out well."

The CO nodded, the image of them in the plaza in his mind. "Auron never had - happiness in his life. He was always so serious, quiet; always working and studying. It's good to see him laugh, to loosen up."

Raiel looked at the small gold band on her finger, then up at the gray eyes across from her. "A Pilgrimage is the very last place you would ever expect to find love - but somehow we did. The circumstances are not ideal but we've experienced and shared so much more than most people do over their entire lifetimes."

The CO nodded thoughtfully. "It would be an incredible story to hear."

Raiel said softly, "Auron is amazing. He carries the responsibility of this Pilgrimage without complaint - and it is a heavy load. He takes the most difficult shifts for himself, sees that everyone's needs are met as best he can, he does the hunting every night to provide our food." She fell quiet as she pictured scenes from their many months of traveling.

Mikel watched her quietly, understanding where her mind had taken her, recalling experiences that he could hardly begin to imagine.

Just then, two familiar figures came into the dining room with Mikel's detail close behind. Mikel stood and offered his hand to both men as they exchanged greetings. Lord Braska gave Raiel a warm hug and kiss on the forehead. Jecht just picked her up and threatened to squeeze the life right out of her before putting her back on her feet again.

She managed a laugh with the little breath she had left. "Jecht, I may need to invest in some body armor if you keep giving me hugs like that!"

His deep growl responded softly, "I've missed ya, little girl! Ya been gone too much."

"I know, Jecht, and I'm sorry. It's not been fair for you to carry the load alone and I promise I'll do better than I have. You need a chance to rest and unwind."

"Nah, little girl. Me an' Lord Braska been just fine. Had all these guys here to look out for us. Don't ya be concerned 'bout that. I'm good now that I know that ya are safe. Where's Red?"

"He's - there's something I -"

Knowing this was the time, Mikel interjected, "My apologies for interrupting, Raiel. Lord Braska, Sir Jecht, I need to arrange another security detail if you would still like to have one. It's time these men were relieved."

Jecht looked at Braska, then at the CO before saying, "It's been great to have 'em with us, Mikel, but if Red an' Raiel are through givin' us sleepless nights an' bad nerves, we don't really need 'em. They been great company but they prob'ly got other things they'd rather be doin'."

Braska said, "I concur, Jecht." He turned to the four young men and said, "We've enjoyed having you with us and appreciate it very much."

Sgt. Asela said, "Lord Braska, Sir Jecht, it's been a privilege to have been in your company. We would be honored to be in your service any time."

The detail left and Braska turned to Mikel and said quietly, "You have some wonderful young men in your Unit, Mikel. They are outstanding in every way."

Mikel's face flushed slightly as he replied, "My thanks, Lord Braska. I am privileged to lead them."

Looking at Raiel, the Summoner said, "Now, my dear. What news do you have for us?"

Raiel glanced around the dining room and said very quietly, "I don't think this is the place -"

Braska gestured to the package tucked under his arm and said, "I need to leave this in my room. Will that be suitable?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

In his room, Raiel and Jecht sat on the edge of the bed, leaving the only two chairs in the room for Mikel and Braska. She bit her lower lip for a moment as she tried to think how to say what she wanted. Finally she just took a deep breath and said softly, "Lord Braska, I found him."

Braska and Jecht instantly knew who she was talking about but the reality of the words took several moments to sink in during which time they just stared at her in silence.

Braska finally managed, "Collin. Your brother."

Raiel nodded.

Jecht found his raspy voice and asked, "He's  _alive?_ Here?"

Again she nodded. "It's a very long story." She began to tell them some of what happened and why they had staged their disappearance. In the silence that followed, both men tried to absorb the news and the story.

After giving them time to sort it out, Raiel asked, "Would you like to meet him?"

Braska's blue eyes lit up as he said, "Oh, yes, my dear! I have so long admired your brother for taking such wonderful care of you when both of you were so young. It would be a great privilege to meet him."

Jecht said, "Count me in on that! I gotta shake his hand."

Raiel's face was radiant at the prospect of having them meet the brother she loved so dearly. She said, "We'll have to be very careful going there and back and - not attract any attention to ourselves."

Her face flushed a bit as she said, "Uh - Lord Braska, I know you're a Summoner but do you think - I mean, would you -"

With a laugh, the Summoner said, "These robes would definitely attract attention so they will be left here. And think nothing of it, my dear. I fully understand."

She smiled at him in relief, then looked at Jecht who grinned back, "What ya need me to do?"

"Uh, that swim gear, Jecht. If you could - maybe -"

A Jecht-laugh ricocheted around the room as he said, "Okay. It's a good thing I love ya, little girl. Be back in a minute."

While Jecht was gone, Braska shrugged out of the blue and cream robes he normally wore over his clothing of long black pants and boots, and medium-blue, long-sleeved shirt. He pulled his long, light brown hair back and secured it with a thong he pulled out of his pocket.

When Jecht returned, he was wearing his long dark pants tucked into the tops of his boots and a dark green long-sleeved shirt - but the red bandana stayed. Raiel laughed when she saw his expression and said, "It's fine, Jecht. If Auron can wear a big red coat, you can surely wear your bandana!"

Before they left, Raiel said, "I know you understand that no one can know of this. Their lives depend on it."

Both nodded as Braska said, "We do understand, dear Raiel. Their trust in us will never be broken."

Exiting the inn, they crossed the plaza in a large zig-zag pattern. Stopping by one of the many large columns, Raiel said, "Wait here a few minutes while Mikel and I check around."

Mikel eased off in one direction as she went another, checking carefully for any sign of any interest in them. After a few minutes, Mikel caught Raiel's eye from across the way and tipped his head toward the downward stairs.

She rejoined the Summoner and Jecht and started down the stairs, Mikel right behind them. After descending a dozen or so steps, Mikel reversed his course and went back up far enough to see into the plaza, double-checking that no one was following them. Satisfied, he resumed his own descent, catching up with the others at the foot of the steps.

Getting a nod from one of the regular lookouts, they proceeded to the building and tapped on the door. Collin and Auron stood as the door opened and Raiel entered, followed by Braska, Jecht and Mikel.

Leading the Summoner and Jecht to her brother, she said softly, "Lord Braska, Jecht, this is my brother Collin."

Collin was somewhat surprised at the appearance of the two men. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but, in their ordinary clothing, these two looked pretty much like anyone else - except maybe for the red headband. Then he realized that Raiel had done this purposely and understood. Priestly robes would definitely attract eyes, especially on this level.

He held out his hand to the Summoner and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Braska. Welcome."

Braska shook his hand as his smiling blue eyes took in the intelligent blue-green eyes of Raiel's brother. "Collin, many a time I've thought and said that I wish I could shake your hand and congratulate you on the truly fine job you did in raising and training our Raiel. Naturally, the news we just received of your presence among us was most welcome and I'm truly delighted to actually be standing before you."

He continued, "I understand that the situation is most unusual, but know that you and your men will never come to any harm from either Jecht or me. You have my word."

Collin saw the light of truth and sincerity in the blue eyes of this man and smiled, "Thank you, Lord Braska. As for raising her, I did the best I could but I think most of the credit goes to Raiel herself."

Braska put a hand on Jecht's shoulder and brought him forward with a smile. "Collin, this is Jecht, the third of my magnificent Guardians. I confidently put my life in the hands of any one of them - but with all three, I am untouchable!"

Standing at the same six feet two as Jecht, Collin looked straight into the brown eyes of the second man as they shook hands. "Sir Jecht, welcome. I'm glad to meet you."

"Great to meet ya, Collin! A shock, but great. I owe more to Raiel than I can ever tell ya. She pretty much saved me from my own self."

"She's special, Sir Jecht."

Jecht said, "I 'preciate the title and all, but I'd be happy if ya would just call me by my regular name. That 'Sir' stuff makes me feel like I have to be all formal an' that's the one thing I'm not."

Collin smiled and nodded; he liked this plain-spoken man. "Then 'Jecht' you will be."

While Collin had been meeting Jecht, Braska had begun introducing himself and chatting briefly with each of the other men who had been quietly observing from around the room.

As they watched Braska take a moment to shake hands and speak with each man, Collin said very softly, "Why couldn't there be more like him?"

Raiel squeezed her brother's hand and responded in a low voice, "He's everything that priests should be but aren't."

Collin gestured for Auron and her to sit at the two vacant end places on the left side of the table, and Jecht sat on the other side across from them, leaving the chair next to Collin's right for Braska. Mikel took a seat on the other side of Jecht.

When Braska was finally seated, he looked at Collin, shook his head and smiled. "You have no idea how very happy I am to be here with you, Collin. You are an incredibly brave man - and you have my complete respect in many regards."

Collin responded, "It has taken an extraordinary set of circumstances for all of this to have occurred and now for all of us to be here together."

Braska turned his concerned, blue eyes to Raiel and said, "I can only imagine the range of emotions you have experienced, my dear."

She smiled, "I'm still somewhat reeling, Lord Braska. After believing - but then finding that -" She shook her head. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and find that this is only a dream."

He nodded. His eyes studied the surface of the table for several moments before asking, "With this new discovery, would - you prefer to stay in Bevelle, Raiel? I would understand."

Raiel answered quietly, smiling softly, "Thank you, Lord Braska, but I think we've already had this conversation. Sworn oath, 'Where you go, I go' - remember?"

The Summoner smiled. "Yes. But if you change your mind -"

He turned to her brother and said, "Your sister has played a significant role in the success of this Pilgrimage, Collin. And, I wake up every morning and smile as I wonder what she's going to do next. My burden has been light because of her."

His face sobered as he continued. "I understand why many Summoners abandon their Pilgrimages. Without the right people with you, it just cannot be done. It is not the Summoner who determines the success or failure, it is the Guardians. And I have the best."

Shifting gears, Braska's face brightened and his sweet smile returned to his lips. "Almost from the moment she joined us, we began to actually enjoy our journey."

Then he told the entire story of the morning when Jecht doused her with cold water in the pre-dawn darkness. Jecht filled in with her very descriptive threats to his person as she chased him through the woods and every person there could fully visualize the entire episode. Raiel's face flushed deep pink as laughter filled the room.

That was followed by story after story of their adventures, of funny things, serious things, of close calls and narrow escapes. Of people they had met, ones who had helped them and ones who had not.

Braska told of trying to keep a fire going to cook their food in pouring rain, of Raiel blasting an entire tree into flame with her new spell, of Auron's hunting skills, of Jecht's expertise with the Blitzball and how it became a serious and important weapon.

When their encounter with Digan was told, Collin's face turned hard and Auron said softly, "I've already taken care of it. Tella will see to it."

Collin nodded and slowly a bit of a smile found his mouth as he said, "If that was his true mission, he'll be disappointed."

Auron said, "Raiel told us. Excellent work, Commander."

As they talked, time slipped past them without notice until the room began to darken with the setting of the sun.

Braska took notice and sighed, "The day is nearly gone. I suppose we had better take our leave of this excellent company so we won't delay your meal. I have to say I'm most reluctant to go; this has been a most enjoyable time."

Collin said, "We haven't really prepared anything as we normally would so we'll send out for food this evening. I hope you will join us."

Braska smiled as he replied, "Thank you, Collin, but I'm sure we would be taking up someone else's place here at the table. I won't speak for Auron and Raiel, but Jecht and I will find something."

He paused and looked at Raiel through thoughtful eyes. "You know, I'm a little more tired than I thought. I think I will require one more day before we take on our trials at the temple."

Glancing at all three Guardians, he asked, "Will that be suitable for all of you?"

Jecht grinned and rasped, "Yeah, I'm feelin' the need for more rest myself, Lord Braska. Thanks."

Auron smiled and nodded as he looked at his mate. Her chin trembled a little as she looked at the kind man across the table from her and whispered, "Thank you, Lord Braska."

One of Collin's large hands took one of hers and squeezed it. Looking at Braska and Jecht, he said, "It would please all of us if you will stay and eat with us. There is plenty of room. You will be the first guests we've ever had here and I'm sure you have many more stories to tell."

Braska looked at Jecht who nodded and said with a big grin, "I haven't even gotten to my Blitzball stories yet."

Braska rolled his eyes, laughed and turned back to Collin, "Thank you. We are happy to accept."

Food was purchased and brought in, everyone filled plates, found a comfortable place and sat to eat as the buzz of conversation filled the room. As always, the group around Jecht spent a lot of time laughing. Those around Raiel and Auron seemed to be asking a lot of questions, as were those in the vicinity of the Summoner.

Collin's eyes slowly swept the room taking it all in. This was a very welcome change for his men. They had lived in the same careful, tense, unbroken routine for more than a year now and they badly needed an opportunity for social interaction like this.

He had broken watches into short thirty minute segments so each man would have the chance to rotate in and take part in this. He could see the difference in their eyes even now; the tired dullness in them diminishing as more refreshed, interested expressions set in. This was very good.

Collin studied the tanned, unlined face of the Summoner. Though he appeared to be a relatively young man, probably less than forty, there was a steady, confident peacefulness in him that is usually found only in one much older. He thought of Auron's earlier words and nodded to himself, _'Yes, this man can defeat Sin.'_

Standing beside him, Mikel asked quietly, "Amazing people, aren't they, Commander?"

The former SS Unit CO nodded thoughtfully before turning to the current one and saying, "You're the Commander now, Mikel - and there is only one Commander at a time."

The CO smiled and said, "Yes, sir, Commander."

Collin shot him a look, then smiled, adding very quietly, "Thank you, Mikel. That means a lot."

Collin observed Auron for a few minutes. Though near Raiel, his former protege had positioned himself slightly apart from the general group around her, but seemed to be enjoying himself just listening to the conversation.

Collin observed, "He's doing well, isn't he?"

Mikel nodded. "Raiel seems to have been very good for him. He's not as uptight as he used to be. Laughs more. From what she has said, he is carrying the responsibility for this Pilgrimage and is doing the superior job we both would expect from him."

Collin nodded. "He would never do anything less. I'm glad he has this chance to be happy."

They both fell silent as the thought of Zanarkand loomed over them.

Mikel asked in a low voice, "Think you can get her to stay?"

"Not without a very large supply of that potion. And when that ran out, she'd did wake up, kill me, then follow them anyway."

Mikel chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt it for one second. I've never met anyone even remotely like her."

"You never will, Mikel. Look at those around her: totally fascinated. She's so completely natural and unaware of the effect she has on other people. I used to watch her when she was just a toddler and she had that same quality even then."

He paused as he took a deep breath, "If there was any way to keep her here, I would. But she has chosen her destiny and seems to be at peace with it."

The meal eaten, Raiel stood to take her plate to the kitchen but it was whisked from her hands. Several of the men were quickly washing things and putting the kitchen in order.

Raiel came to stand with Collin and Mikel. "Thank you, Collin. This is such a rare treat for us."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you have enjoyed it, little sister. Obviously, it's something different for us, too. What do you usually do when you're camping?"

"Usually not a lot after we've eaten. We're always up before daybreak so we have to turn in early. We'll talk a little before we set watches. But once in a while we might dance if it hasn't been a tough day."

"Dance?"

She laughed and reached behind her back for her smallpack. Opening it, she found the small music sphere Rin had given them so long before and held it out in her palm. "From Rin. I've taught Jecht some of the island dances and he's taught me some of the urban dances he knows."

Joining them, Lord Braska chimed in, "They are quite good at it, too."

Mikel said, "Show us. We would enjoy it."

Raiel's face took on a pink touch as she said hastily, "Oh, I don't think - uh, we've only danced for ourselves and -"

Braska said encouragingly, "You both do very well, my dear. I would gladly join you but even my beautiful wife could never get the steps imprinted on my brain. My feet simply refuse to cooperate."

She turned desperate eyes to her brother, "Collin -"

He smiled at her. "We would enjoy it so much, Raiel. Would you, please?"

Her look turned into a glare as she retorted, "You're supposed to help me, big brother!"

Jecht ambled up and asked, "What ya need help with, little girl?"

"They want us to  _dance,_  Jecht!"

Now it was Jecht's turn. "But, we - uh, I haven't - I don't think - Nah, not -"

Collin nodded to two men who moved the long table to one side, then began rolling up the blue rug.

Raiel hissed, "Collin!" Then she turned to find her mate and looked at him with pleading eyes. Auron chuckled and held up both hands indicating that he was not taking sides - which earned him a fierce glare, the picture of feminine exasperation.

Facing the inevitable, she and Jecht sighed, looked at each other and moved out onto the smooth, wood floor. Mikel pressed the Play button and the people in the room in Bevelle were transported to the soft, southern tropics as the liquid music flowed into the room and Jecht and Raiel moved through the steps of the gentle yet sensual island dances.

When the music began to change to the Al Bhed tribal dances, Jecht backed out and said, "These I don't know at all."

Another voice was raised hesitantly. "I - know them." None other than Carda stepped forward and held out his hand to Raiel.

She blinked at him in surprise as he explained, "I - learned from my cousin. May I?"

She smiled, accepted his hand and they moved through the intricate steps of several tribal dances with flawless precision.

Mikel grinned and said in a low aside to Collin, "Think she'll forgive him now?"

Collin snorted quietly, "Wouldn't take any bets."

He asked Collin, "Why don't you dance with her? You have the same background."

"Same malady as Lord Braska; just can't dance. My sister got all the talent in that department."

When the music switched to the slower, more urban style music, Carda looked at Raiel and smiled. "Thank you, Lady Raiel. That meant a lot."

"You have relatives - ?"

A slight hesitation, then, "I did."

She understood. Everybody in Spira has lost someone. "I'm sorry."

He just nodded and said, "Thank you again. I hope you do know that I'm not one of the bad guys."

She smiled and said, "Yes. I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard to trust."

He replied quietly, "Yes. I understand."

He moved away as Auron approached with a glass of the Anabon juice she loved. "Ahh! Thank you, Auron. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. The dances were very nice."

"Hey, what was that shrug about, anyway? You're supposed to back me up!"

His eyes crinkled in laughter as he said, "In battle, my love. Never promised anything about dancing!"

She shot him a look which just made him laugh again.

Seeing that she had had time to drink the juice, Mikel joined them, held out his hand to Raiel and asked Auron, "May I?"

Auron smiled and said, "Of course." As he walked away, he said over his shoulder, "Watch out, though. She'll step on your toes."

The expression on Raiel's face made everyone who saw it just laugh right out loud. Jecht was nearly on his knees as tears streamed down his face and even Lord Braska gave up his efforts to hide his mirth and joined in with the rest of them.

Mikel took an incredulous, indignant Raiel in his arms and began to lead her to the slow music now playing. "Those dances were so beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, Mikel. The island was my home but I spent nearly as much time in the desert with the other side of my family."

Looking up at him, she asked, "Did - did you know of our - heritage?"

"No, but it makes no difference. I've always felt the Al Bhed have gotten a bum rap. A pretty ingenious bunch, if you ask me. And - I've already made up my mind that when the time comes I'm going to join the Commander. I'll help him as much as I can in my current position until that time."

Raiel's eyes were troubled as she asked softly, "Do you have any family, Mikel?"

He shook his head, "No. No one."  

She nodded and the CO knew what she was thinking; she didn't want anyone else to go through what she did. Yevonism had caused only pain to the people of Spira and he was going to do everything he could to see it stopped.

As they danced, he sighed sadly but smiled when Raiel looked up questioningly. He really wished that she and the others would just stay, abandon this Pilgrimage, but he knew that would never happen. It was monstrously cruel that such truly fine, wonderful people would die just to buy the rest of them a little time of peace. There  _had_  to be some other way to rid Spira of the scourge of Sin once and for all, but he couldn't guess what it would be.

The song ended and he returned her to Auron's side, thanking her with a gentle kiss on the cheek before retreating to a corner of the room.

Jecht claimed the next dance. Then Starne. Then Alta. Then Barin, Doban, Grale. And on and on. And finally Auron.

His strong arms around her, she leaned against him and sighed as they moved to the music.

"Tired?"

"Yep. But I didn't have the heart to tell any of them 'no'."

He chuckled. "Forgive me?"

"For not bailing me out earlier? No!"

He laughed and said quietly in her ear, "I love you so much, Raiel. And I'm so very proud of you."

"Hmph! You're going to have to do better than that, buster!"

He laughed heartily and said, "Maybe we can continue negotiations after we get back to the room."

She looked up into the dark eyes she loved and smiled. "That's a deal."

The music sphere was finally shut off and returned to Raiel's smallpack, the rug unrolled and the table put in its rightful place. Though reluctant to end such a special evening, everyone was yawning and ready to retire.

Collin shook hands with Lord Braska and Jecht. "I am so very glad to have had this time with you. If you have time tomorrow, I hope you'll return."

"Thank you, Collin. I'll look forward to it. Sleep well!"

"I have no doubt all of us will! Good night, Lord Braska. Jecht, it's been a pleasure to meet you. See you tomorrow?"

"Me, too, Collin. Raiel was right about ya. Yeah, look forward to seein' ya again. Got some real nice guys here. 'Night."

Auron, Raiel and Mikel took their leave as well with promises of meeting again the next day.

As they were climbing the long flight of stairs, Raiel sighed, "I may just sleep all day tomorrow. I can't remember ever being this tired."

Auron chuckled, "Not even on the road?"

"Well, maybe except that."

At the entrance to the inn, Mikel shook Auron's hand and gave Raiel a hug. Addressing her, he said, "I know you're tired, but I have a request I'd like for you to consider, Raiel. I want to debrief the men of the Unit on last night's events - and would appreciate it very much if you would speak to them about what you did and how you did it. It will be very effective coming from you. Will you consider it?"

"I will, Mikel, but I'm so tired right now I can't even think."

The CO smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Auron."

As he strode toward the stairs to the upper level, his thoughts were dark and his mouth was set in a tight, white line. He thought, _'There just has to be another way!'_

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

As soon as Raiel entered the room, she flopped across the bed and was instantly sound asleep.

Auron looked at his mate as the corners of his mouth tilted upward. He slipped off her boots and other clothing, pulled back the warm covers and repositioned her on her side of the bed, then covered her. In total exhaustion, she never stirred.

He stood for a moment as his eyes took in his surroundings. A big soft bed with warm blankets and covers. Bedside tables, each with a small lamp. Light colored wallpaper with a pale blue design on it, drapes of the same pale blue covered the windows, a slightly darker blue carpet on the floor. A pair of comfortable dark blue chairs separated by a small table that held a lamp. Nicely appointed and pleasant but rather bland at the same time - with none of the flair and individualism found in each of Rin's rooms.

Then, dismissing the frivolous pros and cons of interior decorating with a snort, he removed his coat and armor before wandering across the room to one of the chairs, stone jug in hand. His mind was unsettled, he wasn't ready for sleep, so he sat and stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles.

Sitting back with a sigh, he uncorked the jug, took a long pull of potent sake and let the burn of the drink ease down his throat, enjoying the feel of the heat as it spread throughout his chest. Placing the jug on the small table beside him, he sighed again.

He felt off-stride and needed to get himself centered again. Zanarkand was getting close. It was nearly crunch time - and he needed to think.

Though he had been raised in the temple, he had gradually become aware of some serious flaws in the church. But it was their treatment of the Al Bhed in general and Lord Braska in particular that had been the real beginning of his alienation from their teaching.

Then the incredible events of the last year had fully opened his eyes to the truth of Yevonism and its tyranny.

He was unexpectedly offered the very high position of Head of Military Operations, a monstrously huge promotion. But then he was informed of the caveat: with the promotion came the unofficial requirement that he marry the daughter of the High Priest, a girl he had never even seen. He had realized that the whole purpose behind the requirement of the marriage was to secure his alliance and loyalty to that faction of the hierarchy in the temple.

The position was unbelievably tempting, but he simply wasn't willing to sell his integrity in order to have it. When he declined, the High Priest and his allies saw it not only as an insult but a potential threat to their positions. Rival factions could possibly turn this, and him, to their own advantage. They had to publicly discredit the highly regarded young warrior in order to save face and render him ineffective for anyone else's use.

Trumped up charges of serious improper behavior were leveled against him and he was quickly "tried" in a closed temple court by the same people who had brought the charges. He was briefly jailed in the dungeon beneath Bevelle but, in their gracious benevolence, the judges of the court decided that his being cashiered from the military would be punishment enough. So, after spending his entire lifetime preparing himself to be in their service, he was forced to leave in disgrace.

The High Priest had accomplished his objective. Unknown to Auron, he had said, "A pity, really. He was the most promising of them all." Then he dismissed the young warrior from his mind and turned his attention to the list in his hand of the names of other potential candidates who might be more amenable to his manipulations.

Auron knew nothing except being a soldier, a warrior. That was to have been his life and when it was suddenly taken from him, he had been at a total loss of what to do with himself. He had no other experience, no other preparation and he could see nothing in his future. Absolutely nothing.

When Braska had asked him to be his Guardian he had felt that by serving as Guardian at least some good would come of his lifetime of training. And the prospect of dying hadn't even seemed real, had seemed almost hypothetical.

But so much had changed between that time nearly a year ago and now.

At age twenty-five, his life was just beginning and, now that he was free of the influence of the temple, he was really just finding out who he was as a person. He now knew there were things he sincerely wanted to do before his last chapter was written. Bringing positive change to Spira was highly important to him. And knowing that the Commander's mission was exactly what he wanted to do and was a strong incentive to live.

The third swig of sake was just as good as the first two; the jug was returned to its place on the table, close by his right hand.

He looked at Raiel sleeping across the room. What about her? Them? The one thing he never expected to have in his life was his and he couldn't bear to think of it ending. Their life together was just beginning and they had absolutely everything to live for.

Professionally, the two of them could be very effective in furthering Collin's mission, playing a vital role in Spira's future.

He reached for the jug and turned it up again, embracing the burn that accompanied the sake to his stomach.

And there was so very much more on a personal level. At night in camp as they lay close to each other on the hard ground, they had often whispered to each other about the home they wanted, of simply having a normal life together.

Besides the obvious desire for having long lives in which to love each other, what about children? He had never been around children with the exception of short periods of time with Yuna during his brief visits with Lord Braska.

He knew without a doubt that Raiel would be a superb mother but he honestly couldn't even begin to project his own ability at parenting. In spite of his efforts, he was simply unable to conjure up any visualization of himself raising a child. But one thing was certain: he knew that he wanted children, preferably several of them.

He was startled as his mind suddenly produced the image of three dark-haired, dark-eyed children, two young boys and a very small little girl. The girl, hardly more than a toddler, was looking up at him with happy, sparkling eyes as an unseen wind ruffled her hair around her face. She was holding up some treasure she had found for him to see and marvel over with her.

Suddenly the scene vanished and left him blinking. What was  _that?_  Where had it come from? He didn't know what to think and was shaken by what he had seen in his mind.

Oh, he and Raiel had so  _very_  much to live for - but did they have enough to die for?

Yes. Their word. They each had sworn an oath and they would keep them.

He looked again at Raiel. If there was any way possible, he would make her stay with her brother, but he knew she'd level half the city if he tried. What was it she had told the Commander? "No one has ever returned from Zanarkand. Auron and I know that - and we have accepted it." She was very realistic but what about himself?  _Why was he having these_ _thoughts now?_

He again brought the scene of the children back to mind, carefully memorizing each child's face before the image faded. He was left feeling very, very sad.

Holding the jug by the finger loop, he balanced it on the back of his wrist and lifted it to his lips to drink, then let the jug rotate horizontally to the palm side of his hand and rested the base on the top of his right thigh.

He turned off the table lamp and sat in the darkened room, taking long draughts from the stone jug. His black brows were drawn together in a frown as he tried to think and then analyze those thoughts.

For so long on this Pilgrimage, his mind had been occupied primarily with the 'here and now' - the next battle to be fought, the next campsite, the next set of watches, hunting for their next meal, finding the next water source.

Any one of them could have died in a hundred different ways and at any time in the many months that they had traveled - but they hadn't. In all of that time, death had only been a  _possibility_.

Zanarkand was a whole different story; no one had ever returned to tell what had happened.

He sighed as he drank some more. Raiel wouldn't stay behind. He knew that. The four of them would continue and he was going to have to find the strength within himself to find the acceptance that she had. It would be preferable to die than to live with the knowledge that he had broken his word.

Auron snorted to himself, _'Pleasant thoughts, huh, Auron? Why don't you have another drink?'_

_'Hmph! Believe I will.'_

The level of the sake dropped some more.

A crooked smile found his mouth and one eyebrow elevated itself above its natural position.

' _You do realize that you're talking to yourself, don't you?'_

The smile left as the brow decided to try to meet its brother above the bridge of his nose.

He growled to himself, _'So what.'_

Jecht. How was he going to react to and cope with the news of the final summoning? Jecht's tender-heartedness had long ago given away his true nature. Was he strong enough to handle it?

He considered Raiel's suggestion of her being the one to tell him and felt inclined to agree. Jecht loved her dearly and he would be much more accepting of her telling him. The question was when should he be told? How soon before Zanarkand? He had to have time to make the adjustment so he would be fully effective in the final battle against Sin. They couldn't put it off much longer.

The level in the jug continued to drop. Unnoticed, small rivulets sometimes made their way from the corner of his mouth, down his chin then dripped onto the front of the sleeveless black shirt he wore.

Braska. The man's peace was on his face for all to see. In fact, the closer Zanarkand loomed, the stronger he seemed to become.

Auron knew he would never abandon the Summoner. He would be by his side until the end, no matter what. He didn't know precisely what would happen or how but he did know that Sin would be defeated.

Statues of High Summoner Braska would take their places beside those of Gandof, Ohalland and the others in every temple and his name would go down in history, never to be forgotten. Unlike those of his Guardians. Names of Guardians were never remembered.

There had to be a way to permanently end Sin. Why did this same pattern have to be endlessly repeated?

He sighed. He was now too tired to think, his head was reeling, his ears were buzzing and focusing his eyes was beyond his capability right now.

_'You've had too much to drink.'_

_'I believe that is called being drunk.'_

_'Quite possibly so.'_

_'Maybe not; you're still making too much sense.'_

_'But you're still talking to yourself.'_

_'Shut up.'_

Auron yawned and rubbed his eyes, then ran his hand over the roughness of the beard on his face. He needed sleep. Though rare, these late-night sessions with his jug usually left him with a roaring headache the next morning and he certainly hadn't accomplished anything except to nearly empty the jug.

He sighed again, _'Have to get it refilled somewhere tomorrow - today.'_

He got the jug mostly on the table and pushed himself to his feet. The room seemed to sway around him and it was difficult to keep his balance. He was staggering but, by concentrating very hard, he managed to get out of the rest of his clothing and into bed beside his mate. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and immediately fell into a deep, deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Raiel woke, wrinkled her nose and looked at her mate, blinking her eyes sleepily. The sour smell of stale sake was strong on his breath and the creases of a small puzzled frown formed between her brows.

Auron rarely drank more than an occasional sip of the potent brew in his jug but obviously he had had a whole lot more than that during the night. This was highly unusual behavior for him.

She raised herself up on one elbow and looked around the room, spying the jug sitting in a precarious position with only part of the base actually on the small table, the rest suspended in air off the edge, its discarded cork nearby. Normally, at her first movement he would awaken but this morning he lay unmoving, still softly snoring.

She eased out of bed and stood looking down at him with concern. What was troubling him enough that it would send him to a completely uncharacteristic night of drinking? She had no idea. She hadn't sensed anything.

Her bare feet silent on the carpet, she walked to the table, picked up the jug and shook it enough to know that there was hardly a thimbleful left in the bottom. She returned the jug to the table.

His clothing lay in disarray on the floor, dropped wherever he was when it was removed. Auron was always particular about his clothing and appearance. Clothing was always carefully hung or folded; everything was always in order.

She picked up his things from the floor and put them in their proper places. Except for the shirt. He must have spilled some of the drink because it reeked of it.

Raiel was bewildered. Was it her? Had she done something? Was it Collin? Or Mikel? Jecht? Lord Braska? What? She looked down at the blue carpet as she mentally searched for any clue. Giving up, she sighed, then went into the bathroom and washed his shirt in the sink then hung it to dry. That done, she had her shower and shampoo. Clean and fresh, she dressed and combed out her smooth, shining hair, now free from the awful odor of old sake.

She opened the bathroom door, expecting to see her mate up if not about. But he lay as she had left him, still snoring quietly.

She wasn't really sure what to do but she did know she wasn't going to wake him. Perhaps sleep was what he needed more than anything else. Maybe he needed the complete mental and physical break the sake was giving him.

Weighing several options, she finally secured the belt that held her smallpack and pouch around her waist, slipped her blade into the sheath now positioned on her back. After looking at the sleeping man for a moment, she quietly left the room.

She entered The White Cloud's dining room and saw Lord Braska, Jecht and Mikel at a table on the other side of the room. Seeing her approach, the three men courteously stood, each greeting her with a hug and/or kiss on the cheek as "Good mornings" were exchanged.

Pulling out a chair for her, Jecht asked, "Where's Red?"

Not sure what to say, she hesitated for a second before saying, "He's - still resting. He'll be down later."

The quick smile on her lips couldn't disguise the worried shadow in her eyes. Knowing that Auron never slept in late, Lord Braska studied her for a brief moment before asking quietly, "Is everything all right, my dear?"

She looked into the blue eyes across from her and gave a soft sigh before answering in a low, rather shaky voice. "I'm not sure, Lord Braska. I fell asleep as soon as I walked into the room last night. When I woke up this morning, Auron stayed asleep - and he never does that. His jug was on the table - all but empty. He was still asleep when I left."

A small worried frown in place, she gently shook her head. "I - I don't know what's wrong that would cause him do that. Drink like that, I mean."

Mikel asked softly, "He hasn't done this before?"

"No. Not as long as I've known him."

Braska said, "I've only seen it one time and that was right after he was forced out of the service."

Jecht said, "If he doesn't show up shortly, I'll take him some stuff an' see if I can get him goin'. If there's one thing I know, it's how to handle a hangover. Could prob'ly write a book."

Their breakfast ordered, they sat quietly, each thinking.

Raiel was searching her memory for any possible clue to his distress, replaying conversations in her mind, desperately trying to find an answer. She hoped beyond hope that she hadn't done anything to cause this. She felt totally inadequate for failing to help the one she loved above all others.

Jecht was thinking of the items he needed to get his friend through what would undoubtedly be a monumental hangover and hoped those things were available in this Spira.

Lord Braska was wondering if the stress and pressure of leading this Pilgrimage for such a long time had finally built to the breaking point in his Guardian. Had he leaned on him too much? Had he not summoned enough and let him get too tired too many times? Had he failed in his own responsibility as the Summoner? It would be too easy to sit back and let the Guardians do all the work, waiting on them to provide everything including the food he ate. Had he been guilty of that?

Mikel was remembering the friend he had grown up with and with whom he had shared twenty years of his life. He knew that Auron had always been one to face whatever was before him and meet it head on. He would never complain but would keep going until he couldn't go anymore. Was that what had happened?

Somewhere along the way, their food was served. Eating on 'automatic', Raiel looked down at her plate a short time later and was surprised to see it empty. She wasn't even quite sure what she had consumed.

She sighed and said almost to herself, "I'd better get some coffee for Auron and go see if he is awake."

Jecht growled, "He don't need coffee, little girl. I gotta find a shop around here an' see if they have some stuff." He got up from the table and said, "Just wait here, Raiel. I'll be back soon as I can, okay?"

She nodded uncertainly.

Mikel asked the shaggy-haired Guardian, "Want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Ya know the way around this place."

Mikel joined Jecht, asking as they left, "What specifically are you looking for?" Jecht's response was lost as they walked into the plaza.

Trying to put her at ease, Lord Braska smiled at Raiel and said, "I know it's troubling, my dear, but young men have been surviving their bouts with strong drink for untold centuries. Jecht's experience will serve Auron well. By this time tomorrow, he'll be himself again."

Raiel understood his kind intent and nodded. "Yes, sir, I know. The drinking itself doesn't really matter. What concerns me is what took him to that point. I've thought and thought but I can't think of anything. How could I have been so unaware of something that is obviously extremely important to him? I feel - that I've failed him - and I don't even know exactly how."

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as that thought gripped her.

Braska reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Raiel, you haven't failed him. If anyone has, it is most likely me. I've realized how very much I have left everything to the three of you, and Auron has been carrying the majority of the load for nearly a year now. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Though our journey is nearly complete, I promise I will do more to help all of you."

"Lord Braska, you do as much as any of us. I agree that Auron has had the primary responsibility for all of us, but he wouldn't have it any other way. That's the way he is. And the three of us are simply doing our jobs. That's what Guardians do."

She paused a moment and looked at the shiny surface of the table before looking back at the Summoner's face, "I'm his mate. He must have felt that he couldn't talk to me about whatever it is that is troubling him. I must not have been taking care of him as I should have."

Braska saw the tears building up in her eyes again. "Dear Raiel, you cannot fault yourself because no one could have done any better."

He smiled gently. "Being in a union is difficult enough even in the best of circumstances. To make the adjustments required while enduring the rigors of a Pilgrimage as the two of you have done is astounding. You haven't had a home, you've lived in great hardship every day, you've had precious little time to yourselves - and yet, the two of you are making a success of your union. Auron loves you with everything in him, Raiel. Never doubt that."

She just nodded, not trusting her voice to respond to him at that moment but she was saved by the return of Mikel and Jecht. She managed to ask, "Did you find what you wanted, Jecht?"

"Yeah, little girl. This'll get him back on his feet as soon as anything will."

"What is it?"

"Mostly some herbs. Got a couple of potions that are supposed to be good. Well, I better get started."

Raiel began to push her chair back but Jecht said, "Nah, little girl. This ain't gonna be pretty. Ya need to stay here, or go shoppin', go visitin', somethin'. Leave it to ol' Jecht here. I'll take care of him but it'll prob'ly be a while before he's feelin' human again so let me handle it. I sure have enough experience."

Raiel clearly wasn't happy about not being with Auron through whatever he was going to endure during his recovery.

"But, Jecht, I'm his -"

Jecht interrupted and was firm. "Trust me, Raiel. I know what I'm talkin' about."

Braska said, "I'll go with Jecht, Raiel. Some of my spells may be helpful. Where will you be, my dear?"

Raiel looked from Braska to Jecht and back again. "I - I don't know. How long, do you think?"

Jecht snorted and smiled, "If he emptied that whole jug in one night, it will be a while. Don't plan on comin' back until sometime late this afternoon. He oughta be doin' better by then."

Raiel's mouth dropped open. "That long?"

Jecht just grinned. "Yeah. We'll take care of him, little girl. Don't worry none. Go do somethin' fun for a change. We'll see ya later."

He and Braska left and Raiel just stared after them, feeling uneasy, useless, left out and decidedly unhappy.

Mikel asked, "Another cup of coffee, Raiel?"

She looked at him and shook her head, saying, "No, but I'll stay if you'd like one."

He pulled out a chair and signaled the waiter who poured a fresh cup for the CO. Sipping the hot brew, Mikel saw the distress and worry on Raiel's face.

"He'll be fine, Raiel."

"But why did he do it, Mikel? There was a reason for it and I don't have a clue what it was. Why didn't he talk to me? Why didn't he say something?"

Mikel shook his head. "I don't know. Auron never was one for saying very much. Maybe later when he's feeling better he will open up to you. In the meantime, do you have any plans?"

Raiel gave a small half-laugh. "I had planned to spend the day with Auron; it is so rare that we have any time to ourselves. But now I have nothing to do but sit here and look at a cup of cold coffee. I could visit Collin, but I would be pretty poor company right now."

"Have you given my request any consideration?"

She looked blank for a moment before remembering. "Oh. I'm sorry; I haven't, Mikel. I literally fell asleep within seconds of getting back to our room and this morning -"

He nodded. "I understand. I wonder if the debriefing would help take your mind off Auron and help fill some time."

She thought for a moment and looked at his kind, gray eyes. "What would you want me to do?"

"Just tell how you planed it, what you did and how you foiled us."

She nodded as she thought a bit more. "Who would be there?"

"Just me and my men."

Raiel thought, _'Well, it would certainly help occupy my mind and I really don't want to sit in this dining room all day...'_

She nodded. "Okay, if you think it will help."

He smiled and said, "It will, believe me. I'm sure they are feeling pretty rankled at being bested so handily and they'd dearly love to know how to avoid it in the future. They don't take being beaten lightly."

"Especially by a girl?"

"By anybody!"

He left gil on the table for his coffee. They stopped by the front desk long enough for Raiel to leave a short note for Lord Braska and Jecht, then Mikel took her elbow and escorted her out of the inn. Raiel was still quiet as they climbed the long flight of stairs to the upper level, her thoughts dominated by her concern for Auron.

Mikel said quietly, "He'll be okay, Raiel. If I know the character of Lord Braska as I think I do, he won't leave this place until he is satisfied that all is well with Auron, both physically and mentally. Am I right?"

Raiel nodded. "He is kind and very thoughtful. Whenever any of us have been injured, he insisted on staying put until we were completely recovered."

As they approached the Unit's compound, Raiel felt a little nervous. "Are you sure this is what you want, Mikel? I've never done anything like this before. Do I look all right?"

He thought of her bravery in fighting terrible fiends for months on end but feeling discomfort at the thought of explaining how she had made monkeys out of a bunch of expert operatives - and smiled. "Yes, this is what I want and, yes, you'll do well, but, no, you do not look 'all right.' You look beautiful."

Raiel blinked, then blushed at the unexpected compliment and looked at the ground to cover her confusion. She wasn't used to receiving compliments from anyone except Auron and wasn't sure how to react. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You're welcome."

Entering the exclusive, high-walled compound, Raiel took in the expansive, open areas that surrounded one large building and two smaller nearby buildings. Mikel explained that this open space was where they held weapons training and practice. One of the small buildings was their private armory, the other a storage facility. The large building was where they ate, slept, lived and learned, and was generally referred to by the Unit as 'home'.

Entering the main door, one would enter a large open room measuring roughly forty feet square called the day-room, a common area that was filled with comfortable chairs, a few sofas, a couple of small tables and several desks. This is where the men of the Unit spent most of their free time, reading, writing, playing cards or other games, sometimes studying or just relaxing.

Through a door to the right was a large kitchen area where they prepared their meals and ate. The men also had the option of eating in the Bevelle garrison dining room if they wanted or at any private establishment, but they usually elected to eat here among their own.

Also on the right side was a door leading into a very large dormitory filled with identical, meticulously-made single beds that were spaced precisely four feet apart with a small, upright wardrobe against the wall between each. A door off this room led to an enormous, communal bathroom with plenty of fixtures and showers to accommodate everyone.

To the left of the day-room were two good-sized classrooms with the expected furnishings. Near the end of the left wall was the door that led to the CO's small office and private quarters.

Opposite the entry door, straight across the expanse of the day-room, was the door leading to a huge briefing room that was filled with desks, a small podium and a chalkboard on the wall behind the podium.

Mikel opened the door of the building and waved Raiel ahead of him into the day-room. A deep voice called everyone to attention the moment the CO stepped through the door.

Without stopping, the CO strode through the day-room toward the briefing room, his hand on Raiel's elbow, saying as he went, "Mandatory debriefing, all personnel, two minutes."

Eyes wide and mouths agape, the men of the Special Services Unit could hardly believe what they were seeing as the CO escorted a female to the briefing room. In their building! Never before had a female entered this all-male sanctuary. Only those who had participated in the recent mission had an inkling of the reason for her presence.

Scrambling to get to their places in the large briefing room, there was no time for speculation. Hands clasped at the small of his back and feet spaced shoulder-width apart, Mikel stood quietly at the front of the room a pace behind the podium as the men quickly found their seats, curiously eying the woman standing on the CO's right but one step back.

Quiet settled over the room and the Commanding Officer of the Special Services Unit stepped to the podium.

"Day before yesterday, twenty-four members of this Unit were tasked with running a loose, protective tail on one person. That person, believing that someone else was being targeted for possible harm, instantly planned and initiated execution of a decoy mission and successfully eluded this Unit's detail for more than twelve hours."

"At one point I had this person in my personal custody - for less than twenty seconds."

The faces of those who had participated in the operation looked steadfastly forward, embarrassed at their failure, not wanting to meet the eyes of their colleagues. Those who were only now learning of it could hardly believe their ears. Someone completely eluded twenty-four members of the Unit?

The Commander looked at the woman standing to his right and a small smile softened his face for a moment. "This is Lady Raiel of Kilika, Guardian to Lord Braska of Bevelle. With Lord Braska and two other Guardians, Lady Raiel has already walked nearly two thousand miles, has fought in countless battles, killing untold numbers of fiends. Skilled not only with her blade, she has mastered the magic arts - a Battle Mage."

Raiel had shyly glanced at the faces staring back at her, then had lowered her eyes to the floor as she felt her cheeks turn warm.

The CO continued, "I asked Lady Raiel if she would kindly debrief us on this mission in which we failed. And, since it is such a rarity to encounter someone of her unique abilities, it is a golden opportunity for us to learn from her."

He nodded at Raiel, smiled and gestured toward the podium as he stepped back, again clasping his hands behind him. Raiel fervently wished she had not agreed to this; she was literally shaking.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. The room was totally silent as they waited for her to begin. Their image of a seasoned Battle Mage didn't match with the small, slim, beautiful woman standing before them.

Speaking softly, she told of her prior knowledge of the area and how she planned to use that knowledge in the execution of her plan. "I knew that if I could keep the interest of my pursuers, they wouldn't have time to look for the one I was trying to protect. I had laid out a course in my mind that would allow me to go from hiding place to hiding place where I could rest before starting the next leg. If anyone got too close, I cast a Slow spell on them, then could easily outrun them. At one point I was caught between two groups. I cast Sleep on those in front, Slow on those behind and simply ran past the front group."

She continued with the details of her plan and how she carried it out. At the end, she looked at Mikel who barked, "Questions!"

Hands were raised and many questions were asked. Mentally involved with the session, Raiel forgot to be nervous and was very natural in her responses.

Someone asked, "What does a Slow spell do exactly?"

Raiel tried to answer as best she could.

Another was curious about the Sleep spell and received the same type explanation.

One man asked, "Commander, how did she get away from you so easily?"

Mikel looked at the man for a moment, then said, "Bartan, I will tell you this: when taking someone into custody, never assume that your greater size or strength gives you any advantage. And be especially mindful of the location of that person's hands in relation to your own person. To answer more specifically, I had Lady Raiel pinned where she could not move and had her hands secured behind her. A few seconds later I was laying in the dirt and she was gone."

Raiel shot a quick glance at the CO as a tiny smile softened her face.

Then Bartan made a major mistake by saying, "I don't understand, sir. Size and weight are always an advantage."

The Commander smiled, then looked at Raiel and asked very softly, "Are you up for some demonstrations?"

She returned his smile and nodded, though not exactly sure what he wanted.

The CO turned back to the group and said, "Outside. Two minutes!"

The room was filled with the sound of chairs sliding on wood floors, heavy boots hurrying to comply with the Commander's order and the babble of male voices quickly commenting to each other on the debriefing and wondering what was to come.

When the room had cleared, Mikel turned to Raiel with a big smile. "No one could have done that better, Raiel. Well done!" He had noted the total attention on the faces of the men as she had spoken and answered. All of their training was important, but it was possible that what they learned here today was of incalculable importance.

She blushed slightly and replied, "Thank you, Mikel. I'm glad the podium was here so they couldn't see my shaking legs! What do you want me to do outside?"

He answered, "Show them what Slow and Sleep feel like. And, if you're game, let a couple of them see if they can 'take you into custody'. Show them how wrong their preconceived ideas about size and weight are, as well as anything else you think might teach them something."

She grinned, "I can do that."

He escorted her out to the compound's enormous enclosed practice yard where the men were standing in an orderly formation.

Mikel ordered, "At ease. All those who want to experience Slow over there. Those for Sleep, over here. All others stay clear but stand where you can observe."

As the groups sorted themselves out, everyone wound up in either one group or the other.

Mikel looked at Raiel who told him, "I'll do Slow first, then Sleep."

The CO smiled and nodded. Raiel took a breath and intoned the words under her breath. If one looked very carefully, a faint yellow glow appeared around her hands before she thrust a hand forward toward one group casting Slow.

Once she had thrown the spell, Mikel barked an order to that group, "Run!"

Faces contorted with straining effort, the men struggled but could barely get their arms and legs to move, feeling as if they now weighed hundreds of pounds each.

The other group that was watching began to laugh as their colleagues unsuccessfully fought the effects of the spell. Mikel shot a quick look at Raiel who smiled her understanding.

Busy being entertained by their colleagues' struggles, they didn't see the Battle Mage intoning the spell or see her throw it in their direction. They only knew that suddenly everything in their world slowed to less than a snail's pace. Even sound was terribly distorted as their senses could no longer function at a normal speed. Movement became excruciatingly difficult and it was no longer entertaining.

When the entire group had had time to recoup, the second group who had elected to try the Sleep spell was beginning to wonder what they had let themselves in for now that they had unexpectedly experienced Slow. The smart ones quickly sat or lay on the hard dirt.

Mikel nodded and Raiel threw the spell. Legs began buckling as bodies crumpled to the ground unconscious in sleep. There was a noticeable quiet in the observing group who kept glancing at the CO and Lady Raiel to see if they too were going to be hit with the spell.

Mikel muttered very softly, almost under his breath, "They learn quick, don't they?"

Raiel smiled.

Gradually the second group began to stir as they shook off the effects of the spell. Once they were all on their feet again, Mikel called, "Questions!"

Bartan raised his hand and was acknowledged. "Sir, I understand about these two spells, but I still don't see how size and weight cannot be used to advantage."

Mikel smiled and turned to Raiel, speaking softly so only she could hear. "Can you take him out?"

She smiled and responded very softly, "You're bigger than he is."

"What limitations do you want placed on him?"

Her grin grew and one shapely brow rose. "Limitations, Mikel? What limitations do you want on  _me?"_

A short laugh escaped him. "I would like for him to remain breathing."

Then louder he said, "Bartan! Front and center! The rest of you form a large semi-circle from here to here."

That done, he turned to the man standing a little uncertainly in the forefront and said, "Bartan, I want you to take Lady Raiel into custody. You have no limitations or restrictions."

As the CO stepped back, Raiel unsheathed her blade and handed it to him, then turned to face Bartan who was studying her carefully.

Bartan seemed to have settled on a plan and began to advance but circled around to come up behind her from the back. Raiel never moved, staying perfectly still. When she felt her hands grabbed and pulled behind her back, it was all she could do to not look at Mikel.

The CO was standing with his left arm across his middle with that hand holding his right elbow as his large right hand covered the lower half of his face.

Raiel still had not moved and Bartan, looking a little uneasy, looked at his CO who put a hand on each hip and asked loudly, "Got her, Bartan?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long can you maintain custody of your prisoner, Bartan?"

The man blinked and looked at the quietly passive 'prisoner.' "Sir, she can't get away. I have both hands secured behind her."

Raiel's eyes met gray ones that couldn't quite hide a certain sparkle and she began to barely breathe something under her breath, then suddenly Bartan let out a startled yell, fell to the ground, rolled onto his side in a fetal position, trying to breathe.

His wide-eyed colleagues stared with mouths open. They hadn't heard her say anything and she certainly hadn't moved. Raiel turned and cast a healing spell on the fallen man then Mikel nodded to two men who hauled Bartan to his feet and led him to one side where he sat leaning against the wall staring at her with incredulous eyes.

Mikel called to him, "You all right, Bartan?"

He responded with a very subdued, "Yes, sir."

"Still think size and weight always give you the advantage, Bartan?"

Very quietly, he responded, "No, sir."

Mikel turned to the group arrayed before him and said, "Remember what I said earlier about being mindful of where your prisoner's hands are in relation to your own person? You've just seen why. Questions!"

Someone asked how had she done that. Raiel explained about the degrees of throwing a spell. "You only use what you have to because it drains your personal energy which is what powers a spell."

Someone else asked, "How large can a spell be?"

Raiel answered, "As large as you have the energy to throw."

Mikel came up behind Raiel and asked, "May I?"

She had an idea of what he wanted to demonstrate and nodded. He didn't see the grin she was hiding.

Standing behind her, he took her hands in his large one and firmly held them above her head as he said, "Since Lady Raiel has already taken me out once, I might suggest using this tactic. This is probably the best way to secure someone you suspect may be a mage of any degree."

Continuing, he said, "As you see, I am safe from her hands and," turning to look at Bartan, he said, "this may be an instance where size and weight is an advantage."

Knowing his attention was on addressing his men, Raiel quickly moved her left foot and kicked the inside edge of Mikel's left instep which caught him by surprise and instantly threw him off-balance. As he instinctively tried to catch his balance, his left knee buckled and his weight shifted to that side. A split second later she shifted her weight to her left foot and kicked her right foot behind his, sweeping it from under him, leaving him with no way to re-establish his footing.

In sudden surprise, the Commander had released her hands and found himself falling hard on his backside in the dirt. He looked up at her with a shocked expression. "How -?"

Unable to control her grin, she said sheepishly, "Sorry."

The CO got to his feet, stood with a hand on each hip, looked at her and asked, "Is there anyway to take you out?"

She said, "One."

"How?"

The grin broadened, "I will never tell."

"You fight dirty."

"I was taught that you don't fight 'fair'. You fight to win."

Mikel looked at his men and said wryly, "Okay, anybody else want to try to take Lady Raiel into custody?"

Silence.

Mikel picked up her blade that he had laid to the side and handed it to her, asking, "Want to take someone on with this?"

"I'll give it a go."

The CO addressed the men, "Okay. We can't take Lady Raiel when she's unarmed so anybody want to try it when she has a blade in her hand?"

Several faces looked as if they were considering it but finally decided that caution would rule the day. No one took him up on the offer.

But there were more questions, more answers, more explanations until it was time for lunch. Mikel dismissed the group but no one left, asking more questions, wanting to learn various techniques.

Finally Mikel asked if she would return after lunch to resume the session. Deciding that she needed something with which to keep her mind occupied until later in the afternoon, she agreed.

The CO told his men, "Lunch break for one hour. Debriefing continues afterward."

As the men dispersed, Mikel asked, "Want to get some lunch at the bistro?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

As they started to exit the compound, Mikel laughed and said, "I don't believe you did that!"

She gave him a slightly sheepish look and said, "Sorry. I hope I didn't embarrass you. I didn't think of that until it was too late."

He laughed. "Nothing hurt but my backside. I think a lot of people learned some valuable lessons today. You've helped more than you know."

They entered the small bistro and ordered their meal.

* * *

Jecht and Braska quietly entered the room and saw Auron in his underwear sprawled out in the bed, still snoring through a partly open mouth.

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

 

Jecht leaned over Auron, then stood up with squinched eyes and waved the air in front of his face. He went into the bathroom, wet a cloth with cold water and returned to the bedside. He shook Auron's shoulder and said, "Time to wake up, Red."

Auron's brows tried to become one as he made some sort of unintelligible sounds, but his eyes remained firmly shut.

"Come on, Red. Wake up!"

Nothing.

This time, he put the cold cloth over Auron's face and began to none-too-gently rub it in large circles. A hand appeared from beneath a pillow and made several clumsy attempts at swatting whatever was disturbing him as more unpleasant snarls and slurred sounds were heard that were probably better left uninterpreted.

Braska cast Cura on him with no detectable improvement. Jecht looked at the Summoner and growled, "Gonna be a tough one."

Both were very glad that Raiel was not there to see this. Jecht was glad Mikel had gone with him to get the herbs; it had given them a few minutes to plan for the CO to try to keep her occupied for most of the day.

Since this type of situation was completely outside of his realm of experience, Braska wasn't sure what to do with himself. Well, at least maybe he could be of some small assistance to Jecht.

Jecht returned to the bathroom, got a glass of water and took it to the table between the chairs. Opening the package of things he had purchased, he took some of this and that and stirred it into the glass until the water turned a dark blue color.

He put the glass on the bedside table and returned to the bathroom with the cloth and wet it again but didn't wring it out.

This time the very cold, drippy wet cloth was put on the back of Auron's neck and the result was more productive only in that, after the angry bellow, the words were somewhat more easily understood.  Unfortunately.

Lord Braska's eyebrows reached new heights.

Through narrowly squinted, blinking eyes, Auron tried to bring the face of his tormentor into focus with limited success. Then he made a move to sit up but suddenly, as both eyes clamped tightly shut and his mouth twisted into a fierce grimace, he weakly fell back to the bed as both hands grabbed his head. It felt as if his skull was at least three sizes too small and his brain was being squashed.

Jecht told him, "Got somethin' here that'll help that, Red. Ya need to drink it."

He with the toxic breath fiercely whispered, "G'way."

Jecht made a face as he fanned the air in front of his face. "Nope. Gotta get ya back on ya feet."

Then Auron got very still and his pale face blanched even paler as he softly muttered, "- gonna be -"

Understanding, Jecht grabbed hold of him, yanked him from the bed and he and Braska all but carried him to the bathroom, barely reaching it before Auron's stomach began to let him know just how thoroughly displeased it was with him.

Collapsed onto his knees, Auron retched uncontrollably over the bowl. When that round finally subsided, he was bathed in a cold sweat and was shaking badly. Jecht draped a large bath towel across his broad shoulders remembering the many times he himself had been grateful for the same source of warmth.

Now sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the cold, tile wall, Auron groaned miserably as he held his head. It felt as if all the demons and fiends that have ever existed were feverishly pounding his skull from inside and out with very large sledge hammers.

Sound hurt. Sight hurt. Movement hurt. Thought hurt. His hair hurt.

His breath was labored as his body struggled to overcome the poisonous effects of the excessive alcohol that had been poured into it.

Braska brought the glass of the herbal mixture to Jecht who knelt beside his fellow Guardian and said, "This don't taste too good, Red, but it'll sure help ya feel better."

He put the glass to Auron's pale lips and poured a little into his mouth. Auron immediately grimaced and gasped as the foul-tasting stuff slid down his throat. His stomach, still violently angry with him, tried to reject the mixture but, in spite of the tsunami of nausea that rolled over him, the blue liquid miraculously won the battle and stayed down.

With a coarse groan that originated somewhere in the deepest part of his being, Auron again leaned back against the bathroom wall, long bare legs stretched out in front of him, eyes squeezed shut, while he concentrated on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Then Jecht tried to get more of the blue mixture into him.

He got another growled, "G'way." Or something close to it. Kind of hard to tell for sure.

Jecht was unfazed. "Nope. Gotta get this in ya, Red. Drink some more."

Only because Auron found the horrific taste of the liquid less objectionable than the skull-cracking pain brought by moving was Jecht able to pour a little more of the remedy into him. Though still patently unhappy, his stomach didn't react as violently as before. The hurricane of nausea had slowly subsided into something akin to a tempest of only gale-force strength.

Braska pulled one of the warm blankets from the bed and brought it to Jecht who put it over the shaking Guardian. Auron was about as miserable as it was possible for a human to get and still be living. Never had he experienced what he was going through now - but never before had he consumed that much alcohol in one sitting, either!

_Ever_  so slowly, the glass of foul-tasting blue liquid was gradually consumed. Then Jecht mixed another one.

Had he been able, Auron would have slugged him.

At some point he became vaguely aware that Lord Braska was present but, other than that, the poison of the alcohol had disrupted the circuits in his brain sufficiently that he was unable to make anything more of it one way or the other. It was taking all of his resources to simply keep breathing.

A wide-eyed Lord Braska asked softly, "Is it always this bad?"

Jecht grinned. "Seen a lot worse, Lord Braska.  _Had_  a lot worse. I've seen 'em where it'd take three days to just to wake up."

The grin faded and he added quietly, "I sure am glad to be free of it. I hate to think of all the times I put myself - an' Asha - through this. I'm ashamed of it."

"It's in the past, Jecht. Leave it there."

Auron didn't know who was saying what or why; he just wanted them to shut up. Sound waves seemed to be careening around the inside of his too-small skull, crashing into hyper-sensitive nerve endings that translated it into shrieking, crushing pain.

Time passed - and finally Auron was able to keep his eyes mostly open without the room going into a dangerous spin, though even the smallest movement caused his stomach to threaten to renew its efforts to turn itself wrong side out. Now he just wanted to go to sleep but Jecht kept pouring that horrid liquid down his throat.

At last the blue stuff was gone - and Jecht mixed up a new one. Sort of a purplish-green this time. Since his taste buds had long ago just given up and surrendered, Auron offered little objection and, in resignation, apathetically swallowed whatever Jecht poured into him. He was too weak to resist, in any case.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Just keep breathing. Don't move. Breathe. Drink the damn liquid.

Some time later when he was finally able to detect the beginnings of a glare in the blood-shot eyes trying to focus on him, Jecht grinned. He knew Auron was on the road to recovery. He sat on the bathroom floor with a tired sigh and leaned back against the wall opposite his fellow Guardian with elbows resting on raised knees, hands loosely clasped between them, just watching him.

Hearing the Summoner's stomach rumble, Jecht asked, "Why don't ya go eat, Lord Braska? Nothin' at all for ya to do here. We still got a ways to go but now we mainly just gotta wait it out." After shooting a quick glance at Auron, he said very softly to the Summoner, "Don't let her up here, though, okay?"

Knowing his presence in the room was completely superfluous, Braska nodded and left to go find Raiel. Not seeing her anywhere around, he checked the front desk for messages. Opening her note, he read:

With Mikel at the compound for the debriefing.  
Will check back later.  
~Raiel~

Good. That would help the time pass for her. He got a quick bite of lunch in the dining room then returned to Auron's room for a moment asking Jecht if he wanted a break to get some food.

Jecht replied, "Nah, but thanks, Lord Braska. I'll get somethin' later."

Braska nodded and smiled, knowing that no matter how hungry he got, Jecht wouldn't leave Auron until he was completely back on his feet again. And these were the two who couldn't stand each other in the beginning.

* * *

After he left the room, Braska considered Raiel's note and, thinking that he would like to sit in on the debriefing if it hadn't already ended, decided to go to the compound on the temple level and see if he would be allowed to do so. As he stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs to orient himself, he spotted his Guardian and Mikel just leaving a bistro.

Raiel's breath caught when, from across the vast plaza, her attention was caught by blue and cream robes billowing behind a familiar figure striding purposefully toward them. She froze in place until she saw his smiling face and casual wave.

As he came closer, Braska saw the traces of fear still on her face. His first words were, "No cause for alarm, my dear. Auron is beginning to recover and is in very good hands. Jecht is taking excellent care of him."

She took a deep breath and her tense shoulders relaxed as he gave her a one-armed hug then shook hands with Mikel.

Braska said, "I got your note, Raiel, and thought since there is nothing more I can do to help Jecht or Auron that it would be interesting to sit in on the briefing - if that would be permitted, Mikel."

The CO smiled and answered, "Raiel taught us a lot this morning and kindly agreed to continue the session after lunch. You are more than welcome to join us, Lord Braska."

They walked across the plaza and entered the walls of the Unit's compound, then were ushered into the main building by the CO. Sixty men had already assembled themselves in the large briefing room and quietly talked among themselves until they heard boots approaching the doorway. They were standing at respectful attention as their Commanding Officer escorted Lady Raiel and a priest into the room.

The Commander said, "Gentlemen, I have the privilege of introducing the Summoner Lord Braska of Bevelle, to whom Lady Raiel serves as Guardian. Lord Braska, it is a high honor to have you with us, sir."

The Summoner responded with a big smile, "Oh, it's my pleasure. Thank you for allowing me to sit in with you. I see a spot back there by Sgt. Dailon. I'll join him, if that's all right."

Before anyone could make a move, he strode to the back of the room, settled himself in an empty desk next to the sergeant and offered his hand with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Sergeant."

"And you, sir."

Very few people in Spira ever actually  _saw_  a Summoner and many wide eyes rested on him in sheer awe, somewhat stunned to have one right here in the room with them.

Mikel wanted to chuckle. What an extraordinary man. Any other priest he had ever known would have imperiously waited to be seated in a position as prominent as possible. But, then again, no other priest would ever lower himself to pay a visit to this compound.

He could see the confused surprise in the eyes of the men. Only those few who had served on his security details understood the unassuming, down-to-earth nature of this man.

Mikel spoke. "Lady Raiel, thank you for returning this afternoon. We learned much this morning - perhaps some of us more than others."

Soft chuckles rippled across the room and a soft flush brushed Raiel's cheeks.

Braska caught the mischievous look that flitted across her face and, with a smile, wondered what she had done. And to whom.

Mikel resumed. "Okay. Anyone have any new ideas on how to successfully take a Battle Mage into custody?"

Silence.

Mikel turned to Raiel and asked with a slight smile, "Will you give us any clues?"

She looked down and smiled softly before responding. "One evening we made camp in the edge of a large, heavily wooded forest and I went to find water, finally finding a small stream some distance away. I filled the container and started back to camp."

"Then someone, a tall man, grabbed me from behind and began dragging me backwards. I was completely off-balance and, though I managed to trip him, he rotated as we fell so I hit the ground first. My forehead hit a rock and I lost consciousness. When I came to, my hands were tied to a tree limb above me."

Mikel's look was one of stunned concern. "Are you saying - that the only way to take you down - is to knock you out?"

A small smile softened her lips and she nodded slightly, saying in a low voice, "Pretty much."

The room was quiet.

Mikel asked quietly, "What happened?"

She paused and looked aside for a moment as the memory of that night played across her face. Then, taking a deep breath, she said, "I tricked the leader of the gang into untying my hands - and cast Thundaga."

"That - took them out? All of them?"

She nodded.

A moment passed as the information was processed then other hands were raised, more questions were asked and answered. It was obvious that these young men wanted to learn everything they could from this fascinating woman. She answered every question as fully as possible, explaining in detail.

Only on one question did she hesitate: "Where did you receive your training?"

She cautiously responded, "I was taught by a relative. I learned magic from my mother and grandmother from an early age."

Mikel quickly barked, "Next question!" and the subject was changed.

After a time, Leman raised his hand and asked, "Sir, may I address Lord Braska?"

Mikel looked at the Summoner who was sitting in a very relaxed pose, slid down in his seat, legs stretched out, ankles crossed, one elbow on the desk, chin resting in his hand - and again had to repress the chuckle that wanted to rise in this throat. "Lord Braska?"

Sitting himself up straighter, the Summoner smiled and answered, "By all means, Mikel. I can't imagine what I can offer that Raiel hasn't already covered most brilliantly, but I will do my best."

Mikel asked, "Will you join us at the front, sir?"

Braska nodded, stood, picked up his chair and, carrying it above his head so he wouldn't hit anyone with it, made his way up the aisle by the sidewall to the front of the room. There he placed the chair near the podium and gestured for Raiel to take it. "You've been on your feet long enough, my dear. Sit."

Smiling at him, she thanked him, glad to be somewhat out of the spotlight. There was a very quick shuffle in the room as the podium was moved back to the chalkboard and two additional chairs were added for the CO and the Summoner.

At Mikel's nod, Leman asked, "Sir, how do you actually get possession of an Aeon?"

Braska's face was thoughtful as he responded, "Oh, my. How to explain that. Well. We all know that pyreflies are actually small, visible bits of life-force, energy."

His voice was quiet but compelling as he continued. "The spirit beings we call the Fayth were once living people like us who willingly gave their lives by allowing Yevon to forever encase their living bodies - and their souls - within stone statues to become the very essence of the Aeons. Their sacrifices ensured that there would always be a means for us to fight Sin."

He paused a moment to allow the full impact of the price that had been paid for Spira's periods of calm to sink in.

"If a Fayth deems a Summoner worthy, part of that Fayth's life-force joins with that of the Summoner. Once the two life-forces are joined, the spirit and dreams of that Fayth become part of the Summoner. When called upon by the Summoner, the Fayth manifest themselves in the physical forms of the Aeons by using the Summoner's life-force, his energy. So, to answer your question, it actually takes a joining of life-forces, spirits and the dream of the Fayth in order to obtain an Aeon."

A pin dropped to the floor would have sounded louder than a grenade explosion in the awed silence of the still room as his words were absorbed.

Long minutes passed before he was asked, "Sir, how do you summon a Fayth - an Aeon?"

Again Braska thought for a minute before replying, "Each Aeon is called differently and each responds in his or her own rather spectacular way. Each has a distinct appearance, traits, abilities and personality."

His voice became so soft that it was almost a whisper, "They are -  _magnificent!"_

He continued saying, "Naturally, I try to summon the one that I think best matches the enemy being fought. Over the months that we have been traveling, they have served us in many ways, even, at times, outside of battle - and we are most grateful."

Someone asked, "How do you use an Aeon if your Guardians are already engaged in the battle?"

Braska glanced at Raiel with a smile as she asked, "May I answer that, Lord Braska?"

At his nod, she explained, "In every battle, Lord Braska is as fully engaged as the three of us are. He knows exactly what spells are needed to back us up and when we need them - protective or restorative. We don't even have to give it a thought. If he is going to summon, he yells 'Aeon!' to warn us and we immediately disengage and get back out of the way. You can't be anywhere close when an Aeon launches an attack."

The expressions on men's faces were thoughtful and heads nodded. Battle sequences were familiar territory.

Someone asked, "Lord Braska, what does an Aeon look like?"

For a moment he and Raiel were surprised at the question before they realized that, although they were quite familiar with the awesomely powerful beings, the overwhelming majority of people had no idea how any of them actually looked.

"Well, each one is individually unique." He described beautiful, powerful Valefor and her very special abilities. Then the magnificent Ifrit and his earth-searing, fiery powers. Amazing Ixion with his stunning electric and lightning attacks. The breath-taking Shiva and her incredible, icy blasts that reduced enemies to frozen immobility before being shattered into a cloud of pyreflies. "Bahamut will be next, if we are successful."

The men were mesmerized as they listened. These were men who had endured long years of hard military training and were the best in their known world - and they couldn't imagine themselves doing what the Summoner and his three Guardians had been doing day after endless day for close to a year.

Another hand raised and acknowledged. "Lord Braska, you said that sometimes the Aeons had served you outside of battle. Can you give us an example?"

The Summoner and his Guardian exchanged a quick glance with private smiles. Raiel wondered what he was going to say. Surely not about Valefor!

Braska thought for a moment before answering. "In one especially grueling battle, all three Guardians were hit very hard. The two men were just barely on their feet and Raiel was out cold; we needed to get off the road as quickly as possible and into a protected area. One Guardian managed to find a suitable site where we could rest and recover but nobody was in good enough shape to carry Raiel. So - Ixion volunteered to carry her for us."

Wide eyes looked at the Guardian seated beside the Summoner. When she was asked what it was like to actually ride the Aeon, she laughed as she said, "I don't know. I didn't wake up until much later. I would have never known had they not told me."

Someone asked, "Sir, you said the Aeon volunteered? How did it know you needed help? Do you communicate with them other than summoning?"

Braska was thoughtful before answering. He wasn't quite sure how much he wanted to disclose. It wasn't as much secrecy as it was personal to him.

Finally he answered by saying, "The Fayth - the Aeons - are very aware of what goes on and, yes, we can communicate. Naturally, I can speak only from my personal experience, but I know that they are very interested in the day-to-day lives of my Guardians and myself on this Pilgrimage. They fully understand our purpose, our - mission, if you will - and therefore have a  _vital_  interest in its success - because the entire purpose of their existence is to help bring about the defeat of Sin."

Mikel had quietly watched Braska and Raiel during the lengthy exchanges that had been taking place since the Summoner had joined them at the front of the room. He knew he would never again meet anyone like them.

He had let the session continue under its own momentum as he sat just quietly studying their faces, memorizing their expressions, the sound of their voices, their laughter.

He imprinted the way the afternoon sun shining through the window lit the Summoner's sun-streaked light brown hair turning it white-gold, giving him an almost ethereal appearance.

He locked in the memory of the beautiful braid in Raiel's dark hair, the way the small feathers softly ruffled with the movement of her head, the curve of her cheek, her attentiveness as Lord Braska spoke, the quick communicating glances they would sometimes exchange as a question was asked or answered.

Raiel was asked, "What do you do while Lord Braska is praying to the Fayth?"

She laughed. "We wait. Au - one of my colleagues says, 'Waiting is waiting. You wait until it ends.'"

"But what do you do while you're waiting?"

"Not much. We each find a place to sit, usually against a wall or on a step - and wait. It can be a time to think, to remember, though at times I've even fallen asleep for a bit. We just - wait."

"There aren't any chairs or anything?"

She smiled. "No. It's usually just a small antechamber with bare stone floors, walls and stairs that lead to the Chamber of the Fayth. I sometimes think it's as much a test for the Guardians as it is for the Summoner."

Braska's blue eyes sparkled as he laughed and said, "Getting through each Cloister of Trials is definitely a test! You should see those three solve the diabolical puzzles we've encountered. I certainly would not have made it without them!"

The sun was now well past its zenith and shadows were beginning to lengthen. Mikel didn't want to impose on the Summoner although he showed no sign of tiring and seemed to be enjoying just sitting and talking with his highly attentive and appreciative audience. The members of the Unit would sit there all day and all night taking advantage of this opportunity that they would never again have in their entire lifetimes.

Though no one else would detect it, he could tell that Raiel was getting anxious to go check on Auron. He was sitting a short distance to her right, but his chair was turned at roughly a forty-five degree angle to her so he could easily see both of the guests as well as the men. He had noticed that, at times, her eyes would drop to the floor and she would lightly nibble at her lower lip. Then she would take a deep breath and return her attention to the room.

When the flow of questions finally began to slow, the CO stood. "Lord Braska, Lady Raiel, I know that you have precious little time to just relax and enjoy yourselves and I'm extremely grateful to both of you for spending so much of that time with us. What you've given to us is immeasurable and you have our deepest thanks."

Braska said, "It's been delightful, Mikel. The four of us rarely get to talk with anyone outside of ourselves, so this has been quite refreshing. We sometimes go many days or even weeks without seeing another soul. I only wish that the other two Guardians could have been here."

As the Summoner and his Guardian stood, every man in the audience came to his feet as a gesture of respect for the two.

Braska started to say something, then abruptly stopped as his eyes very slightly narrowed and a strange expression briefly swept across his face, then his gaze dropped to the floor as he appeared to be thinking.

Raiel knew that expression and her eyes never left his face. Finally, his eyes met hers and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Well. Hm. I'm not quite sure about this."

Puzzled, the CO asked, "Is it something I can help you with, Lord Braska?"

The Summoner turned and looked at him thoughtfully as he debated something within himself. Mikel glanced at Raiel who had that little knowing smile on her face again.

Finally Braska said, "This practice yard of yours - it's private?"

Mikel replied, "Yes, sir. No one comes in here except members of the Unit."

Blue eyes took on a decided twinkle as he said, "Let's adjourn outside, shall we?"

The CO was uncertain of the reason for the request but said, "Yes, sir. I assume you mean all of us."

Braska nodded as a big smile crossed his face. Raiel knew what was coming.

Outside in the enormous practice yard, Braska looked around carefully, even looking up to gauge if anyone in the temple itself could see into the enclosure.

Concluding that they were most likely free from prying eyes, he said quietly, "Mikel, I think this is probably a first in the history of Spira, but - because of the respectful and sincere interest shown by your men - one of the Aeons has offered to show himself. Obviously, this should not be discussed elsewhere. May I have that assurance?"

The CO looked at his men and said, "You heard. This would come under the umbrella of a top-secret, classified event, discussion in any form outside of this compound or with anyone not now present is strictly prohibited. Do you swear on your honor to keep these terms?"

Sixty voices responded as one with a hearty "Yes, sir!"

Braska nodded to Raiel who turned to address them.

She had their full attention. "Though this is a voluntary offer from the Aeon, there are things of which you must be aware. First, you must stay in one place no closer than thirty feet away for our purposes today. Second, make no move that could even  _remotely_  be interpreted by the Aeon as aggressive or threatening. He will not hesitate for even one second to defend Lord Braska. Remember, the power of an Aeon cannot even be described; you wouldn't even know what hit you."

She looked at Mikel, saying as she pointed, "I would suggest a large semicircle from over there to - about there."

The CO nodded and the men got themselves in position as she had suggested. Then she told Mikel, "We need to go stand over here," as she led him more to the side.

A quick glance around and she looked at Lord Braska and nodded with a smile of anticipation. He returned her smile and lifted his staff.

The Summoner began to spin his staff faster and faster as a circle of fire appeared and grew at either end of it before the ground on which he stood ignited then exploded into a blazing inferno. The inferno rapidly intensified and he was suddenly swept high into the sky in an incredible, enormous ball of fire from which mighty Ifrit appeared. In mid-air, the Aeon caught the Summoner on his massive shoulder and safely returned him to the ground.

Towering over him but now quietly sitting beside the Summoner, Ifrit's piercing yellow eyes swept over the trembling, gape-mouthed humans before him.

Then the huge horned head slowly turned to find his favorite Guardian, his gaze remaining on her for a moment as he took in the huge smile on her face. Wrinkles formed around his muzzle as his lips drew back slightly; Raiel knew that was his version of a smile. Everyone else simply saw gleaming white, razor-sharp teeth.

The appearance of the Aeon was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time, his indescribable power and colossal strength evident in his heavily muscled body. Long, heavy, sharp, black claws on his feet warned that he could take you out with one swipe of those powerful arms if he didn't incinerate you first.

The long flame-colored mane that hung down his back, the tufts around his face and thighs, as well as the yellow-orange plumes dangling from the wide bracelet worn on each arm, were all being softly ruffled in the light breeze, giving the impression that he truly was fire itself.

The dramatic entry, the sheer size of the mountainous being before them shut down all but the most basic of brain function. Mikel was as paralyzed as his men, stunned into speechlessness, hardly able to believe what his eyes were seeing; just standing in overwhelming, heart-pounding astonishment.

After a moment, Ifrit looked into the eyes of the Summoner who said softly, "Thank you, Ifrit. This is a very special thing for you to do and it is greatly appreciated. We all thank you very much."

With a slight nod of his head, the magnificent Aeon vanished.

In the stunned silence that hung in the air after his departure, the only sound was the very faint whisper of the breeze as it softly flowed past. The collision of human minds with the overpowering, breath-taking reality of a face-to-face encounter with an Aeon reduced the humans to near zero on the scale of intelligent beings. It was simply too much to process.

Lord Braska's voice reached every ear as he quietly said, "That was Ifrit."

Finally breaking from the paralyzing grip of the experience, Mikel blinked several times and took a deep breath. Looking at the Summoner, he said in a reverential hush, "Thank you, Lord Braska. That was - " Words failing, he shook his head a little. "Please thank - Ifrit - for us."

Braska smiled gently and nodded.

The CO looked at his still-stunned troops and said softly, "Dismissed," though it was another few moments before any of them actually began to move.

After Ifrit left, Raiel had quietly stood near Mikel, looking at his face, understanding the indescribable feeling he had experienced.

Then came a loud banging on the door to the compound. Frowning, Mikel turned toward it wondering who it could possibly be. No one except members of the Unit ever came here.

Opening the door to find three temple guards standing before him, the CO growled, "Yes?"

"Got reports of a large fire or explosion here. Everything all right?"

Keeping a stern, no-nonsense expression on his chiseled face, Mikel answered shortly, "Training exercise. Classified."

The senior-most of the temple guards took note of the hard face daring him to ask even one more question. Well, he had done what he was sent to do: inquire. Unwilling to challenge anyone from Special Services, he nodded and turned away, motioning the pair with him to follow.

Mikel firmly closed the door before allowing a big grin the freedom to show itself. If they only knew!

* * *

Shortly after the Summoner left, Auron lifted his pain-filled head and croaked, "Raiel?"

Jecht answered, "She's probably with Mikel. He was gonna try to keep her occupied for a while."

Auron wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten himself into the state that he had, but, from the little he remembered of this morning, he was very grateful that Raiel had not been witness to it. He had a suspicion that he had probably been something less than charming.

Then alarm showed in his eyes. "She didn't see -"

"Don't think so. She said ya wouldn't wake up. With Mikel helpin', Lord Braska an' me were kinda keepin' her away while we got ya back on your feet."

Some color returned to Auron's pale face as he flushed with embarrassment. His deep voice was low as he said, "I'm - Thank you, Jecht. I'm in your debt."

Jecht just grunted. "Nah, Red. Ya helped me when I needed it."

Quiet returned and soon Auron dozed off for a few hours. Later when he woke, he actually felt better.

From his place against the opposite wall, Jecht took note of the improvement in his color. "How ya doin', Red?"

The pain level in his head had dropped to probably no more than one or two sledge hammers and the nausea had been reduced to just a nagging side issue.

"Better."

"Want a drink?"

The shaggy-haired Guardian was hit with a full-force Auron-glare which he found to be outrageously funny. The sound of his brash laughter ricocheting off the tile walls in close quarters reawakened a dozen or so hammers in Auron's skull making him wince and slam his eyes shut.

"Jecht!"

"Sorry, Red."

Sixty seconds later, "Ya hungry?"

One dark eye cracked opened and threatened all sorts of dire consequences if his fellow Guardian made mention of either food or drink again, then indignantly slammed shut again.

They sat in silence for a time during which Jecht studied the face of the younger man. Like Raiel, he was troubled that he didn't know why this had happened.

Finally, he asked quietly, "Wanta talk about it?"

"What?"

"Why ya dove into that jug last night."

Both eyes partially opened and looked at the serious brown eyes across from him.

"No." Eyes re-closed.

The clock ticked.

"Raiel is afraid she did somethin' wrong. Did she?"

Both eyes flew open and locked onto Jecht's face like dark lasers.

"No. Had nothing to do with her." A pause, then, "Well, not directly."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! She did nothing, Jecht. Drop it!"

Jecht took a deep breath and continued waiting. He'd gotten good at it since they had spent so much time in the temples.

The clock ticked some more.

"What was it, Red?"

The dark eyes opened and took on a dangerous look.

"I said to drop it, Jecht. I meant it."

"Red, your body may be gettin' better but your mind is still messed up. It ain't gonna get better 'til ya air it out."

Auron's expression never changed and his voice was flat as he said, "My mind is my problem, Jecht. Stay out of it."

Brown eyes studied the hard face looking at him.

"Can't. When I was drinkin', ya told me that ya couldn't rely on me to do my job because I wasn't fit. An' ya were right. Now, you're the one who isn't fit. Ya can't do your job until ya get it straightened out. Ya know that."

The growl that formed in Auron's chest died mid-throat as the truth of Jecht's words hit him. No, he wasn't fit. Not that he'd ever again drink as he had last night, but his present mental state rendered him unfit for the high level of responsibility his position required.

He sat silent as he studied the tiles on the floor, thinking.

Jecht waited and the clock continued ticking.

Auron had no idea when he started talking. Somehow the thoughts lurching around in his mind were captured by his tongue and slowly all of his doubts, his fears, his hopes and desires for his life and Raiel's were quietly rumbling out.

Jecht just listened, letting Auron release all the bottled up thoughts and emotions that had finally boiled over the night before.

When Auron finally fell silent, two Guardians just sat in the silence for a time.

Eventually Jecht asked, "Well, think ya can stand up enough now to get a shower? Ya stink."

Jecht first received a sharp look heavily-laden with daggers before one corner of Auron's mouth twitched upward. "Yeah. Guess I do."

Jecht got to his feet and stuck out a hand to help Auron pull himself up. Though he swayed a little, at least he seemed to be able to maneuver without endangering himself.

Auron stood for a few moments holding onto the edge of the sink, elbows braced and locked. Then he looked up into the mirror at his reflection.

Having had cleanliness, neatness and attention to personal appearance drilled into him daily for the great majority of his life, he could hardly believe that the dirty, unshaven, wild-haired man staring back at him with red, bloodshot eyes was actually him.

And his mouth felt as if he chewed on Chocobo patties sometime during the night.

Jecht picked up the blanket and towel from the floor and disappeared into the bedroom with them, returning with Auron's smallpack.

Tossing it to him, he said, "Here. You can get your own shorts." Closing the bathroom door behind him, he left.

In the shower, Auron just stood beneath the steaming water and let the heat draw the tension, the residue of the alcohol, the confusion and the indecision from him and disappear in a swirl down the drain at his feet.

After many, many long minutes passed, he took a deep breath and reached for the soap and wash cloth and began to scrub himself from head to toe.

Shower completed, he dried himself and got his clean clothing. He saw his black shirt had been washed and neatly hung, his fingers slowly rubbing the fabric between them, feeling the clean freshness of it. Raiel. He sighed. He hoped that he hadn't made a total fool out of himself in her presence. He really didn't remember a whole lot until Jecht began trying to poison him this morning.

In the mirror, he studied the face he was shaving, letting the hand holding the razor rest on the sink for a moment.

Looking into his own eyes, he asked, _'Are you back, Auron?'_

He gave that question serious thought, then nodded.

_'Yeah.'_

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

Showered, shaved and dressed, Auron entered the bedroom to find that the inn's staff had completely cleaned the room and had evened freshened and brushed his great red coat.

Jecht, sitting in one of the room's two chairs, observed, "Well, ya sure look better."

"Mm."

"Ready to eat?"

After making a quick status check, Auron nodded, "Yes."

"Gimme a few minutes. Be right back."

After Jecht left, two of the inn's staff returned briefly to clean and put the bathroom in order then, with polite smiles, left and closed the door.

Alone in the quiet of the room, Auron's eye fell on the empty sake jug still sitting on the table. He picked it up and shook it; couldn't be more than a teaspoon left in the bottom. Must be someplace nearby where he could get it refilled.

Eyes narrowed just a bit as he looked at the stone jug, he asked himself, _'Well, did you learn anything from this?'_

That corner of his mouth twitched as he snorted at himself, _'Hmph! Inebriated or not, you still talk to yourself.'_

Then his thoughts turned serious as he contemplated his original question:  _had_   he learned anything?

Yes.

He knew that the course of his immediate future had been determined nearly a year ago with his acceptance of Lord Braska's request to become his Guardian. A lot of things may have changed since that time but it was far too late to change the fact that he had taken an oath. That obligation had to be met first; then - and only then - could he have the luxury of thinking about any future beyond it, assuming he had one. Until that time, he had a job to do and he would do it.

Accept it.

_'Hmph. Had to empty a whole jug of sake to figure that out?'_

Though he hadn't fully articulated it to himself, Auron was accepting that he would share the same fate as those in the only other successful Pilgrimages in Spira's history - High Summoner Gandof and his Guardians, High Summoner Ohalland and his Guardians, and High Summoner Yocun and her Guardians.

It had been close to a hundred years since the last one.

Soon it would be High Summoner Braska and his Guardians.

He could almost see his dreams disintegrating in an array of pyreflies. His life would end after a short twenty-five years - and will have been mostly meaningless. All the things he wanted to help change in Spira would fall to someone else. Maybe Commander Collin, or even Mikel.

He and Raiel would never have the home and family they both wanted. As the image of a little girl's face floated past his mind's eye, he ground his teeth together and his hands knotted into fists at his side.

Accept it.

Accept it.

Accept it.

Accept it.

Accept it.

From that moment, Auron changed.

* * *

Saved from further thinking by Jecht's return, he put on his coat and attached the empty jug to the right side of his belt.

Hands on hips, Jecht's eyebrows were raised as he asked, "Ya gonna refill that?"

Auron looked at him for a beat. "It's pointless to carry an empty jug."

Jecht took quick note of the curt tone and distant, closed expression on Red's face. "If ya say so."

"I do."

As they left the room and walked toward the lobby, Auron asked, "What were those tonics you mixed this morning?"

Jecht growled a short chuckle, "I dunno."

Auron stopped short and gave the brown-haired man a hard, piercing look. "You don't know?"

The other Guardian shrugged, both hands out and open, "Hey, they didn't have the stuff I used back home. It was some herbs and potions the guy in the shop said were good. Was the best I could do."

After a moment, the taller Guardian grunted and continued down the hall.

They had just entered the lobby when Raiel walked through the double glass doors with Lord Braska and Mikel right behind her.

She looked at him, paused a second then walked straight to her mate and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection, so relieved to see him back to normal and grateful to feel the comfort and strength of his arms around her again.

After a few moments, she loosed her hold on him and stepped back with furrowed brows. She studied his eyes a moment as she directed an unhappy glare at him before cuffing him soundly on one large bicep. Then she quickly clasped him to her again with all her might.

Holding her closely, inhaling her sweet fragrance, Auron closed his eyes.

Accept it.

Accept it.

Jecht's stomach chose that moment to loudly inform anyone within twenty feet that it had been terribly ignored and was quite unhappy about it.

Mikel laughed, "Didn't you get enough at lunch, Jecht?"

The blitzer growled, "Didn't get lunch."

It was no secret that Jecht liked to eat whenever there was food available so Raiel was a bit surprised and asked, "Why not?"

Auron mentally braced himself.

"'Cause I been sittin' on the bathroom floor with Red all day."

Raiel's mouth dropped open slightly, "Sitting - ?" She looked from one to the other before zeroing in on her mate again.

Auron could feel his face begin to flush slightly under her scrutiny. Then, shaking her head a little, she cuffed him again. Same spot. He winced slightly as his lip twitched upward, _'She's stronger than she looks.'_

A smiling Braska rescued him by saying, "I think we all could use a good meal. Suggestions?"

It was decided that they would try an establishment a little farther down the plaza, so they left the inn, Raiel's right hand firmly clasped in Auron's left one as they walked. She glanced up into the beautiful, dark eyes that flicked to hers and her face softened, causing that corner of his mouth to lift slightly.

There was something slightly different about him but she wasn't sure what. So softly that only his ears could hear, she asked, "Are you all right?"

He responded quietly, "Yes."

She returned her eyes to the front as a tiny frown returned and muttered, "You better be!"

His face softened and the grip on her hand tightened. Raiel winced and said, "That's my sword hand, Auron."

"Sorry." The grip relaxed a little but the hand was still firmly wrapped in his.

In the restaurant, they were seated and perused the menus handed to them. Selections made and orders placed, Jecht asked the other three, "So what did ya do today?"

Mikel recounted Raiel's morning with the Unit, laughing as he described how she so unexpectedly put him on his butt in the dirt - again, and Braska's blue eyes twinkled as he enjoyed relating his afternoon with them and of Ifrit's unprecedented offer.

Mikel's face reflected the same awe it showed when the magnificent Aeon appeared earlier. "Words just fail me. I cannot begin to describe it -"

Raiel smiled softly at his wonder and said quietly, "They are staggeringly awesome, Mikel. The four of us have seen them many times but I don't think even we could adequately describe them."

Looking down at the table, Mikel said in a very soft voice, "I will never forget that."

Their food was served as the conversation of his companions ebbed and flowed around Auron who was quieter than usual, saying little or nothing, but following everything. To his relief, his stomach welcomed the food and accepted it without objection.

Across the table, his eyes met Jecht's appraising look and he nodded his head almost imperceptibly. A faint trace of a smile passed over the other Guardian's lips as the tiny nod was returned.

The barely noticeable exchange did not escape the ever-observant eyes of the Summoner who was telling his tales with relish. Though he wasn't the truly gifted story-teller that Rin was, he definitely had a knack for it and his enthusiasm was decidedly charming.

As they were finishing the last of their coffee after the meal, Auron asked, "What of the morrow, Lord Braska?"

Braska leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he examined the top of the table while he thought. Then looking at his lead Guardian, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

A slight flush on his cheeks giving away his sense of embarrassment, Auron answered, "I'm well, my lord."

The Summoner's eyes stayed on the Guardian another moment before quietly saying almost to himself, "I find myself reluctant to leave Bevelle."

Taking a deep breath, he continued more strongly, "I would like to have one more day before we go to the temple. It is said that the Cloister of Trials is particularly difficult and Bahamut can be - trying, as well. So, tomorrow we prepare ourselves, the next morning we go to the temple. Afterward, we rest, say our farewells and leave the following morning."

Elbow on the armrest, chin resting on his thumb, Mikel had sat back in his chair watching the faces of the Guardians whose attention was focused on the Summoner as he spoke. They each nodded their understanding when he finished, exchanging a quick look with each other.

Farewells. That would be the truly difficult part.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, they went through the now-familiar security precautions before descending to the first level to pay a visit to Collin. Warmly welcomed, they joined the group of former SS Unit members around the long table as everyone talked.

Told of Braska's plans, Collin said, "Then tomorrow evening we must all gather here once more for a good meal before our duties - separate us." His blue-green eyes met those of his sister, lingering on her as the muscles of his jaw tightened into visible knots.

Swallowing, he inhaled and forced himself into a more relaxed appearance. Raiel's face softened and, reaching for his hand, she sent her brother a gentle smile that said, "I love you, too, big brother."

Collin saw that her left hand was secured in her mate's large right hand. Auron hadn't let go since they had arrived and he seemed more quiet than was normal even for him. Something seemed to be different about him, something subtle - almost subliminal - and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

His eyes moved to Jecht who, as always seemed to be the case, was in the midst of a heartily laughing group off to the side that was being regaled by the Guardian's fantastic stories and engaging personality. However, even as he watched, Jecht's eyes glanced toward the other members of his party who were at the table. Just checking on them.

He had noticed that same quick periodic little check by each member of the party on the others. They were so accustomed to watching out for each other that it was automatic even in a secure social setting.

He looked at Mikel. He too seemed to be just quietly observing the Summoner's party, his gray eyes thoughtful as Braska and Raiel entertained the large group at the table with stories and anecdotes.

Auron's attention seemed to be locked in on his mate, his eyes rarely leaving her. The tall Guardian's face was unreadable but, had anyone been able to detect it, there was a racing undercurrent of strong emotion deep in his dark eyes. He wasn't going to miss even one second of the time he had left with her.

He looked down at the small hand he held in his as his thumb gently traced an abstract circle on the back of her hand. The small gold band he had given to her seemed to glow in the soft light, as did the dainty gold bracelet around her wrist.

His teeth clamped together.

Accept it.

The evening ended fairly early as Mikel and the Summoner's party took their leave and returned to the inn.

Just outside the inn's door, Braska asked, "Will you join us for breakfast in the morning, Mikel?"

The CO smiled and replied, "If my schedule is still clear, wild chocobos couldn't keep me away, Lord Braska. And I thank you. It's most fortunate for me that your visit to Bevelle has coincided with a lull in our training and operations. I would have hated to miss this time with you."

Taking his leave, Mikel shook hands with Jecht, Auron and Lord Braska and gave Raiel a hug and a kiss on the cheek before his long stride carried him to the closest upward stairs.

Braska's party entered the inn and walked down the hall to their rooms. As Braska opened his door, he turned and asked, "Auron, may I have a moment, please?"

"Of course, my lord."

Raiel and Jecht exchanged a quick look as the tallest Guardian followed the Summoner into his room.

Raiel stood with her hand on the knob of her room door, her concerned eyes on the door that had closed behind her mate.

Jecht growled softly, "It's okay, little girl. Sleep tight."

She nodded with a quiet, slightly distracted, "Good night, Jecht."

But just as the brown-haired Guardian was about to enter his room, she called out softly, "Jecht?"

He turned and she crossed the hall quickly and wrapped both arms around his muscled athlete's torso, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Jecht. I'm so glad you were here to take care of him today. I wouldn't have known what to do."

Big arms encircling her, his deep rasp responded softly, "It's nothin', Raiel. Red sure helped me out when I needed it. Was the least I could do."

She nodded and stepped back with a slightly tremulous smile. "But - thank you, anyway, Jecht. I love you."

He grinned and growled, "I love ya, too, little girl. Go to sleep now. Everything's okay."

She nodded and entered her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Standing in the darkness for a moment, she sighed then turned on one of the small bedside table lamps. The low lighting gave the room a pleasant ambiance that was comforting and relaxing.

She gathered a few things from her smallpack and went to get a shower. Auron should be back soon.

* * *

Braska turned on the reading lamp on the small table between the two chairs in his room and gestured to one of them as he sat in the other. "Have a seat, Auron."

The Guardian nodded and hesitated only a second before sitting as requested. He wasn't looking forward to this but the Summoner had every right to be highly displeased with him so he would quietly accept the coming lecture as his due for his poor behavior.

Braska just studied the face of his Guardian for several moments before he said, "You've been very quiet, Auron. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Auron turned his dark eyes to meet the Summoner's blue ones. "Yes, my lord. I am quite - recovered."

The coffee-colored eyes dropped to the carpet for an instant before he continued, "I'm most apologetic for my - behavior, Lord Braska. It was inexcusable and I deeply regret inconveniencing you. I'm embarrassed and can promise you there will be no such occurrence in the future."

Braska was quiet for another moment before a patented, kind Braska-smile took up residence on his lips. "Auron, I'm not concerned about your evening with the jug. Almost every young man has suffered similarly at least once in his early adulthood. Even I - and it isn't something I would ever want to experience again."

He sighed as his pleasant face turned serious. "What concerns me, my young friend, are the thoughts or feelings that warranted that much alcohol. Will you talk to me about it?"

Auron's face was conflicted as he studied the carpet for a long moment. Braska deserved an answer but he wasn't sure what to say.

Finally, his honest nature came to the fore and his quiet baritone responded, "I had doubts, Lord Braska. Up to this point, I have been so caught up in our day-to-day living and requirements that somehow the - reality - of Zanarkand really hadn't sunk in."

"Things were so different at first. Since that time, I have become aware of so many things that I would like to accomplish. And Raiel - we've talked so much about the home we'd like to have, our children. I even had a - vision of them."

He paused, then took a deep breath. "So much has changed since I took that oath - when I hadn't really considered - dying - at the end of this journey."

Turning his head to look at the Summoner, Auron said, "But I have accepted the facts, Lord Braska. I swore an oath and it will be kept. I will serve you to the very best of my ability."

Braska had quietly watched Auron's face as he listened to the Guardian's low voice release the inner conflict that had so badly thrown him off stride.

Braska nodded. At times during this journey, he had wondered privately if he had inadvertently taken unfair advantage of the young man's mental and emotional state at the time he had made the request for his services as Guardian. At the time, it had seemed a logical solution to Auron suddenly being cut adrift and left rudderless in the stormy cross-currents of the sea of his life.

Later he had keenly felt that he had been wrong to make the request. He was almost fourteen years older than Auron and well-remembered his own hopes and great dreams that came into focus around the time he reached twenty-five.

Auron sat silently, waiting for Braska to speak.

At length, the Summoner spoke. "Auron, I have had many doubts since I made the decision to make this journey. Occasionally, they still drift in like so many clouds in the sky. But, also like those clouds, they always pass by. I know that this is my destiny whether I succeed or fail. It was meant to be."

He looked at the young man seated to his right. "As for you, I have often been troubled by the timing of my request for your services as Guardian. Had I thought more deeply about it, I would have realized that you needed more time to think and to have opportunity to reorganize your life. But I didn't - and I deeply apologize to you for my carelessness and thoughtlessness."

"I have also been  _greatly_  troubled by the prospect of - losing - the three of you. Of course, we don't know just what to expect in Zanarkand, but as soon as I obtain the Final Aeon, I am releasing all of you and want you to leave before the last battle begins. The fight will be between the Aeon and Sin anyway so there is certainly no need for any of you to be present."

He paused a brief moment then said softly, "In fact, I would much prefer it if none of you were there when - the Aeon is summoned."

Blue eyes were sharply intent and serious as Braska looked straight into his Guardian's eyes. "Auron, those are my orders that I give to you now."

As Auron started to protest, Braska held up a hand and interrupted, "I want no objections or disregard of my instructions. I freely give my life to release this land from suffering, death and grief, but my  _greatest_  desire is that my daughter and the three of you live long, very happy lives in peace."

"I will ask you now to give me your solemn promise to obey my wishes on this. Will you swear to that?"

Auron knew he couldn't refuse but to make that promise would make him feel as if he was abandoning the Summoner at his most crucial moment and it was grating across the very fabric of his being.

Braska watched the struggle play across the handsome face of his Guardian. Auron finally shook his head slightly, "Lord Braska, I can't leave - "

Braska interrupted. "Auron, that is the way I want it. I insist upon it. Will you give me your word that you will honor those wishes?"

Still fighting with himself, the black-haired young man most reluctantly spoke in a voice that was barely audible, "I swear to it and give you my promise to obey your orders, Lord Braska."

"Thank you, Auron; now I can rest easy. I'll tell the others in the morning. Now. I've kept you long enough. Go to your very beautiful mate; you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Clearly the Guardian was unhappy with the promise he had made but Braska knew that when Auron gave his word he would never break it.

Auron stood and looked at the Summoner's relaxed, calm face with its gentle smile. "Good night, my lord."

"Good night, Auron. Sleep well."

His hand on the doorknob, Auron paused and turned, saying, "Lord Braska, if you change your mind -"

"I won't, Auron. But thank you. I'll be very happy in knowing that the three of you will be able to continue with your lives, that you and Raiel will have that home and those beautiful children."

Nodding, he continued softly, "Yes, I'll be very happy taking that knowledge with me to the Farplane. Now go. Raiel is undoubtedly worrying and I sure don't want her mad at me for delaying you."

The Guardian's quiet baritone whispered, "Good night, my lord," and he left.

* * *

Standing in the silent hall for long, long moments, Auron turned Braska's words over and over in his mind. On one hand, the promise returned to him all he thought he had lost, his entire future. However, on the other, he was having a hard time reconciling himself with the idea of leaving the Summoner before that last Aeon was summoned.

In his mind, an obligation as Guardian didn't end until the Summoner's life did. Yes, the actual battle would be fought by the Final Aeon, but still - leaving Braska alone in the last minutes of his life just seemed wrong.

He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, then opened the door to his room.

Raiel had been sitting on one of the chairs situated across the room from the door. As soon as Auron opened the door, she got up and quickly walked to him and into the arms that encircled her.

She was barefooted and without her boots on, she seemed even smaller to him. Looking down into her worried, upturned face, he whispered, "I love you, Raiel."

"I love you, Auron. Is everything alright?"

He nodded and led her toward the chair she had just vacated. Sitting, he pulled her into his lap, holding her, the side of his cheek resting against the top of her head.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything about Braska's plan or not. The Summoner hadn't said it was in confidence.

His silence troubled Raiel and she looked up at him and asked again, "Are you sure you're all right? Is Lord Braska angry?"

"Yes, I'm fine, my love. And Lord Braska is not angry. He wanted to know why - I - drank so much last night."

"And?"

"I told him."

"Will you tell me?"

After a moment he told her everything that had taken him to that point.

Gently touching the side of his face, she said, "I'm so sorry you went through that, Auron. I do wish you had talked to me about it though. We always knew - or I thought we did - that these months on the road before Zanarkand are all we'd really have. I want more but if that's all I can have with you, then I'll take it. That's better than not having known you and loved you. And after we get to the Farplane, nothing can ever separate us."

His arms tightened.

"Auron, - I need to breathe."

"Sorry."

He was quiet while he thought.

Raiel said softly, "There's something else, isn't there?"

His deep voice soft and quiet, he told her of Braska's orders.

"But, Auron, we can't leave him, not to die alone!"

"I know, my love, but that's what he wants. He said he insisted on it. He said he'll tell you and Jecht in the morning."

Raiel suddenly sat up. "Jecht?"

He was momentarily startled by her sudden move until he realized the cause. Jecht still didn't know.

"Auron, I have to go talk to him. He can't be hit with all this at one time in the morning. That just wouldn't be right." As she talked, she was untangling herself from his arms, trying to get out of his lap.

She was heading toward the door when Auron said, "Raiel, wait!"

"I can't, Auron. I have to tell him."

"Raiel, you need to get dressed."

Stopping, she looked down at the short white sleep shirt she was wearing. "Oh."

Then looking at her mate she said, "It's not like he hasn't seen it before, Auron. When he and I had to share a room, remember?"

Eyebrow arched high, Auron replied dryly, "I wasn't present so I don't know what he did or did not see."

Shooting him a look as she began pulling on her long pants, she said, "Oh, fuddy-duddy, Auron. You sound like an old Yevonite nun!"

In spite of himself, Auron had to smile. Knowing both of them, he knew there had been no impropriety.

Then he said, "I'll go with you. We can tell him together."

Raiel stopped as she thought, then said softly, "Auron, I really think it'll be better coming from me. He won't have to hide his feelings. I'll do it."

"Hide his feelings?"

"Yeah. Men don't want their feelings to show in front of other men."

Auron just stood there, puzzling over her comment.

Leaving the white shirt untucked, she said, "I'll be back in a while. Don't know how long this will take." She left and padded across the hall to Jecht's door but stood there a few minutes as she tried to marshal her thoughts and to steel herself for what she had to do. How to tell him?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Raiel softly tapped on the door. After a moment, Jecht opened the door a crack, then seeing who it was, he opened it fully.

"Raiel? What's wrong, little girl? Red okay?"

"He's fine, Jecht. I - we - may I come in for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Ya sure you're alright?" He recognized the sleep shirt and knew that she had been ready for bed so something big must have come up.

Raiel sat in one chair and Jecht took the other one, his worried brown eyes fastened on her solemn face, trying to brace himself for the bad news he sensed coming. Had Lord Braska released Red from being a Guardian? What?

Raiel finally took a deep breath. "Jecht, you know that when you use magic it uses your personal energy, your life force."

He nodded, his forehead wrinkled. Why is she telling him something he already knew?

"Well, it's the same thing when a Summoner summons an Aeon."

Jecht nodded, growing uneasy.

"And each Aeon is stronger than the one before it. The Summoner has to build up strength to be able to summon them and to be strong enough to join life forces to gain the next Aeon."

She looked down at the carpet, dreading what she had to say.

She took a deep breath and looked into brown eyes that were trying to not be frightened.

"Jecht, the Final Aeon - it - the Final Aeon is the biggest, the most powerful. Incredibly powerful. It is the one that fights and defeats Sin. When - "

She had to stop a moment and take another breath. Jecht's hands had formed into fists as he understood where she was going with this.

"Jecht, summoning that last Aeon takes - so much energy, so much life force, that - the Summoner - "

She bit her lip trying to forestall the tears that fought to be released.

Her voice was a whisper, " - dies."

Jecht's eyes were squeezed tight, his face in a rigid grimace as he struggled with the emotion roiling within him. He was laboring to breathe. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to pound something into powder, he wanted to rip something to shreds, he wanted - he wanted to cry.

With tears streaming down her face, Raiel reached across the small table taking one balled up fist in her hands. "I'm so sorry that I had to tell you, Jecht. We didn't want to. It's too terrible to have to tell anyone - but you had to know. I - had to tell you."

Unable to remain seated, Jecht jumped up from his chair and strode rapidly back and forth in the limited floor area available in the room. Groans of agonizing pain clawing their way through his throat, every muscle taut with tension, lungs raggedly fighting for air, huge fists aching to smash something.

Raiel sat watching his anguish, her tears unabated, feeling powerless to help him.

A long time passed before his pace began to slacken and he finally came to a stop, hands hanging limply at his side, as the first sobs began to force their way out of his chest.

Raiel stood and went to him, enclosing his broad chest in her arms, doing her best to comfort him and ease the unspeakable pain he was feeling. They simply stood holding each other, crying until it was impossible to cry any more, every tear having been wrung out.

At last Raiel went into the bathroom and wet two cloths under the cold tap - one for Jecht, one for herself. The chill of the cloth felt good on their hot, red faces and swollen eyes.

Jecht finally sat on the edge of a chair, forearms on his knees, hands dangling listlessly as he stared at the far wall. His throat felt as if it had been scraped raw and his voice was markedly more raspy than normal as he asked softly, "Ain't there some other way? Can't we do somethin'?"

Raiel shook her head. "There is no other way, Jecht. There have only been three successful Pilgrimages in the entire history of Spira - and no one has ever returned from one of them."

Jecht's reddened eyes looked at her. "No one?"

Again she shook her head.

"So nobody really knows  _what_  happens in Zanarkand?"

"No. It is regarded as a holy place and only Summoners' parties go there. We only know about the - Final Aeon."

Jecht studied the carpet again. "There's gotta be another way! People go up there an' - an' die defeatin' Sin an' it comes right back. Somethin' ain't right! Seems like somebody woulda figured out a way to get rid of it once an' for all."

He was quiet as he thought, then said, "Somethin' is odd about that Sin thing. I accidentally came in contact with it when I was trainin' at sea an' wound up here. So how does it go back an' forth between the time zones?  _Why_   does it go there then come back here? What makes it get quiet for a while after being defeated? But it's like it's not really defeated at all. Sorta like it's usin' that Final Aeon to restore itself somehow."

He thought some more before saying very quietly, "I wonder if I touched it again if I could get back to my Zanarkand."

"I don't know, Jecht. I don't know much about any of that. Maybe the priests would. I've never heard Lord Braska talk about it except that he wants to defeat it. He - has a plan for the three of us and he wants to tell us in the morning. That's why I had to come tell you this tonight. I wanted you to have time in private to come to terms with it."

"What kinda plan?"

"He has given orders to Auron - about what he wants us to do after he obtains the Final Aeon. He wants to protect us - I'd better let him tell it in the morning."

"Was he mad at Red?"

"No." She smiled. "I don't think it's possible for Lord Braska to get mad at Auron."

She looked at her friend, "Are you all right, Jecht?"

He sighed deeply. "Yeah. I guess so. That was a hard thing to hear - but I'm glad ya were the one to tell me. Thanks, Raiel. I know it wasn't easy for ya."

"I hated so bad to have to tell you."

They sat quietly for a while, each one's thoughts on the man they had come to love so much, then Jecht said, "I can't believe all the stupid things I said. A parade for Braska! Biiig celebration when we get back!" A low, guttural growl gave voice to his revulsion for himself.

"You didn't know, Jecht. Lord Braska wasn't offended because he understood. He's always loved hearing you tell stories about your city. Zanarkand fascinates him."

She was quiet another moment before saying gently, "Jecht, he made his decision with full knowledge long ago. How he has remained so good-natured and pleasant all this time amazes me. Every step we've made has taken him that much closer to his - end. And now the three of us have to maintain things as we always have; he'll depend on us to do that. We can't fail him now."

Jecht slowly nodded as he studied the pattern of the wallpaper. After a time, he turned to her and said, "It's real late, little girl. Ya need to get to bed. Thanks for - tellin' me. For helpin' me through it."

"I'm so sorry I had to do it, Jecht."

When she stood to go, he got up and wrapped his big arms around her and just held her close for a moment. "You're one special lady, Raiel, an' I sure love ya. Go get some sleep. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Good night, Jecht. You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. 'Night, Raiel."

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

 

After Raiel left, Jecht sat in the chair, unseeing eyes staring at the wall across from him.

There had to be a way. These priests in the big temple - they had to know somethin'. They just  _had_  to know somethin' more. But if they did, why didn't they tell? They wouldn't just let people keep dyin' for nothin' - would they?

Then he was struck by the thought, _'What if they are - somehow usin' Sin - ah, I dunno. But somethin' is definitely fishy about the whole thing.'_

The little he knew about Yevon's teachin's just didn't sound right anyway. Instead of teachin's, they seemed more like a hammer held over people's heads to keep 'em in line. Surely not everybody bought into it. Prob'ly too scared to say anything, though. Just look at how them Al Bhed were hunted and hounded. Hm.

Fatigue finally overcoming him, Jecht stretched out in bed and slowly faded into sleep.

* * *

Braska sat for a short time after Auron left, just thinking. He felt much relieved now that he had given his orders to the Guardian. He had no way to know how long his Calm would last but he hoped it would be for a very long time. Time for Yuna, his Guardians and the people of Spira to live in peace, without dread, without fear. He smiled.

Yawning, he stood and stretched, then took his shower and prepared himself for bed. He would sleep well.

* * *

Auron and Raiel talked for a short while after her return to the room, then readied themselves for bed. Savoring these rare moments of just being alone, just holding each other close, they slept.

* * *

Returning to the compound, Mikel checked on his men and did some paperwork, then got a shower and stretched out on his narrow bed, just staring out at the night sky through the window of his small room. Who knew all that would transpire after his friend found him in the bistro only a few short days ago.

A smile came unbidden as he thought of that long night when Raiel had led them on such a merry chase through the streets of Bevelle. What an incredible, fascinating woman! The men in the Unit were still talking about the day of Q & A they had with her and Lord Braska. And so far, no one could figure out a way to safely take a Battle Mage into custody.

Then the astonishing discovery that Commander Collin and the men from the missing mission were alive and operating right here in Bevelle! At this point he didn't know how long he would remain in his present position, but he did know that when the time came, he would be joining that very brave group on the first level.

Meeting Lord Braska and Jecht. Another smile. Lord Braska was everything that true priests should be but were not. He was obviously a highly intelligent man whose alert blue eyes missed nothing, but he held himself in no special esteem, neither wanting nor expecting any preferential treatment. And the Summoner had no idea how truly rare that quality is.

What a unique personality Jecht is! Mikel would readily admit that he didn't understand the man's story but it was certain that there was no one else in Spira like him. There was just something about him that lent credence to his story - his total lack of knowledge about Spira, its history - and his innocence. Only someone who had never lived under the constant threat of death could have that particular demeanor.

It was also clear that the Summoner's three Guardians were completely devoted to him. The bond that bound the four was extraordinary, something that could only be formed by the sharing of many hardships over a long period of time.

He completely understood Auron's certainty that they would be the ones, however unlikely they may have seemed at the outset, who would successfully complete the Pilgrimage and defeat Sin.

But the cost. His lips fell into a grim line as that thought sank into him like a huge lead weight - oh, the cost of that success. The thought of never seeing those incredibly special people again was almost too much to bear.

He clenched his teeth and swallowed. By all that was sacred, there had to be another way to rid Spira of the scourge of Sin forever. These sacrifices had to stop!

How many Pilgrimages had been attempted in the past thousand years? Hundreds? Thousands? He doubted if anyone really knew. The attempt was constantly being made though the majority were simply abandoned or ended in the deaths of the Summoner and/or the Guardians somewhere along the way.

And to think that of them all, only three had been successful. That in itself was testimony of how unbelievably,  _incredibly_  grueling a Pilgrimage truly is. And all it did was buy a little time, a precious little span of peace. Then it started all over again.

There simply had to be a different way. He was intrigued by the things at which Collin had hinted the night they found him. He wanted to learn more.

His thoughts still whirling, he gradually slipped into sleep as the stars outside his window glided by in their unending stroll across the sky.

* * *

Zacor rubbed his tired eyes and stretched. It was getting late. He carefully rerolled the ancient scroll he had been studying and pushed his chair back, bracing his hands on the edge of the heavy table to help get his creaking body up onto its feet. Standing, he rubbed the small of his back to ease the ache that seemed to have permanently taken up residence there these days. It would match the ones in his knees. And that elbow.

_'Zacor, you're getting old.'_   He sighed and ran a hand through his thatch of white hair as he looked around this room that held the collection of precious, irreplaceable scrolls and books that he loved to read. If only he could spend all of his time here! But unfortunately his duties required him to be elsewhere most of the time so he would simply enjoy these few hours here now and then when he could. He was most fortunate to be allowed access to this highly restricted room and prized every moment in it.

Carrying the scroll back to its place on the rack, he noticed a book left out of its place. Ah, Baran has been looking at the pictures again. He couldn't help but smile a little. No matter how many times the young man had been told not to touch them, he just couldn't resist looking at the richly illustrated borders and pictures in the old, handwritten tomes.

Many a time he had entered the room to find Baran laying on the floor on his stomach, completely lost in admiring the colors of the drawings, his cleaning equipment forgotten, past warnings utterly lost in the uncluttered simplicity of his mind.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He chuckled at his use of the word 'boy.' Baran was probably in his mid-twenties, tall and quite strong, but he still thought of him as a boy.

About a year ago, Baran's brother, a dock worker of some sort, had brought him to the temple inquiring if there was any position, no matter how menial, that his brother could hold. He had said that when he was at work all day there was no one to look after Baran since their mother had gone to the Farplane and he didn't like leaving him alone.

The brother had explained that due to an illness when he was a baby, his brother's mental ability was extremely limited in spite of his large size and strength. He was capable of doing very simple tasks such as sweeping and mopping but had little comprehension of anything more complicated.

Nadec, the priest responsible for the upkeep and maintenance of the temple, had agreed to give the tall, sandy-haired young man a chance. It made the church look good to be seen helping the less fortunate from time to time - not that the church hierarchy cared what anyone thought one way or the other.

Soon Nadec was congratulating himself on his wise decision. Baran never complained, was never late and took his duties seriously to the extreme. He could often be seen down on his hands and knees closely examining the floor he had just mopped, trying to find any sign of a speck that may have escaped his careful mopping. The areas of the temple to which Baran had been assigned were impressively immaculate.

Because of his work ethic, cheerful attitude, wide smile and the expression in his child-like, blue eyes, the young man soon gained the trust and favor of everyone he encountered. Some mornings he arrived with a handful of slightly wilted, little yellow flowers, one of which he would shyly offer to priests or others he met in the halls. Even the most jaded denizen of the temple soon looked forward to encountering the young man at some point during the long day before his brother arrived to take him back down to their home somewhere on the first level.

No one cared if the earnest young man dusted in a room while confidential meetings were being held. No one paid any attention if he was seen carefully cleaning outside a door where important talks were being conducted. Baran's presence was accepted anywhere he went, tunelessly humming to himself.

Like everyone else, Zacor became accustomed to seeing Baran zealously working with his broom, mop and dust cloth. Then one day, he had come upon the young man as he was about to enter the very private, restricted-access library on one of the upper floors and had stopped him.

When Zacor tried to explain that this room was not to be disturbed, there was confused befuddlement in the boy's blue eyes. "But - Baran has to clean floors. Shine pretty, brother be proud."

He had tried again to explain that the library was off-limits except to a few certain people but there was absolutely no comprehension of that at all. Baran had looked through the library's open door and pointed in distress. "Floors dirty!"

Zacor had sighed. The poor unfortunate soul could certainly do no harm and he was right - the floors hadn't had a good cleaning in a very long time. He had allowed Baran to enter and was rewarded by a bright, happy smile.

As he sat reading, Zacor had heard Baran half-humming as he diligently swept and mopped. As his work brought him closer to the table, Baran had stopped and stared at the beautiful, hand-drawn illustrations on the page Zacor was reading.

Totally fascinated, the young man had slowly walked to stand next to him and asked in a hushed tone, "Bird? That's a bird?"

Zacor smiled at the amazed expression on Baran's face and said, "Yes, that is a bird, Baran. A very special bird named Valefor." The boy's gaze had taken in everything then looked at the old man and asked hopefully, "Book has more pictures?"

Soon Zacor found himself thumbing through page after page, showing Baran the beautiful pictures that illustrated the writing on the pages. The grizzled old man had found himself totally captivated by the young man's child-like enchantment with the colorful images.

They both looked up when the deep gong of the tall clock in the room announced the time. Baran had looked at it and said, "Time for brother." Then he had looked at the half-finished floor in worried agitation. "Floor not finished!"

Zacor had said, "Don't worry about it, my boy. You can finish it tomorrow."

"It's okay? Baran do it tomorrow?"

Zacor had smiled, "Yes, Baran. Tomorrow will be fine."

The wide, happy smile had brightened the room as the young man said, "Baran go now. Do floor tomorrow. Shine pretty."

"Yes, it will, Baran. You always do a very good job."

Baran had started to leave, but turned back and, struggling with the words, said, "Thank you - for pictures. Baran can see more?"

"Yes. I'll show you more."

With a happy wave, the big young man had left. Then Zacor had noticed that the cleaning equipment had been forgotten where it lay. He sighed but smiled. No matter. It was a rare time when anyone else ever visited this room and Baran would be there in the morning to finish in any case.

Outside the temple, the strapping young man had been met by his brother and the two left. They had followed the same pattern day after day so no one took any notice of them.

As soon as they had reached the second level, Baran's blue eyes caught those of his "brother" and he said quietly with a grin, "I'm in!"

The "brother's" eyes had lit up. "The library?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, man. I can hardly wait to see the Boss' face when you tell him! Got anything today?"

"Yeah. Probably twenty pages worth. An old priest was showing me the pictures."

The "brother" had held out a hand which Baran soundly slapped.

Baran was the rare individual who had total recall, a photographic memory. He knew every word that was on the pages he had seen. After he had gotten a shower and a meal, he had repeated every word of it to Collin and it had been written down. His success in gaining access to the private library had been a tremendous break-through and a gigantic step forward for their mission.

There were now many, many pages of information of incalculable value recorded. Every additional page uncovered a little more of the truth of Yevonism, all thanks to a brilliant and incredibly courageous young man with an extraordinary gift.

The information he was bringing out bit by bit was heretofore available only to a maester and a small group of high-level priests in the temple and even they had never read all of the material in the extensive library. It would be instant death for Baran if they ever caught on to him and would doubtless launch an intense search for his cohorts.

But now, on this night, Collin lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing with everything in him that he had more information with which to convince Lord Braska to abandon his Pilgrimage. But he knew that they just didn't have everything they needed yet. The private library contained many, many books and scrolls and Baran's time to scan them was limited. He had to be extremely careful to always stay in character and not cause any hint of suspicion.

In the quiet darkness, many thoughts spun through his mind. Would the Summoner accept additional Guardians? If so, he knew there would be many volunteers from among his men who would be glad to go with them. Maybe with more people, more of them would make it back. Including Raiel. But even as he thought of it, he knew that such an offer would be gently declined.

The salty sting of tears burned his eyes. His precious sister. For most of their lives, it had only been the two of them. She had been the only brightness in his cold, hard world and it was she who had saved his sanity. It was her loving, devoted presence that had prevented his bitter hatred of the Yevonites from overwhelming him. She had been the safety valve that allowed him to live, to maintain his humanity.

Scenes of their lives together wandered through his mind. All the nights they had trained and worked together. Her delighted chortle and sparkling eyes when she successfully triumphed in a trial he had set for her. Her diligent efforts to make a really nice home for the two of them even when she was so very young, doing her best to take care of him. Her uncomplaining thoughtfulness.

And her terrible cooking. He smiled. Auron better learn his way around a kitchen because Raiel in a kitchen was definitely not a good thing. In pure self defense, he had had to quickly learn how to prepare a good meal out of little.

Some of his own worst trials were the days he had come home to find a happy sister who was eager to feed him her latest surprise concoction. How he ever managed to force the stuff down, he'd never know. It would invariably be absolutely horrid. Raiel was talented, intelligent, brave and outstandingly capable in many areas, but her culinary ability would never be included in that last category.  _Ever._

He finally slipped into sleep with a soft smile on his lips as memories of a smiling face, an impish face, a loving face, a laughing face - his sister's beautiful face - floated through his mind.

* * *

The next morning the Summoner's party met Mikel in the dining room for breakfast. Though he said nothing, Braska detected a bit of puffiness around Jecht's eyes and noted the many deep breaths that he took.

Also catching the many concerned glances that Raiel cast in her fellow Guardian's direction, he correctly surmised that Jecht was finally aware of the events that would transpire in the final summoning.

He thought it would be better to just keep the conversation light until after the meal. As the last of the coffee was being enjoyed, he sat back in his chair and asked in general, "So, do any of you have plans for the day?"

Raiel asked, "What are your wishes, Lord Braska?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Two things I would like to do. One, I would like to briefly stop by my former home. And two, I - I would like to see Yuna for a moment. I don't want her to see me, but I would like - a few moments near the orphanage."

Eyes were downcast and the table was silent for a long moment before Raiel said softly, "We'll be with you, Lord Braska."

The Summoner looked up. "Thank you, Raiel, but it's really not necessary for the three of you to tag along after me. I'll be quite alright."

She just looked at him with one eyebrow raised and he laughed. "Okay, my dear, you may come if you insist. But you know I'll be fine."

Jecht cleared his throat and growled in his rough voice, "I'll go with ya, Lord Braska. I'd be kinda lost left by myself."

Raiel looked at Auron questioningly. In response he said, "I have an errand or two but they can be done anytime before we leave."

She said, "I'd like to spend some time with Collin at some point today. And I need to visit a shop or two before we leave."

Braska looked at the three and said, "Okay, Jecht, why don't you keep me company for a while. It won't take very long and you'll have time for whatever you like afterward."

"That's good by me, Lord Braska."

Auron knew that Raiel needed some time alone with her brother, so he said, "I'll go with the two of you and let Raiel visit with Collin."

Raiel's eyes thanked her mate for his thoughtfulness as a sweet smile crossed her lips and her hand lightly squeezed his.

A corner of his mouth turned upward as he rumbled, "That's my sword hand, Raiel."

She laughed at the absurdity of his comment, remembering her response to the crushing grip in which he had held hers the previous night.

Recognizing that it was a private joke, the others just smiled at the exchange.

She said, "I think all of us would like to be with you this morning, Lord Braska. I can see Collin afterward."

Braska's sweet smile graced his face as he patted her hand and said quietly, "Thank you, my dear."

Then he took a deep breath and said more firmly, "There is something I would like to say before we start on our various errands."

Looking at Raiel and Jecht, he said, "When I spoke with Auron last night, I gave him the orders that I wish to be carried out in Zanarkand and I want the two of you to be aware of them, as well."

Mikel spoke, "Lord Braska, I'll excuse myself so as to not intrude."

Braska responded, "If you don't mind, Mikel, I would like for you to be a witness so there can never be any question about what I say."

The CO nodded and resumed his seat. "Yes, sir."

Turning back to Raiel and Jecht, Braska said, "As you know, the last battle is actually fought between the Aeon and Sin. There is absolutely no reason for any of you to be present. Therefore, my orders are that the moment that I obtain the Final Aeon, the three of you are released from my service and are to leave Zanarkand immediately. I told Auron that I prefer it that way - I insist upon it."

Both Guardians began to protest but the Summoner interrupted them. "No! No objections. That is the way I want it. Do I have your word that you will honor my wishes on this?"

Raiel was biting her lower lip as she fought to control the tears that made the inside of her nose sting and blurred her vision. Very softly, she managed, "Sir, I - swear. You have my word."

Jecht wasn't managing much better. He was really fighting his emotions. In his entire adulthood in Zanarkand, people - except for Asha - had always wanted things from him, what he could do for them or give them. Takers. Users. Braska was the first person who had ever accepted him just as he was, for who he was, without asking anything from him except his friendship and his word.

He knew he had to give it but it was taking every ounce of his strength to finally get it out from between tightly clenched teeth. The promise finally given, he muttered an "Excuse me" and left the table, striding out into the plaza.

Auron started to get up to follow him, but Raiel put her hand on his arm and said, "I'll go, Auron." And she quickly slipped out the door, catching up with her friend some distance across the plaza.

Concerned, Mikel asked quietly, "Is he going to be all right?"

Auron nodded. "Jecht wants everyone to think he's tougher than nails, but he gives himself away. Raiel handles him better than either of us."

Mikel looked a little confused but said nothing. Braska saw his expression and said, "She is the one who made so much possible for Jecht and they formed a special bond almost from the very beginning."

Mikel nodded. He looked at the Summoner and said, "Lord Braska, is there any thing I can do for you during the remainder of your time in Bevelle? Any service I can do or have done for you?"

Braska smiled, "Thank you, Mikel. You're most kind to offer but I can think of nothing." With a little laugh, he said, "Hopefully now we can simply rest, complete our business in the temple - and be on our way. Each of us needed the time here, but now we need to resume our journey."

By hurrying, Raiel caught up with and walked beside Jecht saying nothing, letting him have time to deal with the emotions with which he was still struggling. They eventually came to the outer wall of this level and stood looking out at the vista surrounding the city.

The sun, still fairly low on the horizon, cast a golden glow on the sparkling waters of the sea creating an indescribable blending of that gold and the deep blue of the sky's reflection on the face of the sea. Fingers of blue bays reached far into the green of the land where ships could dock close to the city, loading and unloading their cargoes of eagerly sought goods. A few white clouds sailed by against the backdrop of the crystal blue sky as gulls were circling and wheeling in their quest for a meal, their shrill cries discordant and pleasant at the same time.

Jecht rested his forearms on the top of the wall and leaned on them. In his low, rough growl, he said, "I think that's the hardest thing I ever had to do."

She inhaled deeply and breathed, "I know, Jecht. I don't know if I'll actually be able to walk away from him when the time comes or not."

The tall man beside her just nodded. Propping his elbows on the top of the wall, he scrubbed his face hard with his big hands. "I gotta get a grip on myself. I used to get on Tidus about cryin' all the time. Looks like he mighta taken after his old man."

Raiel said softly, "If he did, he should count himself fortunate."

Jecht's brown eyes cut over toward her and a small smile slid into place.

She smiled and linked her arm with his and leaned against the wall with him in companionable silence. The morning sun felt good on their faces and the breeze floating in from the sea felt cool and fresh. Just being able to look out and see something besides the hard surfaces of the confining city was easing to their spirits.

After a while, Jecht took a deep breath and said, "Think we better get back? Don't wanta keep Lord Braska waitin'."

"If you're ready."

"Yeah."

As they turned to retrace their steps back to the inn, Jecht said, "Thanks, Raiel."

Walking beside him, she sent him a gentle smile as she bumped his arm with her shoulder.

* * *

Leaving the inn, Mikel had to smile as he watched the three Guardians automatically fall into a close, protective formation around the Summoner - Raiel on Close Point, Jecht at Escort, Auron at Rear Guard. He knew that not one of them was consciously aware of what they had done; it was as natural to them as breathing.

As they walked, the thought came to him that he would really like to see them in action in battle. As a highly trained warrior himself, he recognized their smooth efficiency and knew it would be a beautiful thing to watch. Months ahead in the future he would have lunch with his friend Tella and would hear a first-hand account of the battle that Tella had witnessed one early morning beside a dirt road and would smile as he pictured them in his mind.

Guided by Braska's directions, the group arrived in front of a small, white house with a dark blue roof located in one of the outer rings of the second level. Situated outside of the cover of the first level, the attractive little home was bathed in sunlight which allowed the growth of several small trees in its thickly grassed yard.

Braska just stood in the road looking at the place his beloved Aloma had turned into a haven of loving happiness for him, where Yuna had been born and had spent all but this last year of her young life. He noticed a few small toys laying in the grass and smiled. It was good that the house again knew the sound of small footsteps and childish giggles.

The shutters seemed to have been freshly painted in that same soft yellow that Aloma had liked so much, something he had intended to do but never seemed to get around to. Thanks to her heritage, Aloma was the one who had the knack for doing not only the household chores but the periodic maintenance, as well.

On those rare occasions when he would attempt to assert his male dominance over some small project, he would usually wind up muttering darkly in frustration until a small pair of hands appeared and completed the task in seemingly mere seconds.

He would sigh heavily and look at her with mock irritation. She would return his glance with a solemn face until the sparkles in their eyes could no longer be hidden and they would burst into laughter as he would sweep her into his arms.

His gaze fell on the large bed of bright flowers near the front entry. Late one afternoon, he had come home from his day at the temple and found her busily working the dirt, her face flushed from the heat of the sun, checks darkly smudged where her hands had brushed her thick, golden blonde hair back from her face - and she had never been more beautiful in her life. A sweet smile softened the sad expression on Braska's tanned face.

In his mind's eye, he saw his precious baby girl toddling across the soft grass on sturdy little legs, chasing after a butterfly, shrieking with delight before she plopped with a  _thump!_  on her little diapered bottom. And when she was a little older playing with her dolls in the shade beneath the slender trees.

The smile faded as the memory of the day that changed their lives forever intruded into his thoughts. The day he received the news. Her ship attacked by Sin, no survivors. His eyes dropped to the paving stones beneath his feet. Three years had passed and the pain was as intense and raw now as it had been then.

That's when he had made his decision. He would do everything within his ability and power to see that no one had to suffer as he and his daughter had. That spark of intense hatred for Sin had remained simmering deep within him, driving him. He would defeat that unspeakable scourge if he had to rip it apart piece by piece himself!

Taking a deep breath, he raised his face and forced his hands to release themselves from the hardness of balled up fists. He would win. The people of Spira would have peace and he would be reunited in the Farplane with the only woman he would ever love.

The eyes of his Guardians and the CO had observed and had understood something of what the Summoner was feeling as they stood by him in respectful silence.

Finally, taking another deep breath, Braska turned toward a stairway leading to the upper level and said quietly, "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

The group remained quiet as they ascended to the temple level and made their way to the area where the orphanage was located. A large courtyard, surrounded by thick green shrubs, was the play area for the children who lived there.

Though some childish voices were heard, there was little of the shrill laughter normally associated with playing youngsters. These children had little to laugh about and seemed to mostly go through their days in stoic quietness, doing as they were bid by the Yevonite nuns in whose care they now lived.

Braska eased up to the side of the courtyard, pushing some of a shrub's flexible branches to the side to afford them a view inside. Clusters of children were in the courtyard, some occupied with small toys of some sort, others talking softly among themselves, some just sitting on stone benches keeping company with their own thoughts.

Braska's eyes immediately spied a slim young girl of about seven years as she quietly sat staring out at the clouds slipping across the blue sky, her hands clasped together in her lap. A light breeze from the sea flirted with her rich brown hair, its gentle movement catching the sparkle of the sun.

With a slight nod of his head, Auron indicated to the others which child was Braska's Yuna. Raiel felt a knot form in her throat as she absorbed the soft, quiet sadness of the young girl sitting by herself on the bench. She wanted to run to her, throw her arms around her and just hold her small frame close, to comfort her.

She felt Auron's strong hand tighten on her shoulder and knew he ached to go to her, as well. Jecht's gentle tender-heartedness was clearly shown in the distress on his face and Mikel's handsome chiseled features were rigidly trying to control the emotions that exploded in him.

Braska simply stood unmoving, looking at his daughter. The same breeze that ruffled his daughter's hair lightly lifted his own, as though it wanted them to share something one last time.

The five stood for many long minutes during which time Yuna sat unmoving. There was sadness in her, yes, but there was also a certain calmness about her not expected in one so young, something arresting but undefinable. She was her father's daughter.

After a time, Braska gently released the branch which closed their portal into the courtyard but he remained unmoving for another space of time. Finally, he drew a deep breath and wordlessly turned toward the stairs to the lower levels.

Back in front of the inn, he turned and looked at his companions, saying, "Thank you, my friends. My personal business is now complete, so each of you must feel free to do as you wish for the remainder of the day. I think I will return to my room until time for our dinner invitation."

Jecht escorted the Summoner to his room, then returned to join the others. It was decided that Mikel would accompany Jecht and Auron as they went to make their few purchases and that Raiel would go spend some time with her brother, all agreeing to meet later for dinner with Collin and his men.

* * *

On the lower level, Raiel tapped on the heavy wood door. After only a moment, it was cracked to identify the visitor, then opened to admit her.

Wiping his hands on a small towel which he flung across his shoulder, Collin entered the main room from the kitchen and swept her into a big hug.

"What's my favorite sister up to?"

"Just came to see my favorite big brother. You're cooking; need some help?"

Collin threw back his head laughing. "As much as I love you, I will never allow you near any food that people will have to eat!"

"What are you talking about? You always liked what I cooked."

"No, darling. I survived it! Big difference."

"Collin! You always said I was a good cook."

"I lied."

He laughed as he dodged the punch that was aimed at his arm.

Glancing around the room, he asked, "Where are the others?"

She told him and he said, "Well, what do you say we go out for a while?"

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

He looked at her a moment and said, "Home."

A soft smile played across her mouth as she nodded and responded quietly, "I'd like that."

Collin went back to the kitchen, dropped the dish towel on a counter and said, "I'm going out for a while with Raiel."

Someone replied, "Go ahead, Boss. We got it covered here."

He returned to the main room and said as he headed for his small room off to the side, "Give me a minute. I can't go out without disguise of some sort. Can't take a chance on anyone recognizing me."

When he came back, Raiel burst into a fit of laughter that left her gasping for air. He was wearing a large old hat whose wide droopy brim heavily shadowed his face.

He just stood looking at her, hands on his hips, something of a scowl on his face waiting for her to regain control of herself. Every time the giggles would begin to abate, she'd look at him again, pointing as she fell into a helpless heap of hysterical laughter on the floor beside one of the chairs.

Several heads appeared around doorways to see what the merriment was about.

Collin, a trifle exasperated with his sister, asked, "Are we going or are you going to sit in the floor all day laughing at me?"

Holding her stomach with one hand, she wiped the tears from her face with the other. Trying very hard not to laugh, her voice was somewhat strangled as she said, "I'm sorry, Collin, but that has got to be the dorkiest looking hat I have ever seen!"

As she sat on the floor, leaning against the chair, face flushed, her eyes sparkling, Collin realized that he had had no idea how badly he missed his sister's infectious laughter. Or how she could find outrageous humor in the smallest, most mundane things and situations.

Unable to help himself, he began to chuckle before genuine laughter broke loose and he joined her sitting on the floor, both of them just laughing.

Raiel had to try on the hat and she walked around the room doing her best 'Collin' imitation - his walk, his habit of standing with feet apart, hands on hips, rocking back and forth on his toes and heels, his deep voice - "Now, Raiel. I want you to walk this course that I have littered with every noisy thing imaginable and which you will walk blindfolded. And when you have successfully mastered this one, you have five hours of sword practice. Then when you have finished that -"

Snickers and guffaws were heard from adjoining rooms at her performance.

Laughing, Collin got to his feet, snatched the hat from her head, clamped it onto his own - which set her off again.

"Raiel, it's not that funny!"

Between giggles, she managed, "Yes, it is!"

He finally grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her toward the door. "Come on."

The heavy door closed leaving echoes of their laughter behind.

The siblings had always greatly enjoyed each other's company and they quickly reverted back to their poking-fun-at-each-other behavior, very, very happy to be together again.

Collin had always been a fastidious, neat person who paid attention to the orderliness of his attire, no matter what it was - and thus, it became a prime target for Raiel's impishness. And today was no different.

As they began the walk to the upward stairs, she suddenly grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it out from its neatly tucked in state, then took off running - one of her favorite 'gotchas' of many years standing.

"Raiel!" Collin growled at his now-loose shirt tail and sprinted after her as she shrieked with laughter.

When he caught up with her he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around until she was dizzy, both of them laughing like the kids they used to be, thoroughly enjoying this moment from their past.

Certain observing eyes were surprised - almost shocked - at first. Then they realized that they were not seeing Collin the Boss, they were seeing Collin the brother.

The two finally turned toward the stairs with faces flushed from their laughter, their eyes still holding the sparkle of the joy of the two of them just being together again, even if it was just for one afternoon.

At the top of the stairs, the joking and playing stopped as their eyes became alert and watchful while they crossed the spacious plaza toward the side streets that led to the home they had shared and loved.

Finally turning down the lane, they shortly arrived outside the bamboo gate. Inside the enclosure, Raiel stopped and slowly took in the beautiful flowers she had planted so long ago.

Leaning against her brother, she said softly, "You've taken such good care them." Pointing to a group of vibrant red flowers, she said, "Those were the first I ever tried to grow, remember?"

Collin smiled. "Yes. You would sometimes get up in the middle of the night to go check on them."

Raiel laughed. "I had no idea it would take so long for seed to sprout. But look at them now."

They continued to the door which Collin unlocked with a key from his pocket. Inside, they both just stood for a moment looking around, remembering.

Raiel said softly, "I'm so glad you were able to buy it, Collin. Somehow, it would seem wrong for anyone else to live here."

She wandered back to her very small bedroom. Behind her, Collin's low voice said, "Is there anything here you want to take with you?"

She opened the wardrobe and slowly ran her hand over the few articles of clothing hanging there. There was one shirt that she could use, but that was about it. She pulled it from its hangar and said, "This."

"Nothing else?"

She shook her head. "No room in the smallpack."

She walked over to her bedside table and gently touched the delicate petals of the beautiful yellow flowers in their little vase. She looked back at her brother with a sweet, gentle smile, her voice a whisper, "Thank you."

He just nodded. Every few days for nearly a year, he had bought a little bunch of the yellow flowers, putting half of them here in her room, half on the table in the house down below. It was a ritual he would continue for the rest of his life.

They returned to the tiny sitting area and sat in the two soft old chairs there, reminiscing and laughing.

Raiel asked, "Do you remember that book you bought for me?"

Collin laughed but his face turned pink. "Oh, yes! I will never forget that day. There are some things that brothers simply cannot do. You gave me such weird looks for a long time afterward. But it gave you the information you needed, didn't it?"

"Yes, but - as I have since learned - there was an awful lot it left out."

Collin's eyebrows were raised as he said, "I'm sure there is, however, I will not inquire further!"

As their chuckles faded, he asked, "You're happy as Auron's mate?"

"Oh, yes, Collin. I wish - well, it would be nice if we could have a regular life and a home, but I won't complain. Just being with him is all I'll ever need."

"If I'm not prying, have you thought about what you're going to do after the Pilgrimage?"

She looked into the serious blue-green eyes of her brother. "Collin, we have to get there first. It won't be very long now until we reach Zanarkand. We don't really know what to expect, but - you know the odds."

She told him of Lord Braska's orders and he said, "Then you will come back."

She looked at him and answered in a very low voice, "If possible, I will."

Not for the first time, Collin wondered if his sister wasn't actually the stronger of the two of them.

They passed the afternoon just enjoying being together again and talking, then relocked the door and slowly strolled back down the lane. Before entering the plaza, Collin gave his sister a tight hug and a kiss before continuing on down to the first level to help with the last preparations of the evening's dinner. Raiel was going to the inn to check on the others in her party before tending to her little bit of shopping. They would meet again shortly.

* * *

That evening everyone was gathered in the large main room of the house enjoying the truly wonderful meal cooked by the men and there was a festive atmosphere with a lot of laughter as they all shared stories, experiences and good fellowship.

Only at the end of the evening when Lord Braska stood to speak did the real world descend on them again.

"My friends, having come to know you in these few days is one of the brighter spots of my lifetime. Our thoughts of you and the warmth with which you received us will make our journey much easier in the days to come."

He paused a brief second, "I thank you for that."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I wish you great success in the brave mission you have undertaken. We share a common goal - peace for the people of Spira. All of us here have made great sacrifices in our efforts to accomplish that. May the Fayth be with us all and grant us success."

"I'll take my leave of you now; tomorrow will be a busy one for us. I don't know that I'll see you before we leave so I want to thank you again. You will not be forgotten."

The room remained quiet as the Summoner slowly went to each man, shaking his hand and speaking a personal word to him. Completing his circuit by returning to stand by Collin, he took his hand and said, "Young man, you have so very much of which you can be proud but your crowning achievement is the job you did in raising your precious sister under very difficult circumstances. And, thank you for allowing us to be here with you. I'm aware of the risk that you took and value your trust in us. I expect we'll see you tomorrow evening. It would be a pleasure if you could join us for a meal."

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Braska, though there is plenty of food here and you are welcome to return if you would like."

"Thank you, Collin. That would probably be easier for you; I understand the need for discretion when you're out. Then, yes, we will accept if you're sure there is plenty for everyone. The food was so very good!"

Joined by the CO, the Summoner and his Guardians took their leave and returned to the inn. Since Mikel had also accepted Commander Collin's invitation for the following evening, he bade them good night at the inn's door and returned to the compound, looking forward to being with them one last time tomorrow.

Braska and his Guardians returned to their rooms, ready to enjoy another night with the luxury of hot water and soft beds to sleep in.

Tomorrow, the Cloister of Trials and Bahamut awaited them.

 


	38. Chapter 38

The eastern sky wasn't even showing the first hints of color when Raiel's sleep was broken by the gentle touch of firm, full lips nuzzling her own. She stirred and turned toward the owner of those lips as her hands found their way upward to first caress a rough, stubbly face before moving on to drift through the extraordinary silkiness of thick, coal-black hair.

A deep, sleep-husky voice rumbled softly, "Good morning."

She stretched as a sleepy smile came to life on her face. Her own low, sleep-laden voice responded, "Good morning, One-I-Love. You slept well?"

"Mm. That ground is going to feel awfully hard in contrast to this bed."

"How about cold spring water instead of a hot shower?"

"Umph. Could have done without that thought. We're getting soft."

She stretched and yawned. "Living like normal people will do that. But we'd better enjoy it while we can."

The head resting against hers nodded in agreement. "I should get up. I need a moment with Rin's contact this morning."

"Auron, the sun isn't even up. The shops won't be open yet."

The lips brushing her ear murmured, "Hm, true. What can we do while we're waiting on the rest of the world?"

A low laugh answered, "I don't know. Got a deck of cards?"

A low growl was followed quickly by a soft giggle and the conversation seemed to have ended.

Having enjoyed an excellent hot breakfast, the party lingered a bit over a last cup of coffee before setting out for third level above them. Though they had tremendously enjoyed being with others these last few days, it was nice for just the four of them to have a relaxed meal together.

Auron had already visited a certain merchant who had acknowledged a specific word with sharpened eyes and a slight nod of his head. Under his breath, Auron had said, "Tomorrow" and the merchant had responded quietly, "Understood." Auron's nod was nearly imperceptible as he turned and left the small shop.

Their meal paid for, they left The White Cloud and headed for the upward stairs, making their way through the milling crowds of people in the plaza who were out tending to business, shopping and other errands.

Raiel was thinking, _'If we do make it back, I sure hope Auron doesn't want to live in a city.'_

Auron was thinking, _'Hmph. Too many people.'_

Jecht was thinking, _'If we do make it back, I think I might find a place around here an' open a sports bar or somethin'. Down on that first level. The Blitz Bar - that sounds kinda nice. No. Jecht's Blitz Bar. Yeah.'_

When they first entered the temple, Braska and his Guardians crossed an enormous, open lobby-like area that seemed to serve no other purpose than to impress visitors. Massive columns evenly spaced around the periphery supported a ceiling that soared probably sixty feet or more above a highly-polished stone floor, an immense symbol of Yevon inlaid in the center.

Separated by roughly fifty feet were four towering statues, each standing a good forty feet tall, of the only people to ever have defeated Sin: Yunalesca, Gandof, Ohalland and Yocun. The fine detailing and intricate carving could only have been done by master craftsmen.

Clusters of greenery in heavy stone planters were arranged around the base of each statue softening the harshness of so much stone work while adding an air of additional importance to each.

They walked through wide hallways on more of the costly, highly-polished stone. Spaced at intervals along the halls, hung to lay flat against the walls from gleaming gold rods with ornate finials on their ends were long, colorful banners displaying various Yevonite symbols in purples, golds, greens, reds, yellows and black.

Priests in robes of various color combinations that denoted their rank traversed the great hallways with affected mannerisms and facial expressions that bespoke of the magnitude of their importance. At least in their own minds.

Braska had stopped and stood for a few moments quietly observing with a small smile on his lips. A half-chuckle slipped out and he shook his head as he continued down the hallway surrounded by his Guardians.

A short distance down the hall, they saw someone diligently cleaning the floor. When Raiel drew near she was shocked to find herself looking into the face of a young man with whom she had danced a few nights earlier. One blue eye flashed a lightning-fast wink before refocusing on his work.

The Guardian kept walking as she grinned to herself. _'Collin, you sly fox!'_ She wondered how many other workers he had in this hallowed Yevonite shrine.

They ascended a wide sweeping staircase to an upper level and went through elaborate double doors into a large circular room topped by a peaked glass dome. Other than a couple of ornate chairs and few large feathery plants growing in pots situated here and there, there was nothing in the room

There were two other sets of double doors in the room. Through the set on their left could be seen one of the long flights of undulating stairs that led out to the ceremonial altar which rose high above the sea. They entered the doors to the right that opened into a long corridor whose stone floor was a soft yellow hue into which were sculpted large Yevonite emblems.

More designs and symbols decorated a long horizontal wall panel that stretched the length of the entire corridor that ended in a square balcony from which a set of seemingly endless spiraling stairs wound their way down to an unseen place far, far below.

The four looked at the stairs with dismay. How could anyone make it all the way down to wherever they led? Then Jecht spied a computer console on the wall next to the stairs. "Thought ya said they didn't allow machinery in Spira."

Braska looked at it with consternation. "I don't know what to say, Jecht. I've never seen anything like this."

Since almost everything in Zanarkand was run by computer, the brown-haired Guardian was thoroughly familiar with them and, after looking at it for a moment, began stabbing at keys with large index fingers.

Somewhere far below them, the sound of heavy machinery coming to life echoed up through the black void in the center of the spiral. A humming sound was heard as the risers of the steps began to fold, creating a smooth, downward spiraling track. Only a narrow, flattened section roughly six feet long remained near the top.

Jecht growled, "Get on that."

Auron's brow was furrowed. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. Come on."

A bit hesitantly, the other three crowded on just as the platform began its slide down the track into the black void.

Raiel squeaked and grabbed hold of the front of Auron's coat with both white-knuckled hands, her heart pounding. Though he was none too comfortable himself, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close during the long slide down into the depths of Spira.

Braska said nothing but he was most discomfited, not only in riding this contraption, but that it existed in the very seat of Yevon's power at all. Many questions flew through his mind on the quiet ride down.

Jecht, completely at ease, was fascinated by the entire setup, looking around with great interest. "Not bad," he decreed. "For a bunch that outlaws machinery, they got some pretty fancy stuff here. They know a whole lot more than they're lettin' on, I tell ya that!"

No one had a response. Auron and Braska because they could hardly believe that this actually existed right here in the temple and Raiel, face still buried in the front of Auron's coat, because she was busy reciting to herself every nursery rhyme, riddle and story she had ever heard. Anything to keep from thinking about where she was or the close proximity of that open edge beside her!

After riding around and around and around down the track, the moving platform finally deposited them on another landing that led to the next section. On either side of the entrance was a massive generator producing a blue energy field that created an impenetrable curtain across the opening. Beside one of generators was another computerized control panel.

Braska, Auron and Raiel looked at Jecht who walked over and studied it for a moment. Big fingers again punched keys. The generators shut down with a sigh and the energy field across the entrance disappeared, allowing them access to a walkway that led to a short flight of steps, then to a second walkway and finally - to the Cloister of Trials itself.

Raiel breathed a little easier. At least this walkway was wide, had waist-high sides and big blue lights at intervals on top of the sidewalls. Near the end of the walkway was a pedestal. Jecht grunted, "Well, here goes!" and he gave it a shove toward the walkway's circular end.

As soon as the pedestal hit the center of the circle, it disappeared in a flash of light and the place where it had vanished became a platform.

Raiel looked at Auron and he saw great misgivings in her eyes. "Don't be afraid. You'll be fine."

The four crowded themselves onto the platform - then the bottom suddenly dropped out, rocketing downward through what looked like the inside of a stone silo, Raiel's scream echoing again and again in their ears.

When the wild drop ended, things didn't improve. Now they found themselves on another moving platform that immediately dropped them with heart-stopping suddenness straight down a level, proceeded forward briefly, then dropped them again.

At this point, Auron was certain that he would need to purchase a new breastplate before leaving Bevelle because surely Raiel's fingers had dug holes all the way through this one and had curled up the edges.

He really wondered if she would be able to get through this. She was shaking, white-faced, breathing rapidly, and whispering raggedly, almost harshly, in Al Bhed. Braska wasn't sure but he thought it had something to do with 'sorry sadistic sons of sea-going biscuit-eaters' or something like that. He couldn't quite make it out.

They began to try to find their way through the maze of electric pathways. After they had made several of those petrifying drops to one of the lower level sections and had explored all of its areas, they stepped off on a circular stone area near where they had started.

Auron wanted to go back down the same way again.

"No, Auron. There's nothing else down there. We need to try these side paths."

"I think there's another path down there."

"It'll just bring you right back here."

"I still think there's an area we didn't cover."

"You go then. I'll wait for you right here. Then we can try one of the side paths."

"Hmph."

The three men rode down the same path and disappeared down the same drop-off.

Raiel waited, trying to catch her breath, trying to still the tremor in her limbs. She refused to look down into the dark depths of the void below her. This whole thing was nothing but an electrical field bordered by a few girders and never in her lifetime had she been so terrified. Except maybe on that icy walkway at Macalania temple. No, this was worse; Valefor couldn't help her here. Could she?

Shortly, she heard the approach of humming machinery bearing her three companions. She stood with feet slightly apart, arms crossed, trying to keep a smirk under control.

Auron's glowering dark eyes met hers and she bit her lower lip. This really wasn't the time to say "I told you so" - especially when his eyes were all but growling "Don't say a word!" She didn't have to; her eyes said it for her.

The three men stepped off the platform onto the stone section where she had waited and they discussed strategy for getting to the lower levels from these side drop-offs.

They rode this way and that way. They went up, they went straight down. They pushed pedestals forwards and backwards. They collected spheres and carried them here and there, putting them in this place and that place, this pedestal, that niche. They backtracked and repeated themselves but eventually covered every area of the side levels.

About the time that Raiel was about ready to just jump over the side into the black void and get it over with, they came to a flight of wide stairs that led upward. After shoving more pedestals hither and yon a few more times, they finally came to a large round room.

Through an extremely ornate doorway was the Chamber of the Fayth. They had made it. Raiel sank to the floor on her knees in exhausted relief.

The blue walls of the dimly lit antechamber were richly decorated with large panels that extended from floor to ceiling depicting what appeared to be strange mythical beings of some sort. Interspersed between the panels were enormous red columns and smaller oval panels that softly glowed. Embedded in several of the columns and augmenting that glow were tall cylinders that emitted an unusual pale blue light.

The stone floor was heavily inlaid with a huge, round, ornate design, mostly in red and dull yellow, that covered the majority of the central floor. The outer five feet of the periphery of the floor was raised one step.

The door leading to the Chamber of the Fayth was a work of art unto itself. Shaped like an enormous shield of deep red emblazoned by a large round yellow and gold symbol, it was framed by a colorful arch topped by another elaborate gold emblem. Flanking the arch was a double layered design that almost resembled stylized wings in marbled tones of green, red, gold, blue and yellow.

The door to the Chamber was accessed up two stone steps that arced in a graceful curve. The approach to the steps was covered by a rich, deep blue carpet.

None of the other antechambers even remotely approached this degree of color, decoration and opulence. Bevelle. Wouldn't you just know it!

The four stood quietly taking in their surroundings, then sat on the relative comfort of the blue carpet on the step just resting. The information on the difficulty of the Cloister of Trials had certainly been correct. They all just hoped that Bahamut would be a little easier to gain than the access to this chamber had been.

No one knew the hour but their stomachs told them it had been a while since breakfast and welcomed the dried jerky they had brought with them. Small containers of juice washed it down and would have to hold them until evening.

While they were eating, two temple guards entered the room from a previously unnoticed side door and stood silently behind them in front of the door to the Fayth's chamber. The party ignored them.

After a short rest, Braska stood and looked down at his Guardians. A smile appeared and he shook his head. "You three are amazing."

He paused and took a deep breath. "Well, time for me to go meet Bahamut. I'll return as soon as I can."

As the Guardians stood, Auron said, "Don't be concerned with us, my lord. We'll be here."

Braska patted his Guardian's strong forearm and smiled. "I know you will." He nodded and repeated softly to himself, "I know you will."

Then he turned toward the heavily decorated door but the two temple guards stood unmoving in front of it. Braska said quietly, "I am the Summoner Lord Braska. I will go pray to the Fayth."

The guards looked at the Summoner with blank expressions. One of them responded in a flat, bored tone, "The priest is not here to give permission."

Auron stepped closer beside Braska and spoke to the guards in a low, hard voice, "No one may impede a Summoner at any point in his Pilgrimage. That's in the teachings. Now move!"

As he spoke, Jecht and Raiel closed ranks beside him, their eyes boring into those of the guards. One guard finally cast a quick look at his cohort the said, "I - well, - uh, - "

Auron's deep, commanding voice sharply reverberated around the hard surfaces of the room, "Move!"

The two guards flinched and began to edge away from the door, finally turning and hurriedly walking out through the side door.

Braska gave his Guardians a quick look and a small nod of his head, then sighed. "Where else but in Bevelle - -." He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, then calmly ascended the two steps and stood before the crested red door. The sound of heavy stone grating against stone reverberated around them as the door began to slowly rise.

Braska entered the Chamber and the door fell into place again.

In the silence that followed, the Guardians simply stood still for a moment. Bevelle was a trial in more ways than one.

Raiel's deep-seated fear of heights and high open places was a life-long affliction and she still had not recovered from her phobic horrors in the Cloister. Jecht saw the tremor in her hands and asked, "Ya all right, little girl?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment before answering, "I guess so, Jecht. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life. I hate edges of things! And drop-offs."

He wrapped big arms around her for a moment and said in a soft growl, "Aw, I'm sorry, Raiel. Wish I coulda helped ya, ya know?"

"Thanks, Jecht. I honestly don't think I could have taken much more."

"Well, ya did real good. Ya not only got through it, but ya figured out about goin' through those side paths. That was real good, little girl. Real good."

Auron chuckled. "I may need new armor. I'm sure her fingers went right through it."

Raiel smiled slightly and turned away. As a result of the high adrenalin levels her body had experienced over the last hours, she felt as if she was balanced on a razor's edge, trying to maintain her equilibrium in spite of nerves that were as quiveringly taut as a violin's strings. Her body wanted release from the pent-up stress and tears wanted to do their part to help but she was determined that they would be kept at bay.

She wandered across the room and sat on the stone step just outside the door through which the two temple guards had disappeared. She crossed her arms on her knees and rested her forehead on them and concentrated on just breathing, hoping to bleed off some of the stress that way.

Sensing that she really needed a little time to herself, Auron reseated himself on the blue carpeted step in front of the curved steps and door to the Chamber of the Fayth, keeping a concerned eye on her.

Jecht had finally settled near Auron and let his thoughts return to his previous musings about Yevonites and the continual return of Sin.

Auron's thoughts wandered into the future. He was concerned about crossing the Calm Lands. He had never been there but maps showed it to be a vast, undulating plain that stretched for many hundreds of miles in a east-northeast to west-southwest direction.

After leaving Rin's inn, they would continue northward through the narrow neck of land on which Bevelle sat and that connected the unpopulated northern part of Spira with the rest of the continent. From there, they would travel in a generally north-northeasterly direction until they reached the foothills of the mountain range of Gagazet.

If they could travel in a straight line, they would probably reach the mountains in a little over a month, but he doubted they could maintain a direct line all the way. Surely there were natural barriers and obstacles that would have to be skirted. No way to know how long it would take.

Suddenly the door behind Raiel opened and a priest haughtily swept through it, his eyes on the two Guardians sitting in front of the door to the Chamber of Fayth. In the rather dim lighting, he didn't see the small form hunched over directly in front of him and his bony legs slammed into Raiel's back.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet, spinning around to see her attacker, sword already drawn.

The priest was wildly flailing trying to catch his balance, his flapping robe making him look like some ungainly bird about to make a crash landing. The fanciful thing he wore on his head was flung to the stone floor and rolled half-way across the room.

He stumbled down the step and finally wound up on his backside in an inglorious heap of indignant disarray. He looked up to see a woman's angry eyes firing hot daggers at him as she held a sword in her right hand.

Auron and Jecht had stood but held their place in front of the Chamber door though each was ready to spring forward if needed.

The priest, sputtering with rage, clamored to his feet, trying to push his disheveled robes back into proper order and replaced a lost slipper on his bare foot.

"Young woman, I demand an apology! How dare you so shamefully mistreat a priest of Yevon!"

"YOU demand an apology? You're the one who kicked ME and I've probably got the bruises on my back to prove it!"

"You should know better than to sit in front of a door! Thoughtless! Moronic!"

"Well, maybe you should post a 'No Sitting' sign on it then! And talk about thoughtless! How about putting a few chairs in here? Would that hurt you so bad? Huh? You try sitting on these stones for hours and see how you like it! And you better watch who you're calling a moron! You don't look like you've got a lot to brag about yourself!"

The priest was too angry to restrain himself. He spied the braid in the furious woman's hair and sneered at high volume, "I shouldn't expect anything better from one who wears heathen braids and feathers!"

Raiel was right in the man's face, gesturing as she yelled back, "HEATHEN? Your ignorance knows no bounds! What you don't know would fill a dozen libraries! Besides, somebody with hair as ugly as yours has no business telling anyone else what to do with theirs! Is that your job here - to approve hairstyles? The Official Bevelle Women's Hairstyle Priest! I can see it now; they must line up for blocks every morning just to get your personal approval on their hair!"

The priest drew back sputtering, so enraged that words wouldn't even form. Raiel didn't move but continued to heatedly glare at him with narrowed eyes.

Auron knew it could be serious but it was all he could do to keep from laughing right out loud - Raiel and a high-ranking priest standing nose-to-nose yelling insults at each other like two kids in a schoolyard. He and Jecht glanced at each other, not quite sure if they should intervene or just let it play out.

After a moment of glaring, the priest stood up straight, tilted his chin upward and said in a clipped, overly-calm, stilted tone, "I am responsible for watching after the Chamber of the Fayth. It is a very high position of great responsibility."

Trying to maintain his new-found air of dignity, he retrieved his headdress from the floor, placed it back on his head and located his other shoe before turning to address the Guardians.

"I came to see about admitting the one claiming to be a Summoner. Where is he?"

Raiel walked closer to him and said with a razor-sharp edge to her voice, "What do you mean 'claiming' to be a Summoner? You mean the one who already has Valefor! Ifrit! Ixion! and Shiva? That one?" She pointed toward the Chamber door. "He's in there getting Bahamut right now!"

The priest's eyes were wide as he gasped. "He entered without my permission?"

"He didn't need your permission! He completed the Cloister of Trials and you couldn't stop him from entering even if you wanted to." Recalling Auron's earlier words, she finished, "You can't impede a Summoner on a Pilgrimage. It's in the books."

The man's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of a response. All he could come up with was, "I want a word with him as soon as he comes out."

Raiel asked with more than a touch of sarcasm, "What are you going to do? Make him give it back? I don't think Bahamut would care very much for your interference!"

Red-faced, shaking hands clenched at his side, the man just stood there for a moment shooting daggers at her with his glittering eyes.

Raiel observed matter-of-factly, "Your hat's crooked."

Unable to take it anymore, he turned and stormed out, slamming the door hard enough that echoes reverberated around the room, then it was silent.

Auron and Jecht stared at Raiel, standing with feet apart, hands on her hips, sword still in her right hand, glaring at the door as if daring it to open.

Auron could not prevent a smile from growing on his face and he heard a half-choked off snort from Jecht. At the sound, Raiel turned and looked from one to the other a moment before relaxing her stance, asking, "What?"

The large room was suddenly filled with loud male laughter. Jecht said between guffaws, "Little girl, that made the whole trip worthwhile right there! I wish I coulda recorded it on a sphere."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have one. I - didn't go too far, did I?"

Auron chuckled, "No, I think you acquitted yourself quite well."

She muttered, "He sure picked a bad time to pick a fight with me."

Auron asked wryly, "There's a good time?"

Jecht elbowed him and growled, "That's not a good question to ask, Red. The only answer ya ever give is 'Yes. You're right.'"

"You two better watch it. I've still got plenty of excess energy stored up!"

The three sat on the step in front of the Chamber door, two of them still smiling.

Jecht snorted and said, "'Your hat's crooked,'" and more Jecht-laughter bounced from surface to surface, underscored by a deep baritone's belly-laugh.

After a time, Raiel asked softly, "I didn't get Lord Braska into trouble, did I?"

Auron said, "No. There's nothing they can do. We are on an official and, so far, successful Pilgrimage. No one can interfere with a Summoner or his party unless they are guilty of some outrageous behavior - like murder - or treason. That would be a different matter entirely. No, I don't think any of us will wind up in the brig, my love."

She leaned against his strong arm, sighed and muttered, "That jerk made me so mad!"

Her mate responded softly, "We noticed." She couldn't see his grin.

The hours of waiting in these comfortless antechambers never seemed to get any easier and time passed slowly for the Guardians as each sat quietly, immersed in thought.

Jecht listened to the faint sound of singing that seemed to emanate from somewhere in the Chamber behind them. Sounds like a young kid. Pretty, though.

He was absolutely certain that there was a strong connection between his Zanarkand and this Spira. Every man, woman and child in Zanarkand knew that song as a Blitzball song, just as he knew that the 'prayer' greeting here was a Blitzball greeting in his time. How and why had they been changed into the trappings of a strange, secretive, two-faced religion? He hoped he'd get a chance to talk to Raiel's brother before they had to leave. Maybe he had found something that would shed some light on the mystery.

Raiel was replaying the scene with the priest in her mind. She wished she could learn to keep her temper in check but she never seemed to be able to do it. When the temper lit off, it was like a rocket that swept her into the stratosphere before she could do anything about it.

Not that the priest hadn't deserved it, but what if she had caused a problem for Lord Braska? Restraint. It seemed to elude her except in hindsight. Maybe it was the exceptionally high stress of this Cloister or perhaps just being in the center of Yevonite power, but she felt as if she was going to come unglued if she didn't get out of here soon! Never before had she minded waiting on Lord Braska, but this time -

The sound of grating stone interrupted their thoughts. The great door was opening and revealed an exhausted, white-faced Summoner. Auron and Jecht grabbed his arms and eased him down the steps and let him sit on the carpeted step to rest. Raiel opened a remaining small container of juice and helped him drink.

His weak voice a whisper, he said, "Thank you, my dear."

She then cast two quick Curaga spells on him and was gratified when some color slowly returned to his face. He softly thanked her as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

Raiel periodically cast Cure spells on him and they kept silent watch as he gradually regained his strength. Finally he opened his eyes and surveyed the three sober faces carefully observing him as a small smile pulled at his mouth.

"Thank you, my friends. I'm much better now. A few more minutes and you will be finally be freed from this uncomfortable room."

Jecht's gravel-encrusted voice responded, "We're good, Lord Braska. Got plenty of time. Ya gonna get your strength back before we leave."

Auron reinforced that with, "All's well, my lord. We will only leave when you've fully recovered."

Raiel smiled and said, "When we needed time, you wouldn't budge until we were ready. We won't either."

Braska's smile grew as did the touch of moisture in his eyes. Another deep breath and he nodded, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees and rest his forehead against the heels of his hands.

"This was a tough one. I began to wonder if I would fail, but - Bahamut has joined us."

Sometime later, the party exited the antechamber through the same door the priest and temple guards had used and made their way back down the the main floor.

Just as they were turning from the hallway into the immense lobby, an extravagantly robed priest wearing a heavily bejeweled headdress spotted them and came to a halt mid-stride. His surrounding contingent of temple guards, wearing immaculate green and cream uniforms, armed with shining silver spears, immediately turned to face the foursome, weapons at alert.

A cold, disdainful expression settled on the high priest's face as he silently examined the party with his hard, black eyes.

Braska's small smile appeared as he nodded once and murmured, "Your Excellency."

Sensing a possible confrontation, nearby foot traffic slowed and stopped as curiosity won out over discretion. The high priest was the second-most powerful man in Bevelle, outranked only by the maester himself. He continued his silent stare before his mouth finally twisted into a condescending smirk.

"So. You have dared to show your face in Bevelle again, have you?"

"Just long enough to add another Aeon, Excellency." The calm, pleasantness of Braska's voice was in stark contrast to that of the short, overdressed man before him.

The priest's cold expression matched the tone of his voice. "Surely you don't believe that you and - this rabble will actually succeed, do you? You don't really believe that you can match the feats of Gandof, Ohalland and Yocun?"

His derisive laugh was a harsh bark that rang out like a shot. "HA! Look at you! A disgraced, low-level priest. A former warrior monk who was cashiered out of the service for shameful behavior. And the delusional drunk from Zanarkand." He seemed to have overlooked Raiel entirely.

Braska beamed and responded as he waggled his brows, "A delightful irony, isn't it?" He turned and pointedly looked at the line of the four statues of Spira's only successful Summoners then turned back and smiled at the high priest. The message was unmistakable and there were a few audible snickers heard from somewhere in the observing crowd.

Suddenly aware of the large audience, the priest's chin rose high in the air as he scornfully sneered, "We shall see, shall we not? I expect you'll simply disappear into obscurity, never to be heard from again. Guards! Continue!"

The high priest's guards stepped out, escorting him from the lobby, leaving an amused Summoner and three angry Guardians behind. The soft buzz of conversation grew in his wake.

Braska turned to his Guardians, saying, "Let's go have a well-deserved rest, my friends. I think a nice, cleansing shower might be in order, as well. For some reason, I feel dirtied."

Jecht's face was a mask of barely-controlled fury, his mouth a fine, white line. Auron may as well have been carved of the same stone as the towering statues with the exception of his blazing eyes. Raiel's rage was manifesting itself in a pronounced blue haze that enveloped her.

Braska started to put a hand on her shoulder only to snatch his hand back as a blue-white spark snapped loudly the instant he touched the energy field around her.

The noise drew her attention and she turned to see the Summoner shaking his sharply stinging hand.

Alarm appeared on her face and the haze quickly dissipated. "Oh! -"

"I'm quite all right, Raiel. I should have known better than to touch that much energy."

"I'm so sorry, Lord Braska. That man had no right to speak to you that way! Or to Jecht and Auron! I wanted to - to blast him straight to the Farplane!"

Braska laughed softly. "I gathered that, my dear. Don't mind him. He's just a petty little man corrupted with too much power. But just think - he will have to put my statue up in this very place and will have to walk by it every day. And he'll have to pay for it!"

Many eyes watched the Summoner's party exit the temple, the exchange with the high priest and the aftermath burned into their memories. There were a surprising number of discrete smiles as different ones pictured the acrimonious priest stalking past the fifth statue every day.

Entering The White Cloud, the four decided that showers and a short nap was what they needed most. Afterward, feeling much refreshed, they met in the lobby where Mikel joined them and they proceeded to the first level.

Carda opened the door and welcomed them in. Collin entered the room from the kitchen and shook hands all around, wrapping his sister in a huge, lingering hug.

Addressing the Summoner, he asked, "Was your day successful, Lord Braska?"

"Oh, yes, Collin. Thank you. Rather a tiring day, but successful."

Quietly, the former CO said, "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Collin. I think all of us are ready for another delicious meal. That bit of jerky we had for our lunch is long gone!"

Gesturing to the table, their host said, "Please, sit and be comfortable. All the food is ready."

It seemed that the long table could hardly accommodate the many platters and trays of food that were brought from the kitchen.

Braska's blue eyes were wide as he looked down the length of the table at the bounty and sighed.

Collin asked, "Is there a problem, Lord Braska?"

As he began serving his plate, he said, "Yes. I want some of all of it and I don't know how I'm going to manage that."

"You could stay another day and come eat some more."

The Summoner smiled, "That is tempting, my friend, but we must be on our way. We still have many miles to travel and it is getting late in the season. Gagazet is difficult enough without attempting a crossing in winter."

Collin just nodded. Then smiling at the Summoner as he dished his own food, he said, "I heard you saw the high priest this afternoon."

Braska laughed and replied, "Yes, we certainly did."

"From the account given to me, I believe the score is Summoner 1, high priest 0."

Raiel piped up, "You better believe it! Lord Braska handed him his head and made him look like the smarmy little chump that he is!"

Jecht laughed and growled, "Ya haven't heard the half of it!" And he launched into a detailed description of Raiel's little tête-à-tête with the priest in the antechamber, complete with mimicked dialogue, recreating the scene perfectly.

Her face turned bright pink and her eyes concentrated on her plate as uproarious laughter surrounded her, including one in a certain deep baritone.

Braska wiped his eyes and said, "I am so sorry I missed that!" Relapsing into more laughter he gasped, "I can just see it now!"

The laughter began to die down when someone snickered and repeated, "'Your hat's crooked'" and it set them off again. That one line would become a catchphrase for them for years to come.

The meal progressed with good conversation and laughter, which was both enjoyable and relaxing.

At ease, Auron had sat back in his chair, his long right arm resting on the back of Raiel's chair, his long legs stretched out under the table, crossed at the ankles. He was thinking that it was good that they had come back to this good company. Tomorrow night they would be with Rin one last time, then they would be alone for the remainder of their journey, except for possibly meeting some of the Ronso during their passage over Mount Gagazet.

He looked at the faces around the table, all of whom he had known in the Unit. They were good men and he admired them for the task they had set before themselves. His dark eyes turned to their leader. If there was anybody in Spira who could see the task successfully completed, it was Commander Collin.

He looked at Jecht sitting across from him next to Lord Braska. Jecht belonged in a group like this. He belonged with people who accepted and appreciated him for who he was. For one uncomfortable moment, he recalled his own initial treatment of the man who had become his friend and he lowered his gaze to his now-empty plate.

He looked up when he heard a quiet growl, "Ya okay, Red?"

A corner of his mouth tipped upward slightly as he met Jecht's brown eyes and nodded.

After the meal, they seemed to break into smaller groups seated in the different sections of the room, some staying at the table. Helping to carry dishes to the kitchen, Raiel found herself looking up at a pair of deep blue eyes and asked with a smile, "Do you do windows?"

Baran laughed and said, "No. By the time I finish with that mop and broom every day, all I want to do is crash!"

She laughed softly and nodded, then her smile faded. "Be careful, Baran. Those are terrible people in that temple."

He just nodded. "I know. There are a couple who aren't so bad, but the majority -". He just shook his head.

A smile crept back over his face. "They treat me like I'm like a pet of some sort. There are advantages in that!"

She smiled but her eyes were serious and she repeated quietly, "Just be very careful, Baran. Please."

Baran nodded, touched her arm and said sincerely, "Thank you, Lady Raiel. I will."

When she returned to the main room, she looked for Auron. He had moved to occupy one of the comfortable chairs against the wall and was sitting in his favored position of legs stretched out, ankles crossed. She smiled and went to join him, sitting on the soft, wide armrest, her arm across the back of his broad shoulders.

Braska was still in his place at the table, now surrounded by a group of attentive, interested men who were asking questions. He seemed to be enjoying himself, pleased to be able to provide answers.

Mikel was standing beside Collin and Jecht with several other men, seeming to be involved in deep conversation. Jecht was explaining his thoughts and suspicions about Yevonism. From his outsider's point of view, he wasn't influenced by a lifetime of teaching or beliefs and actually had a pretty clear picture of it.

He told of his belief that there had to be a close connection between his Zanarkand and today's Spira. He told them about the song and the bow, of the machinery they had found leading to, and in, the Cloister. "Computers were down there, man! An' everything in Zanarkand was run by 'em. That was some advanced stuff we saw down there today. There's just a whole lot they aren't tellin'."

They discussed his thoughts on why and how Sin would move back and forth between the two eras - the past and the present. Those with Jecht knew that he was bringing up valid questions and also giving them valuable intelligence on one area of the temple that none of them would ever be able to access.

When the conversation began to draw to a close, Collin asked, "Jecht, have you given any thought of what you'd like to do if you make it back?"

A big Jecht-grin crossed the Guardian's face as he answered, "Yeah. I'd like to come back here an' open a sports bar right down here on this level. Jecht's Blitz Bar! Then all of ya would have a good place to come and relax, talk blitzball, have somethin' to eat and maybe a drink or two. That'd be great!"

Intrigued by the thought, the group began to enthusiastically swap ideas back and forth, each of them visualizing it.

Braska's ears had caught the topic they were discussing and a wide smile took up residence on his face. He remembered his own thoughts on that subject so very long ago while walking a dry, dusty road. Jecht's Blitz Bar. How absolutely perfect!

The evening began to draw to a close and the Summoner's party prepared to take their leave. After many handshakes - and hugs for Raiel - the four stood at the door for a moment, just looking at the faces of Collin's men, then Braska smiled and quietly said, "May the Fayth be with each of you" and he went through the door, followed by Jecht and Auron.

Raiel stood for another moment looking at her brother and softly said, "I'll see you in the morning - before we leave."

Collin just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

With a very soft "Good bye" she joined her party and returned to The White Cloud.

The next morning as the gold of sunlight colored the eastern sky, the party prepared to leave Bevelle. Raiel had purchased packs of coffee to see them through to Zanarkand so every smallpack was stuffed when the coffee packs were added to their few personal items and spare clothing.

Braska had rigged a small sling to carry the package he had gotten when they first arrived. Though none of the Guardians asked what it was, he saw the questions in their eyes.

"This is a ceremonial robe and attire. I - would like to wear that in Zanarkand. It seems more appropriate than this one, I think." Looking down at the familiar blue and cream robe, he added, "It has served me well but it's rather worn now. I can retire it without regret."

Braska and his Guardians met Mikel in the dining room for breakfast, enjoying every bite of the good hot food and coffee. Mikel was rather subdued as were the others. He could see that mentally they were already making the transition to a back-to-business mindset.

At last, they paid their bill, gathered their weapons, left the inn for the last time and descended the stairs to the first level. It seemed such a long time since they had first entered the city but, in reality, it had only been a few days. So much had happened in that short time.

At the foot of the stairs, Raiel saw Collin waiting for her. She smiled. He was wearing that awful hat. She understood why but the sight made her smile anyway. She walked straight into her brother's strong arms and the two just stood in a tight embrace for long, long minutes.

Finally she stepped back and tried to still her quivering chin as she whispered, "I love you, Collin. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you - for being my brother."

The tears in Collin's eyes trailed down his cheeks as he bit his lip hard enough that a tiny trickle of blood began to find its way down his chin. Raiel reached up and touched it, then rested her hand on his cheek a moment and softly intoned Cure to heal his lip.

She whispered, "It's okay, Collin. Really. It's okay. I'll come back if I can. If I can't, I'll still be with you. You're so very special. Please promise me you'll take care of yourself and you'll be careful."

Unable to speak, Collin simply nodded his head, then grabbed her in a desperate hug that threatened to squeeze the breath from her.

When he released her, he managed a ragged, strangled whisper, "I love you, Raiel. You have to come back. Please!"

She nodded. "I will if there's any way, Collin. Just remember that I love you so very much."

She stepped back and looked into her brother's handsome face and mustered up a small smile. She walked a few steps away to join her party, then stopped and looked back at him with a smile and said, "Your hat's crooked."

Her reward was seeing her brother's beautiful smile again.

Good byes to Mikel weren't easy, either. He had been a good friend to each of them and they were going to miss him and his good company. He shook hands warmly with the men before enveloping Raiel in a tight embrace.

"You're a very special woman, Raiel. I'll remember the time with you until I go to the Farplane. Come back to us."

"Thank you, Mikel. You've come to mean a lot to all of us. Thank you for all you've done. And take care of yourself. Be safe."

A kiss on the cheek and he stepped back, watching the four fall into their close formation and walk toward the stairs that would take them from the city.

Walking across the tundra-like grasses, headed for the distant Macalania Forest, the four were very quiet. After a short time, Raiel, on Point, stopped and looked back at the city.

She raised a hand and slowly waved at two small figures standing at the first level wall and saw them wave in return. One of them was wearing a really goofy-looking hat.

One more moment, then she resolutely turned and led the party away from the city.


	39. Chapter 39

Raiel forced her mind to the state of alertness she needed to walk Point for the party. There was little chance of encountering an enemy, at least until they reached the tree line, but the chance did exist.

Driven by her high emotional state, she didn't realize she had set a blistering pace that leg muscles, softened by several days of rest, resented and would surely make their protests known in the coming hours.

The ground passed quickly beneath the steady staccato of her boots and the first trees of Macalania Forest were fast approaching. At the treeline she paused to wait for the others to catch up so they could maintain a tighter formation once they entered the forest.

Walking up beside her, Auron flexed his knees and muttered, "I should have taken Point myself."

She looked at him with puzzlement.

Braska smiled and took a deep breath, asking, "May I have a moment, Raiel? I think I'm a little out of breath."

She looked at him with puzzlement.

Jecht just grinned as he leaned forward and braced his hands against his knees, breathing deeply. "Ya got us here in a hurry, little girl."

She glanced back in the distance at the sprawling insect shape that was Bevelle, then at her companions. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't -. You should have said something."

Braska laughed as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders, "It's all right, my dear. I'm sure Rin has plenty of hot water and liniment on hand. At least we'll be in shape for the Calm Lands."

And speaking of Rin, the muffled sound of hovercraft was heard not far ahead and a few minutes later they met Raiel's tall, blond cousin and Bardoc standing beside the machines.

Warm greetings were exchanged, then the Summoner and his Guardians were introduced to a quiet, dark-haired young man in his teens standing to the side.

Rin's lightly accented voice told them, "This is Ja'i who brought the message yesterday. He was good enough to stay the night with us and will now return to his father."

Braska stepped forward with his hand extended, "Ja'i, we deeply appreciate your efforts for us. And please convey our thanks to your father, as well."

Taking the outstretched hand, the young man shyly replied, "My pleasure, sir, and I will relay your message. I wish you a good journey."

Ja'i nodded to the others, clasped hands once more with Rin and set off along the track that the Summoner's party had just traveled.

The bite of Macalania's cold was quickly setting in now that they were not trying to keep up with Raiel's intense pace and Braska shivered.

Noticing, Rin said, "Come, let's be on our way. There's plenty of hot food and coffee waiting for you."

Jecht grinned and growled, "Now you're talkin', Rin. Raiel here has about had us runnin' and my breakfast is all used up!"

Bardoc again surrendered the driver's seat to Raiel who had her first real smile of the day as she exchanged grins with her cousin who would drive the second craft.

With Auron and Bardoc behind Raiel and Braska and Jecht behind Rin, they set off through the magical twilight-blue forest at speeds just high enough to put sparkles in eyes and color in cheeks. Retracing the twisting paths they had previously followed, they arrived at the warm inn in only a few hours. Bardoc and Ty'a immediately took the machines to the hidden garage to ready them for their next use.

Rin had rooms waiting for them, stocked with piles of soft towels and a basket of fragrant soaps in each bath. A fire was laid in each room's fireplace with a neat stack of wood by its hearth. Just to walk into such a room was comforting and relaxing.

As they checked in, Braska laughed as he rubbed his upper legs. "Rin, do you by chance have some liniment? I'm sure I am going to need some."

The ever-prepared Al Bhed answered, "Of course, Lord Braska. One moment." He disappeared into his stockroom and returned with several small jars, handing one to each. "This should be helpful."

Looking at the jar, Braska sighed, "I'm truly in your debt, Rin. I was beginning to think I was going to have to ask Ixion for a ride!"

Raiel blushed as she looked down at the floor. She really wished they had said something.

Turning to his Guardians, the Summoner said, "The day is still young. What are your plans?"

Jecht's deep rasp replied, "I think I'm gonna find some of that grub Rin was talkin' about. After that, I dunno."

Auron glanced at his mate who just gave a small shrug, then he responded, "I think I'll eat a little, as well, then perhaps just have some quiet time before the evening meal."

He looked at Raiel who nodded.

Braska smiled, "Well, it seems we're in agreement then. A bit to eat now, rest, then reconvene later. After a good night's sleep, we'll continue to the Calm Lands in the morning."

In the warmth of the inn's charming dining room, Leita and Ty'a served a simple but mouth-watering lunch that could have come only from Rin's kitchen. And, as always, there was plenty of the fresh hot coffee that they always enjoyed.

When the group stood to retire to their rooms, Raiel spoke softly to Auron. "I'd like spend a little time with Rin, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He gave her a quick kiss and left with Braska and Jecht.

Raiel asked her cousin, "Are you free now?"

"The entire afternoon, dear Raiel. Thank you for spending some of your rest time with me. Shall we sit by the fire?"

Taking seats in the soft chairs flanking the small fireplace in the lobby, Raiel looked at her cousin and said softly, "Rin, I - have news of Collin. I found him. Actually, he found me."

Her cousin's gasp told of his shock. "He's - Collin is alive?!"

She nodded and told him of the ruse of the last mission and what had transpired up until the time of her unexpected encounter with him. "He has people in place in the temple gathering information - and they've uncovered a lot."

Rin nodded slowly. "We should have expected something like this, but it is still a shock."

"Yes, it is. He permitted me to tell you but for obvious reasons it has to remain a closely held secret. There may be a need for your information pipeline to be used at some point but I'm sure he'll contact you beforehand."

She told him of the highly advanced machinery they had seen in the Cloister and other things they had witnessed, as well as Lord Braska's plan for them after he obtains the Final Aeon. They talked for quite a while longer in the quiet lobby before Raiel went to get a hot shower and joined Auron in the soft bed to rest.

Auron had propped his pillow up against the beautifully carved headboard and was partially sitting with the warm blankets pulled up to his waist. Leaning back, he was watching the fire in the small fireplace, just enjoying its warming glow.

When she joined him, he gathered her close and asked, "Are you all right?"

Nestled between his side and his arm with her head on his shoulder, Raiel exhaled a small sigh, answering, "Yes. I told him about Collin and what we found in the temple."

"I'm asking are you okay?"

She turned so she could look into his eyes and said, "Auron, I'm okay as long as I'm with you."

Auron knew that it was almost more than she could do to walk away from her brother this morning but she did it because, as much as she loved Collin, she loved him more. He raised himself onto his elbow and, leaning over, kissed her gently but with great intensity. He looked into the eyes whose color he couldn't describe. "I can't find the words to tell you the depth of my love for you, Raiel. I can only tell you that I love you."

He kissed her again then rumbled softly, "I want us to - -. Since Lord Braska gave his last orders, we have a chance, Raiel. Only a few nights ago, I was sure that there would be nothing - but now I have hope."

"Auron, we're so close to Zanarkand now - and we've made it this far - maybe -"

Holding her close against him, he closed his eyes tightly. They would make it. They would get back. In his memory he saw the laughing face of a beautiful little girl. They would get back.

Her head resting on his bare chest, Raiel listened to the strong drumming of his heart and the thoughts running through her mind seemed to follow that same cadence. Could they really be the first to make it back? There was so much they didn't know about what was ahead of them. Why didn't any of the others return?

But this is Auron. He radiated such an aura of power that she couldn't help but believe in his strength, his ability to actually make it happen.

Leaning back against the headboard, Auron's gaze was locked on the fire softly crackling in the small fireplace. He found it soothing and peaceful to watch the endless dance of the flames and he loved how Raiel's beautiful, light golden-tan skin seem to glow in the reflection of the fire. Yes, he definitely wanted a fireplace in their room when they got their home.

Later that evening, they all met again in the beautiful little dining room and enjoyed a sumptuous meal as Braska and Jecht regaled their host with stories of their adventures in Bevelle. Rin had tears running down his face. He gasped, "I'm going to need some of that liniment for my sides!"

All too soon the evening came to an end and the four returned to their rooms for one last night of sleeping in a warm, soft bed. Unless the Ronso had any kind of accommodations available, there would be no more hot showers or comfortable beds for the remainder of the journey.

Stretched out in bed in front of the fire, Auron was trying to think of a way to approach Raiel about remaining behind in the morning but he knew that she would refuse no matter how he phrased it.

She said, "You're quiet."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

" - - Keeping you safe."

She just looked at him for a long moment. "We're not going to have that conversation again, are we?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes then back at the fire. "I guess not."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. I don't want to waste our last night in a real, honest-to-goodness soft bed arguing. I can think of better ways to spend that time, can't you?"

He turned back to her with a touch of a smile and nodded. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Then he realized that that wasn't quite fair. Raiel was as committed to her responsibilities as a Guardian as he himself was and he had to respect that. He had no more right to ask her to give it up, to quit, than she did to ask it of him.

Accept it.

* * *

 

The next morning Rin served one of the best breakfasts they had ever had. They didn't know what time he had gotten up to begin its preparation, but it had to have been in the dark of the night. He gave them welcome news, "We have prepared many meal packets for you. I don't know how much game is available there, but perhaps these will be of some small help."

Braska responded with a smile, "Rin, your kindness overwhelms me. We've eaten so well these last few days that a sudden change to whatever we might be able to catch in the wild would be a shock. We will enjoy the packets with great appreciation. Thank you."

Rin's quiet Al Bhed voice responded, "It is my pleasure, Lord Braska. I wish - I could do more." Then his tone brightened as he held up a familiar-looking type packet, saying, "And, I thought you could use another of these."

Braska laughed as he accepted the gift. "Salt and spices! Rin, you will truly be in my grateful thoughts daily!" The tallest Guardian just watched and Braska just grinned. Braska's continued custody of the spice pack was a silent, running joke between them. The treasured packet was crammed into the Summoner's new sling.

The ever-resourceful Al Bhed had devised a sling that Lord Braska could use in place of the smaller one he himself had rigged to carry his ceremonial attire. Held by a single soft strap that was long enough to cross his chest, rest atop his right shoulder then recross his back, the sling would be carried so that it would ride comfortably just behind his left hip. Out of the way, it would easily carry his things as well as a surprisingly large number of food packets and a few small containers of juice that even Auron had to admit would be nice for a change.

Rin presented Jecht with a sealed packet of the layered fruit-nut-whipped cream dessert that he so enjoyed. Jecht removed his own stuffed smallpack determined to somehow fit the container in. He removed the package of coffee Raiel had put in it and muttered, "This will just have to go."

Glaring at him, Auron reached out and grabbed the package of coffee that Jecht was about to toss aside and began searching for a place in his coat where he could carry it. Though straining its seams, he managed to get it into a pocket and flicked a look at his fellow Guardian. "Hmph."

Rin gave his cousin two very special bars of exotically fragrant soap he hoped she would enjoy. "Even if you can't have hot water, maybe these will help make bathing a pleasant experience anyway."

Giving him a tight hug and a soft kiss on his tan cheek, she smilingly tucked them in the only places she had left: the two pockets of the jacket she was wearing.

On their previous stay, Rin had observed her mate honing the edge of his blade with a small piece of whetstone so he now presented him with a full wedge of the highest quality whetstone in Spira. "I hope this will be useful, Sir Auron."

Auron was struck with the careful thoughtfulness of the gift. His own whetstone was nearly used up but he hadn't replaced it because the degree of quality he demanded for his blade was not only very expensive but even more difficult to find. Rin's superior gift was perfect and the grip of the Guardian's hand expressed his deep gratitude to the Al Bhed. "My thanks, Rin."

Rin was very happy that they were pleased with the small gifts. Far too quickly it was time for them to leave and this departure was no easier than the first one so many months in the past. Raiel just lingered in the tight embrace of her tall cousin as the others waited outside. He inhaled the light fragrance of the hair she had washed in the hot shower that morning.

He asked softly, "You still have my necklace?"

She nodded.

He smiled and whispered, "Bring it back to me when you complete your journey. Promise?"

She whispered back, "I promise."

She stepped back and held his face in her hands. "E muja oui, Rin."

"And I love you, my precious Raiel. So very much."

Rin and his staff followed her out the door and stood in the cold air watching in silence as the four crunched through the snow on the path that would take them northward to the Calm Lands. Only when they were out of sight did they return to the warmth of the now too-quiet inn.

* * *

 

The last of the bluish trees and perpetual twilight of Macalania Forest were behind them and the temperature steadily rose as they traveled northward. The gradient of the land took a definite upward slant as the neck of land rose to meet the high plains known as the Calm Lands.

Raiel paused long enough to remove her short jacket and roll it tightly to fit into her smallpack, then resumed the trek. After another few hours, they stopped to rest their legs and each ate a meal packet with the juice that Rin had packed for them.

Having eaten so well during the days just past and now having additional food to augment Auron's hunting would do much toward helping them keep up their body weight and strength on what was probably the longest and hardest segment of the Pilgrimage. Except for whatever hospitality the Ronso tribe might offer, they would have no contact with anyone from here on.

Raiel had loaded them down with as many small vials of potions as she could cram into every nook and cranny. She had commented that what they really needed was a Chocobo to carry all the supplies and actually that wasn't a such bad idea except that the bird would surely run away during the first battle, carrying all their supplies with it. Fiends have a tendency to be very noisy during a fight.

After their break they continued the hike up the rising land. It felt almost as if they were climbing into mountains again. Even the rock walls on either side of them grew increasingly in height.

By early afternoon they climbed to the top of a sharply rising grade to finally see the beginning of the Calm Lands spread out before them. From their immediate right and extending almost half-way across their field of view in a huge arc, they saw massive sections of land that had been violently thrust upward, creating stunning, sheer walls of rock that could never be scaled, possibly evidence of past battles with Sin. No one knew.

As their eyes continued to sweep to the left, they saw glimpses of the deep blue water of the far distant sea which captured the sun on its surface in millions of tiny sparkling diamonds.

To the their immediate left, the high stone wall beside which they had walked curved away from them extending far into the distance.

They simply stood looking, feeling a slight breeze  softly brush past their faces.

Not a road, not a path, not a building, not a person. Nothing. A completely uninhabited, trackless emptiness. They truly were completely alone.

The silence was stunning in its magnitude. Not even a hint of sound. There were probably gulls over the coastline screaming raucous cries but they were much too far away to be heard. It was an eerie silence that caused a shiver to run across the back of their necks.

The four glanced at each other and, in unspoken accord, regrouped in a little closer formation and began to move off to their left on a shoulder of land that would eventually take them down to the plains.

Raiel's eyes never stopped moving as she watched for signs of enemies that could lurk behind a huge boulder or around a curve of the rock wall. Behind her, Auron and Jecht were highly alert, as well.

They had nearly completed the long descent to the plains when an enormous wolf-like creature suddenly sprang out right in front of them from behind one of the large rocks, an ungodly screeching roar giving voice to its challenge.

Landing a scant few feet in front of Raiel, the beast lashed out with powerful sharp claws that would have caught her fully across the face and throat but she instinctively threw herself backwards.

Falling flat on her back, she didn't even have time to draw her sword, but as she was falling, the aura around her instantly changed to crackling blue and Thundara flew from her fingertips to slam head-on into the creature, stopping it in its tracks. The fiend sank to its rear haunches as the searing lightning scorched through its trembling body.

Though the span of time was seconds, Auron and Jecht were on either side of her, blades drawn, attacking. One slash from each and pyreflies began drifting upward.

Auron spun on his heel and dropped to one knee, fear pounding in his heart as he quickly scanned Raiel for blood and injuries.

Drawing a deep breath, she said, "I'm okay, Auron. Wow. That was a fast one! Didn't see or hear it."

Kneeling on her other side, Jecht's deep growl was a little shaky as he asked, "Ya sure you're alright, little girl? It didn't get ya?"

"I'm fine, Jecht. It was really close but it just missed me."

Giving her a hand up, Auron told her, "Drop back to Escort, Raiel. I'm taking Point."

"Auron, I'm fine! You can't walk Point any better than I can!"

"Didn't say I could. Drop back."

"Auron, that's not fair. You're just -"

Jecht interrupted her, "Look, I'll walk Point, okay?"

Auron and Raiel turned to look at him, then Raiel responded, "Jecht, there's absolutely no reason why I can't stay on Point. We've barely gotten started, for Fayth's sake!"

Auron's deep voice was sharp and clipped, "You have the only reason you need: I told you to move back."

Sparks now flying from her eyes, Raiel took a deep breath and was getting ready to launch into a full-blown tirade "Auron, what -" when a pleasant, calm voice interrupted. "I have the solution. I'll walk Point and the three of you can follow me for a change."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the smiling member of their party who had momentarily been forgotten in the course of the short, heated debate of who was going to walk the forward position.

Deflated, Raiel shot one last glare at her mate as she turned to go stand beside the Summoner, muttering, "You can't keep me wrapped in cotton all the time!"

Watching her stiffly stalk away, Auron answered her in his mind, _'No, I just want to keep you safe.'_ But he said nothing and simply turned to lead the party onto the plain.

As he passed her going to back to the Rear Guard position, Jecht growled softly, "He loves you, Raiel."

Grudgingly she admitted quietly, "I know, Jecht. I just wish he wouldn't bark -" She shook her head and let it drop.

Beside her, Braska said gently, "Sometimes we let our love for you take over, my dear. I hope you'll forgive us when we get too protective of you. I don't think any of us can stop doing it."

The smallest Guardian looked at her Summoner as a soft smile briefly touched her mouth. "I love you, too, Lord Braska. I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I could stop my temper from running away with me."

Then she muttered darkly under her breath, "I just don't like being ordered around."

Braska threw back his head and laughed, "This would have been a dreary Pilgrimage indeed without you, Raiel! The Fayth truly smiled on me when you agreed to join us."

She smiled at him, then said, "I'll be back in a minute" as she jogged forward to walk beside her mate a moment.

Auron looked down at her, his eyes a little wary.

"Auron, I'm - sorry. I -"

He cut her off. "I know, my love. It's all right."

They walked in silence for another moment.

"Can I have Point back now?"

"No."

"But -"

Not breaking stride, dark eyes just looked down at her from under one raised brow.

She sighed, stopped and stood watching the back of his red coat move away from her. When Braska drew abreast of her she started walking again in silence.

"No luck, huh?"

Another sigh. "No, sir."

The Summoner chuckled as he gave her a quick one-armed hug. "You are a treasure, Raiel!"

On Point, Auron still felt nauseous as a result of the abrupt jolt of terror that had hit him in the gut when he saw the huge fiend suddenly appear so close to Raiel. The sight of long, razor-sharp claws slashing at her wanted to replay in an endless loop in his mind. From his vantage point behind her, it had looked as if the claws had ripped into her, knocking her back.

He hadn't meant to snap at her but the raw fear in him was too strong for him to be able to control his reaction. At that point, the purpose of his fear-driven order was to get her to the safest place available and that place was beside the Summoner with himself out front and Jecht behind.

He knew she resented being 'ordered around', as she would put it, and knowing her so well he understood it, but his need to protect her transcended everything else. If it became necessary to do it again, he would. He'd just have to deal with her wrath when it surfaced, as surely it would.

A little later he noticed that the sun had moved farther toward the west and his eyes grazed over the landscape looking for a potential campsite for the evening. He'd like to stop a little early so he could get a better feel of what may be around them, as well as to have time to locate water and hunt. There was little specific information on this place and he'd have to feel his way, especially here at first.

Just toward the west, he saw what appeared to be a fairly thick copse of trees next to a gigantic boulder that looked promising and headed that way. Jecht and Raiel realized where he was heading and began to pick up stray sticks here and there as they walked. By the time they reached the trees, both had as much as they could carry. Since trees were fewer and farther between on the plains, they'd have to collect firewood as they found it.

A careful look around turned up no ugly surprises. In fact, it was a surprisingly secure site. The far side of the monstrous boulder was actually deeply concave in shape which formed a large semi-circular shell that would protect them from the side, back and top. The trees immediately in front of it were thick.

Auron told them, "Because we don't know much about this place, I think we should stay in pairs, at least until we gain more knowledge. Raiel, if you'll come with me, we'll try to find water. Jecht, if you'll get a fire going, hopefully we'll be back soon, then I'll see if there is game around."

"We'll be right here, Red. The two of ya be careful out there."

Raiel had been giving the massive boulder a close look. She said, "Auron, if you'll give me a boost, I'll climb up there and see if I can spot anything. Might save us some time."

He nodded. "Good idea." They found a spot on one side that looked as if it would give her hand- and toe-holds to the top and Auron lifted her up as far as he could reach. Grabbing onto small protruding pieces of rock, she slowly began her ascent until finally she was able to crawl onto the expanse of the top of the rock.

The top was broad enough that she was able to somewhat control her phobia of high, open places enough to gingerly get to her feet and make a careful look around. Nothing over that way except rolling grassland. Nor over this way. But over there - maybe; a possibility anyway. She carefully looked in every direction and saw nothing that appeared to pose a danger to them, then got back down to her hands and knees and bit her lower lip as the rock's top began to curve downward to its side.

She turned around to back down so her toes could try to find purchase in the nicks and nooks which she had used to climb. At first she didn't find one and her hands began to ever-so-slowly slide as her weight began to pull her down the curve.

She gasped and squeaked out, "Auron??"

Twenty feet below he answered, "I'm here, Raiel."

"I'm sliding! I can't find a foothold!"

"Move your right foot over to your right a little more. Good. Just a little more. There! Got it?"

"Yeah - I think so. Where now?" Her voice was shaky.

"Do you have firm footing with the right foot?"

"Feels like it." If barely having the toe of your boot in a tiny niche qualifies as 'firm'.

"Okay, move your left one down some. Down a little more. Over to your left just a bit. No, that's too much; go back the other way a little. Yes, there. Got it?"

Following his directions, she inched down the side of the rock until strong hands reached around her waist and lifted her down to the ground. Eyes closed, she swallowed hard and tried to get her shaking limbs and labored breathing under control as powerful arms held her tightly.

After a moment, she stepped back and reported what she had observed. Auron's big hand gently touched the side of her face. "You did well, Raiel. You've saved us a lot of time."

She said, "Going up was bad enough but getting back down - -. I think I'll let you or Jecht go next time."

A smile pulled at his full lips and he kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go? Don't want to get caught out there after dark and I still have to go hunting."

She nodded again. "Let me get the water containers."

Leaving the encampment, they set off in the direction Raiel indicated, keeping close watch on what was around them. Reaching the crest of a small knoll, they suddenly found themselves facing an odd-looking, armored fiend on the other side. Its dull-green head looked like a wedge-shaped, semi-flattened helmet of some sort and, instead of hands or arms, it had two monstrous clawed appendages of a faded magenta color. It moved about on two long, spindly feet that seemed too small for the size of the top-heavy body.

Nevertheless, move it did as it clumped around to face them straight on but, for a moment, just stood staring rather stupidly at them. Maybe it had never seen a human before.

Auron's blade was out as Raiel asked, "What is it?"

"Probably a Shred."

"Weakness?"

"Maybe fire."

She looked at the heavy armored exterior of the fiend. "Think lightning would penetrate that hide better?"

"Don't know. Your choice."

The dim-witted creature huffed out a deep, menacing, growl-like sound and raised one clawed appendage as it began to move toward them. Raiel softly intoned Thundara and raised an arm into the air as snapping blue sparks danced off her fingertips. Throwing the spell toward the fiend, bolts of crackling lightning sizzled into its body drawing a shrill, drawn-out screech of pain.

Raiel said, "I'll try Fira."

Auron said, "No, I've got it."

Without waiting for her response, he lifted the extraordinary katana from his right shoulder as he set his feet firmly on the sloping ground, then delivered a monstrous blow that nearly cleaved the fiend in half. Upwardly drifting pyreflies told the story.

"How do you manage to swing that heavy thing?"

With a half-smile, he answered, "Years of practice. You learn how to make the size and weight work for you."

"That may be but it's still big and heavy."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders for a moment as they resumed their quest for water. Roughly a quarter-hour later, they heard the sound of lightly splashing water exactly where Raiel had suggested they look.

They approached the pool cautiously, checking for signs of fiends or wildlife before walking to the water. Though only about forty feet in diameter, the water was clear and deep. As Raiel knelt to fill the two containers, she noted that the water was cool but far from cold and a smile slowly crept across her lips.

Seeing it, Auron's warning system flashed and he asked, "What are you thinking?"

As she began pulling off boots and clothing, she grinned, "About swimming!"

Seconds later, bar of soap in hand, she dove into the depths of the water then surfaced, shaking the water from her face. "It's clear. Nothing lurking down there. Come on in!"

Though sorely tempted, Auron said, "I'd better keep watch."

"Auron, we saw nothing else around here. Come on."

Her mate growled, "You're tempting me to go against my better judgment."

Raiel quickly soaped down washing away the day's grime then started swimming toward the side where he stood and rose from the water saying, "Okay, I'll stand guard for you. Go on in. It feels great!"

"I'm supposed to get in the water while you're standing here looking like that?"

Her laughter floated across the grassland. "Go ahead. Who knows when we'll be able to wash off again."

Surrendering to her logic, his clothing joined hers and he ventured into the edge of the water only far enough to dunk himself a time or two after a fast rubdown, then rejoined her on the bank, stretching out on his big coat as the light breeze evaporated the water from their skin.

He smiled as they watched some clouds float past. "I have to admit that did feel good."

"Told you."

He turned onto his side, leaned down and kissed her as her arms reached around his neck, but too soon for either of them, Auron said, "We have to go. The sun won't wait on us."

Dressed and definitely feeling better after their quick dip in the water, they carried the containers back to camp. Jecht had rigged some of the sturdier pieces of wood into a triangle above the fire from which a water container could be hung to brew their coffee.

Leaving the water containers, Auron and Raiel set out to see if there was any game. They quietly walked for probably a half-mile before finally finding a creature that would provide a meal for the four of them. Raiel cast a light Thunder spell on it to bring it down and, using the small knife given to them at Moonflow, Auron quickly cleaned and dressed it.

In camp, Braska grinned at his tallest Guardian as he handed him the spices to sprinkle on the meat. Auron just shot him a look but one corner of his mouth twitched. In moments the meat was spitted and roasting over the fire.

Auron and Jecht left to make a thorough inspection of the copse and surrounding area. Satisfied that all was clear they returned to camp and sat to rest with welcome cups of hot coffee as they waited for their meal to finish cooking.

The meat turned out much more tender than any of them expected and the food was welcome after a hard day of mostly uphill walking. All of them were in top condition after so many months and miles of walking and the quantities of good food they had recently eaten would stand them in good stead, hopefully giving them the reserves they needed to make it to Gagazet in reasonably good shape.

Braska hoped that the Ronso tribe would extend some hospitality to them, giving them one last respite before crossing the dangerous mountain and making the last long leg to Zanarkand.

The four were quiet with their own thoughts as they sat around the fire. Auron retrieved the new whetstone from a small inner pocket then sat cross-legged with the huge katana across his knees and began making sure, steady strokes on the edge of the blade. The familiar motion provided a soothing backdrop to his thoughts.

Jecht sat with his back against the rock wall with legs outstretched and ankles crossed. Raiel's back was leaning against his side as they sat in companionable silence.

After a time, Jecht chuckled. "So ya climbed the rock, huh?"

"Yeah. But next time you or Auron can do it."

"You're easier to lift."

"I can't lift you but you could maybe stand on my shoulders."

A Jecht-laugh frightened off any fiends that may have wandered into the vicinity. "Little girl, ya wouldn't even be two feet tall if I stood on your shoulders!"

Braska, mentally picturing a muscular, six-foot two-inch Jecht standing on Raiel's slender shoulders, chuckled and said, "No, I don't think that would work, my dear! We'll have to think of a different solution if the need arises."

Quietly listening as he rhythmically sharpened the blade, Auron's mouth quirked upward. He didn't realize how much he had missed the four of them sitting around their evening fire like this. There was something in the light talk and easy laughter that he found comforting. He didn't realize that it was the warmth of the close relationship that the four of them shared filling a place in him that had been empty since his very early childhood.

The subject of night watches was brought up. As Auron was weighing the pros and cons in his mind, Raiel said, "I think Jecht's snoring is all the protection we'll need. Any fiend hearing it will turn tail and run!"

"Aw, come on now, Raiel. There's no way I can be that bad!"

She giggled and looked at him from under one raised brow. "Wanna bet?"

He just grinned at her.

Auron's smile faded as he resumed his thoughts. He felt they'd be safe here but his cautious nature nagged at him.

Finally he said, "We don't have much information on this place. We need to keep our regular watches."

Thinking another moment, he continued, "I think it will be better if we stay within the rock overhang. Nothing can reach us from any direction except the front so there's no need to go outside of this immediate area."

Raiel and Jecht nodded. They agreed that they would keep their normal rotation of Raiel then Auron followed by Jecht.

A little later as yawns became more frequent, Raiel stood to begin the first watch and the others settled themselves on the ground. There was a bit of shifting and shuffling as bodies tried to adjust to hard ground after a long succession of nights in soft beds.

Raiel poured a cup of left-over coffee and took up station near the front edge of one of the big rock's sides. Pale light cast by the yellow flames of the small campfire softly lit the nearby trees. Nothing would be able to approach unobserved.

She sipped on the coffee, eyes constantly moving. Behind her Jecht's snores were rapidly approaching full volume and she turned to glance at his sleeping form with a smile. The only way he'd believe her about his snoring is if she recorded it on a sphere. And she didn't have one.

She wondered if maybe he still had one left over but doubted it. He hadn't mentioned them in a long time. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't said much about Zanarkand lately, either. Had he given up hope of getting back to his family?

She wondered about his wife and son. How had they managed after Jecht's sudden disappearance? Had Tidus ever come to terms with his feelings for his father? Did he ever come to realize the sheer depth of his father's love for him?

She looked back at her noisily sleeping friend again. How had he managed to cope so well in this Spira with the tremendous weight of missing his family and home so heavy on him. She truly respected him for his strength of character. No wonder she loved him.

The night was as silent as the day had been. The only thing moving was a very gentle wind that slightly ruffled the leaves of the trees. Through the canopy of the trees, she could just make out the silver of a full moon, though its light was mostly blocked by both trees and rock.

She stood leaning against the side of the rock wall as she thought. Why hadn't this part of Spira ever been populated? The soil was rich and dark; there was water. The fiends didn't seem to be any worse or more abundant than any where else.

And since the plains of Zanarkand were certainly large enough and isolated on the other side of the Gagazet range, it wasn't necessary that Sin be fought here. Very odd that Bevelle perpetuated the notion that the Calm Lands could not be inhabited. Wonder why?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone stirring behind her. She turned to see Auron rising from his short sleep. He stopped long enough to pour himself some of the left-over coffee that was still over the fire that Raiel had kept going before coming to stand beside her.

Leaning into the his side as a big arm wrapped around her, she whispered, "It's very quiet. Nothing moving anywhere."

He just nodded as he sipped the now very strong coffee. At least it was hot. His eyes swept the area. Raiel pointed upward and he saw the moon through the trees.

He whispered, "Why don't you get some sleep now?"

Her eyes were burning so she nodded. He held her close and they shared a long good-night kiss before she turned to find a place to sleep. The spot he had just vacated looked the most promising, so she curled up in it, using her smallpack as a pillow. Sleep claimed her almost immediately.

Auron stood in the same place that his mate had; it was a good vantage point. His thoughts roamed back over the day and a trickle of icy terror dripped down the middle of his back as the vision of deadly claws lashing out at Raiel reappeared in his mind. Even the thought of it made his heart rate and respiration increase. He gritted his teeth together and forced the image from his mind.

These plains were such a large expanse to cross; he sighed at the lack of information he had to go on. They would have to travel carefully. Very carefully.

Water was a major concern. He simply had no way to know how widely available it was. Was their find last night a fluke or the norm? They could do without a lot of things but clean water was not one of them.

He wondered why periodic patrols couldn't be sent out from the Bevelle barracks. You'd think that authorities would want to know what, if anything, went on in this large piece of Spira. Sin wasn't fought here anymore so why hadn't it been settled? His thoughts were reflecting those of his mate.

He smiled. He wondered how long it would be before Rin would have an outpost somewhere out here. The Al Bhed definitely had not only a strong head for business but also the acumen to know exactly where and when to place his businesses before anyone else ever thought of it. He treated his customers and guests extremely well and gave them excellent value for their money. That was the formula for success.

His thoughts were interrupted by a chuffing noise somewhere beyond the grove of trees. He silently drew his blade as he strained to pick up any sight or sound that would tell him more.

Jecht picked that moment to roll from his side onto his back which triggered the snoring that only he was capable of producing.

Irritated by the grating noise that masked the tiny sounds he might be able to pick up on the passing creature, Auron eased away from the overhang just in time to catch the noise of something sizable shuffling rather quickly away.

The Guardian stopped and looked back toward the sheltering rock then chuckled. Raiel had been right. Jecht's snoring was all they needed.

Still smiling, he returned to the alcove and nudged Jecht's boot to awaken him for the last watch. Blinking bleary eyes, Jecht looked at Auron and whispered, "What's funny, Red?"

"Nothing, Jecht. Everything's quiet, but keep an eye out. Stay beneath the overhang."

"Got it."

He poured a cup of the very last of the coffee and took a sip - then made a face as he poured the rest on the ground. Adding wood to the fire and hanging the spare container of water above it, he added the aromatic grounds and took up his watch position while he waited for fresh coffee to brew.

In the quiet darkness, his thoughts turned where they always did when he was alone - to the woman he loved so deeply and to his small, blonde-haired son. He saw their faces, heard their voices. There were simply not enough words to say how badly he missed them. It may have been a thousand years or something in their time, but it had only been about a year to him and it was still fresh and raw.

He again thought of Sin and believed that it was probably the key to him being able to get back to his own time, to them. He had no idea how he could ever make contact with it again. It had been an accidental collision that brought him here. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sin seemed to mostly live in the ocean so that would be his best bet for making contact, but there was a lot of ocean around Spira. He could spend the rest of his life floating around in a boat and still not find it. Nope. He'd need a better plan than that.

And, he realized, that in all probability he'd never get back. He'd have to live out his life in the here and now - and he was only thirty-one. That would most likely leave a lot of years to get through. The sports bar idea would give him a means of support and he'd get along, but he knew that he'd never stop thinking of a way back to Asha and Tidus.

Time had slipped by with his thoughts and he noticed some light beginning to show on the eastern horizon. Time to wake the others for their first full day in the Calm Lands.


	40. Chapter 40

Low voices slowly penetrated the fog in Raiel's mind. The warmth against which she had been snuggled had moved away and tendrils of cool early-morning air were replacing it.

Her eyes cracked open just enough to see the large shape that was her mate in a sitting position in mid-yawn. He looked down at the slight frown on her face and smiled. "Time to get up, my love.

Her response was something akin to a groan. Auron knew that early mornings and Raiel would never be on friendly terms and having stayed up late on watch last night didn't help matters, either. It would take them a while to get back into the routine again.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, then said softly in her ear, "Better get up. You don't want Jecht to douse you."

A slurred mutter responded, "Can't. No water." She knew the second container they had filled yesterday was now over the fire brewing coffee.

He chuckled and got to his feet. Jecht smiled and motioned Auron over near the overhang.

"Red, we need to water to clean up with. Why don't we go get some?"

Though a smile tugged at the corners of Auron's as he understood Jecht's unspoken thoughts, he said quietly, "After we break camp, we'll head that way and clean up, then continue from there. Saves time."

Though a bit crestfallen at being denied the opportunity to soak his fellow Guardian (again), he had to agree with Red's reasoning.

Braska was stretching and yawning, blinking the last of the sleep from his eyes as a hot cup of coffee was placed in his hand. "Thank you, Sir Jecht!"

Jecht grinned but he simply could not get used to that title and would never be comfortable with it, though he knew that Lord Braska's use of it was simply his way of showing great respect.

Auron turned and looked at Raiel. She had curled up in a tight ball and was trying to surrender to the sweet sleep that had been interrupted by his rising. He chuckled and knelt beside her, scooping her up in his very strong arms.

"Come on, Raiel. Got to get up."

She mumbled, "'kay. Jus' a minute."

"No. Sorry. We have to get underway."

A soft growl, then she began a long feline stretch accompanied by a huge yawn before wrapping her arms around his neck. Getting her eyes open if not fully focused, she managed a sleepy smile. "'Morning."

"'Morning. Sorry to drag you out."

A big sigh as her eyes blinked, "'s okay. Short night."

"Yes. We'll get used to it again."

A sweet kiss, another stretch and he helped her to her feet. When he was sure she wouldn't topple over, he poured coffee into her drinking cup and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was just enough left from their meal last night to serve as a breakfast for them and Jecht divided it into four portions, handing one to each.

Raiel had seated herself where she could lean against the rock as she ate, willing her still-burning eyes to stay open. She nibbled on the food but she didn't really want it, handing most of it to Auron to finish. She drank about half of her coffee then poured out the rest. It just wasn't sitting well. She had really gotten out of shape - and how she hated early mornings!

Jecht saw her discard the coffee and asked with concern, "Ya okay, little girl?"

Sending him a small smile, she replied, "Yeah, thanks, Jecht. But I could sure use some more sleep!"

She dug her small mirror from her smallpack and looked at her hair. It was thoroughly mussed. Finding her comb, she coaxed the long thick hair back into its smooth cascade then repacked both items and stood, stretching yet again.

She saw her mate's eyes on her and walked to him wrapping her arms around his heavily muscled fighter's body. "Just trying to make myself a little more presentable."

Holding her, he responded in a low rumble, "You're very pretty -" he briefly paused before adding," - but when you woke you were beautiful."

Her breath caught at his words, surprised at the sheer sweetness of the compliment he had given her. Her hand found its way to the side of his scratchy face with a gentle caress as she whispered, "I love you, Auron."

"And I love you, Raiel." His voice was a soft, deep rumble that resonated in her soul.

When everyone was finished, Jecht emptied the remainder of the coffee into the fire, making sure that every ember was out. They each made a quick inspection of their camp to ensure that nothing was being left behind and stepped out from the thicket of trees to see that a golden sun had begun its climb into the sky.

Because the plains were so open, they decided to keep a little tighter formation. For certain, nothing could slip up on them unseen and in this pattern, they could more quickly get into their battle positions. The only place they would really have to watch was approaching the many small knolls of the rolling land. As Auron and Raiel had discovered the previous afternoon, fiends could well be on the other side.

They approached the same pool with the same caution but the area was clear. Raiel stood watch for the three men as they shaved at the edge of the water.

Jecht commented, "The water looks good. Too bad we don't have time for a quick dip."

Raiel said, "No reason why you can't."

Auron nodded and said, "There's time. We don't know what will be available to us ahead."

Braska looked uncertain. The water looked quite inviting, but it meant removing one's clothing - and with Raiel standing watch -

Auron said, "I'll stand watch for you. We bathed quickly yesterday."

Jecht grinned, saying, "I thought ya smelled a lot like flowers of some kind but I wasn't gonna say anything."

Auron shot a glare in his direction and snorted a "Hmph!" but his ears and tanned face assumed a slight pink tinge. And Raiel's laughter didn't help. He had really hoped that they wouldn't notice and it was certain that next time he would use his own soap.

Raiel turned her back as Jecht and Lord Braska quickly disrobed and got a hurried bath. Getting out of the water into the still slightly-cool air resulted in even quicker drying and dressing.

Pulling on his boots, Jecht growled, "Now I could really use a cup of coffee!"

Braska chuckled, "Let Raiel walk Point; she'll have you warm in no time."

Raiel grinned. "You're not going to let me forget that, are you, Lord Braska?"

He grinned back. "Nope."

Ready again, they began the day's travel staying as true to their desired direction of travel as the land would permit but there were many detours around deep fissures and other obstructions so their straight-line progress wasn't all that good. On the other hand, there were more pools of water than they had expected.

On Point, Auron was taking note of everything he saw. When he returned to Bevelle, he was going to fully brief Mikel on his observations and suggest that maybe some "training exercises" in the area might be in order. As CO of the SS Unit, Mikel had a lot of latitude in which he could operate. Not many people questioned the Unit's activities.

Walking Escort behind him, Raiel watched his easy, effortless stride. For a big man, he moved with efficient, flowing grace. He held himself in such perfect balance that everything about him was in complete synch with his movements. She didn't think there was even one tiny muscle in his body that wasn't in peak condition.

The sun shining on his black, black hair just glistened. As he turned his head to scan the countryside to their right, she studied his strong, masculine profile - the way his forehead and strong brows melded into his nose. She loved his nose but couldn't describe it; it was just - Auron. She noted the full cut of his lips, that beautiful chin.

She smiled to herself for her covert examination of her mate but enjoyed the experience of just looking at him all the same. Superior tailoring made his coat lay smoothly across his broad shoulders, tapering perfectly to the waist with its multicolored belt. The flair of the coat's split-back skirt adapted to any movement he made without binding or hindering. Those long, powerful legs were like everything else about him: uniquely, perfectly Auron.

She again thought that she had the absolute perfect man as her mate - even if he did want to order her around now and then. She smiled again. Sometimes they might disagree about something or her temper might flare at him, but they actually seemed to be a good match. His steady, cautious nature offset her impulsive adventurousness and vice versa. They balanced each other.

Beside her, Braska said quietly, "You're quiet, my dear."

She smiled up at the kind man beside her. "Just thinking, Lord Braska."

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her with sparkles in his blue eyes. "Should we start worrying?"

Laughing, she assured him, "No." Her smile faded to a gentle, thoughtful expression as she said softly, "I was just looking at Auron. I'm so glad -"

A very loud, buzzing shwoosh suddenly interrupted her as a trio of flying fiends that closely resembled enormous red-and-blue wasps swept down upon them like three attack helicopters. As Raiel and Jecht ran forward to join him, Auron whipped out his huge blade and almost got one of them but the quick fiend darted upward just out of range of his massive blade.

The blitzball flew from Jecht's hand and slammed full force into one of fiends, stunning it enough that it momentarily dropped down within reach of Raiel's blade. The second the fiend started to drop, Raiel moved to her right in front of Jecht and a flash of silver separated the enemy's head from its body.

Auron was doing his best to keep the remaining two fiends occupied and away from the other two Guardians while they were double-teaming the first one but it was difficult. The fliers darted away from his death-dealing blade with ease, but at least he was keeping them distracted.

The instant Raiel moved in front of him to finish the first fiend, Jecht pivoted left and fired the ball at the second one. Just as the powerful throw slammed into it, the third one suddenly dove at Auron at high speed. His long blade swung at it, but the nimble flier zipped sideways out of its path and drove it's long, needle-like stinger deep into the base of the left side of his neck near his collarbone.

Though the synthing in his bracer protected him from the vicious poison, the sheer pain and shock of the physical wound drove him down to one knee. Only his grip on his blade, driven point-down into the ground, kept him from falling over.

Even as Raiel was stepping in to slash the second injured enemy, Jecht was moving left again, hurling the ball through the air with incredible strength, smashing into the third one, causing it to also drop within reach of a blade. As he ripped his sword from its sheath, he yelled to Raiel, "I've got it! Get Red!"

Raiel spun around, knelt beside Auron and quickly found the wound. The dagger-like stinger had driven in almost vertically like the stab of an icepick, plunging through a major network of nerves that ran from that point across to his shoulder and down his arm, rendering it numb and useless.

As with most deep puncture-type wounds, there wasn't a lot of blood and, especially in this case, that wasn't good. Flowing blood would flush out bacteria and any minute particles of the stinger that would surely be left behind - and that wasn't happening.

Jecht had dispatched the last enemy and was helping the tall Guardian into a seated position. Auron's breath was shallow and ragged from intense pain that twisted his face into a silent grimace. Braska knelt behind him to provide support his Guardian could lean back against.

Though the battle had lasted less than thirty seconds and the result was three dead enemies, there was also one badly injured Guardian.

White-faced but focused, Raiel dumped the contents of her potions pouch onto the ground then quickly picked up two of the tiny vials of Al Bhed potions. Pulling the top loose, she looked at her mate's pale, sweat-covered face and said, "Auron, this is going to hurt. A lot. But it has to get down to the bottom of the puncture."

Not opening his eyes, he nodded just enough that she knew he understood. He could barely get his breath. She handed the first vial to Jecht, saying, "I'm going to try to hold it open while you pour both vials in. This one first, then the other."

Jecht nodded and took the second vial. Raiel pulled the edges of the wound apart and said, "Now." Jecht emptied the first vial into the deep hole bringing a strangled gasp from the Guardian.

"Sorry, Red."

As the contents of the second vial joined that of the first, Auron lost consciousness, his head leaning limply against the Summoner behind him. For long moments, the combination of the two potions actually bubbled inside the wound but that action brought all contaminates to the surface cleansing the wound completely. Now it could safely close and properly heal without danger of infection festering deep inside.

Auron's ears were roaring as blackness began to give way to gray in front of his eyes. He tried to swallow but couldn't quite make the muscles of his throat contract enough to accomplish it and a thin trail of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

He could just discern the dull, indistinct sound of voices close to him.

Raiel.

Jecht.

Pain. Overwhelming, stabbing, throbbing, burning pain from his neck to his shoulder, all the way down to his fingers. A long, deep groan that he couldn't control escaped.

He felt the sensation of a cool wave flooding him.

Spell.

Braska.

Another minty-cool wave.

Light began to penetrate the gray and dullness was gradually leaving his ears as the sound of low voices were becoming clearer.

When he got his eyes open, Raiel was wiping his face with slightly shaky hands, her face pale beneath the tan. Her eyes flew to his and he read the fear in them.

Holding his face, she said, "Auron, we got the wound clean and it should be healing even now. Just rest until you're stronger. I'm going to get some water from that spring we just passed. I'll be right back."

He couldn't move his left arm or hand but he gathered enough strength to grasp her by the upper arm with his right hand and choked out a weak but adamant "No!"

Even in a weakened condition, Auron's grip was very powerful.

"Auron, you're hurting me."

His grip loosened marginally but nothing was going to pry those fingers from her.

"Auron, it's close by, the area is clear and we need it. Please turn loose."

His voice was weaker but no less determined. "No."

Whatever he was leaning against moved and he realized that it was probably Lord Braska.

Braska said quietly, "Jecht, if you'll take my place here a moment, I think I can solve our problem."

There was shuffling and even the little he was jostled caused him to grit his teeth almost to the breaking point. Eyes closed against the furious pain shooting through him, he didn't see the Summoner step away from them and begin spinning his beautiful ornate staff.

He heard a lot of noise but the horrific pain that gripped him distorted it so he could make no sense of it. He heard Braska's voice close to him saying, "Auron, Ixion is here to help us. He will stay with the two of us while Jecht and Raiel get the water. That way, everyone is safe."

Auron didn't speak but the iron grip on Raiel's arm slowly loosened and, as his hand fell away, Raiel took it in both of hers, saying, "Thank you, Auron. We'll be back in only a few minutes."

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the top of his knuckles before slowly putting it in his lap and rising.

There was more shuffling behind him as Braska and Jecht lowered him to the grass as gently as they could but the pain was still extraordinary.

Braska asked, "You want a sip from your jug, Auron?"

The Guardian considered that for a moment and gritted out a "Yes."

The Summoner unhooked the jug from Auron's belt and removed the cork. Slipping an arm beneath his neck, he helped raise his Guardian's head enough that he could get a sip of the potent liquid in the jug, then eased him back down.

Auron was aware now that there was a serious problem with his left arm. Judging by the extent of the wound's effect, he knew it was probably nerve damage and he fervently hoped that as the wound healed he would regain use of his arm and hand.

An icy trail of fear crept through him as a horrifying thought came to his mind, _'What if I can't use it again?'_

No. He would. Somehow. He would just have to work on it when it healed a little more.

He didn't know the time frame, but he felt the wonderful cool waves of healing as Lord Braska continued to cast the Cure spells on him. Though still intense, the pain level was beginning to diminish a little.

He opened his eyes and saw a blue sky that was playing host to clumps of slowly passing clouds and the light breeze felt good on his face. He started to turn his head but a fierce stab of renewed pain stopped him instantly.

As this last round of pain waned, he felt a familiar presence kneel at his right side. "We're back, Auron. Can you sip a little water?"

" - try."

With Braska and Jecht lifting him just so, he was able to swallow with only a little difficulty. At least that much ability had returned. The cool water tasted very good, seeming to both revive and soothe as it entered his body.

When he finished drinking, they gently eased him back down to the grass. Jecht looked around. No signs of additional enemies but they were out in the open and needed a sanctuary where Auron could recover.

There didn't appear to be anything close by. The nearest cluster of trees looked to be about a half-mile away and it was very small. Not what they needed.

As the healing spells continued to work and the pain began to lessen, Auron tried to flex the fingers of his left hand but they didn't as much as twitch.

Raiel's eyes met Jecht's. They didn't know what was in front of them that might provide the secure shelter they so badly needed but they did know what was behind them. They stood and motioned for the Summoner to move off a short way from Auron.

Jecht's low growl said, "We're gonna hafta go back to the rock, Lord Braska." He glanced quickly at Ixion standing attentively at Braska's side. "But we got a problem with movin' Red. Ya think..."

Braska nodded. "Yes, Ixion has already offered to help us."

Raiel said softly, "We'd better not tell Auron we're going back. He'll just get grumpy."

Jecht snorted. "Ya mean grump-ier, don't ya?"

Ever loyal to his Guardian, Braska replied gently, "Auron carries a heavy burden. That would make any of us - grumpy."

Raiel turned and looked at her mate lying on the grass. "How are we going to get him on Ixion?"

The three just looked at the heavy prone figure. Ixion gave a very short, low rumble and slowly ambled over to Auron's side.

Auron opened his eyes expecting to see one of his companions and was startled to see Ixion's head with its large, exotically-shaped horn looming above him. The Aeon turned parallel to the Guardian and folded his powerful legs under himself until he was lying close beside him.

Though the pain of the injury prevented Auron from turning his head, he could see enough with his peripheral vision to understand what the Aeon was doing and was perplexed.

At that moment, Raiel entered his line of vision as she knelt beside him. "Auron, we have to get to shelter and Ixion is going to carry you. We're going to try to roll you over, then onto his back."

She saw the resistance rapidly rising in his eyes and tried to forestall it. "We can't stay here in the open - you know that - and you aren't able to walk yet so this is our best option. If one of us was injured, this is what you would do."

After a moment, Auron's eyes dropped. He didn't like it but he couldn't argue with her logic. A delay was inevitable and he knew they were doing the best they could. He wouldn't make it harder for them.

Then Braska, Jecht and Raiel tried to move him as gently as possible, knowing that their efforts were going to cause him pain regardless. And it certainly did, but somehow he found himself astride the Aeon's back.

Seeing his arm hanging uselessly, Raiel thought for a moment before saying, "Auron, your arm will be safer if we can devise a sling for it."

She studied his coat for a moment and said, "This might work." She unfastened the buckles that held the sleeve of his red coat close around the wrist and got his arm out of it. The coat's shoulder was returned to its proper position, then, opening the bodice of the coat slightly and bending his elbow, she tucked his arm inside so it rested against his body. The coat held his arm securely in place, leaving only his hand outside.

Strong hands held Auron steady as Ixion carefully rose to his feet and stood quietly as the other three got the Guardian centered then let him lean forward, resting his head on the cushion of the Aeon's soft mane.

Since Auron was most vulnerable on his left, Jecht, as the strongest, walked on that side keeping a hand on him for steady support. Lord Braska steadied him on the right and Raiel was in front of Braska walking beside Ixion's head.

Auron realized the best thing he could do under the circumstances was to rely on the others, relax as much as possible and try to stay within the waves of healing that were being cast on him. Even so, fear tried to rise up in him. He estimated that he had no more than one, maybe two percent feeling in his arm and hand and no muscle control at all.

Ixion walked as smoothly as possible, his usual bouncing prance nowhere in evidence. It was a quiet group that retraced the steps they had taken since leaving camp early that morning, their minds full of questions.

Would Auron recover? How long would it going to take? Were they going to be caught in the fierce winter storms that would soon batter Gagazet? Should they return to Bevelle until winter passed? Would this be the end of the Pilgrimage?

Maybe this is why those few who actually made it this far either gave up or died on these vast plains. Maybe it was just too tough.

Each kept thoughts unspoken as they walked. Raiel kept turning anxious eyes back to her mate who appeared to be quietly resting on the great Aeon's back. At times, she would silently reach up and gently caress the side of Ixion's face who understood the messages of gratitude and thanks.

In time they reached the place they had left that morning. When Ixion stopped, Auron began to try to sit himself up using his right arm but Jecht said, "Wait a minute, Red. Lemme get on the other side with Lord Braska."

The two men helped the tall Guardian dismount and held him steady until he was able to get his feet firmly planted on the ground. Then, with one on either side, they walked with him under the sheltering overhang of the big rock.

Auron sat and leaned back against the rock's wall. "Back where we started," he observed laconically.

"Yep. An' it's the best place for us right now so don't even bother gettin' grumpy about it."

He grumbled, "Not anything I can do about it now anyhow."

"No, there's not, so don't give us any grief about it. It's the right move an' ya know it."

Auron knew Jecht was right but that didn't make him any happier about losing a day's journey, especially since he was the cause of it. He looked around suddenly realizing that Raiel and Lord Braska were gone.

Seeing his expression, Jecht said, "They've gone to find wood and get water."

Auron's eyes widened and he began scrambling to try to get himself up but Jecht pressed him back down. "Red, just relax, will ya? Ixion is with them. Dammit, do ya think I'd let 'em go without me otherwise?"

Auron slowly settled back to his seat. He muttered a low "Sorry."

Jecht growled a "Hm" and it was quiet for a moment before asking, "How's ya arm?"

Auron looked down at the hand hanging limply at his waist. "Can't feel it."

"At all?"

"Not enough to count."

Jecht studied the ground, more worry showing on his face than he was aware. "What kinda fiends were those, anyway?"

Auron shook his head. "Not certain. Most certainly of the Bite Bug genre but obviously much stronger. Don't know that the names of the fiends here are even known."

After another quiet pause, Jecht hesitantly asked, "Your arm - ya think - it'll -"

Auron cut him off harshly, "I don't know!"

Seconds passed and he repeated it but much more softly. "I don't know."

The sound of movement through the trees brought Jecht to his feet with his sword in hand, but Lord Braska's pleasant voice called out, "It's just us."

They appeared before the front of the overhang laden with both water containers, a large quantity of fire wood and a small animal that Raiel had brought down. Jecht relieved her of the huge load of wood she carried, then turned to unload the arms of the Summoner who carried everything else in addition to another quantity of wood. "We didn't know how much we'd need so we brought everything we found."

Ixion stood quietly observing, taking note of everything with intelligent, light-blue eyes. Braska turned to the Aeon and spoke softly, "My friend, we deeply appreciate your valuable help. I don't know that we would have made it otherwise."

A deep but soft rumble came from the Aeon and Braska said, "I don't think so, but thank you for offering. Hopefully, all will be quiet here. You are welcome to stay with us or go if you like."

Raiel, who had gone to kneel beside Auron, leaped to her feet. "Ixion! Wait!" She quickly went to stand in front of the great creature and placed her hand on the side of his face, speaking softly, "Thank you, Ixion. I can never thank you enough. You - you are so kind to help us."

Another soft rumble answered her but no translation was required. She wrapped her arms as far around his neck as she could reach then stepped back. With one last glance at the Summoner, the Aeon vanished.

After a second of two, Jecht rasped, "Don't think we coulda made it without these Aeons helpin' like they have. They do that for everybody, Lord Braska?"

"I don't know, Jecht. It's possible, I suppose. I'm just very thankful that they have found us worthy of their assistance."

Raiel gestured to the carcass Jecht now held and said, "I'm really not experienced in dressing a kill but I think I did it right. I've watched Auron enough."

Jecht checked it over and responded, "Looks good, little girl. Ya did real good." The city boy had learned a lot while traveling the length and breadth of Spira this last year.

The two of them arranged some of the wood and Jecht started the fire, still one of his favorite things to do. After seasoning it with Braska's prized packet, the Guardian spitted it and placed it over the fire to cook. He found the same three sticks he had used previously to form a tripod for one of the water containers and soon the smell of brewing coffee filled the air.

Raiel removed Auron's arm from the make-shift sling to check its circulation. The skin had good color and was warm so she knew that part was okay. Kneeling beside him, she began to gently massage the large muscles of his arm, starting at his shoulder and not stopping until each individual finger of his hand had had its turn.

As she worked she periodically glanced at his face which was completely unreadable. That was enough to tell her that there was no feeling in the arm. He couldn't feel her kneading hands.

When she finished, their eyes met and she shook her head very slightly in question and he dropped his eyes as he answered with a slow shake of his own head.

She rose to her knees and placed a hand on each side of his face, turning him to face her. Looking into his eyes, she said quietly, "Auron, it will be okay. One way or the other, it will be okay. You're still you, I'm still me."

He started to avert his face but her hands held him firmly. "No. Look at me, Auron. No matter what, we have each other. I think it's way too early to expect any improvement just yet. A man who sometimes worked with my dad on the boat got slammed really hard in that same area when a lashing broke loose during a storm. It was several days before he got full use of his arm again. Your injury was worse so we have to give it time. We just - have to give it time. Okay?"

Auron took a deep breath and barely nodded his head as her words sank in. She had given him hope.

Raiel carefully returned his arm to its place inside the coat and turned to help Jecht organize their camp. The extra wood was neatly stacked and their supplies inventoried. They still had plenty of the meal packets Rin had prepared for them, there was some game around, they had a good water source and a secure place to rest.

Yes, returning to the rock was the best move. If worse came to worse, they could return to Rin's inn in less than a day, then back to Bevelle from there, if necessary. They would cross that bridge if they came to it.

Medical knowledge in Spira was extremely limited. They didn't know that in humans the nerves for the shoulder and arm are located in the side of the neck just above the collarbone deep in the scalene muscles. They didn't know that injury to this crucial nerve junction could also cause temporary hoarseness and shortness of breath along with the total numbness and lack of motor control that Auron was still experiencing. His symptoms had been and were classic for an injury of this type. Degree of recovery would vary from person to person depending on the extent of the injury.

When their meal was ready, Jecht served it on the ever-faithful used meal wrappers they saved. Raiel put hers aside and held Auron's for him so he could eat. He was chaffing at having to accept help with even simplest acts but was grateful at the same time that his mate did it in such an unassuming manner that made it easier for him to accept.

Before darkness set in, she and Jecht made a short patrol around the area and found it very quiet. At least in this small area of the Calm Lands, enemies seemed to be fairly few and far between but they'd not lower their guard. They discussed watches and decided that the two of them would simply split the duties between themselves. Auron would probably want to argue but they had his own words to use against him.

Back at camp, the fire was replenished and everyone seemed to be in a quiet frame of mind as night settled in. Raiel sat on her knees again massaging Auron's arm and hand. He still had no feeling or control but the site of the wound at the base of his neck seemed to be healing very well.

Instinctively, Raiel knew that his arm had to be moved to prevent muscle atrophy. After she finished the massage, she supported his arm with both hands and gently moved it through all ranges of motion. Some of the movements brought a reaction from him, but the pain was restricted to the side of his neck, not in his shoulder or arm.

Never talkative, Auron was quieter than ever. Raiel knew she was doing all she could and would have to trust in those efforts to help him return to as much normalcy as would be possible. Though he wasn't saying anything, she knew he understood what she was doing and why. Hopefully there would come a point when he would regain enough function of the arm to be able to continue rehabilitation on his own. Having always been self-sufficient and self-reliant, that would make him happy.

By the time she had finished, she felt as if she had been through a workout herself. That arm was heavy! She poured a cup of coffee for each of them and leaned back against the side of the rock beside him, stretched her legs out and sighed.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"I'll take first and second watches tonight. You've done enough today."

She laughed softly. "Thank you, Auron, but I'm fine. Just not used to hauling your big arm around."

"You're tired and need to rest. I've done nothing so I'll take both watches."

"Auron, do you recall at the beginning when I was injured?"

"Yes."

"Did you let me stand watch that night?"

"That was different."

"How?"

" - - - - - -I'm stronger than you are. I can take more."

She laughed. "Had to think, didn't you?"

"Well, I am."

"You may be, but the situation is the same. To heal, you need to rest. You can't rest if you're standing watches."

"But -"

"But, nothing. It's been decided."

Silence.

"Hmph."

Her laughter was joined by the chuckles of the two listeners who had been very quiet during the exchange.

Not long afterward, Raiel helped Auron find a comfortable sleeping position as she prepared to begin the watch. Jecht joined her near the edge of the rock's overhang and spoke softly, "Call me in a few hours, little girl, and I'll finish out the night. Auron's right. You've done enough today."

She put an arm around his waist and hugged him. "Jecht, you're as bad as Auron. I'm fine. I'll call you half-way through. We can nap tomorrow if we need to. Now go get some sleep."

"I love ya, little girl. Just call me if ya get sleepy."

"Okay. Thanks, Jecht. I love you, too. Good night."

"'Night, Raiel."

Soon the plains night was being serenaded by a buzz saw that was guaranteed to keep all but the most brazen fiend far away. Raiel chuckled to herself. It was amazing that she, Lord Braska and Auron had learned to sleep peacefully right beside that strident noise.

She glanced at the sleeping figures behind her but her gaze lingered on that of her mate. She knew the same question was in mind of each of them: what if Auron did not regain enough use of his arm to be able to continue? What would Lord Braska do? What would happen to the Pilgrimage?

Her own thoughts went farther. She was concerned more with Auron's mental well-being if that did come to pass. He had been active all of his life. In his own mind, he was defined by his great strength and physical prowess.

It was only a little over a year ago that he had suffered the cruel blow of losing the only thing in life he knew: his profession. But, he was able to take on the role of Guardian because he still had his health, his strength and his physical ability. How would he cope with having a physical limitation that would affect virtually every aspect of his life?

It would make no difference to her. She would continue to love him regardless. Of course he was a beautiful man with a magnificent body but she loved Auron the person. She loved him before, she loved him now and she would love him when they both were old and white-haired. The only thing she would ever want is to just be with him.

She tried to picture Auron with anything except that incredibly black hair but it just wouldn't come into focus. She chuckled to herself. He'd probably be as beautiful at ninety as he was right now and she'd be a wrinkled old crone. Well, she'd just have to deal with it when the time came.

She looked up through the thick canopy of leaves above her trying to catch a glimpse of the moon but couldn't see it. Must be rising later. If not for Jecht's snoring, there would be total, dead silence in this strange place.

She got her jacket from her smallpack to ward off the chill of the night air. The season was definitely changing. She wondered if it ever snowed on these plains.

Gagazet. There was something about that place that sent apprehension through her inner being. She had never been there, knew little about it, but there just something about it that gave her a sense of foreboding. That was probably silly but it was there just the same.

She looked down at her short jacket and wondered if it would be enough protection against the dreadful ice and snow they would likely encounter. It would have to be. Auron and Lord Braska would fare well due to their outerwear but she and Jecht only had these jackets which were not designed for the degree of cold that would be found on the mountain in the winter conditions that were fast approaching.

She sighed. Too many thoughts in the middle of the night. Not too much longer before she would wake Jecht for the second half. She yawned and blinked her burning eyes. Yes, they would surely want a nap sometime during the day. How did Auron manage by always taking the second watch? A few hours of sleep, get up for the watch, then a few more hours to sleep before getting up again and going all day.

The buzz saw behind her snarked and snorted, then stopped. Jecht was awake.

Raiel turned as he began a long stretch and yawn, then sat up blinking. Seeing her looking at him, Jecht just smiled sleepily. She put a little more wood on the fire as Jecht got to his feet and stretched once more.

Raiel gestured to her jacket then pointed to him. He nodded as he bent to retrieve his own jacket from his smallpack, then joined her at the overhang.

She whispered, "It's quiet. Nothing moving."

He nodded then bent to give her a peck on the check and whispered back. "Go get some sleep, little girl. See ya in the mornin'."

"'Night, Jecht." A quick hug for him and she went to join Auron who was sound asleep near the back of the rock cave. He was laying on his back, his bad arm still secured in his coat, so she laid down on his right side and snuggled up against him. Though still asleep, he sensed her presence and moved his good arm around her, drawing her close. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Jecht passed the rest of the night with his thoughts. Earlier he had watched Raiel working on Red's arm and remembered the way Asha would tend to his injuries and pains after a tough game in the sphere pool. He would keep up the bravado and big smile until he got home, then he'd almost collapse sometimes. It was Asha's gentle, soothing touch that eased away his pain and diminished his injuries as Raiel did for Red's.

He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. No one knew how desperately he missed her. He'd give everything he would ever have just to be with her again, to see her smile or hear her laugh. He blinked back the tears that blurred his vision.

At times it was so overwhelming he didn't know if he'd be able to contain the anguish he felt or not. He had found that you can hide a lot if you laugh enough. Could he keep that up for the rest of his life here in Spira? He didn't know. But he did know that he'd never go back to drinking again. It wasn't possible to drink enough to numb the pain and it usually just made things worse. Nope. No more drinking. He'd be the perfect guy to run a bar. A sports bar. Lots of laughter.

The eastern horizon held a hint of dawn. He looked at his sleeping companions. No need to wake 'em up so he'd just stay where he was for a while longer.

Tidus. His heart contracted. If he was standing here leaning against this rock a thousand years after he was snatched away from Zanarkand, then his son had lived his life and had died long, long ago. That was hard to grasp. He wondered what kind of person he had become. Did he learn to play blitzball? Was he any good at it? Did he have kids?

Jecht sighed. To him it had only been one year and his beautiful, golden-haired son had just had his seventh birthday. That's the time frame in which he would always think of him. Alive. Happy. Playing blitzball and being really good at it. Better than he himself had been.

He wondered if Tidus ever thought about him. What did he think about him? Would he ever realize how very, very much his old man loved him? Wish he coulda told him - but - ahhh! Just not any good at that. Wish he was but he wasn't.

He heard stirring behind him and turned to see Lord Braska beginning to awaken. He'd better get the fire stoked again and get the coffee going. He looked at Red. Still out like a light. That injury took a bigger toll on him than he realized. But that's Red - always gotta be up an' on the job, lookin' out for everything an' everybody. He needed to realize that it's alright just be human - but he knew Red would never accept anything less than perfection from himself.

Better get that coffee going. Time to start another day.


	41. Chapter 41

Auron awakened to the smell of brewing coffee. He looked down at Raiel, curled up between his right side and arm with her head on his shoulder, still sound asleep. Then he looked at the heavy unfeeling lump that was his left arm and closed his eyes a moment.

He wanted to get up but would have to get his good arm free first. Hmm. No way around it. He was going to have to wake Raiel. He spoke to her softly and got some sort of mumbled response, then eased himself away and used his strong abdominal muscles to sit up.

Braska was still yawning and stretching as he stood near the edge of the overhang.

Jecht, just pouring the first cups of coffee, looked over, "'Mornin', Red. Feel better?"

Auron wasn't sure how to answer so he just nodded, "Good morning."

Braska turned and greeted his Guardian. "Good morning, Auron. Any improvement yet?"

"Good morning, my lord." He paused before shaking his head slightly in answer to the question.

Braska nodded. "I think it's still too soon to realistically expect anything. In the meantime, we're in a good place and we'll just keep working with it. Ready for your coffee?"

"Yes." He got to his feet a little awkwardly. He was finding that having use of only one arm made everything more difficult. He tried to retrieve his drinking cup from his smallpack but was frustrated to find that he wasn't able to do even this small task. One hand was required to hold it while another hand undid the fasteners.

Jecht took the smallpack from him, opened it and held it out for him to reach in for the cup, then closed it and handed it back. Embarrassed, Auron wouldn't look at his fellow Guardian but muttered a short, "Thanks."

Jecht filled the cup and handed it to him, receiving a nod in return.

Braska watched but kept his thoughts to himself. He would make no decisions on the Pilgrimage until he knew what degree of recovery Auron could make. It could be resumed at some point in the future, if necessary.

Jecht was looking over the remains of last night's meal and wondered if it would be enough for all four of them. Well, if they had to, they could either supplement their breakfast with meal packets or go hunting again. He'd need Raiel to go hunting with him and she was still asleep. He didn't blame her; he knew he'd be having a nap before long himself.

But it was only a few minutes later that Raiel began to stir, eventually making it to the stretching and yawning stage before finally sitting up, sleepily blinking, looking for Auron. Seeing him sitting near the front of the overhang, she started getting to her feet. On the second attempt she made it though she staggered a moment but she put a steadying hand on the rock wall and made her way to him, kneeling and leaning against him.

Auron smiled as he watched her and leaned over to kiss her when she joined him. "Good morning, my love."

"'Morning, One-I-Love. You slept well?" Her voice was still husky from sleep and he found it very - appealing.

"Apparently so. I didn't wake until morning."

"Good. It's what you needed."

She looked at him with an unspoken question in her eyes which he answered with a very small shake of his head.

She looked down and nodded. Another yawn attacked her and she stretched to her maximum extent. She got up and opened her smallpack to get her drinking cup which Jecht filled after he got a loving morning hug.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Jecht."

"You're welcome, little girl. Ya feelin' okay this mornin'?"

"Mmm. Still a little early. It was quiet last night?"

"Yeah, nothin' moved."

Lord Braska had been standing just outside the overhang looking through the trees at the plains beyond. He turned and greeted his youngest Guardian. "Good morning, my dear. You slept well?"

She smiled at the blue-eyed man and responded, "Good morning, Lord Braska. I did, thanks. And you?"

"Ah, yes. I don't think I even moved until this morning."

Jecht divided up the left-over food and gave a portion to each. "This is all we got so me and Raiel will have to go huntin' shortly."

Raiel said, "Well, it's more than we've had so many mornings." She ate a few bites then paused and handed the rest to Auron.

He looked at her a little surprised. "You aren't hungry?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm still off schedule, I guess. I'll get hungry when I adjust again."

Short on sleep and worry over Auron was making her stomach uneasy. The smell of brewing coffee didn't even have its usual appeal but she wished they had some fresh cool water. That would taste good.

She got her comb and little mirror and put her long dark hair back in order, then went through her pouch of tiny vials of Al Bhed potions. Her fingers flicked through the vials until she found one she was looking for, then opened it and tipped the drops into her mouth. The orange-ish flavored liquid tasted good on her tongue and she started feeling better almost immediately.

Auron's low voice asked, "What was that, Raiel?"

A little startled, she had not been aware of him watching her but she smiled and answered, "Just something to settle my stomach."

He didn't say anything, but Auron was a little concerned - Raiel always enjoyed food. However, there had been a lot to keep her off-stride lately and he understood that. He'd just be glad when they could resume their regular schedules and patterns of activity again. At least she had eaten well last night.

The sun was warming the air nicely and the four decided to walk to the pool to get water and to tend to their morning toiletry. Just before they left, Raiel took her smallpack and said, "Give me a minute," as she disappeared around the backside of the rock.

When she returned, they started the long walk to the pool. Auron's enormous katana was slung over his right shoulder though he wasn't sure he could do much with it if it was needed.

Walking beside him, Raiel smiled and gestured to his temporary coat-sling. "That actually looks pretty cool."

"Hmph."

"It does! Adds a certain - flair, panache."

Auron snorted but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes as he looked down at her from beneath an arched brow. Flair and panache, huh? He chuckled to himself. First she put beads and feathers on his coat and now she's started a new style of wearing it. He was afraid to think what she might come up with next - but he did have to admit that using the coat in this manner to protect his arm was a good idea.

The sun was warm on their faces and it felt good just to be casually walking for a change even if their eyes were constantly alert. At the pool, the water containers were filled, then the men tended to their shaving while Raiel stood guard for them. Jecht held Auron's mirror for him as he struggled with giving himself a one-handed shave.

When they finished, she looked at Braska and Jecht and said, "I'll turn around if you want to get a bath. Auron will keep watch."

The two gladly took advantage of the opportunity.

From the water, Jecht called, "Hey, Red. Can I borrow ya soap?"

Auron looked at him. "You have your own soap."

"Yeah, but it don't smell as good as yours."

Laughter wafted across the plains as three people found that very amusing. The fourth just snorted.

Clean and refreshed, Jecht and Braska dried off and dressed.

Raiel started pulling off her boots and told Auron with a grin, "Now it's your turn."

Alarmed at seeing her beginning to remove her clothing, Auron exclaimed, "Raiel! You can't just -!" Then as she pulled her shirt loose, he caught a glimpse of the black bikini she had evidently donned when she disappeared around the rock earlier - and he took a breath and momentarily closed his eyes. Oh, Yevon. She had nearly given him heart failure by suddenly beginning to shuck clothing in front of Lord Braska and Jecht.

Then frowning, he said a little uncomfortably, "Raiel, you know I don't have swimming attire."

"You didn't need any yesterday."

"- - - - That was different."

"Auron, for Fayth's sake! Wear your shorts then. You have clean ones in your smallpack."

Jecht and Braska stood watching with quiet amusement, then Braska said, "Auron, we'll give you privacy. Go ahead." He nudged Jecht and turned to face the opposite direction.

Jecht started to protest, "But I wanted to look at Rai- ouch!" He rubbed the spot on his ribs that had just had gentle persuasion applied by a Summoner's elbow and turned around.

Raiel told them, "This may take a while."

Braska replied pleasantly, "Take your time. It's quite nice out here."

The darkness to their north and west wasn't noticed as he and Jecht kept watch around them and chatted.

Raiel began removing Auron's coat, armor and other clothing, being very careful with his arm. She turned his back to her and reached up to untie the leather thong that held his hair at the nape of his neck. As her lips gently brushed his broad back with a kiss, she whispered, "You're so beautiful, Auron."

That caught him off-guard. Here he stood unable to even dress or undress himself and she thought he was - beautiful?

She smiled up at him as they walked into the water. When they reached a depth that was about chest deep on her, she had him go underwater a moment to get his hair thoroughly wet, then began to gently work his soap into it, massaging his scalp and hair. Then she concentrated on his neck, shoulders and back before switching sides and kneading the hard muscles of his chest and stomach.

Before she could continue, he smiled and murmured softly, "I think that's all you should do. I can manage the rest."

She leaned close to him as she grinned and whispered, "Coward."

That eyebrow arched above smiling dark eyes. "Never - but I do know when to call a strategic retreat."

Using his soap, she quickly washed and was ready to leave the water when he was. She helped him dry off and dress then slipped into her own clothing and boots, slinging the wet bikini over her shoulder. She combed out his shining black hair and retied it with the leather strip.

On the easy-paced stroll back to camp, Auron's eyes seemed to be repeatedly drawn to the small black articles draped over his mate's shoulder as she walked beside him. It was almost idyllic to quietly walk together, talking in low voices, eyes soft and smiling whenever they met. Both were looking forward to many years of moments like this.

All four felt refreshed and at ease as they returned to camp. Raiel worked with Auron's arm for a very long time then gently tucked it into the front of his coat. He wrapped his good arm around her and held her tightly against him. He breathed into her hair a very low, soft, "Thank you, my love."

She stood on her toes to kiss him and he obliged by lowering his face to her soft lips. "I love you, Auron."

* * *

 

 Two days earlier, far to the northwest, a weather system had begun to form. Spinning faster and faster, tighter and tighter, it pulled great quantities of frigid air and moisture into itself as it grew into a full-fledged dangerous storm, ready to unleash its massive, pent-up fury on whatever was in its path.

The Ronso, the only beings who lived north of Bevelle, knew that such a system moved very, very fast and hit very, very hard. They knew that these systems could be expected at any time from this point in the season all the way through late spring. On their mountain home, they were always prepared and were accustomed to dealing with them. Recognizing the signs of its coming, they gathered what they needed and bolted their doors against the coming maelstrom.

Unfortunately, that knowledge was not known to the rest of Spira's inhabitants since the west-northwest to east-southeast track of these storms took them across the Gagazet mountains and most of the Calm Lands, then out to sea.

As the leading edge of the storm knifed through the atmosphere like the sharp prow of a ship, the bright warm sun was being quickly replaced by heavy gray clouds and the wind began to make itself known as leaves stirred and fluttered uneasily.

Looking at the sullen dark clouds filling the sky, Jecht said, "Raiel, I think we better go huntin' now. Looks like we're gonna get some rain."

"I think you're right. Those clouds are moving in fast." She checked to see that the beautiful hunting knife given to them at Moonflow was still in its sheath on her belt, fastened her jacket and checked that her blade was secure in the sheath on her back. The air was quickly getting a bite to it.

The two left the security of the rock and walked out onto the open plains. Both Braska and Auron were uneasy about them going but they knew it was necessary and settled themselves to wait.

The Summoner sat quietly, sipping a cup of coffee, watching his tall Guardian who seemed to be engrossed in his thoughts.

Auron was thinking about Raiel. He realized that at the pool she was not just telling him, but showing him, that his disability had no bearing on her feelings for him; he was not diminished in her eyes. He now knew with total certainty that she loved him unconditionally and would be by his side without regard to circumstances.

And she still found him desirable. Deep inside he had been afraid that she would be, if not repulsed, at least put off by his useless arm - but now he realized that he should have given her character a lot more credit than that. Raiel was anything but a shallow person. _'You're still you; I'm still me'_ , she had said yesterday - and they were.

Her image floated through his mind. Raiel was stunningly beautiful and her physical attributes were enough to bring a dead man to life, but she never gave her appearance any notice and seemed a little puzzled when anyone commented on it.

Her eyes. They could sparkle with laughter or mischievousness, blaze with fury, or shine softly with love. Even after all this time, he still didn't know how to describe their color.

But it was her personality that really made him smile. She was warm, funny and feisty, creative and spirited, fearless and mischievous, impulsive,  adventuresome - and had a temper. She was also intelligent, thoughtful and deep, loyal and honest, giving and compassionate - and deeply loving. How he had been so fortunate to wind up with such a woman was beyond him but he was extremely grateful.

Braska smiled. Only thoughts of Raiel could put a soft expression and a full, genuine smile like that on his Guardian's handsome face. The Summoner understood the thoughts behind her actions at the pool that morning and knew that she had allayed Auron's doubts and fears about her feelings for him. She and his Aloma were so much alike; must be something in their Al Bhed heritage. His eyes drifted unseeingly into the distance as he thought of the beautiful girl he had married. Soon he would be with her again.

The two men sat silently, each lost in thoughts of the woman he loved.

* * *

 

 

Out on the plains, Jecht and Raiel walked and walked, searching for game without any luck. Everything seemed to have just vanished.

At one point they heard that same terrible loud buzzing they heard before the attack yesterday and instantly snapped into the back-to-back defensive position as their eyes scanned the air around them. But only a fast-moving smudge disappearing toward the southern sky gave away the position of the enemy that were now far away and seemed not to have seen or been interested in the humans.

Silence returned, broken only by the rapid breathing of the two Guardians and the low moan of cold wind skimming over the undulating land. They relaxed their stances and glanced at each other before sheathing their weapons and resuming their search for food.

Though unspoken, each wondered again if they'd truly be able to make it across this vast landscape of emptiness. What enemies awaited them? Was game available? Would they be able to find other shelter as they traveled? Lack of information was disturbing and worrisome.

They trudged across the rolling plains hoping their hunt would be successful sooner rather than later because the lowering clouds were getting darker, the temperature continued to drop and the wind was steadily increasing. It seemed impossible that they had actually enjoyed sunny warmth only hours earlier.

Hair whipping around their faces, they altered the direction they were walking so they'd turn more toward the rock after making something of a loop. At least there were meal packets the party could eat if they failed to find anything.

The thought was in both minds that they well may have to backtrack to Rin's until Auron could make a recovery. Food would definitely become an issue since they were stationary and the little available game would quickly be depleted.

As usual, Jecht was humming the Hymn of the Fayth in his off-key, half-under-his-breath growl. Raiel smiled and glanced up at him. Who else could growl a song! His companions had listened to it for so long that they actually liked hearing it. Like so many things, it was uniquely Jecht.

He noticed her look and smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I love you, Jecht."

"I love you, too, little girl." Jecht's smile was just like his heart - soft and gentle.

They walked for close to an hour before Raiel suddenly stopped and put a restraining hand on his arm. He instantly stopped and looked at her.

Gesturing with a nod of her head just off to the right of their line of travel, she whispered, "There. Just to the left of that knoll."

Jecht's sharp eyes searched, then picked up something small to one side of the rise in the land and nodded. They couldn't identify it and it didn't really look big enough to feed all four of them, then a larger one of whatever it was appeared from behind the knoll.

Raiel shook her head and Jecht looked at her questioningly. "It's an adult with young. We'll keep looking."

He nodded and they kept walking. Though jackets were tightly fastened, icy fingers stole into any tiny gap. Faces and ears reddened and they turned their collars up, seeking every possible relief from the cold wind whipping around them. The two loose ends of Jecht's headband were flapping furiously like some flag signalman gone completely berserk. Though it was only just after midday, the thick clouds blanketing the sky made it seem like dusk.

At least another hour passed before Jecht spied something dead ahead of them and put a hand on Raiel's arm. She spotted it and nodded, then just observed for several long minutes.

Yes, this one was alone and was of good size. She estimated the distance and tried to calculate how much intensity would be required for a spell to bring the creature to a quick, painless end. Jecht watched as she thought and began softly intoning the words for a light Thunder spell as the air around her assumed a faint blue aura which crackled with tiny little sparks that fascinated him. A moment later the spell was cast and the animal instantly dropped.

Raiel's intent eyes watched carefully as they approached it. Her worst fear was that she wouldn't do it properly and an animal would suffer because of it. It was bad enough that they had to kill for food; there was simply no alternative. But she still hated it.

Jecht began to clean and dress the animal while Raiel kept watch around them. He had to smile at himself as he worked. Nobody in Zanarkand would believe this even if they saw it. He certainly bore no resemblance to the burdensome handicap he had once been and he felt a slight flush of pride at how far he had come since he, Lord Braska and Red had first left Bevelle.

Finished, he cleaned the hunting knife and handed it back to Raiel, then picked up the carcass and they turned toward the rock which was still quite some distance away. As they walked into the quartering wind, Jecht felt something cold and wet hit his face. Then another one. And another.

"Raiel, it's snowin'!"

She looked up and saw a mass of tiny white flakes beginning to float from the dirty gray clouds racing by above them. It was as if an enormous hopper above them was suddenly opened, releasing an incredible quantity of white flakes onto the world, blown by strong, buffeting winds.

There was no wonderment or smiling at this unexpected event. They exchanged a worried glance and picked up their pace, collecting as much wood as they could find along the way. They had to get to camp, get the food cooking, then make another trip to the pool for water.

Back at camp, both Braska and Auron grew increasingly concerned as time passed and the two Guardians didn't appear. The weather was getting worse by the minute.

Auron finally went to stand near the overhang as his anxiety reached a high level. About the time he didn't think he could wait any longer, he saw the pair approaching the dense grove of trees that stood sentry in front of the rock's deep cove. Braska saw him take a deep breath and knew the hunters were returning.

Auron and Braska noted their serious faces and the white particles adhering to their hair and clothing. Jecht said quietly, "It's snowin'. We gotta get water and we'll get more wood on the way back."

Auron asked, "Game is scarce?"

Raiel nodded. "We walked a long way and this is the only suitable thing we found. Tomorrow we'll try a different direction."

They took the water containers and hurriedly left as Auron and Braska prepared the meat on the spit and placed it over the fire. At least it appeared that this animal was large enough to feed them for two days.

Braska asked him quietly, "Think we should go back to Rin's?"

Auron exhaled. "No. It's too late now. It would be dangerous to try to travel in a snowstorm and we don't know how deep it will get. Might be a little, might be a lot. We'll have to wait it out here then decide what to do when it clears."

His arm wasn't mentioned but it was understood that his progress would play a large role in whatever decision was made.

The snow wasn't yet heavy enough to penetrate the thick layers of leaves of the trees but the tiny hissing sound of falling snow beginning to accumulate on top of the canopy was clearly audible. Auron looked at their supply of wood and began to add the wood Raiel and Jecht had brought to the existing stack. He hoped they'd be able to find a great deal more on their return trip from the pool. There was no way to know how long the snow would last or how deep it would get.

Yes, he was definitely going to talk with Mikel when he got back. There was no excuse for the authorities not to have pertinent information about this large part of Spira. Regular patrols should have been sent out here for years. How many Summoners' parties had perished on these plains for simple lack of information? You can't prepare for what you don't know.

He walked out into the grove of trees and began tossing what wood he found back toward the rock with his good arm. Braska wordlessly joined him and held out his arms to hold the wood, then carried it back. Once all available wood had been added to their stack, Braska sat, saying, "Thank you, Auron. I'm glad you thought to check that area for wood before it got wet."

The Guardian felt a moment's surprise. Lord Braska thanking him when he couldn't even collect wood without help?

Almost as if reading his mind, Braska said, "You know, it is fortuitous that this injury happened when and where it did. Otherwise, we may well have been caught in this storm without the excellent protection we have here."

Auron looked at the Summoner as one corner of his mouth tilted upward. It was his fault they were stuck here in the first place but leave it to Lord Braska to put the best possible spin on things.

The smile faded as he looked down then glanced back at Braska. "My lord, - have you thought what you'll do -"

Braska cut him off. "No, Auron. It's much too early to entertain those thoughts. We'll decide what is best for us if that time comes."

In spite of his words, the Summoner had considered several possible options but he'd do or say nothing until they knew exactly what recovery his Guardian could make. He couldn't even imagine the four of them not completing this Pilgrimage together.

Their strengths and weaknesses, their personalities and temperaments were so melded and blended together, it was if the four of them had actually become one. There were no squabbles, no dissent. They were of one mind with one goal.

The younger man nodded slowly. He looked out at the rapidly deteriorating weather and said, "It may be too late to cross the mountains now. If it's snowing here, it will be a thousand times worse up there."

Auron didn't know just how true his words were. Blizzard conditions with near hurricane-force winds were raking Mt. Gagazet at that very moment.

The Summoner just nodded but his face was serious. Though he'd not said anything, the probable weather conditions on the mountain now was a concern to him and winter seemed to be setting in much earlier than expected.

One of the few things they did know was that Gagazet itself was estimated to stand about a little over ten thousand feet - and it was an unforgiving place.

Auron looked through the dense trees, squinting as he tried to see the plains beyond. No sign of Jecht and Raiel. If they didn't get back to camp very soon, he was going to find them.

* * *

 

Out on the open plains, Jecht and Raiel were having a difficult time. With the wind at their backs, they had finally made the long walk to the pool and filled the containers then turned to retrace their steps. Forward visibility was severely limited and the snow and wind blowing straight into their faces hampered them even more. They only hoped that they were still on a straight course back to the rock because the wind had covered their tracks and they were trying to navigate by continuing to walk straight into the wind. If it shifted, they would certainly miss the camp completely.

Enough snow had accumulated to cover the ground's unevenness which gave them an awkward, disjointed gait as they slowly slid and stumbled over the slippery terrain. Jecht kept a tight grip on Raiel's upper arm as they made their way through the intensifying storm.

He raised his voice above the wind and asked, "Ya all right, little girl?"

"Yeah, just cold. You?"

"I been warmer, no doubt about that!"

"Jecht? We've been walking a long time now. Do you think we've missed the rock?"

"I dunno, Raiel. Maybe it's just the cold and snow that makes it feel like we've been walkin' so long. We'll get there. Just hang on, okay?"

He'd never let her know it but he was worried. If they missed the rock, he didn't think they could survive in the open. Nothing to do but keep walking.

* * *

 

In camp, Auron was pacing back and forth, dark brows pinched together in worry. He'd pace, stop and look out, then pace some more.

Just as he was trying to decide if he should take the Summoner with him into the storm or leave him here and go alone, he caught sight of two figures struggling against the gusting wind.

His red coat swirling wildly around his legs and the empty sleeve dancing beside him, he ran out to intercept them and guide them to the shelter of the trees and the rock. Had he not seen them, they would have unknowingly passed right by.

With wet clothing and snow caked in their hair, the two Guardians were shivering badly. Auron put as much wood as he dared on the fire to give them warmth and hopefully dry them out while Braska hung a water container over the fire to brew coffee and removed the meat from the spit. Hot food would help raise their body temperatures and soon the coffee would be ready.

Jecht and Raiel huddled as close to the fire as they could get. Auron shrugged out of his coat and draped it across the two of them over their objections. "Warm up then I'll take it back."

Too cold to argue, the pair fell silent as they leaned against each other and absorbed every tiny shred of heat they could. Braska cut meat onto wrappers and handed one to each. "This will help."

He started to hand one to Auron then caught himself, saying, "Come eat, Auron."

But Auron just couldn't bring himself to accept such help from Lord Braska. He was the one who was supposed to take care of the Summoner, not the other way around. He said, "Thank you, my lord, but I'll eat later."

Braska's steady gaze examined the Guardian's face, understanding his discomfort but wishing he would unbend a little and accept his help. However, he knew the young man was proud and stubborn so he wouldn't press the issue.

The hot food, the fire and Auron's coat were reviving Jecht and Raiel quickly. The wind blowing against the back side of the rock and the dense grove of trees protecting them from the front actually allowed a little heat to build up within their shelter.

Auron looked at the stack of firewood then at the trees. If they started to run low, one of those trees was going to lose a limb or two.

Raiel held his food wrapper for him while he ate. As he finished, his big rough hand caressed the side of her face and his lips curved into his beautiful smile. Her smile answered his and she turned her face to kiss his palm before he withdrew it.

While Raiel got her food and ate, he studied the rock's roughly half-circle shaped opening. It was about eight feet across, around seven feet at its highest point, decreasing as it sloped down to form the sides. The long overhang protruded outward much like the bill of a baseball cap, extending a good seven feet beyond the actual opening. He wondered if they could rig something with their tents to at least partially cover the opening to help protect them from the terrible cold. Anything would help.

He did some quick math. Completely unfolded, one tent would measure a little over six and a half feet by about nine feet. They would need to leave a small gap at the top for smoke ventilation. Hm. One tent would probably be enough. But what could they use for a frame to support it and to hold it in place?

Vines! Those long thick vines he had seen earlier growing near one side of the grove. If they were long and strong enough that just might work.

But what would he fasten the vines onto? The side edges of the rock's opening were smooth. The tent's own supports might be strong enough.

Hm. This just might work. He turned and said, "Lord Braska, may I have the tents, please? I have an idea."

Braska laughed, "Of course, my young friend. I wondered what you were thinking about so hard."

Auron explained his plan. Jecht unfolded one tent which he and Raiel held it up to the opening to see if the fit was close enough to make it feasible to try to erect and secure it. Auron's rough estimates were very close and the fit was actually better than he had guessed.

He and Jecht went through the grove and found the vines which Jecht hacked off.

They found that one main horizontal support plus one end support piece gave them the height needed for a side, then they simply duplicated it for the other side. But, it couldn't support the weight of both the vines and the tent hanging from them.

They took everything apart and studied it from another angle. The only other stronger material available to them was tree limbs. Jecht and Auron returned to the grove to find the straightest two limbs of the right approximate length they could. Using Auron's katana, Jecht hacked them down as Auron watched, grimacing with every blow his beloved blade struck into the very hard wood.

The two limbs were dragged back to camp and tightly wedged into each curving side, just inside the opening, then the connected tent supports were secured across the top with pieces of the woody vine.

Auron observed, "We need a vertical support in the center. The tent supports may not be strong enough to handle that much weight hanging from them, especially if the wind starts pulling at it."

Jecht agreed so it was back out into the grove where they searched for an appropriate limb and Auron's blade was (he felt) abused once more. Before they returned, Jecht cut as many additional lengths of vine as he and Auron could carry.

They built what was essentially a tall tripod. Auron held the new center support upright while Jecht, using lengths of the strong fibrous vine, secured three pieces of firewood to the lower end so that each piece was angled out from it forming a stabilizing leg. When the three pieces were in place, the limb could stand on its own and would give support to the center of the crosspiece from which the tent would be hung.

When the tent was finally stretched into place on the frame they had made and attached with more vine, the opening was completely covered with the exception of a small gap at the very apex of its curve.

The inside of the deep cove was around ten to twelve feet across and at least ten feet deep. Already the temperature within was warming while the smoke was being drawn out through the top gap. They had, in effect, created a snug, secure room for themselves that was well lit by the fire.

Raiel asked, "How do we get in and out if we need to?"

A bit of trial and error revealed that the tough, woody vines could be loosened from a side support enough for even Auron to get through, then retied. Just to be on the safe side, spare pieces of vine were brought in and stashed near their stack of wood.

Auron felt good about it. His physical ability may be impaired but he still had his mind. When his three companions liberally praised his idea and ingenuity, he was embarrassed but pleased at the same time. Yes, he still had worth.

Thanks to the combined efforts of the Guardians, they had food, water, shelter, wood, fire and security. With a storm raging outside and having the opening covered, they wouldn't even need to stand watch which was very good news to Jecht and Raiel.

Full darkness descended on the plains much earlier than would be normal even at this time of year as the storm's fury blasted the landscape with heavy snow driven by shrieking winds. Even the noise was considerably muffled by the dense trees, their make-shift wall, and the massive rock that protected them.

They ate an evening meal of left-overs and sipped their coffee while enjoying easy conversation with each other. Afterward, Raiel again massaged and exercised Auron's arm before settling down beside him and falling asleep almost immediately. It had been a tough day.

Banking the fire and adding enough wood to last through the night, Jecht too stretched out and was soon snoring as no one else had before or since. It wasn't long until Braska made himself comfortable and was soon asleep.

Leaning against the back wall of the cove, Auron gazed into the flames for a while before he too laid down, going to sleep with his good arm wrapped around the woman he loved beyond all measure.

* * *

 

The next morning Jecht woke first. After stretching and yawning, he added wood to the low-burning fire and hung the remaining container of water over the flames and added coffee to brew. The first thing he noticed was complete quiet. The storm had passed and he wanted to check around outside but he'd wait until the others woke.

He yawned and stretched away the twinges in muscles here and there. _'Damn, Jecht. You're gettin' old!'_ It never crossed his mind that sleeping on hard ground after a long day which included trudging through a major snowstorm just might have something to do with it.

He stopped and tried to remember how old he was. He was - hm. He had just turned thirty-one when Sin swept him away and it's about a year later so he was must be pretty close to thirty-two now. Or a thousand and thirty-two. That would be enough to make your muscles complain on a cold mornin'! He grinned to himself.

The grin slowly faded and he sighed softly. He wanted to go home. He could make it here in Spira but he'd always miss Asha and Tidus. Not much of a way to have to live your life but he doubted there would ever be an alternative.

He looked at his three sleeping companions. No finer people would ever be found in any land in any time period. He loved 'em - even ol' Red. He smiled as he thought how close to blows the two of them had actually come a few times in the beginning. Big and Ugly. No wonder Red got mad at him.

Ol' Red, six years younger than Jecht, opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Quiet. The storm has passed. Coffee's brewing so Jecht must be up. He raised his head and saw the Guardian looking his direction, smiling. Hm. What was that about?

Auron looked down at the top of Raiel's head on his chest which was all he could see of her; the rest of her was buried in the depths of his red coat. The corners of his lips lifted. He began trying to work himself free and managed to accomplish it with only a few indecipherable mutters from his mate.

"Morning."

"'Mornin'."

Jecht held out his hand for Auron's smallpack which held his drinking cup. The small pack was returned followed by a cup of fresh coffee.

"Mm."

(Translation: 'Thanks.')

"Mm."

(Translation: 'You're welcome.')

Not a lot of conversation before that first cup.

Very shortly Braska began stirring, followed by Raiel. Yawns, blinks, stretching and coffee finally had everyone awake and they ate a breakfast from leftover food. Then, unable to resist any longer, one side of their makeshift wall was loosened and they peered outside.

Snow - as far as the eye could see. Even the ground in the thick grove of trees had at least eight inches from a combination of what had made it through the leaf canopy and what had been blown in by high wind. The top of the leaf canopy was heavily laden, just waiting to drop a big load of the cold wet stuff onto an unsuspecting person below at the slightest provocation.

They walked to the edge of the grove and just stared at the sight before them.

The morning sun shining on roughly three or feet feet of sparkling, pristine snow presented them with a sight never seen by any of them before. The snow they had seen in Macalania had been shadowed by the Forest's constant bluish twilight, sharply contrasting with the stunning, eye-watering brilliance before them now.

Raiel stepped out into the deep snow, laughing as she fought to maintain her balance as she pushed deeper into the frozen white crystals.

Auron and Jecht followed, each making his own foray into this new experience. Braska took a step or two out but stayed fairly close to the grove.

Auron's long legs had taken him farthest, almost straight out from the grove and he stood unmoving, looking at the untouched white blanket that spread over the plains. Jecht had moved out more to the right from where Braska stood, also just taking in the incredible sight.

Raiel's track had taken her outward to the left, though not quite as far as the two men. Their longer, stronger legs could push through the deep snow easier than hers.

Auron was pondering the magnificence of what his eyes were seeing when suddenly some cold, wet and hard slammed into the back of his head. He spun around as the katana whipped from his right shoulder to an attack position - but there wasn't an enemy in sight. Only his wildly grinning mate.

He stabbed the point of the katana into the snow so that it stood upright as if staking out his territory and grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into the tightest ball that one hand allowed him and prepared to return fire.

As he was wrestling with his ammunition, something suddenly smacked into the back of Jecht's head and slid down into the top of his upturned collar, instantly freezing his neck. Stunned, he sharply turned and saw Red in the process of packing snow into a ball.

Growling, he scooped up a handful of snow, mashed it together between big, strong hands and sent it whistling through the air toward the taller Guardian with all the force he could muster.

His attention focused on forming the snowball, Auron knew of Jecht's attack only when it hit him on the side of his face and slid down the side of his neck. Gasping, he turned and fired the now-compact snowball at his latest assailant.

In moments, the air was filled with white missiles. Braska stood laughing and pointing as the two men blasted each other as rapidly as possible. 'Hahaha - Auron and Jecht are so funn-' SPLAT! Right on the side of the head in his left ear.

His jaw dropped in surprise as he turned to see a pair of eyes that were absolutely dancing with mischievous sparkles looking at him with a happy giggle. He had paid the price for not keeping an eye on his youngest Guardian.

His stabbed his staff in the snow, clamped his lips together tightly as he determinedly began making his own munitions and soon all four were heavily engaged in what was most certainly the biggest snowball fight in the history of the Calm Lands. Probably the only snowball fight in the history of the Calm Lands.

Finally, as the cold and the high level of exertion drained their energy, the fight wound down, leaving four happy, cold, exhilarated people grinning at each other.

Jecht grinned, "Red, I can't hardly believe ya started that!"

Auron looked up in surprise. "I didn't start it. I thought you did."

"Wasn't me. I got smacked and saw you gettin' ready to throw again."

"I was just getting the first one together. Not easy with just one hand."

They should have known. Three pairs of eyes turned to Raiel who was biting her lower lip trying to control her grin, not realizing that her eyes gave her away.

Auron looked at her from under an arched brow, then lowered his head without taking his eyes off of her. Seeing his intent, Raiel squeaked and turned to run - but found that running through almost waist-deep snow is not possible.

However, if your legs are very long and powerful, getting through deep snow certainly is possible - especially if you want to teach someone a lesson. Raiel was flailing through the snow as best she could but found herself tackled, flattened and buried in a deep drift that neither she nor her red-clad pursuer had noticed.

Laughing until she had a stitch in her side, she looked up at her mate's laughing face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Auron had landed on top of her but now braced himself with his right elbow which allowed his arm to slip under her shoulders. She would never be more beautiful than she was at this moment. Her dark hair was strewn everywhere against the white snow, her cheeks were reddened by the cold and laughter, and her eyes were glowingly alive with happiness.

He slowly lowered his head until he felt those soft, soft lips against his. When her tongue slowly and gently brushed first across his lower lip then continued across his upper lip, a tingling trill raced through him. Oh, Yevon.

Then a gravelly voice called out, "Ya all right over there?"

Sigh.

"Yes, Jecht. Thank you." The tone of the deep voice was not exactly joyous and Braska's chortle danced through the air.

Happy giggles rose from beneath the snow and the two emerged from their snowy den, covered in white. Auron reached back to take Raiel's hand when his smile suddenly vanished and he abruptly stopped.

Frightened at the instant change in his demeanor, Raiel asked with a quaver in her voice, "Auron! What is it?!"

For a moment he didn't respond. He looked down at his left arm tucked into his coat, then looked into her fearful eyes.

His voice very low, he finally responded, "My arm. I - I think I felt something...."


	42. Chapter 42

 

 

 

Even though it had been less than a week since Lord Braska's party had left, Rin had again driven one of the hovercraft to the edge of the northern treeline and stood looking toward the Calm Lands. He had been very concerned since his last visit to this spot when he had seen evidence in the sky of what appeared to be a massive storm tearing across the plains.

Though it didn't track far enough south to reach the forest, he knew that the four travelers were certainly caught in it and he was worried. He had held debates with himself over the wisdom of taking one of the hovercraft out there to see if he could find them but he realized that that would be sheer folly. He had no idea what was out there, did not know the route they had taken and he'd likely be lost in the storm himself.

So once again he stood here gazing toward the vast plains, wishing desperately there was something he could do. Few times in his life had he felt as helpless as he did now. Slowly he remounted the machine, started the engine and turned back toward the inn.

* * *

Raiel gasped as she grabbed Auron's limp left hand, "What happened!"

He slightly shook his head and hesitated before he responded. "Something like - almost like a little - tingle from my elbow to the fourth and fifth fingers. Just for a second."

She looked into dark eyes and a smile began to spread across her face, followed by happy, relieved laughter. "It's coming back, Auron! It's beginning!"

Almost afraid to hope, Auron was slower to react but at last his mouth slid into that beautiful, wide smile that could light up a dark room and he drew his mate close to him with his good arm. He couldn't wait for the day when he could hold her in  _both_  arms again.

Jecht and Braska had plowed their way through the snow to join them, hearing the news with elated relief. At last they had the first sign. Now the questions were - what would be the degree of recovery and how long would it take.

When they returned to the rock, Jecht took the empty water container and packed it with snow, then hung it over the fire to melt and warm up so they could clean up a little and shave. Raiel couldn't stop smiling while she massaged and exercised Auron's arm and hand as they talked in soft voices.

Auron was just enjoying looking at her as the light played on the planes of her face, noticing the way her thick, soft hair moved, the gentle flutter of the little feathers in her braid. It was hard to believe that this beautiful, loving woman was also a fierce warrior and deadly Battle Mage. What an amazing contradiction.

His gaze fell to her lips. He loved their sweet curve, always so ready to smile a smile that could speak a language all of its own, a range from pure impishness to joyous happiness to almost a seductive sultriness that was for him alone.

He remembered how the light of the fireplace at Rin's played across her soft, light golden tan skin so that it seemed to literally glow from within. He remembered how -

"Auron?"

He suddenly snapped back to the present to see Raiel looking at him with a quizzical expression. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts he had lost track of the conversation and only now realized that she had asked him a question.

His smile was a touch sheepish as his eyes met hers. "My thoughts seem to have taken me away for a moment. Forgive me."

Her head tipped slightly to one side as she smiled up at him. "Depends on what was so compelling that it so totally captured your attention!"

"I was thinking about a woman." The expression in his eyes left no doubt which woman he had been thinking of.

"Oh?" Flexing her fingers in front of her, her smile made her eyes sparkle as she asked, "Should I warm up a few spells and get rid of this woman?"

"I really hope you won't because I love her very much and it was my amazement at the beautiful, wonderful person she is that carried me away."

Behind them, a brash chuckle drew their attention. "Damn, Red, that's good! I'm gonna remember that one!"

As Auron looked down into his mate's lovely upturned face, he softly rumbled, "In this case, Jecht, it is entirely true."

Sitting on the far side, leaning back against the rock's wall, Braska chuckled and sighed. Too bad there weren't two rock caves within a reasonable distance of each other. This young couple deserved more time to themselves. Well, at least the majority of the journey was behind them now. This one last big push would get them across the Calm Lands and over the sacred mountain. Just a little longer until they could truly begin their lives together. A sweet, gentle smile crossed his face at that thought. He did wish, though, that he could see their children. And just once he wanted to see Auron changing a diaper. His smile grew wide at the mental image.

Raiel's hand gently caressed the side of her mate's rough, bristly face. She spoke softly, "I asked if you wanted a shave. The water is ready."

With mock seriousness Auron asked, "You really think I need one?"

Raiel giggled. "You could sharpen your blade on that beard."

An exaggerated sigh. "In that case, I suppose I must." His lips melted into a smile.

Raiel retrieved his shaving things from his smallpack and a frown settled on Auron's face as he began to try to manipulate the sharp razor one-handed. A slight nick drew blood and a sharp oath from the aggravated Guardian.

Jecht told him, "Wait a minute, Red. Lemme give ya a hand there before ya slice yourself open." Taking the razor, Jecht expertly guided it over Auron's face leaving it smooth and soft.

Auron's thanks was more of a grunt than an actual word and Jecht's response was a cross between a growl and "mmm".

Raiel smiled. What was it with men that they couldn't allow themselves to be a little more open and expressive with each other? These two shared a close friendship and, though they would rather die than admit it, loved each other like brothers. She snorted and tried to suppress a smile as she shook her head.

"What amuses you, my love?"

Her voice held a chuckle as she responded, "You two."

Two sets of narrowed eyes studied her but neither was brave enough to ask for elaboration because each knew she would give an unedited, honest answer that they would probably find uncomfortable. Reading their faces, she broke into delighted laughter.

Sitting quietly to the side, Braska watched, listened and smiled. He enjoyed his three Guardians beyond words. Without people like them, no Summoner could ever hope to complete a Pilgrimage successfully.

He now had hope that Auron would regain use of his arm, but was concerned about how long it would take. Though they couldn't stay here indefinitely, it seemed best that they just sit tight for a bit and see what happened.

Food was their most pressing problem. There was a bit left from yesterday and they still had some meal packets but these wouldn't last long without being heavily supplemented by hunting. They already knew that game in the area was scarce and until a great deal of snow melted Jecht and Raiel couldn't even try to go hunting.

The sun was out in full force which would begin the melting process but the air temperature was still cold and would probably drop below freezing during the night. It might take several days before hunting would be possible.

Braska's mind was filled with uncertainty. Should they return to Rin's travel agency or even Bevelle and wait for spring? Was this storm a freak? Would they be able to find enough food to make it to Zanarkand? Would the Ronso tribe have accommodations for them? What weather conditions would they encounter on the mountain?

He sighed. Most of his questions were unanswerable.

A deep voice intruded on his thoughts. "What troubles you, my lord?"

He looked up to see Auron's concerned face. "Ah, just thinking how much we don't know about what is ahead of us. And our food situation."

Auron nodded. He had had those same thoughts. It was almost too late in the season to attempt crossing the mountains, especially Gagazet itself. He looked down at the useless hand dangling from the front of his coat and his lips tightened.

Seeing it, Braska's quiet voice said, "Don't be concerned about it, Auron. We still have a little time before making our decision. Even if we have to wait until spring, we can still continue. I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason. The Fayth are with us."

Looking into the steady, calm blue eyes of the Summoner, Auron nodded but his frustration with his unresponsive limb remained. Even his immense will power couldn't force the nerves to respond.

Unaccustomed to prolonged inactivity, his body felt restless, wanted exercise, to move. He looked at the dwindling supply of wood, then looked at Jecht. "We need wood."

The other Guardian nodded and growled, "Yeah, I noticed. Good thing these trees are close. Ready to go?"

Auron nodded then turned to Raiel. "Will you inventory the meal packets and other supplies? We need to know exactly what we have."

Raiel nodded. "Yes. I've been thinking the same thing."

The two men left, closing the tent-wall carefully behind them to conserve the accumulated heat within the shelter and Raiel turned to her task.

She knelt and sat on her legs as she separated all their items into piles as she counted. Plenty of all types of potions though she wished there were more of the orange ones, probably enough coffee, but only thirty-eight meal packets remaining. Enough for three days if the four of them ate three times a day but they may have to cut back to eating only twice a day. That would give them four days plus six left over. Not much.

As she looked over the piles, she sighed remembering the earlier days on the road when the only food they had was some roasted meat at the end of the day - if game could be found. The continuous walking and fighting they had done had taken a tremendous amount of energy and it was amazing that their bodies had withstood the limited, poor diet for so long. She hoped they didn't have to resort to going on that small amount of food again.

Braska observed her as she sorted and counted. When she sat back and sighed, he asked, "How do we stand?"

Looking up at the Summoner, she replied, "Not too well, Lord Braska. Enough food for three or four days, then we'll have to rely strictly on whatever we can find."

She paused before adding softly, "And there's not much game around here."

Braska nodded and thought a minute before responding, "We'll make our decision in a day or two."

Raiel's eyes dropped and she sighed again as she nodded. The sounds of a very large sword hacking into wood were fully audible and she looked at the tent-wall in the direction the two men were working. Auron would feel angry at himself for not being able to wield his own blade.

"Lord Braska? - - do you think Auron - ?"

"Don't fret, my dear. We will wait until Auron is ready to resume the journey. Most of the Pilgrimage is behind us and we can resume at any time. I don't want any of you to be concerned about it. We'll do what we have to do as we always have."

Raiel nodded gently and studied the ground in front of her for a moment before she began repacking their supplies. She could hear deep voices in the grove as Auron and Jecht worked.

Auron seemed to be complaining about the way Jecht was using his blade.

"Red, it's a sword. It is meant to cut things."

"But it is not intended to be used as a hack saw."

"Ya got a better suggestion for cuttin' this wood?"

" - - - No. I just don't like treating my blade in this manner."

After a slight pause, Jecht answered, "Yeah. I know. But we gotta do what we gotta do, Red."

A moment later, the ringing sound of highly tempered steel slashing into wood resumed and after a time the two began adding wood to the stack in the shelter. Though Jecht carried most of it, Auron found he could carry a considerable amount bundled in his right arm. When they finished there was a very large pile of wood that would keep them warm for at least three days.

When Raiel told him the results of her inventory, Auron's face was solemn. He thought for a few minutes, then turned to Braska.

"My lord -" then he paused as his jaws worked a moment before continuing. He hated beyond measure to have to say this. "My lord, my recommendation is as soon as the snow melts enough, we return to Rin's. We cannot wait until we are out of food to make a decision. If another storm should hit before we reach the inn, it could be - quite bad for us."

There was silence in the shelter as each contemplated his words. Braska thoughtfully nodded before speaking.

"I think I have to agree with you, Auron. Perhaps our wisest course is to back up a step or two and get a fresh start after resupplying. It can't be more than eight or nine hours' walk back to Rin's - which is very fortunate."

Jecht suggested, "Why don't we leave this camp as it is so when we get back here, everything will already be in place for us."

Auron answered, "If we don't return here within a short time, we will lose this tent. It wasn't designed to be used in this fashion."

Raiel said, "Let's leave it in place. If we find that we'll not be returning before spring, I'll ask Rin if I can use one of the hovercraft to come get it. Won't take long to get here and back that way."

Auron considered it. "Yes, that would work."

Later that afternoon, Auron experienced more tingling in his arm and hand but still had no sign of muscle control. Raiel faithfully continued massaging and exercising it, trying her best to help coax it back to useful life again. But it was encouraging to know that at least some of the nerves were still intact and hadn't been irreparably damaged or severed.

The next morning, it was obvious that the temperature had stayed above freezing during the night. The snow melt had continued and now the sun's warmth would expedite that process. At this rate it was even possible that enough will have melted in the next twenty-four hours that they could get through to Rin's tomorrow.

Though retracing their steps was disheartening, they all knew this was the wisest choice. Raiel wondered if Rin was still at the inn or if he had gone to check on another one somewhere in Spira. Normally, he was continually on the move, keeping a close eye on his many businesses. In any case, she knew they would be welcomed by his staff and the party's well-filled purses would easily pay for their stay.

Her fingers touched the beautiful tribal medallion that had been created for her cousin and a soft smile drifted across her lips as she thought of him. Scenes of escapades of their marvelous childhood adventures played in her mind. Every child should be so fortunate to have that freedom to explore, to learn, to get into and out of trouble, to be happy.

She wanted that for her own children when she and Auron began their family. A wide smile creased her face as she envisioned Auron trudging across the desert sands, his big red coat flapping around him as he went to locate and corral his errant offspring.

A deep velvety rumble asked softly, "What are you smiling about?"

Still smiling broadly, she turned to look into dark eyes. "I was just picturing you in the desert, still wearing that coat."

He looked down at his familiar garment with an expression of confusion on his face. He always wore his coat. Then he asked, "Why would I be walking around in the desert?"

"Looking for your kids."

Both dark eyebrows shot up. "Looking for - - ! Raiel, whatever is in your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the wonderful years growing up that Rin and I had and I want the same thing for our children. I want them to be able to run around in the desert and to swim in the lagoons of Kilika. I want them to be able to explore and investigate things. I want them to be able to do all the things Rin and I did when we were young."

Auron hadn't thought about that and her words caught him off-guard. Sanubia and Kilika? Well, it would be natural for Raiel to want their children to have those experiences but he was having trouble imaging that in his mind.

His children - - - - - - -

One corner of his mouth turned upward.

His children.

He liked the sound of that.

His children.

Who cares if he wears his coat or not, but he'd not have to go looking for them because he would never let them out of his sight! They might not be aware that he was watching but he would always be nearby.

His children.

He would be a Guardian for the rest of his life, the Guardian of his family.

His children.

He was completely unaware of the tear trickling down the side of his nose and into the groove formed by his smile.

His children.

* * *

A little later, as Raiel was working with his arm, an electric-like jolt shot down his arm and he jerked at the sudden sharpness of it. It was gone as fast as it had come. Startled at first, Raiel's smile was radiant as the significance of the event sank in. "It's truly coming back, Auron." She lifted the limp hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "It really is coming back."

She worked with it for so long that it actually tired Auron. "Let's rest for a bit, my love. You have to be exhausted."

Her fatigue showed on her face as she smiled. "I am a little tired." She leaned against him, closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Auron eased her down with him so they both resting on the hard surface of the shelter, and sighed. Yes, he could feel the beginning hints of sensation in his upper arm. Surely it would continue to the rest of his arm and hand. Surely it would. He drifted into a light slumber where his dreams featured sandy dunes and beautiful blue lagoons.

The next morning, the four went to check on the snow even before they had their coffee. Their eyes were greeted by the sight of ever-enlarging patches of tough prairie grass in the remaining slushy snow as tiny rivulets of water gurgled toward every low spot on the rolling plains.

The bright sun in a vivid blue sky promised a beautiful day with a comfortable temperature. They would be able to leave.

Returning to the sheltering rock, they had a breakfast from their supply of meal packets and hot coffee. Or least the men did. Raiel pretended to eat and even managed to get the drops of orange-flavored potion into her mouth without notice.

She didn't understand why she didn't feel well, but she didn't want to worry Auron and didn't want him badgering her to stay behind. She knew that stress was enough to throw anyone off and she had had an overwhelming amount of that! Whatever it was would straighten itself out soon or later. She just had to keep going in the meantime.

Jecht found enough clean snow to pack in the water container and warmed it over their fire for their morning toiletry. After everyone was done, the remaining water was poured over the campfire and the ashes were stirred to ensure that no ember survived to do mischief in their absence.

Their meager belongings packed, each took a last look around the site before Jecht carefully closed the edge of the tent-wall to the frame with the strong, flexible vines. Hopefully, they'd be returning soon and would find it undisturbed.

With Raiel on Point, Jecht at Escort and Auron at Rear Guard, they began the long walk back to Macalania Forest and Rin's inn.

* * *

Rin felt uncharacteristically restless and he didn't know why. He couldn't keep his mind focused on any task and finally retreated to the kitchen. He had always been able to find solace in the cutting, chopping, stirring and preparation of a fine meal.

Ty'a finished her assigned work and wandered into the kitchen after hearing her boss busily at work there. "We're expecting guests?"

"Not that I know of." His response had a touch of sharpness to it, something his staff was unaccustomed to hearing.

Puzzled, she didn't respond and started to turn away when Rin realized that an explanation was in order.

He turned saying, "I apologize, Ty'a. I'm just feeling rather at odds for some reason and I thought that doing something I enjoy would help. Hopefully the result will be a good meal this evening and a better tempered boss."

His employee smiled and said softly, "It's all right, Rin. We all have our off-days." She looked at the pots and pans simmering and bubbling on the big stove and laughed. "By the looks of things, we'll be eating well for several days!"

Rin stopped and took stock of his culinary efforts, then smiled. "I think you're right. I seem to have overdone it a bit. Well, we won't have to concern ourselves with food for a while." Normally, he and the staff ate simply except on rare or special occasions.

Ty'a laughed. "It smells wonderful. Too bad there's no one but us to enjoy it."

Rin smiled, but he thought of the ones he most enjoyed cooking for and wondered where they were, how they were faring.

The staff knew that he had gone to the edge of the forest several times so Ty'a thought she understood the reason for his unease and his thoughts.

She spoke very quietly, "We miss them, too."

Rin turned and looked at the young woman. After a moment he said in a very low voice, "I didn't know I was that transparent."

"You're not. We enjoyed being around them very, very much and they are often in our thoughts. We understand."

Rin just nodded and said quietly, "Thank you, Ty'a." Then he turned back to his cooking.

Ty'a decided that rather than have idle time on her hands, she'd do some cleaning in the lobby and dining room. She enjoyed seeing things clean and neat and, in short order, everything was polished and softly gleaming. Her mother had taught her well.

Bardoc had busied himself with maintenance on the two hovercraft, then checked the fuel level in the large hidden tank behind the inn and had chopped more wood for the fireplaces in the rooms.

Leita had pressed and neatly folded stacks of spotless linens and had freshened every room in the inn. Rin's Travel Agencies had a reputation for immaculate rooms that were always ready and every staff member was personally dedicated to upholding that reputation.

Though they were busy, somehow the inn seemed strangely - lonesome.

* * *

They were making good time. So far, they had encountered only one minor enemy which had been easily and quickly dealt with. Not far ahead, they could see the inclining shoulder of land that would take them from the Calm Lands. After they climbed this shoulder, it would be only a few more hours to the inn.

It had been a quiet walk. No one had much to say, keeping company with their own thoughts.

Walking Rear Guard, Auron silently endured the recurring jabs and stabs of electricity that coursed through his arm and hand as healing nerves began trying to send signals and commands to awakening receptors. Though painful, he took the increasing frequency as good news.

He saw Raiel periodically turn and look back at him from her forward position. He gamely gave her a reassuring smile, keeping the pain to himself. They had to keep moving.

Before starting up the incline, all three Guardians carefully looked for signs of any enemies that might be crouching on or behind the boulders and rocks. Seeing nothing, they cautiously began the climb up the sloping shoulder of land, leaving the plains behind them for now.

They walked. It was farther than they had remembered and the sun was far past its zenith when they finally entered the blue twilight of Macalania Forest. Auron grimly stood silent beside Lord Braska while Jecht and Raiel fought the few enemies they encountered. He never thought he'd see the day when he would have to stand uselessly to the side while others fought the battles.

However, one benefit was that he was able to observe the Summoner during the fights. Braska never took his intent eyes from the Guardians as they fought, always thinking, anticipating, watching for any need his magic could fulfill. Auron's appreciation for the man's dedication to those sworn to protect him with their own lives grew significantly. In a strange sort of way, he was glad he had the opportunity to see Lord Braska in this role. Heretofore, he had known it but had never seen it. Actually seeing it took it to the deepest level of rock-solid understanding.

Auron found that he was completely mesmerized watching the teamwork and well-practiced expertise shown by Jecht and Raiel as they fought, moving in a tightly choreographed tango of death.

The first time he saw Raiel duck under Jecht's slashing blade, he gasped as his face blanched, then realized as he caught his breath that each knew exactly where the other was and what he/she would do next as they moved in front of, behind and around each other. By the time Jecht's blade finished its arc, Raiel was on the other side of him, in perfect position to land the finishing blows, allowing Jecht to already be moving to continue the next attack. Their movements were so close they were actually brushing against each other at times. Amazingly skillful. Heart-stopping - but amazing.

When the first brief skirmish ended, Braska's twinkling eyes flashed to him as he commented softly, "Incredible, isn't it? Though I have watched it so many times, I still don't see how they do it."

Auron just shook his head. During battles, his role as heavy fighter was to take on the larger enemy while Jecht and Raiel double-teamed on the smaller ones, and though he knew in his mind what they were doing, he had never witnessed it, especially from this rearward perspective.

As pyreflies drifted upward, the two Guardians bent to retrieve gil and a few things dropped by the enemies then returned to their positions as though they had done nothing more than fleck away a speck of dust. Auron couldn't keep his lips from turning upward just a bit at their matter-of-fact demeanor and realized that he felt very proud of them and his respect for them notched higher than it already had been. The tall Guardian was very thoughtful as they continued their walk.

Braska had often thought that, in battle, the three Guardians were like music that flowed with beautiful but relentless precision. Each had a defined role that blended perfectly with the roles of the others. Raiel was the light soprano, flitting in and out, back and forth, dancing around Jecht who provided the solid middle notes while Auron was the steady, thundering bass that provided the pulsating rhythm of the deadly dance.

As they walked, Auron glanced down at the limp hand protruding from the front of his red coat and pondered Lord Braska's belief that all things happened for a reason. Yes, he had a new perspective on the other three members of his party and he had new and higher respect for each of them. But what in Spira could it possibly mean? Frankly, he didn't think there was any meaning behind his injury and this return to the inn. It had just happened and this is what they had to do.

All things happen for a reason. Maybe that belief was one of the sources of Lord Braska's peace and calm. He didn't discount the Summoner's belief, he just didn't think it applied in this case. His mind mulled over a myriad of possible explanations but none seemed worthy of real consideration.

His world had been more of the 'this-is-what-it-is-so-deal-with-it' genre without the necessity of delving into deep meanings of events in search of hidden purposes and causes.

His ruminations were interrupted by Raiel's happy voice singing out, "We're almost there! I can see it!"

Since entering the constant twilight of Macalania Forest, they hadn't had the sun with which to gauge the time and only their tired feet told them that many hours had passed since they had left camp early that morning. Each of them had smiles of varying degrees as they thought of the warmth, comfort and good food that they knew they would find inside the inn.

* * *

Leita had walked outside the inn's front door just to breathe the cold, fresh air for a few moments. Unlike most Spirans, she enjoyed the cold, the snow, and hoped she'd be able to stay at this station for a very long time. She had let Rin know her preferences and he had not rotated her out as he had others and she appreciated it.

Movement to her left caught her attention and for a moment the distant figures seemed almost a mirage in the dim light but - - no! It was them! It really was!

She waved her arms back and forth and saw the smaller figure in front wave back. Turning, she hurried into the lobby calling loudly, "RIN! RIN!"

Running from the kitchen, the alarmed Al Bhed all but leaped the furniture to get to her. As soon as she saw him, she pointed and exclaimed with laughter, "It's them, Rin! It's them!"

He didn't need to ask who she was referring to. Throwing the dish towel aside, he rushed past her and out the front door, pausing in the cold to look at the four figures trudging through the snow toward him. With a laugh, he started running toward the small figure in the lead waving to him.

When his long legs had closed the distance, he grabbed his precious cousin and swung her around until they both got dizzy and collapsed laughing in the snow. After a moment, he looked up to see a laughing Lord Braska, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron.

Scrambling to his feet and giving Raiel a hand up, he said as he offered his hand, "Lord Braska, I can't tell you how marvelous it is to see you again! All of us here have had the four of you on our minds constantly."

Taking Rin's hand in his, Lord Braska said, "Rin, it's wonderful to see you. Though we didn't expect it, events have conspired to bring us here again so we're looking forward to enjoying your unsurpassed hospitality for a while."

"You are so very welcome at any time, Lord Braska. Come, it's cold out here and I'm sure you've had a long walk. Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Yes. It was quite a bad one, but we had good shelter thanks to these three - but the story will be told much better by a crackling fire."

Warm handshakes were exchanged with Sir Jecht and Sir Auron. He immediately noticed Sir Auron's left arm and he asked with concern, "Your arm, Sir Auron - you were injured?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, that is the primary reason for our return."

Sir Jecht growled, "He got stabbed pretty bad in a battle, then that big snow hit us an' we were runnin' out of food. Not much game out there an' we couldn't go huntin'."

Walking as they talked, they soon reached the inn to see Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a standing out front to greet them and usher them inside.

The lobby was filled with happy voices and all four travelers were genuinely touched by the genuine sincerity of the staff's welcome.

Rin told them, "This is just amazing! Earlier today I felt the strong urge to do some serious cooking - I was thinking of you as I prepared it - and here you are! I hardly know what to think of this coincidence."

Lord Braska responded, "Rin, I think things happen for a reason. We may not always know what that reason is, but it's there just the same. And you cannot imagine how much we will enjoy your efforts. Your culinary skills cannot be surpassed."

Rin's tan face colored and he bowed, "Lord Braska, it is my sincerest pleasure to prepare a meal for you!"

Turning to the entire party he asked, "Would you like time to rest a bit and freshen up before dining?"

The four looked at each other, speaking without words, then the Summoner said, "I think a brief rest would be appreciated by all of us. It has been quite a long walk since just after sunup this morning. And a hot shower will be a grand luxury!"

At a nod from Bardoc who had already quickly lit the fireplaces in the rooms, Rin replied, "Rest and relax, then. Dinner will be served when you are ready."

He paused before he continued in a softened voice, "We are so happy to have you here."

Royalty could not have ever been better received and treated as the smiling staff escorted them to their rooms and quickly double-checked that everything was in perfect order for their guests.

The luxury of hot showers and soft warm beds were the recipe for world-class naps before they rose to enjoy Rin's indescribably good cuisine over which their tale was told to a rapt audience of Rin and his staff.

After hearing their saga, Rin shook his head and said, "You have safe haven here for as long as you need or want. Sir Auron, I'll trust you to tell me if there's anything I can do for you."

"My thanks, Rin."

When the last of their coffee had finally been drunk, the tired travelers retired to their rooms and quickly surrendered to sleep in their warm beds.

The next morning after breakfast, they sat in the comfortable lobby talking while Raiel worked on Auron's arm. As she was massaging the fingers of his hand, she suddenly stopped. His thumb had moved.

"Auron! Did you feel that?"

Looking at it, he shook his head slightly. "No. Did it move?"

"Yes. Oh, yes! The muscles are beginning to respond to the nerves again." Unable to restrain herself, she threw both arms around his neck with laughing happiness.

There were several more occurrences during the course of the day, each seeming more pronounced than the one before it until even Auron's cautious restraint accepted the fact that real progress was being made.

Jecht grinned, "See? Ya just needed some of Rin's great cookin'."

Auron looked into his mate's lovely face saying, "I give the credit to the one who would not give up on me."

By nightfall, he actually had a little feeling in his thumb, second and third fingers. Not much, but a little, and by the end of the second day, the fourth and fifth fingers were tingling almost continually, signaling their own revival.

The third morning, as Raiel began their after-breakfast therapy session, Auron began trying to move his arm using muscles alone. At first there was almost no response, but as they continued he was actually able to move it fractionally more each time. By the time they had finished, his face was glistening with sweat from his efforts.

He sat back in the big chair to let his breathing return to normal. "That's harder than you'd believe."

Seeing that they had finished for the time being, Rin came into the lobby with a cup of fresh, hot coffee and offered it to his cousin's mate then handed Raiel a container of a potent cream he had made, telling them, "This may help, as well. I remember my mother making it when anyone had difficulties with muscles, whether it was sprains, strains or just painful from overuse. I don't know that it will be beneficial in this case but it shouldn't hurt to try."

Raiel rose and hugged her cousin, saying, "Rin, you are always thoughtful. Thank you. I'll use it during our next session."

And she did. Auron said he could immediately feel the difference and the muscles seemed to be responding better with its use. By time for the evening meal, he was able to raise the arm from the straight down position out to the side several inches and was beginning to be able to grasp objects with his fingers, albeit a little clumsily.

Within five more days, he had regained roughly ninety percent feeling and was working hard to continue restoring functional use of both arm and hand. Except for short breaks, he and Raiel worked all day long. And he could hold her with both arms again.

Over the next week, almost all feeling had returned with the exception of the fourth and fifth fingers which lagged behind at somewhere around eighty percent and he had fair range of motion though not nearly as much as before. It remained to be seen whether that would improve with time and use.

Auron had risen extra early that morning and had taken his katana outside into the dim blue light and had practiced handling it, getting used to the reduced feeling in his hand and trying to adapt to the restricted range of that arm.

At breakfast, he told the others, "I'm ready to test this in battle now. I'll have to make a few adjustments, but I think I'm ready."

Braska smiled broadly. "What wonderful news, Auron. Why don't we make a trial run after we eat and see how you fare? Jecht?"

Jecht growled with a grin, "That's good with me, Lord Braska. Real good!"

A short time later, they gathered in the lobby, fully armed and ready to search out enemies. They patrolled back and forth on the trails through the forest searching for fiends, accepting all challenges. Jecht and Raiel held back allowing Auron to do most of the fighting but were instantly ready to engage if needed.

Auron continued to adapt and refine his techniques in each battle. He found that his arm fared better if he allowed his coat to serve as a sling when not fighting. However, when an enemy presented itself, he could assume his battle stance and slide his arm free of the coat in one easy motion.

Since his right arm and hand were naturally stronger to begin with, he gradually found the most advantageous ways to use the weaker side while sacrificing as little as possible of his overall strength and effectiveness.

A few hours later, sweat streaming down his face even in the chilly forest air, he looked at the fingers of his left hand as he flexed them and opened and closed the hand. "I'm ready. This is as good as it's going to get unless I regain more sensation and muscle control but I think I can manage with what I have."

The walk back to the inn was made with conflicting emotions. Genuine happiness and relief for the degree of Auron's recovery but also acknowledging the uncertainty and unknown that still awaited them not only on the Calm Lands but on the great mountain Gagazet and in Zanarkand itself.

This last year of hard living was showing the toll it had taken on them. They were getting tired to a degree that even a few days of rest and sleep couldn't make inroads on it. Auron knew that Lord Braska wanted to get this Pilgrimage completed, as they all did.

In some ways, it felt as if this was becoming the journey that would never end. He had trouble even remembering what life was like without constant fighting, walking, searching for food, sleeping on the ground in the open, living out in whatever the weather was at the time. The three of them would certainly have to go through a period of adjustment when they returned.

He looked at Jecht who had become a steady, rock-solid, always good-natured friend and partner on whom he relied heavily.

He looked at Raiel. None of them would have made it this far without her influence. She was the catalyst that made it all come together successfully. If he and Jecht were feeling the negative effects of the last year, how much more must she be feeling it with her smaller size and lighter body. It had to be magnified in her.

Adding the stress she had been through, it was no wonder that she hadn't been feeling well lately. He knew she would pitch one unholy fit if he tried to get her to remain with Rin until he and Jecht returned, but he was very concerned that she'd not be able to hold up under the hardships still ahead of them, not only getting to Zanarkand, but on the return trip, as well. It could be as much as four or five, even six months before they got back - more if conditions on Gagazet delayed them in either direction of travel.

He recognized that food was going to be their number one problem if more game wasn't available deeper into the plains. They were going to have to cross the Calm Lands as quickly as possible. The thought entered his mind, _'Were there other Guardians who had survived the journey to Zanarkand only to starve on the return trip across the vast plains?'_

That would definitely fit in with his thoughts on the fiends found there. He theorized that there were fewer enemies because there were much fewer people - only Summoner's parties. And the enemies were stronger because, as Guardians and Summoners, they would have been stronger people to have made it that far. Without a surviving Summoner, there would have been no one to Send them. A possibility, anyway. He certainly had no intentions of allowing any in his party to join them if he had even the remotest control over it.

He smirked to himself. _'And who was the first to fall to injury, Hot Shot?'_   It had even taken the assistance of a generous Aeon to carry his butt back to the rock. But he knew that, if it had to happen, he still preferred that it was to him instead of to one of the others.

On their return to the inn, they enjoyed a hot lunch that Rin had waiting. As they were leaving the dining room to retire to their rooms to rest, Auron asked, "Rin, will you or one of your staff have occasion to visit Bevelle any time soon?"

"It can be done anytime, Sir Auron. How may we be of service to you?"

"I'd like to send a note to someone there - a friend who now holds the position that Commander Collin held before him. It is my thought that it would be advantageous for his people to run periodic patrols in the Calm Lands. There is no intelligence on anything there and I'd like to send him my thoughts for his consideration."

"I'll see that your message is placed into his hand. There are writing materials in each room and I'll bring extra in a moment."

"You have my thanks, Rin."

Raiel had continued on to the room and as Auron turned to leave, Rin touched his arm. "May I have a quick word, Sir Auron?"

"Of course."

The Al Bhed seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "Is Raiel well? She doesn't seem to be eating much and seems rather subdued. That isn't like her at all."

Auron thought before answering, "I've noticed the same thing, Rin, but I really don't know what to attribute it to. We're all very tired. The accumulative effect of this whole year is catching up with us. And she's had some highly stressful situations lately, as well."

Rin nodded. "I hope I'm not intruding with my question. I was just - very concerned."

"Not at all. And I share your concern but we both know better than press her on it."

Rin smiled. "That we do. Thank you, Sir Auron. Please tell me if I can help in any way. With anything."

Auron's smile was sincere. "Thank you, Rin. Your help to this Pilgrimage has been invaluable. Each of us is deeply in your debt."

Rin returned the Guardian's smile. "I know where the true debt lies."

He started to turn away but seemed to have a thought and turned back. "Sir Auron - - your friend is obviously trustworthy." He paused and when Auron nodded, he continued, "If you think it worthwhile, tell him that I will make - uh, fast transport - available to him both through the forest and into the Calm Lands. I will trust your discretion on that offer. It is a long way to travel and would certainly make his initial inspection more expeditious. The two craft can accommodate him and up to three others."

Auron smile grew again. "I certainly will tell him of your offer, Rin. And you can have full confidence in him and his men. He and Raiel became good friends during the short time we were in Bevelle and, of course, he served a long time under Commander Collin."

Auron studied the man a moment more and said quietly, "You're a good man, Rin."

Rin's face flushed at this high compliment from the Guardian but before he could respond, Sir Auron turned toward his room. Rin stood where he was for a moment, then went to the store room to secure more writing materials. He slipped the paper under the door and quietly returned to the kitchen.

He and his staff had been working very hard on preparing meal packets for their guests to take with them when they left. He and Bardoc had also devised additional sling pouches that the three Guardians could carry but quickly drop whenever a battle had to be fought, then retrieved afterward. If they could travel quickly enough, this food would probably get them all the way to the mountains. Hopefully the Ronso tribe would offer provisions to get them to Zanarkand. He didn't know how they would manage until they made it back to the Ronso town.

The astute businessman's mind wandered into the future. From what his guests had said that first evening at dinner, the land was ripe to be settled. Good rich land, water seemed to be plentiful. The main problem, at least at this early point, seemed to be lack of food.

A smile grew as he pictured a nice little inn with a full stock of supplies sitting right in the middle of the rolling plains. His industrious mind immediately began to address the problems of construction, staffing, supplying, and so on - and just as quickly as the questions arose, he knew the answers. He then mentally perused the roster of his employees, considering the ones who would be most suitable in that location.

* * *

In his room, Auron sat at the small desk and began to write while Raiel slept soundly in the warm bed undisturbed by the scratch of the pen on the paper as many lines were written and maps were drawn. When he finished, he looked over the many sheets of paper covered with his neat penmanship before tucking them into a large envelope, sealing it and addressing it to Commander Mikel/ SS Unit, Bevelle.

Glancing at his sleeping mate, he collected the paper Rin had slid under the door and began to write again, addressing this one to her brother. Sealed in its envelope, he placed both in an inner pocket before removing his coat and stretching out beside Raiel for a nap. He was tired.

Tomorrow they would start out again.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Late the following afternoon found them approaching the familiar massive rock with its thick grove of trees and seeing it almost gave them the feeling of coming home again. Everything was as they had left it so they had nothing to do except start the fire and fill the water containers.

The sling pouches that Rin and Bardoc had made for the Guardians worked well. Instead of wearing the strap across their chests as Braska did, theirs simply hung from one shoulder which allowed them to instantly drop it to engage in battle and a secured flap kept the contents in place.

Rin and his staff had worked feverishly to prepare plenty of food for them. Sealed in airtight packets were enough meals to feed all four of them three times a day for more than a month. If they supplemented them with what game they could find, they should have enough food to get them to the Ronso settlement.

Braska thought to himself yet again, _'What would we have done without Rin's thoughtfulness, generosity and ingenuity?'_

He and Jecht elected to wait in camp while Auron and Raiel went to the pool for water and indulged in a quick bath in the cool water. Holding Raiel close, Auron smiled and said, "And to think that I used to abhor getting into water."

"Changed your mind, huh?"

"Yes. But only under certain circumstances."

"What might those be?"

"That you are with me."

"Count on it, One I Love."

"I do. And always will."

They were a little later returning to camp than they had originally expected.

The next morning, the tent wall was disassembled and the site cleaned, though the stock of firewood was left in place, ready to be used on their return. Refolding the tent and getting it back into its package was easier said than done but finally it and its supports were secured and Braska shrugged both tent packs onto his back before pulling his robe over them.

The Summoner looked down at his well-worn blue and cream robe and gently ran his fingers over the fabric. He'd miss this old thing when he changed into his ceremonial robes. This one was sturdy and practical whereas the ceremonial one was, in his opinion, ostentatious to the point of almost being buffoonish, especially that dreadful head piece that went with it. However, he felt that it was appropriate for him to be wearing it when he entered Zanarkand.

With a last long look around, the four left the huge rock that had sheltered them so well and set off under a stunning blue sky that was bathed in the kind of glowing golden sunlight that was seen only very early in the morning. A soft breeze made the cool temperature feel refreshing and revitalizing, and though the ground was still a little soft from the massive snow melt, conditions were superb for traveling.

It was only a short time later that Raiel spotted two pointed ears just barely visible above a rise in the ground. Stopping and drawing her sword, she was quickly joined by Auron and Jecht just as three wolf-like fiends leaped out at them but they were no match for three well-seasoned Guardians. As pyreflies wafted into the sparkling morning, the three exchanged glances and quiet smiles. They were one again, whole, feeling good and ready to take on all comers.

A few hours passed before the next group of enemies appeared. Six Flame Flans - just the kind of fiends Braska had been waiting for. The Guardians hardly had time to take two running steps toward the enemy when Lord Braska yelled "Aeon!" and, a little surprised, they stopped immediately and fell back, watching the Summoner.

Braska held his arms straight out to the side, then raised his staff high above his head and held it there for the briefest moment before quickly throwing both arms down and out to the side. Instantly, enormous, towering shards of glistening ice stabbed into the ground around him with thunderous crashes.

The jaws of the Guardians dropped as a shining, luminous figure appeared from a ball of blindingly white light in the sky and regally descended into the midst of the shards, her incredibly beautiful face reflected in the many facets of the crystalline ice.

At her short nod and blink, the towers of ice around her exploded with shocking suddenness and a gossamer half-skirt that had been attached at her waist was sent flying high into the air before wafting down to drape softly across the Summoner's arm. Fully revealed for the first time, her stunning figure, worthy of any goddess, was clad in only the barest excuse for clothing, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. Elaborately coiffed blue hair further validated her goddess stature.

Jecht's wide eyes were all but bulging out of his head. "HO-LY...!" Raiel's sharp elbow in his ribs barely registered.

Shiva shot a coolly amused glance in his direction before directing her attention to the hapless enemies before her.

She spun around gracefully and swept her arms toward the enemies sending a thick coat of ice onto the ground around them, freezing them in place. The Aeon continued her spell by waving her arms in an elegant flourish then raised both arms above her head catching a gigantic ball of glowing white which she then hurled toward the fiends, encasing them in huge freezing shards of ice.

Helpless, the Flans could only watch as the Aeon languidly extended one arm and casually snapped her fingers. The ice and the frozen Flans instantly shattered, leaving only pyreflies to flutter into the sky.

Another nonchalant glance at the Guardians, a nodded acknowledgment to the Summoner and she vanished, leaving stunned silence behind her.

Jecht's mouth still hung open as he slowly turned wide eyes to Lord Braska and gazed at him in shocked awe. The others couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction to the Aeon.

Raiel tried to get his attention, "Jecht?"

Nothing.

"Jecht!"

He finally tore his eyes away from the Summoner and looked at her. "Did you see that? Did you - she - how - " Giving up, he turned back to Braska, "You knew about her?"

Blue eyes sparkling, he answered, "Of course, Jecht."

Brain function beginning to return, the befuddled Guardian muttered, "I sure hope there's a lot of those kinda fiends around here."

Laughing, they fell back into their formation and resumed the walk. Walking Escort beside the Summoner, Jecht would periodically turn and look at Lord Braska with pure wonderment in his eyes. Braska would just chuckle, blue eyes still sparkling.

They fought other fiends but, much to Jecht's disappointment, they saw no more Flame Flans. Raiel laughed as she visualized her fighting partner out trying to round up as many Flans as he could find, herding them back to the Summoner.

As the afternoon sun dropped lower and lower in the sky, they were on the lookout for a place to camp for the night. Unfortunately, no big rocks were in evidence so they finally settled on a thick grove of trees that was not too far from a nice-sized pool. Jecht and Raiel gathered wood for their fire as Auron began setting up the tents. Cautious as always, he felt that would be safer for them than sleeping out in the open. Between being in the tents and in the shelter of the thick grove, they wouldn't need to stand watches.

Wood gathered, water containers filled, coffee brewing, Auron and Raiel left to try their luck at hunting but there was nothing suitable to be found. Tired and sore of foot, they returned to camp, very thankful for Rin's meal packets.

Two more weeks of this routine followed as miles passed beneath their boots and the white behemoth to their north very slowly grew in size.

Yet another morning, coffee brewed, meal packet eaten, shaving and morning toiletry completed, tents repacked and they were off again. Auron was quieter than normal. He said nothing to Raiel but he had observed her surreptitious use of potion drops becoming more and more frequent as her food intake dropped, especially at breakfast. He hoped there was a healer in the Ronso village because he was going to take her to him if he had to hog-tie her to do it. Something was just wrong, he had no idea what it was and he was worried.

A short lunch break and they were off again. Not long afterward, Raiel on Point, stopped, bent over and braced her hands on her knees. Her three companions rushed to her.

Frightened, Auron's voice was gruff and a bit shaky as he demanded, "Raiel, what's wrong?"

Catching her breath, she shook her head slightly and blinked several times. "Sorry. I suddenly got a little light-headed for a moment but it's gone now." She stood up straight but her face was still a bit pale.

"Sit down, Raiel."

"Auron, I'm fine. Really."

"But you don't look - "

He was interrupted as she suddenly snapped, "Auron, I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

In surprise, he recoiled a fraction as hurt filled his dark eyes. That was totally out of character. She had never spoken to anyone that way before and he frankly didn't know how to respond. After a brief moment, he just nodded once and turned, gesturing to the two other men to follow him back to their positions.

Raiel was stunned. She was horrified by what she heard come out of her mouth, especially in that tone of voice. Her heart had contracted when she saw the expression in Auron's eyes.

Suddenly she turned and called, "Auron!" as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him, sobbing, "Auron, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from or why. I - I seem to be on some sort of emotional roller-coaster that I can't control. I'm so very sorry!"

Enveloped in his arms, he held her tightly as his soft, reassuring rumblings soothed her. Braska and Jecht stayed back giving them what privacy was possible under the circumstances.

After a few minutes, she stepped back and wiped her face, saying softly, "Please forgive me, Auron. I'm truly sorry."

"Give it no thought, my love. Maybe we'll camp early today and you can rest."

"No. We have to keep moving. I'm fine." Leaving him with a weak smile, she returned to Point and they continued walking.

Auron's jaws were working as he walked. He was terrified and felt helpless in not knowing what was wrong, as something clearly was, and he had no where to turn for help. Braska and Jecht were quiet but memories in both of them were beginning to stir.

A few more days passed and Raiel did her best to maintain an even-keeled facade before her companions but it was really hard to do at times. Not for the first time she wished that her mother was alive so she could talk to her. Growing up, she had missed her sweet, gentle advice and guidance.

That evening in their camp as she sat staring into the evening fire sipping her coffee, she thought of her brother valiantly trying to raise her alone. He was so kind and considerate of her - and she so deeply appreciated him. She smiled as she thought of him buying that book for her.

Collin's book. Suddenly a forgotten section from that book, read so many years in the past, leaped out and slammed into the forefront of her mind. She gasped, dropped her cup and, mouth agape, her shocked eyes snapped to Auron. OH, HOLY MACHINA!

Her alarmed mate leaped up and knelt in front of her, holding her by her arms. "Raiel, what's wrong? What is it?"

She couldn't say a word and continued to stare at him with wide eyes for a long, long moment. Oh, machina! OH-HOLY-FREAKING-MACHINA!

Jecht and Braska had stood to their feet and were watching her intently with great concern on their faces.

Finally, she swallowed and croaked, "Auron, I think we need a moment." She stood and took his shaking hand in her shaking hand and led him a short distance from the camp.

Frightened beyond words, Auron's throat was clenched tight. He stood trembling as he waited for her to speak.

In a soft, shaking voice, she said, "Auron, I think I know - -. Uh - - um - -" Her breathing was very uneven.

"Raiel, for Yevon's sake, tell me!"

"Auron, - you - you know those kids we were talking about? I think one of them is on the way."

Auron's face raced through a range of emotions from incredulous disbelief to astonishment to elated realization to overwhelming, delirious joy. He grabbed Raiel and swung her around and around, his head thrown back as unrestrained, happy laughter rang out across the land.

Layer after layer of chill bumps chased each other all over his body. His heart was pounding, tears wanted to sting his eyes - and laughter continued to bubble up from the very center of his soul.

Suddenly he stopped and set her on her feet as he examined her face with worried eyes. "Oh! I didn't mean to - are you all right? You're not sick? I'm sorry, I just -"

Laughing, Raiel controlled her swimming head and held his face in her hands. "I'm fine. You're happy? You're really happy about this?"

Catching his breath, he was unable to suppress his thrilled delight as more laughter escaped. "Raiel, I'll never be able to tell you how totally, unconditionally, wholeheartedly happy I am! How did you know? I mean how - "

She answered, "Collin's book. I suddenly remembered a section I read way back then - and I knew. I've never been around women much except in my early childhood - so I didn't know and I hadn't thought about that part of the book since I first read it long ago."

Pausing a moment, her arms around him, looking into the beautiful face above her, she said softly with amazement in her voice, "Auron, we're going to have a baby!"

The whoop that echoed across the plains startled small creatures sending them scurrying for cover. Back at camp, Jecht looked at Braska and asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

Braska smiled and responded, "I wouldn't be surprised."

The Summoner and Jecht looked up with anticipation as the young couple re-entered the camp. If they hadn't had their own suspicions, Auron's face would have told the story. He couldn't control the laughter that kept sneaking up his throat or stop the adoring, thrilled looks he sent to his mate. His dark eyes were actually glowing.

After hearty congratulations, hugs and handshakes, Raiel sank to her place by the fire. "At least now I know I'm not sick. I couldn't imagine what was wrong with me. I've never been sick in my life."

Then the expression on Auron's face began to slowly change and the other two men knew what he was thinking. She wouldn't be able to make the trip to Zanarkand and somehow they were going to have to convince her to stay with the Ronso tribe until Auron and Jecht returned. They exchanged quick glances but none wanted to be the one to broach the subject.

Auron took the easy way out by deciding that that discussion could be put off a little longer. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy every second of this experience with her.

As they set out the next morning, Auron had told her, "From here on, you're walking Escort," and refused to listen to her protests. He simply turned and walked away. It was not up for discussion.

Lord Braska looked at her stormy face and wrapped an arm around her. "I've missed having you walk with me, Raiel. I enjoy talking with you."

She smiled weakly but still resented being removed from what she regarded as her position on Point. "Thank you, Lord Braska," was her somewhat unenthusiastic response.

He just smiled, fully understanding her thoughts. He nearly laughed thinking of Auron's silent, non-negotiable stance - which was probably the most efficient and effective way of dealing with her on the matter. She could argue, cajole, wheedle, beg or plead all she wanted but he just turned a deaf ear to all of it and walked off.

At least if she was fuming, it might help distract her attention from her nauseous stomach. He chuckled. Surely there had never been such a delightful Pilgrimage in all the history of Spira!

And part of his wish was being granted. He may not be here to see the children, but at least he was able to see the beginning of their wonderful, beautiful family. He was grateful for that.

Over the next few days, Raiel was finding it harder and harder to hide her irritation with her companions. It seemed that for two out of three battles, Braska would yell "Aeon!" before she could move from his side and her glares were ignored with a pleasant smile.

When she started to collect wood for their fire, Jecht would grab her elbow and say, "I'll get that, little girl." Or when she tried to shoulder her pouch sling, he would take it and say, "I need one to balance me up. Just one is pullin' me to the side."

And Auron was beginning to drive her up the wall. "Are you warm enough?" "Are you cool enough?" "Are you comfortable?" "Do you want some water?" "Are you tired?" "Are you hungry?" "Do you feel all right?" "Do you need to rest?" and on and on and on.

She would determinedly smile while she clenched her teeth. They were just trying to be kind - but ! Her mother had died when she was so very young that most of her parental affection came from her beloved father, but now she keenly felt the absence of her mother as she never had before. She would have the answers, the explanations, the understanding.

And she was trying to figure out how much time she had. She couldn't remember many of the details from the book she had read fifteen years earlier and was trying to guess when this may have happened. Bevelle? Macalania? Surely no sooner than that. She guessed she probably six or seven months, more or less, to go. Time to make it to Zanarkand and back. She smiled.

She wished there was some way to send word to Rin and Collin. Well, they'd just have to find out later. And she knew that both of them would just go nuts! She chuckled as she envisioned her big tough brother cooing over a small bassinet. Rin would probably have him running an inn before he could walk.

Him? Or is it 'her'? She looked at Auron's broad back as he walked Point (stubborn man!). He had said in his vision there had been two boys and a very young toddler who was a girl. A boy, then. What would they name him?

She realized that she didn't know Auron's father's name. She said to Lord Braska, "Be right back" and trotted to Auron's side. He looked down with surprise and sudden concern. "Are you -"

"YES, Auron! I'm fine. I just have a question. What was your father's name?"

"Ronnar. My mother was Aulaya. It was from their names that I was named."

Her head tipped to one side, she smiled. "That's - beautiful, Auron." Another quick smile and she returned to her post. Puzzled, Auron looked back as she resumed her place beside the Summoner, then mentally shrugged and focused his attention on scanning the land around them.

Braska could tell that Raiel's mind was turning at top speed but he didn't inquire. Young pregnant ladies could be somewhat - unpredictable. Behind them, Jecht just kept walking and watching for enemies. He too had been through this before and knew when to be quiet.

Auron + Raiel. What could she make out of that? Aurel? Aurral? Auriel? Raion? Norua? Leiar? Hmm. This would take some thinking! Her father's name was Landa. Maybe some combination of his name and Auron's father's name. Hmm. So many possibilities.

Later that evening as they sat by the fire talking softly, Raiel brought up the subject of names and explained some of what she had been thinking. Auron listened and nodded thoughtfully, then said, "I'd like to make a suggestion. Braska."

Raiel's breath caught. Yes. It was perfect. She smiled and told him softly, "When do you want to tell him?"

Auron's smile could have lit up the night. "How about now?"

"Okay."

Auron cleared his throat and said, "We have decided on a name for our son."

"Wonderful, Auron. Would you share it with us?"

"Yes, my lord. We have decided that his name will be - Braska."

Jecht chuckled and beamed broadly - but the highly educated man with the extensive vocabulary sitting near him was speechless. His mouth worked but no words were forthcoming. Finally he stood and walked over to the young couple who stood at his approach and grabbed both in an enormous, heartfelt hug as tears trailed down his face.

Finally finding something of his voice, he choked out, "I will never be more honored than I am at this moment. I'm afraid I simply can't find the words to tell you what this means to me. Nor can I properly thank you, though I do thank you both for your thoughtful kindness to me. Maybe words will come to me later so please forgive my present inadequacy. I - I am simply overwhelmed."

Raiel said, "Lord Braska, we will do our best to raise our son to be worthy of the name he will bear. He will know of the one whose namesake he is. And you should know that it was Auron's idea with which I totally agree."

The Summoner held their hands in his. "Thank you. I can only say - thank you but I hope you know how deeply moved I am."

Later, resting in Auron's arms in the tent, Raiel knew that the name chosen was as it should be. It was right. She drifted into sleep with a smile.

These were days of unsurpassed joy for Auron. He had been incredibly happy since joining in union with Raiel. He truly loved her with every fiber of his being but now that happiness had been taken to a stratospheric level he could never have imagined. His face had never before held such an almost never-ending, joyous, wide, brilliant smile as it did now.

Walking Point, he would look back at Raiel and jubilant laughter that he just couldn't contain would break forth from his innermost being. His joy was so contagious that at times Braska and Jecht broke into happy laughter with him. Raiel smiled as she soaked it all in and wrapped her heart in it. Her adoring eyes rarely left her mate.

Quiet evenings by the fire they would talk softly, discussing plans for their future, their son, where they would make their home, how Auron would earn their income. They had had love before but it had now grown and matured into a deep, everlasting, unbreakable love that transcended anything they had ever known. The word 'love' wasn't even sufficient anymore but there wasn't another to use in its place.

Walking Escort, Raiel had plenty of time to think and realized that she had a problem. The waist of her long pants was getting uncomfortably snug and her spare pair were no larger. Already, she had to leave the button unfastened to give herself a little more room. Well, she'd just have to make do with the things she had. Thankfully, Rin had talked Jecht and her into buying heavier, hip-length jackets for crossing the mountain. She'd just unzip the pants as her girth increased and wear the longer coat to cover the gap.

She giggled as she thought, _'If worse comes to worst, I'll just borrow Auron's coat!'_

Braska glanced down at his small Guardian, wondering what she found funny. She glanced up at him and said, "Just thinking about clothes."

Clueless, the Summoner pursed his lips, sagely nodded and returned his gaze to the land ahead.

One day blended into the next and soon they had reached the foothills of the great mountain itself. They had made it across the Calm Lands plains.  It had taken longer than expected, but they had made it.

When they made their first camp on the rising land, Raiel had stood and looked up at the massive colossus called Gagazet. The late afternoon sun had turned ten thousand soaring feet of ice and snow into a mass of glowing gold but she took no pleasure from the sight. Somehow she felt uncomfortable, as if the mountain itself was staring down at her with disdain. She shook it off and went with Auron on what turned out to be a successful hunt for a change and they enjoyed the taste of roasted meat for their meal that evening.

Auron's left arm and hand had improved a little more but neither was as it was before the injury. He found it tiring and somewhat painful to wear his arm in the sleeve of the coat so he had simply adopted the makeshift sling idea as his normal way of wearing it. He said it was more comfortable and he could still free it quickly when needed. At least he had most of the use of the limb again and they were all thankful for that. Even Raiel was feeling better as the morning sickness that had plagued her earlier was dissipating.

Since they were at a little higher altitude, the air was definitely chillier and they knew it would only get colder as they went. The good news was that they detected no gathering storm clouds from their current vantage point and they fervently hoped that would remain the case.

The following morning they began the hike up increasingly steep foothills and their leg muscles were not happy about it. By mid-afternoon, all four were sitting on the ground rubbing the backs of their legs with grimaces on their faces.

Some time after they resumed, they called an abrupt halt to the day's journey when an unexpected hot springs pool was discovered. Tents were hastily set up between a large boulder and the side of a hill then Jecht and Auron scavenged a double-armload of deadwood for a fire. A container was filled and hung to brew coffee, then all four found blessed relief in the steaming hot water of the pool. Not even Auron's high sense of modesty prevented him from stripping to his shorts and joining the others.

Braska sank into the water, leaned back against the smooth rock side and breathed a long, "Ahhhhh. The Fayth indeed are with us." At that moment, no one could argue.

Later, leaving the heat of the water and hurriedly dressing in the chill of the early evening air, their appetites returned with a vengeance. Their conservative use of meal packets afforded them the luxury of having two packets each if they were desired. Hot coffee that seemed unusually delicious topped off their respite.

Tired, relaxed, stomachs full, they retreated to their tents and slept soundly.

The next morning, they again tackled the steep hills that surrounded Gagazet. The enemies in this part of the mountain range didn't seem any more powerful than those they were accustomed to but there were definitely more of them which slowed their progress considerably. Braska was quick to summon an Aeon to fight for them because he didn't want the energy of his Guardians sapped by having to fight so much and they finally met the incredibly powerful Bahamut. Jecht was impressed but he'd much rather see one of the other Aeons. One particular Aeon.

There was nothing beautiful about these hills. The landscape was barren and rocky with only a few sparse sprigs of weeds here and there to relieve the drab brownish-gray of the rocks. Everything about it appeared hard and uninviting.

By afternoon when the sun's light was blocked by the adjacent hills, the temperature dropped quickly. They all began keeping an eye out for wood for their evening fire because trees were few and far between. After several hours they had managed to accrue only one armload. They would have to be very frugal in its use.

They did manage to get one hapless creature that could serve as their evening meal and they hoped they had enough wood with which to roast it. Water was another concern. There simply weren't that many pools of water of any size around. Jecht finally located one small cache of clean water in one of the rocks and was able to fill both containers.

They decided on a site for the night and began to set up their tents and lit a fire to cook their food and heat water for coffee.

As the Guardians tended to these tasks, Braska looked up at the great mountain ahead of them and hoped they would at least be able to obtain the basics - like clean water - that they needed to survive. There was little soil to support plant growth and from here he could see only a few scraggly trees widely spaced.

Even more worrisome were the scattering of clouds that were beginning to drift across the sky. How far to the Ronso village? They were counting heavily on receiving hospitality from the tribe and he didn't know if they could make it all the way without it.

He sighed as doubts began to assail him. His mouth was set in an uncharacteristic hard line as he wondered if he had made a serious mistake in deciding to continue the journey this late in the year. Should they have waited for spring? Had he placed all in them in jeopardy in his desire to get the Pilgrimage completed? Would the Guardians even be able to return before spring? He was mortified that he hadn't even considered that. They may well be trapped on the other side of the mountain.

He thought of Raiel. Could they possibly convince her to stay with the Ronso until Auron and Jecht returned? He knew the answer even as he asked himself. For the first time since they had started so long ago, the Summoner was worried. What had he done?

He sat silent, studying the ground as he thought. It wasn't too late to turn around and go back. It would be tough but they could do it. He looked at his lead Guardian who was putting the tents together and setting them up. He decided that he wanted a private word with him; he trusted his judgment.

When the tents were in place, he said, "Auron, may I have a word, please?"

Rising from his knees the tall young man answered, "Of course, my lord."

Braska took him by the elbow and led him a short distance from the others.

"Auron, I want your honest opinion and advice." He hesitated a moment, then continued, "I'm having serious doubts of our ability to cross this mountain. We don't know where the Ronso are located or if they will assist us."

He glanced up at the sky and said, "There are clouds moving in; that could mean another storm. There is little wood, little game and little water. I realize now that the three of you will probably not be able to get back across the mountain until well into spring."

He paused then continued in a very low voice, "I didn't think all of this through as I should have. I was focused only on Zanarkand. Auron, I think we should return to Rin's or Bevelle."

Auron was silent as he thought. He had had some of these same thoughts previously but had kept them to himself. Their job as Guardians was to get the Summoner to Zanarkand. They could offer advice and opinions to him but the Summoner ultimately decided what to do.

He looked up at the massive mountain and the sky. Yes, there were clouds but not the kind they had seen that brought the storm to the plains. As for fire, they may have to do without it if they couldn't find wood. They had enough meal packets that would probably last them a little while if they cut back to two meals a day.

Raiel. How could they manage her pregnancy if they couldn't recross the mountain? She would give birth in terrible, primitive conditions and still have a very long, arduous walk back carrying a baby in her arms.

Go back again? Yes, they could make it and one benefit of that would be that Raiel would certainly stay behind with their son.

His dark eyes gazed at the brooding mountain. It seemed to be issuing a silent challenge to them, "Are you good enough to conquer me? Are you strong enough to stand on my summit? Only the best and bravest are good enough to walk the Summoner's Path. Only the best and the bravest."

Auron had absolutely no doubt that the four of them had more than enough courage to meet that challenge. But to survive the cold and the possible storms, they would require shelter and some means of heat. The tents alone wouldn't be enough and couldn't withstand the high winds a storm would bring.

In another day, two days, they would reach the base of the mountain. If conditions remained good, they could probably complete the crossing in another four to five days. One or two days from that point to Zanarkand. So nine or ten more days is all they needed to complete the Pilgrimage. He had no idea how much time would be spent in that place, but that time plus another nine or ten days would have them back on this side of Gagazet. Less than one month to get there and back.

Braska remained quiet as he watched his Guardian thinking.

Finally he spoke, "My lord, I think we can do it. We need only another week, maybe a little more - if the weather remains favorable. We may not be comfortable and it may not be easy, but I believe we can make it. My only concern is lack of shelter if a storm should catch us up there and lack of heat."

Braska nodded thoughtfully but remained silent for a time, then he said, "Auron, I'm not sure I'm as confident as you are. There are some important 'ifs' in there. There's nothing around here except rock. The tents are our only shelter and they will not be sufficient if conditions deteriorate. There will be no wood. How can we survive?"

Auron thought before answering. "My lord, let's continue at least to the Ronso village. Surely they will offer us a place to rest and hopefully help us resupply. If you still feel that you want to turn back, we can do so and will have the necessary food to help us recross the Calm Lands. I still think we only need five days to get to the other side. Five days."

He paused a moment, "As for the three of us, if conditions remain favorable, we can be back at this spot in less than a month. We can do it."

Braska nodded solemnly but didn't speak right away. "Thank you, Auron. Let me think about it at least until morning."

Why hadn't he thought this through completely before now? How could he have not thought of the conditions his magnificent Guardians could face on the return trip?

Somehow, he felt that they should leave here and return to Bevelle. He looked at the silent mountain. His sense of unease was sharp and he didn't like it.


	44. Chapter 44

 

 

 

Braska was quiet the next morning, still thoughtful, and his Guardians didn't disturb his reflections, simply breaking camp and taking their positions in a semi-close formation to continue the upward trek.

The Summoner's eyes studied one Guardian after the other, his face serious, his usual calm not in evidence, his blue eyes without sparkle. He was still upset with himself that he hadn't considered the return trip his Guardians would have to make.

Auron had always displayed excellent judgment but Braska couldn't help but feel that the Guardian would put a positive spin on the assessment he gave simply to ease his Summoner's fears. As he had told Auron, their safe return across the great mountain hinged on some very important "ifs". He would rather order them to return now than to risk their lives after their duty to him was done. The journey would be precarious enough even in good conditions.

Though they carried out their duties without comment, the Guardians weren't used to seeing him in this frame of mind and were a little unsettled by it.

The enemies they encountered were strong but manageable. Between their blades and, at times, Raiel's black magic, they prevailed, though it seemed they had to fight with every step they took.

Raiel had watched Auron take his battle stance and deftly slide that left arm free of the coat, holding it straight out from his side as if using it as a sight with which he drew a bead on the enemy. Her mouth formed into a soft smile as she thought, _'He actually looks cool doing that...'_ Then, as one slim brow elevated, she added, _'...and sexy. But then how could he look any other way?'_

Though Jecht was focused on the fight at hand, he was peripherally aware of his partner's enigmatic smile and briefly wondered at it. Afterward as they walked back to their positions, he said, "I've never seen you smile durin' a fight, Raiel. What was that about?"

A slow smile pulled at her lips and she answered, "Nothing you'd be interested in hearing, Jecht."

He looked at her quizzically for a moment then shook his head and returned to his place behind them as Rear Guard, thinking, _'There ain't never gonna be a man who unnerstands women.'_

Braska had looked from one to the other during the exchange, then watched as Raiel's eyes locked onto the tall, black-haired Guardian walking in front of them, a mysterious smile on her face. Hmmmm. His own brows raised slightly as a smile finally eased the expression that had been on his face up to that point. He clearly remembered a time when Aloma had looked at him that same way - and quite a memorable time it had been, too. His smile widened at the memory.

He looked at Raiel again, thinking, _'She can make me smile even when she isn't aware of it.'_   Raiel was surprised when the Summoner reached around her and held her a moment in a one-armed hug. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and, with the sparkle back in his eyes, he said, "You are our most precious treasure, dear Raiel. What would we ever have done without you?"

Though she smiled back, she had no idea what he was talking about but at least he seemed to have snapped out of the somber mood he had been in. She didn't have time to think about it because more enemies appeared and she and Jecht raced forward to join Auron in the fight.

It was three of those huge, greyish-white, cat-like fiends, similar to a coeurl but seemingly a lot more bad-tempered. They used physical attacks and sly cunning against their enemies and several times the party had come close to walking into a silent ambush, saved each time by Auron's alertness.

These three fiends tested the Guardians' abilities but soon learned, as had all who had come before them, that those abilities were equal to the challenge. Auron possessed the skill and dexterity to keep two of the creatures distracted while the lighter, faster blades of Jecht and Raiel quickly sliced and diced with their usual efficiency, sending the first wave of pyreflies skyward.

Those two smoothly and easily maneuvered into their positions with flawless perfection so that one blade was constantly in motion, greatly limiting the enemy's chances to attack with their long, sharp claws and fearsome, fang-like teeth. The instant Jecht's blade engaged the second fiend, Auron concentrated his efforts on the third one in earnest. Guardians 3, enemies 0.

Very shortly after the last of the pyreflies lifted into the sky, they stopped beside a small pool of water and took time to drink their fill. They were discussing the wisdom of filling at least one water container when an incredibly deep, resonating, almost growling voice interrupted them.

"Not necessary. More water ahead."

The Guardians leaped to their feet and drew their weapons as their eyes took in a monstrously huge creature who easily stood close to nine feet tall, maybe more, standing at ease before them with arms folded across his massively broad chest. Not one of them had heard him approach and were alarmed that someone or something could slip up on them without their notice.

This creature's leonine face, fur-covered body and long, casually swishing tail identified him as Ronso. His thick yellow fur was offset by white, beard-like fur on his chin while a matching white mane grew stiffly back from his forehead and hung down to his shoulders in the back. Hanging just in front of his sharply pointed ears were two long white braids, each held with a scarlet band. Most astonishing of all was the long pointed horn that grew from the center of his forehead.

This being radiated physical power - from the massive crossed arms to the powerfully muscled legs. His quiet demeanor was based in the knowledge that few things in Spira would ever have a chance at besting him if one was foolish enough to try.

His waist was encircled by an elaborate gilt-edged, dark brown leather girdle from the front of which hung a long tribal cloth bearing a striking geometrical design. Around his waist on top of these was a heavy, braided, red cord that was fastened in a simple double-looped tie.

Raiel's eyes had taken in every part of this creature and was amazed that from the back of his shoulders seemed to be two small, feathered wings. A flying lion-man? Her enraptured eyes studied every detail in unabashed fascination.

Braska was the first to recover himself and he stepped forward saying, "I am Summoner Braska of Bevelle and these are my Guardians - Sir Auron, Sir Jecht and Lady Raiel."

The great Ronso's golden eyes took in the members of the party as they were introduced. His grating rumble responded, "I am Khyric Ronso, a Guardian of Sacred Mountain Gagazet."

Braska gave a very slight bow of his head. "We are honored to meet you, Khyric Ronso. May I ask how much farther is it to your village? My Guardians and I hope to have a short rest there before continuing our journey over the mountain."

The gigantic lion-man responded, "Main Ronso village very far up mountain. Summoner's Cave always ready for those who travel sacred path."

They were encouraged that at least they would have a place where they could rest a bit even if it was just a cave.

Auron asked, "You said the main village? There are others?"

Great gold eyes turned to the Guardian. "Great mountain has many caves. Ronso live in caves. Dens comfortable. Some caves lower, some higher. Summoner's Trial is in cave."

Auron questioned, "Summoner's Trial?"

The massive head regally dipped in assent one time. "Sacred Mountain demands that only most worthy be allowed to stand on summit."

The four exchanged glances. They thought the Trials were behind them. What other surprises awaited them?

"What kind of Trial is it?"

"Khyric not know. Different for every Summoner."

Like a child who was not satisfied with simple facts, Raiel asked, "Why?"

"Khyric not know. Khyric is Guardian of Mountain."

"Well, who determines what the Trials are?"

Gold eyes studied the small female human before answering. "Gagazet decides."

Head slightly tilted, she held and studied his eyes as she considered his answer. How would an inanimate object like a mountain make a mental decision about such a thing when it had no mind with which to think. It wasn't a living thing.

Seeing her skepticism and reading the thoughts in her eyes, Khyric repeated, "Gagazet decides."

Her expression never changed but she didn't challenge his assertion. Knowing her impetuous nature, Auron was ready to clamp a hand over her mouth if one of her honest but probably-better-left-unsaid responses was about to be voiced.

Khyric's eyes noted the wary, uneasy looks the three males were directing at the female. He thought of his own mate and only his strong feline face hid the smile that wanted to be let free. Apparently female unpredictability crossed all specie lines.

Though they didn't know it, they had already earned respect from this great Ronso. Unseen on a high ledge, he had observed their last few battles against some strong enemies, noting their smooth coordination and efficient and highly effective battle skills.

Stories were handed down through generations of Ronso of past Summoners who had attempted but failed to conquer the great mountain. There were still a few remaining rock mounds along the Summoner's Path, identified by staffs or weapons protruding from the centers, that marked the places of death of those nameless Summoners and their Guardians. As centuries passed, the older mounds had gradually became part of the mountain itself, lost in the tracks of time.

He wondered if the four standing before him would suffer that fate. There was something in their faces, in their eyes, in their carriage that told him that they could quite probably succeed where others had failed. His gaze slid to the Summoner himself noting the calm demeanor and expression in his eyes. The blue eyes looking steadily back at him said _'I know who I am, I know my mission and I am fully prepared to succeed in that mission. I will not be defeated. I am going to defeat Sin.'_

The wordless communication was acknowledged by a single dignified and respectful nod of the Ronso's great head.

The assistance that was permitted to be given by the Ronso tribe to a Summoner's party during their crossing was limited, clearly defined and strictly enforced. Each party had to have been quite good to have even made it this far, but this last segment of the journey would again test their mettle both mentally and physically. To stand on the summit of this most sacred of mountains, a Summoner's party truly had to be worthy.

Khyric explained briefly that they were permitted to give the party shelter only at the Summoner's Cave located farther up the mountain close to the Cave of Trials. They could return to that place as often as necessary and stay as long as necessary. Food and drink could be provided at that place only. Ronso were not permitted to participate in any battle regardless of circumstances.

The four mentally sighed and shrugged. They had come so far relying on themselves, that they would simply continue what they had been doing. And they understood the thinking behind the requirements. All four unknowingly wore the same identical expression and set of mouth that said, _'So what else is new? We've been doing that every day for a year.'_

Yes. They just might conquer this Gagazet, this Sacred Mountain of Spira. Khyric nodded again, turned and silently vanished around an enormous boulder.

The four looked at each other, smiled and wordlessly took their places as they continued the climb up the mountain. Enemies were abundant and the many battles took their toll but they made steady progress. Late in the afternoon, they staked out as secure a place for themselves as the solid rock trail would permit and prepared something of a camp.

Wood was scare on this ice and snow covered behemoth so they had to settle for dried dung which was more plentiful and burned reasonably well. Raiel looked at it with distaste and wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of the smoke.

"Do I even want to know from what creature this dung originated?"

Auron smiled, responding, "Probably not. At times there actually is bliss in ignorance. We'll accept the warmth without many questions."

She looked at the water container hanging above the flames and hoped it didn't absorb the odor. Surely it wouldn't taint the flavor of the coffee, would it?

When Jecht poured each a cup of the hot brew, she watched as Lord Braska gingerly took a sip and realized that each of them had entertained the same thought.

A smile spread across the Summoner's face as he swallowed the first sip. "Ahhh. As good as always!"

Jecht took a sip and smiled.

Auron sipped and smiled.

Raiel just looked at the hot liquid in her cup, not sure if she wanted to drink it or not. After all, that was  _excrement_  no matter what it may be called in its later, dried state. And they didn't even know what - or who - had, uh - excreted it. What if it was Ronso? Surely they didn't just - uh, didn't just - well, do it and then leave it out like that. Did they?

The sound of smothered chuckles made her look up to see three amused faces watching her. Jecht's chuckled growl said, "Go ahead, little girl. It's all right. Tastes like it always has."

Her thoughts were clearly written on her face as she said, "Yeah, but that's - that's - well, you know what it is. Is it Ronso, you think?"

Their hearty laughter made her a little angry and defensive.

"Well, _is_ it?"

Auron, seated next to her on the hard rock surface wrapped an arm around her. "I would think that Ronso - dung - would be easy to identify by size alone, don't you?"

She hadn't thought of that. "But what if this is just a little of it. I mean, we don't know."

"My love, does it really matter? It is long dried, it burns, it provided heat to brew our coffee. Let's just be glad we found something to use in place of wood."

Raiel just nodded and stared at the contents of her cup, turning her thoughts to deciding if she really wanted coffee or not. Finally, she decided that she would at least try it and, with some surprise, found that it really didn't taste any different. To the continued amusement of her companions, she occasionally cast a baleful eye toward the little flames of the fire as if half-expecting it to suddenly turn into its original form and attack her.

Darkness fell quickly as adjacent mountains cut off the last rays of sunlight.

Auron said, "We will have to stand watches without doubt. Too much we don't know about the enemies here."

Raiel asked, "Jecht, do you want first or third?"

Before he could answer, a deep, rough growl nearby in the darkness said, "Ronso Guardians stand watch over Sacred Mountain day and night. Rules not say where watch is stood. Khyric thinks this good place for him to stand watch until sun rises."

The party looked at each other in the flickering yellow light of their small fire and smiled. Lord Braska said, "Thank you, Khyric. We greatly appreciate it."

"Khyric not do anything for Summoner's party. Would break rules. Khyric stands watch for great mountain."

"I understand. Good night, Khyric."

The four said their good-nights and crawled into their tents. As they tried to settle themselves on the cold, hard stone, the deep voice quietly said, "Fuel for fire not Ronso, Lady Guardian."

A gasped squeak was followed by delighted laughter from three males. The fourth was silent in the black night but the lips drawn back from many sharp teeth was, in actuality, his version of an amused smile.

In their tent, Raiel buried her face in her mate's red coat, cringing with embarrassment at being overheard. Still chuckling, Auron wrapped strong arms around her and held her tightly, amazed at how much he totally adored her. His mate was so incredibly, uniquely herself that no one could ever come close to being even remotely like her. His delight in her was boundless, as was the depth of his love.

* * *

By sunup, Braska and his Guardians were finishing their coffee and about ready to begin another day of the long, upward hike. The hard rock had made a poor bed but each had somehow managed a little sleep in spite of the discomfort and the piercing, cold air.

Jecht was very glad he had listened to Raiel's advice about buying warmer clothing. There had been some pretty chilly mornings at times, but this one was just plain cold! When he went to get water from the nearby little pool, he had to break through ice to get to the water.

The early morning sky was sullen, heavily robed in dull gray and black clouds being pushed through the sky by a buffeting wind. It didn't take an expert to know that bad weather would soon be upon them.

Braska shrugged out of the old blue and cream robes so Jecht could position the tent packs on his back and was grateful for the warmth afforded by the long pants and heavy shirt he wore underneath those robes. Pants tucked snugly into the top of his boots helped keep the wind's bite from finding entry.

They set out as blustery wind whipped their hair around their reddening faces, each hoping that physical activity would help warm them up. Apparently the local fiends didn't care for this weather either because they were few and very far between, enabling the party to make excellent progress up the mountain.

They noticed that flanking the sides of the trail in places there were smooth stone columns upon which hieroglyphics were inscribed. Raiel's curiosity was peaked by their mystery but she kept moving. The cold, biting wind did not invite prolonged sight-seeing.

Some hours after they began the day's climb, the first wet snowflakes began to dust the solid rock path they trod, catching in their hair and on eyelashes.

The Summoner's Trail varied in width from barely three or four feet to nearly thirty feet. Its lifeless surface matched the dull gray walls of rock that rose almost vertically on one side and that dropped almost vertically on the other. Sacred it may be, but this was truly an unlovely, inhospitable place. Raiel's stress level was in direct proportion to the width of the trail they climbed and it certainly didn't help that the blowing snow was beginning to make the stone beneath their feet increasingly slippery.

Along the narrower portions, Braska wrapped a strong arm around her, holding her close to his side as they walked until the path widened again, saying over and over, "It's alright, my dear. We're nearly there now. We're nearly there. It won't be long."

He never said where "there" was and it didn't really matter. It was intended to reassure her and it did.

After a time, the trail widened greatly and they saw the first Ronso cave. The stone edges of the oval entrance had been rubbed smooth and a heavy wooden door was snugly fitted into it, keeping the occupants warm and protected from the wintry blasts that would assail it. The area outside the door was swept clean. There were a few markings in the rock beside the door, but the four had no idea what it signified. Probably a family marking or identification of some sort.

Knowing that they had to make it to the Summoner's Cave as quickly as possible, Auron kept pushing forward as fast as they could manage, stopping only long enough for a few sips of water now and then.

They passed more and more caves, all fitting the general description of the first. Doors tightly shut against the brewing storm, they rarely saw a Ronso and received only a solemn nod to acknowledge their presence when they did.

They didn't know that the Ronso had been aware of them since before they began their assent of the mountain. Keen feline eyesight had spotted them many days ago and the Summoner's Cave had been inspected for cleanliness and readiness by those charged with that responsibility, usually ones deemed not fit for the honor of guarding the holy mountain.

Neither did they know that they had been constantly observed since their arrival in the foothills that led to the mountain itself. Every Summoner's party that had made it to this sacred place was remembered by the Ronso through the carefully memorized stories that were handed down from one generation to the next. There were certain members of the tribe whose sole responsibility was to accurately remember this history and to teach it to younger ones who would one day inherit that respected position from them.

In fact, the tall, smooth columns the party had noticed were highly valued treasures of the Ronso tribe. The markings on them, readable only by the historians, actually told the detailed stories of the Summoners who had attempted to cross this mountain through the centuries and of their failures.

The procedure never varied. Names and full descriptions of each person were carefully noted, as well as anything interesting or special about them, both individually and collectively. Each Guardian of the Mountain would sit before the Keepers of History and detail all that he had observed, along with his honest assessment of each.

This was history not known outside the tribe but would never be lost as long as even one Ronso historian lived. Through the centuries the thought had been entertained by more than one Ronso as to why no one else in the land of Spira had ever inquired as to the possible existence of this information. But, it was extraordinarily rare for any human to come to this place to begin with - and humans were simply strange beings. They didn't know that the church, which was the governing body of Spira, couldn't care less about the names of those who had made the attempt to cross Gagazet but failed.

Though Braska's party's crossing had really just begun, they were already generating interest as the Ronso Guardians began to sit before the historians to relate their observations so far.

The cold, the fast pace they had maintained, no food since the little they had eaten the evening before, the thinning air and little sleep the previous night all combined to take a big toll on the four. By the time the dull, gray light of the day began to fade and they seriously wondered if they would make it to the Summoner's Cave, another towering Ronso stepped into their path from behind a boulder.

Though his fur was dark blue and white instead of Khyric's yellow and white, they were identical in appearance in all other aspects.

"I am Torec, Guardian of Sacred Mountain Gagazet. Summoner and Guardians follow to Summoner's Cave."

Not looking to see if they followed or not, the Ronso turned and led the way to a narrow cave entrance that was mostly hidden by an adjacent boulder. The party most likely would have walked by it without notice had the Ronso not appeared.

Its entrance covered by a heavy, thickly woven rug, a high but narrow corridor of no more than four feet wide zig-zagged deep into the mountain. Recessed into the rock walls at close intervals were small flickering torches that gave just enough light to find one's way through the dark maze.

At last, the Ronso paused and moved aside another heavy, protective rug which hung over the opening to a fairly large circular chamber. The party followed him inside and got their first look at their accommodations. When the word 'cave' had first been mentioned to them, each had envisioned something akin to their little rock cave in the grove on the Calm Lands that had so ably protected them during the blizzard.

With a high twelve-foot ceiling, this chamber was roughly eighteen feet in diameter. Large torches, spaced at frequent intervals on the encircling walls, provided excellent lighting and gave the chamber a warm, glowing, welcoming ambiance. They were relieved and pleased to see that they would be quite comfortable here.

This chamber was so deep within the mountain that the cold of the fiercest storm would never be felt. A well-laid fire in a neat stone pit in the center of the chamber provided ample heat and there was enough natural ventilation in the maze of caves within the mountain that the air was clean and smoke-free.

Besides the colorful hanging that covered the entrance to the chamber, there were others spaced around the walls, equally colorful, bearing bold geometric designs that the Ronso seemed to favor. Heavy, thick rugs in beautiful hues of reds, blues, greens and yellows covered the stone floor. For sitting, there were deep piles of more heavy rugs and skins situated around the fire, with plump, tasseled pillows worthy of the finest drawing room for further comfort.

The big Ronso's amazingly deep voice interrupted their inspections of the chamber. "Summoner and Guardians are Ronso guests here. Ronso bring food and drink, tend to fires, stand watch."

Turning, he gestured to several of the heavy wall hangings on the chamber's walls which covered entrances to smaller corridors. "Chambers for Guardians."

Turning to the other side, he pointed to an ornately designed covering and said, "Private chambers for Summoner there."

Between the two sections was a last wall hanging. "Hot springs pool."

Raiel's eyes lit up, matching the smile on her face.

At that moment another Ronso entered the chamber from a previously unnoticed corridor, carrying a heavily laden tray of food. Behind him, a third Ronso carried a large tureen of something that was steaming hot. The smells of the food made the four suddenly realize how very hungry they were.

Lord Braska spoke to the three Ronso, "We so deeply appreciate this place you have prepared for us and this wonderful food. We thank you."

The Ronso nodded once with great dignity, saying, "Is Ronso duty and privilege to serve Summoner and Guardians. Ronso try to meet any request. Ronso always on duty, only have to ask."

Several other Ronso appeared, removing richly carved wooden objects from their places on the stone walls. Short legs were unfolded from them, turning them into low tables for their guests.

Torec gestured to the soft piles of rugs and skins, saying, "Sit. Ronso serve guests."

Glancing at each other, they made themselves comfortable as they sat cross-legged on the soft seats and noted with surprise that each small table was set with exquisite dinnerware, complete with heavy, highly polished Silver cutlery, forks and spoons.

Raiel stared at the setting before her, eyes aglow. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful, costly array as was set before her. She looked to find the gold eyes of the great Ronso watching her.

Her voice was soft and full of wonder as she spoke. "This - this is - so very lovely. I've - I've never seen anything like it before."

The golden light of a nearby torch glowed in Ronso's golden eyes as he responded, "Ronso happy Lady Guardian is pleased."

Actually, he was both pleased and relieved that the tribe's offerings were so well received and appreciated by this party. The Ronso so seldom even met - much less entertained - humans that each generation felt somewhat uneasy, hoping that it was sufficient and wouldn't embarrass the tribe if a party arrived.

The Ronso weren't in the habit of using such things as formal dinnerware, much simpler devices made of wood or stone capably served their needs. Their dens were neat, clean and fresh at all times and they were quite civilized, but their paw-hands were simply not built for using utensils such as the ones on these four tables.

The image of his mate regularly taking the whole den apart, cleaning everything top to bottom, crossed his mind's eye. She made sure that all the kits were perfectly clean and groomed at all times. She took great care to see that her family was happy, comfortable and well-cared for in their home. Like most Ronso dens, theirs included several smaller cave rooms which were centered around a large open living area, much like the arrangements offered in the Summoner's Cave.

The story was handed down through the generations, that many years in the past, the tribe was visited by some important personage from the great Yevonite church in city of Bevelle who looked down his considerable nose at the Ronso during his entire visit. Even the least one in his entourage was demanding and unpleasant as if their importance had to be measured by the degree of unhappiness and discomfort each could cause in another.

Grateful to see that party leave their mountain home and return from whence they came, the tribe wondered if all humans were so terribly demanding and hard to please. If they were, the Ronso were happy that those strange beings were rarely encountered.

But Torec detected none of those dreaded traits in the guests before him.

As the food was served, each member of the party thanked the server with a smile. Torec had been told by Khyric that his first impressions were that this seemed to be an unusual group but he was unprepared for the graciousness with which those serving them were treated.

Summoner Braska was an open, easy-going man with a calm, gentle demeanor who was obviously loved by his three Guardians and who seemed to genuinely love them in return.

The food that had been prepared for them seemed to please their guests greatly. Each had asked politely if they could have a little more, "if it isn't any trouble." The servers were thrilled to be asked and rushed to bring more. Those who had prepared the meal were relieved that they had cooked a little extra and were ecstatic that the guests had asked for more.

As the meal wound down and the guests were enjoying fresh hot coffee, the Summoner asked who had prepared such a fine meal for them.

Torec answered, "Some of the females of our tribe asked to be given this honor." His answer was true enough but he failed to mention that the number of volunteers was few as most were fearful of failure and bringing dishonor to the tribe.

As soon as the party's approach was known, the tribe had begun preparations for their stay. Knowing the stories surrounding the visit of the man from Bevelle, it was difficult to find any females who would undertake one of the most important responsibilities: preparing their food. He was very proud that his own mate was the one who stood up and said, in no uncertain terms, that she would provide the best meal that any human had ever eaten and the rest of the cowards could go hide in their dens. Only then were a few tentative paws raised, volunteering to assist her.

The Summoner asked kindly, "Would it be possible to have a word with them?"

Torec hesitated only a split-second before nodding to one of the servers who turned and disappeared down a corridor covered by one of the beautiful hangings. Only a moment later, several Ronso females entered the chamber.

Though smaller in stature, the females looked almost exactly like the males with the exception that the females lacked the full forehead horn, having only a small nubbin there instead. Somehow their fur looked softer and smoother than that of the males and they wore an apron-like smock.

Alert eyes swept across the Summoner's party as the females entered and were relieved to find friendly, smiling faces greeting them. Torec introduced the females to the Summoner. "Kelyn. Jai. Leaor. Ganah."

Lord Braska had come to his feet as they entered and bowed graciously, introducing himself and his Guardians, then said, "Thank you for taking your time to come. I wanted to personally tell you how very much my Guardians and I appreciate the effort you put into preparing this wonderful meal. We haven't tasted anything so delicious in a very long time. It was most kind of you. We'll try not to be a burden to you and certainly don't expect such finery at every meal, but I couldn't let the evening pass without giving you our sincere thanks."

At first stunned, Kelyn, Torec's cream-and-white furred mate recovered herself and said in her best but strained and hesitant Spiran, "Lord Braska, it is honor we be allowed serving you and is delight that you like offering. Lord Braska's party welcome. Hope like next food. Will trying best."

"Thank you. It is our pleasure to meet you. Will you stay and visit with us for a while? It would please us very much if you will."

Torec and his mate exchanged a quick glance and he gave a minute movement of his head in the affirmative. Normally, females gladly left dealings with outsiders to the males while they themselves stayed out of sight with the kits. Not about to let this unheard of opportunity pass her by, Kelyn gestured for the others to join her on the floor off to the side, anxious that none of them do or say anything that would get them sent back down the corridor until she had had time to soak in every detail about these human creatures.

Torec turned his head quickly lest his mate catch the glint of humor in his eye at her actions. He knew her all too well. One peep out of any of the others in her charge and they'd never hear the end of it.

The group, Ronso and human, began chatting with each other, each becoming more at ease with the other in a short span of time. The four guests began telling various funny stories on each other and before he realized it, Torec and the others present were thoroughly enchanted, listening with rapt attention to the tales they told, envisioning the life these four had led on this long Pilgrimage.

Torec realized that he hadn't really appreciated what a party endured on the long Pilgrimage, the constant danger, the never-ending search for food and water, living out in the elements, one battle after another, walking for an entire year or more. The gold eyes were thoughtful.

The Ronso seemed curious about the human female, in particular. One young Ronso server even felt emboldened enough to ask Lady Raiel about her homeland. In a soft voice that was wistful at times, she told them of her warm island home at the opposite end of Spira, so very far away.

Her vivid descriptions painted a magnificent picture for each listener. It seemed as if the very boom of the surf could be heard along with the cries of seabirds wheeling above the tall tropical trees whose fronds rustled dryly in the ocean breeze. They could see millions of shades of green of the island jungle rising up hillsides that were punctuated by brilliant spots of color of amazing flowers full of rich, heady scents. From the cool, high hills, they could look down at the sparkling blue water edged by dazzling white beaches.

They could see the wooden walkways that extended out from shore to deeper water where colorful boats of the fishermen tied up, white sails neatly furled, awaiting the next trip to sea. They saw neat bamboo homes of the villagers, smelled the delicate, mouth-watering smells of fresh fish sizzling over the fire pits as neighbors greeted and talked with each other, the children running around playing as the sky turned from brilliant blues to purples, settling into a gaudy mixture of oranges, yellows, purples, and other colors that couldn't even be named.

After eating, children grew sleepy and drowsed off while being held in parents' arms before they too started to yawn under a sky lit with the twinkling of a billion stars and gradually withdrew into their homes and lowered the covering over the open door, ready for sleep before the brilliant sun rose from beneath the ocean to start another day.

It was silent for moments as she finished. No one wanted to break from the fantastic place she had taken them. No Ronso had ever heard of such a place.

After a few moments, Braska asked softly, "Raiel, do you still have Rin's sphere?"

Looking at him with soft eyes, she answered, "Oh, yes, Lord Braska. I never want to part with that. And I hope it never wears out."

The Summoner suggested, "Why don't you and Jecht show our kind hosts some of those beautiful island dances of yours. I know they would enjoy it as much as I do."

She blinked and looked at the one called Jecht who shrugged and said, "Well, I guess you an' me will be the only ones who'll know when I mess up an' I won't tell if you won't."

She glanced at Auron who smiled and nodded, then stood to her feet and got the small music sphere from her smallpack.

She explained the story behind the dance and what the movements signified, then handed the sphere to Auron while she and Jecht found a clear place on one side of the chamber where they would have more room to move.

As they waited for Auron to get the right buttons pushed, Jecht muttered quietly in her ear, "Ya ever get the feelin' that Lord Braska shoulda been a talent bookin' agent instead of a priest?"

The opening bars of the music covered her soft giggle and they fell into the mood and movement of the beautiful, graceful island dance. As the dance ended, the Ronso chortled and rumbled loudly which was their version of enthusiastic applause.

With eyes glowing, another young Ronso server asked, "Is another story? Dance?"

Jecht and Raiel exchanged a quick look and Jecht replied, "Yeah, I think there's one more."

Again, Raiel told the story, explained the movements and again, for a time, a chamber deep within an ice-cold, snowy mountain became the portal to a tropical island paradise for some beings who would never see it except in their memories of this night.

As he watched Raiel and Jecht move gracefully through the steps, Braska thought again of how gracefully the two moved in battle, not unlike some of the movements of the dance. He thought again of the parts of music that his three Guardians played: Raiel the lithe, nimble soprano; Jecht the counterpoint tenor providing fullness in the middle, while Auron was the firm, authoritative, booming bass. The three fit together perfectly, perfectly complimenting each other, perfectly in unison, perfectly perfect.

So lost in his reflections, it took a moment for him to realize that the dance had ended to the enthusiastic response of the Ronso audience.

Knowing they were all very tired, Braska again stood to his feet and bowed to all the Ronso, saying, "My friends, thank you so much for all of your gracious hospitality and for making this such a wonderful evening for us. I apologize for keeping all of you so long but it is so rare for us to have the opportunity to meet socially with others that I just couldn't help myself. I do hope you'll forgive me."

Kelyn and her wide-eyed charges bowed their heads to the Summoner as she said, "Lord Braska and Guardians give special gift to Ronso. Gift never be given again. Only now. Ronso thank Lord Braska and Guardians for such beautiful gift. Great thanks!"

"Dear Kelyn, it has been our pleasure to have met you and to have been able to spend this little space of time with you. Thank you again for all your efforts in providing such a grand and delicious meal for us. We are indeed thankful. I hope we'll see you again before we continue our journey."

The females left and the servers began putting the chamber back in order, folding the short legs of the tables which were then returned to the walls, quickly gathering dishes and other things and whisking them down the corridor.

Torec stayed behind a moment longer as the Summoner had put a hand lightly on his powerful forearm.

"Torec, in our society it is polite for guests to pay their respects to the leader of their hosts. Is this a practice with the Ronso, as well?"

"Is so."

"May I ask then how I might go about arranging a brief meeting with your leader? I'll trust you to guide me in the protocol."

Torec nodded. "Torec do. What Summoner plan tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. The weather outside is bad?"

"Big storm. Much snow, wind."

"Then, if we may, we'll just stay here and rest tomorrow. When the weather improves, we will go to the Cave of Trials. I understand that it is nearby?"

"Not far. Weather not good for two-three days."

"I see. Then I suppose we'll have to ask for your kind hospitality until it improves. And you'll arrange my meeting with your leader?"

"Torec do. Elder Kelk great leader."

"I know he must be to lead the great Ronso people. It is also the custom of my people when meeting a leader, to present the leader with a small gift of some kind. Is that also your custom?"

"Can happen, not required."

"I see. We have so few belongings I'm not sure that any of us has anything that would be acceptable as a gift, anyhow." He frowned as he thought, then said, "Well, we'll see what we can come up with. Thank you again, Torec. It has been a wonderful evening. I hope we've not kept you too long."

"Torec on duty until morning. Will rest, see Elder Kelk. Will bring Summoner answer."

"Thank you very much, Torec. I'm in your debt. Good night."

"Good night, Summoner Braska."

The huge Ronso left down the same corridor the others had gone, dropping the heavy covering over the opening.

For a few minutes, the four just sat and looked at each other, then began to smile as they started reliving the evening that had just ended, sharing thoughts, viewpoints, observations and impressions.

However, it wasn't long before the yawns started and they began to investigate the sleeping accommodations each had.

Each Guardian was provided with individual quarters located down short corridors off one side of the main chamber. Each of the short corridors opened into a round chamber that was about eight feet in diameter and contained a very thick pile of heavy rugs and soft skins upon which they could sleep warmly and comfortably. It seemed that every opening required one of the beautiful, colorful, heavy wall hangings and the opening into each sleeping chamber was no different.

They crowded into the corridor which led to the Summoner's chamber, expecting much the same as theirs, perhaps a little larger. They were totally unprepared for what they saw.

This chamber was larger, probably twelve feet in diameter, and round like the others they had seen but there the similarity ended. The walls and ceiling were covered side-to-side, top to bottom with heavy gold fabric into which was embroidered gold Yevonite symbols. The tone-on-tone coloring just lent a richer feel to the tapestries and the room in general.

Where all other rooms and corridors had torches recessed into the stone walls, this chamber had a large round gold fixture that was at least four feet across, suspended from the high ceiling by a strong black chain. The fixture held innumerable candles arranged in concentric circles that lit the room and reflected off the gold tapestries, bathing the entire chamber in a golden glow.

Instead of soft piles of rugs and skins on which to sleep, the Summoner was afforded the rare luxury of an honest-to-goodness bed carved of beautiful dark wood, complete with resplendent gold and white bed covers and linens of the very finest quality.

On one side of the chamber was a single chair that looked as if it had been lifted straight from the Bevelle Palace and carried here. Heavy dark wood that was highly polished contrasted with the rich velvety feel of the deep wine fabric that covered the seat and back. An ornately carved table also of dark wood felt right at home beside the fussy chair.

The stone floor was nowhere in evidence as the thickest carpets of deep burgundy any of them had ever seen covered every square inch of it.

On the chamber wall opposite the chair and table, were twin gold and white drapes that met at the top center of a fancy rod, the center sides of which were pulled back and held open by burnished gold fixtures in the shape of elongated leaves, framing the opening to a small, private hot springs pool. A collection of small white votive candles lit the pool area softly, reflecting on the gold and white decor that surrounded it.

The four stood with mouths agape as they took in the rich, ornate suite. The question that came to each of them was "How did the Ronso ever manage to acquire and drag all this stuff up this mountain?"

Looking around, Jecht said, "Man! Last time I saw a room this fancy was in one of them places down near the waterfront in - " then he realized what he was about to compare this room to and stopped himself awkwardly as his brown eyes slowly slid over toward the Summoner and found blue eyes staring at him with amazement.

"Uh, it was a real nice place that - uh, well - uh, nothin'. That place wasn't nowhere near as nice as this one."

A half-choked off snicker that sounded much like Raiel caught their attention but Raiel herself was nowhere to be seen. Only her elbow showing from behind her large mate gave away her position. That and the choked sounds she tried to smother behind her hand.

Her mate's large hand reached back and drew her out from behind him. She was swallowing desperately trying to regain self-control but that condition was fragile at best. She bit her lower lip but nothing could hide the expression in those eyes.

Auron said, "Out with it."

"Can't you just see it? The Ronso sent in a Special Ops team and lifted this stuff from the High Priest's rooms in the Palace! A green one grabs the chair and races out of Bevelle with it over his head. A blue one has a stack of pillows and linens that billow out behind him as he runs. Another has the table - and so on. And they're all galloping like crazy across the Calm Lands with all this stuff - headed for the hills!"

By now the others had caught her imagery and were chuckling and offering their own visions of the Great Palace Theft.

Jecht asked, "Can ya see the big man hisself wakin' up the next mornin' on the floor, squealin' that somebody stole his bed?"

The mental image of the High Priest sitting on the cold, hard floor in his nightshirt, boney knees sticking out as beleaguered guards came running had them all in stitches.

The Ronso attendant who had come to check on Lord Braska and inquire if he needed anything before retiring came to a quick halt just outside the chamber as sounds of uncontrolled hilarity reached his ears. Silently padding back out the way he came, he decided that he would just wait in the main chamber until the party finished whatever it was they were doing and were ready to sleep.

Humans! Who could ever understand them?

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

 

 

 

 

 

Auron led Raiel to the quiet, private chamber they had chosen of the three reserved for Guardians. The size of this chamber would allow Auron to fully stretch out in comfort on the thick pile of soft rugs and skins, and the seven-foot high ceiling allowed him to stand erect without hitting his head.

The overall feel of the chamber gave them a sense of safe, warm seclusion from the rest of the world. The only light was one tiny torch that emitted a soft glow and, once the rug that covered the opening into the corridor was in place, it truly felt cozy and inviting. Raiel fell asleep almost as soon as she laid down, her energy totally spent.

Though tired from lack of sleep the previous night plus the long, hard push up the mountain that day, Auron laid awake for some time just watching her sleep. Even though a year had passed since they first met on the Mi'ihen Highroad, he still enjoyed just looking at her exotic beauty.

His big index finger delicately traced the line of the soft lips he loved to kiss and, inhaling, he could detect the light fragrance of tropical flowers, a scent he would always associate with her. His hand gently lifted a section of her hair and let it slowly slide through his fingers like a waterfall of soft silk.

Someone who didn't know her wouldn't suspect that she was pregnant. Though she complained that the waist of her long pants was too tight, the only changes he could detect were that the lines of her slim figure were now softer and her curves a little fuller. It was his considered opinion that neither detracted from her appearance in the least.

His gaze dropped to her now somewhat convex abdomen and his beautiful, full smile illuminated his face. Their son. He still could hardly believe that in a few months' time, he would be able to actually hold this tiny miracle.

How do you hold a baby, anyhow? He had never been around small children, much less an infant. He hoped Raiel knew about these things that women seemed to instinctively know - though her upbringing had been unorthodox, to say the least, and she may not. Maybe when they got back to Bevelle, he could read Collin's book and see if it contained answers he was sure he would need.

Diapers. Where do you get them? He had never seen them in any store he had been in but he shopped infrequently and only for the few items he required. Surely they would be readily available somewhere!

Then his smile quickly faded. What would they use for diapers if Braska was born before they got back to the city? Hm! Hadn't thought of that. They would just have to get back before that time. He wished now that he had thought to secure quarters for them in Bevelle to be in readiness for their return. Of course, at that time, they hadn't known about this major change in their circumstances.

He looked at his beloved mate's peacefully sleeping face and the smile returned. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell her how very much he loved her. He doubted he'd ever find the words but he'd spend the rest of his life doing his best to show her. Their life together was going to be glorious - and it would begin with a real home and the first of their family in a few short months.

Careful not to disturb the sleep she so badly needed, he settled himself on the soft bedding beside her and held her close as he drifted into a deep, restful sleep - still smiling.

* * *

A few days after the party's departure from Rin's Macalania Travel Agency - now months earlier - a sturdy man of medium height stood outside a thick, blank wooden door and rapped loudly. After several minutes, the door was opened slightly by an obviously fit young man who was dressed in a utility-type uniform with heavy black boots.

His face unsmiling, the young man asked tersely, "Yes?"

The man held up a sealed envelope and said quietly, "Got a message for the Commanding Officer."

The younger man held out his hand, "I'll give it to him."

The envelope was quickly withdrawn from his reach as the man shook his head. "Got to put it into his hand myself."

"I said I'll take it to him."

The man shook his head. "Those are my instructions and I gave my word."

Unyielding eyes stared at each other for a moment before the younger man finally said "Wait there" and firmly closed the door.

Long moments passed until the door opened again and the man found himself looking at a ruggedly handsome young man, certainly less than thirty years, who wordlessly examined him with steady eyes before saying, "I'm the CO. You have a message for me?"

The man asked shortly, "Name?"

"Mikel."

Identity verified, the man nodded and placed the envelope into the CO's hand, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Mikel glanced down at the plain envelope, then at the broad back of the departing messenger.

"Wait!"

The man stopped and turned with questioning eyes.

"Who sent you?"

The man shook his head and made a short gesture toward the envelope with his chin. "Anything you need to know is there." Without another word, he turned and continued toward the stairs that would take him down to either of Bevelle's lower levels.

Mikel studied the man's retreating form another moment, then closed the compound door and turned the envelope over in his hands. No markings of any kind except for his name and position.

The young man who had first opened the door was standing not far away. "Everything all right, Commander?"

Still looking at the envelope, Mikel responded a bit distractedly, "Yes...fine, thank you."

Seated in his tiny office, Mikel studied the envelope laying on top of his battered desk with a slight frown. Like those who had occupied this office before him, he had decided that using his allotted funds for high quality equipment was a better choice than procuring new office furniture.

"A mysterious message from a mysterious messenger," he thought. "What does it mean?"

Then snorting, he chided himself for allowing the secretive nature of his command to give sinister overtones to this envelope.

Mentally talking to himself, he said, "Well, if you want to know what it's about, open it, dummy!"

He retrieved a small knife from the center desk drawer and slit the envelope's edge in one quick, efficient motion. Removing folded pages covered with neat handwriting, a smile spread across his face as he began to read. Auron. It was a wonderful to get news of them.

The smile faded as he read of the reason for their unexpected return to Rin's. "I sustained an injury that necessitated our brief return to this inn." Auron omitted any facts regarding the injury but Mikel knew it had to have been quite serious for the Guardian to have ever agreed to backtrack to the Travel Agency.

As he continued to read, he silently nodded in agreement with his friend's real reason for writing and the suggestion he made for beginning regular patrols into the Calm Lands. It made complete sense.

Totally absorbed, he read the detailed information the Guardian had provided, along with the carefully drawn maps of what Auron knew about the Calm Lands to that point. Yes. This was invaluable knowledge indeed, probably the most that was known in all of Spira about the mysterious land to the north.

He reread the entire letter a second and third times, memorizing the information it contained, then refolded it and returned the pages to the envelope in which it had been delivered.

Walking to the small private quarters adjacent to the office, he opened a small wardrobe and pulled a small lock box from its unseen place at the back of the top shelf. With a last long look at it, he placed the envelope inside, closed the lid and relocked it.

Again in the well-worn, slightly creaky chair at his desk, the CO rubbed his face and chin with one hand before leaning back and staring at the wall in thought.

Yes, he concurred with Auron's thought that it would be better to keep these patrols confidential. Who knows why this hadn't been done before. Wiser to go ahead and learn what could be learned than to be ordered to stay out by some self-important temple priest.

How did Lord Braska ever become a priest, anyway! He was much too good a person to ever be associated with that bunch. And they had the gall to ostracize  _him!_  Ha! His goodness and altruism probably made them most uncomfortable when he was around.

Recalling lines from the letter, Mikel was struck by the concise but thorough manner in which Auron had so masterfully detailed the precise information he would need to know, especially when beginning the first patrols.

The CO sighed as he thought of his friend somewhere out in the unknown lands to the north. Auron would have been unsurpassed as a commander of the entire battalion. Concerned only with their politics and self-interests, those blithering fools in the temple were too stupid to realize the horrific mistake they had made in their treatment of him.

Mikel shook his head in disgust. How many others in the battalion were feeling this same sense of complete disconnect with the priests of Yevon? Surely he and most of his men weren't the only ones.

Commander Collin had been right to disappear with his group as he had. Mikel fully understood that now, though he hadn't at first. And that thought triggered the next one which was that he wanted to discuss Auron's letter with his predecessor.

He looked at the clock and smiled. Plenty of time for a long talk before the evening meal. He stood, stretched, went to the small bedroom for a moment and, as he walked through the day room on the way out, said, "Be back in a while."

Several men responded, "Yes, sir!" as he disappeared through the door. Mikel smiled as he crossed the now-empty exercise yard, thinking, "Good men in this Unit." He knew that if the hour grew too late and he hadn't returned or if he was needed quickly, several would know where to find him and how to go about it discretely.

A very short time later, he descended to the first level of the city and waited long moments near the foot of the stairs until someone slipped up behind him, touched his elbow and breathed softly, "Continue, Commander."

Without turning to look at the man, he nodded slightly and began to drift toward the building which was his destination. Along the way, a man here or there would catch his eye and give a nearly imperceptible nod, indicating that everything was clear, until he finally arrived at the heavy door and knocked the code he had been given shortly after the morning that Lord Braska's party left Bevelle.

The door opened a crack then widened to receive him and he was welcomed into the main room.

Commander Collin stood from where he had been seated at the end of the table and held out his hand. "Good to see you, Mikel. Come, have a seat. Coffee?"

Mikel's smile was genuine as he shook the strong hand offered to him. Seeing Commander Collin's ever-present coffee cup on the table, he nodded and said, "Thanks. That would be nice." Had the Commander's cup not been there, he would have politely declined. He may now hold the rank and title of Commander but in Mikel's mind, Collin would always be THE Commander.

Acknowledging the greetings of others in the room, Mikel took a seat and a cup of steaming hot black liquid appeared before him almost before he got seated. He smiled his thanks at the man who had brought it and took an appreciative sip. "Mm, good."

"What brings you here, Commander? We don't often see you these days."

Smiling, Mikel reached into his inner pocket and retrieved the envelope he had removed from his lock box. "Letter from a friend."

Collin looked at him with crystal clear eyes that were slightly narrowed as he wondered who this friend could be.

Mikel chuckled and said, "Read."

Sitting quietly, sipping the good coffee, Mikel waited until Commander Collin finished reading and rereading Auron's letter.

"Interesting. Delivered by?"

"Unknown. Dressed as an ordinary workman, I first thought he may have been one of yours. Insisted on putting it into my hand personally. Told my man that those were his instructions and he would keep his word. You read where it was written so I have to believe that that person initiated the delivery chain."

Collin nodded and said quietly, "Yes. He is completely trustworthy and has done much for me and his people."

He was quiet a moment, then nodded again and said, "Yes. Auron would have asked him if he could have it delivered and he did. Spira will probably never know of the incredible services that Rin has done for them, Al Bheds included."

Commander Collin looked at Mikel. "Are you going to act on this?"

"Yes. Auron is right. It should have been done long ago. He certainly gave me the information I will need, didn't he?"

Collin's response was quiet and low. "He was the very best this battalion has ever seen. I'm filled with anger every time I think of the injustice that was done to him. The good that he could have done as overall commander would have been immeasurable. Instead, Kinoc - " His voice trailed off in disgust as he shook his head.

After a moment, Auron's brother-in-law continued. "I'm concerned about this injury he mentioned. It had to have been rather drastic for them to have returned to the inn. Didn't give any info on it - which would be typical of him. Almost no mention of the others besides that 'everyone is well'."

A short silence fell on them until Mikel said, "Probably just being cautious in case the letter had fallen into wrong hands."

Collin nodded slowly, then smiled. "That too would be typical of him. Always so careful, always thinking ahead, always protecting others."

The two men sat discussing the upcoming patrols, thinking and planning until Mikel looked out and saw the position of the now late afternoon sun.

"Ah! I've got to get back." He refolded the letter into its envelope and tucked it back into the security of his inner pocket and drained the remains of the last refill from his cup. "Many thanks for all the good coffee."

As they stood, Collin smiled and again held out his hand. "It's always good to see you, Mikel. I hope you can get away a little more frequently. I'll do anything you need to get ready for these patrols."

Gripping Collin's large hand warmly, Mikel said, "Thank you, Commander. I hope I can do that and also will appreciate anything you can think of that will be helpful. Other than Auron's letter, we really know nothing about that land."

Collin nodded, thinking of his precious sister who was even at that moment making her way through the mis-named Calm Lands. His eyes were drawn to the little vase of small yellow flowers that sat in the center of the long table.

Seeing this and knowing what his former CO was thinking, Mikel said softly, "She's fine, Collin. All three of those men would die before letting anything happen to her. And she's formidable in her own right. You did an unbelievable job training her."

"She had it in her all along, Mikel. I just showed her how to use the talent she already had."

Mikel laughed, "I'll never forget the first time I met her! Thought I had her where she couldn't move. She warned me, said she didn't want to hurt me - and I thought there was no way she could even move, much less take me out."

He laughed again. "Next thing I knew I was laying in the dirt wondering if the possibility of fatherhood was forever a thing of the past."

Collin laughed though his eyes were sad. "She's definitely one of a kind."

Mikel nodded. "The men are still talking about the demonstrations that she and Lord Braska gave that day."

His voice was softer as he said, "If Auron wasn't in the picture, I - would have been interested in her myself." More firmly, he continued, "But those two are meant for each other. Seeing them together, I can't imagine anyone else with either of them."

"I never imagined that Auron and my sister would meet but they are completely suited to one another. The circumstances under which they met are most improbable. But had they not met, I would not have objected to your suit of her had the opportunity presented itself."

Mikel was surprised and he nearly stammered his reply. He hadn't intended to mention his interest in the Commander's sister and was afraid that his inadvertent confession would be met with a rebuke. To have received this response was a high compliment.

Later that night as he lay on his narrow bed with hands clasped behind his head, Mikel replayed the whole conversation in his mind. He was actually puzzled that he had made mention of his personal interest. He had hardly acknowledged it in his own mind, much less verbalized it. Well, the subject was mute in any case.

He smiled as he thought of the night that Raiel led them all on a merry chase. What a remarkable person!

Then his thoughts took another direction. Tomorrow he would begin serious planning for the first patrol into the Calm Lands. Eyes closed, his mind drifted through the duty roster as he began mentally selecting the men who would make this first foray into the unknown, as well as the ones who would stay behind. He knew the ones he could fully trust to take care of things in his absence. He began thinking of the supplies and other logistics that had to be worked out beforehand.

Then he thought of four people who were somewhere out in that forsaken place at this very moment, completely on their own. They had only the very little they could carry, their weapons and their courage to see them through - and he couldn't help but think that that would be more than enough.

As he drifted into sleep, the residue of a smile lingered on his face.

* * *

As Auron woke the next morning, his senses went on alert. Something was out of place. He listened to the quiet trying to determine the cause for his sudden unease - when he realized what it was. He didn't hear Jecht snoring. Either his friend and colleague was already up or sound didn't travel well through the dense stone separating their individual quarters.

He looked into his mate's soft face and smiled. Definitely too early for her. He began to ease his arms free of her and was able to slip out without waking her. He walked into the main chamber in his stocking feet, carrying his heavy boots and katana.

Looking around, there was no sign of Jecht or Lord Braska, but now the muffled sound of the familiar ailing chainsaw reached his ears. He smiled and sat to pull on the boots.

Standing, he stretched and yawned then noted that the fire in the center of the room was freshly laid and burning well. He wondered where their water container was. Coffee would be nice but the container wasn't in sight and he didn't want to wake the others by rummaging around for it.

He ran his hand over his scratchy face. Needed a shave but wasn't quite sure where it should be done. If he just had a container, he could scoop some water out of the hot springs pool and use that for his morning toiletry. Not seeing anything suitable, he sighed. Nothing to do.

He wondered what the weather outside was like and was about to move the rug from the opening to the corridor leading outside when the one from what he thought of as the service corridor was pushed aside and a blue-furred Ronso entered the chamber.

Not expecting to see any of the humans yet up and about, the young Ronso halted in his tracks momentarily then greeted the tall human with a short nod and continued into the chamber with the tray-table he was carrying.

Auron noted the Ronso's surprise and nodded back. This young Ronso was about seven and a half feet tall - which was short for his kind - and some accident had apparently broken his horn. No doubt these were reasons enough for his fellow tribesmen to deem him unfit to be a guardian of the mountain, hence he was relegated to lesser duties here. He wondered briefly what he did otherwise since it was exceedingly rare that a Pilgrimage ever made it this far.

He kept his thoughts to himself and instead asked, "Is there a container for hot water available. I'd like to shave."

The Ronso responded by slightly lifting the tray he carried higher, saying, "Hot water. Can shave."

The Guardian nodded once and simply said, "Thank you."

The young cat-man asked, "Where want shave?"

Auron looked around, deciding that one place was as good as another. "Here, I guess."

The tray was placed where he had indicated and the Ronso turned to leave.

Thinking of his increasing desire for his morning coffee, Auron asked, "Have you seen the water container we made coffee in last night?"

The Ronso pointed down the service corridor. "Kelyn make coffee. Ready soon."

Auron blinked. Kelyn knew how to brew coffee? Where did she learn? Not voicing the misgivings that wanted to invade his mind, he simply said, "Thank you."

When the Ronso had gone, Auron settled himself on one of the sitting places and folded himself into a cross-legged position before the short serving tray table. On the tray table was a beautifully engraved silver bowl with matching lid, a neatly folded, spotless white face towel and his own shaving gear.

At first he bristled at the thought of someone going through his personal items in his smallpack, then recalled that at the really high-class places and homes in Bevelle, this service was expected. He relaxed but still felt somewhat rankled at having his belongings, few as they were, disturbed. The only person he felt should be free to go into his smallpack was his mate but not even she did so.

He picked up the small round mirror from the tray and slowly turned it over in his fingers. Those good people at Moonflow Crossing gave the very best of what they had in their efforts to make their long Pilgrimage a little more pleasant. He wondered if he'd ever get back there. He knew that Raiel loved the place and all he would have to do is mention it and she'd be ready to go without another moment's notice.

As he prepared the shaving soap and lathered his face, he thought of the momentous events in their personal lives that had occurred in that beautiful spot. Each had finally realized his/her love for the other but his petty jealousy nearly ruined everything.

The hand holding his razor paused mid-stroke as he thought of the thin scar she would forever wear on her left wrist. The scar he had put there. Never again. Never again would he allow that sick emotion to take over his senses, especially where she was concerned. He knew with complete certainty that he would never have reason to be jealous.

As he shaved, his mental journey continued. Guadosalam. The place of their Union ceremony. His partially shaved face was illuminated by that full, beautiful smile that was seen all too rarely. He had happiness now that more than made up for his emptiness of his life up to the time they met.

The razor paused again as he thought back to that fateful day on Mi'ihen Highroad. He thought, not for the first time, that only the Fayth could have arranged their meeting. They were destined to meet and nothing could have prevented it.

Satisfied with the smoothness of his shave, he rinsed and dried his face, still thinking of the extraordinary circumstances that brought about that moment on a dry, dusty road in the middle of nowhere. Movement of one of the rug coverings interrupted his ruminations as a yawning Jecht stepped into the chamber.

"'Mornin', Red."

"'Morning, Jecht."

Stretching and still blinking, the brown-haired Guardian looked around the chamber. "Any coffee?"

"Kelyn is making some."

"Kelyn?"

"Yes. The one who prepared our meal last night."

"She knows how to make coffee?"

"That I don't know. I was only told that she was brewing some."

Jecht stood unmoving as he considered the ramifications of that information but his thoughts were interrupted as the same young, blue-furred Ronso entered the chamber carrying a tray table identical to the one he had brought for Auron.

Jecht looked at the tray somewhat crestfallen because it was obvious that coffee was not in the covered silver bowl.

Auron said, "It's for shaving. Hot water and your gear."

"My gear?"

"Yes. As it's done in very elite circles."

"My gear."

"Yes."

"From my smallpack."

"I assume that's where you keep it."

"But how - ?"

"I don't know, Jecht. It's on the tray. Just be glad for the hot water."

Mm. Red was obviously feeling the lack of morning coffee.

Still holding the tray table, the blue Ronso had silently looked from one to the other during their discourse, not understanding. His people were very careful to follow the clear and precise written instructions that had been handed down from generation to generation and he wondered where they had gone wrong. Though he was unsettled at the Guardian's reaction, as would be expected, nothing showed on his leonine face.

Auron pointed to another sitting place and told Jecht, "Sit. He can't stand there all day waiting for you to make up your mind."

_'Man, Red needs coffee!'_ Jecht thought as he seated himself and the Ronso attendant placed the low tray table in front of him. Seeing that the first Guardian had finished he retrieved the small table and received a "Thank you" before he went back down the service corridor.

Jecht looked over the items on the low table. All of his shaving stuff was there, neatly arrayed on one side of the large silver bowl, a soft, white towel on the other.

"This is how the fancy people do it, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. Still don't think they should go through somebody's stuff."

"They are trying their best to treat us as those in elevated positions are treated." Auron would never admit to having had those same feelings only a very brief time before.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like havin' my stuff pawed through."

Auron looked at the other Guardian and one side of his mouth tugged upward at the inadvertent pun.

Jecht's natural good humor finally woke up and a grin grew on his face as he growled, "Well, ya know what I meant."

Half-smile still in place, Auron replied, "Yes. I was surprised at first, also. Then I remembered the old custom."

"Hmph. Water's good and hot. Well, maybe it's okay while we're here. Raiel still asleep?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I'm glad she can get some decent rest. I was worried about her yesterday as hard as we were pushin'."

Half-smile gone, Auron nodded in agreement. "I was even more afraid of her being out all night in a howling blizzard. I knew we had to get here."

"Ya did good, Red."

Auron nodded his thanks.

It was quiet for a time while Jecht carefully shaved around the pattern of growth he left on his face. It might look odd on anyone else but on Jecht it just looked right.

Face rinsed and dried, he had barely put the towel down when the Ronso attendant returned bearing a tall, elaborately engraved silver coffee service, complete with creamer and sugar bowl.

Looking at the elegant formal set, Jecht growled, "Feel like I should be wearin' a suit or somethin'."

Auron raised one brow and half-chuckled. "It certainly is a fine service."

The attendant carefully noted each response and decided that the tribe's silver service set had been received as quite acceptable. He placed the large silver tray on one of the low tables within easy reach of both humans then left. Others eagerly awaited his report after each trip into the chamber.

The two Guardians poured their coffee with some trepidation. It looked like coffee, smelled like coffee - each took a cautious sip and smiled. Kelyn did indeed know how to brew coffee. It was excellent!

Neither Guardian had any idea how painstakingly careful she had been in following the recipe in what the Ronso called "the Summoner's Book." She had all but counted the individual grains of coffee. No one knew who had originally written these detailed instructions on the care and feeding of humans, but it had served the tribe well through hundreds of years.

Those who were responsible for the direct service to Summoner's parties were thoroughly trained and drilled in every step and nuance of the service they would render if a party actually made it to the Summoner's Cave sometime during their lifetime. When one group of attendants got too old, other youngsters, already completing their training, would take their places whenever necessary. It was a responsibility the Ronso people took very seriously and for which they stayed prepared every day.

Sitting in companionable silence, each man entertained his own thoughts as the hot coffee was enjoyed.

As they were pouring their second cups, Jecht observed, "Lord Braska is sleepin' in this mornin', too. That big ol' bed must feel real nice."

They both grinned, remembering the lavish quarters reserved for the Summoner. But by the time the second cups had been consumed, both men turned and looked at the elaborate cover over the entrance to his private chamber, becoming increasingly uneasy as time passed and Lord Braska still didn't appear. He should be up by now.

When the blue-furred attendant came to replenish the coffee, Auron asked, "Have you seen Lord Braska this morning?"

"Not see. Not hear."

Auron nodded thoughtfully. He and Jecht exchanged a look and both rose to their feet at the same moment.

The taller Guardian said, "I'll go check," and disappeared behind the special covering of the corridor to the Summoner's Quarters.

Hardly a moment later, Auron reappeared, distress and alarm on his face and in his voice. "He's gone! The room looks as if he didn't even sleep there." Both men grabbed their weapons and confronted the attendant.

"Where is he?" Auron demanded.

The attendant, though alarmed, maintained his calm demeanor as he answered, "Not know. Not see." There was nothing in the Summoner's Book that addressed this type situation and the young Ronso wasn't sure what to do. He would have to get one of the Ronso guardians. Hopefully they would know what to do.

Jecht growled menacingly, "He wouldn't leave here without tellin' us. One of ya have to know where he is."

In spite of his pounding heart, the attendant replied calmly, "Ronso find Summoner. I get Ronso guardians. They find." He disappeared through the covering of the service corridor, leaving the two Guardians to look at each other with great concern on their faces. Where was the Summoner?

In only a few minutes, five or six Ronso guardians burst into the chamber, led by Khyric who immediately addressed the Guardians.

"Every corridor be checked. Every chamber be checked. Ronso know all caves and chambers. Not know how Summoner get lost but we find!"

Jecht's alarm was turning to anger which was directed at the closest target - which happened to be Khyric. "You better hope you find him and find him damn quick! He wouldn't leave on his own. Which one of you took him out of here?"

Khyric stiffened and looked down from his great height. This human was calling Ronso honor into question. There was no more serious charge than that and he had to respond.

"Is great honor for Ronso to care for, protect Summoners and Guardians while here. Every Ronso work very hard for this. Ronso honor suffer forever if anything happen to Summon in their care. Ronso never recover full honor again. Will find Summoner."

Auron pointed to the service corridor and asked tersely, "Where does that corridor go?"

Khyric answered, "Many places. Where food prepared, chamber where attendants wait, chamber for Summoner's supplies, other corridors. Corridors and chambers through all of sacred mountain."

"In other words, he could be anywhere."

Khyric's great head nodded once. "Ronso find!"

Where Auron's alarm turned to cool logic and tightly controlled emotions, Jecht's translated into a thunderous verbal attack with promises of what he'd personally do if his Summoner was not located immediately!

Auron was no less upset and angry but his cooler head realized that Ronso-human relations could be permanently damaged with continued diatribes against the Ronso and was about to intervene when the cover of the entrance to the unused Guardian chamber was pushed aside and a sleepy-eyed, disheveled Summoner entered, inquiring, "Auron! What's the trouble? What is wrong?"

The two Guardians and the Ronso turned and stared at the Summoner, almost with disbelief.

Auron finally found his voice. "We didn't find you in your chambers and thought that you had gotten lost in the maze of corridors and chambers. Khyric and his people were setting up search parties to find you."

Glancing from Auron to Jecht's still-flushed face, Braska nodded and said, "Well, I must apologize to all. Not being accustomed to the fine accommodations reserved for me, I found that I was unable to sleep in that beautiful room."

Gesturing toward the third Guardian's chamber he continued, " As a plain man, the simpler but comfortable sleeping chamber I found there suited me much better. And, I must say, I slept better than I have for a very long time! The Ronso know how to make their guests most comfortable."

Turning to Khyric and his companions, he said, "I do apologize for causing trouble. Please forgive me."

Khyric nodded and said, "Ronso happy Summoner Braska not lost, is well."

Braska caught the glance that the big Ronso threw in Jecht's direction. Jecht did, as well.

He shuffled a moment and looked at the beautiful carpet under his feet, then straightened and approached the mountain guardian and said, "I'm sorry, man. Didn't mean any of that. I - I was - just scared." Casting a quick gesture toward the Summoner, he said, "We're responsible for him - an' we've traveled a long way together - the four of us - an' I just - "

Words failed him but he looked up into the great golden eyes of the Ronso and said, "I apologize to ya. Ya do a great job an' we all 'preciate it. I'm - sorry."

Khyric saw the sincerity of the human and understood his outburst. "Ronso accept Guardian's apology. Guardian have big job. Guardian good at job."

Jecht held out his hand and said, "Thanks, man."

For a second, a puzzled Khyric looked at the outstretched hand, then remembered this custom the humans have for clasping hands as a sign of friendship or peace.

Jecht was a tall man of six feet two inches and had very large hands that fit the rest of him, but the towering Ronso's enormous paw completely swallowed his hand. Khyric was careful not to clasp the human's hand too hard and was gratified to see the Guardian smile and nod as the ritual ended, relieved that he had apparently done the 'shake' properly.

Lord Braska smiled and commented, "Since all is well, I'll excuse myself for a moment and make myself presentable. Khyric, again I apologize for inconveniencing all of you."

He turned to reenter the corridor to the Guardian's chamber where he had slept, then turned back and scanned the room. "Where's Raiel?"

Now Khyric was the one alarmed. "Lady Guardian lost?"

Jecht grinned and assured them, "Oh, no. She's still asleep in the other chamber."

Khyric didn't move for a moment. There were three Guardians and there were three Guardian's chambers. So, if the Summoner had occupied one of them, that meant -

Jecht explained, "Raiel always sleeps with Red."

Khyric didn't respond. This was not covered in any of the material the tribe possessed on humans and the moment of silence seemed to loom large.

Braska laughed, suddenly understanding. "She is Auron's mate so naturally they always share whatever accommodations there are."

The great lion-man took a deep breath. Humans. Yes, this is an interesting party!

At that moment, the covering of the third corridor moved aside and Raiel stepped out, blinking sleep from her eyes. Glancing around blearily, she gave a semi-mumbled "'Morning, everybody," then made her way to her mate, wrapped her arms around his middle as she leaned against him and closed her eyes again.

Auron's smile and the expression in his eyes were soft as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He knew she was fully capable of going back into a sound sleep even standing up.

From against his red coat, there came a muffled, "Got coffee?"

Khyric saw that the smile of the one called Auron grew a little wider as he answered, "Yes, and it is quite good."

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

 

Kelyn produced an excellent breakfast and was quite pleased when their guests' glowing words were sent to her with their thanks. Kelyn had never prepared food for a human before and, though she was not normally one to fret about things, she released a big sigh of relief as each report was relayed back to her by the attendants.

Human food bore little resemblance to the good food that the Ronso enjoyed and handling the unfamiliar fare was taxing. She fervently hoped that the old notes would continue to serve her well and the Summoner and his three Guardians would continue to enjoy their meals.

As the last of the coffee was finished, Raiel stood and stretched. Hands on hips, she looked around wondering what to do with herself. Then, spying the covered entrance to the hot springs pool, she held her hand out to her mate in a gesture to help him to his feet and grinned.

Looking up at her from his comfortable seat, one dark brow was elevated as he observed her expression.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have on your mind."

"Pool? Hot springs pool?"

One side of Auron's mouth twitched upward. "You make a persuasive argument, m'lady," he said as he got to his feet.

Raiel turned to their companions, "Lord Braska? Jecht?"

Braska's blue eyes sparkled as he asked, "You sure you want our company, my dear?"

Raiel's laughter danced on the air. "Of course, Lord Braska." Flashing a glance at her mate, she continued, "Though I'm sure you'll make a timely exit."

Slipping another fast sideways look at her mate, she laughed with glee as she saw his reddening face. Jecht and Braska joined in at the Guardian's discomfort and his now fairly glowing complexion.

Under his breath, he muttered, "Raiel!" followed by a sigh of exasperation.

Later that afternoon, Raiel had sat in the central chamber with the others as she, Auron and Jecht spent some time cleaning and honing the edges of their blades and carefully checking each piece of equipment, including boots.

Satisfied with her inspections and work, she slipped the blade into its leather sheath on her back and stood, looking around the beautiful stone room at moment. Thinking how quickly they adapted and thought of a place as "home", she sighed. Well, it wouldn't be long now until she and Auron got their own home and welcomed their son into their lives.

She wondered what their first home would be like. Probably something very simple and small. Neither of them required much in the way of worldly goods. In fact, she couldn't think of anything more than what they had now: shelter from weather; a secure, comfortable place to sleep; food. And coffee.

She smiled to herself as she tried to imagine either one of them doing without the black brew they loved. No, it would definitely be better with it than without.

The thought of food brought another thought to mind and her eyes settled on the colorful covering of the service corridor and a smile drew her lips upward as she announced, "I'm going to visit with Kelyn for a bit."

Auron glanced up sharply and began untangling his long legs. "I'll go with you. Just give me a minute."

"Auron, she's right down this corridor - and you heard Khyric say that the attendants are close by. They'll show me the way if need be."

Without waiting for a response, she slipped through the covering and was gone.

A furrow formed between Auron's dark brows. He knew she was right but he still didn't like the idea of her roaming around by herself. Yes, the attendants were close by and one of them would gladly show her the way to the food preparation area. However, if ever there was someone who could cause near-calamity simply by showing up, it was his beloved mate.

The furrow became a deep trench as he debated with himself while minutes ticked by. Giving up, Auron released a long, unhappy sigh and looked up to see Lord Braska and Jecht studying him, not knowing that his thoughts were clearly written on his usually unreadable face.

Putting the pumice stone back into his smallpack, he stood, slid the massive katana into its sheath and said, "I'd better go check on her."

Braska's smile and Jecht's grin followed him through the opening of the corridor. His long legs quickly carried him through the corridor to what he thought of as the attendants' station where he saw Raiel standing with one of the young Ronso attendants.

His acute hearing detecting sound of heavy boots on the stone floor the instant the Guardian set foot in the corridor, the blue-furred Ronso was standing and awaiting his arrival when the tall human rounded a slight curve in the passageway from the Summoner's chambers.

Raiel turned and looked at her mate with a mixture of surprise and amusement, spiced with a tiny dash of irritation. Head cocked slightly to one side, she looked up at him wordlessly, her eyes asking, "Well?"

Seeing the question and feeling slightly defensive, he nodded to the attendant before turning his attention back to those eyes. "I just wanted to be sure you had found your way."

The eyes were now smiling at him, but he wasn't quite sure of the exact nature of those smiles - which made him feel even more defensive. "How does she do that?" he briefly wondered to himself.

Closing the small gap between them, his mate wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Auron. I'm quite safe, as you see, and Kelyn is a short way down this same corridor - so," (she tapped the hard gray stone with one slender finger) "as long as I don't take a detour through solid rock, there is little chance of me getting lost, is there?"

Dark eyes flicked quickly to the Ronso noting the usual expressionless leonine countenance - though - was that a hint of a sparkle in those great golden eyes? Probably just a reflection from one of the many torches in the area.

How was it possible for a woman to be so completely endearing yet so exasperating at the same time?

Looking down into the shining, indescribable eyes of his mate, a smile that was beyond his control slid across his mouth and reflected in his eyes. Oh, Yevon, how he loved her!

The deep baritone voice, capable of easily reaching the ears of every cadet in the battalion, was soft and low. "Have a nice visit. But don't venture off by yourself." He quickly added, "please". He didn't want to take any chance that she would interpret his request as a personal challenge. The Summoner's party had troubled the Ronso guards quite enough already.

A bit of soft, gentle laughter preceded her response. "I promise that I'll not get lost, One-I-Love. Kimahri will see to it, won't you, Kimahri?"

The great head nodded one time.

Auron nodded his thanks, planted a quick kiss on his mate's beautiful mouth, and returned to what he regarded as "their quarters".

At the sound of boots retreating down the solid rock passage, Raiel turned back to the young Ronso with whom she had been talking.

"Don't you get tired of waiting here all day?"

He was hesitant at first, then realized that an honest answer was best. "Yes. But great honor for Kimahri to serve Summoner's party. Really not mind waiting."

Raiel smiled. "You are so kind, Kimahri. We don't want to be any trouble for anyone."

Her smile faded a little as her mind looked back over the past year. "We have so seldom seen people during this Pilgrimage - - - - it's just been the four of us - -" Her voice trailed off as thousands of images flashed through her mind for long minutes.

Snapping back to the present, her cheeks slightly pink, she apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kimahri."

Smiling brighter, "It has been a very long journey and we are so thankful for the wonderful hospitality the Ronso are giving us. How do you know what to do?"

Kimahri answered, "Ronso accept responsibility for Summoners and Guardians in time that no one knows. Old book tell Ronso what to do."

Now seated cross-legged on the stone floor across from the young blue-and-white Ronso, Raiel asked in surprise. "A book? You don't know who wrote it?"

A negative shake of his leonine head, "No. Many ages past. No one know, just use."

"That's amazing, Kimahri. Do you – uh, do you think I could see it?"

The young Ronso hesitated. "Kimahri ask permission. Will tell Lady Guardian."

"Thank you, Kimahri. Do you mind me asking so many questions? Being from the opposite end of Spira, I've never met anyone from this tribe before."

Now reseated on the stone bench which was his duty station for the duration of the Summoner's visit, he said, "Kimahri not mind. Kimahri not meet human before, either. Talk with Lady Guardian good."

He liked this human. There was an open honesty about her that make her very easy to enjoy being around. He didn't at all feel nervous or on edge, though he wished he could speak Spiran better.

They talked and shared information about their lives, their homes, their people and customs, feeling quite comfortable with each other.

She learned the extent of the constant ongoing preparation the Ronso did to ever be ready should a Summoner's party arrive. He learned more of the hard life those in a Summoner's party led before they reached this point. He hadn't realized that so many failed or gave up in their attempts to reach Zanarkand before ever reaching this mountain.

Kimahri was especially fascinated by the warm, tropical islands she described and asked question after question about them.

Raiel asked, "Why don't you go visit there, Kimahri? You might like it."

The thought of leaving Gagazet had never occurred to him and he took a moment before answering. "Kimahri not know. Ronso tribe stay on sacred mountain." He realized it was an inadequate response but the notion of being anywhere except living on this mountain was completely foreign to him.

A short silence followed as each thought.

Raiel asked, "Kimahri, may I ask a personal question? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want. That would be ok."

Gold eyes briefly studied the interesting eyes across from him. "Kimahri not mind. Question about – Kimahri's horn."

A brief pause before continuing, "Kimahri fight with bigger Ronso. Lost fight. Lost horn. Lost respect of tribe."

"Oh, Kimahri. I'm so sorry. But I don't understand why they wouldn't continue to respect you. I mean, any of them could have their horns broken, too. And it was just a fight. You might win the next one. Would they respect you then?"

"No. Horn broken. Not come back. Horn important to Ronso. Winning fight important to Ronso. Guardian of sacred mountain must be strong. Not lose fight. Not lose horn."

Raiel was thoughtful as she grappled with all the implications of this information. Seeing her expression, Kimahri remained quiet, not out of shame but of the seeds of thoughts that were planted and now germinating in his mind.

Moments went by as each was absorbed in individual thoughts, then Kimahri asked, "Spirans not be shamed by Ronso with broken horn?"

"No, Kimahri. I doubt if any Spirans have ever seen a Ronso, much less know the custom of your tribe about it."

Her head tipped slightly to one side, she asked softly, "Are you considering leaving here, Kimahri?"

Gold eyes were cast downward before a very soft answer was given. "Kimahri not know. Kimahri only know life here."

Raiel was quiet a moment as the picture of his life and future formed in her mind. She certainly understood his uncertainty about leaving the only life and place he had ever known, but she also understood his being a barely-tolerated outcast among his people.

Her words were soft. "Kimahri, I understand. I really do."

Kimahri responded, "But Lady Guardian leave island home, walk many places, do many things."

"Kimahri, it wasn't always by choice." She told him of leaving the islands and living in Bevelle almost secretly. She told him of her return, of her feeling of not belonging there any more, of the first failed Pilgrimage and her reluctance of facing the islanders because of it.

She told him of the opposition that Lord Braska had met as the result of his efforts to help the Al Bhed and of his marriage and the personal price he paid for both.

She told him of her mate's experiences with the Yevonite priests in Bevelle and his unjust ouster from the only life he had known.

She told him of Jecht's experience and his being regarded as nothing but a crazy drunk before Lord Braska's intervention in the city jail.

"So you see, Kimahri, all four of us either have been or are regarded as outcasts at least at some point along the way. My father once told me that if I wanted to find other oceans, I had to lose sight of the land."

Kimahri's eyes were intently focused on her face as he listened to her soft words. He had never seen an ocean but understood the concept. He was quiet as he pondered what he had heard.

Seeing that Kimahri didn't need anyone disturbing him at the moment, she got to her feet, saying in soft sincerity, "Thank you for talking with me, Kimahri. If you'll excuse me, I'll go visit with Kelyn for a few minutes."

Standing when she did, Kimahri said, "Lady Guardian kind to Kimahri. Kimahri learn much. Thank you."

Putting her hand on the soft fur of his arm, Raiel smiled, "Kimahri, it is you who has been so kind to us – and we greatly appreciate it. I hope we'll be able to talk again."

Kimahri nodded as he watched the small human continue down the big tunnel-like hall to the food preparation chamber.

He started to sit but thought that first he would check on the other guests. Having lost track of time, he really didn't know how long he and the Lady Guardian had been talking.

* * *

Raiel continued a short distance down the passageway until she heard sounds from just ahead, arriving at the food preparation area moments later.

Kelyn and her assistants were busily preparing food and at first didn't see their visitor until Raiel gently tapped on the stone beside the entry. At the sound, the four females turned, startled to see the Lady Guardian smiling at them.

"May I come in for a few moments?"

Kelyn recovered herself quickly, answering, "Lady Guardian have big honor to visit us here." She realized that her Spiran probably wasn't correct, but the human's warm smile eased her fears.

The human took more steps into what in her mind was the kitchen, noticing how immaculately clean it was.

"Thank you, Kelyn. You are kind. All of you are working so hard for us, is there anything I can help with?"

Kelyn wasn't sure she had translated the Guardian's words correctly. Hesitantly she asked, "Lady Guardian want helping Ronso?"

"I would be delighted to. If I wouldn't be in the way or interfering."

Jai, Leaor and Ganah looked at Kelyn, hardly daring to breathe, hoping that the offer would be accepted.

Kelyn didn't want to impose on the human, even though it was obvious that the offer was sincerely made. However, not being familiar with either humans or human food, she was afraid that she or one of the others would make a mistake, revealing their collective inexperience and offend their important guest.

Still smiling, the Lady Guardian said, "But perhaps I shouldn't. My brother told me I was the worst cook that Spira had ever known."

Jai glanced at Kelyn. Then indicating a seat that resembled a kitchen stool beside what appeared to be an island work space, she said very softly and tentatively in the best Spiran she could manage, "Lady Guardian be here, please?"

Struggling to find the words, she continued, "Jai see - - kind - - dance of Guardians. Much like!" There seemed to be more she wanted to add but gave up with a small embarrassed gesture.

"Thank you very much, Jai." Looking at Kelyn, Raiel pointed to the seat and asked, "Is it ok if I sit here with you for a few minutes?"

Relieved that Jai had made the invitation to this very important person, Kelyn quickly answered, "Much yes! Kelyn great happy Lady Guardian come."

Raiel sat at the workspace and began asking a few questions and answered a few. Hardly before any of them were aware of it, both human and Ronso females were relaxed with each other and enjoying their exchange of information as far as their limited common language would permit.

Raiel laughed asking, "Will you teach me some of your language? Like – uh - how do you say 'Hello'?"

Ganah made a sound deep in her throat that was a bit like a purr sound, almost a faint gurgle plus something that Raiel couldn't even describe. The others repeated the sound which Raiel tried, and tried, and tried to duplicate but had her four new friends all but howling. Joining her laughter to hers, she finally admitted defeat.

Shortly afterward, Raiel realized that she had been away from her party for longer than she had planned and that she was likely interfering with the duties of her hostesses.

"I must go back now, but I have enjoyed being with you so very much. Thank you for allowing me to visit. I hope I haven't gotten in the way."

Kelyn responded, "Lady Guardian makes Ronso much happy. Come more."

"Thank you, Kelyn. It has been a wonderful visit – even if I can't say - " trying several more times to duplicate the elusive sound before her laughter joined the happy chuffing sounds of Ronso laughter.

Saying her good byes, she left the kitchen area and retraced her steps back toward Kimahri's stone bench. As she rounded the curve in the winding passage, she saw her blue-furred friend standing, waiting for her.

"Hello, Kimahri!"

Towering over her the Ronso nodded, asking, "Lady Guardian like visit?"

Laughing, she said, "Oh, yes. It was very, very nice – and I'm even trying to learn some of your language."

Surprise showing in his gold eyes, Kimahri could hardly believe that an important human would be interested in learning the Ronso language.

Laughter sparkling in her eyes, she said, "See if you tell what I'm saying."

She tried so hard to get 'Hello' right but she only achieved eliciting the now familiar chuffs. Laughing with him, she said, "I think I'd better give up, don't you?"

"Lady Guardian try. That important. Kimahri thanks Lady Guardian."

"I'm sorry, Kimahri, I don't think I can do any better. But, please, my name is Raiel. Will you call me that?"

Not sure but again deciding to go with the honesty-is-the-best-policy tact, Kimahri answered, "Not sure that right for Kimahri to do. Lady Guardian very important guest of tribe."

A little surprised, Raiel wasn't sure how to respond. She certainly didn't want to cause any awkwardness for any of the Ronso, and would never risk offending them. To the tribe, their duty to a Summoner's party was tremendously important and they expended an enormous effort to doing the very best job possible. To reduce her own status, in their eyes, could possibly be interpreted as lessening the importance of their duty and efforts.

Softly she said, "I understand, Kimahri. I would rather that you be comfortable so I'll leave it to your choice. We understand how very, very hard all of you work to fulfill the duties your tribe has honored through so many generations. We – Lord Braska, Auron, Jecht and I – are so very grateful. Without the Ronso, we likely would have died in the storm. I don't know how to adequately thank someone for saving our lives."

Kimahri was quiet for a moment before saying, "Lady Raiel very kind. All Ronso will remember Lord Braska and Guardians."

She smiled at his compromise between her title and name. "Thank you, Kimahri. I had better return to my own duty. I've been away from Lord Braska longer than I had planned."

With a small wave, she turned toward the Summoner's Chambers and disappeared around the curve of the passageway.

Kimahri slowly resumed his seat at his station, thinking.

* * *

Moving the heavy covering aside, Raiel stepped into the large common room of the Summoner's Chambers. Jecht sat on one of the seats, leaning back with a cushion between his back and the stone wall, his legs fully stretched out, a picture of relaxation.

"Hey, little girl. Where ya been?"

"Just visiting with some of the Ronso." Seeing neither the Summoner nor her mate, she flashed a questioning look to her fellow Guardian.

"Lord Braska is havin' a nap an' Red went to go check the weather. Not a whole lot to do 'cept sleep an' ya know Red can't stay still very long."

Now sitting cross-legged on one of the piles of soft rugs, she nodded. "Why don't you go have a nap, Jecht. Food won't be ready for a while yet and I'll call you when it comes."

"Thanks, little girl, but I'm good. If I sleep anymore, I'll be up all night."

He paused, his eyes studying the patterns on the carpets for a moment. Raiel knew he had something on his mind.

"What is it, Jecht?"

Brown eyes searched hers for a moment more. "I don't want ya getting' mad at me, little girl, but I'm real worried."

Though she had a good idea of where this conversation was headed, she still asked, "About what?"

Jecht sighed. "About ya - an' ya baby."

An exasperated tone in her voice, she said, "Jecht, I've had this conversation more times than I ever wanted. I'm not staying behind."

Brown eyes continued to search hers. "Not even to protect that little boy ya gonna have?"

It was her turn to study his eyes, before she quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

Jecht took a deep breath. "Well, ya know that Asha an' me have Tidus – but what I've never told ya was that we were gonna have another one before Tidus, but - well, it didn't make it. Asha had been workin' real hard on tryin' to fix up a nice home for us, gettin' everything ready for the new baby an' all – an' lost the baby."

Raiel's face paled a little and a touch of fear trilled through her.

Very softly, she managed to say, "Oh, Jecht. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I am, too, little girl. I don't want anything like that to happen to ya an' Red. When we were pushin' so hard to get up here before the storm hit, I was real worried, I gotta tell ya."

Raiel's hand had found its own way to the soft curvature of her previously flat abdomen. She didn't recall Collin's book warning of this possibility but she knew that Jecht wouldn't say it unless it was true.

Her eyes now turned to the rich carpets on the stone floor, she wondered to herself, _'Have I harmed Braska? Have I done wrong by insisting on being here? Should I have stayed with Collin?'_

"I'm sorry, little girl – I wasn't gonna say anything but after I saw how bad that climb was, I just had to tell ya what happened to us. I felt ya had to know."

Raiel turned slightly moist eyes to her friend, her voice barely audible, "Thank you, Jecht. Thanks for telling me."

"Ya all right, Raiel?"

She nodded but tumultuous thoughts were spinning through her mind. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay cooped up in this cave waiting for Auron and Jecht to return, but she didn't think she could make it back to Rin's, either. She really wished that Jecht had told her sooner and/or that she hadn't been so blasted stubborn.

_'What have I done?'_

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

 

 

He stood with crossed arms resting on the wide top of the chest-high wall, watching brilliant diamonds dancing on the ocean's surface, listening to the grating calls of soaring, white seagulls as their black eyes searched for morsels of food in the water.

Here at this outer wall on the lowest level of the city was where he could think best. There was nothing to interrupt him and it was soothing to watch the unceasing movement of the water.

As Commanding Officer of the Special Services Unit, he had broad latitude in what he could do without anyone questioning it. Very broad latitude. But with this mission he wondered if he was close to, if not on, the far edge of that latitude. Well, no worries about that; he was going regardless.

This mission was unique and important on so many levels. No one had undertaken this venture before and he knew there were great risks involved. He just hoped that he had the time to carry out the entire series of missions he had planned before the wrong people in the temple took an interest in their activities and possibly put a halt to it. There was nothing in writing that said he wasn't allowed to go there, so all they could do after the fact is relieve him of command and remove him from the military if they so chose – but by that time, the intel would have already been gathered and disseminated.

He especially wanted to avoid the notice of Wen Kinoc. His lips pressed together tightly as he thought of the man who held a position he was in no way equipped or prepared to handle. Now it was all palace politics and currying favor, anything else be hanged. He was perhaps the least trustworthy of all in that pit of vipers.

"Fayth, please keep all of them away from us!"

In this last year since the Missing Mission team had vanished there had been no call for the Unit's services. This didn't surprise him since the Unit was or had been under something of a cloud of suspicion. Consequently, Mikel had had to keep his men busy with constant training, exercises, and study.

That had served him well on two fronts: if anyone in the temple had been keeping tabs on them, all that would have been observed was routine and expected activity; and, it kept his men extremely fit, well-informed and on top of their game. After this length of time, any interest from the temple would more than likely have been satisfied long ago. They weren't known for long attention spans. There was always some intrigue within their own walls that kept them occupied watching out for themselves and scrabbling for the next high position.

He snorted quietly to himself. His men just might be the best prepared troops Bevelle had seen in a long time. Not disregarding Commander Collin by any means, but his former CO had had several major events and important issues with which to deal that he himself hadn't. At least not yet. So it had been train, train, train and train some more.

Except for the small handful of men in the Unit who had been brought in on a need-to-know basis, the rest assumed that their CO was just setting up a new training exercise - which, in a way, he was. And frankly they were looking forward to a new challenge as something to break their normal routine. They had done about all the training that could be done in the confines of their compound and they badly needed something new in order to keep a keen edge on their skills. Their CO knew that the plans he had for them would be more than enough change to last them for a good, long while.

He sighed and ran a big hand through the dark hair that was being ruffled by the steady, cool ocean breeze. He had planned and prepared for everything he could think of, but there were so many unknown factors. How do you plan for that?

What had he forgotten? What was he overlooking? Were they as prepared as they needed to be for the place he would be leading them? Was it too late in the season to begin or should he wait until spring?

He had been over the lists so many times he had memorized them. Several times he had asked Leman, his Second-in-Command, to go over them to see if he could spot anything that should be added or removed.

Always the same response. "No, sir. Looks like you have everything covered."

"If you think of anything, let me know."

"Yes, sir."

A bit of a smile crossed Mikel's face. At least he needn't have any concerns about leaving the Unit in Leman's capable hands while he was out on this first excursion. He was smart, conscientious, completely trustworthy - and extremely well-trained.

Since he had selected Leman as his SiC last year, he had applied himself diligently, always quietly observing, asking intelligent questions, becoming a superior SiC - also frequently referred to as the #2 - and, in the process, was learning to become a Commanding Officer himself.

Also to Leman's credit, he had taken Renton, the Unit's Third-in-Command, under his wing and was training him in the duties and responsibilities of being a SiC.

When he resigned to join Collin, he was going to recommend that Leman succeed him as CO. Unless Leman wanted to come with him – which wouldn't surprise him at all.

At the suggestion of the previous Commander, Mikel had carefully vetted Leman concerning what the Unit referred to as the Missing Mission. During one of these conversations, the CO had asked Leman about his thoughts on what may have happened.

Sitting in the very small office reserved for the CO, Leman had thought carefully before answering.

"I tell you, sir, I've always felt that there has to be more to it than they 'just went missing'. No one knows where they were going, what their assignment was, and for not even  _one_  of them to return just doesn't add up. They were the best. Commander Collin - - - "

The sandy-haired young man sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Nobody was going to get the drop on the Commander unless it was a set-up of some kind, a trap. And so much crap – pardon my language, sir – but there was so much crap going on at the time, who knows what happened. Look what they did to Auron."

The CO was sitting in a relaxed position, slid down in his old chair, long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle, left elbow propped on the desk, his chin resting on the thumb of that hand. The thumb of his other hand was, as usual, hooked into the thick leather belt he wore around a trim waist. Clear, gray eyes were studying Leman closely. They had had several of these private conversations and Leman was wondering why.

After several long moments of silence in the small office, the CO sat up straighter in his chair, still examining the face of his second-in-command with serious, narrowed eyes.

Seeming to have made a decision, the Commander said, "Leman, these talks that we have had are, as you know, classified and may not be discussed with anyone not now present. That means just you and me. That's all for now."

"Yes, sir." Leman excused himself and returned to the Day Room and his book entitled "The Fiends of Spira".

He wasn't sure where all this was leading, but Commander Mikel never made a wrong move, was always right on top of everything. When he wanted to tell him what it was about, he would tell him.

He wondered if that was a common trait in Commanding Officers. Commander Collin had been that way, Auron was that way (somebody should be hung out to dry for mistreating him the way they did) and he would be the CO right now if not for that debacle, and Commander Mikel was like that.

Leman knew he was very fortunate to be in the position in which he found himself. As the Second-in-Command on the Unit roster, he quietly observed everything his boss did, and appreciated that the Commander included him in all plans made for the Unit, that he was asked questions and that his responses were listened to with respect. He realized that he was learning a lot in the process of it all.

Commander Mikel was on a par with Commander Collin, had the same inner character. Had the same expressions in their eyes at times, missing nothing, commanding quietly, keeping everything low-key but happy.

Both handled their charges with a light touch. There was  _never_  anything expressed in front of brothers-in-arms except praise, an acknowledgment of something done well, and the like. Any negatives were always quietly discussed behind closed doors.

And, the COs never regarded themselves as above anyone else in the Unit. Nothing was ever asked of any of them that they themselves weren't willing to do. And that included regular turns on the nightly dishwashing/kitchen cleanup detail.

The sum of all this was that the men serving under them would walk through fire for them, would follow them through anything and sincerely held both with highest respect.

Mikel had told the man now known as Boss of his read on Leman and had agreed to bring him to down to the third level headquarters building for a meeting.

On the afternoon of the appointed day, Mikel had stuck his head out of his office door and called, "Leman! Got a minute?"

Mikel's #2 came from the direction of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. In the doorway of the office, he asked, "Yes, sir?"

Mikel had smiled. "Take a seat – and push that door to, if you will." It was a rare time when the CO's door wasn't open.

Mikel studied the younger man for a moment or two. Those gray eyes seemed to be boring straight through to his very soul. "Leman, you know those talks we've had on the Missing Mission?"

"Yes, sir."

The CO looked down at his hands resting on battered top of the old desk a moment more. "What would you do if you ever discovered that any of them were still alive?"

Leman's brown eyes got big. "A – Alive, sir?" getting a single nod in response.

He seemed to be having trouble forming an answer to the question. "I – I just don't know, sir. They've been gone so long - -" His voice trailed off as furrows deepened between his brows as he tried to organize his thoughts.

After thinking for a moment, he looked at the man on the other side of the desk and asked quietly, "They would be in trouble if – people - knew, sir?"

"Very much so. The palace would have them immediately arrested for treason and as many other charges as they could think of, then they would be executed very, very quickly."

Brown eyes steadily met the gray ones of his Commanding Officer, "Well, sir, that being the case, I'd have to make sure that their presence was a carefully guarded secret and make very sure that none of them ever came to the attention of any who would wish them harm. They – they were my brothers in this Unit, they were the best of us."

A straight-forward, honest answer. Exactly what he wanted to hear. He smiled. "Yes, I concur in your assessment, Leman."

Mikel looked down at his strong hands that were mindlessly turning his pen over and over, thinking another minute before continuing, "I want you to go somewhere with me, Leman. You'll need to follow my lead without question until we arrive at our destination. By agreeing to go, you are agreeing that anything you see or hear until we arrive back at this compound is private, classified 'Highest Secret', and is  _not_  for dissemination to  _any_  person or persons for  _any_  reason without my express written permission. Do you understand those terms and do you swear to that on your honor?"

Leman's face was serious as he studied his Commander's face and listened to his words. Then he stood, came to Attention and raised his right hand saying formally, "Sir. It will be my privilege to accompany you. On my honor, I swear to never reveal anything I see or hear without your specific written permission. Sir."

Mikel stood and shook Leman's hand. "Thank you. Are you available now?"

_'Right now? Wow, that was quick.'_   "Yes, sir. Do I need a fresh uniform before leaving?"

"No, in fact a civilian shirt would be even better. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. The pants and boots are fine."

"Yes, sir. I'll only need a moment. Shall I speak with Renton, sir?"

"I'll have a quick word with him after I change and will meet you in the Day Room or outside."

"Yes, sir." His heart beating a-mile-a-minute, Leman headed in the direction of the sleeping quarters that they called "the barracks."

Mikel went into his small, private room and removed his perfectly creased uniform shirt, opened a small wardrobe and selected a plain, long-sleeved black pullover that he neatly tucked in. After running a brush through thick, dark hair, he walked to the doorway of his office.

"Renton!"

"Yes, sir!"

Waving him into the office, he told the #3, "Leman and I will be out of the compound for a while this afternoon. You'll be in charge."

"Yes, sir. Anything I can help with or any instructions, sir?"

"No, but thanks. Not quite sure when we'll be back but it shouldn't be too long." He paused. "You know what to do if the wrong people should come snooping around."

"Yes, sir. Not a problem, sir."

"Thanks, Renton."

Renton returned to his chair in the Day Room and the chess game that was in progress.

The CO walked out into the compound grounds. A moment later, Leman, now wearing a dark green shirt, also neatly tucked in, fell into step beside him.

Closing the door of the compound, both members of Spira's most elite military unit automatically scanned the area before heading to one of the long, sweeping stairways to the second level.

Given a quick, silent hand signal at the bottom of the stairs, Leman split off from the CO while surreptitiously watching for anyone who seemed even mildly interested in either of them and keeping an eye on the Commander's location at the same time. It wasn't easy given the number of people in the enormously wide plaza.

Several minutes later the SiC was roughly a hundred feet away from the Commander when he spotted a woman who appeared to recognize the CO and was following his meandering path with her eyes. He eased into a position off to the side of and slightly behind her, and when the CO's casual-appearing gaze swept in his direction, he barely tipped his head in her direction.

His eyes following Leman's alert, Mikel saw an all-to-familiar face. Not again. He sighed and continued turning away, breaking eye contact immediately as if he didn't recognize her before she mistook anything as an invitation to join him.

Moving so that one of the huge columns supporting the upper level was in her line of vision, he quickly zigzagged to a location off to her right and with satisfaction saw that she was still looking where she had last seen him, a puzzled expression on her face.

With a sigh of irritated exasperation, she pushed blond hair out of her face and returned to her errands.

Not knowing the situation with the woman, Leman had wisely crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against another of the massive columns as if just looking at the crowd, waiting for a signal from his boss before moving. He saw a workman brush past the CO, not even slowing before disappearing into the crowd. A contact?

Mikel waited a few seconds, scanning the area one last time before tipping his head very slightly toward the nearby set of stairs to the lower level. Watching, Leman followed a short distance behind.

Once on the lower level, Leman continued following cues from the CO, finally joining him at an ordinary-looking wooden door of a building that was inconspicuous in appearance. There was absolutely nothing about the place that would cause anyone not associated with it to ever give it any notice. There were any number of such nondescript places on this level, mostly warehouses or other structures that served shipping in and out of the port.

There was a hint of a smile in the CO's eyes that flicked toward him for an instant before tapping a code onto what sounded like a very heavy, solid door. The door opened a few inches as visual identification was made, then opened for the guests to enter.

Leman was prepared for most anything, he thought, but he was totally staggered as one familiar face after another bid him welcome with a smile, a nod, a quick handshake, a clap on the shoulder, and finally accepting the outstretched hand of Commander Collin.

Leman had served under Commander Collin for several years but seeing him that first time in the headquarters building, Mikel's #2 couldn't stop himself from staring, mouth agape, at his former Commander, clearly thunderstruck.

Questions were tumbling around and colliding in a brain that was experiencing a complete system overload. Where had they - - ? What were - - ? How - - ?

He saw the Commander motion the Commander to the table, and the Commander gestured him to a seat on the other side of the table across from the Commander.

Leman's befuddled brain was thinking, _'Wait a minute - - '_

Commander Collin laughed at the expressions rolling across Leman's face like the images on a sphere.

"They just call me Boss now, Leman. The Unit has only one Commander at a time."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Would you like some coffee?"

Leman shot a fast look at the cup in front of the Comman – uh, Boss – then at the Commander -  _his_  Commander - and saw the tiniest nod of his head.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Collin laughed again. "I know it is a shock, Leman, but just relax a little."

Chuckling, he pointed his thumb to himself, saying, "I'm just 'Boss'." Pointing to Mikel, he continued, "However, _this_  is your Commanding Officer."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Fully understanding the shock of their former teammate, the men of the Missing Mission couldn't help but find humor in Leman's rote responses. Each had imagined himself being in those same shoes and tried to gauge his own reactions, but realized it just wasn't possible to fully appreciate what others who had known them before experienced.

Collin's eyes sparkled momentarily as he wondered what response he'd get if he asked Leman if he wanted to spend the next two weeks cleaning the sewers of Bevelle. He could hear it now: "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Both Collin and Mikel knew that bringing him into the small circle of confidants was the right thing to do and also knew that their trust in him would not be misplaced. Beneath that well-built exterior with the boyish-looking face was one very tough, smart soldier.

Coffee mug in hand, Collin turned to Mikel, "How's it going? About ready?"

"Getting that way."

Taking a sip of fresh coffee, Collin just nodded. He had to admit he was just a little bit jealous. How he would love to be making this trip with his former protegé. But – it simply wasn't possible. His mission was here in Bevelle.

Collin's eyes were drawn to the small vase of yellow flowers sitting on the table. Actually he wished that he could have gone some weeks earlier with another party that was headed north.

Taking a deep breath, he brought himself back to the present and began telling Leman the basic story of their decision to vanish and why; not telling everything, certainly, but enough to answer the questions that required immediate explanation.

Leman's eyes hadn't wavered from his former Commander's face, dropping to the table only when Boss had finished.

"Any questions?"

Spoken very softly, Leman's response had been a very quiet and thoughtful, "No, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

A tall figure ambled up and leaned against the wall beside him, crossing his arms to rest on its top.

"How's it going?"

Smiling, Mikel replied, "Good. You?"

Collin smiled and nodded.

They stood in companionable silence for several long moments, just leaning against the wall.

"You ready?"

"As ready as we're ever going to be. Auron's information has been and will be invaluable, especially this first trip out."

Collin asked, "You sent word to Rin?" and received a nod in response.

Raiel's brother smiled, "You're going to love the hovercraft. If the rest of Spira only knew how useful they are, we would be knee-deep in them. I sent Rin a note with a few suggestions for a some things that may be useful to you. He'll tell you about them."

Again, Mikel just nodded.

After a time, Collin observed, "Something's bothering you."

Mikel shot a glance at the man now known as Boss and smiled slightly, "Yes, but I can't figure out what it is. You ever have that?"

"At times. When I did, I knew it wasn't in the planning or preparation; it was something within me that I had doubts about."

In surprise, Mikel glanced at him again. "You never showed it. You always seemed to know exactly what to do and how to do it."

Collin smiled briefly. "I learned to keep it from those in my command. Like you do now. Your men trust you implicitly because they believe about you exactly what you just said about me. When they have trust and confidence in their leader, they have trust and confidence in their training and themselves."

They both returned to their study of the late afternoon sun's brilliance on the constantly surging water below them.

Collin was thinking about the doubts that he himself had faced at times. He knew that Mikel was smart, tough, strong and a superb Commander who was really facing the biggest command decisions of his life with this mission that he knew needed to be made, had to be made. He was aware that the CO knew he had done all possible to see that he and his men returned from a successful mission in the unknown lands north of them. Anything else was up to fate and the Fayth.

After some moments, Collin spoke quietly, "Mikel, I think anyone who has led others, being responsible for their well-being and safety, at one time or another has these same self-doubts. We want to know with all certainty that we aren't jeopardizing them, leading them into situations that we can't get them out of or that they can't get themselves out of. But, in spite of how carefully we think and plan, we don't have that certainty. We never will. The very nature of a soldier's life places him in dangerous circumstances, but it is the life he chose for himself. He knows it and accepts it."

The CO nodded slightly, listening to the low voice of the man beside him. Mikel never had any doubts about his ability to lead and understood all that it entailed. Perhaps it was that this would be his first time of leading his men into a place from which it was very possible that none of them would return.

He turned his head and gave his friend a long, steady look, asking softly, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Lead your men on your current mission. It was entirely possible that none of you would have returned for real."

It was Collin's turn to consider before answering. 

A slow smile crept into place as he turned his head to look Mikel in the eyes. "The same way you are doing with yours, Commander."

* * *

Later that afternoon after his return from the wall, Mikel met for a moment with Leman and Renton, then strode through the Day Room, his rich voice filling the place, "Briefing Room. Two minutes."

The men of the Unit appeared from all parts of the building, their boots drumming on the floor as they hurried to the room. The Commander stood on the raised platform waiting for them, boots shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind him in the small of his back. Three steps behind, flanking him on the right was Leman, Renton on the left, both identical in posture as the CO.

When all was silent, he addressed them, "All of you know that several of us will leave early in the morning for an unknown period of time to scout out and lay the groundwork for a new set of exercises I have tentatively planned - missions, if you will - that will keep us quite occupied for some time to come. The mission on which we leave tomorrow will reveal if these proposed missions are realistically feasible."

"In my absence, Leman will serve as Acting Commander until my return. Renton, will serve as Acting Second-in-Command for that same period of time. Sgt. Dailon and Cpl. Dickson will be accompanying me, so any gaps resulting from their absence will be filled by whoever Acting Commander Leman selects."

"As always, any information pertaining to this Unit will  _not_ be discussed with anyone not now present. If you are asked, you say that you do not have that information or you can simply refer that person to your Acting Commander."

"Question."

A hand raised near the back which the CO acknowledged, "Macran."

"Yes, sir. Can you tell us where you're going, sir?"

"Not at this time. Need-to-know only for the present."

"Question."

More hands, more responses.

"Question."

Another acknowledgment. "Jesper."

Jesper stood and said a little haltingly at times, "Commander Mikel, the uh, rest of us just wanted to wish those of you on- on this mission the best of luck and – we look forward to your uh, return, sir – and may the Fayth be with you."

The Commander nodded saying, "Thanks, all of you. If this first mission goes as I expect, everyone will be spending an equal amount of time there in the months to come."

"Question."

No hands raised.

"Dismissed!"

As the others got up to leave, the CO asked, "Sgt. Dailon, Cpl. Dickson, will you join me in the small classroom, please?"

A pair of "Yes, sirs!" reached his ears over the sound of heavy, clumping boots. Mikel hung back for a moment as he thought over the briefing just now ended. Not nearly as many questions as he had anticipated. Maybe they had figured it out, maybe not, but these were a smart bunch.

Continuing into the smaller classroom of the two on that side of the building, he saw the sergeant and the corporal waiting for him.

Putting a smile on his face, he asked if either had been able to think of anything they needed that wasn't already included in the three huge, mostly-filled backpacks.

Sgt. Dailon replied, "It sure would be nice to have a Battle Mage with us, sir."

Mikel smiled for the benefit of the two men, saying, "That would be very nice, Sergeant. Any idea where we can find one at this hour who is totally trustworthy and willing to go with us for no pay whatsoever?"

The two men chuckled.

The smile on his face gave away no clue that his heart had clutched tightly when the subject of a Battle Mage arose. He thought of only one he wanted with him – and that wasn't happening.

"Well, I guess we finish filling in the space with spare socks, some soap, other personal items. Food will be the biggest issue so it's more important to carry as much as possible. But be sure you have your heavy uniform jacket. Completed your individual checklists?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's get our showers and turn in. Long day tomorrow. Questions?"

Sgt Dailon answered, "No questions, sir. You have us well prepared, we're packed, and we'll handle whatever comes our way. And, uh, and, Cpl. Dickson and I – well, we just wanted you to know that we're proud to be making this first mission with you, sir, and thank you for choosing us. We won't let you down."

Very quietly, the CO responded, "Thank you, both of you. I appreciate that very much. I think this is going to be quite an experience for all of us."

Holding out his hand, they shook his hand strongly. "Sleep well, gentlemen. We'll be off before daylight."

"'Night, sir."

"Good night, sir."

The CO stood there for another moment. _'Good men,'_   he thought. He had selected them for this first excursion for their steadiness and sureness, as well as for their personal thoughts and beliefs regarding other races of people in Spira. Both had been vetted carefully before being selected and fully briefed in private. Recalling their wide-eyed response at the prospect of actually riding a hovercraft, he smiled.

He stood for another moment or so just staring at the three huge bags. The three of them had even practiced getting rid of the big, heavy packs quickly in order to fight fiends they were bound to encounter. He had made sure that all three of them saved plenty of room for the vials of potions that he would purchase from Rin.

Collin had provided him with a list of the vial colors and what each potion was for. Neither Dailon nor Dickson had asked where he had obtained the information, but the three of them had spent a lot of time in the privacy of that small classroom memorizing the list, discussing the potions, knowing full well that their lives might depend on these unfamiliar substances.

As far as was known, no one other than Summoner's parties had been in the Calm Lands in much more than a thousand years. Could he and his men survive there without the benefit of powerful Aeons and magic skills? _'I guess we'll find out soon enough,'_   he thought.

Later, after a long hot shower, Mikel stretched out on the narrow bed that barely accommodated his six foot two inch frame, clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts sailed past in an unbroken armada.

The next thing he knew, Leman was quietly tapping on his door. "Your Wakeup, sir."

 


	48. Chapter 48

Auron stood at the entrance to the long tunnel watching heavy snow fly past in a horizontal blur, driven by hurricane-force winds. The sound of the wind whipping past all the outcroppings of rock and stone was the sound of a thousand shrieking, screaming banshees. Two feet away visibility didn't exist.

He stood just on the inward side of the heavy entrance hangings, one small piece held back just enough to allow one eye to view the immense fury attacking the great mountain. He felt the sub-zero cold seeping through his coat but didn't want to return to their quarters yet.

He knew that he and Raiel were headed for a showdown and he dreaded it with everything in him. He should have been firmer before they left Bevelle, Rin's at the latest. He simply couldn't take the chance of her facing a storm like this either going to or returning from Zanarkand. Somehow he was going to have to make her see the logic and common sense of waiting here until he and Jecht returned.

Dear Fayth, that woman can be stubborn! With a temper.

Well, somehow he was just going to have to find a way to do it. But when? While they still had what could be quite a few days before the storm cleared? That would guarantee that those would be very uncomfortable days.

No, he'd wait until later, maybe after the Summoner's Trials.

* * *

Braska woke from his nap and stretched but continued to lay in the comfort of the soft rugs and skins, watching the tiny flame of the small torch flickering, making small shadows appear to dance on the stone wall of the spare Guardian's sleeping chamber that he had claimed as his.

A kaleidoscope of thoughts wafted through his mind.

It wouldn't be long now. On one hand he was relieved, but on the other, he wondered what it would be like to die when summoning that Final Aeon. He wasn't afraid of death. On the contrary! He would again be reunited with his beautiful Aloma, while discovering what the Farplane was really like. Not for one minute did he believe that the stilted images seen in Guadosalem were the limit of what there was. He had no doubt that he was going to enjoy it very much, especially with the woman he so adored.

The Final Aeon. He hoped he had built up enough inner strength to summon it. He couldn't imagine what it would look like. And he wondered about the unimaginable power it must have. Was he really strong enough to bring it forth? Dear Fayth, he just had to be.

It was almost crushing to know that he was leaving Yuna an orphan, but he knew her strength of character and that she would grow up happy in the gift of peace that he was giving to her, to his magnificent Guardians, and to all of Spira. For them, he sincerely hoped it would last a very long time.

Thinking of his Guardians brought Raiel to the forefront of his mind and he sighed. He was going to have to find a time and place to speak with Auron and Jecht. He knew that Raiel was going to have to wait here for the return of the two Guardians. They were so fortunate to have made it to this sanctuary deep in the mountain before the full fury of the raging storm hit. He had briefly stood with Auron at the tunnel entrance earlier and could hardly believe the storm's magnitude on this great mountain. Had they been caught in it, none of them would have survived.

A chill had run through him that had nothing to do with the icy temperature. He simply could not take a chance on Raiel either being trapped on the far side of the mountain, or being caught in a storm here in Gagazet range or in the badly misnamed Calm Lands.

She didn't know the strength that a growing baby drew from his mother. He had watched her the last days on the prairie and into the foothills and mountains of the Gagazet range. He saw her growing tiredness though she somehow managed to keep pace with everything and everyone without complaint.

She wouldn't ease up for anything, but at some point her body would simply not be able to bear the strain of supplying the needs of both herself and her baby. It would break down. The body had a built-in survival mode; it would reject everything it could in order to keep itself living. She would lose her baby and possibly her own life. He simply couldn't allow that to happen.

Hands clasped behind his head, he watched the tiny flame continue its lively dance of yellow and red.

He wished with every cell in his body that he had made a decision earlier. His mouth was tightened into a white line. He was the boss. If he had had any sense, he should have simply said that they were returning to Rin's, or even Bevelle, if necessary, as soon as they found out.

But he hadn't.

Dear Fayth help him, but he hadn't.

He sighed heavily. It was past time for him to use his supposedly intelligent brain for a change. He had selfishly floated along, secure in the care and provision of his Guardians all this time. It was they who had carried him.

What was wrong with him? Why had it taken this long for him to finally wake up? He cringed inside as images of three magnificent people appeared in his mind – walking, fighting, finding food that they prepared, cooked and served to him. Laughing. Crying. Forming unbreakable bonds forged under greatest hardship.

He wished he could go back and do it over again. There was so much more he could have done, should have done. He was filled with remorse and shame at his perceived failures.

Yes, he would give Auron and Jecht prior notice of his intention, then he was just going to have to do it. He knew he would probably cry as much as she would, but he'd deal with that, too.

Now that he had made up his mind, he took a deep breath. Oh, how he would miss her! She had been his constant bright spot through this very long, difficult year. Without her, he had no doubt that his would have been just another failed Pilgrimage. And he loved her so dearly, as dearly as if she was his own daughter.

He dried his eyes and continued watching the little flame.

He smiled as he thought of the first months after Raiel had joined them so long ago on that dusty, deserted road. Somehow she and Auron had survived each other, though at times he had honestly wondered if they would. His smile held its place as he thought of the two of them when they returned to Bevelle - with baby Braska in her arms.

Ah, Collin will be a perfect uncle. It's a good thing that the baby will be a boy because between his father, Uncle Collin and Uncle Mikel, he will be in training for all things martial as soon as he can walk, probably before. And Raiel will teach him magic, while Uncle Jecht teaches him to play blitzball.

Doubtless Uncle Rin will be right in there, too, teaching him the fine art of running a successful business and how to prepare the most delicious meals in the land.

And at night, his father and mother will tell him stories about his Uncle Braska.

He wiped his eyes. Yes, he would hate doing it, but this was the last chance for her to be in a safe, comfortable environment while she waited for Auron and Jecht to return. He would not fail her again!

* * *

As Jecht's revelation sank in, Raiel had sat white-faced and unmoving, staring silently at the opposite wall. How was she going to do this? After threatening mayhem to anyone who mentioned her staying behind, she was going to be the one to remove herself from the party.

Failing again. She had only this one chance to try to make amends for her first failure - and she was going to have to drop out. She knew that Lord Braska probably wouldn't hold it against her but she would be breaking a sworn oath that she had given to him – and she hated that more than anything.

Her stomach was feeling unsettled. She decided to go to the kitchen to see if they had anything like crackers she could nibble on. Standing, she told Jecht, "I'm going down the hall for a bit."

He nodded, saying softly, "OK, little girl. Ya sure ya all right?"

She nodded and disappeared behind the beautiful, colorful tapestry covering of the entrance of the passage she had been in earlier. Continuing down the passageway she saw Kimahri stand as she approached.

In a rather flat tone, she greeted him, "Hello, Kimahri."

"Kimahri glad to see Lady Raiel. Lady Raiel - well?"

"I guess I'm not, Kimahri." Her voice was low and sad. "Do you know if there are any crackers in the kitchen?"

"Kimahri not know. Go to find. Lady Raiel sit here?"

She nodded and thanked him in a voice that had no joy in it.

Kimahri studied the human for a moment, concerned. He had never seen her this pale and distressed and he was a bit alarmed. He hurried to the kitchen.

"Kelyn got crackers?"

The cream-and-white furred Ronso turned and looked at young Kimahri without comprehending. "What is 'cracker'?"

"Kimahri not know. Lady Raiel ask. Not feel good. Not look good."

Kelyn grabbed The Summoner's Book and hurriedly looked for any mention of what a 'cracker' was. Nothing the first time through. Maybe she had overlooked it and went through the second time a little slower, finding it under the section on Soups. "To be served with soups." That meant that there had to be some in the storage area where the human food was kept.

Showing Kimahri the hand-drawn sketch in the book, he left immediately for the large pantry where he searched rapidly, finally finding them in one of the last stacks he examined.

He quickly stopped by the kitchen to make sure he had the right thing then hurried to his station. Lady Raiel was sitting on the floor across from his bench, arms resting on raised knees, leaning back against the stone wall, eyes closed.

"Kimahri find crackers."

Her eyes opened as ghost of a smile found her lips as he handed the package to her, thanking the blue-furred Ronso in a low, soft voice that lacked its usual vibrancy. Package opened, she took one of the small round crackers and began to nibble on it silently.

Kimahri wasn't sure what to do. He just sat quietly, observing her, his mind racing. If Lady Guardian sick, what Summoner Braska do? Should Kimahri inform Torec, maybe Khyric? If Lady Raiel not able to travel, tribe would care for her? Ronsos not be sick, have no potions. Kimahri hope Lady Raiel better quick. Maybe strange cracker is healing thing to humans.

Having nibbled on several crackers, Raiel felt a little better but she asked, "Kimahri, may I stay here for a while longer. I need to think and the quietness here is just what I need."

"Lady Raiel welcome here. Stay long as like. Crackers help Lady Raiel feel better?"

"Thank you, Kimahri. And, yes, the crackers do help."

"Kimahri sorry Lady Raiel sick."

Raiel breathed a long sigh. "I'm not really sick sick. It's just that - at times my stomach doesn't feel well."

Kimahri rolled this information over and over in his mind and decided that this must be a human thing because it made no sense to him. _'Not sick sick – but stomach doesn't feel well.'_

* * *

Auron moved the heavy covering aside and stepped in the comfortable warmth of the main chamber of the Summoner's Cave.

He glanced around and raised a brow in question to Jecht who was sitting on one of the soft seats, leaning back against the stone wall. The many hours they had spent in the spartan conditions of waiting rooms of the various Chambers of the Fayth had them somewhat conditioned to hard stone.

"Lord Braska's havin' a nap an' Raiel went down the hall to visit the Ronsos again."

Though Jecht's posture appeared at ease, he himself seemed quite discomfited.

After a moment of silence, Auron asked quietly, "Something wrong, Jecht?"

Troubled brown eyes met dark ones for a quick moment, his mouth set in a straight line, lips clamped together. "I tell ya, Red. I did somethin' I'm not sure I should have."

"Care to be a little more specific with that?"

"Well, there was somethin' - "

At that moment the gloriously-colored covering to the Guardian's chamber now occupied by the Summoner was moved aside and Lord Braska stepped into the room.

The heads of both Guardians turned to acknowledge his presence and his cheerful greetings. "Hope you both have had a good afternoon." Chuckling at himself, he added, "I think I could get used to these long afternoon naps."

In the sudden quiet, he realized that he had interrupted them and quickly apologized. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll go - "

Jecht quickly interjected, "No, Lord Braska. Maybe ya better hear this, too."

With concern, Braska seated himself and glanced at Auron who had remained standing, thinking that he was probably not going to like what his fellow Guardian had to say.

Beginning hesitantly, Jecht told them what had transpired.

Auron slowly sat without responding, leaning forward to rest his forearms on strong thighs near his knees, eyes on the carpet beneath his boots but not seeing the wonderful blends of colors. Jecht took this as a sign that at least he wasn't going to be hacked into little pieces by a very large katana.

The quiet continued unbroken for several very long moments.

Lord Braska was looking at the floor in apparent deep thought.

Auron finally took a deep breath, looked first at Jecht, then at Lord Braska as he said quietly, "I have just spent the better part of the afternoon deciding on when and how to tell Raiel that she isn't going with us. My lord, I came in to ask you to release her from her vow and your service. I – should have been more adamant with her much earlier – though we didn't know – about Braska until later. But I blame myself." The last was so soft as to almost be a whisper.

The Summoner's blue eyes had stayed on his Guardian's face as he spoke, then he glanced at Jecht. "Jecht, it seems - you had the same concerns that I have had. I awakened earlier but was thinking long and hard – about how I was going to tell Raiel – that she had to wait here for the two of you to return." He then looked at the floor as he said very quietly, "I have chastised myself strongly for not doing what I knew was the right thing for her earlier - but I let my heart get in the way."

He looked at Auron. "I'm so sorry for my failure, Auron. I'm just thankful that she has a safe, warm place in which to wait."

Auron responded in a low but authoritative voice, "Lord Braska, you have no blame in this. She is ultimately my responsibility. It was up to me to act – but I didn't."

Jecht finally spoke again. "Who's gonna be the one to tell her?"

Very, very quietly Auron answered, "I'll tell her," as his eyes looked at his big hands hanging loosely between his knees.

Lord Braska nodded.

Jecht sighed and commented, "I sure wouldn't wanta be any of the Ronso who'll be here with her."

Quiet continued for another few moments until a snorting chuckle escaped Jecht, causing the other two to look up at him questioningly.

"Ya do know when we get back there might not be a mountain left to cross, don't ya?"

Small smiles appeared on the faces of his companions.

After another moment, Jecht asked softly, "So when we gonna tell her?"

Auron answered quietly, "Lord Braska, if it meets with your approval, I'll tell her whenever we finish in the Trials here."

The Summoner nodded, "Of course, Auron. I don't think we should make her unhappy any sooner than we have to."

That decided, the three only had to figure out a way to "behave normally" until that time.

Jecht muttered, "Maybe she won't notice."

Auron and Lord Braska just looked at him.

Then Jecht perked up, "Hey, Lord Braska, how 'bout if ya ask Valefor to fly her back to Bevelle? Think she'd do that?"

"Raiel or Valefor?"

"Well, either one of 'em."

"I don't think Valefor would mind – but I don't know about Raiel. Perhaps that is an option we should keep in mind."

* * *

Kimahri returned the remaining crackers in the box to the kitchen.

In the extraordinarily complex language of the Ronso, Kelyn asked him, "How is Lady Raiel feeling now? How sick is she?"

Kimahri replied, "She said the crackers did help and she is feeling better."

Kelyn knew there was something else and waited a moment for the blue-furred attendant to continue.

Finally he said, "I don't understand something she said."

"And that was?"

"She said that she isn't 'sick sick, but at times her stomach didn't feel well.' Does that make sense to you?"

Kelyn just looked at Kimahri without expression for several moments. When she finally spoke, she said, "I need to speak with Torec for a moment."

She wiped her paws on a clean towel and disappeared down the passage toward the main part of the Ronso village deep inside the Sacred Mountain.

Finding her mate with a group of other guardians in their meeting chamber, she paused at the entrance and gestured for him to excuse himself for a moment. She took him by the paw and led him a short distance down the passage.

"Torec, my mate, I think there is something you should know. Lady Raiel's stomach isn't feeling well. She asked for something the humans call 'crackers' which seemed to help. I - think her stay here will be extended for quite some time. She will probably not be able to continue with the Summoner's Pilgrimage."

Torec looked at his beautiful mate with a combination of concern and puzzlement in his golden eyes.

"Do you know what is making our guest ill? Is it the food? The drink?"

He didn't want anything to detract from her valiant efforts in preparing the strange human food. He was very proud of her for undertaking that responsibility when no one else would. She worked very, very hard to make the tribe proud and to please their important guests.

Kelyn put her paw on her mate's strong arm and gave him a soft purr. She understood his concern for her.

"No, my Torec. I think Lady Raiel is going to have kits."

Torec's eyes grew large with surprise. "You know this, my mate?"

Her features softened as she replied, "Do you recall when I had you searching all over the mountains for that one special grass that did such wonders when my own stomach didn't feel well at times?"

Oh, sacred mountain! Torec recalled all too well. He knew he had to advise Elder Kelk. He also knew that not one Ronso knew anything about human kits or the human birthing process. How long before the kits were born? Weeks? Months? Yes, he needed a word with the Elder as soon as it could be arranged.

"Thank you for alerting me to this, my Kelyn. Did I tell you today how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, you did, but I don't think there is a limit written anywhere."

He gently rubbed the side of his face against hers while emitting a deep, almost rumbling purr in his throat.

"Torec – I need to return to – Torec, what are you doing? I have duties to attend to – and I think you mentioned something about Elder Kelk?"

"Ah, my beautiful Kelyn, duty calls both of us away – for now. At least we have the night."

"You aren't on duty tonight? prrrrrrrr. Wonderful."

"Most definitely. I shall look forward to spending an amazing evening with the most beautiful Ronso on the mountain. But now, I must seek an audience with the Elder."

Both were delayed just a little longer in the quiet privacy of the passage before each turned to attend their individual duties.

Kelyn felt she was so blessed by the Fayth to have allowed her to be chosen as his mate. They were so very happy with each other.

* * *

Elder Kelk had listened to Torec without expression. Of course the tribe would continue their care of the Lady Guardian. To his knowledge this situation had never occurred before but failure to do this would bring unspeakable shame on the tribe. He knew there were far more than enough supplies in the pantries so that aspect wasn't a problem but his knowledge about human females was severely limited and he had no answers for the questions asked him.

A mother Ronso required only a little quiet privacy while the kits were born and took care of everything herself. For a few days afterward, she required only fresh water and a little nourishing food while she cared for all of her new-born kits.

Having taken this for granted for all these years, he suddenly appreciated the great strength and abilities of the females of their tribe. They never troubled any for anything.

He thought of the very small size of the only human female he personally had ever seen and doubted if she would be able to accomplish this without a great deal of assistance. He wondered if it would be appropriate to discretely inquire of the Summoner. Perhaps it would be wiser to seek his permission to speak privately with Lady Raiel's mate instead.

The Summoner had requested an audience with him, so hopefully this would provide the opportunity to ask for that permission.

Having made his decision, he instructed Torec, respected guardian of the Sacred Mountain, "Please tell Summoner Braska that it will be my pleasure to meet with him at a time that is convenient for him and that I greatly look forward to the honor of meeting him."

He continued, "In answer to your question, yes, it will be our privilege to care for Lady Raiel during her time here with us. As for your other questions, I hope to have answers for you soon."

"And please convey my personal appreciation to your lovely mate for the her outstanding contributions to the success of this Summoner visit. It will be proper for generous mention to be made of her efforts in our historical notes regarding this visit."

Torec said, "Elder Kelk, I will obey your instructions immediately and I deeply appreciate your kindness toward Kelyn. She has worked very hard and is most pleased that the efforts she and those assisting her reflect favorably on the tribe. She will be humbled but happy to learn of your gracious notice."

Upon being dismissed, Kelk chuckled to himself as he watched Torec depart, standing at least six inches taller than he had when he came in. The Elder was a quiet leader but his great eyes missed little, including the relationship between the mountain guardian and his cream-and-white furred mate. He understood that Torec's pride was not for himself but for her.

* * *

Kelyn returned to the kitchen, resuming preparation for the evening meal for their guests, ignoring the curiosity of the young females who were assisting her. All Ronso were known for their high level of curiosity but this is one time that Jai, Leaor and Ganah would simply have to wait for their answers.

* * *

Torec approached the attendant's station where, he had been told, Lady Raiel sat with Kimahri. His padded feet silent on the stone floor, he saw the attendant quietly sitting on the bench and the little human sitting on the hard floor, leaning back against the equally hard stone wall, eyes closed, perhaps sleeping, perhaps dozing lightly, perhaps just thinking.

Kimahri glanced up and started to rise as soon as he saw the honored guardian of their Sacred Mountain, but Torec silently motioned for him to be still. He hoped he could slip past the Lady Guardian without waking or disturbing her. Kimahri nodded and kept his seat as the enormous guardian successfully slipped past without a sound.

Rather than just enter the Summoner's Chamber, Torec paused at the tapestry and slipped his paw around the edge of the beautifully colored hanging to enable him the scratch the rock by which custom he was asking permission to enter.

The Guardian known as Jecht moved the cover aside to see who was asking admittance. Seeing the dark blue and white fur, Jecht knew who it was and moved the cover aside as he greeted the Lion-man, "Hey, Torec. Great to see ya again, man! C'mon in."

Torec stepped into the beautiful chamber and held out his paw for the "shake" and saw the human's brown eyes light up. "Thanks, man. Have a seat."

The immense size of the Ronso guardian seemed to almost fill the large chamber. He turned and bowed his head to the Summoner who had risen to greet him.

"Please come in, my friend. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Torec thanks Lord Braska. Good to see also. Torec bring message from Elder Kelk. Elder says is his pleasure to meet at time convenient to Lord Braska and looks forward to honor of meeting Summoner."

Torec hoped he had translated that well enough. His Spiran was better than that of most Ronso, but still the odd tenses and sequencing of the words could be difficult and he was sometimes uncertain that he had actually said what he intended to say.

He had noticed that since Kelyn had been speaking with Lady Raiel, his mate was gaining a little more confidence in her own efforts to speak Spiran. Kelyn had related the small Guardian's efforts to speak some of the Ronso language and he had chuffed so loudly he almost woke the kits. But at least she had tried.

The Summoner responded, "That is most kind of him. And thank you for bringing his message to me."

Seeming to think for a moment, Lord Braska looked at his two Guardians saying, "I don't think the evening meal will be served for a while so I think I will take advantage of Elder Kelk's kind invitation now. I really don't think it's necessary that the two of you come along."

Both Guardians stood with smiles. Jecht said, "Now, Lord Braska. Ya know that me an' Red here will be with ya anywhere ya are. An' we'll prob'ly run into Raiel somewhere along the way."

Judging by their facial expressions, Torec felt that this must be something of a running joke between Guardians and Summoner. Obviously, they took their duties and responsibilities very seriously.

Torec's deep, deep voice quietly told them, "Lady Guardian asleep at attendant's station. If very quiet, may not wake."

Torec leading the way, the three men walked as softly as their boots allowed. The Ronso sensed a feeling of great sadness from the three humans as they eased quietly past her.

Auron wanted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the comfortable Guardian's chamber where they slept, but she'd wake and want to go with them. She looked so - frail, so vulnerable sleeping while leaning against the unforgiving hardness of the rock wall. Feeling guilty for accompanying Lord Braska without telling her, it was hard to keep his eyes forward and not keep looking back at her until they rounded a slight bend and she was no longer in sight.

He didn't know what Lord Braska and Jecht were thinking but they too were silent.

Led this way, that way, then another way in the maze of passages, Torec finally stopped and told them, "Torec speak with Elder Kelk. Please wait moment."

Lord Braska answered, "Of course, Torec."

Torec faced an incredibly beautiful, colorful passage covering and made a strange sound in his throat, and received a response in return before moving the covering aside and entering a chamber.

Though there were sounds audible from the chamber, it certainly wasn't any language they had ever heard.

It was only a short moment before Torec pulled the elaborate covering aside and ushered the guests toward the tallest Ronso they had seen thus far. His coat had a smooth, cared for look but it had now aged to a dark grayish-blue color with a gray-white beard and stiff mane.

Like the others males, he had the thick, long hair that hung from temple level in front of each ear down to about chest level. Each was kept neatly in place by bright red and gold, hollow ornaments that were slipped onto each division of the hair.

One noticeable difference from other males was the sprightly shaped mustache, the tips of which swept upward like the wings of a bird.

A brown leather "collar" covered his shoulders, forming a wide V where its lowest point met about mid-chest. It was set with large, round, sky-blue stones edged in silver that went all the way around the piece on the inside edge. The outer edge was decorated with jade-green stones, rectangular in shape, edged in bright yellow.

The Elder also wore something that looked like a long skirt of a heavy, stiff material that started at mid-rib cage level and hung to his ankles. The designs were bright colors of green, orange, brown and pale blue.

Three belts girded his torso and waist, one of brilliant blue woven cord guarded above and below by identical belts of the same large blue stones that decorated the leather collar.

The final adornment was long, narrow strip of brown fabric edged in white that hung from a yellow and gold brooch attached at the lowest part of the collar's V all the way to the yellow and green band at the hem of the skirt.

Altogether, an intimidating appearance. Even his eyes were of a strange light blue that exaggerated the blackness of his pupils.

Auron couldn't help but smile to himself. Maybe it was just as well that Raiel wasn't with them. She'd be asking a million questions and the leader would probably wind up with a bunch of Al Bhed beads in the long side pieces of his hair.

This chamber also had many large torches at measured intervals around the stone wall, as well as outstandingly beautiful wall tapestries at carefully spaced intervals between them. The effect gave the room a warm ambiance, while the flames from the torches picked up the stunning colors in the hangings making it feel comfortable and vibrantly alive. While their mountain may be gray and colorless, the Ronso knew how to compensate by filling their living environment with bright, vivid color.

At their entrance, the Elder had stood to receive them with what was supposed to be a pleasant expression on his face – but to anyone except his mate, it looked no different from his regal face, his relaxed face, his unhappy face, or any other of his "faces". The leonine features of a Ronso simply didn't allow for the multiple facial expressions that humans had.

Lord Braska stopped several paces from the dignified leader and bowed, then addressed their host with his characteristic warmth and charm, "Elder Kelk, you are so very kind to receive us. What an honor! I am Summoner Braska with two of my Guardians, Sir Jecht" (who politely nodded) "and Sir Auron" (who politely nodded).

Kelk had studied the formal form of the Spiran language for a long time and believed that it should be spoken as sonorously and as elegantly as possible – so his responses were spoken slowly, almost droningly.

The Elder invited the Summoner to join him at a small table where they could sit comfortably while they spoke. Jecht and Auron quietly stood a pace behind Lord Braska, both with boots apart at shoulder-width, hands clasped behind them.

Jecht thought, _'If I had to listen to him very long, I'd soon be sound asleep.'_   But his face reflected nothing.

Auron's thoughts were on Raiel but his face reflected nothing. Those thoughts were interrupted when the Summoner turned his head speaking his name, "Auron?"

"Yes, my lord." He moved to stand beside him.

"Elder Kelk has received news that our Raiel may be their guest longer than expected and would like to ask you a few things about her if you don't mind."

How did this Elder have this knowledge when, as far as he knew, nothing had been said to anyone about it?

The Guardian stood tall before the leader, saying respectfully, "Sir."

"If you prefer, Sir Guardian, we can speak privately."

"Thank you, sir, but this will suffice nicely. How may I assist you?"

"Sir Auron, forgive me for asking questions that may be personal but we Ronso have no experience from which to draw on the subject of – birthing of human kits. We ask only that we may better care for her when it is time for her kits to arrive."

Auron didn't know how to answer. He didn't know, either, except that, as far as he knew there was only one kit – uh, baby – expected.

Thankfully, Lord Braska understood Auron's hesitation and said, "Auron, perhaps I can answer for you?"

"Yes, my lord. Thank you."

The Summoner explained that this would be the first child for Auron and his mate, so it was understandable that he had little knowledge upon which to draw.

"My lovely wife and I had a beautiful daughter. Yuna." He then went on to give the Ronso leader a crash course on the subject as Jecht periodically nodded in agreement with whatever was being said at the moment.

In the lull that followed, Elder Kelk was quiet. Actually, he was stunned.  _Nine_  months? Holy mountain! And so many hours to actually give birth? Did this small human have the strength to endure that?

Lord Braska had also explained the circumstances of Raiel being raised by her father after her mother died when she was very young, then raised by her brother after her father was killed. Not being around older women who would have taught her what she needed to know, she had very, very little knowledge herself.

Kelk's light blue eyes moved from one guest to another. Having seen Jecht's nods at times during the Summoner's discourse, he asked the Guardian, "You have kit, also, Sir Jecht?"

Jecht's head bobbed up and down. "Yessir! Tidus. He's about 7 now."

Lord Braska turned in his seat, asking his Guardian, "Anything I forgot, Jecht?"

"No, sir. Don't think so – 'cept about women gettin' all cranky sometimes even when ya can't figger out why. Not a lot ya can do about it 'cept keep quiet an' wait til it blows over."

A small chuff escaped from the Ronso leader. "Ronso males know of this."

"Yessir, I kinda think that must be somethin' women in general have in common."

Auron, naturally quiet, was absolutely silent. Raiel was going to go through all of  _that?_ Oh, Fayth! He had to find some way to get her back to Bevelle well ahead of time for the baby's birth. Not on this mountain. Not in the Calm Lands. In Bevelle. Where hopefully there were women who knew about these things who would help. He'd just have to get back there as fast as he could once Sin was defeated.

_'Valefor. She has to be the answer. I don't know how long that flight would take but that is the real solution to the problem. Wonder if Valefor would agree to do it?'_

Auron's stomach felt unsettled. He wondered if there were some crackers in the kitchen.


	49. Chapter 49

 

 

 

Mikel stood in the warmth of the shower, just letting the hot water run over him for a few minutes. Who knew when they would get another in the days to come.

Sighing he shut off the water and briskly toweled himself dry, then began dressing in his fresh clean underclothing and uniform, double-checked his teeth and the smoothness of his shave before brushing his still-damp but neatly trimmed dark hair into place. Placing these last few personal items into a smallpack, he glanced around to see if he was overlooking anything.

Funny how a person could actually live in a place and not really notice so many things in a room. His eyes momentarily took in the nicks, scratches and dents in his tiny quarters. Yevon only knew the last time it was painted. The wooden walls held small fragments of ancient paint chips here and there but it was impossible to tell what the colors may have been. The narrow single bed was neatly made, its cover taut enough to please any drill sergeant.

Turning from his perusal with a wry smile, he fastened a wide, leather sword belt around a trim waist and slipped his razor-sharp sword into the sheath. Smallpack in place, he was finished.

One last check in the mirror, a sigh, then out the door of his small room, through the familiar old office, and into low light of the quiet day room.

In a fresh,crisp uniform, Leman stood not far outside the office door.

"Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning, Leman."

Pulling two plain white envelopes from an inner pocket, Mikel held them out to his #2, saying quietly, "Just in case. Not a lot but better prepared than not. One is for you – and you know where the other goes."

Looking at the envelopes, an unexpected chill swept across the back of Leman's neck. Up until now this had all been just another exercise, a quick trip for the CO then he'd be right back. Reality suddenly slapped him in the face.

After a moment he responded in a low tone, "Yes, sir."

Looking back up at the Commander, he realized that the CO's steady eyes had followed his thoughts as surely as if he had spoken them aloud.

"Uh, breakfast is waiting, if you're hungry, sir."

The CO smiled. "Thanks, Leman. Never turn down a good meal. You never know when you'll have a chance for another one."

* * *

Rin, Ty'a, Leita and Bardoc had spent most of the previous two days preparing food that they had sealed into food packets. Rin's staff knew him well and trusted him completely, but they were unable to shake a little nervousness at the prospect of hosting the small contingent of this military unit from Bevelle.

Rin noticed but said nothing. He trusted Collin, Sir Auron and Lord Braska. In the few brief notes exchanged, Commander Mikel had assured him that the two men who would be with him had been thoroughly vetted and all three of them looked forward to meeting him and his staff. Collin had also sent a note with suggestions of several things that would be helpful to the SS mission.

The tall, blonde Al Bhed glanced around as he ticked off one item after another from his mental checklist. "I think we're ready."

Bardoc said, "I'll get the Hovercraft ready."

Rin nodded. He knew that the two craft were always kept in readiness, but Bardoc's thoroughness would require him to make one last detailed check before he and Rin left for the meeting point.

Ty'a and Leita exchanged slightly nervous glances. What would these strange men be like?

* * *

Raiel slowly returned to life after a long nap, glancing around blinking, blurry eyes. Kimahri was nowhere in sight. She pushed herself to a more upright seated position and her muscles immediately complained about her choice of napping place.

With a slight grimace, she got to her feet, stretching cramped muscles. At the sound of approaching boots, she looked down the corridor and was surprised to see Lord Braska, Auron and Jecht coming toward her.

"Ah, someone has awakened! Hello, my dear. Have a good nap?"

In puzzlement, she looked at the three of them. _'Where had they been? And without her?'_

Belatedly, she realized she hadn't responded to Lord Braska. It was obvious that she hadn't long been awake.

"Oh – hello, Lord Braska."

Auron smiled and wrapped an arm around her as Jecht commented, "Ya musta been really tired, little girl. Ya never even heard us when we left."

Surprised and concerned that her party had been gone and she didn't even know it, she looked from one face to the other as she asked a little hesitantly, "Where - did you go?"

"Just to pay our respects to Elder Kelk, my dear. Nothing important and you didn't miss a thing."

She examined the blue eyes smiling at her – there was just a touch of something there – what was it? She had let him down. She had been asleep when she should have been on duty.

Mortified, her voice was very low as she said, "Lord Braska, I apologize. I was asleep when I should have been with you. I'm – so very sorry."

"Now, my dear, you owe no apologies. Had it been of importance, we could have easily awakened you but it was something that was decided rather on the spur of the moment and there was no reason why you shouldn't get much-needed rest. Though how you could sleep in such an uncomfortable place amazes me."

Jecht piped up with a grating chuckle, "Ya get used to it after a few temples, Lord Braska."

"Oh, my dear friends, the discomforts you have endured while waiting for me. With never a complaint. I've told you before, you three are absolutely magnificent!"

A soft, deep baritone commented, "We had the easy part, my lord. We had nothing to complain about."

They had reached the brilliantly-colored tapestry that opened into their central chamber. Auron moved it aside and held it as the others entered.

Raiel was distressed. Asleep on the job and now she was going to remove herself from the Summoner's service. Should she say something now or wait? She didn't know. As her thoughts occupied her mind, she missed the quick glances exchanged by the three men. They took her quietness as her concern about missing the afternoon trek.

Actually Auron had expected fireworks from her at being left behind and was looking at his mate with a bit of uneasy surprise at her continued silence. Jecht and the Summoner also watched her as she studied the lovely colors in the carpets covering the floor.

Then she looked up with her mouth and chin set with determination. She glanced quickly at Auron before looking at the Summoner.

"Lord Braska, there's – something I have to say." She swallowed.

She studied the carpet again for another moment, then straightened her shoulders, raised her chin and stood to face him.

Unable to keep the quiver out of her voice, she softly said, "Lord Braska, I'm – going to ask you" - a very deep breath as tears spilled down her face, her voice was strangled - "to release me from – from your service." A ragged breath with which she continued brokenly, "I'm not going to be able to go - - with you – to Zanarkand." The last was a barely audible whisper as tears overtook her completely, shaking her shoulders.

Braska rose and quickly crossed the floor, wrapping both arms around her, holding her closely, gently rocking her back and forth, comforting her with soothing words for many long minutes. Auron and Jecht waited and watched in silence, surprised at the decision she had made for herself.

When she seemed to finally regain a bit of composure, he stepped back but held her by both shoulders as he looked into her wet eyes. "Oh, my sweet Raiel. You have a much more important job now. You have to bring my namesake into the world. You don't know how happy that makes me."

He led her to the seats, saying, "Here let's sit and talk a bit, shall we?" Leaning back, but still holding her hands, he said, "I understand that there are probably a few things that you don't understand about this new adventure that you are launched upon but I remember much that I learned from my precious Aloma. As this little boy continues to grow, he'll require more and more of your own resources. You'll have to rest more frequently if those resources are to be there for him. And to have the resources, you'll have to have good, nourishing food, as well."

He chuckled, "I remember how hard that last month or so was for my Aloma. It was difficult to walk, difficult to sit, almost impossible to get up from some chairs or bed without a helping hand. I know it must have seemed to be never-ending for her. A baby takes so very much from his mother because, after all, you are producing a whole new human during all those months and his mother is the only source that he has."

Raiel quietly took in his words, watching his blue eyes. No, she hadn't known it – only the little that Jecht had told her earlier.

"I'm just very thankful that you realized this here where you have safe haven until Jecht and Auron return. You are so very brave to have made this choice because I know you wanted nothing more than to continue – but sometimes missions change, and when something more important arises, it is so much wiser to reset your priorities."

"So! What I propose is that you remain as my Guardian until time for us to leave, then, rather than terminate your services, I will transfer them to the new and more important Guardianship of Spira's next Braska. How would that be?"

Raiel had watched those blue eyes as he spoke. He was making this so easy for her. Of course she would accept his proposal, though the thought of staying cooped up in this cave, doing nothing after they left except worrying about them, would be almost more than she could bear.

She wondered if she could make it back to Rin's by herself. If Kelyn would make up plenty of meal packets, it would be possible. She knew where their campsites had been and where water was to be found. Fiends were not that plentiful and none that the right spells wouldn't handle. Yes, she could do it.

With thoughts sifting through her mind like restless desert sands, she hadn't realized that she hadn't responded to the Summoner who quietly watched her as she seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of something. He just waited for her make whatever decision was in process at the moment before asking for her response.

At last she raised her head and took a deep breath.

"What do you think, my dear?"

She turned to look at the sweet man she had come to love on this long journey saying softly, "I accept that, Lord Braska. Thank you for making this easier for me. But I don't think I can bear to wait here with nothing to do but worry about the three of you. If Kelyn will make a lot of meal packs for me, I can make it back to Rin's. Auron and Jecht can meet me there or in Bevelle.

"Oh, no! Dear Raiel! You mustn't even consider making that long trip alone! No, no. You are a formidable fighter in battle but you must realize that your stamina will be decreasing with every day that passes. We really should have returned when we first learned that we had a little stowaway with us. For that, I completely blame myself. I failed you by not doing what I knew was the best thing for you."

"But, Lord Braska - "

"No, Raiel. That was my failing and I do ask your forgiveness for it. Elder Kelk and his tribe will take excellent care of you here, even after Braska arrives. There is no time limit on your stay."

"Sir, you have nothing for which to ask forgiveness. Our duty is to do everything possible to help you complete your Pilgrimage. That doesn't include backtracking all the way back Rin's or Bevelle. You would surely have had to wait until spring to leave again."

Blue eyes were smiling, "But I would have had the opportunity to actually see and hold this beautiful boy, maybe even get to see Auron changing a diaper. See how badly I erred?"

The Summoner's arm wrapped around slender shoulders as his demeanor sobered and he said, "Just please promise me, Raiel, that you will not attempt to return alone."

She studied the blue eyes in the Summoner's tanned face then looked away. She didn't think she could promise that. She wondered if Kimahri could accompany her. She knew he had at least given some thought to leaving this mountain.

Seeing that he wasn't getting the promise that he asked for, Braska sighed. OK, time to switch tactics in the negotiations.

"Well, since you are reluctant to promise to remain here, what do you think of making a quick flight back to Bevelle?"

Head snapping up, eyes locked on those of the Summoner, Raiel looked at him in shocked surprise.

_"Fly?"_

"Yes. Valefor has kindly offered her services. I'm not sure how long it would take, but certainly not long."

Raiel's wheels were turning again. Flight was terrifying but it would be better than staying here or leaving on her own. _'Dear Valefor, you're saving me again.'_ The Ronso had been nothing but kind to her and she had enjoyed meeting them but she just couldn't stay here after the rest of her party left.

At least Valefor's powerful wings would ensure that her terror of heights would be as short as possible.

"You're sure that Valefor doesn't mind?"

"Not a bit. She wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Raiel just nodded, still trying to decide between total boredom and total terror.

Terror won over boredom. "Well, ok, Lord Braska, if she doesn't mind, she can take me as far as Rin's. Can't risk her being seen around Bevelle. Rin will take me to the drop off point, and it's only a few hours walk from there to Bevelle. Is that all right?"

"That is perfectly satisfactory, my dear. All three of us will rest easy knowing that you will be surrounded by people who love you and will take care of you. I'm so proud of you, Raiel. You have made an excellent decision."

Negotiations completed, both Auron and Jecht took a deep breath and dared to relax a little.

* * *

Mikel, Sgt Dailon and Corporal Dickson shrugged into their heavy, sixty-to-seventy-pound backpacks, each adjusting its position so that the whole body was carrying the weight evenly. Vinner, Farin and Beckam were assisting them under Leman's watchful eyes. Improperly balanced, the heavy packs would quickly wear down a soldier, often causing lasting injury to spines and shoulders at the same time.

A wide chest strap that crossed the front of the body connecting the two shoulder straps were carefully adjusted, fastened and tightened. These would keep the load in place and kept the weight off the fronts of shoulders, assuring that the arms were free and circulation unimpeded.

Leman quickly gave each man's pack a last check. Looking up at his CO, he said, "Looks like you're ready, sir."

Mikel nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Leman. We'll be on our way then. It'll be daylight in a few hours."

They trooped out of the small classroom that had for some time been off limits to all but a few, Beckam turning off the lights behind them.

Mikel's firm stride hesitated a fraction of a second as he saw every man in the Unit standing at attention in two lines leading to the day room's exit. Slowly passing through this impromptu honor guard, each hand was shaken by the three.

Renton and Leman had taken their places across from each other at the doorway.

"Have a safe trip, sir."

"Fayth be with you all, sir."

Then they were crossing the compound, headed not to the exit that opened into the temple plaza, but to a very secret exit hidden behind one of the two smaller outbuildings. This exit led down a long, dark, narrow stairway that eventually deposited them at ground level outside.

Pushing aside the thick bushes and brush that hid the doorway of the stairs from the outside, they stepped out into a blackness that was relieved only by the mass of twinkling stars above them. A three-quarter moon had just set, providing the exact conditions the CO wanted to cover their departure – just enough faint light to be able to make out the track they would follow.

Mikel glanced back, receiving nods from Dickson and Dailon indicating their readiness, then stepped out into the darkness that swallowed them.

* * *

Auron lay in the quiet darkness thinking. He was furiously angry with himself.

Yes, they should have immediately returned to Bevelle as soon as they knew about his son's pending arrival, he saw that now and wondered how all of them could have not realized it at the time – how could he have been so ignorant? But, things were always clearer in hindsight. Weren't they? Or is that just rationalization?

All of four of them had been so focused on getting to Zanarkand for so long, it was as if their minds simply couldn't adapt to any other thought pattern. Yes, they had hoped that the Ronso would have accommodations of some sort for them, but they hadn't known what form those provisions might have been, if any.

They had always simply made the best of whatever situation in which they found themselves. Had they seriously believed that they could cross this behemoth called Gagazet this late in the year? Hadn't the storm that blasted across the plains been warning enough?

What was it he had told Lord Braska when they were still in the foothills? Ten days, a month to be headed back across the Calm Lands on their return trip. He may have thought that but, as the Summoner pointed out, there were a lot of important "ifs" in his thinking.

Did he have such an inflated opinion of himself that he honestly thought that he, the great Auron, could lead them through anything?

If not for the Ronso tribe, this entire party would have frozen to death days ago, just another nameless, failed Pilgrimage. His eyes squeezed tight at the thought of his beloved mate and his son perishing because he had made a terrible miscalculation. Was that the appropriate word? _'How about arrogant stupidity, Auron?'_ he asked himself.

And not just them but Jecht and Lord Braska, as well. Trusting him to make the right decisions.

He turned his head to look into the beautiful face of the woman he loved so passionately, now peacefully sleeping with her head on his shoulder. She had been understandably quiet all evening.

Had they returned to Bevelle to wait for spring, they all would have been able to rejoice in baby Braska's birth together and Raiel would have been content to await his return there, in safety and security with her brother Collin, Mikel and the others watching out for her.

He could clearly picture her in the little house that she and her brother had shared, humming, smiling and laughing as she cared for their son, letting him enjoy being outside on a blanket in the grass in the sun on nice days, telling him stories while he babbled in happy gurgles, discovering his own voice.

His vision was so real that he was almost startled to find her still here at his side. With the exception of that one night in Bevelle, she had been within an arm's reach for a little over a year now. To be separated from her was going to be wrenching, but he was so very thankful that a munificent Aeon was going to take her to others who loved her and would care for her in his absence. When he left Zanarkand, he would return to her in Bevelle as fast as he could get there.

Somewhere along the way, he drifted into sleep, his strong arm holding his mate close against his side.

* * *

Kimahri was troubled. The Summoner's party had been unusually quiet this evening but he didn't know why. They were gracious and polite as always, sending warm thanks and their appreciation to Kelyn and her assistants – but there were no stories being retold, no laughing, no joking. Mostly just quietness.

He didn't think there was any problem involving the tribe. He thought back over the things that Lady Raiel had said that day. Was her sickness worse than expected? He simply didn't know what to think and just continued tending to his responsibilities to the best of his ability.

That evening, all of the guests had retired early, seeming to have no desire for the usual relaxed chats they normally enjoyed after an excellent meal that Kelyn and the others had prepared for them.

His mind continued asking unanswerable questions as he went about his business straightening and tidying the main chamber, resetting the fire so it would burn low throughout the night. In the morning, he would feed it again, so the party would awaken to its cheerful brightness as they sipped the hot coffee they seemed to enjoy so much.

He had rearranged the prescribed order of service a bit by first bringing in the big silver urn of coffee instead of the shaving service which would follow a bit later. Sir Jecht and Sir Auron were almost always the first ones up and they seemed most appreciative of his initiative.

Both Guardians were always kind to him and he enjoyed serving them. He was finding their extended stay highly beneficial in getting to actually know some humans and gain first-hand experience as to the kind of beings they really are. It was important to him that no one seemed put off by his small statue and his shameful broken horn.

Sir Jecht was the more out-going of the two, but Sir Auron's comments and compliments were sincerely, if quietly, given. In fact, he found that he genuinely liked all four of these humans.

The chamber again in pristine, spotless order, the fire set for the night, Kimahri returned to his station where he would nap for a few hours before arising to help Kelyn and her staff begin their morning's duties.

Comfortable in the small (by Ronso standards) side-chamber reserved for the one who was the primary attendant for a Summoner's party, gold eyes slowly closed as he envisioned a beautiful, warm, tropical island at the opposite end of Spira from his mountain home.

Would he ever dare break his ties here and go see that place? He didn't know. He knew nothing but this mountain. Could he be strong enough to go there and carve out a life for himself amongst the humans? If he tried to return here, would he even be allowed to set a foot on the sacred path?

Somehow, he knew that if he left, he could never return or be accepted in the tribe again. Did he have the inner strength, the resolve, to do it? Over and over in his mind, he replayed the words of the smallest human. The life that she and the others had led had caused each of them to leave their places in life and step out in a completely different direction, essentially into the unknown.

He asked himself, _'What about you, Kimahri? Are you as strong as these small humans?'_

* * *

Khyric stepped back into the protection of one of the entrances, closed the sturdy wooden door and dropped the heavy coverings back into place. The storm fought hard but the great Gagazet would win again.

For more centuries than could be remembered, Gagazet always won, no matter what some unknown god of storms wanted to throw at it. Gagazet would never be conquered by such. His heart swelled with pride at being a trusted guardian of this great,sacred mountain.

He returned to the chamber of the mountain guardians. "The storm is weakening. The wind no longer screams but moans in the sadness of its defeat. The snow still falls but slows as the storm now realizes that Gagazet will again win. Our sacred mountain cannot be conquered."

Horned feline heads nodded in agreement.

 


	50. Chapter 50

 

 

 

It would soon be daylight. Already the billions of stars overhead were losing just a bit of their brilliant luster as the sun slowly drew closer to the horizon.

Eyes fully adjusted to the darkness, the three men had not had any trouble discerning the faint path they followed. In a few minutes they would enter the forest named after the massive lake in its interior.

Sergeant Dailon and Corporal Dickson had mostly stayed in their own thoughts as they followed the Commander. The CO had set a good, steady pace that covered a lot of ground yet not so fast that either had any problem keeping up with him. A soldier could walk many, many miles in that steady cadence.

Thanks to the daily exercises required of every man in the Unit, their muscles were strong and bodies fit. Carrying a sixty or seventy pound pack was no problem. Even carrying that much weight while keeping up with the CO's pace, their breathing was unlabored.

Sgt. Dailon had to smile. There had been a few quiet sighs about the daily regimen after doing them for so many months, but every man would be thankful for them when his turn came to make this trip. Besides, how could anyone complain when every session was led by the CO himself?

At the edge of the forest, the Commander's pace slowed and he glanced back to check on his men, receiving silent nods. Entering the strange blue twilight of the Macalania Forest at a much slower pace, it was only a few minutes before he threw up a hand in the 'stop' signal and spoke a single code word, "Home."

From within the bluish haze came, "Sanubia."

Rin stepped out into the path with a smile, his hand extended to the tall soldier in front of two others.

The CO stepped forward accepting the extended hand, returning the smile, "Hello, Rin. I'm Mikel. Thanks for meeting us."

Rin replied in a lightly accented voice, "It is my pleasure, Commander Mikel. My staff and I will assist you and your men in any way that we can."

Slightly turning to one side, he introduced Bardoc and the CO introduced Sgt. Dailon and Cpl. Dickson.

Gesturing to a discrete place a few yards further into the forest, Rin said, "The hovercraft are here." Looking back at the CO, he asked, "You brought only two? There is room for one more."

Mikel smiled. "I hoped that these packs could be strapped on in place of a fourth man."

Rin glanced at his employee who nodded. "Bardoc is usually prepared for anything, so I'm sure that will not be a problem. Give us a moment to get them out then we'll deal with the loading."

"Of course."

All three of the Spirans were eager to finally see the amazing craft that would carry them so quickly over long distances. In only a moment, the deep, but heavily-muffled sound of the two craft reached their ears as Rin and Bardoc started them and eased them into the pathway, then shut them down.

Mikel felt excited chills run over him as his eyes took in the big, exotic craft for the first time, noting its sleek, graceful lines and glossy black paint. The deep throb of the engines said one thing: power.

Eyes sparkling even in the pale light of the forest, Mikel said with a quiet laugh, "We've been looking forward to this ever since we received your kind offer, Rin."

Rin laughed softly with understanding. "Again, it is our pleasure, Commander. Lord Braska was especially charming whenever he rode. He reminded me of my cousin and me as children when we rode them in the desert – riding just for the pure fun of it."

Then the smile nearly disappeared from his face as the Al Bhed's eyes dropped to study the floor of the forest for a quick moment, then catching himself, he said quietly with a small shrug, "Forgive me, please. I – I don't suppose you have news of them...?"

Mikel shook his head and sighed, "No, I was hoping you knew something more of them after they left here."

"No. Nothing"

Returning to his role as host, Rin said, "I apologize for delaying you. Bardoc, you have what is needed to secure these packs?"

"Yes. I think these will work." Reaching into a small compartment on the side of one of the craft, he held up a handful of something that resembled bungee cords with strong clasps on the ends.

Mikel, Dailon and Dickson released the front chest straps of their packs and allowed them to slide down their backs, then catching the straps, eased them to the ground.

Mikel handed one to Bardoc who very nearly dropped it before getting a double-handed grip on a strap, casting a fast glance at the soldier before turning to the hovercraft. He smiled to himself. Nope, never would he engage in arm wrestling with these men.

When all three packs were secured on the third seat of one of the machines, Rin turned to his three guests and explained where the best hand-holds were, where to rest their feet, etc.

With a smile, he said, "It will probably feel as if we are going as fast as the wind, but I assure you that we are not. Just once I wish you could make that wild ride across Thunder Plains at top speed at night, dodging lightning and towers.  _That_  is a ride!"

Smiling, Mikel said, "I'm sure that this will be sufficient for us at the moment. I can't even imagine what it will be like, but Collin said we were going to love it."

"Well, we are ready, so why don't we give it a go?"

Mikel and Dickson sat behind Rin, Dailon behind Bardoc. Starting the powerful engines, Rin and Bardoc exchanged nods and they moved off, slowly building speed until the three Spirans were sure that they had reached a speed that had never before been attained.

Trees flashed by and several times Mikel thought he may have glimpsed a startled fiend or two, but couldn't say for sure. Even his sharp eyes couldn't keep up as Rin and Bardoc expertly wove the craft through the twisting paths and passages of the forest.

One thing was for certain: Collin was right. He'd give almost anything to have one of these fantastic machines for himself!

In the quiet peacefulness of the Inn, Rin had introduced the guests to Ty'a and Leita, then Leita went to help Bardoc service and check the hovercraft. Though he had offered to bring in their packs, Bardoc was silently grateful as each soldier politely declined and lifted his pack to his shoulder with one arm, carrying it easily.

In the hidden garage, Leita was peppering Bardoc with questions about his passenger. "What is he like?" "What did he say?" "Is he nice?" "Come on, Bardoc, tell me!"

Finally, he turned to her, saying, "Leita, we all said 'Hello' when we were introduced, we loaded and secured the bags and now we're here. I'm afraid I can't answer your questions – though if you go back inside I'm sure you'll find an opportunity to satisfy your curiosity."

He started to turn his attention to the craft he knew so well, then he looked back at her again. "You're really interested in this guy?"

Blushing, she didn't want to admit this to her fellow employee but realized that she had given herself away. "Well, maybe a little."

He smiled. "Then go on back. I'm good here. I just want to check on a few things."

Leita's blue eyes happily lit up. "Thanks, Bardoc. I owe you!" Then she was gone in a flurry.

Bardoc returned to his beloved machines with a smile, shaking his head.

* * *

Rin sat with the three soldiers in the beautiful little dining room of the Inn, discussing needed things, carefully reviewing the vials of potions and the several items for which Collin had written suggestions.

Auron's information and hand-drawn maps were carefully reviewed again though each man had them clearly etched into his memory by now.

It was Mikel's intention to use "the rock" as their base of operations, leaving most of their gear and supplies there as they made forays out and back, investigating and mapping the terrain.

Mikel said that their ability to find food would determine how far from that base point they could venture before having to return to it. "At least we know we won't have to worry about water during the first part of our investigation."

Rin just thought of something. "Excuse me, Commander, I have something that will hopefully be of assistance to you. Pardon me while I go to the store room for a moment."

Periodically, Leita had come in to refill coffee mugs or to quietly offer snacks which were politely declined. Finally she just took a place against the far wall, standing in silent attendance, her eyes studying the faces of the three strangers, one in particular.

To her disappointment, Cpl. Dickson was focused on the discussion at hand. At least she had the opportunity to let her eyes have their fill of neatly cut, light brown hair that was sun-streaked with blond, and intelligent brown eyes that were set in a strong, tanned face that had a bit of a boyish look in spite of his muscular size, uniform and professional demeanor.

In the absence of her boss, Leita quietly approached the men at the table, softly asking each if she could freshen their coffee. Dickson looked up and suddenly received the full impact of the deep blue eyes looking into his own. He vaguely realized that this very pretty woman had asked him something but he had no idea what it was. He just stared into eyes the color of the deepest sea.

His Commander's voice penetrated the strange fog that seemed to have enveloped his mind. "uh – Sir?"

"She asked if you wanted more coffee. Are you all right, Dickson?"

"Uh, yes, sir." Turning back to look into blue eyes once again, he somehow managed to stammer a "Yes, thank you."

Knowing that Dickson's attention would likely not be focused on this last reviewing session, Sgt. Dailon turned to the attractive young lady and said quietly, "Thank you very much, miss, but we're fine. We'll all have more time to converse a little later."

A faint blush in her cheeks, Leita said very softly, "Of course, sir," and retreated from the room.

Rin returned with several items in hand. He had secured several of the wonderful Al Bhed water containers and explained their use.

Pushing those to the center of the table, he showed them the three soft leather pouches.

"I understand from Lord Braska's party that having each member carry some of every potion was quite advantageous. No matter who needed one, there would be someone who had what was needed and could administer it, if necessary."

The three soldiers nodded. Good point.

Rin continued, "As for food, I became aware of how very difficult and time-consuming it could be to locate wildlife for even one meal a day. So, my staff and I have prepared enough daily food packets for the three of you which should last for several weeks or more, at least. If anything is needed before you complete your mission, you only have to return here. If we have it, it is yours."

"And, I'm aware that you need to cover a lot of ground in as short a time as possible. Since they will not be required here for a time, I would also like to make the hovercraft available to you for your use. They are very simple to operate – remember that Raiel and I drove them as youngsters in the desert – and maintenance is minimal. Bardoc spends a lot of time tinkering with them only because he loves working on them."

"After an incident in which their noise drew unwanted attention from some passing people when Lord Braska was here, Bardoc and I completely reworked the muffler systems. They are now about as quiet as they possibly can be."

Mikel was astonished. "Rin - - I hardly know what to say! You are generous to an extreme. He smiled with a half-chuckle, "I'm not sure about taking the hovercraft. You know that none of us have any experience with machina of any kind. If we damage them, I don't know that the Unit would have enough funds with which to pay for them."

Rin smiled, "Commander, have no concern about that. If something can be repaired, just about any Al Bhed can do it. Sir Auron drove one after only a few moments of instruction and did quite well."

Still not quite convinced, the CO still hesitated.

Rin said, "Why don't we give it a go this afternoon and see how you feel about it after that?"

Feeling the alert eyes of his subordinates zeroed in on him like lasers, he relented, willing to try before making a final decision. Two relieved sighs were quite audible from his right.

"As for the other things, I'm most grateful, especially for the food. We brought as much as we could carry, but that alone would have limited what we would be able to accomplish on this first mission. I would, however, like to have your assurance that the full cost of all of this will be added to our bill."

Rin smiled. "Perhaps we can reach a compromise. I'm aware of the underlying reasons for your mission and you know that I have a very personal interest for those same reasons - "

There was a brief pause before he continued, " - and another for purely business purposes. At some point, I believe that the Calm Lands will be populated and I want to have a Travel Agency established there to receive people, to have supplies available with which they can survive while they build their homes."

He glanced at the gleaming surface of the lovely table for a moment before adding softly, "I hope there will be a day when these Pilgrimages will no longer be necessary. Until then I want to have a place about mid-way where those making any necessary future Pilgrimages will at least have a safe haven where they can rest, have good food and resupply as needed. And for any surviving Guardians trying to return. I can't help but think – of how many may have perished - from weakness, lack of food, injuries or whatever it was that prevented them from making it back."

He looked back into the steady, clear eyes of the CO. "Commander, I offer all that I have at my disposal to you, your men and their missions in exchange for the information that will make that possible."

The muscles of Mikel's jaws were tight and his mouth was a thin, white line as his own thoughts had followed the path of those of the Al Bhed. Each of them had the same thought, the same hopes.

Mikel extended his hand across to the table and softly said, "Agreed," as the Al Bhed shook his hand in their own personal contract.

* * *

By afternoon the snow no longer fell and the wind had finally battered itself into mere whispers of its former self as an unblemished deep blue sky canopied everything within sight.

The brilliance of the sun reflected on endless mounds and drifts of the purest of white snow caused eyes to squint and water.

In every direction, as far as the eye could see, every surrounding mountain wore the same unbroken mantle of pristine white.

It was bitterly cold, but the inhabitants of Gagazet were no long held prisoner by weather.

Raiel eyed the mounds of snow and considered launching a replay of their wonderful snowball fight in the Calm Lands, but she looked at the width of the ledge on which they stood and, edging closer to her mate, decided that there there wasn't enough room.

The Ronso were out in force clearing snow from the Summoner's Path. There were even a few kits out, playfully tussling in the sun under the watchful eyes of parents who were removing snow.

Raiel sighed but held herself in check. Time with Lord Braska was growing very short. She turned to see kind, blue eyes looking at her and she forced herself to smile. How she would miss him!

Unaware that her thoughts were readable in her eyes, he smiled back, again thanking the Fayth for sending her to them, to him. It was simply impossible to think of this past year without her.

The following morning, sun was just peeking over the tops of the surrounding mountains as the foursome stepped out into the bitter, frigid air. Khyric and Torec would escort them to the entrance of the Summoner's Trial.

If they passed this final test, they would then be allowed to stand on the summit of Gagazet and continue the long, long Pilgrimage.

They followed the two Ronso up the path until they came to an unexpected sight that stopped them in their tracks, speechless.

A massive round emblem of some sort, containing concentric rings, some with bands of colors, some with many, many symbols and designs, appeared to be embedded in the rock of the mountain's side.

Surrounding it were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of human figures, all with their faces to the wall hidden from view, seeming to be alive yet not alive at the same time. Young people, old people, people of all sizes and ages whose hands all touched the solid gray stone of Gagazet.

Despite the extreme cold, an amazing aquamarine-colored water of almost ethereal properties cascaded downward from somewhere above, flowing over the emblem and the figures.

Nearby was another waterfall of the same incredible water that splashed down the mountain side into a large pool.

The wide eyes of the Summoner's party tried to take it in, not understanding all they were seeing but grasping the concept that this before them is what made Gagazet different from any other place in Spira, what made this mountain sacred.

In a hushed whisper, Lord Braska spoke one word, "Fayth."

Raiel felt as if she should kneel in the presence of these holy beings. Auron stood silent and unmoving as his eyes searched the scene. Jecht too was silent but his eyes showed questions and puzzlement.

The Summoner gazed upon the spectacle before him with a beautiful smile on his face, understanding things that anyone not a Summoner would never fully understand.

They stood for an unknown length of time, transfixed by the sight. The two Ronso stood nearby, patiently waiting, also appreciating the awed respect shown by the party.

At last, Lord Braska spoke quietly, "Shall we continue, my friends?"

In silence they moved forward, each seeming to be lost in thought, until Khyric stopped and turned to face them, gesturing to a fairly large opening into the side of Gagazet.

"Summoner's Trial. Ronso wait here."

Lord Braska smiled at both of them, "Thank you, Khyric, Torec."

Turning to his Guardians, he continued with his smile still in place, "Well, shall we go discover what Gagazet has in mind for us?"

Falling into a close formation without conscious thought, they stepped into the dim interior and looked around. At this point, it seemed to be a just a rather wide passage hewn out of solid rock with a very, very high overhead that led deeper into the mountain.

Moving cautiously, weapons ready, they moved deeper, deeper and deeper into the interior.

The sudden flapping of huge, segmented wings signaled the attempted ambush of a hideously ugly black-and-green fiend of a genus that was unknown to them.

Before they could move, the Summoner yelled, "Aeon!" and called upon Valefor to defeat this monster.

She threw powerful spells, alternating with physical attacks. The beast fought back with its sharp, hooked beak and razor-sharp claws but was no match for the power of the Aeon and soon fell victim to her superiority.

Carefully alert, the Guardians again eased forward, watching for any indication of a pending attack, eyes constantly in motion, heads on swivels. There were many shadows and dark places that could hide an enemy.

As they quietly walked deeper into the sacred mountain, a heavy thud suddenly sounded behind them as a large, long-necked fiend that somewhat resembled a dragon landed on the stone floor from whatever place it had been hiding. It was hissing and lashing its tail as if it relished the coming battle with these puny beings who had trespassed on its personal territory.

Again Braska shouted, "Aeon!" and summoned Ixion who literally turned the air blue with crackling bolts of lightning that blasted the dragon relentlessly.

However the battle wasn't to be easily won and Ixion suffered a significant injury from vicious, slashing teeth but continued fighting valiantly against the furious enemy whose eyes glittered with hatred.

The Guardians and Summoner watched intently as the Aeon seemed to lose a bit of ground in the face of this monstrous fiend.

Raiel flashed a glance at the Summoner who caught her look and nodded his head quickly. Stepping away from her fellow Guardians, she softly incanted the words and threw Thundara at the weakened Aeon.

The spell hit the beautiful white creature who reacted by rearing up in full vitality, pawing the air before unleashing a massive, blazing stream of electrical current into the dragon that caused its eyes to take on a dazed, unseeing appearance, buckling its legs as it collapsed in slow motion, a stunned expression of disbelief on its ugly face, then falling lifelessly to the hard, stone floor.

Pyreflies began to appear, increasing in number before turning into a torrent of color, leaving nothing but silence in their wake as the battle abruptly ended in Ixion's victory.

A glimmer of a glance at the Guardians before receiving a nod from the Summoner, the Aeon vanished, leaving the foursome to draw breaths of relief.

They took a fast moment to regroup themselves before continuing slowly and carefully down the passage. Auron's fingerprints left red marks on Raiel's arm, so tight was his worried grip before he released her to take his place on Close Point.

The direction of the passage began to slowly change, angling to become an increasingly sharp turn. Auron silently directed them to cling to the outer side of the turn which would give them a slightly better line of vision as they slowly inched along the curving stone.

Two dog-like fiends jumped out at them but both fell under the slashing blades Raiel and Jecht, while Auron stood as Protective Guard beside Lord Braska, keeping watch all around him. It wasn't even safe for all three Guardians to fight together, leaving the Summoner without protection from a possible ambush from the rear.

Again in front, Auron very slowly led them in the tightening curve of the passage. Watching all directions around and above them while keeping the Summoner against the side wall, the Guardians formed a living barrier around him from the front, side and rear.

Heart rates slightly higher, respiration a little faster, Auron had one hand lightly touching the front of the Summoner's robe, Raiel's left palm never left the bicep of his right arm, Jecht's left hand had solid contact with his back.

Tightly focused, their accumulated experience of working so closely with each other enabled them to communicate with the slight movement of a hand or head.

Time passed in an unmeasured cadence that could have been hours or minutes. There was only this instant, this spot leading them to an unknown place, this breath, this heartbeat, this unknown enemy, this battle.

They fought and slowly advanced, fought and advanced. The passage behind them would have been littered with the remains of unknown enemies had it not been for pyreflies.

Finally it seemed as if the passage ahead was getting slightly lighter than it had been. Their eyes had adjusted to the dimness in which they had been until now, making the bit of light ahead seem brighter than it actually was. Auron periodically stopped them for a moment to allow for adjustment to the changing levels of light.

The color of the light had a bluish hue rather than white as natural outdoor light would be. Whatever the source, they drew closer and closer with utmost caution, senses on highest alert.

Then, rounding the last of the curve, the passage opened into a huge cavern that held what was actually a very large lake. The sources of the bluish light were beneath the surface of the water, emitting just enough light to show the perimeter of the vast lake but not enough to show anything hiding in its depths.

The stone floor of the passage that they had followed for so long descended sharply into the water until it was no longer visible.

Not breaking touch with the Summoner in their care, the eyes of the Guardians examined every inch of the cavern, their ears alert to any change even in the air, they stood for many long minutes until they felt reasonably assured that there were no fiends in the vicinity, though their senses were no less alert.

Hands slowly removed themselves with physical contact with the Summoner as the Guardians studied the situation they now faced. There was no way around the water.

Raiel and Jecht exchanged a long look. They were going swimming today.

Auron and Lord Braska wordlessly exchanged a similar look, knowing that they would have to stay behind.

Auron was extremely uneasy about this impasse. The party was being forced to split in half and it was completely unknown what each half would face without the other. And he was seriously displeased that his mate would be out of his sight for an unknown period of time, beyond his ability to protect her.

Raiel had no inkling what had prompted her to don her bikini under her clothing as she dressed this morning, but was very thankful that she hadn't argued herself out of it. The party had never been split up in any previous Trial and that possibility never occurred to her; it had just seemed easier to put it on rather than trying to think it through at that early hour.

Jecht was having thoughts along the same lines. There was no way to get on his full "gear" under the long pants he was wearing, but the dark blue swim trunks were no problem at all. He had wondered why the thought had even come to mind but had just shrugged and pulled them on. He had thought, _'Whatever,'_ then had forgotten about it. Until now.

With almost identical sighs, the pair began removing boots and outer clothing. For the first time ever, Raiel was a little self-conscious about being seen in her bikini. Her pregnancy was obvious – and becoming more so every day it seemed.

Auron simply wrapped his arms around her and held her as if he would never let go. Raiel closed her eyes, drinking the wonderful scent of him, drawing his powerful strength into her own being.

Before letting her go, he looked down into her eyes and breathed softly, "Come back to me."

She nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment, thankful for one more sweet, gentle kiss before stepping back from him.

A strong hug from Lord Braska and she shrugged into her sword sheath, adjusted it more comfortably on her back and picked up her pouch of potions from atop her clothing now neatly stacked beside Jecht's off to the side.

A handshake from the Summoner and Red, the big athlete buckled his sword around his waist, tied on his own potion pouch and checked the security of the blitz-ball on his belt.

Turning, he looked at Raiel a moment before saying softly, "Well, ya ready, little girl?"

At her nod, he held out his hand to her and the pair slowly entered the water, judging the slipperiness of the stone beneath their feet, gauging the temperature here at the edge with any contrasts they detected as they continued forward.

Looking at the murky depths around them, Jecht said quietly, "Lemme me check it out a little, Raiel." Before she could protest, he said, "Be right back," and disappeared into the water.

He returned in only a few moments. Shaking the water from his face, he said, "Pretty busy place down there. We gotta back out an' figger out how we wanta do this."

Taking her hand he pulled her hurriedly back up to dry rock.

Seeing their abrupt departure from the water, the Summoner asked with concern, "What did you see, Jecht?"

Standing with hands on hips, Jecht looked back at the water. "Lotsa mean-tempered things of all sizes swimmin' around down there, all of 'em with teeth. We gotta get a plan of some sort."

 


	51. Chapter 51

 

 

 

Raiel and Jecht studied the water for a few moments. At times they could catch a glimpse of some of the lake's denizens that came near the surface only to vanish in a flash. They seemed to be checking out the opposition.

To Raiel, the answer was simple: a big dose of Thundaga might sweeten their dispositions considerably.

The Summoner chuckled as he shook his head, "Dear Raiel. Let's not risk bringing the ceiling down on top of us, shall we?"

Raiel just grinned. She often agreed with the logic of her Al Bhed cousins: if one stick of dynamite would do a good job, then ten would be fantastic!

Jecht looked at Raiel with worried, brown eyes. He knew he couldn't do it alone, but he wished more than anything that she didn't have to go into that water with him. He hadn't liked what he had seen at all – and that was just a quick glimpse.

He turned to the Summoner, "Lord Braska, since we got no idea what we'll be havin' to do after we get past this first bunch of fiends, ya think maybe Ixion would help out by throwin' some lightnin' in there for us? That way Raiel don't hafta spend any energy before we even get started."

For reasons that he just didn't understand, the Summoner felt that his Guardians were the ones being severely tested in this Trial. He knew without doubt that for more than a year now each of them had performed all the duties required of them without fail, constantly doing so much more, giving everything they had to him and this Pilgrimage.

None of them knew how long this present ordeal would last or what they would be facing. For a quick moment he even considered trying to send an Aeon in Raiel's place but knew in that same instant that it would never work.

The party's primary asset was, and always had been, the courage of the Guardians themselves. Nothing could replace that.

Silently, he humbly prayed, "Fayth, please accept the efforts of my magnificent Guardians! You know how wonderfully they have served this Pilgrimage. Please return each of them to me in safety. You know I wouldn't be standing where I am this moment without them. And – you know how much I love them."

Blue eyes then turned to the Guardian, "I think you are correct, Jecht."

Ixion was summoned. Prancing, sparking hooves made a wonderful sound on the stone floor that softly echoed around the open space of the cavern, bringing smiles to the faces of the humans.

The Summoner gently stroked the Aeon's neck. "My friend, we need your help once again. Jecht and Raiel have to cross this lake which seems to be full of strong enemies. We would be very grateful if you would eliminate as many of them as possible."

Ixion softly rumbled as his head and neck moved up and down in the manner of an equine. He pranced a short distance away from the four, snorting and shaking his head as he began revving up his incredible, mind-blowing power. Rearing up, he blasted the water with a long, long, non-stop stream of searing, blue lightning from the tip of his extraordinary horn before his forelegs touched the stone floor again.

Then he gathered his strength and released another amazing stream of that astounding power into the depths of the water, then majestically stood to observe the results of his efforts.

As the sizzling, cracking and snapping of the electrical blasts ended, the first pyreflies began to break from the surface of the water and drift upward, followed by more and more and more until the entire cavern seemed to be filled with millions of them. Their reflected light on the surface of the water transformed the cavern into an amphitheater filled with a dazzling spectacle of color and light.

The four stood in silence taking in the sight before them. Raiel's eyes were shining as she watched with a radiant smile on her face. Auron stepped closer to her and wrapped his good arm around her.

His smile was for her, for the joy she found in so many things, for the delight she found in nearly everything around her, for making him aware of these things. His eyes had been blind to all of it until he began to see the world through her eyes.

Oh Yevon, he was going to miss her when Valefor flew her back to Rin's Inn! He wouldn't be able to get back to her fast enough. He especially wanted to be there for his son's birth. His son -

He was jarred back to the present by Jecht's deep rasp.

"Man, Ixion! That was somethin'!" Turning to Raiel, he growled, "Lemme check it out, little girl. Be back in a minute."

He cautiously walked into the water until it was deep enough, then disappeared beneath the surface for long moments. When he reappeared, he shook the water from his face like a big shaggy-haired dog and the grin on his face told his companions what they wanted to know.

Wiping the water from his eyes with one big hand, he said, "Didn't see much of anything left down there. Thanks, Ixion!"

Auron had quietly walked to the Aeon's side then hesitantly reached out and lightly passed his large hand over the glistening silvery-gray coat on the side of Ixion's neck. A silent look was exchanged between Aeon and human, communicating perfectly without need of a spoken language.

When Auron stepped back, the Summoner nodded and Ixion vanished.

Returning to his mate, the Guardian wrapped her in his arms, hating to turn her loose. It was with reluctance that he gave her a quick kiss and stepped back from her. "See you soon," he said, but the smile on his lips never made it to his dark eyes.

She returned the smile and touched the side of his face gently, then turned toward the water. Jecht reached for her hand but sent a quick look to her mate. Receiving the message, Auron nodded once in acknowledgment and thanks.

The two Guardians dove beneath the surface and were lost from view.

The bottom of the lake was stone but strewn with boulders and rocks of varying heights and sizes which could easily hide enemies so they proceeded cautiously.

Visibility was a little better than they had expected but not nearly as good as they had hoped for. They were almost ambushed by a fair-sized enemy who waited until they had passed before whipping out behind them, expecting to catch them off-guard.

Jecht had just turned his head and caught the flash of movement in his peripheral vision. Instantly flipping himself over in a blitzball movement and grabbing his sword in that same movement, he got in two good hits, followed by two from Raiel's blade and they watched as pyreflies rose to the surface and beyond.

They swam slowly, trying to watch all directions at once. Raiel had to break the surface for more air and she glanced back, surprised at how close Auron and Lord Braska still seemed.

Auron called out, "Are you all right?"

She responded, "Yes, we're good. Haven't seen much yet."

She refilled her lungs and joined Jecht.

"Ya all right, little girl?" His voice sounded muffled in this strange water in which they swam.

"Yeah. We haven't gotten very far."

Jecht just nodded. Time had no meaning in this place. He couldn't have said if they had been gone minutes or hours.

They swam.

They fought.

Big enemies.

Little enemies.

They swam.

To the surface for a fast gulp of air, then dive again.

They fought.

Little enemies.

BIG enemies.

More big enemies.

More little enemies.

They swam.

They fought.

Swam and fought – over and over and over and over.

Neither could believe that this many fiends had survived Ixion's blasts of power. Jecht's blitzball moves had saved them several times. Other than a few minor ones, neither had sustained major injuries so far.

* * *

Auron and Lord Braska hardly dared to breathe, watching with intent eyes as pyreflies continued to break free from somewhere beneath the water, knowing that Jecht and Raiel were fighting.

Neither knew which was worse: watching pyreflies continuing to rise or those moments in-between when they saw nothing.

Then the battles gradually moved too far away and they were unable to see if pyreflies rose or not. The nerves of the Summoner and his Guardian were stretched nearly to the breaking point, their eyes desperately searching for any sign, any clue.

Time ticked by in silence.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

" _There!"_  Auron shouted as he pointed into the distance. A deep breath and he all but whispered in ragged relief, "Both of them."

The Summoner gripped his Guardian's forearm in sheer relief and elation.

* * *

Jecht had began to wonder how long this could go on when his foot unexpectedly brushed stone flooring. A few moments more and the upward slope of the floor became more pronounced and he stood with his head above water. Raiel still couldn't touch bottom so she hung onto his brawny shoulder as they warily looked around.

Lord Braska and Auron were very, very tiny, distant figures now. This lake was a great deal larger than any of them had supposed.

They both turned to study the landing before them. From this vantage point, there was really nothing to distinguish it from the place they had entered the water. Same dull, gray stones. Same type of passage. Was this one as full of enemies as the first one?

Jecht and Raiel exited the water, alert for any sign of enemies, but it seemed quiet and deserted. On the off-chance that they could be seen clearly enough, they both waved their arms widely to their waiting companions. Then they decided to sit for a few minutes and rest a bit before continuing.

Jecht studied Raiel's face for a moment before asking, "How ya doin', little girl?"

She looked up at his concerned face, smiled and admitted, "Actually a lot better than I expected, Jecht. Holding up pretty well, I think. At least our fights so far haven't been long and drawn out. That helps."

Jecht's stomach growled.

Raiel giggled and got a raspy chuckle in return. "Too bad none of us thought to bring somethin' to eat."

His fighting partner grinned, "If we had wood to burn, we could fry some fish."

"Nah, I think between us an' Ixion, we killed all of 'em."

"I hope so, I don't want to have to fight all the way back."

"Ya got a point there."

They sat a few more minutes before Jecht sighed and got to his feet.

"Ya ready move on, little girl?" He held out a hand to her.

"Yeah. The sooner we get whatever it is we have to do done, the sooner we get back."

She looked back to the other side of the lake and could see a small spot of crimson. They were still there.

After casting one last look back, Jecht turned his attention to the dimly lit passage ahead.

On silent, bare feet, he and Raiel crept along with utmost caution, aware of the tactics that had been tried on the party earlier.

The tiny shift of something in the shadows alerted them to a presence that intended to ambush them as they passed.

Mindful of Lord Braska's caution earlier, Raiel softly intoned Thunder and threw it in the direction of the fiend's hiding place. The explosive sound of the spell, captive in the stony passage, made them wince and grab their ears for a moment, then it echoed on and on.

The injured fiend stumbled out into the dim passage, shrieking its rage, intent on revenge. The Guardians, so accustomed to fighting as one, their blades slashing in concert with each other, didn't take long to drive the fiend to its knees as it collapsed from the onslaught.

Jecht insisted that they rest a few minutes before moving on. Yes, that had been only one spell, but he was so concerned about her maintaining her energy level, he didn't care if it took all day and all night to get through this thing, he wasn't going to move until he was sure she was ok.

Sitting with her back against the wall across from where her partner stood leaning against the opposite wall with his arms stubbornly crossed, Raiel smiled, then chuckled, "Jecht, I love you."

"Love ya, too, little girl."

"Can we go now?"

"Nope."

"Jecht, that was one low-level spell. I'm fine."

"Don't know what the next one will be. We'll wait."

Raiel sighed and smiled. 'I may need to take up knitting or something if that is all I'm allowed to do.'

* * *

Lord Braska had finally taken a seat, leaning against one of the walls of the passage, silently praying to the Fayth for the protection and safe return of his two Guardians.

Auron had paced back and forth for a while. Later, though he wouldn't sit, he had knelt on one knee as he kept watch around them.

Silence continued as they watched and waited for some sign of Jecht and Riael.

Then, the sudden sound of a BOOM echoed from somewhere down the distant passage across the lake, bringing both to their feet as they exchanged a worried glance.

Almost to himself, Braska murmured softly, "They're still fighting."

Auron's hands were clinched into fists. His heart was in his throat and his breath came raggedly. It was all he could do not to throw himself into the lake and try to get to them.

Lord Braska shared his Guardian's feelings but knew they both had to stay where they were. He didn't understand why his Guardians had been split up as they had been, but he kept telling himself that everything happened for a reason.

Silence returned to the massive cavern.

Auron knew that Jecht would take care of Raiel as best he could, but if they had to resort to using Raiel's magic, they were encountering some pretty mean enemies over there. His prayers were added to those of the Summoner.

* * *

Finally Jecht had agreed to continue. The explosion of the thunder spell hadn't seemed to have weakened the rock structure, though a few small pieces had dropped from the overhead.

This passageway seemed to be the "dry land" version of what they had encountered in the lake. Walk and fight, fight and walk, walk and fight, fight and walk. There was no shortage of enemies in this place and the dim light was reflected on the sweat-covered faces of the Guardians.

At least they didn't have to worry about running short of breath while underwater – but neither did they have anything to drink.

"We shoulda been better prepared. My mouth is drier than cotton," Jecht muttered half to himself.

Raiel started to agree, then a grin slowly spread across her lips.

Jecht eyed her carefully. "What ya thinkin', little girl?"

"We have plenty of water, Jecht."

He frowned and looked at her through narrowed eyes, "You ok, Raiel?"

"Yep! Get ready 'cause here it comes!"

She had very rarely used it but began a soft intonation and a beautiful, soft blue haze enveloped her hands and she cast a very mild Water at Jecht.

"WHA?" he sputtered and blinked the water from his eyes. He had had his own personal rain shower for a moment.

He looked at her impishly grinning face – and couldn't help but laugh. "Ya got me good, little girl! Lemme get my cup out so I can catch some of it this time. Gimme yours, too."

She again threw the spell and refreshing, cool water cascaded over him and filled both drinking cups.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"Maybe because we have had to fight with every other step?"

"Yeah, I think ya're right."

Jecht turned his cup up and took a big swig. "Man, that's good, little girl!"

Raiel drank and closed her eyes as it soothed her dry throat.

Jecht saw and asked with concern, "Ya ok, Raiel? Energy ok?"

She laughed, "Yes, Jecht. I'm fine. Just enjoying this water. It does taste good, doesn't it?"

She drained the last of her cup and handed it to Jecht. "I'm still thirsty. Do you mind getting wet again?"

"Well, no, I just don't want ya to overdo it, ya know?"

"Jecht, I promise you that I'm doing really well. If I begin to feel any negative effects of this or anything else, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Then he got soaked again.

Refreshed by the water, they resumed their cautious walk down the passage.

After some indeterminate length of time, the passage began to widen into a cavern that was much smaller than the one they had left behind, only about thirty feet in diameter.

Slowly, they walked to the edge of the open space and carefully looked around.

Nothing but gray stone walls, floor and overhead.

The Guardians exchanged a puzzled look. They went through all of this to find nothing but an empty room? Couldn't be. There had to be a point, a purpose, for putting them through everything they had faced.

They stepped into the cavern itself. Nothing.

Jecht snorted, "There better be an explanation for this!"

Raiel nodded as her eyes scanned the walls. She wandered over to one side and softly ran her hand across the dull surface. Not really expecting anything, she continued around the perimeter of the cavern.

About half way around, the surface under her hand felt a little different so she stopped.

"What ya got, little girl?"

"Not sure, Jecht. This spot just felt differ- " As she was speaking, she had pressed the stone slightly and a metallic 'click' stopped her mid-sentence.

"What was that?"

"Dunno. What did ya do?"

"Just pressed this place a little."

Their eyes scanned the walls, then Jecht spied a small button that had appeared in the stone floor.

"Hey, look at this. Think I should step on it?"

"It has to be there for some purpose...I guess so..."

Jecht's big foot pressed down on the button and immediately the sound of heavy, grating stone-on-stone filled the chamber.

Jecht's hand flashed out and grabbed Raiel's arm drawing her quickly towards him. Something was moving and he had no intention of allowing her to be separated from him.

A large section of the wall opposite them slowly began to turn, revealing a very tall stone statue – or totem – that stood ten feet tall or more.

The face carved on the statue was like that of an ancient-looking, crudely drawn face: a straight line for a mouth, nothing to indicate a nose, and two large circles for eyes that stared blankly at the wall above their heads.

The Guardians exchanged a puzzled look.

Now what?

* * *

Auron leaped to his feet as the monstrously heavy, grating sound of stone-upon-stone suddenly filled the passage in which they had been waiting.

A large section of the passage wall almost directly across from them had begun to move, revolving very slowly, revealing another dimly lighted passage that led who-knows-where.

Blade in hand, motioning the Summon to stay back, Auron stepped into the edge of the new passage and looked around carefully.

Stepping back out, the Guardian said, "My lord, we are probably supposed to follow this new passage, though it appears the same as the one we're in."

The Summoner nodded, "I'm sure you're right, Auron. I wonder if this event is related to any of the activities in which Jecht and Raiel may be involved."

Auron's eyes hadn't left the new passage way. "That well could be, my lord. It is certain that something triggered its movement."

Not knowing if they would be returning by this route or not, Lord Braska picked up the clothing of his other two Guardians and bundled them under one arm, picked up his staff then followed Auron into the passage.

Almost immediately they were set upon by a large fiend which Auron instantly attacked before the creature could hit them either physically or with a spell of any sort. With finesse and, at times, pure brute strength, Auron kept the upper hand during the entire, long fight, finally ending the evil life of the fiend.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat and stood for a moment to drop his respiration and heart rate back to normal again. He hadn't fought alone in a very long time now and had forgotten how hard it could be. He missed Jecht and Raiel in more ways than one, still rankled that they had been split up.

The Summoner cast Cura on his Guardian and received a low, "My thanks, Lord Braska."

Braska had no idea how far they would have to travel down this new passage, but he knew that Auron wouldn't be able to do all the fighting alone if the enemies were as plentiful here as they had been in the original one. Even his great strength would give out at some point. Why, oh why had his Guardians been separated?

"Auron, we are short-handed without our Jecht and Raiel. As they have Raiel's magic to assist them when needed, we have the Aeons. I'm going to ask Ifrit if he will accompany us."

Not waiting for an answer, he turned to face away from the Guardian in front of him and summoned the powerful Aeon.

The Summoner smiled and addressed the powerful being, "Ifrit, thank you for coming to help us. You know that my wonderful Guardians have been separated during the course of this trial and Auron is fighting alone until we are all united again. I will be so grateful if you will assist us until that time."

Yellow eyes fixed on the Summoner, Ifrit dipped his head in one dignified assent.

"Thank you very much, Ifrit."

His enormous size made the passageway feel small and Auron and Lord Braska would, of necessity, have to walk behind him because he couldn't fight or throw spells at an enemy with either of them in front of him.

The Aeon leaned toward one side of the rock wall to allow the Summoner and his Guardian to pass and position themselves behind him.

Auron's smile slid into place. "Raiel is going to be incensed that she couldn't be here with Ifrit."

Lord Braska smiled and agreed. "She would be riding on his shoulders, egging him on."

Ifrit turned his large head back toward them and rumbled in what could only have been his version of a chuckle.

* * *

Jecht and Raiel had tried to move the statue one way or the other (impossible), searched for hidden panels (none), or anything that would move, to no avail.

Now they both sat on the floor across from it, studying it.

Jecht sighed, "I hate to say it, little girl, but I think we missed somethin' somewhere."

After a moment, Raiel answered with a sigh of her own, "I'm afraid you might be right, Jecht."

Several more moments of silence passed, then she said, "Jecht, remember back to one of the temples when we had to put things in place in a certain order, then return some of them the way they had been originally?"

"Yeah. Ya think we better try it here?"

"I don't know. I don't think we missed anything earlier. Didn't miss any enemies, that's for sure!"

"Well, why don't we try undoin' what we did an' see what happens. We can always re-do it again."

"Okay."

Jecht got to his feet and held out a hand to give Raiel a hand up. Standing, she put a hand on her growing abdomen.

Jecht quickly asked, "Ya ok, Raiel. Ya all right?"

She smiled, "Yes. It just amazes me how much space he's taking up. I used to jump right up without even thinking about it."

Jecht touched her face and said gently, "I know, little girl. But it'll all be worth it when ya see this little guy an' can hold him. I'm – I'm just glad ya decided to go back an' not take any chances."

Raiel just nodded. "I know I have to, but ... still - "

"Me an' Red will be back before ya know it. Can't wait to meet him. Can teach him to play blitzball!"

She smiled at her partner. "I'll like that, Jecht."

He looked at the little button in the floor and said, "Well, here goes!"

He stepped on it and waited a moment but nothing was happening, so he stepped on it again.

Nothing.

"Maybe we have to press this panel first."

"Ok, little girl. Mash that, then I'll step on the button again."

But the panel wouldn't budge and stepping, then stomping on the button brought no results.

Jecht looked at every section of the wall, ran his hand over them and felt only solid rock.

They stood in consternation studying everything around them.

There just had to be something else but what could it possibly be?

* * *

Auron felt as if he and Lord Braska were out for an afternoon stroll. They stopped frequently while Ifrit either swatted something into oblivion or roasted it to a crisp, then continued on their way.

Who knows how much time passed but they eventually came to another cavern that was large enough to comfortably hold both Aeon and humans but seemed to be a dead end.

Seeing nothing obvious, Auron began slowly walking around the periphery as his hands searched for anything not visible to their eyes. He had nearly completed the circuit when he touched to a certain place that seemed a fraction less firm than the surrounding rock.

He paused a second, then pressed it.

A distinct 'click' was heard followed immediately by the heavy grinding of stone moving over stone.

Quickly moving the Summoner behind the Aeon and back into the edge of the passageway, Auron waited with blade in hand as a rather large section of the cavern wall began sliding aside.

Suddenly, he heard a voice he knew well, all but scream, "IFRIT!"

Raiel ran in and threw her arms as far as they would reach around the Aeon who rumbled and snorted in obvious pleasure at seeing her again.

Taking a deep, shaky breath in relief, her mate stepped out from the shadows behind the Aeon and said dryly, "I guess I'll just have to wait my turn, won't I?"

Peeking around the side of the mammoth Ifrit, Raiel saw her mate and flew into his arms, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Jecht saw them, huge grin in place. He looked up at the Aeon and said, "Ifrit, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see a friendly face in my life! Man, when that wall started to move an' we first got a little glimpse of ya, I thought we were headed for the Farplane, sure enough!"

Ifrit moved closer to the wall to allow the humans enough room for their reunion and watched as hands were shaken and hugs exchanged.

Lord Braska's shining blue eyes finally noted his Aeon's quiet presence and told him, "Ifrit, I'm deeply grateful for your help. As we are reunited again, you may leave if you like or you are welcome to stay."

Ifrit's eyes drifted over the small group of humans as he rumbled once and vanished.

Handing them their clothing and boots, Auron and the Summoner asked the two what they had encountered, how they had fared while they had been apart. Quickly slipping back into clothing and boots, Jecht and Raiel exchanged a long look. How to sum it all up?

Fastening his shirt, Jecht's eyes studied the gray rock floor a moment before looking at them steadily, saying very softly, "It was pretty tough. Damned tough, if ya want the truth of it."

After another moment, Auron commented quietly, "Once we thought we heard noise from a spell."

Jecht said, "Yeah, probably that thunder thing."

Raiel smiled at the Summoner and was quick to add, "But it wasn't a big one and only a few little pieces fell from the ceiling."

Grabbing her in another big hug, Braska laughed. "Raiel, what ever would we do without you?!"

Auron asked, "What's in the next chamber?"

Jecht sighed in exasperation as he told about the statue and how they couldn't make anything change.

"You had to have done something right because this passage opened off the one we had waited in."

The four of them wandered into the large adjoining chamber and looked at the looming statue.

Without warning, the eyes of the statue changed into red glowing orbs and great stone arms began to form from its stone side.

Three swords were drawn and the Summoner was pushed behind the Guardians as they prepared to do battle if required.

A deep, echoing, almost growling voice slowly asked, "Who - disturbs me?"

Auron hesitated a second, then answered, "The Summoner Lord Braska of Bevelle and his Guardians."

Silence.

The three glanced quickly at each other.

The slow voice asked, "For what purpose - do mortals enter this place?"

Auron answered again. "To complete the Summoner's Trial, then to continue the Pilgrimage to Zanarkand."

There was a sound almost like an ancient, dusty chuckle as the statue spoke again. "Only the very best, the bravest stand on the summit of Gagazet."

Auron wasn't sure if a response was expected or not. Recalling his training, he remembered that an operative should never volunteer information not asked for and remained silent.

"You have no comment, human?"

"My apologies. I wasn't aware that a response was expected."

Silence.

"Are you the bravest, the very best, human?"

"Yes." Keep it short without additional comment.

"You sound sure of yourself, mortal."

"Yes."

"Do you challenge me?  _Dare_  - you challenge me?"

"If that is what you require."

Silence.

"Then defeat me, mortals! Prove yourselves worthy!"

At that, the Guardians were instantly hit by Blizzara sending them staggering back as they fought off the effects of the spell.

Auron and Jecht moved out of the way, knowing that Raiel would respond with her magic. Quickly she intoned under her breath and threw Firaga which drew a surprised sound from the being.

After a moment came another dry, dusty something that was probably meant to be a short laugh from somewhere within the stone.

"You - answer me quickly, mortals. But you have much to learn."

Behind them, Braska had cast healing spells over his Guardians, as well as NulFrost and Protect, then hit the statue with Slowga.

Raiel started to throw another Fire spell but thought better of it. The capabilities of this enemy were unknown to them but instead threw Demi, hoping at least to cut into the lifespan of it.

This became a protracted fight in which she countered everything the statue threw at her without hesitation or mistake, throwing in other seemingly unexpected spells such as Demi, Flare, even Drain.

It was a life-or-death chess game of magic and strategy, and Braska kept up a steady stream of Cura going to his smallest Guardian as she threw spell after spell, taking little damage herself.

Behind her, Auron's hands were drawn into tight fists as he watched the battle playing out between whatever it was in the statue and his mate. She was playing a game of tight, lightning-fast strategy, not giving anything away and taking advantage of everything dealt to her. But how long could she hold up physically?

Spells flew back and forth for an unbelievable length of time.

Finally Raiel stood motionless, calmly confident, alertly watching the statue for any clues, waiting for it to make a move, but none seemed forthcoming. The silence stretched into what felt like several very long minutes before the slow, dry, deep voice spoke again.

"Well done, young Guardian. You know your craft well."

Raiel didn't move, not sure what to expect. Was she being dismissed by this thing? Is this a class exercise of some sort. You pass or fail, then it is the turn of someone else? For some reason that ticked her off.

Auron sharply called her name and she reluctantly backed away from the statue as she heard the Summoner warn them, "Aeon!"

Bahamut was summoned and immediately threw MegaFlare, but the statue countered with powerful spells of its own, many the party didn't even recognize. Bahamut was staggered several times but never flinched in battle even though he was gradually losing some strength.

Raiel had had several of the potent Al Bhed potions while the Aeon fought the statue and felt some of her strength returning as she sat on the floor, resting in her mate's strong arms.

Keeping an eye on the ongoing battle, Jecht asked Auron softly, "Think we can take it now, Red?"

It was awfully difficult to gauge how something made of stone was holding up and there was only one way to find out.

Speaking just loud enough to reach the Summoner's ear without disrupting the Aeon, Auron said, "My lord, let Jecht and me give it a go now."

He saw that the Summoner hesitated a moment, then at a sign from him, Bahamut vanished.

In that same instant, Auron told Raiel, "Stay here," as he and Jecht sprang to their feet and began their attacks on the statue.

At first, it seemed that their blades were just clanging against the stone without effect, but the red glow of its eyes seemed to take on a deeper color, as if angry, and they redoubled their efforts.

Raiel watched as Jecht and her beloved mate mounted a continuous attack, swords ringing as they cut into the hard stone until chunks of it broke loose and clattered to the floor. The arms of the statue moved to bat them away but their nimble moves kept it from making contact.

Time didn't just creep by, it all but stood still. Sweat poured from the faces of the two Guardians who were kept going by continuous Cura spells from the Summoner.

Raiel glanced at Lord Braska and grew alarmed at the pallor of his face and the shakiness of his hands. She knew that Auron and Jecht needed his help to keep fighting but he had cast so many spells in addition to Summoning, his own energy was dropping too low.

She quickly flicked through the powerful potions in her pouch and selected two, opened them and reached up to the Summoner's mouth with one, then the other, not interrupting him, but relieved to see a bit of color return to his cheeks.

Auron and Jecht were tiring badly. She had no idea how long it had been going on but she could never recall any battle lasting so long.

She checked in her pouch and withdrew several of the potions for herself, then called out, "BACK!"

Auron and Jecht immediately withdrew, glancing at her with questioning eyes. She repeated, "Back!" and they moved out of the way, both trying to regain their breath, wiping the salty sting of sweat from their eyes.

Braska too was puzzled but knew that she had seen his great fatigue, though the potions she had given him had been most helpful.

Standing before the great statue, there was silence in the chamber.

Then the deep voice spoke, "You have failed, mortals. I am undefeated. You are not worthy."

Raiel spoke in angry defiance, "That's what you think, buster! We  _are_  worthy! We've been through more than you've ever seen down here in this blasted, miserable place. We aren't through with you yet!"

Behind her, the rest of her party saw a reddish glow begin to form around her. Auron called her name sharply, but she didn't respond. He knew he couldn't touch her the way whatever this spell would be was enveloping her.

He shouted her name. Nothing.

Then her hands raised high above her head, flames leaping from the tips of her fingers, she threw her most powerful spell: the Ifrit.

The statue was visibly rocked by the forceful impact of the spell as pieces crumbled from it and fell to the floor. The hard stone actually caught fire, burning furiously, leaving most of the exterior badly charred with blackness that continued upward and onto the overhead.

As the slowly fire died out, there was silence as the glowing eyes of the statue grew dimmer and dimmer.

Auron and Jecht had come forward to catch Raiel's arms, both to prevent her from trying to throw the spell again and to catch her if she was too weakened. The two eased her to the floor, knelt beside her and quickly sought the potions she needed.

The Summoner stood behind them, facing the statue. "Not even you can overcome the courage and skill of my Guardians. It is they who have defeated you."

The silence continued for a few seconds, then the deep voice, noticeably weaker, responded slowly, "You may stand on my summit."

Emboldened, Braska asked, "Your summit? Who are you?"

A long pause before the statue answered, "Gagazet. I am the spirit of Gagazet. You and your Guardians may pass, Summoner. You are worthy."

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

 

 

Once all of the business had been completed, Rin's staff served lunch to their boss and guests. Sgt. Dailon swore he had never tasted anything so good in his entire life. Cpl. Dickson didn't say much of anything because he was too busy eating. And eating. And eating.

Mikel glanced at his two subordinates and, with a perfectly straight face, told Rin, "We don't feed them very much back at the compound."

Rin laughed. "It is always a pleasure to prepare meals for those who really enjoy them."

Mikel chuckled, "Please include me in that group because this was outstanding, Rin. Now I understand what Lord Braska was talking about."

Eyes lost a bit of sparkle and smiles diminished slightly as their thoughts turned to the remarkable man in whose company they had had the great pleasure of being.

Looking at the polished surface of the table, Mikel said softly but emphatically, "We have to find a way to stop this. It simply can't go on."

Looking back at Rin, he said, "If only there had been some way - - - "

Rin's own eyes looked down at the beautiful, rich wood as he nodded in agreement then said very quietly, "I live in hope that – they will make it back."

Mikel nodded, "That's one reason I want to get this area scouted out, get some supplies stockpiled about a day's march apart. Maybe - - "

The dining room was quiet.

Rin asked, "You know of Lord Braska's last orders?"

"Yes. He asked me to witness his instructions when he told Raiel and Jecht. What was Auron's injury that caused them to return? When he wrote, he gave no information about it."

Rin filled them in on all he knew of their last stay and when they had departed.

The four men sat in silence wondering to themselves, "Where are they now?"

* * *

A little later, the newest class of Driver's Education (Hovercraft Division) convened outside the Inn. Under the quiet tutelage of Rin and Bardoc, the three students began to get the knack of controlling the powerful machines, slowly driving them from the Inn northward up the trail a bit before turning back again.

It wasn't long before the Spirans, eyes alive and cheeks flushed, had satisfactorily completed the "course" and learned the rudimentary maintenance that may be required.

Sgt. Dailon was especially quick to catch onto the maintenance part of their education.

Bardoc grinned, "We'll make a grease monkey out of you yet, Sergeant."

Dailon laughed, "A grease monkey?"

"Yes, that's what we call those who have a knack for machinery."

The Sergeant's face flushed as a huge grin spread into place.

Mikel asked about fuel.

Rin answered, "Bardoc re-engineered the engines, fuel systems and increased the size of the tanks, more than doubling their range so it shouldn't be a problem. Having said that, I would suggest that in two weeks' time you bring them back to refill. By then, each of you should have gained enough experience to be able to operate them at a fairly high rate of speed which would make a quick round-trip for you."

Looking at Rin, eyes slightly narrowed, Mikel asked, "Rin, are you sure about trusting us with your machines? I'm asking you to please answer honestly."

The Al Bhed's green eyes met those of the CO steadily, "Commander Mikel, I would not have offered them if I had not meant every word."

Mikel nodded, sighed and momentarily studied the snow around his rugged boots before responding. "I'd like to ask you one other thing, if you don't mind answering. If you had rather not, I fully understand and there will be no hard feelings."

Rin nodded, "If I know the answer, I will tell you."

Mikel hesitated another second. "How long would it take for you to get another machine up here?"

Rin was rather surprised, but paused in thought before answering. "One could probably be here in two months, perhaps a bit more. Shipping and moving one has to be done very discretely. That is what takes the major portion of the time."

The CO just nodded and thought another moment before holding out his hand which Rin clasped, "We will most gratefully accept your generous offer, Rin."

Mikel continued, "When we leave in the morning, I would like to suggest that you come with us to drive one of the machines with equipment, gear and perhaps some spare fuel, then return here with it. If you or your staff have need of it, it will be available. Since there are three of us, only one would actually be needed for our work."

Rin thought for a moment and nodded. "That is a very good idea, Commander. We - - never know if or when we may have to make quick departure."

Mikel's face was grim as he quietly responded. "I understand and that is why I suggested it. I'm – so sorry that the thought is even necessary, Rin. I am in total sympathy with you and your tribe."

Sgt. Dailon spoke up, "Cpl. Dickson and I share those thoughts, Rin. It's just wrong and I don't understand why there is such intolerance for the use of machinery."

Gesturing to the sleek, gleaming black hovercraft before them, he continued, "These machines could be so helpful to people all across Spira. There is nothing evil about them."

Beside him, Cpl. Dickson nodded, saying quietly, "There are more who think as we do, sir. I agree with the Sergeant: it's just wrong."

Though the staff had been reassured of their guests' sentiments before their arrival, it was still something of a relief to hear it with their own ears.

Returning to the warm comfort of the Inn, they all settled in the beautiful little dining room to just talk and get to know each other a little more.

Leita very quickly claimed the empty chair beside Cpl. Dickson. Seating himself on the other side of her, Bardoc smiled as she shot him a fast glance.

Ty'a, always the quiet one, sat between Bardoc and Rin, across from the Commander and the Sergeant. Bardoc couldn't tell which one had claimed her attention. He didn't know that he was the only one in whom she had any real interest, but was too shy to say anything about it.

After a time, Rin and the two women excused themselves to prepare the evening meal. Mikel offered his party's help, explaining, "We do all of our own cooking at the compound so we aren't strangers to a kitchen."

Rin laughed, "Commander, thank you for the offer, but there isn't a lot to do. We prepared much of it ahead of time so we could have it ready to serve more quickly. It won't take us long at all."

In their absence, the CO and the Sergeant asked many questions of Bardoc about various types of machinery and how they operated, especially about various types of hovercraft. Cpl. Dickson was quiet and seemed to be in a foggy, little world of his own.

Mikel sighed to himself, _'Great. We're on the most important mission of our lives and I have a love-struck puppy on my hands.'_

* * *

Auron led the party back down the long passageways to the outside where Khyric and Torec stood waiting in a soft purple twilight.

Lord Braska wearily smiled at them, saying, "We have been successful. We can now continue our journey."

Both Ronso bowed their heads to him.

Khyric rumbled, "Honored Summoner who conquers Gagazet is worthy."

The tired man sighed and responded with a smile, "Oh, it was not I. It was my Guardians who overcame the Spirit of Gagazet."

His blue eyes turned to the three he loved so much. "My Guardians. How magnificent you truly are!"

Torec noted the exhaustion on the faces before him. "Honored Summoner and Guardians come rest now. Food ready."

Braska looked around in surprise at the lavender hues of the surrounding snow-covered peaks and deep, dark purple of the valleys. "It's almost evening!" Time had had no reality in the passages and caverns of the Trials.

Khyric answered, "Yes. Sun begins sleep now."

Jecht's deep growl commented, "I don't think I'll be long behind it."

The Ronso escorted the party back to their chambers where each more-or-less collapsed onto the soft seats with deep sighs of fatigue.

Kimahri's blue-furred face appeared from around the tapestry of the service passage and took in the appearance of the Summoner and all three of his Guardians, then looked questioningly at the two older Ronso.

Khyric asked, "Honored Summoner Braska and Guardians eat now?"

Exchanging quick looks with his Guardians, Braska answered, "Thank you, Khyric, that would be very nice, if it is convenient. Then we will probably be ready for a very long night's sleep."

He paused as a tired smile graced his lips. "It has been a rather busy day."

The two Ronso bowed to him again and departed.

Kimahri disappeared behind the tapestry and hurried to the kitchen. Several of the younger Ronso who were in training for Kimahri's position as a Summoner's attendant came to assist, setting up the beautifully carved tray tables and bringing in the steaming hot food that Kelyn, Jai, Leaor and Ganah had prepared for them.

The aromas escaping from beneath the silver domes of the serving platters and bowls brought smiles to four weary faces. Kimahri took notice and smiled to himself.

When the hearty meal was finished, there was very, very little food remaining. The humans leaned back against the chamber walls, quietly enjoying Kelyn's coffee.

The Summoner had asked their blue-and-white friend to please give the "ladies" their most fervent thanks for such a wonderful meal. Kimahri, happy that again their efforts had been warmly received and appreciated, delivered the message to the equally pleased Ronso females in the kitchen. Not once had the Summoner failed to send his gratitude and thanks to everyone.

As all the paraphernalia from the meal service was removed and cups refilled, the humans talked little, seeming to lack energy even for that.

Braska silently enjoyed watching the faces of his Guardians. His eyes wanted to sting as he thought of what they had accomplished that day and wished that all of Spira knew of the debt they owed to them.

A yellow and white paw reached around to the stone beside the tapestry and politely scratched the wall. Braska broke from his thoughts and called out, "Khyric, please come in, my friend."

Khyric was a little surprised that humans could tell one paw from another and was pleased that they had been noticed as individuals, not just generically as Ronso.

Stepping into the chamber, Khyric bowed, then asked, "Honored Summoner and Guardians rest tomorrow?"

A small smile on his face, Braska answered, "We don't want to be a burden to our wonderful hosts, especially since our visit here has been so unexpectedly extended, Khyric. However, it would be so very much appreciated if we would be allowed one last day to recover and to prepare ourselves for the remainder of our journey."

Khyric's deep, deep rumble responded with great respect, "Ronso proud to serve Honored Summoner Braska and Guardians. Elder Kelk sends highest regards and congratulations to Honored Summoner."

Braska spoke softly, "Elder Kelk is very kind. Please give my deep regards to him and thank him for me."

Braska then sighed, sat up straight and stretched his back. "Now - if I may be excused, I think I will go enjoy that comfortable bed for as many hours as possible."

Khyric bowed, "Good night, Honored Summoner, Guardians," then disappeared down the passage.

Auron asked, "Then our plans are to stay tomorrow, then leave the next morning, my lord?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. We really need the time to restore our strength and reserves."

"Of course, my lord. I just wanted to verify my understanding."

Braska stood and looked at the three upturned faces before him.

Very softly, he said, "I have been favored by the Fayth beyond all measure just to have known each of you, to have been called by you as 'friend', to have shared this journey with you. I am more proud of you, thankful for you, than I can ever say."

He paused before saying, "Good night, my friends. Sleep well."

The three Guardians stood, their "good nights" following him into the short passage of the spare Guardian's Chamber where he slept.

Raiel had barely said a word. She was completely exhausted but also very happy and relieved with their success against some pretty tough enemies in the Trials, especially the last one.

Her eyes looking from Auron to Jecht and back, she smiled and spoke almost in a whisper, "We did it."

Jecht's slow smile crept into place and his tired brown eyes held a bit of sparkle as he held up his hand which was slapped by Raiel, then by Red. "Yeah, we did. Kinda wondered there a time or two, but – we did it."

Auron smiled and nodded. "I wasn't happy at all when we were split up but we each did whatever it took to successfully accomplish the mission."

He looked down at his mate. "What possessed you to go confront that spirit again after he said that he had won?"

She answered," Because I didn't like him dismissing us like he did. I  _knew_  that we were worthy,  _more_ than worthy and I wasn't going to let him brush us off like that. He just made me mad."

Jecht's brown eyes held a real sparkle as he responded, trade-mark grin in place, "Really, little girl? Ya think?"

She laughed quietly as she bumped his arm with her elbow. Then she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "Thanks for all you did today, Jecht. You were right to make me rest when you did or I may not have had enough left to keep going at the end."

"Aw, ya welcome, little girl. I just wanted to take care of ya, ya know? We been fightin' partners for a long time now. We all hafta take care of each other.

Raiel turned to Auron and said, "His blitzball moves saved us so many times in the water.

Jecht countered, "But ya spells got us outta places we couldn't have otherwise."

Raiel softly repeated, " _We_  did it. All of us together. Including Lord Braska. It took all four of us."

Auron and Jecht nodded, then Jecht said, "I'm gonna go find my bed. I think I'm tired all the way down to the bone."

Soft "good nights" were exchanged as the Guardians retired to their respective quarters and immediately fell into deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

In the quiet of the evening, Kimahri silently padded into the Summoner's main chamber and put everything in order, snuffed out the large torches and lit several of the small ones that would softly light the chamber throughout the night.

Banking the fire pit for the night, he looked around satisfying himself that all of his duties were done until early morning, then returned to his rest station in the passageway.

It was peacefully quiet throughout the labyrinth of the Ronso settlement.

* * *

Collin sat at the desk, looking over the many pages of information that Baran had brought out of the Temple's private library. More pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, becoming clearer and clearer.

He wished with all of his heart that he had had this last bit of information before Lord Braska had left. It may have been enough to have persuaded him to stay.

He sighed and looked out at the night sky. _'Where are they?'_

He almost felt like hurrying to Rin's, borrowing one of the hovercraft and racing to see if he could catch up with them. But in his heart, he knew it was too late. Surely they were already at or over Gagazet by this time, and on the last leg of the Pilgrimage.

His shoulders sagged. _'Raiel, where are you?'_

* * *

Auron's dark eyes slowly opened. He took a deep breath as he awakened and stretched his back, followed by a long, exhaling sigh.

He looked down at the sweet face of his beloved mate as she slept, as always, with her head on his shoulder. Softly illuminated by the tiny wall torch in their sleeping area, she looked so gentle and fragile.

He smiled, wanting to hold her closely, tightly, but wanting her to continue sleeping more.

The smile faded. In the morning, Valefor would fly her safely to Rin's and, though that was exactly what he wanted, he hated the thought of being separated from her.

He was terribly torn between wanting to return to Raiel as quickly as possible and staying with Lord Braska until after the final Aeon was summoned. He had given his word that he would follow the Summoner's orders - and he would - but it just didn't feel right to leave the man at that point.

He watched flickering shadows silently dancing on the walls. How he wished there was information on what awaited them in Zanarkand. When he returned, he was going to record everything he had learned on this entire journey, especially about the Calm Lands, Gagazet and Zanarkand.

His thoughts turned to Jecht. He found himself wishing that there was a way for his friend to return to the vibrant city he so often described and to the family he loved so dearly. The Yevonite leaders had lied about so much for so long, who knows? Maybe the city is actually still there. For Jecht's sake, he wished that it would be.

Lord Braska. Auron's handsome, young face was grimly sad as he thought of the Summoner and a sigh escaped from him. Though he knew that nothing was going to change the Summoner's determined path, he wished with everything in himself that there was some way to change his mind, that he would live.

Spira needed many people like Lord Braska. Spira needed Lord Braska. He thought back over the Pilgrimage and of the wonderful effect that the Summoner had on others. They were drawn to his goodness, his gentle humor, his unassuming outlook, his kindness and his love for them. Auron knew that all who had met this amazing man would never forget him.

He looked again at his sleeping mate and smiled. What an amazing person! As Lord Braska is one-of-a-kind, she definitely is, as well.

His beautiful smile grew wider as he thought back over her "Raiel moments" during the past year. Braska was right: she had brought brightness and joy back into their lives, all three of them, though she certainly never felt special in any way. Her delightful personality and mischievousness were unique only to her. There was only one Raiel. Somehow she was the synergy that had made everything work.

He and Jecht could fight together as a team in battles but, without doubt, they would badly miss her skills as a Battle Mage. They would just miss her, period.

He sighed.

He wondered if Braska or Jecht were up yet. He couldn't begin to guess at the time but he was pretty sure it was well past his usual pre-dawn rising time. The Trials of the previous day really had taken all that each of them had and, actually, he was content to lay as he was with his thoughts for a while longer, with his mate close against him.

* * *

Jecht too had lain in the soft comfort of his sleeping quarters with his own thoughts. Man, him an' Red are really gonna miss that little girl. Lord Braska, too. There ain't that much further to go but it wasn't gonna feel natural for Raiel not to be there with 'em.

He thought back to the day they found her 'bout half dead on whatever the name of that road was. None of 'em had any clue how important she would be to every one of 'em.

That mornin' chasin' him through those woods, yellin' everything bad she could think of. His big grin appeared as he remembered. She didn't think so, but that was just plain funny!

Teachin' him how to handle his blade, how to do everything. Meetin' up with her cousin Rin. The blitzball.

On and on his mind explored the past year.

Finally he stretched and swung his legs off the side of the soft sleeping place, and sat for a moment. The smooth, cool, stone floor felt good to his bare feet. He was contemplating what to wear – his long pants or his swim trunks. A good, long soak in the hot springs would feel pretty good after havin' some coffee. Yep, that sounds good.

Entering the main chamber, he was surprised to find the room empty. He was either way early or way late – he didn't know which.

Kimahri entered with the big urn of coffee and was met with a big grin from the Guardian.

"Mornin', Kimahri! Sure happy to see ya with that big ol' coffee pot. Tell Kelyn thanks for me, will ya? She sure makes great coffee. We're gonna miss all of ya when we leave. Ya been real good to us an' we 'preciate it."

Kimahri bowed and said, "Ronso proud to serve Honored Summoner and Guardians. Kimahri proud to serve. Kimahri - " - he paused a moment, what was the word? - "Kimahri 'preciate Summoner and Guardians' kindness."

"Thanks, man." Glancing around the still, quiet chamber, Jecht asked, "Nobody else up yet?"

Kimahri put the beautiful old silver service on its low table and poured a cup for the Guardian. "No. All sleep. Be very tired."

Looking at the carpet-covered floor, Jecht drew a deep breath and let it out as he said very, very quietly, slightly shaking his head, "Yesterday was tough. 'Bout as tough a day as we ever had."

Gold eyes watched the Guardian as he spoke. His quiet tone and demeanor said much more than his actual words. The young Ronso wanted to know more about what had taken place but didn't dare impose on the Guardian whose silent focus was still on the bright carpet.

Earlier he had stoked the fire, lit the many large torches around the chamber's walls and preset the various trays so he could more quickly offer them when they were needed. He excused himself to go fill the small silver urn of the Guardian's shaving tray with hot water so it would be ready at a moment's notice.

After Jecht completed his morning shaving ritual, Kimahri immediately removed the tray, then returned to offer the Guardian more coffee.

About that time, Auron joined Jecht in the main chamber and gratefully accepted the coffee that Kimahri poured for him. "My thanks, Kimahri. Kelyn's coffee is exceptional."

With a long sigh, Auron leaned back against the stone wall, legs stretched out, ankles crossed, just savoring the quiet and the coffee.

"Sleep good, Red?"

"Mmph. You?"

"Slept like a log all night an' I'm still tired."

"Glad we have this extra day."

"You an' me both!"

Quiet returned to the chamber as the two Guardians retreated into their thoughts.

* * *

Kimahri waited at his station with his own thoughts. After breakfast in the morning, the Summoner's party would leave. After checking that the storeroom was properly in order and all of the silver was polished and put back into storage, he would remove the torches from the walls, the tapestries would be carefully brushed, and the fire pit emptied and cleaned.

Those in training under him would assist but all would be done under Kimahri's supervision. Only when the various chambers, furnishings and accouterments were clean and ready for the next Summoner would his duties be complete.

The presence of the Summoner and his Guardians had filled his days with purpose and welcome activity, his nights with contented rest.

They made him feel valued. He especially liked the word he had learned from Sir Jecht: 'preciated.

He had looked forward to additional time in attendance to Lady Raiel but she was leaving, too.

He dreaded returning to listless, unhappy days as an outcast, rejected by his tribe.

With a sigh, he broke from his contemplation, filled a silver urn with hot water and took a shaving tray to Sir Auron.

* * *

Later, after Lord Braska and Raiel awakened, had coffee and eaten, they agreed that a last, good soak in the hot springs was exactly what they needed.

That was followed by a short nap and afterward they gathered in the main chamber just relaxing and enjoying quiet conversation.

Wanting to move around a bit, Raiel said she was going to visit Kelyn and her friends for a bit.

She first stopped to chat with Kimahri for a moment. He was glad to see more spark in her eyes again. Apparently she had made peace with whatever had upset her so badly previously.

She quietly asked him, "How are  _you_ , Kimahri? Are you going to be all right?"

For a moment the golden eyes of the young Ronso glanced at the stone floor before he responded, "Kimahri have much to think about. Learn much from Honored Summoner and Guardians - much from Lady Raiel. Kimahri decide soon what path to follow."

Raiel nodded, then said softly, "I just want you to be happy with whatever you decide, Kimahri."

The big Ronso nodded. "Kimahri very happy to meet Lady Raiel."

A soft, sincere smile lit her face. "It has been such a pleasure to meet you, Kimahri. I feel that we have become friends, and that makes me very happy. I enjoyed our talks and learning so much from you. If – If you do decide to leave, I hope you will come visit me in Bevelle."

"Kimahri thanks Lady Raiel. Will remember."

Stopping next at the kitchen, Raiel spent some time chatting with her friends there. They laughed again at her attempts to "speak" the Ronso language.

After a time, she took her leave and stood in the passageway outside of the kitchen. She looked to her right, wondering where it led. She couldn't really get lost. After all, there was always someone to ask for directions.

Following the meandering passage, it led from one large chamber to another, each empty. Spying another passage, she decided to follow it for a while, curious to see where the Ronso actually lived.

She wandered through vacant chambers and a labyrinth of passages until she realized that she had lost track of turning right, then left, then left again, then right – or was it left?

Where was everybody? She had expected to find Ronso everywhere. She sighed. Auron was going to be furious.

Looking around, she noticed an exceptionally beautiful tapestry at the end of the passage in which she stood. Maybe there was somebody there who could help her find her way back.

She halted in front of the tapestry, not sure of what to do. I mean, you can't knock on cloth. Then she remembered what the Ronso had done. She slipped her hand between the tapestry and the entrance it covered and scratched on the wall.

At first she heard nothing, then jumped when a deep, commanding voice said, "You may enter."

She peeked around the edge of the tapestry and saw an older-looking Ronso seated at what she assumed was a desk. He must be a clerk of some sort.

She slipped past the edge of the tapestry but stayed with her back almost touching the wall. These Ronso, with their size and strong leonine faces could be very intimidating.

Raiel said hesitantly, "Ex – Excuse me sir, I apologize for disturbing you. I think I've lost my way. Would you – if you don't mind – would you please help me find my way back. I'm one of Lord Braska's Guardians."

The Ronso made a sound, almost as if he had something caught in his throat, then stood and said courteously, "Come in, Lady Guardian." Gesturing toward a chair-like object near the desk, he said in his slow, deep voice, "Here, sit and talk with me."

Seeing no way to graciously decline, Raiel ventured into the large chamber and accepted the seat indicated. Large, unblinking, light-blue eyes added to her discomfort.

The two just studied each other for a moment. Raiel wondered who this Ronso was. He wasn't dressed like all the other males she had seen. He wore what appeared to be a very long skirt that was pulled up chest-high to keep it from dragging on the floor.

Finally she looked into the Ronso's eyes that had been making their own assessment and said, "I'm Raiel."

"Hello, Lady Raiel. Welcome to Gagazet. Have you had a nice visit with us?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Everyone has been so very kind to us. And Kelyn and her friends have worked so terribly hard preparing such wonderful meals for us."

Her face brightened and she said with a smile, "They tried to teach me to say 'Hello' in Ronso - " and she tried to imitate the best sound she could make of it – and broke out laughing, "but I just can't do it!"

There was much chuffing in Ronso laughter. "No, I don't think the human throat can make the sounds of our language."

Light-blue eyes looked at her with renewed interest. "You really wanted to learn the language, dear Lady?"

"Yes, sir. Until I realized that it just wasn't possible. But Kelyn and the others enjoy my efforts. I do it now just to make them laugh."

"How is everyone in your party today?"

"Honestly, sir? We're all still pretty wiped out."

Her eyes darkened as they looked into the memories of the Trials and her voice was low and very quiet, "We did it, we defeated the spirit, but the whole thing was tough... _very_  tough. We were split up for the first time. We had always fought together as a team, the three of us and Lord Braska."

She continued, telling the Ronso all that they had experienced.

"So the Spirit of Gagazet spoke to you, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, he did. Sounded dry and dusty. Raspy."

Questions and answers were exchanged for quite a while.

"Where in Spira is your home, Lady Raiel?"

"I was born on Kilika Island, sir, but spent time with relatives in – other places. When I was eleven, I went to Bevelle to live with a relative until last year when I returned to the Island. And now, here I am a Summoner's Guardian.'

"You've led an interesting life, young Guardian."

Raiel didn't really know how to respond so she just smiled and nodded.

A thought came to Raiel's mind but she wasn't sure if she should voice it or not. The perceptive Ronso asked quietly, "There is something you want to ask?"

"Well, - - yes, sir. But I'm not sure that it is any of my business to inquire."

"There's no one here but the two of us, so ask your question."

Raiel's eyes took in the beautiful carpets on the floors as she thought how to ask this.

"Well, sir, it's about one of the young Ronso who has been in attendance to us since we arrived. His name is Kimahri and we all like him very much – but he is very sad here. You see, sir, he and some other Ronso had a series of fights or contests when he was younger, during which his horn was badly damaged. Now, he is treated pretty much as an outcast. But he has so much to offer the tribe. He's kind, he's smart, he works very hard, he knows how to think on his feet, and makes good judgment calls. I don't understand how all of these good points are outweighed by the one point of having a broken horn. That's a lot of assets to be losing. Is there someone with whom you could speak with about it?

The great head nodded. "Thank you for mentioning it, Lady Raiel."

The Ronso seemed to be in no hurry to return to whatever occupied him before her arrival, asking more questions about their Pilgrimage. Raiel answered each one fully, often adding anecdotes in her responses.

Time passed as the two chatted away.

Some time later they were interrupted by scratching on the wall beside the tapestry. The Ronso responded with a sound in his throat and Torec stepped into the room.

The mountain guardian started to say something but stopped in surprise at the sight of Lady Raiel sitting with the older Ronso.

Bowing, Torec said in the Ronso tongue, "Forgive the interruption, sir, but we were just looking for Lady Raiel. The Honored Summoner and his Guardians were getting quite concerned at her lengthy absence and called for our assistance in locating her. Shall I escort her back?"

"Thank you but, no, respected guardian. I wanted to congratulate the Honored Summoner personally and this will give me that opportunity. Thank you, Torec."

The mountain guardian bowed his head once and left.

The Ronso said, "Perhaps I should return you to your colleagues now, Lady Guardian. It seems that your absence has caused them some concern."

"Oh! I didn't realize how the time had gone by! I apologize for keeping you from your work."

"Have no concern, dear Lady. It has been my pleasure. Now we should go."

Still lightly chatting as they walked through the passages, it seemed to be only moments until they passed the kitchen, then Kimahri's station, and finally the Summoner's Chamber.

As soon as she stepped into the chamber, Lord Braska, Jecht and Auron came to their feet, but they stopped in their tracks at the appearance of the Ronso who followed her into the room.

Raiel quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry I caused you worry. I was just curious and wanted to meet some of the other Ronso – and I'm afraid I lost my way."

Gesturing to her escort, she continued, "But I found this kind gentleman and we've just been talking. I didn't realize how much time had passed. I'm really sorry."

Lord Braska came forward and gave her a quick hug, "All is well, now that we know you are safe, dear Raiel. We didn't know that you were such austere company!"

Turning to the Ronso behind her, he said with a big smile, "Elder Kelk, you honor us with your presence. Please, come sit and visit with us. And we thank you for taking care of our Raiel. She is most dear to us."

Raiel's jaw dropped. "You are - ?"

The Elder's light blue eyes held a slight glimmer as he responded with a small chuff, "I did enjoy our chat very much, Lady Raiel. A rare opportunity for me to learn many important things. Thank you for talking with me."

Raiel retreated to her mate's side as the Summoner and the tribe Elder chatted for several moments before Kelk took his leave.

Auron looked down at his contrite mate and gathered her in his arms. How was Bevelle going to survive without someone on permanent "Raiel" watch? He sighed and smiled. Collin and Mikel were going to be busy.

That evening after another wonderful meal, they all sat in the large chamber together but were mostly quiet. This was their last evening together and no one seemed to know quite what to say.

At times a face would smile as a memory surfaced, a look was shared, a chuckle now and then, but they didn't really need many words.

Raiel smiled and looked at Auron. "I was just thinking about the day we met."

He returned her smile and nodded, the smile lingering around his lips and eyes.

Jecht growled, "I never thought there would be peace between ya, much less bein' in love."

Other memories, a few words, smiles and nods. They had all been in it together and now being together was enough.

The hour grew late and they reluctantly separated to retire for the night.

In their sleeping chamber, Auron held Raiel as her hand gently touched his face and played with his soft hair.

Again, words weren't necessary; they had all been said. They shared their closeness and soft kisses, committing every tiny detail of each other to memory. Auron had caressed her rounding abdomen where their son was growing and gave it a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, they carefully checked smallpacks and equipment in preparation for their departure.

Raiel didn't say a lot because she was afraid of releasing the torrent of tears that were dammed up behind her eyes.

Finally, they walked through the exit passage and stepped into the chilly, crispness of the early morning air. The sun was beginning to brighten the sky, releasing a rainbow of hues that were duplicated on the snowy peaks around them.

To their surprise, Kelyn, Jai, Leaor, Ganah, Kimahri, Torec, Khyric and others stood quietly nearby. A moment later, Elder Kelk joined his people.

A pair of black eyes studied the scene below him. Flattened into the snow on the ledge above them, no one knew he was there. His long grayish-white tail silently swished back and forth.

Lord Braska spoke to the Ronso, extending his party's deepest thanks and appreciation for the wonderful care and kind attention given by the tribe. A personal word of thanks to Elder Kelk, Kelyn and Kimahri and he turned back to his Guardians.

"Well, are we ready?"

His blue eyes smiled at his smallest Guardian who was standing beside him. "Well, my dear, it is time to change your status."

He paused a moment as he took a deep breath, blinked back tears and cleared his throat. He turned to face her, one hand holding his beautiful staff, his other hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Raiel of Kilika Island, you have conducted yourself magnificently while in my service as Guardian and have contributed significantly to our success. A Summoner could never ask for better. A friend could never be more dear. In deference to the more important role you are assuming, I now - formally release you from my service – and transfer your duties as Guardian to Spira's next Braska."

The torrent of tears that Raiel had held back overflowed in sobs. Lord Braska wrapped her in a huge hug as his shoulders shook with his own tears.

After a time, they released each other and Raiel turned to Jecht who smothered her in an enormous hug as if he would never let her go.

Tears running down his face, he croaked, "I love ya, little girl."

Then Auron.

He gathered her in his arms and just held her tightly. A soft, lingering kiss. The gentle touch of his hand on her face. A whispered, "I love you."

Auron and Jecht backed away to allow room for Valefor's summoning as Raiel stepped back from Lord Braska's side.

The Summoner took a deep breath to compose himself before he began the summoning.

Suddenly a movement caught Raiel's attention. One of the horrendous, grayish-white panther-like fiends was just springing from a ledge above them toward Lord Braska.

A gasp, his Guardian leaped forward, her arm shot out hitting the Summoner in the chest, shoving him backwards into the snow.

Happening too fast to even see, she felt the crushing impact of the heavy creature slamming into her, powerful jaws driving sharp teeth into the side of her face and neck. The force and momentum of the stunning collision knocked her backward, carrying both of them over the side of the ledge.

Raiel's scream was cut off abruptly as the sickening sound of falling bodies colliding with boulders and rocks continued for several long seconds – then – silence.

 


	53. Chapter 53

 

 

 

Elder Kelk stood outside on the Summoner's Path, his luminous pale-blue eyes staring into the darkening sky, inhaling the cold air, thinking.

It simply didn't seem real. How could that fiend have escaped notice by any of the guardians who stood watch in many so many high places around the sacred mountain?

He knew that technically the tribe was not responsible for the Summoner's party at that point but, in his heart, he felt responsible somehow. Maybe it was the result of his personal involvement with the Summoner and his Guardians.

It had happened so quickly, in the flash of a moment. The Guardian hadn't hesitated for even a split second. Her lightning-fast response had saved the life of the man she had sworn to protect at all costs and the cost was high.

Her heroism before so many witnesses in the tribe would secure her place in their lore and history forever. Her monument would never be allowed to disappear into rubble in the centuries to come.

After the initial shock, his people had responded admirably, getting the white-faced, shocked Summoner and his two Guardians back into the chamber they had left only a short time before.

Young Kimahri had acquitted himself especially well, directing others with quiet confidence. The youngster knew these humans better than any of them and his knowledge would be invaluable. They were in deep, deep shock.

The stunned Summoner could barely speak. His blue eyes stared into nothingness.

Sir Jecht wasn't any better off. He sat with silent tears streaming non-stop down his pale, grief-stricken face.

Sir Auron concerned him the most. Standing too far away to be able to help or save his mate, his horrified eyes could only watch as the huge beast slammed into her, sending both of them over the side of the mountain.

His knees had simply buckled and he had dropped heavily onto them in a patch of wet snow, a scream still lodged somewhere in his throat, his right arm extended out toward the place where she had last stood.

He now sat unmoving in the Summoner's Chambers where two of the mountain guardians had all but carried him. His tanned, young face was as gray as the stone walls surrounding them, his eyes unseeing, his senses all but completely shut down.

The Elder sighed. He wondered if the three of them would be able to continue. From all that he had been told and had observed for himself, the four had been extraordinarily close, with unbreakable bonds of dedication to each other.

And he understood their feelings. Even in the short time that he had spent in the company of Lady Raiel yesterday, he was drawn to the charm of her warm, lively personality and her open honesty.

There was great sadness in his heart.

Everyone in Spira has lost someone.

* * *

Dorky hat on his head, Collin stood at the wall surrounding the city, arms folded and resting on its wide top, just watching the water. He seemed to be spending more and more time here – not really thinking, not really seeing anything, just standing here, leaning against the wall.

He had noticed some concern in the eyes of his men. He would never let them down and they knew it, but at present his attention was definitely not focused the way it had been for more than a year now.

He had to get himself back together quickly. But how? He couldn't get his precious sister out of his mind. Day after day spent waiting, each day feeling longer than the last. Thankfully, the legitimate part of their operation, the security company, all but ran itself, paying them well for their services, but he needed to stay on his toes and give his full attention to their primary mission.

In some ways, he wished he hadn't known that Raiel had returned to Bevelle, hadn't seen her, talked with her, laughed with her, held her - or watched her walk out of the city, leading her party to the forest and from there – eventually to Zanarkand.

Damn Yevon!

* * *

Before sunup the next morning, the two gleaming hovercraft were fueled, loaded, warmed up and waiting outside the doors of the cozy, comfortable Inn.

The craft that Rin would drive was loaded to the maximum weight it could carry. Bardoc, bundled up against the cold morning air, was again carefully checking proper weight distribution, clips and fasteners, satisfying himself that everything was safely secured and properly loaded.

Leita and Ty'a had prepared and served a good, hot breakfast with steaming cups of coffee to the men in the Inn's beautiful dining room before they left. Afterward, Bardoc stood between them out in the snow as they watched their boss and guests depart.

He missed the shy glance that Ty'a had sent him as his arm momentarily brushed her shoulder when they turned to reenter the Inn. Inside, he noted her pink cheeks, but credited the cold morning air. Such a lovely, sweet woman would never be interested in someone like him. He kept a pleasant smile on his face.

Leita's blue eyes never noticed as her own attention was focused one particular departing guest.

The three turned to their duties in various parts of the Inn to maintain the level of perfection for which Rin's Travel Agencies were known.

* * *

Rin kept a close eye on the hovercraft behind him but the Commander was handling it quite well. Even when he had gradually increased the speed higher and higher, the CO controlled his craft with a smooth, sure, steady hand and calm confidence.

Rin had smiled to himself. Some men were simply born leaders, born with a gift that couldn't be taught and the Commander was one of them, the type of man who would be extremely competent in anything he tried.

Macalania Forest was far behind them and, at last, the terrain beneath the machines began a gradual upward slope and the Al Bhed knew from his previous trips here that it wouldn't be long before they reached the southern-most edge of the Calm Lands.

Less than a half-hour later, Rin reduced speed steadily, bringing his craft to an easy stop at the top of the long, long incline. The Commander brought his machine up beside Rin's and the Spirans got their first look at the land they would be exploring and mapping in the coming weeks and months.

As their eyes slowly scanned the vista below them, they were struck by the sheer emptiness, the loneliness of the place, that sent unacknowledged chills down their spines.

The silence was broken only by the soft purr of the idling engines as the eyes of the four men studied this alien place. As far as was known, they would be the first people not in a Summoner's party to enter this land.

Mikel removed the map from his pocket, glanced at it, then passed it to Rin who looked at it a moment before handing it back.

"Commander, you are much more familiar with the map than I so you should take the lead from here."

Tucking the folded map back into his pocket, Mikel nodded as his sharp, gray eyes swept across the Calm Lands one last time, then slowly increased engine speed until his craft rose gently into the air and turned to the left in response to the controls. Increasing the speed to as high as he was comfortable with, he guided it along the long, rocky shoulder of land that would take them down to the prairie itself.

When they finally reached the bottom, he brought the craft to a halt once again and shut down its powerful engine; all of them needed a chance to stretch their legs and move around a bit before continuing.

Alert for any signs of enemies, the soldiers stood ready with hands resting on the hilts of their blades. In addition to being excellent swordsmen, they were also superior archers, their crossbows now worn on their backs. Hopefully their combined skills would keep them alive.

As they looked around, there was only ringing silence to greet them. Never before had any of them been in a place where there were no other human beings. Only a light, gentle breath of air brushed their faces.

Though the air was chilly, the sun, now well above the horizon, was bright and the sky had few clouds. There was no hint of inclement weather which was good news. Apparently it could change pretty quickly here.

The Commander took note of the rolling landscape around them that extended nearly as far as the eye could see in almost every direction. Looking in the distance for landmarks that Auron had noted, he saw them exactly as the Guardian's hand-drawn map depicted.

Each of them took a few minutes to eat a food packet from the stash that Rin and his staff had prepared and washed it down with cool water from a nearby small pool. Their short break over, they mounted the hovercraft and resumed their journey to what would always be called The Rock.

Landscape flashed by with few enemies sighted. Those they had seen seemed to be frozen in astonishment, whether by the sight or sound no one knew, but the humans were quite content to leave them be for now.

As the yellowing prairie grass flashed beneath the machines, the unmistakable shape of The Rock was rapidly becoming discernible, growing to full size as the craft quickly ate up the distance.

Arriving on site, they took a little time to reconnoiter the surrounding area at low speed, checking for places where enemies could hide, checking out the closest water source shown on Auron's map, and familiarizing themselves with their surroundings, before returning to The Rock itself.

Parking the machines close to the trees, the soldiers ventured into the thick grove and checked it out thoroughly, then approached the open side of the cave.

Joined by Rin, they just stood looking at the place where the Summoner's party had been sheltered during the blizzard. A neat stack of firewood had thoughtfully been left for whoever might come here. The wooden frame that had held their make-shift wall was still in place, as well as a stack of the fibrous vine they had used to tie the whole thing together.

Feeling almost as if they were intruding on a holy place, they just stood looking in silence. There were foot prints here and there in the grove and in front of the cave. One set was much smaller than the others.

* * *

Time had passed but he had no idea whether it was hours or days. He could hardly bear to see the faces of his two remaining Guardians.

She had died to save him. His gut twisted within him. Was his life worth that of any of his magnificent Guardians?

No. No! Especially not them.

It had happened so fast. At first, he wasn't even sure what had happened. He had felt the sudden jolt of Raiel's powerful shove that had sent him sprawling backwards into a left-over patch of snow.

He recalled hearing terrible, ferocious, harsh snarling – and Raiel's scream. By the time he got himself up on an elbow to see what was happening, there was nothing to see. The place she had been standing was empty. One part of his mind had half-expected to look around and see her impish grin.

The scream he had heard had stopped suddenly and all too well he remembered the sounds that had followed. Acid in his stomach found its way up into his throat, burning it raw.

_'Oh, dear Raiel. Our treasure. I'm so sorry.'_

Everyone in Spira has lost somebody.

* * *

Kimahri had stayed with the Summoner and his Guardians around the clock. He and Kelyn had decided that none of them would want a meal, settling on one of the soups in the Summoner's Book.

He had first tired spooning a little of it into the mouth of the Summoner with a little success. The warm liquid was swallowed silently, automatically.

Sir Jecht was about the same, though the Guardian whispered a very small "Thanks."

Sir Auron swallowed nothing, most of it running out of the corners of his mouth, dribbling onto the clean white towel Kimahri had placed under his chin. The young Ronso was very worried about him.

As he carried the bowls back to the kitchen, Elder Kelk stopped him in the corridor, inquiring into the status of each of their guests. Kimahri answered thoughtfully, as honestly as he could assess at this point in time. It had only been roughly thirty-six hours since – .

The Elder grunted a sound, then nodded and said somewhat distractedly, "Thank you, Kimahri." He turned back the way he had come and disappeared around the curve.

Kimahri and Kelyn discussed the food plan for the next day, deciding that more of the same nourishing hot soup would do as well as anything else. None of them knew what was put into their mouths anyway.

Kelyn was tired. She had barely slept since – it had happened. She sighed as she thought to return to her home and hopefully to be able to get some sleep, then stopped to look at the attendant a moment. "Kimahri, have you eaten?"

The young Ronso just blinked at her, not recalling if he had or not. She pointed to the kitchen stool with the undeniable authority that only a mother has.

"Sit. Torec brought some food earlier; there's plenty left."

Kimahri sat as directed, feeling a rush of gratitude toward her. She didn't seem to mind that he was less than a full-fledged member of the tribe. Even his own mother paid no attention to whether he was fed or not. For Kelyn to do this in spite of her own fatigue and waiting family, caused him to feel both very good and very lonely at the same time.

When he had finished, he looked at her saying quietly, "That was very kind of you to do for me, Kelyn. I 'preciate it very much."

As she began gathering the things she was taking home with her, her face took on the expression that passes for a small Ronso smile, responding softly "You're welcome, Kimahri. You're doing a really good job; I want you to know that."

She started to leave but looked back, "You haven't had any sleep. Will you be in your rest station tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll catch a nap or two in the Summoner's Chamber. I may be needed during the night and want to be close at hand."

Kelyn's eyes studied him thoughtfully, then she nodded, saying softly, "Good night, Kimahri."

"Good night, Kelyn."

* * *

Jecht didn't want to think. Didn't want to remember. Didn't want to see the scene that relentlessly played over an' over in his mind like some sphere that was stuck on 'Play'.

He had glanced at the anguish on Lord Braska's face a time or two but didn't say anything. What was there to say? He doubted the Summoner would have heard him anyway.

He looked at Red. He wasn't even connected to this world right now. It was prob'ly better for him right now 'til some more time passed.

Would they be able to pull themselves together enough to make it through to Zanarkand? He mentally shrugged. Dunno. Don't really care right now.

With a big hand he wiped the tears that still trickled down his face, sighing. Didn't know a person had that much water in him. Visible or not, he knew that the tears would never stop.

'I love ya, little girl - '

Everyone is Spira has lost someone.

* * *

Rin had helped the soldiers unload the hovercraft and everything was neatly organized and stowed inside the cave except the spare tanks of fuel which were just outside against the rock wall.

The large, heavy-duty tarpaulin they had brought with them was finally wrangled into place and secured, forming a wall as the Guardians had created with their tents.

Shaking hands with the Al Bhed, Mikel felt uneasy about him returning alone through this strange land, completely unarmed.

Rin had chuckled. "Thank you for the thought, Commander, but I'm rather used to it now from all of my travels around Spira. There seems to be something about a hovercraft that intimidates them – and, I can handle a machine at top speed if necessary. But, so far, that hasn't been required."

The Commander smiled but his eyes said he wasn't satisfied with that since they were in new, unexplored territory with mostly unknown enemies about.

He turned to his subordinates, "Sergeant, have you and the Corporal had enough of machinery for the day or would you like to try your hands at driving for a while?"

Dailon and Dickson exchanged grins.

"Oh, I think we might be up for a bit more, sir! I'll drive one way, the Corporal can drive the other."

The CO nodded and grinned at them, "Have a nice trip then – and don't wreck the machine!"

Rin laughed. "They'll do just fine, Commander."

His eyes still held some of his laughter, but he was sincere as he added, " - and, thank you, Mikel."

The CO's gray eyes were now at ease and smiled. "Have a good trip back. See you in a few weeks or so."

The hovercraft slowly backed out the places in which they had been parked and moved away so quickly and quietly that Mikel again appreciated the engineering and work that Bardoc and Rin had done on them.

He turned back to the cave, sat on one of the packing cases and leaned back against the rock wall, just thinking. Most of the precious footprints that had been left in front of the cave were obliterated now and replaced by those of the new occupants.

After a while, he walked to the edge of the grove and looked north. Gagazet was only a faint smudge on the horizon at this distance. Or, he assumed that was Gagazet. It was just too far away to tell.

He wondered how long it would take one very fast hovercraft to cross that distance. Maybe one day he'd find out. First he had to get the campsites along the way set up and supplied. There was a lot of work to do.

He sighed and returned to the cave to complete the setup, start a fire and get water. The air was definitely chilly here at this time of year. He looked closely at the coarse prairie grass around his boots. It was turning yellow and gold as the winter season rapidly approached.

He wondered if it really was a good idea to begin this venture just as winter was descending. Well, he just didn't have time to wait for spring or summer. He didn't know exactly how long it took to get to Zanarkand and back here, but he was going to have as much done as possible. He hoped it would be enough.

He did a little additional scouting, finding what little firewood there was here and there and brought it back to The Rock. He looked closer at some of the trees in the grove. Some were obviously minus a few limbs, undoubtedly the primary source of the firewood that kept Lord Braska and his party warm during the blizzard.

He knew that Auron had been injured at the time, so Jecht would have been the one cutting it. He reached up and touched the rough stub left on one of the trees, his fingers gently brushing over it.

He and his two subordinates would scour the countryside and find as much wood as possible before resorting to cutting down trees, but if it had to be done, it would be.

His men should be returning shortly. He started heating water in one container for coffee. They would be hungry and thirsty by the time they got back.

Not long afterward, the silence was broken by the low-pitched purr of an approaching hovercraft. He stepped out of the protective grove to meet them and direct them to the hidden parking place he had found on the opposite side of the rock. Dickson nosed the craft into the empty spot the CO had found on the edge the grove, providing perfect protection and cover for it.

Bright eyed and happy, his men had thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to drive the beautiful black machine. Mindful of Bardoc's instructions, Dailon checked a few things before he and Dickson topped off the fuel tank. It would be ready to go at a moment's notice.

The three of them ate, had their coffee and each picked out a spot for himself in the cave as the sun began to set. The CO decided that it would be prudent for them to keep watch since they were unfamiliar with this land, and let Dailon and Dickson decide who wanted which watch and he took the one that was left.

The fire in the enclosure kept enough of the evening chill at bay that Mikel decided that he would just stretch out on top of his sleeping bag, using it to provide some cushioning on the stone floor.

He sighed and closed his eyes. A soldier can sleep anywhere.

Tomorrow their real work would begin.

* * *

Raiel sat up, shaking her head. She had never felt so strange in her life. She glanced around and gasped as she saw the narrowness of the ledge she was on. She pulled her feet tightly against herself and pressed as hard as she could against the hard wall behind her. A nauseous feeling swept through her stomach and she turned her eyes away from the terrifying emptiness of the edge that was so close to her.

What happened?

How did she get here?

Where is Auron?

She attempted to look up the side of the mountain but a wave of dizziness ended that quickly. She tried to dig her shaking fingers into the hard rock beneath her, eyes tightly closed, her chin resting on her chest, breath ragged.

"Auron! Where are you? Please, come get me!"

Her plea ended in a sob, but then she swallowed as she tried to get her breath. She knew he would come. He'd never allow her to be here one second longer than he could help.

She tried to calm her breathing. He would come. He would come get her. She only had to hold herself together until he could get here.

Forcing her head back against the solid rock side of the mountain, her eyes opened and looked out at the blue sky and the surrounding mountain peaks. How could everything look so normal and undisturbed?

She blinked and tried to force herself into as much calmness as possible.

Control.

Self-control.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Just breathe.

Panic was simply not an option. She had to keep her terror under control.

_What had happened?_  She had no memory of getting here – in fact, her mind felt so foggy that she couldn't remember much at all, right now.

Valefor. Yes, Valefor was going to - - what?

She must have hit her head or something.

Did she fall from the Summoner's Path? No way, because she'd never get close enough to it!

She took another deep breath. She wanted to look up to see if she could tell where she was but didn't dare.

As loudly as she could, she cried out, _"AURON!"_

She continued repeatedly until her raw, dry throat could call no more.

His name rang out in echoes across the sky, then - nothing. Only the light touch of the passing breeze sighed in sympathy as it quietly passed.

The sun was still high in the sky. Whatever had happened, she knew that Auron was on his way to take her to safety. All she had to do was be still and wait.

He would come.

He would come.

 


	54. Chapter 54

 

 

 

Auron's world was gray and black, as the ghosts of his hopes and dreams aimlessly floated past, mocking him. Somewhere in his mind was the understanding of what had happened but his pain was so deep, so all-consuming, that he couldn't force himself to return to life to face it.

She was gone.

His son was gone.

Everything that had given his life meaning had been crushed beyond redemption, shattered into a billion bits of nothingness.

His physical body may as well not have existed. There was only total numbness. At times there seemed to be someone trying to put something into his mouth but this was recognized only on the most basic level of consciousness. If something reached far enough back in his throat, he swallowed by reflex. If it didn't, he didn't.

His mind had put him into this state of almost suspended animation while it attempted to gather itself in order to begin functioning at some point in the future. Shock was simply a form of self preservation. The human body will go to great lengths to keep itself alive.

* * *

Raiel tried to close her mind to her close proximity to the drop-off of the narrow ledge on which she had been trapped for so long.

_Where was Auron?_  Why hadn't he come? Something had to be drastically wrong to cause him to be so long in coming for her.

Maybe no one could get down here. Maybe there wasn't enough rope or something. Maybe they weren't sure where she was and were looking somewhere else. Gagazet was an awfully big mountain.

She really wished she could look up and see if she could determine her location, but she didn't dare. The overwhelming dizziness might cause her to fall.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Just bre- - -

A sound like the crunching of boots on loose debris faintly reached her ears.

_Auron!_

He had come!

_He had come for her!_

A huge sob burst forth in indescribable relief.

" _AURON! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"_  she screamed between sobs of joy _._

Because of the curvature of the rock wall and ledge, she couldn't see, but she could certainly hear.

Moments passed but oddly, there was no answer.

"AURON?"

Nothing.

Auron would have answered, would have called back.

It sounded like boots. Was it? Were the openness, the hard rock surfaces and the breeze distorting sound somehow?

She wasn't hallucinating; she was definitely hearing something.

Fear began to creep into her.

She stared intently in the direction of the sounds, now almost afraid to breathe.

She couldn't move from her present position – and it was coming closer.

* * *

Kimahri dozed a little but didn't really sleep.

Though both had been led to their sleeping places earlier, the Summoner and Sir Jecht were restless. The young Ronso's sharp ears told him that it was unlikely that either would sleep much, if at all.

Sir Auron still sat where he had been placed by the mountain guardians two days previously, unmoving, unseeing. Kimahri had obtained more soft skins and rugs from storage and had placed them on either side of him to provide more support. Tomorrow he would try to shave the Guardian's face; maybe it would somehow make him feel better. He had never handled a razor before but he'd do his best.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. Soon it would be time to start another day.

* * *

The Commander, Sgt. Dailon and Cpl. Dickson had put in some very long days mapping all of the land around The Rock eastward and for nearly a hundred miles westward. The hovercraft had been invaluable to them, increasing their productivity a thousand-fold.

They were now ranging out more and more to the north, mapping and investigating as they went. The enemies they had encountered were really tough, but so far they held the upper hand and all three fervently hoped that would remain the case. Thankfully, they hadn't seen the fliers that had wounded Auron so badly.

Slowing as they approached a thick grove of trees, they made a wide, slow circle all the way around it, just reconnoitering. Two small pools, a reasonable distance away, would make this a good campsite. The nature of the rolling prairie land hadn't changed at all.

Circle complete, the CO told Cpl. Dickson, who was driving, to shut it down. They dismounted and cautiously approached the dense grove.

Spread out but still within distance to provide cover for each other, they stepped into the deep shade. It was quiet and nothing moved. The soldiers checked the entire area carefully and found it to be fiend-free.

During the course of their investigation, they had come across a small black place on the ground that had held a fire in the not too distant past, and a small stack of firewood close by.

Sgt. Dailon spied something almost hidden under a small branch that had fallen. Pulling it out, he looked at it and handed it to the Commander.

Mikel looked at it then back at the sergeant. "Same stuff that Rin wrapped our meal packets in." Dailon nodded.

Though they searched carefully, they found no other evidence of the presence of Lord Braska's party. But, as the wrapper proved, this had been one of their campsites.

"Let's bring some supplies back here to stockpile. Mark it on the map, will you, Corporal?"

"Yes, sir."

Sgt. Dailon said, "Sir, may I suggest that one of us remain here while the other two go get the supplies? We'll need room on the machine to carry them."

"I was thinking the same thing, Sergeant. Either of you have any preferences?"

Sgt. Dailon grinned, "Well, I haven't gotten to drive yet today, sir - -"

Mikel smiled. "OK, Sergeant, you drive. Corporal?"

The good-natured Cpl. Dickson shrugged and laughed. "Well, since the Sergeant insists on his turn driving, I'm good wherever you want me, sir."

The CO chuckled, "OK, you go with the Sergeant, then. I'll make myself comfortable here in the shade while the two of you go do the lifting and packing. Got the tie-downs?"

A smiling Dickson answered, "Yes, sir. In the side compartment."

As he and the corporal mounted the hovercraft, Sgt. Dailon grinned, saying, "Yes, we know, sir: Don't wreck the machine!"

Mikel laughed and waved them away as he turned to enter the quiet grove. As the sound of the machine quickly faded away, Mikel made his way back to the campsite within the grove. He could spend some time with the memories of his friends.

* * *

Rin smiled as he opened and read a note in response to one he had sent the same day that he returned to the Inn. The response time was very quick which told him that a certain ship's captain was in port in Bevelle.

Hopefully, the delivery of his order would be just as quick.

* * *

Kimahri rose to begin another day. He quickly put things in order where he had napped, checked on Sir Auron, then went to his station to begin presetting trays.

Today, he was going to try to get the Summoner and Sir Jecht back into a routine. Perhaps that would help. None of them could continue the way they were.

He checked the kitchen and saw Kelyn preparing the coffee.

"Good morning, Kelyn."

She turned. "Good morning, Kimahri. Did you sleep?"

"A little now and then. I have preset the regular trays and hope to get Lord Braska and Sir Jecht back into a regular pattern again."

"Sir Auron?"

Kimahri just shook his head as his eyes lowered for a moment.

Kelyn just nodded, then said, "I'll have the coffee ready soon."

"Thank you, Kelyn."

The young Ronso paused.

"Yes, Kimahri?"

Hesitantly he said, "I just wanted to tell you how good it has been to work with you, Kelyn – and I 'preciate how kind you have been. The tribe can be very proud of the excellent job you have done."

Then he turned and went back to his station. Kelyn just stared after him for a moment, then thoughtfully returned to her work. Jai, Leaor and Ganah would be here shortly to help.

Kimahri returned to the main chamber of the Summoner's Cave and reset the fire, then lit the large torches all around the walls, bringing light and color back to the room.

He wouldn't presume to intrude on the privacy of the Summoner or his Guardian but his keen hearing told him both were stirring.

He returned to the kitchen to retrieve the just-brewed coffee and set up the big silver tray with cups and accessories. He had hardly finished when he heard Sir Jecht in the chamber. Carrying the tray, he returned to the Summoner's Cave.

"Good morning, Sir Jecht."

"Mornin', Kimahri." The Guardian's voice was still subdued and quiet.

Kimahri placed the coffee service on a low table and poured a cup for him.

"Thanks."

"Sir Jecht welcome. Sleep last night?"

"Maybe a little now an' then. I dunno. Sometime I think I can't tell what's real an' what ain't. An' I don't wanta think 'bout the real part."

He paused and his voice was lower and quieter still, "But we gotta get ourselves together somehow. I dunno if we'll continue or not."

Kimahri waited but the Guardian didn't comment further, so he left to retrieve a shaving tray.

When he returned and placed the small table with the silver urn of hot water and white towels in front of him, Sir Jecht looked at it a moment, then rubbed a big hand over his now bearded face.

"Yeah, guess I oughta shave. Ra - ", his voice stopped abruptly, then he swallowed and continued softly. "Raiel used to get on me about it."

Kimahri's deep voice was also soft as he responded, "Lady Raiel very special. Kimahri miss much." He thumped his huge chest saying, "Heart hurts."

Sir Jecht just nodded, his face grim as he sighed, unfolded a towel and reached for the hot water. As he completed shaving, leaving his usual intricate pattern of growth, Kimahri returned carrying a second shaving tray that he placed in front of Sir Auron.

Sir Jecht said, "Uh, Kimahri, I don't think Red's gonna use that."

"Kimahri know. Kimahri shave Sir Auron."

"Ya know how to do that?"

The Ronso sighed and said bravely, as he placed a brilliant white towel beneath the Guardian's chin, "Kimahri learn now. Sir Auron need shave."

Sir Jecht chuckled, "Lemme help ya out there. Not easy handlin' a sharp razor."

Kimahri watched attentively as Sir Jecht explained every step he took as he shaved his friend's face, then, near the end, held out the razor for Kimahri to finish the last little bit.

Kimahri took the sharp instrument, looked at it a moment, took a deep breath and completed the shave without a nick.

"Good job, Kimahri. That'll help him a lot." Clapping the pleased young Ronso on the arm, the Guardian returned to his seat and poured himself another cup of coffee as Kimahri returned the used tray to his service area.

After cleaning the trays and putting them away, he went to the kitchen to see if their breakfast was ready.

"Almost ready, Kimahri. Just a few more minutes," Kelyn said.

He nodded and returned to the Summoner's Cave and was glad to see that Lord Braska was up and had joined Sir Jecht for a cup of the hot coffee.

"Good morning, Honored Lord Braska."

"Good morning, Kimahri."

"Summoner sleep?"

A very faint smile as Braska answered, "Yes, a little."

Kimahri hurried back to his station and checked that the water was still hot in the urn on the last shaving tray and carried it to the Summoner. He knew that Lord Braska was too polite to refuse it even if he didn't really want to shave.

As the tray was placed in front of him, blue eyes sent the attendant a quick look that actually had a bit of sparkle in it.

A slight chuckle and the Summoner commented wryly, "I guess we are a bit scruffy. Thank you, Kimahri. You are most thoughtful."

He realized that Jecht's face was freshly groomed, then noted with surprise that Auron's dark beard was gone.

He looked at Jecht. "You gave Auron a shave?"

A small fragment of Jecht's former big grin crossed his face. "Me an' Kimahri here. Not bad, huh?"

"Quite nice. Both of you are very kind to do that for him. He will appreciate it."

Kimahri, very pleased, returned to his station and collected the low tables set with fresh linens and silver cutlery and placed them in front of the guests, then brought a huge silver tray that held all of the breakfast food.

Sir Jecht and Lord Braska looked at the food, each a bit surprised to realize that the food would be welcome. Neither knew when they had last eaten, though Jecht had a dim memory of Kimahri feeding him something, a soup, maybe?

The Guardian looked at the waiting attendant quizzically, "Did ya give us soup or somethin' a while back, Kimahri?"

The young Ronso nodded, responding, "Soup. Kimahri, Kelyn know humans must eat so make soup from book and feed."

For a few moments, Braska and Jecht just stared at him, realizing and understanding the high degree of commitment and care that those two Ronso, in particular, had given them.

Feeling enormously grateful and humbled, they tried to thank the blue-furred Ronso. Even the eloquent Braska had trouble finding the words he wanted, but Kimahri understood.

* * *

Raiel held her breath as the footsteps got closer and closer, her eyes never leaving the curve on the mountain wall.

Then suddenly a man strode into view.

His demeanor was as calm as if he was out on a Sunday stroll instead of walking on this narrow ledge. In fact, he didn't even seem surprised to see her huddled here on the side of a mountain like some forlorn, lost kitten.

He was tall – probably around 6 feet - very strongly built, a fairly young man probably in his early thirties. His chin-length, honey-colored hair was heavily streaked with blond as if he spent a lot of time in the sun.

Dressed in what appeared to be a long, cream-colored tunic over dark brown pants, a dark red cape topped by a mantle of the same color completed his ensemble.

Raiel had never seen anyone dressed in this manner before. He looked as if he had stepped out of an ancient history book.

He stopped about three feet from her, rested one big boot on a protruding rock and leaned forward as both forearms rested on his thigh.

Smiling brown eyes looked at her quietly.

Though on full alert, Raiel wasn't really afraid now but had no idea what to make of him, his presence on this mountain, or his calm, pleasant demeanor.

"Wh – Who are you?"

A nice smile cross the stranger's lips. "Name's Garrett."

Raiel couldn't help but notice the wide silver braces he wore on his forearms. Each bracer sported several streamers of red and yellow.

She didn't know what to say.

His voice broke into her thoughts. "Need a hand?"

She looked up into soft brown eyes that were still smiling and even held a touch of sympathy.

"Y-yes, I think I do. I – I think I fell here but I can't move."

"You can't move?"

Raiel was embarrassed to confess her phobia to a stranger. She looked down at her knees that were tucked closely against her and said very softly, "I'll fall."

Garrett seemed to be trying to corral a laugh as he held out a large hand, "Here. I'll help you."

She started to reach for his hand but quickly drew it back, closed her eyes tightly and pressed herself hard against the rock wall .

She gasped hoarsely, "I – I can't! I'll fall." She swallowed hard to keep her tears in check, her eyes opening just enough to glance furtively at the hated edge.

She heard Garrett's boots on the stone and was a little startled to see him kneeling beside her. "You're not going to fall. I guarantee it." And with that, she was scooped up in strong arms.

Looking down, all Raiel could see was nothingness beyond the edge. With a shriek and in pure, unadulterated terror, she gripped the front of Garrett's tunic with both hands and buried her face in it.

He was telling her something but she had no idea what it was. Her mind was completely frozen in stark, horrifying, paralyzing fear.

Time didn't exist in her world of terror so she didn't know how long it took, but sometime later she became aware that she was sitting on what looked like prairie grass. There wasn't an edge in sight.

Her breathing was still ragged but she tried to look around to see where she was. _'This looks like the Calm Lands - -"_

Turning to look more behind her, she saw majestic Gagazet towering into the sky beyond its foot hills.

_'How - - - ?'_

Turning the other direction, mouth agape, she saw the stranger sitting, knees raised, arms wrapped around them as one wrist held the other, quietly watching her, his eyes still smiling.

Answering her unspoken question, he answered matter-of-factly, "I carried you."

Her mind, in a confused state, was trying to sort out too many things at once. How had he done it? It was so very, very far away. Days away. Had that much time passed? She couldn't think.

Then suddenly she gasped, "I have to go back! Auron! Lord Braska! I have to go back!" and began trying to get up, as if she was going to run up the trail of the Summoner's Path to rejoin her party.

Getting up and again kneeling beside her, Garrett began calming her. "Raiel, it's all right. You don't have to hurry. It's all right."

Raiel stared at the man with startled eyes. All right? How could everything be all right. She was away from Auron, from Jecht and from Lord Braska. She wasn't where she belonged!

Then there was the realization that this man had called her by name. She had no memory of ever telling him.

Then her fear evaporated. _'I have nothing to fear from this person. I can more than take care of myself.'_

Garrett watched the change in her expression and an easy smile now rested on his lips. She was beginning to come back to herself. Good.

In a strong but quiet voice, Raiel looked at him steadily. "Who are you, Garrett? What were you doing on that mountain? How did you know I was there?"

He resumed his seat on the grass opposite her saying quietly, "We have to talk, Raiel. Some of it may come as quite a shock to you, but we have to give it a go."

Fear quickly returned to her face. "Auron! Is Auron okay? Jecht? Lord Braska? TELL ME!"

"Raiel, they are safely in the Summoner's Cave on Gagazet. Please. Try to stay calm and I'll tell you and explain as much as I can, OK?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Raiel nodded, still alarmed.

"Talk to me, Garrett or whoever you are! Something isn't right and I need to know what's going on!"

Soft but concerned brown eyes looked steadily into Raiel's a moment before saying, "Raiel, things aren't the same as they were before. Things have changed."

The Guardian felt a sense of impending dread creeping into her heart on cold, icy feet. There was a slight tremor in her voice as she asked, "What is it? What has changed?"

Garret's eyes studied the grass beside him for a moment, then returned his gaze back to her.

His voice was gentle as he spoke. "Raiel, do you remember being on the Summoner's Path, standing near Lord Braska just before he began to summon Valefor?"

The puzzled blankness in her eyes told him that she did not.

He continued. "Just as he was about to summon, a fiend leaped toward him from a ledge above you. You caught a glimpse of it and just barely had time to shove Lord Braska out of the way – and the enemy hit you instead."

She caught her breath sharply as she listened, wanting, yet not wanting, to hear the rest of the story.

Garrett reached across the small distance between them and took her hand in his.

"You fell, Raiel. The momentum of the enemy's leap took both of you over the side. It was a very long way down to the ledge you landed on. It - it was a terrible fall with many outcroppings of rock and boulders on the way down."

Holding her hand firmly, Garrett's voice was almost a gentle whisper as he said, "You died, Raiel."

Raiel felt as if she was going to pass out. Her sight grew dim and her ears roared. She couldn't breathe.

Died? How could she be dead when she felt no different than she ever did?  No, this is a horrible, cruel joke.

No, she couldn't leave Auron! And her baby!

Sobbing, she demanded, "Garrett, what about my baby?! Where is he?"

"I'm so sorry, Raiel. Your baby went with your physical body."

Her eyes snapped to his. "What do you mean 'with my physical body'?

"You're in your spirit form now, Raiel."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him. Horrified, she hoarsely whispered, "I'm – I'm  _Unsent?"_

"No. No, you are not Unsent! One who is Unsent still has a physical body that it's pyreflies reconstruct. The fall was – was so bad that your physical form suffered far too much damage for pyreflies to be able to reconstruct."

Raiel's head was reeling. This was all too much to be learning and coping with all at one time. Surely she would wake up and this would all go away and Auron would be beside her holding her as he always did.

For a long, long time, she stared unseeing into the distance. Time passed but Garrett remained still and quiet, holding her hand as she tried to find her way through this minefield of horror.

Finally she looked at him and asked quietly, "So what am I, Garrett? I'm not a – a person anymore. I'm not Unsent. So what is left?"

"When a Fayth came to guide you to the Farplane, you refused to go. There wasn't a body for you to live in, so the only thing left was for you to live here in your spirit form until whatever time you decide to go on to the Farplane."

Raiel listened in fascination. It sort of made sense just as it sort of didn't make sense. She had never heard of this.

"What do you mean 'a Fayth came to guide me'? I thought you were either went of your own accord, became an Unsent or a fiend."

"It is complicated, but when one chooses to give his own life to save someone else, it isn't necessary to be sent. A Fayth will show you the way if you need it."

Raiel studied Garrett's face. "Then – my father - "

Garrett smiled as he finished the sentence for her. " - is in the Farplane with your mother."

That is the first thing he had said that she was happy to hear.

"Why don't I feel any different than I did before?"

"Your spirit form is the person you have always been. Your same good points, your same bad points, your same personality, everything about you is the same – except you no longer have a physical body."

Raiel frowned as she studied the yellowing grass beside her. "How do I live here? I mean, it must be different from being a – a real person."

Garrett smiled. "Yes, it will probably seem strange at first but you'll adapt. And you ARE still a real person, Raiel. You're just in a different form now."

Sighing and studying the grass, she replied, "I don't think I'm understanding this, Garrett."

Then she sat bolt upright as a thought hit her. "People won't be able to see me, will they?"

Still smiling gently, Garrett shook his head. "No. Or, I should say – most won't. Some get a hint, a feeling, or something that makes them aware, others don't. Some actually do see, though I have to admit that I don't know quite how."

Raiel looked up. "Will Auron be able to see me?"

"I don't know. Depends on the person. Also, it may depend on how strongly you can project yourself."

She just looked at him. "I wish you would talk so I could understand you. 'Project myself'?"

Garrett's laugh drifted across the plains. "Sorry. It's been a very, very long time since I had contact with someone like this."

Raiel just shook her head and muttered, "Now I understand how Jecht must have felt."

Garrett laughed again.

"Where will I live, Garrett? What do I do for gil? You'll have to tell me these things."

"You can live anywhere you like. Remember that the physical world will have little effect on you now."

Raiel felt totally wrung out emotionally and every other way that it was possible for her to feel. "Garrett, I want to live in a warm, secure place out of the rain and the cold. Almost all of this seems impossible. I want to be with people to talk to, to be happy with. I – I don't want to be alone all the time."

He nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately, you're going to have to learn and adapt to living here yourself. I can only tell you about it. I have – other obligations – that I have to meet for a little while longer before I can help you more and you'll probably have figured most of it out before I can return."

"You're going to just leave me here?!"

"Raiel, you'll be fine. You'll adapt and learn as you go."

"Will you at least tell me how to get back up to Auron?"

"Well, you can either walk as you did before, or you can project yourself up there."

Somewhat annoyed, Raiel sighed, "There you go again!  _How_  do I 'project' myself?"

Garrett had been preparing to leave, but settled himself on the grass again, as he chuckled, "You always were the one for asking questions. Okay, but remember that I can't be away too long. First, in projecting yourself, you have to - - "

And the lessons continued...

 


	55. Chapter 55

 

 

 

Raiel sat where she was for a long time, just thinking about what Garrett had told her, trying to absorb it all.

The thought crossed her mind if it wouldn't just be better to go on the Farplane - but she wasn't ready for that. In answer to her question, Garret had told her that once she went, she couldn't return to this world. No, she just was not ready to give up.

She wondered what it was like in the Farplane. Her rescuer hadn't gone into a lot of detail but enough that she knew there was a great deal more to it than what people thought.

"You'll like it there," he had said.

_'Maybe,'_ she thought, _'but only when Auron is there with me.'_

At some point, she eventually realized that Garrett had never answered the first questions she had asked him: who was he, what was he doing on that mountain, and how did he know where to find her.

She had been told so much in such a short amount of time that she had lost track of answers she _hadn't_ received.

She deeply mourned the loss of her baby. Sweet, precious Braska. That left a sadness in her that would be everlasting. How she and Auron had looked forward to his arrival! She felt like there was a permanent hole in her soul that simply couldn't be filled.

Floating past the eyes of her memory were images of Auron's joyous laughter and great happiness after he found out about Braska. A soft smile graced her face as she thought of his beautiful face as it radiated his indescribable joy at the prospect of being a father. She could hear the pure delight in the deep laughs that he simply couldn't contain.

_'My beautiful Auron.'_ Did he know about her? About – being dead and all? Surely he did. What was it Garrett had said? "They are safe in the Summoner's Cave"? Then they must know. The tears pouring from her eyes belied her not having a physical body. How does a spirit (is that what she is?) hurt and have tears like anybody else would?

Spirit? Spirit form? Was there a difference? She didn't even really know what she was anymore.

She was so confused. All of it was almost more than her mind could cope with. She kept replaying parts of the conversation with Garrett over and over in her mind, trying to understand things he had said.

The more she thought, the more questions she had. He seemed to know an awful lot about her, but with her state of mind at the time, she couldn't even think to ask him how he knew some of those things.

He had been very kind and gentle in telling her, but he was a total mystery to her. She hoped they would meet again so she could get some answers.

Untold time had passed as she tried to think through and accept all that had happened, but, somehow, it still just didn't seem possible.

She wondered if there were others like her in Spira. She had forgotten to ask.

Her eyes slowly swept over the deserted prairie as she listened to the silence. Is this what her life here would be like? No, she just wouldn't accept that. She wasn't going out without a fight!

She took a deep breath.

_'Okay, this is the last thing any of us wanted to happen and I can't change what happened but I can learn to work with what I do have.'_ She had no idea how, but she would find a way to have an effect on this world.

She thought of her brother. Rin. Mikel. Jecht. Lord Braska. Her tears renewed.

She had only one consolation in all of this: she had not failed Lord Braska. She had successfully upheld the oath she had sworn to him so long ago. She had not failed.

Raiel knew that the Summoner would be blaming himself and she didn't want him to do that. She wanted him to know it was all right. All of them had known that this could happen to any one of them at any time. There had been at least a million opportunities for it in the past year.

The Guardian thought of his belief – that all things happen for a reason. She had no idea what the reason for this could be. Maybe there was no reason. Maybe it had just happened.

But right now, her first priority was to find a way back to the top of the mountain to the man she loved beyond all measure. Would she be able to make her presence known to him? Somehow she would find a way. She'd work on it until she found a way to talk to him – or least communicate in some way.

Though Garrett had explained what he called "projecting" to her, she was afraid to try reaching the top of Gagazet until she got some practice in successfully launching herself short distances. Like those trees over there. She was afraid she would do it wrong and wind up getting stuck in the middle of solid granite somewhere up there and be unable to get out.

She looked at the trees, trying to remember what Garrett had told her before he disappeared and sighed, _'I wonder if there's a book on this somewhere?'_

She stood with clinched fists by her side and tried to gather her courage, muttering, "Well, at least I can't kill myself."

Trying to get her mind set as she had been instructed, she closed her eyes ( _not_  part of the instructions) and attempted to launch herself toward the nearby grove.

Crashing into the top of a tree on the far side of the grove before dropping straight down to the ground, she landed hard.

"OWWWWWWW!"

So much for not having a 'physical' body. This one hurt just about like the other one would have.

"So what's up with  _that_ , Mister Garrett?" she grumbled.

She sat there on the ground for a few minutes, then sighed. _'I wonder if this something like throwing a spell where you have to learn degree of effort for level of achievement?'_

She limped around to the other side of the grove so she could see the place from which she had tried her first launching, as she thought of it.

Okay. She'd see if she could send herself back to where she had been sitting. No trees over there.

Her hip and rear-end still smarting from the collision with the ground, she was very hesitant. Swallowing, she took a breath and tried again – with eyes tightly closed and teeth clamped together.

This time she came fairly close to what had been her target and the landing wasn't quite as hard, though she rubbed her posterior and winced.

If she didn't have a "real" body, how in Spira could she feel so much! Remembering Garrett's words "this world will have little impact on you", she thought, _'Oh, really, Mr. Know-It-All? Come back here and tell me that again. Hmph!'_

_'All right,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'I guess the only way to learn is to keep trying.'_

It took only one more hard landing before she realized that she was going to have to keep her eyes open. Somehow. This 'projecting' was too close akin to being near edges.

She wondered if a "spirit form" bruised. Is a real person a 'human form'? Boy, she had a lot of questions for Garrett if she ever saw him again.

Maybe there just a difference in the type of molecules that made up a spirit body. (She decided she would use her own terminology. It made more sense that way.)

She could see and feel her own body, see her own clothing, and, touching her hair, even her braid with beads and feathers was there. She reached back and felt the familiar grip of her sword still in its sheath on her back.

The more she thought about Garrett, the more mysterious he was. Obviously he had been around for a while, and, if he had been sent to rescue her, that must be his occupation in the spirit world. He said he had "other obligations" for a while longer so other people must need rescuing, too.

But, if he was a spirit, why hadn't he gone to the Farplane himself? He had obviously seen, or least had been told about the Farplane, so why hadn't he gone or stayed there?

If she stayed here, would she be given an assignment? Who was it that did the assigning? If they went by a seniority system, she wouldn't have to be concerned about that for a very long time because, undoubtedly, she was at the very bottom of the list.

Actually, it would make more sense to have a "Newbie Spirit Person Academy" or something. Teach a group of newcomers all at the same time. With lots of visual aids and diagrams.

She sighed. _'Jecht, more and more I understand what you must have gone through when you got to Spira!'_

* * *

Their small fire snapped and crackled as it spouted occasional sparks upward into the blackness, its bright glow casting rich shadows on the walls.

Resting his back against the wall of The Rock, the CO was engrossed in reviewing their notes and maps, making his own notes on a separate paper of places and things he wanted to revisit and delve into a little deeper, checking off others.

The deep chill of the night was mostly held at bay by the fire and their heavy tarpaulin wall, though Mikel had opened his sleeping bag and had part of it covering his long, outstretched legs as he studied the papers by firelight. Like Auron's favorite position of rest, his ankles were crossed.

Dailon and Dickson were playing a card game, the stakes of which appeared to be the growing pile of marble-sized rocks in the center of the packing crate that served as their table. Their bantering, good-natured insults and quiet laughter were the backdrop of Mikel's thoughts.

They were going to have to return to the Unit very soon. Supplies were getting a low and he wasn't sure just how the long the remaining fuel would last.

Though they had made great strides in gathering information on this land, there was still so much to be done. Only by virtue of the speed of the hovercraft and their dawn-to-dark work ethic had they accomplished as much as they had.

Attempting to guess how much longer to complete the series of supplied campsites across the expanse of the prairie, the Commander just couldn't decide on a time-frame with which he was comfortable. Too many variables and unknown obstacles. Not even the exact distance across this land was known.

Inevitably some of the stocked supplies would have to be consumed by the men making the longest forays northward. It simply wasn't possible to go that far and return in one day on even the fastest hovercraft. They would have to overnight at camps.

He sighed. He wished he had more men and at least one additional hovercraft, though three would be better. And fuel. During these weeks, he had learned an important lesson about a mechanized world: fuel is critical; without it, you don't go anywhere.

Okay. He was going to have to establish a mid-point base and get it fully stocked and supplied. The Rock would be the southern terminus, there would be one mid-point and, eventually, a third at the northern terminus. With campsites at intervals in-between. That would be the most efficient way to handle it.

That was a heck of a lot of matériel to move from Bevelle by man-power alone. And in the black of night.

Fingers interlaced behind his head, the CO leaned back as his intelligent, gray eyes stared at the tarpaulin as he thought.

In his mind, he made a list of his assets, a list of needs, a list of wants, a list of obstacles, and a list of possible solutions.

He also mentally reviewed the roster of men under his command. There were parts of this operation that were highly sensitive and would require careful vetting, though at this point, he couldn't name anyone that he would consider untrustworthy. Trustworthiness was a keystone for acceptance into the Unit.

However, his plans would potentially involve others and he'd have to make absolute certain of their safety.

He glanced at the sergeant and the corporal who seemed to be winding down the card game. He would trust these two with anything. There were others of whom he felt the same certainty, but of necessity some would have to remain at the compound.

He rubbed a hand over tired eyes.

"You okay, sir?" Sgt. Dailon asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sergeant. Just tired."

"Yes, sir. It's probably time for all of us to turn in. It'll be sunup sooner than we're ready for it."

"Question: If either of you had to move a large amount of matériel from one place to another as quietly as possible, how would you do it?"

The sergeant and the corporal exchanged a look, then the corporal said, "I'm not sure where we would get them, sir, but a bunch of chocobos pulling wagons might be something to keep in mind."

Then he added with a grin, "'Course, a fleet of hovercraft would be nice, too!"

Mikel and Dailon chuckled. The CO ran a hand through his dark hair. "It is certainly worthwhile to check into the chocobo thing, Corporal. Do you know anything about them?"

"Not a lot, sir. I have a cousin who used to be a wrangler and he could tell you anything you ever wanted to know about 'em."

"You have contact with him?"

"Not in quite a while, sir. Last I heard he was headed down towards Luca. Want me to see if I can locate him, sir?"

Mikel thought, then answered, "Yes, just a family "Hello" type thing. Maybe ask him how his Chocobo business is going. If he plans to remain out of the area, we'll need to look for someone closer to Bevelle."

He paused and shook his head as a thought brought a smile with a chuckle to his face. "I just caught a mental image of the three of us trying to herd a bunch of those birds through Macalania all the way here. I'm pretty sure that is  _not_  the way we would want to go; I'm not aware of anyone in the Unit who has experience with them. We would definitely require a trustworthy person to handle that for us."

He continued after a short pause, "Speaking of trustworthy – there is, and will be, so much that absolutely must be kept in strictest confidence relative to this operation. Is there anyone in the Unit with whom you would be uneasy or uncomfortable to have working out here with you, hovercraft, potions, and all?"

Both men were quiet for long moments.

Finally, Sgt. Dailon said softly, "Sir, I've always had complete confidence in my brothers in the Unit – but everything up to this point has always been a self-contained type operation, without outside people involved. I never had any qualms about anyone in those conditions."

"However, now it seems entirely possible that others will be working with us in some capacity, especially in the supply chain, so that gives me pause. I don't think anyone would have a problem with us using Rin's hovercraft. Actually, I don't know of anyone who is a real believer in Yevon anymore. Corporal?"

Corporal Dickson rubbed his hand back and forth over his blondish hair as his brown eyes squinted at the floor in thought.

"To be honest, sir, I just don't know. There are some I flat-out  _know_  will be thrilled to be doing this. There's nobody who comes to mind who might have a problem with it but I'll think on it and will let you know if I find one."

Mikel nodded, "Good enough. I'm thinking that tomorrow we should transport the fuel tanks and our backpacks to Rin, then come back here to do our final inventory here of what is where. That done, we'll return to Rin's to rest, get some hot food and hot showers, then return to Bevelle the following morning."

Both Dailon and Dickson nodded, the sergeant saying, "Yes, sir. That sounds good. Just a thought, sir, but will you be making up a regular rotation schedule to keep the work going here?"

The Commander nodded. "Yes, I've been going over that in my mind. Never thought I'd say this, but there have been moments recently that I've actually missed my desk!"

As their chuckles faded, he continued, "I'll need to investigate a few things first, but even if we have to continue as we have on this first venture, we can do that, too. It'll just take a lot longer than I had hoped to get it completed."

Corporal Dickson smiled, "Yes, sir, but we've proved that it can be done. We did it."

* * *

The night air was a little chilly, but she stood on one of the north-facing balconies, elbows resting on the balustrade, her chin cupped in her hands.

She looked up into the dark sky at the billions of tiny, twinkling stars and sighed. _'I wonder where he is now?'_

She had been here in the orphanage for a year now but had followed her father's journey in her mind every day of it.

In her memory, she could see his happy, sparkling blue eyes and could hear his happy, delighted laugh. Many times, she used to try to do something funny just to hear him laugh.

Her eyes dropped to study the mottled surface of the marble balustrade. She missed him so terribly! At times she wondered how she was ever going to manage growing up in this place. The Yevonite nuns did the best they could but there were so many children that the older ones, such as herself, seldom got more than a quick, passing preoccupied nod.

She was very lonesome.

In spite of her young age, she understood why her father was doing this. She clearly remembered the evening in their beautiful home, sitting in his lap, held by his loving, secure arms, that he told her what he wanted to do.

"Yuna, you may not understand all of this now, but it is time for the people of Spira to be free from the grief that Sin continually brings. I want you to be free to grow up and be happy, to have a wonderful, long life without always wondering when Sin is going to strike again."

She remembered that his voice was soft but sure as he said, "My precious daughter, I know I can defeat Sin. I know it. I can do that for you – and I can't think of any better gift that I could ever give you than that."

"Yuna? There you are! Come in now, it is late and you should be in bed."

Yuna had jumped at the sound of the nun's voice. She didn't want to end her nightly "visit" with her father, a special quiet and private time here on the balcony, but she turned and softly replied, "Yes, m'am."

Chana, the nun, watched her charge walk down the hall to the large room she shared with five of the other older girls. She felt a special fondness for Yuna, though she seldom had a moment free to spend with her.

Chana knew the reason for the young girl's presence in this place and wished so much she could do more to help her, though the quiet child appeared to be coping better than anyone had expected.

Yuna never spoke of her father but the nun knew that every evening, Lord Braska's daughter came to this balcony that faced north toward Zanarkand. With a last look in the direction of the holy city, Chana stepped back into the second floor hallway and closed and latched the tall glass doors to the balcony.

* * *

As daylight faded, Raiel stood somewhere on the prairie and looked around for a place to spend the night. A very small grove of trees offered the only place that she could see. Launching herself one last time for the day, she landed close to the trees and on her feet.

She sighed with a short chuckle. After spending the whole day going boing – boing – boing around the Calm Lands like some steroid-happy rabbit, she had finally gotten fairly proficient at actually winding up where she intended. And sometimes on her feet. Landings still needed a bit of work.

The tiny grove would give her some feeling of security, at least. She fluffed up as many leaves as she could and laid her tired spirit body down with a small groan.

Tomorrow she would tackle the foothills, then Gagazet itself.

* * *

The sky was just beginning to lighten toward the east when Raiel woke up and stretched. She could feel every collision she had made with the ground yesterday.

"Garrett, you've got some explaining to do!" she darkly muttered.

The one thing she had noticed is that she really didn't feel hungry or thirsty. She'd enjoy some cool water right now, though. It still wasn't light enough for a novice to try landing so she decided to walk to the little pool she had seen yesterday evening that was not far away.

It actually felt good to just be walking again. She startled some kind of creature from its sleep and nearly launched herself by accident. As the animal scurried away into the remaining darkness, Raiel stood with a frown between her brows.

'If I'm in a spirit body, how did it know I was even here?'

Questions with no answers.

As she resumed the walk to the pool, a hint of her well-known grin slid across her lips. _'If nobody can see my spirit body and I drink some water, would they be able to see the water sloshing around in my stomach?'_

She liked that image. There could be parts of this spirit body business that might be fun if someone had mind to try.

By the time she arrived at the pool, the sun had made good progress in defeating darkness and visibility had improved considerably though not enough that she felt comfortable in taking on the Gagazet Mountain Range.

The cool water tasted really good. Refreshing. As she knelt there, Raiel saw the clarity and pureness of the water. It looked very welcoming even if the air had a nip to it.

Okay, she had to try it. Clothes came off, landing in a heap on the grass and in she went. Whew! Chilly! Quickly soaping herself with a bar from her smallpack, she rinsed and hurriedly dressed again.

"Garrett, methinks you've got a  _lot_  of explaining to do!"

She pulled her jacket from the smallpack and was ever thankful for its warmth. Sitting on a rock while she waited for more daylight, she saw that Gagazet was located more to her northeast so she had bounced her way farther westward than she had realized.

No wonder that little animal had lit out; it had probably never seen a human before. Uh, spirit person. Maybe she was just an invisible person. That made better sense than anything else she could think of.

Time. Making sure that her smallpack, blade and everything else was securely attached, she began making her way toward the mountains. One bounce at a time.

* * *

Braska sat sipping his coffee, eyes drifting over the rich colors of the tapestry nearest to him.

He felt like Spira's biggest fool. He saw himself strutting around the temple in Bevelle, being received by important people. _'You're a fool,'_   he told himself in disgust.

He didn't think he could ever face Jecht and Auron again, much less other people.

_'Everything happens for a reason, huh? How about this then? How about losing Raiel? She died to save you! What in Spira could possibly be the reason for that, Big Shot?'_

This had been whirling around in his mind for days now and he couldn't dislodge it _. 'Because it is the truth and you know it. That's why!'_

His stomach felt nauseous as bile rose up into his throat. He tried to wash it back down with the remains of his coffee.

Would Auron and Jecht even agree to accompanying him the rest of the way? Maybe he had just better avoid the embarrassment of having his Guardians refuse to remain in his service. Though he certainly deserved their disdain.

His eyes found the red-clad young man that he loved like a son. _'Auron, can you ever forgive me?'_

His head hung low.

"Honored Summoner have more coffee?"

'Honored Summoner', huh? That Kimahri could even address him as such amazed him. Surely he knew that the great Braska was anything but that.

"Lord Braska?"

Kimahri still stood in front of him holding the silver coffee urn. He wouldn't berate the young Ronso for his continued kind service, though he was sure the entire tribe would like nothing better than to throw him off of their mountain.

He answered very softly, "Yes, Kimahri. Thank you. You're – you're most – kind to me."

The Ronso carefully filled the cup, then asked as quietly as his deep voice would allow, "Honored Summoner alright?"

Sighing, Braska hesitated then answered in a whisper, "I don't think I'll ever be alright again, Kimahri."

Kimahri didn't know what to do or what to say. He wasn't sure of the Summoner's mindset so he simply followed his instinct and touched Lord Braska's shoulder for a moment.

He didn't know that his kind touch said more than any words possibly could.

He returned to the kitchen to check on the progress of their breakfast, then went to his station and quickly cleaned the used shaving trays and put them away.

By the time he had finished, their food was ready. Kimahri loaded them onto the big, beautiful silver serving tray and carried it into the main chamber. Kelyn was warming the nutritious soup that he would try to feed Sir Auron as their other two guests ate.

* * *

Raiel looked back at the distance she had covered and felt rather pleased with herself. She was now part way up the towering Gagazet and, what she called her bounces, were getting longer and longer. Not much longer now!

* * *

Khyric took the reports and went in search for Torec. Finding him in the 'Summoner's Kitchen', he gave one quick jerk of his head and Torec immediately excused himself and joined his fellow guardian in the corridor.

A murmured, "Come quickly. We must go to the Elder."

On the way, Khyric filled in his colleague and friend on the reports he had received. Their long strides covered the distance quickly. Others of the tribe who met them in the passages quickly stepped out of their way and looked after them in slight alarm. Something was amiss.

Outside the gloriously designed and colored tapestry covering the entrance, Khyric announced himself and Torec, and received permission to enter the Elder's Chamber.

"Elder Kelk, I have received reports from several of the guardians of our Sacred Mountain that they detect a presence on the mountain that none can see. But the presence is undeniably there."

The Elder pulled down a large map of the great mountain and its foothills. "Please show me where this presence has been sensed."

Glancing at the paper in his paw, Torec pointed out locations here and there from the foothills to more than half-way up the mountain itself.

Elder Kelk studied the map. "Why only in these places and not all the way?"

"We do not know, sir. It is almost – as if the presence only touched down on the Path at intervals. We have no explanation, sir, but all the guardians have been called to duty and stand ready to defend the Great Gagazet. We will inform you immediately of any new reports."

Kelk studied the solemn faces of these two highly respected members of the tribe who jointly shared responsibility for the safety of the tribe and Great Gagazet. "Has this presence displayed any signs of hostility?"

"No, sir."

"Hm. Thank you for the expediency of your report. Please keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

The two left and immediately exited the settlement to check placement of the hastily-called additions to the shift and to direct all with instructions. There was hardly a rock or ledge that wasn't occupied by an alert, uneasy guardian.

The Ronso were unsettled. Their senses were keen to such things but an event like this was an extreme rarity. Especially one with such an erratic and improbable here-then-gone-again pattern.

 


	56. Chapter 56

As soon as she heard the hovercraft, Leita hurried out the front doors of the Inn, thrilled to see a grinning Corporal Dickson bringing the craft to a gentle stop only a few feet from her.

"Welcome back!" she greeted them, although it was noted that her eyes barely left the reddening face of the young soldier who had been driving.

Smiling, Commander Mikel responded, "Thank you, miss, that's kind of you. Sergeant Dailon and I will let ourselves in. Perhaps you'd like a moment to check over the machine with Cpl. Dickson."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes, sir! We – we always keep them in top condition."

As Mikel and the sergeant reached the door, Bardoc met them on his way out. "Welcome back, gentlemen!  I'll just give the craft a once-over and take it to the garage. It's good to have you back."

A quick handshake with the two, then he turned to his machines. Leita shot him an unhappy glance. "We'll take it to storage, Bardoc. You can check it later, can't you?"

"Um, yes, I guess I can. But I always like to check them as soon as they come in so they are ready to go again immediately."

Dickson's eyes went from one to the other during the exchange, finally settling on the very pretty lady who had come out to meet them. "Miss Leita, maybe I'd better go check in with the Commander. He might be waiting to debrief our mission."

"Oh - okay. Well, maybe we can talk a little later."

"Yes, ma'am. That would be nice."

Turning to Bardoc with a grin, he commented, "That is one sweet machine you have there, Bardoc! Sure wish the Commander could get some for us. We were able to cover a bunch more ground than we ever could just on foot. Man, would I love to drive one of those right into the compound! The guys wouldn't even believe it!"

Bardoc laughed, "You might want to check with your Commander before even thinking about that."

Going into the Inn, Dickson laughed, "You sure got that right!"

Ty'a smiled from behind the service counter, greeting him in her soft voice, "Welcome back, sir. We're happy to see you again."

"Thank you, miss. Do you know where the Commander went? I need to check in with him."

Her smile was as soft as her voice. "He is with Rin in the Dining Room."

The corporal thanked her and thought as he turned away, _'What a sweet girl.'_   He quietly entered the Dining Room and, as unobtrusively as possible, took a seat at the end of the table.

The Commander sent a quick glance toward the junior member of his party, saying wryly, "Well, now that all of us are finally present, we can start the debriefing."

The young man, at whom the humor was directed, felt his face turning red but, with his inborn good nature, he just grinned.

The Commander began by telling Rin how amazingly helpful his hovercraft had been and gave much credit for the success of the mission to Rin's kindness and generosity. Pulling the set of hand-drawn maps from one of the many pockets of his uniform pants, he pointed out the large area they had been able to investigate and the camps they had been able to establish and supply.

"We accomplished a lot but I can see that we will need to establish two more bases: one centrally located and one at the northern end. If you don't mind, I need your advice on how best to set up the central base and how to move all the matériel required as quietly and with as little notice as possible."

Rin's nimble mind had covered this ground long ago. He smiled, "Commander, just tell me the size of the base you're considering and give me an idea of where you want it. I can handle the rest."

Gray eyes blinked. Mikel had expected expert advice but not everything done for him. He shook his head slightly, "I hardly know what to say."

He studied the softly glowing surface of the well-cared for table before continuing. "I'll accept your offer - with great relief, I might add – but with this suggestion: since the new base will be in the same area as where you want to build your Inn, why don't we combine the two plans and make them one. By the time you are ready to use it as an Inn, our work here will likely be complete. If not, a smaller place can be built nearby for our use."

"Excellent, Commander! That would be my recommendation as well."

The four men studied the maps, each giving suggestions and ideas, but it was clear that at least one more expedition would be necessary before a location could be selected. Even with the great territory explored on this mission, they were nowhere near the center of the vast plains.

Rin smiled, "I will begin making arrangements. Construction material and so forth can be brought here and stored at a convenient location if it arrives before we are ready to begin building. I'm quite looking forward to this, Commander! I greatly enjoy the planning and logistics required for a new opening. I may need to be away from here from time-to-time but the staff enjoys your visits as much as I do and they will always be pleased to have you here."

The sergeant and the corporal just smiled as the CO chuckled lightly and commented, "Rin, you amaze me! Okay then, I'll leave that in your expert hands and I'll tend to the things I know. I can't even image how you can move that much matériel without gathering attention."

Rin responded with a grin, "There is some advantage in learning to live here as an Al Bhed, I have to admit."

They discussed the general floor plan each would require and, after many trial-and error sketches, settled on the actual building to be built.

The meeting in the Dining Room broke up so the three guests would have time for a hot shower and get some sleep before the evening meal, then make the return trip to Bevelle under the cover of a black night.

* * *

Macran and Beckam had the night watch in the compound. There was little likelihood that anyone would dare enter this place without permission or invitation, but the CO never took that chance.

Actually, the men didn't mind the rotating duty. The quiet peace of night was a good time to think, to watch the sparkling parade of the billions of stars twinkling above them. The duty rotated so that each man had the duty only once a month or so. Not bad at all. And they could sleep late the next the morning.

Macran heard a faint sound that was alien to the night and immediately focused all of his attention on it. A soft signal to Beckam brought him to the area. He nodded. Yes, he heard it, too, but neither could place exactly what it was or the direction from which it came.

Beckam pointed with his chin to the main building and Macran nodded. Moving as silently as a shadow, Macran slipped through the darkness to alert Acting Commander Leman of a possible intrusion. Leman quickly slipped on uniform pants and boots in the dark of the barracks and joined Macran and Beckam outside.

After a few more minutes had passed, they were able to determine that the noise, little as it was, was coming from the direction of the secret door and stairs.

Leman hoped with all his heart that the CO, the  _real_   CO was returning at last but would take no chances. Silent hand signals directed Macran and Beckam to the sides of the door, blades ready, as Leman himself prepared to yank the door open to surprise the intruders if they didn't receive an agreed upon signal that the Commander would give on his return.

Though it could have only been seconds, it felt as if time had simply stopped as they waited unmoving in the dark at the inner compound wall. Leman was taking a deep breath preparatory to snatching the door open when the signal was heard, quiet but just enough to be heard by alert men on duty.

Leman cautiously opened the door to reveal three tired brothers-in-arms who had waited for their signal to be recognized and returned before entering the sanctity of the SS compound.

Softly whispered greetings welcomed the trio back home as the door was secured from the inside and various articles were replaced in front of it for concealment.

Hands were shaken as the three headed toward the door of their home. Inside, the dim nightlight allowed them to find their way to the small classroom that had been their planning and training center, where they would leave their heavy packs until after daylight and remove their heavy boots before going their respective sleeping areas.

The CO clapped the sergeant and the corporal on their shoulders as they headed to the barracks and some sleep. In a very low voice, he said, "Excellent job on this mission, both of you. Go get some sleep and we'll meet later and decide exactly how much of this mission can be disseminated."

"Thank you, sir. Good night."

"'Night, sir."

Alone in the classroom, their voices very low and quiet, Mikel asked Leman, "How did it go for you, Acting Commander Leman? Anything going on?"

Leman smiled. "Sir, I thought I had a pretty good handle on what a CO is supposed to do. I mean, you always brought me in on everything, but I had no idea there were so many other things that had to be dealt with every day. I am SO glad to have you back! I have a lot more to learn."

The Commander smiled, "You get used to it, Leman. Anything I need to know right now?"

"No, sir. Get some sleep and we can go through everything tomorrow; it was all pretty routine, I think. How was the mission?"

"Good! Really good. Got a lot done, got a lot more to do. I'll fill you in with everything in a private briefing with Sgt Dailon and Cpl. Dickson. I know you have the schedules already posted for the rest of the week, and I'd like for both of them to be more or less free for several days at least. I'll explain more tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to find my long-lost bed and get in it."

He grinned as he stood, saying, "You think you're in pretty good shape – until after those first three or four nights sleeping on a rock floor. It will bring out pains in places you didn't even know you had."

Leman chuckled quietly. "Good night, sir. We're awfully glad to have you back. Sleep in in the morning and catch up on some rest. Everything is in hand and we can talk whenever it is convenient for you."

"Thanks, Leman. The guys on watch did a good job tonight. We tried to be as quiet as possible while climbing those dark, narrow stairs. We've got a good group here. I'm proud of 'em. Well, good night, Leman. See you sometime in the morning."

"'Night, sir. Sleep well."

No more than 5 minutes later, the CO was stretched out on his narrow bed, wrapped up against the chill of the night, sound asleep.

* * *

Rin and Bardoc had taken the two hovercraft straight back to the garage after taking Commander Mikel and his party to the drop-off point near the edge of the Macalania Forest.

Bardoc said, "I'll give these a quick checkup and refuel them if you want to go check on the girls."

Rin smiled and paused a moment, then decided to keep his thoughts to himself and replied, "Okay, Barboc. Thanks, I'll do that. There is some paperwork I'd like to go over. Are you up to a trip into Bevelle tomorrow? There are some messages I'd like to send."

Bardoc answered, "Sure. Be glad to, Rin. Just tell me when and where."

"Thanks, Bardoc. I appreciate it."

Ty'a and Leita were having a cup of tea in the kitchen when Rin entered. Smiling, he said, "I think I will join you in that, if you don't mind. The air seems colder than usual tonight."

Both women smiled. They had the kindest boss anyone could ever hope for and were glad to share the tea with them.

Pulling up a stool to the counter, Rin took a sip. "That is good! Everything quiet?"

Leita answered, "Oh, yes. Sometimes a bit too quiet."

Rin was thoughtful before he asked, "Would you rather transfer to one of the other agencies that are busier? I always try to place people where they are happiest."

Ty'a smiled, "Rin, I don't think you could drag Leita away from here. I think our guests are being missed."

Leita's blue eyes shot her friend a fast "don't-you-dare-say-anything" look which didn't go unnoticed by their employer who couldn't quite suppress a small smile that danced in his eyes.

He said, "Oh, yes. Well, I understand. Commander Mikel is quite a handsome man, isn't he? An intelligent, natural-born leader on top of it all. Sgt. Dailon is most pleasant, as well. Looks as if he could be the Commander's younger brother. But, Corporal Dickson looks like a young boy in comparison, don't you agree?"

Leita was trying to think of a response that wouldn't expose her crush on the junior member of the recent guests but wound up with her mouth working but no words to say.

Rin and Ty'a both laughed softly, then Rin responded, "It's okay, Leita. I don't think your interest in that fine young man has been unnoticed by anyone. I'm sure that as long as the corporal attends to his duties properly, the Commander would have no objection either."

Leita asked hesitantly, "Rin, you've never – I mean, have you ever thought about – marrying someday?"

A rueful smile crossed his lips. "Oh, I did when I was younger. Found a beautiful Al Bhed girl who was just right for me, I thought. Then she entered into a union with someone else. I started these businesses and have spent all my time these last few years traveling between them, meeting with suppliers for all the various things needed in each one, establishing new inns as I could. In fact, I hope to begin construction on a new one before long, though it will be a while before I'll actually open it."

Ty'a asked softly, "Where will it be?"

"Right in the middle of the Calm Lands."

Excited by the news, both girls started firing questions at him at the same time. Bardoc walked in at that moment and laughed. Looking at Rin, he said in good humor, "Now you know what I deal with when you aren't here."

A napkin flew across the table and landed on Bardoc's head, partially covering his face. Giggles and chuckles followed as he solemnly turned to Rin, napkin still on head and face, and stated with a serious face, "It is a heavy load I carry, Rin, a heavy load!"

Evenings spent like this relaxed time in the kitchen were always pleasant and helped tighten the bonds between employees, though was pretty certain that Ty'a wished for a tighter bond with one certain employee who seemed to be oblivious to it.

The others chatted as Rin considered a thought. Hmmm.

As they were about to break up for the evening, Rin said, "Ty'a, it occurs to me that there are a few things I would like to put into inventory here. If I give you a list, will you go with Bardoc to Bevelle in the morning? I have several errands for him which shouldn't take long and he can help you carry the packages. Would that be agreeable to both of you?"

Bardoc looked a little confused but said, "Sure. We can handle it."

Ty'a's eyes looked happy, scared and uncertain all at once. The whole trip would take from early morning until after dark most likely. Then her soft brown eyes met Rin's and she smiled, "Yes, that would be very nice, Rin. Thank you."

Even Leita was happy for her. She knew that Ty'a was too shy to take a first step herself and she wanted to hug Rin for providing her friend with an opportunity for one-on-one time away from the Inn. Maybe Bardoc would finally take notice of the lovely girl.

But what none of the conspirators knew was that Bardoc lived day after day, keeping himself busy and at arms length because he was more than quite taken by Ty'a's soft gentleness but was afraid for her to find out. He wasn't really sure why, but he was. For one thing, since it was normally just himself and the two women running the inn, it would be awkward, he felt. He didn't want Leita to feel like the "odd man out." And – maybe – maybe just a little bit afraid that Ty'a would have no interest in him – and that would  _really_  be awkward.   _Rin has never sent to Bevelle for supplies before. Wonder why now? Okay, we'll go to Bevelle, tend to our responsibilities and return. I can handle that.'_

The last few little things cleaned in the spotless kitchen were put away and the light turned off.

In the soft night lighting in the lobby, Bardoc stopped and asked, "What time do you want us to leave, Rin?"

"Anytime that is comfortable to the two of you. Anything after sunrise but you don't want to get a late start or you'll be crossing the distance between Bevelle and the Forest in the dark."

Ty'a and Bardoc nodded and agreed on a time after an early breakfast. All of them were accustomed to early rising so that would be no trouble. Bardoc started down the hall to his room and the two women followed a few minutes later, heads together, softly talking and giggling, separating only when they reached their respective doors.

Watching his people with a smile, Rin turned to his office. There were things he needed to prepare before morning – and it was getting late.

* * *

Raiel's eyes opened, slowly focused and she gasped so hard she nearly choked. Gray stone walls surrounded her in the familiar sleeping area that she and Auron had shared on Gagazet.

Totally stunned, shaking, head spinning, she scrambled from the soft bedding and stumbled down the short passage as quickly as her disbelieving, disoriented mind would allow, her shaking hands on one stone wall of the passage helping her keep her balance.

Pausing at the heavy covering at the entrance, she was afraid of what she might or might not find on the other side. Her breath came in rapid gulps as it tried to keep up with her pounding heart. Her legs felt weak and too shaky to hold her up. She blinked hard as if trying to see through the solid rock.

 _'Oh, Fayth! What is happening to me?'_ She looked down at her body. Everything looked just as it always had – but then that didn't really mean anything. She had never been able to tell any difference between her physical body and her spirit body anyway.

Trying to maintain some measure of control over herself, she gingerly stepped toward the covering and cautiously moved it to one side with a violently shaking hand.

"Well, good morning, my dear! Did you have a good sleep?" Lord Braska was looking at her with his bright blue eyes and soft, sweet smile.

"'Mornin', Raiel."

Auron smiled, put his coffee cup down and rose to give her a hug and kiss.

Her face white as chalk, eyes big in total shock, mouth slightly agape, she could barely hear over the loud, pounding roar in her ears.

She slightly shrank back from Auron's out-reached hand. What if he couldn't feel her touch? Now that she had somehow gotten here, she didn't know if she could bear knowing - - -

Auron froze at her reaction to him, then reached out again and gently took her arm. "Raiel, what is it? Are you all right?"

She looked down at the big hand holding her arm and quickly looked back at his eyes. Her voice was a shaking, rasp of a whisper, "You c-can feel my arm?"

Something was badly amiss. Dark eyes took in her whole demeanor with alarm though he spoke softly and gently. "Of course, my love. Why do you ask?"

Nearly inaudibly she asked, "And - hear me, too?"

The three men exchanged a fast glance.

"Yes." The tall Guardian paused a moment, then asked, "Raiel, can you tell me what is wrong? What happened?"

Raiel's head was spinning and she felt as she was going to fall if she didn't sit down. Nausea and bile wanted to rise up into her throat.

Faintly, she managed, " - got to sit – down - -"

Those strong loving arms that had held her so many times now eased her down onto a soft seat. Tears began to trickle down her face. How could she explain? They acted as if they didn't even know she had been gone. That she – had died. Coming here was a mistake, she now knew. She should have just gone on straight to the Farplane.

"Raiel, can you talk to us, my dear? Can you tell us what has happened?"

A nice tanned face with blue eyes moved in front of her. "L—Lord Braska, don't you know? Don't you remember?" Tears flowed hard and fast. She had died saving him and he didn't even remember? How could that be?

Trying to breathe and slow her tears, Raiel finally got enough breath to ask, "Don't any of you remember? The fiend that leaped toward Lord Braska? – and I shoved him out of the way – but - - - it hit me - - - ?" Her voice dropped to a very faint whisper, " - - - and we - went - over the side - - It was such a long fall - - and I – I - - there were so many rocks – that - - that – I - - - - died."

Shocked silence echoed in the large chamber.

Auron lifted his beautiful mate onto his lap and just gently rocked her back and forth for a time, then spoke quietly as her head rested against him.

"My love, I've been with you almost constantly since before the evening meal last night. We all went to bed early and you slept right beside me as you always have. I – I think you've had a terrible dream that has confused you. It's all right. You'll be fine. Valefor is going take you to Rin's this morning and you'll be safe there and in Bevelle until Jecht and I get back. Do you remember now?"

Raiel sat straighter and studied his beautiful, dark eyes. She didn't know what to think. Auron wouldn't lie to her.

"But – but Garrett got me off that little ledge I landed on – and he explained it to me."

Then her befuddled mind flashed the most important message of all and her hand flew to her softly rounded abdomen.

She almost screamed. "He's here! He's still here! Auron, he's not gone." Collapsing, she whispered between shuddering sobs, "He's here – he's here – he's here."

At length the tears slowed, and finally stopped. Auron just continued holding her as they finally learned the whole story. "I even knew what you were thinking, Lord Braska, that you were blaming yourself. I didn't want you to feel that way. I wanted to tell you that I was just doing my job and it wasn't your fault. I didn't fail this time."

"Ohh, dear sweet Raiel, you have never failed any of us, ever. You've been our treasure and the only reason we got this far."

His smallest Guardian sat in silence for a time, then whispered to no one in particular, "But it was all so real. Even learning how to bounce. And upsetting the Ronso people because they didn't know what I was."

Jecht had taken in everything quietly, but now he just had to ask, "Bounce, Raiel?"

"Yes, how to get from one place to another without having to walk the whole way. I was just learning and couldn't do long distances at once, so I – just – kinda 'bounced' in short hops until I got where I wanted to go. I got almost half-way up the mountain – when suddenly I woke up here."

She thought for another moment before asking softly, "What if this is a dream and that – is reality? I mean, it was just as real as this is."

Lord Braska knelt beside her, taking one small hand in his. His voice was soft yet had authority in it. "Sweet Raiel, I think a number of things have collided all at one time to send you into that terrible nightmare. You will be flying with Valefor this morning – and we all know you aren't looking forward to having your feet off solid ground. And you've dealt with your very real fears of falling off this mountain for about as long as you can manage."

"That, with the emotional aspect of leaving us this morning, not to mention the imbalances my young namesake is causing within you. We'll be transferring your Guardianship responsibilities to that beautiful little boy – and somewhere inside, I think you still believe that you have failed. Mix all that together and you have the perfect recipe of one huge nightmare of epic proportions. The more I think about that, the more certain I am. Does that make sense to you?"

Raiel had listened quietly, absorbing the words of his soft voice. Yes, that was quite possible. She fervently hoped it was. Never had she even remotely experienced anything like this and never wanted to again. At last she nodded. It sure made more sense than anything she could possibly think of.

Still holding her Auron's deep, quiet voice asked, "Feel better now, my love?"

Raiel took a long, deep breath as she nodded again. Then she asked, "Do any of you know anyone named Garrett?"

Getting three negative head shakes, she sighed. There something about Garrett that was nagging her.

Auron asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because there was something familiar about him but I can't place what it may have been."

"How did you see him in your dream?"

Raiel described his physical appearance, the ancient style of his clothing, the wide silver braces worn on each arm, and how kind he had been after rescuing her from an impossible, terrifying place.

The chamber was quiet for only a moment before three male faces smiled in recognition.

Lord Braska responded, "I think his identity is now revealed. Who do we know who wears such big silver braces – with long red and yellow tassels – and who has always been your favorite since you first met him?"

Suddenly, an image popped into her mind and she smiled as she recognized his place in her dream, then laughed quietly in relief. "Yes. Yes, it is Ifrit. How I'm going to miss him. All of them. They really have become our friends, haven't they?"

"Yes, my dear. They truly have. Do you feel better about everything now?"

Still feeling the after-effects of the amazing reality of the nightmare, the emotional turmoil during the dream and after awakening, she felt drained. And very shortly she was going flying. On a big pink bird. She closed her eyes and sighed, "What in Spira made me agree to fly?!"

Later, after breakfast, packing their few belongings and saying a long good-bye to everyone, the three men who had started out together and who would finish together said their emotional good-byes to Raiel.

Before Lord Braska began summoning Valefor, Raiel's eyes looked up at the ledge above them and smiled as Khyric and Torec calmly looked down at her party from that vantage point. No fiends.

Valefor landed as lightly as a feather beside the Summoner and Raiel looked into her beautiful, light-green eyes and asked weakly, "Valefor, please don't let me fall off!"

A soft little chrrr answered her as the Aeon's head gently touched the side of her face.

"Well, are you ready, my dear? Please give my regards to everyone – and – I'll see you again another day. Thank you for all you have done for me, for us. You  _are_  my treasure. Now. I have another important, official duty to perform before you leave."

Looking at the many Ronso who had gathered to see them off, Lord Braska said, "Friends, you are witnesses of my words to my Guardian, Lady Raiel of Kilika Island."

He turned to face Raiel saying, "Lady Raiel, a Summoner could never even dream of having a Guardian as you have been to me. You have conducted yourself with strength, courage and good humor. You have significantly contributed to the success of this Pilgrimage and we three agree that we wouldn't have gotten here without you. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend. You've carried me more times than you'll ever know."

He turned to look at and include Auron and Jecht as he said, "I have called the three of you my magnificent Guardians many times over this past year – and you are. I have also said, and I repeat now before these witnesses, that the success of a Pilgrimage is determined by courage and skills of the Guardians, not the Summoner. With the three of you, I knew that we would not fail."

Turning back to Raiel, he said, "Now, my dear, dear Raiel, I am officially releasing you from my service and transferring your Guardianship from me to my precious little namesake who will make his arrival in just a few short months from now. May the Fayth bless you always!"

A last hug and kiss for the Summoner and Jecht, a last embrace and kiss from her mate, a small wave to the assembled Ronso, and Auron's strong arms lifted her onto Valefor's back. Before she even had time to take a deep breath, the Aeon was airborne and soaring across the brilliant blue of the morning sky, headed south.


	57. Chapter 57

 

 

 

His gray eyes slowly opened and familiar wood walls that bore only a few flakes of ancient paint came into focus and he smiled. Home. The warm cover felt so good. Even the narrow old bed felt good.

He turned over on his back, readjusted the blanket and stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts began to put themselves in order.

Shower, shave, dress, coffee, breakfast. In that order.

Meet first with Leman, see if anything needed his attention, though he knew everything would be in hand; Leman was very conscientious and was better than he thought he was.

Meet with Leman, Sgt. Dailon and Cpl. Dickson. Debrief and be sure everybody is on the same page. Dailon and Dickson had done an exceptional job out in the Calm Lands. Both were intelligent, hard-working, good-natured soldiers. He thought both deserved recognition and reward for their efforts. He'd work on it.

Unpack and wash clothes.

He needed a haircut, too.

He sighed, but smiled. Good to be back.

* * *

Auron stood in the cold air watching until Valefor wasn't even a speck in the sky. _'Fayth, keep her safe!'_ He sighed and finally turned to see only Kimahri standing quietly behind him.

The young Ronso said, "Honored Summoner inside. Kimahri has coffee waiting. Sir Auron have coffee before all leave?"

A little startled that he hadn't even noticed the departure of everyone else, Auron nodded. "My thanks, Kimahri. You're very thoughtful."

Kimahri's feet shuffled slightly, the only hint of a little embarrassment at the Guardian's compliment. He held the heavy covering of the entrance aside for the tall Guardian then followed him back the to main chamber of the place that had been their home for seemingly so long.

Lord Braska and Jecht were seated, cups in hand.

The Summoner looked up at their entrance and smiled at his lead Guardian in sympathy. "You'll see her again before you know it, my young friend. I take comfort in knowing that she will be safe in the care of those wonderful people I met in Bevelle."

Auron tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. He accepted a steaming cup of coffee from Kimahri with a nod of thanks.

Jecht smiled a little. "Well, I'm sure glad that we didn't hafta argue with Raiel 'bout goin' back. If she hadn't made up her own mind, I don't think there'd be any way of gettin' her there short of all of us walkin' back to Bevelle."

Lord Braska nodded in agreement, dredging up a smile of his own. This large chamber seemed too empty, hollow and quiet without the vibrant personality of his youngest Guardian in it. This is what they all wanted, what they knew had to happen but that didn't make it any easier for any of them, Auron least of all.

Not too long afterward, giving heart-felt thanks to the young Ronso who had so kindly and thoughtfully cared for them, the Summoner, accompanied by his remaining two Guardians, set off on the downward side of of the great mountain they had conquered.

Kimahri's golden eyes followed them for a time until the bends and turns of the sacred Summoner's Path took them from sight, then he sighed and returned to the vacant Summoner's Cavern.

Of the entire tribe, he was going to miss them the most.

* * *

That morning at breakfast in the sparkling white kitchen, Rin noticed that Ty'a occasionally sent a very fast, shy glance at Bardoc, who seemed intent on watching the food on his plate as if it was going to jump up and try to escape.

Leita and her boss exchanged a quick glance and smile of their own. Rin hoped he wasn't making a mistake in sending the two off together on errands. Neither he nor Leita knew the reason for Bardoc's nervousness but assumed that he was just ill-at-ease at being sent on errands with a girl. Well, time would tell.

Shortly after eating, with lists, notes and gil in hand, the two set off on a hovercraft that would be hidden in the dense foliage not far from the treeline of the mystical forest. Bardoc drove with Ty'a seated right behind him.

Rin and Leita returned to the Inn after seeing them off and set about putting the Inn in immaculate order. Leita then began tending to small chores that awaited her attention while Rin went into his small office with a fresh cup of tea where, seated at his desk, he began making detailed sketches, making notes and matching up lists of materials with names of discreet, reliable suppliers with whom he had done business in the past.

In the next day or so he would make a trip south to see some people and check on the welfare of his staff and Inns along the way. Hopefully, he would be back within a few weeks, maybe a month.

Once he thought about it, he decided that it would be better if he left in the morning. The suppliers would need time to make their own arrangements and the sheer volume of some of it would require a lot of planning and timing for shipment and delivery. Having made similar shipments in the past for this current most-northward Agency would stand all of them in good stead.

And, he wanted a private word with them about the possibility of encountering certain military personnel in the Calm Lands. Great discretion would be required of them and those in their service. Any loose tongues at the wrong moment could be disastrous for all concerned. He expected no problem but he'd rather use caution and leave nothing to chance, and certainly no surprises for anyone.

Leita gently tapped on the open office door and Rin looked up to see a cup of fresh steaming tea in her hand. "I thought you could use this. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, thank you, Leita! I didn't realize so much time had gone by. Yes, since you bring it to my attention, I am hungry. I sometimes get so caught up in what I'm doing that I forget a meal."

Leita smiled widely. Yes, his staff knew all about that. "You're welcome. I'll prepare something. Do you want it in here or the kitchen?"

"Ahhhhh, here I think, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It won't take long."

She left and Rin glanced over all that he had accomplished so far. Yes, it looks good for this early stage. He knew that changes and adaptations would be required as time passed but he always allowed for those things and had back-up plans.

He sat for a moment thinking over the various challenges and obstacles that had been met and overcome in the building of other Agencies throughout Spira. Thunder Plains. Nothing would ever top that one! He had actually begun to think that it just couldn't be done but, with determination and Al Bhed ingenuity, it now stood as the only safe haven in that entire miserable, inhospitable place.

One phase of that project had never been completed, though he hoped one day to see it done, and that was a covered pathway for travelers across the whole awful place. With his Agency in the middle, of course. But it remained to be seen if it could be done. He didn't know if he could even convince the suppliers and their employees to ever go there again!

Speaking of Thunder Plains, it was time to rotate the staff out of there; no one could bear it except for a short time. Okay - - - where is the roster of employees? Here. Hmmm. Of the names on the list, there were very few who didn't mind a short stint there. And they were all down south.

Okay, he would arrange for the two in Luca to leave on a hovercraft and pick up a third from the Mi'ihen Highroad Agency. The current staff of three at Thunder Plains would then take the craft back south, dropping one off at Mi'ihen, the other two continuing on to Luca.

That would take care of that one. He studied the well-worn schedule of rotations to see if any of the others required his attention. No. Seemed that everyone else was happy in their present locations.

Regular supplies. The senior employee at each location was authorized to order whatever supplies were needed which worked out well. The employees themselves knew what was needed at any given time and it shortened delivery time greatly. The employees enjoyed having that leeway and it certainly relieved him of the time-consuming chore.

He sat back in his chair, clasped his hands behind his head and sighed. What had he forgotten? Fuel. He ran some figures in his mind and decided that he really should at least double the amount in storage here at Macalania. There was only one source for it and that was from a chain of small, narrow islands located to the west of the much larger Bikanel Island, all Al Bhed territory.

The island that occupied the northern-most link of the chain was composed mostly of typical lowlands. But a small, almost circular desert, protected by a narrow line of mountains to its east, contained enough oil to supply all of Spira for all of time.

From this one small desert that was unknown to the rest of Spira, the tribe produced all their needs for oil products and fuel. There may be record of it in some ancient tome or scroll, but it was long forgotten except by the tribe, who kept it a well-guarded secret. Not even all of the tribe knew about it though it furnished the life-blood of their mechanized society.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard "Knock, knock" and looked up to see Leita standing in the doorway with a beautifully set lunch tray.

"Oh, that looks so nice! Thank you, Leita. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me, but I appreciate it very much."

"No trouble at all, Rin, and you are welcome. Enjoy!"

"It looks wonderful! Did you make lunch for yourself?"

"Yes. It's waiting in the kitchen. May I bring you anything else?"

"Looking at this tray, I can't imagine that anyone could possibly need anything more! Oh - I'm sorry, I didn't think! Do you mind eating alone? You are welcome to bring your lunch here, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Rin, but I'm fine and I know you are busy. I'll check with you later." With a smile and a wave of her hand, she disappeared.

Looking at everything on the tray, he wondered if he could eat it all. A short time later when Leita appeared to remove the tray, he had just finished the last bite and was pouring himself more tea from the beautiful carafe she had included with his lunch.

"Leita, that was just exceptional! Thank you so very much!"

Slightly blushing, she removed the tray with a smile, leaving him to his work.

* * *

Ty'a waited beside the path while Bardoc hid the hovercraft. A time or two in curves on the fast but long ride she had had to place her hand on his back to steady herself. She could feel his strong muscles beneath the jacket he wore and was very glad that he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

Occasionally he would turn his head and ask how she was doing and she was pleased that he thought of her well-being and asked but had no reason to think that it was anything except just his usual courtesy in play.

He was such a mystery to her. He was always pleasant and in good humor but whenever his duties allowed, he spent most of his time in the hidden garage tinkering with the machines. She didn't know quite what to think of it. She had had a brother who dearly loved all machinery, too. But at least he had formed personal relationships with people and spent time with them too. She really missed her brother.

Everybody in Spira has lost someone.

Engrossed in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of Bardoc's approach until she heard him say, "Ready to go?"

With a slight start, she looked up to see soft hazel-colored eyes surrounded by dark lashes looking down at her. For a long moment, neither broke contact and Ty'a never realized that she wasn't breathing. Then Bardoc looked aside, blinking a little as he said very quietly, "We'd better be on our way."

A warm hand was placed on her elbow as he turned her toward Bevelle before he strode out in front of her. "I'd better lead off. Rarely ever meet a fiend here but I'd rather not take a chance."

That morning she had wondered why he had strapped on a sword belt. She didn't even know that he knew how to use one. Following him through the last of the enchanting blueness of the Forest, she realized how little she actually knew about him.

He never talked about family or other people he had known. All of his conversation centered on the Inn, their guests, their duties – things that filled their lives there at the Inn. She had never noticed that before.

They had reached the treeline of the Forest and now trod the open path leading to Bevelle still in the distance.

Ty'a wasn't especially happy about going into the big city atmosphere. She preferred a quiet place without all the noise and busy-ness of a city.

Since she and Bardoc were now walking more side-by-side, she gathered her courage and softly asked, "Do you like cities, Bardoc?"

A glance at her before turning back to the front, he responded, "No. Too many people always in a hurry. Too much noise. I'm happy to make these visits for Rin, but I'm always very glad to have left Bevelle behind when I return."

She smiled and just gave a little nod - which he didn't see.

Several moments had passed when he asked, "You like them?"

"Oh, no. I agree with your summary of them. I think the quietness is one reason I like being at the Macalania Agency so much. I don't think I'd ever be happy in the midst of a city."

Bardoc just nodded. Ty'a glanced at him again, but apparently that was all the conversation there was going to be so she just walked and perused her own thoughts.

Later, as they got closer to the city, they became aware of a droning wave of noise that grew more pronounced the closer they got. It was the sound of so many people talking.

Ty'a flinched as they climbed the steps to enter Bevelle. Bardoc noticed and took her elbow. "I know. I feel it every time I come here."

They stood to one side in the massive center level plaza, watching throngs of people moving about, all appearing to be intent of getting somewhere else.

Ty'a commented softly, "It's hard to believe that there are actually this many people in Spira, much less all concentrated in one place."

Bardoc nodded and glanced at the list in his hand. Seeing Ty'a's intimidation by the city, he suggested, "Why don't we stay together and do our errands as they present themselves. That way we won't get separated. Seems to be an extra-busy day here today."

Ty'a was so relieved she wanted to hug him out of sheer gratitude. She did not want to be alone here! Taking a deep breath as she tried to get a grip on herself, she nodded and gave him a somewhat shaky smile.

Bardoc turned away a bit abruptly. A moment later he turned back and said, "Let's compare lists and see where we should start."

* * *

Leita returned the kitchen to its pristine state, then sighed. There wasn't really anything for her to do. She would prepare something for the evening meal at bit later.

She wondered how Bardoc and Ty'a were doing and smiled. Sweet Ty'a. She was so quiet and gentle. It had taken forever to drag information out of her about her long-standing interest in Bardoc.

A few times when she was helping Bardoc with the machines, she had casually mentioned what a really lovely girl Ty'a was but had never gotten more in response than a quick look that she couldn't read. After that first time, he had only responded with the standard catchall in "male speak": a cross between 'uh' and 'um' - whatever that was.

Sitting at the small table near the back of the kitchen where she and the others normally ate, she stirred the same bit of tea around in its cup as her thoughts drifted to a wonderfully endearing young man with beautiful brown eyes that would surely melt even a fiend's cold heart.

She wanted to deny her complete fascination with Cpl. Dickson, but so far that just wasn't working. He had duties and responsibilities that would keep him in Bevelle except for the possible rare, very short stops here at the Inn.

She just couldn't make the long trip to and from Bevelle alone and couldn't ask anyone to go with her. She knew that Rin would allow her time off for visits now and then, but it wouldn't be fair to leave everything for Ty'a and Bardoc.

Oh, if only Rin would consider opening an Inn in Bevelle! No chance of that, she knew. Rin seemed to know just how far he would be tolerated here in Spira and was careful to never cross that line. Opening an Inn in Yevon's center and seat of power would definitely not happen.

She wondered if she should seek a position in Bevelle. There were inns there, she knew. Then she realized that she was being absolutely foolish to even be thinking such thoughts, especially since she and the corporal had spent barely ten minutes total speaking to each other.

_'Leita, you need a hobby! Or something. You have way too much time on your hands!'_

Smiling at her foolishness, she drained the last of the tea and went to get a soft cleaning cloth. The books hadn't been removed from their shelves and cleaned in a while. That would at least keep her hands busy.

* * *

Sometime about mid-afternoon, everything at the compound was caught up so Mikel changed into civilian clothes and told Leman, "Going to get a haircut and might make another stop as well. Be back later."

"Yes, sir!"

A brief time later, he placed gil in the barber's hands, thanked him and wandered a little way into the plaza. It was an extremely busy place this day. He drifted toward one of the enormous columns near one of the stairways down to the first level and leaned a shoulder against it, right thumb hooked into his wide leather belt as usual.

After a few minutes, he feigned a long stretch during which he cast a quick look at one of the look-outs on the first level. The man casually rubbed his right ear then refolded his arms and returned to his relaxed posture of leaning against one of the lower level columns – just another workman waiting for someone.

A chattering group of four women laden with shopping bags approached the stairs and Mikel melted in right behind them, the lone husband duped into a boring shopping trip with the missus and her friends. He paused at the bottom to retie a boot, glanced at the bored workman leaning against the column who again rubbed that right ear.

Easing on off some distance toward the right, he reached his destination and tapped a certain code on the door. Inside, he was cordially welcomed by those off-duty who were just relaxing and talking. The boss entered the large room with a big smile and an outstretched hand.

"Welcome, Commander! Well, how was it?"

Seating themselves at one end of the long table, Mikel answered, "Amazing, Collin. I won't even attempt to describe the feeling of the place. It is something that just has to be experienced. The absolute silence. The realization that there isn't another person in many hundreds of miles. It is just you and whatever you brought with you."

Understanding the look in his former superior's eyes, he continued, "We were able to establish and supply several campsites about a day's march apart. There were – signs. Footprints, one stray food wrapper from Rin's, small stacks of firewood left for the next occupants. Nothing more."

After a moment, he explained a little about his plan for two more bases and another expedition as soon as practical. He didn't have time on this visit to go into detail, just general outlines. He had just given Raiel's brother the information he really wanted.

Then he grinned, "And you're right about the hovercraft. They are something else; we loved 'em! Sure wish the people of Spira could have them. It would make such a difference."

"Yes, there is no doubt of that. Perhaps the day will come, Mikel. I hope it is soon. Anything I can help you with?"

"Not that I know of, but I thank you. I can't stay long; have a briefing to do before supper. In fact, I should head on back. Time gets away from me when I come here! "

Collin smiled and extended his hand again. "This place is always open to you, Mikel. Come back when you can. And congratulations. You just completed an historic mission. I'm proud of you. Well done!"

His cheeks coloring a bit, Mikel shook his friend's hand with genuine affection. "Thank you, Collin. I appreciate that. See you later."

He waved his good-byes to those sitting in the room and left.

* * *

Shortly before dark, Bardoc and Ty'a returned from Bevelle. Bardoc helped carry the packages in, then went back out to take the machine to the hidden garage.

Leita's eyes were shining as she asked her friend, "Well, how was it? What happened? Come on, Ty'a, suspense is getting to me!"

Ty'a looked at her friend and her boss who had just walked up asking, "Did you have a good outing, Ty'a? Have any problems?"

With a tired smile, she shook her head. "No problems, Rin. I think I got everything you wanted. You'll need to check the packages to see if we got is what you had in mind. And Bardoc has your change. He took the machine back."

Almost as curious as Leita, the Al Bhed asked smilingly, "Did you have a nice time?"

Her eyes not quite matching the upbeat tone of her voice, she answered, "Oh, it was most pleasant, Rin. Bevelle is such a big, busy city I know I would never want to live there but it was – interesting to see everything. We had a bit of lunch in one of the restaurants – and it was good but nothing like what we serve here. I'm awfully glad to be back."

Hm. Didn't sound as if a lot of headway was made in the match-making department.

Bardoc walked in and removed his coat. "Really getting cold out there tonight!" Turning to Rin he reported on the status of the machine and of the list he had been given. Everything was checked off and messages were delivered. Remaining gil was placed in Rin's hand.

"Very nice, Bardoc. Thank you very much. Did you enjoy the trip?"

Bardoc's expression looked slightly uneasy. He honestly didn't know how to answer and certainly didn't want to answer fully, so he just smiled and gave the "man speak" uh/um thing.

Leita said, "Food is ready if either of you would like to eat."

Ty'a responded, "Thank you, Leita. Just a little, then I'm having a long hot shower and going to bed. I'm really tired after all that walking."

Bardoc said, "I'll get a bite then I'm hitting the shower as well. Long day."

Rin was convinced that his plan had been a monumental failure. _'Oh, well. We'll try something else another time.'_

Then he said, "I'm leaving before daylight in the morning and will be gone perhaps a month, plus or minus. I have a long list of things I must see about and one can never be sure of exactly how long each will take. Should our military guests return before I do, I'm confident that you'll be as happy to see them as I would be myself." Adding dryly, "some of us perhaps more than others, I'd wager."

There was laughter that Leita herself joined into, actually enjoying being able to accept the good-natured teasing, knowing that these good people would never wish her ill in any way.

Rin continued, "Offer them the use of a hovercraft with extra fuel as we did before. The craft is a most valuable tool to them."

Bardoc interjected, "They took perfect care of it also. I was very pleased with the condition in which it was returned."

"Very good. Everything should be strictly routine during the next few weeks but each of you are more than equal to anything that could arise - that I know. So I'm off early in the morning heading south and will return the moment I'm free. Any questions or thoughts? Well if you think of anything, ask tonight."

He looked at Leita," Do we have some more of those meal packets made up some where?"

"Yes, actually there are quite a few of them. How many do you want in your smallpack?"

"Maybe six or eight, if we have that many to spare."

Ty'a answered, "I'm sure there are enough but if the stock runs low, Leita and I can replenish it. We'll have plenty of time for it."

* * *

A time or two, Raiel had dared to peek downward at the ground before again slamming both lids shut as tightly as possible, holding on to Valefor with all her strength. The thought crossed her mind that she hoped her grip wasn't hurting the Aeon but she decided that the Aeon was of necessity very tough, and she could apologize after they were back on the ground again.

She hoped it wouldn't be much longer. Staying bent over was beginning to make her lower back hurt. Not much longer. Please not much longer!

Then she felt a difference in the steady, strong beat of Valefor's beautiful wings. They must be descending! Life seemed to flood back into her being again. She was going to make it!

In her sudden euphoria, she nearly missed the sweet voice that swept through her mind asking, _'where do you want to be put down?'_ A bit startled as she realized that Valefor had to be speaking directly to her, she smiled and answered, "Just at the edge of the Calm Lands, if you will, Valefor. It isn't all that far from there to Rin's."

_'There it shall be, then. Only a few more moments, Lady Raiel, and you'll be back on the ground. And, no, you have caused me no discomfort.'_

Tears of sheer relief dampened Raiel's eyes in knowing that her long flight was really almost over. In fact, it really was only a few moments until those powerful wings stayed spread as they gently descended through the remaining altitude to the ground where they folded themselves after a soft, gentle arrival on the soil of the prairie.

Raiel slipped to the ground where she stood for a few moments until her legs stopped shaking, then stood before the majestic Aeon, looking up at her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Valefor, you have been so very, very kind to all of us. Thank you. Thank you more than I can ever tell you!"

Raiel's voice softened as she continued, "I'm going to miss all of you badly. I know I won't see you again and that makes me sad. Please – all of you, please take care of Lord Braska – and Auron and Jecht."

The soft voice told her, _'We'll miss you, Lady Guardian. Ifrit, especially. You've helped make our jobs easier and all of us have enjoyed knowing you. I must go now. Good-bye, Raiel.'_

"Valefor, wait!" Reaching up, she hugged the Aeon tightly. "I love you, Valefor! Thank you! Thank you again."

Then she stepped back as Valefor spread her mighty wings and was almost immediately lost from sight as she soared upward into the sky.

Raiel stood for a minute, feeling the silence and solitude of the Calm Lands envelope her. She looked back into the sky but saw only it's blue brilliance.

Looking at her surroundings, she knew exactly where she was and that she still had a long walk ahead of her. But she thought she'd just sit on the yellow prairie grass for a few minutes and let herself acclimate to being here, to not being on Point leading her party. It wasn't easy to comes to grips with the reality that her duty was done.

She rubbed the small nagging ache in her lower back and sat beside a large rock. Unfastening her smallpack, she dug out a packet of food that sweet Kelyn had made for her, leaned back against the rock as she ate.

The air here was decidedly colder than when she and the others first arrived on the prairie. The heavy jacket felt good, even if the buttons did have to remain unfastened now.

After eating, she glanced up at the sky noting the position of the sun. She'd better be on her way. The days were shorter now and she wanted to reach the Inn before dark.

She stood, reattached the smallpack to her belt, stretched her back muscles and made her way to the small pool she knew was just over that knoll. A good drink of water and she'd be on her way.

She had a good fill of the clear, cold water and retraced her steps to begin the trek. Hardly a hundred yards into the walk, she was spied by two of the wolf-like creatures like the one that had ambushed her party when they were first descending to this place.

Mindful of needing to conserve inner energy, she drew her sword to engage the pair as they ran toward her. The first one ran to attack so eagerly, it actually impaled itself on the point of her blade.

The second one slowed considerably but never altered its focus on her. Whipping her sword around from the flurry of pyreflies released from the first one, she set her feet firmly to meet the attack of the remaining fiend.

As soon as it came within range, her blade sliced into it but didn't deter the beast. Howling with rage, it launched attack after attack after attack, taking hits each time but not stopping, until finally, the fiend's reddish eyes took on a glazed look and it began to slowly sink to the ground.

Grateful to finally see pyreflies rising from the enemy's remains, Raiel bent over, hands braced on her knees, as she struggled to regain her breath.

Hand on her extended abdomen, she said, "Braska, you're taking up a lot of room in there. I need to breathe!"

She realized that she was so accustomed to having Auron and Jecht fight with her in battles that she hadn't fully appreciated just how difficult fighting alone could be, especially when multiple enemies were involved.

The area around her was clear. Her throat felt dry again but decided to continue rather than walk back to the pool.

Blast! Now she had a stitch in her side. She must have strained a muscle or something in that fight. _'Keep walking and ignore it, Raiel. Not the first time you've done it,'_ she told herself. A pulled muscle would respond quick enough to a good hot shower. She hoped Rin had some more of that liniment in stock. She'd rub that on her lower back if it was still bothering her when she reached the Inn.

She walked for several more hours, then stopped by the beginning section of the rock wall that would lead her out of the Calm Lands, and just leaned back against it. Her side wasn't any better. In fact, it was a good bit worse. One muscle seemed have started a chain reaction that wrapped almost all the way around her.

Well, there was nothing to do but keep going. There was no shelter around here where she could spend the night and the sun wasn't going to wait on her. Doggedly, she turned and began the steady upward climb that would take her to the top of the shoulder of land that connected the Calm Lands to the high neck of land that gradually descended to the beginning of the Macalania Forest.

A few more hours.

Her steps slowed but never stopped in spite of the pain that was beginning to really bite.

A few more hours.

She could make it.

At some point, she had begun using her hand against the rock wall to help push herself up the long, long incline.

A few more hours.

Raiel had never had muscle spasms like this, though she had had some tough ones in the past. She bit her lip until drops of red blood dropped unnoticed onto the front of her jacket as she struggled onward.

A few more hours.

She could do it. She had to.

Just a few more hours.

 


	58. Chapter 58

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mikel stood at the front of the large briefing room looking every inch the commanding officer of an elite military organization. Six feet two, ramrod-straight back, around 175-180 muscular pounds, immaculate uniform, dark hair freshly and crisply cut, smooth face healthy and tanned.

Behind those gray eyes was a very sharp, very quick, intelligent mind. His eyes seemed to never miss anything and that mind seemed to never forget anything.

The Commander had had the undivided attention of the sixty-odd men in the Unit for nearly a half-hour now. He had spoken the entire time without hesitation on any point or reference to even one note.

Standing a pace behind and to the Commander's right, Leman wondered if he could ever measure up to the extremely high standards set by this Commander and those who came before him. As he listened to the general debriefing, every point was covered succinctly and clearly. Every man in the Unit could form an exact mental image of what they were told. And all were eager to be assigned to a mission to the Calm Lands.

"I will emphasize this point. Every expedition will be its own mission. And, like every mission conducted by this Unit, there are and will be aspects that cannot be discussed outside of those assigned to that mission. All of us have lived with and dealt with that fact since day one."

"The high standards of security that we hold for ourselves may well have to be extended to cover certain civilians who may be working on our behalf. If you should encounter any of them, exemplary conduct and courtesy is expected from every person on the mission, as always. If you ever have any questions, come directly to me or to the senior member present."

There was a brief pause as the Commander glanced down at the floor for a beat or two before continuing in a softer tone, his eyes sweeping across every face.

"And I would like for you to think about this: I want you to think of the only people who have ever walked on that land until our recent visit. You were privileged to meet two of them when they came through Bevelle some months ago. We saw their footprints in the soil. We saw signs of their encampments as they made their way north. The Calm Lands must be respected because of them and all who went before them. Everything there must be handled as carefully as possible, disturbing as little as possible."

The room was completely silent as those thoughts sank in.

After another few moments, the still silence was broken as the Commander said quietly, "Sgt. Dailon, Cpl. Dickson, will you join us here, please."

The two exchanged a quick look as they walked to the podium and took places behind and to the Commander's left.

"Do either of you gentlemen have anything you can add?"

Again the sergeant and the corporal exchanged a quick look during which the corporal signaled that the more senior Dailon should go first.

Sgt. Dailon stepped forward one step and smiled at the Commander, "Sir, the only thing I could suggest to future teams is to be prepared for non-stop workdays from before sunup until dark. Every day. And bathing in ice-cold water."

Sgt. Dailon nodded at Cpl. Dickson who grinned and said, "And start sleeping on the hardest surface you can find, because that ground is hard!" Appreciative chuckles were sprinkled throughout the room.

The Commander smiled and paused a quick moment before saying, "Both Sgt. Dailon and Cpl. Dickson did an outstanding job on this mission. Many times we faced dangers and uncertainties that none of us had ever encountered before. They faced and overcame those dangers and uncertainties without hesitation. In spite of the hard work, long hours and stress encountered every single day, both maintained a positive demeanor and conducted themselves in a manner that every one of us here can be proud of."

He turned to look at the two on his left saying, "Cpl. Dickson, would you step forward, please."

A slightly puzzled Dickson did as he was bid.

The Commander drew something from his pocket, handing it to the Corporal with a smile as he said, "Cpl. Dickson, congratulations. You have earned this promotion to sergeant."

Dickson's face was surprised and thrilled at the same time, his cheeks turning red at the enthusiastic applause given by his brothers-in-arms. He held his new sergeant's stripes and looked at them as if they were made of diamonds and pearls.

Sgt. Dailon was asked to step forward and was heartily surprised to hear himself promoted from sergeant to the much higher rank of master sergeant. Unable to suppress an enormous grin, he accepted the CO's handshake with his new stripes then returned to his place beside now-Sgt. Dickson.

The Commander said, "There is one more person I would like to recognize before we go to chow. He is decidedly a major asset to this Unit and has been invaluable in enabling me to fulfill my duties and obligations during this past year. I had no qualms about leaving this Unit in his hands while I was away."

Turning to his right, he smiled and said, "Leman, will you come forward, please?" The Unit's Second-in-Command was stunned and his face showed it, drawing grins from those watching.

The Commander spoke directly to him, "Leman, you've done a fantastic job this year and you've earned this many times over."

Again reaching into his pocket, the CO said, "Congratulations, Captain Leman!" Handing him the silver insignia, he finished, "Wear this in good health."

Leman could hardly believe this was happening. Almost over-whelmed, he blinked rapidly, finally stammered a "Thank you, sir" to the CO and bobbed his head to the approving applause he received.

Commander Mikel said, "Let's go eat. Dismissed!"

* * *

Auron was on Close Point as they set off down the mountain. He felt that it would be better if the three of them stayed a little closer now that their number was diminished and he didn't want to take any chance that an enemy would separate them or isolate one of them.

All three men were quiet, the sounds of their boots on the rocky trail noisy to their ears. Enemies were encountered but Auron and Jecht dispatched them, though missing Raiel's martial skills badly.

Jecht especially missed her presence in the fights keenly. The two had fought as one for so long he really had to work to adapt himself to fighting with just Red.

Braska was quietly thoughtful but with a smile on his face.

Jecht asked, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Lord Braska?"

With chuckles, the Summoner answered, "About that morning when you poured cold water over Raiel. That is still funny! I don't think Auron or I had ever laughed so hard in our lives!"

Jecht's trademark grin finally appeared as Jecht-laughs bounced from mountain to mountain in the clear, cold air.

Even Auron's face sprouted a small smile as he remembered. That was the turning point for this whole Pilgrimage. Oh, Yevon, was she mad! He still marveled that she hadn't retaliated and paid them back in spades.

Or had she?

He thought back to the many times that all she had to do was grin and the three of them were on edge the whole day, waiting for what they were sure was coming.

His smile grew as he thought back. Oh, yes. She had gotten them back over and over and over again. For most of a year.

He couldn't wait to get back to her. To see her, to hear her voice, her laugh, to hold her. And to see their son when he arrived. Unaware of it, his beautiful smile was now in full bloom as his dark eyes continued scanning around and above them.

More enemies, more fights, but he and Jecht were beginning to get their timing adjusted and were becoming more efficient and accurate with their hits. Auron was still amazed at how quickly Jecht had learned and developed the skills with his blade that Raiel taught him.

That evening, they made camp on one of the wider spots of the mountain trail. Having gathered dried dung with which to make their fire, the faces of all three of them wore smiles of some degree. Everything they did brought memories of Auron's beloved mate to mind. Even gathering dung.

Passing a cold, uncomfortable night, they were up early and ate a meal packet with which Kelyn had so thoughtfully provided for them. Repacked, they set off as soon as it was light enough to be able to see any lurking enemies. Hopefully, this would be their last night on the mountain and they'd find a more hospitable environment on the Zanarkand Plains.

* * *

Jecht was quiet all morning. He was truly afraid that his Zanarkand was indeed gone and there would be only rusted ruins where his vibrant city had once been. If it was there, he was home with the beautiful wife and son he loved beyond words. If it wasn't, nothing he could do about it. He'd just go back to Bevelle with Red and deal with life the best he could without his family.

Not knowing was eating at him, but he sure didn't want to let on. 'Specially to Lord Braska. His face became grim as he thought of the fate that awaited that good man. Just wasn't right! Maybe Collin an' his bunch could figger it out an' find an answer so nobody else had to give himself up as a temporary sacrifice. That Yevon guy was a bad deal all the way around.

If he had to go back, he'd like to hang with Collin's guys if he could. Maybe open that bar they had talked about. Have a good clean place where people could come, have a drink, maybe somethin' to eat, talk sports, watch blitzball games on a big screen sphere. Jecht's Blitz Bar.

He could teach Red's boy to play blitzball, though it would be kinda hard since the only pool was in Luca. Maybe they could build one in Bevelle? Dunno. That temple crowd didn't seem the sort to like anything that was fun.

He looked at the man walking quietly in front of him. Lord Braska was a thousand times better than the best that temple bunch could put up against him. A million times!

He thought of that puny, little, good-for-nothin', self-important jerk they had met by those big statues in the lobby of the temple. Never in his life had he wanted to just cream somebody more than he did that guy, whatever-his-name-was.

But he had to admit that Lord Braska had handled him good! Yep, he'd like to be there just to see that guy have to walk past the Summoner's big statue every day. That would be justice. Maybe.

Nothing was going to replace this crazy Spira's loss of Lord Braska.

* * *

Braska was quiet as he thought of his precious Yuna. Images of her floated through his mind like those on a sphere – when she was a baby, a toddler, a small child – and when he left her at the orphanage, just before her seventh birthday.

He prayed to the Fayth to watch over her, to protect her, to guide her.

His eyes looked at the broad, strong back of his lead Guardian. His daughter couldn't be in better hands. He smiled as he thought of Auron and Raiel acting as surrogate parents to her, raising her with their own children. That thought was a great comfort to him.

It made no difference if they chose to live on Besaid or Kilika, both were lovely, gracious islands. And he hoped that Yuna would be able to visit back and forth with her relatives on Bikanel Island, as well. He knew that Cid would welcome his niece and love her. No one could be around Yuna for long and not love her. His beautiful, special daughter.

* * *

On Point, Auron was keeping careful watch around them, but his mind was also back in Bevelle. He knew that Collin would be overjoyed to see his sister again. He thought it likely that Raiel would move into the little house she and her brother had shared for so long.

After a while, maybe he and his mate could find a place of their own, but he wasn't sure where. He had to get Yuna safely to Besaid and settle her in there. Would the child be happy there? He wondered if Raiel would be agreeable to moving there, at least for a time. It was closer to her home, but he didn't think she really wanted to go back to Kilika, as much as she missed the island itself.

What would he do there to earn their gil? He certainly would never make it on the water. He imagined that opportunities would be very limited without having knowledge of and use of a boat, and he had neither.

What about Bikanel? Raiel was known and welcomed there, but he wondered seriously about his own reception. With Collin and Raiel both vouching for him, he thought he could probably begin instructing the Al Bhed, but the desert island would probably be too alien for Lord Braska's daughter, as well as the fact that Yuna didn't know any of them.

Maybe he should ask the Summoner for more details. Were the Yevonite nuns to raise her? Perhaps relatives of Yuna's mother? Lord Braska had given him written authorization to act on Yuna's behalf and to remove her from the orphanage, but it gave no written specifics - though the Summoner had told him his wishes about Besaid.

It was a responsibility on which he had given his word and he would never fail to carry it out to the very best of his ability. At the same time, he wondered how he was going to juggle that with his responsibilities to Raiel and their son.

His thoughts, interrupted by another snarling fiend, were put on hold until evening when they made camp.

* * *

Collin stood at a northern wall on the city's lowest level, his eyes alternately staring at the water and searching the northeast horizon as if it was going to tell him what he wanted so badly to know. He realized that he had become tense and silent as the weeks and months had crept by, but he just couldn't break himself out of it.

It was affecting his entire group. Even Baron reported less than he used to, although the unbroken strain of the extraordinarily dangerous work would build up in even the best undercover operative. He had to have a break.

He decided that when he went back to headquarters he was going to instruct Baron's "brother" to tell the officials at the temple that Baron had – something – or had broken something – and he would be away for a while. Hopefully, the job would still be waiting for him if and when he decided to try it again.

Yes, that was the best thing to do. He had never lost a man yet and didn't intend to start now. His men deserved a lot more from him than they had been getting. He'd just have to force himself back into full leadership again.

Since finding Raiel in Bevelle again, he had become nearly obsessed with the possibility, even probability, that he would never see his precious sister again. His heart lurched at that thought and he gritted his teeth together. _'Please, Fayth! Please!'_

* * *

In the darkness of very early morning, Rin shook hands with Bardoc who had earlier come to the garage and warmed up his blisteringly fast, single-seat hovercraft, and drove quickly out and away from the Inn.

He had a long, long ride before him. Hopefully, he would encounter no travelers enroute through Macalania. He'd be moving as fast as his expert driving skills would allow which meant that he would cover in one long day more than someone on foot could cover in many days.

Leita and Ty'a had filled the spare compartments of the craft to capacity with meal packets and small containers of water and juice. There was also a thick, warm blanket to wrap himself in if he had to stop for rest.

Thanks to the combined efforts and skills of Bardoc and himself, fuel consumption would not be a problem, nor would the almost completely muffled sound.

After leaving Thunder Plains, he would have to travel only during nighttime hours when Spirans rarely ventured out. It was a long way to Luca and back but he'd done it before and he'd do it again – though maybe not in this very short time period.

He flew through the darkness. Bundled up against the biting cold, wearing a dark cap for warmth and to conceal his blonde hair, and a pair of goggles to protect his green eyes from the force of the wind of the high speeds at which he traveled, Raiel's cousin grinned and wished she could be with him. She'd love it!

* * *

Bardoc kicked the snow from his boots and wiped them carefully on a mat before entering the rear door of the Inn. Hanging his heavy coat, he went to the lobby and stood in front of the fireplace warming his cold hands.

Leita peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway. "We just made a pot of tea, Bardoc. Come join us."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Leita. Got a lot of new snow during the night. A bit early in the year for it but there's plenty of wood cut. Glad I got it done when I did."

He had followed Leita back into the kitchen as he spoke. Ty'a, petite in both statue and build, was standing on tip-toe trying to reach a cup from an overhead cabinet for him.

Bardoc glanced at Leita who apparently didn't see her friend's struggle and walked up behind her, reaching past her saying, "Let me help you with that."

At his light touch and close presence behind her, Ty'a nearly stopped breathing. She turned as he grasped the cup and looked up into his eyes for a very long moment. Then realizing what she was doing, stammered, "I – I was getting it for you."

Bardoc stepped back, feeling his own discomfort at her closeness. He swallowed and responded quietly, "Thank you, Ty'a."

Leita wanted to yell at both of them, but just sighed instead. She and Rin were going to have to think of something.

Tea finished, the three set about their duties keeping the Inn spotless. Not long afterward, Leita went to stand out front in the crisp, cold air for a few minutes. She loved the silence of the Forest and the beauty of the unbroken carpet of snow.

To her right was the path that Rin had taken earlier, a watery but refreezing trail of melted snow left in his wake. She turned to her left where the blanket of new snow was unbroken. Her eyes slowly swept across the beauty of the wide path leading north. She turned to reenter the Inn, then stopped.

_'What is that?'_ She didn't recall anything being there before. Maybe a piece of one of the overhanging tree limbs had dropped. She wandered over to the spot and brushed it with her boot, then gasped and raced back to the Inn's door, yanked it open and _screamed_ ,  _"Bardoc! Ty'a!"_

The door slammed shut again and she ran back to the terribly still form, frantically brushing snow away as both Bardoc and Ty'a flew out the door toward her, recognizing that it was a person that Leita was kneeling over.

Bardoc asked in a rough whisper, "Who is it?"

Leita glanced at him with terrified eyes. "L – Lady Raiel. Help me get her inside!"

Bardoc said, "Move, I'll get her." Scooping her up, Bardoc hurried to the Inn, where Ty'a opened the door for him, saying, "Take her to the first room. It's smaller and will heat up more quickly."

Then she turned to Leita as they followed Bardoc, "We'll need hot blankets. Put them in the oven and keep them rotating. We have to get her body temperature up. Heat some broth, too. Not hot, just very warm."

She hurried ahead of Bardoc, opened the door and grabbed the top covers as he gently placed her on the soft bed. Ty'a started to replace the covers over the Guardian when Raiel's had made its way to her enlarged abdomen with a deep groan.

"Oh, dear Fayth!" Ty'a gasped almost under her breath.

"What is it, Ty'a?" Bardoc asked in alarm.

"Bardoc, go to the linen room and bring me as many of those large bed underpads as you can get!"

"Wha - "

"Bardoc, just go get them! Now!"

The confused, alarmed man did as he was told, returning with a huge armload.

The focused Ty'a didn't even glance his way, she held out a hand and said with quiet authority, "Give me two of them, put the rest in that chair. Get the biggest fire going that you can. And keep it going."

Turning without question, he started the fire and brought in several more armloads of wood. He'd get more before this ran out, as he glanced at Ty'a who was working quickly but quietly, without hesitation. She obviously knew what she was doing.

Ty'a had just finished removing Raiel's wet clothing and getting one of the heavy, quilted pads beneath her when Leita hurried in with the first of the heated blankets. Wrapping them around the Guardian, she told Leita, "Just keep them coming."

Leita nodded and headed back to the kitchen, then returned almost immediately with the warmed broth. "Is this hot enough?"

Ty'a nodded but said, "We'll probably need to wait before trying to give her the broth, though. Bardoc, get one or two of the large cauldrons, fill them with water and heat them on the stove, please."

"Done" he responded as he quickly left the room.

Leita looked at Raiel's still face, frightened, but thankful that Ty'a had taken charge. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, agonized groan from Auron's mate.

Alarmed, Leita's blue eyes flashed to the serious brown eyes of her friend. "What is it, Ty'a? What's wrong?!"

Very softly, Ty'a answered, "Her baby is coming."

Leita's knees threatened to drop her.  _"Her baby?"_  she managed to whisper.

The smaller woman nodded. "We'll need to be ready for it. Warm blankets, hot water. We really need to get Raiel in better shape first, but I doubt we'll have time. Babies don't wait."

"How – how do you know all these things?"

"My sister. I had to help my sister."

Leita just stood for a moment looking at her friend with amazement. Who would ever guess -

"Blankets, Leita! These are cooling. We have to get her all the heat we can."

Leita recovered herself and hurried to the kitchen where Bardoc had finished wrestling with the heavy cauldrons and had the water heating.

She retrieved the blankets from the oven and handed them to Bardoc. "Will you take these to Ty'a, please? And grab some more from the linen room for me!"

Taking the blankets, he left with a quick "Got it!" over his shoulder.

Returning with as many blankets as his arms could carry, Bardoc put them in two stacks on the counter as Leita was checking the progress of the blankets now being heated.

She stood and gave Bardoc a long look, then asked, "Bardoc, you ever been around babies?"

He gave her a look that she would have found funny any other time. "Babies? No. Why?"

She just sighed and turned back to check on the blankets again. "You will be," she half-muttered.

"Leita, I don't understand."

She stood and handed him the warm blankets. "Lady Raiel is having a baby."

Bardoc nearly dropped the blankets. His mouth agape, he couldn't even respond but left the kitchen when Leita pointed to the doorway, as she put more in to heat.

He returned momentarily with some of the now-cool blankets and began folding them to be recycled through the oven. "How – how long does this go one?" he asked.

Leita answered quietly, "I have no idea, Bardoc. Thank everything that is good and holy that Ty'a knows what to do!"

He nodded as he thought of this new side of the small woman that he had never seen or expected. Somehow he had subconsciously believed that Leita was the stronger of the two, but now realized that he was wrong in that belief.

"Bardoc?"

He blinked as he realized that Leita was holding out a few more blankets that had heated to her satisfaction. He took them to Ty'a who asked, "How's the water?"

"Steaming."

"Good. Turn off the heat under them and just let them sit for now. I'm not sure exactly when we'll need it but that quantity should stay good and warm for a while. After you take these blankets to Leita, will you go through the linen room and find as many of our older towels that you can? And tell Leita the blankets need to be a little warmer. Thanks."

Bardoc did as he was told and thumbed through stacks of towels as quickly as he could, a small smile on his lips as he considered the Ty'a he now saw. He was so proud of her and so very thankful for her ability to take charge when she had to and for her knowledge. He was quite content to be in the role of "gofer" or "heavy lifter" in this situation.

Selecting the oldest of the towels, he took them into the first room and placed them in another chair that he pulled to a place that was closer and easier for Ty'a to reach, then returned to the kitchen with another batch of blankets to refold and heat.

Time passed as Rin's three employees maintained their routine of keeping the warm blankets cycling. Finally Raiel's eyes slowly opened and, as her eyes began to focus, she was able to recognize the designs on the ceiling above her and she realized where she was. Her eyes closed again in thankfulness as tears wanted to blur her vision. _'We made it,'_ she breathed to herself, unaware of how close she had come to losing the race with both time and freezing cold.

She became aware of a soft, sweet voice speaking calmly to her and looked to see who it was. Ty'a. She tried to smile but winced from the sharp sting of her cracked lips.

Ty'a smiled gently, "I think we have something that will help your mouth feel more comfortable, Lady Raiel. You got quite a chill, but everything is all right now. Leita and Bardoc are keeping warm blankets coming. You'll be fine."

Knowing that reassurance was as important as anything else, Ty'a kept herself calm and her movements easy and unhurried as she talked softly to her patient as if nearly frozen people were an everyday occurrence and there was no cause for alarm.

When Bardoc brought the next set of blankets, she asked him to bring the balm that Rin stocked.

Even though her exterior seemed calm and at ease, Ty'a's mind was rapidly covering a lot of territory of what all the possibilities were and how to prepare ahead of time for them.

Another terrible pain ripped through Raiel, causing her face to twist with the agony of it. Observing as her hand gently brushed dark hair from the Guardian face, Ty'a thought, _'It won't be long now.'_

Her anguished eyes finding Ty'a's face, Raiel whispered fearfully, "My baby...too soon..."

Gently caressing her forehead, Ty'a answered, "I understand. We'll do all we can, Raiel. I promise."

When Bardoc appeared in the doorway with the lip balm, he looked at Ty'a with worry. While looking for the ointment behind the counter of the nearby lobby, he had heard the cries that Lady Raiel couldn't suppress and, frankly, it scared him. He had absolutely no experience with anything remotely close to this and he felt useless.

Time continued to tick by as Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a did their best for Lady Raiel with warm blankets, cool cloths to wipe her face, and calm, reassuring words.

As Raiel's body temperature had gradually come up to something near normal, her pains got much worse and began coming closer together.

Many hours had passed when Ty'a whispered to Bardoc to get several different Al Bhed potions from behind the counter for her.

Raiel couldn't stop her tears as she gasped for breath between the wracking, torturous pains that seemed intent on ripping her apart.

Ty'a's soft voice said, "Lady Raiel, I have some potions that will help you through this now." It had necessary to wait until Raiel had regained as much warmth as possible before administering the potions.

Slipping her arm beneath her patient's head, she tipped the contents of two potions into her mouth, then eased her back onto the pillow.

Ty'a walked to the doorway and called quietly to Bardoc, "Bring some of that hot water now, please. Maybe a gallon at a time."

Returning to kneel beside the bed for a moment, Ty'a wiped Raiel's face again and said, "It won't be long now, Raiel. The potions will make you feel a little drowsy and that's okay. We'll take care of you, okay?"

Raiel's eyes were getting a little unfocused already and she nodded the barest bit before fading deeper into the welcome oblivion of the potions. Where she had felt fear before, she knew that she and her baby would be safe and cared for to the best of her very best of her ability by this very kind young woman.

A very short time later, Ty'a stepped quickly to the doorway and called, "Leita, come help me!"

A shaking, wide-eyed Leita came into the room. Ty'a pointed with her chin as she said, "Keep me supplied in those towels as I ask for them and tell Bardoc to keep those blankets coming and to stand by with more water."

Leita nodded numbly and delivered the instructions to Bardoc and took a deep breath before entering the room again.

Lady Raiel no longer felt the indescribable pain and lay quietly with her eyes closed.

A short time later her tiny baby boy was born - but long before he should have been.

He struggled mightily to breathe with lungs that couldn't function well enough yet and, despite everything that Ty'a tried, his struggles quickly grew weaker – then he was still.

Her heart crushed, Ty'a gently laid his very tiny body in the warm blankets that had been prepared for him. Seen through her tears, the rising pyreflies were small, sparkling points of color.

She swallowed hard. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to immediately turn her attention to the baby's mother who still required her care.

Later, when she had done all that she could for the time being, Ty'a walked numbly out into the hall and rested her forehead on the beautiful Al Bhed wallpaper of the lobby. She was exhausted mentally and physically.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder that turned her toward its owner, then leaned against Bardoc's chest as his strong arms quietly held her.

He didn't say anything. Words weren't needed right now.

 


	59. Chapter 59

 

 

 

Raiel walked at a steady but unhurried, almost leisurely pace toward Bevelle. The walk actually felt good to her. She hadn't been without activity in a very long time so she knew that her muscles would respond quickly with renewed activity. However, she wasn't going to overly push herself this first time out. It was a long way from the edge of the Forest to Bevelle.

Though she was sincerely going to miss Leita, Ty'a and Bardoc, having this time alone felt good, too. Maybe she could get her mind aired out, get rid of whatever was strangling her.

Those three had been kindness itself to her during these last many weeks. They had held her hand, sat with her, listened to her and cried with her as she struggled hard, trying to come to some acceptance of Braska's loss, as well as recovering from nearly freezing to death.

Through her own tears, Ty'a had told her of the baby's valiant effort to live but his tiny body just wasn't developed enough. She told her of the exceptional beauty and brightness of the little pyreflies, giving Raiel everything she possibly could to hold on to, to think of and remember.

They had taken wonderful care of her, even after some of her strength returned and she was no longer mostly confined to bed. Finally she had convinced them that she really could make up her own bed and tend to the fire, though Bardoc drew the line at allowing her to bring in her own firewood.

She had gradually begun to make it through daylight hours better, but nights were hard. Really hard. Lying in the warmth of the comfortable bed, her mind inevitably replayed the many conversations that she and Auron had had about their son, how happy they were about the life they talked about and planned. They had wanted this baby so, so badly.

How was she ever going to explain it to him when she didn't even understand it herself. He would be back in a few more months. Maybe she could come to some understanding before then to help him understand. He would take the loss of his son very hard and she fervently hoped that he wouldn't blame her. That fear lodged itself in her mind.

Though no one said anything, the blue shadows beneath her eyes told the staff of her sleepless nights. They understood that it was to be expected but still did their best to ease her pain. They quietly noted that most of her food was left on her plate and her weight loss, but they never scolded, only encouraged and tried to stimulate her appetite with the best they could produce from Rin's bountifully stocked kitchen.

They made her feel that she was one of them, not just a guest, not just Rin's cousin, but that she was important to them just for herself. In the process of all their care, they had become her genuine friends.

But inevitably, the time came for her to say good-bye and continue to Bevelle. She knew that she would be welcome to stay at the Inn forever, but she was being drawn more and more to Bevelle and, though she didn't understand why, she knew she had to go. Perhaps she could get some sense of closure there. Something had to remove this huge, heavy stone that sat immovable in her heart, draining her soul.

She had tried to keep up a cheerful front, but it was taking so much effort and strength she didn't yet have to spare.

So, after a good hot breakfast on the morning of her departure, Bardoc brought out one of the craft to take her as far as the cover of the Forest would allow. A last tearful hug with Leita and Ty'a then she seated herself behind the very good man who was the light of Ty'a's world and they left.

Bardoc had offered the driver's seat to her, but she had smiled softly, saying, "Thanks, Bardoc, but not this time. I'll take you up on it another day." She just didn't feel like driving the craft right now – and that had to be a first.

After a last hug from Bardoc, Raiel waved good-bye, then began to walk steadily across the huge expanse of flatland, watching the far-distant, enormous insect shape known as Bevelle very slowly grow in size as miles passed under her boots.

As she walked doubts began to set in. Then fear. At one point, she came to a stop on the hard, worn trail and just stood there, the wind softly blowing her hair.

She had believed that she was ready for what she knew would be an emotional reunion with her brother, ready to share her devastation with him – but now understood somewhere in herself that she had been wrong. The few, very tiny, frayed threads holding her together were about to give way.

She turned and looked back at the distant treeline of Macalania Forest. No, whatever it was that she needed wasn't behind her. Looking at the city before her, she had no idea why she was going there; she only knew that it had been beckoning to her, drawing her.

Raiel slowly looked around at the empty, deserted land on which she stood. A wave of almost overwhelming loneliness rolled over her to the point that she shivered as her head dropped and she fought tears again. Only her strong will allowed her to maintain control of herself – but she was getting too exhausted to stay in the battle much longer.

Why couldn't she get herself stabilized? Why did she continue having these times when her emotions almost completely overcame her? Was she losing her mind? Would she ever be able to be the person she used to be?

She had no knowledge of the hormonal circus that was still active in her nor that she would gradually return to normal since her body was no longer working very hard to create a new person. Combined with terrible, deep grief, she was genuinely in very fragile condition.

Almost automatically, her feet began moving again and, lost in her thoughts and fears, passing time was unnoticed until she looked up, startled to find herself at the city gates. Ignoring the looks of the guards, she entered and climbed the stairs to the second level. At the top, she walked only a few steps before she stopped and froze as the cacophony of the city's sounds assaulted her ears.

Suddenly, she felt as if she simply couldn't do this. A sense of panic began to rise up in her and she couldn't stop it from building and building and building. Pent up emotions that she hadn't even been aware of were rising to the surface choking her, causing her to feel as if she couldn't breathe.

Her legs felt weak and she hurriedly looked around for a nearby bench that wasn't occupied.

As her eyes swept across the crowd, her gaze was arrested by the sight of the man approaching her from the direction of the stairs to the top level, who was wearing a huge, delighted smile on his handsome face, his arms stretched out toward her.

At the sight of him, the last weak vapors of her strength and confidence disappeared and she all but collapsed as Mikel's arms enveloped her, and uncontrollable sobs began to rack her entire body.

The Commander was thoroughly alarmed but maintained a steady, calm demeanor. She needed strength right now. This wasn't the time to ask questions. Whatever the news, it wasn't going to be good.

Mikel quickly glanced around and saw a bench against the nearby wall, nearly hidden by one of the enormous columns. One very young man was half-sprawled out on it, munching on something. With one jerk of the Commander's head, the man quickly got up and left. There is no mistaking the air of authority in some people and he wasn't going to hang around to ask questions.

Easing Raiel over to the now empty bench, the Commander sat beside her just holding her until her sobs and tears finally subsided. Still unable to speak, Raiel sat leaning against him, eyes downcast, trying to collect herself from pent up emotions that had boiled over as well as to recover from her embarrassment of it.

Mikel's sharp eyes noted her loss of weight, the great sorrow in her expression, the shadows that still lurked beneath her eyes and her trembling body. Sitting beside her with an arm around her for support, he asked very gently, "Do you want to talk about it, Raiel?"

She didn't know. She did and she didn't. She hadn't expected to fall apart like this, surprised at this reaction to her return to Bevelle. She just rested her head against him for a few minutes, feeling too drained to even hold herself upright.

Her voice was hoarse and very shaky as she asked barely above a whisper, "Mikel, could I have something to drink, please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

He hurried to the closest vendor he saw and purchased a small container of juice. His long legs taking him quickly back to the bench, he opened it and handed it to her. Her hands shook badly as she breathed a soft "Thank you" and accepted it.

Mikel asked softly, "When did you get back?"

Raiel glanced down, still answering just above a whisper, "Just now. I – I was going to see Collin, but - I can't. Not yet."

Not looking at him, she whispered, "I'm – I'm so sorry to have - fallen apart like this."

Soft gray eyes looked at her with enormous concern. Again putting his arm around her to offer comfort, Mikel answered gently, "Raiel, don't apologize. I'm glad our paths crossed when they did. Would it be easier to talk to me first? I'll never violate your trust."

For the first time since she had first seen him walking across the plaza, Raiel turned and looked into his eyes a moment before saying uncertainly, "I'm not sure - - - - I'm not - - - sure of anything right now. I didn't realize how tired I suddenly felt. I thought I had recovered enough to travel – but I'm not sure of that either - - -"

"You were injured?"

Slowly she looked around at the throngs of busy, noisy people in the Plaza and wanted to cover her ears, to shut them out. The incessant noise was about to overwhelm her fragile state. She had to get away from it.

Raiel's distressed eyes returned to his as she shakily asked, "Mikel, will you take me home? Where Collin and I use to live?"

"Yes. Give me one moment and I'll be right back." He paused, waiting until he saw her brief nod, then moved off quickly.

Knowing that one of Collin's men would be on watch on this level, the Commander glanced around quickly. Spotting Mason, a former brother-in-arms in the Unit, Mikel walked casually to his position, leaned against the same column but never made eye contact.

Murmuring to him in a very low voice, he said, "Tell Collin that Raiel is back, but she's pretty beat up emotionally. That's all the info I have at the moment, but I'm going to take her to the house. She's not ready to see him yet - apparently it's been pretty - bad. I'll send word in the morning on her condition. Also, if you can, send word to Captain Leman that unexpected personal business has detained me and I'm not sure when I'll be returning. If I'm needed, he knows how to find me."

Mason's head nodded sharply one time as he quietly acknowledged the message, "Done, Commander."

Relieved, Mikel quickly returned to the bench where Raiel sat, leaning back against the hard wall, her eyes closed even as tears trailed down her face.

Bending over her, he asked gently, "Ready to go, Raiel? Do you feel strong enough to walk?"

Her eyes opened and found his face. She didn't really know, but nodded.

Strong hands helped her stand. With one arm around her and one gripping her upper arm, they made their way through the crowds and finally to the quiet streets of the neighborhood in which she and Collin had lived. Mikel retrieved the key that was hidden in the stones, opened then closed the gate behind them and unlocked the door.

Inside the house, Raiel just stood numbly as her eyes very slowly moved over the sunny little home she loved. This is where she had planned to bring Braska, to love and care for him while she waited for his father to return.

She was seeing his small bassinet here, a little playpen there by one of the big chairs, a highchair in the little eating area for when he was a little older.

Her heart was absolutely crushed. She hadn't known that so much anguish still remained, waiting to explode on her return to familiar surroundings and people close to her.

She was truly embarrassed that Mikel had been witness to it, but so was thankful for his kindness and for bringing her here.

He stood behind her, silent and observant. She was obviously seeing things here that no one else could. Whatever had happened, she had to get it out where she could deal with it. He was so thankful that he had found her when he did. The small errand he had been on was important only in that it had placed him in the right place at the right time.

Raiel slowly turned to face him. "Mikel, I am so sorry to have inconvenienced you – but – I'm so grateful for your help. I'm – not sure – I could have made it by myself."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Raiel, never apologize. I'm glad I was there."

Looking down at her, a small smile softened his face. "At least this time, I didn't get zapped by lightning."

A faint smile crossed her lips as she just rested where she was for a moment. It was so comforting just to be held by someone who cared for her, who would willingly share whatever pain was in her and be happy to do it. When her own strength had failed, someone dear was there for her.

Mikel looked toward the kitchen space and saw a small coffee machine on the counter. "Would you like some coffee, Raiel? Or something else?"

She looked at the little machine and spoke softly, "It would be good, but I don't know if there is any."

Guiding her to one of the big, comfortable chairs, he unbuckled and removed her back-carry sheath with her blade, which was followed by her smallpack, then said, "Rest here while I go look. Trust me in the kitchen?"

Her small, sad smile reappeared. "Collin said I was the worst cook that Spira had ever seen."

Mikel chuckled softly, "I remember. Let me see what I can find."

A quick look in the cabinet revealed a half can of coffee and a few staple items. Obviously Collin rarely ate here.

As Mikel rummaged around in the kitchen, Raiel leaned back in the big old chair and stared at the sunny window across from her. Another wave of emotion suddenly washed over her and she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep it inside. She fought really hard but barely won.

Mikel saw and was gripped by emotion of his own. There had to be some way to help her, to get her to open up and drain the pain and turmoil she was damming up inside. It would destroy her if she didn't let it out.

When the little coffee machine finished gurgling, an indicator light turned green and Mikel opened the cabinet where he had seen two cups and filled them.

Placing one cup in Raiel's hands, he placed his own on the small table between the two big chairs that filled the sitting area.

Sharing the small table was a very pretty lamp and a little arrangement of green plants that appeared to be happy in their place. The house was indeed very small, but it had a sunny, happy feel to it. It would welcome its occupants who could be comfortable and relax in a peaceful oasis. The CO well understood why Raiel wanted to return here.

Sipping his coffee, Mikel decided to take the lead again, speaking in a low, calm voice. "Following a suggestion from Auron in a note he sent from Rin's, I recently led a small expedition to the Calm Lands. He included excellent maps and descriptions of what he had seen to that point."

His gray eyes were encouraged by seeing her lift her head and look at him at the mention of Auron's name.

"In fact, we made the Rock our base while we were there. And again, following his example, we rigged a wall from a tarpaulin which worked very well. He has always been able to solve problems like that. How is he?"

Raiel's eyes turned from him and fixed themselves on the floor but she answered very quietly, "He was well the last time I saw him."

Mikel drew a deep breath of relief. At least he knew now that Auron was all right.

"And Rin taught the three of us to drive a hovercraft. That was an amazing experience. He allowed us to keep one to use in our work and it was tremendously helpful."

At the mention of Rin's name, interest drew her gaze back to him and mention of the machine drew her in more. He carefully continued talking quietly about the things he had seen and saw the memory of those things reflected in her eyes.

He spoke of the campsites he had begun stocking and of his hopes to get them set up all the way to the northern end. "But we don't know yet just how much distance that will cover." He paused as he saw her memories still in her eyes.

She finally said very quietly, "It's a long way. Very little food."

He smiled to himself seeing that she had stayed connected to his words. Using the Calm Lands as their common touch-point, he continued talking softly, easing in small, non-threatening questions that gave him further clues to what had happened. Ever so slowly, he guided her with gentle questions and gradually learned about the conditions they had faced while climbing Gagazet, then about that last terrible, grueling push through the growing blizzard to reach the safety of a place she called the Summoner's Cave.

In truth, she was talking more to herself than to him. Her eyes were far away as she spoke, "Jecht was really worried about me - - he told me about - his first baby."

Her eyes focused on the floor for several long moments as she continued very quietly, "I had to decide - - - I knew I couldn't continue - - - I had to go back - - - " Her voice finished as barely a whisper.

Her hand seemed to have moved of its own volition to her now-flat abdomen and Mikel felt a jolt of shock as he realized what had to have happened and knew he had to help her continue so she could begin to cope with it.

Slowly, so slowly, he drew the story out though he realized that she still really wasn't talking to him at all. She was simply seeing the memories of the fights she had fought alone on the prairie, of that long, torturous climb that led her from the Calm Lands and the crippling pains that engulfed her, the tremendous struggle to continue, desperately trying to make it to the Inn in the terrible cold and snow, then her collapse as the last of her strength was taken by the storm.

That she collapsed so close to the Inn and was discovered was what saved her plus the unceasing care given by the staff. Tears flowed again as Raiel told of Braska's struggle to live and his death as described to her by Ty'a.

Mikel's heart twisted in sorrow at the tiny baby's death. Lips that were normally soft and gentle were now a fine white line in his face. He stood, pulled Raiel up and just held her. He knew there would be many tears shed for this little boy but at least maybe he could help her through to the beginning of healing.

Her heart was truly broken. These tears came from the depths of her soul. Her hands grasped the front of the dark red civilian shirt he wore as if it was her only life raft in the raging black sea of grief that wanted to swallow her.

He finally just lifted her and sat back down in the old chair, holding her as one would hold a child, gently rocking her as the raw agony in her was being ever-so-slowly washed away by her tears.

All of this was way beyond his experience and he had acted on instinct and his interrogation training but hoped it would be enough to build a bridge that would enable her to reach a point where she cope with all that happened and continue her life. Certainly not forgetting, but being able to return to something of herself and being able to manage her sorrow.

The day was passing into evening when Mikel heard a tiny tap at the window beside the door and saw Mason outside holding up a piece of paper. Mikel nodded for him to enter but indicated for him to be quiet. Raiel had at last drifted into an exhausted sleep and he didn't want that interrupted.

Mason eased the door open, handed the paper to the Commander and stood silently as he read Collin's note. The CO mouthed the word 'tomorrow'. Mason nodded and slipped back out as quietly as he had entered.

He didn't blame Collin for his concern but there was no way he could give a report right now. Tomorrow would have to do.

* * *

They were finally reaching the foot hills that would lead them down to the Plains of Zanarkand. The Summoner and his two Guardians had stopped for a moment to drink from a very small but clear pool.

Wiping his chin with the back of his hand after he had gotten his fill, Auron turned to look at the mammoth mountain they were finally leaving. He wished there was another way back to Bevelle but there wasn't. He and Jecht were going to have to cross that thing again – and he wasn't looking forward to it. The thought also crossed his mind that food would probably be pretty scarce for the two of them until they reached Rin's place in Macalania – and that was a very long way off. Well, they would just do what they had to do and try to make the best of it.

Lord Braska saw his Guardian studying the mountain, wondering what he was thinking. He had to admit that he himself was glad to be done with it now. Though the Ronso people were kind and outstandingly hospitable, the mountain on which they lived was not.

Jecht was also gazing at the mountain in silence, his eyes following it all the way up to the ice-covered pinnacle of its summit.

Yes, both were probably thinking of having to cross it again on their trip back. The Summoner wished once more that he had delayed the continuation of their journey until spring. Return conditions would be so much better for them. At least Raiel and his precious namesake were safe now. He had thanked Valefor repeatedly for carrying her to safety.

Auron turned his attention from the great mountain and now scanned the area in front of them. It was getting late in the afternoon.

"My lord, I suggest that we make camp. We'll soon lose light quickly."

"I agree, Auron."

These "foot hills" may be much smaller than Gagazet but they were still mountains. At least there were trees at this lower altitude.

Auron and Jecht studied the terrain and picked out a likely-looking spot to make camp. Their judgment proved sound as they found a thick stand of trees for protection and a small pond not far away.

The Guardians collected a large supply of firewood; it was still cold and they needed the heat.

Glancing at the sky, Auron commented, "I'd better go see if I can find any game. We're losing light."

Jecht looked up from arranging the wood for the fire, surprised how very fast the light was fading. "Ya think that's a good idea, Red? Gettin' pretty dark."

With his half-grin in place, Auron responded dryly, "I doubt seriously our meal is going to walk up here to us."

Jecht returned Red's smile but there was still concern in his brown eyes. "How 'bout I go with ya?"

"And leave Lord Braska alone?"

"Nah, guess I better stay here. Just be careful out there."

Auron nodded and left. Standing outside the large stand of trees, he looked at his surroundings carefully, noting his position relative to all of them, then set out in the gathering darkness. Hopefully, he would find something quickly.

He walked westward carefully and softly, searching with all of his senses but found nothing.

After a time, he changed direction northward, continuing the search. He startled one very small animal of some sort that stared at him with large frightened eyes but he allowed it to continue on its way. Much too little. At least he now knew that there was  _some_  game around.

He had walked in this direction long enough. Time to turn to the east. Trees were more numerous, but so far, no luck in finding food and now it was completely dark. His search was futile.

Guess he'd better head south now which would complete the box pattern he had followed and should take him back fairly close to the campsite. Stumbling through the darkness on unfamiliar terrain that dipped and turned made walking very hard, not to mention unseen, low hanging tree branches that would startle the daylights out of you as it raked your face.

After a while he stopped a minute listening carefully for any sound. He must be fairly close to camp now. If there weren't so many trees in the way, he'd probably be able to spot the fire. The Guardian sighed to himself with frustration. _'Way to go, hotshot! Get yourself lost.'_

No way would he admit that. As if it wasn't bad enough that the three of them would have no food for another twenty-four hours, he couldn't find his way back. Nope. Would never admit to it. If Raiel was here, she'd never let him live it down!

He started off again only to have another twig from a branch above him catch in his hair and pull it free of the thong that kept it tied back.

Freeing himself from it, he muttered darkly as he continued trying to find his way back to camp. Falling over many unseen obstacles, his knees were bruised and hurting, not to mention what he called his "bad" arm, and the scrapes and scratches on his face burned.

He had no idea how much time had passed when his nose alerted him to something that smelled very, very good – but where was it coming from? Literally following his nose, he finally walked into camp.

Lord Braska and Jecht stood and just looked at him. The meticulously neat Guardian's hair was pulled awry and stuck out in every direction. Several large scratches were prominent on his thunderous face - and, he was empty-handed.

"Where ya been, Red? Me an' Lord Braska here got supper cookin'."

Auron looked at what appeared to be a large bird spitted and roasting over a bright, warm fire. A pile of feathers lay off to one side.

Lord Braska couldn't quite contain a smile as his disheveled Guardian stared darkly at the bounty over the fire. The hunt had obviously not gone well.

Jecht said, "This thing just came flyin' into camp an' Lord Braska here swatted it down with that big staff of his. We got it all cleaned up an' here it is 'bout done. Ya got back just in time!"

Having just spent the last several hours in a futile attempt to find food, even getting lost in the dark, Auron just stood there a moment then snorted ,"Hmph!" before sitting on a stump to get off his tired feet.

Lord Braska's blue eyes were struggling to keep their sparkles in check. He wasn't about to ask about the small twigs stuck in Auron's black hair, the sprigs of leaves that now adorned his shoulder protector or the other bits and pieces of flora stuck here and there on his person and red coat. He hoped that the taste of the roasted bird would make up for everything – though he had to admit that this is one time he really wished he had a sphere to record this moment!

* * *

Collin was nearly beside himself. He'd sit down then stand up and pace back and forth a few times before returning to his seat and repeating it over and over.

About noon or a little after, Mason had tapped a code on the door before entering the room. "Got news for you, Boss. Just saw the Commander upstairs who sent this message: Raiel is back - - "

That was as far as he got before the ecstatic boss leaped to his feet with a loud whoop and laughter as the happy, upbeat buzz of others filled the room.

Collin exclaimed, "Where is she, man? On the way down here?" Turning to some of the others, he said, "We have to get some really good food in. Who'll go get it?"

Mason put a hand on the happy man's arm and said quietly, " - Wait a minute, Boss. There's more."

Collin's smile slowly faded as he looked at Mason with trepidation in his eyes at the tone of the lookout's voice and the jubilation in the room died in silence as the rest of the message was delivered.

"Uh, he said that she was in pretty bad shape emotionally and it must have been pretty bad. Said she can't see you yet. He's taking her to the house and will send word in the morning on how she's doing. Said he didn't have any other info."

Mason continued quietly, "He also asked if we could get a message to Captain Leman."

Collin stood staring and speechless as he slowly sank into his chair at the end of the table. He rested both elbows on the table and put his forehead in hands for a moment. _'She's safe. She made it. She's safe.'_ Those words flew around and around in his mind. _'She's safe.'_

As he began to absorb the rest of the message, it was all he could do to stay where he was, to not race up to the little house they had shared.

His intelligent mind coming to the fore, he knew he could trust Mikel's word completely. If he said she wasn't able to see him yet, there was good reason. His beautiful and precious sister was in good hands. Mikel would do whatever was required to take care of her. He'd just have to wait until morning.

Mason had stood waiting for instructions and saw the Boss process everything in only those few seconds. In a quiet voice, Collin responded, "Thanks, Mason. Did you see her?"

"Yes, as they crossed the plaza. Seemed as though the Commander was mostly keeping her on her feet. Seemed like she was maybe a little thinner. Had dark circles under her eyes. She just – didn't look good."

"Elaborate."

Mason thought before answering very quietly, "Almost - well, sort of haunted, maybe. Like she wasn't really comprehending what was going on around her. Just didn't - look good, Boss. Sure not the way she was when she was here before."

Collin nodded. _'What had happened to her? Is it Auron? She's the only one who came back? Okay. Whatever it is, he'd do whatever it takes to help her recover. She is too strong to be kept down long.'_

Collin straightened himself in the chair. "Will you write the note for Leman, please, Mason?" His eyes turned to others in the room. "Would one of you take it upstairs, please?"

Carda stood, "I'll take it."

"Thanks."

Nodding, Carda waited for Mason to complete the message and put it in a plain white envelope on which he wrote "Leman".

Carda said, "You forgot to put 'Captain' in front of that."

Mason grinned and made the correction, handed it to Carda then said, "I gotta get back on watch. See you guys later." Then he stopped as he was opening the door and said, "I'm really happy that your sister has returned, Boss. She'll bounce back."

Collin nodded as the door closed.

The hours of the afternoon dragged by with agonizing slowness for Raiel's brother. By sundown, he simply couldn't stand it any longer and wrote a short note to Mikel asking for info on his sister's condition. He folded it and asked the now-off duty Mason if he would mind making a trip upstairs.

"Sure, be glad to. Wait for an answer?"

The Boss nodded, saying softly, "If there is one."

 


	60. Chapter 60

 

 

 

The sun had risen not long before, sending warm golden rays over the land of Spira, when Raiel's eyes slowly opened. Finding herself in one of the wonderful old chairs being held by Mikel startled her for a moment, then muddled bits and pieces of memory returned.

Her slight movement brought him instantly awake and his gray eyes smiled at her. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Raiel hadn't had time to take inventory yet but she was aware of a lighter feeling inside where previously only black heaviness had dominated.

" - - - Better – I think. Not as – dark inside. Lighter."

"Good! Very, very good. Hungry?"

She paused a moment while her stomach checked in. It was empty and would appreciate her attention at her very earliest convenience, thank you very much.

A small, rather surprised smile tweaked the corners of her lips. "I think I am!"

His arms shifted her so he could sit up straighter. A smile touched his lips as he responded quietly, "Good. We need to get some weight back on you."

Bracing her hand on the arm of the chair, she pushed herself upright, embarrassed to have imposed herself on him. _'How do I get myself into these situations?'_

A strong hand helped her get to her feet and held onto her for second to be sure that she was steady enough on her own.

As he stood and stretched, she turned back, her cheeks pink, saying hesitantly in her soft voice, "Mikel, I can't apologize enough for being such an imposition to you - or to thank you enough for being so very kind to me. Thank you - for being my friend."

She was enveloped in a hug as he said very, very softly, "Raiel, you are precious to – to so many of us. I'm thankful that Auron came to me for help that afternoon. I knew it was going to be interesting, but I had no idea how much. And you can never be an imposition."

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Tell me what you feel like doing – if anything."

She thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not really sure. Yesterday morning, I thought I was doing okay – but look what happened when I got here. I – don't really know. I'm almost – afraid that I'll go off the deep end again."

His arms tightened as he said, "I understand. You don't need to do anything that you aren't comfortable with, okay? Think of all you have been through for the past year. You were worn down from that – and now you've been through another terrible, terrible experience and that isn't something that you can learn to cope with overnight. It's important that you take things a little at a time – for once, you have to put yourself first. I - we all want you back, and we know it will take a while."

He paused as he barely whispered, "I'm so – sorry for your loss, Raiel. I can't even imagine what you have been through with it. Please promise me that you'll let me know if I can ever help you - with anything. Please? No matter what it is."

There was so much in the gray eyes looking down at her. Raiel felt the all-too-familiar sting of salty tears touch her eyes and she swallowed hard before she could respond in a quiet but uneven voice, "Thank you, Mikel. I never knew so much pain could exist - the pain of his loss." She breathed a small sigh before continuing, "Yes, I will. How can I ever repay you?"

"You owe me nothing except to take care of yourself so you can resume your life again. It will never be exactly as it was, but you'll still be able to have a good life in spite of it."

Raiel nodded as she considered that possibility. Could she really? She honestly didn't know, but she knew she would try. She felt better, yes. But she had a long way to go; she felt very vulnerable right now. Mikel's words were wise: Take care of herself so she could return to being the best she could be. She couldn't allow Auron to find her like this when he returned.

And, she finally realized that the non-stop stress, the continuous high demands of energy she had had to expend and the very long period of time without proper nourishment was the foundation of the wretchedness that had caused Braska's loss.

Mikel's low voice asked, "You feel up to getting a shower?"

Raiel nodded. "A long hot shower will be so good."

"Okay. While you do that, I'm going to run upstairs and get myself cleaned up and I'll come back down afterward. Is that all right or would you like for me to wait for you here?"

Raiel smiled as she looked at the dark bristle that had sprouted on Mikel's normally very smooth face. She touched his face saying, "I used to tell Auron that he could sharpen his blade on his beard."

The CO laughed, "I don't think mine is quite as bad as that."

"No. It isn't. Are – are you sure you can be away from the Unit this long?" Raiel hated to feel selfish, but she was suddenly very afraid of not having his kindness, understanding, strength and confidence with her. His was a very important job with great responsibilities that couldn't be neglected.

"Yes. Leman knows how to locate me if I'm needed. He's a good man. Knows and does his job well."

With relief, Raiel responded, "Then I'll go get a shower and wait for you here."

Mikel smiled at her, "Good. We'll decide what you feel like doing for breakfast when I get back. Okay?"

She hesitated and Mikel said very gently, "We'll only do what you feel up to doing. I can bring things here, if you'd prefer."

Raiel looked toward the tiny kitchen and smiled. "Collin rarely kept much food here. He told me when I was here last time that it was the only solution he could think of to keep me from cooking." She actually chuckled a little at the memory. It was the best sound that Mikel had heard since she had left many months before.

* * *

Mikel opened the bamboo gate to leave and there stood a very worried brother in his dorky-looking hat. They clasped hands firmly.

"How is she, Mikel?"

The Commander filled him in succinctly.

Collin's face twisted in sorrow and agony. "Oh, Yevon." He struggled with his own emotions for a moment.

Mikel commented softly, "It's really tough to take. Took hours to draw it out of her but I knew she had to get it out. Let her tell you her own way, in her own time. She's got to find her way back one little step at a time. She couldn't even handle thinking of what she wanted to do for breakfast so we'll decide when I get back. She's getting a shower now and I'm off to do the same."

"She slept last night?"

Mikel nodded. "She completely collapsed - mentally, physically, emotionally. She finally fell asleep just before Mason brought your note, but there was no way I could make a report at that time. She didn't even move until a short time ago."

"You don't know when she'll be able to see me?"

Mikel thought. "Not really, but I hope she'll be able to manage that for at least a while today. I know how much you want to see her. But again, it's just one little step at a time."

Looking up into Collin's blue-green eyes, he asked, "Do you trust me with it, Collin?"

"Wholeheartedly, Mikel. With no doubt  _whatsoever!_   I – just want to see her so badly. I'm very thankful that you found her and have cared for her. I'll gladly wait – no, I won't  _gladly_   wait, but I'll wait until she is strong enough, no matter how long that is. You have her trust and mine. And – I'm in your debt – for all of this."

Mikel shook his head and smiled, "Like Raiel, you'll never be in my debt. I've gotta go. How about if I try to send you word after breakfast, whenever that might be? She may need to rest some before I can get an idea what's the next step, if any."

His gray eyes were serious as he looked at Raiel's brother, "Collin, she's in a truly frail, fragile condition right now. It is the accumulation of all she's been through during this whole past year and more. I couldn't even guess at a timetable for recovery. She will – of that I have no doubt – I just have no idea when it might be."

Collin nodded, though his eyes were troubled. "Thank you, Mikel. I'll follow your lead."

Mikel clapped the Boss on the shoulder as he turned, "Gotta go. Don't want to leave her too long. I'll send word as soon as I get a handle on how things look."

Collin nodded and watched his former subordinate head for the nearest set of upward stairs, grateful that he cared so much for Raiel and that he was willing to try to guide her through the physical, mental and emotional minefields she faced. The Fayth had put him in the right place at the right time.

He understood that he himself was actually too close to her to be able to clearly and accurately assess her needs. His heart would literally get in the way. Though Mikel cared greatly for her, being just one step removed made him the perfect person to help her.

* * *

Long legs taking the stairs two at a time, Mikel was in the compound in mere minutes. Opening the compound door, he saw that Leman had the entire Unit out in the exercise yard honing their skills with bow and arrow with the assistance of Sgt. Dickson and Master Sgt. Dailon.

The Commander stood for a moment by the door observing. Leman saw him and came over to him smiling.

Mikel smiled as he extended his hand, "Good morning, Captain!"

Shaking the CO's hand, Leman grinned, his ears turning pink, still not used to his new rank. "Good morning, sir! Thanks for the note. I was getting concerned."

Mikel nodded. "Sorry I couldn't send one earlier. Anything need my attention?"

"No, sir. Everything is quiet." Nodding toward the men, he said, "They're working hard. Sure am glad that Dickson and Dailon are here. They know their stuff."

"That they do. Both are really good men. Wouldn't be surprised to see them following you and me some day. When you judge it is appropriate, have the men practice hitting targets that are tossed up into the air. The fliers out there are quick and agile. Hope none ever encounter them but they need to be prepared. They're very dangerous enemies."

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it. Anything I can do to help you, sir?"

"Thanks, but no, Leman. I'm going to grab a quick shower and clean up." He added very quietly, "This is important. It involves a certain Battle Mage – and you know how to find me."

"No explanation needed, sir. Everything is good here."

The Commander smiled, "I knew you'd have it in hand – and I appreciate that. Gotta go get cleaned up."

A very serious expression on his face, the Second-In-Command observed, "Yes, sir. You do look a little scruffy – and the Unit CO wouldn't like that at all."

Mikel laughed and headed for the Unit's quarters.

* * *

Rin was awfully glad to see the lights of the Thunder Plains Agency close ahead. He had pushed very, very hard for the past couple of days, stopping only a few times in the safe, secluded spots he used when traveling to wrap up in the blanket and get a nap. He really looked forward to parking his machine for a little while, getting a long, long, hot shower and eating some hot food.

Driving straight around to the back of the Agency, stopping under the large, heavy-duty cover attached to the rear of the Inn, he took a deep breath as his machine's engine wound down and sighed into silence. Made it again.

He raised the goggles up onto his dark cap and massaged his face where it had left deep, uncomfortable marks. _'Need to find something better than these,'_   he thought.

How he wished he had been able to have built the heavy, strong covered walkways across this place! The severity of these Plains, in effect, cut Spira in two. Given the option, most travelers who could afford it would take a ship and sail around it to Bevelle. But not that many could afford it.

The rear door of the Inn opened, spilling warm light out onto the dark, dead landscape. Konnor grinned hugely. "I thought I heard you, Rin. Welcome! Come on in!"  Entering the Inn, his employee warmly shook his hand. "Defied the elements again, did you?"

Rin grinned in return. "Yes, keeps me on my toes. How are you, Konnor?"

Konnor answered with a laugh, "You know I'm ready to get out of here for a while! Who's coming to replace us?"

Rin chuckled as he removed his coat, cap and goggles. "I thought you would be. I sent word to Ramond and Donnell in Luca to stop by the Mi'ihen Agency and pick up Joran, then come up here. The three of you here can decide which of you goes where. Is that acceptable?"

As Konnor hung Rin's things in the employee closet, he answered, "Good with me, Rin. I know Koleen will want to go to Luca so she can go shopping. I'm good with either place."

"Good. What's for dinner? I'm hungry."

* * *

It had been another long, hard day. Lord Braska sat on a large downed limb, removed his worn boots and wiggled his toes. This pair of socks was about done for. He had two more pairs in fairly good shape. Well, not that much farther now, he hoped.

Auron had been successful on his hunt, bringing in what would feed them both tonight and in the morning. When he had walked back into camp, Jecht had stood, hands on hips, and made a show of carefully examining his fellow Guardian head-to-toe for twigs, sprigs and whatever.

Auron had just stood there unmoving and scowling as his dark eyes dared Jecht to say anything even remotely connected to his recent misadventure.

In response, Jecht had just grinned his grin that simply over-flowed with mischievousness and not even Auron could keep a completely straight face.

Lord Braska laughed right out loud at the silent exchange between the two of them.

After the game was seasoned, spitted and roasting above the fire, Auron poured himself a cup of the coffee that Jecht had brewed in his absence and joined the Summoner on the limb, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his legs.

In the quiet, Braska gazed thoughtfully at the fire. Finally he commented to no one in particular, "Wonder how much farther. I thought we would have been there by now."

Auron glanced at him and shook his head. "I don't know, my lord. All I can see ahead are more hills, and I only have an estimate of how far it is across the Zanarkand Plains. I just don't know."

Braska nodded as he sipped his coffee. He sighed, then smiled, "I guess I had just assumed that after we crossed Gagazet, it would be only a short distance."

"Yes, I think all of us did."

" I'm so very grateful that Raiel returned to Bevelle. Oh, Collin must have been thrilled to have her back again! What a wonderful person he is. He and his people were such a delight and I'm so very glad that Jecht and I were able to meet them."

Auron nodded. The small smile on his lips slowly grew as he thought of the entire Bevelle visit. Many times he had pictured his beautiful, beloved mate decoying the men from the Unit as well as those of her brother.

Jecht, sitting nearby leaning against a tree, arms resting on raised knees, watched Red's face and grinned, "Ya gotta be thinkin' 'bout Raiel."

Looking up at the athlete, Red asked, "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause nothin' else makes ya smile like that. An' I don't blame ya. I sure do miss that little girl!"

Braska said, "Ahhh, you are so right, Jecht! I still think I'm going to turn around and see her waiting to pull another prank on us. We were so blessed to have had her with us on this journey. But – I'm more thankful for her to be in Bevelle now instead of here."

Auron just nodded as his dark eyes looked down at his empty cup. He missed her so badly.

It was quiet for a short time, then Braska burst out laughing, causing his Guardians to turn to look at him. Seeing them, the Summoner exclaimed, "I can still feel that first snowball hitting me in the ear! That fight was so much fun. Who else but Raiel would even think of starting something like that?"

The Guardians chuckled at their own memories of that day.

Sitting in the warmth of the sparking, yellow flames, the three continued smiling at the memories of so many good moments she had instigated – sometimes intentionally but most often not. Just Raiel being Raiel.

They reminisced about various escapades, sometimes with guffaws, sometimes with outright belly laughs. The one Braska said he wished he could have seen was her head-to-head encounter with the priest in charge of the Fayth's chambers in Bevelle. Jecht retold the story in between bouts of laughter. "That is still one of the funniest things I have ever seen! 'Your hat's on crooked.'"

Their laughter was renewed at the punchline. Braska could picture everything in his imagination, but wished that one of them had been able to record it.

Jecht commented, "One thing about her, that little girl was fearless. Didn't matter who or what it was. She never backed down."

The Summoner agreed, "No, she never did. The only fear she ever admitted to was that of heights and edges – though she tried her best to get over it by sheer determination she couldn't quite make it – but it never stopped her from trying. Even flying back with Valefor."

Auron said, "She enjoyed doing those island dances with you, Jecht. You were pretty good at it."

"Thanks, Red. She was a great teacher an' I enjoyed learnin',"

Braska said, "The two of you performed beautifully before people who will likely never see it again but who will never forget it.

Grinning, Jecht replied, "We had 'bout decided that you shoulda been a talent agent of some sort, Lord Braska."

Braska laughed heartily, "And the two of you dancing in the rain! I loved it! What a pair, the two of you!"  His smile was big and happy. "We have certainly had some good times on this Pilgrimage. I've often wondered about those who came before us. Surely they didn't have the wonderful memories of their journey as we do of ours."

Jecht responded, "Nope, they didn't – 'cause there's only one Raiel."

The Summoner added, "And only one Jecht."

There was no disagreement.

The next morning, they ate, had some coffee, then broke camp and started off with Jecht on Point.

Enemies were encountered frequently and were generally larger and more powerful as the trio fought their way over yet another mountain. Lord Braska called on the Aeons consistently, giving the Guardians as many breaks as possible. He was growing much, much stronger and he wasn't as drained at the end of the day as previously.

Auron and Jecht had now blended into a smooth team as they fought, but both wished that Raiel was with them. A Battle Mage is a very powerful force to have at your side in a fight. However, with a few minor exceptions, the two Guardians managed to defeat the enemies they fought without injury.

Several days later, just before they would have made camp, Auron, on point, reached the top of the latest hill they had climbed and stopped, standing perfectly still for a moment before motioning the others to come forward.

The thick trees through which they had traveled since leaving Gagazet drastically thinned out ahead, revealing the southern edge of the Plains of Zanarkand below them.

Reaching the last of the trees, they took in the land that awaited them. Not a lot different from the Calm Lands, these plains were mainly grasslands with the same tough prairie grass and rolling topography, but colder, more rocky with boulders of every size scattered about. The same groves of trees were seen which would hopefully offer them secure camping sites along the way as they traveled.

From this vantage point, there was no sign of Zanarkand. Must be too far away.

Retreating back to the trees, they decided on a camp site and Auron went on yet another hunting trip, hoping he would be able to find food for them.

Jecht and Lord Braska located water and collected fire wood.

Auron returned with a smallish animal that would feed them that night but tomorrow's breakfast would consist only of coffee that they were grateful to have.

The end of another day on a Pilgrimage.

* * *

Outstretched hands braced on the shower wall, Raiel leaned against them and just stood as the steaming water flowed over her from head to toe. She even quelled the thoughts, images and memories that had begun careening around in her mind. No, she was going to gain control over it. Never would she let Auron find her like this!

Taking deep breaths until she felt the onslaught recede, she smiled softly at her victory and reached for the sweet-smelling soap she had always loved. Collin had always made sure she had a bar of it, even when they could barely feed themselves.

Thinking of her brother as she bathed, she wanted so much to see him. Would she fall apart as badly as she had yesterday? She didn't know but was afraid she would, afraid that she wasn't strong enough to keep the black pit at bay.

But in many ways, she was the stronger of the two of them. Collin had a  _very_  tender heart where she was concerned. If she completely fell apart again, it would affect him very badly, as well.

Yes, she knew tears would be expected at their reunion, but not uncontrollable havoc like she had experienced yesterday.

Mikel's voice came back to her: "We'll only do what you feel up to doing." She'd better go slowly. She did  _not_  want to go through that again. Without Mikel's strong, steady, quiet presence, she wouldn't have even made it home, much less gotten through the rest of it.

She turned off the water and dried herself, then realized that she didn't know what to wear. What was left in her closet? She couldn't remember. There hadn't been a lot to begin with.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she walked the couple of steps from the bathroom to her small bedroom and opened the closet. As her hands drifted past each item, she smiled at the feeling of comfortable familiarity it gave her. After a few moments of reacquainting herself with things she hadn't seen in such a long time, she selected a favorite pair of dark blue slacks and the soft, lace-trimmed white blouse that she liked wearing with it.

Locating clean undergarments that had awaited her in their drawer, she put them on, then the slacks and blouse. Automatically she started to reach for her boots before her hands paused. She looked at the floor of her closet and saw the plain navy flats she had forgotten about. For the first time in more than a year, she would wear something besides boots.

Smiling, she returned to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and smoothed her drying hair. Holding her braid out to the side and looking at it in the mirror, she noted that the feathers were looking very worn and sad now.

She loosened all the beads, unlaced the braids and wet that section of hair, hoping to blend it in with the rest of her hair, but it had been braided for so long that it cascaded downward in waves. She decided she wasn't going to worry about it even if it did look odd.

As she finished putting the bathroom back in order, she heard a tap at the door. Crossing the short distance to it, she opened the door to see a very sharp, fresh-looking Mikel.

Smiling at her, Mikel gave her a hug and exclaimed, "Don't you look beautiful! Feel okay after your shower?"

"Yes. I think I used all of the hot water, but it felt so good. Then I went to find out what I had to wear in my closet; I couldn't remember. But I had always liked this, so I chose it."

"It's very pretty on you. You took your braid out."

She nodded. "I hadn't realized how worn it had gotten to be. Maybe I'll ask Rin to do one when I see him again."

"I liked your braid. Have you thought about what you would like to do for breakfast?"

The soft smile on her lips faded as her eyes turned quickly to the window beside the door and Mikel knew that the world was still too big, noisy and overwhelming right now.

"Why don't I get a few things and bring them here? Wouldn't that be better?"

Still looking at the window with trepidation, she turned her eyes to meet his, saying softly, "Thank you, Mikel. I – I don't think I want to go out just yet."

"That's fine. It will take only a few minutes. I'll get the coffee started so it will be ready when I get back, okay?"

Raiel nodded in relief. Her accelerated heart-rate began to slow and she took a deep breath. Thank the Fayth! She didn't want leave her home yet.

Guiding her to one of the big chairs, the Commander said, "Sit right here while I tend to the coffee."

In the kitchen he cleaned the pot that had been neglected last night, then reset it and after a moment the first gurgles were heard. Placing a hand on each the armrests of the chair, he bent over her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

She nodded with a small smile. The door closed behind him.

In the quiet that returned to the small house, her eyes drifted from place to place, still seeing the baby furniture that should be there. Tears quietly fell. She felt so empty, like she was now only a shell. Her arms should be gently holding Braska's tiny form, rocking him as he slept. Or playing with him. Or quietly and softly introducing him to the things around him, teaching him their names, reveling in his gurgles and chortles.

Auron. Oh, how she wished he was here. Not that she wasn't eternally grateful for Mikel's presence and care, but she should be sharing this time with her mate. He didn't even know and there was no way to contact him. Surely they had to be very close to Zanarkand now.

Her eyes closed tightly and her hands were closed into tight fists as she thought of Lord Braska. Her throat ached with the effort of keeping her sobs inside. Never would Spira see a better man. She thought of those beautiful blue, sparkling eyes and his happy laugh. She'd give anything to bring a smile to his face even one more time.

And Jecht. Sweet, kind, loving Jecht. She needed to see those brown eyes and hear his laughter.

To her, it seemed as if Mikel been gone only seconds when he tapped on the door before opening it. He saw the wet tears on her face and put the shopping bag in the empty chair. Kneeling beside the chair she occupied, he gently wiped her cheek with a large hand and said in a soft, low voice, "It's okay, Raiel. You're doing well. I think it's to be expected that tears are going to sneak up on you for a while, but you're managing. You're really doing well."

Her tears began to abate. Yes, she had managed to keep the pieces of herself together this time. Would she continue to be able to? She held onto his words: "It's okay, Raiel. You're doing well."

Mikel went into the clean, neat bathroom and wet a cloth in cold tap water, then wrung it out. Offering it to her, Raiel held the cloth to her eyes, feeling the coolness overcoming the burning tears in her eyes.

In another few minutes, he asked, "Feel like eating a bit now?"

In response to her nod, he said, "Good. Let's go over to the table. I hope you like the things I got."

She softly smiled at him, thinking, _'His kindness has no end. How can such a caring, gentle man be the leader of such a tough group as the SS Unit?'_ Then she answered her own question. _'The same way my sweet, tender-hearted brother could.'_

Seated at the round table that was only barely big enough to accommodate two people, Mikel set out two plates and poured their coffee before bringing out the contents of the bag - big soft muffins, smooth creamy butter, two small jars of different jams and some fresh fruit from the southern islands.

Little by little she had managed to eat half of one of the muffins coated with butter and topped with jam, plus a piece of fruit along with her coffee.

Mikel had kept a quiet, easy conversation going by telling her the more light-hearted of the adventures that he and his men had had in the Calm Lands. To his delight, she responded with quiet but interested comments and her eyes were attentive as he spoke.

She seemed to enjoy hearing about the friendly debates between Dailon and Dickson about who was going to drive and his own continual mantra - 'Don't wreck the machine!'

To her it sounded like the constant question between Rin and herself when they were kids, and Cid yelling the same thing after them as they roared off into the desert.

Refilling her cup, he began clearing the table and washed the two dishes and the utensils over her objections. "Not the first time I've washed dishes by a long shot." Then he kept her entertained with light stories and anecdotes of kitchen adventures and misadventures of himself and his men at their quarters.

"You wash dishes there?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'll never ask any of them to do something I won't do myself."

She looked thoughtfully at the table top with a small smile and responded softly, "That sounds like my brother."

Mikel nodded. "He was like that."

He paused, wondering if this was the time to approach the subject, but she beat him to it by asking in a very low voice, "Mikel, does Collin know I'm back?"

"Yes. I sent word to him yesterday but he's waiting until you are strong enough to see him. And that time will be entirely up to you, okay? He understands and doesn't want you to worry about it. You'll see him when you are ready."

Raiel nodded wordlessly, but her eyes were troubled. Would Collin be hurt if she didn't see him right away? Knowing him, he'd say anything if it gave her comfort and would hold his feelings inside. What should she do? Even now she was feeling tired, though she had only taken a shower and eaten breakfast.

Reading her eyes and her face, Mikel suggested, "Why don't you rest for a bit before thinking about it more? There's no hurry."

Suddenly that seemed like a very good idea. If she tired herself, would she slide back deeper into that black pit she was only now beginning to inch out of? She was afraid of that. How many times could a person fall back into it before they were trapped there forever? She shivered.

Seeing the fatigue and fear in her eyes, Mikel took her by the arm and led her to her small room, then pulled back the covers. She slipped off the blue shoes and sank gratefully into her familiar bed as the Commander draped the covers back over her.

"Have a good rest, Raiel. I'm going to run a quick errand but will be right back. Comfortable now?"

With a deep sigh, she nodded. It has been such a very long time since she had slept in her little bed. It felt as if it was welcoming her back. Within moments, her eyes began to droop and she fell into a deep sleep.

Mikel tiptoed out and quietly left, hurrying to the stairs to the lower level. In only a moment he got the nod to continue, then he was tapping a code on a wooden door and was admitted into the big room with welcome relief by the Boss.

Collin's eyes immediately asked without him saying a word.

The CO answered quickly but fully. Elated that his sister was improved, had eaten and was now sleeping again, Collin felt as if he had a new lease on life and took a deep breath.

Mikel told him of the fears he had read in her eyes, knowing that she had a bit of understanding of her condition, but she seemed to be responding positively to his efforts to infuse a sense of security and confidence in her.

Collin looked straight into Mikel's eyes, saying in a low, quiet voice, "Mikel, you are her saving grace. I'll forever remember this, my friend."

A little embarrassed, Mikel responded softly, "We don't know that, Collin. I was just the one there."

"Well, I believe that you were there for a reason – and that reason was to be there for my sister. You are the one she needs to help her. Auron would agree."

"I'd better get back. I'll be back in touch when I can."

Collin shook Mikel's hand with both of his own, then closed the heavy wooden door after him, standing immobile for a time looking at the floor. _'She made it back. She's safe.'_

* * *

That afternoon Raiel awakened feeling better and more refreshed than she had in a while and wanted to see her brother. Mikel hurried to the lower level and tapped on the wooden door.

Welcomed in, happy gray eyes found those of his former commander. "You just going to sit there or are you coming upstairs with me? It's never good to keep a lady waiting, you know."

Collin jumped to his feet, grabbed the pitiful-looking hat he wore and all but shoved Mikel out the door in front of him.

At the gate to the house, Collin turned suddenly concerned eyes to his friend. "You sure it's okay, Mikel? This won't hurt her?"

"No, I don't think so, Collin. She woke up feeling good, ate a piece of fruit and had a little coffee. And she wants to see you. Just remember to let her set the pace, okay? She may tire quickly so you'll need to watch for that."

The Boss nodded and pushed the gate open. He paused at the door for a quick moment, then with a smile, tapped an old code onto it, waiting to hear the answering tap from inside. He threw back his head with a laugh and opened the door just in time to catch his sister in mid-flight.

Their reunion was the joyous occasion it should have been. Brother and sister were together again. With arms crossed, Mikel just stood back watching the two of them with a smile. After a few minutes, he slipped out the door and went upstairs to check on his men.

 


	61. Chapter 61

Unmoving, Jecht stood on a small rise in the land and took in the bleak sight before him. He guessed he had known for a while now that his city was gone but now these rusting ruins gave silent testimony to his fears. The city he loved had been destroyed.

No brilliant glowing lights, no bustling big city, no towering skyscrapers, no – anything. Just dark, rusted remains. Pieces. Not a lot left of what had been a thriving, glorious metropolis.

Beside him, Red put a big hand on his shoulder for a moment before turning away. Lord Braska held onto his arm briefly before joining Red somewhere behind him.

A light breeze gently ruffled his shaggy brown hair, making the ends of his red headband flutter softly like Raiel's feathers.

He took a deep breath as his brown eyes slowly drifted over the dark, skeletal remains of the city that had been his home for thirty-one years. Though he was looking at it, it seemed almost surreal. It is easier to accept a concept than stark reality.

He could actually identify some of the few structures that still defiantly stood after whatever calamity had hit the beautiful city. One of them just left of center contained an apartment that he and Asha had lived in for a time just after their marriage. And a large piece to his far right looked about right to have been part of the big stadium in which he had played blitzball.

Who or what had done this? Sin? Zanarkand had been a very high-tech, state-of-the-art city and had always stood alone, self-contained, its citizens happy to live in the lively, vibrant city. They had known only this one place. No one ever gave thought to its origins; it had just always been there.

He looked at the land, wondering at so much change in the thousand or whatever years that had passed. His Zanarkand had been surrounded by an ocean; its many thousands of citizens had believed themselves to be all that existed, having no knowledge at all of Spira.

Asha. Tidus. Gone all this time. His chin sank to his chest in terrible sadness at their loss. He hoped they had lived good lives.

His heart felt so empty. Hollow. Maybe someday he could find a way back to the same time period in which Sin had touched him and caused him to wind up here. Never would he give up. His wife and son were his reason for living.

Raiel had told him a long time back that these ruins were considered to be a holy place and only Summoners and their Guardians were allowed here. Guess the barrier of Gagazet made that easy enough to enforce. The Ronso people aren't about to let anyone except Summoners' parties cross that mountain and then only after being successful in the Trials.

He sighed heavily.

So - - - - - now what? Not a lot of choice. Go fight with Lord Braska, then after he gets that last Aeon, head back to Bevelle with Red.

Would he ever be able to build another life in that place? At this moment, he felt he didn't even have the strength to try. He only wanted to hold his beautiful Asha again and kiss his son. For now, at least, his hope had died with them.

* * *

Raiel improved with every sunrise. Being accustomed to activity, it was only a few days after first seeing Collin that she asked Mikel, when he came to check on her, if he had time for a walk with her. "Just around the neighborhood."

Very happy to see her making her way back, he bowed with a smile and extended his elbow for her to take, saying, "But of course, m'lady!"

They slowly strolled through the quiet streets, laughing softly as she pointed out some of her hiding places that first night their paths had crossed. Mikel laughingly described his total humility at having his highly-touted Unit defeated by one lone woman. "Of course, at the time I had no idea who or what we were up against. I should have brought the entire Unit and half the Barracks with me!"

Raiel's face turned slightly pink as she laughed. "And all the while I thought you were the bad guys."

They turned a corner by the outer wall and when they had walked about half-way up the street, Mikel stopped. "I think this is about the place that I learned my own personal lesson in humility and about listening when a woman says, 'I don't want to hurt you.'"

Raiel blushed furiously and ducked her head a moment to cover her embarrassment. "I am still so very sorry, Mikel."

He gave her a one-armed hug and laughed, "You warned me. Too bad I didn't believe you. I will never make that mistake again!"

Continuing their stroll, she pointed out the missing stones that allowed her to vault up onto the top of the wall. The Commander stopped and looked at the spaces and the distance up to the top, and shook his head. "When you're back up to strength, I want to see how you do that. I simply can't imagine that being done in the dark."

She smiled, "I have to be almost at top speed to make it, but I had lots of practice on these streets when I was growing up. Collin never cut me any slack so I had to learn every trick I could."

Smiling softly at her, Mikel told her quietly, "You're pretty amazing, Raiel. The things you have done and accomplished puts all the rest of us to shame."

Her head dropped, her soft voice low, "No, Mikel. I've only done what I've had to. When you grow up as half- Al Bhed, you have to live differently than the rest of Spira. My mother and grandmother taught me the magic, the rest I learned from Collin. We – were so young when our father was – killed."

The CO asked her quietly what had happened and very softly she told him the story. "Collin was only fifteen, I was nine."

Mikel gathered her in a gentle hug, his voice was low and soft as he said, "I'm so sorry, Raiel. I hope the time is coming when the Al Bhed tribe can live as freely and openly as everybody else."

Raiel's voice was so quiet that it was almost a whisper, "I do, too, Mikel. I do, too."

* * *

Rin had completed all of his business and was finally ready to make the long trip back to his Macalania Agency. He was pleased with all of the agreements and arrangements that had been made.

It was a side benefit that he had been able to stop in at each of his current Inns. He felt it was just good practice to stop in personally whenever possible and see how everything was going, to check on the status and welfare of each employee. All of them seemed genuinely glad to see him and were happy at their current locations.

Also, having periodic personal contact with his suppliers made good business sense, as well. They knew him and he knew them - and he always paid his bills on time and in full. The men and women with whom he did business especially liked that.

Through his standards and personal touch, his businesses were thriving and his employees were happy. It actually make him happy to be able to pay them well and place them where they wanted to work.

In a hidden garage on the outskirts of Luca, he carefully checked everything in and on his machine and filled it to capacity with fuel. He'd stop at Mi'ihen and top it off. That should get him through to Thunder Plains. Refueling there would get him back to Macalania.

His employees had provided him with as many meal packets as both he and the machine could carry and he could re-supply upline if necessary.

One of them had made a few alterations in a good-sized backpack and filled it with small bottles of water and juice. The modifications in the backpack allowed it to be securely strapped to the craft behind the driver's seat. He was set for a while.

Once day gave way to night, he pulled on his heavy dark coat, his black cap carefully covered his blond hair, protective goggles were secured in place, and he drew on his black gloves. Time to go. The engine fired up instantly and settled into a quiet purr, almost a hum as the craft rose into the air above the surface and he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Collin and several of his men sat at the long table studying the transcripts of the many, many pages Baran had brought back in his amazing mind.

Because he had only been able to see parts of books and scrolls for the most part, Baran couldn't provide them the proper sequence of events, only the words that he had seen. And that presented them with an incredibly difficult puzzle to solve.

There were references to an agreement that had been reached between Lady Yunalesca and the military leaders of Bevelle. What kind of agreement? And when exactly did it occur? Why?

On some pages were several references to preparations for war "in the north" but no information when or with whom. Were these events connected?

They read through proposed plans for building Yevon's temples throughout Spria. Was any of that linked to any of the above? No way to know at this point.

So many tantalizing clues.

All had yet again been silently reading, trying to connect time periods with the information at hand. They just didn't have enough dots to be able to construct an complete, accurate picture. Yet.

It was clear from two separate transcripts that at some very early period, Bevelle had been an exceedingly powerful, completely mechanized city-state. Why the drastic change from that to the forbidding of all but the most simple, primitive machinery?

There seemed to be little known of Yunalesca herself, except that she was supposedly the first Summoner to "defeat" Sin. Where had she come from? Normally a little if not more was known about people important in Spira's long history, but so little about her. Was it because of the length of time since she had lived that those details were simply lost in time? Where had she obtained Aeons if that was the way she had temporarily defeated the scourge of Spira?

How long had Sin been around? How did they know for sure that Yunalesca was the first to defeat it, even temporarily? Why did it always return?

Collin stared at nothing as his mind kept toying with one fact they did know about her: she had made an agreement with the military leaders of Bevelle.

Why? What connected one single Summoner and Bevelle's powerful military of the day? The military couldn't defeat Sin so they made some sort of deal with her to try it? Possible.

What had made her think she could win in a battle with Sin? What in Spira could have been her inducement for taking on the task of attempting to kill it? What would have been important enough to try such a thing when no one in that time, as far as they could determine, knew if it could even be done or not? Did she die in that fight?

How far back in Spira's history did the art of summoning extend?  _What_  was summoned and why? If there were Aeons in that ancient time, what happened to them? Did they still exist somewhere?

Unanswerable questions.

And Yevon. What did anyone (outside of possibly the highest ranking priests and maesters) really know about him? He had the theory that Sin came to punish the people of Spira and would continue to do so until the people atoned for all of their sins. That is what was taught endlessly throughout the land for many hundreds of centuries.

What or who defined the "sins" for which the people of Spira had to atone? And by what means could this atonement be obtained? These questions were never addressed by the priests. Why? It seemed to him that a more appropriate name for these priests would be 'enforcers.'

Where did Yevon come from? Why did the leaders of the day believe him? What prompted those leaders to adopt his ideology and turn it into theology?

Yevon and Yunalesca. A link perhaps?

He expounds his theory about Sin, Bevelle accepts it and does a 180-degree turnabout and outlaws all machinery. Acceptance of this teaching by the extremely powerful military meant that Yevon's supporters became the priests who held power over all others in Spira. Surely they had known that this would be the case yet they yielded their own power in the agreement. Very, very strange, indeed.

There are no statues or paintings of Yevon. Strange when he is the guy around which their entire lives and religion are centered.

Bevelle had never been attacked by Sin. Because it is the seat of power for Yevonism? Why would that make any difference to Sin? Yevon had some other connection with Sin? What could it possibly be? Again,  _why_ would Bevelle be the only place in Spira that seemed to be exempt from attacks?

If Yunalesca used Aeons, where did obtain she obtain them? The only known Aeons were in the Yevonite temples which were built after Yevon's teachings about Sin were adopted and it would have taken a very long time to build each of them  _without_  machinery.

And what about the fayth? Where did they fit into this puzzle?

Jecht had told them of the existing computers and extremely sophisticated machinery they had encountered in the Trials in Bevelle's temple. That was really interesting. The Temples were built to honor Yevon who taught that machinery must never be used, yet it was there where the Summoners' parties had to prove themselves before getting to the Chamber of the Fayth. No, it just didn't make sense. It was hypocritical at best.

He wondered if any of the many previous Summoners had questioned the temple priests about its presence and its complete contradiction of their teaching.

Questions. Unending questions.

Collin's mind kept going back to Jecht's thought that the Final Aeons of the Summoners were being used somehow to re-energize or recreate Sin. If so, how was it done? Was Sin really an entity unto itself or was it some sort of creation that someone used all this time?

That was a really hard one. It was known that Sin had existed for untold centuries. No one person lived that long, so, if that theory was true, how was it managed? And by whom?

Sin somehow had to be closely allied with Yevon. Yevon did the original teaching – as far as was known. Which begs the question - how did Yevon know those things about Sin to begin with? The priests rose to immense power in the name of Yevon. The temples were built to honor Yevon. The known Aeons were in those temples.

The Summoners had to have these Aeons plus the supposed "Final" Aeon to temporarily defeat Sin. Sin disappears for a time then returns and the cycle is repeated. Sin and Yevon seem to be somehow connected but how? Impossible to know.

Questions. Questions. Questions.

They were probably dancing around the edges of the truth they sought, but just hadn't yet made the right connection at the right point.

Questions.

Collin had already had Baran's "brother" to tell those in the temple that he would be out for an extended period of time but hoped he would make a full recovery and be able to resume his cleaning duties in the future.

Baran had already said that he was willing to return, but Collin vetoed that for now. He knew when an undercover operative was burning out. When that happened mistakes would be made and he would take no chances with Baran's life or their mission. At some point he could go back and resume his work, but not yet.

* * *

Leita was very happy that Bardoc and Ty'a had made a breakthrough for themselves. When he was nearby, Ty'a's eyes softened and followed him quietly. When Bardoc glanced her way, he always had a gentle smile for her.

They were still shy with each other but they were very slowly finding their way through unknown territory.

She loved watching the two of them, but sighed. Her own interest in Cpl. Dickson was going nowhere, but it was probably for the best. He was dedicated to his profession that kept him in Bevelle and even if she moved there, she would rarely see him. That would never work.

During the days that passed, she had kept herself as busy as possible. She prepared and cooked food, then made stacks and stacks and stacks of sealed meal packets. She looked at the number of stacks in now in storage and had to laugh at herself. She could feed Commander Mikel's entire group for a month!

Since Rin had left, they had had only a few guests. Not many Spirans traveled during the winter months.

Everything in the Agency had been taken apart, thoroughly cleaned and put back together. The windows sparkled, the furniture glowed, the linens were immaculate and in perfect order, not a speck of dust would be found in even the remotest corner. Now what was she going to do?

Taking a clipboard from behind the counter, she began inventorying all the supplies, though each of them knew within one or two how much of what was on hand. But this would keep her occupied for a while.

However, in spite of her efforts, at the end of the day before going to sleep in her warm bed, a good-looking, sweet, boyish face with soft brown eyes always came back to her. She was simply unable to banish him from her mind.

'What am I going to do?' she asked herself - but got no answer.

* * *

The morning that they were going to enter the ruins of Zanarkand, Lord Braska began changing from his blue-and-cream robe to the ornate ceremonial robes he had carried since leaving Bevelle.

Though he detested the ostentatious design, he felt that it was appropriate for him when entering that holy place. After all, no higher ceremony would ever be performed than that of obtaining the Final Aeon and going to face Sin.

Auron and Jecht watched silently as all of the paraphernalia was donned, transforming the Summoner into a personage of most high importance. Both felt a little daunted by his new, formal appearance.

Only when he turned to them with his usual bright smile and sparkling eyes did they feel more at ease.

"Well – what do you think?" he asked.

Auron wasn't sure what to say, but Jecht, looking at the long, fanciful silver decoration that flared outward from the back of the headdress with narrowed eyes, commented, "Lord Braska, I'm sure glad ya didn't wear that thing while we were travelin'. Whoever was Rear Guard behind ya woulda been in big trouble!"

Braska laughed heartily. "It is completely impractical, isn't it?" Holding out the long silver-white braids that hung from each side of the headdress, he commented, "I guess this is to convince the last Aeon that the wearer has great wisdom of age. I don't really know their purpose – except they make me feel more than a little ridiculous."

The Guardians laughed appreciatively but Auron thought it better to keep his thoughts on it to himself.

Jecht's brown eyes continued their quizzical examination of the robes and accoutrements. Looking at the petal design that ended in an array spread out on the ground around him, he asked, "How ya gonna walk in that thing, Lord Braska?"

Braska laughed as he responded, "Very carefully!"

Eyes sparkling, he looked at the silent Guardian in red and observed, "You are rather quiet, Auron."

Auron's smile reached all the way up to his eyes. "My lord - the full impact of this finery leaves me – speechless."

The Summoner laughed heartily. "Brevity and discretion have always been your long suit, my young friend!"

With a laugh, he told them, "You should have seen the little  _slippers_  that were designed to be worn with it!" Raising one side of the robe a little, a scuffed, worn boot stuck out. "I decided that decorum was going only so far. I'm sticking with my boots."

One brow raised, Auron observed wryly, "Excellent decision, my lord."

His chuckle fading, Braska bent down down to a rock beside him and picked up the sturdy but worn robe that had served him so well for so long. His fingers gently caressed the blue fabric as he said, almost to himself, "It's a bit sad to part with this old thing - but" he finished with a big sigh, "it has served its time and done its duty."

He looked at the ground. No, it deserved better treatment than to be left in the dirt. His blue eyes glanced around. Spying the low-hanging limb of a sturdy tree, he carefully draped the old robe over it, gave it one last touch, then turned to his Guardians with a determined smile on his face, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Mikel was fighting with the top fastener of the choker-style (aptly named in his opinion) collar of his dress uniform. Periodically a meeting was called for all of Bevelle's military commanders and leaders and was the only reason he would ever consent to wear this uncomfortable thing.

Normally these meetings were simply for the top one or two of the brass to strut and preen before their underlings and were a total waste of time. The Commander's private opinion was that since they never actually did anything, they had to find some way to justify their positions in the quicksand of Bevelle politics.

Having won his battle with the fastener, he stood back and examined as much of his appearance as he could see in the small bathroom mirror and set the white, formal, stiff-crowned hat squarely on his head, so that it's glossy black bill shaded the upper part of his face perfectly.

He walked from his very small room into his office and called, "Captain Leman!"

An immediate "Yes, sir" answered him and momentarily the Unit's #2 officer appeared in the doorway.

"Leman, will you check this thing and see if it's up to standard, please?"

He smiled, "Yes, sir. Not easy to get them on, sir."

Leman carefully checked the rich black jacket front and back. Not one speck of dust or lint marred its immaculate finish.

The narrow red piping around the upper and lower edges of the high, close-fitting collar was perfectly in place. One line of the red piping continued down the front of the hip-length jacket and around its lower edge.

The shoulder epaulets, also edged in the same piping lay flat atop broad shoulders, each fastened next to the lower edges of the collar's piping with a small gold button.

Six larger gold buttons, engraved with an intricate design, fastened the body of the jacket from neck to waist. A wide white belt encircled the waist, fastened with a rectangular gold buckle which bore the official emblem of Bevelle.

Perfectly positioned twin gold insignia occupied a space on either side of the collar's center identified him as the Commander of the elite SS Unit.

On the jacket's left sleeve, precisely half way between the shoulder seam and the elbow, was a richly embroidered design of a gold wreath on a red background, in the center of the wreath was a pair of crossed swords. A line of three small gold buttons up from the cuff of the sleeve completed the jacket.

Trousers of a medium navy blue bearing a stripe down each side of the same red as the jacket's piping completed the uniform which was worn with black shoes that were shined to unblemished glossiness.

Leman completed his careful inspection with a small chuckle and an understated, "I think you'll get by, sir."

"Thanks, Leman. Can't see much of anything in that little mirror and I don't want to embarrass us."

"Can't see that happening, sir. Glad to help."

On his right side, Mikel attached a gold sheath to a sturdy clip concealed underneath the white belt and slid a slim gleaming blade into it.

The CO sighed. He hated these compulsory meetings. "Guess I'm ready. Hold down the fort. I'll be back whenever all the feathers are properly preened."

Leman choked back a laugh, but couldn't contain his grin.

Gray eyes sparkling, the Commander clapped him on a shoulder as his glistening black shoes carried him out the office door. Right on the CO's heels, Leman called "Atten-hut!" and those in the day room leaped to their feet.

* * *

Closing the compound door after himself, Mikel strode across the very wide plaza toward the main entrance to the temple.

Many eyes were arrested at the sight of the man in the impressive, immaculate uniform and his erect military carriage and followed his progress to the temple's double glass doors.

Entering the lobby, the CO removed his hat and tucked it between his side and his left arm. Eyes first sweeping across the lobby, he turned and stood for a moment looking up at the Summoner's statue closest to him but his thoughts were of another Summoner.

Breaking from those thoughts, he proceeded to the assigned meeting room where this dog-and-pony show was to be held.

Just outside the ornately carved double doors of the room stood two young acolytes who bowed slightly at his approach and opened the doors for him. A nodding smile to them, Mikel entered the room where people in various uniforms and robes stood in small groups chatting.

Eyes turned to see the latest entrant and conversation dropped to a slight hum. Mikel smiled and nodded in greeting to the others in general as another acolyte approached him carrying an elaborately engraved silver tray with delicate crystal glasses filled with sparkling pale gold champagne.

Declining with a smile, the Commander said softly, "If there is water available I would appreciate having that."

The acolyte, an older boy, smiled in return and answered quietly, "Yes, sir. Allow me a moment, sir."

"No hurry. Whenever you have time."

Being accustomed to haughty, impatient priests and guests, the acolyte wondered who this man might be. Obviously of very high rank, he displayed none of the haughty behavior of the others. The boy sat the tray on a side table and hurried out of the large room, returning quickly with a beautiful goblet filled with clear, cold water.

"Thank you very much. This looks good." A smile accompanied by a quick wink made the boy blink with surprise as a wide smile crossed his young face.

"Mikel! Welcome! Come in! How nice to see you again."

Turning at the effusive greeting, the CO saw Wen Kinoc rapidly approaching. Digging down to find at least the pretense of a cordial smile, Mikel nodded and responded, "Hello, Wen. Thank you." Holding his uniform hat under one arm and holding the crystal goblet in the other precluded the usual requisite handshake.

Wen had given up trying to get into his military uniform and had adopted the habit of wearing a loose-fitting temple robe of dark green with a rich gold border. A year of fancy food and desserts had not been kind to the short man. Wen had personally selected this particular color and style robe because he believed it to hide his growing corpulence and, because this particular style wasn't used by any specific group or rank of priests, he thought it would give him the air of being a special envoy and insider in the temple.

Standing beside the tall, trim, extremely sharp SS Commander, Wen suddenly felt dowdy and inadequate. "Please excuse me, will you, Mikel? Must see to other guests."

"Of course."

Mikel's gray eyes watched the man's hurried, almost waddling walk as he joined another group and hid his smile with a sip of the fresh water in the goblet.

Aware that other services were somewhat intimidated by the SS Unit, he hadn't expected a warm welcome from any of them, but returned their quick glances in his direction with a small, pleasant smile.

Some began taking places at the long table so Mikel took the seat at the farthermost end. From this vantage point he could observe others easily without being easily seen himself as the speakers would be seated at the opposite end and presumably all attention would be there.

Glancing down the table, Mikel noted who was where doing what. He had no idea how very intimidating his quiet, powerful appearance really was. And the fact that he arrived alone without the cadre of aides and assistants that most of the others brought simply magnified his presence.

The meeting finally got underway with welcoming platitudes and empty words. One supposed dignitary after the other had his turn as time ticked by with unbelievable slowness.

When Wen finally stood as the last speaker, he spoke a little, repeated himself several times as well as some of the rhetoric spewed forth by the preceding speakers before saying, "Perhaps we should hear a brief report from each of you who lead our military in Spira."

He gestured to the first person near him who reported on the magnificent accomplishments of his subordinates which presumably reflected his magnificent leadership.

Mikel listened to each one with a trace of a smile. Since being promoted to head the SS something over a year ago, he had quietly established something of a relationship with a few people here and there who didn't mind occasionally telling what they knew in exchange for a few gil for their trouble. He knew the status of each department better than those seated here. He felt the information given to him was pretty reliable because those who were willing to take his gil quickly realized that they dare not cross this man or misinform him.

When it came his turn, every eye was fastened on him as if the others couldn't wait to hear what he had to say about the fascinating, mysterious Unit he led.

With a small smile, he spoke with quiet authority, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to comment."

A moment of silence hung in the air as if it took the listeners an extra few seconds to absorb his words. No bragging? No posturing? Nothing?

Wen finally blinked then chuckled uncomfortably, saying, "Surely you can report on something, Commander."

Mikel's small, pleasant smile never changed as he answered quietly, "Sorry. Classified."

Glances were exchanged by the other attendees who now felt a little foolish but would never admit it. Very shortly afterward, the meeting was adjourned.

Mikel stood and again tucked his white hat beneath his left arm. Seeing the young man who had brought the water standing against the wall, he nodded with a real smile and said, "Thank you again," and left. Exiting the temple doors, the white hat was returned to his head and he returned to the compound.

'Dear Yevon, I can't wait to get out of this thing!'

Walking straight back to his tiny quarters, the formal dress uniform was removed as hurriedly as all the miserable fasteners, buttons and clips would allow and rehung in the small wardrobe. Never had his utility fatigues and boots felt so good.

Returning to the small office he smiled as he spied a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him on the desk.

"Leman! Renton!"

A pair of "Yes, sirs" were heard, then they appeared in the office doorway.

"Got a minute? Have a seat. And close the door if you don't mind, Lieutenant Renton. And thanks for the coffee."

The CO had continued upgrading rank within the Unit to be more in line with the duties assigned to many of the members.

Managing to keep a straight face, Captain Leman solemnly asked, "Did you have a nice time, sir?"

Gray eyes flew to Leman's face and silently glared at him for a moment before the Commander nodded slowly and said thoughtfully, "Captain, I think it just may be time for you to attend a meeting and represent us. Yep. I believe that would be an excellent idea."

Until the CO's smile broke across his face with a chuckle, Leman hadn't been real sure if he was serious or not.

Returning to business, Mikel said, "Well, here's what we have," then proceeded to fill them in on the gist of the events of the afternoon.

He said, "Most everybody is intimidated by us because nobody really knows what we do, so remember that if either of you ever have occasion to attend one. Be polite, smile, stay mostly to yourself, keep your eyes and ears open, say as little as possible and drink only water."

Continuing, he told them, "The usual alliances still seem to be in place, though the Chocobo Knights may be trying to position themselves for more authority which usually means more power. Their CO was bragging about how much in demand his group seems to be by new recruits, how their mobility enabled them to move so much faster and cover a larger area than "traditional" forces."

"The battalion commander didn't seem to care for that assertion but didn't say anything. That means that he isn't as comfortable in his political position as he'd like to be."

Each group in attendance was succinctly covered one by one and quickly analyzed.

"We're good here – at least for the foreseeable future. Traditionally, this Unit has never formed alliances and has never been beholden to anyone else to maintain its position. Since we are not a part of it and we deal with intelligence and special assignments only, the others are primarily dependent on us instead of the other way around."

"The only thing that concerns me is the fact that we haven't had a real assignment in nearly a year. There can be several reasons for it, but I just don't want us to ever be seen as superfluous. Since we are normally out of sight and operate almost autonomously, I don't think anyone really knows what goes on as far as this Unit is concerned and we need to keep it that way."

He smiled and related the show-and-tell portion of the meeting and of his own responses. "Always better to say as absolutely as little as possible. Remember that."

"The one who bears watching is Wen Kinoc. There are some subtle shifts occurring through his rather sudden introduction into the temple system. He doesn't even wear a military uniform now, instead wearing a temple robe which I don't think I've ever seen before. Now that he is part of it through his marriage, he has aspirations of climbing the political ladder, that is clear. He may not be all that smart but he is cunning so we'll need to keep that in mind at all times. He rarely has valid ideas of his own, but he will readily fall in with a leader who plays his cards right, so we'll have to stay on top of who he is spending time with."

"Questions."

One or two were asked and answered before they adjourned to go to the kitchen for a good meal.

Stopping to briefly scan the schedules that Captain Leman had posted on the board, Mikel grinned when he saw that he had been assigned to dish washing duty that night.

 


	62. Chapter 62

 

 

 

The air swarmed with pyreflies even as silence seemed to permeate everything that existed in this place. Just the crunching of their boots on the hard ground sounded profanely loud.

The closer they got to the ruins, the degree of devastation the city had suffered became clearer and more pronounced. The power that had done this was unimaginable.

At times, Jecht's feet slowed as his eyes detected something in the mangled mess that he recognized.  Auron couldn't even imagine how his friend must feel. Had their roles been reversed, he wondered he if would have been able to handle it as well as Jecht was doing.

Sharp blue eyes noted unspoken words exchanged in the glances of his two Guardians. Auron sent sympathetic understanding and Jecht was strengthened by it.

The Summoner's own feet slowed as he considered dismissing the two of them now. He looked up see two pairs of eyes looking at him, mouths of the owners set with stubborn determination. Braska's eyes dropped in the face of their devotion to him and sighed lightly. He could dismiss them if he wanted to – but they weren't going anywhere except with him.

He swallowed, raised his head, smiled at the two of them - and they continued toward the city.

* * *

Raiel first began her physical recovery by walking around the neighborhood, then easy jogging which later progressed to hard, fast running. Her strength was returning but to build endurance she ran up and down the stairs connecting the lower and center levels of the city. First down, then back up. After a couple of days of that, it was two nonstop complete sets, then three, then four until she felt that she was fully back in condition again.

On this day, after finishing her workout, she had a good, hot shower, dressed and walked up to the first level, took a deep breath and knocked on the heavy door of the SS compound.

She waited but evidently she hadn't knocked loudly enough, so tried again much harder. As she rubbed her knuckles, the door opened a fraction as she was identified, then a welcoming grin greeted her.

"Welcome, Lady Raiel! Wow, it's great to see you again. Come on in. I know you don't remember me but I'm Bartan. The one who thought size and weight were an advantage?"

Raiel smiled, remembering. "How are you, Bartan? Nice to see you. Is the Commander available?"

"Yes, ma'am. Allow me to escort you in."

A big grin still on his face, he held his elbow out for her to take as if she was a delicate, fragile flower who required assistance to cross the wide yard. Reaching the building in which they lived, Barton opened the door and yelled "Atten-hut!" before escorting her into the room.

Hearing the command and everyone jumping to their feet, Mikel looked out into the room, wondering who would be here requiring such an order.

A smile lit up his face as he saw a beautiful, blushing Raiel being escorted in by Cpl. Bartan. Leaving his men at Attention, he walked from his office across the back of the room to a point that was directly opposite the entry door and waited in the Attention position himself as the corporal brought a smiling but puzzled Raiel to stand before him, saying, "Sir! This corporal has been pleased to welcome this distinguished guest to our home quarters and has the honor of presenting Lady Raiel of Kilika Island to you, sir!"

The corporal then formally extended Raiel's hand to that of the Commander who formally bowed to her, as an ancient military custom dictated, to signify to all present that responsibility for the fair maiden (even if she was a seasoned Battlemage!) had now been transferred to him and, as his subordinates, each of them carried equal responsibility for her.

At that point, the command "As you were!" was given and a happy babble broke out as each one wanted to come say a word or two, to welcome her back. Finally, Mikel led her back to his office off the rear corner of the room and offered the better of the two battered chairs he had to offer.

Lt. Renton delivered two cups of fresh coffee, received their thanks, then pulled the door closed after him.

Eyes sparkling, Raiel laughed, "I have never had a reception like that! You'll have to explain this to me."

Mikel explained the meanings of the timeless, old ritual which was performed only for the exceedingly rare visitor for whom the members of a military group hold in very, _very_   great esteem.

"Being escorted in as you were and presented to the Commanding Officer is the first part. Then speaking in private with that Officer is when you learn the nature of the honor being extended is the second part. If the honor being offered is accepted, you will allow your right hand, which represents yourself and all that you are, to be handed from one member of the group to the next. By accepting that third portion of the ceremony, you are saying that each has your total trust, even to your very life. And, in return, you are promising on your honor the same to each of them. In effect, you become a member of the Unit."

Wide eyes studied his for a moment. "Mikel – that is such an honor! I don't want to be presumptuous. What – what are your thoughts on this? No one knew I was coming but I can't believe that this wasn't preplanned."

Gray eyes sparkled. "Well, the men discussed it a long time ago and voted on it; 68-0. It was a matter of when you would come to visit so it could be implemented. Cpl. Bartan is especially happy to have been the one to invite you in. So - what do you think? Think you can accept or would you just rather let it slide?"

"Mikel, I could never refuse the honor they and you have offered to me! That would be unforgivable. You'll have to coach me in what to say and do. And tell me about my duties and responsibilities."

She paused as her smile widened. "Auron will be thrilled! I can hardly wait to tell him."

"Well, shall we go complete the ceremony? Afterward, I hope you'll stay and eat with us."

With a happy laugh, she answered, "Mikel, I'm so – overwhelmed with this! Oh, yes! I would love to accept both the honor and the meal!"

With a beautiful smile, the CO stood, held out his arm for her hand, then opened the office door, barking the order "Atten-hut!", then walking Raiel to the center rear of the room.

The men stood facing each other in two precise lines with ample walking space between them.

Mikel's authoritative voice announced, "Our distinguished guest is accepting your offered honor."

He then escorted Raiel to the first man of the line on the left who extended his elbow and Mikel placed her hand on the offered arm and returned to his position at the back of the huge room.

The first man then turned to the next one in that line and repeated the movement of placing her hand on the next arm.

As she passed from one to the next, Raiel looked directly in each one's eyes with a smile and spoke a soft "Thank you."

When she had passed all the way down the left line, then back up the right one, Mikel again stepped forward and received her hand from the last man.

"As Commander and senior officer present, I declare that all conditions of this ceremony have been conducted in accordance with ancient tradition, are now complete, and the honor is officially accepted and implemented." Turning to Raiel, he said, "Welcome to the Unit, Lady Raiel" and kissed her cheek.

Raiel's smile was radiant and her face slightly pink as she turned to the assembly. "I am both humbled and happy by this great honor you have given me. Thank you so very, very much! I'll always do my best to live up to it. Thank you again."

Captain Leman came to stand near the CO who then said, "We have something for you, Lady Raiel."

Leman held up a full set of small utility fatigues and boots.

Mikel said, "We apologize if the sizes aren't correct. We were just guessing and can have them re-sized if needed."

Raiel was almost glowing as she touched the camouflage-patterned material then held them up against herself. With a happy giggle she said, "I have to try this on! Where can I change?"

Laughing, he dismissed the men from their formation and showed her to his small quarters and closed the door. A few minutes later, the smallest and newest member of the SS Unit stepped out, showing off her new uniform that was complete right down the the name embroidered above the left breast pocket: Lady Raiel. The waist needed to come in a little but she was very comfortable with the slightly loose fit of everything else. The boots were just right. One would have thought that she had been given an amazingly beautiful and costly ball gown instead of a set of fatigues.

Her bubbly laughter that couldn't be contained was contagious and the entire group seemed uplifted as they all went into the large kitchen to eat, very pleased that the rarely offered honor had been so happily and graciously accepted.

Mikel laughed, "At least Captain Leman hasn't put you on dish-washing duty. Yet."

Leman piped up, "It is my understanding that the only thing Lady Raiel is allowed to do in a kitchen is eat!"

Later, when she and Mikel sat alone at one of the long tables sipping their coffee while cleanup continued around them, Raiel told him, "With all the excitement, I nearly forgot why I came."

"Which is?"

"You're planning another trip to the Calm Lands, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to go with you."

Mikel was quietly thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Raiel, I know you are more familiar with that place than any of us, but are you sure you want to go through that hardship again?"

"Mikel, the Calm Lands were no more difficult than any of the other places we traveled through. In fact, in some ways, it was easier – except for finding food. That was very hard - but somehow, Auron kept us fed the best he could. Yes, I'm ready to return. If I can't do anything else, I can help fight the enemies out there."

Mikel smiled, "That will be very welcome news for those going. I haven't quite decided on who to take or how many. But, yes. If you really want to go, you are welcome."

Raiel smiled with a small sigh of relief. She had really been afraid that the Commander would reject her request. It was her greatest hope that she would be able meet Auron whenever he made his return to Bevelle.

Coffee finished, Raiel looked down at her fatigues and said, "I don't want to take these off but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to wear them outside. I'll go change again. Where do you want me to store it?"

"There's room in my wardrobe. I'll hang them there for you."

"Thank you, Mikel. You – all of you – are so kind to me."

* * *

Rin again pulled into the back of the Thunder Plains Agency under the protective cover and shut down the engine of his hovercraft as thunder and lightning crashed in an unceasing torrent of rain onto the ravaged land through which he had raced.

Welcome light poured out of the rear door that Joran opened. "Rin! You made very good time! Come on in. Hungry?"

Pulling off his gloves, Rin shook hands with his employee. "Thank you, Joran. Yes, I'm ravenous! Hope there is something left from supper."

Hanging Rin's coat and other things in the closet, Joran smiled, "Of course! My boss requires that we meet every need that a guest may have – as far as humanly possible!"

Laughing, Rin followed him up the hallway to the front lobby where he shook hands with Donnell and Ramond who welcomed him. The Inn exuded warmth, safety and hospitable comfort as the roar of the elements was held at bay by very, very thick walls.

"Go have a seat in the dining room, Rin. I'll have the food hot in only a few minutes." Turning to his fellow employees, he asked, "You guys want anything while I'm at it?"

Donnell replied, "No, thanks, but I'll give you a hand."

Ramond grinned, "If I eat much more of your cooking, Joran, I'll soon take up an entire hovercraft all on my own."

The three men sat with cups of coffee at the table while their boss ate and gave them a very brief outline on his plans for building an Agency in the Calm Lands, without mention of the military use of it for the initial period of time. They excitedly discussed it and the possibilities it had.

"Any others, boss?"

"Maybe at the Moonflow Crossing. I haven't really decided on that one yet. It will probably be some time before people begin to venture into the Calm Lands, but I want to be ready for it when it does begin."

Unable to stifle a yawn, Rin said, "I apologize. I haven't had a lot of sleep these last few weeks."

Donnell told him, "I have a fire going in Room 1. Go have a good night's sleep and we'll clean up here."

"Thank you. The meal was superb, Joran. I think I'll take you up on that offer, Donnell. Good night to each of you. I'll see you sometime in the morning."

"'Night, boss. Sleep in tomorrow and catch up on some rest."

Having a hot shower after a great meal, Rin hardly remembered even putting his head on the pillow.

* * *

Raiel was spending some of her days with her brother at his group's headquarters, studying the hundreds of handwritten pages of the books and scrolls smuggled out in the amazing mind of Baran, their resident genius.

Keeping herself mentally occupied helped divert her thoughts from the loss of her beautiful baby boy. It was certainly not a matter of "forgetting" or even "getting used to" but only that she was learning to cope with it, learning to live in spite of it.

And, as these days passed, she knew that Auron, Jecht and Lord Braska had to be either at or very, very close to Zanarkand now. It was a blessing and a curse: Auron would soon be back - but Lord Braska wouldn't.

Her intense study interrupted, deep sadness swept across her face as she thought of that dear, wonderful and very special man. Her hatred for Yevonism multiplied every time she thought of his coming sacrifice. The Summoner was far too good for the likes of the majority of these people of Spira who swallowed the pointless "teachings" of Yevon without question. Maybe they found it too convenient in that it required only mindless obedience.

Well - maybe not; that wasn't fair. She knew that every person in the land had lost family and friends to the rampages of Sin and it was her anger that made her strike out at them. But the priests who perpetuated the false teachings for their own empowerment would never find either sympathy or forgiveness from her.

Wayra and Hallor, sitting with her at the table, glanced at each other sharing a quick smile. Six years may separate the siblings, but they were twins in so many ways. Knowing her brother's expressions and "looks", each had a fair idea of her thoughts and hoped to never be on the receiving end of them from either.

Raiel looked up, her eyes scanning the room. "Where's Collin?" she asked.

"He went out while ago to check on something at one of the docks. Should be back soon. Can we help you with something?" Hallor asked.

With a small shake of her head, the boss' sister stood, saying, "I'll be back later. Something I want to check at the temple." And out the door she went.

The two men looked at each other. She's going to the temple?

* * *

Raiel remembered that Collin's map of the temple included a small room not far off the main lobby that had been labeled "Public Library."

If it was indeed there, it was possible she'd be able to find some hint or clue that would be helpful in one of the books. Her resolve lasted until she drew near the big glass doors of the temple, and her feet slowly considerably. Could she go in that place by herself?

She walked over to one of the walls that looked out over the blue ocean and took a deep breath. After a moment, she gathered her courage in both fists and walked determinedly through the doors and entered the huge lobby with its towering statues of the High Summoners of Spira.

Soon there would be another one. Her eyes misted over but she gritted her teeth and turned in the direction she believed the library to be.

Drawing curious glances from some of the people she passed, Raiel felt ill-at-ease walking down this wide marble corridor and was extremely happy to see ahead of her an intricately carved door bearing a small plaque reading "Library."

Slowly opening the door, she cautiously looked around before entering. The rectangular room wasn't as small as she had envisioned; it was probably about the size of Collin's little house. Three walls were lined with bookcases that stretched from floor level to well over her head, containing many hundreds of books.

The wood of the cases had been repeatedly polished over so much time that it seemed to glow in the filtered light that came in through the wide windows across the fourth wall. In addition to those lining the walls, there were more free-standing bookcases placed back-to-back in orderly rows, leaving room for easy passage between them and several rather comfortable-looking chairs at the end beneath the windows.

There were two long, narrow tables where one could presumably sit and take notes. A thick dark green carpet covered the floor almost wall-to-wall. The ceiling was high but not towering and its light cream color reflected the natural light, giving the room a pleasant ambiance Raiel certainly had not expected in this place.

She seemed to be alone. With a long sigh of relief, she began scanning the titles of the books in the tall case closest to her. Who knew that so many books existed in Spira?! In the space of minutes, she was already overwhelmed by the wide variety of subjects and number of books.

Thinking that she had to start some place, she removed one volume entitled "A History of Spira" and began to thumb through it when a short old man unexpectedly walked around the end of the adjacent bookcases and nearly scared her to death. With a squeak, she dropped the book and drew her blade, nearly scaring the elderly man to death.

Just blinking at each other for a moment, Raiel recovered her wits and replaced her blade in its sheath. "Sir, I apologize. I had no idea that you were in here!"

The little man caught his own breath and straightened the odd-looking headpiece he wore, responding in a soft, low but exceedingly dramatic voice, "Oooooh, my dear, it seems that we were of the same opinion. At my advanced age, I find that I often lose track of time and my surroundings."

As he spoke, Raiel noted his style of dress and had to smile. There was no "style" to it in reality, seeming to be a concoction of a repeating design of the same medium green, yellow, orange and cream from the top of the tall pointed hat to the patterned cuffs that stopped at the top of his high brown boots.

Peering at her through thick little glasses, he said, "I don't think I've seen you here before, have I?"

"No, sir. This is my first visit." Retrieving the dropped book from the floor, she continued, "I wanted to learn something more of Spira's history."

"Ooooooh, history! My favorite subject, my dear! I travel to the ends of the land seeking answers to questions, probing through relics and ruins to learn more."

Raiel's ears perked up. "Perhaps, sir, you can tell me where to look. I'm interested in knowing more about Yevon. I've never seen an image of him though he gave us his teachings. And Lady Yunalesca. We seem to know so little about both of them."

The man stroked his white mustache and pointed goatee, "Hmmmmmmm. Well. There may be books here that will help you. I've never seen an image of Yevon myself so I will be no help for you in that regard."

He paused before white eyebrows shot up above the dark-rimmed glasses he wore. "Oooooh, forgive my manners, my dear! I am Maechen, a scholar."

Smiling, Raiel said, "I'm happy to meet you, Maechen. I'm Raiel." The top of the little man's tall hat barely reached her shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Not often that one encounters attractive young ladies among dusty old books."

"You're kind, sir. Do you know anything about Yevon and Yunalesca?"

"Ooooh, there are old legends, my dear."

And the two sat in the comfortable chairs until late in the afternoon, Raiel breathlessly listening as the old man rambled through old stories and legends. Maechen comfortably swung his feet as he talked. His legs weren't long enough to touch the floor.

Finally, noticing that daylight was fading, Maechen scooted forward in his chair until his feet could touch the carpet, then stood, saying, "It has been such a pleasure to meet such an attentive young person, my dear." With an ancient chuckle, he commented, "Usually everyone is in too much of a hurry to listen to the stories of an old man."

"Meachen, you'll never know how much you have helped me. Thank you so very much for talking with me. Do you visit the library often?"

"Oh, noooooo, my dear. I'm here today, there tomorrow. But someday perhaps our paths will cross again. Good-bye, my dear!"

Raiel sat for a moment, wondering about what she had heard. Glancing at the book in her hand, she decided to take it with her to read and return it later.

As she hurried across the plaza through the gathering darkness, Carda stepped out of a shadow and called softly, "Raiel! Wait."

Pausing with a start, Raiel muttered, "We really have to stop meeting like this, Carda! You scared the daylights out of me!"

"Sorry. Collin sent me up to find you. He was – concerned."

"Concerned? Why?"

Carda just looked at her then burst out laughing. "Well, it may have had something to do with your well-known dislike of all things Yevon, especially since you seemed to have voluntarily gone to visit the most important of Yevon's temples."

"Oh."

"What was the purpose of your visit, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To go to the library."

"They have a library in there?"

Holding up the book, she nodded, "Yes, but I met the most fascinating man in there! I could have listened to him talk for hours more!"

Carda stopped. Seeing that he was no longer beside her, Raiel stopped and looked back him, noting his face.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You're going to - tell the boss?"

"Of course! I can't wait to tell him!"

Giving her a very strange look, Carda was quiet the rest of the way down to the first level.

* * *

In the quiet darkness, two men climbed the secret stairway and tapped a code on the hidden door and waited for a response which came after a few moments.

The door opened on silent, well-oiled hinges and the two were greeted warmly though very quietly by the men on night watch. As silently as possible, the two entered the quarters where they lived, not wanting to disturb those sleeping.

One whispered, "Sure would like a hot shower."

The other responded, "Tomorrow, my brother. It's all good. Let's get some sleep."

Their mission now complete, it was time to just rest for a while. They'd debrief with the Commander at his convenience tomorrow and eat. And eat some more. And sleep. It had been a long trip but they had gotten some good Intel so it was worth it.

Leaving their heavy backpacks leaning against the back wall of the day room, they undressed and slipped into their respective beds with twin sighs, immediately falling asleep.

Mikel had awakened at the soft movement and sounds in the outer room and knew that one of the teams had safely returned. Good. He'd meet with them tomorrow after they'd had plenty of time to sleep and eat. Two other teams were still out. He hoped they would be in before long.

Though gathering intelligence was an important part of the Unit's mission, he'd never get used to sending them out and having to wait without news of them until their eventual return. Too bad he couldn't station some people in the more southern parts of Spira. Bevelle, thinking itself the center of whatever universe there was, kept everything centered here, mostly cut off from the rest of the land. He wished for a good communication system that he'd never get as long as the powers-that-be in Bevelle had anything to say about it.

He had picked a couple of tidbits from one of his local informers earlier. Some interesting possibilities there. Hoped he could learn a little more in time.

Turning off his mind with a sigh, he readjusted his pillow and again sought the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Leaving the dry, hard ground, the Summoner and his Guardians stepped onto pieces of a broad, broken roadway that had once been suspended high in the air.

Fiends of almost every description impeded their progress, some not very difficult but most were long, hard fights. After a few hours of this, all three were getting tired and hoped for a break.

Jecht looked around. "Kinda hard to figger out what is what now, ya know?"

Just ahead on the side of a piece of pavement, there was what appeared to be the topmost portion of a round tower still intact. If they could find a way in, that would give them a secure place to rest.

Before they could reach it, an enormous creature of some kind, sprang up in front of them with angry roars and fierce growls. Braska quickly summoned Shiva whose frigid spells all but killed the monster. The blades of the two Guardians finished the job.

They hurried across the short distance to the tower top. A quick inspection revealed a break on the far side large enough to crawl through.

Inside, they had a spacious fiend-free sanctuary. Light was dim but sufficient. They ate a little jerky and leaned back against the walls with soft sighs. Auron was near the opening where he could keep an eye out for possible intruders.

He hoped that they would find more places like this as they progressed. All three were being pressed very hard and needed brief breaks when they could manage to find it.

And water. That was the next most pressing issue. They needed it badly and so far there had been none. At the last pool they had found before entering this place, he had rinsed and filled his jug with water and they had sipped on it, but it wasn't going to last long at the rate they were going.

They each had a little jerky in their smallpacks but that was it as far as food was concerned. He really didn't expect to find any game in these ruins, either. Well, they would simply do what they had to do. After a short rest, they crawled back onto the broken roadway and continued deeper into the ruins of Zanarkand.

Much later, after yet another battle, Jecht called out, "Water!" Pointing down to something that had become a reservoir of rainwater in the layer of ruins below them, they climbed down to it and drank their fill. Man, it tasted good! Auron refilled the jug and rehung it on his belt. Splashing water on their faces, they felt a bit more refreshed as they began the climb back up to the piece of road.

Somewhere below him, Auron heard Jecht laugh, saying to the Summoner who was between them, "If I hadn't seen it for myself, I never woulda guessed you could climb in that get-up, Lord Braska."

Braska's blue eyes peered down at the brown-haired Guardian on the girder below him, "Don't know how much of it will be left by the time we get wherever we're going, Jecht. I'm very glad I opted to keep the shirt, pants and boots! Those slippers would have been shredded by now!"

Auron reached the roadway, checked around carefully, then reached down to give the Summoner a hand up the last of the climb, then to Jecht.

Braska looked around, then with a sigh, said, "Well, let's go."

After a time, Jecht who was currently the Rear Guard commented, "I think I know where this is headed. Things are kinda all turned around an' stuff, but I think this is taking us toward where the stadium used to be."

His brown eyes scanning over the wreckage of the city, he pointed to pieces of something that still partially stood, saying, "I think – that might be part of the amusement center that used to be near the stadium. Pretty sure it is."

He looked ahead trying to see around a mammoth pile of rusted something. "Red, I think that might be it ahead on the other side of that pile of junk."

Auron asked, "Where does this road go after that?"

"Dunno. Not since it's all broke up. It used to go all the way around most of the city. Not a lot that I can recognize now." Jecht's voice had trailed off at the end.

"You're doing well, Jecht. I don't think anybody could make much sense of what remains here."

Auron realized that they probably had a unique advantage over others who had preceded them because of Jecht's presence, someone who had been familiar with the original place and still had some sense of what was what in these bits and pieces that remained of what had to have been a beautiful city.

More fights, small sips of water, more fights.

Light was fading. They had to find a place to spend the night but this time there was no convenient tower top that they could see. Jecht peered over the side of the section of road on which they stood, then crossed to the opposite side and did the same. "Don't see anything around here."

Auron looked ahead of them at a place where the roadway seemed to be badly buckled. "Maybe there's a place up here." In wreckage, there were often voids; maybe they could find one that would offer them some security during the night hours.

While Auron stood guard, Jecht laid on his stomach and examined the underside of the roadway and its few remaining supports but saw nothing promising. He moved to the other side and inspected it. Nothing under the roadway itself, but if they climbed down a couple of sections of girders, there were the remains of a rather large building to the left that might work for them. From his vantage point, he couldn't really tell if there was an opening or not, but buildings normally have doors and windows. They could make an opening if they had to.

After discussing it, they agreed that the building was probably their best bet but Auron was concerned for their safety while climbing down the girders and making their way to the building. They hadn't encountered any fliers so far, but that didn't mean they weren't here.

He and Jecht certainly wouldn't be able to fight and Lord Braska wouldn't even be able to summon until reaching a stable platform of some sort – and they couldn't see one. What if he dropped his staff during the climb down? He really needed both hands.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Looking in all directions around them, Lord Braska pointed to a small rectangular thing that looked as if it had been part of a building at one time. Making their way up the steep incline of the buckled roadway, it looked more promising than it had from a distance.

Jecht checked it out as Auron again stood guard. It was stable but there was no opening that he could find. It looked as if it would have enough room for the three of them if they could just find a way to get into it. No, it must have been the top of a cupola or something.

They moved down the next section of the sagging roadway in the growing darkness.

"There!" Jecht yelled as he pointed to what seemed to be a major portion of a tower that leaned heavily against the former elevated road.

Auron smiled. This was about their last option but it looked like a good one.

One short scramble across a rusty girder led them straight through a crack in the side of the tower. Inside, though everything was badly tilted to one side, they were able to drag enough pieces around to create a reasonably flat surface that would enable all three of them plenty of room to stretch out and sleep.

Smiling, Jecht growled, "Can ya see Raiel climbin' over all this stuff?"

Auron just snorted, then smiled. He couldn't imagine what they would do if she was here. She'd probably just ride on, or be carried by, an Aeon.

After eating a little jerky and having a few sips of water from Auron's jug, they were more than ready for sleep.

Braska noticed Jecht watching him as he tried to arrange the silly ceremonial robes so he could sleep. "What are you thinking, Jecht?"

"Just wonderin' if ya are gonna take that hat thing off. Might take me or Red out if ya turned over durin' the night."

With a chuckle, the Summoner said, "Well, I mustn't disturb the sleep of my Guardians, so I will remove it."

Jecht grinned and pointed at the large silver shield worn on the front of the strange garment the Summoner wore. "Think ya can sleep with that on? Looks like a big silver bib."

"Oh, the things a Summoner must do for his Guardians!" An exaggerated sigh didn't quite hide a chuckle.

Listening, Auron smiled in the little remaining twilight. Looking out the large crack through which they had entered, he thought there were so many pyreflies about that it probably wouldn't get completely dark. He had selected a place close to the crack as his resting place. Not the most comfortable accommodations they had ever had but they were grateful for what they did have.

Tomorrow. What would it bring them?

 


	63. Chapter 63

 

 

 

Yesterday Yuna had seen an older woman bring a baby into the orphanage, then only a short time later, the same woman walked out alone, wiping tears from her face.

Then, at yesterday's evening meal, she had watched as one of the nuns carried this child into the dining hall and sat him in a highchair, placed a spoon in his tiny hand and set a small bowl on the highchair's tray before she turned to help some of the other young children get started with their food.

At just over a year old, the baby wasn't able to handle a spoon and couldn't feed himself. He stuck his fingers into the soft food and tried to lick it off, smearing most of it on his face. Yuna left her own place at one of the long dining hall tables, slipped over to the highchair and helped the baby with his food until the nun returned, saying, "Thank you, Yuna. I can help him now."

The Summoner's daughter had answered quietly, "Yes, ma'am." Hesitating, she asked, "Where are his parents?"

The nun's eyes sadly met hers as she answered very softly, "Dead. Attacked by fiends."

Yuna's eyes had dropped as she nodded and slowly turned away.

Everybody in Spira has lost someone.

This evening, Yuna dipped the small spoon in the baby's dish and coaxed him into eating a little more. His serious, dark blue eyes looked at her as if he wondered if she would be the one to explain to him what had happened, the one who would make everything in his tiny world all right again.

Where is his sweet, gentle mother? Where is the laughing father who lifted him high above his head just to hear his now silent baby giggles?

Yuna's tender heart ached for this very young child but cooed and talked softly to him while trying to keep him interested in the warm food the nuns had prepared for him. When he had finally eaten all he would take, little arms reached out to her, just wanting to be held and cuddled in the secure warmth he needed so badly.

Lifting the little boy out of the baby chair onto her lap, Yuna wrapped him in his blanket and her own young arms, still softly cooing and singing to him as she instinctively rocked him back and forth. Those serious blue eyes examined her own unique eyes until they began to droop and droop until he simply couldn't hold them open any more.

The other youngsters had all been led out to get their evening baths before bedtime and some of the older acolytes came in to return all the dishes to the kitchen for washing, then they would sweep the floor spotlessly clean.

Yuna had no idea where this baby was to sleep. He needed to be near someone who could get up during the night to tend to him if he awakened. Maybe one of the nuns would be back shortly.

So, she sat where she was, gently rocking the baby. The young girl sighed. If it wasn't Sin, it was fiends.

Not long afterward a nun hurried into the dining hall and caught sight of one young orphan holding another as he slept. She paused, then took a breath before continuing across the otherwise deserted and darkening dining hall.

Speaking quietly, the nun said, "Yuna, you are so kind. I'm afraid we were so busy with the others, we – didn't realize that no one had gotten him. Thank you. I'll take care of him myself so it won't happen again."

Taking the baby gently from the girl's now-tired arms, the nun started to turn away but stopped and gave the young girl a long look. "You're very special, Yuna." Then she left to care for the forgotten baby.

Yuna sat in the silence of the darkening room; her young heart greatly saddened. She understood that there were simply so many more children than there were nuns to care for them and she didn't cast blame. But the little boy weighed heavily on her mind.

She went to the north-facing balcony and stared at the stars sparkling in the northern sky. She understood where her father was and why he was there instead with her in their pretty home telling her stories or singing silly little songs that he made up just to make her laugh – but she really needed for him to be here now and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Then she shook her head. No. She couldn't be selfish. Her father was giving his very life for her and for the people of this land. At least she had memories of her mother and father. The baby wouldn't.

It seemed that the little boy with the dark blue eyes summed up the tragedy and grief of the people of Spira. But maybe he'd grow up and have a good, full life because of her father's love for him.

* * *

Carda could barely keep up with Raiel. She slipped through the crowds of people with the ease of a shadow and stood for a moment at the top of the stairs to the lower level waiting for him to catch up.

"Carda, anybody ever tell you that you are  _slow_?"

"Nope. You're just too fast!"

"Come on! I've got a lot to tell Collin."

She was half-way down the stairs, not waiting for an answer. He hurried and only caught up with her at the foot of the stairs as she waited for an all-clear from the lookout, and receiving it, was gone again. No wonder nobody could catch up with her that night when they were looking for her.

The door opening to the code she tapped on it, her big handsome brother swept her up in his arms. "Raiel, are you all right?"

"Of course, Collin. I have a lot of news!"

"Did you really go to the temple?"

Breathless and excited, Raiel answered, "Yes! I thought of something and decided to check it out. And I was right! It was there. Didn't get that but got this instead."

"Darling, could you slow down and put this in some sort of order? I was afraid we were going to have to storm the temple to get you out of the dungeon!"

Standing for a moment, giving her brother a puzzled look, she finally said, "Collin, I went to the library. I remembered seeing one shown on the maps you drew and thought that if it was there, I might be able to find some of the answers we're looking for. And I think I did."

With interest, Collin reached for the book in her hand.

"No, not this. I met a man in the library and he told me lots of stuff. He said - "

With a slight edge to his voice, Collin interrupted, "Who was this person, Raiel? A priest?" He wasn't smiling.

"No, he was a really old guy named Maechen. He said he was a scholar and went all over Spira searching 'through relics and ruins' learning about Spira's history."

Collin's questioning glance at the others in the room drew small negative head shakes. No one knew that name.

Since he and she had missed dinner, Carda brought a plate for each of them from the kitchen. "Here, sit down and eat, Raiel, then you can tell us all you've learned."

"Thanks, Carda. Collin, I think I know the order of the events - and Yunalesca is Yevon's daughter – and that was part of the deal they struck."

Collin held up his hand. "Raiel, just eat. We'll find out when you've finished – and you can maybe start at the beginning?"

A trace of impatience flashed across her face, but she silently ate then showed her empty plate to her brother. " _Now_ , big brother?"

A smile was on his face and in his eyes as he answered, "Yes, darling. Now."

His sister flashed him a quick "look", then looked down at the burnished tabletop and took a deep breath as she marshaled her thoughts.

Knowing the questions his military intelligence-oriented mind would ask, Raiel began by recounting the circumstances under which she had encountered Maechen with his full description, right down to his dramatic manner of speaking. Then she gave her report as succinctly as possible in the concise form that a good operative would submit.

"At an undated period of time, Bevelle was a fully mechanized city-state whose military relied on a large arsenal of powerful weapons (size and type unknown) for the city's defense. Names of those leaders are unknown."

"Zanarkand, also fully mechanized, was populated with people highly proficient in the use of magic and summoning on which they relied for their defenses. An exceptionally powerful summoner by the name of Yu Yevon was their ruler. Exactly what they summoned for defense is unknown."

"For reasons also unknown, an intense war broke out between Bevelle and Zanarkand that was called the "Machina War". Bevelle's war machinery was overwhelming Zanarkand's magic and summoning and Zanarkand was on the brink of losing."

"Not willing to see his city destroyed by Bevelle's war machines and disappear forever, Yu Yevon directed all surviving citizens to flee to Mt Gagazet where they allowed him to transform them into fayth. Personal comment: I saw them myself - thousands of them - embedded in solid rock of the side of the mountain."

"By gathering millions of pyreflies, Yu Yevon created an armor around himself now known as Sin. He then summoned the dreams and memories of all the fayth and recreated a new Dream Zanarkand as a utopian city which would peacefully exist forever in a place where it could never be found by a machine-less world."

"Not wanting to be distracted from his summoning, Yu Yevon programmed his armored shell to automatically attack any mechanized place or gathering of people of any size larger than a small village, and to respond to any aggression with overwhelming force."

"His mind unable to sustain the strain of both the summoning of an entire metropolis at the height of its glory and of operating Sin, Yu Yevon quickly lost control of Sin and was trapped in it, able to only summon the new dream city.

Doing exactly as it was programmed to do, the first place Sin attacked was the real city of Zanarkand itself, then decimated the advancing Bevellian military forces. Scouts from Bevelle later confirmed that Zanarkand lay in utter destruction. No survivors."

Raiel concisely reported on the fears of Bevelle's leaders and Spirans alike when Sin was first publicly seen and of the deal finally struck with Yunalesca: in exchange for forsaking all machinery and teaching its evilness to all citizens in temples built throughout Spira in honor of and in homage to her father, she would provide Spira the only means with which to overcome Sin, even if it was for a relatively short period of time.

Yunalesca and her husband Zaon returned to the ruins of Zanarkand where she turned him into a fayth that became her Aeon and "defeated" Sin, losing her life in the process. However, the moment that Sin's armored shell cracked, Sin took control of Zaon's Aeon, using its awesome power to begin rebuilding a new armor-shell for itself and terrorizing Spira anew.

"Bound by her promise to Bevelle to continue providing the Final Aeon so the people of Spira would always have hope, Yunalesca continued to remain in the Zanarkand ruins as an Unsent to personally guide any summoner to the Final Aeon. Another part of her promise was - that Bevelle would never be attacked by Sin."

"As each temple was built, Yunalesca, the only one remaining who knew how, transformed a fayth into an Aeon that would reside in it. To further ensure reverence for her father, future summoners would have to visit each temple and successfully gain alliance with its Aeon before attempting to obtain the Final Aeon – and every summoner had to be accompanied by at least one Guardian."

"To preserve the secrecy of the agreement and Yunalesca's privacy, the leaders of Bevelle who became the first priests of Yevon taught that the destroyed city was a holy place and none except Summoners and their Guardians could enter. When the Ronso tribe entered the picture is not known nor is their point of origination."

Raiel was quiet a moment as she thought. Had she covered all the pertinent information given to her?

"In telling these things, Maechen made it clear that these were legends, stories. However, with the transcripts brought out by Baran, all of the information fits perfectly. I have no reason to believe that Maechen has ever been aware of the secret library."

"The time line of events as related to me begins at an unknown point much more than a thousand years before the present when the "Machina Wars" were fought between Bevelle and Zanarkand, finally resulting in the creation of Sin and its first defeat by Lady Yunalesca."

"It is approximately eight hundred years since Lord Mi'ihen founded the Crimson Blades who are later called the Crusaders and were the military arm of Yevon's priests."

"It is an estimated five hundred years since the old Mi'ihen highway and its great city were destroyed by Sin."

"It has been four hundred years since High Summoner Gandolf managed to successfully complete the first Pilgrimage and defeat Sin for the second time, the battle of which took place on the Calm Lands resulting in great damage to the land. Personal comment: I saw much of that damage myself. It – it can barely be described."

"Two hundred and thirty years have passed since High Summoner Ohalland of Kilika Island completed the second Pilgrimage and defeated Sin for the third time."

"One hundred years ago, High Summoner Lady Yocun completed the third Pilgrimage, defeating Sin for the fourth time."

Very quietly, she added, "Personal comment: very soon – very,  _very_  soon - High Summoner Braska, with his Guardians Sir Auron of Bevelle and Sir Jecht of Zanarkand, will complete the fourth Pilgrimage, defeating Sin - for only the fifth time in the history of Spira."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, quiet for several moments before saying in a voice that was sad and low. "I think that's about all of it, Collin. There are other small details but that's the important stuff."

There was total silence in the room as those present digested the information they had heard.

Collin just stared at his sister. Yes, the information did fit. Perfectly. There were still a few small questions here and there but she had given them what they needed.

He rose from his chair at the end of the table, knelt beside hers and wrapped her in a long, loving hug. His voice was quiet as he told her, "You've done it, Raiel. You've done it."

Raiel answered, "Collin, I was just lucky that I ran into Maechen. All I had to do was remember what he said."

Suddenly feeling the after-effects of the day, she said softly, "I think I'll go home now, if you don't mind, Collin. I'm really tired."

"Let me get my hat, darling, and I'll walk you back."

* * *

Jecht was Point when he slowly came to a stop. Auron, who had been Rear Guard, drew abreast of Lord Braska and glanced at the Summoner who shrugged. The two advanced to stand on either side of the Point man.

After several moments, one of Jecht's big hands gestured in the general direction of the wreckage in front of them, saying barely above a whisper, "There it is."

Auron noted the sorrow in his friend's brown eyes then searched for a clue in the mangled mess before them. Then he saw it.

It must have been a magnificent place, certainly worthy of the glowing descriptions Jecht had given them many times this past year.

There was no name above what had apparently been the main entrance, only one word – STADIUM. A place like this had needed no name. Every person in Zanarkand came here as frequently as possible, screaming for their favorite teams.

Players came and went but there was only one who was beloved by everyone and who would never have been forgotten had not Sin intervened.

He stood there in the afternoon breeze no longer seeing the dull gray wreckage but the thrilling spectacle of bright lights in as many colors as you could think of, as thousands upon thousands of people streamed into the massive stadium – vibrant, happy and excited – who could hardly wait to see the best blitzball player any had ever seen swim into the sphere pool, cocky yet friendly grin in place, wearing his trademark red headband.

They would scream his name until their throats were raw. They would cheer for him regardless of which team was their favorite. Whenever he was seen on the streets, they thronged around him, happy when he grinned at them and signed autographs until all were happy and left him in peace until the next group of blitzball fans spotted him.

He was their friend.

He was their champion.

He was their hero.

He was Jecht.

During these minutes that he had stood in silence, he had remembered - then he dismissed those memories. It was far in the past. He didn't know where his future would be but he knew that it would not be in this now dead place.

He turned to his companions and asked in his familiar growl, "Ready to go?" Receiving the Summoner's nod, he faced forward and walked toward the place that had lifted him from the back streets of Zanarkand onto the shoulders of its people.

* * *

Still in the habit of awakening early, Raiel dressed, drew on her worn, warm jacket and left the little house. Since being made a member of the Unit, she usually went upstairs to join them for breakfast and worked out with them afterward.

As she walked, her thoughts were with Auron, Jecht and Lord Braska. Looking at the sun, she knew they would be underway again from wherever they had passed the night. Surely they had to be in Zanarkand by now. She paused as her eyes closed for a moment as she begged the Fayth to keep them safe, to bring her mate and her friend home again. "I love you, Auron," she breathed as she continued up the stairs.

Welcomed into the compound, she waved and exchanged greetings with those who had finished breakfast already and were warming up to begin their day.

In the day-room, more greetings met her. She hadn't yet gotten used to the complete acceptance she was given by these men, but she was very grateful for it. She loved coming here, putting on her fatigues and joining them in whatever training was scheduled for the day.

Not seeing the Commander, she checked the dining room where perhaps half of the Unit still sat at breakfast and spotted him at one of the crowded tables. Cpl. Bartan saw her and waved her in.

"Good morning!" she greeted everyone with a smile. Catching Mikel's eye, she asked, "May I go change?"

"Of course. You'd better hurry back though or there will be nothing left when this bunch gets through eating!"

Grinning, she nodded and dashed out of the room and changed into her uniform in his tiny quarters, hanging her civilian clothes in the small wardrobe, then hurried back to the kitchen. Selecting her breakfast food, she added a cup of coffee to her tray, sat it next to Bartan's who scooted over to make room for her at his table.

In a way, it was comforting to sit with these people and talk and laugh. Somehow, it felt somewhat reminiscent of the close camaraderie that she had shared with Braska, Auron and Jecht on the Pilgrimage. She knew that nothing would ever come up to the that high degree of closeness but this bore a small similarity to it.

"Hey, Raiel, how long did it take you to learn all those magic spells?" asked Corporal Farin who was sitting at the opposite end of the long table.

"Doesn't take that long to learn the words though each spell has several levels. What takes time is learning how to control it."

Macran asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, take the first level of the fire spell for example. Through control, you can get any degree of fire from a small flicker to the most that is possible in that level. It just takes time and regular practice to learn full, consistent control."

Staff Sergeant Logan asked, "Will you teach us some of them?"

Raiel hesitated, "I probably need to ask the Commander first. I taught the other Guardians Fire plus a few others and Lord Braska taught us Cure and other white magic. That way no one was completely helpless as long as there was still someone standing. The entire party was strengthened by having shared abilities. Since there were only four of us, that was important since we sometimes faced eight or nine enemies at a time."

"Even now that I'm – no longer with them, they still have the benefit of the magic I taught them. Even something as simple as being able to easily start a campfire at night can make life on a Pilgrimage a little less hard. And that can make a big difference at the end of a day when no one has the strength left to deal with it."

She paused for a brief moment before continuing, "And you have to practice fighting together if someone is going to be using black magic. The same magic that will take out an enemy will also take out a team member unless things are coordinated beforehand. White magic is mostly curative or protective in nature, but you also have to know how to use it in battle as well or you may accidentally wind up helping an enemy."

The group at the adjacent long table had become interested in this conversation and all seemed to be thoughtfully thinking. Seated at the second table, Commander Mikel was particularly interested. He mentally smacked himself on the head as he silently asked, _'Why didn't I think of this?'_

"Lady Raiel, you and I need to have a talk."

Not sure whether that was good news or bad, she answered with a meek, "Yes, sir."

Laughter broke out. Here was an experienced, powerful Battlemage who sounded intimidated by the Commander's comment.

Raiel really wished that she wouldn't blush but she could no more stop it than she could endure being near the edge of something.

Their breakfast finished, everyone began getting up and taking their trays to the sinks. Any remaining food was wiped into a resealable container and the dishes quickly washed in hot soapy water before being placed on carriers to dry. In moments, the dishes and trays were clean, the tables wiped down, and the floor swept. Efficient hands can do a lot in a very short span of time.

After wiping down the tables, Raiel dropped her cleaning cloth in a small pail of antiseptic and turned to find herself looking up at a smiling Unit Commander who stood with hands on hips as he asked, "Want to have that talk now?"

Not really sure, she nodded and followed him to his office.

Waving her ahead of him into his office, Mikel said, "I think incorporating your abilities into that of a team is an excellent idea. What do you think?"

Relieved that she hadn't unknowingly offended him or incurred his wrath, Raiel took a deep breath and admitted, "I thought I'd done something wrong and you were going to kick me out."

Mikel's deep laughter made her smile, though she didn't think her confession was funny.

Still laughing, he told her, "I would have a riot on my hands if I even tried!"

Becoming serious, he said softly, "Raiel, I don't think you have any idea how well-liked and highly respected you are."

Gesturing toward the office door with his chin, he continued, "Out there are the hardest, toughest, most highly trained operatives in all of Spira. No one can even come close to them – and they are basically in awe of you."

Raiel looked down at her hands folded in her lap. People just didn't understand that circumstances placed her in those situations and she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She told them but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"I don't understand why. I only did what I had to do."

When she looked back up, there was a soft smile on his face. "Your view of your accomplishments is one of the reasons why they respect you so."

He sat back in his chair, right thumb hooked in his wide leather belt, left elbow on the chair's worn armrest. "So. Let's talk about magic."

He asked questions and she answered. She asked questions and he answered.

She said, "I don't know if I answered some of your questions well enough. Sometimes it's easier to show than to tell."

He nodded. "How long would it take to teach a team some of the basic spells?"

"I don't know. Depends on the people. Some catch it rather quickly, some never do. But learning to control it is a vital point."

"You're willing to try to teach some of them?"

Raiel thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, I'm willing - but if only some are chosen, couldn't that cause a rift with those who aren't?"

Now it was Mikel's turn to think before responding. "Very remotely possible, I suppose, but this is a pretty special group. I think I'll first ask for maybe ten volunteers. Since you'll also be supervising their practice sessions, that will probably be a more manageable number than sixty-some at once. Your thoughts?"

Thinking of the steps necessary, she answered, "Yes, for practice sessions, smaller numbers are preferable but they'll only be able to practice for short periods of time, so I would recommend that the initial and overall instruction be done as a body, with practice sessions scheduled for no more than thirty minutes each for smaller groups of perhaps fifteen. That will get sixty men through in two hours a day. Or any combination, maybe two hours in the morning and two hours in the afternoon. Would that work?"

The CO smiled, "Brilliantly. What do you require in the way of materials?"

"If we are to begin with Fire, wood is needed. And water. Maybe some buckets of sand."

"When do you want to start?"

Raiel smiled, "Whenever it suits you. I don't know the schedules here yet and I keep forgetting to check the board. I haven't missed dish-washing duty, have I?"

Mikel laughed, "No. I don't think you have to worry about that. Leman knows you also have other obligations so he wouldn't schedule you for anything without my permission."

He opened the office door and called, "Captain Leman!"

From somewhere in the building came a "Yes, sir!" and a moment later, Leman stood in the doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"Have a seat, Captain. Lady Raiel and I were discussing some training classes and I'd like your input on timing. I'd like to get it off the ground as soon as we can manage it."

"Yes, sir. Let me get a folder, sir, and I'll be right back."

When he returned, the CO and the captain looked at the training already on the schedule and discussed what could be moved, adjusted or simply erased.

Mikel asked, "Do you have any preference time-wise, Raiel?"

"Not really. But you do need to keep in mind that practicing takes a  _lot_  of energy – especially for beginners – so strenuous activity before or after each thirty-minute session should be avoided."

Leman said, "Lt. Renton and I will work this out, sir, and should have it ready by the end of the day."

"Good. When you have a working copy, I'd like for Lady Raiel to have a look at it and see if there are any problem areas. What's on right now?"

"Mostly PT, sir."

"Think anybody would be terribly upset if that was delayed until tomorrow?"

Grinning, the captain answered, "Not anything that the lieutenant and I can't handle, sir."

"Good! Since you'll be Point man on complaints, want to round them up and have them in the briefing room in – say ten?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Rin was extremely glad to be back at the Macalania Agency. Covering so many thousands of miles in such a short period of time left him badly fatigued but he was also pleased with and excited by the arrangements made and deals completed.

Learning of the circumstances of Raiel's return nearly broke his heart. It was all he could do to stop himself from going to Bevelle immediately to see her but he knew that would just not be a wise decision. He would have to make himself content in knowing that she would be surrounded by people there who loved her and would take care of her. At least at some point, he  _would_  see her again. And again.

When Bardoc made his next visit to Bevelle, he would send a note. That was so terribly inadequate but it would have to do. His anger made a very rare showing at the prejudice against his people who made it impossible for him to go to the cousin he loved so dearly. He put on his coat and walked up and down in the snow until he felt himself fully under control.

When he stopped pacing, he stood with his hands deep in the jacket's warm pockets, just looking at the northern sky. As always, the Summoner and his party were never far from his mind. In some ways, it seemed nearly a lifetime ago that they had left.

Now that Raiel was back, he could breathe easier but the others were remembered constantly and he hoped they were all right. Why did these senseless Pilgrimages and sacrifices have to continue? When would the rest of Spira wake up?

Still in a quiet, somber mood, he returned to the warmth of the Inn and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby by the fireplace, absorbing the heat and watching the dancing yellow flames.

He had to hold a steady course. There was no other way. There would come a day when this spiral of death would come to an end and not only his people but all Spira would be free. For the first time in many centuries, they would truly be free. To do his part in helping that come to pass, he had to hold a steady course.

* * *

They had walked the broken roadway and crossed sections that were missing entirely by climbing over pieces of old wreckage until another part of the former elevated could be accessed.

All three of them kept a close eye out for water. They could get by for a time without anything more than the jerky they had but they had to have clean water - which was very hard to find.

And the number and strength of enemies never let up. The small party was resting for a short time in a broken piece of a once proud tower that now lay on its side on the edge of this pitiful thing they now called a road.

Having shared the last bit of water from his now empty jug, Auron sighed. _'Can we do this?'_ he wondered. He was truly beginning to have doubts. But they just couldn't fail now. They had come so far - -.

Jecht sat with eyes closed, his head resting against the piece of wall where he had plopped down after entering this small sanctuary.

Lord Braska's eyes were also closed but Auron couldn't tell if he was grabbing a quick nap or praying. It was strange to see stubble on the Summoner's normally closely shaved face, but they just couldn't spare the little water they had had for toiletry.

He rubbed his hand over his own face feeling its harsh abrasiveness though the hint of a smile softened his lips as he thought of his beautiful mate running her small hands over it before they continued up into his hair every morning. _'I love you, Raiel.'_

He was losing track of time. Wasn't it about time for his son to arrive? No, not quite yet – but very soon now. Time. His dark eyes turned again to the Summoner. No, he couldn't even allow his mind to go there. He had tried everything he knew to try to convince the man to forego the rest of this Pilgrimage to no avail.

Auron thought back over the things Collin had said about the information his men were uncovering. That hadn't helped his case with the Summoner either. "Auron," he had said in his calm voice, "I know there is corruption. I know that many things are wrong. I did all I could to help change those things with no positive results at all. Maybe someday, another way will be uncovered, but for now, this is all we have. This is the best I can do for the people of Spira. Maybe I can buy them some time."

Time.

He wanted to just sling the man over his shoulder and march back to Bevelle. His lips softened as he mentally pictured that. He and Jecht could switch off from time to time. Even as he wished it, he knew Lord Braska wouldn't be deterred from his perceived destiny.

Auron looked up to see the Summoner smiling at him. "What are you thinking, my friend?"

"Many things, my lord. Wondering if I could just put you over my shoulder and head back to Bevelle."

Braska burst out laughing. "Oh, the image that conjures up!"

A piece of Jecht's grin found its way to his face. "We could take turns, Red, an' it wouldn't hardly take no time an' we'd be there to see ya boy arrive."

Braska's face softened as he said, "That's one thing about which I have regrets. How I would love to see that little boy!" He looked through the semi-darkness of their resting place at Auron. "I want you to live a good, long life, Auron. Take care of Raiel and your children. Enjoy your life with them."

The Summoner's blue eyes turned to Jecht. "I know this Zanarkand isn't the one we were hoping to find, Jecht, but I hope you can be happy in Spira. There are many good people there, some you've already met. I do hope that things turn out well for you, my friend. I wish I could make it better for you somehow."

"I guess it was too much to hope for, Lord Braska. I think I realized it sometime back but didn't wanna accept it, ya know? Me an' Red here will make it back okay. Dunno what I'll do – maybe open that sports bar we talked about. Maybe work with Collin if he'll have me. Time to worry about that later, I guess."

Jecht's brown eyes looked at Braska, "Wish ya would reconsider finishin' this trip, though, Lord Braska. From what I know an' what I saw, it just don't add up. I'm thinkin' that this Pilgrimage stuff wasn't ever intended to be the real answer."

"But you stayed with me."

"Yes, sir, I did. Wasn't gonna back out on my word. Couldn't leave ol' Red here to do his part an' mine, too. Wasn't gonna leave that little girl, either. I'm just glad she went back when she did." He sighed. "I sure do miss her, though."

"On that we can all agree, Jecht." The Summoner took a deep breath. "Well, are we ready to go again?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, sir, Lord Braska. Maybe we can find some water. Sure would be nice to get cleaned up again."

Auron poked his head out cautiously, looking around carefully before motioning the others to follow him – and they continued.

Auron's stomach growled and his throat was dry. And his beard itched. Enemies they encountered were the beneficiaries of his displeasure, being dispatched into clouds of pyreflies with satisfying regularity.

The stadium was close now. Is that where they are supposed to go? None of them knew but there was nothing else around that looked more promising so they continued toward it. Only one way to find out.

 


	64. Chapter 64

 

 

 

The pieces of broken road disappeared completely near the arched entrance to the gray stadium ruins. Auron almost felt as if he was swimming through the thick swarms of pyreflies here.

The three men exchanged glances and approached the entrance, not sure what, if anything, to expect. The city may be dead but there was something different in the atmosphere around this place that had once been one of the magnificent jewels crowning Zanarkand.

Without warning, a wizened little man of ancient appearance suddenly stood before them, saying in a dusty, quavering voice, "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself."

Braska studied the man briefly, then answered, "I am the Summoner Lord Braska of Bevelle."

As the stooped, old man began to approach the Summoner, both Auron and Jecht stepped in front of him, weapons drawn.

Stopping, the little man smiled. "Guardians, you bear your responsibilities well, but there is no danger from me. I have no ill intent toward anyone."

Braska murmured softly, "Let him pass."

Reluctantly stepping back, neither Auron nor Jecht relaxed, their attention remained focused on the stranger like twin lasers.

Now standing before the much taller Summoner, the man's aged voice commanded, "Show me your eyes, Summoner. Show me the long road you have traveled."

Staring into Braska's blue eyes for a moment, this odd man observed, "You have journeyed very well – and it has been a remarkably pleasant journey, hasn't it? There is - someone missing from your party but I see no sorrow."

Braska's voice was calm and steady as he responded, "Yes, there is a third Guardian but I transferred her Guardianship to another. At my request, she left us at the summit of Gagazet and returned to Bevelle to begin her new duties. She was very important to the success of this Pilgrimage."

"But still you sent her away."

"Yes. She is well-loved and I felt that her new responsibility is more important than completing this final portion of the Pilgrimage."

The old man studied the Summoner's eyes for a moment more, then said, "Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival, Summoner Braska. Go to her now with your Guardians."

As he turned to walk away from them, the ancient being quickly faded than vanished altogether.

The three again exchanged uneasy glances before slowly walking forward.

There were so many pyreflies that they could easily see momentary images of those who had come before them – Summoners and Guardians - images that drifted in and out of focus before disappearing. They could even hear snippets of conversations at times, though none made much sense.

Auron felt his resolve to accept Lord Braska's fate fading like one of the passing images they saw. He and Jecht exchanged a look.

Finally, their feet stopped and they turned to look at the Summoner who smiled at them with kindness and understanding.

Jecht's raspy growl sounded unnaturally loud in the cavernous place where they stood. "Lord Braska, you don't have to do this."

Braska said softly, "Thank you for your concern, Jecht." He understood the athlete's soft heart was hurting. "This is the way it has to be. It has been the purpose of the entire Pilgrimage."

Unable to trust his voice, Jecht folded his arms as he unhappily accepted defeat and muttered, "Fine. I said my piece." But his gruffness couldn't hide his pain.

Auron couldn't stand it a moment more. He blurted out emotionally, "Well, I haven't!" He pleaded, "Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you - - die."

Braska responded gently, "You knew this was to happen, my friend."

His voice low, the Guardian admitted, "Yes, but I – I cannot accept it."

Braska's face softened. "Auron, I'm honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I'll defeat Sin and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."

Auron's head dropped. There would be no dissuading the Summoner from the path he had chosen for himself. The tall Guardian was finding it hard to breathe as he tried to stifle the agony inside him. He didn't know if he could contain himself or not.

Gritting his teeth together, he turned to resume his Close Point position, hating this place, hating the Yevonites of whom he was once a part, hating Sin, hating the knowledge that in a very short time a friend he loved and respected was going to die. And hating that there was nothing he could do about it.

They fought their way forward through unnumbered, unnamed fiends and even the spirits of ancient fighters who fired weapons at them that they had never seen before. Braska summoned frequently, using Aeon after Aeon, as they slowly made their way through the stadium and up a long flight of stairs.

This pattern seemed all too familiar.

Jecht asked suspiciously, "Are there Trials ahead?"

The Summoner answered quietly, "Probably."

Jecht bent over, his hands resting on his knees and sighed. "Here, too, huh?" He muttered, "Gimme a break!"

All of them were tired and desperately needed water. Rubbing his aching left arm, Auron said, "Let me look around a bit. Maybe I can find water for us."

Braska responded, "We'll all go. There are just too many enemies for one person to fight."

They scouted all the side nooks and crannies without success, then made their way down a narrow set of buckled, rusted girders to an area below the floor they had been on. Hearing the faint but tremendously welcome sound of water somewhere in the vicinity, they carefully searched every inch of the space they could reach, finally locating a small but steady stream of clean water gurgling from an old pipe in a darkened corner.

Looking around, Jecht commented, "This must be down where the showers an' dressin' rooms were. Kinda hard to tell for sure, ya know?"

They drank and drank, then sat to rest, allowing the water to rehydrate their tired bodies. Later, after drinking more, they decided they should take advantage of the opportunity and clean themselves up a bit.

Definitely feeling more refreshed afterward, they ate some of their dwindling supply of jerky, drank more water and just rested for a while. At this point, they were not in the best of shape and there was no telling what was waiting for them ahead.

In the quiet, Auron said softly, "Thank you for sending her back, Lord Braska."

Braska looked up with a small smile and nodded. "I'm thankful she agreed."

Too soon it was time to climb their way back up to the floor above. It seemed that the battles would never end when they finally found themselves near a closed doorway to the Cloister of Trials.

There were three sighs of resignation as they opened the door and entered.

Before them was a tile-covered floor, some of which glowed. It seems the task was to step on the lighted tiles in a certain order to reveal the next part of the Trials.

Tired and definitely not in good humor, Auron and Jecht tried many combinations. Every time a mistake was made, they had to start again from the beginning.

They fussed. They fumed. They growled. They muttered darkly. But eventually, they found the right combination that revealed the next puzzle – which was a more difficult version of the first one. This one required repeated trips back to the first room to slide pedestals into recesses, as well as moving spheres from one place to another.

After a time, Auron was ready to start screaming curses at the diabolical tiles. Jecht was just going to rip them up and throw all of them down the hole in the floor's center. Braska was thinking that it was a good thing that Raiel wasn't present or she may have invented some new spells right on the spot.

But finally! Finally, success was theirs. At the moment that the puzzle was completed, brilliant, sun-like beams burst upward from the large hole but the promising appearance was a false illusion. As the bright beams faded away an immensely powerful enemy was revealed.

This was a protracted battle like nothing they had had to confront before. Fighting for their very lives, they had to dig deep into themselves to find the strength needed to just keep attacking.

The unnamed enemy hit them not only with physical attacks that took a large toll but with powerful spells, as well. The trio reached the point that they were using curative spells on each other and gulping potions just to stay on their feet. Lord Braska repeatedly summoned Aeons to help them, only to see one after the other succumb to the devilish monster, even the fearsome Bahamut.

Auron and Jecht were at the point of exhaustion and Lord Braska wasn't any better. When it seemed that the fight simply could not be won, the weakening but unrelenting blows of the blades of the iron-willed Guardians gave them the victory.

As the demon collapsed and vanished, a large pedestal rose from the pit.

Lord Braska looked at it for a moment before taking a step toward it, but Auron caught his arm. "Hold, my lord. Have some water and rest first."

Fatigue plainly written on his pale face, the Summoner nodded and allowed himself to be led to one of the walls of the Cloister where he sat and leaned back, eyes closed. _'Am I really strong enough to summon the last Aeon,'_ he wondered.

Yes, they had won what had been a severe challenge but it had nearly knocked out his entire party. Sin would be much stronger than this enemy. _'Have we come through all of this only for me to fail?'_   No, he simply refused to accept that.

As he rested time passed and, as his inner energy was slowly replenished, his hope rose with it. No, he only had to be strong enough to call upon the Aeon who would then do the fighting. He could do that. He knew he could.

Auron and Jecht were the ones the Summoner was concerned about. Both were in bad shape now. He looked at their faces and his heart stuttered. They needed food, water and rest. They wiped their sweaty faces and slumped against the opposite wall. Neither Guardian said anything but now shared the thought that they well-understood why no one had ever returned from this place. It was horrifically difficult, if not impossible.

Braska was ashamed that he hadn't thought of their needs for the long return trip to Bevelle early enough to do anything about it. He should have at least asked the Ronso tribe to stockpile plenty of food for them at the foot of this side of the mountain. They would only have to get back to the forested foothills where they would be able to find game for their survival. If only he could dispatch an Aeon to take them all the way.

They may be near collapse, but their tired eyes stayed focused on him.

"Are you well, my friends?"

Jecht sighed and admitted, "Prob'ly been better, Lord Braska."

Auron responded tiredly, "I have to agree with Jecht, my lord. That was a tough one."

The Summoner smiled slightly and nodded. "We'll just rest here for a while. Do we still have some water, Auron?"

"Yes, my lord." The Guardian rose from his place, staggered slightly, and handed the stone jug to him. "I can go back down and get some more if we need it."

Braska nodded again as he replied, "Hopefully that won't be necessary. We may find more here without going back through all those battles."

"I'll not argue with that, my lord."

Quiet returned to the Cloisters. Exhausted, secure from enemies, all three fell into deep, sound sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Commander stood at the podium of the briefing room as every member of the Unit in the compound hurriedly settled himself at a desk. All of them were excited about the new subject they would be learning.

When the room quieted, the CO said, "One of the smartest things this Unit has ever done was to invite an extraordinary person to become part of it. Because of that and her generosity, we have an unprecedented opportunity. Quoting this newest member, 'the entire group is strengthened by having shared abilities.' That is the goal here – learning new abilities that strengthen each individual, and therefore, the entire Unit."

Smiling at her, he said, "Lady Raiel, the class is yours."

Raiel took a deep breath. Mikel waited on the low dais at the front, courteously extending a helping hand as she joined him, then he went to the seat she had just vacated at the back of the room.

She smiled at the group, saying with a laugh, "Well, this will be a first for all of us: I've never taught anything before and you've never learned use of magic before, but if you'll bear with me, I'll do my best."

Smiles and friendly faces gave her confidence.

"How long will take to learn? I have no idea. Each person learns at a different rate; some quickly, some slower. I will tell you that you'll have to work at it and it will take a lot out of you. It'll be toughest at the beginning but you'll get stronger as you learn. Sort of like an inner workout."

"And, realize that some of you may never catch onto it. My dad used to say that every person has talents and abilities that no one else has – and I believe that. Thankfully, you don't have to rely on me to use a bow. There is a reason I never learned to use one: I simply can't do it."

"So if magic turns out not to be your strong point, don't be concerned about it."

"I'll confess one more thing while I'm at it: I have a terrible phobia about heights and getting close to the edge of something. I just can't do it – and I've tried with everything that is in me – but I can't – and probably never will. So if you'll use your strong points to counteract my weak ones, I'll be very grateful!"

"We'll meet here every morning before the practice sessions begin – and I'm always available for questions or additional help."

"There are some very important points you must remember – all related to safety. The first is to always,  _always_  know what is around you before casting any spell, especially what is in front of you, and what is behind that."

"A spell doesn't know its intended target. Only you know that and can direct it. Neither does it differentiate between friend or foe. Only you can do that. A spell doesn't know that you meant to cast Cure on someone but got the words confused with those for Fire. Or that you cast Cure on an enemy when you intended to cast Fire. Neither event is ever acceptable. It is imperative that you know the specific spell you need to cast. You have to become so familiar with them that they become second nature to you. In battle, you don't have time to stop to try to remember which is what."

"You must never cast a spell without a definite, specific purpose. As you begin to learn the words, you  _must_  repeat the words to yourself mentally only. Once the words are spoken, even whispered, the spell can be cast whether you intended to or not."

"It is like releasing an arrow. You would never do that without meeting at least the minimum requirements for safety. In that same sense, use of magic is a weapon of offense or a tool for defense and has to be respected and treated carefully."

Gesturing to the bucket of sand sitting in front of her on a small table, she continued, "Since I'll be demonstrating the spells to you, this bucket of sand will serve as my target." Smiling she added, "It's generally not a good idea to throw a spell indoors unless you  _have_  to."

Next she explained learning the amount of energy to use for the degree of the spell desired. She said, "First I'll show you what I mean by that before teaching you the words."

Still standing facing the group, she asked, "Is it okay for me to stand here as I am to demonstrate to you?"

Several voices rang out, "No!"

Laughing, she said, "You are exactly right! If I missed the bucket, every one of you in front of me would be in danger."

Moving to the side of the bucket so that the class was now to her right as she faced a side wall, she continued, "All right. Let's say that we want only a small flicker of flame. I'll use very little energy for that."

She intoned words very, very softly then held her hand out toward the bucket and a very, very small flame danced for a brief moment on the tip of her index finger, then flew into the bucket where it was instantly extinguished by the sand.

"Now let's get a little more fire." This time a larger flame leaped from her fingertips into the sand and audible hissing emanated from the bucket as the flame fought to live but died.

"Questions?"

Cpl. Farin raised his hand. "Raiel, does that hurt?"

"No. I don't know why, I just know that it doesn't. Same with Thunder; I don't feel it. I've been told that at times I seemed to be completely enveloped in a spell but I have no sensation of it."

Laughing, she added, "And speaking of that, if you ever see me like that, don't try to touch me. It'll hurt."

"Questions?"

"Okay, the words to Fire are pretty straight-forward and easy to remember. I will tell them to you and release the spell into the sand. You will  _only_  repeat them in your mind."

Raiel grinned, "And the first person who hits me with a spell will get it back in spades!"

They laughed, eager to learn but now had some understanding of the seriousness of what they were learning. Weapons they understood.

"Okay, here we go." Slowly saying the words of the spell, she had the rapt attention of every person there. She discharged the spell into the bucket and repeated the process over and over and over until each one felt at least somewhat comfortable with being able to repeat it later in practice outdoors.

"Any questions? Lonato?"

"Raiel, it takes all of the words to make the spell work, right?"

"Right."

"What if we practice by saying all but maybe the last word. That would be safe, wouldn't it?"

Raiel answered, "Theoretically, Lonato, but I'd really rather that you not do that. Those words have to be ingrained in your mind and I'm afraid that by leaving words out, that's what you'll use when under pressure – like in a fight – and somebody can wind up being injured."

"When we go outside, sixteen of you will be in two lines – back to back to each other - with space between the two lines where I'll have safe access to be able to help each of you. Please concentrate only on the object that is your target. I'd be surprised if anyone actually lit a real fire so don't worry about it. Take your time and  _feel_  what you're doing.  _Feel_  the energy leave your body. Learning how much energy it is taking to get each result is key. Start by successfully getting even a spark or just a very small flame. Learn that and we'll progress from there."

"Questions?"

She nodded to Jolan. "Raiel, what's the strangest thing you ever set on fire?"

A small smile grew on her lips as she remembered. "Stone."

Surprised looks and murmurs were exchanged around the room, then Jolan asked softly, "You set stone on fire?"

She nodded.

"Can I ask how that happened?"

Raiel studied the floor for a long moment as she considered her answer. "It was during the last of the Trials that we had to go through on Mt. Gagazet in order to be able to cross it. There were many parts to it but at the end we had to fight a being who lived inside a huge stone totem that stood something around ten feet tall. All of us fought it before we beat it."

Sgt. Kinan asked, "Why didn't you continue on the Pilgrimage, if I may ask?"

Raiel's eyes met those of the Commander who was on his feet, striding rapidly to the front of the room. Mikel said, "There are personal issues involved that should remain personal, unless Lady Raiel decides to reveal them herself. Until that time, keep your curiosity to yourself. Questions!"

The room was silent until Raiel spoke softly, "I'll answer, Mikel. It's a legitimate question."

The CO nodded as Raiel turned to the group, saying in a low soft voice, "My mate and I discovered that we were expecting a baby. I continued on the Pilgrimage until that last spirit had been defeated, then, knowing that if I continued to Zanarkand we likely couldn't get back to Bevelle in time for his birth, Lord Braska transferred my oath of Guardianship from himself to my son who was to be his namesake. Shortly after my arrival – Braska was born far too early. He died."

She took a deep breath and glanced at the Commander as she said, "I think now the first group can meet outside and we'll begin practice."

The Commander's strong voice sounded very authoritative in contrast to the soft voice they had been listening to. "First group outside in ten!"

Cpl. Tikka raised a tentative hand and acknowledged by the CO. "Sir, may those in other groups observe the practice sessions?"

Mikel looked at Raiel who nodded, "As long as you do  _not_ attempt to cast any spells until it is actually your practice session." She looked at the Commander and asked, "The area is cordoned off?"

He nodded, addressing the group, "Only those in each practice session are permitted inside that area. Anything else?"

"Outside in ten, then."

The rumble of sixty-something pairs of boots exiting the room left a strange silence in their wake.

Mikel looked at Raiel with a big, soft smile. "You are good at this, Raiel! Really good." Giving her a hug, he said, "I'm very happy and humbled that you agreed to this. But one thing – if any questions ever get uncomfortable for you, just tell them that it's classified, or it's private, or – something. I apologize that you were put in that situation this morning."

"It's all right, Mikel. I understand why they wanted to know why I didn't continue with the others. I felt it was better to go ahead and get it over with up front so we can concentrate on the training at hand."

* * *

The first two things that Rin had ordered arrived and he and Bardoc worked tirelessly to complete modifications on them before they were needed. He was extremely pleased with the changes being made.

The huge new fuel storage tank was nearly complete, well hidden behind the Inn. He was very happy with it. It would probably be a little difficult to fill initially, but regular replenishment should not be a problem. It would be a relief to not be concerned about running out.

He was also pleased with the new budding relationship between Bardoc and Ty'a. He truly hoped that things would work out well for them.

But Leita clearly wasn't dealing with her almost-relationship with Cpl. Dickson very well. He had no idea what to do about it. The relationship seemed fated to remain a non-relationship. He honestly didn't see much hope for anything more.

He himself still fretted about not being able to go see Raiel. He truly hoped that she continued to improve and was doing well. He knew her amazing inner strength and hoped it would pull her through. Knowing her, she wasn't one to sit around but would find something to keep her mind busy.

A bit of a smile crossed his lips. Striving to keep themselves busy, Raiel and Leita, both very strong-willed women, would probably start construction on the new Inn right by themselves. He'd dare not even mention it!

Thinking about the new Inn, he hoped that Commander Mikel could make another foray into the Calm Lands soon. They needed to find the place where it would be built. Materials he had ordered could start arriving any time.

* * *

Collin, Bern, Lothan, Chaytor and Baran sat at the long table with papers spread everywhere. They had inserted the information provided by Raiel into the transcripts Baran had provided, which combined, now painted an incredible picture of the truth of Spira's history.

These papers were more explosive than the biggest magic spell that existed anywhere. There simply wasn't a means at present to put them to use. Making the content known at present would only lead to revolution that the people couldn't win and would end with more death. They had to wait. Keep their ears open. Watch. When the right time came, they would be ready.

At least some of the pressure was off now that they had the information they needed. Baran would not have to put his life in danger by continuing the work in the temple.

They exchanged ideas for their future course, including possibly initiating new businesses that would increase their surveillance abilities without drawing suspicion. They really needed more people but there is no way they could safely recruit others into the organization. That was out of the question.

They would just have to be alert for opportunities they may be able to take advantage of.

Collin had spoken briefly with Mikel, filling him in on the info that Raiel uncovered.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing for now. Wait and watch mostly. Keep our eyes peeled."

Mikel hadn't commented but just nodded. Collin sensed that the Commander was holding something back. "You got anything?"

"Not really. Just a feeling that may or may not be legit. I have some eyes out on it now. If anything turns up, I'll fill you in."

Collin nodded. "Good enough."

Mikel looked at the clock. "I gotta get back. My turn to see if I can set fire to something."

Collin looked at the CO quizzically. "That sounds ominously as if my sister might be involved."

"Oh, yes! Front and center, as a matter of fact." With a smile, he told her brother about the instruction she was giving.

Collin just looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Same reason I didn't. We just never pictured her as the powerful person she really is. She'd deny it if she was here, but you have to admit that there are few thoroughly tested, highly experienced, fully trustworthy Battlemages with impeccable credentials and pedigrees available."

Collin smiled as he pictured his sweet, beautiful sister as Mikel had described her. But he was right. He himself had really only thought of her as his sister, his student, not making the full realization of what she had become.

"I'd like to see her in those fatigues!"

Mikel grinned. "Everything genuine, except in miniature – right down to the name tag."

Glancing at the clock again, he said, "Gotta hurry. Can't be late or the instructor may use me as her next target."

Collin laughed and shook hands with Mikel as he turned to leave. Afterward, he sat with a small, happy smile on his handsome face. His little sister instructing the Unit.

* * *

The first day's classes had gone well. As expected, a few did really well, most not quite so well but promising, and the remaining few were finding this a tough row to hoe.

But all were enjoying it and trying their best. They even remembered Raiel's "rules" and no one set themselves or a fellow member on fire, though at one point, Cpl. Jaks, watching intently on the sideline, suddenly yelled, "Raiel! Help!"

She quickly ordered, "HOLD!" to those practicing meaning 'don't complete your spell – just stand still' – and flew over to where the wide-eyed corporal stood, a small flame flickering from the end of his index finger.

"I – think – I forgot not to say it out loud. What do I do?" He was looking at the tiny flame as if he expected his entire body to ignite at any second.

Raiel took the wrist of that hand and led him over to a safe area and, still holding his wrist, told him, "Direct it to the ground."

He looked at her quickly and did as he was told. The little flame leaped from his finger to the ground where it immediately died.

His alarmed eyes looked at her as he exhaled in great relief. "Wow. I'm sorry, Raiel. I didn't even know I did it!"

Smiling, Raiel responded, "Not a problem. This time. However, I have something that may help you remember." Reaching into one of the many pockets of her fatigues, she pulled out a roll of tape and put two pieces in an X over his mouth.

This invited laughter and merciless teasing from the others until Raiel smiled and held up her roll of tape, saying, "I have  _plenty_ of tape here. More than enough for everyone."

The message got through instantly and Cpl. Jaks was allowed to sit unmolested in solitary silence by his team mates.

Raiel had been constantly on the move up and down between the lines, giving encouragement, advice and sympathy. She didn't notice, but there many glances of highest respect at her as the groups rotated in and out for their sessions.

By the end of the day, everyone was pretty wiped out. In spite of their instructor's advance warnings, the men could hardly believe what the exercises had taken out of them.

At the evening meal, the dining hall, usually somewhat boisterous, was noticeably quieter. The two men who were scheduled for night watch wondered how they were going to get through it. Their CO did, as well.

He walked over to where Cpl. Wynan and Sgt. Asela were seated. Speaking softly, he asked, "Do either of you mind doing half of the night watch tonight? We'll have to adjust all the schedules until we're more accustomed to using magic."

The sergeant answered for both of them, "No, sir. Don't mind at all. Which shift?"

"Your choice, since you weren't scheduled for it at all."

The sergeant looked at the corporal who shrugged, then answered, "With your permission, sir, we'll take the first half."

The Commander clapped him on the shoulder with a nod. "Excellent. I'll tell Corporals Farin and Macran to relieve you half way. Thank you."

"Yes, sir."

Mikel glanced around the crowded room. Raiel was seated at one of the long tables with an attentive-looking group who were soaking up whatever she was telling them. Extra help session, it appeared, judging by her hand motions and her untouched plate.

He smiled. His own session hadn't gone badly at all, for which he was very, very grateful. As the Unit's leader, it would have been embarrassing if he had failed or screwed up.

The Commander had spent most of the day standing back slightly, just observing, right thumb hooked in its usual place in his belt. He admired the way Raiel had related to everyone. Even those who hadn't been able to produce a whiff of smoke were not overly disheartened.

She made all of them feel confident, secure that they were under no pressure to succeed. Each very much wanted to, but seemed to understand that not all would be successful and that it was okay. After all, she couldn't use a bow and arrow and each of them were experts in archery.

* * *

Auron awoke with a start, his eyes immediately searching out Lord Braska who was now stretched out on his side gently snoring, his ridiculous headpiece askew to the point that he was actually "wearing" it on the side of his face.

Jecht was slumped almost all the way down to a prone position making his usual Jecht noises.

How long had they all been asleep? No way to know. If his burning eyes were any indication, it wasn't long enough regardless of what time had passed.

He wasn't going to wake them. The three of them were simply worn out and there was no way to know what they'd encounter when they left this room.

Quietly, he stretched out, sighed and closed his eyes. Even this cold, hard floor was welcome.

* * *

A tall, muscular man sat in his office reading a note when he was interrupted by a sniffling tow-headed little girl.

"Pops, Brother is being mean to me again," she complained.

"I'm sorry, Rikku. Ignore him and I'll tend to it, okay?"

"Okay, Pops!" Not content with just being there, she climbed up into his lap and wrapped small arms around him. "I love you, Pops!"

"Love you, too, Rikku. Go play now."

"'kay, Pops! Bye!" Slamming the door behind herself as she ran out, Cid winced but smiled at his irrepressible off-spring.

" _BROTHER! GET IN HERE!_ " He didn't even have to open the door for that bellow to be heard.

"Yeah, Pop?"

"Quit botherin' your sister!"

"But, Pop, I - "

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! UNDERSTAND?"

"Uh, yeah, Pop."

"You 'bout finished with those scooters?"

"Yeah, Pop. Almost."

"Which means?"

"They're almost ready. Won't be long now."

"I been hearin' that for a week now. Git back to work - AND LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!"

"Pop, she's part of the problem! Always runnin' off with tools, movin' stuff around. Makes it hard to git anything done!"

"I'll talk to her. Now git! AND DON'T SL - am the door," as the glass threatened to shatter upon his son's exit.

Kids! A man can't get a minute's peace!

He picked up the letter he had been reading and smiled. Talk about a pair! Rin and Raiel reigned supreme in their day. Thankfully Brother and Rikku hadn't yet reached that lofty plateau. Yet.

Rin had received the things he had ordered, was thrilled with them and enclosed full payment in the note. That boy knows how to run a business like it oughta be run. Gettin' ready to begin construction on another Agency up in the Calm Lands.

Rin had written a little news of his cousin Raiel, where she had been, where she was and why. All of them were anxiously waiting for her mate to return home after Lord Braska defeats Sin. Rin was careful to let Cid know that he had given his blessing to Auron and Raiel and they were indeed married in the Al Bhed manner witnessed by Lord Braska and Sir Jecht, another Guardian.

Cid sat in the quiet of his office as he thought of his own sweet wife's death, the death of his sister while on her way to talk with him. That Lord Braska was currently on his way to Zanarkand brought this Pilgrimage stuff too close to home.

Cid wished that Braska had brought his daughter Yuna here to live with her Al Bhed relatives.

Well, maybe he had mostly himself to blame for the rift between the priest and himself. Sometimes he didn't fully grasp a situation on the first pass and it had to make a lap or two around him before he grabbed hold of it.

Hopefully his niece Yuna wouldn't go into this Pilgrimage stuff like her father did.

She was probably in the Bevelle Temple Orphanage. He would write her there and see if she wanted to come here to visit for a while. He'd really like to have the chance to see her. His sister's daughter would undoubtedly be very pretty. He'd see if she was interested.

There was so much to keep track of for the tribe. But he honestly enjoyed making contact with those who had been close but whose path had taken them away for a time. The Tribe's strength would always be the Tribe itself. Though Rin rarely got here he stayed in regular touch with the head of the tribe, always keeping their line of communication open.

Hopefully, by tomorrow he would have a response written and on the fast boat that was ready to sail on the morrow's tide.

 


	65. Chapter 65

 

 

 

Lord Braska stirred, upsetting the delicate balance that had kept his fanciful headpiece sitting on the side of his face while he slept. It fell to the hard floor with a metallic clatter that brought both Guardians lurching to their feet, swords in hand, blinking rapidly trying to clear their vision of sleep.

The Summoner quickly said, "There's no alarm! I'm afraid I went to sleep with this on and it fell when I moved."

Hearts thudding with the sudden adrenalin rush, Auron and Jecht each took deep breaths.

The light inside this place seemed to never change so they had no idea of the time of day. A few sips of water after dividing up their last few pieces of jerky, and the trio deemed themselves ready to continue.

Braska said, "I think I need to go alone now. This surely leads down to the Chamber of the Fayth of the Final Aeon."

Auron didn't like it. "We don't know that, my lord. There could be other fiends or monsters down there. Allow me to go first so I can at least check it out."

The Summoner thought before finally nodding. "I suppose you're right, Auron, though I don't like the idea of you going alone either."

"I'll be fine, my lord." Stepping onto the center of the pedestal, it immediately began to descend. It was only a moment before the Guardian reappeared on the same pedestal.

"It's clear, Lord Braska. Not much down there - " Auron had never seen the inside of a Fayth's chamber so he didn't honestly know what to expect, but the crumbled ruins he'd seen below were nowhere close to what he had thought they should be. _'But – these are, after all, ruins,'_ he told himself.

"There never is, my friend. Some are more adorned than others; most are rather plain." He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "I hope I shall return very soon."

"Yes, my lord. We'll be waiting."

Braska smiled gently at the two Guardians, saying softly, "As you always have, my faithful friends. But this should be the last of them."

Then he walked onto the pedestal and disappeared from their view.

Jecht rasped, "Hard to think of us not doin' this anymore, Red. Seems like - "

The Guardian was interrupted as the pedestal returned a concerned, almost alarmed Summoner. "Come with me," he ordered quickly.

Joined by the Guardians, he again descended to the lower level.

Braska gestured to the broken pieces of statue, saying, "This is just an empty statue! There isn't a Fayth here!"

At that moment, the ancient old man they had seen at the stadium's entrance became visible before the blue-tinted membrane of a portal that appeared behind him.

The old being explained, "That statue lost its power as a Fayth long, long ago. It is that of Lord Zaon who was the first Fayth of the Final Summoning all those many centuries ago."

The ancient's voice dropped in sadness, "This is all that remains of him now. His soul is gone. But have no fear. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path and the Final Aeon will be yours, Summoner Braska. You and the Final Aeon will join powers. Inside, the lady awaits."

The old spirit vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

The three stood unmoving for a moment.

Jecht growled, "There ain't no Final Aeon? Lord Braska, let's get outta this place now! Somethin' is real wrong."

"I agree, my lord! If the first Fayth is gone, then who has taken his place? Only Summoners and Guardians have been allowed in this place since long before Gandolf and his party came. I don't like the sound of this at all!"

Braska stood thinking. The Guardians had made valid points. However, no one knew exactly what had happened before Gandolf's historic arrival. "I understand your positions, but I think we should go hear what she has to say."

Auron said quietly, "As you wish, my lord, but you do realize that she is an Unsent, I'm sure."

The Summoner smiled, "Yes, Auron. But, I still think we need to hear her out. We know there is no alternative to defeating Sin without the Final Aeon."

As Braska moved toward the portal, Auron said, "Wait, my lord. At least let me go first."

Smiling at his Guardian, Braska said, "Of course, Auron. Thank you."

After passing through the portal, the party found themselves in a vast, towering room, with tall, pointed-topped pedestals which bore various markings, designs and faded colors. There was a costly red carpet over the stone flooring that featured a bold design bearing symbols of some sort. Architectural pieces and devices were located here and there whose purposes would be anybody's guess, if, in fact, there had ever been any.

As seemed to be the case anyplace in Zanarkand's ruins, pyreflies were so plentiful as to be almost distracting.

The sound of heavy stone doors opening was heard coming from someplace at the top of a long, elegant staircase that led down to the floor on which the three stood.

Then they saw her standing at the top of the stairs. A tall, slim, barely dressed young woman with long, flowing silver hair that nearly brushed the floor. Her low, throaty voice said, "Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, Summoner, for completing your Pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning will be yours."

Gesturing to the Guardians standing on either side of him, she said, "Now, choose."

Braska's mouth fell open as he stared at her in silence.

Gracefully descending the stairs, Yunalesca's soft but almost emotionless voice continued, "You must choose the one whom I will change to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

As she reached the foot of the stairs, her voice became matter-of-fact, almost hard. "There must be a bond between chosen and Summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin."

Her voice softened as she said, "A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my Fayth. Our bond was true and I obtained the Final Aeon."

A slight tone of reassurance entered her voice as her eyes looked directly at Braska, "There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. All those before you chose this path."

Then the Unsent vanished.

Auron stated emphatically, "It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

Braska answered, "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other Summoner and his Guardian go through this?"

Still balking and unaccepting, unwilling to give in, Auron answered, "But – my lord! There must be another way!"

Surprising him, Jecht, who had been silent, spoke up, "This is the only way we got now!"

Accepting the situation as unchangeable, Jecht growled, "Fine. Make me the Fayth. I been doin' some thinkin'. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player, show him the view from the top, ya know?"

His voice low, he resumed, "But now I know - there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true."

He looked at Braska, his voice firm, "Make me the Fayth! I'll fight Sin with ya, Lord Braska. Then - maybe my life will have meanin', ya know?"

Auron implored him emphatically, "Don't do this, Jecht! If you live, there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"

Jecht answered quietly, "Believe me, I thought this through."

Wanting to cover his feelings, he said with a stronger voice, "Besides, I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

Braska said softly, "Jecht - "

The Guardian asked in surprise, "What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

The Summoner answered quietly, "Sorry. I mean – thank you."

Jecht put a big hand on the Summoner's shoulder as he turned to his fellow Guardian. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."

Auron realized that Jecht had not called him "Red" and it felt alien, unnatural.

For a second he couldn't breathe and the only response that came from his constricted throat was a short, strangled sound.

As if he didn't want to delay, wanted to go quickly, Jecht spoke to the Summoner, "Well, let's go."

Auron gasped and called, "Lord Braska! Jecht!"

Not wanting to have time to reconsider his decision, Jecht asked with impatience, "What do ya want now?"

Auron tried to reason with them again. "Sin  _always_  comes back! It comes back after the Calm  _every time!_ The cycle will continue - and your deaths will mean  _nothing!"_

The Summoner offered, "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Jecht answered the Guardian a little softer, "I understand what ya sayin', Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Hesitantly, Auron asked, "You – have a plan?"

Even Braska was surprised. "Jecht?"

The athlete answered them with a grin, "Trust me. I'll think of somethin'!"

Starting to leave, Jecht turned back to Auron. "Can I ask ya one last favor? - Uh – Nah, never mind."

Not willing to let him go, Auron said, "Out with it!"

Jecht took a deep breath. "Okay, listen good. Take care of my son – my son in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will ya?"

"But how am I supposed to get to Zanarkand?"

"Hey, ya said it yourself. There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it."

In the emotion of the moment, forgetting his previous promise to take Yuna to Besaid, Auron blurted out, "All right, I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son and I'll guard him with my life."

Jecht responded softly, "Thanks, Auron."

He walked over to his friend with whom he had shared so much and hugged him. Then, covering his embarrassment for showing emotion, Jecht bluffed, "Ya were always such a stiff, but that's what I like about ya."

The Guardians exchanged a long silent look that said everything there was to say – then the Summoner and Jecht turned and ascended the long staircase to Yunalesca's Chambers.

Auron was distraught beyond words. His legs gave out and he fell hard to his knees.

Quite a bit of time passed before the heavy stone door opened at the top of the stairs opened. Braska, white-faced beneath his tan and exhausted, made his way slowly to the top of the stairs.

Lifting his head, Auron was at first surprised to see the Summoner, then his Guardian instincts awoke and he hurried up the stairs to help Braska descend.

Neither said anything.

At the bottom of the stairs, Braska sat heavily on one of the lower steps, slumping as his shoulder leaned against the balustrade. Auron handed him the nearly empty jug and slowly took a seat beside him.

Still staring straight ahead, Braska drank then wordlessly handed the jug back to his only remaining Guardian. Turning up the jug, Auron swallowed the last few drops left, looked at the empty jug, then rehung it on his belt out of habit.

Time passed. Auron wondered if the Summoner even had the strength to walk, much enough to summon – Jecht. The muscles in the black-haired Guardian's jaw worked. He refused to refer to him as "the Final Aeon." _'This is Jecht, dammit! My friend!'_

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, his hands dangling limply. He should have suspected something like this from Jecht from the moment they discovered that Zaon's Aeon was nonexistent. But he hadn't. Right now, he was still badly stunned, shocked, at the turn of events. Thinking was difficult at best.

The two men sat in silence, staring into nothingness.

* * *

Raiel's classes were reaping excellent results. Even the few with the least ability could now light a small bit of firewood or cast a bit of Cure if necessary. Mikel was gratefully pleased that he could keep up with the frontrunners and had progressed with them to learning the next levels.

Cpl. Jaks, not surprisingly, was the best in the Unit and was now assisting Raiel by handling the practice sessions for those still struggling with the first level. He had quiet patience and an easy-going demeanor that made him an excellent instructor for his peers.

Raiel found herself working full days that sometimes stretched into the evening hours as she sat informally with this group or that answering questions, explaining finer points of the craft, or sometimes just talking.

Also, she had to find time to continue with the instruction of Cpl. Jaks so he wouldn't fall behind in his own progress, though he picked it up so easily and quickly that he was now learning the highest level of the spells which presented another problem: how to practice Firaga without drawing unwanted attention. They realized that it was an impossible task. He understood the concept of inner energy use so well that Raiel decided that actual practice on those high level spells would have to be delayed until they were on the Calm Lands.

The most advanced were now beginning to learn the lower Thunder and Water spells as well as white magic such as Scan, Haste, Slow, and the Nul spells. Whenever she was working with someone outdoors, every person who was free was on hand to observe.

At some point, a debate started about which could hit a target faster, an arrow or a spell. It wasn't long before a contest was staged between Sgt. Dickson, the Unit's best bowman, and Raiel, neither of whom were given a say in the matter.

Those of each side decided on the terms they deemed critical including the size of the target, the distance, etc. Then it was decided that the only fair test of skill would be for the targets to be thrown into the air. The first one to hit five out of seven would be declared the winner. Apparently bragging rights would be the only prize since no one ever decided on an appropriate reward.

The two contestants were told that the event would be held the next day as soon as the last morning practice session finished – and the happy, somewhat rowdy bunch of instigators and participants tended to whatever wagers they allowed themselves and retreated to the dayroom still discussing conditions, rules, etc, leaving the sergeant and the Battlemage looking at each other, laughing.

Captain Leman was selected as the bet-holder for both sides. The CO was considered ineligible because gambling wasn't allowed within the compound and his position wouldn't allow him to. They didn't seem to consider his presence as any deterrence to their own participation and neither was the fact that they had apparently decided that he was the only one neutral enough to be trusted to toss the targets into the air.

As he was walking her back home that evening, Mikel laughed as he asked her what she thought of the upcoming contest.

"Ha! Didn't have much say in it, did I? Dickson either! It will be fun, though. Everybody seems to be looking forward to it, don't they?"

"That they do. Haven't ever seen them in such a good mood and high spirits. And I'm glad. You don't mind being put in this position, do you?"

Smiling, she answered, "No. I'll give it my best shot – no pun intended – and let the chips fall where they may. It'll be interesting if nothing else."

"Just don't hit me with one of your spells again is all I ask."

Raiel laughed, "I haven't decided which one I want to use. One's about as good as the other."

"For what – hitting the target or me?"

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know?"

They laughed as they walked, then Mikel grew quiet.

"Something's on your mind."

He gave her a quick look before answering. "Raiel, I'm very, very happy with the way this experiment of ours is working out. The entire Unit is more alive and interested than ever before."

As his pause increased into moments, she asked, "But?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "But – I'm afraid that the length of the days, every day without a break, will become wearing on you, so - "

He held up a hand as she started to protest. "- so what I'd like to propose is that you have one day completely free from instruction, to only do whatever you want, relax, go shopping or something."

"Shopping? What do I need to shop for? I have my uniform, I have other shirts, slacks and boots, I have my toiletries and two jackets. What else do I need?"

"You don't like to go shopping?"

"Well, never had enough gil to shop with except maybe if I needed new boots – which wasn't very often. I did buy a new pair of slacks and a shirt on the road because the ones I was wearing were about worn out."

Her voice softened as she thought of the union pledges she and Auron had exchanged, "That was in Guadosalam."

Mikel's head was tilted slightly to one side, his gray eyes studying her as he said softly, "What a life you've had, Raiel."

Raiel didn't know how to respond and several moments passed before he returned to the subject of shopping as they began to walk again.

"You don't like to look at things in the shops?"

"Well, sometimes," she admitted. "But during the years here in Bevelle, Collin and I had so little that I never let myself buy anything and I reasoned that if I didn't look at it, I wouldn't want anything. That was just the easier path to take."

"Then when I was traveling on the Pilgrimages, opportunities were extremely limited and we could only have what we could fit in a smallpack anyway. And, I've been back such a short time, I haven't even thought of it."

She was very hesitant to ask the next question but gathered her courage as best she could. "Do – um, do you – think I need to go shopping, Mikel?"

"Actually, I hadn't given it any thought. I just assumed that shopping is something you enjoyed but I see I was wrong. Let me ask you this, if you had the time and the gil, what do you think you'd like to look at, maybe to buy?"

Raiel was thoughtful as she considered her answer. "I think I might like to have a dress. And maybe a pair of those high-heeled shoes I've seen women here wear. Don't know if I could walk in them, but they are pretty."

"You don't have a dress?"

Raiel was beginning to be embarrassed. She just shook her head.

Trying to tempt her into taking accepting a day off, Mikel said, "Well, if you had a day off now and then, you'd have time to look through lots of shops and maybe decide on one or two, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose. But where would I wear them? I'm either with Collin, at home, or with the Unit."

Stumped, the CO responded, "Well, it was just a thought. But I do want you to take a break now and then. You've really been working hard and I don't want you to get worn out or burned out."

She nodded, then asked, "Won't you be going to the Calm Lands again soon?"

The Commander said, "Yes. I should have gone before now but I didn't want to disrupt the training sessions. I'll likely work on that tonight."

"I can still go?"

"Certainly! Which reminds me - I need to get you a backpack."

"You mean one of those great big things like you and the others carry on your back?"

"Yes. You don't want one?"

Raiel just looked at him. "Mikel, surely you don't think I can carry one of those monstrosities, do you?"

He grinned, "Not a regulation pack, no. But maybe one that was scaled down to your size?"

She studied his face while she thought that over, not aware that her thoughts were clearly written in her eyes. She had lived out of a simple smallpack for more than a year but now she had to have a big old pack of some sort just to get through a couple of weeks on the prairie?

With doubt in her eyes, she finally said a bit grudgingly, "Well, if you think it's necessary."

Mikel laughed and gave her a one-armed hug. "Lord Braska said it: you are a treasure!"

* * *

The next morning when Raiel walked into the dining area of the big kitchen, the archery crowd all seemed to be at one set of long tables while the magic supporters occupied those on the other side of the room. Good-natured taunts and jibes flew back and forth between the two groups.

She selected her food, added a mug of coffee to her tray then turned to find a seat as "her" bunch waved her over to "their" side of the room, making room for her on the long bench at a table.

She made eye contact with Sgt. Dickson across the aisle separating the two sets of tables who appeared as helpless to calm his rowdy group as she was hers. They grinned at each other in mutual understanding, resigned to competing against each other, knowing there was absolutely nothing personal in any of it and never would be.

A slight smile on his face, Mikel quietly sat near the back of the room, sipping his coffee as he watched the men – and woman – of his Unit thoroughly enjoying themselves – all becoming unconditionally bonded with each other in the process.

Breakfast cleanup completed, morning debrief on the previous day's practice sessions done, the morning's practice sessions finished, it was time for the eagerly anticipated contest to get underway.

Negotiators for both sides having finally agreed (sort of) on all the terms and conditions of the contest, then decided that in case there was a dispute on who had hit what first, the Official Target Tosser and Commanding Officer would also serve as the Final Arbiter. After all, who was going to argue with him? Mikel chuckled to himself, going along with the plan, gray eyes sparkling.

While this latest issue was being determined (read: argued), Sgt. Dickson and Raiel found a place off to the side to sit while they waited. And waited.

Finally, they looked at each other, got up, took their places and looked at the CO who made himself heard as he announced, "Contest begins in five-four-three-two-one!" He tossed the first target, which was actually just a small piece of fruit several inches in diameter, high into the air.

Sgt. Dickson's arrow flew from his bow as Thunder sprang from Raiel's fingertips, both seeming to arrive at the same time. Round One was deemed to be a tie, according to the previously agreed upon Official Target Tosser and Final Arbiter.

Round Two went to Dickson, while Three went to Raiel.

Four went to Raiel as Dickson missed the target altogether.

Five went to Dickson, reviving his supporters' hopes.

Both Six and Seven were officially called a tie. The final score was 3.5 to 3.5.

Raiel and the sergeant were completely satisfied, both had represented themselves well and everybody was happy with the results.

Mikel came over to shake their hands, congratulating both of them. As Sgt. Dickson went to put his bow and arrows away, Mikel asked Raiel, "Join me in some lunch? I was thinking about going over to the bistro."

She smiled and accepted, thinking that a quiet lunch would be welcome after the excitement of the morning. Seated at Mikel's favorite table in the far corner, she looked over the menu.

"You pulled your punches."

Her eyes flew to meet the gray eyes examining her from across the table. She barely nodded and responded softly, "I - thought it would be better this way. You won't tell, will you?"

The CO smiled. "Of course not."

Curiosity got the best of her. "How could you tell?"

"You waited until after you heard the bowstring launch the arrow before you released your spell."

Raiel smiled, then looked down at her menu, saying, "I think a salad would be really good. What are you having?"

"An exceptionally good day! But for lunch, a salad sounds good to me, too."

* * *

Braska sat up straight and sighed. He looked at the tall, young Guardian beside him and asked quietly, "Ready to go?"

Auron answered very softly as he stood, "Yes, my lord. What is your plan?"

"First we're going to return to that pipe and get water. We can rest there. Then, I will continue to whatever place on the Zanarkand Plains looks suitable for fighting Sin – and you will begin your journey home."

Auron's eyes examined the carpet beneath his boots. "My lord - - I - "

"Please, Auron. You gave your word that you would honor my wishes. I have – the – Final Aeon. You have fulfilled your responsibilities impeccably and I am very grateful to you. But now it is time for you to return to your mate and your son."

Auron couldn't even think straight but he knew in his heart that his responsibilities had _not_ ended. He would just stay with the Summoner.

"Let us get water and rest, my lord."

Braska's alert blue eyes observed his Guardian's face but this was one of the rare times when he was unable to read his thoughts. But he knew that whatever rebellious thoughts had arisen in the young man's mind would be triumphed by his immense sense of honor.

They began to retrace their steps back through the Cloister, then into the stadium itself, but there were no enemies in sight. Maybe it had something to do with having obtained the – the Final Aeon; the Summoner couldn't guess but he was very glad.

They climbed down the rusted old girders and drank their fill from the gurgling pipe. Auron refilled his jug and attached it to his belt, then opened his smallpack, searching for any piece of jerky that may have been overlooked.

He found two small pieces and held one out to Lord Braska who smiled and said softly, "Thank you, Auron, but I'd like for you to save that for yourself. You'll find game once you reach the foothills but those will be helpful to you until then."

The Guardian's dark eyes met those of the man he had served with heart and soul for more than a year now.

The Summoner drew out his own smallpack as he said, "I do have a last bit of business, though."

Pulling out an envelope of papers, he said, "These are the papers you'll need in order to take Yuna from the orphanage. There is also an account there in her name that should be sufficient to meet the needs of both of you during your travel to Besaid, then for your return. A good ship would probably be the easiest and fastest means of conveyance. I really don't want her to be subjected to Thunder Plains – but, again, I trust your judgment and leave everything to your own discretion."

"I'm – I'm deeply indebted to you, Auron, not only for this but for everything that you have done for all of us on this Pilgrimage. Words aren't sufficient with which to say it, but I hope you'll understand what my heart is saying."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I understand that you may want some time with Raiel and Braska and it is entirely up to you when you go. Raiel may want to go with you; she may enjoy traveling just for pleasure for a change. That is for the two of you to decide."

Looking through the remaining items in his smallpack in the dim light, the Summoner said, "I can't really tell just what is left in here so you take it with you. Perhaps you'll find something useful."

Auron sat holding the envelope, staring at it. Somehow this made everything feel so final. He swallowed and tried to keep breathing. Never could he have imagined what this would be like – so completely gut-wrenching, heart-rending, and also so helpless that there was nothing he could do to alter the course Lord Braska had set for himself long ago.

The Summoner broke the long silence as he gently said, "Put that in a safe place now and let's rest a bit before we continue, shall we?"

The Guardian's voice was nearly inaudible, "Yes, my lord."

Braska found a position that was at least passably tolerable and dozed off. Auron sat in silence a few feet across from him, trying to squelch the screaming thoughts racing through his mind and emotions.

_Accept it!_

_Accept it!_

_Accept it!_

_Accept it!_

_Accept it!_

He wanted this to be just an unholy nightmare from which he could awaken – but it wasn't. He would have to get through it somehow. Braska had chosen his path for his own reasons just as Jecht had made his decision for his reasons. Auron tried to take comfort from that but it seemed weak and ineffective right now.

Much later, awakening from his nap, Braska stretched and blinked, and rubbed his hands over his face, surprised to find stubble had grown since he last shaved here. How much time had gone by he had no idea but it was much, much more than he ever would have guessed.

"Auron, may I have my smallpack for a few minutes, please? I seem to be in need of a shave. I – I think that would be appropriate for me. Wouldn't want to show up and have Aloma find me in an unkempt state."

Auron handed him the smallpack and got out his own. He too was surprised to find stiff stubble covering his face. The two attended to their toiletry, then stood.

Braska smiled and clapped Auron gently on his arm. "Come, my friend. Time for us to be on our way."

Auron leading, the pair climbed back up the old girders and continued making their way out of the stadium ruins. Not an enemy in sight. Auron was especially thankful; he had doubted his ability to fight all of them again on his own. The only sound was that of two pairs of boots crunching on dirt and finely ground debris.

Exiting by the same entrance through which they had entered, they stopped and looked back for a moment. Silent towering ruins and crumpled, broken pieces tilted in every direction gave no hint of the present purpose of this once-great edifice.

Wordlessly, the two figures resumed their walk over the broken, collapsed roadway that led out of Zanarkand. Heavy clouds hovered above them, spattering them with chilled rain and neither could tell the hour but sensed that it was still early.

Braska observed quietly, "It must have been unimaginably beautiful."

Auron nodded. "I can almost see it through Jecht's eyes because he described it and talked about it so much."

The Summoner nodded, saying softly, "He was broken-hearted to realize that he'd never get back to it, to his family. That's all he ever wanted." He paused before asking, "How are you going to get there, Auron?"

The Guardian shook his head, "I have no idea, my lord. But there has to be a way, otherwise Jecht could never have gotten here to our time. There's a way – somehow I'll find it."

Braska smiled. "I don't doubt that for even a moment, my young friend. Just promise me that you'll not overlook Raiel and your son. They need you."

"Yes, my lord."

Without swarms of enemies to fight, they were progressing much, much faster than they had coming into the ruined city. Ignoring their growling stomachs, they walked steadily without stopping except for a few sips of the precious water in Auron's jug. He had climbed down into the rubble and refilled the jug from the same little source that Jecht had found when they were inbound.

The clouds had broken up before moving away entirely, revealing the position of the sun. There was still a little daylight left.

With the return of good visibility, the Summoner and his Guardian were surprised to see that they were almost at the end of the broken road and were very close to the beginning of the Plains of Zanarkand.

Braska looked at the plains with a small, sweet smile on his face. Auron's face felt as rigid as stone and his stomach twisted painfully.

Braska's hair blew softly in the gentle movement of the air. He brushed it out of his face and held out the headpiece he had been carrying. "Isn't this the most absurd thing you've ever seen?" He chuckled. "I can't imagine the purpose for any of it."

He sighed and smiled as he replaced it on his head. "I'm still glad I didn't bother with those ridiculous slippers!"

"Ah! Something I almost forgot. The tents." He shrugged out of the ceremonial robes, slipping the soft harness in which he had carried them from his worn blue shirt and held them out to Auron. "They certainly served us well, didn't they? They'll help provide you with warm and protection from the elements, as well."

He then pulled the robe back over his long pants and old blue shirt and settled it back into place again.

He turned to look up into the face of his Guardian. "Auron, it is time to go our separate ways now. Sin will be drawn to this place by – Jecht's Aeon. Go now, my friend. Secure a place for yourself for the night and tomorrow you'll be on your way. Give Raiel a kiss from me."

He pulled Auron close and hugged him tightly, then with a hand on each of the Guardian's shoulders, he stepped back as tears formed in his blue eyes. "If I had ever had a son, I would want him to be you, Auron. Go now, my friend, and take my love with you."

 


	66. Chapter 66

 

 

 

Tidus sat on the edge of the dock hugging one leg close to his small body while the other dangled off the side, swinging back and forth. He stared down at the restless water.

So many times he had wished that his father would just go away – but now that he was actually gone, the boy felt a little scared. He wondered if he had actually been the cause of his famous father's disappearance. Was that possible? He could be in a lot of trouble.

His young mouth twisted to one side as images of his tall father drifted across his seven-year-old mind like so many clouds being pushed across the blue sky by unseen wind.

Why did it always have to be about  _him?_ Mom had always been smiling and happy when  _he_  had been around. He had seen the glow of adoration in her eyes when she looked at his father and it had made him angry.

Even though months had passed since Zanarkand's favorite blitzball player had vanished, people still talked about it, his father's image was still on the forefront of the news. Tidus thought that if one more person stuck a microphone in his face to tell what a wonderful father he had had, he'd just scream or something.

But now he was really worried about his mother. She rarely smiled anymore and the sparkle in her blue eyes had been replaced by a shadow of sadness. Why couldn't she be happy now that it was just the two of them?

She seemed to be becoming more withdrawn and, at night, he would wake up and hear her softly crying. She never talked to the news people anymore and they didn't come to their houseboat as much as they used to.

He raised his head, resting his chin on his knee as he looked out at the blue water sparkling in the sun. He wondered what had happened to his dad. His mother hadn't wanted her husband to go out into the sea to practice but Tidus had heard him tell her that because of all the fans and news people always around, he couldn't practice or work out at the stadium. The athlete believed that if he was to stay on top of his game, he had to find a way to work on his moves privately. That was when he had bought the small boat that he rowed out of sight nearly every day.

The boy sighed. At first, it had been exciting with all the attention from the public, important people asking him questions and his picture being on the news almost as much as his father's. And he had believed that his mother would soon lose the stunned, lost look on her face and would be happy just to be with her son.

But now he sensed that she was very, very slowly slipping away from him, as if she just - didn't want to live anymore. That really scared him. What would he do without her? What would happen to him? These were questions that a scared, insecure seven-year-old couldn't answer and tried to hide inside, hoping that they would just go away. Like his father.

* * *

Not long after Raiel had been "inducted" into the Unit, the subject of Al Bheds somehow came up in the dining room one evening. She and Mikel had exchanged a quick look but as the conversation continued, there were no negative comments voiced about the tribe.

Even so, a tense Raiel's focus remained on her plate as the conversation flowed around her. Staff Sgt. Logan noticed and asked, "You don't like the Al Bhed, Raiel?"

A lightning fast glance at the Commander again and she took a deep breath. _'May as well get this over with'_ , she thought fearfully.

Looking at the sergeant, she said very softly with a slight tremor in her voice, "Logan, my – my father was Al Bhed. My mother was an Islander from Kilika."

She never would have anticipated the response to her admission.

Cpl. Wynan commented, "Wow, neat, Raiel! You got to use all kinds of machinery and stuff?"

Ingrained caution made her uneasy but she answered quietly, "Yes. I spent a great deal of time with my father's people when I was young."

Question after question had been enthusiastically asked about machinery, how things were built, how they managed, and on and on and on. Not one person gave even the slightest hint of rejection and her inner shield slowly lowered itself a bit and she began to relax a little.

Cpl. Macran had laughed as he asked, "You're half Al Bhed, yet you were a Guardian on a Yevonite Pilgrimage?"

Her mouth dry, she managed a smile and shrugged.

The entire Unit sat at their tables long past the usual time, interested in the conversation, learning about the Al Bhed people and culture.

After a time, Raiel began gathering her tray and rose from the long bench. Her eyes took in each person as she said quietly, "Thank you for accepting me for who I am. I've - always had to be very careful to keep my heritage private. There – are so many who – hate us."

The others had begun to collect everything from their tables in preparation for cleanup, but many made it a point to give her a hug, to give a few words, to be reassuring. She began to feel the sting of tears in her eyes and soon slipped out the kitchen door into the dimly lighted day room.

Almost weak with relief, she stood resting her forehead on the wall for a moment, so thankful that she was still accepted here, when a pair of large hands were placed on her shoulders and a deep voice behind her said softly, "You are indeed courageous, Raiel."

She turned with a shake of her head, saying in a very low voice, "Mikel, I was scared stiff. It would have taken only one – just one – to object to me and I would have had to leave. And I didn't want to. I feel – like this is a home to me. I'm so very happy being able to come here and I was terrified that I would lose it."

The CO smiled, "Like I said, you're courageous. Go change and I'll walk you home."

* * *

Rin could hardly wait for Commander Mikel's group to arrive. He, Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a had each driven a hovercraft to the meeting point in the beautiful, sparkling, soft blue world of Macalania Forest. The tall Al Bhed had sent a note to the Commander saying that he had transportation for a party of six to which the CO had responded with thanks and added that Raiel would be with them.

At last her cousin would be able to see her and hold her tight again. He sincerely hoped that she was making a good recovery from the terrible events of her last visit.

When the entire party on this mission had descended those dark narrow stairs and gathered at outside, the Commander had surprised Raiel by saying, "You have Point, Raiel."

Having never been on a mission with her, he wanted her to set the pace for the party. Until he assessed her abilities for himself, he didn't want her wearing herself out by trying to keep up with a pace that may be too fast for her.

He needn't have worried. She immediately set off in the same steady pace that he himself would have set had he been on Point. He smiled to himself in the darkness. Not only that but she seemed to have the eyes of a cat, never straying from the center of the path that led to the fantastic blue Forest despite the fact that a heavy cloud layer cut off even the little light that would have been available from the stars.

He did notice that she kept shifting her backpack. When he had given her the specially-sized back pack, she had thanked him, then carefully looked it over, checking out the various compartments in addition to the sizable main compartment. Peering down into the spacious section, she frowned, then looked up at him. "What am I supposed to put in it, Mikel?"

He had laughed, then brought out a second set of fatigues (which made her happy), then showed her her two-person tent, her ration of food, a thick blanket, warm gloves, sleeping bag, standard issue towels, soap and extra socks.

"I assumed you'd prefer to select your own personal clothing and toiletries."

She shot him a look that made him laugh right out loud.

On the still-dark morning when they were to leave, her backpack wasn't completely full but was close enough to it. Mikel and Leman were trying to "fit" it once she put it on, trying to adjust the sturdy web straps so the load was stable and properly balanced. But the all important across-the-chest strap that held the two shoulder straps in position was just too low. No one had taken feminine anatomy into consideration when the pack was cut down to her size.

Mikel's face was definitely pink as he realized what the problem was – and there seemed to be no graceful away around it. Raiel's straight face and silent, unreadable eyes that followed his every movement didn't help. He felt as if she was saying, "Okay, hotshot. This was your idea, so  _you_ fix it!" And he became all thumbs.

The others, loaded up and ready to go, stood in a fascinated semi-circle, waiting to see how the problem was going to be solved.

Finally, Raiel shifted the load back so that it hung lower on her back, allowing the cross-strap to ride higher and told Mikel to tighten it and lock it down. The pack was both uncomfortable and unstable, making her feel as if the weight was going to pull her backwards but she'd make do for this one mission. Maybe Rin could do something with it. He could fix anything.

The group entered the Forest, their eyes adjusting from darkness to the blue glow that perpetually lighted the place. A short distance in, Mikel quietly ordered, "Halt." He called out the code word and the correct response came right back out of the mist.

Rin stepped out into the pathway and his laughter rang out through the mysterious trees the instant he saw Raiel. He grabbed her in a huge hug, sheer happiness and delight on his face.

"So bnaleuic Raiel! Oui yna naymmo rana! E lyh'd damm oui ruf rybbo E ys du caa oui ykyeh!"  
("My precious Raiel! You are really here! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again!")

Then most of the happiness left his face as he said softly, "E ys cunnufvim vun dra mucc uv dra cfaad pypo puo. Ra femm pa nasaspanat, mejehk eh uin rayndc vunajan."  
("I am sorrowful for the loss of the sweet baby boy. He will be remembered, living in our hearts forever.")

Raiel slightly loosened the tight grip she had on the cousin she loved so dearly. ""Dryhg oui, Rin. Ed - fyc zicd duu cuuh vun res. Drana fyc hudrehk yhouha luimt tu. Ty'a dneat cu rynt - pid - "  
("Thank you, Rin. It – was just too soon for him. There was nothing anyone could do. Ty'a tried so hard – but -")

He held her tightly for another moment or so then he realized that he was neglecting the others. With a smile, he said with chagrin in his lightly accented Spiran, "My friends, forgive me. This is such a happy reunion, one that I had feared wouldn't happen."

Finally releasing Raiel, he held out his hand to the Commander and was introduced to the others in the party: Lt. Renton, Cpl. Jolan, Cpl. Farin and Staff Sgt. Kinan who were, in turn, introduced to Rin, Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a. Leita couldn't decide if she was glad or sad that Cpl. Dickson wasn't in this group. None of them knew of his promotion since they had last seen him.

Raiel went to each of her friends from the Inn and hugged them, truly happy to see them again.

After all the greetings had been exchanged, Rin said, "Allow us a moment to bring out the craft, then we'll load and be on our way. A hot breakfast and hot coffee await."

He and his staff disappeared into the trees and in only moments the soft sounds of purring engines teased the ears of Renton, Jolan, Farin and Kinan who could hardly contain themselves in their eagerness to see these exotic, alien machines. Watching them, the CO smiled, fully understanding. He still felt his own excitement over them.

One by one the beautiful machines appeared, forming a long line, one behind the other on the path. The amazed eyes of the four Spirans feasted on the powerful craft, taking in every gleaming line as chills chased themselves all over their bodies. This exceeded anything they could have imagined or dreamed of!

Following the order of the CO, each released and dropped his or her heavy pack, taking them to the second craft in line on which the they were loaded and secured in place by Rin and Bardoc. Then he instructed them on how to ride, where to rest their feet, and so on.

As Bardoc took the driver's seat on the first machine in line with Ty'a and Leita seated behind him, Rin pointed to the third one and told Raiel, "You drive this one and I'll drive the baggage."

Happily accepting the offer, Raiel helped Cpl. Farin and Staff Sgt. Kinan get settled on the seats of the machine she would drive. Their eyes blinked at her in awe as she settled into the driver's seat with the familiar ease that came only with extensive experience.

Mikel looked a little hesitant, then, pointing to the remaining fourth machine, he asked Rin, "I'm to drive this one?"

Rin answered with a huge grin on his face, "I don't know. That one doesn't belong to me. You decide; it's yours."

The CO's mouth dropped in shock and surprise. His?! A laugh of astonishment rose from his throat that simply would not be restrained. His? He couldn't even say anything. He finally walked the place where Rin stood by the second machine and held out his hand to the delighted Al Bhed who was enjoying this as much as the Commander was. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this, Rin. I'm speechless! Just overwhelmed. Thank you. Thank you very much!"

A grin plastered to his face, Mikel took the driver's seat of the fourth machine –  _ _his__  machine – and as soon as Lt. Renton and Cpl. Jolan were settled on the seats, he started the engine, just listening to the soft, powerful purr coming from its engine for a moment, then advanced the throttle a little, raising the craft into the air, then following Raiel who was following Rin who followed Bardoc.

The four Unit members who were new to this, were sure that nobody would ever believe the stories they would have to tell – if they could even tell them – when they returned to Bevelle.

The trees rushing past them, the occasional enemy fleetingly seen that appeared dumbfounded by the machines, the force of the wind in their faces, blowing their short hair wildly – none of this could ever be topped by any other experience in their entire lives.

After their arrival at the Inn, Mikel dismounted but couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful, sleek black machine that bore his name in very small but elegant script on each side. Periodically a laugh would break loose and escape, and Rin was thrilled that his gift was so wonderfully received.

He had hardly been able to wait to present it to the unlikely Spiran who had become not only a friend, but a partner in the Calm Lands venture. He and Bardoc had put in long hours to make all the modifications on it and the other new one he had purchased and it was well worth it.

Bardoc and Ty'a had taken the first two machines to the back and stood waiting for the other two. Raiel stood between her friends with an arm around each. Both of them were truly happy to see her doing so well. She had told them softly, "I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget – but I'm learning how to live with it, I think – and staying as busy as possible."

The Commander's subordinates stood to one side, staring at the incredible machines. Oh, the things the people of Spira were missing! What could possibly be objectionable about this mode of transportation?

Breakfast, coffee, stimulating conversation, new people to get acquainted with, Raiel's reunion with Rin and the others, her new tribal braid skillfully created by her cousin while everyone talked, her new backpack corrected by the ever-talented Al Bhed, then three of the machines were readied to continue into the Calm Lands, loaded with the maximum that all three could carry.

* * *

Auron stood where he was for long, long minutes as he watched Lord Braska begin his walk across the plains to choose his battle site. The golden late afternoon sun sparkled and reflected off the silver of his headdress and the beautiful staff he carried.

Auron shook so badly he didn't know if his legs were going to fail him or not. As the beloved figure grew smaller and smaller, the Guardian gripped the rock beside him with almost super-human strength.

He couldn't do it.

His red coat flapping around him, he broke into a run until he reached the side of the Summoner, his breath ragged, not from exertion but from emotional stress.

Braska turned to him with mild surprise. "Auron - ?"

The Guardian looked into the Summoner's blue eyes as he said, "My lord - - forgive me. I cannot leave you."

Braska put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Auron - " He removed his hand and glanced around then continued, "Let's sit on this rock for a moment, shall we?"

Once seated, his clear blue eyes studied the distraught face of his dedicated Guardian before speaking in his usual pleasant, untroubled manner. "Oh, my. What are we to do? I would really prefer that I could do this alone, but - if you are determined to stay, I suppose I can't forbid you. However, I would like for you to know that nothing would give me more pleasure right now than to see you beginning your walk back to your beautiful Raiel and your son. Do you think you could you do that one last thing for me, Auron?"

His voice low, Auron answered, "My lord - - I don't know if I can or not. I – feel - - as if I am abandoning you. It just isn't right!"

"Ahhh, Auron." The Summoner smiled, "How can you be abandoning me when you will be departing at my request? This is something I want to do on my own, a private conclusion to my journey just as it began so long ago in private. Knowing that you are safe, that my daughter is safe and in a beautiful, peaceful place, knowing that you and your family will be able to live without fear – means so very much to me. Knowing that I'll very soon be with my Aloma means – more than I could ever tell you."

"I have no fears, Auron. No regrets. I only have great hope and anticipation. Do you see any of that, my friend? This journey of ours has been amazing, hasn't it? From the time we met Jecht, then Raiel, we have had such great adventures. I have only happy memories of this experience thanks to my magnificent Guardians!"

"Well, the sun isn't waiting on either one of us and I'd like to finish my business before dark."

They stood and Braska held Auron in a last, long hug. "Go now, my friend."

Bowing his head, Auron turned his back and began taking faltering steps away but came to an abrupt stop and spun around at the sudden rushing roar that erupted somewhere behind him.

In the sky, hovering above them was an enormous, horribly ugly, grayish thing that sent a chill through both men at first sight of it. Seeming to be of some sort of exo-skeleton, it had, for lack of a better term, a pair of short arms that ended in seven very long, sharp claws on each.

Most of its body was simply indescribable. The back end of the roundish body was what appeared to be something like a round tail. It was disgustingly, hideously ugly.

Sin.

Auron drew his great blade and stood beside Lord Braska. "Have a care, my lord. We don't know what to expect from this thing."

Both studied the gargantuan monstrosity as it continued to float above them, now silent. Then very slowly it began to settle to the ground toward a point maybe a few hundred feet in front of them.

Braska took a deep breath and said quietly, "I must summon now, Auron. Will you allow me privacy?"

Auron sighed in total resignation and whispered. "Yes, my lord. I – will obey your wishes."

His heart broken, the first and now last Guardian of the Summoner Lord Braska of Bevelle turned and began walking deliberately away, tears all but blinding him. His teeth were clamped together as hard as he could get them, the sound of his own pulse was pounding in his ears. He poured his will into forcing his feet to keep moving, keep moving, just keep moving, keep moving.

From somewhere behind him, the sounds of the beginning of what would be a battle of unimaginable magnitude. Lord Braska had successfully summoned Jecht's Aeon and it was now fully engaging the hideous creature. Auron wasn't even aware that his feet had stopped moving as the indescribable sounds of the battle between the two behemoths assailed his ears, stunning his mind with its intensity.

The noise was stupendous, building and building and building, more fearsome than that of two entire armies in a war to the death. He was frozen where he stood, unable to move.

Feeling as if he was trapped in some unrealistic nightmare, Auron began to wonder if Jecht's Aeon would be able to defeat this hated enemy of all mankind or not.

He was unaware of the screams that found their way to his tongue only to be obliterated by the ungodly mayhem of the battle being fought. "You can do it, Jecht! You can do it! Fight, Jecht, fight!"

Time didn't exist. The entire world was an unending crescendo of roaring hell.

Then a sudden, unexpected blast from a massive explosion slammed into him throwing him hard to the ground, knocking his breath from him.

Stunned, it took a moment for Auron to catch his breath. He rolled over onto his back, raising himself up on one elbow, but his eyes were stabbed by the remaining light of the mighty explosion, forcing him to roll over so that he was again face-down, his eyes tightly closed, protected by his arms that were wrapped around his head until the roiling tumult passed.

When silence returned, Auron cautiously cracked one eye open before turning over to look where he had last seen Lord Braska and Sin.

Pyreflies in their billions. Never had he seen so many. Swarming upwardly, their light alone was nearly as bright as midday, though it was now at least sundown, if not a little after - he wasn't sure of the passage of time.

He slowly got to his feet as he stared at the masses of pyreflies still making their way into the sky. He stood watching silently until most of them were gone, then hesitantly made his way to the place he had last seen the Summoner.

There was no indication that anyone had ever been here.

Auron's enormous sorrow began turning into white-hot anger before gradually settling into an all-consuming rage. Yunalesca! She knew exactly what she was doing! Perpetuating her own agenda, aided and abetted by those stinking, lying bastards in Bevelle.

He looked around for even one tiny indication that a wonderful, kind, loving man had just died – because of them.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Rage continued to grow. And grow. And grow until it could no longer be contained or controlled. The next thing he could recall was pushing through the bluish membrane of the portal to Yunalesca's lair.

Inside he glanced around. Not seeing her, he screamed her name so that it echoed around and around in the huge room. His blade gripped tightly in his right hand, he was about to head for the upward stairs when the stone doors opened and she appeared at the top of the stairs and began to slowly descend.

The sight of her sent him spinning out of control as he hurled accusations and insults at her. Her emotionless, inhuman voice explaining everything away as if the deaths of Jecht and Braska were mere trifles to be brushed away sent him over the edge.

Huge blade drawn, he charged at her with an enraged bellow, intent on total destruction of the murdering, lying, conniving bitch!

Her eyes slightly narrowed, she lifted her chin, then flicked out a hand almost languidly, hitting Auron with a massively powerful spell that sent him flying backward many, many feet through the air, his body hitting the stone floor and bouncing several times before finally landing face-down, unmoving as his great katana clanged onto the stones somewhere near by.

Any remaining fragment of thought of the Guardian was instantly forgotten as Yevon's daughter leisurely returned to her place upstairs beyond the stone doors.

* * *

Rin had joined the Commander's party when they left the Inn. Hopefully on the morrow, he and Mikel would find the site on which they wanted to build the new garrison/inn.

The day had been warm by winter standards and had made for a very pleasant trip to the Rock where they would spend the night.

While Rin and the Commander talked, Renton, Jolan, Farin and Kinan had unloaded the spare fuel tanks and wrestled them into the hidden recesses that had previously been used for that purpose. Heavy backpacks were stacked in the shelter of the Rock.

Afterward, Raiel began instruction on the operation and maintenance of the hovercraft. Totally thrilled with the new toys, the four soaked it all in like thirsty plants. Surely this was a dream.

Driving them slowly back and forth over the golden-brown prairie grass, they could barely believe that they were actually doing this. Driving machina! Beautiful, powerful machina!

Gradually, as they began to get the hang of it, speed was increased bit by bit until Raiel called an end to the day's lessons, then the men topped off the fuel tanks before parking the craft in the secure places behind the Rock in the edges of the trees.

Taking advantage of the massive amount of meal packets that Leita had made, the seven had eaten well and had enjoyed good coffee brewed over the small fire that a grinning Farin had lit, happy to be able to show off his newly-acquired skills in a practical application.

Afterward, as the men talked, Raiel had gone to stand outside the enclosure of trees, looking at the first stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. She walked northward out on the prairie as she thought of Auron, missing him terribly, wishing he was here with her, hoping he was safe. Her heart was lonesome.

Every place she looked reminded her of him, of Lord Braska and Jecht. Several of the others had also wandered outside, just soaking in the total silence of this land, speaking to each other in muted voices.

Raiel had thoughts of returning to the Rock but was reluctant to leave this bit of private time when, at least in her mind, Auron was with her.

Suddenly the northeastern sky lit up with the astonishing brilliance of a fully-risen sun, followed seconds later by a roaring boom that shook the ground.

Instinctively, Raiel had dropped into a defensive crouch, her blade already in hand before the realization of what she was seeing and feeling hit her. Her open mouth gasped, then her breath caught in her throat. Her arms slowly dropped to her sides as her knees gave way and tears began to stream down her face as she knelt on the prairie, head bowed.

Lord Braska.

Gone.

He had accomplished his great desire but not all in Spira celebrated. From Mt Gagazet itself, to the Calm Lands, to Bevelle, to Moonflow and on to the islands of the south, there were many who had very fond memories of a gentle, kind, gracious man with sparkling blue eyes and a delightful laugh and sense of humor.

* * *

Yuna had gone to stand on her favorite balcony to spend her nightly visit with her father as she stared toward the direction she believed him to be. The evening air wasn't quite as cold tonight so maybe she could stay a little later, but as this thought came to her mind, Chanda quietly walked onto the balcony.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't you think it's time to come in now?"

"May I stay just a little longer, please?"

Chanda smiled as she cupped the girl's chin in her hand. "I can think of no reason why you can't, though you mustn't be much - "

Then the evening sky seemed to explode in brightness that hurt their eyes. Chanda had instinctively grabbed the child shielding her small body with her own. The startlingly loud boom that momentarily followed the brilliant light shook even the massive structure in which they stood.

Gathering her wits, the nun began to quickly drag the child inside where they would be afforded more protection, but Yuna struggled against her, crying out, "Nooo! My father - - - "

Then Chanda froze, realizing what had just happened. The nun softly wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close, gently rocking Yuna back and forth as her seven-year-old heart broke.

* * *

On the balcony on the top floor of the temple, in the palatial chambers of the High Priest, the old man, at first alarmed by the explosion in the sky, stood now with a stony face that was whitened by anger.

He had done it. That treacherous fool with his crazy drunk and his disgraced warrior had done it. It seemed impossible. The High Priest stood in silence without moving as the images and memory of their last meeting paraded across his mind. Could they in the temple possibly give credit for this Calm to someone else? Who else had a Pilgrimage in progress? He would inquire.

The thought of having to place the disgraceful man's statue in the glorious Halls of Honor in all the temples around the land caused acid in his stomach to bubble up into his throat. He well recalled Braska's taunting smile and waggling brows as he had looked at the immense statues of Gandolf, Ohalland and Yocun that day, insinuating before all who were there and witnessed it that his would be the next statue to be erected.

Never! That had been an open insult that was not to be borne. Somehow he would find a way around it. Things can often be delayed indefinitely. There had to be a way. Perhaps enough doubt can be planted in the minds of people that no one will really be sure whose Calm this is. The people of Spira can be led like sheep. It wouldn't take a lot, he was sure.

Turning from the balcony, he closed and locked the glass door, though it couldn't completely block out the growing roar of thousands of throats celebrating the beginning of a Calm.

People were filling the streets in delirious joy, dancing, singing, praising the name of High Summoner Braska. Fireworks began to streak upward into the sky before exploding into sparkling colors.

Even though the priest sat in the dark solitude of his private chambers, he could still hear the name being cheered in the streets on the levels below him, "Braska!" "Braska!" "Braska". He wanted to clap his hands over his ears.

Through much of the night it was the same - "Braska!" over and over and over. The old man wanted to scream at them! How dare they heap such praise on a man who was disdained, all but thrown out of the church itself.

The repeated chant was slowing driving him past sanity. He had no peace, no rest. It would continue to ring in his ears forever. "Braska!" "Braska!" "Braska!" "Braska!"

* * *

Like everyone else in Bevelle, Collin had raced out to stand at the wall watching the astonishing explosion slowly fade from the sky and felt the concussion of air that shook all of Bevelle.

Lord Braska had done it. He had done as he said – he had defeated Sin.

Collin had greatly mixed feelings.

He felt enormously sad that the extraordinary man it had been his great privilege to know was now gone.

He felt extremely happy that his sister was safely in the Calm Lands with Commander Mikel's mission.

He felt deep concern about the welfare and whereabouts of Auron and Jecht.

And he felt anger that bordered on rage at all those who perpetuated the farce that had taken a truly amazing, greatly loved man from Spira.

One day. One day. He knew it was coming, just not when. When it did, he and his men were going to be ready for it.

* * *

The Commander and Rin still stood outside the enclosure of trees in the now quiet night.

Out on the prairie, one small figure was on her knees, bowed in grief. In a semi-circle a short distance behind her, stood four tall, strong figures with weapons in hand, standing silent guard over their comrade-in-arms.

 


	67. Chapter 67

 

 

 

Through a window, Asha watched her young son as he sat on the dock, the sun lighting up his beautiful blond hair like a halo around his head. She wondered what he was thinking as he stared into the water.

She was trying so hard to get a grip on herself and continue to be a mother to him, but she knew she wasn't succeeding. The long evenings in their houseboat home were too quiet, too little talking, no laughter. And try as she did, she couldn't seem to make it happen. Something within her had simply died, leaving her to go through the motions in a poor imitation of life.

_'Oh, Jecht, where are you? What happened to you?'_ her heart achingly cried out to him but it only echoed in silence.

He had simply vanished. Something had happened when he was in the water because his small boat had been found just as he had left it, even the oars he had carefully stowed were still in place and a folded towel rested on the seat.

A sad smile softened her face as she lost herself in the memories of the first time she had met the tall, swaggering, larger-than-life athlete. Though not a sports fan, she had of course heard his name but knew nothing about him other than he played blitzball. She had never even been to the big stadium on the eastern side of the city.

Again dragged out by friends, she found herself sitting at a table in a bar, an untouched drink in front of her. It was a very nice bar but it was still a bar and she wasn't comfortable being there.

Asha really wished that she could be more out-going like the chatty, laughing girls at this table, but she had long ago faced the fact that she was simply cut from a different cloth than most other people she knew, preferring a quiet evening at home, reading or enjoying the company of one or two friends.

Jana, Alea, Cass and Bayra were giggling behind their hands and had excitedly whispered to her, "He's looking this way again!"

So what was she supposed to do just because  _he_ , whoever he was, was "looking this way"? She sighed and studied the dark drink in front of her, knowing she wasn't going to touch it. Never again would she let them convince her to go out with them. She was uncomfortable and bored.

Standing at the bar rail surrounded by a crowd of boisterous, laughing people, a tall, powerfully built man had caught a glimpse of a beautiful blonde girl sitting at a table with a group of friends across the room and was trying to get a better look.

He wanted to extricate himself from all these people who wanted to get close to him, to touch him, perhaps have him speak to them, who wanted to think that they had found great favor with him, who wanted to brag to their friends of their close relationship with the most famous man in Zanarkand.

He tossed some gil on the bar and distractedly told the bartender, "One more round for yourself and my friends here," as he turned to move away from the throng of fans that surrounded him.

Then, the crowd and the noise faded from his world as his breath caught in his throat.

Hardly realizing what he was doing, he slowly made his way across the wide floor to her table, bowed slightly and held out his big hand as he asked very gently, "Could - I have this dance, please, Miss?"

Quickly glancing up in surprise, Asha realized that the polite question had been directed to her. Captured by the soft, humble expression in his brown eyes, after a moment her hand seemed to move on its own volition to accept his.

Unaware of the stunned silence of those at her table who stared after her, she had allowed herself to be led to the dance floor and danced slowly with this extraordinary man who held her as if she was made of something rare and delicate, whose eyes never left her face.

Somewhere along the way, his raspy voice had said very, very softly, "I'm Jecht," to which she had given her own name.

A tall athlete in his prime, Jecht's huge presence could have been intimidating but instead she had found it comforting. Unlike other men who had occasionally paid attention to her, Jecht seemed to be happy just to be near her, wanting nothing else. Asha couldn't have said if there was music playing or not, but the pair never stopped moving to the music of each other.

Wearing long dark slacks and a deep green shirt, the bright red headband that Jecht wore around his shaggy brown hair could have been clownish – but somehow, on him, it looked charmingly roguish, and she liked it.

They had finally sat at a small table where they shyly talked with each other and were surprised sometime later when the bar staff turned off some of the interior lights because the first rays of sunlight were shining in from the softly arriving dawn.

Her blue eyes looking toward the empty table where she had left her friends, Asha was shocked. Surely it had been only a short time ago!

This is normally about the time that she got up every morning. A little alarmed to find herself still sitting in a bar at sunrise, she said softly, "Jecht, I have to go! It's very late – I mean, early – oh, I mean - ."

He gently took her hand in his, saying in that low raspy voice, "Asha, will ya let me walk ya home?"

Unable to make herself do anything else, she had nodded. Strolling at a leisurely pace through the very early morning streets of Zanarkand, his huge hand never released hers as they walked. When they had reached the tall tower where she had a very small apartment, Jecht had asked, "Asha, do ya – uh, I mean – can I see ya again, please?" His eyes were so earnest and sincere, so humble and soft, there is no way she could resist. She didn't want to resist.

Her heart thudding beneath her blouse, so happy that he had asked, she had smiled her soft answer, "I'd like that very much, Jecht."

She remembered that big, happy grin on his handsome face. "Thank you!" he had exclaimed and laughed loudly. Her first reaction was that he was going to wake the neighbors, but then decided that she didn't care if he did or not and laughed with the joy he seemed to be releasing in her quiet spirit.

The two of them had fallen completely head-over-heels in love with each other on the dance floor that night. And they stayed that way every minute of every day for more than eleven years of marriage.

* * *

The chamber, though filled with pyreflies, was totally silent.

The Guardian lay where he had landed, except now there was a large pool of dark blood around him.

At some very primitive level, he became vaguely aware of pain. Enormous pain. But his mind was unable to process anything more.

Then even that fleeting bit of consciousness shrank back into peaceful, painless oblivion.

* * *

Out on the prairie grass, Raiel slowly raised her head. The sky was as it should be - dark but lit with the tiny twinkling lights of masses of stars.

It was really hard to accept that Lord Braska was gone. He, Auron and Jecht had been the center of her universe for so long that a piece of her went with him.

_'Auron, where are you? Please, please come back safely.'_   She needed him to be with her, to hold her. She needed his strength. She needed to look into those beautiful dark eyes and see his love for her. In so many ways it felt that it had been a lifetime since Valefor had taken her away from the summit of the sacred Gagazet.

Oh, when would it end? Would the Yevonites ever be satisfied with the many lives lost because of them? Surely somewhere, somehow, these merciless tyrants had justice coming.

She wiped the remaining tears from her face, but stayed where she was, looking up at the stars. Was Auron looking at these same stars right now? Were he and Jecht safely on their way back now? The lights in the sky wouldn't tell her.

She was startled when someone quietly knelt beside her, draping a big warm jacket across her shoulders. Corporal Jolan smiled softly, "Thought you'd be a little chilly."

Wresting her mind back to the present, Raiel realized that this was his own jacket that he had taken off. The slight movement of another figure barely outlined by the starlight caught her eye. Turning to look, her breath caught as she saw Lt. Renton, SSgt. Kinan, and Cpl. Farin standing fanned out behind her no more than twenty feet away. She swallowed hard.

She stammered, "Jolan, thank you." Beginning to get to her feet, she slid her blade into its sheath and took the hand that was extended to help her up. She held out her fist and double-tapped those of the four who had stood behind her, literally watching her back against harm. That she knew the Unit's secret tap brought a smile to each face. That tap said anything that needed to be said.

After the 3 a.m. wake-up that morning, the many events and activities of the long day, then the emotional experience of Lord Braska's victory over Sin, all of them were tired and ready for sleep. Night watches were discussed but decided against since no fiend had attempted entry to this place while either Raiel and her party or that of Commander Mikel had stayed here.

Some of the muscles in Raiel's shoulders, neck and back were painfully aching from carrying the improperly adjusted backpack, so she sat on her knees for a time while Rin tried to work out the knots with his strong hands. When he finally finished, she definitely felt much better.

It was a little crowded with seven people and their baggage within the Rock's shelter, but everyone had a place to lay. Raiel wound up sandwiched between Mikel and Rin close to one of the side walls where she had slept beside Auron on her previous visits here.

Since both cousins had a warm blanket to wrap up in but Rin lacked a sleeping bag, Raiel fully unzipped hers, spread it out and shared it with him to give him some protection from the hard cold floor. Her eyes burning, she stretched out on top of her half of the sleeping bag and snuggled down into her blanket. It was only minutes before she was sound asleep.

* * *

Yuna's eyes opened to the brightness of sunlight streaming in through the big glass windows. Her immediate thoughts were of her father. Sadness washed over her and she closed her eyes tightly to lock her tears inside. She kept telling herself that this Calm was his gift to her. She knew it had been his greatest desire for her to be able to grow up in peace and without fear. He loved her enough to be willing to die for her, to give her a free life.

But that didn't help diminish the sadness that now sat in her like a big, heavy rock. No matter how tightly her eyes were shut, some tears were winning. There were no words to express how badly she missed him – and would continue to miss him her entire lifetime.

She heard others stirring in their beds and sighed. This was the first day of the rest of her life as a real orphan. She had often observed other children who had no surviving parents and had wondered how they managed. She had at least known that her father was alive even if he was somewhere else – but now - - -

One of the nuns popped her head in the door saying brightly, "Good morning, girls! Time to get up. Don't be late for breakfast!" The she disappeared to go help the younger ones who couldn't manage without assistance.

Yuna sat up and looked around with eyes that were still slightly blurry from the tears that had escaped confinement. The room was pleasant, painted in a soft pastel yellow, and was especially nice in the mornings when the sun filled it as it did today. The beds and furniture were identically arranged and spaced along both longer sides of the rectangular room.

Each girl had her own narrow bed and a small wardrobe for her clothing, not that any of them had much, but at least they had clothes to wear. The novices who did the laundry every week carefully patched any worn places to prolong the life of each garment as long as possible.

The only variance in the appearance of the room was the color of the covers on the beds. Every week when the linens were changed, each girl could choose the color she wanted from the stack of yellow, blue, green or pink covers. Yuna always chose blue because it made her think of her father's sparkling eyes.

The child pushed the warm covers away, swung her feet to the chilly floor and shivered, but hurried to get her teeth brushed before the morning bathroom congestion began.

Afterward, she dressed and pulled on her socks and shoes then opened the drawer of her very small bedside table and retrieved her brush. After running it through her rich chestnut brown hair, Yuna looked at her reflection in the small hand-held mirror given to her by her mother long ago.

Her face stared back at her, the same face she had seen yesterday morning. Somehow she felt that it should look different today. With a quiet sigh, the young girl put these things away, then carefully straightened her soft blue bed linens and smoothed out the wrinkles.

She walked to the room's door and hesitated briefly as her hand held the knob. Then the Summoner's daughter took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

* * *

Wen Kinoc sat at his desk thinking. He had dressed in his elaborate robe and, with his stubby nose pointed in the air as high as he could get it and still see where he was walking, had graciously nodded to all he had encountered in the corridors of the temple. Some had responded, some had not, ostensibly because they hadn't recognized him.

Well, he would have to work on that. As son-in-law of the High Priest of Yevon's chief temple, certainly he deserved to be treated with more importance and respect.

His thoughts wandered back to the military staff meeting not long past. There were those present who obviously were aware of his high station and treated him with due deference. Some had acknowledged him but were more reserved in their behavior.

Then there was Mikel. Kinoc leaned back in the heavily padded chair with a sigh as he thought. He wasn't sure what the powerful SS Unit Commander thought. Everything seemed to be barricaded behind those intelligent, observant gray eyes. He realized that it was his own unease in standing next to the tall, erect, sharply uniformed man that was the reason for his quick departure, and that irritated him. The Commander looked like what every military man wished he could look like.

The answers to his carefully disguised questions to other military leaders told him that the SS Units never made alliances with other groups, standing on their own, going about their business, carrying out their secret missions alone. No one knew their agenda, or if there was one, their plans, who they were actually reporting to, or what they reported on.

It could be quite awkward to ask questions of those who would possibly have answers, so he had to content himself with what he knew for now, but he had seen caution in the eyes of those he asked. No one wanted to do or say anything that could possibly bring themselves or their allies into the cross-hairs of the SS or anyone associated with them.

That the Unit had always been intended to function autonomously and actually did so, is perhaps what bothered people. They simply wanted to know what the Unit was up to – and nobody was telling.

Any attempt to befriend any member of the Unit ultimately failed. Always very polite and courteous, but they stayed to themselves and no one could break their ranks. Any question was derailed by the standard answer "I'm sorry I don't have that information and must refer you to our Commanding Officer." And no one would ever get anywhere with him!

Kinoc looked down at his short pudgy body. He was going to have to get himself in shape though the thought of that was utterly abhorrent. The memory of his bride's look at him last night as he refilled his plate with additional helpings of the evening meal couldn't be easily erased, either.

He could never say that theirs was a happy marriage. She was certainly pretty enough, but it didn't help that she was quite a bit taller than he was. She hadn't hidden the fact that she was given no choice in the matter of the marriage by her father whom she believed had betrayed her, treating his own daughter no better than some expensive trinket to be bartered away in the marketplace.

Wen spent as much time as possible in the temple and, in the evenings, she spent as much time as possible in her own chambers. Sourly, he doubted that she would be as remote and cold to Auron, who had declined to accept her offered hand. He wondered if she was aware of that. Hmm. Would that knowledge remove some of the frostiness with which she regarded him? Would it melt some of the disdain with which she looked at him? It would be nice to be appreciated.

He gave that last thought more consideration. Even her father treated him with much less than expected geniality. That puzzled him - but he wasn't smart enough to realize that he was a no more than a lap dog who would never be allowed more than to lick the fingers of his master – though most in the temple had known that since before his marriage.

The only person who believed that Wen Kinoc was important was Wen Kinoc.

* * *

By sunup the next morning, some in the shelter of the Rock were beginning to stir.

Mikel's eyes remained closed for a few minutes more as he considered the plans for the day. He and Rin would try to find a suitable building site as close to the center of the Calm Lands as they could get. He had entertained the thought of taking Raiel with them since she would recognize the approximate center, but he didn't want to leave his men without the benefit of someone who had knowledge of this place.

When he opened his eyes, he was on his side facing Rin and Raiel. He smiled as he looked at the Raiel's blanket. All that was visible of her was the very top of her head. He recalled Auron's stories of trying to get her up in the mornings and chuckled to himself.

Sitting up, he stretched and blinked his eyes a few times. Staff Sgt. Kinan was slowly finding his way out of his sleeping bag, but the others seemed to prefer the warmth of their bags to getting out in the very chilly morning air.

The CO stood and carefully stepped over sleeping forms to reach the stack of firewood to rekindle the fire, very pleased that he would be able to light it himself. He well understood Raiel's comment that such a simple ability  _did_  make a difference. He had always hated trying to get a spark with a piece of flint or by spinning a stick between his palms.

Water. He would need to make the trek to the pond and needed someone to go with him. He had issued strict orders that his people stay in pairs and that included himself. There was so very much they didn't know about this place yet. Raiel's presence was of great importance. She knew this prairie land.

Untangling himself from his sleeping bag, SSgt. Kinan whispered, "I'll go with you, sir. Let me get my jacket."

Taking all the water containers with them, the two set off across the prairie, their boots crunching on the heavy frost covering the tough grass.

The morning was beautiful as the gold streams of sunlight lit up the rolling land, catching and reflecting the golden brown of the winter grass. Small patches of morning mist lay in the depressions, lending an ethereal softness to the landscape. Above, the pure fresh blue of the sky seemed to emphasize the contrasting gold of the land.

"Nice, isn't it, sir?" SSgt. Kinan very quietly noted.

"Yes, it certainly is. We sure don't see sunrises like this in Bevelle."

Nearby, a small animal popped up a startled head at the sound of their voices, stared for a quick moment, then fled as fast as its little legs could move.

Both Spirans chuckled quietly.

"Wonder if it's ever seen humans before?"

"Probably not, sir. We must be pretty terrifying to them."

Approaching the pond carefully, they encircled it at a short distance before going to kneel beside it filling the containers with clear cold water. Feeling the temperature of the water on his bare hands, Mikel was most thankful for Rin's foresight in ordering additional water containers. He sure wouldn't like having to clean up and shave in water that frigid!

Unknown to them, a fiend lay in wait behind one of the shallow rises of the ground not far from the pond. It patiently waited until they were almost upon it before springing up in ambush. This unknown odd-looking creature appeared to be covered with hard scales ranging in color from a bronzy-red to black. Two forelegs and two hind legs ended in sharp points, almost like the tip of a sword and the back edges of the feet were lethal blades. Its long, flexible tail also had a razor-sharp tip and could lash out faster than you could see it.

Dropping the water containers, both drew their blades and engaged hard. The screeches and shrieks of the monster shattered the glowing beauty of what had been a peaceful, quiet morning.

It wasn't all that big but it was fast and nimble, ducking their blows, and landing strikes at every opportunity. Both fighters found their footing unsure on the slickness of the frosted grass; that didn't help their cause either. Alternating their blows, they tried to keep the enemy off-balance but had limited success.

Mikel and Kinan were both bleeding from cuts delivered by sharp pointed, bladed feet and the barbed tail. His hand slick from blood running down his arm, the sergeant was having trouble keeping a good grip on his blade.

Back at the Rock, a certain distant sound penetrated the sleepy fog in Raiel's brain, and she suddenly sprang up, staggering as she kicked free of her blanket, yelled, "Fiend!", grabbed her blade and all but knocked the tarpaulin down in her quick departure.

Feet flying over the ground, in the distance she saw two men waging a battle with a very strong fiend she recognized from her previous trip.

The others in the Rock, shook themselves loose from their own places, quickly looking at each other questioningly. No, nobody knew what was going on but the absence of both the Commander and SSgt Kinan were instantly noted and they grabbed their weapons, boots pounding the ground as they ran after Raiel.

The fiend's attention was concentrated on the two enemies in front of itself. Using that focus against it, Raiel screamed, "BACK!" warning the two soldiers as she darted around the side of the fiend, a spell already intoned and threw a powerful Firaga at it at nearly point blank range.

Her momentum easily carrying her past it, she spun around a little distance from its other side, threw another Firaga. Watching it closely, she saw that it was nearly done and drew her blade rending two fast slashes that brought it down. The moment that pyreflies appeared, she turned toward Kinan and Mikel who were now sitting after having stumbled backward out of the fiend's range on hearing her warning.

Seeing blood soaking through jagged rips and tears in the tops of their fatigues, Raiel was alarmed but locked it down quickly. She glanced at the others who had just arrived after having stopped momentarily to stay out of her way, saying, "Let's get these blouses off!"

She and Cpl. Farin began getting the Commander out of his as Lt. Renton and Cpl. Jolan helped SSgt Kinan. The wounds varied from shallow scratches to deep gouges and slices on chests, arms and sides. Thankfully Rin had thought to grab his large pouch of potions before following the others.

He told the wounded men, "The deeper ones have to be cleaned of bacteria."

Raiel nodded and looked at both in the eyes, saying quietly, "And it'll hurt. Bad."

Thinking a moment she asked, "Rin, how about a couple of the white ones first?"

He nodded, "Yes. A good idea."

The Al Bhed explained, "These will help reduce the pain you feel."

Receiving their nods, Raiel said to her teammates, "Let's close these smaller ones with Cure so they can begin healing, then we'll deal with the others."

Catching the uncertainty on a couple of stressed faces, she spoke the words for Cure aloud, placing her faintly glowing hands on some of Mikel's more minor wounds. Reassured of the correct words, the others began doing the same on other smaller wounds of both.

After getting their worst wounds cleaned by the powerful potions and healing begun, Rin and Raiel ripped the ruined blouses so they could use the clean parts to dip into the water that Cpl. Farin had gotten and washed the blood from CO and the staff sergeant. Both were then helped back to the Rock.

Raiel and Rin returned to the pond to refill the water containers. As they stood to leave, Raiel gazed at the pond, seeing images that were no longer there. The memory of that wonderful, pleasant stroll that she, Auron, Jecht and Lord Braska had had returning to the Rock brought a gentle smile to her lips.

That was the same day that the blizzard had raced in upon them. She turned and glanced at the northern sky. There seemed to be a smudge of gray in that direction but it didn't appear to amount to much.

Rin had stood quietly waiting, knowing that his precious cousin was in another time now past. A few moments more and she asked, "Ready to go?" He nodded and they set off for the Rock.

At the Rock, Renton, Jolan and Farin had restored some order by folding and stowing each person's sleeping bags and blankets, had settled the Commander and SSgt Kinan on their own bags, covering them with their blankets. They felt nearly frozen after being washed in the cold water, then walking back through the frosty air without benefit of either shirts or jackets. Others had offered their jackets, but neither of the wounded accepted, not wanting to get blood on them.

In the welcome shelter of the Rock, the fire was raising the temperature within the shelter to much more comfortable levels. Soon the coffee was ready and even the two wounded were propped up to enjoy it. Leita's delicious meal packets were eagerly eaten. There was something about being in the outdoors, especially when it was cold, that piqued an appetite like nothing else.

Cpl. Jolan, holding up the last of his second packet, told Rin, "These are terrific, Rin! Thanks for making them."

"Oh, it was not I. Leita made those during my last absence. She ran out of other things to do and I think it is fortunate that she did!"

There were chuckles at the truth of it. Raiel finally realized that she hadn't even combed her hair that morning and reached for her smallpack. Morning rituals completed, she was returning her belongings to the smallpack when she noticed the big backpacks and smiled.

A deep voice asked, "Raiel, are you laughing at our backpacks again?"

Her impish eyes lit up. "I was just trying to imagine any of us carrying that much for twelve or more hours a day for more than a year." She held up her well-traveled smallpack, "I lived out of this the whole time. So who says a lady can't travel light?"

There were grins and chuckles, as the CO said, "I'm not going to argue that point!"

The men decided to divide up some of the warm water and get themselves cleaned up for the day, and assisted the sergeant and the CO.

Afterward Mikel asked Rin, "Well, are you ready to begin our venture today?"

Rin and Raiel exchanged a look.

She responded, "Uh, Mikel, you aren't in any condition to fight if you run into more fiends."

The CO was quiet as he contemplated that fact. He sure couldn't wait around doing nothing.

Raiel said, "Let me check your wounds."

With difficulty, he moved enough that she could see. Most seemed to be doing pretty well, but others were still plenty raw.

Conferring with her cousin, they discussed which potions or combinations would provide better overall healing. The Commander had more cuts, but Kinan's were worse overall. Finally deciding on which to use where, Rin opened the tiny vials as Raiel needed them. Then, potion applications done, she waved Renton, Jolan and Farin closer, saying, "Cure is in order, gentlemen! Remember the words?"

As her teammates cast their spells, Raiel almost silently intoned Curaga as she held the pale glow around her hands almost touching Kinan's worst gashes, then did the same for Mikel. Both men closed their eyes and smiled as the cool comforting spells relieved them of so much pain and discomfort.

Within a short time, both were feeling much better, but the problem still remained that Mikel still wasn't able to fight off fiends.

Lt. Renton suggested, "Well, all of us better go with you, sir. The three of us can practice driving while you and the sergeant ride."

That was considered and Mikel finally agreed. At least some positive progress would be made today – and between the potions and spells, he and SSgt Kinan ought to be okay. It was fortunate that both had spare clothing and jackets to protect them from the cold. All of the cuts had closed now, though full healing would take longer.

Food and other things were packed and secured to the empty seats on the third hovercraft. Raiel and Rin grinned at each other as they started their machines, always happy to be riding together. Renton, Jolan and Farin would take turns driving the third craft.

Before they left, Raiel told them, "The farther north we go, the stronger the enemies get and sometimes there are several of them together. Just keep an ear out if I yell. If anybody is down, grab them and pull them with you. Keep each other patched up with Cure. Rin, in the event of a battle if you'll stay with Mikel and Kinan, we'd appreciate it."

Not wanting injuries to keep them from fighting with their teammates, both Mikel and Kinan started to protest. Raiel just stood there, hands on hips, head slightly tilted to one side, looking from one to the other.

Then ignoring them completely, she turned and said to the other members of the Unit, "Decide who's going to drive first, then one of you sit behind Kinan and the other can sit behind our esteemed Commanding-Officer-who-doesn't-know-when-not-to-argue. That all right with you, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am. I  _do_  know when not to argue."

Outright laughter started them off in good spirits. As they rode at a moderately fast speed in deference to the ones who were still learning to drive, Raiel pointed out places she recalled and what had happened there, or landmarks that should be remembered.

Riding three abreast, the machines quietly ate up miles. Occasionally, they stopped to rotate drivers of the third machine, check the status of the wounded, using potions and spells to continue their healing, and get a drink from whatever source was near.

About mid-day, they stopped for a short time to eat, then started off again. From behind her, Mikel asked quietly, "How much farther?"

"A while longer. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Raiel shot a quick look over her shoulder that let him know that she didn't believe it for a moment. She glanced over at Kinan riding behind Rin. His face showed some fatigue but he didn't seem to be in much pain unless he was hiding it, which was highly probable. Allowing her machine to drop back a couple of feet, she cast Cura on Kinan and asked Jolan who was sitting behind him to cast two Cures on the CO who was behind her.

Neither of the injured would ever argue about the blessed minty-cool relief that washed over and through them, most thankful that they now had these invaluable tools at their disposal.

Several hours later, Raiel slowed her machine as she looked around, studying the terrain, finally throttling all the way back, allowing the craft to settle gently on the hard ground, its idling engine barely audible.

Finally she said, "This may not be the exact center, but I think it might be fairly close. Let's run a security check around the area. There should be a fair-sized pond beyond that grove of trees."

The pool was where she remembered and a slow circle around the area revealed no visible enemies, though there were plenty of places they could be lurking.

Completing the circle, the three machines were brought to a halt, engines again idling as Rin and Mikel looked at the area to their immediate left. It looked fairly promising, but instead of dismounting, Rin suggested, "Let's just ride about and see what we might find."

Mikel nodded, not wanting to admit what the battle and the injuries had taken out of him. Kinan's face never changed, but he was thinking, _'Way to go, boss!'_   He felt rather ragged himself.

They slowly cruised around before finding a space that appeared to meet every requirement. Only then did everyone shut down and dismount.

Raiel and her teammates never relaxed as they watched alertly for any danger.

Rin and Mikel looked, pointed and discussed. Mikel had no building experience and Rin had no military experience, but between the two of them they decided on the spot where the buildings would be constructed.

Rin paced off the approximate dimensions which were marked by sturdy sticks hammered into the ground.

Happy with their decision, they decided to head straight back because the winter daylight wouldn't last very long.

Continuing their rotation, Lt. Renton started off driving the third machine, Jolan and Farin seated on the other two machines.

Rin asked, "Lieutenant, do you think you're ready for a little more speed on the way back?"

Renton smiled, "I'll do my best, sir."

"Excellent. It takes time to learn how to drive with confidence so don't hesitate to tell me if we should slow a bit. Nothing is worth the risk of injury."

"Yes, sir. I will."

The group started back to the Rock, more than ready for the end of this day.

* * *

Over an unknown amount of time, Auron had very, very slowly regained a degree small of consciousness. He felt as if a tremendously heavy weight sat on him making breathing difficult. Maybe it was the unspeakable pain in his head.

Water. Even a few drops would be worth more than thousands of gil. He tried to swallow but the sides of his throat seemed to be stuck together and refused to function.

Pain. His entire body was screaming mass of relentless pain. He could hear nothing but a pounding roar in his ears but was unable to figure out that it was only his pulse that he heard.

Consciousness faded in and out, in and out, in and out. Sometimes he seemed to have a little more awareness than others.

The smallest movement was so difficult and so painful that he simply didn't have the strength to do more than lie where he was.

It is unknown how long it was before any higher degree of consciousness was finally attained and he managed to begin trying to move himself. He realized he could barely see but not the reason why.

He tried to get his hands positioned on the floor so he could see if he could push himself up but, as he began to exert downward pressure, both hands shot out from under him as they slid in the slickness of the red pool, dropping him heavily to the stones again.

A harsh, anguished cry escaped from his dry throat as pain rolled over him again and again and again in what seemed like endless waves.

Much, much later, after many, many attempts, he got himself into a sitting position, senses reeling from the effort and pain. His empty stomach retched repeatedly but there was nothing to come up.

When some of the horrible nausea abated, he raised weak, violently shaking hands to wipe away whatever was obstructing his eyes – and screamed with unfathomable pain and horror. His face, covered in thick blood, was deeply split from his hairline to below his right cheek – – – and his right eye was gone.

He fell back onto his right side in horror, gasping, breath heaving in his chest. Noooo! Nooooooooooo! This can't be! It can't be!

Half-thoughts swirled through his mind as his shocked, dehydrated, starved, severely injured body with its diminished blood supply tried to cope with even more shock.

Again, unknown time passed before he rolled over to again lay on his stomach, his forehead resting on an arm, and tears flowed from his remaining eye. Would he die here? Alone? No one would even know the manner of his death. He was so exhausted he knew it would be easy to just slip away into a painless, peaceful death.

Then the image of a very beautiful woman with long, soft dark hair became lodged in his mind. Tears flowed harder. Raiel. How he loved her! He wanted to see her again so very badly. Would he? Even in his current state, he knew that it wouldn't matter to her that he is now half-blind in addition to having a crippled arm.

But his son. What would he think growing up having a half-blind, crippled useless father? Auron's pride was taking a beating that was nearly as bad as the injuries inflicted upon him by Yunalesca. At least he wasn't an Unsent as she was.

Somehow he knew that if he could just get back to Raiel, everything would work out. It would be okay. He somehow managed to get himself seated upright again.

_'Have to try - - - - - Have to try.'_

Then the images of both Lord Braska and Jecht wavered through his mind. Promises.

_'Gave my word. Have to try - - - - Have to try.'_

Whether it was minutes, hours or days will never be known, but the Guardian located his huge katana, crawled to it and, using it, managed to get to his feet though he crashed back to the floor several times before his legs would actually support him.

Wobbling, stumbling, falling, he finally left the huge room and entered the Cloister of Trials. Exhausted, he had to sit, taking great gulps of air, and rest before he could continue.

His next hallmark was getting past the Cloister and reaching the immensity of the stadium itself. There were still no enemies and Auron drew a breath of air. He knew there was no way he could have fought, much less defeated an enemy.

He fell so many times. Small things that his right eye would have seen now sent him lurching or tumbling. His depth perception was severely affected by having only the sight of one eye. Where he had once so gracefully and surely handled his blade in uncounted victorious battles, it was now all he could do to keep a grip on it and use it as a crutch on which to pull himself along.

He struggled forward, finally reaching the place above where the water pipe sang its soft gurgling song but he didn't know if he could get down those rusted girders or not. Once down, could he climb back up?

Didn't know. But he did know that without water, he wasn't going to last much longer. Whatever little strength he had left was about gone.

He sat at the top of the descent trying to force his mind to function, to think clearly. He shook his head which brought on a huge wave of dizziness that brought nausea back again. He had to sit immobile where he was until it eventually passed. Was attempting to climb down really what he needed to do? Yes, he didn't have a choice.

Sheathing his blade with shaking, bloody hands, he began to slowly and cautiously make his way down to the next level and nearly made it before his trembling hands lost their strength and their grip and he fell to the hard surface below. His face twisted in a silent grimace, he slowly rolled over onto his right side. The jagged wound had fully reopened again but at least being on his side, the blood wouldn't cover his other eye, blinding him completely.

When he slowly regained enough strength, he dragged himself bit by bit across the broken stone floor to the little pipe in the corner and let it just wash over his face. The gash burned with fierce intensity as the water ran over it, but he forced himself to stay where he was. As badly as it hurt, it needed cleaning out more.

Later, he moved his head enough that he could gulp down great mouthfuls of the clear, clean water – but it quickly came right back up. It was too much at once for a stomach that had been empty for too long.

Gradually, he began to keep it down. He managed to find and unhook his jug from the right side of his belt and filled it. He laid back, allowing himself to rest and for the water he had kept down to begin reaching the cells of his body that had to have it or die.

Periodically he lifted the jug and managed to take small sips, getting most of the water into his mouth. At times the pain of his injuries was close to being overwhelming but he fought against it.

Refilling the jug, sipping at mostly regular intervals and resting was making a difference with his condition. There was such a very long way to go, so many enemies to fight, he didn't know if he actually could make it or not – but he was going to try.

 


	68. Chapter 68

 

 

 

It was well after dark when they got back to the Rock, thoroughly tired after the long, long day. For some reason, learning that each hovercraft came equipped with a retractable headlight was a source of fascination for the Spirans. Riding three abreast, the landscape in front of them was well lit as the ground flew past under the machines.

Raiel had driven Cpl. Farin to the pond to fill several of the water containers, one of which was used to brew coffee to go with some of Leita's meal packets for their evening meal. The others would be used in the morning thus eliminating that first early trek to the pond.

The machines were parked in their secure spaces for the night, but refueling would have to wait for daylight.

Lt. Renton asked, "Sir, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I was just thinking about that, Lieutenant. Haven't made up my mind. I'm not sure how much to expect out of either myself or Sgt. Kinan. Any suggestions?"

The lieutenant said, "I do think it might be a good idea for us to stay here for tomorrow, at least, and see how the two of you are recovering. Anything we can do here, sir?"

The CO thought a moment before looking at the only woman to ever serve in the elite SS Unit. "Raiel, got any suggestions?"

"We could work on some of the higher levels of the spells and fighting together. That can be done here close to the Rock where it's safer and we can rest as it's needed. In fact, I was thinking on the way back, that maybe I could bring a few at a time here to practice the ones we can't in Bevelle. Day One would be a travel day, Day Two would be the work day, Day Three would be the travel day back. Might help keep everyone's mind refreshed by seeing something beside the compound and gain experience in what this prairie is like."

It was quiet as the Commander considered her suggestion. "That sounds like a good plan for tomorrow. And I like your thoughts on the other, as well. We'll discuss that later."

Rin spoke up quietly, "If I'll not be in the way, Mikel, perhaps I should stay here with you. Then third machine will be available to transport the backpacks."

"You're very kind, Rin. Thank you. That would certainly make it easier for us. In fact, for now, let's plan on leaving for the Inn day after tomorrow and on to Bevelle after dark that night."

There was companionable quiet in the shelter as the group sat on the floor here or on a crate there, just watching the dance of the yellow flames, faces calm and thoughtful.

Raiel finally straightened up, stretched and said, "I'm ready for sleep." Looking at the CO and the staff sergeant, she asked, "If you don't mind, may I check your wounds now?"

Rin reached for the large pouch of potions that had been invaluable to them and joined her. Kinan's smaller wounds were healing nicely but the cousins weren't entirely sure about two of the worst ones. The firelight didn't provide them with sufficient illumination to make that call.

They selected the more powerful of the healing potions from the bag and carefully applied them to those wounds before Raiel cast Curaga over him. The stronger spell would hopefully get him through the night.

Kinan said with a sigh and a smile, "The potions are great but I wouldn't take anything for that spell! Oh, man, does that ever feel better!"

Rin and Raiel smiled as Rin replied, "I'm so very glad we can help you, my friend. I hope you rest well tonight." Raiel held out her fist and received a smile as Kinan double-tapped hers.

Turning next to the Commander, his wounds were examined, more potions were selected and applied, followed by the wonderful Curaga spell.

Afterward, Mikel smiled with a sigh of relief and declared, "I never again want to leave the compound without the two of you with me." They smiled appreciatively.

Lt. Renton asked, "Are we ready to call it a day?" Receiving affirmative answers all around, he stoked the fire and helped Kinan with his sleeping bag and blanket as Jolan helped the Commander. Raiel again spread out her sleeping bag for herself and Rin, then they wrapped themselves in their blankets as the others also settled themselves in for the night.

Soon it was quiet with the exception of a few soft snores. Before he closed his eyes, Mikel looked at Raiel and Rin who were already asleep. He was deeply indebted to both of them. They made so very much possible not only for him, but for his men, as well. Soon carried away by strong potions and the relief granted by a powerful spell, he slept.

* * *

His body now less dehydrated, Auron felt a little stronger, emphasis on 'little'. He cleaned himself the best that he was able and let the water run through his black hair until it finally ran clear having rinsed away the heavy accumulation of dried and drying blood. Shaving, however, was out of the question for now.

He searched through both his and Lord Braska's smallpacks for remaining potions. He pulled them out trying to remember which were for what. The simple act of rational thought at times seemed nearly impossible.

Any movement of his head was terribly, terribly painful. Any movement of the many small muscles around his former right eye was nearly more than he could bear. The long wound no longer bled in an unending stream as it began trying to seal itself but it took so little to tear the fragile healing tissue open again.

Leaning back against a smoother section of what had once been a tiled wall, he felt that he was fighting a losing battle. Somehow he had to find something he could eat. He needed a fire to chase away the cold air. He had to stay near a water source. How he was to accomplish all this, he didn't know. Could he? Didn't know that, either.

It finally occurred to him to try to cast a Cure spell on himself. Did he have enough inner energy to spare on it? He couldn't think clearly enough to analyze it, simply deciding that if he did then he did, if he didn't then he didn't. Probably wouldn't matter. Somehow he had to find a way to make it possible to get back to Bevelle.

Words. What are the words? Uh – something like - - , no – it is - - no, that isn't it.  _What are the damned words?!_ Maybe he needed to rest a bit first. He was so very tired.

Some hours later, Auron awoke. He lifted the jug to his lips and drank heavily, then leaned his head back against the piece of wall again and closed his eye. The muscles of the ruined right eye still tried to move as they were intended in concert with his left eye, but now pulled on severely damaged tissue instead, sending waves of stabbing pain back into his brain.

Could he survive this? Was he struggling for nothing? He considered these questions. Maybe he couldn't but he wasn't going to quit. He'd go as far as his body would last.

Cure. What were the words? Suddenly they popped into his mind. He repeated them aloud as he placed his hands just above the horrible wound, surprise giving rise to a grain of hope as he felt the freshness of the spell rush through his body. Repeating the spell with the same result, he leaned back and sighed as the remnant of a smile softened his lips.

Maybe he actually had a chance.

He rested as he waited for the very low level of his inner energy to recoup. Though the spell took little, he had little to begin with. But the piece of smile stayed where it was.

After a time, he sat up straighter, drank more water and refilled the jug. He dared to cast Cure on himself again. He realized that he had to be careful not to allow his energy levels drop too low or that could kill him too. But it felt so good in contrast to the horrendous pain he had endured.

His mind felt more alert, he felt like he could think more clearly. Taking advantage of it, however long it lasted, he considered his circumstances.

He knew what conditions were on the level above him. There was one more known water source and improvised shelter here and there, but no food and nothing to burn for a fire.

What was on the ground level below him? Lots of wreckage, for sure, but he didn't know if it was any better than the pieces of road above.

He rose and made his way to a likely looking place in the crumbled structure that he might be able to see through. Some of the cracks were wide enough that he could get an idea of what was around. Hm. Seemed to be pretty much like the roadway, except he could see signs of vegetation. If he could gather enough of it, he could make a fire which would be so welcome. And there were probably more opportunities to find shelter down there.

He stepped back from the wall, looking for a place he could get through without bringing the whole structure down on top of himself. Nothing unless it was in the dark recesses of the rubble. He wouldn't chance venturing into that.

Okay, it would be better to climb back up to the road and find a place to climb down from there. He hoped beyond hope that the fiends were still gone. He didn't know the exact trigger that had caused them to vanish but it had to have something to do with Jecht becoming the fayth for the Final Aeon.

Auron drank his fill of water and made sure the jug was filled, then checked the attachments for everything, tucked Lord Braska's smallpack into his belt, secured his blade in its sheath and started climbing. Pulling himself from one girder up to the next one took sheer will power. His breath was close to being a pant by the time he reached the top.

Once on the roadway, he just lay on his stomach for a time before he could push himself up to a sitting position. He looked around. Daylight. Nothing moving. He sat where he was to rest and allow his hands to stop shaking.

While he did, he tried to examine what he could see of the ground from that vantage point. More vegetation than it had appeared through the cracks in the wall below. The ground was littered with all manner of debris of all sizes. He felt fairly sure that he'd be able to find shelter.

Having rested enough that his hands trembled less, he stood, drew his blade and used it to help himself along. Having the great katana to steady himself, he fell less often. Moving cautiously and uncertainly over the sections of the former elevated road, he stopped frequently as he tried to find a way down.

He kept moving. It was a painfully slow process but at least he was moving. In spite of the chill, his face was wet with perspiration from the exertion. He'd give almost anything for a headband to keep the salty sweat out of the raw gash on his face.

He drank a little more from the jug, concerned with the rate at which he was using it. Reattached to his belt, he started off again. Again forgetting to turn his head more to his right to afford his left eye more lateral range, his boot caught on a sizable piece of debris and he crashed to the hard pavement with a pronounced grunt of pain.

During the fall, the katana escaped his grasp, skittering away from him, vanishing over the side of the roadway as it dropped to the ground below, clanging on whatever it had landed on.

Laying on his stomach where he had fallen and angry at himself for forgetting to compensate for his reduced field of vision, he felt fresh blood drip onto his hand. He slowly lowered his forehead to rest on his bloody hand. How much more could he take? How much longer was his horribly abused body going to hold out?

How was he going to get down to retrieve his blade? Should he even bother? The struggle was becoming too much even for him. He stayed as he was as the drips of blood slowly diminished and he drifted into exhausted sleep.

* * *

Collin stood off to the side, his back braced against the wall, arms folded, just watching the people going about their business. Expressions were lighter, there was more laughter, more good nature apparent. How long would it last?

He sighed and turned back to watch the blue water that provided the stage on which the sun's brilliant diamonds danced. It reminded him of the happy, sparkling blue eyes of Lord Braska. Never would there be a more unlikely friendship than between himself or any of his men and a Yevonite priest, though Braska was completely different from any person who had ever claimed the distinction.

A good-natured, kind, thoughtful, happy man who loved good stories, both told and heard. He was also highly intelligent and deep, very deep. His sister's endorsement of him should have been enough. She had lived with him on the Pilgrimage for nearly a year at that point. Under those conditions and that length of time, nobody would be able to hide the truth about himself. He would be known for who he really was. And Braska was exactly what you saw.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, coffee and morning toiletries were completed, the interior of the shelter was put in order, then Raiel and Rin examined the remaining wounds of SSgt Kinan and the Commander. Both were looking much better, but each had a wound that was especially deep and had to heal slowly in order to heal fully and properly. Precious potions were applied along with wonderful and welcome Curas.

The others stacked some crates outside close to the immense exterior side of the Rock so Rin, Kinan and the CO could sit in relative comfort in the warmth of the morning sun while "magic school" was in session. Here on the deserted prairie, they could happily make as much noise as they wanted without disturbing anyone.

Raiel advised her students to choose targets some distance away so no one would be injured in the fallout. Trees and certain rock areas were decreed to be off limits. "Those rocks are part of the basic structure of the prairie. Don't mess with them. And trees are few out here. They can't be wasted on target practice."

Raiel carefully watched Renton, Jolan and Farin as they practiced and called a halt to the fun when she sensed that they had done enough for the time being. Being able to destroy things with lots of noise seemed to be pure fun and they didn't want to stop.

After a taking break in the warm sun with the others beside the Rock, she began teaching them some of the fighting techniques that she and Jecht had used that had helped make them so effective in battle.

Then she showed them some of the advanced moves that can be made combining spells and weapons. It was dazzling to watch her bring forth magic that completely encased her in the fury of a Thundara spell while it spread from her hand up the full length of her blade which she held upward, jagged points of lightning audibly sizzling and spitting, begging to be released on whatever enemy she chose.

Watching the power concentrated on the point of the blade, she seemed to be toying with it as it danced from the sword to the fingertips of her other hand and back before she turned gracefully, directing it to a small rock several hundred feet away before releasing the power of the spell. Brilliant blue-white lightning streaked toward its target and the rock exploded leaving almost nothing except a dark place on the prairie grass to show that it had ever existed.

Rin asked in amazement, "Raiel, how did you learn  _that?_ "

"By accident." Grinning she explained how it had happened when she forgot to sheath her sword before casting the spell during a heated battle and had to try to discharge the spell through the sword. "Then I practiced with it a little here and there when I could."

Eyes big, Renton asked, "We can learn that?"

"Sure. I'll teach you when the times comes."

Mikel had sat quietly, those gray eyes and his razor-sharp mind missing nothing. He chuckled as he said, "I have created a monster. Or unleashed one, I'm not sure which! Do you realize that I will have an entire Unit of Battlemages by the time she finishes with us?"

Raiel blushed as the others laughed.

Later, as coffee was brewed and meal packets were unpacked to be distributed for lunch, she asked the CO softly, "Mikel, is it okay for me to show them these things? Would you rather that I clear it with you first? I'm - sorry that I didn't think of that earlier."

His hand gently touched the side of her face as he answered just as quietly, "Raiel, show us whatever you like. Everything you teach makes us stronger and better. No one can object to that. I can sometimes hardly believe our good fortune in having you as one of us."

She smiled, relieved to have not over-stepped the bounds as Jolan offered meal packets to the CO and her.

"Thank you, Jolan. Need a hand?"

"No, we got it, Raiel. Want some coffee?"

"Oh, yes! Please."

"Sir?"

"Thank you, Corporal."

As they ate, Raiel's attention was on something far away as she seemed to be thinking. Rin grinned and asked, "What are you thinking about so hard, my dear Raiel?"

Slightly startled, she quickly returned to the present. "I was just wondering about other applications that might be useful in holding back a spell."

"Like what?"

"Like using magic in combination with a bow and arrow. I don't know if the different materials they are made of would tolerate it or not."

The group fell quiet as each considered that.

Farin, an excellent archer, finally asked, "If I was standing really close to you when you call the spell, would it take me out?"

"Oh, yes." Eyes that were a blend of brown, green and blue with a touch of gold flicked quickly to gray ones then back. "It will just be better to wait until some of you learn full control over a spell then try it with that weaponry. It may not work at all because of the high degree of concentration that each requires. Anyhow, it was just something I thought about. When it comes to anything other than a sword or magic, I'm useless."

Guffaws and laughing snorts followed in the wake of her confession. The sun was tilting more to the west and the shadow of the massive Rock now blocked it from those who had been enjoying its warmth throughout the morning. Crates were relocated so the sun's rays would be felt on the backs of the observers of the afternoon session of magic practice.

Renton, Jolan and Farin were carefully spaced apart by Raiel, then each began gaining experience in the high levels of Thunder and Fire.

Only a few minutes into the session, something caught Raiel's attention and she yelled, "HOLD!" The three students instantly obeyed, turning to look at her. Head rapidly turning as she examined the entire sky, the CO, Rin and SSgt. Kinan came to their feet.

She knew that sound. She just couldn't find the source. Without looking at them, she pointed to the group who had been sitting on the crates and said, "Shelter! Now!"

Not taking her searching eyes from the sky anywhere around, she said, "Stand by for Battle! Firaga and Thundaga or the strongest you have. If you have energy potions get them quickly now - take two! Be ready. They're fast and very nimble. Be sure of your target!"

Only moments later, a swarm of five of the horrible, giant red-and-blue wasp fiends swooped down on them from the sun.

Greeted by full-powered blasts of spells, two enemies immediately fell to the ground releasing pyreflies.

The fighters were at a distinct disadvantage with the sun in their eyes, but they were more than holding their own and, so far, no one had been injured.

The four kept up the barrage until there was only one left and, amazingly, it seemed relatively unscathed. Raiel changed tactics, yelling, "Renton, Farin, potions! Jolan, alternate with me! GO!" The enemy was taking hit after hit, though it dodged and swooped quickly.

After a moment, she yelled, "Jolan, potion! Renton, Farin, alternate! GO!" She managed to find the right potions and gulped them down and returned to the fight.

Using the alternating pattern, they were getting in good hits and moments later, the last fiend hit the ground and pyreflies floated upward.

Her students were safe and had done a superb job of defeating these very powerful enemies. She was so very proud of them.

Mikel, Kinan and Rin exploded out of the grove where they had watched the drama of the battle, running to the group now trying to get their breath back.

"Everybody all right?"

Three "Yes, sirs" responded.

"Raiel?"

"I'm good." She didn't really sound it but turned to her fellow combatants, "Excellent, guys! Really, really good! I'm proud of you." All fists were double-tapped.

Farin asked, "How did you know they were coming, Raiel?"

"I – I heard that sound once before. One of the Guardians was severely injured in that fight."

The CO walked over closer to her, putting an arm around her. "Great job, Raiel. Come sit down for a few minutes. You look like you could use a break."

Surprisingly she didn't argue or protest. Neither did she object when Rin offered her another potion. Teaching and demonstrating all morning, then engaging in a major battle had left her lower on energy than the others. Her smaller body mass gave her less to work with though she wouldn't quit until she fell on her face.

The Commander ordered her three students to stand down until further notice. All of them were feeling the huge drain put on them but were proud that they had defeated five tough enemies through their new skills. The point of the great advantage that magic use gave them had been well proven.

After resting for a while, the men began packing the things that would go back with them and repacking things that would stay in empty crates.

As the sun continued the downward arc of its daily course across the sky, Jolan and Farin drove to the pond and refilled the water containers, then refilled the fuel tanks of the machines. Rin went over each one checking certain points that may need maintenance. These craft were built to be rugged and they were, but taking care to check these few things would ensure a long service life.

The soldiers watched closely, asking questions that were answered with patience and good humor. They were in awe of the world in which the Al Bhed tribe lived and eagerly learned all that they could.

After their evening meal, the seven sat around the warmth of the fire in the shelter talking, in effect debriefing themselves, analyzing the positive points of their experience here, mentioning things they would like to try on their next visit to the famed Calm Lands.

Commander Mikel emphasized that certain aspects of this mission could not be discussed after they left, first and foremost, any mention of Rin or the machines. "If you are ever asked anything of which you are not absolutely certain, refer that person to me."

The next morning they left the Rock under a cloudy sky. When they finally arrived back at the Inn, Bardoc, Ty'a and Leita greeted them with a warm, smiling welcome. Leita's face flushed bright pink from all of the compliments given her for the food packets, so pleased and happy that her efforts had been enjoyed.

The soldiers went with Bardoc to watch him go through his maintenance routine, explaining as he went. Raiel sat in the kitchen chatting with Leita and Ty'a over a pot of hot tea, very happy to be with them again. With papers spread out around them on a table in the dining room, Mikel and Rin discussed their building plans.

After eating a good hot evening meal, the Commander's party was driven to the place near the edge of the Forest where they left with handshakes, hugs and good-byes; they continued on to Bevelle in a cold rain as Rin and his staff made the long return trip to the Inn.

Mikel again put Raiel on Point. How she could see so well in the dark was beyond him but he was glad to have someone who excelled in that position. Actually, it wasn't that she could see so well, but that she had learned to rely on her other senses as well, thanks to her brother's training.

Maintaining a good pace was the only way she generate any heat at all. Though she wore her fatigues and the heavy jacket and long-billed cap that went with it, the non-stop icy rain seemed to immediately steal warmth the instant her body generated it. Rin's work on her backpack had done miracles. Now that she could wear it properly positioned and balanced, it posed no problem.

She had paused the group only once to advise the CO that the noise of the rain eliminated her ability to hear which limited warning time of any pending attack though fiends were so rare along this track there was no real concern but Mikel was impressed that she had reported that status to him regardless. She had done her job in reporting the condition to him; his job as CO was to decide what to do with the information – and he had. Collin had done a magnificent job of training his little sister.

By the time they reached the hidden stairs and entered the compound yard, they were a frozen, wet, bedraggled bunch. Barely able to keep her teeth from chattering, Raiel said, "I'm going home. See you later."

The wee hours of the morning is no time for anyone to be in the dark streets of a city, so Mikel advised, "Come in and sleep here, Raiel. Don't want you out alone."

"Going home to get a hot shower."

"Come on, Raiel, I'm tired and cold."

As the compound door closed behind her, he heard, "'Night, Mikel," as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Jyscal sat in his palatial surroundings pondering the future of his people. He was getting old. If he died, who would take over the reins of leadership?

He thought of different ones but each would fracture the current fragile peace amongst the tribe. He could think of no one who could keep them united.

He thought of Seymour. His son baffled him. The boy had spent so much time alone that Jyscal wondered if it had affected his mind.

The leader of the Guado was still disturbed at the memory of his son's despicable behavior at the time of High Summoner Braska's visit last year. The entire tree had hummed with the news and untold numbers of rumors for a long time afterward.

Perhaps it is time to bring Seymour back now and get him off to a fresh start. He needs to learn his responsibility for these people, to learn how to deal with the various factions and keep them all placated. It would be like learning to dance on the thinnest thread suspended over a boiling cauldron. Even one slip could be disastrous.

He wondered if Seymour could learn to do that. The boy seemed to believe himself to be superior to all other beings. He had to start learning now if he is to learn at all.

Tomorrow he would send a message by ship. His son would be his heir.

But there was no smile of joy on his face and a frown of concern had settled on his brow. If nothing else, maybe the Guado people would unite against him.

* * *

The next morning Raiel wore clean dry fatigues, the heavy jacket and cap from home to the compound. Few would be about at this early hour, especially as cold as it was.

Gloved hands jammed as deep into the jacket pockets as they'd go, she walked quickly and arrived at her destination in a short time.

Cpl. Dain opened the door to her knock. "'Morning, Dain. We need a doorbell," she commented as she rubbed her knuckles.

In the day room, she stood by one of the two fireplaces as she thawed out, slowly removing the outerwear, and hung them on a peg in the CO's tiny room.

Entering the warm kitchen, she was hailed and greeted by her teammates as she selected her breakfast and poured a steaming mug of coffee from the enormous pot.

Turning she heard a very unhappy voice grumbling, "I don't believe what I'm seein'!"

All the tables in the room were occupied by at least several people except for one where one older man sat by himself, glowering at her from beneath beetled brows.

Raiel never backed down from a challenge and wasn't going to start with this one. She went straight to the man's table, smiled and asked, "May I sit here?"

"Ya don't need my permission," he growled, black brows drawn tight together.

With a laughing, friendly smile she responded, "You know, you're right. I don't, do I?"

Every eye in the room was following the unfolding encounter. Mikel started to head it off but decided that they may as well have it out now.

Stepping over the long bench seat, Raiel settled herself at the table, looked at the stranger, smiled and said, "I'm Raiel."

"Figured out that part by myself."

"Takes you a while to warm up to people?"

"Ya could say that. Or better yet, ya could say nothin' at all."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Either one."

The man, certainly in his late forties if not a lot more, examined her face with hostile, squinted eyes that were almost black. His dark hair, liberally sprinkled with white, was cropped short but, even at this early hour of the morning, his face was closely shaved and his fatigues were immaculate.

"Why would ya want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

The irascible man's weathered face wore the road map of the tough life he had lived. "Ya got me on that one. Ya always ask so many questions?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's a good idea to know something about the person whose back I'll be protecting, who I'm teammates with and trusting to protect mine."

He sipped his coffee, still studying her eyes and face. Raiel calmly munched on her toast and cut up some fruit in the quiet room.

"I'll hafta give ya that one, too," he finally growled half under his breath.

Raiel looked up and smiled as she continued eating.

As she wiped the toast crumbs from around her mouth, she asked, "So what do I call you? Corporal? Sergeant? What?"

"Don't have rank."

"Me, either."

"Ya name tag says 'Lady'. That true?"

Raiel nodded before saying quietly, "Yes."

"Where ya been while you were guardin'?"

Raiel's eyes took on a faraway look before she answered, "From Besaid to Mi'ihen highway with the first one."

"What happened?"

"He was killed in a fight. Garuda."

"You said 'the first one'. How many more?"

"One. From Mi'ihen highway to the summit of Gagazet."

"He die, too?"

Raiel shook her head slightly. "He – transferred my Guardianship to – someone else, so I came back here."

"Ya guardin' somebody here?" The black brows lifted in slight surprise.

She shook her head with downcast eyes. "He – didn't make it."

He commented dryly, "Ya don't have a very good record of takin' care of people, do ya? So where's ya Summoner?"

Raiel looked steadily into his black eyes. "He just defeated Sin."

The man diverted his eyes to his empty plate, then after a few moments, he picked up his mug. "Gettin' coffee. Ya want some?"

"Yes, thank you."

The man filled the two mugs, reseated himself across from Raiel and slid her cup towards her. "Where ya from?"

"Kilika."

"One of them islanders, huh?"

"Half islander." She looked him straight in the eye, adding, "And half Al Bhed."

His mug of coffee stopped mid-way to his mouth as he studied her through those narrowed black eyes again. "Al Bhed. Don't look like 'em."

"I took after my mother."

A moment or two ticked by.

After a short nod of his head, he said, "Al Bheds are all right, I guess. Never did agree with not usin' their machinery. Seems kinda dumb not to make use of somethin' that can help ya."

The room remained quiet as the man continued studying Raiel while she finished her breakfast.

Finally, he commented, "Ya don't scare easy, do ya?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Well, if ya gonna be hangin' around here, guess ya gotta call me somethin'."

Extending his hand across the table he said, "Name's Zed."

The CO couldn't hide the grin on his face. Conversations slowly resumed and filled the room with normal sounds as Zed and Raiel continued talking.

Zed and Sgt. Galen had returned from a long mission near Luca just shortly before he and the Calm Lands group had gotten back. He would debrief the team later in his office.

He knew that Zed was an odd character with few friends but he had been in the Unit for so long, nobody could remember him not being here. He was a tougher-than-nails, dyed-in-the-wool soldier who never failed in any assignment given to him, no matter how rough it might be. And no matter how many times he and past Commanders had tried, the soldier refused to accept any rank.

"Don't need it," he'd say. "It don't help me fight and it don't fill my belly."

 


	69. Chapter 69

 

 

 

It was mid-morning by the time he awakened, stiff and cold. His weapon. Have to find a way to the ground to find it. After a short search, he decided that he'd try it at a point he thought was not far from where it had fallen.

This wasn't the best place to climb down but the ground below was almost free of debris. If his strength failed, at least he might escape further injury by landing in the small clearing. Arms trembling, ears ringing, sweat coating his face and neck, the Guardian slowly made it all the way to the ground.

Holding onto a piece of the rusted, twisted girder, he allowed his weak legs to lower himself to the ground while he tried to catch his gasping breath. Turning a little so his spine rested against the piece of girder, the fingers of his right hand fumbled to find and unhook the jug from his belt. Turning it up, he was alarmed to find that it was nearly empty.

A few drops of the precious liquid slid down his parched throat then he lowered the jug and allowed it to rest against the side of his outstretched leg. As he sat resting, his breathing eventually stabilized and he opened his remaining eye.

Nothing notable around him that he could see with his limited field of vision. It was quiet. Closing the nearly empty jug and getting it reattached to his belt, he turned more to his right again, got a good grip on the girder and began hauling himself to his feet.

Stepping as carefully as possible, he made his way back to the place where he thought his katana had dropped and tried to search with his one eye. Cursing his lack of vision, he finally discovered the blade quite a distance farther back than he had estimated.

Now feeling much less vulnerable with the familiar grip in his hand, the clarity of his thinking improved. Deciding to divide the area immediately in front of him into sectors as determined by dominant landmarks, he began investigating his surroundings.

More readily available shelter was confirmed. Big things colliding with hard ground have a tendency to break open at least partially. There was much more vegetation than he had guessed, as well. Building a fire would not be a problem but keeping it going would be. These dry plants wouldn't last long enough to be effective.

Then he caught sight of a single small tree branch bobbing slightly in the light breeze. Trying to make as straight a line as possible to it, a small, short laugh burst out of him as he found the tree. About the size of a fully grown dogwood, he thought he would be able to hack enough from it to keep himself warm during the night.

But thinking and doing are two different things. By the time he had managed to hack and/or break off a small stack of wood, he was nearly exhausted. It was extremely hard to not become discouraged. He again sat on the cold ground and leaned back against a fairly large piece of debris – which immediately shifted and sloshed a good amount of water onto the ground on the opposite side.

With the aid of the katana, he scrambled to his feet and hurried to investigate as quickly as he could manage. Yes! The side that had been hidden from his view was shaped almost like a big bowl and was full of clean rainwater. Gallons of it! He scooped frantic handfuls into his mouth, the clean refreshing feel lingering on the dry tissues of his throat. He splashed some onto the left side of his face, and gingerly drizzled a little on the right side before filling the jug with every drop it would hold.

He had his weapon back, means for a fire and now water. If he only had something to eat. He couldn't remember how many days it had been since he last had more than a tiny bit of jerky.

He needed to think. What did he have to do? First he would find shelter, then he would take the wood to it and have it ready to light. He looked at the sky. Still plenty of daylight left.

Checking out larger pieces of debris, he decided on one piece which would serve him well enough. Cylindrically-shaped, he couldn't guess what its original function may have been, but what had most likely been a curved window of some sort would now serve as part of his roof. Cracks and small gaps in the adjacent mortar would provide a place for smoke from the fire to escape.

The curved sides were something like eight feet apart, the straight ends were more like six feet apart. A missing piece from one end gave him just enough room to crawl through. The shelter's height wouldn't permit him to stand, but he would be able to sit and he could stretch out to sleep.

Relocating his small stack of hard-earned firewood, he carried it to his shelter and decided where the fire would be laid. Back outside, he returned to the tree and cut as much from it as he could manage, taking rest breaks as often as he had to. Now stacked to one side in the shelter, he had plenty of wood to keep him warm throughout the night, if not more.

Scooping more water from what he called "the bowl" into his dehydrated body, he decided to see if he could find game of any kind that he might be able to bring down.

He looked at his great blade, wondering if he could even swing it. He would certainly try. If nothing else, he'd throw it. Maybe that would be enough to take down something small.

He had no luck hunting. He had seen signs of small game but realized that the noise he had made stumbling around and in getting his firewood had most likely scared it away.

Before the sun disappeared, he found a piece of debris that he dragged into his make-shift home, turned it upright and used it to close off the entry. Managing to successfully cast Fire on his first try, the wood began to burn and heat began to accumulate as smoke vented through the small gaps overhead.

Stretching out, the exhausted Guardian smiled slightly and fell asleep.

* * *

The hours after their evening meal were hard for Yuna. Since she had been here, she had always had that special time at the end of the day on the balcony with her father but he was no longer in that mysterious place in the far north.

It was too early to go to bed, but she decided to go ahead and get her bath and put on her gown and robe, then she huddled with her feet tucked under her in one of the big chairs by the windows, staring up at the sky.

She wondered about the place called the Farplane. Her father had told her that it was a very good place where he would be with her mother and someday she would join them.

She wondered, _'Is it like Spira? Are there orphans there, too, or are all the children with their parents again?'_   She didn't know who to ask about this. Most of the nuns here were kind and patient, but they just didn't have time to spend with the "older" group that she was in, much less time to spend answering questions.

Days weren't too bad. On cold days like today, the children spent the majority of their time in a large solarium where the sun's warmth collected, providing them with a nice space. But on cold rainy days like yesterday, it was uncomfortably chilly and dreary as the pelting rain slid down the glass making everything look blurry.

She really wished she had something to do. She wasn't much interested in toys, but she did like books, especially ones with pictures. Her father had taught her to read in the evenings at home. She would curl up in his lap, held in the wonderful warmth of his strong arms and they would read stories of the great heroes of Spira, the High Summoners.

She wondered if someone would write about High Summoner Braska. His would be the very best story of all. She knew his brave Guardians, Auron and Jecht, having met Auron on several occasions and Jecht on two.

Jecht was funny. He told her all kinds of fantastic stories about the place where he had lived and where his wife and little boy waited for him. His city was called Zanarkand, too. He did all kinds of silly things to make her laugh.

She had known that he and Auron would take very good care of her father on his Pilgrimage.

How she missed him! Tears stung her eyes and she brushed them away. Several of the other girls were in the large room where they slept and she didn't want them to see.

* * *

After breakfast cleanup, the CO had called out, "Briefing room in ten!"

Cpl. Shen, who had a flair for artwork, had created a large colorful map of the known areas of the southern part of the prairie from the Commander's notes and hand-drawn maps. This big map now dominated the wall area behind the low dais.

When everyone was in place, the Commander began the general briefing. Nodding, he first acknowledged Cpl. Shen's work. "Excellent, Corporal. Well done!"

The map gave the majority their first real look at what the land was like. Pointing out the Rock, the CO said, "This place will be well-known to each of you before long. It is definitely 'home away from home'. This pond is the primary water source. There are others but this one is closest."

He paused a moment before he said, "You can't relax your vigilance anywhere in this land. Ever! Staff Sergeant Kinan and I made a routine early morning trip out to the pond for water very shortly after sunrise. It was probably one of the most beautiful mornings I've ever seen. On the way back, we were ambushed by one enemy."

"Staff Sergeant Kinan, will you come forward and give your perspective on this, please?"

"Yes, sir." Kinan's dark blue eyes were serious as he looked at his teammates, saying, "The Commander is right. I couldn't believe the beauty of that place." He described that breath-taking morning so perfectly that each could easily picture it in his mind. "It was real easy to forget how dangerous it really is."

"I'd guess we were about half way, maybe less, back to the Rock when this thing leaped out from a dip in the land where it had been hiding. The Commander and I immediately engaged, but it seemed we were taking more hits than we were giving. It had razor-sharp surfaces on all four feet, its head and tail."

"Then next thing I knew, Raiel came flying out of nowhere, yelled for us to fall back, and made a fast pass at that thing from one side and hit it with a big spell, then immediately reversed course and hit it from the other side. I sure was glad to see her, I tell you that!"

The Commander called Raiel forward. "I want them to hear it from your point of view, if you don't mind."

Raiel related, "I was asleep in the shelter when it started but I guess somewhere in my mind the sound registered and I suddenly woke up. I warned the others then ran out to the battle as fast as I could. Its attention was focused on the fight in front of it so I made a lateral pass, threw Firaga point blank, then came at it from the other side with another one. I saw that it was about done, so I hit it with my blade a couple of times and it dropped."

She glanced at the Commander who stood with arms folded, one shoulder leaning against the side wall, asking, "I have something I'd like to show, if I may?"

"Of course."

From two of the many big pockets of her fatigue pants, she drew out the remains of two shredded, bloody fatigue blouses, draping them over the front of the wide podium.

"These are the blouses they were wearing at the time. The backs we ripped out to use in washing some of the blood from them. You can see for yourself the hits they took."

There was shocked silence in the room as the full realization of the seriousness of the battle sank in. The two blouses hung in silent testimony - on one name tag was written "Commander Mikel", the other read "SSgt. Kinan."

Suddenly, it was personal. And it was for real.

After several moments of utter silence, Raiel said quietly, "In spite of powerful potions and spells, neither one has made a full recovery yet – which is one reason we returned so soon. Never relax out there."

She looked back at the Commander to silently ask if that was all but the eyes both the Commander and the sergeant were locked on the blouses as were those of everyone else in the room. He and the sergeant were seeing those blouses for the first time since the fight and were shocked to see just how bad it had really been.

She read the faces of the two and continued speaking for a moment to give them time, "This is just one example of how learning these spells can serve you and your teammates, anytime, anywhere. I know it has been a lot of fun to learn them and to practice, but underneath the fun, it is a deadly serious business."

She paused again, asking softly, "Any questions?"

In a hushed tone, Master Sergeant Dailon asked, "Raiel, what did all of you do then?"

"To assess their injuries, we got them out of the blouses, gave them pain potions, then everyone joined in casting Cure over the minor wounds. The deeper wounds had to be cleaned out using a combination of two other potions – and it is a terribly painful thing to go through. More potions were used, then they were helped back to the Rock to rest and continue treatments. The treatments still have to be continued. The deeper a wound is, the more careful you have to be to allow it to heal from the inside out or you risk developing a deep infection that can spread and even be fatal."

Lt. Renton joined in, "And the rest of us found out exactly what Raiel meant when she told us that the spell has to be instantly ready in your mind. When she told the rest of us to cast Cure on the smaller wounds, I don't think a one of us could have told you what the words were. It was only after she said them did it come back to us. So, yes! We do forget the words when under stress. I for one am going to really work on this. What if she isn't there to remind us?"

The lieutenant's comments were clearly taken to heart.

Since she had the floor, Raiel asked quietly, "Jolan, Farin, anything you want to add?"

Both stood and joined her on the dais and she took that opportunity to return to her seat in the back of the room.

Jolan commented first, "I can tell you that it is different than about anything we've trained for. The next morning, Lt. Renton, Farin and I practiced throwing the big spells – and, yeah, that was a lot of fun – making all the noise we wanted, blowing up rocks and stuff. But that afternoon, just after we had started practicing again, Raiel yelled for us to 'Hold'. Farin, want to finish?"

The fair-haired corporal nodded and described all that happened in the battle against the five dangerous giant wasps. "Arrows wouldn't have been enough to stop that attack, and no way would blades have been effective. Those enemies were just too quick and erratic in their movement for either. The four of us maintaining a wall of fire and lightning is what stopped them."

Jolan gave more details in how Raiel had directed them, changing tactics, enabling all of them to stay in the fight without endangering themselves by running out of energy.

The room was quiet as the Commander returned to the dais. "If there had been any doubt before, I believe all of us now fully understand how vital it is to know these spells. Lady Raiel was absolutely correct in her previous comments that you  _will_  have to know the spells intimately because otherwise, when you are fighting for your life, you'll forget them."

Pausing another second, "It can be truthfully said that without her experience and skills it is doubtful that all of us would have returned from this mission. Questions!"

Questions were fielded mostly by those on the dais. Raiel tried to hide out in the back of the room, but at times, a query was directed to her which she answered succinctly. She just was not a person who enjoyed being the center of attention.

From a different place in the rear of the room, a pair of black eyes studied the Guardian.

Later at lunch, as Raiel was settling herself at an unoccupied table at the front of the eating area, a gruff voice asked, "Okay to sit here?"

Looking up with sparkling eyes, she answered in her best deep "grumpy Zed" voice, "Ya don't need my permission!"

With a snort, the old soldier took a seat across from her and responded with a growl, "Ever been told that ya are a brat?"

Raiel laughed as she counted off on her fingers. "Let's see – uh, there was my father, ummm, my uncle, probably my brother – and maybe some others I don't know about."

The grizzled warrior shook his head as he attacked his food, looking up only when Raiel hailed Jaks, "Come sit with me, Jaks. Zed won't talk to me."

Impish eyes dancing at the glare sent her direction  _almost_  caused a leathery face to actually smile. Jaks sat beside her with a grin, commenting on the debriefing, "Sounds like you were busy out there."

"Yeah. A little bit too busy. We need some time to go over directing a battle. Got time after breakfast?"

"You're right and yes, I do. Think I might be able to go out on the next mission?"

"I don't know what the Commander has in mind, but I'll suggest it. In fact, my thought was that once a week or so, I could take a small group out for advanced practice, but we haven't had time to discuss it yet. Ideally what I'd like to do is have you with me for a couple of trips so you'll see how everything is, then you could take groups out, too. How's the training going?"

"Good! They're getting at least the basics down pretty good now and they've worked really hard. I'm proud of them."

"Great! I'm happy for them! You're a good instructor."

A light blush spread across the corporal's face. "Thanks, Raiel. I really appreciate that."

Farin stopped at the table, "May I join you?"

"Sure, Farin. Ignore grumpy over there. I think he's mad at me or something."

"Just 'cause I called ya a brat doesn't necessarily mean I'm mad at ya."

"Well, I didn't know. You wouldn't talk to me."

"Can't eat and talk at the same time."

"Why?"

"Just can't, that's all. Did anybody ever tell ya – ah, never mind," he muttered. "May as well save my breath."

Raiel's happy giggle danced around the room.

Sgt. Galen was the next to stop to introduce himself and was invited to join the growing group at the table. He liked the easy, relaxed atmosphere around this table – even with Zed's presence. Raiel asked if they had stopped at the Moonflow crossing on their travels.

"Yes, very early one morning."

Raiel's voice was a little wistful, "We met some really great people there."

Zed growled, "How did ya meet all these people if ya were just passin' through?"

Raiel's eyes studied her plate for a moment before she softly answered, "Because two of us nearly died there."

Black eyes studied her. "Fight?"

She just nodded, then said, "Those people couldn't have been more kind. They did everything in their power to help, to make it easier for us. I'll never forget them."

Cpl. Dain grinned as he nudged Farin to slide over to make room for him. "Hey, Raiel, did you ask the CO about the doorbell yet?"

Zed's head jerked up.

"Haven't had time, Dain. But I will." Impishness again sparkling in her eyes, she continued, "And the new curtains should be here any time. Help me put them up?"

Coffee sprayed into his tray as Zed choked. Wiping his face and watering eyes, he just glared at Raiel before growling, "Ya better be just funnin' 'bout that last part! Not puttin' up any curtains in  _these_  barracks!"

Raiel giggled without remorse. "Sorry, Zed. Couldn't help it."

A gruff muttered response answered, "Yeah, ya sound like ya real sorry. Not gonna get a whole lot of peace, am I?"

"I'm sorry, Zed. I'll try to behave."

Beneath heavy brows, black eyes just looked at her without comment as others chuckled.

After lunch, the Commander met privately with Zed and Sgt. Galen for debriefing on their mission as Raiel and Jaks met in the smallest classroom where they discussed directing a battle and various tactics that could be used.

Jaks had the short list of names of those who had been out on missions and hadn't yet received their initial instruction: Zed and Sgt. Galen, Cpl. Bener and Cpl. Moala, Cpl. Lieran and Cpl. Ilen.

Raiel asked, "You want to do it?"

Jaks' dark eyes looked uncertainly but hopefully at her, "Think I can?"

"Now would I have asked if I didn't know you could do it?"

The corporal had a nice tanned face but it couldn't hide the pleased flush that brushed it. "Well, okay, if you really think - - , um, I mean, thanks, Raiel. I'll give it a go."

She grinned at him. "Jaks, you can teach about anything I can. And I'm very happy about that. Who knows? I might want to take a day off once in a while!"

After a moment, she added, "I think Kinan, Farin and Jolan are about ready to become instructors, too, if needed. Lt. Renton could, but he already has a full schedule. Kinan missed out on the advanced practice this time, but he has the ability. With all of us working together, we ought to be able to keep everyone on schedule with drills in all the levels. There are always those who are going to be rotating in and out on details and missions but I think we can do it, don't you?"

"Don't see why not. You'll talk with Kinan, Farin and Jolan?"

"Yes. I'll clear it with the Commander first, though. You and I need to decide who will teach what to whom. And, we actually need to incorporate instruction on potions at the same time. The two simply go together and both need to be known."

"You'll have to teach potions until some of the rest of us get more accustomed to them."

Raiel nodded. "They can be confusing, especially when you're still trying to remember what words go to which spells. Hopefully there will be others who have a gift for remembering the way you have with spells. There are enough of us here that we should be able to cover all our bases so everyone knows at least one or the other so all are protected as much as possible."

A thought occurred to her and she asked, "I've just realized that I have to do some treatments for Mikel and Kinan. Do you mind covering the afternoon practice for me?"

A big smile spread across his face. "Not at all! I'll enjoy doing it."

"Thanks, Jaks."

The CO's debriefing ended about the same time as the meeting of Raiel and Jaks. Raiel tapped on the Commander's office door and stuck her head in after he answered, "Time for wound check, Mikel."

"Come on in, Raiel," he smiled but sighed. " How much longer will this go on?" he grumbled as he peeled the fatigue blouse off.

"Don't know. Depends on how long it takes to heal."

Checking the many cuts, all seemed to be doing quite well except for one. It was not only quite deep but was at least seven inches long. There were several places in it that looked as if infection could be beginning.

Being as gentle as possible, potions went on all wounds that still required them, then she just stood looking at the worst one, thinking which potion/s would be most effective.

Mikel's gray eyes studied her thoughtful face. "What are you thinking?"

"Just trying to decide which potions might hurt the worst so I can use them as bribery to get my doorbell."

The CO burst out laughing. "It would take someone who knows you to understand what you meant. I heard mention of a doorbell earlier. What's that about?"

Eyes sparkling with her smile, she explained, "Trying to bang on that door hard enough to be heard all the way into the day room is destroying my knuckles. So, I thought that if we had a bell that would make it a lot easier."

"So what is your bargain with the potions?"

"I don't use the worst ones in exchange for some bells?" Impish eyes looked at him hopefully.

"Hmm. You drive a hard bargain, m'lady. Especially when you hold all the chips!"

Raiel laughed. "Mikel, I'll never misuse potions any day. But some bells would be nice, don't you think?"

He smiled warmly at her irresistible personality. "I'll look into it, okay?"

"Thanks."

The Commander watched her eyes as her face turned serious again as she studied the long, deep gash across his upper chest.

She sighed. "Mikel, I'm not sure about this big one. I'm seeing a little redness in places that weren't there last night. It may be early signs of infection. I truly hate to ask you to go through cleaning potions again, but I'd much rather be safe than sorry."

She looked into clear gray eyes as the CO considered her words. "What would you do if you were treating Auron?"

She answered immediately, "Exactly what I did do. Clean it until all possible signs are gone."

He nodded and smiled, "Well, looks like I'll be getting the same then."

Raiel asked, "What plans do you have for the afternoon?"

"I have some paperwork to catch up on, some schedules to review with Capt. Leman, and afternoon magic practice."

Raiel considered the options. "How about missing most of that for today, especially practice? I'd really rather that you take a couple of the white potions first. It'll make it much easier on you and you need to rest anyway."

His voice low, Mikel told her, "Raiel, I fully trust you in every thing you do. I trust your judgment. If you think that is the course of action that should be followed, then that's the course we take."

She almost whispered, "I'll make it as easy as I can – but – well, you know what it's like."

She continued, "I'll need someone to assist. Any preferences?"

"Leman, I think. He's always steady."

Raiel was going to go locate the captain quietly, but Mikel's "Commander voice" called out, "Capt. Leman!" followed by the captain's answering "Yes, sir" from somewhere in the sprawling building. A few moments later, he appeared at the office door. "Yes, sir?"

"Leman, you mind giving Raiel an assist with these potions? I've had them before, and it's pretty tough, but we gotta do what we gotta do."

Raiel explained the potions she was going to use and why. Leman looked at the Commander with concern. "Sir, you should be in bed while we're doing this. Right, Raiel?"

"Definitely. Mikel, you know how strong those white potions are. Will you lie down? Please?"

The CO was not happy about it but the potions would likely knock him out anyway so he didn't seem to have much choice.

He sighed heavily, a rare frown on his face. As he stood to walk the few steps to his tiny quarters, he asked Raiel, "You've gotten Sgt. Kinan?"

"He's next."

The CO didn't say anything but he stretched out on his narrow bed with a sigh of resignation, Raiel on one side, Leman on the other. She held up the various potions to Leman explaining what they were for, showing him how to uncap the vials and tubes.

She looked at the Commander, saying softly, "I'm so sorry, Mikel. I know it's terrible, but infection can be worse."

A rather wan smile crossed his face. "It's okay, Raiel. I appreciate you taking care of – both of us."

Taking a deep breath, Raiel told Leman, "Okay, three white ones."

A very short time later, Mikel was distinctly groggy. Very softly, Raiel told the captain, "This is so terribly painful, Leman. Watch his hands so you don't accidentally get hit."

Leman nodded and handed her the first of the two cleansing potions. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the edges of the deep cut apart above the sections where the redness had appeared and emptied vials into each. By the time she had finished, Mikel's face was ashen and his breath came in ragged gasps.

She looked at her assistant, "Now, two Curas, Captain Leman."

He blinked, caught off guard. For an instant he was blank, then he forced his mind to remember and the words of the spell returned to him and he successfully cast them.

The CO visibly relaxed, taking deep breaths of relief and in only a few moments was asleep. Raiel covered the gash with a clean bandage, then they covered him with a blanket and left his room, quietly closing the doors of both his room and his office.

In the day room, Leman said, "Man, that stuff must be really tough to take."

Raiel answered quietly, "It is, but it's safer and much better to stop infection before it gets a head start. Potions can do a lot but they have their limits."

"Hey, you caught me off-guard in there. I wasn't expecting to be doing spells. Never done it on a person."

She smiled, "I know. But you responded well. See what I mean about having to know them inside and out?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do! Thanks for doing that. You going to be teaching about potions?"

"I hope so." Tipping her head towards the closed office door, she said, "We haven't had a chance to talk yet, but I hope it can be worked into the schedule. Seems like there's more to teach then there is time to teach it."

The Unit's Second-in-Command answered, "Yes, it does. You got a few minutes?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Why don't you, Lt. Renton and I sit down and go over some of the potential classes so we can have some tentative schedules ready to show the Commander when he recovers?"

"Good idea. But first I have to check Kinan. Want to assist?"

The captain smiled, "Sure. And this time I'm ready for you!"

Later, Captain Leman returned to the main briefing room and stood for a moment looking at the two shredded, heavily blood-stained fatigue blouses still draped over the podium. He put each one on a hanger then hung each hanger from nails he had driven into one of the side walls of the room. The sight of these two blouses would do more to keep the troops focused than anything else he could think of.

* * *

The aging captain barked orders from the bridge of his small ship as its crew brought her safely to a stop against the old quay that still somehow stood in these ruins.

At one time this temple and the city must have been grand to see. As with so many other beautiful places in Spira, Sin had destroyed this one, too. What was left of the temple was now slowly sinking into the sea.

He hated coming here and he hated having to deal with the Maester's son. He had no doubts that the young man was psycho, though the thought would never have access to his tongue. He wished he could dispatch someone else to deliver this note, but knew it was his responsibility and therefore would do it himself.

Now that the semi-stable gangway connected the ship to the quay, the captain disembarked to make his way into the eerie place that this half-human boy seemed to favor. Human. That was the mistake the Maester had made. Thinking that it would create more harmony between the two races, Jyscal had married a human woman who produced the half Guado-half human offspring. The acrimony of the Guado people toward the woman and her half-breed son ran deeply, to say the least.

The Guado had long believed themselves to be superior to the other races of Spira. This half-and-half boy the Maester had brought into the world probably wouldn't be accepted by humans but was regarded as a complete abomination by the Guado tribe. That had been the underlying cause of the banishment of Jyscal's wife and son. The old man wanted to soothe the badly ruffled feathers of his people and, by their banishment, the shaky peace within the great tree had held together.

With the Calm of the High Summoner Braska in effect, maybe Guado would accept him now that they were in a better frame of mind. The captain doubted it, but you could never know what the tree people would do. Whatever the case, his was the duty to deliver this note and to wait for an answer.

The captain, watching his step carefully, had reached the primary sanctuary that was still standing and had called out, "Seymour Guado, a note from your father! I'm to wait for your answer."

Silence whispered through the wrecked temple. _'Hang it all, where is the boy?'_ He wasn't about to enter the myriad of small rooms surrounding this sanctuary. The cause of the mother's death was never known and he would never presume to ask such a question himself.

Waiting here made him feel like a bug on a laboratory slide. It would be just like that boy to watch him secretly, making him wait as long as he wanted. Yes, he was probably upstairs somewhere, watching, smugly laughing about it to himself.

The captain casually leaned back against the black marble wall, feigned a yawn, then pulled his cap down more over his eyes as if he was going to have a nap while waiting.

In mere moments, the smooth, superior voice of young Seymour addressed him, "So, my father sends another note. Are you going to give it to me or shall I wait until your nap is completed?"

A nondescript smile of some sort crossed the old captain's mouth as he opened his eyes. "Ah, young Seymour. I thought you were perhaps out and was just settling myself to wait for you. Yes, there is a note. Maester Jyscal requires me to wait for your answer."

Seymour took the note from the older man's hand without word or comment. As the note was read, the Captain ambled over to a portico that was still intact which featured a breath-taking view of the sea around the temple remains. Perhaps there were benefits from living in this place, though loneliness would soon drive most people back to civilization. Jyscal's son was different and seemed to prefer his own company to that of others.

He heard the scratch of a pen on paper somewhere behind him in the large space. Very shortly the tall young man held his folded response between his second and third fingers for the captain to take.

Tucking the paper in a secure inner pocket, the captain nodded, "It will be delivered. Good day to you, Seymour."

Without answering, Seymour stood watching the departing man's back. He wanted to think about his father's note before deciding what to do about it.

Once the captain was safely aboard, the sailors drew in the gangway and secured it in place, raised some of the ship's sails to catch the breeze to ease her away from the quay, then raising all sails to the captain's satisfaction, setting a course for the openness of the deep blue ocean.

Picking up an excellent sea breeze, the hiss of the sea could be heard as the sharp bow of the ship split the water as it hurried on a north-easterly course for a small harbor outside Guadosalam which would suit a small ship such as this one. Two inlets were sizable enough that he could sail across these waters, enter either of the inlets, then up a tributary of the vast Moonflow system to a place fairly close to Guadosalam.

Inhaling the clean sea air, it was the old captain's considered opinion that the only real peace in this world of Spira was out at sea. On land, there were just too many people, each with opinions on everything under the sun, each on their own missions in life.

At sea you had the ship, the crew and the sea. This crew was a good one who knew how to tame and steady the ship with the right touch on the helm, the right set of the sails. The gil the captain accepted from Jyscal permitted him to pay them handsomely and they took pride in doing their work well.

The sun felt good shining down on him as his feet sensed the sturdy little ship cutting cleanly through the deep water. Standing on the high bridge, his hands clasped behind him, the breeze ruffled the tufts of silver hair that escaped his cap.

The next day the small ship reached her destination and tied up at the Guado dock. The crew would rotate time ashore, but the captain had to remain in Guadosalam to be at the beck and call of the old Maester.

The captain delivered Seymour's note straight to the father's hand, then left, eager to return to his own quarters provided for him in one of the upper branches. He was away from almost all Guado and away from the noise they made. This suited him well. He didn't especially care for the Guado but being in the service of the Maester allowed him to be master of his own ship which made it worthwhile.

Maester Jyscal returned to his office to read Seymour's note. The old Maester had hoped that his son would return with the ship and sighed. Seymour was playing a power game with him. Ah, there is so much the boy needs to learn. Such a childish game would never serve him well in real life.

The note was about what he had expected. Seymour would return "at some point in the future" but he didn't know when that would be. He was "sure you'll understand that one can't always drop everything and leave on the spur of the moment." The translation of it all was that his son would come when he was good and ready and it would not be at his father's invitation or orders.

Jyscal was indeed sad. He loved his son and heartily regretted the decision of sending his wife and son away. At the time, he told himself that it was a sacrifice that he, the Maester, had to make for his people. Now in hind-sight he wondered about that. He had avoided acknowledging the price that his wife and son had paid.

Yes, the various factions had settled down and confrontations had been avoided. For now.

The old man sighed. Somehow, it didn't feel worthwhile anymore.

 


	70. Chapter 70

 

 

 

Her day's work done, Raiel donned her heavy jacket, gloves and cap, then slipped out the door. Walking home, she noticed that many people were out and about in spite of the deep cold of the winter night. All seemed to be with at least one other person and her sense of loneliness deepened as she shivered.

She opened the gate and entered the little house she loved so dearly, feeling its welcome warmth and comfort wrap around her. Gathering clean clothing she closed herself in the bathroom, enjoying a wonderful long, hot shower. Afterward, dressed in warm night clothing topped by a long robe, feet snug in their slippers, she returned to the kitchen and made a small pot of tea, one of her very few successes in a kitchen.

She put the small tray with the tea things on the lamp table between the two big chairs. Tucking her feet under her in one of them, she sipped the tea and enjoyed the quiet in the soft bit of lighting that was still on.

She looked at the small gold band she wore on her left hand. Eyes closed tightly as she thought of her mate. How many nights she had spent like this, missing him so badly that she felt as if she couldn't stand it for even one more minute. Sometimes she had stayed at the compound for a time after the evening meal, just talking with people, to delay her return to the empty loneliness of the night.

Looking at the small space of the house she wondered if Auron would be happy here. What would it be like to live with him in a real home? She smiled as she pictured him here with her. The smile faded as she wondered if he would be content to live in one place. Having lived on the move for so long, it would definitely require a time of readjustment for him. She didn't care where they lived as long as she could be with him.

Her own adjustment time had been different as she had tried so hard to make the quantum leap from being a Guardian to not being a Guardian, an expectant mother to not being a mother at all, as well as being without her mate and dearest friends. As soon as she was able to begin her rigorous workout routine, she focused on that, all but exhausting herself so she didn't have to think. Keeping herself as busy as humanly possible was the only way she was getting through this time.

She was so grateful to be involved with the Unit. It got her through the days and she was contributing greatly to them both as individuals and as a group. Another smile swept her mouth as she tried to imagine what Auron's reaction would be when he learned of her activities there.

How much longer would it take for Jecht and him to get back? If it was this cold here, she could only imagine how much colder it must be in the far north and especially on Gagazet. It may be spring before they reach Bevelle.

As much as she hated to leave them, she knew that leaving the Pilgrimage when she did was the right decision despite losing her sweet baby boy. The flight back on Valefor actually had nothing to do with his loss. It was the hard life and poor diet they had lived on for so long beforehand.  Her body was simply unable to manage creating another human.

She missed Lord Braska, Jecht and the Aeons, too. Great big hulking Ifrit would always be her favorite of the Aeons, though Valefor and Ixion weren't far behind. Those three had helped the four humans so many times. She laughed as she remembered the first time Jecht saw Shiva. She could still picture him rounding up all the Flame Flans he could find so she would have to dispatch them.

Such memories.

A few more months and Auron would surely be home. They would have wonderful evenings like this together. Her mind turned to conversations that the two of them had after they left Bevelle concerning Collin's hope to go train Cid's tribe. Maybe they'd wind up on the desert island instead of here. There was just no way to predict what his thinking would be when he finally returned.

His first priority had to be to keep his promise to Lord Braska and take Yuna to Besaid. After that, they could decide what they wanted to do. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing as long as she could be with him. She never wanted to be separated from him again.

Washing the tea things, she dried them, put them away, turned off the one light that had been on and retreated to her small bed. Warm under the covers, she drifted into sleep thinking of a tall, raven-haired man who wore a crimson coat.

* * *

Tella had been very happy to finally get the large group of Warrior Monk trainees back to Bevelle. They had done well and were ready to graduate to full Warrior Monk status, but he personally was very happy when they got back to the Bevelle garrison.

There had been much to catch up on, more paperwork than anyone would believe, plus his own personal business to attend to.

This morning, he had had an encounter that left him with a disturbed feeling. He had been walking down one of the hallways in the Barracks building, delivering papers and reports to their proper filing offices when a short, rather rotund man hailed him.

Turning, he got a better look, surprised to see Wen Kinoc dressed in some kind of temple robes.

As he waddled over to the tall captain, Wen gushed, "Tella! How  _are_  you, my friend? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Wen. I've been out on an extended training trip and have only recently returned." Tella's mental alarm bells were ringing. Why this hardy-hail-and-well-met greeting from someone to whom he had never been close?

Wen's expectant expression faded somewhat when he didn't receive the fawning reception he had expected in regard to his new position. Well, Tella had most always been a bit reserved. Maybe a slight hint would be in order.

"I see. I've missed seeing my fellow soldiers since I've been in the temple" - a big sigh - "but, it is rewarding work."

Tella nearly laughed, choking it back at the last second. "I'm sure it is. What are your duties?"

Wen was suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh, they are still being defined since it  _is_  a new position that was created for me. I'm – uh, still working with the military - because of my experience - but in a much larger capacity."

"Well, congratulations must be in order. I wish you well in your endeavors."

A pleased smile told any observer that Wen had gotten what he perceived as an acceptable acknowledgment of his very important position.

A pudgy finger was placed beside Wen's cheek as he made a show of thinking, "What was it? - - - Oh, yes! You are friends with Commander Mikel, are you not?"

"The Commander and I have known each other for many years." Tella told himself, _'Now he's getting around to it.'_

"How is he these days?"

"Wen, I've been away for many months. I haven't seen the Commander so I really can't answer."

"Oh, yes. That's true. He's a fine person, isn't he?"

"The very best. And totally honest."

Wen's eyes widened slightly at the last part, but he nodded as he responded, "I'm sure he is. I've never had the pleasure of being his confidant. He holds quite an important position, you know."

"Yes."

"Well, it's been good talking with you, Tella, but I must be on my way."

"Good-bye, Wen." Tella turned and continued down the hallway, thinking as he walked. _'Okay, so why Kinoc's sudden interest in Mikel and the Unit? He had obviously been on a fishing trip hoping for some comment or statement about either. Need to see Mikel.'_

The papers and all their various copies were properly delivered to their respective offices where they would be filed, never to see the light of day again.

Tella glanced at his watch. Almost lunchtime. There was nothing pending that required his attention or presence for a while so he headed for the closest exit.

* * *

Tella knocked on the heavy wooden door which was opened a crack after a few moments wait. He told the serious young man who had opened it, "Captain Tella to see the Commander on a personal call if it is convenient."

Knowing that the Captain was indeed friends with the Commander, Cpl. Lonato's deep blue eyes lost the stern who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want look which was was replaced by a smile.

"Welcome, sir. Please come in."

Tella smiled his thanks and stepped into the compound yard where a large group seemed to be working at something but he wasn't quite sure what. His eyes found the Commander, arms crossed, one shoulder leaning against the side of the barracks building, quietly observing.

Crossing the big open yard, Tella smiled at his friend's concentration on whatever this practice was. "It's a good thing I'm friend and not foe."

"If you were foe you wouldn't have made it through that door." Turning with a grin, Mikel greeted him, "Great to see you, Tella! How are you?" They shook hands warmly.

"Good, Mikel, thanks. Hope you are."

"Doing okay, my friend." Nodding at the group in the yard, he continued, "This session is about over, then how about we go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good. - - - Uh - what exactly is it they are practicing?"

Mikel laughed, "Magic."

"Mag - - -" Tella's expression was priceless. "Who - -?"

With a grin, Mikel's chin pointed to the smallest soldier on the grounds.

Tella's mouth dropped open. "That's - "

Still grinning, Mikel said, "Yep. Sure is."

"Okay, you gotta tell me the story behind this!" Tella's expression changed, "Is - Auron - ?"

Mikel's face sobered, as well. "Don't know yet. Haven't heard anything but it's still too soon for them to have made the trip back. Raiel had to return early. I've been taking small groups on recon missions to the Calm Lands trying to establish and stock overnight camp sites at regular intervals out there. Maybe it'll help them. How do you know Raiel?"

"Crossed paths with the Summoner's party awhile back. Talked with Auron a little, then later, she was kidnapped. Auron ran to our camp to get us and we all went looking for her. But she sure didn't need our help! She tricked the head thug into untying her hands and she wiped out every one of them with one spell. I tell you, Mikel, I've never seen anything like that before or since. She never stopped thinking the whole time. I've wondered how many men could maintain that kind of cool under those circumstances."

The group seemed to be breaking up for lunch and Raiel glanced at the Commander and headed in his direction as she finished talking with one of the men she was teaching. Then she recognized the man standing beside the CO and her feet slowed.

Mikel called, "Come on over, Raiel. Want you to meet a friend of mine. Raiel, this is Captain Tella of the Bevelle Barracks. Tella, this is Lady Raiel of Kilika Island, Guardian of the High Summoner Braska, late of Bevelle."

"Lady Raiel, it is a pleasure to see you again – and under much more pleasant circumstances."

"Thank you, Captain Tella. I'm very much in your debt for your help that night. I haven't forgotten."

"I'm glad we were there, my lady, though you managed quite well on your own – and happy to find you safe here. But teaching this bunch of rogues magic? Surely you know how totally incompetent they are. If you knew their Commander at all, you would surely understand."

A smile finally made its way to Raiel's face, lighting it from within. "I have had a wonderful time teaching them. They are a good group of people."

Mikel said, "I was going to lower my standards and go have lunch with this disreputable person. Will you join us so I'll have someone to talk to who knows more than one-syllable words?"

Her delighted laugh flitted around the compound. "Thank you but I have some things to discuss with Jaks before the afternoon session. And – I need to make a wound check first, Mikel. Sorry, it shouldn't take long. Will you be my assistant, Captain?"

Mikel's resigned sigh made her smile. Tella's eyes were a little puzzled but he answered, "It'll be my pleasure to assist, Lady Raiel – I think. I have no idea what I'm to do but I trust you to tell me."

In his small room, Mikel pulled off his fatigue blouse and stretched out on his bed while Raiel went to get the large pouch of potions. Seeing the multitude of healing scars and wounds across the CO's chest, sides and upper arms, Tella gasped, "Dear Yevon, Mikel! What did you tangle with?"

"A fiend in the Calm Lands."

"You'll tell me about it?"

"Yeah, when Raiel finishes torturing me."

Entering the room at that point, Raiel retorted, "Get my doorbell and there will be no more torture!"

Tella laughed and Mikel sighed. "Just can't win, can I?"

Grinning, she said cheerfully, "Nope! Need a doorbell."

Opening the leather pouch, the grin left to be replaced by the expression of a serious, extremely competent mage. She carefully examined each remaining wound, paying special attention to the largest and deepest one on his upper chest.

"I think it's looking better, Mikel. The redness has definitely decreased since last night." She sighed as she contemplated her options. "Why don't we try some of the other potions this time and see if the improvement continues. If necessary, we can use the deep-cleaning ones tonight to try to knock it out."

"I won't argue with that."

She took a moment more as she decided which potions were going where and how much, then Tella got his first lesson on potions and their use.

Wounds cared for, Cura cast, a fresh bandage on the large one, Mikel was greatly relieved that he had avoided another encounter with "the worst ones." As he got up and pulled his blouse back on, Raiel smiled at Captain Tella, "Thanks for the help, Captain." As she left the room, she called back over her shoulder, "Have a good lunch!" then went in search of Staff Sergeant Kinan.

* * *

Having arrived separately to avoid notice, and now seated at the table in the back corner of the bistro, Mikel and Tella talked, exchanging bits of news peppered with insults that only close friends would accept with such genuine grins.

Tella told Mikel a little more of his group's encounter with the Summoner's party, of witnessing the fights against multiple enemies in which the three Guardians had been involved and the astounding summoning of an Aeon.

Mikel answered his friend's questions about how Raiel, who harbored a deep hatred of all things Yevon, came to be associated with the Unit and to be instructing them in magic arts.

The Commander took delight in retelling the saga of their infamous night in the streets trying to catch her and events that transpired from that point onward to the present day, carefully omitting any reference to her brother's existence in this same city.

The CO had given his word that disclosure would never be made without Collin's permission first, and he kept his word always.

Near the close of the meal, Tella said, "Don't know exactly what this means, but I had a rather strange encounter with Wen Kinoc earlier today."

After relating all that had transpired, the Captain advised, "Just wanted you to know that for whatever reason, you – or the Unit – seem to be the target of his attention right now."

Mikel had listened attentively then responded, "I honestly don't know, Tella. Wen is where he is only by virtue of his marriage to the High Priest's daughter, I'm sure you know. He pretends to hold great responsibility in the temple, but he can't even manage a simple staff meeting."

Tella listened as the CO told of the last meeting then observed, "Sounds as if he might have his sights set on the Unit to use as his own ladder up the hierarchy to show how important he is. Think anybody is stupid enough to do actually allow that?"

"Don't know. No telling what that bunch over there will do. Which is one more reason to avoid them as much as possible. One big plus the Unit has is that nobody knows who or what we report on and they're afraid to take us on because all of them are guilty of something. We've never taken sides or joined in alliances so we've been able to remain independent."

Tella nodded. "Best to keep it that way. I've looked around with different eyes since I returned, and I don't like what I sense here. There are too many in the military who are trying to gain favor in the temple with one group or another, without regard to the effect their ambition has on the men under their command, or to the military as a whole."

Mike commented, "I wholly agree, my friend. It is almost as if things are beginning to slowly come to a head of some sort, to a confrontation, but I haven't figured out the details yet. I've just had several teams come in from extended deployments and all reports support each other. We have to stay alert to keep ahead of events and keep our Units out of the cross-fire."

The Captain thought for a moment then asked, "Have you heard anything coming out of Guadosalam?"

"A bit, but Jyscal seems to still be in control though it's unstable. He's getting up there in years. I understand there is quiet debate on certain levels about who will succeed him."

"What about the son?"

"The tribe seems to still find him mostly unacceptable. Jyscal's marriage and son were the reasons for the upheaval there to begin with. The son apparently has severe mental issues but he's very cunning. That whole situation bears watching. Hopefully, I'll have an update before long."

Tella nodded. "Don't need a power vacuum, that's for sure. No telling who would wind up filling it. The political balance in Spira is shaky enough as it is."

A short time later, both stood leaving tips and payment for their meals and shook hands as they parted, both glad to have made contact again. They left separately.

* * *

Rin was very happy with the status reports that he was receiving in regard to the orders he had placed. Already the huge new fuel tank had been filled and would make life much easier for all of them.

The sea captain who would transport the primary construction materials was making arrangements for all that he would require and should begin shipping in perhaps as little time as a few months. Rin smiled. This man could work miracles in accomplishing what no one else could do. He had shipped everything for almost all of the Travel Agencies, including the one here at Macalania.

After the primary construction was done, that same captain would bring all of the accessory materials, including the furnishings, kitchen equipment, bathroom fixtures, etc.

He charged well but Rin paid well. Reliability counted for a lot. The captain regarded any problems in gathering or shipping a customer's order as his own. The customer paid for a job to be done and never had to give it another thought. The goods would be at the time and place agreed upon, no excuses.

Rin sometimes wondered how the man had managed to keep his word for so many years. How did he transport things over wide, unoccupied land areas of Spira? He wasn't always sure but then, it wasn't his problem. The captain was handling all that. The Al Bhed grinned.

The secret was having the right person for the job – and he did. For this project, as with the others, the construction team would be furnished, as well. Their work was always first class, pleasing everyone including themselves.

Rin couldn't be happier. Tell the man what you wanted, where you wanted it, and he did the rest.

* * *

Collin returned to the headquarters building after making his rounds through the mostly dark dock areas that were usually quiet at this time of night. In his small room, he removed and hung his heavy jacket then proceeded to the kitchen for a cup of hot coffee.

Thieves rarely attempted to steal anything from either the docks or the warehouses nowadays. Just the presence of his men was enough now. The brazen ones who initially had attempted to continue their criminal activity after the new security company took over discovered quickly enough that they didn't want any part of these quiet young men who now stood guard. Word got around.

Collin wondered where the ne'er-do-wells continued their thievery. Sipping the coffee in a comfortable chair in the quiet main room, he mentally made a list of potential places where theft would be a problem. These were possible avenues into which he and his group could expand their business. His only problem was limited manpower.

Several of his young group were still up relaxing after their time on duty. Two were quietly playing chess, emitting only occasional soft groans or chuckles, depending on the success or failure of their strategic moves on the board. The door to the dormitory was closed as those who had the early morning shift were already sound asleep.

Coffee finished, he stretched and yawned. About time to turn in. The sun would rise whether he was ready for it or not.

His face melted into a soft smile as he thought of his precious sister. Needed to get some fresh flowers in the morning. After she left for the compound, he would slip into the house and replace the ones on her bedside table with fresh ones. She always smiled when she saw them, knowing the gesture was a silent "I love you".

He was really glad that she had become so involved with the Unit. That they had unanimously voted her into their group through the rites of the ancient custom said so very much about both the Unit and his sister. This would probably be a pretty tough time for Raiel to get through without this daily activity to help keep her mind diverted from the loss of her son and while waiting for Auron to return. He knew it was much too early to expect Jecht and him back just yet, but he sure wished it was possible to have news of them.

After a fast code was tapped on the door, it opened just enough for Bern to stick his head in, saying quickly but quietly, "Man down!" Collin and the others leaped to their feet, grabbing jackets.

Collin quickly went into the dorm, shaking the shoulder of the first man he came to. "Emergency. Man down. Keep watch. We're gone."

Doban blinked but quickly sat up, "Got it, boss!"

Following Bern out the door, Collin asked, "Who is it?"

Bern answered, "Think it's Hallor, not sure. Mason is the one who hollered to me and I went straight to HQ."

Had anyone encountered the group of tough young men determinedly striding five abreast through the warehouse district, his blood would likely have run cold. They were on a mission involving one of their own and nobody better get in their way.

Arriving in the area that Mason patrolled on this shift, they saw Mason holding a folded bloody handkerchief on Hallor's head. Kneeling opposite Mason, Collin asked softly, "What happened?"

Mason said, "Not sure, boss. Our areas overlap here and I found him here like this. Yelled for Bern. Appears that somebody hit him in the head with something heavy, pipe maybe."

Collin nodded. "Okay. We're going to need all hands. This may be a ploy to draw us away so whoever it is can break in."

He continued, "Bern, go back to HQ and get all but one. Send somebody to the house to get Raiel. She'll know how to handle this wound. Wayra, Carda, Chaytor, can you carry him back?"

Wayra answered, "Don't need that many, boss."

"Yes, you do. Need someone as guard. Decided who does what. Go."

"The rest of you patrol through here. Keep your eyes and ears open. Check entries and be alert for anything out of the ordinary – especially for something that could have been used as a weapon. Don't let your attention be diverted. Keep an eye and ear out for each other. Yell if you encounter  _anything_."

"Yes, sir. Where you gonna be?"

"Around. Go."

"Yes, sir."

Booted feet melted silently into the night. A few lights here and there cast small cones of weak yellow light on the concrete beneath them but darkness predominated. Since the company they had contracted with to provide security had successfully ended the wholesale thievery that had been bleeding them dry, the owners felt little need to leave many lights burning.

Collin's carefully controlled rage lifted his senses to a razor-sharp pinnacle. Since his eyes had fully adjusted to the night, he carefully examined a wide area around where the attack took place. There were indications of a possible scuffle in the bit of sandy dirt that seemed to cover most everything in this part of Bevelle. He'd have to wait for either daylight or for Hallor to regain consciousness to learn more.

He softly walked to and through adjacent areas close around the site, uncovering nothing. All the doors were locked, the few windows were unbroken. He doubled-checked with each man has he finished a circuit; there was nothing to report. He didn't stop moving, looking, observing, listening. It was just after daylight when he returned to the HQ building.

Hallor had regained consciousness but was very groggy. A towel covering his pillow, he had been placed on his bed in the dorm. Raiel, dressed in the first things her hands touched which were her fatigues, sat on her legs beside the bed, a large pouch of potions open beside her. A fresh cold cloth covered the large unsightly cut on the side of his forehead along with the mountainous swollen lump and horrendous bruise.

She spoke to Hallor in soft but reassuring tones and he lay quietly, eyes closed, taking great comfort in the potions she had given him along with regular Cura spells.

She looked up as a pair of boots became visible beside her. Kneeling beside her, Collin's eyes asked her silent questions which her eyes answered with concern. Casting another Cura, she told her patient, "Hallor, I'll be back in just a few minutes but some of the others are right here. Just rest, okay? I'll be right back."

An almost inaudible acknowledgment was croaked in response. She reassured him again. "Just rest quietly. Don't try to talk."

Carda was kneeling right behind her. He said softly, "I'll stay with him. Take a break, Raiel. We'll call you if we see anything change."

Standing to her feet with her brother's assistance, she nodded her thanks and put her hand on Carda's shoulder to steady herself as she was trying to make her numb limbs follow her commands.

In the main room, Wayra pulled a chair from for table for her, asking, "He's gonna be alright, Raiel?"

A wan smile crossed her tired face. "I think so, Wayra, but we'll really just have to wait and see. Nobody knows much about our brains; some head injuries heal without any lingering problems, others don't. But we have no way to know until time passes. Right now, the best we can do for him is to keep him as comfortable as possible, keep cold cloths on the wound to help reduce swelling as much as we can."

The group standing or sitting in the room had listened quietly. Lothan brought her a big mug of fresh coffee.

"Thanks, Lothan. I need this."

He nodded then asked Collin, "What's our plan, boss?"

Collin sat in his chair at the end of the table with a sigh. "I'm not entirely sure until we can more solidly determine who did this, who was behind it and why."

"I'm thinking that apparently the 'pickin's' elsewhere aren't lucrative enough. Somebody wants their old stomping grounds back. And we aren't going to let them."

"From what I could tell last night, nothing was actually broken into. I'll go back out shortly and check more closely."

Blue-green eyes turned hard. "I will tell you this: nobody gets away with hurting any of us. The situation has the potential get very ugly – but the perpetrator and those behind him are going to regret it. Deeply regret it." The very softness with which he spoke gave chills to all who heard him. This is one man would not permit anyone to cross him and get away with it. Payment  _would_  be made no matter how long it took.

Silence reigned in the large room for long, long minutes, broken only when Collin spoke again. "We're going to be pulling some long hours until this is settled. Every available eye and ear is going to be needed."

"Some will be needed in nearby pubs, bars, etc. to listen. Most crooks have to brag about their accomplishments and that's where they'll do it. Some will be doing plain, old-fashioned observing. Covert ops will probably be required at some point."

"Always bear in mind that your faces may be known to those who did this. Each of us will have to stay alert against the possibility of additional attacks. Stay alert for tails or anyone who shows interest in you, where you are, or what you're doing."

"At the moment, if anyone can, I'd like for you to go get some sleep. We'll have to stagger our hours, rest when we can. Those on duty from last night need relief. Nobody is going to have time to cook, so we need some stocks of prepared food brought in. We can heat and eat it as we have time. Just don't let the coffee pot run empty."

Raiel said softly, "I can help with the food, Collin."

Collin's face collapsed into a soft smile and his adoring eyes looked at the sister he loved so deeply. "Raiel, I love you, my precious sister, but please stay out of the kitchen."

Raiel's face fell. "I can make coffee, Collin!"

"I'm sure you can, darling, but we need to be able to drink it."

The brief moment of levity broke some of the tension in the room.

Collin reached across the table and took her hand, "You can do things that none of us can. You can help us heal when we need it."

The slightly indignant look left her face as she nodded slightly. "I'll check Hallor again, then I have to go to the compound for a bit. I have two there who need treatment."

Collin's face clouded slightly as he asked very quietly, "Who?"

"Mikel and Kinan. Got hurt pretty bad by a fiend but they're a lot better than they were. I'm watching each of them for more signs of infection, trying to keep it well under control. I usually check them three times a day. But otherwise, I can be here to do what you need me to do."

Her brother nodded and asked to be sure that he understood correctly, "They're both recovering, right?"

"Yes. Another week or so will probably see them completely healed."

"Collin?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't you need someone to keep an eye out on this place? Seems that everybody else is going to be engaged somewhere else, except when sleeping."

A small smile crossed his lips as his face softened again. "You're right." He gazed at the table for a moment, then asked, "Baran, got some paper?"

"Yes, sir."

When he was ready, he wrote the names and assignments as Collin sorted out who was going to do what and when.

"Read that back to me, if you will. See what I've forgotten."

That done, they were organized and synchronized on a schedule that still allowed them to be fluid and flexible as needed. Collin's meager forces were dispatched where needed most, including those who were assigned to go sleep.

Raiel checked on Hallor, left two potions with Carda to administer as she directed. A last Cura and assurance, then she made her way to the top level of the city and the compound door. She removed her glove and prepared to knock on the heavy door when her tired eyes caught sight of a small black chain that hung through a very small, newly-drilled hole near the top.

A delighted smile brushed her lips as she read the small piece of paper taped to the end of the chain which read "Raiel's doorbell".

She smiled as she pulled the chain and heard bells ring somewhere inside.

* * *

The next morning, Auron awakened in the warmth of his make-shift accommodations, feeling better and stronger just by virtue of having slept warmly.

He uncapped his jug and drank deeply. He tried to peer through the window above his head but, though it allowed light to enter, it was far too old and cloudy to see through. He added a little more wood to his fire, leaning back against one of the curved sides, soaking in the luxury of heat.

After a time, he decided to see if he could find something to eat. He moved the piece of debris that served as his door and cautiously looked around. It was absolutely silent in this place. Crawling out as quietly as possible, he stood to his feet with katana in hand.

Again he wondered if he could even wield the blade. Guess he'd find out soon enough. As he stood unmoving, his ears picked up a small sound from somewhere to his right. Great. Wouldn't you just know that it would be on his blind side?

He had the foresight to examine the ground around his boots before trying to move and thus avoided stepping on small bits and pieces that could have sent him tumbling or have made enough noise to give away his position. Carefully, barely daring to breathe, he moved ever-so-slowly in the direction from which the sound had seemed to originate.

He stopped again to motionlessly listen, hoping to hear something again. Moments passed in continued silence, then he was startled by a snuffling chuff that had to be almost beside him. Turning his head as far to the right as it would go, he saw nothing, before realizing that the creature, whatever it was, was just on the other side of the small broken section of tower right beside him.

He made himself stand perfectly still, organizing his thoughts, measuring out each step he had to take, searching the ground for a clear path, then got a good hold on the grip of his blade. Moving quickly he swung the blade the instant he caught a glimpse of the animal and it dropped silently.

His hands shaking from both exertion and excitement, it was all Auron could do to keep himself from grabbing his quarry and devouring it as it was. In those moments, the delayed hunger from the many days of starvation hit him hard and he could barely control it.

Forcing calm on himself, he unhooked the jug and drank in great gulps. The cold water hitting the inside of his empty stomach actually hurt a little. Gritting his teeth to maintain control, using the small silver knife Raiel had left with them, he carefully skinned the game, then cleaned it with water from the jug. That completed, he located sticks from which to hang the spitted meat over his fire.

Filling the jug at 'the bowl', he cleaned his hands as carefully as he could, then refilled the jug again and attached it to his belt. Finally, inside his shelter, he managed to get the meat hung above the fire. As he took time to rest and get his breath back, he remembered Lord Braska's spice packets and opened the Summoner's smallpack. There they were.

Auron held two of the packets in the palm of his large hand, looking at them, just thinking of the man to whom they had belonged. After a time, he sprinkled the meat with their contents and replaced them in the smallpack. The smell of the roasting meat almost overcoming his iron-willed determination to not eat it raw, he crawled out of the shelter.

His hand brushed the side of his face, surprised to find himself with a full beard. How long had it been, anyway? He had no idea. Making his way to 'the bowl', he looked around for something he could use as a make-shift basin. He combed through debris for a while before he located something that could be used for that purpose, then found a place to sit it.

Retrieving his shaving gear from his smallpack, he looked at the instruments in his hand, remembering how carefully Kimahri set their shaving trays every morning and the steaming hot water that came with it. Fishing out his small round mirror, he held it up to look at himself.

The beard gave him a menacing appearance – but what mesmerized him was the horrible gash down his face. Long moments passed before he lowered the small mirror with hands that shook. It was worse than he had imagined. How – how would Raiel ever accept something so very horrid? His appearance would likely scare his son.

Head bowed, he thought of his mate. She had shown him previously that his weak arm didn't matter to her. "You're still you and I'm still me." But this face – surely it would be more than even she could manage. Dark glasses might help. Oh, he just didn't know.

In this unsettled frame of mind, he began the very slow job of shaving his face. Most of the wound had closed itself but it was still a wide, hideously ugly, mostly red and black crusted gash. Periodically, he stopped shaving as a myriad of thoughts crashed inside his mind.

What could he do? Were there any potions that would lessen its horrid appearance? Raiel. Sweet, precious Raiel. Deep down, Auron knew that she would stay with him regardless of his looks. She truly was a remarkable woman and he was so thankful to have her as his mate.

In what endeavor could he possibly engage to provide their gil? He could think of nothing. Slowly he raised the mirror again and continued the slow process of removing the heavy black beard from his face. When the task was finally completed, he carefully rinsed his face with water from the jug and dried it with the skirt of his coat.

He emptied his basin, rinsed it and sat it upside down to drain. Untying the leather thong that held his hair back, he combed it thoroughly, pulled it back and re-secured it at the nape of his neck, then gave his neglected teeth attention. Toiletry finished, he took a deep breath. It felt good just to have been able to clean up a little.

Smallpack back in place, jug refilled, he made his way back to the small tree. He pulled down what branches he was able, then began the laborious task of cutting wood with his blade. By the time he had another small armload, sweat poured from his face and ran down his neck. He drank from his jug, cut as much wood as he physically could, then returned to his shelter with it.

Inside, the smell of the roasting meat caused saliva to pour into his mouth. It looked done. Hands shaking with anticipation, he scrambled outside to find something to serve as a platter big enough to hold the food. Finding a slab that looked as if it would serve his needs, he hurried back inside and managed to get the meat on it.

With the silver knife, he cut a slice of the steaming, juicy meat and crammed it into his mouth, barely taking time to chew before the next slice went in, one after the other. Then he paid the price. Barely making it outside on hands and knees, his stomach violently rejected what he had so quickly dumped into it. When it was empty again, he pushed himself to the side and sat leaning against the exterior of the shelter, chin nearly resting on his chest.

The strain of the retching caused fierce burning pain in his face, partially opening some of the tissue that was trying to heal, and his mouth no longer felt clean. So much for his efforts. What good did it do to have food if he couldn't eat it? He looked up at the sky, surprised to find that the sun was now quite a bit past halfway in its daily journey.

He struggled to his feet, returned to the water bowl, and filled the jug, rinsing his mouth thoroughly, then topping off the faithful container before returning again to his shelter. He closed off the small entry and started to eat again, this time very slowly. He was rewarded by having his stomach accept his offering peacefully. He chewed carefully, savoring the taste before swallowing. Only then did he cut another piece.

When he had consumed all he felt his stomach would accept, he was gratified to see that there was plenty of food for tomorrow. He carefully stowed the sticks used for holding meat over the fire, added more wood to the fire, drank from his jug and stretched out to rest. If necessary, and he thought it probably was, he would stay here for a time where he had food, shelter, heat and water to give himself time to recover before attempting to cross Gagazet.

In the secure warmth of his shelter, he slept.

 


	71. Chapter 71

 

 

 

Auron's strength was slowly increasing with every day that passed. He continued to find game, though at times it was difficult, and he found other small trees to cut so he was able to stay warm in the cold northern winter.

As his strength increased he didn't require quite as much sleep. He spent a lot of time beside his small fire thinking.

How was he going to find a way to Jecht's Zanarkand? He should have thought before giving his word. The only way he could possibly think of that would give him a chance was by making contact with Sin. And Lord Braska and Jecht have just defeated Sin, so now what? He had no answer. That may be one promise that he wouldn't be able to keep.

What about Raiel? Did he dare take the chance of getting to the alternate Zanarkand but not being able to get back to her? What did he expect her to do while waiting endlessly for him to get back – if he ever could? None of this was fair to her. She knew about and accepted his promise to Lord Braska about Yuna; but she had no knowledge of this last one.

What about his son? It was entirely possible that Braska would never see his father. His spirits sank. What could he do? He had given his word to his mate and to his two friends. He could see no way to keep his word to all three of them. As his mate, Raiel deserved to be his first priority but it seemed that she was going to be the one the bottom of the list.

He had decisions to make, but first he had to make it back to Bevelle if he could.

His fingers lightly touched the wide, ugly gash down his face. He had brought this on himself. He had allowed his enraged emotions to carry him away without thought of the consequences and he would pay the price for the rest of his life. That eye wasn't coming back.

He passed his days in the same routine – find food, get water, clean up, gather firewood, rest and think.

Little by little, he began trying to learn how to use his blade adjusting to his lack of depth perception. He still wasn't strong enough to do much at a time, but he was making progress just the same. Only having half of his normal field of vision was hampering him greatly. He literally was half blind now and he would simply have to get used to it.

Days had stretched into many weeks before he finally decided that it was time for him to leave this place and at least get into the foothills before taking another break if necessary.

On his last evening in the place that had served as his home, he just walked around the area a little, looking at the things that had become familiar. These pieces of wreckage and ruins had given what he had needed for survival and he was grateful.

He had enough food left for another day or so, so he'd find a way to take it with him. That night he ate a little, checked his fire, then slept well and warm.

When the sun's rays brushed the horizon, he awoke. After a long stretch, he drank water from his jug, sliced a little meat for his breakfast and sat looking at his fire as he ate, so thankful to have had it and almost reluctant to leave it. That one simple luxury had probably saved him. After eating, he took a deep breath, opened his doorway, and looked out at the morning.

The sky was mostly clear; only a few billowy white clouds sauntered across the otherwise unbroken blue expanse.

After his morning toiletry at the bowl was complete, he filled his jug with fresh water, checked carefully to be certain that he wasn't leaving anything, then doused the fire. Time to go. A last quick glance behind him, the Guardian turned and set out for the Plains of Zanarkand and the foothills of the Gagazet Mountain Range.

Thinking it would probably be a little faster than winding around all the debris on the ground, he decided to climb back up to the roadway. Finding a place that looked promising, he began the climb, arriving at the top in a little better condition than had previously been the case.

After a brief rest, he walked until he reached the edge of the plains. He stood on the last of the crumbled roadway and looked to his left at the place in the far distance where Lord Braska and Jecht's Aeon had defeated Sin.

He missed them more than he could ever say.  _They_   had fought Sin. So far the only thing he had accomplished was to get himself maimed for the rest of his life.

Emotionally battered, sinking into the edges of the black pit of depression, Auron had even wondered, while sitting by his fire in the shelter, if it was worth trying to make that long walk back to Bevelle. However, something unquenchable in his spirit continued to goad him onward. He had to try whether he wanted to or not.

Shaking himself from his memories and thoughts, he took a deep breath and resumed his course onto the plains in the opposite direction from where Sin had been fought and overcome. Having no idea how far the 'fiend-free' area extended from Zanarkand, he stayed alert.

Auron paused briefly at a place where he, Jecht and Lord Braska had stopped on the inbound trip. This is where Lord Braska had changed into his ceremonial robes. A blue and cream garment draped over a tree's limb gently moved with the morning's light breeze.

The Guardian's first instinct was to go collect the worn old robe and take it with him, then he stopped. Somehow, it seemed right that the robe stay where its owner had placed it.

Staring at the robe, visions of a heartily laughing Summoner awoke in his memory. Happy, sparkling blue eyes invoked the thoughts of how much Lord Braska had loved to laugh, how much he enjoyed hearing and telling great stories, and how much he had enjoyed Raiel's unique personality and her ability to make him laugh.

Auron unknowingly smiled as he recalled the priest's face when arriving at the edge of Macalania after that very wild ride across Thunder Plains on his first hovercraft ride. Subsequent rides were only very slightly less thrilling to him. How he loved it!

Bringing himself back to the present, Auron drank from his jug, wiped the drips from his chin on his sleeve, then resolutely continued toward the foothills.

Not long afterward he was confronted by a fiend. Time to find out if his work with his blade back at his shelter had been worthwhile.

He didn't remember seeing this kind before. It was a short, rather chunky looking creature with mottled red and brown shiny skin. Short skinny arms hung straight down at its side; four very short legs supported the heavy body on broad flat feet. Black eyes that looked like two marbles supported on little stubs near the top of the head stared at him. No ears were visible, but a straight line across the lower part of the head was probably its mouth.

Intently looking for clues as to the capabilities of this enemy, he decided to make the first move, driving his massive blade with all his strength completely through it. Immediately, pyreflies appeared.

Withdrawing his weapon, Auron was at first startled by the ease with which the enemy had been dispatched. He looked down at the tremor in his hands and realized that his respiration was high above normal. Stepping back, he leaned against a sturdy rock, reviewing the encounter in his mind.

He realized that he had been afraid, fearful of trying to fight again. Acknowledging that fact brought things into sharper focus for him. Okay, it was probably normal to have had that reaction right now. After all, it had been the first time he had attempted to use the katana in battle since the loss of his eye.

He also realized that "battle" was the wrong word to used in this instance. The fiend had seemed as surprised to see him as he was to see it. There was a strong possibility that it had never seen a human before.

Regardless of circumstances, his self-confidence was tweaked slightly upwards by the outcome of the one-sided contest. At least he had hit the spot he had aimed for; that was something of a major accomplishment for him. Maybe the little workouts back at the shelter had been beneficial after all.

Careful not to let himself get carried away by this one outcome, he sheathed the great katana, and pressed forward across the rolling land. He paused at one point beside a small pond where he drank and refilled his jug, then walked on.

A snarling enemy popped up unexpectedly a short time later, barely giving the Guardian time to draw his blade and free his left arm from the front of his coat before firing a Blizzard spell at him. This fiend somewhat resembled one of the fiends they had contended with on the Calm Lands but Auron couldn't remember its characteristics.

He swung his blade, drawing an enraged screech from the enemy. Realigning himself quickly, the blade flew through the air again before it could throw another spell at him. The blow was slightly off and left him off-balance, but the enemy's shrieking response was gratifying to his ears. A quickly rendered third blow wasn't exactly where it was intended either but was close enough that it ended the fight.

He had taken a little damage from the spell but was still standing.

Okay, he could handle these easier enemies with little trouble, but what if he ran into some of the stronger ones, especially if there was more than one? The only thing he could do would be to fight to the death – and hope it wasn't his.

He took a deep breath and pushed on. Other enemies appeared but were no more difficult than the first ones but by the end of the day, Auron was exhausted.

The only bit of shelter he could find was in a small copse of trees. Gathering dead wood from the ground, he arranged it in the place he had chosen for his camp and cast Fire on it. Watching the welcome flames spring to life, he sighed as he thought of the beautiful woman who had taught him how to do that.

He sat, pulled some of the meat he had brought with him from his smallpack and cut off enough for his meal. Sitting, leaning back against a tree, he soaked up the warmth of the welcome flames as he ate, pleased and relieved that he had made it through the first day of his return trip.

He knew it wouldn't always be this easy, but he was thankful that he had successfully managed this first day. He was tired beyond belief but wasn't quite ready for sleep. He glanced at the smallpack with the meat in it. He smiled as he pictured Raiel's reaction to his use of it to carry unwrapped meat. Well, he wasn't going to leave it behind and he could buy another smallpack in Bevelle.

He could just see her taking the meat and – zip-zip-zip – handing him a properly wrapped package bound with sturdy cord complete with a neat little bow on top. Oh, how he missed her!

His smile faded as his thoughts centered on his mate. She had given him the only happiness he had ever had in his life. Were those months on the Pilgrimage all they would have? Being honest, he knew that his chances of making it all the way back to Bevelle were slim at best.

When he thought of the various fiends they had fought on the Calm Lands, he seriously doubted that he could best them alone, especially in his present condition.

He glanced around at the now-black trees and listened to the silence of the night that surrounded him. He was glad of the little snaps and pops that the little fire interjected into that silence. He thought, _'The world is a lonely place when you're the only one in it.'_

Then he snorted to himself, _'Strange thoughts for a grown man, Auron. And Jecht wanted you to go babysit Tidus? Hmph! It may be the other way around!'_

But he  _was_  lonesome. It had to be one of the worst feelings that existed. For the first time, he was entirely alone without another human in hundreds of miles. After having spent the last year in constant close contact with others, the feeling of being suddenly and completely alone was greatly magnified.

He thought of Raiel sitting in that little house in Bevelle, probably thinking of him. He hoped she had things to keep her busy during the day, at least.

He wished he knew if Braska had arrived yet. Surely by now he had; he had completely lost track of time. He wondered what he looked like. Doubtless he'd have dark hair and probably dark eyes. At least with their son, Raiel would have plenty to keep her occupied.

More and more he wished so very much that they had been able to convince Lord Braska to give up on this quest. He and Yuna could have gone to Besaid together where she would grow up with her father instead of strangers. And he would be with Raiel and Braska.

He sat up straighter. These thoughts served no good purpose. Better pay attention to the here-and-now instead of what-might-have-been. He'd walk the path he was on, come what may. Nothing he could do to change it now, in any case.

He put more wood on the fire, placed his blade where it was easily accessible, and stretched out searching for a position that was less uncomfortable than the rest. He closed his eye and sleep came soon afterward.

* * *

Hallor was making a good recovery, though he was bothered at times by pretty bad headaches and recurring bouts of double vision. Since he was more-or-less on his feet but not yet fit for duty, he was assigned the duty of security for the house. And keeping the coffee pot full.

The huge healing cut and lump on his forehead partnered with the terrible discoloration from purples to yellows, reds and greens that extended below his eye and half-way down his face to give him a fearful appearance. Collin had laughingly said he should post him near the entrance to the warehouse district because his looks alone would scare grown men away. Good-naturedly, Hallor had growled back, "Funny. Very funny, boss!"

Collin and his men maintained a high level of vigilance in every quarter. The boss had called a meeting with the heads of the shipping interests advising them of the attack and requesting that additional exterior lights be left on at night for a while.

He told them, "It isn't clear whether this attack was in response to an interrupted planned burglary or if it was an attack on this security firm. In either case, it is being addressed and intelligence is being gathered. Until additional information is made known to us, we have increased the staff on duty on every shift. I wanted to tell you first-hand and face-to-face of the incident and to assure you that we will do whatever is required of us to maintain security of your property. The docks are secure."

After the meeting, the owners shook his hand, thanking him before taking their leave. One attendee, oldest son of one of the owners who couldn't be present, would meet Collin's eyes for only a few seconds before glancing aside. His words were correct but his demeanor was not. Another clue to be followed.

Later during the evening of that same day, Mikel left the compound, dressed in dark civilian clothing and jacket. Very careful to check for a tail, he eased into a certain poorly lit alley where he met briefly with a quiet shadowy figure. There were very soft murmurs, gil was exchanged and Mikel left. He slowly drifted over to a vendor near the main plaza, purchased a small bottle of juice, then leaned against the outer wall, his left hand holding his opposite elbow, drinking from the bottle in his right hand.

Perusing the crowd, it seemed to be the usual mix going about their usual business in the early evening. No one paid any attention to the tall, dark-haired man by the wall. Satisfied, Mikel dropped the empty container into a receptacle and drifted away in another direction.

Soon he was in another dark alley meeting with another shadowy figure where murmurs and gil were exchanged. This encounter lasted a few minutes longer than had the first, then Mikel unobtrusively slipped back into the mainstream of Bevellians who were out braving the cold night air.

_'Hmm. Maybe this will make sense to Collin 'cause it sure doesn't to me.'_

The Commander made his way through Bevelle's second level until he finally came to the stairs that would take him close to his destination on the first level. Collin wasn't in but Hallor told him that he was most likely on the docks.

Mikel turned toward the far outer rim of the first level where the docks and warehouses were located. The darkness and the quiet broken only by the sound of the ocean sloshing against strong seawalls and piers, this district wasn't for the faint-hearted after dark.

After a relatively short walk down the main concourse, he detected a slight movement in the shadows of a big warehouse. He stopped and was gratified to hear a low voice say, "Over here, Mikel."

Greeting his friend quietly, he related the odd bit that he had learned from his informant earlier. "Don't know if it means anything or not but I wanted to pass it on. Everything okay down here?"

"Yes. Nothing stirring at all. I'm not sure what to make of the attack, though I think I picked up on something at a meeting this morning." He told him of the son's rather nervous demeanor.

Mikel commented, "Interesting. Keep it in mind. If I hear anything, I'll pass it on. Anything I can do to help?"

"I wish there was, Mikel. We just have to keep digging and hope we can string enough clues together to see where it leads. Thanks for the word; I appreciate it."

With a warm handshake, Mikel retraced his steps and returned to the compound on the third level. Thoroughly chilled, he was ready for a hot mug of coffee.

* * *

After her shower, Raiel sat bundled up in the comfortable chair with her cup of tea. How many evenings had been spent this way? Uncountable. The night before, she and a small group had returned to Bevelle after another Advanced Practice session at the Rock.

Jaks had been with her on several jaunts and in a few hours would lead a group on his own for the first time. She knew he would do well, though she hoped they wouldn't meet any enemies they couldn't handle.

She was pleased with how the instruction program had progressed. Jaks, Kinan, Jolan and Farin were all taking turns teaching various levels and conducting practice drills. Mikel seemed pleased with it, as well. He had followed her recommendations and was relieved to see that aspect of training running well.

Her idea of alternating trips to the Calm Lands seemed to be working out well also. When Jolan, Farin and Kinan gained a little more experience in the Calm Lands, that duty could be divided up among all five of them.

Raiel had mixed feelings about it. Making two round trips per week was wearing her out, but on the other hand she wanted to be there as much as possible, hoping to meet Auron coming home.

She wondered where he was. _'Is he okay? Is he warm enough? Is he getting enough to eat? Is Jecht with him?'_ She tried to make herself stay calm and patient, but it was getting harder to do. Assuming that he and Jecht had left just before the fight with Sin, they really should be here at any time now, unless they had been held up on Gagazet.

The big mountain was too far away to see so she had no idea what the weather was, though winter on Gagazet would never be good news. Only one other time had it snowed on the Calm Lands when she was present and that one storm had dropped the least amount of snow of all that she had seen.

Her tea cup long empty, her thoughts remained on her missing mate. She tried not to worry but knew her worry would end only when he returned.

* * *

The next morning, Auron woke to find that the fire had gone out sometime during the night and he was covered with a layer of frost from the night's deep chill. The cold made the right side of his face feel stiff and achy; any movement of it brought searing daggers to the injury, especially to the delicate area where his eye had been.

Trying to ignore the pain and discomfort, he gathered a small stack of wood, lit it and sat huddled as close as he could get without singeing his coat. After soaking up warmth from the fire, he ate what was nearly the last of his food supply.

He drank from his jug, then sloshed it around to gauge the amount remaining. He couldn't decide whether to use some of it to attend to his grooming and morning toiletry or save it for drinking. He seemed to remember that there were several small pools between here and the foothills but wasn't quite sure. The spell that Yunalesca had hit him with still made recalling details of some things difficult.

He decided to play it safe and forego the morning ritual. He could always clean up at a pool later. The jug was capped and reattached to his belt. Making sure the fire was out, he walked out from the copse and looked up at the sky. It had a bland whitish cast to it. Individual clouds weren't discernible but there was definitely a high overcast blocking out the normal blue of the morning sky.

With a feeling of dread, he looked toward the gigantic mountain he would soon be crossing. He simply couldn't get caught in a storm up there. All of his great effort and struggle to get this far will have been for nothing because he wouldn't survive it.

Aware of his difficulty in thinking clearly, he stood where he was, doing his best to make the right decision. Continue? Stay here? What would be the wisest choice? He decided that he would continue into the foothills and see if he could find a better place to ride out a storm there. He would also have to find food, water and wood for a fire.

He came to a rather small pool not long afterward and stopped to clean himself up as much as he could. He shivered in the cold morning air as he repacked his things and settled his left arm in the front of his coat. The outsized katana was sheathed and he forged ahead.

His breath white in the cold air, his long legs were carrying him closer and closer to the beginning of the foothills. Fiends must have been sleeping in that morning because he didn't see one until some hours later when he was considering stopping for a small meal of the last of his food.

This one simply stood in front of him, head lowered, issuing deep threatening snarls with every long breath, it's greenish eyes narrowed to mere slits, feline-type ears flattened against its head. It bore some resemblance to the coeurl but lacked the long streaming whiskers.

Hoping that this one also lacked the spell-casting abilities of its cousins, Auron decided that he wouldn't wait to find out, suddenly rushing toward the creature, he swung his blade with all the force he could muster then quickly moved back out of striking distance of its long deadly claws.

The solid blow that Auron had landed had cut deeply into the side of the fiend's neck; blood poured from severed arteries. Though clearly weakened and dying, Auron struck it again removing all doubt.

As pyreflies began escaping into the air, the Guardian moved to the closest tree and leaned against it as he tried to get his breath back. Standing with the grip of his blade still in his hand, the enemy's blood ran down to the tip and onto the ground.

Auron was grateful for another victory but was concerned about his lack of stamina. He'd have to get much stronger if he was going to successfully win against worse enemies or multiples of them. He wiped the blade clean on the ground and returned it to its sheath, then tucked his arm back into the warmth of his coat. After a few good gulps of water, he elected to keep moving for a while to warm himself up; he'd eat later.

As the gray afternoon progressed, he had been keeping a lookout for a good place to pass the night but so far had really seen nothing that looked promising. He was beginning to get concerned when he spotted an arrangement of good-sized boulders in and around a thick copse of trees.

Closer examination disclosed a place that would afford him the best site he felt he was going to find. The positions of several of the boulders and large trees formed a secure-looking cove.

After gathering a rather large stack of firewood from the ground, he went in search of game and a water source. He was gradually learning to walk with his head turned slightly to the right, giving his left eye better lateral range.

Walking as quietly as possible, he stopped frequently to just listen. After some time, he began to catch the light, slightly bubbly sound of water spilling over small rocks and slowly made his way toward it. Catching sight of a small brook tumbling across a bed of small stones, he started to move to it but froze as he glimpsed an animal drinking there.

Barely breathing, he painstakingly crept closer, eased the katana from its sheath and made a last quick scan of the ground in front of him. Seeing one root in particular that he had to avoid tripping over, he set his moves in his mind and burst out of the trees swinging the huge blade hard, then swung it again.

Though relieved to have found food, he felt repulsed at himself as he looked into the large dark innocent eyes of the animal he had killed. Kneeling beside the body, his big hand reached out and gently touched the warm fur for a long moment. He swallowed, then steeled himself as he forced his emotions back into a dark corner as he drew the silver hunting knife and proceeded to clean and dress the carcass.

Carrying it back to his camp, his face was grim. More deaths to lay at the feet of the Yevonites. His presence here would never have occurred in the absence of the necessity of a Pilgrimage. These harmless creatures didn't deserve to die - yet, without the food they provided for him, he would die.

Locating the right kind of sticks he needed to position the meat above the fire to roast, he sprinkled some of Lord Braska's spices on it, then sat back with a sigh in the gathering darkness, leaning against one of the big boulders.

Knowing it would be a while before the meat was cooked enough to eat, he removed the very last of his stored food from the smallpack and ate it thoughtfully, sipping occasionally from the fresh water in his jug.

He wasn't sure what to expect from the weather. The sky had maintained that blank, whitish look all day. Well, he'd get a better idea in the morning.

He was deep in thoughts and memories, staring into the dancing flames, when he heard something close to the other side of the boulder against which he was leaning. Just a tiny little sound, almost like something had scraped the boulder.

Moving in stealthy silence, the katana held firmly by the grip, he slowly eased to his feet, peering over the boulder as he rose.

Suddenly an angry snarl and slitted greenish eyes identified the fiend that had thought to ambush him in camp. He was both in advantage and disadvantage by the fiend's position near the top of the boulder. He couldn't engage until it came closer, yet it couldn't attack without giving warning.

His ears following the sound carefully, he was set and ready when the enemy fully showed itself as it now stood on top of the boulder. Without breaking eye-contact with the fiend, Auron detected exactly where his fire was. From his previous scan of the site, he knew the ground was smooth and uncluttered so footing shouldn't be a problem.

Left arm free, in his battle stance, the Guardian waited. Unable to restrain itself, the cat-like fiend sprang from the top of the boulder, leaping straight into the point of a very sharp blade.

The tip of the blade hit the creature just about mid-sternum piercing the body all the way through, protruding from between its shoulder blades. The force of the enemy's weight hitting him knocked Auron from his feet. Quickly rolling to his side away from the fire, he jerked on his blade freeing it from the remains from which pyreflies now drifted.

Somehow he hadn't expected this attack and was just glad he had heard the sound. He wished he was able to think with the sharp acuity he had before Yunalesca's attack. Maybe it would return with the passage of time but in the meantime he was going to have to carefully watch himself. Carelessness would end a story very quickly.

The blade clean, it was sheathed as Auron decided to keep his fire burning as brightly as he could. Most fiends will avoid fire if possible. Gathering every stick he could find, he placed them on the sizable mound now at hand.

Auron felt sweat running down his face and wiped his hand over it, but was alarmed to see red blood on his palm instead. He poured a little water his hand and dried it on his red coat, then hurriedly searched the smallpack for the small mirror. Holding it up, he saw where the fragile scar forming over the eye socket had somehow been torn open again, bleeding steadily though not too fast.

He searched through the smallpack looking for anything he could use as a bandage to protect it. Nothing in his so he reached for that of Lord Braska. Fayth bless that wonderful man! Two clean white handkerchiefs lay in the bottom. Only Lord Braska would think to pack handkerchiefs for a Pilgrimage. Placing one over the wound, he kept pressure on it while leaning against the boulder. Gradually, the flow slowed, then finally stopped.

He poured water over the white square of linen to rinse it as clean as he could. Wished he could make another trip back to the little brook, but he wouldn't risk it at night.

His roasted food now ready, he carefully removed it from above the fire and cut a number of slices from it for his meal tonight and in the morning. While it cooled, he transferred his belongings to Lord Braska's smallpack. His own would be used to transport his food. He cut the remaining meat into chunks; it was a tight fit, but he got it all in. None would go to waste.

He ate, stoked the fire well, found a secure place between the boulder and the fire and settled himself for sleep. His limited stamina left him extremely fatigued and sleep came quickly. The warmth of the fire and food in his stomach would help him regain that strength.

The next morning, Auron felt a little groggy; he had slept hard for nearly fourteen hours. What he wouldn't give for a pot of coffee about now.

He added wood to the bright fire, drank some water, and ate his breakfast. He stepped out of the copse and looked at the sky; it was a heavy overcast of every shade of gray that existed. It just looked sullen. The air was rather still which might mean anything.

First he walked to the brook, cleaned himself up, refilled the jug, then returned to his camp site. Considering all of his options, he decided to proceed and see if he could find anything that would give him better protection if a storm did come. He could return to this place if necessary but hoped he wouldn't have to.

Lord Braska's smallpack now attached at the back of his belt; the "foodpack" secured, folded in half over his broad belt; the katana's edge freshly sharpened by the whet stone; fire out; groomed and with a jug full of water, he judged himself ready to go as far as this day would allow him.

The torn scar over his eye burned a little, but he tried to put it out of mind.

He decided to follow the little stream for a while and see where it took him. Moving as quietly as possible, he hoped to escape the attention of any fiends in the area. From time to time he did see animals that had come to drink from the water. He would stop and stand unmoving until each animal had time to drink its fill and melt back into the trees that were quickly becoming more numerous.

As he traveled through the day, the land was definitely changing to the characteristics of rising foothills. Gagazet wouldn't be so very far away now and he really dreaded it trying to cross it.

The scar tissue that had opened the previous night still burned and he felt a twinge of headache now and then. He knelt beside the stream, rinsed Lord Braska's handkerchief more thoroughly in the lively little stream and held the cold cloth over the injury, re-wetting it several times. The chilled cloth felt so good but he had to keep moving.

Steadily following the stream upward, it was towards mid-afternoon when the first small flakes began to swirl softly through the air like tiny white feathers. Auron sighed. He really had to either find or try to make a shelter. At times the flurries were light and teasing, at others they were heavy and threatening, limiting visibility in every direction.

His great coat kept him warm but now snow steadily fell on his black hair and melted onto his scalp, making him feel a chill all the way down his spine which brought forth dark mutters.

The ground around him slowly turning white, Auron had stopped. He could see nothing that merited a closer look and turned to examine the other side of the little brook. Trees seemed to be more dense on that side and there were sizable boulders scattered around. He decided to check them out; there wasn't a lot of daylight left.

Having looked at and dismissed at least half of the boulders, he came across one that made him stop and laugh right out loud. A "mini" Rock! Just like the large one of the Calm Lands prairie except a lot smaller, complete with protective trees around it.

He moved closer checking everything around it and grinned. He'd make his shelter here. He collected a large quantity of wood, strong vines and anything else he thought would be helpful. He dug out the tent Lord Braska had insisted he take and began to create a wall across the front of the cave. This one was much easier to construct than the one on the Calm Lands because it was so much smaller.

He stepped back and examined his handiwork, satisfied that it would hold up and provide the protection he needed from the coming storm. Refilling his jug at the brook, he looked at the snow that was falling in earnest now, glad for the shelter he had found.

Inside, he secured the side edge of the tent, lit a fire, and leaned against the back wall of the little cave. Ignoring the nagging pain and headache from the area of his missing right eye, he opened his foodpack and ate a good meal washed down with water from the brook.

Putting the remaining meat away, he wet one of Lord Braska's handkerchiefs and held it over the injury. He didn't know how he had pulled it open unless he had scraped it in rolling away from the fire in the fight with the fiend. He wished it would just heal up once and for all. He had had enough of pain.

Remembering the spell, he cast Cure on himself and enjoyed the light, fresh feel of it coursing through his body.

Over the crackle of the warm fire, he could hear the hiss of falling snow now being blown by wind. He glanced at the large pile of wood he had brought in; it would last a while and there was more outside if needed.

He could barely stretch out in this little cave but he was secure and warm here. His thoughts wandering aimlessly, he soon fell asleep.

Another day down.

 


	72. Chapter 72

 

 

 

The storm kept Auron in his small cave for several days. Plenty of wood, food and water gave him all he needed until the weather broke again.

He was getting concerned about the wound around his right eye socket, though. It continued to feel hot and burning. He opened the side of his tent-wall just enough to reach a hand through and grab a handful of snow which he wrapped in a handkerchief and held it against his face. The cold gave him temporary relief, but he just had to deal with the headache that waxed and waned. It was probably related to the injury but he didn't really know. He had had few headaches in his lifetime so he wasn't experienced with them.

That Yunalesca's spell had caused a brain injury of some sort, he didn't doubt. He most certainly had sustained a concussion of some degree but he counted himself most fortunate to have survived that attack at all. So far, he was managing and, with a little luck, he just might make it if he could just get himself to the point that he would be able to take on the Calm Lands fiends and win. In his mind, that was a key point.

The only problem with being forced to stay in one place this long is that there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. None of them were new, just the same thoughts and worries over and over again. And he made no more progress on solving some of his dilemmas then he had previously.

He spent most of his time reliving the memories of the time that he and Raiel had had together. He smiled – sometimes even chuckled – at some, all but cried at others. How wonderfully blessed he was to be her mate. He just had to see her again, no matter what. The memory of holding her beautiful slim body against his own made his arms ache with loneliness.

Having never even expected to have a mate, a wife, and to have had such overwhelming happiness with an exceptionally amazing and extraordinary woman left him without words to be able to describe his emotions and love for her.

And to have a son. His smile was so big that it tugged on the healing scar tissue down his check making him wince. But the indescribable, glorious happiness inside him never diminished.

He hoped more than anything that his son would accept his father's disfigurement. Maybe Braska would get so used to it as he grew up that it wouldn't matter.

Auron also thought of the man after whom his son was named. He wondered if the Farplane really was the wonderful place that the Summoner believed and expected. Somehow he thought it was so; there had to be some reward for having lived in Spira.

He wondered about Lord Braska's belief that everything happened for a reason. His fingers touched the lower part of the long scar down his face. What reason could this possibly serve? A lifelong reminder to keep himself under control?

Images of some of the Monks in the barracks who trained him in Guardianship as part of his curriculum drifted into his mind. Always, always they emphasized controlling emotions. Their bellows rang in his ears even now, "Control yourself, Guardian! If you can't control yourself, you can't protect anyone!"

He couldn't argue with them.

Jecht. Auron sighed. What was happening to him? He had been transformed into a Fayth and an Aeon. As the Aeon, he had overcome and defeated Sin. Now where was he? The Farplane? Do the Fayth go there or just people? Surely he wasn't with the mass of Fayth they had seen embedded in the side of the mountain – or was he? That one was a total mystery.

His thoughts extended back to the first time they had met in the Bevelle jail deep beneath the city. What a difference Raiel had brought about! He was still ashamed of his treatment of the big man who had become a genuine friend. Jecht never mentioned it; as far as he was concerned, it had never happened.

With a smile, he pictured Jecht and Raiel the morning he had poured cold water on her. He and Lord Braska had laughed until they had tears running down their faces. In many ways, Jecht and Raiel shared similar traits in their personalities. Dancing in the rain, laughing. Nobody else would have ever thought of doing those things.

He missed the four of them being together so badly. He almost felt as if the Pilgrimage should have gone on forever with just them traveling endlessly through Spira, fighting enemies – just being with each other.

He realized that such a notion was impossible but he still missed them and traveling with them.

He thought of the Aeons, especially Ifrit, Valefor and Ixion, and all they had done to help. He pictured each one in battle, in helping the four of them through tough situations, and with Raiel. Ifrit adored her, as, he suspected, did Valefor and Ixion. Who could not love her?

More snow wrapped in the handkerchief and held to the unpleasantly hot wound, more time to think, add a little more wood to the fire, eat a little, drink from the jug, maybe take a nap. Think some more. Remember some more.

It snowed steadily for two days before slowly tapering off. Auron tramped through deep snow to the little stream and refilled his jug with its water instead of snow he could reach beside the cave.

He just stood looking at the stunningly beautiful blue-white world around him. The red of his coat and the black of his hair and boots stood in resplendent contrast to his surroundings. Snow coated every tree; limbs and green branches bent under the weight of it. Everything looked clean and pure, untouched.

While he stood there, a lovely, graceful animal covered with reddish-brown fur crept out of the woods on four long, slim legs a short distance from him, looked around, then stepped up to the water to drink. At times, it would lift its head and look around, then drink again. Auron marveled that his presence was accepted as benign and non-threatening. He remained unmoving until the animal quietly retreated into the woods again.

There was still food in the converted smallpack and Auron hoped that he was a long way from here before he had to kill again. He didn't think he could break the trust this animal had given him. He'd just have to go hungry for a while if that was the case.

He looked up at the sky. Splotchy gray clouds were being hastily shoved across the sky by strong upper-level winds which tore occasional small holes in the grayness, revealing small spots of blue. It would still be howling on the great mountain. Maybe tomorrow he could get underway again. With each day that he walked, he got that much closer to Bevelle. Bevelle meant Raiel. He smiled.

* * *

Kimahri walked slowly and aimlessly around the big chamber of the Summoner's Cave. A massive paw straightened something here, adjusted something there, as golden amber eyes looked at the emptiness of the place, remembering those who were last here.

He knew that honored High Summoner Braska had defeated Sin, but he wondered about the two Guardians who had left this place with him. They would have to cross the Sacred Mountain to return to their city; surely they would seek rest and respite here. He hoped very much to see them again.

He often thought of Lady Raiel and her kit; he missed talking with her. He also thought of her words and the places she had described to him. He frequently found himself daydreaming about those strange, exotic lands, wondering if he could successfully live in any of those places.

After the party's departure, the young Ronso had looked more closely at his life here on the mountain. He felt his loneliness more intensely now for some reason that he didn't understand. Caring for the four people had been a wonderful experience and he had enjoyed his time sitting before the historians giving his account of the time he had spent with them. Of all in his tribe, he had been with them the most.

There were a few people here he would miss if he left, but the thought of actually leaving his mountain home was terrifying. The rest of Spira was completely unknown to him with the exception of the things he had learned from the Summoner's party.

He sighed, unhappy with himself. The elders of the tribe were right in denying him the responsibility of being a guardian of the great mountain. Not only did he not have a horn, he had no courage.

* * *

Raiel kept busy during the days and sat alone with her thoughts at night. She spent a lot of time at the compound, but was also frequently with her brother. Once she had helped by filling in a shift so someone could get some much-needed sleep, she had helped keep Hallor company now and then, and she had kept her eyes and ears open for any possible leads.

It was Carda who finally heard whispers in one of the waterfront bars that gave them the break they needed. A man of medium height and build, light brown hair and eyes, who was known to frequent the docks was spending a lot of gil in various bars and Carda began shadowing him.

The drunk's favorite bar seemed to be the one closest to the water. It's best days were well behind it, if indeed it had ever had any. The small building gave the impression of listing slightly to one side as if its wood had absorbed too much of the vile drink sold inside. Perhaps in sympathy, the roof appeared to sag as though it was just too tired to hold itself up in the middle.

A window flanked each side of a nondescript door, but it was impossible to see through the years of accumulated dirt and sea salt on them.

All that could be heard was the boisterous babble of male voices competing with each other to be heard over raucous laughter that hinted at desperation.

It was a gathering place for those to whom life had not been good and to whom happiness lived in the bottom of an ugly brown bottle.

The payoff finally came when the man got way too far into the bottle one night, getting louder and more glassy-eyed with every new round he bought for the "friends" around him. In spite of Raiel's assessment of his acting skills after their first encounter, Carda could actually pull off being a believable barely-on-his-feet bar patron and eased into the rowdy group around their generous new friend.

He wore his oldest clothes, mussed his dark brown hair and hadn't shaved in a number of days to better fit into his role, so the hardest part of the act was appearing to drink the terrible brew while surreptitiously trying to dispose of it. It got easier as the group got drunker; no one paid any attention to who was doing what. One more puddle of cheap alcohol on the rough, warped floor just mixed in with all the others.

Someone in the inebriated group finally asked what ship the man served on, assuming he had just gotten in and had been paid.

"Oh, don-don't work on no sss-ship now. Got a nnnew deal (hic) with-with a rich gu-guy's son. We gonna ta-take o-ver the docks. Ha-have lossa money then."

Carda all but held his breath, hoping somebody would ask for more details and his patience was rewarded. The loquacious drunk answered that his new boss was the son of one of the ship owners but he was tired of not having money of his own. Not only would they have free run of the docks and warehouses, they would know what cargo was coming in and in which warehouse it would be stored. It would be theirs for the taking; there were always those who were willing to buy good merchandise at a deep discount without asking questions. They'd both be rich soon!

Asked about the current security people, the drunk assured them that they were going to run them out and take it over. In fact, they had already started. No problem!

Carda joined in with the drunken laughter but for a reason that only he at this table knew. As the hour grew later and later, one by one the group slowly drifted out of the shabby bar, lurching their way to whatever place they called home. When only two others were left, Carda made his award-worthy exit and hid in the shadows the instant he was out of sight. He'd follow the suspect to see where he went, assuming he didn't pass out somewhere along the way, then he'd report to the boss.

Carda's hands and feet were nearly numb with cold from the wind coming in straight off the water before the drunk finally stumbled out the door and began weaving, lurching and staggering his way toward the lowest part of the low-rent district. No one was about, though a light was visible here and there in the small, poorly kept abodes he passed.

The man stopped at one of these places, opened a door then fell through the doorway, finding it hilariously funny. He managed to push his prone body far enough into the room that he could kick the door shut. Carda figured that was probably where he would wake up tomorrow.

Memorizing in which of the rundown shacks the man lived, he returned to HQ, took a hot shower to wash the rank odor of cheap liquor and unwashed bodies from himself. Enjoying the fresh smell of clean clothing, he filled a mug with coffee and sat quietly in the main room, awaiting the boss' arrival.

* * *

The following night, Carda went into the same bar looking for the same man, spotting him in nearly the same chair he had occupied the previous night. Buying a drink at the bar but unobtrusively spilling most of it on himself while making his way through the press of drunken bodies before joining the group at the table, Carda shot a lightning fast glance at another man casually nursing a beer nearby.

No one noticed when the beer-drinker staggered to the bar, fumbled in his pocket and peered bleary-eyed at the gil in his palm. A sloppy grinned crossed his face as he looked drunkenly around the room, saying with surprise, "Hey, lookee here! Gil! Barkeep, pour up some rounds for my friends in here!" Finding their way to the bar quickly, or depending on their state of sobriety, not so quickly, the would-be rich man from the night before found himself suddenly alone at the table except for a man who seemed vaguely familiar.

Patting him clumsily on the arm, Carda belched and said in his very best slurred drunk-speak, "Thass aw right, buddy. I'm (hic) here with ya! Don-Don't b'lieve in desertin' fr-friends. Nossir!"

Carda now had himself a new friend-for-life as everyone else was busy shoving others aside to get to the bar for a free drink before the gil ran out. But they needn't have worried; Collin had supplied both Carda and Doban well for the night's activity.

After another round, Carda asked the man if he knew of any new jobs coming available. The man grinned, patted Carda on the back while nearly knocking him over with his rank alcohol breath, bragging about how it wouldn't be long now. "Gonna take out one or two more o' them security guys tomorra night!"

Carda grinned great big in response, then paused as if a thought had entered an alcohol-soaked brain. "Ya think – ya think I could go with ya? I'd like ta see ya do it!"

Swept away by pride at what he deemed to be his new friend's compliment, the man, whose name Carda had finally learned was Bolah, magnanimously crowed, "Shore ya can! Stay with ol' Bolah an' I'll show ya how it's done!"

Feigning happy enthusiasm, Carda asked Bolah to tell him where to meet. After one last round, Bolah said he had to quit "early" tonight so he'd be ready for tomorrow night and he staggered out of the bar. Waiting a couple of minutes Carda fumbled his way through the crowd and left, waiting in the shadows for Doban to make his exit.

Joining him, Doban asked softly, "Phew! Did you ever smell anything as foul in your life?"

Carda chuckled quietly, "Ripe, isn't it? How was your beer?"

Doban made an exaggerated gagging face, then asked, "You in tight with your boy?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night he's going to show me how he takes out a couple more of 'them security guys'."

Doban held up a hand and Carda slapped it. The boss was going to be pleased with the investigation's progress.

The next night, Carda met Bolah at the agreed upon place (Carda was surprised Bolah actually remembered) and Bolah gave him his instructions to stay in the shadows, stay out of his way and don't make any noise. Carda eagerly agreed and the two set off into the darkness.

Walking part way down the concourse, Carda sent quick glances to Bern and Chaytor waiting in deep shadows as he passed, grinning at Bolah's cocky bragging about how he could spot anybody, anywhere, anytime. Carda almost snorted as he thought, _'Yeah, go get 'em, big boy!'_

Seeing Mason up ahead carefully and slowly checking locks on doors and windows as he made his rounds, Bolah had squinted then pushed Carda toward the shadows saying, "That'll be my first one. Don't git in my way, now."

"No, Bolah, I won't. I'll be real quiet-like."

Carda heard a very, very quietly swallowed guffaw from Wayra who was standing right beside him. Carda poked him with this elbow as Bolah crept down the concourse.

Continuing his role, Carda imitated Bolah's hunched-over, tip-toeing walk just a little behind him.

Meantime, Mason continued his patrol, even showing boredom/sleepiness with a big yawn at one point. He disappeared around a corner, Bolah not far behind. Mason took his time checking each lock, then ambled on his way.

Bolah was thinking this was going to be real easy and edged around the corner behind Mason, who was thinking, _'If this guy doesn't hurry up, I'm going to be slowed to a crawl!'_

Mason made a perfect target as he lingered beneath one of the yellow cones of light between two large warehouses. Bolah got a good grip on the length of pipe he held as he began to swing at the back of Mason's head, dealing what likely would have been a killing blow.

Carda had silently eased up behind him and grabbed the pipe in mid-swing with one hand, twisting Bolah's other wrist up between his shoulder blades with the other. A cross between a screech and a scream tore through Bolah's throat as he dropped to the rough wood of the wharf on his knees. The pipe clanged onto the floor and rolled away.

Suddenly, lights had the entire area brightly illuminated. Mason turned to Carda with a grin, "I was sure hoping you hadn't stopped to tie your shoelaces or something, Carda. I could almost hear that pipe whistle through the air."

"Gotcha covered, my brother." The two tapped fists as others began to gather from different points around the docks.

Doors from the adjacent warehouse opened as owners and representatives spilled out onto the cold damp dock, staring at the grimacing man on his knees, held there by Carda's big hand gripping his wrist.

Catching a glimpse of others coming on the scene, Bolah tried bluffing his way out of captivity. "They attacked me! Help me!" he squealed.

Collin unhurriedly walked up and just stood there a long moment, looking at the piece of human flotsam cowering on his knees. Bolah had tried to turn his head far enough to look up at the tall man who wordlessly stood there. Collin must have looked like he was eight feet tall from that perspective, but the truly terrifying aspect was the feel of silent, raw power that emanated from him.

Collin's voice was quiet but commanding as he asked, "Who do you work for?"

Bolah realized he'd better tell the truth if he hoped to get out of this mess. He whined, "I – I only know him as Kalmur. His ol' man owns summa this stuff 'round here."

The same quiet voice asked, "What was your intent by these attacks?"

"We was gonna get rid of the security guys - take 'em out, run 'em off."

"Then what?"

"We was gonna take over, Kalmur and me. We could take whatever we wanted from these warehouses, sell it an' make lotsa gil."

Collin nodded to Carda who lifted the man to his feet with one arm, still holding Bolah's wrist in an unbreakable grip.

"Do you see anyone here you know?"

Bolah's frightened red-rimmed eyes skittered from one face to the other until they found the face of the ship owner's son who looked ready to pass out as sweat streamed from every pore in the cold night.

"Him! Him! That's Kalmur. See I tol' ya! It was all his idea."

Collin looked at the ship owner, "Have you seen and heard enough?"

Angry, saddened, embarrassed, the owner nodded. "I'll see to this, if you don't mind."

The other owners and representatives lowered their eyes to avoid seeing their colleague's discomfort. They knew that the wayward son would be sent out on the next ship, never to return to Bevelle.

Collin nodded. "I'm sorry this turned out the way it has." Gesturing to Bolah, he asked, "Do you want this one?"

The man looked at the drunk and said softly, "He's of no concern to me."

Collin simply nodded as all but his men and Bolah left the district.

He stood looking at the man with such intensity that Bolah began to shake. Then that deadly-quiet voice spoke again, "You injured one of my men. No one does that to any of mine, Bolah. Do you understand?"

Bolah wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but he nodded vigorously, unable to get his tongue to cooperate.

Collin's eyes bored into Bolah's as he said to no one in particular, "I'd like a private word with Bolah, if you don't mind."

Reluctant feet began walking away. Carda paused, asking softly, "Sure I can't stay, boss?"

"It's personal."

Carda nodded and left.

It was nearly daylight when Collin returned to the building, got a shower and fell into his bed with a sigh.

The docks were quiet.

* * *

The next morning, Raiel joined her brother and his men for breakfast, so glad to learn that the mystery had been solved. As he finished his coffee,Collin had the schedule of regular shifts in hand studying it for the best way to cover Hallor's shifts. Hallor was nowhere near ready to return to duty.

Though she followed and joined in chatter around the table, she also followed her brother's frowns and sighs as he tried to rework the schedule to keep anyone from having to pull a double shift.

Finally, Raiel reached over and took the paper from him, then took his pen and wrote something on the schedule and handed it back. "There. Problem solved!"

Sending his sister a wary look, he took the paper and saw what she had done. Beside Hallor's name she had written MLOA for Medical Leave Of Absence, and in his slot, her own name had been inserted.

He studied it for a moment, then looked at his sister for a very long moment. In the face of his continued silence, she asked, "Well?"

"I don't know, Raiel. This may be a short-term thing or it could be long-term; there's simply no way to know."

"But you have to have a schedule in the meantime, don't you?"

He sighed. He could see that she had already maneuvered him into the position in which she wanted him and wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it wasn't the first time she had done it and surely it wouldn't be the last.

Those eyes of hers looked back at him with a poorly-concealed sparkle as she waited for a response. A tiny smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth. She knew that she had him cornered just as well as he did. His group needed a hand for a while and he had spent years making certain that she was well-prepared for anything with all of the skills that he himself had.

Leaning his elbow on the table, his chin resting in his palm, he asked her in a very casual tone of voice, "Someday I'd like for you to tell me how you do that, okay?"

The small smile grew to become a large one that unveiled the sparkles in her eyes as she answered, "Well, I would, my precious brother, but there are some things that men are simply not capable of understanding."

Hating to admit defeat so early and so easily, he just sat there looking at his sister with loving soft eyes. She was so beautiful with that smile and delightful impish mischievousness dancing in her eyes.

"So, when do I start?"

He sighed in defeat. "What shift works for your other obligations?"

Raiel studied her plate as she thought. Morning hours were her busiest hours at the compound. Potions were taught right after lunch but Jaks could handle the afternoon practice sessions with no problem.

"I need to be at the compound from about six-thirty or seven 'til about two so if there is something that fits into, it'll be perfect."

Collin studied the schedule as the end of his pen played around one side of his lips. Finally he asked everyone at large, "What do you think of beginning each of our shifts a half hour or an hour earlier and extend it by the same for a while? If we adjust the times a little, I can work with Hallor's shift better."

No one had a problem with it so Collin continued working with their shifts until he had adjusted Hallor's regular times to the shortened hours of three to eight. That was still a fourteen-hour day for Raiel but it was the best he could do for now.

He showed it to his sister who nodded. "That'll work."

He sat up a little straighter, cleared his throat and announced, "Gentlemen, we now officially have a temp to fill in for Hallor until he's back up to speed. Heaven help us – but Raiel is going to work his shift for us. Get well quick, huh, Hallor?"

Raiel laughed with everyone else, taking her brother's big hand, kissing the back of it. That the siblings adored each other was seen a thousand different ways a day.

* * *

The deeper he had gotten into the foothills, the deeper the snow was. Pushing through the cold knee-deep stuff was extremely tiring. Not finding shelter anywhere nearly as good as that he had had at the mini-Rock was wearing, as well. He wasn't getting a lot of sleep.

In hindsight, Auron wondered if he wouldn't have been better off staying there for a while. Well, too late to consider it now so he had made the best of whatever shelter he could find and improvise upon.

He had managed to locate food when his supply ran out and he found enough wood to warm himself somewhat at night, though most of it was hidden under the deep blanket of white.

Temperatures stayed well below freezing but the mostly blue sky gave hopeful promise of good weather at least for the near future.

Auron was extremely thankful that Raiel had finally agreed to return to Bevelle. He couldn't even begin to imagine her giving birth out here or trying to manage care for their son under these conditions. They would not have survived.

A diminutive smile tugged at his lips and his gaze dropped to the snow as he thought of Lord Braska's negotiations with her in the Summoner's Cave that day. _'Valefor, I'm forever thankful for your kindness and generosity!'_

Standing at the top of this hill, it appeared that in another day, two at most, he would begin the hard push up Gagazet itself. Maybe he could make it to the top before another storm crashed down upon him.

He didn't know the policy of the Ronso tribe on hosting returning Guardians but he hoped that he would at least be allowed a short rest in warmth in the Cave. Now that he thought of it, none of that tribe had ever mentioned it. Was he the first to even make it this far? Thinking back to the nightmare he had experienced in Zanarkand, he could well understand, if that was the case.

Most worrisome, however, was the continual hot pain over where his right eye had been. If anything, it seemed to be getting gradually worse despite his keeping the icy-cold cloth on it as much as possible. The cold gave him relief from the pain but appeared to do nothing for any underlying cause.

He used Cura on himself as often as he dared but that didn't seem to be helping either. He desperately hoped it wasn't infection. He had nothing with which to combat it, if it was. He had already checked the few potions left in his pouch. The only option he had was to keep pressing on.

He spent that night in a very small cave that looked as if it had been scooped out of a vertical section of the hillside by an enormous finger. Only about four feet high but about eight feet long, it would serve well as a sleeping place. Going through his regular routine, he had collected a large supply of wood, found water and rigged the old tent as a wall in an effort to retain as much heat as possible.

Before dark, he lit the fire, closed himself inside, ate, drank a little water, and stretched out on his side, just watching the yellow flames. He drifted into a restless sleep and woke well before dawn. Not wanting to risk further injury by stumbling through unfamiliar, snow-covered territory in the dark, he added more wood to the fire, sipped a little water, then laid back down.

This time he fell into deeper sleep filled with short bits and pieces of nonsensical dreams and nightmares. When he woke, it was full daylight. His face felt very hot yet he shivered at the same time. Not wanting to eat, he drank a little more water, repacked the tent, buried the fire in snow and forged ahead.

Later he crossed a narrow brook, refilled his jug, and watched carefully for an animal with which he could resupply his food pouch. He eased along just inside the treeline beside the brook then came upon a creature that could have been the cousin of the beautiful trusting animal he had happened upon now many days ago. This one had black fur and was larger but had the same graceful carriage.

Gritting his teeth, moving as stealthily as any human could, he moved into position behind the animal, almost hoping it would sense his presence and leap away. The katana flashed in the sunlight and the animal fell.

Auron sank to the ground and sat in the snow, sadly gazing at the shining black fur being ruffled by a light breeze. The snow around it was steadily turning red. He looked up at the sky as tears began to trail down the left side of his face. How much more? How much more could one man take?

The cold was beginning to freeze the wet trail on his cheek and he brushed it away impatiently. His stomach wanted to rebel at the thought of eating this animal but he would never dishonor it by having taken its life for nothing.

Forcing himself to complete the task, the body was cleaned and dressed, then he cleaned the silver hunting knife and his blade.

He found a place protected from the wind, built a fire, setting the meat to roast. He sat near the fire, arms crossed on raised knees, chin resting on the top forearm, staring at the flames. He didn't think he could stand to do that again. He had reached the limit of innocent life he could take for his sustenance. No more.

He had no idea how he was going to make it across the Calm Lands but he'd just have to deal with it.

Not long after he broke camp the next morning, he left the foothills behind and finally started up the steep path on Gagazet itself. He had enough food to last a while and a full jug.

He had barely started up the path when a coeurl-type fiend leaped out in front of him. Blade drawn, Auron landed the first blow and followed with another as fast as he could position himself. Terrible claws barely missed him and he swung the mighty blade a third time.

Screaming with rage, the enemy launched itself at its tormenter, only to be impaled on the point of the blade that Auron had frantically whipped around into position. The beast went limp and Auron shook the heavy body from his katana, watching pyreflies beginning to drift upwards.

He reached for his jug with shaky hands and took a big gulp. He was amazed to have won the fight. Instead of strategic moves, he felt as if he was just slinging the blade as hard and fast as he could. Well, if that worked, he'd take it but he felt very insecure with what he regarded as a haphazard battle plan.

Recapping the jug, he blinked his left eye trying to get relief from the burning. As his only eye, his vision in it had to be clear. Irritation from the intensely cold air was making it water. He wiped it on the sleeve of his coat and moved upward as quickly as he was able.

He successfully fought several additional fiends but found his strength rapidly waning from the effort of fighting and climbing up the steep rocky path in increasingly thinner air. He genuinely wondered if he could make it but trudged on, wetting his dry throat with sips of water, stopping at times to simply lean against the rock wall beside him.

The area behind and above his missing right eye felt as if it was in flames and even the new scar tissue had become red and swollen in appearance, weeping slightly.

Hours later, he stopped, he knew he wasn't going to make it to the top in one day as he had hoped. Blinking his eye, he looked for anything at all that would provide him a bit of protection from the elements. Nothing.

He closed his eye again and rested the side of his head against the gray rock, shivering, wincing from the consuming pain in his head. His ears were buzzing loudly as the pain had advanced around to the side of his head above them. He was unable to link coherent thoughts together. Sound was no more than echoing noise.

"Sir Auron-ron-ron-on?"

Auron thought he was hallucinating as he looked up to see an enormous, blurry yellow-and-white something in front of him.

Thirsty. The Guardian fumbled for the jug, having trouble making his cold fingers obey. The thundering pain in his skull made him close his eye as he clumsily leaned against the side of the mountain.

Consciousness began to fade.

 


	73. Chapter 73

 

 

 

Khyric sent word ahead by other guardians who quickly relayed it from one to another.

Kimahri had torches lit and a warm fire danced in the firepit. Kelyn had been hastily summoned and requested to prepare some human food. After a quick consultation, she and Kimahri had agreed on some of the soup with the strange crackers with coffee. Not sure just what would be required, Kelyn sent for her assistants.

When Khyric arrived carrying the Guardian, they were as ready as they could be on such short notice. Kimahri had moved stacks of the soft individual seats together to form a sleeping place that was long and wide enough to accommodate the human beside a chamber wall .

The terrible wound on his face was very disturbing to the Ronso. Illness or injury was extraordinarily rare among any of their tribe so they had no potions with which to treat the human.

Several days passed as Kimahri did his best to care for Sir Auron, going almost entirely on instinct. He had kept the Guardian's face cleaned and a cold towel over his forehead. Being as gentle as possible, he had kept the weeping, inflamed part of the scar over his right eye as clean as he could.

As Elder Kelk stood quietly out of the way near a wall when Khyric had carried the Guardian in, the head of the tribe had observed young Kimahri taking charge without realizing he was doing so. He and Kelyn consulted with each other frequently, drawing on their limited knowledge of humans in trying to decide what course to follow, then carrying it out.

The aged leader knew that his people were doing all they could for the Spiran and hoped it was enough.

He recalled the words of Lady Raiel regarding Kimahri and had seen for himself the excellent traits she had brought to his attention. The Elder knew he could not cross the ancient traditions of the tribe pertaining to guardians of the Sacred Mountain Gagazet, but wasn't able to think of a position where the youngster's talents and skills could be put to best use.

Since his conversation with Lady Raiel, he had also observed Biran and Yenke taunting the younger Ronso and had sent word through Torec and Khyric that they were to back off and leave Kimahri alone. From that time onward, the two bullies were careful to berate Kimahri only when they thought no one was looking.

It was the following day before Sir Auron began to show signs of regaining consciousness. When his eye finally opened, it took a few moments for things to come into focus. Then he was surprised to find Kimahri's big golden eyes watching him closely.

"Sir Auron better now?"

Auron blinked. Yes, he really was in the Summoner's Cave. He tried to speak but his parched throat wouldn't permit it.

Getting to his feet Kimahri said, "Kimahri get water," and hurried out, returning with a silver pitcher and a glass. With Kimahri raising his head so he could swallow, Auron felt the wonderful clear, cold mountain water all the way down to his stomach.

When the glass was empty, Auron croaked, "More -" and drank the second entire glassful.

Kimahri detected the tiny hint of a smile on the Spiran's lips. He couldn't imagine what this man had been through. As far as he knew, this is the first time a Guardian had ever returned here.

"Sir Auron want Kelyn's soup and coffee when ready?"

The smile on the Guardian's face grew and his husky voice weakly answered just above a whisper, "Yes...will be good."

Kimahri's muzzle wrinkled. "Kimahri check."

Under the diligent care of Kimahri and Kelyn, Auron improved. He no idea what to attribute it to but the infection in the gash seemed better and the pain and headache were somewhat diminished.

The next day when Kelyn came to visit for a moment, she told him, "Guardian need coffee of Kelyn. That all."

Auron had smiled a bit, saying in a stronger voice, "Kelyn is right." Then, more softly, he said, "Kelyn, thank you for doing so much for me."

Kelyn answered, "Guardian of Honored High Summoner Braska good human. Kelyn like."

"Thank you, Kelyn. You're kind." Still tiring easily, his good eye began to droop.

Many days passed as his improvement continued, though he was far removed from the strapping, strong young man he had been. Kimahri had managed to get the red coat off of and away from him long enough for some of the females of the tribe to clean and freshen it. Somehow they had gotten the terrible extensive blood stains out of it.

Auron had grumbled and that one eye had glared, but Kimahri pretended not to see or hear though his muzzle occasionally wrinkled and his eyes held a sparkle.

And the Ronso was getting quite adept at giving him a good shave.

Such luxurious, caring service did so very much in restoring Auron's battered body and spirit. As he lay on a soft bed, covered with soft skins, beside a warm fire, having hot food brought to him, coffee whenever he wanted it, Zanarkand seemed a million miles away. The two experiences were at opposite poles and seemed almost surreal, though both were plenty real.

The Ronso tribe was curious about his experiences since leaving here with Honored High Summoner Lord Braska and Sir Jecht, but none would intrude to ask, and Auron didn't want to talk about it.

Many days having passed, Auron felt that his strength had improved enough for him to continue his long walk home. These last few days, he had walked up and down the Summoner's Path, gauging his progress. He had watched the sky but saw no signs of a pending storm; to verify his opinion, he had consulted with Torec who agreed: no storms expected in the immediate future.

Then came the morning of his departure. He was genuinely sorry to be leaving Kelyn and Kimahri, in particular. He tried to express his deep gratitude to them, but found himself tripping over his own tongue.

He finally sent a half-smile to Kelyn, saying, "I'll dream of your coffee." She chuffed and ducked her head, very, very pleased. She had grown quite fond of this human.

Kimahri returned his food pack to him from its temporary cold storage home. Auron exchanged a long look with the young Ronso, wishing he could adequately thank him for the excellent, non-stop care he had given. Finally, Kimahri said, "Kimahri know. Sir Auron be safe." Auron extended his hand which disappeared into the gentle grasp of a powerful paw.

Auron gave sincere thanks to Elder Kelk, Khyric, Torec and the rest of the tribe. With a last look at both Kimahri and Kelyn, he nodded once to them, then turned to continue down the majestic mountain.

Kimahri watched for a moment, then disappeared down the entrance tunnel to the Summoner's Cave. Standing in the silent empty chamber, he sighed and slowly began to clean and restore the room to perfect order. He cleaned the firepit, readied new torches for the walls, then began returning his service work area to pristine cleanliness.

He stopped by the kitchen and asked Kelyn if he could help. "Thank you, Kimahri, but it's nearly done now."

She looked at him with a smile, "It was good to see Sir Auron, wasn't it?"

Kimahri answered quietly, "Yes. I'm sorry Sir Jecht wasn't with him."

Torec's mate just nodded in agreement. "It – must have been a terrible experience. I wish we knew more about healing."

Kimahri nodded. He was very concerned about Sir Auron's injury over that eye area. It was greatly improved from the time the Guardian had been brought in, but it was obvious to him that it wasn't healing somewhere inside.

"Kelyn, do you think – he's well and strong enough to get to his city?"

There was a pause before she answered in a soft, low voice. "I don't know, Kimahri; I hope so. At least the guards will have watch over him until he gets well into the lower mountains."

It was clear to Kelyn that Kimahri was disturbed about Sir Auron's departure. "Are you okay, Kimahri?"

"I'm worried about him." Then he turned with a sigh, "I'll be straightening the storage area."

* * *

Auron thought while he walked. Once again, if it hadn't been for the Ronso tribe, he would have died, but his hopes were renewed that he would now be able to get all the way back to Bevelle. Down this mountain, across the foothills, cross the Calm Lands. Probably no more than two hundred fifty miles or so. Less than month he guessed.

When he got to the Inn, he would stop for a short rest. Doubtless, Rin and his staff would try to feed him until he popped. Kelyn and Kimahri were nearly as bad. The corner of his mouth quirked upward as he thought of them. The food Kelyn had prepared was delicious and he had devoured almost every crumb.

He had walked a considerable distance down the gray stone path but hadn't seen an enemy yet. _'Where are they?'_ he wondered.

From his vantage point on a large boulder high above, Torec's eyes followed the progress of the Guardian. The great lion-man wondered what had happened since the humans had left this mountain. The Guardian's wound, his overall condition and his heavily bloodstained coat were testimony of a severe trial.

As he watched, he noticed that the human lacked the vitality in his step that he had seen when his party first appeared in the Gagazet Range.

When he had escorted Kimahri to give updates on the Guardian's condition to the Elder, he had heard the young Ronso's cautious words of optimism, yet he also saw the unspoken reservation in his eyes.

He knew that the tribe had done all that was possible in aiding the human. The guardians of the sacred mountain would clear his way of fiends, staying out of sight but keeping watch until he left the last of the foothills. This final courtesy that he and the other guardians would perform for him would hopefully make a positive difference in his journey home. It was a silent salute to what was clearly a very worthy brave man.

* * *

The wind coming straight in from the open ocean was bitterly cold. Though bundled up in layers topped by her heavy fatigue jacket, Raiel shivered.

The dark didn't bother her at all – but the cold was a horse of a different color. She was born in the warm tropics of Spira and would never learn to like being cold.

She wondered how these men endured it day-in and day-out as they kept watch on the entire dock district. She distracted her mind from her physical discomfort to attention to her responsibility as she made her rounds.

She had learned quickly to watch the uneven boards of the wharves. Earlier when she had first come on duty, the toe of her boot got caught on one and she wound up in a sprawling heap, and sat muttering darkly as she picked large splinters from her hands.

To make matters worse, Bern, who was patrolling the area adjacent to hers, had rounded the corner of a warehouse just in time to witness her ungraceful fall. "Need training wheels, Raiel? Got some back at HQ, I think."

Turning to glare at the grinning red-head, she ignored him as she removed the last splinters, but he wouldn't leave it alone. "I'll go get them for you."

"Bern, you're going to be warmer than you'd like to be in a minute if you don't shut up," she muttered.

"You gonna light me up? You wouldn't do that to a team mate, would you?"

"Only to those who don't know when to quietly go away."

"Aw, come on, Raiel."

She just shot him an unhappy look. Her hands hurt! Those weren't small splinters she had removed.

Walking over to her, Bern caught a look at her hands. "Whoa. I didn't know you were really hurt, Raiel. I'm sorry. Need to go back to HQ?"

As she stood, Raiel wiped the blood on her black pants. At least it wouldn't show as bad. "No, I'm okay, Bern. Thanks though."

She smiled ruefully, "And I wouldn't really throw a spell at you."

He hugged her with one arm. "I know you wouldn't. If it helps at all, I've done the same thing. Sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. See you later." She cast Cure on herself and resumed her rounds.

A little before eight, Baran came to relieve her and she returned to HQ for hot food and coffee before going home.

As she brought her plate to the table, Collin asked, "How did it go?"

"Fine."

"No problems?"

"No. Why?"

He took her wrist and pointed to the tracks left by trails of blood on her wrists and the outer sides of her hands and looked at her with one brow raised.

Seeing it, she smiled, "You remind me of Auron when you do that."

Undeterred, he continued holding her wrist. She looked at it and sighed. "I tripped over one of those stupid boards that was sticking up. Got splinters."

He examined her palms that were mostly healed now and sighed. "Maybe we'd better not do this, Raiel."

" _What?_   Collin! It was just some splinters, for Fayth's sake! And they're almost healed now; look at 'em! If you'd seen some of the things that happened to me on the road, you probably would have locked me in a closet somewhere! You're almost as bad as Auron wanting to wrap me in cotton and sit me on a shelf!"

Unable to hide a smile at her indignant outburst, he kissed the small hand he held, telling her softly, "If we didn't love you so much, we wouldn't bother. But we do."

Sighing, her temper deflated as rapidly as it had risen. "I'm sorry, Collin. I guess I will never get used to it."

Collin sat thinking for a moment, then said, "Maybe I'd better put you on a daylight schedule."

Hating to admit it, Raiel muttered, "It  _was_  daylight."

Her brother laughed and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Raiel. I had forgotten how wonderful it is just to be around you!"

* * *

The High Priest sat at a long, highly polished table sipping his crystal goblet of golden champagne. At the other end sat Grand Maester Mika who seemed especially talkative this evening. The older man seemed to not notice the boredom on the Priest's face as he continued his non-stop chatter.

Making appropriate sounds and nods from time to time, the High Priest was impatient for time to pass so he could take his leave and return to his own comfortable apartment here in the temple. He wondered how long the Grand Maester intended to serve in the office he had held for the last forty years.

Finally, Mika said, "I do hope you'll forgive me now but there are matters that require my attention. Thank you for sharing the evening meal with me. We must do so again very soon."

"Of course, Your Grace. It has been my pleasure to have been in your presence. Thank you for your kind invitation."

Bowing out of the room and out of the Grand Maester's apartment, the High Priest took a deep breath and walked down the maze of corridors to his own. Junior acolytes bowed as they opened the ornate double doors for him.

In his own chambers, a more senior acolyte who served as his personal assistant removed his elaborate headdress and outer robes, then helped the High Priest into a warm dressing robe before returning the other items to their respective places in a huge closet.

The acolyte left, returning in moments with a beautifully set tea tray which was placed on an small elegant table at the High Priest's elbow as he relaxed now in his favorite chair. A wave of the elder man's hand dismissed the assistant and he was left in the quiet.

Thinking back over the Grand Maester's words that evening, he wondered if Mika was really that naïve or if it was an act for some unknown purpose. Though he had known the man since long before he himself had risen to his present position, he still couldn't make up his mind. Which was disturbing.

It seemed that everyone in Spira distrusted everyone else - in the upper circles, at least. Any others were of no consequence.

He considered a recent missive from Maester Jyscal in response to the query he had sent. In light of the Guado's advancing age, the High Priest had asked for the Maester's thoughts on his successor. The response troubled him. Jyscal's marital fiasco was well known, as was the instability of the son. That Jyscal was contemplating making his son his successor was quite troubling.

There was delicate political balance in Spira now and the next Maester to join the hierarchy had to meld into that balance. The last thing any of them needed was a power struggle in the highest levels; everyone suffered in that circumstance. He wanted additional information and needed to be kept up to date on that situation.

His thoughts turned to his imbecilic son-in-law. Not a day went by that someone didn't send a complaint about him. Maybe his selection had been a mistake. Yes, he could be easily led, but it wouldn't do for him to come under the influence of the wrong person. The lap dog mustn't be allowed to turn and bite his master's fingers. He would have to find something to keep his daughter's husband busy but out of mischief.

Speaking of his daughter, he had received yet another note of complaint from her. He thought, not for the first time, that he was regretting the marriage into which he had thrust her. Prior to that time, she had been a quiet and pliant member of his household who caused him no trouble or inconvenience. Which was another reason he was so quick to consider offering her hand in marriage for his own purposes. Now he had a daughter who would allow him no peace and an ambitious son-in-law who believed that his familial position should place him immediately below that of his father-in-law.

He had even considered bringing his daughter back to live here but how would that look to his subordinates? At least it kept that whining Kinoc at bay most of the time. His airs may ruffle a lot of feathers but did no actual damage.

He would think about it another time. Such thoughts were turning his stomach sour and it hadn't known much peace of late.

* * *

A few days later, Lt. Renton tapped on the open office door, delivering into the Commander's hands an envelope of an expensive high quality paper.

Mikel had just sat looking at the elegant writing on its front. With a sigh, he retrieved the small silver knife from the center desk drawer and opened it, withdrawing the heavy velum stationery.

"Your presence is required for a private audience with His Grace, the High Priest of Bevelle -" etc and so forth.

Great. Just what he didn't need. He hoped he had the information that the Priest wanted – and hoped that information was all he wanted. Bevelle was filled with treachery and deceit and he wanted no scrutiny turned toward his organization. None.

He sighed again. This meant he had to put on that dreaded dress uniform again. Terrific.

The next day he opened the door to the temple's lobby, removed his hat, tucked it under his left arm and stood looking at the three great statues, smiling with the thought of the fourth one which would soon join them. High Summoner Braska.

His attention was disrupted by an overly-loud, overly-effusive voice calling his name. " _Mikel!_   What a  _wonderful_  surprise! It is  _always_  so good to see you!"

He groaned to himself as he turned. "Hello, Wen."

Wen's burning curiosity about the reason for the SS Commander's presence was plain to see, but before either could say anything more, a senior acolyte wearing the robes of those assigned to the service of the High Priest approached, saying, "Forgive the interruption, but His Grace awaits you, Commander."

Mikel nodded with a smile, then turned to Wen, "Please excuse me."

Leaving a bewildered Kinoc staring at his back as he followed the acolyte into the corridor, Mikel fought to hide a smile. Having met the High Priest a few times, he knew that the man would tolerate no inquiries into his business.

Wen's curiosity would remain unsatisfied.

Ushered into the High Priest's private chambers, Mikel stopped just inside the door, rendering a sharp, across-the-chest salute which always made the old man feel important as if he was insecure in his high office for some reason. That would bear a little more thought, the CO noted to himself.

Very correct in his bearing, Mikel sat in the offered seat though his back never touched that of the chair.

"Thank you for coming, Commander. How are things with Special Services these days?"

To the first, Mikel asked himself facetiously, _'I had a choice?'_ , then answered the second, "Quite well, Your Grace. We stay busy with small, quiet missions all over Spira, and with training and exercises to be ready for whatever is required of us."

The old man nodded, appearing to be satisfied with that response.

"What do you hear out of Guadosalam?"

Thankful to be prepared, Mike answered succinctly but fully. The High Priest was highly impressed by the Commander. Most people called here would be fawning over him, magnifying themselves and/or whatever group they led, but not this man. He was correct, polite and quite to-the-point. On the few occasions he had requested his presence, it had been the same and the information given was always proven to be correct and as up to date as was possible in Spira. If the young man didn't know, he said so without apology.

The Priest pondered bringing him into the temple to serve as his personal adviser, but realized that those in the temple who were ostensibly already in that position would be incensed and all the various factions they represented would be in an uproar.

No, the impressive officer would serve better in his current position. In military circles, it was agreed that the SS Unit had no outside loyalties or ties which preserved their integrity. The past questions about that seemed to have disappeared with the dozen or so who were said to be at the center of it.

However, the more he thought about it, he remembered that his ambitious, scheming son-in-law was one of the accusers of the group. It was very possible that there had been no problems in that Unit at all; none were ever proven. At the time he had been too upset by the refusal of that other young man to accept his daughter's hand. Ah, well. That was all in the past now, in any case.

Time passed while the Priest had been thinking, but Mikel had sat unmoving, silently and calmly waiting.

When the Priest finally took a deep breath, he noted the Commander's demeanor and smiled, "I hope I've not kept you from anything, Commander."

"Not at all, sir. I'm at your disposal any time. On occasion, I leave Bevelle on training missions with my men, otherwise I'm close at hand."

The High Priest nodded. "Thank you, Commander. My assistant will see you out."

Mikel stood, gave another salute, then turned smartly and left the room. He half-way expected to find Kinoc waiting in the lobby but made good his escape without being waylaid.

* * *

Wen Kinoc was nearly beside himself. The reason for Mikel's visit to the temple, to the High Priest, no less, spun around and around in his mind. Try as he might, he could think of no one to ask. He certainly didn't dare approach his father-in-law about it; and he'd be wasting his time asking the Commander.

There had to be a way.

A few days later, Kinoc stood at the door to the compound, hesitating but finally pulled the bell chain. Cpl. Lonato opened the door a fraction, asking curtly, "Yes?"

Wen was taken aback but was determined to bluster his way through. "I'm Wen Kinoc. I require a word with Commander Mikel."

"One moment. I'll see if he's available." And with that the door was firmly closed, leaving Kinoc standing awkwardly outside. He nervously glanced around, hoping that no one would see him waiting here like some flunky.

After some very, very long minutes, the door reopened. A different man stood there looking at him with veiled, dark eyes. Giving the short, tubby man a quick appraisal, he said, "I'm Lt. Renton. Follow me, please."

Having to hurry a bit to keep pace with the long legs of his "escort", Wen was a little breathless by the time he was admitted into what appeared to be the main building.

Inside he had expected to be greeted by the Commander, but was instead handed off to another man who identified himself as Captain Leman, who directed him to follow him. Walking through the huge room, Wen's eyes took in as much as he could see while still trying to maintain a dignified air before the large number of Unit members. Weren't there any in this group who stood less than six feet or more? There must be fifty or more of them at this moment and every one of them appeared to be finalists in a Mr. Spira contest.

Following Captain Leman to a closed door, the Captain had him wait while he went into the CO's office. Several moments later, the Captain exited the office telling Kinoc that there will be a short wait.

Wen was bewildered. He had thought that Mikel would have ushered him in with all due expected courtesy. The men seated in the day-room seemed to be quizzing each other on something that he didn't understand, while others sat in formal classrooms being taught/lectured on other topics. Doors shut, he couldn't really discover what they were studying.

In time, Captain Leman was called to the office door and directed the visitor to follow. "Commander, Wen Kinoc to see you, sir."

"Thank you, Captain. Will you join us please." The last wasn't a request.

"Yes, Sir."

Leman knew his role well, standing at Parade Rest with feet shoulder-width apart, hands crossed in the small of his back, one step back and to the side of the Commander's chair.

"Come on in, Wen. Sorry for the delay." The still seated Commander gestured to one of the two chairs on the side opposite him.

Wen sat in the wobbly chair, wondering if he was going to find himself on the floor. This isn't what he had expected at all. He was beginning to regret the impulse that brought him here. But since he had come this far, he may as well follow through.

Turning on what he believed to be his "charm", Wen chatted a few moments bringing up the one time years in the past when he and Mikel had been on the same general training mission. To hear him tell it, they were best buddies who got each other through a tough ordeal. "I've never forgotten that, have you?"

Mikel neither acknowledged or discounted the question, asking instead, "What do you need here?"

With a small hint of superiority, Wen said, "There are some in the temple who would like a closer accounting, if you will, of SS activities."

Showing no emotion at all, Mikel asked firmly, "Who are these people and for what purpose do they want the information? What we do is totally classified and can not,  _will not_ , be disseminated or discussed with any outside party. I'm afraid you will have to tell your friends that what we do is far above their clearance levels."

Wen sputtered, "Surely there is some leeway, Commander - - - "

Mikel who had remained seated the entire time said in a tone of finality, "Sorry, Wen. The subject is closed. There are things I must tend to if you'll excuse me. Captain Leman will show you out."

Wen's mouth opened and shut several times like a fish out of water. Mikel had already opened a folder that had been in front of him as he prepared to resume work.

Mikel looked back up, asking, "Is there anything else?"

Kinoc stood and stammered something that made no sense, then Captain Leman saw him out of the compound.

As the big heavy door shut behind him, Wen felt as if he was a child who had wandered into the realm of adults, was patronized for a moment before being shooed away and told to go play.

* * *

Auron walked steadily, sipping from his jug now and then, refilling it when finding a water source. At first he had been amazed that his path had remained free of fiends until a slight movement ahead on his left caught his attention. A long dark blue tail, tipped with grayish-white, had disappeared behind a sizable rock.

The tall Guardian smiled. He wasn't as alone as he thought.

As the winter twilight began to settle on the great mountain, Auron found a space between two boulders that was just big enough for him to sleep. There wasn't room for a fire, but he decided that he probably wouldn't find anything better ahead, so he sat, ate a little from his food pouch, washed it down with water, then settled himself on the frigid rock path.

His sleep that night was in reality just a series of naps. The cold and the hard rock made anything more impossible. By the time the sky began to lighten with the first hints of the dawn to come, Auron was up but waited a short while until it got light enough to see the path, then set off again.

By nightfall, he had made it to the first of the foothills. He had located a place that seemed to be fairly secure and had enough room for a fire. He had gathered a good supply of wood and had been able to refill his jug. He ate as he enjoyed the company of the cheerful-looking fire, and soon was ready to sleep.

Though he hadn't seen them, he sensed that the Ronso were still with him. There was no way to let them know how very much their presence and help was appreciated. Because he was able to maintain a good, steady pace without interruption, he felt he'd be well ahead of his projected arrival time in Bevelle.

One thing caused him growing concern, though: the pain behind his right eye and in his head persisted and was again beginning to escalate. He had to make it to Bevelle where he could get the help he obviously needed. By clearing his way, the Ronso guardians made that likelihood seem more and more feasible.

Days steadily passed as did the ground beneath his boots. Extremely reluctant but knowing that he had no choice, Auron had relented and hunted, finding an animal that hopefully would feed him for many days.

On the day that he stood near the bottom of the last of the foothills, Auron turned and looked back at the juggernaut Gagazet in the distance, glowing in the golden light of late afternoon. He shaded his eye and looked at the higher rocks of this last hill, just barely being able to make out the silhouette of a great lion-man. It seemed that the two warriors stood looking into the eyes of the other for long moments.

Auron raised his arm and rendered a sharp salute in thanks. The Ronso returned the gesture as they shared the unspoken respectful tribute to each other. After another moment, Auron turned to advance farther down the hill as he watched for a campsite in which to spend the night.

The following day he again stood on the tough grass of the Calm Lands. He stood looking around, recognizing places in the landscape, remembering the locations of campsites and water sources.

He could do this. Soon he would be in Bevelle and with his mate again.

 


	74. Chapter 74

 

 

 

After what he deemed to be sufficient time, Seymour finally arrived in Guadosalam. He listened to his father's wishes for him to succeed him without comment or visible reaction but in his mind the wheels were spinning furiously.

Jyscal noted his son's demeanor and wondered what was going on behind those cool, expressionless blue eyes. The older man had finally asked, "What are your thoughts on this, Seymour?"

His son's smooth quiet voice answered without expression, "I will do as you ask, Father."

Disconcerted at the tone in Seymour's response, Jyscal was uneasy. He acknowledged that his son was a strange person, but he had extensive guilt in the knowledge that he himself had played a major role in the root cause by having exiled him and his mother so many years ago. That sense of guilt caused him to grant his son far too much latitude in his strange behavior.

The Maester often thought of the pretty woman he had married. Yevon only knows why but she had loved him. He had known in his heart that he was wrong to have sent them away; he couldn't hide the truth from himself. It had had disastrous results in more ways than one.

He remembered the expression on her face the day he told her. She hadn't argued or caused a scene. She had stared at him with shocked blue eyes for long minutes before turning wordlessly toward her own chambers.

He had finally asked, "Jonra, have you nothing to say?"

She had turned back to look at him a moment more before responding quietly, "No." That was the last time he had seen her.

She had died years earlier and he didn't even know the cause. When he had asked, Seymour bluntly responded, "You discarded us like household trash when we were no longer useful to you. Her death is none of your business."

There were many questions he wanted to ask about their life on the slowly sinking island but the truth in his son's bitter words prevented him from asking.

As time passed, Seymour seemed to be willing to prepare himself to succeed his father. He spent much time with the Guado people on every level and branch of the tree. He could be found in just about any place where Guados congregated, talking little but listening endlessly.

Jyscal was relieved and pleased with his son's efforts to give the Guado people a chance to know and accept him.

* * *

Seymour sat in his suite, silently staring at the softly glowing burnished wood of the wall across from him. He decided that for the time being, he would continue as he had been.

Though he and his father shared the same dinner table, their meals were mostly eaten in silence. Seymour preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. Any questions asked by his father were largely ignored and questions were asked less and less, as was any conversation, for that matter.

His father had mentioned the possibility of a visit to Bevelle to formally introduce him to the High Priest, Maester Mika and others in power. Seymour was very interested indeed in the visit and hoped it would be soon despite his continued silence and lack of comment.

In the meanwhile, day after day he listened to the Guado citizens, wishing they could hear themselves. It was a rare person who had anything good to say. They complained endlessly - about everything. None of them appeared to be happy with their lives. However, they seemed pleased to find someone who listened without judgment. All that he heard solidified his beliefs on the one true solution to life in Spira.

He would help them, but it would be a little while before that would be possible. Though he knew the answer, he couldn't yet implement it. He would be patient.

In the meantime, the Guado were beginning to accept his presence. They were getting used to seeing him as part of their daily life and his quiet but attentive demeanor was appreciated. None of them realized that they had no idea what he thought, his plans, or anything else about him other than his mixed heritage.

* * *

Auron had walked most of the day but was tiring badly by late afternoon. He had lost track of the number of days he had been walking but surely it couldn't be much longer now.

As he glanced around for a place to rest for the night, he was suddenly confronted by a huge black/gray fiend whose narrowed yellow eyes threw daggers of hate toward him along with growling snarls of great anger.

Auron swung his massive blade as hard and as fast as he was able, while desperately trying to stay out of range of the enemy's sharp teeth and claws.

As slow minutes of the fight crept past, it was evident that the fiend was losing, but Auron wondered if he was going to be able to sustain a level of attack strong enough to finish it off before he himself gave out.

By the time pyreflies were finally released with the death of the fiend, Auron could barely stand. His breathing was so tortured and ragged that he coughed uncontrollably while his oxygen-deprived lungs screamed. Feet firmly planted, he stabbed the point of his katana into the ground and just hung on to the grip with both hands, his forehead resting on them.

When his breathing finally improved, he looked around for something close that would provide shelter for him but saw only one small copse of trees nearby. That would have to do.

He made his way to the trees on shaky weak legs, thankful that he had filled his jug at the last pool. He'd get firewood in a few minutes; first he just had to rest.

The pain in his head was thundering. From the sinus cavity beneath the right eye socket to the one above it, then around to a place above his right ear, and straight back from the now-useless eye to his brain felt as if acid had been poured in. The pain never relented now and a cold cloth gave only a bit of momentary relief.

It was nearly dark when he made himself get up and collect whatever firewood might be within the copse. A fire lit, he decided that he didn't really feel like eating, settling instead for a little water. All he wanted was to rest, to sleep.

The next morning, he ate a small slice of meat, drank a little water, then sat for a time leaning against a tree. He had slept but still felt tired and listless. He considered just staying here and resting but his fierce determination to get back to his mate changed his mind. Even if he had to make camp earlier, at least he will have covered some more ground.

The fire was out and he stood, holding onto the trunk of the tree as a wave of dizziness washed over him, followed by a smaller wave of nausea. Though the morning was genuinely chilly, a sheen of sweat glazed his face.

Pushing himself upright, his fingers fumbled with the attachment holding the jug on his belt before wresting it loose and putting it to his lips. He shivered as he recapped it and returned it to his belt.

He looked at the landscape outside of this little clump of trees. Morning sunshine lit the yellow prairie grass in shades of gold, creating an inviting picture.

Stepping out into the light, he sighed and headed south. Something was disturbing the vision in his good eye; at times things appeared to be out-of-focus, only to return to normal before randomly repeating the pattern.

He stumbled along, making his way the best he was able. Between the mind-numbing pain and his fluctuating vision, he wasn't even sure if he was still headed in the right direction or not. That is the way most of the day passed; just unthinkingly putting one foot in front of the other.

He never noticed that he had passed fiends that didn't attack but just stayed back and watched as he staggered past.

At some later point, he became aware that he was nearly up to his knees in cold water and forced his mind to take notice of his surroundings. He had walked into one of the ponds dotting the land. He walked out of it, then let himself fall to his knees and lay with the burning side of his face in the shallowest edge of the cold clear water.

He was burning, yet he shivered. He would just rest here for a moment.

* * *

Yuna sat in one of the big comfortable chairs in the sunny solarium, feet tucked under her, arms hugging herself as she sat just staring at the cold winter day beyond the glass wall. She tried to make herself be thankful that she had a warm place to live, food to eat and clothing to wear.

But today making that effort seemed more than she was able to do. In spite of her efforts to maintain a positive attitude and present a smiling face, sometimes there were days like this one when she was just plain unhappy.

She usually spent most of her time playing with the babies and toddlers. Their little faces lit up when she appeared and she genuinely enjoyed playing with them, but today her spirits were simply too low.

She thought of the years ahead of her in this place and sighed as her head lowered. Even when she became of age to leave, what would she do? She was not being trained for anything with which to earn gil.

And she knew no one except those here in the orphanage. She and several of the girls had a cordial relationship, but she couldn't say that any of them were really friends.

A sigh escaped. She truly was alone in the world.

She would pick herself up tomorrow and again go play with the youngest children, but she just couldn't do it today.

* * *

Rin knew that it was time for the building materials to arrive, and decided to ride out today and see what, if anything, was at the building site.

It was another cold late-winter day but the sun was bright and there was no reason he couldn't go; he'd be back by dark. Stocked with meal packets and water, he put on his heavy jacket, gloves, goggles and cap, and headed north. Fiends didn't concern him because they all seemed stymied by the hovercraft for some reason – which suited him just fine.

He rode with a small smile on his face. It was good just to get out like this and simply ride for a change. Nothing important or hurried – just enjoy the ride.

Scenery that was now familiar passed as the machine sped over the ground. Some hours later, he slowed to see if any fiends that might be lurking would show themselves then came to a stop when none appeared. He stretched his long legs for a few minutes, ate one of Leita's great meal packets, had some water, then fired up and continued deeper into the prairie.

Nearing the general area where the new facility was to built, something caught his attention near a pond up ahead. As he got closer, he barely controlled the fear that seized him. It was a red coat.

Moments later he could see clearly. His heart pounding, he brought the machine to an abrupt halt beside the unconscious Guardian and leaped to his side.

Calling his name loudly, Rin got no response. He looked at the hovercraft. He thought he could get Sir Auron on the seat but how could he keep him from falling off?

The sleeves of his coat. Each had buckles that would secure the wide sleeve close around the wrist. He could buckle the two sleeves together around himself which should hold the Guardian in place on the seat behind him.

As he turned Auron over to get him closer to the machine so he could lift him onto a seat, the Al Bhed was horrified to see the cruel gash down his face. He had to get him back to the Inn as fast as possible.

Rin somehow managed to get the unconscious man onto the seat and got his feet situated so they would stay in a safe position. Then began the cumbersome process of holding the Guardian upright on the seat behind him as he caught hold of the sleeves of the red coat and, bringing one sleeve around himself from each side, then buckled them together.

By having the sleeves fastened together in front of Rin, the coat now held Sir Auron close against the Al Bhed's back. It wasn't perfect but it was the best he could do. He started the craft and headed south as fast as the powerful engine allowed.

As the machine almost literally flew over the landscape, Rin wondered where Sir Jecht was, what had happened to have caused such a grievous wound on Sir Auron's face, how he had made it so far by himself while in such wretched condition. Answers would have to wait their turn.

Rin was forced to slow a bit as the machine carried them up the shoulder of land from the Calm Lands to the long, long path back to the northern part of Macalania forest and to the Inn. As soon as it was safe to do so, he opened the throttle wide open again and raced toward the Inn.

Once, Sir Auron had seemed to rouse a little and Rin had called back to him that they would soon be at the Inn and all would be well. He fervently hoped that would be so.

Even as fast as they were moving, it still took time to reach the Agency. Halting quickly in front of the doors, Rin shouted for Bardoc who came running. As he reached the doors and he saw Rin trying to free himself from the sleeves of Sir Auron's red coat, he gasped and yelled for the two women.

He held onto the Guardian as Rin finally got the buckles unfastened so he could dismount. Seeing the dreadful wound, Bardoc breathed, "Oh, Fayth!"

Leita and Ty'a took one fast glance out the door and ran to the first room, turning on lights, pulling back covers, and getting a fire started in the room's fireplace.

Bardoc and Rin managed to get the heavy man into the room and onto the bed. Getting his breath back, Bardoc asked quietly, "How did you get him on that machine by yourself?"

Rin just shook his head. "Don't know. Just did."

Ty'a brought Rin's large potion pouch and some cool cloths; the Guardian was burning up with fever. Though the two men checked carefully, the only wound to be found was the one on his face.

Rin looked through the pouch. Which would be most helpful? He looked again at the location of the injury over Sir Auron's right eye and a cold chill ran through him.

That was the source of the fever. Potions could do so very much in many ways but their effect against infection was limited. Very limited.

Rin again looked at the large array of potions and his heart sank. He would do the best he could. That the Guardian was now out of the cold and would have food and drink when he awoke were probably the best assets he had.

Having made his decision, Rin selected four vials. One was helpful in reducing fever, one would help restore inner energy, and two would begin tackling the infection, though they were weren't very strong. It was the best available in Spira.

Bardoc moved one of the chairs in the room to the bedside so Rin could sit. Leita had taken the craft to the hidden garage shortly after they had arrived; the dark-haired man said softly, "Rin, I'm going to do a quick check on the machine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Al Bhed nodded. Ty'a brought a fresh basin of cold water in which to refresh the cloths for Sir Auron's forehead. Seeing that there was nothing she could do for the moment, she left, returning shortly with a tea tray for Rin which she sat on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Ty'a," he said softly.

The dark-haired girl nodded, her eyes on Sir Auron's face. "Do you – do you think we should go get Raiel?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Rin thought for a long, long moment before answering, "I don't know, Ty'a. I just don't know right now." He wanted to see if the potions were going to have any effect before deciding. He had an icy-cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that Raiel wouldn't be able to get here in time. He honestly didn't know what to do and prayed he was making the right choice – both for her and for her mate.

* * *

Kimahri had paced up and down in the empty Summoner's Cave almost all day. He was trying his best to gather his courage. He had come to the honest decision that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life on this mountain in his current status. Yet, his knowledge of what would be ahead of him was so severely limited.

Ultimately he made his choice and asked Khyric to see the Elder. Khyric had given him a long, long look before nodding. "Come with me."

Once ushered into the Elder's presence, the young Ronso felt his resolve evaporating, wishing he hadn't asked to come here.

Elder Kelk said, "Come sit, Kimahri. There's something you wish to discuss with me?"

The youngster's gold eyes met the ice-blue ones of the Elder.

Seeing the hesitation, Kelk said, "The Summoner's party had most flattering comments about you. Thank you for the excellent service you provided."

The blue-and-white furred Ronso responded very quietly, "It was my great personal pleasure to have met them and to have been allowed to serve them, sir."

It was obvious that his response came from a sincere heart.

The Elder waited another moment before asking in a soft tone, "You wish to leave the sacred mountain, Kimahri?"

The youngster's head popped up in surprise. He was that easy to read? His courage managed to regroup in time for his answer. "Sir – I think I do. I'm not happy doing nothing to help the tribe – and I don't see that changing. My – my – horn..."

Kelk nodded slowly, "I had the opportunity for a delight chat with Lady Raiel one afternoon and she brought many of your good qualities to my attention, and my own observations have confirmed her opinions. The care given recently to Sir Auron was outstanding and the tribe has great reason to have pride in that."

Kelk noticed Kimahri's surprised blink. He continued, "However, neither of us can disregard the centuries-old traditions we Ronso have followed."

Kimahri answered, "I understand, sir."

Kelk asked, "Do you have any idea what you would do if you left here?"

"No, sir. I only know the little I learned from the Summoner's party. I would have to see what there is before I would know."

"It wouldn't bother you to be the only Ronso there?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty much alone now. At least I might have some opportunity there."

Kelk nodded before asking quietly. "You are asking my permission to leave Gagazet?"

Kimahri hesitated a long, long moment before responding, "I – think I am, sir."

Kelk nodded but was silent quite a while as he considered his answer.

"Then I give my permission. I hope you find what you seek. When will you leave?"

After a brief moment, Kimahri said, "I would like to speak with Kelyn, then I will depart."

"Then you may."

"Sir, may I ask one question?"

"You want to know if you would be allowed to return here."

Again Kimahri blinked but answered, "Yes, sir."

Kelk took a deep breath. "You know the standards that every Ronso is expected to uphold. It is my opinion that if you have conducted yourself honorably and have brought no disrespect to the tribe, you would be allowed to return. However, once that return was made, it would be disrespectful to the tribe to welcome you home only to have you leave them again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I do understand. Thank you very much for seeing me, Elder Kelk. Thank you – for everything, sir."

"You are welcome, young Kimahri. I wish you well."

Kimahri stood and bowed his head deeply to the leader of his people and left.

A short time later, he left Kelyn and returned to his small space to collect one or two small possessions, then walked to the closest exit to the Sacred Path.

Outside he looked around for a moment, sniffing many scents brought to him on the light breeze, imprinting familiar scenes and vistas into his mind, then began his purposeful walk down the side of Gagazet.

After leaving the mountain itself, Kimahri dropped to all-fours, his great leonine running stride covered distance in an amazingly short amount of time. His claws dug into the ground assisting his powerful legs, propelling him forward even faster. He paused to drink from a pool from time to time but only stopped at widely spaced intervals to briefly rest.

If he hurried he might be able to catch up with Sir Auron. The bond that he and the human had formed was close and he was worried about the man.

He had no idea how to go about finding him if he was already in that great city. Maybe he could just ask until he found someone with knowledge of him. But he would find him.

* * *

Rin sat keeping watch over Sir Auron, continually administering potions that he hoped would be beneficial. The fever seemed to have dropped a little which was a definite plus.

The clock ticked as time passed. Auron stirred slightly, then his eye slowly opened as he tried to make out where he was. Rin leaned into his field of vision, saying, "It's Rin, Sir Auron. You're at the Inn. I've been giving you various potions hoping to help. How do you feel?"

Auron's voice was weak as he tried to respond. "Tired...head hurts...water?"

"Yes. One moment."

Holding his head so he could drink and swallow, Rin was grateful to see this improvement and felt encouraged. In the morning he would send for Raiel.

After another round of potions, the Guardian fell into a natural sleep for a time then briefly woke again, his voice a bit stronger. Rin gave him more potions, then he lapsed back into a deep sleep.

Rin thought that he would sleep for some hours to come, most likely until morning. He stood and stretched. He'd go catch a nap while the Guardian slept. He had already sent his employees to get sleep. Thank goodness, he had a very large supply of these potions on hand. The Al Bhed felt greatly more encouraged now.

* * *

Auron awakened and glanced around the room in the dim lighting that had been left on. Rin's chair was now empty. He wondered how Rin had found him.

He pulled himself upright and swung his feet to the floor, then sat for a moment waiting for a bit of dizziness to pass. There was still pain but it was somewhat diminished from what it had been.

Potions and general care seemed to alleviate some of the symptoms. However, something deep within himself told him that his story was very near the end.

The deep, festering infection behind the destroyed eye had spread and the only thing that had kept it from penetrating into his brain was one thin membrane that was even now being breached by the virulent infection.

He had to get to Bevelle. What was the fastest way? Hovercraft. Was he strong enough to drive? He didn't know, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it by trying to walk the whole distance.

Should he find Rin and wake him? He sighed. It was difficult to think clearly. It seemed as if thoughts would slip away before they fully exposed themselves, incomplete, insensible.

The door to his room slowly opened a little as Rin peeked in to check on his patient. Startled to see him sitting on the side of the bed, he asked in surprise, "Sir Auron! You're feeling better? I thought you would still be sleeping."

Auron looked up, speaking in a low, soft tone, "I have to get to Bevelle, Rin. There isn't much time."

Rin was shocked. "Sir Auron, won't you stay so I can continue with the potions? They seem to be helping."

"I cannot. The underlying problem continues and cannot be stopped. I have to - see Raiel one more time."

Suddenly hearing the truth in those softly spoken words sent a chill through the Al Bhed. In the moment of quiet that followed Auron's words, Rin reluctantly accepted their truth.

Auron reached for his boots but Rin's hand got there first. Very quietly he said, "Let me help."

After the red coat and other accoutrements were in place, Rin looked into the Guardian's dark eye and said, "Sit here, Sir Auron. I'll get one of the machines."

After getting his own heavy coat and things, Rin tapped gently on Bardoc's door. When it was answered, Rin told him where he was going and why. "I'll return as soon as I can."

* * *

Kimahri had passed the Inn in the quiet darkness, following the path through this curious place. Even the trees looked unreal in their bluish tints. He wondered if all trees in the rest of Spira were like this.

Some distance from the Inn, the path had forked. There was a sign with arrows pointing to different places, but since he couldn't read Spiran, he had no idea what the words were. He finally decided that he would walk in this direction for a while.

After a time, he sensed that this was the wrong path and turned back to the fork in the path. He looked at the name beside the other arrow and sighed but set off for the unknown place. If this didn't work, he'd go back to the building he had passed earlier and ask the people there if they knew how to get to Sir Auron's city.

As he walked, his amazed eyes studied the magical landscape through which he passed. Then, his superior hearing detected a new sound that he couldn't identify. Quickly he jumped from the path and hid himself, watching to see what this thing would be.

After it passed, he still wasn't completely sure what he had seen. It appeared to be a human riding a fast-moving creature of some sort, but that was a close as he could come. The Summoner's party had mentioned none of this. He was genuinely puzzled.

Getting back on the path, he hurried on his way. Several times, he thought he had picked up Sir Auron's scent in the air and dropped to all-fours again, traveling about as fast as a big cat can.

He slowed as he reached the edge of the trees and saw lights in the far distance. That had to be Sir Auron's city. He resumed his fast, ground-eating run.

* * *

Auron felt weaker with every step he took. Bevelle was so close but he didn't think he was going to last long enough. He took a step, stood breathing rapidly, took another step and repeated that pattern. Then finally he extended a leg to take another step, but it could no longer support him and he crashed heavily to the hard-packed path.

After several moments, he managed to roll a little more onto his side. The city's lights faded in and out of his vision. His breath came faintly and irregularly as if it took too much energy to fill his lungs with air.

Then he became aware of being moved and, with great effort, opened his eye and focused it on the least expected face of all he knew: Kimahri.

"Kimahri take Sir Auron to city. Get help."

Auron's lips softened though he no longer had the strength to actually smile. "No. This sickness is to death. Not long."

He spoke so softly that even Kimahri's ears had to pay attention to catch what the Guardian was saying. "Papers...pocket. Yuna...orphanage. Besaid."

Kimahri felt in the inner pockets of the red coat and found a set of neatly folded pages. There were no others so these had to be the correct ones. "Kimahri take Yuna to Besaid?"

"Yes."

"Kimahri help Sir Auron first."

Barely more than a breath, he heard, "No. Go now."

The dark eye closed as the human's breathing got more and more shallow as infection spread wildly throughout his brain, disrupting circuits and signals to his body.

Unsure, Kimahri stood on the path another minute. Clearly Sir Auron was losing whatever battle he had fought for so long. He looked at the papers he held in his large paw. He would do as his friend had asked. He put the papers in the small pouch with his two personal mementos and turned toward the huge, sprawling city of humans.

The Ronso stopped one last time and looked back at the dark path behind him, seeing a few pyreflies beginning to drift upward.

His heart filled with great sadness, he slowly turned toward Sir Auron's great city.

* * *

Though his mind was barely functioning, Auron realized that death was claiming him. His short span of life was at an end and his dreams would forever be unrealized.

Even as he fought to take another breath, it was too late. He had already taken his last breath.

On some level he became aware of the feeling of lightness that seemed to diffuse him. It was rather pleasant feeling with no pain, no nothing. Just lightness.

Then from somewhere came the visualization of his beautiful, vivacious mate. Then Jecht. A promise made. No! He had to stop this, he had to do something! But death had already taken him.

His spirit fought. No, he would  _not_ surrender! He would  _not_  accept that this was the conclusion to his story. There were things he wanted to do, had to do. The force of his indomitable will refused to accept defeat.

Later, he would have no idea exactly how it was accomplished - but, though he was dead, he still lived.

He sat up. His fingers hesitantly touched what was now a wide but fully healed scar down his face. Gingerly touching the area of the missing eye, there was no pain.

Out of habit, his hand drifted to the jug, detached it and, bringing it to his lips, he drank, then returned it. He sat in the silent darkness. Was this a dream? He turned his head to look at the nearby lights of Bevelle.

He thought back over the events of the evening as he remembered them. Yes, he remembered waking up at the Inn though he had no memory of getting there, of Rin bringing him to the edge of the forest and Kimahri being here. Double-checking, he touched his coat and the feel of the papers was now missing.

Yes, Kimahri would take Braska's young daughter to Besaid. He had expected to do that himself but he had to admit that he hadn't considered unforeseen circumstances preventing him from doing it.

He remembered something about fighting to remain here, to stop floating away – then it suddenly dawned on him:  _'I am an Unsent!'_ With surprise, he looked down at himself. He looked as he always had. He touched his hair. The same.

He didn't even know how he felt about this new status. He was totally stunned.

He appeared to be a living being – but he wasn't. He was still dead and this is a fake body. He sat for a time trying to come to terms with this. Previously he had never understood why anyone would want to continue, pretending to live after they had died.

He had respiration, there seemed to be a pulse, he had drunk water so he assumed the physical aspect of his new being would be pretty much the same. He had a lot to learn about how to function in this body.

Why couldn't the pyreflies have given him sight back? Remembering what he understood about Unsents, the pyreflies mostly recreated what had been at the time of death. He winced at the term 'time of death'. It was just surreal to be sitting here, thinking about his own actual death.

He thought of Raiel. _'Oh, my precious Raiel.'_   Now he didn't know what to do; he knew that she didn't approve of Unsents. How would she respond to him? Did he dare go see her?

He wondered if he could possibly pull off the ruse of still being alive? No. That would be pure selfishness on top of being dishonest. Such an act would be for his own benefit and it would be terribly unfair to Raiel. He couldn't do that.

He had just realized something else about being an Unsent: there was no one with whom you could discuss it. He sat alone in the darkness thinking of his options and what he would do with himself until Sin reappeared. He knew of no other way to try to get transport to Jecht's Zanarkand.

After a time, he came to the conclusion that he was going to take things one at a time. He glanced up at the sky. It would be daylight soon. He would find a place where he could stay out of sight for the coming day, then he'd make his final decision about going to see Raiel one last time or not.

He knew he owed her an explanation, and he wanted to see their son even if it was just this once. He wouldn't even let himself think of the life the two of them had wanted with each other. Just brushing by the topic was agonizing.

Was it possible for an Unsent to cry? He was afraid he was about to find out.

 


	75. Chapter 75

 

 

 

Kimahri decided to pass the remainder of the night outside the city walls and enter after sunrise. The layout of the great city provided many dark nooks outside those walls where he could rest undisturbed.

He spent much of that time thinking of Sir Auron. He had great sorrow in his heart and wondered about Lady Raiel. He doubted he could find her in this enormous place to tell her, though he knew that as time passed, she would know that Sir Auron wasn't returning. There had been great love between them. He thought of Sir Auron's kit who would never know his father.

Living in their mountain home in the far north, the Ronso people hadn't been directly touched by the deaths that were so common in the rest of Spira. Until now. Even those in the tribe who hadn't had direct contact with the Summoner and his Guardians had heard so much about them that they felt they knew them.

Sadness was everywhere in this land. Everybody in Spira has lost someone.

The eastern sky was displaying all the glory of a beautiful morning when Kimahri finally put himself in order and gathered his courage to enter this strange place, wondering what awaited him.

He found an entrance gate and stairs that were guarded by four humans. At first they seemed alarmed to see him, staring at him with unbelieving eyes, then moved to block his way.

Kimahri stood, no expression showing on his Ronso face, letting the guardsmen take a moment to look him over. He knew they had never seen one of his tribe.

After a moment, he said, "Kimahri enter now."

Realizing that it would be futile to even try to deny entry to this gigantic and powerful being, the city guards shuffled awkwardly to the sides of the stairs, continuing to stare as the enormous lion-man mounted the stairs and entered Bevelle.

Kimahri stopped at the top and stared in shocked confusion at the noisy mass of humans before him moving in every direction, all seemingly intent on some errand or quest.

Noting a huge column off to the side nearby, Kimahri moved to its side just letting his eyes take in everything.

One of the guards from the gate he had entered had climbed the stairs and scurried off to make a report on the creature who had entered the city.

Though nothing showed on his face or bearing, Kimahri was terribly confused and, frankly, frightened of this unknown place and all of these humans. He had only known his own relatively small tribe and the cold, tall mountain on which they lived. This first look at the big city was almost overwhelming. He needed to locate the orphanage but was frozen where he stood for the moment.

He finally stopped a man who was passing and asked, "Where orphanage?"

Stunned, the man could only point upward; speech had deserted him.

Spying a stairway leading upward, the young Ronso started across the plaza. About half-way across, he realized that there was now complete silence in the plaza. Everyone had stopped and was staring at him with mouths agape.

No one moved for long moments until a youngster who was fascinated by the furry creature slipped away from his mother and ran up to him asking, "Can I touch you?" His high-pitched childish voice carried to most of the great plaza.

Kimahri wanted to smile, but knew that would be misinterpreted so he knelt down and said, "Yes." Hundreds of wide eyes watched as the boy reached out and touched the blue-furred arm and exclaimed with a laugh, "Soft! It's soft! Are you a teddy bear?"

He didn't know what a teddy bear was but he didn't think he was one, so he answered, "Ronso from Sacred Mountain Gagazet."

The child started to run back to his mother but stopped and said, "Thank you, Ronso!"

Kimahri answered, "Name Kimahri. Young human welcome."

A low buzz of conversation began as Kimahri again stood. They now watched in amazed curiosity as he continued to and up the stairs. Most of Bevelle would know of the Ronso's presence in very short order.

Kimahri realized that it would be physically impossible for him to blend in, so he'd just have to get used to the stares. Among his own people he was an outcast because he was so small and because his horn was broken. Here, humans were stunned at his great height and seemed to have taken no notice of the damaged horn.

The curiosity of one small child had allayed the fears of the humans. None of them realized that he was a really a kid himself of only fifteen birthdays.

Once on the top level, he observed the place that seemed to be the main door to whatever this place was. He strode across the plaza, again bringing everything to a silent halt.

Kimahri ducked his head as he entered, amazed at doors and walls that you could see through. He stopped and carefully scrutinized the statues, but had no idea who they were or why they were enshrined here.

A man in long robes finally approached and cleared his throat, asking, "Uh - may I assist you?"

Kimahri looked down at the human, "This orphanage?"

"Oh, no. This is the entrance to the Bevelle Temple of Yevon."

"Where orphanage?"

Looking at the fierce-looking Ronso strangely, he pointed through another set of glass doors. "Through there and to the left."

"What is 'left'?"

The man studied Kimahri a moment before pointing to Kimahri's paw, "This is the left side. The other one is the right side."

The Ronso marked this in his memory for future reference. He was certain this was something he would need again.

Following directions, Kimahri finally located the orphanage and walked into the reception area, encountering the same reaction as before: amazed surprise, fear, relief, curiosity.

He told the woman at a desk, "Kimahri get Yuna. Take to Besaid."

As color slowly returned to her face, she asked if he had permission to remove the child. Kimahri retrieved the folded pages entrusted to him by Sir Auron, saying, "Papers of Honored High Summoner Braska say so."

She examined at the documents, then looked back up at this enormous lion-man before her, still wondering if she was hallucinating. "The papers are in order. They were given to you?"

"Dying man's last wish."

"I see. Please excuse me for a moment; I'm required to notify my superior." She pointed to a large seating area to one side and said, "You can be seated over there."

Kimahri nodded and padded to the area indicated and looked at the sofas and chairs. None of them looked big or strong enough to accommodate his size, much less his weight so he sat on the floor and looked at everything around him. Humans seemed to require many things in their caves.

He was especially puzzled by the large containers of trees and other green plants placed throughout the area, trying to decide why it had been found necessary to bring these inside and what was their purpose.

The whole place puzzled him. Doors and walls you could see through. Stone floors but they had been polished by some unknown method to shiny smoothness. The furnishings appeared adequate, but they would never rival the soft comfort of the stacks of skins and other materials of those of the Ronso.

At least a Ronso would never have to be concerned about hitting his head on these ceilings. He couldn't imagine why it was necessary for these to be so very high.

His ruminations were interrupted by the return of the woman and her superior. They looked a little surprised to find him sitting on the floor.

The Ronso gestured to the furniture with a small shrug, "Kimahri big. Not break human seats."

Both women smiled and sat in chairs near him as they asked questions. Kimahri answered the best he could and hoped he was translating everything properly. Humans also seemed to require a lot of papers.

Apparently the two women were content that all was in order and he was now the legitimate personal guardian for Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska. One of the women said, "There is also the matter of the gil."

Kimahri was surprised. He had to pay gil for her?

The woman looked at one of her papers and commented, "It is quite a lot of gil, it seems."

The Ronso said worriedly, "Kimahri not have gil."

"Oh, no, – uh, Kimahri. This is money that her father put into an account for Yuna's use. As her legal guardian, it will be entrusted to you for her care and necessities."

About the time that Kimahri had about decided that the paperwork and formalities would never end, one woman handed him a very large pouch filled with gil, and the other said that she would bring Yuna to meet him.

He was a little nervous. He knew almost nothing about humans, much less human kits. _'What if she doesn't like me?  What if she doesn't want to leave this city?'_   He really wished that he had taken time to find Lady Raiel and asked her to help him navigate his way through all of this.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps entering the seating area and saw the second woman holding the hand of a very pretty young girl. "Yuna, this is Kimahri. Kimahri, this is High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna. Perhaps the two of you would like to talk for a bit. I'll check back with you later."

Kimahri remained sitting on the floor so his height would be less noticeable and wouldn't frighten her.

Yuna stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her head tilted a little to one side, just studying him. After some moments, she walked over and sat down beside him. "You don't like to sit on furniture?"

Kimahri chuffed. "Kimahri too big, too heavy. Human furniture break."

Yuna smiled, "Yes, I think it would. Do you get to sleep in a bed or do you have to sleep on the floor, too?"

"Kimahri happy to sleep on floor if have skins to cushion."

"You're supposed to take me to Besaid?"

Kimahri nodded. "Honored High Summoner Braska say so. Yuna want to go?"

Kimahri studied her beautiful unique eyes as he waited for her answer.

She commented softly, "I've never been there, have you?"

"No. Kimahri live on Mountain of Gagazet. Only leave now first time. Come to Bevelle, find orphanage and Yuna."

"Did you meet my father?"

"Yes. Honored High Summoner Braska very good human."

"And Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, too?" There was delight in her voice.

"Yes. On Gagazet. Kimahri bring food, lots of coffee."

Yuna just sat looking at him, thinking. Finally, she smiled and said, "We'll see lots of new things – and meet people. It will really be fun, don't you think, Kimahri?"

Seeing the sparks of life and excitement in her eyes, Kimahri chuffed and said, "Have great fun. Both learn much."

Yuna didn't seem to have any concern about leaving with him and appeared to embrace the idea of the journey to Besaid.

"Yuna must help Kimahri learn foods humans eat, many things. Kimahri only live on Gagazet."

"Great, Kimahri! We can help and teach each other!"

He sensed that she genuinely looked forward to her journey. "Yuna really want to go with Kimahri?"

"Oh, yes! We will have the best time ever! We'll go on a big ship?"

"Kimahri not know. Where Besaid?"

"I'll get a map. It's in a book I was reading. Be right back!"

She returned with the large book which she put on the floor then stretched out on her stomach, elbows and arms holding her upper torso up. Kimahri duplicated her position and, side-by-side, the two studied the map carefully. They agreed that they needed to go to the docks where they could find information on ships, spaces available, departure and arrival schedules, and cost.

Telling the lady at the desk where they were going, off they went – a very small young girl and an astonishingly massive Ronso. Yuna lifted her hand for Kimahri to hold as they walked. "Daddy always told me to hold his hand so we wouldn't lose each other."

Her guardian nodded. "Kimahri do."

As she held one finger of his paw, Yuna observed, "You have long claws."

Kimahri's muzzle wrinkled and he said, "Good when have itch." Her happy laughter joined his chuffing.

The small girl pointed out different things as they walked. Some of it he understood, some he didn't and had to ask about. The two were totally comfortable with each other. She seemed oblivious to the staring throngs as she chattered with her guardian. The child's happy attitude about the long journey made it exciting to Kimahri, too.

The crowd was quite heavy now and Yuna was being jostled about. The Ronso said, "Kimahri carry Yuna; be safe." Yuna thought that was just smashing. Kimahri's fur was so soft and comforting; she felt that she was at the top of the world, able to see everything and wasn't at risk of being knocked down. She enjoyed it thoroughly.

When they reached the first level they looked around but saw nothing that identified itself as a shipping office.

One man leaning against a big column was asked and he pointed them in the right direction as he thought, _'The Boss won't believe this!'_

Later the two returned to the top level armed with literature from several different ships. They would look it over carefully and make their choice. There was a sparkle in the lovely eyes of the young girl that had been missing for more than a year.

* * *

Yuna was happy and excited. She and her guardian Kimahri would leave Bevelle tomorrow morning on a great big ship named "Poseidon's Princess". They would have one fair-sized suite with plenty of room and privacy for both of them. It included a private bath and all of their meals.

Kimahri hadn't said anything, but he didn't know if he could eat human food or not. He would try and hoped it wouldn't make him sick.

Yuna had a blue case that she had packed and unpacked several times until she got everything situated just like she wanted it.

She shampooed her hair so it would be fresh and shiny. She brushed her shoes until they almost looked new. She decided she would wear a set of clothes her father had purchased for her not long before he left on the Pilgrimage. It was a pair of long pants in a beautiful shade of blue with a shirt of white that was beautifully trimmed with the same blue and white lace. It included a long topper, or tunic, of the blue with delicate trim in white. It was the most beautiful set she had ever seen.

She needed a new jacket before they left. The one she had wasn't heavy enough for the late-winter cold on the seas. She would ask Kimahri if he would take her to a shop for one.

The other girls in the room didn't say much to her as they watched her pack. Yuna understood that it was hard for them to watch her prepare to leave with her guardian while they were still stuck here.

Yuna really looked forward to being with Kimahri. She sensed the kind heart within that enormous body of his. He seemed to like to talk and laugh just as she did

* * *

Auron stood, brushed the back of his coat and walked toward one of the city gates. As he approached, he felt apprehensive but the bored guards paid little attention to him. He felt slightly better though they weren't usually regarded as being the sharpest knives in the drawer.

The huge plaza was nearly deserted and the main lights had been lowered for the night. Checking to be sure that Collin's lookouts were gone, he crossed to the other side of the plaza and made his way toward Collin's little house on the second level. He was certain that's where he'd find Raiel.

His pulse was pounding again but this time in both anticipation of and fear of being in Raiel's presence. As he turned down the lane, he came to a halt and took a deep breath. He had to see her again. He just had to. If she turned him away, so be it. It was something he had to do before he left Spira for what was more than likely the last time.

Raiel had returned home shortly after dark from the compound, had gotten a hot shower, laid out a clean uniform for the next day, enjoyed a cup of tea, then had tucked herself into her bed.

Much, much later, she awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Somewhat alarmed, she slipped on her robe, turned on a light in the little sitting area and opened the door.

With a deep gasp and a little shriek, she jumped into her mate's arms, sobbing and laughing at the same time. "You're HERE! You're HERE! I can hardly believe it!"

Inside, Auron held her tightly, remembering all the days and nights that he had waited for this moment. She was holding him so tightly it was almost hard to breathe but he'd never complain.

When they finally relaxed their hold on each other, deep sorrow crossed her face as she saw the scar on his face, lightly touching it with a gentle finger, speaking softly. "Oh, Auron. I'm so sorry you were injured. I wish I had been there to help you. It – it had to have been unspeakably painful."

Auron had to clear his throat before he said softly, "It was. You – don't mind? I have no vision there."

"Why would I mind? It's  _you_ I love, not just bits and pieces of you."

He smiled as he touched her braid, "I'm glad you still have this. It is perfect for you."

They held each other for long, long moments. Then, though she still held onto him, Raiel moved away a fraction saying very quietly, "Auron, there's – something I have to tell you."

Her head dropped and she closed her eyes a moment, then looked at him and whispered, "Our son. Auron, – we – lost him. He was born too early – and couldn't breathe."

They held each other tightly as their shared tears mingled. Auron felt as if the last of his own heart had shattered and flown away with the rest of his body.

"I'm so sorry, Auron. There – was nothing we could do."

That beautiful, sweet, soft baritone voice spoke gently into her hair, "My love, I wish I had been here to be with you. I – never knew him but I loved him."

They clung to each other in the sorrow they shared.

After so many months apart, their lips met in a tender reunion. The two couldn't release their holds on each other, as if they could make up for all the time they had lost if they just held on.

Very much later, Raiel asked hesitantly, "Jecht – isn't - - ?"

Auron just shook his head, then held her as she cried for the loss of her beloved friend. When she regained some control over her emotions, she asked, "You followed Lord Braska's orders?"

"Not entirely, though I did leave before – he summoned. He said he wanted to end his journey as he had begun it: alone. I hadn't gotten very far before the battle began and the force of it knocked me to the ground."

"Is that – how - ?"

"No. That came later."

"I was at the Rock with Mikel, Rin and several others the night it happened. It looked as if it was sunrise again it was so bright."

Auron asked, "You were in the Calm Lands?"

Raiel laughed, "I forgot to tell you. I'm in the Unit now! Officially invited and accepted, with my own uniforms. I've been teaching them magic." She told him of Mikel's efforts to establish the stocked campsites and the plans he and Rin had for building a mid-point base, and of advanced training and magic practice.

"I wanted to be there as much as possible, hoping I'd meet you when you returned."

He held her tightly as the first laugh he could remember in any months burst from him. "In the Unit! I'm so glad. Good people there and you have so much to offer them. Collin is well?"

She nodded and told him a little of what they had confirmed about Yevonism. "He will be thrilled to hear what you learned about Zanarkand."

A strange expression passed over Auron's face.

"Auron? Is something wrong?"

He finally led her to the two chairs, seating her in one, himself in the other. He caught the glimpse of slight puzzlement in her eyes because normally she would have been pulled into his lap where his arms would have held her.

Sitting forward in the chair, forearms resting on his legs and hands loosely clasped between them, he seemed ill-at-ease. He took a deep breath. And glanced at her.

Thinking she was making it easier for him, Raiel asked softly, "What happened, Auron?"

He told her the entire saga from the point after Sin had been defeated, of his blind rage and confrontation with Yunalesca onward to his arrival here tonight.

"I tried so hard to get here, but infection had set in badly. Rin found me somewhere out there and took me to the Inn. That's where I woke up. He was doing his best but – I – I knew - " His voice trailed off.

"Auron! What? What is it?"

"Raiel, I left the Inn with Rin. He brought me as far as he could to the edge of the Forest and I walked toward Bevelle. I was so very close when Kimahri found me. I gave him Lord Braska's papers to get Yuna with instructions to take her to Besaid."

Raiel knew she was about to hear something horrific and was steeling herself for it. Struggling to breathe, her heart in her throat, she whispered hoarsely, "Why didn't he help you?"

"He tried. But it was too late. I knew it at the Inn and Rin realized it, too. I only wanted to see you one last time, Raiel, and to – see our son."

Tears had been silently flowing down Raiel's white face.

"No! No, Auron! You have to stay here! Don't leave me! Where would you go? I'll go with you!"

"Jecht's last request was that I find a way to his Zanarkand and look after his son. When I leave here, that's what I'm going to do. I – don't expect to return to Spira."

Kneeling in front of her, Auron took her hands in his. "I wish more than anything in Spira that I didn't have to, Raiel. I don't have a choice."

His voice soft and gentle, he said, "You have to understand that - I died, Raiel. I  _didn't_  make it back. I'm not exactly clear on how I – came to be as I am, but – the fact remains that I died from the infection in the wound."

Through her sobs, she said, "I don't care, Auron! I don't care! Just don't leave me!"

"We had what we expected, my love: those wonderful months on the road. And I'm so very, very happy that we did. As you told me, I would rather have had just that then to have had nothing at all."

"Raiel, look at me. I know that I appear the same, but this isn't me. This body is make believe. It isn't real; just a collection of pyreflies arranged in the way I used to look when I was alive. Everything except my mind left. I am – I am Unsent."

Raiel felt as if her senses were reeling. This simply couldn't be happening to them. They were supposed to have a happy life together, have children, do things together, work together, help rebuild Spira.

Sad, empty eyes turned to him. "You gave your word to Jecht before you were injured?"

"Yes."

"So even at that point, you knew you wouldn't come back."

"I don't know, Raiel. I don't think so. It was such an emotional time before he - . And after I – died, I couldn't decide if I should come here or not, but I felt I owed you an explanation and – I wanted to see you so very badly."

He looked down at their intertwined hands as he took another deep breath. "Raiel, you are still so young. I want you to have a long, full life. I want you to find someone you love and live in happiness. Will you promise me that?"

"Auron, how can you even ask me to make that promise when everything in my entire world has just fallen apart? You have been the center of my universe since the moment we met. I – can't make that promise."

Auron sighed. He didn't want her to hang onto the past. Their past. He sincerely hoped that she would overcome this as she had overcome so many other things. He wanted her to be happy. A thought came to him.

He asked, "Raiel, will you do something for me, please?"

"What?"

He took hold of her left hand and slipped the small gold band from her finger, saying softly, "Please let me take this with me. Our union ended when I died, my love. And it would mean so very much to me to have this." He strongly felt that unless he removed it himself, she never would. This would be the last gift he could give to her.

Raiel had taken comfort from that gold band so often and she knew she didn't want to part with it but this was, in effect, Auron's last request of her. How could she deny it to him? She'd never become accustomed to seeing that hand without it.

Finally she nodded and he put the ring in an inner pocket as her eyes followed every move.

"Auron, let me go with you."

"I don't know what I'll have to do to find the other Zanarkand, Raiel, but I strongly feel that it has something to do with Sin. Perhaps as an – as I am now, I'll be able to discover how to do it. I don't think it can be done otherwise."

"Jecht got here just fine."

"Yes, he did though I don't understand how. And, if I get there, I truly doubt I'd be able to get back even if I wasn't like this. I could even get sent to the Farplane in the process. I just don't know."

She knew he wasn't going to allow her to go with him. He was leaving. She had never liked the idea of an Unsent but with Auron, that didn't matter to her. His mind was still there. His love was still there. To her, he was still there.

He kissed the back of each hand as he looked into her eyes. "It will be light soon. I need to go. I'm – not comfortable around people in this body."

Her voice was low. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Sin won't be back for a while. I suppose I'll try to get used to being like this. There is so much I don't know about it yet. And I have to learn how to fight again. Being half-blind, I've lost depth perception."

She nodded. "Do you have gil?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is enough."

He stood and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as many uncounted minutes passed. He glanced out the window and saw a lighter grayness where the sunrise would normally be. Overcast.

He sighed, "Thank you for the beautiful happiness you gave to me, Raiel. I loved being your mate. Now it's time for you to find a new one. Be healthy and happy. And stay away from Pilgrimages! Once is definitely enough."

She begged in a quiet voice that trembled, "Auron, won't you reconsider? Please? Let me go with you!"

"I cannot, Raiel. I will not rob you of a happy future."

He let his arms slowly drop from around her, straightened his back and took a deep breath as he turned to the door. Looking back, he whispered, "I love you, Raiel," then he was gone.

Everybody in Spira has lost somebody.

 


	76. Chapter 76

 

 

 

Kimahri and Yuna arrived safely in Besaid and were warmly received by the people there. Kimahri quickly learned what "hot and humid" meant. His ancestors were born and bred to live in the frigid cold of the tallest mountain in Spira, not on a tropical island.

Many a day, he would lay prostrate on the sand in the shade of a palm tree while Yuna, giggling and thoroughly enjoying herself, would dump bucket after bucket of refreshing ocean water on him.

She made friends with everyone on the island, especially three other orphans who were somewhat older, Wakka, his younger brother Chappu, and Lulu.

Kimahri could relate to them because he was, in effect, an orphan himself. It was hard for him to accept that he was no longer a shameful, disdained outcast and he cherished the friendly smiles and waves given to him by the people of Besaid. Even the children recognized his wrinkled muzzle as his smile and would grin back at him.

The little ones loved sit beside him and lean against him, soaking in the comfort of his warm, furry presence. He was their own live (industrial-sized) teddy bear. Parents had no fears for their children when they were with him.

Kimahri gradually adapted to life in the tropics and even learned to like most human food. He especially loved the fish brought in fresh from the ocean. He would eat copious quantities of them with relish. Every day.

He had trouble eating fruit, however; he inevitably wound up with sticky juice all in his fur.

Yuna loved her guardian with all her heart; the two were devoted to each other. Kimahri was always close at hand and Yuna would never come to harm as long as he was breathing.

* * *

Zed walked into the kitchen for breakfast and looked around. "Where's the brat?" he asked no one in particular.

Mikel looked up from the report he was reading, then looked at his watch. It wasn't like Raiel to be this late. If she didn't come in shortly, he'd go check on her.

Zed got a mug of coffee to go with his breakfast and went to a table near where the CO sat. He kept glancing over at him, then finally pushed his unfinished tray aside, muttering, "I'm gonna go find her."

Mikel looked up, saying softly, "Let's give her a little more time, Zed. If she isn't home, I know of another place she could be."

Black eyes fastened themselves on the CO. The old soldier didn't say anything but he didn't have to; he clearly wasn't happy sitting here doing nothing.

Later, Mikel walked to the pretty little house behind the bamboo fence and knocked. There was no answer, so he looked in the window and saw Raiel sitting on the floor in her nightgown and robe, staring at nothing.

Alarmed, he hurried to the plaza and sent word to Collin via the lookout that he was needed at the house immediately. Collin almost beat him back. Together they entered the house.

Collin tried to get Raiel's attention which wasn't easy. He finally just picked her up and sat her in one of the chairs, kneeling in front of her.

"Raiel, what happened, darling? Will you talk to me?"

At last she said in a tiny whisper that they strained to hear, "Auron is - dead."

Stunned, the two men exchanged a glance.

Collin asked quietly, "Who told you this, Raiel?"

In the same whisper, she slowly answered, "Auron."

Again her brother and the CO exchanged a look.

"Auron told you he's dead?" Collin gently questioned.

She numbly nodded.

Collin gradually drew the story out of his sister and they slowly pieced it together.

Mikel set up the coffee pot and when it was ready, he took them cups of coffee, but Raiel's sat untouched, growing cold. His heart ached for her deep, deep sorrow, but knew there was nothing he could do to help.

There was nothing anyone could do and nothing that could be said.

For days, Raiel sat almost unmoving as if in a trance. Collin had tried to entice her to eat a nibble or two without luck. Just breathing was the best she could do right now.

Several weeks passed.

Collin brought some fresh, soft muffins as he did every morning but this morning, the little house was silent. Raiel wasn't there. He first thought that she may have returned to the compound for breakfast as she previously had, but checked her closet. Both of her uniforms were there, neatly hung.

He felt fear rising up within him. Returning to the small living area, he spotted a sheet of paper lying on the tiny dining table they used to share. Hands trembling, he picked it up.

Collin, I have to get away for a while. I don't know where, just somewhere.

Don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself.

Tell Mikel and Rin, too, please. I don't want them to worry, either.

I'll be back, I just don't know when right now.

I love you, big brother.

~ Raiel ~

His heart in his throat, he quickly sorted out his options. He couldn't go after her himself and couldn't spare anyone from his small group.

He hurried back down to the HQ building. As soon as Carda opened the door, he knew there was bad news. "What's wrong, boss?"

Walking straight to the desk, Collin wrote as he answered, "Raiel's gone."

"I'll go look for her. Have any idea where she went?"

Collin shook his head. "I need you here. We just can't spare anybody. I'm going to ask Mikel if he can send someone. Will you take it upstairs?"

"Sure. I'll go, though, if he can't."

Collin stood and clapped him on the shoulder, handing him the note to take to the CO. "Thanks, Carda."

"No problem. Want me to wait for an answer?"

Collin thought a moment. "Yeah, but don't go into the compound. Can't take any chance on you being recognized there. Get a hat of some kind that you can disguise yourself with."

Carda left, leaving Raiel's brother feeling anxious and useless. Baran came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee and sat it at Collin's normal place at the head of the table. Collin nodded his thanks and wandered over to his seat, worry etched clearly on his face.

_'Where could she have gone?'_

* * *

Auron had his jug refilled with sake, then left the still-sleeping city. He stood outside the city gates wondering where to go. He sighed, finally deciding to head for Macalania Forest. He would think of some plan while he walked.

But as he walked his mind stayed on Raiel. Should he have allowed her to come with him? With all of his heart, he wished it could be so. But he was dead and she was alive. That was a barrier that could never be crossed, no matter how each of them wanted to try.

She was willing to accept him as he was – crippled arm, half-blind, and dead. But she deserved so much more in her future and he wanted her to have it. He knew her strength and knew she could overcome this at some point. He was so grateful to have had such a remarkable, amazing woman in his life.

The depth of his sorrow at the loss of his tiny son had no limit. Absolutely everything that he had hoped for and dreamed of was irretrievably gone. Without his loss of control of his rage at Yunalesca, he would now be with his beautiful mate for the rest of their lives, having their children, making a home, being alive. A little too late to think of the consequence of his actions now.

Entering the mystic blue forest, he walked for awhile, then spotted a place off to the side of the path where he could just sit and think without being seen.

The piece of bluish log he sat on wasn't the most comfortable seat but it would do. Where in Spira could he go? He belonged nowhere and every place he could think of was filled with sweet memories of being with Raiel.

He reached for his jug. He wasn't thirsty, he just liked the taste and the slow burn of sake as he swallowed it. That made him feel like he was alive, anyway. Briefly he wondered what effect real sake would have on a fake body.

He leaned back against a tree trunk and stretched out his long legs and crossed them at the ankle as he enjoyed sips of the strong drink.

Where to go? He didn't want to be around people if he could help it. He had a great fear of someone realizing his status and was humiliated at the thought. Some time later, he decided to just walk and see where he wound up. He had determined that he wouldn't go to the Calm Lands. Since Mikel's people would be in and out, he didn't want to risk being seen by them. That left one direction: south.

When he reached the edge of Thunder Plains, he stopped and smiled sardonically, _'Hmph! Doesn't matter if I get hit by lightning or not. I'm already dead.'_

He looked about. This clear area toward the east between Macalania Forest and the plains appeared to continue around the plains as far as he could see. Wonder how far it went?  May as well check it out.

* * *

Raiel just walked. She felt that if she could only keep moving, she could outrun this unimaginable hurt within her. She had no idea where she was headed but she knew that she couldn't sit in Bevelle one minute longer.

Slipping out of the city, she wondered where she could go. She looked around as she thought. Calm Lands? No. What lies to the south? Nothing in particular she could think of. Everything in Spira reminded her of Auron.

With a sigh, she headed toward Macalania Forest. She'd decide more as she walked. Hours passed and she came to the fork in the path that could take her either to Rin's or south. She hesitated. She knew she would be welcomed at the Inn but she had to be alone right now.

Well, south was as good as it was going to get.

Raiel walked almost mindlessly as Auron's visit replayed over and over in her mind. An enemy occasionally popped up which garnered them her irritation and a quick blast of a spell, finished off with her slashing sword. This was not a good time to bother her.

Somewhere along the path she sighted a place that looked as if would serve as a private resting place and checked it out. She didn't want to sleep but needed to give her body some time to rest. She shrugged out of her backpack, opened it and pulled out the warm blanket. Wrapped in it she leaned against a tree and sighed. She couldn't even decide on how she felt. Her emotions seemed to range through sad, angry, unhappy, disbelieving, confused, depressed, restless and terribly sorrowful in no particular order.

After a time, she decided to move on. She had to keep moving.

This pattern continued day after day until the late afternoon that she realized she was exiting the southern part of the Forest and was looking at the nightmare that was Thunder Plains. She didn't particularly relish trying to cross that horrid place by herself.

She remembered the place that she and the others on the Pilgrimage had camped when they were making their way north. She walked almost straight to it. It looked as if it hadn't been touched since the morning they left it.

Raiel dropped the pack and collected some wood. Fire lit, she took the water container from the pack and went to the pool she and Auron had discovered while waiting for Jecht and Lord Braska to arrive from Thunder Plains Inn. She stood looking at the beautiful pool remembering the indescribable joy and happiness she and Auron had shared. Tears began to sting her eyes.

Shaking her head determinedly, she filled the container, returned to the campsite and found the same sticks they had used to hang the water above the fire so very long ago. As the water heated, she opened a small pouch of food she had brought and ate it. Later, sipping some coffee, she stared into the fire as darkness surrounded her. Wrapped in her blanket, she later fell asleep but woke throughout the night, unable to stay asleep.

The next morning, she reheated coffee from the night before and had a cup before repacking and leaving the campsite. She decided she would see how far this "buffer zone" extended around the terrible plains to her right. The skies over that place were black and hostile. The fearsome noise of the unending thunder and lightning was jarring to the senses.

So, she turned east and walked toward the sun, encountering few enemies. Maybe word had spread to stay clear of her. In her current state, she didn't care if they appeared or not, though fighting would probably help dispel her pent-up emotions.

So far, this unknown path seemed to skirt the maelstrom. If it continued, she'd be able to avoid Thunder Plains altogether. As she walked, she could see no sign that anyone had ever been through here. Good. She didn't want to see anybody.

* * *

During a general briefing just after Auron's brief return, Mikel mentioned that Lady Raiel was on a Leave of Absence for personal reasons. "When she returns we will ask her no questions. Is that understood?"

Nearly seventy voices had responded in unison, "Yes, sir!"

This morning, Captain Leman had gone outside just to get a breath of fresh air when the famous doorbell rang. He called out "I got it!" and opened the compound door a fraction.

Catching the eye of the visitor, he quickly glanced back to be sure that no one else had come out, whispering "Carda! What's wrong?"

Answering in a low, very quiet voice, he answered, "Raiel's gone. Message for Mikel; I'll wait for an answer."

"Got it. Stand by."

Inside, he handed the message to the CO saying in a whisper, "Waiting for answer." Mikel nodded and opened Collin's hastily written message. A slight jerk of his head told the captain to follow him to his office. There Mikel wrote a very quick response and handed it to Leman who gave it to Carda at the compound door.

Carda nodded with a soft, low word of thanks and returned to HQ down on the first level. There he handed the note to the boss. Collin ripped it open -

Will do.

More to follow -

Collin sighed deeply. He honestly didn't know if he could just sit here and wait for who knows how long, without knowing what was happening. It was almost like the Pilgrimage all over again.

As soon as Leman had left with the message, Zed had angled across the room to the office where he asked quietly, "That about the brat?"

Mikel looked up. At first he wasn't sure how to answer but finally nodded briefly. Zed had the most uncanny radar of any person he had ever met.

Speaking softly so as to not be overheard, he answered, "She's gone, nobody knows where."

Black eyes narrowed, the old soldier asked, "This about her mate or whatever he was?"

Mikel nodded and Zed said very quietly, "I'll find her."

The CO called him back saying quietly but firmly, "Zed, you aren't going by yourself. Who do you want with you?"

Zed just shrugged, "Don't matter to me. Gonna pack."

The Commander thought a moment, then decided that he'd ask for a volunteer. Stepping into the dayroom, his voice filled the building as he said, "Heads up! Private mission for one volunteer to accompany Zed. Duration unknown, destination unknown. An individual is missing and this will be a confidential search until that person is found. Meet me in my office."

He returned to his creaky old chair in the miniscule office to await the volunteer's arrival. Minutes went by but no one appeared.

The hubbub of voices grew louder and louder in the dayroom, drawing his curiosity. Going to investigate, it seemed there were sixty plus volunteers and there was disagreement over who would go. It didn't take a mental giant to figure out that it was their teammate who had gone missing and each wanted to go.

Zed returned to the dayroom wearing his backpack, almost ready to depart. He growled "You boys better hurry it up if yer goin' with me. I ain't waitin' around for ya."

Nobody was quite sure how it was settled but somehow Staff Sergeant Kinan won out and he literally ran to the barracks to get packed.

When the sergeant was ready, Mikel briefed them on the very small amount of intel available, divided a quantity of gil between them, and told Kinan to get some of Leita's mealpacks on their way.

Looking at Zed, the CO said, "Trust the sergeant on this one, Zed. He's been there before and those people have been of immeasurable help to us and still are, besides being personal friends. Behave yourself while you're there, huh?"

Zed didn't say anything but black eyes slightly squinted at him.

They discussed possible routes of travel Raiel may have taken but Zed was adamant that she wouldn't have gone to the Calm Lands, but would have headed south. "'Cause that's one of the last places she woulda been with her husband. She don't wanta go there right now. Too close an' too hurtful."

Mikel couldn't disagree. He knew that Zed was the best tracker that anyone had ever seen and his gut instinct had a record of being correct at least 99% of the time. "You may be right. Zed, Kinan is well-qualified in both black and white magic so you'll find he is an excellent man to be teamed with. Kinan, put up with Zed the best you can, okay?"

Zed glared and Kinan grinned as he replied, "We'll be fine, Commander. You want us back any particular time?"

"Whenever you find her or if there's nowhere else to look. Send any word if you ever have the opportunity – there are some of teams out, so it's possible you might run into each other. I don't know their exact locations as I won't know yours. I'd give about anything to have some means of communication with you."

Kinan asked, "What about potions, sir? Got any to spare or you want me to get some when we stop to get mealpacks?"

"We're out of them, Sergeant. Load up there on as many as you can carry."

He stood and offered his hand to both saying with sincerity, "Good luck to both of you. Come home well."

He stood at his office door watching as they crossed the dayroom accepting the many hands that were extended to them before they exited the building and disappeared down the secret stairway.

Returning to his desk, the CO wrote a note to Collin, asking Leman if he would pass it to one of the lookouts, then sat back in his chair with a sigh.

* * *

Zed was pleased to note that this Kinan kid seemed to be a pretty good soldier. Knew how to set and keep up with a good steady pace. Wasn't yappy like some, knew when to be quiet and kept a good lookout around him. Carried his pack with ease and was in good shape.

Kinan on the other hand decided to just keep his mouth shut and tend to business. He didn't really know the grizzled soldier except what little he had observed recently since his teammate had returned from whatever extended mission he had been on. He smiled as he recalled the first morning that Zed had encountered Raiel. He had been overmatched from the start. She handled the older man with the same ease with which she handled magic.

Hours later when the team reached the fork in the path, Kinan pointed to the northward path with his chin. "We go this direction for a ways, Zed. Then we'll return to this point and continue south."

Black eyes didn't blink but Zed nodded. Must be this mysterious place the CO talked about.

At the Inn, SSgt Kinan pulled open one of the double doors and stepped into the delicious warmth of the lobby. Looking up from papers he had been perusing on the counter, Rin looked up with a big smile.

"Staff Sergeant Kinan, welcome! We are delighted to see you again." Turning to the older man standing behind the sergeant, Rin smiled and extended his hand, "Welcome. I am Rin, proprietor of this establishment. I'm pleased to have you with us."

Zed had to admit that the tall blond-haired man was genial enough. He took the offered hand in his own worn hand. "Name's Zed."

Zed looked at Kinan, asking, "This the place the CO said I hadda behave myself?"

Laughing, the sergeant replied, "Yep, this is it, Zed."

Rin had to laugh, hearing Mikel giving that order in his mind. "Come. Drop those packs and have some coffee. If you have come from Bevelle, doubtless you are hungry as well. Go have a seat in the dining room and I'll bring you something."

"Thank you very much, Rin. We'd appreciate that. We're supposed to ask you for some of Leita's mealpacks if it's okay and I'm to buy as many potions as I can carry."

"Of course. We'll pack them up for you. Going out on the plains?"

Kinan's eyes dropped. "No... we're going south from here." The sergeant didn't know how much to say and didn't want to overstep himself.

Rin's quiet voice asked, "Is it Raiel?"

Kinan nodded. "She's gone."

Alarmed, Rin asked, "Did she leave a note?"

"I don't know the details, sir, but I think she may have. A message came for the CO but we have no knowledge of the contents. It was immediately after that that Zed and I quickly packed and started out."

Rin's sober face studied the floor for a few moments. "How much of a head start does she have?"

Zed growled, "Not sure. As much as twenty-four, thirty hours, possibly more."

Rin nodded, then asked "It's about Sir Auron, isn't it?"

Kinan answered, "We don't know the reason, sir, but speculation would make it seem so. We've been given no official word. CO came into the briefing room one morning and told us that Lady Raiel was going to be on Leave of Absence for personal reasons for an undefined length of time and when she returned, we were not to ask questions."

Zed asked, "Auron? He was her mate?"

Rin nodded.

Zed grunted, "Hmph. Good kid that one. Don't find 'em like that much anymore – though there's a few that can get by now an' then."

Rin brought good hot food and refilled their cups. Kinan said, "Sit, Rin, so we can talk."

They discussed possibilities but, even though he was close to her, Rin could offer no suggestions either. He did agree with Zed that she had likely headed south.

Leita and Ty'a hurriedly crammed as many mealpacks as would fit into two large leather pouches, one for each soldier. Rin selected what looked like hundreds of tiny vials and tubes, putting equal amounts of each into two pouches, one for each man.

Rin looked at Kinan, asking, "Would it help if I could move things along a little faster, Sergeant?"

Kinan thought and glanced at Zed. "That would be very helpful, Rin. What do you have in mind?"

Zed's black eyes bounced back and forth between the two men, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Rin answered, "There isn't much daylight left. Consider staying here for the night and we will leave by dawn in the morning; that will give the entire day to make up a lot of time and distance."

Kinan considered the offer. There couldn't be more than three hours of daylight left. He felt pretty sure that Raiel wouldn't travel at night and the speed of the hovercraft may actually allow them to catch up with her tomorrow. He nodded. "With our thanks, Rin."

Zed looked at Kinan and growled, "Talk to me, boy!"

The sergeant answered with a chuckle, "Zed, you've got the surprise of your life coming!" He looked at Rin, asking, "Take him out back?"

Rin smiled in return and nodded.

Kinan said, "Zed, this may be a shock but, believe me, you'll love it. The Commander knows and approves, however, you have to swear on your honor that you'll not say a word about it to anyone."

Those black eyes studied the sergeant who was looking at him with serious, unwavering eyes. He was old enough to be this kid's father but Zed saw the tough, intelligent soldier in the steady gaze of dark blue eyes. After a moment, the salt-and-pepper head nodded once. "I so swear."

Zed could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the row of hovercraft in the hidden garage. He listened with alert eyes as Rin and Bardoc told him about the machines and was astounded when Bardoc started one of them and told him to get on.

Rin showed him how to ride, then Bardoc backed out of the garage and eased the machine onto the path in front of the Inn and slowly drove it back and forth a few times, then picked up a little speed. Zed was breathless and his eyes sparkled like black diamonds. The man of few words had become speechless.

Afterward, he became Bardoc's latest student in Driver's Ed (Hovercraft division) and caught on quickly. It is a certainty that he had never, ever expected to even see such machina, much less ride on and actually drive one. He had a hard time falling asleep that night.

In the dark hours of morning before dawn, Rin and the two soldiers left on one of the machines and started down the pale blue path of the Macalania Forest at a moderate speed which would allow them to keep watch for any sign of Raiel or of her passage. Some hours later, they paused long enough to eat a mealpacket, drink a little water, then continued with Kinan now driving in relief of Rin.

Zed's eyes missed nothing. He also realized that he hadn't expected this kid to be so capable in so many areas. He wasn't aware that the beginning of respect was dawning in his black eyes.

By late afternoon they had covered many, many miles on the machine and stopped to discuss the next phase. Kinan and Zed talked over the pros and cons of their choices. They agreed to take Rin up on his offer to take them a little farther. At that point they would surely be very close to where Raiel should be in her travel. But Rin would stay the night when they camped and return to the Inn in the morning. The Al Bhed accepted with thanks.

They pulled into one of Rin's well-hidden resting places to spend the night but were up and on their way at first light, Rin headed north, the two soldiers headed south.

Though the ride had given them a much greater chance of catching up with Raiel, by being on foot, they could get a better sense of reading the signs on the ground of someone's passage. She couldn't be very far ahead of them now.

 


	77. Chapter 77

 

 

 

Raiel continued walking eastward on the very wide, clear swath between Thunder Plains and the rest of the land until it turned southward down the eastern side of the continent. Here the landscape was comprised of hills and plateaus. From atop one of these hills, she could comfortably watch the ceaseless motion of the ocean below without getting close to the edge of a cliff.

This was a good place. She was alone except for seabirds who squabbled with each other as they soared and wheeled over the coast. The breakers crashing rhythmically on the shore below was relaxing and she felt tension draining from her body.

There were two rather large boulders even farther back from the edge of the cliff that were positioned so that a large V was formed between them. Giving her a sense of security, she decided that she'd stay here a while. There was even a tiny spring that would provide water. Scouting around, she found an abundance of dry sticks right on what appeared to be the outer boundary of the menacing storms.

A fire lit, she retrieved her sleeping bag and blanket from her pack and made herself comfortable as the sun slowly slid below the western horizon. Listening to the sounds of the sea, a sense of peace began to settle over her tortured spirit.

For the first time since Auron had left her in those early morning hours in Bevelle, she slept soundly. She slept so soundly that she didn't hear the quiet approach of two pairs of booted feet whose owners had spotted the glow of her fire earlier and had silently crept up to investigate.

Relieved to have finally found her, Raiel's teammates quietly retreated a little and staked out a place for themselves for the night. Finding the same source of wood she had, Sergeant Kinan cast fire on it, then he and Zed ate and settled themselves for sleep. Tomorrow they would head back to Bevelle. Hopefully.

* * *

Auron had strolled along at a leisurely pace just killing time mostly. There was absolutely nothing for him to do until Sin returned, then he had to figure out some way to make physical contact with it. How could he ever know where it was going to show up?

He sipped cautiously from his jug; it was a long way to the next place he could refill it and he sure didn't want to run out. His course was taking him down the unpopulated eastern coastline of the continent and the closest place that would have a shop would be Guadosalam, which was some distance off. Maybe he needed to get a bigger jug. Or two jugs. He snorted at himself.

He really didn't know exactly where he was. As far as he knew, this part of Spira was just uncharted territory. There were more hills than he had expected, some small plateaus that didn't quite qualify as real plains.

He wondered why this part of the land had never been settled. Likely because there just weren't enough people in Spira to settle all the available land. Sin kept the population very low; outside of Bevelle and Luca, the numbers were few.

Sin. Everything always came back it.

How long would Lord Braska's Calm last? Come to think of if, how would he know when it had ended? Unless he was close to a place where the news would be known, he would miss it altogether. Which brought to mind his extreme reluctance to be around people in what he thought of as "my current state." He couldn't even bear to think of himself as Unsent.

For time being, he would begin to travel in a more westerly direction. Maybe he'd find something he recognized and could orient himself and find Guadosalam. Don't want to run out of sake.

As he walked, he wondered what had ever happened to Jyscal's psycho son. Maybe he and Jecht should have just taken care of the problem when they had the chance. Under the circumstances, no one could have argued.

He sighed when he thought of Jecht. He sure wished he knew what had become of him, where he was. Probably in the Farplane. He closed his eye as he thought of Lord Braska and his friend. The three of them had been pushed to the limits of human endurance in Zanarkand. But they had prevailed, even if all three of them had died. His was his own fault. He had done nothing in that final fight.

The tall young man shook his head and resumed walking, wanting to leave his failures and horribly painful memories behind. He had come to realize that he had been overly idealistic – which could be another word for stupid. His life was over and he had accomplished nothing. He started to say that he'd just have to live with it, but how did that work when you were a dead man?

Auron didn't realize that he was becoming more and more angry with himself, more bitter and sarcastic. He wouldn't even let himself think about Raiel. It cut too deep and hurt too badly. He just hoped that she would move on with her life and find happiness. That's all he wanted now.

He had intended to fight fiends for experience in overcoming his loss of depth perception and reduced field of vision, but there hadn't been any since he had left Macalania. However, as he progressed westward, he found more than enough and actually became fairly proficient at dispatching them.

Fiends seemed surprised at his attacks. Somehow they recognized him as being dead and were inclined to bypass him and continue their search for living beings. But when he attacked, they replied in kind.

For months Auron wandered around Spira, avoiding people whenever possible. At every appearance, he was applauded and praised – and every word of it drove daggers deeper into his spirit. He was so ashamed.  _He_  had not fought Sin. All he had done was help get Lord Braska to Zanarkand. He hadn't saved them. He had lost every dream he'd ever had. And he certainly had not made it back alive. Almost wasn't good enough. He was a failure hailed as a hero.

People even misunderstood his reticence, taking his silence and averted face for humility. He just wanted to scream at them, to tell them the truth, but he knew he couldn't. He'd have to bear this a little longer.

Then came the day when a man ran into Luca, screaming, "Sin is back!" Braska's Calm had ended.

Two things Auron wanted to do before attempting to find Sin and leave Spira. First, he located a shop near Luca's outskirts where he bought a pair of tinted glasses and a very high leather collar that would fasten to his coat. Hopefully this would help hide his scarred face.

Next, he slipped into the nearest bar, had his jug topped off then went to a deserted section of beach east of the city that he had previously discovered.

On the tip of this very small peninsula he would be almost surrounded by the sea. This was the best location he could find that would give him the greatest chance of encountering the enormous evil creature. All he could do would be to stand here and wait.

The day ended and night fell with only the sound of the breakers rolling to shore in their steady, rhythmic pattern. Out of sheer boredom, Auron stretched out on the still-warm, white sand, hands clasped behind his head, and closed his eye.

Sleep wasn't really a necessity for him now, but at least it would help pass time. Just at dawn, cold drops of water fell on his face, waking him.

With a growl and a deep frown, he sat up, wondering who had come upon his place thinking it would be funny to splash water on him.

Except for himself, the beach was empty. There were no footprints. He wiped the water from his face on his sleeve and lifted his head to dry under his chin where the water had dribbled.

He gasped as he looked skyward. Sin was silently floating above him. He watched in frozen fascination as small drops of water dripped onto the sand beside him from the small wing-like fins on its side.

It had deliberately awakened him! Why? Did it have some connection with Jecht? As he stood there with his mouth slightly agape, a bit of sound emanated from it that sounded close to what a distorted Jecht-laugh could have been.

"Jecht?! Are you in there?"

The ginormous thing floated off to one side a bit then settled until its belly rested on the sand. Auron wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Closely examining it as he slowly approached, he gingerly put out a hesitant hand and touched its side.

In that one split second, he found himself trapped in something like a magnetic field where time didn't exist, thoughts didn't exist. There was neither light nor darkness, there was simply nothing.

When his senses revived, he found himself sitting on the side of a roadway as throngs of happy, smiling people went about their business in the bright sunniness of a sparkling, clear morning. He got to his feet and looked around.

He knew exactly where he was. Zanarkand. Jecht's Zanarkand.

Some of the passing people looked at him rather oddly but no one stopped. At first, Auron didn't know what to do. He had no idea where anything was in this massive, sprawling metropolis, knowing only the little that Jecht was able discern from the ruins.

He knew he needed to clean up. Were there hotels here? Probably not, now that he thought about it. If no one came or went from this place, there would be no need for rented accommodations.

He saw another level below him but didn't know how to get there. The corner of his mouth ticked upward a notch; it would probably be regarded as bad form to climb down the network of girders.

Down this road a few blocks he could just make out some signs and walked to them. A-North, A-South, A-East, and A-West directions were pointed out, as well as those for B and C. Those must the the "block" indicators he had heard Jecht mention. But which block and which direction? The Guardian looked around, spotting a bright neon sign (among thousands of others) in the shape of a martini glass and that corner of his lips tweaked upward again. _'Just what I need.'_

He walked to the entrance of the bar and glanced in through the glass front. Seemed to be nice enough, not crowded, so he entered and eased into a seat at a small table near the rear of the establishment. A white-haired man was seated at an adjacent table and one other patron, a large, older woman, sat on a thickly padded stool at the bar.

A bartender stopped at his table and looked at him questioningly. "Sake," Auron told him as he loosened his jug from his belt. "And refill this."

The bartender glanced at him but nodded and took the jug before retreating to the bar. Auron sighed. _'Jecht, my friend, I now fully understand how you felt when you found yourself suddenly dumped in Spira.'_

Auron wanted to locate Asha and Tidus but first he had a couple of things to wanted to attend to. Like getting cleaned up.

The bartender brought his drink and jug and presented him with his bill. Suddenly Auron realized that he didn't know if his gil would be accepted here. He dug into his pouch and placed a coin on the bill.

The barman glanced at him again, commenting softly, "You want to pay with this?"

Auron met his gaze without flinching, "It's acceptable, is it not?"

After the slightest pause, the bartender nodded, answering just above a whisper, "Yessir, it sure is."

The older man seated behind him said, "Caton, that'll be on me."

Auron turned to look at the man who smiled. "Thank you but it isn't necessary."

The older man chuckled. "Oh, but it is if you intend to pay with those rare old coins!" He noted the very brief moment of confusion that wafted across the stranger's face. "May I join you?"

Auron hadn't intended to speak with anyone but if he needed information, this might be his opportunity, so he nodded.

The man brought his own glass of some kind of dark liquid to the table and held out his hand. "They call me Jenner."

Auron accepted his hand, giving his own name.

Jenner sat across from Auron, asking, "New around here?"

The Guardian nodded as he sipped his sake.

"You know, young man, that each one of those coins of yours are worth thousands here?"

Thousands? Auron slightly shook his head.

Jenner chuckled again, "After you finish your drink, I'll take you to a dealer I know who will give you good, fair value for them. Known him most of my life, honest and will be thrilled to see them. May I hold one for a moment?"

Auron dug a gil out of the pouch and laid it on the table in front of Jenner who picked it up and held it up to the light as he examined it carefully. As he handed it back, Jenner whistled softly. "You really got something there, my friend!"

Auron returned the gil to the pouch, getting up his nerve to ask a few questions. "You ever hear of a guy named Jecht?"

Jenner's eyes widened as a big smile spread across his weathered-looking face. " _Hear_ of him?! Man, I used to spend every minute I could at the Stadium just to watch him. Never! And I mean  _never_ will there be another that will come even close to him. The things he'd do in that pool, you'd just have to see to believe!"

Auron sat listening to story after story about the astounding feats that Jecht had performed playing blitzball. When Caton the barman came to refill their glasses, he enthusiastically joined in.

Auron wasn't aware that his face and expression had softened as he soaked up the stories that he was so happy to hear. Jecht's celebrity hadn't dimmed in the least since his disappearance.

The barman left to wait on other patrons who had come in and Jenner finally wound down a little and looked at Auron with eyes that were slightly narrowed. "Did you know Jecht, Auron?"

Auron's gaze dropped to the tabletop as he slightly nodded. Jenner asked quietly, "You ever find out what happened to him?"

Knowing that he couldn't tell the truth, Auron just shook his head. Time to change the subject. "Jenner, is there somewhere I can get a map of this place?"

Jenner looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Not sure, but I might be able to help you. Where are you from, young man?"

Auron sighed and answered very quietly, "Not anywhere that you've ever heard of, I'm afraid."

Jenner's mouth wore a bit of a smile. "Just dropped in from nowhere, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Well, if you're about through with that drink, let's go get your gil taken care of and I'll show you how to get where you want to go."

Wary and cautious but willing to go along, Auron finished off the last of the sake in the glass and left with the older man. In the sunlight, Jenner looked even older than he had inside. His brown eyes seemed to look right through you when he looked at you. His overall expression was one of bemusement as he observed the world around him. Softly moving around that weathered face, his white hair sparkled silver in the light breeze.

His voice was the only young thing about him. Vibrant, alive, interested but always ready to impart information or wisdom according to what he felt was called for. As they walked on the same elevated roadway, the older man pointed out buildings and places that may interest his new acquaintance.

Almost all of the buildings here were circular, topped by heavily adorned tops that were either conical or onion-domed in shape and each building was arrayed in as many colors as could be painted on it.

There were the elevators that could be taken from level to level, or the stairs were just a little further down this same road. There were banks of both every few blocks.

Many towers featured walls of glass on one side of every level from top to bottom. From some unknown place at the top of some, water flowed down in a constant, non-stop waterfall. Auron wondered where all that water wound up. Surely it was recycled somehow back to the top. He could only imagine the view from one of those rooms through the expanse of glass. Jecht had described a similar apartment where he and Asha had first lived before they bought the houseboat.

So much commotion, so much color, so much new all at once was nearly overwhelming even to someone from Bevelle.

He hadn't realized that he had stopped and was staring at the building until he suddenly became aware of Jenner's bemused expression as he stood waiting for the younger man to come back to himself. "Fascinating places, aren't they? Don't have them where you're from?"

Auron answered briefly, "A friend told me about them."

Jenner just nodded as they continued on their way. In less than another block, he gestured to a beautiful building, "This is it." A small sign in very elegant script proclaimed this space to be "Romin's ~ Specialty Antiques ~."

Inside, Auron was suddenly wondering if his boots were muddy or if he needed a shave. The plushness of the carpet was like nothing he had ever seen. The softly lit reception area screamed "Expensive!" He almost winced as Jenner yelled out, "Romin, get yourself out here. Got a customer waiting!"

From somewhere behind a rich, rich, rich drapery of beautiful dark blue that was ever-so-slightly edged in gleaming gold, a laugh answered, followed by, "Hold your hat, Jenner! Be there in a minute."

After a moment, the drapery was brushed aside as a tall, lean, bespectacled man entered with a wide smile on his face, holding out his hand to his friend. "How are you, my friend? Need bail money again?" They both laughed at what was an old joke between the two.

"Not this time, Romin. Want you to meet a new friend of mine. Auron, this old reprobate is Romin."

Romin smilingly and enthusiastically took Auron's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Auron, even if you aren't too particular about the company you keep! Welcome! What can I do for you today?"

Auron couldn't help but be charmed by the jocular familiarity between the two old friends which made his face relax, erasing the frown, softening the line of his lips.

Jenner said, "Auron is new to this area and has some coins we'd like for you to look at. I thought you might be able to exchange some of them into regular currency."

Romin's alert eyes returned to Auron as he said, "Let me see what you have, young man. Then I can tell you what I may be able to offer you for them."

Auron drew out several gil from his pouch and placed them in the hand of the antique specialist. Romin walked to a glass counter, turned on a small but very bright light which sat on top of it and studied the first coin for a moment before glancing at Auron, then briefly examining the other coins.

When he had finished, he straightened, turned off the light and looked intently at the tall young man in the bright red coat. After a moment, he asked softly, "May I ask how you came into possession of these?"

Auron couldn't think how to answer. Jenner saved him by saying, "He's just new here; that's all that matters right now. I knew I could trust you to be honest with him so here we are."

Romin nodded as he ran a hand over his thinning gray hair. "I see. Well, to begin with, you have genuine coins that are extraordinarily rare, young man. I can easily give you 10,000 Zanarkand gil for each of them. I'm frankly quite stunned to see this quality and quantity. There can't be more than one or two others in all of Zanarkand."

Jenner grinned, "He was going to pay his bar bill with them."

Romin's face literally blanched. "Oh, my! Oh, MY!"

Turning back to Auron, he asked, "How many would you like to exchange, Auron?"

Auron thought for a moment. He didn't want to trade all of them in at the same time, yet he didn't want to be wandering around Zanarkand with a massive fortune in his pouch. Finally, he said, "I have quite a few of them, but I think I should trade only a few at this point. Uh – may I ask, sir, do you have a safe? Now knowing their value, I'm a little concerned about keeping the others on my person. I'll gladly pay you to put them in safekeeping."

Romin was thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Wise-thinking. Tell me what you want now and I will put the remainder in a sealed envelope in the safe. Or, better yet, I am acquainted with a man who manages most of the money here in Zanarkand. Not only would it be in safe-keeping with him, you can set up accounts, trusts, and various other plans to keep your gil safe. You expect to be here long-term?"

Auron nodded, "As far as I know, this – will be my home from now on."

"I see. All the more reason to secure your finances. Consider it and let me know. Now, let me get your currency. I'll be right back."

Jenner commented with a chuckle, "I think I just met the richest man in Zanarkand!"

Auron didn't know how to react. _'Oh, do I understand now, Jecht!'_

When he and Romin had completed their business, Auron and Jenner left and stood in the very wide street. "Well, where would you like to go next?"

Auron looked at the older man. "Jenner, you have been more than kind to me and I'm in your debt for all of your help, but I mustn't keep you from your own business."

Jenner's face split into another wide smile. "Auron, I have no other business that requires my attention. I'm a free man. And I am thoroughly enjoying your company – so if I can assist you in anything more, it would be my pleasure. Honestly."

Auron saw the sincerity in the other man's brown eyes. He said, "I think I should secure some accommodations for myself but I need to know the location of some things first: the Stadium and a pier or wharf where a houseboat could could be moored."

Jenner looked at Auron with a small smile and shook his head. "The Stadium everybody knows. The houseboat? Why don't you just tell me who you're looking for? That will make it easier."

Auron hesitated but was going to continue trusting this man. "I'm looking for a woman named Asha and her son Tidus."

Jenner's expression sobered as those brown eyes searched deep into his soul. At least Auron thought his soul was still there. He didn't really know, but Jenner seemed at least partially satisfied with whatever he had seen in him.

At last Jenner said, "You're looking for Jecht's wife and son. Mind if I ask why?"

Very softly, Auron answered, "I promised Jecht that I'd watch after his son for him."

"Is he still alive?"

Auron shook his head, "Can't say. Haven't seen him a while."

"Jecht believed that he wasn't returning here?"

"Jecht did everything he could to get back to his family. That's the only thing he ever wanted. The last time I saw him, he was still trying."

"So you want accommodations near Asha's houseboat but also with easy access to the Stadium. You're a big blitzball fan, are you?"

Auron shook his head.

"But you think that Jecht's boy will be following in his dad's footsteps."

"That's what Jecht hoped for."

"I see. Exactly what role are you to play?"

"Guardian, guide perhaps."

Jenner nodded. "And maybe coach?"

"No. I know very little about the game."

"It isn't played where you're from?"

"Yes, it is enormously popular."

"But you never played or watched."

"No."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Because I was a military cadet there and still completing training. There was little opportunity to go. The only sphere pool is in Luca at the southern end of Spira. Impossible to work or train for it unless you lived there. I didn't."

"What is the name of your city?"

"Bevelle."

Jenner led Auron down one of the elevators to the lower level where they then walked to a nearby dock. Jenner pointed out a large, very nice-looking houseboat nearby. "That's it."

Auron nodded, suddenly ill-at-ease with the prospect to meeting with and talking to Jecht's wife. How could he answer her questions? What would he say?

Jenner distracted him, saying, "The Stadium is on the next level up and only a couple of blocks down and there are accommodations nearby both that are available."

Auron glanced at him. "How do you know they are available?"

Jenner laughed, "Because I own them. That's my business."

Jenner showed Auron several places, but they were much too large and fancy to suit him. He was then shown smaller, less ostentatious apartments that Auron felt more comfortable in. One in particular on the lower level of the city especially appealed to him. He had an open view of the ocean that surrounded the enormous metropolis, was only two blocks from the houseboat, one block from elevators and stairs.

It wasn't too unlike the little house that Raiel and Collin lived in, with a sitting area, small kitchen, a single bath and a bedroom. It occupied the upper floor of a small two-story building but had its own private entrance via outside stairs that led up to a nice deck and the apartment's door.

After he looked around, Auron nodded, "This will serve me well. How much do I owe you?"

The real estate owner smiled, "I thought you might like this one. How about a hundred gill a month?"

Auron's mouth quirked upward, "Your gil or mine?"

Jenner laughed, "Mine will do. Deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

The Guardian's new landlord said he'd have furnishings in place and it would be ready for him in an hour. Auron watched as he walked to a mysterious object sitting on a kitchen counter, picked it up, unfolded the case, punched something on a small keypad similar to the larger ones he'd seen in the Trials beneath Bevelle, then spoke to someone.

When the conversation ended, Jenner snapped it shut and sat it back down. Seeing the bewildered expression on his new tenant's face, the older man picked it up again and showed Auron how it worked. "It's called a communicator. All you need is another person's number and you can call them."

Auron assumed he'd learn all of this in time but at the moment he felt as if he was on sensory overload. He almost smiled as he again thought of Jecht's first days in Spira.

Outside, he looked at the modest but very pleasantly decorated exterior of the building's first floor. The building's exterior was of white stone. Attractive black carriage lights flanked each side of a beautifully carved, polished wood door, and well cared for green shrubs in large black pots were evenly spaced across the front.

"Who lives there?" Auron asked.

Jenner grinned. "I do. Come in and have something to drink while we wait for your things to arrive."

Over time, Jenner became almost a father-figure to Auron. He never judged but would offer advice or an opinion if asked. In many ways, he reminded Auron of Lord Braska.

A day or two after Auron arrived, he had asked, "Why do you hide yourself behind glasses and whatever that other thing is?"

Auron studied the floor a moment before answering. "I'm – quite scarred. I'd rather that people not see it."

Jenner just nodded, then quietly commented, "Auron, we all have scars. Some are just more visible than others. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Auron tried to think of an explanation. Finally, he answered, "I was Guardian to a man who was what we called a Summoner. He was making a long, very dangerous Pilgrimage from one end of Spira to the other. Took about a year. At the end of that Pilgrimage, I – was in a fight and was struck down by a spell of some sort. I lost that eye and barely survived."

The white-haired man had listened with intense fascination. "Amazing, Auron! You must tell me more of this place. However, you shouldn't hide yourself. I would think that your scar was earned honorably. There is no shame in that."

Anger at himself flared as Auron asked a bit sharply, "Even if it was my own fault? I allowed my rage to rob me of everything that was important in my life.  _Everything._ "

Jenner was thoughtfully quiet, then commented softly, "Not being there, I can only accept your word, but I'm inclined to think that much more was involved and you are being hard on yourself. We must never allow ourselves to lock ourselves in or to block everyone else out. Is that why you came here?"

Auron hadn't intended to pursue the matter and was reluctant to answer, but finally responded, "I don't think so. I had already given my word to Jecht – though there were other very important things I should have considered before doing so. But I didn't." He shook his head as painful memories of his last hours in Bevelle crashed down on him and his rich baritone voice dropped to a near whisper. "I didn't think. My rashness cost me everything. As it stood, coming here was preferable to staying there – and I had given my word."

It was a few days more before Auron got up the nerve to go meet Asha and Tidus. Fayth help him, he had no idea what to say!

 


	78. Chapter 78

 

 

 

Raiel was on the minds of a lot of people back in Bevelle and in a small Inn in the northern part of Macalania. First and foremost was her brother. From his own time in the SS Unit, Collin knew Zed well and knew that if anybody could find her it would be the tough old soldier.

He smiled as he thought of the older man. Definitely a character. Nobody really knew anything about him and his own silence didn't help.

The smile lingered as he recalled Mikel's description of Zed's first meeting with Raiel. He realized more and more how utterly amazing his sister was.

The smile faded as he thought of her widowed state. As much as he hated her being gone and out of touch with him, he understood her leaving. It was her nature to withdraw to deal with hurt and pain in her own way. She never recognized it but she had an astonishing ability to deal with events and find a way to continue living. Losing her adored little son nearly destroyed her but somehow she continued to live. He knew she would again.

Collin was of two minds about Auron's decision to come to Bevelle. On one hand he wasn't happy that he came to see her when he knew he was Unsent. In all respects, he would appear to be living but was, in fact, dead. On the other hand, he could understand Auron's desperate need to see the woman he loved so intensely one last time. And, it gave Raiel knowledge of what had happened so she wouldn't spend the rest of her life wondering and worrying about "what ifs."

The tall man sighed. No, he couldn't fault Auron - and he had just realized something else: Raiel was, in a way, conducting her own personal "farewell" ceremony for the man she had loved without measure. She was somewhere out there, alone, trying to come to terms with the radical change in her life. Her life had gone in a complete circle since she had left Bevelle the first time.

He thought of all she had endured in her short lifetime: being so terribly young when their mother died; seeing their beloved father murdered before her eyes; being left virtually alone for two years while he came to Bevelle; living hidden away in Bevelle for many years until he was forced to abandon her, leaving her to live with the belief that he himself was dead.

Alone in the world, she started out on the disastrous Pilgrimage with the two kids from Kilika, seeing both of them die; then living the extremely harsh, dangerous conditions for a year on Braska's Pilgrimage all the way to the top of Gagazet, then having to return only to lose that precious baby. Now, Auron was dead and she was a twenty-five year old widow. How much more could she withstand before her inner strength simply collapsed?

Carda noticed the withdrawn, serious demeanor of the man sitting in the corner chair holding a cup of cold coffee. Undoubtedly, his thoughts were on his sister. Carda's gaze dropped to the floor. He knew she was probably in for a tough time until she could adjust to her new status whenever she returned but, as much as he wanted to, he didn't know how he could help.

* * *

On the top of a small, green hill beside the ocean, Raiel began to awaken and stretched, inhaling deeply. The sky was still a velvety dark blue but the horizon was blooming in soft colors from the entire palette. As the last stars winked out in favor of the coming day, she sat up and began untangling herself from her blanket and sleeping bag. Noticing the glowing embers remaining from her small overnight fire, a few pieces of wood from the stack at hand were added, bringing the fire back to life.

She straightened her little campsite, making it neat and orderly before getting water from the tiny spring off to the right of her encampment with which to brew coffee. Hair combed and morning toiletry complete, she leaned against the back of the V formed by the two boulders to watch a new dawn come to life over the sea.

She definitely felt better after a good sleep and was deciding what she wanted to do, if anything, when a strange noise that sounded very much like a snore came to her ears from fairly close by. Her blade was instantly in hand as she crouched behind one of the big rocks, carefully and slowly easing up to peek over its top to the left of her site.

She gasped as she saw two forms in familiar-looking sleeping bags hardly a hundred feet away. The blade was jammed back into its sheath as she stormed down to the encampment of the intruders, furious at their presence.

"All right, get up, you two! Game's over!"

A salt-and-pepper head snarked and snorted before emerging groggily from the warm depths of a thick military sleeping bag as a bleary-eyed black head emerged from the other.

"Zed! Kinan!  _What are you doing here?!_ "

Trying to clear his throat, Zed grumbled with a frown above blinking black eyes, "Well, until a minute ago, I was sound asleep."

"You've been  _following_  me, haven't you?!" Raiel stood with feet apart, hands on hips as she confronted them.

Kinan had shaken himself free of his sleeping bag and ran a hand through tousled black hair, blinking dark blue eyes clear as he got to his feet.

"We weren't really following you, Raiel; we were trying to find you and hoped we were on the right course. We saw your fire last night but you were asleep so we dropped back to get some sleep ourselves. It wasn't our intent to intrude on you, but we did want to be sure you were okay."

Raiel just looked at him as the fire in her eyes began to slowly die. Neither man moved, much less broke the silence as the moments ticked by while she considered the logic of Kinan's answer.

After another moment, she muttered flatly, "Coffee's ready," then turned and trudged back to her own tiny camp between the boulders, still miffed about their presence.

Kinan and Zed exchanged a relieved glance as Kinan silently whistled. Sleeping bags repacked and stowed, they climbed the short distance to the boulders and sat as they enjoyed Raiel's fresh-brewed coffee.

Enjoying the peacefulness of the beautiful, new blue-and-gold morning and a bracing but gentle breeze coming ashore from the open sea, the trio was quiet. It was a rare morning when the men had time to enjoy a sunrise like this. Either at home or out on a mission, they would ordinarily be immediately moving on to the next item on the day's agenda.

Kinan took a quick look at Raiel's face. She stared at the sunrise but there were traces of a haunted, lost look to her gaze. The small feathers in her braid fluttered softly as a gentle morning breeze wafted past her. All she had wanted was time alone but now it appeared that that was to be denied to her.

Getting a refill for his cup, Zed asked quietly, "Whata yer plans?"

Raiel sighed softly. "I don't have any just yet."

"Ya ready ta go back?"

"No."

Her stomach grumbled.

"When did ya eat last?"

Her eyes drifted to the side as she thought about it. "I brought a some things with me, but - I don't remember."

The older soldier grunted then addressed the sergeant, "Kid, go get some stuff outta yer bag."

Kinan nodded, rose to his feet and left, returning in moments with a handful of Leita's mealpacks, two for each of them.

Raiel nodded her thanks. She hadn't been aware of being hungry but suddenly her stomach noisily complained about being neglected.

Later, as they finished the coffee, Zed asked again, "Ready ta go back now?"

She glanced at him. "No, Zed. I have some things to think about. All of my plans were centered around - Auron - but now - I don't know where I belong anymore. "

He growled quietly, "Ya belong with us 'cause nobody else would put up with ya."

That earned him a glare, but he glared right back.

Raiel looked at the morning sun sparkling on the blue water. "I don't know what to do. I'm not needed anywhere."

Kinan commented quietly, "I think there is somebody who needs you."

Raiel looked at the sergeant quizzically, "Somebody needs me? Who?"

Kinan hesitated then answered, "That's not for me to say."

"Well, I'm just not ready to go back yet. I need to be here for a while longer."

Much to her surprise, Zed didn't argue. He just casually said, "Okay. Got plenty of time."

She asked in surprise, "You're going to stay here?"

"Yep. Nice view. Be good to just sit back an' take it easy for a while."

Kinan glanced at him, wondering if he was just bluffing Raiel or if he was serious. Raiel glanced at the older man sharply but kept her thoughts to herself, knowing she could out-wait him if she wanted to.

A bit later, she showed them the little spring she had located and returned to her miniscule encampment while the soldiers tended to their meticulous toiletry. When they returned she was again leaning against the junction where the boulders met, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the bright sun.

Kinan risked another quick glance at Zed, whose face reflected consternation. Zed studied her for another moment, then sighed, sat on the front side of one of the boulders, stretched out his legs, crossed his arms, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Kinan glanced from one to the other. Having no idea how long this contest of wills would last, he sat on the front side of the other boulder, emulated Zed's relaxed posture and closed his own eyes.

Silently, Raiel grinned to herself. She could still out-wait them. But she wasn't happy to have company. A thought had come to her mind that would solve everything: the realization that she was just one step away from Auron. One step.

* * *

Auron had risen early, showered, shaved and dressed with care, making sure that he would be presentable. He and Jenner had gotten into the habit of having morning coffee on the apartment deck as the day awoke so the tap at his door was expected and he opened the door.

"Morning, Auron!"

"Good morning, Jenner. Coffee smells good."

The landlord pointed to one of the deck chairs. "Sit. It's a new blend I wanted to try."  Noting that Auron was already dressed in his full regalia, lacking only the high collar, Jenner grinned. "Today's the day, huh?"

"Yes."

"Glad to see you aren't wearing that awful collar." Jenner always tried to position himself on Auron's left to make it easier for the younger man to see him.

Auron's dark eye slid over to take in his landlord seated across the small table that was between them. "Haven't put it on yet."

With grin still in place, Jenner simply said in a droll tone, "Uh-huh."

Auron's lips had to twitch upward. It was no secret that Auron didn't take easily to new people but Jenner was so pleasantly open, good-natured and non-judgmental about everything, the tall, black-haired young man felt he could relax around him. His "hiding" behind the collar was becoming something of a joke between them. Only when he was leaving the apartment would he carefully fasten it in place.

A little later, he stood near the large houseboat watching a small blonde-haired boy playing with a toy truck on the dock. After a few minutes, the child noticed the stranger and solemnly studied his appearance without comment.

Auron walked a few steps closer and asked the boy, "Is your mother available?"

His answer was a couple of nods of the boy's head as serious blue eyes continued to study him.

"Well, think you could go ask her if she'll receive me?"

For another long moment the child stayed as he was, then got up and scampered across the gangway connecting the houseboat with the dock, the forgotten truck laying on its side where it had been dropped.

A moment later, a soft voice asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Auron turned and saw a beautiful, blonde-haired woman of small stature standing on the top step that led down to the main salon. Her blue eyes regarded him warily. She said, "I don't give interviews."

Auron told her his name adding, "I am a friend of Jecht's. I'd like to talk with you, if I may."

Asha stood silently, without moving. Without doubt there had been others who had approached her for whatever reasons since Jecht's disappearance.

"How did you know my husband?"

Auron wasn't sure where to start. "It's - a long story. I'm here at his request."

"At  _his_  request?"

"Yes. I gave him my word."

"Who will vouch for you if I ask?"

"I've only met a few people here but I'm sure Jenner, from whom I secured lodging, wouldn't mind. He introduced me to Romin with whom I've done business. Would either of them suffice?"

"Yes. Will you wait here a moment, please?"

"Yes."

Jecht's wife disappeared down the stairs into the boat.

"Did you know my dad?" Auron hadn't noticed the reappearance of the boy and was slightly startled.

"Yes, I did. He was my friend. A very good man I was proud to know."

The smooth young face turned stormy as the child retorted, "He was not a good man! He - he didn't even like me; he only liked Mom."

"Don't speak of your father in that manner! You're much too young to understand." Auron was sure that he had missed the mark but he hadn't a clue how to talk with children, especially an angry one. "Your father loved you more than you'll ever know. He spent every day thinking of you, hoping you were okay, trying to find a way to get back to you so he could tell you himself."

A soft voice behind him said, "You did know Jecht, didn't you? Please come in. I want to hear what you have to say. Tidus, play with your toys but stay near by."

A disgruntled, "Yes, ma'am," answered her.

The main salon was a beautiful place and a great deal larger than he expected. He looked at the comfortable sofa and coffee table with a slight smile.

"Something funny?"

"No. I saw the sofa and was remembering Jecht's comments. He said that you never fussed at him about eating there or putting his feet up on the coffee table."

"Have a seat, Auron. Coffee?"

"Perhaps a little later, thanks. I admit that I have no idea how to begin. I wouldn't blame you if you disbelieve me."

Asha smiled, "Jenner said you had quite a tale to tell, but he's not found any reason to disbelieve you. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Auron took a deep breath and began. The morning sun slowly drifted across the sky as he talked, sometimes even forgetting where he was, totally lost in the telling of his memories of the year on the Pilgrimage. He told her about Braska, Raiel and himself. He described and explained the situation in Spira and the scourge that was Sin. He told her how he and Jecht had become good and fast friends. He told the funny stories, the sad stories, and everything in between.

He told of Jecht's devotion to her, his love for his son and of the many things he had shared about his family with them.

Auron gave a half-chuckle as he said softly, "That snore of his. After a while, none of us even noticed it."

Asha smiled sadly and nodded. "I loved everything about him."

Auron nodded as his gaze dropped to the floor and he fell silent thinking of his own mate. Or, more correctly, the mate that he had had.

In the moment of quiet, a childish complaint reached their ears, "Moooom? I'm hungry!"

Asha looked up, startled to notice the time. "Oh! Tidus, come in, sweetheart. It will only take a moment. Come sit in the kitchen. Auron, join us."

Following Asha and Tidus to the kitchen, he took a seat at a long counter that divided the kitchen from the formal dining area. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him as Asha quickly prepared a meal for her son. Auron rolled down the front of the tall collar to drink the coffee.

Tidus sat at the end of the counter, studying this stranger. Why did grown-ups always have so much to talk about? The boy looked at him curiously, asking, "What happened to your face?  Were you running with scissors?"

Asha turned quickly, aghast at her son's question. "Tidus! Why do you ask such a thing? It's none of anyone's business. Here, eat while it's hot. Auron and I have more to discuss, so afterward you can go outside to play or you can play in your room, okay? But first, you must apologize to our guest."

A soft, muttered "Sorry" that was patently insincere seemed to be as far as the boy was willing to go in parental-required apologies.

Auron spoke softly in return, "Thank you, Tidus. It is a very unhappy story. I paid quite a dear price for not thinking before I acted."

Clear blue eyes observed him, full of unasked questions but he knew his mother would be upset with him if he pressed the issue, so he began to eat instead.

Asha refilled Auron's cup, got one for herself and led him back to the main salon.

"I apologize for Tidus' question. I hope you aren't offended. He's so young."

The corner of Auron's mouth ticked upward, "No apologies needed, Asha. I try to keep it hidden, but I'm sure people wonder."

Auron told her, "Ask whatever questions you have and I'll do my best to answer them. I'm sure you must have many."

So the two talked throughout the afternoon. As the sun began to set, both were a little surprised when the automated lighting system turned on soft lights throughout the houseboat and lit the exterior security lights.

Auron stood. "Please forgive me for staying so long. I'd like to return to continue our talk at a time that is convenient, if you don't mind."

Asha stood, "Don't apologize, Auron. This is - so - amazing; I want to hear more. If you don't have plans, will you come tomorrow?"

Thus began a long series of days of conversation between Jecht's beloved wife and the stranger from another time and place.

Tidus observed with little comment. He couldn't decide if he liked this man or not. To his boyish eyes, his dad's friend was quite a dashing figure in his red coat and all the intriguing accoutrements adorning him. He found the sparkling metal caps decorating the spats on his boots especially fascinating.

He didn't know that Auron spent time carefully polishing the metal and other parts of his attire, including boots, to keep himself as perfectly presentable as possible. Perhaps these efforts were his attempt to compensate for the large scar on his face.

Auron rarely went about in Zanarkand - just for food, to refill his jug, or on minor errands. But the people of this part of the metropolis were becoming accustomed to seeing the tall, black-haired young man with his erect posture, wearing the unusual red coat, walking down the street with a silent, dignified stride.

His efforts to conceal his face weren't all that successful as the terrible scar was visible enough and the blindness of his right eye was equally obvious.

In many ways, the mysterious stranger was a sympathetic figure, almost always alone, quiet but with an air of sadness. At the same time, he was clearly a very powerful man in spite of the fact that his left arm remained tucked into the bodice of his coat. And he was rumored to be a very rich man. All in all, he was the topic of many conversations and caught the admiring gaze of many female eyes.

The only person seen with the intriguing stranger was the widely-known Jenner who was approached repeatedly to ask questions about his associate. Jenner would simply smile and say, "You should ask him yourself, don't you think?"

But no one had the courage. One young woman who was employed in a shop, could hardly breathe when Auron walked in to make a small purchase. His deep, soft baritone voice nearly buckled her knees and she found intelligent speech difficult. Her customer glanced at her a little oddly, but paid for his purchase and left. She could barely wait for her workday to end to share her experience with her friends. Her boss returned from the shop's back storeroom and noted her flushed cheeks and asked with concern, "Are you all right, Misha?" She assured him she was fine, but she seemed quite distracted the rest of the day.

With Jenner's help, Auron rented part of a little-used warehouse so he could continue his workouts with his sword. This was one thing he looked forward to every day. He would first pay a visit with Asha and Tidus, then go to the warehouse to spend time with his blade. The more he practiced, the more he learned how to handle it with his limited vision.

Then, it was back to his apartment for a shower and either prepare a little food for himself or accept an invitation from Jenner to eat either in his home on the first floor, perhaps to try a restaurant's new menu. Auron had much rather stay in rather than eat out because of the stares he received. In his mind, people were offended by his appearance and that's what they were whispering about. If he only knew. The scar only added to his dramatic appearance and mysterious appeal in their estimation.

This evening, Auron prepared some simple fare for himself at home with a feeling of relief that he didn't have to go out and endure the continual examination by the public. He had even mastered the use of an electric coffee machine and had purchased a large supply of coffee for it. Jenner enjoyed trying new blends and new types of coffee, but Auron was completely happy with regular, plain coffee. Though the machine made good coffee, he thought nothing would ever take the place of the morning coffee that they brewed on the Pilgrimage.

After eating and cleaning up, he took his cup out onto his deck high above ground level and watched the sun sink into the sea with a sigh that brushed the sky with colors defying description.

It was a serene setting but his thoughts were troubling. He was worried about Asha. He noticed Tidus studying his mother's face with concern on his young face. Every day she asked Auron to tell her again about Jecht. She would sit with eyes closed, a slight smile on her face as she envisioned her handsome husband on the dangerous adventure he had undertaken with Auron and the other two. She could picture him in the wilds of that foreign land fighting fierce alien beings with a huge sword, learning magic spells, living in the open, eating whatever food could be caught. She could picture that mischievous grin as he poured cold spring water over Raiel's head. She was especially happy knowing that the only man she had ever loved, loved her with all his being and did everything he could to get back to her and their son. But still, she seemed to grow a little paler, a little more frail with every day that passed.

Auron couldn't help but wonder how Raiel was coping with his own absence. Was she slowly sinking like Asha or was she learning to continue living? He was only beginning to know Asha so he wasn't sure if she would be able to regroup and make another life for herself or not. Was this part of the reason behind Jecht's request? He didn't know.

But he did know Raiel and knew that at her core she was as strong as steel and, given time, she would live as he wanted her to - with her unquenchable spirit leading her into all sorts of funny trouble and happily in love.

He smiled. She'd surely not lack for suitors. The list could start with everyone in her brother's group, then continue with all in the Unit. That would be nearly a hundred highly intelligent, worthy men right there.

The last vestiges of the sunset were barely visible as day handed control of the sky to billions of tiny sparkling lights of the stars. The moon had not yet made her quiet appearance to shed soft blue-white light over all below the heavens.

Auron sighed and his chin sank to his chest. Another day finished. Another day without his mate. Yes, he truly wanted her to be happy, to love and be loved again - but that didn't mean that he loved her any less or that he didn't miss her beyond all description. He understood how Asha felt knowing that she'd never again see the one she so totally adored. Neither he nor Asha would ever get over their losses.

Auron credited Raiel with great strength but he would be shocked if he knew the thoughts that were taking shape in her mind as she sat by the sea.

 


	79. Chapter 79

 

 

 

The morning sun climbed higher in the sky but Raiel still sat unmoving as she watched the breakers crashing onto the small beach fairly close to her place between the boulders. She knew what she would do. Maybe. It would take more thought before she finally decided.

Kinan remained in his same position, unmoving, quiet. He knew Raiel was thinking about something but was afraid to guess what it might be. Zed sat with his eyes closed but the sergeant doubted seriously he was asleep; he wasn't one for staying still for long and Kinan wondered who going going to blink first - Zed or Raiel.

Raiel won. It was only a few moments later that Zed sat up and looked back at her, catching the look in her eyes as she sat motionless watching the water from her place where the two boulders met. He cast a questioning look at the sergeant who only raised an eyebrow with an expression that indicated a shrug.

Then Raiel sat up saying, "I'm going down to the beach for a while." She pulled off her boots and started down the grassy slope, half expecting one or both of her keepers to follow. If she was alone, she'd enjoy a long swim in these cool waters - but her bikini was somewhere in the bottom of her backpack and her privacy was gone.

Then she suddenly changed her mind and reversed course back to her camp where Zed and Kinan still sat. "You have to leave now," she said as she picked up her backpack.

Zed, sightly alarmed, asked, "Where ya goin', Raiel?"

Turning, she replied with exasperation, "I'm going swimming, Zed, and I'd appreciate some privacy so I can change!"

The sparks and arrows flying from her eyes, her hands on hips stance and the tone of her voice told Kinan just to grab Zed's arm and get him out of harm's way. Again back down where they had spent the night, Zed grumbled, "What was that all about?"

Kinan shook his head, "Don't know but she seems to be on a real short fuse. It's not like her but probably understandable given her circumstances. And I guess we did intrude on her - but I sure wasn't going to go back and tell the Commander that she ran us off."

Zed just snorted, "Not if ya intend to stay in the Unit. Ya don't mess with the CO." He then found a reasonably comfortable place to sit to look at the water and think. In all his years, in the uncountable missions he'd had, he had never run into anything like this. All he needed to do was observe and think and he'd come up with the answer, although he had to give the kid credit for his quick-thinking response this morning.

Kinan, standing with hands tucked into his back pockets, saw Raiel leave her camp and walk towards the water. Eyebrows raised, he gave a very soft whistle and Zed looked up at him. Kinan just pointed with his chin.

After a few moments, Zed asked quietly, "Can ya swim, kid?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. I kinda got an uneasy feelin' on the back of my neck an' dunno why exactly. Why doncha kick off yer boots and go lookin' for seashells or somethin' down on the beach?"

Kinan's sharp eyes flew to the woman now diving into the tall breakers as sudden chills swept over him. Boots and socks ripped from his feet, long legs took him quickly to the water's edge. He stood hands on hips as his eyes rapidly searched the surface of the water.

Minutes ticked by without sign of her and now Zed had come to stand beside him with great concern on his weathered face. Just as Kinan took a step into the water, Raiel surfaced several hundred feet offshore, shaking the water from her face, then she began swimming parallel to the shore with strong, sure strokes.

Zed let out a long breath and returned to the hill. Kinan's heart was still pounding but noted that she seemed to handle the water as easily as a fish. He walked a short way back to where the grass met the beach sand and sat, knees raised, arms resting on them, hands loosely clasped as his eyes followed her back and forth. He even relaxed a little when he realized that she was a much better swimmer than he himself was.

After a while, she swam most of the way back to shore then caught one of the big breakers and rode it almost all the way in to the sand. She grinned as she saw Kinan sitting on the grass.

"You swim, Kinan?"

"Yeah."

"You should have come in. It feels great out there."

"Don't have a swimsuit with me."

Raiel smiled a little sadly, "That's what Auron said the first time I tried to get him to go into a small lake with me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I reminded him that he had clean shorts in his smallpack."

Kinan laughed. "Did he go?"

Raiel turned her beautiful eyes on him with a grin, "Yep."

Kinan stretched out with legs crossed at the ankle and leaned back, holding himself up on one elbow as his fingers toyed with a blade of grass. Turning a little more serious, he asked quietly, "Where did you get married?"

Now sitting on the green grass as the sun and breeze dried her off, her eyes took her back to that day she cherished. "Guadosalam." She told him of the events the night before in Maester Jyscal's home. "All of us were pretty beat up by that point anyway, so Lord Braska told us we were staying for a couple of days so we could eat and rest."

"Did you?"

"Did we what?"

"Eat and rest."

She grinned. "Well, we ate a lot. Does that count?"

Kinan howled which made Zed look at them strangely from the hill.

After a few moments, the sergeant asked, "Is it okay to talk about it?"

Raiel hesitated before answering, "Yeah. Seems like everything in my life beforehand pointed to the Pilgrimage but now the compass points nowhere."

"Yeah, I guess it would feel that way right now. You mentioned eating, was it hard to find food?"

"Yes. Really hard. After walking and fighting all day, we'd find a place to camp for the night and Auron would go hunting. If we were lucky, he'd bring something back. If he didn't, we'd hope for better luck the next night."

"You'd go that long without any food at all?"

She just nodded as the memory of those days returned her to that time. "Wasn't any other choice."

"Pretty tough. No wonder you didn't miss eating on the way here. Do you - think you're ready to head back tomorrow?"

"No. There's - something I've thought about but I want to think about it some more."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. But thanks."

Later, after she had changed and they had eaten, Zed asked the sergeant, "How much grub we got left?"

Kinan counted what was in his bag. "Twelve. How about you?"

"'Bout the same. We'll need to go huntin'."

Raiel said, "There's been no game at all so far, but there may be some a little farther south. Looks like the terrain changes quite a bit. I'll check it out."

Zed said firmly, "We'll all go. No need splittin' up."

Raiel looked at him. "You're willing to leave our packs here unprotected? Not a good idea."

The old soldier countered, "Well, there's no body here but us."

"Yeah? That's what I thought, too, but then you two showed up. Who's to say there isn't somebody coming along behind you?"

Zed just looked at her with his black eyes. "Okay. Load up. We'll go check out what's ahead."

This isn't quite what Raiel had in mind, but she was getting restless and didn't want to sit around out-waiting Zed. It was grating on her nerves.

A few minutes later, they set off, walking quietly until Kinan glanced at the maelstrom of Thunder Plains, now far to their right and asked, "Ever been in there?"

Raiel looked at it. "Yes and it's a thousand times worse than it looks. You have to fight strong enemies every few steps while dodging constant lightning, heavy rain and limited visibility. I decided I wasn't going to try to cross it alone so I thought I'd see if there was a way around it down this eastern side of it. So far, so good."

"What if there is no game? What would you do?"

She grinned. "Fish."

"Fish?"

She nodded. "Bounce a little bit of Thunder off the surface of the water, then swim out and collect the fish that float up. Did that several times on our way north. Auron and Jecht would clean and spear them, then roast them over the fire. Delicious!"

"Now you're making me hungry for some."

Ahead higher hills and what could be a plateau were visible . These were what she really wanted to check out. There were some cliffs that dropped straight down to enormous rocks through which the ocean waves boiled, swirled and swept with enormous strength.

Kinan watched her studying the topography ahead in silence and felt uneasy. The land before them rose sharply and was strewn with rocks of all sizes from boulders to deep layers of pebbles that would suddenly skitter out from under their boots, leaving them off balance with arms flailing as they tried to catch themselves.

Leading, Zed muttered at Raiel who was scrambling up the side of the hill behind him, "Ya had a good camp but ya couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya?"

Raiel muttered back, "You're just a grumpy, old man, Zed."

As he reached a hand back to help her up a difficult spot, Zed retorted, "And yer just a brat!"

As Raiel reached up for his hand, she quipped, "I may be a brat, but at least I'm not grumpy!"

Bringing up the rear, Kinan grinned as they snipped and sniped at each other all the way up. When all three of them had finally completed the climb and sat catching their breath for a minute, Zed grumbled, "Ya just had to come up here, didn't ya? Happy now?"

"You're the one who insisted on coming. You certainly weren't invited."

"Oh, I have to wait to be "invited" now?"

Raiel got to her feet, announcing to no one as she strode off, "I'm going to find water."

Zed looked at the sergeant and jerked his head toward Raiel. Kinan's long legs allowed him to catch up with her quickly. Raiel turned and gave him a look that said everything.

Kinan held up both hands and grinned. "I know, I know. But when Zed tells me to jump, I ask how high."

* * *

There were still a number of people out in the streets of Bevelle though as the hour grew later the crowds gradually thinned. The Commander was supposed to meet with one of his contacts but something just didn't feel right. He couldn't determine what it was, but he had learned to trust his instincts; they had saved him more than once.

He stood now observing from black shadows a short distance from the agreed-upon meeting place in one of Bevelle's dark alleys. After a time, he saw a figure faintly outlined by the dim light of the half moon appear in the entrance to the alley, looking up and down the street, then his eyes caught the barest flicker of another hand from the darkness behind Derner, his contact. There wasn't supposed to be a second person.

Both figures disappeared back into the darkness in the alley. On silent feet, Mikel became just another shadow in the night, albeit a shadow that moved stealthily down the street and into the alley.

Known simply as "The Man", none of his contacts had a clue as to his identity but the shady men who accepted his gil in return for information knew better than to cross him. Seems Derner had gone over the line or was going to and had decided the only way out of his predicament was to give The Man an all-expenses paid trip to the Farplane. Mikel had other plans.

In the alley, the informant was the first one the SS Commander encountered in the darkness. Derner spoke in a quiet whisper as if preparing to impart some valuable bit of information, though his eyes flickered nervously to some place to the side farther back in the squalid alley.

He had dared to look only once into The Man's quiet gray eyes that somehow caught the faint light of the moon making them appear penetrating, hard and knowing. But of course he couldn't possibly know that he was only moments away from turning into pyreflies. He just wished Soll would hurry up and get it over with!

Their target stood unmoving in an easy, relaxed posture with the suggestion of a smile on his face. Eyes slightly narrowed, The Man asked in a soft, sincere tone, "You seem a little distracted tonight, Derner. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ever'thing's great."

"Got anything for me?"

"Uh, yeah. There's this guy over in the garrison - and uh, - he - he said ..."

The tiniest sound alerted Mikel to the approach of the assassin but he never gave the slightest hint that he was aware of him until the precise second when the two were positioned exactly where he wanted them. The two would-be killers were shocked when The Man suddenly exploded into a fury of flying feet, arms, elbows and hands which took both of them down in mere seconds, dropping them quietly to the dirty, dank floor of the alley. Neither would ever again be able to attempt to double-cross and murder someone.

The last of the pyreflies drifted away and, for a time, Mikel simply stood in the dark silence. Sometimes he hated this business. Hated the despicable things that were required of him at times. He had always had the ability to partition the sordid side of espionage into a remote corner of himself but at times like this, he wondered how long he would be able to continue.

He did what he did only because a loose end could never be left dangling that might come back to cause harm to anyone in the Unit. Their entire operation was dependent on their ability to gather intelligence, information, from all corners of Spira, but Bevelle was the most dangerous.

He stood controlling his breathing, giving himself time to return to being a normal human with normal human feelings and emotions.

Leman always knew when things hadn't gone well at one of these "meetings". The Commander would come in, go straight to his tiny quarters and take a very long, hot shower, then dress in clean clothing from the skin out. He'd sit in his creaky old chair and stare silently at the wall, left elbow propped on the battered desktop, the thumb of his right hand hooked into his leather belt. The cup of coffee the captain would place in front of him would be consumed automatically, without awareness or enjoyment.

Anyone in the Unit asking to speak with the Commander would quietly be steered away until the next morning. Without words, the men understood there were very dangerous things - deadly things - that the CO had to confront and deal with regularly. He would allow no one else to be exposed to those things in this city. He did it to protect the people in his command.

* * *

Asha just wasn't doing well at all. Auron knew she wouldn't consciously take advantage, but it seemed that since he had appeared on the scene, she had relinquished her efforts to take care of her son to her husband's trusted friend. Maybe she just hadn't had enough strength to continue.

Most days now she would get herself dressed, then rest on one of the couches in the salon as Auron and Tidus began the first tentative, uneasy steps of getting to know each other.

Auron was at a loss of what to do most of the time, trying to meet each new challenge without letting the boy know how completely inexperienced he really was.

Cooking. This is definitely not what he had expected to find under the job description of "look after my boy." He leaned heavily on Jenner for advice and called him on the wonderful communicator frequently. "Jenner, what do kids eat?" "How do you play with a kid?" "I don't think this kid likes me at all."

And in the evening, after Auron had left, Tidus had his own set of complaints. "Mom, Auron can't cook. It tastes really yucky." "Mom, Auron won't play trucks with me." "Mom, I don't think Auron likes me at all."

Inevitably, the sad day came when Asha lacked the strength to even get out of bed. The violet smudges beneath her eyes told of her exhaustion from her fight to live, a fight she couldn't continue. Without her strong husband beside her, life was simply overwhelming. Before nightfall, she slipped away with a quiet sigh and a soft smile.

Auron had wondered what occurred after a person here died but felt that it was a question that one didn't ask. Instead of the flurry of pyreflies as it was in Spira, Asha simply softly faded away as her last bit of strength gave out. He then wondered if a person's spirit or whatever it was went to the Farplane or to some other place. He'd ask Jenner.

Eyes big and frightened, Tidus cried for the loss of his mother. Auron had awkwardly taken him on his lap and tried to console the boy. For once, he seemed to have done something at least partially right because, in time, the boy's tears slowed, then stopped but Jecht's son made no move to leave the comfort he seemed to have found in Auron's arms.

The automated lighting system activated as darkness gathered, but still Tidus seemed content to remain as he was. After a time, the boy's blue eyes looked up at Auron as he asked, "Auron, are you my parent now?"

Auron wasn't sure how to answer but said, "No, I'm your Guardian."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm to watch over you, to guide you as you grow up. That's what your father wanted."

Tidus seemed to be thinking that over. "Was my father your boss?"

"No, he was my friend."

"And you came here just because of that?"

"It is what friends do."

"But what if you didn't want to or something?"

"I'd do it because he asked and I gave him my word. One's word must always be kept. There are no exceptions."

Time passed as Tidus meditated on Auron's answer, then came back to the original question. "Well, if you're not my parent, then who's gonna tell me what to do? And when to go to bed - and stuff like that?"

Then realization hit Auron right between the eyes. Eye? "I am."

"Sounds like being a parent and a guardian are 'bout the same thing."

"In many ways that is so."

"Are you a good parent? My dad wasn't. When he came home, Mom wouldn't pay any attention to me."

Tidus didn't yet understand about that eyebrow, which was now raised.

"Parents have to do the best they can - which is what your father did. It also sounds as if you wanted your mother's attention all to yourself - day  _and_   night - which is very selfish."

Tidus sat up. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. He expected Auron to agree with him, to understand that all of his mother's time and attention should have been directed only at him.

He got down and gave Auron something of a disappointed glare. "I'm going to bed." He started toward his spacious bedroom but stopped and turned back to look at this strange, tall man. "Auron? Who's going to cook my breakfast in the morning?"

Auron sighed. "I will."

Tidus seemed something less than thrilled at the prospect. "What can you cook?"

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes, or eggs or something."

"You'll not starve."

Tidus' expression was skeptical. Again he started to his room but turned back. "Auron? Are - are you going to live here now?"

Auron hadn't had time to sort through all of this yet but realized that he couldn't leave the boy by himself. "I'll be here. I do require a quick trip to my residence, but I'll return immediately. You'll be fine for that short period of time."

Again, the boy hesitated, then said, "Mom would always make me take a bath before bed. Do I still have to do that?"

Auron hadn't thought of it. "Of course."

Muttering, the boy gathered his night clothes and went into the bathroom.

Auron hurried to his apartment, gathered a few things he'd need and quickly spoke to Jenner before returning to the houseboat. Tidus had just finished his bath and said a quiet "Good night" as he turned toward his room.

Auron sat in the quiet thinking, trying to sort out just what he should do. Asha had formally written her wishes that Auron should have sole Guardianship of her son and had had all financial documents put into his name. Auron was stunned by the fortune that Jecht had left to his wife and son. Between that and what he himself possessed in this place, Tidus would always be extremely well provided for.

Uncomfortable with the aspect of living only on the houseboat, Auron decided that he'd keep his apartment. He needed a place of his own. He doubted that Tidus would be happy living there. Luckily, in his present state as he thought of it, he'd require little or no sleep or food. He would have to work out a feasible plan that would accommodate their individual requirements.

With a sigh, he decided that he'd go brush his teeth then make himself comfortable in one of the chairs for the night. He flipped on the bathroom light switch and stopped cold in his tracks. The bathroom floor was swimming in water, soggy towels and dirty clothes.

He marched to the door to Tidus' room. Tidus turned over to see what his Guardian wanted and was alarmed by the dark expression on his face.

Auron simply pointed to the bathroom and said in a low but emphatic voice, "Bathroom. Now!"

Tidus scrambled out of bed and ran to see what was wrong. The bathroom was the same as he always left it but this was the night that he learned how to clean up a bathroom after himself. Not even pitiful expressions and tears gained him a reprieve.

The next morning Tidus awoke to the mouth-watering smell of frying bacon. Wow. Maybe Auron can cook!

He would never know that Jenner had talked the Guardian through every step of it via the communicator. Always enjoying something new, Jenner happily participated in Auron's domestic education. As they hung up from this latest lesson, Jenner grinned as he anticipated future desperate calls from the houseboat.

Tidus pulled off his pajamas and dressed himself in short play-pants and a shirt he liked before he hurried into the kitchen.

"Morning, Auron. That smells good."

Auron turned his attention from the pan on the stove only for the briefest greeting, then watched the bacon with his full attention until it was as Jenner had said it should be, then placed each golden-brown strip on a heavy paper towel.

Eggs. These had to be easier. He managed to get them scrambled without setting the kitchen on fire and served them to the boy seated at the counter with several strips of perfect crispy bacon. Quite pleased with himself, Auron poured another cup of coffee and turned to see Tidus staring at the light fluffy eggs he had striven for.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't like scrambled eggs. Can't you cook them sunny-side like Mom did?"

The eyebrow rose again. "Adaptation to change is good for character development. Eat."

Tidus wasn't quite sure what all of that meant, but he did understand "eat." With a sigh, he began to eat and, though he wouldn't admit it, it was actually good.

He asked, "Could I have something to drink?"

Auron opened the big refrigerator and looked around, not recognizing the different packaging. "What do you usually drink?"

"Orange juice. It's the box in the door compartment."

Auron looked at several "boxes in the door compartment" before finding the right one. Tidus sat drinking his juice as Auron began cleanup. He filled the sink with hot water and found a box that said "For sparkling clean dishes" and poured some of the powder in the water.

As he scrubbed the pans and dishes, he was not impressed with the claims made by the soap company. But, at last he got them clean to his satisfaction, emptied the sink, rinsed it well to get rid of the awful residue left by the soap, then dried the dishes and put them away.

As he hung the drying cloth to dry, Tidus said, "Here's my glass."

Auron just looked at it, rinsed it well and left it sitting in the sink. It could wait until the next meal's clean up.

"Auron? Why did you wash the dishes like that?"

The Guardian looked at his charge a moment, then asked with an edge, "There is another way to clean them?"

Tidus pointed to an appliance of some sort that appeared to be built in beneath the counters. "Mom used that. She'd put in the things we'd use during the day, then would run it that night."

Auron looked at Tidus through a slightly narrowed eye before responding. "There are often many paths that lead to the same destination."

Tidus just looked at him, thinking, _'Auron sure does talk funny.'_

The Guardian said, "Go - " when Tidus interrupted, muttering, "I know, go brush my teeth before going outside. And stay close by and don't talk to strangers."

Auron was learning quickly. "Yes." In reality he was going to send the boy out to play, not having thought of all those other things. He had never before been in charge of someone else's toiletry.

As Tidus finished with his teeth and was about to let the hand towel fall where it may when he sensed a very large presence in the doorway, caught himself and hung it (somewhat) neatly over the small bar beside the sink.

He looked at the Guardian silently as Auron inspected the bowl of the sink, surprised to see that it had actually been rinsed. He nodded and Tidus dashed into his room to get his favored toys, two small trucks with wheels that rolled.

Auron noticed the laces of the boy's shoes flapping the floor as he ran.

"Tidus! You haven't tied your shoelaces. Do that now before you trip."

Tidus came to a halt and slowly looked down at the loose laces. He sighed as he had a pretty good idea of what was coming. In a very low voice, he admitted, "I can't."

"You can't tie your own shoe laces?"

The small blonde head shook a brief negative, then turned and trudged back into the salon and sat as he awaited the instruction that he was sure would be coming. Visions of happy make-believe play on the warm dock slowly evaporated.

Some time later, the boy finally appeared on the dock, his clothing properly arranged, his shirt buttoned neatly, and his shoes tied in a genuine Guardian-approved bow. His bedroom was neat, dirty clothing had been placed in the hamper and his bed was properly made with no wrinkles. He sat leaning against one of the upright pilings that helped support the dock and sighed as he looked out at the blue water.

His thoughts weren't especially happy ones. _'How am I supposed to remember all this stuff. Mom always took care of it for me.'_ Thoughts of his mother brought tears to his blue eyes again but he sent a quick, furtive glance toward the houseboat. It wouldn't do to be caught crying. His hateful old father had always called him a crybaby.

Auron probably had rules about crying, too. He had rules for everything else.

Meanwhile, Auron jabbed a short series of numbers into the communicator, felt relief flood him as a laughing voice asked, "How was breakfast?"

"He doesn't like scrambled eggs."

Jenner chuckled, "What happened?"

"He ate them. Jenner, I was informed that dishes are put into some sort of machine instead of being washed in the sink. Will you kindly - -"

Jenner described the workings of an automatic dishwasher, how to use it, and the type of soap that it used. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Auron? You still there?"

The sensitive communicator clearly picked up the Guardian's deep sigh. "That soap is most difficult to use in a sink."

His landlord's ringing laughter remaining in his ear even after he disconnected the call, Auron thought, _'I find little humor in this situation.'_

 


	80. Chapter 80

 

 

 

The ground at the top of the hill was hard-packed red clay that was liberally strewn with stones and rocks. A pitiful-looking little tree struggled for survival in the harsh environment. Battered by winds from the sea, its skinny trunk was tilted to one side, bent but not broken. Its leaves held on tenaciously, defying the elements that tried to destroy it.

Zed, Raiel and Sergeant Kinan made camp in a small area that appeared to have fewer stones and rocks strewn about the surface than any of the other places they could see. Then, to provide their meal, Raiel cast a carefully gauged Thunder spell in a deep pool they found; the fish cooked above the yellow flames of their campfire were every bit as good as she remembered.

As the air cooled in the late afternoon light, Raiel managed to wander off a short distance by herself to look around. Though the immediate area was hard-packed clay, large expanses of green grass could be detected far in the distance. At least camping should be more comfortable as they traveled south in search of game.

As her eyes scanned the ground looking for signs of wildlife, she caught sight of a large boot print still visible in the clay. She dropped to her knees as she stared at it, chills racing all over her. She would know that boot print anywhere. Auron had passed this way either while it was raining or shortly afterward. Was he still in the area? Should she say anything or keep it to herself?  She momentarily glanced back in the direction of the camp without coming to a decision.

_'Auron, where are you?!'_ her heart cried into the bleak wilderness around her. Now she really didn't know what to do. She wished that Zed and Kinan would just go back to Bevelle and leave her alone. Her whole purpose in leaving the city was to find solitude and perhaps some measure of peace. Time passed unnoticed as she gazed at the impression in the clay.

The sun had sunk below the top of the mountain in the distance to their west and the twilight sky was draped in various shades from lavender to deep, dark purple when a soft voice behind her asked gently, "You all right, Raiel?"

She quickly wiped her eyes, raised her chin and answered "Yes," in a low voice that was both tired and sad. As her hand gestured vaguely to the ground in front of her she added in a voice barely above a whisper, "Auron was here. I found his boot print."

Kinan knelt on one knee beside her, looking at the dried print in the dying light. "Zed and I found one earlier. You know it is his?"

She nodded. "I saw so many of them during all those months on the road, I'd know it anywhere. There is a slight difference in the heel pressure of his right boot. One side is always a little deeper than the other." She looked off in the distance and asked softly, "I wonder where he was going?"

Kinan didn't try to answer. Auron was dead, yet Raiel believed this to be his print, had described it accurately. He wasn't quite sure what to think but kept his thoughts to himself. After several minutes passed in silence, the sergeant stood and asked, "Ready to go back to camp?"

Raiel sighed and accepted the helping hand he extended and got to her feet. She looked down at the print, then looked into the unknown distance. Was he still out there? Could she find him? Could she join him?

With a troubled expression that was partly hidden by the gathering darkness, she turned toward their camp. She wished more than ever that she was alone. She knew that Zed and Kinan had been dispatched to find her by Mikel, probably at the request of her brother - and all of them had only the best intentions - but they'd never understand the stress it added to her.

In camp, Raiel sat with arms wrapped around raised knees and silently gazed into the fire as if she hoped it would give her some answers. Zed and Kinan spoke in soft, low tones but she didn't even notice.

In time, Zed's gravelly voice broke into her reverie as he asked, "Ready to sleep now, Brat?"

Raiel looked up with a start and glanced around at the deep blackness of night and nodded, then unpacked her sleeping bag and blanket. Kinan set the fire for the night and decided on a space several feet away on the right side of the fire while Zed seemed to find a suitable place about a few feet away on its left, their three positions forming a U around it.

Unmindful of their beauty, Raiel watched the stars drift ever-so-slowly across the sky. At some point, they were joined by a small sliver of silvery-blue moon. Her mind carefully examined every question, every possibility, every nuance that her thoughts dug up. She wanted to be 100% sure of herself; there could be no uncertainty.

Auron's boot print indented into the now-hardened clay seemed to her to be a plea, a silent message that he had left for her: "Follow me."

She was sure she could join him wherever he had gone and time or space would no long matter. She thought of Collin, of Rin, of Mikel, Carda and the others. She loved them, but all had their missions, their places in the world. She didn't.

She looked at the two still forms sleeping near her. The moon should give her just enough light. As quietly as possible, she slipped out of the sleeping bag and pulled on her boots.

Blast these stones! The noise they made, though quiet, sounded as loud as Thunder Plains to her. Freezing where she stood, she watched the two sleeping bags a moment but detected no change.

Slowly walking as quietly as the stones and rocks allowed, she made her way back to the cliffs they had passed much earlier.

Standing back a good, safe distance from the edge, she saw tiny sparkles on the water reflecting the spare light emitted by the fragment of moon.

Below, powerful, towering breakers hurled themselves with unrelenting fury against the huge rocks at the foot of the cliff, crashing, churning, sending seawater and frothy white foam exploding high into the air.

Raiel stood in the faint light without moving. An edge. Could she force herself close enough to it? Maybe if she closed her eyes, but that only sent sickening waves of nausea through her. What could she do?

She tried to think of a way past the mocking edge. What if she moved back and got a running start? Her momentum would carry her past it.

She swallowed. An edge. How could an inanimate thing have such power over her?

She told herself, _'Just think about Auron.'_

The print of his boot. A silent message. _'Follow me.'_

Well, she wasn't going to make any headway standing here looking at it. Heart pounding, she turned and walked back nine or ten feet more before confronting the daunting edge again.

'You're thinking too much, Raiel. Just RUN!' That seemed to be her only choice.

She dropped her head for a moment, then raised her chin and took a deep breath. Then she took off running hard when an arm with the strength of tempered steel lashed out and grabbed her around the waist, breaking her forward momentum, swinging her hard around to the opposite direction.

Raiel was suddenly enraged, "spitting mad" furious. Fire was flying from her eyes as she breathed hard. She was ready to do battle and take no prisoners.

She wrenched herself from one of the hands gripping her tightly, ready to deal retribution. The remaining hand held her like a steel band from which she couldn't break away. Then she finally caught sight of a face.

" _ZED_ _!_   _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_ "

Trying to catch his breath, he answered, "Gotta keep the Unit brat outta trouble, now don't I? Doncha even know better than to go runnin' around in the dark? Ya might accidentally go right over that cliff yonder."

Fighting high emotions and surging adrenalin, her voice trembled as she raged at him,  _"You ever stop to think that it's the only way I can ever get near an edge?! Why don't you just go back to the compound and leave me alone!"_

"Well, can't do that 'cause the CO gave me an order and I gotta see to it. Never failed in one yet and I been in this man's army for more years than you've been born."

"He's got no business intruding into my personal business like this! He's going _catch it_  next time I see him!"

Zed snorted and muttered, "I sure wouldn't bet against that."

After a few moments when their eyes were locked in a battle of wills, he continued, "Raiel, I know things have been tough for ya lately but I understa - "

Raiel interrupted him, "Zed, I've lost friends I dearly loved, I lost my son and I lost my mate! How could you possibly know what I feel like?"

Zed was slow to respond but when he did, his voice was low and soft. "Because I've been where you are. And I haven't forgotten what it feels like."

Raiel looked up into the black eyes that managed to pick up a little of the moon's sparse light. At first she was quiet then all of her anger, energy and strength seemed to vanish. He released his hold on her and she dropped slowly to her knees and sat back on her calves, head bowed.

Her voice was a whisper, "I - I'm sorry, Zed. I didn't know."

"Not somethin' I talk about - and it was a long time ago."

"What did you do?"

"After doin' some of the stupidest things a man could do, I joined the military. Buried myself in work. Kept busy and kept to myself. And now I'm standin' here in the middle of the night spillin' my guts out to a brat who hasn't even got the sense not to run around in the dark near cliffs. Don't that just beat all?"

Zed sat near her with one knee bent upward which served as a resting place for an elbow, the other knee was bent but resting on the ground. He talked. She talked. They even talked about Auron being Unsent.

"I think I understand his reasonin'. A man wantin' to see his first son is a powerful pull. And knowin' ya were waitin' for him was probably more than he could withstand. But, there's no tellin' where he might be now. I agree he likely came this way, but it's been a while now. Ya can't spend the rest of yer life chasin' a ghost."

Raiel grudgingly acknowledged that the old soldier made a lot of sense even when she didn't want to admit it or agree with it. Somehow, talking with him reached something in her spirit. Unlike the very few she had talked with previously, he  _did_   know the tumultuous upheaval that couldn't fully be expressed, the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness and the unrelenting agony that defied explanation.

"Ya got family around somewhere?"

"A brother and a grandmother. You've met my cousin Rin, I guess."

"When we get back why don't ya go visit with some of 'em for a while. Look at something besides Bevelle. Sometimes that helps."

Hours had passed when they finally returned to camp. Sgt. Kinan sat sipping freshly made coffee beside a small fire that talked to itself in little crackles and snaps. He asked no questions though Raiel didn't doubt that he had been somewhere in the shadows as Zed's backup, at least initially. He filled her cup, smiled and sent her a quick wink. He would never mention whatever he had witnessed or overheard. He simply gave her understanding and his friendship.

As soon as it was light enough to see, Raiel went to the pool to attend to her toiletry, then the men followed suit. After their return, she was packing her last items in her backpack. "There's grass to the south, probably means game of some sort will be around."

* * *

Auron was nearly at his wit's end.

He had finally mastered making macaroni and cheese, but now Tidus just looked at it and at him when it was placed in front of him.

"Eat," he had told the boy. "You said it was your favorite food."

"Auron, we have it every day. Can I have something different?"

So, with Jenner's help, the Guardian's repertoire of culinary expertise slowly expanded, with emphasis on slowly.

One morning, Tidus had asked, "Auron, when you going to do the laundry? I'm 'bout out of clean clothes."

The tall, raven-haired young man sighed. There was probably a machine around here somewhere for that, too, but be damned if he was going to ask!

"I'll take care of it."

Corn-flower blue eyes just looked at him doubtfully. Auron wasn't very good at being a guardian, but he was very good at giving orders and inspecting bathrooms and bedrooms.

The boy sighed.

Auron sighed.

Then Tidus announced that he wanted to enroll in the next Minnows class at the sphere pool. He wanted to learn to play Blitzball.

Auron went to the Stadium and enrolled his charge, then spent the next six months dutifully sitting in hard, uncomfortable plastic seats while waiting for Tidus as he began to learn the basics of the game. The coach was an annoying man who seemed to believe that, as Jecht's son, Tidus should automatically be on his way to being a seven-year old star instead of a kid who just wanted to learn to play.

Almost every afternoon, the man would seek out the boy's Guardian with concern that perhaps Tidus wasn't "applying" himself enough.

Tired of it, Auron finally asked the coach, "Has Tidus fallen behind the rest of his group?"

"Well, no."

"Does he pay attention to instruction?"

"Yes. Yes, he does."

"Does he practice what he is taught?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest that you concern yourself with instruction and let him progress at his own speed. His father worked very hard for many years to reach the point he did. It appears that you expect too much far too soon. Excuse me."

Auron turned away from the man, taking Tidus' hand and leaving the Stadium.

There were no further difficulties with that coach or any other.

However, over the course of time, word had somehow gotten out amongst the female population of Zanarkand that the sexy, good-looking mystery man could be found at the Stadium every afternoon while kids were being taught Blitzball.

Auron couldn't even guess how many thousands of seats were in the Stadium, but there were tens of thousands at the very least. Yet, no matter where he chose to sit, the area around him inevitably filled with giggling, laughing, chatty females of almost every age bracket. The number seemed to increase with every passing week.

The smell of hundreds of different heavily-sprayed perfumes nearly choked him. He tried to be polite but he finally decided that no response was his best bet, having no idea that this made him just that more desirable in the eyes of the flocks of females stalking him.

Every day it was something different. He was offered baskets of home-made goodies of every description. He was offered home-cooked meals - which he very briefly considered as one possible answer to his limited cooking skills. He was even made a few offers that shocked him and sent him to some distant part of the Stadium.

Instead of waiting in the Stadium seats, he learned to seek refuge in a deserted corner near the hallway to the showers on the lower level. This day he stood again wondering how Jecht had ever stood it. No wonder he had been driven to sea just to be able to practice. Soon Tidus appeared in the hallway with his small gym bag in hand, bright-eyed and happy, telling his Guardian all the exciting things they had learned and were practicing.

Auron's face softened as he listened to the boy while they exited the Stadium and walked down the street. After a time, Tidus slowed and cast a look behind them.

"Why are all those people following us?"

Auron looked back, horrified to see hordes of females trailing them, still giggling and talking. He wondered if Zanarkand had security forces of any kind. He looked quickly around and saw someone who appeared to be an officer of some sort who was looking their way.

Picking Tidus up, Auron made straight for the man and asked, "Are you a representative of law or security?"

Standing up straighter, the man, probably less than ten years Auron's senior, answered, "Yes. What is the problem?"

Auron pointed his chin at the mob coming down the street, saying, "They are. I need to get my ward home safely and I'm afraid we may not make it."

The man's eyes widened at the sight approaching him. From a pocket, he grabbed a device of some sort and punched a short series of numbers into it, telling Auron, "Go! I'll have reinforcements here in a moment."

Still holding Tidus, Auron ducked down the stairs a level and stretched out his long legs to quickly carry them to Jenner's front door. Only a moment after the first urgent knock on the door, Jenner opened it, surprised to see his tenant.

"Auron! Please come - " Auron pushed into the room - "in."

"Sorry to barge in on you, Jenner. It was an emergency."

Tidus' blue eyes were bright and excited. "A whole bunch of people - ladies - were following us! Auron asked an officer for help and we ran straight here! There was a whole  _lot_  of them, too!"

Jenner looked from boy to Guardian and back to boy again. "Well! Isn't that exciting?! I bet working so hard in the sphere pool, then all this excitement on top of it has made you hungry!"

Nobody ever accused Tidus of not being smart. "Oh, yes, sir! Really hungry!" Blue eyes flickered quickly to his Guardian's face then back to this nice man.

"Well, I think there is probably something you'd like in the kitchen. I'm Jenner, by the way, and I guess you must be Tidus."

"Yes, sir." Then he paused before asking a bit hesitantly, "It isn't - macaroni and cheese, is it?"

Jenner laughed hard and loud. "No, my young friend. I'll leave that one for Auron. Come with me and we'll investigate. Auron, there's probably something in that cabinet over there that you'll enjoy about now, unless I'm badly mistaken."

Auron set Tidus on his feet, relieved to surrender the child to someone else for a few minutes. Holding Jenner's hand as they walked to the kitchen, Tidus' chatter continued. Auron opened the cabinet and poured himself a healthy measure of strong drink and sat in a comfortable chair to consider this afternoon's events.

Whatever was  _wrong_  with all these women? He thought, _'If only there was some way to take Tidus to Spira.'_ But he knew that was impossible.

This was going to take thought. Neither Tidus nor he could endure the continuation of this. The reality settled on him that they actually were in danger. He hoped Jenner could offer suggestions.

He could hear Jenner and Tidus talking and laughing in the kitchen and he felt a twinge of regret that he hadn't been able to do that with the boy. He seemed to be greatly lacking in succeeding in anything since the Pilgrimage. At least that's one thing he had managed to do well enough - if he didn't count trying to take on Yunalesca.

After a while, Jenner and Tidus returned to the living area.

Jenner said, "Tidus and I have a terrific idea! How about a camp out right here!"

"Oh, please, Auron?! That will be so much fun! Can we? Please?"

Auron and Jenner exchanged a look as Auron asked softly, "Jenner?"

"It was my idea! Why not? And you can sleep in your own bed upstairs for a change."

Auron looked into Tidus' desperately pleading eyes and a smile tugged at his mouth. "Okay, Tidus. We'll stay and you can eat all of Jenner's food."

Jenner caught the lightning-fast glance shot to him and also saw the actual, real smile on his tenant's face. His own face reflected genuine happiness; he wouldn't be spending another silent evening alone.

He and Tidus had a good deal of serious discussion on where and how to best build a Tidus-sized tent. Auron sat in the chair just observing and listening, hoping he'd learn how to communicate with Jecht's son as effortlessly as Jenner did.

It was finally determined that the dining room table would form the perfect framework not for just an excellent tent, but for a whole secret cave! Blankets were brought out; some folded to sleep on, some to sleep under. A large spare bedspread draped over the table enclosed the space beneath and formed a perfect boy-sized tent-cave.

Naturally, flashlights and snacks would be required for such rugged camping and Auron was stunned when Jenner produced a box of colorful crayons and a large quantity of paper for camping entertainment.

When Tidus was happily playing in his tent-cave, Jenner brought out big mugs of coffee for himself and the Guardian.

"So. Got a problem, do you?"

Auron filled him in on what had been happening that had finally culminated in today's mob scene and of their narrow escape. "I was afraid to take him to the houseboat. If they found us, I don't know what would have happened. Tidus isn't safe there. I think I will have to make security arrangements. Do you have any suggestions?"

Jenner thought for sometime as he sipped on his coffee, then said, "I have an idea, but it may take a couple of your gil to see it done."

"I'm more than willing. I'm responsible for him, for his safety. What do you have in mind?"

Jenner said, "If you owned your own dock it would be private property and trespassing would be forbidden. To enforce that, I know of a private security agency that can provide superior service - but, it too, comes at a price. I don't think accomplishing either of these would take more than a few communicator calls to set them in motion. Shall I?"

Auron thought for a few moments. The suggestion was the best option they had at this point and would, at least, take care of the immediate need. "Yes. If you will, please, Jenner."

It had taken a couple more of Auron's gil than had been anticipated but the end result was gratifying. Security officers stood watch at the entrance of Auron's long dock and turned away all except the very short list of approved visitors. At the outset, he had asked direct questions, had observed and determined that these officers were well-trained and capable.

Much to Auron's embarrassment, he and Tidus were accompanied by several of the security detail whenever they left the boat. The Guardian needed guardians.

In the Stadium and elsewhere, no one was allowed to approach either of them. Auron hadn't been aware of his underlying fear for Tidus' safety. Well-known through press coverage and the son of an extremely wealthy, famous celebrity, the boy was a sitting target for any criminal element. The presence of the security detail greatly alleviated the problem and Auron could actually relax a bit.

Even the exterior of the houseboat was kept under surveillance around the clock by small cameras that had been installed at various places on the dock. Auron was amazed at the capability of the computers he had seen. Officers in a special room in their headquarters building could sit and monitor many places around the clock, as close to any on-site detail as an instant radio alert. This arrangement also offered protection for the detail on duty through that same radio system.

Far from being the damper that Auron feared these actions would be, Tidus was thrilled. He was quite happy to have so many people to talk with and sensed the more relaxed state of his Guardian, taking away his own stress.

Jenner had become a frequent guest at the boat and there were occasional "camp outs" at Jenner's home, as well. Jenner sincerely enjoyed being with both Auron and Tidus and was happy to with them.

A huge plus for all of them was that Jenner relished playing chef and began doing most of the cooking. It was hard to tell who was more relieved - Auron or Tidus.

Over time, word got around that no one was allowed to get near the man that every woman over age twelve seemed to desire and the problem slowly abated, though there were always those who thought they were the exception. At times, the security people would take Tidus to his lessons at the Stadium and Auron could have a little time with his blade in the warehouse.

The individual officers were pleasant and discreet. The team assigned to them were indeed quite sharp, each one an expert in several disciplines. They were in agreement that the man in the red coat was a very easy man to work for as long as his high standards were met, which earned him their respect. He was quiet and said little, but was unfailingly polite and courteous to all of them.

After one rainy evening when the detail on duty had uncomplainingly manned their posts in the chilly downpour, Auron had had a small but nice building built for them at the entrance to his dock where they could maintain vigilance through the many windows without being soaking wet for long hours.

They were well aware that this boy was the son of the legendary Jecht and genuinely needed guarding, though Tidus' natural friendliness and charm made him a pleasure to be with and they enjoyed this detail. The blond haired boy loved to talk with them, asking a million questions as any kid would. What was known to the security agency as "The Guardian Contract" became a sought-after assignment.

They observed that Auron took very good care of the boy and, rather than spoiling him, took care to teach him responsibility for taking care of himself.

Accompanying them on a short shopping trip one day, the detail on duty observed the Guardian's efforts for themselves. In a shop window, Tidus had spotted a yellow truck that he wanted badly.

"Auron, please! I want it so bad!"

"Tidus, what happened to the last truck we bought? The blue one?"

Tidus clearly didn't want to answer but his Guardian simply stood unmoving and silent as uncomfortable moments ticked by for Tidus. Seeing that Auron wasn't budging until he received a satisfactory response, Tidus sighed and said in a low voice, "I left if outside and it got wet."

"And?"

"And it got rusted wouldn't work anymore."

"And?"

Accompanied by a much of a glare as he dared, Tidus answered, "I got mad."

" _And?"_

"I threw it in the water."

"Exactly. You didn't take care of something that you had said you wanted and wound up throwing it away in a bad temper. So what is the difference in that truck and this one?"

Tidus frowned as he tried to think of an answer. "This one is yellow?" He turned the full wattage of his blue eyes on his Guardian but it immediately began to fade - this was Auron, not Mom - and Auron found his young charm easy enough to resist.

"Where is your red one, Tidus?"

A full-blown pout of distinct displeasure took up residence on his young face. He didn't want to answer this one either, but they would stand here until they were all old men before Auron would yield.

"It's on the kitchen counter."

"Why?"

"Because I left it laying on the floor and you hurt your foot on it."

"When will you regain the right to play with it again?"

"When your foot stops hurting."

"So, it seems to me that you simply need to take better care of your belongings instead a spending gil on buying new ones."

Realizing the futility of trying to win against the Guardian, Tidus' slumped shoulders indicated his surrender to the inevitable and he began moving away from the shop window.

Nope. Jecht's kid wasn't going to grow up as just another miserable, spoiled rich kid.

 


	81. Chapter 81

 

 

 

As the three moved farther down into the area on the southeast side of Thunder Plains, the terrain was greatly softened by lush green grasses thickly covering rich black dirt. Trees were more frequent though not plentiful making the chore of finding firewood a little more difficult but many ponds and lakes provided all the water they wanted.

Signs of game gradually became more numerous and at last they were able to begin replenishing their food supply.

With the good, however, came the bad: enemies and a lot of them. There is nothing like fighting for your life to meld a party into an efficient, deadly fighting team capable of defeating the worst of them.

Zed was quietly impressed with the skills of Kinan and Raiel in both weaponry and magic while Raiel and the sergeant were equally impressed with Zed's considerable skill with his blade and archery. He may be so much, much older, but he could match their more youthful energy levels - for a while anyway.

Remembering the steel-hard strength of the arm that caught her the night she was running to the edge of the cliff, she knew that no one should ever underestimate him. He was a lot tougher than anyone expected.

And, Zed decided that the only thing better than having one Battlemage with him was having two. Understandably, Kinan wasn't quite as advanced as Raiel, but he could do plenty of damage with what he did know. As they traveled and fought, Raiel continued to teach him and he had ample opportunity to practice on the many fiends in the area. Having been out on an extended mission when "magic school" began, Zed now had his own private instructors in both the sergeant and Raiel.

When forced to camp in the open, they had to set watches. The first morning after standing watch plus having to jump up several times to help defeat wandering fiends, Raiel could barely force herself get up. _'Long time since I had to do this.'_ She thought of Jecht and the cold water he poured on her and smiled groggily at the memory.

She managed to get to her feet on her second try, but stood swaying a little. A strong hand grabbed her elbow.

"Raiel, you okay?" a smiling Kinan asked.

She managed a very sleepy smile and mumbled, "Yeah. Hard to get going."

Oh, how she'd like to close her burning eyes again. Pushing disorderly hair out of her face with a hand, she picked up a water container, muttered, "Going for water," and began stumbling her way to the lake when a growling voice beside her said, "Go on back to camp, Brat. Ya look like ya might fall down and go back to sleep right there."

Zed took the container and walked away, muttering to himself. Raiel returned to camp where she curled up on her sleeping bag with a sigh and immediately went back to sleep.

Once they had gotten their food supply bags filled to capacity, they finally turned northward again and began tracing their steps all the way back to Bevelle. Days later during a very brief stopover at the Macalania Inn, Raiel told Rin about the alternate route around Thunder Plains and the scarcity of game, suggesting that he may want to add another Inn somewhere in that area. Always interested in possible new locations, Rin took notes as the others sketched maps for him.

It was after dark when they finally made their way up the secret stairway and were admitted into the compound. Zed, Kinan and Raiel were dead tired, dirty and hungry when they entered the dayroom. The Unit immediately surrounded them, welcoming them back.

Zed glanced up to see the Commander standing against the back wall, feet wide apart, arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched them. The weathered soldier slipped away from the group and joined the CO who held out a hand to him.

"Welcome back, Zed. How was it?"

"Well, we found her - not that she was real happy to see us, ya understand." Black eyes turned to gray ones as he said, "Ya might wanta slip out while ya got the chance. Don't think yer real high on her list of favorite people right now."

In spite of the smile on his face, the Commander asked seriously, "She okay?"

Zed thought a moment before answering, "I'm not real sure but I hope she's headed in the right direction again. Had a close call but me and the kid handled it, I think. Maybe we can debrief in private?"

Commander Mikel nodded as he clapped the older man on the shoulder. "Good job, Zed. Get some food, shower, sleep, whatever you need; we'll debrief tomorrow."

Zed nodded and started to turn away when he stopped. "That kid is real good, by the way. Wouldn't mind workin' with him again maybe."

Mikel nodded and looked up to see a pair of eyes in an unreadable face zeroed in on him. Everyone was drifting back to where they had been before the trio arrived when Staff Sergeant Kinan approached and accepted the welcoming hand that was extended to him.

"How are you, Sergeant? Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir. Doing okay but it sure is good to be home again."

"Good mission?"

"Yes, sir, I think so. I tell you, sir, I don't doubt that Zed can track anybody, anywhere. We went down the eastern side of Thunder Plains and caught up with her there."

The CO smiled and asked in a low voice, "Think I'm safe to welcome her back?"

The sergeant half-chuckled, "I honestly don't know. She wasn't exactly glad to see us - to put it mildly." His silent whistle emphasized the point.

"Guess I'll have to take my punishment and hope that any spells thrown are low-level and non-lethal."

Sergeant Kinan laughed. "Maybe it's a good thing that the rest of us know Cure spells."

The Commander grinned and said, "Go get yourself settled and we'll debrief tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Mikel returned to the door to his office and looked back to see those same eyes following his every move. He stood where he was, watching as Raiel began to move his direction. There was no sign of a smile and his first real concern began to form. Maybe he really was in serious trouble with her.

But he hadn't risen to the position he held by being dumb. When she stood before him, he wrapped her in a huge embrace saying, " Please don't be angry with me, Raiel. I know you didn't want anyone around, but we were just too worried about you not to try to find you. We had to know that you were safe."

Still holding her as he talked quietly, he felt tension begin to leave her and she rested against him for a brief moment before responding, "Mikel, I left here to try to find a place where I could be alone, to think without being disturbed, to hopefully find some peace. But I wasn't allowed any of that. No, I wasn't happy when Zed and Kinan showed up - -" She sighed deeply, "I don't know. And I'm too tired to think right now. I'm going home."

As she returned to the dayroom to collect her backpack, a large hand reached down and picked it up. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Tired, irritated, Raiel was about to launch a no-holds-barred verbal attack on the Unit's Commander, when he interrupted her, "I'm going that way anyhow," adding softly, "Someone else has been waiting for news of you."

Suddenly silenced by the guilt that hit her when she realized that she hadn't considered her brother's feelings, the fire in her eyes diminished but didn't completely go out. Turning on her heel, she crossed the room and walked out the door.

Standing close by, Captain Leman grinned and softly asked the CO if he needed help, which earned him a glare from his boss who answered, "No...but if I'm not back shortly, better come find me." He hefted the small backpack onto one shoulder, grinned and exited.

Several days later, Raiel told Collin that she wanted to go visit their grandmother. Inquiring discretely, he learned when a friendly ship would be going that way and made arrangements for his sister.

Having a few days to prepare before sailing, Raiel found herself genuinely excited about this trip. Her last time at sea was when she left Bevelle to return to Kilika, heart-broken over what she believed to be the loss of her most precious brother.

Packing for this trip was simple: she dropped some spare clothing into her backpack with some toiletries, quite comfortable to travel in her boots, slacks and shirt - and her blade.

The morning of her departure, she had an early breakfast with Collin and her friends at their headquarters. Everyone was especially glad to see liveliness return to her eyes and the bounce back in her step. She hadn't been this much like her old self since she had returned from Mt. Gagazet.

Collin's beautiful eyes rarely left his sister's face. Here she was leaving again, though he felt enormously better about it than when she had just walked away this last time, in spite of acknowledging to himself that sea travel wasn't always safe, either. There were sudden storms and sometimes attacks by Sin but he'd keep those thoughts to himself.

Collin found himself the nervous one when it came time to go to the dock. "Raiel, sure you have enough gil?" "Darling, are you sure you have everything you'll need?" "Little sister, do you have..." "Raiel, do you need..."

Finally Raiel fired a warning shot over his bow with a sisterly glare. "Collin! YES, I have gil. YES, I have everything I need. YES, I'll let you know if the sun doesn't come up. YES, I'll remember to kick my boots off if the ship goes down. YES, I'll tell you every bite I have for breakfast, lunch and supper."

She paused for breath and noticed the expression on her brother's face and wrapped her arms around his waist. Laughing as she looked up at him, she said, "Have I ever told you how much I love you, big brother?"

Collin smiled back, realizing that he had been irritating the daylights out of her with his incessant questions. His little sister was a grown woman who had seen and experienced much in the last almost two years now. "And I love you, my sweet Raiel! Have a good time but please don't be gone too long. I miss you too much."

At one of the docks, a trim-looking ship named The Dove seemed to be in the final stages of loading cargo. Walking with her up the gangway, Collin shook hands with the ship's captain who welcomed them and took them down to Raiel's quarters himself. Not fancy but more than adequate, Raiel took her backpack from her brother's large hand and plopped it down on her bunk, then they went back topside.

Staying with Raiel until he saw that they were close to getting underway, Collin had a last quiet word with the captain, hugged and kissed his sister one last time and went down the gangway to the dock where he joined Mikel to watch their departure.

Raiel's experienced eyes took in the activity of the crew and smiled. It would be a good trip. As the gangway was being removed, she walked to the side of the ship to wave to Collin and was surprised to see Mikel with him. She hadn't been very outgoing or cordial with the Commander since she had returned and knew she was being unfair to him but couldn't seem to stop herself. She was more than just irked to have had the intrusion thrust upon her and that displeasure seemed to be aimed at him, though she knew that Collin had asked him to do it.

Almost as if he was unsure of himself, Mikel smiled softly and gave her a little wave. Collin cupped a hand around his mouth and called up to her, "Have a good time!"

As the lines were cast off and the ship began to drift away from the dock on the outgoing tide, she waved to her brother, then looked at Mikel and sent a wave to him; even at that distance, she could see his face relax and his smile grow. Carda, Baran, Hallor and several of the others came to wave and watch the ship get underway.

The sailors manning the sails and yards were following the captain's orders as his voice rang out above surrounding sounds and, once free of the docks, the ship answered the helm and turned onto course toward the open sea as her white sails filled with wind.

Raiel looked back at the dock and could make out two small figures still watching the ship depart. She waved one last time, surprised to see them wave back; she hadn't really expected them to be able to see her. Her thoughts went back to the morning that she had led her party away from Bevelle after just finding and being reunited with her beloved brother. Now it was the same two watching her leave again. At least this time, she fully expected to return.

Like her namesake, The Dove seemed to take flight on the sea and soon Raiel could hear the hissing sound of the water being split by the bow as the sleek ship left Bevelle behind, dipping and rising easily in and out of the troughs in the rolling surface of the ocean.

The days aboard ship passed quickly. Raiel easily regained her sea legs and moved easily with the motion of the ship. The entire crew, from the captain down to the cabin boy, was thankful to discover that their passenger wasn't some fragile, hot-house flower who fretted and whined every minute of the day and night. She never said anything, but her gaze recognized a sail that wasn't set just right and the crew began to speculate about who she was. They'd never encountered a woman who wore a sword on her back and who was at home on the high seas.

When the captain politely inquired, she answered quietly, "I used to sail with my father." She didn't want to go any further and the matter was dropped. It was obvious that there was a great deal of sadness attached to the subject.

As for Raiel, her love for the sea was reignited. There was so much she had forgotten over the years and enjoyed rediscovering. She spent hours quietly watching the water, smelling the sea air, feeling the non-stop sea breeze on her skin, watching The Dove's response to the her master's commands. Except when sleeping, she was topside.

Even during the passage of a strong squall line, she preferred being out in the elements, enjoying watching the bow slice sharply through the deep troughs of the angry ocean, feeling the ship shake off the water like a terrier as it rose to meet the next huge wave. Even the driving rain felt good though it stung her skin.

The Dove responded to the tall wheel of the helmsman, defying the shrieking commands of the wind, keeping her crisp bow bravely headed straight into the violently churning gray seas that were capped with white foam.

Raiel's thoughts were of the memories she had of her beloved father as he safely guided his little ship through conditions worse than this, seeing his laughing, happy face in her mind. There would never be a time when she wouldn't miss him. Now as an adult thinking of him as The Dove steadfastly made her way through the storm, Raiel began to recognize a few similarities between her father and herself. She was her father's daughter.

In her introspection, she appeared to be a calm, poised spirit smiling softly in the face of danger to any eyes that saw her. Dark hair blown about by the strong wind and rain, she seemed to have found peace in the midst of the storm, as indeed she had. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something had definitely changed. Rather than fret about identifying it, she would simply accept it and be grateful for it.

The stalwart ship made excellent time across the sea and soon the desert island could be detected in the distance. Raiel went below, packed her few belongings and carried her backpack topside with her. She wondered if anyone on the desert island would recognize her. Probably not. It had been too many years.

Eyes alive with excitement, she watched as they drew closer and closer to her destination. Some of the crew scrambled up the towering masts as nimbly as monkeys up a tree, ready for the captain's orders. Then suddenly they were dropping sails, bundling them up on the yardarms.

The captain approached the dock then initiated a three hundred sixty degree turn during which speed would be bled off so that when the circle had been completed, the ship would be all but stopped right beside the quay, ready to tie up.

Shouted orders directed the sailors in handling and dropping the sails was a demonstration of superb seamanship by all of them. That fancy bit of maneuvering earned the captain a knowledgeable grin and a quiet, "Well done, sir!" It was also a tactic that her father liked to use at times because, he said, it kept him on his toes. He never used a shortcut.

As she prepared to leave, the captain touched his fingers to the edge of his cap, saying, "It's been a pleasure to have you aboard, Miss."

"Thank you, Captain. I've realized how very much I've missed being at sea with my father. I hope I wasn't in your way."

"Most certainly not, dear lady. In fact I think most of the crew now see you as some sort of good-luck charm. Your prior experience at sea prepared you quite well, I think. We will be back in this area in a couple of months if you'd like to sail back with us."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll look forward to that."

The two agreed on an approximate date when the captain expected to return to the island.

Because no one knew they were coming, there wasn't a single local person in sight. Raiel smiled, "That's all right; I know exactly where to go." Before allowing her to leave, the captain had the cook fill several water bottles for her. Thanking all of them for an enjoyable voyage, Raiel went down the gangway, turned for a last wave and set off across the desert.

* * *

Tidus was happy though he missed his mother badly. Jenner's outgoing personality balanced Auron's quiet, reserved nature. The boy enjoyed talking with those assigned to the security detail. Several had children of their own and were quite at ease with his chatter and questions.

His lessons at the Stadium continued and he thrived on it. Quietly observing, Auron knew that Jecht would be thrilled and wished he could see his son beginning to follow in his footsteps.

Often as he waited, Auron would slowly wander through some of the hallways, discovering the ones he could identify from the ordeals in the Stadium ruins in Spira. He really would like to find the place in this Stadium that Yunalesca inhabited in the one in Spira. If only he hadn't gone back to challenge her...

His thoughts returning to Tidus, Auron was pleased that his ward had wanted to learn Blitzball. It gave him an outlet for his youthful energy and he was making new friends. It wasn't unusual for several kids to come home with them to play. Parents learned quickly that their offspring would be totally safe with Tidus' Guardian.

The comprehensive security arrangements, even having to check in with someone before being allowed to continue onto the private dock, was impressive enough. But there was something about the Guardian himself that was intimidating. He was unfailingly polite but he was just plain - intimidating.

To the adults, that is. The kids found him to be something of a super-hero. In their make-believe games, one always wanted to be Auron the Guardian. This game was only played at their own homes, away from the Guardian himself who would have been completely flummoxed by such admiration.

Make-shift Guardian costumes were fashioned using a red towel which would serve as a cape since none could even come close to duplicating the red coat. A little eyeliner filched from a make-up kit created a quite-acceptable perpendicular scar and an old pair of sunglasses completed the look for that day's super-hero Auron.

When told of their latest entertainment, Tidus just looked at them in stunned disbelief. Auron? He tried to imagine playing this game but it simply wouldn't gel. Auron? The one with at least three million-zillion-dozen rules?

Nope. No way. He decided that his friends just didn't understand. Auron was all right, he guessed, but...he was just Auron who doesn't know how to play trucks, doesn't talk much but when he does Tidus usually couldn't understand a lot of what he said.

Not like Jenner who would sit right down in the middle of the floor or the dock and play trucks with him.  _Really_ play trucks. And made camping out under the dining room table just so much  _fun!_   When Jenner took him to the Stadium for his lessons, they  _always_  stopped for an ice cream cone afterward. Every time! But not Auron. Once a week was the limit - and then only if he had lived up to the Guardian's high expectations and hadn't fractured too many rules that week.

One evening when Tidus was having a "camp-out" with Jenner, Auron went to his own apartment upstairs and sat looking out a window at the silver reflection of the moon on the black ocean with his jug at hand. Having learned his lesson in Bevelle, he poured a liberal amount in a small glass but then re-corked the jug.

He tried to think how long he had been here now. Counting the passage of time through recollection of events that had occurred, he was shocked to realize that it was nearly a year now. Tidus had outgrown all of his clothing at least once and another shopping trip wasn't too far in the future.

Oh, how he dreaded it! Last time hadn't gone well at all. Too many sales women in the way and Tidus' limited attention span, needing a restroom, whining about being hungry had nearly driven him to distraction. Even the assistance of the security detail hadn't really helped.

Auron had finally settled on one style of pants that fit the impatient boy and bought six pairs in different colors. Same with shirts and pajamas. At least underwear was white and didn't have to "go" with anything.

Shoes were another headache. "They're too tight." "They're too loose." "They're ugly." "Let's go look somewhere else." "I'm tired." "I'm hungry." "Noooo, Auron! I don't like them!" "Do they have a restroom here?" Auron was tempted to go into a restroom and uncork his jug.

As for his part, the Guardian had nearly come to the conclusion that the women of Zanarkand needed to be locked up in the nearest convent - if they had them here. One sales woman, eyes locked on Auron, had vaguely pushed Tidus aside, saying, "Go away, boy. This gentleman needs my help."

The security detail had a moment's concern as their client forcefully threw down the boys shirts he had been examining, picked Tidus up, and brushed past the fawning woman hard enough to send her nearly crashing to the floor. That was when the detail decided that henceforth saleswomen would join the list of those barred from approaching their client.

Outside, Auron had set Tidus on his feet and stood unmoving for long moments. Fidgeting, Tidus started to complain about something until he caught sight of his Guardian's thunderous face and reconsidered.

Auron had seriously considering asking Jenner to make the next shopping excursion but decided against it. They would doubtless come home with enough new clothes (and toys) to sink the boat.

When the dreaded shopping day finally arrived, Auron steeled himself for the ordeal, took Tidus by the hand and set off with the security detail. Entering a rather large store, Auron saw a hanging sign directing him to the boys section, took a deep breath and headed that way.

In that department, a young lady with soft blonde hair and even softer brown eyes turned from her task of refolding clothing that careless shoppers had haphazardly left behind, asking almost shyly, "May I be of assistance, sir?"

Prepared to be annoyed, Auron quickly assessed her demeanor and decided that she had no ulterior motive, answered, "My ward has again outgrown his clothing."

The clerk looked at Tidus and smiled softly. "Growing boys have a way of doing that, don't they, young sir?"

Tidus' face lit up. "Yes, ma'am, I don't mean to - it just happens somehow."

The security detail had been poised to run quick interference but paused as they sensed that there would be no difficulty - at least for the moment.

She smiled, "Well, let's see if there's anything here that might suit you." As Tidus walked around the large display table to the side where she stood, he said, "I'm Tidus."

"Hello, Tidus. I'm Marty. What colors do you like?"

With an enormous sigh of relief, Auron stepped back and let the girl handle the happy boy who felt quite important and grownup selecting his own clothing, albeit with Marty's gentle guidance and suggestions. Unnoticed by Tidus, Marty sent discreet questioning looks at Tidus' Guardian who either nodded or slightly shook his head for each piece of clothing.

When everything had been selected and decided upon, Tidus was excited and very pleased with "his" shopping and could hardly wait to show everything to Jenner.

At the checkout counter, the girl smiled shyly at the tall man as he counted out gil for their bill and added a very generous amount above that.

Marty was confused. "Uh, excuse me, sir, but - you've overpaid. The bill is only - "

His deep baritone voice interrupted, "Miss, you have no idea how greatly I appreciate your able assistance today. You accomplished something that I didn't think could be done: Tidus has not once complained or whined. I'm not only in your debt for that but most appreciative, as well. I would be pleased if you would accept it."

Ill-at-ease, the girl responded quietly, "You're most kind, sir, but - it was my pleasure to help Tidus with his choices. He reminds me of my own brother. Shopping with him isn't always - easy, either. Please don't feel obligated - "

"I don't. I expect we will see you again in roughly six months, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, sir. I'll look forward to it."

Outside, the entire group felt relieved gratitude to the very kind, young woman. Tidus even insisted on carrying one of the bags himself.

Auron needed both arms to carry the remaining bags and slid his left arm from the bodice of his red coat. The shoulder of the coat promptly fell from its place, exposing the strong, sculpted muscles of that "weak" arm. Afraid of possible reactions from female citizens on the streets of Zanarkand, the detail insisted on carrying all but one small bag which the Guardian was permitted to carry - in his right hand.

"Don't want to aggravate your shoulder, sir. Glad to help."

Giving the detail a long look with his left eye over the top of his small, tinted glasses, he said nothing except a muttered, "Hmph!"

 


	82. Chapter 82

 

 

 

The trek across the desert was a hot one but one that Raiel enjoyed. The same wind that could suck every drop of moisture from a person's body drew beautiful patterns in the yellow-gold sand. Having spent much of her childhood in this place, she was well acquainted with its varying challenges and treasures. Even sand worms weren't a problem, thanks to a little magic.

The sun was deep into the western horizon when she approached the entrance to the small Al Bhed city. Eyed carefully by Home's small security force, she was allowed entry but knew that two of them were following her about fifty feet back.

Laughing, she turned and called out to them, "I'm going to see Cid, then I'm going to see my grandmother if that's any help to you. Not sure where I'll be for the night but it will probably be in one of those two places."

Chuckling as she watched the consternation on their faces, Raiel turned to resume her course and ran smack into a tall, muscular man, who had been standing with feet apart, hands on hips, grinning. As she recovered herself and began to apologize, she had only a quick moment to catch a glimpse of his face before she found herself swept into a rib-crushing bear-hug by the tribe's leader who was laughing, enjoying this unexpected moment.

" _Cid!_ Oh, how wonderful to see you again! I didn't think you'd recognize me!" Raiel was thrilled to see this fearless and fearsome leader of her father's people, even happier that she was so readily known and welcomed.

"Recognize ya?! I still have nightmares of you an' that cousin of yers! Couldn't fergit if I wanted to! Come on, girl. Let's git somethin' cool to drink an' talk a bit. Been a long time since ya left here. Didn't think we'd be seein' ya on this island again."

A small curious crowd had gathered to watch the newcomer and their leader. Noticing them, Cid paused to address them briefly. "Some of ya remember Landa, one of us that we lost a time back. Good man with a boat no matter what the seas. This here is his daughter Raiel who's finally got herself around to visitin' us. No doubt most of us remember all too well the things that she an' Rin put us through when they was young. I just hope she's outgrown most of that now!"

Turning back to her with a grin, he said, "Let's go find that drink!"

In the shaded coolness of his battered old office, Cid shoved a huge stack of papers to one side as they sat with chilled mugs of good Al Bhed beer in their hands. Raiel realized that Cid actually was about as tall as he had seemed to her as a child. He was just a big, brawny man!

His personality was definitely over-the-top and gung-ho but he was actually a smart man who cared for his family and people very deeply.

Cid told her of things going on with the tribe, of things that had been accomplished and things they hoped to do. "Sure wish we could market an' sell some of the stuff we got now. Good, helpful stuff. I guess it won't happen as long as them blasted Yevonites are around, though."

Raiel told him of the things that had happened in her life since she had last seen him, and of Collin and of the plans Rin and Mikel were making for beginning development of the Calm Lands in the coming years.

"Collin is also working closely with Mikel who succeeded him as Commander. All of them are collecting information from all over Spira, tracking what the various units are doing, and so on. Collin's people have gotten a tremendous amount of info out of the temple. The political situation is shifting but there's no clear front-runner, which means that all of them involved are trying to put themselves ahead of all the others. It's messy and dangerous."

Raiel spoke at length about being with Lord Braska and the others on the Pilgrimage. Cid's dark green eyes stayed on her face, sipping the good beer, listening, picturing the images in his mind as she talked. Letting her talk without interruption, she was barely aware that she was talking as everything in her heart flowed out through her narrative. He learned a lot about Landa's daughter that day just by listening. And never before had he fully appreciated what a Pilgrimage really entailed.

His thoughts were tainted with black as he thought of all the death swirling around Yevonism. His one hope was that Spirans would awake from their imprisonment and overthrow it. There had to be a way to permanently rid the world of Sin, a problem to which he devoted a great deal of thought. He'd love to have the opportunity some day to test it against some of the new weaponry on which his people were working.

An amazing desert sunset was fading from the sky when a child of about five or six burst into Cid's office. "Pop! Ya better come look at Brother. He's 'bout cut his fingers off again. Got blood  _everywhere!_ "

Cid rose to follow his small daughter, waving Raiel to join him. The little girl disappeared into one of the many work shops, yelling, "Brother? You still 'live? Pop's coming." Cid shook his bald head as he hurried in.

Cid's son sat beside some piece of machinery whose purpose wasn't clear, holding his badly cut hand, an expression of great pain on his young, scrunched up face.

"Lemme see it, son." Doing a quick examination, the boy's father declared, "Well, looks like ya done a real good job of it this time. Come on, let's go try to fix it."

Raiel was a little hesitant as she touched the tribal leader's arm. "Um, Cid, I think I can help."

Pausing as he looked at her a second before saying, "Well, git to it then. Looks like most of his blood's leaked out already."

Raiel closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she intoned the words of Curaga. A shimmering white haze seemed to surround her by the time she extended her hand toward Cid's son, releasing the full strength of the spell, then cast another of the same.

In the seconds it took to cast, Brother had looked at her wide-eyed, unsure of what to expect from this stranger. As the powerful, refreshing coolness infused his body, he gasped a little in surprise at the pleasantness of spell before he closed his eyes and a big smile crossed his mouth.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at the hand the machinery had mangled. "Father! Look! Look at it!"

Cid looked at the healing hand then turned his gaze to Raiel. "Girl, ya sure done somethin' special with that spell of yers!" He looked back at his son with relief in his eyes. "Well, yer about fixed up again, boy. Can't ya even say thank you?"

Brother stammered a thanks to the lady who told him, "You've lost a lot of blood and I can't fix that so you'll need to rest and take it easy for a week or so. That's important."

"Okay."

Cid thumped his son hard on the arm which drew a quick grimace and glance at his father. "Uh, I mean - yes, ma'am."

Later, Cid walked Raiel to the neat little apartment where her elderly grandmother lived. On the way, Cid stammered and mumbled as he tried to get a heart-felt thanks couched in all the right words but his self-imposed gruffness was giving him a fight.

Raiel smiled. "Thanks aren't needed, Cid. Just consider it my thanks to you for keeping Rin and me from killing ourselves when we were young - and for you not killing us!"

The tall leader grinned. "The pair of ya gave me a run for my gil, I tell ya that!"

"After Rin had told him some of the stories, Lord Braska said then he understood what had happened to your hair."

With a huge laugh as he rubbed a hand over his gleaming pate, Cid responded, "Yer right! Wouldn't surprise me none at all!"

Reaching her grandmother's door, Cid rapped loudly and a soft voice inside responded, "Please come in, Cid."

The elderly woman's sight was dim but as soon as she saw Raiel, she laughed and held out her arms, "My Raiel!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my precious granddaughter! I didn't think I'd see you again! Thank you for coming all this way! I can hardly believe you're here!"

Cid excused himself after reminding Raiel that she was expected to be his guest during her stay and food was available whenever she wanted to eat.

After he left, Raiel sat close to this dear, sweet woman, holding her soft hand as they talked, catching up on so many years. Belinde, her grandmother, wanted to hear every word about all the things that had happened through those years, and about Collin and Rin.

Though her sight was now diminished, her eyes were as lively and beautiful as ever, reminding Raiel of the beautiful green shade of Valefor's eyes. Her thick curly blonde hair was now a soft cap of shining silver. Advanced years had taken their toll in many ways but her mind was as sharp and active as it always had been.

Hours had passed when a heavy rap on the door startled both of them. Belinde smiled, "That's Cid. He thinks because I'm old I can't hear." Then she called out with laughter in her voice, "Come in, Cid."

The tribe's leader entered saying, "I figgered you wimin wouldn't know when to stop talkin' so I decided I better come git Raiel before the sun comes up! Come on, girl. Time to git some food an' tuck in fer the night. See ya tomorrow, Belinde!"

Raiel laughed and kissed her grandmother again and again before following Cid out with promises that she would be back again in the morning.

The next afternoon, Cid took Raiel through some of the work shops showing her the various things they were working on. Seeing a thing that would easily fit in a hand, she picked it up and examined it from all sides, then asked, "What in Spira is this?"

Cid grinned and took it from her, showing how it opened just like a clam-shell. "We call it a 'com'," he said, explaining how it worked. A person in one place could contact and speak with a person far away. Each unit was assigned a number. To communicate with a person not with you, all you had to know was the number of his unit. And it was powered by the sun itself.

Raiel watched with fascinated eyes, her mouth slightly agape. "How far can it reach?"

"Dunno exactly. We've tried it from here to the south edge of the island. That's gotta be close to two hunnerd miles, I'd guess. Works fine but we haven't tried anything longer than that."

Raiel's mind was racing. Staring at the com, she asked softly, "Cid, how many of these do you have?"

"I dunno. Have to ask the crew that built 'em. Want some?"

"Assuming I have the gil to pay for them, most definitely yes!"

"Well, yer credit's good here. How many ya think ya need?"

Mind churning at warp speed, she did some very fast math and answered, "Eighty-five."

Now it was Cid's turn for his jaw to drop. "Eighty-fi- ? ... Ya gonna sell 'em or somethin', Raiel?"

With a smile, she shook her head. "No, but it will take at least that many to equip both Collin's group and the SS Unit plus two for Rin and one for me. No, better make that three for Rin. Eighty-six."

Cid rubbed a big rough hand over his face as he thought. "Lemme see what we got an' what we need. Then you an' me can dicker over the price."

After Cid left to consult with his com crew, Raiel wandered around on her own, meeting many of the tribe in the process. In one shop, she met the crew who had designed and made the ingenious water carriers. She enthusiastically told how wonderfully helpful they had been on her travels around Spira.

The crew was more than delighted to know that their ingenuity and hard work had performed so well. Roaming around, talking with everyone, seeing what these amazing people had accomplished made her very proud that part of her heritage was of theirs.

Everyone was interested in news of events in Spira, Bevelle in particular. She told what she knew. That some Spirans bore the tribe no ill-will was heartening for them to hear though the time of their full acceptance into society was still somewhere in the uncertain future.

Mornings and evenings spent with her grandmother, long talks with Cid, many visits to the various work shops asking questions and learning, even a few breath-taking rides out into the desert as awesomely fast as a new speeder could carry her, then too quickly it was time to return to the dock to await the return of The Dove.

Raiel had a tremendously difficult time leaving her grandmother. It was quite possible that this would be their last meeting.

Belinde had wiped tears from her granddaughter's face as she said, "Oh, you mustn't cry, my dear. I've had a good, long life and it's past time I should go - though I'll not hurry the coming of that event." She laughed as she said, "I've outlived almost everyone, except you, Collin and Rin! Yes, I can leave with the peace of knowing what truly amazing, fine people my grandchildren are. I have truly enjoyed seeing you and being with you, my sweet Raiel. You are sooo much like your father." Her voice softened, "He would be so proud of both you and Collin. Go now, my dear. You mustn't keep Cid waiting; he gets so impatient at times. Have a safe journey and give the boys my love."

Raiel knew it was a momentous occasion when Cid offered to let her to drive a powerful new hovercraft they had developed. Among other things, they had incorporated the improvements that Bardoc and Rin had devised to make it run almost silently.

The dock was empty when they first arrived, but a small dot on the horizon soon became identifiable as a trim ship under full sail, coming their way.

Raiel was torn between wanting to return to those she loved in Bevelle and staying with the ones she loved on Bikanel.

As the ship arrived, Cid unloaded the heavy box that had been strapped to the spare seat of the new hovercraft and sat it on the wood planking, then caught a line thrown to him by the crew and secured it as The Dove gently settled herself against the dock. Nimble seamen leaped down to catch the remaining lines. Gangway in place, the captain approached them with a smile and an extended hand.

Raiel's pack and box were stowed in her quarters while the remaining crew stood by to cast off. "Captain, I've spent all my gil. Is my credit good until we get back to Bevelle?"

He grinned, "Your relation in Bevelle has already covered this eventuality so you're taken care of." He shook his head, "I've never yet seen a woman who could resist some 'pretties' that caught her eye in a shop! Welcome aboard, miss!"

Cid laughed heartily. If the captain only knew the contents of the heavy, sealed box now in her quarters! He and Raiel exchanged a quick look and smile.

A last crushing hug and Cid returned to the dock, loosening the tethers that held The Dove in place and threw the lines back up to hands that waited to catch them and neatly coil them in their places on the deck, ready to be used at their next docking.

Waving and calling good-byes to Cid, Raiel was excited to be returning to Bevelle with all of her 'pretties.' Cid stood on the dock until the ship was well underway, then he mounted the craft and headed back to Home. He smiled as he drove, thinking of the very young girl and her cousin who seemed to get into so much mischief without intention. He was so proud of both of them for the young people that they had become. It would be people like them who would guide and lead the tribe some day - and he knew the Al Bhed would be in good hands.

As he slowed and drove through the city's gate, he stopped to have a word with one of the security detail who asked, "Cid, what happened? Your eyes look kinda red."

The Tribe's leader muttered gruffly, "Got sand in my eyes."

* * *

For an orphan, Tidus didn't realize just how good he had it. He had a no-nonsense Guardian who was teaching him all the values and habits he would need in later life to be able to take care of himself and his belongings, who kept him on the straight-and-narrow, though the boy regularly chafed at the restrictions and requirements placed on him. Self-discipline and self-sufficiency were priceless aspects of character.

He also had a surrogate grandfather in Jenner who took genuine delight in that role. Tidus adored the older man who felt the hands of time turned back by the pure enjoyment the boy brought to him. The security of knowing that he was loved and appreciated would be a priceless memory.

He was cared for in every way and kept safe from any possible harm. He was growing up free of the pressures of being the only child of Zanarkand's most famous and richest celebrity athlete. He could be just an ordinary kid who liked to play with toy trucks and was learning the game of blitzball, just like most other kids his age - and that was a priceless blessing.

It would come as no surprise that Auron took his responsibility very seriously, but lack of activity was making him feel restless and unhappy. The result was that he realized that he was getting irritable and was becoming very snappish with Tidus which made him feel guilty - which made him feel restless and unhappy - and round and round it went. The only outlet for physical activity he had was working out with his blade but it was a rare time that he was able to go to the warehouse. He felt like a caged panther pacing back and forth in a cage, growling and snarling at anyone who ventured near.

Jenner began to notice. The security detail began to notice. Tidus certainly noticed. Anyone in Spira who knew him would have been amazed that he had made it this long without cracking from inactivity.

One evening after Tidus had gone to bed, Jenner sat with him in the houseboat's salon enjoying a small bit of libation from Jecht's small, built-in liquor cabinet, when he asked, "Something bothering you, Auron?"

Auron looked up with the now-familiar scowl on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem very happy these days."

Quiet for a few moments, Auron answered, "Guess I'm not. I've been very active all of my life and now I'm cooking, washing clothes, or taking Tidus here and there, and it's getting to me."

"What can we do about it?"

"I don't know. My first obligation is to take care of him and there's simply no time or opportunity for anything else."

"I seem to recall that when you arrived, you expected your role to be that of a protective Guardian, not a stay-at-home, full-time caregiver. What if you were freed from most of the ordinary day-to-day stuff?"

"At least I could go work out some. For one who was used to being on the move every day from sunup to dark, this is crushing. I've tried to accustom myself to it, but obviously I've not been successful."

Jenner took another sip from his glass while his brown eyes studied the Guardian. "Well, I've been thinking about it. Remember that girl Marty you told me about at the store? Think she might like a better paying job as - say a kind of nanny/housekeeper?"

Auron was quiet as he considered the suggestion, his mind examining it from all angles. Finally he answered, "The idea has merit but would it be right for me to place my responsibility on someone else?"

"You didn't expect Asha to die, did you? You had expected her to be doing all the things a mother usually does. Your role, and the one that I think Jecht expected, was to oversee things, to see that they were safe and do those things he wouldn't be here to do himself. Am I right?"

Thoughtful, Auron responded, "I don't really know, Jenner. Probably. It was such a - powerful moment that I'm not sure either one of us really knew but I know he wanted assurance that his family would be protected, watched over - and I gave him my word that I would do that if there was any possible way to get here. My own family - well, never mind."

"Why don't you at least approach the girl about it? Maybe she won't be interested or something, but it won't hurt to ask. From what you said, she and Tidus really clicked. Go talk to her tomorrow. I'll take Tidus to the Stadium for his lessons."

Auron nodded slowly. "My thanks, Jenner. I'll do that."

The next afternoon Auron returned to the store and spotted the blonde-haired girl busying herself with the endless chore of keeping the merchandise neat and orderly. He made his way to her station, feeling awkward and clumsy.

She looked up at his approach and smiled in recognition. "Good afternoon, sir! Don't tell me Tidus has worn out his clothes so quickly."

"No, not this time. I - I wanted to speak with you - about something. I - uh - don't know quite know how to begin - but I wonder if you would interested in another position at a much better salary. I'm sure you don't want to discuss it here. If you'd be interested in discussing it, perhaps you can tell me when and where."

Marty was very surprised. She had heard a little about this Guardian - who in Zanarkand hadn't? - and she had to admit that folding clothes all day every day left something to be desired. "I'll be free in another two hours. Perhaps we can talk then."

Nodding, Auron said, "I'll meet you outside then. Thank you, miss."

When he left, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Jenner and Tidus wouldn't leave the Stadium for several more hours at least, depending on how long Tidus took after practice. The boy was a dawdler through and through to whom time meant little. Especially other people's time.

Auron decided he'd make a stop by his apartment. It would feel strange to live there again after being on the houseboat for so long. At least he would have a place where he could actually relax and not have to worry about a pyrefly getting loose. He was pretty sure that the people of Zanarkand had never heard of them and he continually worried that one would escape at just the wrong time.

He sat on his deck and watched the water as he thought. He wondered how long he would be needed here. Surely once Tidus grew to adulthood, he would be free to finally go to the Farplane - at least he assumed the Farplane was accessible from this place. It was hard to think of doing this for another ten or eleven years. He hoped that Marty would give his offer good consideration. All three of them would benefit if it was something she would even be interested in trying.

Almost time to leave, he checked the neatness of his appearance before returning to the store. He stood outside just a bit down from the establishment, trying to ignore the curious glances thrown his way, thankful when Marty exited the store, looked around, then walked toward him with a smile.

"Thank you for waiting, sir. I had a few more things to tidy before I could leave."

Spying an empty bench not far away, Auron suggested they sit there while they talked. As Auron explained his proposition, the requirements, his offered salary, and other options, Marty listened attentively as he concluded, "I don't expect a response as I'm sure you'll want to think about it, and I thank you for hearing me out."

Marty smiled. "What does Tidus think of this?"

"He doesn't know. I didn't want him to get his hopes up just to be disappointed if you declined. He can whine and complain more than any kid you've ever seen, believe me."

She laughed. "Sir, you haven't met the kids who are dragged into the store every day. It is quite an experience."

Then she asked, "Where is the houseboat and may I see it?"

A little startled, Auron explained its location and offered, "I can show you now if you have time."

"That would be nice."

As they walked, many eyes noticed that the mysterious, handsome man was walking with a very pretty young woman. The grapevine began to hum as this exciting news flew across the city. "Yes! It's true! My neighbor's friend Calla just heard about it from her boss' secretary. What do you think - - " And on and on.

Auron stopped at the guard's building at the entrance to the pier to introduce Marty to the ones keeping watch while everyone else was away. Marty shyly smiled and shook each one's hand, then Auron escorted her to the houseboat.

Looking at the exterior, she exclaimed, "Oh, I had no idea a houseboat was so big!"

One corner of Auron's mouth quirked upward a touch, "Jecht knew what he was doing when he bought it. Asha, his wife, turned it into a beautiful home."

"She died?"

Auron nodded. "Shortly after I arrived."

Marty looked at him a little strangely, repeating, "After you arrived?"

Realizing that he had slipped, Auron answered quietly, "It's a long story, but yes, she did. Couldn't live without him, I think. Anyhow, I've been caring for Tidus ever since." He added in a dark mutter, "Not doing a very good job of it."

Marty's smile reappeared, "I can't really picture you in a domestic scene somehow. You strike me more as a person who is accustomed to activity."

"Yes. Which is why I listened to the suggestion made by a friend." Taking her elbow, he said, "Come aboard and I'll show you around."

As she stood in the main salon, her feminine eyes noted the care that had been put into every detail that would never be noticed by a man but which would turn what was just a nice space into a comfortable, peaceful place in which he could relax and enjoy being in it. She wished she had known Asha; she was positive she would have liked her.

She was impressed by all of the full-featured appliances and gadgets in the beautiful kitchen. It was spotlessly clean and smiled as she pictured this Guardian industriously scrubbing and polishing it. The sun shining in the wide window above the work counters would make it a pleasant place in the mornings. Though she saw a formal dining area close by, the exquisite cream-colored marble counter between the two areas made a great informal dining place. The tall, padded captain's chairs looked comfortable and inviting. Everything that Asha selected and had installed was chosen with her husband foremost in mind.

There were two full baths on board - one for Tidus and any guests and one off the master suite. Auron explained that this would be her room and bath if she accepted his proposal.

She was shown Tidus' room and was surprised to see it immaculately clean with everything in perfect order. She commented, "I can hardly believe this! My brother's room has never been so well cared for."

Auron responded, "Much of this last year has been teaching him the virtues of neatness and cleanliness. He is to clean up behind himself and maintain his room and belongings. If you accept the position here, he will be expected to continue that. These are areas that are his responsibility alone. And I will make him aware of that."

Marty's brown eyes gazed at the Guardian in silent amazement. That any child the age of Tidus - and beyond - could be taught this was incredulous.

Noticing her expression, Auron was a little embarrassed. "I was orphaned and learned from the age of five to care for my own space and belongings. It becomes ingrained in time."

After a moment, Marty remarked quietly, "You must have a fascinating story."

Auron shook his head slightly, "No. I accomplished nothing of the things I had intended." He would leave it there. He was a failure and he knew it; he would accept no accolades for the small things he managed to achieve here.

Diverting attention from himself, he returned to the main salon and invited his guest to sit and ask him any questions she might have regarding the position he was offering.

Her questions were intelligent and to-the-point. Auron appreciated the latter especially, as he himself was usually that way.

Shortly, Jenner and Tidus came down the dock laughing at something and Tidus' chatter continued as they boarded and entered the salon, then he stopped, hardly believing his eyes.

"Marty! Oh, wow! You're here!" Blue eyes wide and happy he plopped himself down beside her, big smile on his face as he continued to stare at their guest.

Laughing, Jenner commented, "Well, you're just as pretty as Tidus said. I'm Jenner, part-time grandpa, sometime chef or whatever. Glad to meet you, Marty! Tidus, come get your bag and put everything away."

Reluctant to leave Marty's side, Tidus' smile faded as he looked at the bag in Jenner's hand, then shot a fast glance at his Guardian. With a sigh, he muttered, "Yes, sir," and trudged to his room.

In only seconds, he was back, smiling again, zeroing in on Marty when Auron remarked, "That was awfully fast, Tidus. Should I go check behind you?"

The smile faded and was replaced with a pout. "Auroooon," he whined, "I can do it later."

Auron never said a word but Tidus saw the eyebrow go up and his shoulders slumped as he turned around to go put his things away.

Marty had trouble stifling a laugh. She could clearly see what the past year had been like. Young boys are  _very_  difficult to train. Her own brother would be example number one in the exhibit.

Jenner had watched her expressions during the exchanges and saw that she knew exactly what was taking place between ward and Guardian. He had watched Tidus' steady progress during all these months but knew that it would take never-ending vigilance to see that there would be no back-sliding. But that's just the way kids were.

Except Auron. Though he said little about it, Jenner knew that Auron's childhood had been rather bleak and he had great difficulty relating to what would be considered a normal childhood. Apparently that place he came from seemed to offer little in the way of happiness and family life.

At the same time, Tidus required a strong hand to keep him on track and Jenner understood Auron's goals for the boy. The Guardian never let him get away with anything and one day Tidus would grow up to be a fine man with good values ingrained into the fibers of his being.

He was happy to see that Marty seemed to be taking seriously whatever offer Auron had made. She was the perfect person to handle both Tidus and Auron. She was shy and quiet, but there was intelligence in those brown eyes and she missed little.

Jenner went into the kitchen and prepared a fine meal in a remarkably short time. When he called them to come sit at the counter, Tidus made sure that he was seated beside Marty and seemed pleased that Auron had seated himself down at the end of the counter.

There was good-natured chatter as the meal was eaten. At times there was even a trace of a smile on Auron's face though he said very little, as usual.

After eating, Tidus was sent to get his bath. "Aurooon, do I have toooo?" Again, the raised eyebrow did all the talking necessary and the boy turned to Marty, "Marty, I'm really glad you came to see me. Will you come again?"

She answered, "I will, Tidus. Have a nice bath and a good sleep."

Thanking her, he shot one last as-defiant-as-he-dared glare at his Guardian and left to do as he had been told.

Marty said, "Jenner, that was a wonderful meal. I've never been able to get a sauce to come out that smooth. I hope you'll tell me your secret."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Marty! I enjoy cooking for someone besides myself. We'll have to do a meal together so I can show you some of the tricks I've learned."

"That would be fun. Thank you. Well, I must be going; it's getting late. I have enjoyed being with all of you this evening. Sir, perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

Auron replied, "Of course - and my name is Auron."

She smiled. "Thank you, Auron."

As she stood to leave, Auron asked, "Jenner, will you stay while I walk Marty to her home?"

"Sure! I'll finish cleaning up while you're gone. Good night, Marty. Hope to see you again soon!"

She thanked Jenner but protested to Auron, "Sir, I'll be fine. I'm quite accustomed to walking alone."

Auron answered, "The name is Auron. And I will accompany you. The dark of night is not a time to walk alone."

Accepting defeat with a resigned smile, Marty waved to Jenner and walked out to the dock with her determined escort.

At the guard house, he again stopped to introduce her to those now on duty and to be sure her name was on the Approved Visitor list. He told them that he'd be returning shortly.

As their client walked away, there was unspoken speculation in the glances the detail exchanged. Hmmm.

 


	83. Chapter 83

 

 

 

In Zanarkand -

Auron was grateful and relieved that Marty accepted the position offered to her and he went to the houseboat every day, checking that all was as it should be. Tidus was radiantly happy and Marty seemed pleased with the arrangement, as well.

Knowing that his Guardian was going to check, Tidus was diligent about keeping his room and belongings in Auron-approved order.

As for Marty, this was an ideal vocation. She enjoyed keeping things neat and orderly, and cooking was almost a passion with her. She and Jenner enjoyed cooking fabulous meals together, each learning from the other. Listening to Tidus and the two adults, Auron was glad that laughter had finally been returned to this place. He wasn't able to do that himself but at least he was able to bring it about through others. Jecht would like it.

He looked around the salon. Everything in it was clean and polished, and the space had a soft glow to it now. Tidus still missed his mother, but Marty's presence eased the loss he felt and added more stability to his young life. Auron had to face it: he was simply not cut out to fill a mother's role.

Things seemed to have settled into a nice routine. Auron spent hours a day working out in his "gym" which helped his restlessness and helped deliver him from a little of the endless boredom that comprised his days and nights in this utopian Zanarkand.

He seriously considered going on to the Farplane now that Tidus was well-provided for both financially and personally but, he couldn't allow himself that freedom yet. He had promised that  _he_  would look after Tidus and he would.

He even lacked the ordinary things that people usually marked, however slightly, in their daily routines, such as eating and sleeping, since he no longer required them. He wondered to himself how many hours could a person stare at the same scene, the same ocean, without going completely mad. But he had given his word and he would endure it as long as he had to.

Sometimes just to do something out of the ordinary, he would go with Tidus and Marty to the Stadium for his daily lessons in Blitzball. Marty, always pleasant, could never understand why the other women there glared at her so. She even mentioned it once to Jenner who laughed and explained it to her. After that, she would simply smile at them when she arrived and ignored them the rest of the time.

On the days when Auron joined them, she accepted all of his courtesies with a special smile with only the fastest glances sent to the jealous females present.

The gossipers made sure that every detail was repeated over their network of friends. It was generally agreed that somehow that silly little blonde had somehow trapped the biggest prize in all of Zanarkand from under their very noses! Feminine indignity was knee-deep in this blissful corner of the universe - whichever one that might be.

Auron sat with his own thoughts, unaware of the drama going on around him. However, the security detail was well-aware of the undercurrents that swirled around their client but were careful to keep their amusement of the situation out of sight. No one wanted to cross the tall, powerfully built man in the red coat.

Seated in an uncomfortable Stadium seat, he took in every tiny detail of the massive arena, comparing what he saw now to what he had seen in the one in Spira. Every moment of that horrific ordeal was burned into his memory. So engrossed was he that he was unaware of the pain that was etched deeply on the visible parts of his face.

Seated next to him on his left, Marty had noticed and was greatly concerned. Quietly she touched his arm. Jerked back to reality from the terrible losses he experienced, the Guardian looked at her slightly surprised as she very softly asked, "Are you all right, Auron? You seem distressed."

Taking a breath, he answered equally as quiet, "All is well." Almost as an after-thought, he added, "Thank you. Just memories."

Marty nodded as she quickly assessed his face and said just above a whisper, "I'm sorry, Auron. Memories can take us to many places, some of which are not so pleasant."

Auron nodded but declined further comment.

Even this small exchange was noted though not a word was heard. The flames of jealousy grew hotter. It is a wonder that the telecommunications of the day didn't melt.

When practice was ending, Auron escorted Marty to the lower hallway where he always waited for Tidus. Again he looked at the hallway as he saw it in his memory.

Marty commented quietly, "You experienced great sadness here?"

Without looking at her, Auron answered quietly, "In a place like this."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you, but no."

She nodded and after a moment asked, "The place you came from - will you return there?"

His voice was so low it was almost felt rather than heard, "No."

The door to the dressing room burst open and a bright-eyed, happy Tidus bounced out, eager to tell what he had accomplished that day.

Marty took the lead, asking eager questions and responding with her own excitement. The three of them with the security detail headed out of the Stadium into the sunshine. Following behind Marty and Tidus, he noticed that they shared the same exact shade of blonde hair. She could easily be mistaken for his mother.

They stopped by a market on the way home so Marty could pick a few things she wanted, then they proceeded to the houseboat. Jenner was sitting in the salon with a small sample from a bottle in Jecht's liquor cabinet while he waited on them.

Rising with cheerful greetings as the others returned, he took the market bag from Auron and peered inside, complimenting Marty on her purchases. "Oh, it'll be a good meal tonight!"

Tidus was sent to put away things from his small bag as Marty and Jenner headed for the kitchen, already exchanging ideas for this and that. Feeling the need for solitude, Auron excused himself and went to the quiet of his apartment where he sat staring out the same window, sipping the same sake from the same jug. He asked himself, _'How long can I continue this?'_

He sighed and poured himself a little more sake in his glass.

* * *

In Spira -

The Dove practically flew across the water in fair winds and following seas. Raiel could barely contain herself when Bevelle came into sight. At the railing she bounced up and down on her toes, hands tucked beneath her chin in excitement at the prospect of seeing Collin again and showing everyone the gifts and goodies she brought back.

There was no one to meet her because the time of her return had been unknown. A seaman carried the heavy box off the ship for her and set it on the dock. Once he saw that everything was complete with the Dove's docking, the captain debarked and approached her with a smile.

"Hope you've enjoyed the voyage, miss!"

"Oh, yes, Captain, I did! How long will you be here? I have to go get the gil I owe you for my passage. It won't take long."

"We'll be here for several days, so don't fret about it. Your relative's security company is well known for its stability and integrity. I can leave The Dove while here and never have a concern for her, the crew or the cargo. As I said, your credit is good."

"Thank you, sir. My brother will be very happy to hear that and will probably be here shortly to pay you in full. And I did very much enjoy being aboard! I hope I will be able to sail with you again."

"Any time, miss. Your brother knows how to find us and it would be our pleasure!"

The captain turned to tend to one last bit of business with one of his crew as Raiel shrugged into her backpack, then looked down at the very heavy box in consternation. How was she going to get this to Collin's HQ?

A deep voice behind her asked, "Excuse me, miss. Need a hand with that?"

She turned to see Carda standing behind her, grinning. He swept her up in a big hug, commenting as he set her down, "Feels like you've been gone a year, Raiel! Welcome back!"

He picked up the box and heaved it up on one shoulder. " _What_  is in this thing? Rocks?"

She giggled. "No, just a few trinkets I picked up here and there."

The sight that made Carda happiest was to again see sparkle in her eyes and hear happiness in her voice. This trip had been good for her. He was technically on watch, but told Mason, who was on duty on the adjacent sector, that he would return shortly.

Mason hugged Raiel and welcomed her home, eying the big box carried by his team mate. "Let me guess: you went shopping."

"Yep! Got a whole lot of 'pretties,' as the captain called them." Her giggle sounded suspiciously like she either had or was about to pull the wool over someone's eyes, but he didn't dare pursue it further.

Carda spoke up, "Come on, Raiel. This box isn't getting any lighter. Be back in a few minutes, Mason."

"I got it covered, brother. Bring me something cold to drink when you come back."

"You got it," was thrown back over Carda's shoulder as he and Raiel started down the long dock toward the sprawling plaza of the first level.

Knocking on the HQ door with his elbow, the door opened a fraction to identify him, then Collin opened it fully asking, "Carda, what is  _that?_ "

He responded, "Don't know, Boss. Found this girl standing on the dock trying to figure out how she was going to move it. Thought I'd help her out."

Collin first frowned, then a loud, happy laugh rang out as he spotted his sister's sparkling eyes peeking out from behind Carda who set the box on the table and turned back watch the joyous reunion of the siblings. He was a little embarrassed to find that tears wanted to form in his eyes. He wished so much that he had a sibling or some family who would greet him like that. But, there was no one now, so he'd have to content himself with the vicarious pleasure of watching these two.

Both were trying to talk at the same time, laughing and hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

After a moment, he smiled and went to the kitchen to get two disposable containers of juice from the cooler. Back in the living area, he smiled at them saying, "Gotta get back to work. And Raiel, I want to know what in Spira you've got in that box!"

Collin turned to look at the box. "What  _do_  you have in there?"

"Oh, just some stuff I got from Home. 'Pretties,' the captain called them. Oh! I owe the captain some gil." Pointing to the box, she added, "I spent all of mine."

Collin grinned, "Darling, I expected there might be a chance of that. I'll go right now to pay him. Come walk with Carda and me."

The three of them talked and laughed as they walked back to the ship. When Collin called out for permission to board, the captain's weathered face peered down at them from over the side and called back, "Permission to board! You're always welcome here."

He and Collin shook hands as Collin said in mock seriousness, "I understand that I have to bail my sister out of debt. Women! Just don't know when to stop shopping, do they?"

The captain laughed, "But wouldn't we be in a sorry state without them?! Just knowing your sister was aboard made getting up for another day worth while. I hope you'll give us the pleasure of her company again when she wants to travel."

"Thank you, Captain. We certainly will."

After leaving the ship, they returned to HQ to find the off-duty men looking at the box, trying to guess its contents.

Collin asked, "Well, are you going to open the box, Raiel?"

Raiel looked at him with a surprised and serious face,"You expect me to open it and show all my personal purchases right  _here,_ right in front of everybody?"

Collin blinked, then saw the impishness that his sister couldn't hide. "Come on, Raiel. Tell us what it is."

She sighed and said, "Okay, it's a hovercraft. Or least it will be if Cid packed all the right parts and I can put it together. I can use it to get around faster. Want to help?"

Silence.

Then her giggles broke free. Her infectious laughter ensnared everyone there and they broke out into belly-laughs. For some reason, Raiel found this extremely funny and she laughed until her stomach hurt.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she finally pulled the silver hunting knife from its case on her belt and began cutting the top free of the generous amount of tape Cid had used to ensure that its secrets would be safe from curious or prying eyes.

Top open, Raiel reached in and withdrew a hat with a wide floppy brim that would afford Collin the required disguise but without the outright dorkiness of the limp, battered one. This one had a crown with an actual shape; even the wide brim had some style to it. Collin tried it on and grinned broadly. Joking aside, he really appreciated her gift. Made with the care and quality any Al Bhed insisted upon, he knew it would serve him well for many years to come.

There were other things, but at last she dug her way down to the coms and handed one to each man there. They looked at them from every angle, even discovered that they opened but it wasn't until Raiel explained their use and purpose did they understand. There was astounded silence as the usefulness of the amazing devices sank in.

Collin's first thought was the security they would give his men, as well as being in close contact with his sister wherever she might be. He could hardly wait for everyone to get one so they could try them out. The selector on the side of each com could be set to either buzz quietly or to just vibrate silently. Oh, Fayth! These were perfect!

They were like amazed kids at Christmas calling each other, trying different things with them. Raiel had planned on giving Collin the first twelve but he asked for the last twelve. If the first were missing, someone might wonder where they were. So Raiel set aside numbers seventy through seventy-three for Rin and gave seventy-five through eighty-six to her brother.

After visiting with Collin and the others for a while, Bern was "volunteered" to carry the box for Raiel as far as the SS Unit's compound door. He grinned with good humor and said, "Raiel, I think you need a chocobo to carry all your stuff."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! And it could carry me, too. But the military has all of them. Too bad!"

At the compound door Bern sat the box on the ground, gave Raiel a quick hug and left. When he was out of sight, Raiel rang the bells. A moment later the thick, heavy crossbar inside was moved and the door opened a couple of inches, then Lt. Renton opened it with a big smile.

"Raiel! You're back! Come on in!"

After a big hug, she said, "I brought some things back. Do you mind taking this box in for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Oh, come on, Raiel!"

With a glint in her eyes, she replied, "Now, Lieutenant, you know I have to clear it with the boss first."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Not even a hint?"

As soon as she entered the dayroom door, the room was filled with the rumble of happy, welcoming greetings and countless hugs. Raiel's heart was warmed by the genuine affection shown by her teammates. She was very thankful to be counted as one of them.

As the welcoming died down, Raiel looked for Renton and saw him returning from the main briefing room. She waved her thanks to him and looked around for Mikel then went to his office when she didn't see him. As she started to tap on the door, it was opened by the CO who smiled and enveloped her in a long embrace.

He said quietly, "I missed you."

Raiel wasn't sure how to respond but she smiled and looked at the gray eyes smiling down at her. "I brought something back with me. Want to see?"

"Yes! What is it?"

"Come see. I hope you'll like it!"

In the briefing room she retrieved a com unit from the box and handed it to the Commander and got the expected, "What is it?"

Eyes sparkling, she explained and told him, "Press seven-five and see what happens."

Hoping that she wasn't playing a huge joke on him, he did as she said, then held it to his ear as she directed. To his shock, he clearly heard Collin hesitantly answer. As the two laughed and remarked over the coms, Raiel started sorting them out by number. One, two and three would go to Mikel, Leman and Renton, she decided. From there on, Mikel could assign them as he saw fit.

When he and Collin finished their conversation, he closed the com and, with dancing eyes, exclaimed, "Raiel, I can hardly believe this! How many do you have?"

"Enough for Collin's group, four for Rin, enough for this Unit, and one for me."

She explained the number system, where the number of each unit was located, how to use them, and the importance of multiple copies of the Unit's number roster.

Then she handed him the com unit designated as One and pointed to the ones for Leman and Renton. "The rest are up to you. Just save one somewhere for me."

Mikel looked at the small com in his hand, then looked at Raiel for a long moment before wrapping her in his arms again. "Raiel, I don't even know what to say. You know how important these will be to each of us. Thank you - for thinking of us, for giving us an incalculable boost in everything we do. I can hardly believe that we now have something like this!"

Stepping back a bit, he continued but seemed to be thinking out loud as he gazed at the com. "Now I'll know where those on long-range missions are and how they're doing. The long periods of waiting for them to return - are over..." Mikel cared deeply about each man in his command.

Then he grinned and asked, "You up for a briefing?"

"Sure!"

Walking to the door, he ordered, in what Raiel termed his 'Commander voice,' "All personnel! Briefing in two!"

The rumble of many boots hitting the floor filled the air, but silence descended as soon as everyone was seated.

Mikel, standing on the small dais beside the table and the box, saw curiosity in the eyes of his men. Raiel had a happy gleam in her eyes which they instinctively knew was related to whatever was in the big box.

Mikel almost immediately turned the briefing over to Raiel who then showed them the coms, explained their use and how to use them.

"It's really simple. But I'm not sure how they respond to rough usage - dropping or especially water - so take care with them."

Mikel had Lt. Renton bring in a stack of blank paper and instructed the men to write their names and their com number on it. Enough copies would be made for each member to have one. He began by writing his name and the number one beside it. Captain Leman was given unit two and Lt. Renton received unit three.

Mikel searched through the coms, located unit four and handed it to Raiel with a smile, "This is yours." Thanking him, she entered her name and number beside it, grateful and happy to be so accepted into this group of exceptional people.

The room was abuzz with the excitement of having these fantastic new tools. Everybody kept thinking of and mentioning the advantages they would now have. Then the coms had to be "tested" and voices filled with amazement talked back and forth.

Mikel stood quietly watching, his own sense of wonderment shielded from view by his 'Commander's face.' His eyes fell on Raiel and seemed to be content watching her as she laughed and called this one and that one, joining in the fun _. 'She has made this Unit a thousand times better than it was before she came here,'_ he thought, feeling deeply grateful to her and her Al Bhed heritage.

Then he considered how far advanced Spira  _could_  be if not for Yevonism. The ingenious tribe already knew the technology. One day Spira would be able to learn from them and follow their example, the lives of the people made so much better because of it.

When all the coms had been assigned, the CO called them to order. "You are responsible for the care and safekeeping of your assigned com. Obviously it is classified  _above_  Top Secret. If a com that you have lost falls into the wrong hands, there can be extremely serious consequences as you surely realize."

He turned his eyes to Raiel sitting with the others and said quietly, "Raiel, again you have elevated the capability of this Unit beyond all of our imaginations. It is so inadequate, but you have my deepest thanks and unending gratitude. It was a good day when you joined us."

Her teammates applauded and whistled as her face turned a bright pink that bordered on being red as she tried to shush them.

After the briefing ended, Raiel gave Mikel the extra water carriers she had brought back as well as what seemed like uncountable vials of every potion available. "One of Cid's crews is making special pouches for each of us that will be big enough to carry some of all of the potions but the design and the way it attaches to a belt should protect the vials better and be less cumbersome to carry. We went over designs and redesigns for days before we came up with the final one."

Mikel listened as his thoughts wondered again what would the Unit's state be at this moment without Auron's suggestion to patrol the Calm Lands, and its association with Rin and Raiel.

Raiel ate the evening meal with them, then excused herself. The excitement of the day had tired her out and she wanted a hot shower and sleep.

"Good night, everybody."

As she exited the dayroom door, Mikel said, "I'm going with you."

Raiel smiled, "I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Good. Makes a much nicer walk when we're not arguing."

* * *

Wen Kinoc was practically giddy. Finally there was someone who truly appreciated his fine qualities and brilliant mind. When he first met the young visitor from Guadosalam, he was impressed with the calm, cool poise the young man possessed. He didn't say all that much but what he did say was worth listening to.

Everyone in the temple agreed that Seymour was a fast-rising star and all of them strove to find favor in his light-blue eyes. But Wen was the one that Jyscal's half-human son sought out. Seymour asked quiet but intelligent questions about Spira's military branches which gave Wen the opportunity to show off his great military mind. "I am a former member of Bevelle Barracks, as I'm sure you've heard," he said proudly.

On this latest visit, Seymour had been named as the new High Priest of Macalania temple to replace the aged High Priest there who had died. Following the ceremonies and many lavish events that required Seymour's attendance throughout the day and into early evening, the Guado-human walked with Wen across the broad temple plaza where his cool gaze fell on a beautiful young woman who stood before a plain wooden door seeming to wait on admittance into whatever was behind the plain but enormously tall walls.

He strode toward her with a surprised Kinoc who was trying to catch up with the unexpected change in course.

"Raiel! How nice to see you again," Seymour said coolly but affably.

Raiel spun around. " _You!_ I had hoped I would never lay eyes on you again, Seymour Guado!"

"Ohhh. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"You are not now and  _never_  have been my friend, Seymour. Never misunderstand that!"

"And I had hopes that we could take up where we had left off."

"You mean the part where you attempted to rape me or the part where I laid you out flat on your back on the floor - or perhaps the part where the point of Jecht's blade dug into your throat? You're nothing but a slimy, perverted psycho. Spira would be better off if Jecht had been allowed to drive that blade through your throat, pinning you to the floor. That's the only decision Lord Braska ever made that I disagreed with. Stay away from me, creep!"

"Oh, you crush me, Raiel. Surely you didn't see our little tryst as badly as that."

"Not only me, but all the other witnesses, as well." With a glance at Kinoc standing aside wide-eyed at the exchange, she added, "Not everyone is fooled by you."

Flustered, Wen began to protest, "Now see here, Seymour is - -"

Raiel cut him off, " _Zip it, Shorty!_  You can get back to your fawning as soon as you and this low-life get out of my face."

"There's no need to be rude, Lady Raiel. Especially after what we have meant to each other," Seymour cooed soothingly.

A distinct blue haze now surrounded Raiel as sparks and small stabs of lightning became visible. " _Meant to each other?!_ Seymour, you rank somewhere in the basement below Sin. You're one sick-in-the-head, despicable son of a - - -"

Seymour's eyes narrowed slightly as he asked with a slight edge to the coolness of his voice, "Son of a what, Raiel?"

She instantly responded heatedly, "I was going to say  _bitch_  but realized that would reflect badly on your mother; it's not her fault that you turned out the way you have!"

Seymour's facade cracked slightly as he said menacingly, "Leave my mother out of it. You have no right to speak ill of her."

"I'll repeat it if you are too dense to have gotten it the first time: 'I was - - "

"You'll not mention her again!" Seymour was becoming agitated and took a step toward her.

"Come on, jerk!  _Come on!_  Make my day! I'd love to lay you out right here where everybody can see. Come on, Seymour! Surely a big man like you can't be scared of one much-smaller woman! Or are you only brave when you can sneak into their rooms in the middle of the night?"

Wen was distressed beyond words. No one could deny the clear ring of truth in the woman's words but he didn't know what he could do to help his powerful, new friend.

None of them were aware of shocked crowd in the plaza or of the tense, angry group of men listening behind the partly open door. Leman had been in the process of answering the door when the confrontation began. After only a second, he gave the Unit's emergency signal with his finger circling the air above him. Quick word was given and all sixty-six now in Bevelle raced into the compound.

Seymour wanted to respond to Raiel's challenge but was suddenly aware of the people in the plaza and backed down. Now wasn't the time; he had to remain in character. The right time would come.

His voice warm with sympathy, he said, "Dear Raiel, you seem overly distraught - perhaps from the loss of your friends. I salute Lord Braska for his brave and courageous defeat of Sin - for all of us in Spira." At the last of his words, his arm swept around to include all standing in the plaza which brought cheers and applause from them.

He gave her a short but graceful bow before turning away to nonchalantly make his way through the crowd back toward the temple.

The compound door opened and the Unit's CO reached for Raiel's shoulder but snapped his hand back in pain the instant it came in contact with the powerful spell surrounding her.

Hearing the noise, she turned, surprised to see her teammates crowding around the door. Seeing Mikel holding his hand in pain, she gasped and immediately intoned Cura to cast on him as the blue aura disappeared.

Haze gone, Captain Leman reached out, drawing her into the compound, and the great, heavy door was closed and secured.

Shaken, angry, even a little frightened, Raiel shakily checked Mikel's hand.

"It's fine, Raiel. Are you okay?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"Who is that person?" he asked sharply.

She took a deep breath and told them the story of the Summoner's visit in Guadosalam, finishing with, "He's dangerous, extremely cunning and devious. You can't turn your back on him for even one second. He's completely mad."

"One of us will be with you until he leaves."

"No! You mustn't! He would hurt any of you just to get at me. No. I'll - I'll just - "

"You'll just stay here."

"No! If I do that, he wins and I won't let him. He knows I can take him out." Total determination was all over her face.

However, the Commander had already made his decision. "Captain Leman, will you please see that the small classroom is outfitted for use as my quarters. Lady Raiel will move into mine."

"Yes,sir!"

" _No_ , Mikel! I won't let you do that! I can sleep on one of the couches if that need arises. Or I can go - somewhere else." The last referring to Collin's HQ.

"Sorry, did you say something, Raiel?"

Already infuriated and emotionally stressed, she yelled, " _I said_ , I won't let you do that!"

"As Commander of this Unit, I don't believe that your permission is required for anything I see necessary for the protection and well-being of any member of this Unit. Excuse me." He turned and walked away.

However, an enraged female voice seemed to be following right behind him.  _"Mikel! Don't be so blasted bull-headed!"_

Seeing that the Commanding Officer was paying no heed, she stopped and turned on her heel. "Fine! Be that way then!"

She stalked out the door, crossed the spacious practice yard and, using both hands, lifted the heavy cross-bar to open the compound door when a large hand pushed it back down into its massive brackets and held it there.

Spinning around, hot fire raged in her eyes. "Mikel, you can't force me to stay here! I'm not your prisoner! Move your hand!"

The CO's voice was maddeningly calm and quiet as he responded. "Raiel, I don't feel that it's safe for you out there right now. The best course is for you to stay here until this danger has passed. I can't allow you to endanger yourself now or any other time."

Raiel was beyond angry, angry enough to cry which was the ultimate in anger for her. There were two bright red spots on her cheeks in her otherwise pale face and her voice was shaking as she said in a low but intense voice, "Mikel, I've had enough of 'keeping you safe!' I've faced danger in ways you don't even know about. I'm not afraid of it because I know I can handle it. Now. I'd appreciate it if you would remove your hand. I'm leaving."

For a long moment, Mikel didn't move. He knew that even though he was right in wanting to keep her in the compound, she may never return if he truly forced the issue. Raiel would be pushed only so far.

He slowly moved his hand and lifted the heavy bar so the door would open. He said softly, "I want to come with you, Raiel. Please allow me to do that."

Studying the gray eyes looking down at her, she was surprised to see sadness in them and felt a twinge of remorse that she had put it there. Slowly she nodded as most of the fire in her died away as she exhaled. She turned toward the door, not seeing Zed in the background or Mikel's slight nod to him.

Silence marked their walk to her home. Mikel opened the gate and followed her into the small enclosure to the door. There he turned her toward him and wrapped her in his arms. After a moment, he stepped back, telling her softly, "Raiel, I hope you won't stay angry with me. I simply can't help wanting to protect you and keep you safe. I hope you won't hold that against me. If you want to go to Collin's place, I'll wait while you gather your things and will take you there."

"No, Mikel. I'll stay here. I refuse to let that psycho pervert control me or my life."

Mikel nodded slowly with resignation and started to turn away when she softly added, "Thank you for caring, Mikel. I know I go off the deep end sometimes, but I can't give in to Seymour. If I do, he'll always control me. And - and I'm sorry I was so angry."

He wordlessly held her one more time before leaving with a quiet "Good night, Raiel."

Raiel entered the little house and locked the door with shaking hands. In the tiny kitchen, she put water on to boil, as she thought, _'Hot tea is what I need.'_ The emotional turmoil and extreme anger left her feeling exhausted.

As she gathered the rest of the tea things, her thoughts centered again on Seymour and her temper flared again. The man was just evil; there was no other word for him! And that wimpy little lap dog with him looked like he was about to soil his underwear.

She wanted to know more about that lapdog. Seymour wasn't the kind to have friends. He would find the one he could most control to accomplish his goals and pretend friendship until those goals were reached. Sitting in one of the large, comfortable chairs with the small tea tray on the table, she thought. Both Mikel and Collin may have interest in this situation due to their positions. She'd have to warn them.

She was startled when her com buzzed. "Four," she answered. How did one properly respond to a com, anyway? Since no one else had them, she assumed they could do whatever suited them. For now, she was comfortable just using her number, instead of a name.

"Raiel, it's Mikel. I forgot to tell you that if you get uncomfortable, please call me. I'll be right there. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mikel. And Mikel, I'm - I'm really sorry I was angry. I can't seem to keep a lid on it - and you didn't deserve it. Thank you for caring about me."

His voice was low and soft as he answered, "I do, Raiel. Very much. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just made tea and was thinking about Seymour. I need to talk to you and Collin about him. There was some short, fat guy with him. If Seymour is with somebody, he wants something from that person. I just think it would be better if the two of you were aware of what I know about him."

"Yes, good idea. Downstairs tomorrow?"

"Yes, buzz the com so I'll be ready."

"I will. Good night, Raiel."

"Good night, Mikel."

Raiel folded the com and sighed. _'Mikel is a good man,'_ she thought. She winced as she realized that he had acted in the same exact way that Auron would have, almost down to the same words. Should she have stayed at the compound? Possibly, but she was here now, so she'd just have to deal with it.

What was it with everybody wanting to 'keep you safe'? Lord Braska. Auron. Jecht. Rin. Collin. Mikel. Zed - the list just grew longer with time, it seemed.

Then she stopped. Would she have liked it better if none of them cared enough about her to be concerned with her well-being? Though uncomfortable with that line of thinking, she was still honest enough with herself to admit that she didn't think so.

Auron. She sighed again. _'Where is he now? Did he make it to Jecht's Zanarkand or has he gone to the Farplane?'_   That was an answer there was no way to know. At least she could think about him without crying now.

She had no idea what was in her future, though she would never forget who was in her past. It was still strange to realize that the chapters of that part of her life were written, completed. The Pilgrimage was over, her union with Auron was over. It gave her a strange empty feeling in the pit of her stomach to consider that. She knew there were so many things that he had hoped to accomplish before, as he put it, "my story ends."

That he had successfully led Lord Braska all the way to Zanarkand which resulted in Sin's defeat was no small accomplishment, though she knew there was so much more he had wanted to do. Things that they had wanted to do. But there hadn't been a "they" in a long time and would never be again.

She wondered if maybe it was intended that no one should return from a completed Pilgrimage. After all that time spent enduring so very much, it would be extraordinarily difficult to make the adjustment back to a regular life again, to be able to shake that Pilgrimage mindset, to be an ordinary person again.

She wondered about herself. Her terminology for that part of her life was "we" and "us", rarely just "I." She realized that she still hadn't adapted to what was thought of as a normal life after two years and wondered if she ever would.

Aboard the Dove, especially in the storm, she had realized that Zed was right: she couldn't spend the rest of her life "chasing a ghost." But she would never forget just as she would never forget her mother or her father.

 


	84. Chapter 84

 

 

 

In Zanarkand ~

Long days slowly turned into longer weeks that slowly turned into even longer months.

Jenner was seriously concerned about his young friend. Auron spoke less and less, and rarely laughed but even in those rare moments, it was simply a sardonic, mirthless sound that wasn't even a laugh at all.

He knew that his tenant was desperately unhappy and struggled with the inactivity that each day brought him. Jenner knew that Auron was born to lead an active, mobile life and the unending boredom of Zanarkand was slowly strangling him. The worst part was that no matter how hard he tried, he could think of no alternative, no way to help him.

Even in the quiet of night, he could hear restless boots slowly pacing in the apartment above him. Yet by sunrise, a freshly showered and shaved Auron was sitting on the upper deck watching the sun as it awakened. The landlord couldn't imagine when the young man ever slept.

Jenner was extraordinarily thankful that Marty had accepted the position that had been offered to her. He believed that she was happy with the arrangement though he could see concern in her eyes at times when she looked at her employer. She never said anything about it and rarely asked him about the younger man's story.

Somehow she understood that his morose silence stemmed from what seemed to be a series of traumatic events that had occurred in the unknown place from which he came, that he had somehow made his way to this place at the request of Tidus' father. It was only through his honor and integrity that he stayed to watch over Jecht's son.

Marty's sadness for him came from her ability to see his torment. She knew there was no way she could help him other than to do her very best at caring for Tidus.

Too young to understand, Tidus was usually a bit subdued whenever Auron arrived, but his youthful personality most always bubbled to the surface quickly. He seemed to accept that Auron was Auron and gave it no more thought since he couldn't do anything about it in any case.

His genes asserting themselves, Tidus' young life seemed to center on blitzball and he was excelling in it, even at this young age. He was steadily progressing upward through the various levels of youth teams, taking his licks along the way, but never giving up. He was definitely his father's son. Jecht would be popping the buttons off his shirt - if he wore one.

But not everybody was happy with the boy's blossoming talent. A few fathers were resentful when they saw Jecht's son promoted to higher levels before their sons, privately growling about favoritism. And there were a few coaches who visualized their own fortunes rising as the youngster progressed thinking that he would be their ticket to riches.

Auron saw these things and made it a point to look these individuals in the eyes, letting them know that he knew. No one was foolish enough to challenge the boy's fearsome Guardian.

There was one particular coach though who seemed to teach simply for the love of the game, helping each child reach his or her highest level of achievement, whatever that may be. He didn't yell, belittle or threaten. He taught.

Blitzball wasn't an easy game, by any estimation. It was a ruggedly tough occupation that required not only talent, but a quick mind, dedication, determination and endless work.

One day after practice, Auron requested a moment of the coach's time and asked if he would work with Tidus as a private student either before or after practice.

Doran, the coach, thought for several moments before asking several questions of his own. Doran knew without question that Tidus had the talent, but he wasn't sure if Blitzball was the boy's goal in life. Many times he had witnessed kids who could play the game but who, for various reasons, would never make it to the professional level.

He asked for a little time to make some assessments and to talk with Tidus before giving his answer.

Appreciating the coach's honest response, Auron agreed. "Send word when you have reached a decision."

"I will, sir. And thank you for asking."

It was nearly a week later when the coach told Tidus, "Please tell your Guardian that I'd appreciate a word with him at his convenience, okay?"

Uncertain about what may be happening, Tidus was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk home with Marty. Every negative possibility ran through his young mind in rampant abandon.

Marty asked, "Are you okay, Tidus? Has something happened?"

Worried blue eyes looked at her with a touch of fear in them. "Coach Doran told me to tell Auron that he wanted to talk to him. Have I done something wrong, Marty? Are they kicking me out? Coach Doran is the best coach there is! I want to play!"

Marty stopped at the closest bench and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit, Tidus. Let's talk a moment and see what we think." The security detail fanned out around them watching everything and everyone around them.

"Have you had difficulty with anyone lately, Tidus?"

"No, ma'am. Everybody seems to be fine."

"Has anyone said anything to you about playing or not playing?"

"Well, just Coach Doran, a few days ago."

"What did he ask?"

"Well, he wanted to know what I thought about Blitzball and if I had given any thought to what I might want to do when I grow up. And, he asked about my Dad. Wanted to know if I wanted to play for myself or for my Dad."

"I see. How did you answer, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I told him the truth - that I love Blitzball but I haven't thought of what I'd be when I grow up. But I told him that if I played Blitzball, it would be for me, not for my Dad."

"You can never go wrong by telling the truth, Tidus."

Tidus sighed. "That's what Auron said one time before you came."

"Auron is right."

Tidus' face frowned a little as he muttered, "Auron is  _always_  right."

Marty laughed and punched him gently on the shoulder with a finger, "Is that so bad? You can learn much from him."

"But he's always so grumpy."

Marty's laugh drifted away on the gentle breeze and she said quietly, "Tidus, Auron carries many painful sorrows inside, many things that we don't know or understand. But you must always know that he is looking out for you, for all of us actually. He wants us to be happy, even if he can't be. He gave up everything in his life to come here to watch over you."

Tidus didn't want to admit that she was right, but he answered a bit grudgingly, "Yeah. 'Cause my Dad asked him to. But that's kind of a dumb thing to do, though, isn't it? I asked him why he came and he said it was because he had given his word and once you give your word, you have to do it. He said that's what friends do."

Softly, she responded, "Well, he's right again. Once you give your word that you'll do something, you are honor-bound to do it. Only a person of great integrity will hold himself responsible to do what he had promised. Which is just one of the traits that makes your Guardian a very special man. Those special men are rare, Tidus. When you find one with that degree of honor, learn all you can from him and maybe, just maybe, you will be a such a man of honor yourself when you grow up."

Tidus listened carefully. Sometimes he wasn't sure that he understood all of it, but he would remember the words so maybe one day the meanings would come clear to him.

That evening, Tidus delivered Coach Doran's message to Auron as soon as he came by the boat. Offering no explanations, Auron simply said, "Thank you. I'll see him tomorrow."

Tidus sent a quick look to Marty who gave him an encouraging smile and a quick wink. Jenner arrived and helped Marty cook a beautiful meal that smelled like heaven.

As usual Auron sat at the far end of the counter, pushing a little food around on his plate, silent as the others talked. Tidus quietly studied his Guardian, thinking about what Marty had said. He pondered about what those great sorrows inside him were. Was it something like losing your mother? Was it because he had only one eye? Or was it the scar? Maybe it was a whole bunch of things. Tidus couldn't figure out how he was supposed to learn from a man who didn't talk.

Still thinking hard, Tidus thought back to the time when Auron first appeared at the boat. Yeah, it was good that the Guardian came before his mother died. There would have been no one to take care of him. He guessed that Auron had done the best he could in cooking and he did get a little better before Jenner began doing most all of the cooking.

He remembered those first days when Auron put him through Grumpy Guardian boot camp. Clean this, put that away, tie your laces again; they aren't even, and on and on. Somehow he had actually begun to remember all the rules and requirements, even keeping toys picked up from the floor. So, he had to admit that he had learned a lot already even if it was for self-preservation. Without doubt, he was the neatest, cleanest, most orderly and organized boy in Zanarkand!

He hated to admit it but it was kind of nice to know exactly where all of his belongings were. Well, he'd learn as best he could from his Guardian. But he sure wanted to know what Coach Doran wanted to talk about!

* * *

In Spira -

Mikel lay in his narrow bed staring out the window at sparkling stars doing their slow, steady waltz across the black sky. He had spent his entire life learning to be a soldier; not just a good soldier but a superior soldier. When he applied for and was accepted into the Unit, all he knew was soldiering.

Once in the Unit, he began to learn the many-faceted craft of intelligence-gathering. It was a fascinating endeavor, one at which he had worked very hard and had excelled in. He accepted that he was selected to Command the Unit only because Commander Collin had vanished and Auron had left the service. He had been next on the list but his skills and instincts as an operative were exceptional in any case.

As Commander, he had dedicated himself to making this Unit strong, well-trained and versatile so his men always had the best chance at success. But, as hard has he had worked, the current awesome state of the Unit was due to one woman. The smartest thing he had ever done was to approve the formal request of the Unit's members to induct her, formally and legally, into the Unit under the provisions of an ancient rite. That was the turning point to the genuinely unique skills and abilities that each member now possessed.

He had backed down from making Raiel stay at the compound because her teammates wanted her with them as she had always been. He backed down from his genuine concern for her safety because she may well have decided to stay away from the compound to avoid contact with him. She could be amazingly stubborn when she wanted to.

It was likely that nothing would be said if that happened but it would have placed a strain on his relationship with those in his command and that wasn't good for the Unit. If troops don't have full faith and confidence in their leaders, especially the senior leader, they lose faith and confidence in themselves - which is a recipe for loss and failure. He'd never allow that to happen. His troops were too good to allow that to happen to them.

And, their relationship - whatever it was - may be permanently broken just when she was beginning to return to her old self. So he overrode his personal feelings and allowed her to leave for those reasons and because of the out that was given to him by one ancient, grumpy soldier who refused any rank.

As the conflict between Raiel and the CO was unfolding, Zed quietly tapped Staff Sergeant Kinan on the arm and pointed to the dayroom door with his chin. Without protest or question, the sergeant immediately slipped out the door and waited in the shadows until Zed joined him a few moments later.

The confrontation now having moved outside, the Commander and Raiel seemed to be in the midst of a heated argument at the compound door. Zed positioned himself so he could be noticed by the CO and, catching his tiny acknowledgment, Zed motioned for Kinan to follow them with a slight jerk of his head.

Kinan silently trailed a comfortable distance behind the CO and Raiel while keeping his eyes alert for any sign of anything amiss around them. A short time later, hearing the slightest muffled sounds of an abbreviated struggle somewhere behind him, Kinan turned just in time to see Zed take somebody down and drag him toward a dark corner. With one jerk of his head, Zed told Kinan to stay with the CO and Raiel.

The Commander entered the gate with Raiel and saw her into the house. Very shortly, he returned to the lane and quietly looked around. Kinan moved out of the deep shadow in which he had been standing while waiting for his instructions.

"Where's Zed?" Mikel asked in a low voice.

"He was behind us and bagged a tail. Last I saw, he was dragging him into the dark."

"He'll be here momentarily then. See anything else?"

"No, sir."

At that point the old soldier silently strode up to them, not even breathing hard. "A tail picked ya up almost as soon as ya left. Said that Guado guy paid him some pretty good gil to keep track of Raiel for him. Too bad he failed on his very first night out. He won't bother us no more."

He continued softly, "Kid, go 'round back an' see if ya can find a place that will give ya a visual on the back of the house an' the yard. Got yer com?"

Kinan nodded. It was very hard to not say 'yes, sir' to the veteran, but they both knew who was in charge.

"Good. Set it on 'vibrate'. If ya see or hear anything, call me at sixty-six. If ya can't talk, just click off an' I'll ease over that way. No way to know if that tail was alone or if there are others. Just stay alert, broadcast in the clear if ya hafta. Ya got anything?"

"Don't think so. Man, these coms are answers to our prayers! I'll just keep my eyes and ears open."

Mikel asked Zed, "You want more men?"

Zed shook his head. "Nah. Me an' the kid got it."

The CO ordered, "Call me if anything comes up."

Kinan asked, "Sir, does Raiel know we're out here?"

The CO exclaimed softly, "Dear Fayth, no! And I hope it stays that way! I'm in enough trouble with her as it is."

Kinan grinned, "I read you, sir!"

The night crept by with nothing to interrupt the quiet except the occasional rustle of leaves in a passing breeze.

The next morning, with Sgt. Dickson, Sgt. Galen and Cpl. Macran trailed out behind him at wide intervals watching for tails or any signs of interest, Mikel made his way toward Raiel's home. Stopping in a side-street just short of his destination, one by one, the three joined him, each reporting no contacts, no apparent interest.

Mikel nodded. "Thank you, men. I'll be taking her to a safe place where, hopefully, she'll stay for a while. I'll be back shortly."

"You want us to cover you on the way there, sir?"

"Thanks, but it will be in hand from here on. That jerk in the temple doesn't know where she lives, so this first leg was the one with the highest potential for trouble. Just keep your eyes open for anything that doesn't sit right with you."

"Yes, sir."

Mikel continued down the side street, over another few streets, then angled in toward Raiel's home from the opposite direction of the temple and the compound. Slipping into the gate, he tapped on the door which was opened almost immediately.

"Mikel, I was getting worried about you!"

"Sorry. I was slightly delayed but here I am. Ready to go?"

"Yes. I have a few things in my pack in case I decide to stay with Collin a while."

Mikel nodded, noticing the pale violet tones shadowing the area beneath her eyes. "That would be good idea, Raiel." His hand rose to gently touch the side of her face as his thumb lightly brushed the shadows. "You'll sleep better. Restless night last night?"

Raiel sighed. "Yeah. Doesn't do any good to stand my ground if I can't sleep... I was asleep when he attacked me in Guadosalam."

She was silent for a moment. "He's already winning, isn't he?" she asked in a low voice.

Mikel smiled softly as he answered in a gentle tone, "No, because you're a strong woman and you've stood your ground in worse situations than this. If you disappear for a few days, he'll be buffaloed, wondering where you are, trying to find you without result. It will frustrate him to know that he isn't the hotshot he thinks he is."

"But, most importantly, he doesn't know who he's messing with. He's unaware of all your talents and abilities. And, he has no idea of all the friends and teammates who would just love to teach him some manners! The key is to just maintain your cool for now. Why don't you try some shopping? You're beautiful as you are, but I can only imagine what you would look like in a pretty dress. That would call for a celebration of dinner and dancing. What do you think?"

Raiel's brilliant smile lit up her face and sparkled in her eyes. "You really think I'd look good in a dress? I've been thinking about it but haven't looked yet. It would help pass some time. But I don't have much gil left after my shopping spree on Bikanel. Maybe later, I'll be able to."

The CO took a sizable envelope from an inner pocket and handed it to her. "I found the invoice in the bottom of the box you brought back." Indicating the envelope, he continued, "This is payment for the coms and water carriers. I have no idea what the vials are worth so you'll have to tell me so we can settle up on those, as well."

Raiel looked at the envelope in her hand uncertainly. "They were to be a gift, Mikel," she said softly.

A gentle smile crossed Mikel's lips. "Then we thank you for them. And, since that is the case, the enclosed gil is pay earned through your instructor's rating and for services performed in setting up an entirely new curriculum and teaching new skills to all members thereby raising the overall capability of the Unit. Well done, Lady Raiel! Very well done!"

Raiel's face flushed pink with the praise and was glad to recoup some of gil she had spent. When it came down to it, she was unemployed and what she had spent on the things she brought back from Home was the last of the gil she had from the Pilgrimage. She had already decided that she was going to have to find employment somewhere but she had no training for anything except fighting so it was going to take some thought.

She put a few more things into her pack before they went to meet with Collin. At his HQ, a little fruit and a small muffin left over from that group's earlier breakfast served as Raiel's repast before she filled in Collin and Mikel with everything she knew about Seymour, from the first moment she set eyes on him. Mikel was able to add a little more from intelligence gathered by his men since the time of the Pilgrimage.

Collin looked at his sister a moment before saying quietly, "Raiel, you're in real danger from this psycho. You can't dismiss the threat he poses to you. I'd like for you to plan on staying here for a while til we can devise a plan and put it in place. Will you do that, please? There's plenty of room."

It was clear that she didn't really want to and he and Mikel would have to be very careful not to set off the fireworks. Having spent so many years hidden in the tiny enclosure of their home, the Pilgrimage had released her. Now she was like a wild pony used to running free in the wind; she just wouldn't be boxed in or restricted unless she decided upon it herself.

She looked from one to the other then decided that a couple of days here would be acceptable. Then came the argument with Collin about not vacating his small room to accommodate her.

"Collin, it's only for a couple of days! I'll be fine right here on the couch."

"Raiel, you know we're rotating in and out at all hours. That just won't work for either us or you."

"Well, I'll go home then."

Two male voices spoke in unison, "No!"

Negotiations continued. Finally it was decided that a small cot from storage could just fit in Collin's room and the siblings would share the small space.

* * *

Raiel stayed on Seymour's mind like an itch that couldn't be scratched. He was intrigued with her presence in Bevelle. She must have dropped out of the Pilgrimage when they came through the city enroute to Gagazet. Her fiery personality drew him to her; she would make life interesting for him.

He smiled as he thought of the things that would be required of him to formally court her. It would be a wonderfully fun game. That dreadful temple at Macalania wasn't so far away that he couldn't visit Bevelle frequently. Yes, this would be entertaining and taming her fire would bring him great satisfaction. Better yet, it would be very nice to have her at the temple with him in his plush private quarters.  _That_  would certainly be worth more thought.

Early the next evening as he strolled aimlessly across the wide plaza, Wen was at his side yammering about something, as usual. Seymour wished the short man came with an On/Off switch. His incessant bragging and exaggerations were quite annoying, though he was fortunate to have encountered him so early in his visits here. He needed someone who could be easily led without ever understanding that he was being used and Kinoc was perfect for that.

As twilight was giving way to night, the tall Guado-human stopped as he studied the blank wall across the way with its single door and asked, "That door, Wen. What is behind it?"

Kinoc turned his eyes to the blank exterior walls, answering with a slight touch of awe and fear in his voice, "That's the compound of the Special Services Unit."

"Special services? What do they do?"

Wen didn't want to disclose his ignorance of all of the Unit's activities, so he settled for, "Intelligence work, mainly. No one really knows all they do or who they work for."

"That's rather odd, don't you think? A Unit that is so secretive that no one knows what they do? Surely someone in authority could demand answers. Well, it's your military." A dismissive though elegant wave of his hand irritated Kinoc for some reason that he couldn't explain.

Seymour then stopped as if another thought had occurred to him and Kinoc looked at him questioningly. "I don't suppose - no, never mind."

Wen Kinoc, ever anxious to please this powerful person asked anxiously, "What? Tell me what you want. I'll see if it can be done."

Pretending to be reluctant to ask, Seymour asked, "Do - Do you think I would be admitted? I'd like to see what they do there. I'd think it would be most important for every division or Unit to be fully aware of what the others are doing so their work could be coordinated whenever needed."

Wen smiled widely. That is exactly what he thought! The information gathered by the SS Unit should be shared with all other units and entities, as well as being available to serve requests made by other elements of the military. If Wen had been honest with himself, he would have admitted that it was his curiosity and great desire to have that information for himself that was the source of his enthusiasm.

The look in Kinoc's eyes told Seymour that the seed he had planted was already taking root in tubby man's mind. Jealousy and greed are powerful factors in causing disunity in groups such as these. There were always those like Kinoc who feverishly wanted power and position but who had no idea how to get either and were easily led when properly handled.

As he walked toward the heavy wooden door, for Wen's benefit the Guado-human spoke as if talking to himself, "I wonder - - - ."

At the door he started to knock but saw the decorative black chain and pulled it twice, gratified to hear bells ring somewhere inside.

After a few moments, the heavy bar was moved and the door opened only a couple of inches. The part of the face that could be seen was stern and the blue eye was narrowed. "State your business."

Wen started to speak, but Seymour interrupted him, "I am Seymour Guado, High Priest of Macalania Temple, visiting Bevelle. I'd like to be acquainted with the barracks and forces in this city. I'd like to come in, met your people, and gain some understanding of your duties and purpose. May I enter?"

"One moment, please." The door shut and the bar dropped into place with a dull thud.

Seymour didn't expect to be left standing in the plaza like this and was momentarily perplexed. He had expected to be admitted instantly with proper respect and deference due his station but he wasn't going to let them throw him off track. He wanted to know why Raiel had stood at this door awaiting admittance The only way to find out would be to enter and look around for clues so he stood silently outside the door. Beside him, Wen was shuffling his feet like a nervous schoolboy. He was getting more irritating by the day.

As Seymour waited, Sgt. Dailon entered the dayroom and barked, "Wipe down!" which was the warning to clear the area of everything that couldn't seen by strangers, then went straight to the CO's office and reported the visitors at the door. Mikel thought quickly. Would it be better let Seymour in and assess him personally or keep him in the dark by refusing him entry.

He decided that it would be better to get this over with and asked the sergeant to admit them but to stay near them at all times, it was going to be a short visit.

Receiving thumbs up that the area was now sterile as he passed back through, Sgt. Dailon opened the compound door and escorted the visitors into the dayroom which was now boringly pristine and every door closed to prying eyes.

Seymour coolly surveyed the huge room, noting a chess game or two in progress, some were reading, some simply stood around the periphery of the room, emotionless eyes following every movement of the Guado, in particular. It gave him a slightly unsettled feeling that he was unaccustomed to.

Sgt. Dailon said brusquely, "The Commander's office is this way."

Leading them, he rapped smartly on the closed door and waited for permission to enter. Opening the door, he sharply came to attention, saying, "Sir! Visitors admitted and present, according to your orders, sir!"

Mikel stood, saying, "Thank you, Sergeant. Stand by, please."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

Dailon was pouring it on with a stern face, though there was the hint of a pleased glint in his eyes that only the CO caught who then cleared his throat to hide his amusement.

Turning his attention to the tall young Guado-human standing before him, the Commander saw that beneath the careful coolness in his demeanor, the visitor was impressed by the professionalism he had seen in these first moments.

Professional observation skills at the fore, the Commander took in the appearance of this person in seconds. Physically, Seymour was impressive in height and build, though the outlandish blue hair was an absurd distraction. Pale blue eyes framed by heavy dark lashes stood out in a face that was otherwise mostly human in appearance. Only a few light blue lines were visible on his forehead and on each cheekbone. A straight, well-formed nose was positioned nicely above what was a surprisingly soft lip line.

Seymour went through the usual effusive platitudes he used when meeting certain high-ranking people but saw in the steady eyes of this Commander that he was neither moved nor impressed by such words. The half-Guado had rarely encountered a being who wasn't at least a little impressed and acknowledged to himself a slight feeling of insecurity now that he was before this man.

There was an awkward moment as the three stood in the office in silence. The CO had thrown him off-balance by not even inviting him to sit and now allowing the silence to linger was most uncomfortable.

With a tiny edge to his voice, the Commander asked, "What is the purpose of your visit?"

Seymour noted the Commander's squared shoulders, unyielding eyes and commanding presence. Strictly business and to the point. Everything about him said that he was not a man to be trifled with - and it wasn't an act.

Repeating what he had told the sergeant at the door, he hoped that he came across as sincerely as he hoped, but was troubled by a certain look on the officer's face that made him feel that he could see right through him, as indeed he could.

As those unwavering gray eyes bored into his soul, the officer was quiet a moment before he spoke, "All aspects of this Unit are highly classified and any further information can be obtained only through the one to whom I report." With a quick but obvious glance at Kinoc, he continued, "I find it interesting that a priest has any interest in Bevelle's military capabilities since that is totally outside of that scope of authority or interest."

Seymour asked smoothly, "And to whom do you report?"

For the first time, a very faint smile was detectable on the Commander's face. "That too is classified. I will report your interest. If it is determined that you have a need to know, you will be contacted. Anything else?"

Seymour's mind was spinning furiously. He finally decided to approach the subject of Raiel obliquely. "Recently I saw a friend outside your door. I just wondered if she was part of your organization now."

Again, that almost-smile told the new High Priest of Macalania that the truth behind his inquiry was known to this man who responded, "All activities and personnel of this Unit are classified. Anyone who enters or leaves this place is of no concern to anyone outside of this Unit."

The Commander then said, "Sgt. Dailon will see you out," then took his seat behind his well-worn desk and turned his attention to the papers he picked up.

Sgt. Dailon crisply responded, "Sir! Yes, sir!" then opened the office door, his outstretched arm indicating that the two visitors should take their leave through the doorway.

Seymour's light blue eyes swept across the Unit's members who were still in the dayroom, giving no indication of his utter failure to gain the information he sought.

Outside the compound, the sound of the heavy bar falling into place seemed to put a punctuation mark on the entire episode.

His presence not even acknowledged, Wen was humiliated and began to complain of the horrible, unmannerly reception they had received when he was sharply cut off. Tired of Wen, Seymour told him shortly, "I have personal business. Good night."

With that, the tall young man turned and walked away, leaving Wen standing in the plaza with his mouth hanging open. To Kinoc's great discomfort, many of those still in the mostly deserted plaza seemed to have observed and probably heard his rather abrupt dismissal. Kinoc decided that he would follow the earlier example of the exotic new High Priest. He stuck his stubby nose in the air and feigned nonchalant boredom as he made his way back to the temple.

Seymour was definitely not happy. He now knew that he should never have attempted to enter the mysterious compound. There were no insecure status-seekers in that place. And there was no word or contact from the man he had hired to tail Raiel for the next week or so. If he could just locate her place of residence, he would be set. He wondered if she lived in the barracks with everyone else. He didn't think so. There had been no indication that she had even been inside the place.

He looked at his manner of dress deciding that he needed to blend into the darkness if he was going to have to follow her himself. He returned to the lavish guest quarters he occupied in the temple and perused his wardrobe, picking out this and that. It wasn't ideal but would have to do.

He smiled broadly. This could be a lot of fun. In the end Raiel would be his. He was certain of it. He left his suite and slipped out into the full darkness of night and sought a vantage point from which he could watch. He wondered how many people were in the compound. He should have inquired but hadn't thought of it.

* * *

Days later Seymour's temperament had degraded badly. He had spent night after night watching to see who came or left the compound without seeing Raiel again. Either that was a one-time visit or she had gone underground, but he was unable to uncover any additional information at all.

He was ready to return to the ice temple and think of a plan before returning here again.

 


	85. Chapter 85

 

 

 

In Zanarkand ~

The rising sun created an amazing spray of colors across the sky which was reflected on the surface of the ever-moving water. Sitting comfortably on his high deck, Auron enjoyed watching the changing palette of hues as he drank his coffee. Not having donned his great coat or collar, he liked the feel of the soft wind on the bare skin of his shoulders and arms that were not covered by the sleeveless black shirt he wore.

Feet stretched out before him, he sighed softly. _'How many sunrises have I seen,'_ he wondered. He found this the best part of the day. Few were up and around and the peacefulness left from the night was still unbroken.

Sunrises turned his thoughts to the sunrises he had seen from one end of Spira to the other, from the surrounding seas to the highest mountains. All were glorious in their own ways.

Braska. The man should be alive and happy now, not in the Farplane. Though who was he to judge; he rightfully belonged in the unknown interior of that place himself. The High Summoner was often in his thoughts. He'd like to see his magnificent statue in Bevelle Temple. He especially wanted to see the High Priest walk past it. A certain pair of blue eyes would be sparkling if he could see it, as well.

From Braska his thoughts turned to Yuna. He hoped that Kimahri was faring better at child-rearing than he himself had been. He had no doubt that Yuna was doing beautifully in his care.

_'Jecht, where are you,my friend? Are you with Lord Braska? I'll be there after a while. Got to get this boy of yours raised to adulthood first.'_

He felt a little silly talking to his friends in his mind, but who knows, maybe they can hear.

He wondered what the others he had known and loved in Spira were doing. What was happening now? How were they faring? What was happening in the fight against Yevonism. He had to smile. If there was a fight, no doubt his spirited former mate would be right in the thick of it. What a truly amazing woman!

His sweet Raiel. He may not have a real body, but the feelings that ran through him were certainly real enough. How he hoped that she had moved on with her life. Most of all, he didn't want her to be pining for him, wasting her life away. If she was, he didn't think he could bear the guilt-ridden burden of it if he was ever in a position to find out, though he sincerely wished there was a way for him to know how she was doing.

Thoughts of her brought fresh waves of revulsion for himself. Why had he put her last in his priorities? The always-in-control man had let his emotions of the moment deprive him of all the magnificent gifts the Fayth had bestowed upon him. He had thrown them away. What a terrific legacy to leave behind, huh, hotshot?

Maybe this is all his life was ever intended to be - just over twenty-seven years now. He didn't know. All he could do now is keep this promise then finally release himself to go where he was supposed to be - in the Farplane.

Tidus was doing well and seemed to be thriving in Marty's care and with Jenner's grandfatherly role. The security people were doing a superior job, providing the needed security yet not intrusive in their duties. He knew that Jecht would be happy with the arrangement.

He just hoped it would continue for a long time. However, he had noticed shy glances being exchanged between Marty and Cooper, one of the security detail. A relationship between the two could be awkward since one of the policies of the security company was that no employee would have contact on a personal level with a person to whom they were assigned to protect. One or the other would have to change positions. Well, he'd worry about later. No need to borrow trouble.

Every thought led him back to the relationship that he had enjoyed with Raiel. Her sparkling eyes, her personality, even her temper. He loved everything about her. Her sleepy eyes in the pre-dawn mornings. Her fierce intensity in battles. Her impish moments. Her laugh. Her giggle. She was everything any man could ever dream of in a woman, a wife, a mate. Her amazing inner strength; she may bend but she wouldn't break. The snowball fight on the Calm Lands. Her intimidation of the temple guards at Macalania. Best all was the confrontation with the priest in Bevelle. Running Mikel and the SS Unit ragged through the streets of Bevelle all night. The memory of Mikel's face as he waited for him at the bottom of the stairs was still clear in his mind. Priceless, wonderful memories. At least he could never lose those.

Sitting silently beside him sipping his coffee, Jenner noted the soft expression on Auron's face, the beautiful smile. Neither were seen except in the rarest moments like this one. He had to be thinking about a woman. The older man wished others could see Auron as he saw him now. He was almost like two different people.

His thoughts were interrupted as Auron took a deep breath and stood for a long stretch. The moment was gone. A last cup of coffee and the day would be underway again.

"Auron, I'm going to stop in to see Romin this morning. Would you like to go with me?"

Auron shook his head. "Thanks, but I have some business to attend to this morning. Please give him my regards."

"Sure. Anything I can help you with?"

"No, but thank you. Just two stops I want to make before going by the boat."

Morning coffee finished, the two went their separate ways to see to their business.

Auron's first stop was the Stadium. The place was never still. There was always someone in the sphere, whether if was a group of students or members of the various pro teams who were working out and practicing. It took a while before he located Coach Doran.

"Good morning, sir! Hope you're well."

"Good morning, Coach. Yes, all is well, thank you. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming. Let's sit over here where we can at least hear ourselves think."

Seated in one of the few unpopulated areas of the stadium, Coach Doran said, "I've watched Tidus closely and have talked briefly with him and he seems quite happy in his life at the moment. I understand that you have had total care and custody of him since his parents faded away."

"Yes. I was fortunate to locate a most capable young lady who now provides for his daily care and a security detail is with them at all times. There are far too many who would like to take advantage of him and his situation. But, yes, he does seem to be doing quite well in this arrangement."

"May I ask, sir, whose idea is it for Tidus to have private lessons?"

"Mine. Tidus is far too young to be making a decision about his future occupation, but I see that he does have potential. If Jecht was here, I feel that he would do the same. Tidus loves the game. If private lessons will benefit him, I would like to provide that for him."

Coach Doran nodded. "I see  _great_  potential in him, sir, but I wanted to assure myself that the request had the focus that you expressed. Too many parents see their child as the next Jecht when it just isn't so. I'm confident that this is not the case with your ward and I will be happy to work with Tidus. I have checked pool schedules and unfortunately the only available slots are either very early in the mornings or rather late at night. Assuming that you would prefer one of the morning slots, I have booked seven o'clock for an indefinite length of time."

"Thank you. Seven will be fine."

Last details were agreed upon and Auron paid for a month in advance. Fees for Coach Doran's services and a block of private time in the sphere pool were quite expensive but Auron was most thankful that gil was not and never would be a problem. And he liked the Coach's standards and integrity.

Leaving the Stadium, another rare smile - just a small one - was on Auron's face. There was one more stop he wanted to make before going to the boat.

Later, he boarded the houseboat and entered the salon. Marty called out, "In the kitchen, Auron. Come on in."

She was just finishing the after-breakfast clean-up and offered him a cup of coffee.

Auron thanked her and asked where Tidus was.

"He's finishing in his bedroom. Should be out in a minute."

When Tidus appeared, he looked at his Guardian with a bit of trepidation, hoping that he had good news from the meeting with Coach Doran.

Auron, who was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, said, "Sit, Tidus. We need to talk."

Tidus' young heart stuttered, as he feared the worst.

Instead of delivering bad news, his Guardian asked him a series of questions about blitzball, about growing up, his thoughts. The questions about blitzball were easy; the ones about growing up were harder because he was still in the process of it. His thoughts? About what?

Marty turned to hide her smile as Tidus struggled to put some of those concepts into words. His outlook was innocent and uncomplicated: he wanted to play blitzball with his friends and he wanted to play with his trucks. Growing up had never even been considered.

Only when the subject of his father was raised did his face cloud over. He still clung to the belief that he was glad that Jecht was gone and blamed his mother's fading away on his father. No amount of discussion or reasoning would change his mind. The only feelings he had for his father were scorn and intense dislike. From his perspective, everything that had ever been wrong in his life had been his father's fault, though when asked for specifics, he could only recite instances when his mother had given her attention to her husband instead of her son. And, no, he did not think that was being selfish. The pouting, whiny little boy was still alive and well in Tidus.

Finally, Auron asked, "Would you be willing to get up extra early every morning to have private lessons with Coach Doran?"

Tidus' breath caught as his eyes grew large, " _Really?! Really, Auron?_ " Excited, happy giggles and laughter bubbled up without restraint. "Oh, wow! WOW! Can I really, Auron? Oh, yes! I'll get up extra-extra early so I won't be late!"

The boy scrambled down from his chair and grabbed his Guardian in an enthusiastic embrace as only an excited, thrilled child can do.

Auron hesitantly reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged the youngster closely to him.

Tidus looked up at Auron with those brilliant blue eyes, thanking him over and over and over. Auron wasn't aware of the quiet smile on his face.

The Guardian reached down beside him and picked up a package that was wrapped and tied with a bow, and handed it to the boy.

Tidus looked at it with a slight, puzzled frown. "What's this?"

Auron just said, "Open it."

Excitement took over and the ribbon and paper were ripped apart in a flurry, then Tidus stood with wide-eyed surprise that bordered on shock at the new yellow truck in his hands.

Marty had to turn away again, this time to wipe tears from her eyes.

* * *

In Spira ~

Raiel tried to keep herself busy and make herself useful by dusting and polishing the interior of Collin's HQ, cleaning and waxing the beautiful wood floors and cleaning in the kitchen. However, these things didn't take all that long because the men kept their home clean to begin with.

After she had spent the morning cleaning something that was already clean, she sighed as she looked around wondering what she could do next to fill the time.

Collin looked at his sister with concern. He knew she couldn't be bored for long or she'd be packing up to leave, and it was much too soon for that.

From one of the big chairs at the end of the room, Bern with the dark red hair said, "Hey, Raiel, you busy?"

"No. What do you need?"

"Well, I was thinking that I've sat in this chair about as long as my rear-end can take. Want to take a walk out in the plaza for a while?"

With a big smile, she responded happily, "Yes! Give me one minute!" She dashed into Collin's room and dug out her comb to put her hair in order, checked the cleanliness of her clothing and hurried back to the living area, eyes sparkling and color in her cheeks.

Collin asked, "Need some gil, Raiel?"

"No, thanks. Got plenty! See ya later!"

Outside, she turned to her escort, "Thanks so much for asking me, Bern! I feel like I've been locked inside for years."

He laughed. "I know what you mean. I don't like to be cooped up, either. Where you want to go?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what's here. Want to just look around a while?"

"That's good by me. Why don't we start at this end and just work our way down?"

"Sounds like fun!"

The two just enjoyed themselves as they explored shops and stores one after the other.

Later, they returned to HQ with several bottles of anabon juice they had discovered and a few odds and ends for the kitchen they thought would be useful.

"Thanks, Bern! I really enjoyed that!"

"We'll do it again. I don't think we covered even a quarter of the shops."

As everyone gathered for the evening meal, they had a good time telling about all various oddities they had seen and others joined in with anecdotes of various shopping adventures of their own.

Collin watched Raiel, happy to see the sparkles in her eyes and to hear her sweet laughter. A smile softened his lips and face. His felt his greatest position in life was that of being her brother.

* * *

Mikel made contact with two of his better informants on separate occasions, telling each the information he sought. Neither would ever know of the other.

Meanwhile there was a great deal of activity within the compound. Every man had been fully focused on his assigned tasks. There was a lot to do and not much time in which to do it.

It was only two nights later that one of the informants met with The Man telling him what he wanted to know, and walked away well rewarded for it.

On the fourth morning, Sgt. Dickson, laying flat on top of one of the wide walls of the compound overlooking the plaza, watched silently as the young Priest of Macalania Temple, with a small retinue in tow, left the temple and descended to the second level. Dickson scrambled down the ladder and reported the news to the Commander.

From another spot atop an outer wall of the compound, a prone Cpl. Farin watched for the group to pass on the path to Macalania.

Once the corporal reported the passage of the entourage, Mikel smiled and some of the tension left his shoulders. Recalling Raiel's warning of the deviousness and cunning of the Priest, he didn't trust that she would be safe just because the jerk had left Bevelle. It would be all too easy to arrange for spotters and tails to track her in his absence. He'd meet with a few informants and see what turned up.

And since there was only the one trail into and out of Macalania Forest on this side, it could make their own travel to and from the Calm Lands more complicated. Nothing like running into a Temple Priest while riding a hovercraft to cause issues! They'd have to work out a system.

The next morning it was pouring rain.  _Heavy_   rain. Wearing his hooded rain jacket, Mikel left the compound early and went to Collin's HQ where he was welcomed with smiles and a great cup of coffee.

Helping clear the table of breakfast things, Mikel told Collin that Seymour had left Bevelle but they needed to talk.

Table cleaned, he sat across from Raiel as Collin took his customary place at the end. She studied the CO as he and Collin first discussed other business. Even though he had worn the rain jacket and hood, his crisp dark hair was wet and slightly mussed, giving him a disarmingly charming look.

As always, his face was smooth and clear, his clothing sharp and neat. Even in civilian attire, he looked every inch a military commanding officer. There was just an aura of authority about him and the way he carried himself.

Framed by black lashes beneath neat brows, his clear gray eyes radiated perfect health and intelligence, while his nose, straight and well-formed was perfectly proportioned. Her eyes noted the form of his lips, masculine yet soft, that could transform into a beautiful smile. She couldn't decide how to describe his chin; it was neither square nor rounded. Softly squared, maybe? She couldn't make up her mind. She wasn't consciously aware of her study, though her brother took notice of her perusal.

Then the subject turned to Seymour's departure. Mikel voiced his concerns about tails being left in place to track her while he was away and Collin agreed that those concerns were valid. "I'd bet a gil that you're correct."

Raiel sighed and added, "That's the way his mind works: makes you think you're safe but you're not. What can I do? I don't want to be looking over my shoulder every time I go out. How I wish Lord Braska hadn't stopped Jecht that night!"

Mikel reached across the table and took her hand, "Raiel, we'll work it out. Our freedom of movement may have to be adjusted a little but we can handle it. Who knows, Seymour may trip and crack his hair or something."

She smiled, "I can just see that."

Collin also noted that Mikel was just the slightest bit slow in releasing his sister's hand. Raiel, however, seemed to be focused on the changes that Seymour was forcing in her life - and she didn't like it. He knew that look.

After a moment, she said, "I'll go to the Calm Lands for a while. It's still early enough that there shouldn't be any snowstorms and he sure won't find me there."

Collin and Mikel exchanged a quick glance before her brother commented, "It wouldn't be smart for you to be there alone, darling. We'll work everything out."

"But, Collin, see what he's doing already? Total disruption of my life! I'll tell you this, if he threatens me again, he's a dead man - and I mean that. He'd do well to keep himself in that iceberg temple of his!"

Mikel nodded, "I understand. But thanks to you, we have a secret weapon - the coms. We'll be able to communicate long-range and he can't. It won't be a problem to station a team somewhere where traffic in or out of that temple can be observed. He leaves, word is received here and Rin can be alerted at the same time."

Raiel said, "I have to get the coms to him as soon as I can. This will be a good time to do it since we know Seymour just left here. I think I'll do that tomorrow."

Mikel spoke again, "If you can wait a day or two, I can go with you. I need to check on the progress of the outpost and see what we need to do there."

Raiel responded, "That's fine with me. We'll just walk all the way in, if that's ok. I don't want J'ai to make that long round-trip walk anymore just to have transportation waiting for us."

Mikel smiled, "The walk will do both of us good. I'll tend to the business that has to be done and will be ready for early departure day after tomorrow. That suit you?"

She smiled back, "It'll be so good just to move again!"

Back at the compound, the Unit had all but finished the project they had been intently working on, were taking care of the last details and cleaning up the mess that had been made while it was in progress. Each of them felt a personal satisfaction for what they had accomplished.

Mikel had Lt. Renton go to the temple in his dress uniform to hand a message to the Head Acolyte that stated that Commander Mikel of the SS Unit requested a private audience at His Grace's earliest convenience, and instructed him to wait for a reply.

Renton looked amazingly sharp in his full dress uniform, but was nervous about going to the Temple alone like this. He guessed it was time to grow up; surely he could deliver a simple note by himself. By the time he left the compound, he had himself and his nerves well in hand and exuded quiet confidence - which was a good thing because the first person he encountered in the temple lobby was none other than Wen Kinoc.

Kinoc latched onto him like a leach, thinking that at last he would get information that no one else knew, outside of the SS themselves. Remembering the words of the Commander, the lieutenant was polite but refused any answers. When Wen began to press harder, Renton stopped and looked the short man straight in the eyes and said, "Sir, you are fully aware that every facet of the SS Unit is classified and you are not authorized to have access to any part of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must tend to business. Good day."

The sharply uniformed soldier walked away, leaving Kinoc looking foolish to all eyes as his temper began to rise. Every time someone pointed out his lack of authority and low-classification, it made him want it more than ever.

Lt. Renton made contact with the Head Acolyte and delivered the message. "You'll wait for an answer, sir?'

"Yes."

"Please make yourself comfortable here. I'll return as soon as possible."

Renton waited in a lobby area that was enormous. Hard to believe that this was just the entry for this apartment.

Highly polished stone floors were smooth and cool to the touch. Enormous plants and trees were placed here and there, interspersed between fine chairs, delicate tables, and other pieces that were obviously quite expensive.

The walls were of the same highly polished stone but great tapestries adorned much of it. Spaced evenly around the entire area, sconces were filled with fine white tapers. It was nice in daylight but it surely would be stunningly beautiful at night.

Renton didn't want to sit and get creases in his uniform so he slowly wandered around the room, checking out objects of art located here and there. He assumed they were valuable but he failed to see why.

He had nearly completed his circuit of the room when the Acolyte reappeared with paper in hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. His Excellency was a bit busier than usual this morning."

Renton smiled as he accepted the envelope, "No problem at all, my friend. Gave me time to acquaint myself with some of Spira's finest works. Have you seen them?"

The Acolyte smiled broadly. "Yes. Quite interesting, are they not?"

The Lieutenant's eyebrows rose as he responded, "I admit that I know nothing of art, but to me, I can easily see upset kindergarteners who can't find their class projects."

The Acolyte laughed heartily. "I concur, sir. I wonder if I should check with the Orphanage?"

"Probably not a bad idea. I must take my leave now. Thanks for getting this for me. My boss will be happy."

The Acolyte shook his offered hand and grinned, "There's always a boss waiting somewhere, isn't there?"

"So it seems. So it seems. Thanks again." He retraced his steps and nearly collided with Wen Kinoc who had been waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are! I'd hoped to have a private word with you, Lieutenant."

"I have thirty seconds. What do you want?"

"It would be most helpful to me to have some access into your Unit. Would you be willing to be that access for me?"

Renton was past being furious, he was livid, though not a lot showed on his face except in his dark eyes. After a moment, he said with strained tension in his voice, "No. I will not be a spy for you and will never dishonor my brothers through any such low-life activities. I will, however, make a full report of our meeting on my return. What the Commander will do with that information, I don't know, but I'm thankful not to be in your shoes! Excuse me."

The angry Lieutenant side-stepped the tubby Kinoc and made his was way directly to the glass door, then was gone.

Wen hadn't expected such a reaction. He hoped he hadn't damaged his good relationship with Mikel. Well, he'd try again another time, perhaps with a different man.

Mikel had been about as enraged as he had ever been when Lt. Renton reported Kinoc's attempt to recruit him as a spy. In a general briefing, the troops were warned that members were being actively pursued and Kinoc was being watched closely.

* * *

Mikel was thankful that his request for an audience had been granted so quickly. Since he was going to be away, he didn't want to risk being beckoned in his absence. He entered the temple early, just after breakfast, to keep his appointment.

He explained that he was going to be away from the compound for a short time and wanted to brief before he left. There wasn't a lot new, but he updated a bit, and he was pleased to see an expression of displeasure cross the face of the High Priest when told of the undue interest of Wen Kinoc and the new High Priest of Macalania Temple.

"It is unclear to me, Excellency, what legitimate interest either could have in the Unit. Our information has always been for your ears only and we feel secure in that, but would be distinctly uneasy for that information to be distributed elsewhere except by your own wise hand."

After a thoughtful moment during which the High Priest slowly rubbed his chin, enjoying have his enormous ego massaged, he said, "I have to agree with you, Commander. Delicate information cannot be handled with heavy hands. Have no concern."

After the audience, Mikel returned to the compound in relief. By controlling what and how information was relayed to the priest, Mikel could run whatever operations he saw fit and could protect them from outside interference or influence. The priest was very comfortable with this arrangement and believed that he was the only other person who knew all that was happening in Spira. In fact, he knew only what Mikel allowed him to know and the CO wanted to keep it that way.

Back in his familiar fatigues, he called a short general briefing where he disclosed his plans for hidden observation posts in Macalania Forest. He'd send them in teams of four at the outset but could adjust the number as needed as suggested by the teams.

He assigned Zed, Staff Sergeant Kinan, Corporals Galen and Macran to search for a secure place at edge of Macalania Forest just north of Macalania Temple to serve as an observation outpost and report back.

Meetings with Captain Leman and Lt. Renton covered his audience with the High Priest and his agreement that no one else was to have access to the Unit, including Wen Kinoc and Seymour Guado. No one outside of the Unit was to be admitted into the compound.

* * *

In Macalania Temple ~

The temple guards stood at their stations silently, their eyes following the movement of the new High Priest as he passed through the entrance hall. Not all Guado were happy to see the abominable half-breed restored to the bosom of the tribe, much less to be promoted to the honored, exalted position of High Priest.

Normally, they would talk quietly among themselves when on duty in the empty temple, but now each guard seemed uncomfortable and uneasy. The previous priest had been a rather warm-hearted man who would speak to and address each one by name.

They had the feeling that this new one wasn't even aware they were there. His cool, expressionless eyes seemed to be seeing things in another place and time. In short, he gave them the creeps. Even the maddening three-piece band that drove everybody nuts was subdued in comparison to their usual manic state.

Seymour spent long hours in the seclusion of his private quarters, staring into space. He found that he hated being in this cold, dead temple. He saw distrust and dislike in the eyes of the guards and staff that further trod on his warped senses. There was not one place in the entire land of Spira where he would be received and welcomed. He wanted to go back to Baaj and stay there with the memories of his beloved mother.

He was used to loneliness, that didn't bother him, but he was tired of being alone, if that made any sense. He knew the answer to that but hadn't decided how he wanted to bring it about. He looked around his luxurious living quarters and a small smile drifted across his lips as he visualized a vivacious, beautiful woman with inner fire here with him. She would make everything good again. She would love him and he would love her and there would be no one to interfere, no one to disrupt their lives together. She would help him make his dreams and plans for the people of this land come to pass. She could pretend that she didn't enjoy their first meeting but he knew she did.

Yes. Now to decide on how to bring this about. Nothing would ever deter him.

He closed his eyes and smiled as his imagination took flight and soared.

He could feel her pressed close against him as his arms encircled her...her skin softer than the finest silk...

Oh, yes. Oh, yes...

Come to me, Raiel.

Come to me.

 


	86. Chapter 86

 

 

 

Besaid Island ~

Yuna enjoyed the quiet, peaceful life on this island and every day she mentally thanked her father for his decision to send her here. She loved the amazing colors that surrounded her: the deep blue water, soft white sand, greens of every shade imaginable in the millions of plants and trees made even more beautiful by brilliantly colored birds and flowers.

The island's scents and aromas melded into a special perfume all its own. There was the fresh, clean, tangy smell of the ocean carried by the constant gentle breeze. There were mouth-watering smells of fresh seafood sizzling over open fires. Then there was the sweet incense of a million flowers growing on a myriad of green jungle flora. The air atop the tall mountains had its own special balmy scent of fresh, pure cleanness.

Yuna imagined her father wandering through this island, his beautiful blue eyes capturing it all in his memory. And he wanted to share it with his daughter. At times it was difficult to contain the sharp sting of tears that wanted to be freed.

The people of the island were generous and kind. She and her Ronso guardian had been welcomed from the moment they arrived. The islanders had built a nice hut for them from the abundant vegetation, had shown them how to build the few pieces of furniture they would need. While she and Kimahri were adjusting and settling in, they brought food and refreshments to the new hut every day with wide, friendly smiles, gladly sharing whatever they had.

Yuna made many new friends in Besaid but there were three in particular who became close friends: a dark-haired girl named Lulu, a big, redheaded boy called Wakka and his brother Chappu. The three were fellow island orphans who had banded together to take care of each other, sharing the unspoken feelings that only other orphans understood and they included Yuna as they would have a younger sister.

But her rock was Kimahri Ronso. He was everything to her, serving as her confessor who listened when she needed him to, he was her comforter when she needed him to be, he was her protector always and she took comfort from that; nothing would ever harm her. He was her direct link to her father's greatest wish in bringing her to this place.

Yuna missed her mother and father terribly, yet she always tried be happy. Inevitably there were times when tears could no longer be kept inside and Kimahri would hold her, gently rocking her back and forth as she cried into his soft fur. She talked to him about her time in the orphanage, of talking to her father from the balcony every night, of the small babies who were brought in by aging grandparents who were unable to care for them. She never forgot the sights and sounds of that place. It was only by her father's foresight and Kimahri's faithfulness in carrying out his last wish that she was here on this lovely island instead of in the Yevonite orphanage.

At night, if she had trouble sleeping, her huge guardian made up outlandish, funny tales to tell her which always made her giggle and laugh. Kimahri really was her everything and they were completely devoted to each other. In public, the massive Ronso spoke so rarely that many people on the island believed that he spoke little Spiran and wondered how he and Yuna communicated.

Kimahri watched the High Summoner's daughter grow as the years passed. Even now she was transforming into the lovely young lady she would become. He saw much of her father in her but hoped she would never want to follow in his footsteps. When the honored Lord Braska and his party stayed in the Summoner's Cave, Kimahri learned much about the terrible hardships involved in a Pilgrimage and the total heartbreak at the end.

The young Ronso wondered about Lady Raiel. Where was she? What was she doing? Though Sir Auron had never mentioned it, he assumed that Sir Jecht had not survived the journey, either. He often thought of the days he had spent with the party in that snug, comfortable Cave. What exceptional humans they were; such a pleasure to serve and be with. It was the long talks he had had with Lady Raiel that finally convinced him that he really could make a life for himself in Spira.

When Sir Auron reappeared on Gagazet barely clinging to life, he had had no medicines to give, but with the minute-by-minute care Kimahri and Kelyn gave him there was definite improvement. Kimahri felt great sadness at the Guardian's determined departure. A strong compulsion to follow Sir Auron had finally given the young Ronso the last push he needed to break away from the sacred mountain - though he should not have waited as long as he did. If he had left with the Guardian and had cared for him on the way to Bevelle, he may have survived. He would carry those thoughts with him as long as he lived.

Though the islanders thought nothing of Kimahri's broken horn, he still carried lingering shame balled up inside. Wakka asked him about it once and Kimahri told of the extreme importance of having a full horn and the shame his tribe felt over him.

In that funny way in which he spoke, Wakka said, "Got no worries, bro! Wakka's hair tall enough to make up for it, ya?" They had laughed about it and every time Kimahri saw the blitzballer's red hair soaring upward from his head, he smiled to himself.

He was very glad now that he had left Mt. Gagazet. Here with Yuna, he had a good life with these kind island people who accepted him just as he was and welcomed him into their society without reservation.

He often thought of Lady Raiel's words when she told him how totally different circumstances had brought the four of them together on the Pilgrimage, nothing that any one of them had expected. He wondered if he shared in even a small part of that destiny by being trusted to care for the Lord Braska's daughter. He felt personally honored and humbled to have that trust and he'd die before he broke it.

At times, he wondered about different members of the tribe back on Gagazet, but, other than Kelyn, there were few he missed. At times he would have admitted to missing the driving blizzards and deep cold that make everyone snuggle down in their warm, secure dens in the mountain, but he had made the adjustment to the tropical climate and was content in it now. If it got too hot for him, he and Yuna would take a loaded picnic basket up into the island's mountains where the air was cooler and there were refreshing pools liberally sprinkled through them.

Kimahri nodded to himself. Yes, he was glad he had found the courage to leave Gagazet. _'Thank you, Sir Auron. Thank you, Lord Braska and thank you, Lady Raiel.'_

* * *

In Macalania Forest and the Calm Lands ~

The morning was still dark and quiet when the Commander led Raiel, Zed, SSgt. Kinan, and Corporals Galen and Lonato down the steep, dark stairway to the hidden exit outside the city wall. Again he put Raiel on point; he had no idea how she could see so well in the dark, but he knew that if each of them would just follow her, they'd stay on the heavily-compacted path itself and avoid the soft dirt on either side which was often muddy.

From Bevelle to Rin's Travel Agency was actually quite a distance but the chilled air felt good and was invigorating. A good long march would do all of them good. Raiel's pace was spot on; they could walk for days like this. She was definitely the most advanced "point man" in the Unit. The order of march behind her was Zed, then Galen, Kinan, Lonato, with the CO bringing up the rear.

In the mystic, pale blue light of the sparkling forest, enemies were occasionally encountered but the path wasn't quite wide enough for all six to fight at the same time so they fought by threes, rotating as needed. Mikel could barely hide a wide grin to think that all six of them had a large arsenal of magic skills to bring to bear whenever needed. Like a hot knife through butter, his party sliced right through the few unfortunate fiends that dared oppose them.

Some hours later while they were stopped for a quick bite of lunch from their packs, Raiel's com buzzed. The others stared in startled surprise and wondered who could be calling her this far from Bevelle.

She flipped the com open, "Four."

Then she grinned and flashed a quick look at Mikel, who knew who it would be calling to check on his sister. The listeners could hear only her side of the conversation as she said, "About six hours march into the Forest." "Yes, quite clearly." "I don't know." "Probably in the morning." "Okay." "Four out."

She just grinned at the expressions of those around her. Except for their initial calls to each other when the coms were first distributed, her teammates had never seen anyone actually receive a call from someone far away. The coms were still such a novelty to them that it was difficult to fully comprehend the astounding benefits of the ingenious devices and the changes they would make in their lives.

It was late afternoon when the tired group arrived at the Inn and were welcomed by a smiling Rin and his staff. After welcomes, introductions, and hugs for Raiel, Mikel inquired about accommodations and was assured by Rin that his groups were welcome to stay any time.

After a hot shower and a short rest, everyone convened in Rin's beautiful little dining room to enjoy another of his wonderful meals. Afterward, everyone pitched in to help and after the table was cleared and the kitchen cleaned, Raiel announced that she had some gifts for them.

Eyes sparkling, she retrieved the coms reserved for them from her pack in her room and handed one to each. Even Rin couldn't figure out its purpose. She explained everything about them and emphasized the need for a number list of those they may want to call.

Rin asked about the range. "Cid said they communicated from Home to the southern edge of the island with no problem. That was about 200 miles. So, we really don't know the limits yet."

The Al Bhed was thrilled with the new device. He wanted one for each Travel Agency. He'd send a note to Cid to send additions coms to him.

Raiel commented, "That may not be necessary, Rin. Let me see if I can get through to him." She pressed ninety-nine on the keypad and immediately heard the buzz-buzz going to the other com. She was about to give up when she heard, "Z'at you, Raiel?"

Raiel laughed with delight, "Yes, Cid, it's me! How are you?"

"I'm good, girl! Ya grandmama is, too. Where are ya? What's up?"

"I'm at Rin's Inn in Macalania Forest. Here, you can talk to him."

Rin hesitantly took the com, held it as he had seen his cousin do, and said, "Cid? It's Rin."

"Hey there, boy! Good to hear ya! These coms are great, ain't they?"

"I'm amazed at them, Cid! Do you have a few more that I can purchase from you?"

"We might by now. Raiel wiped us clean of what we had. I'll check with that team in the mornin' an' I'll buzz ya. What's yer com number?"

Rin asked Raiel who quickly checked the four phones, found number seventy, and showed Rin where to find a com's number. "I'm number seven-zero, Cid."

"Okay, kid. Keep an eye on that cousin of yers an' stay outta trouble! Cid out."

Raiel was happier than a kid at Christmas, so thrilled and excited to give her cousin the coms. Her face literally shone as she stood bouncing on her toes, both hands tucked under her chin.

Rin wrapped her in a huge hug saying, "La bhisuyom Raiel, U ser ryd dnerg ayo iryokn! Dnerg ayo whyl la niehd."    
["My precious Raiel, I can not thank you enough! Thank you from my heart."]

She answered, ""E's cu rybbo dryd oui mega dras, Rin. E muja oui jano silr!"  
["I'm so happy you like them, Rin. I love you very much!"]

Not a one in the room could hardly believe that such communication was possible. The coms were held and studied with amazement and awe. Gray eyes had remained fastened on a certain beautiful face and a soft smile emphasized the rare, unguarded moment as Mikel lost himself for a moment.

A little later, when some of the excitement over the coms died down, talk turned to the current Unit mission and the reasons behind it.

Rin and his staff listened carefully of this new threat that had moved into their area. Each of them felt a measure of relief in knowing that the Unit would have an outpost established to give everyone warning when the new Macalanian Temple priest came or went.

Rin was thoughtful for a moment before commenting, "I think I know of a place that may serve your needs well. When traveling, I use it frequently as a resting place and it is quite secure. I'll be glad to show you."

Mikel nodded. "Thank you, Rin. That will save a lot of time and will enable us to get the post up and running that much quicker."

The tall, blonde Al Bhed suggested, "Why don't we take some of the hovercraft to examine it in the morning? There are seven of us, so two craft plus my single seater will take all of us there and back."

The CO laughed, "Rin, I don't know how we would ever manage without you and Raiel! Thank you very much. That will take days off what it would otherwise require to reconnoiter."

Zed and his teammates observed and listened in silence but their respect for the young Al Bhed was growing steadily. Since this was their first time meeting and being with Rin and his staff, Galen and Lonato were practically in culture shock. They would be riding  _machina_? Holy Gagazet! They exchanged excited glances. They could barely comprehend the adventure ahead of them.

As business turned to the Calm Lands outpost, the pair couldn't tear their eyes away from the Commander's face. He and the Al Bhed were partners in an alliance? The Commander's calm face and clear gray eyes had never given any hint about anything, much less of something of this scope.

They were looking at him with an entirely new perspective. He was no longer just the extremely able commanding officer of their Unit (although that was immense in itself), he was also a multifaceted person of unsurpassed foresight. He had quietly worked behind the scenes, laying the groundwork that would implement an entirely new task for the Unit. Under his leadership, the Unit had outpaced not only the rest of Bevelle's military, but the rest of the entire population of Spira.

Suddenly they understood their future role in helping Spira begin a new life if (when?) Yevonism was ever toppled from power. Their excitement was now tempered with the sobering reality of the ultimate importance of the work they would do. Each sat a little straighter, their chins rose just a little higher. Had either looked at the teammates on either side of them, they might have realized that their posture, expression and mindset were identical to that of the others.

Mikel's glance in their direction told him all he needed to know and he quietly smiled to himself. Two more online.

Very early the next morning, two hovercraft and Rin's personal craft headed south toward the edge of the large snowfield that surrounded Macalania Temple. Galen and Lonato couldn't verbalize their first experience of riding machina if they had to. And to discover that the craft on which they rode actually bore the Commander's name elevated him to something akin to rock star level in their eyes.

After a long ride, Rin slowed nearly to a stop as he pointed out the general direction they would be going, then slowly guided them through the long, narrow, convoluted "path" to reach his hidden campsite.

It was a little crowded with three craft and seven people in it, but the site was perfect for their needs. There was a good water source close by, it was shielded from any eyes by the arrangement of the heavy forestation of the large, twisted, blue trees and the many enormous clumps of crystals.

It was also far enough from the path that ordinary voices wouldn't be heard.

Raiel laughed as she asked, "Rin, how did you ever find this place?"

"By sheer accident. I needed to get off the path and started winding my way through the forest and here it was."

The CO, Zed and the three operatives who would be with him checked the surrounding area carefully and could find no other way in or out of the site which would make security much easier.

Since the camp was more than a hundred feet inside the Forest and was fully enveloped within the dim blue light, they agreed that no one could see in, but there were enough small openings through which the Temple could be kept under surveillance at all times.

Double-checking by carefully examining all approaches, including from the snowfield, it would be impossible for anyone or anything in the camp could be detected from any direction.

The great height of the numerous surrounding crystal formations would allow a tarp to be stretched over the inner spikes adjacent to the camp to form a roof high enough that the men could stand beneath it.

Mikel mentally took measurements of what it would take to quickly install a wall as a protection against the constant cold. Even with the top and that one open side enclosed, there would still be ample light from the glow of the crystals that would form the other walls.

The one problem would be to find enough wood to keep a fire going for long periods of time. There were few "real" trees in the forest to keep them supplied. The entire group spread out in a westward fan, looking for enough trees that could supply them.

Finally on the far southwestern side of the magic Forest, they found a real forest vast enough to supply them for a lifetime. They decided that they could use two hovercraft to lay in a large supply of wood that would last many months before having to resupply.

Food was another issue. There was no game to be had; they would have to stock a cache of food beforehand. If circumstances made a resupply impossible for some reason, a comcall to the Inn would have as much of Leita's food packs as a hovercraft could carry delivered within hours. Not even Zed could find room for complaint.

The entire group returned to the Inn to finalize plans, gather needed tools and immediate supplies required. Rin, Zed, Kinan, Galen and Lonato, joined by Bardoc, would return to the new outpost in the morning and would spend the day chopping wood and transporting it in to the camp before returning to the Inn in the evening. They would continue until as much wood as possible was compactly stacked close to the new encampment.

Leita and Ty'a agreed to take care of the Inn and prepare food, and Raiel would go with the CO to check out the new Calm Lands outpost.

Later that evening, Raiel wandered outside and stood a short distance away just absorbing the magic of the colors and the enchanting sparkles that were everywhere. Not long afterward, a large presence appeared by her side and Mikel's deep voice said softly, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. Almost - like a magical fantasy." A few minutes later, Raiel turned to face the Inn. After several moments, she quietly commented half to herself, half to her companion, "Lord Braska was happy here."

For a time she was lost in her memories before a gentle smile pulled at her lips. She pointed to the snow on the ground in front of the doors, "That's where he scared the stuffings out of a patrol from Bevelle Barracks." She told the story about the performances of the Summoner and Ifrit that guaranteed Rin's freedom from any future observation or harassment from wandering patrols.

Mikel laughed with great appreciation of the story. Then he asked quietly, "You miss them, don't you?"

Raiel nodded, answering in a near whisper, "Every day. All of them."

A strong arm was placed around her shoulders and drew her close to its owner comfortingly. "It's understandable. They played a major role in your life. You don't forget things like that."

Hesitantly, she spoke a hidden thought, "I've - often wondered if - if it was meant for no one to return from a Pilgrimage. Even after all this time, I think about where we went, what we did, the people we met along the way, the extremely close bonds that we formed with each other. Yes, I miss them. Even the Aeons."

"I don't have an answer. It - is such an extreme test of both Guardians and Summoner, I guess it is possible. It is an experience that few have lived. For now, you are probably the only person in Spira who has been through it. You have managed to pick yourself up from extraordinary circumstances and are making a new life for yourself. I can't tell you how much I admire your strength."

For the first time she turned and looked directly into his eyes as she responded quietly, "Mikel, I'm nowhere near as strong as all of you seem to think. I keep going because I have no other choice. I can't go back so I must go forward. All of that part of my life is in the past; I have to learn to leave it there. I just wish I knew where I was going. I don't know what my future is."

Mikel's other arm wrapped itself around her. "Sweet Raiel, you have no idea how special you are. None of us know what the future holds for us, but know that I'll always be this close to you. You won't ever be alone."

As Raiel yielded to the warmth of his embrace, she felt a sense of peace begin to steal into her that she hadn't felt in a long time, almost as if something in her that had died was beginning to faintly stir again.

Glancing out the front windows on their way to retire for the night, Zed stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Mikel and Raiel and asked Kinan with quiet surprise, "The CO fallin' for Raiel?"

Kinan chuckled as he answered, "Who of us hasn't?"

* * *

In Zanarkand ~

Auron's mornings were not quite as leisurely as they had been, but he was glad to be occupied. A shared cup of coffee with Jenner on the upper deck, then he was off to pick up Tidus and take him to his early appointments with Coach Doran.

It felt a little strange to sit in the all but empty Stadium but he found peace in being there. It was almost like being in a great cathedral and he always felt close to Jecht and Lord Braska there for some reason. Probably because the Stadium in Zanarkand was the last place that the three of them were together.

Tidus was thrilled with his private instruction time and worked hard to do well. Marty had to call him only one time in the mornings and he popped out of bed like bread out of a toaster. Dressing quickly, having breakfast, brushing his teeth, straightening his bed - all without prompting, complaining or dawdling was something of a miracle.

As soon as Tidus caught a glimpse of a familiar red coat approaching the guard house, he called a quick, "Bye, Marty!" then burst out of the salon door and scampered down the dock, small gym bag in hand.

Even Auron's lip had to twitch upward at the sight of him excitedly running down the dock. The boy would yell "Morning!" as he sped past the guard house. If Auron didn't immediately start for the stadium quick enough to suit him, Tidus would fret and complain. "Come onnnnn, Auron! You'll make me laaaate!"

That they usually arrived at the same time as the Coach, or even before his arrival, seemed to make no difference. the boy simply couldn't get to the Stadium fast enough to suit him.

Though he knew little of the game, Auron watched the patient instruction from Coach to student and watched Tidus work tirelessly until he had the move down pat. Coach Doran was generous with praise, seemed to keep his student upbeat, motivated and eager to learn more. That was a genuine gift and it was obvious that the man truly enjoyed teaching.

Tidus was always disappointed when his session ended, unaware of the nearly two hours he had worked in the sphere pool.

Back to the boat, have a small snack, then Tidus' energy usually sputtered out and he'd take a nap before having lunch prior to returning to the Stadium to practice with his team. Since either Marty or Jenner took Tidus to afternoon team practice, Auron was free to retreat to his "gym" in the warehouse. Coat and collar removed, it was just Auron and his huge blade.

He ran his fingers slowly over the magnificent silver blade, checking for any nicks or scratches. He pulled out the wedge of high quality whetstone that Rin had given him at one point on the Pilgrimage and worked with the blade until he was satisfied with the result.

It felt good to be able to workout his body, pushing himself harder and harder until he was covered with sweat. When he finally took a break, he wiped his face on a white towel and continued to breathe deeply until the muscles were fully oxygenated again.

He was thankful to have this time to himself. His thought of this Zanarkand was that if he wasn't already dead, this place would have bored him to death!

He worked out a little more until he was satisfied that every muscle had was worked. He wryly smiled to himself. He didn't even know for sure that he actually had muscles. He wondered what would be found inside if anyone cut him open. _'Maybe I'm just stuffed with straw. Who knows?'_ He found that his "state" was easier to deal with if he treated it with humor. Maybe he still wasn't facing the full reality of exactly what his state was. He was a dead man pretending to be a live one, that much he knew, but it seemed there was more that was escaping him and he was unable to discern what it was.

After his workout, he returned to his apartment, showered, dressed and went to check on things at the boat and spend a little time with Tidus and Marty. It was nice to listen to their chatter about how their day had gone. Tidus would talk nonstop about what he was learning and how great Coach Doran was and - on and on. There were happy sparkles in his eyes, he was animated, he was happy.

Auron looked at Marty who was watching Tidus with a soft smile on her face. She saw the same things in the boy that his Guardian did and she was happy in knowing that her care of him played a role in it. Marty enjoyed this job very much. With the excellent salary she was given, she was able to save the bulk of it which made her very happy. It's the first time she'd been able to do that since she had started in the workforce. She would hate to have to return to a meaningless job like she had had previously.

Her eyes turned to her employer and she smiled to find him in a relaxed pose - long legs stretched out, one elbow on the counter, the fingers of that hand absently rubbing his temple. She wondered what he thought; he so rarely spoke it was hard to know.

At first she had wondered what Auron thought of his ward. It was a little difficult to tell. He may as well have been an army sergeant coming in to inspect Tidus' areas of responsibility. There was scant conversation between the two. But she had learned to read the signs and now knew that he really cared for the boy. She thought that Tidus knew it also. He would spend his play-time playing with the new yellow truck that Auron had given to him. She had seen the youngster just looking at the truck from all angles, possibly still awed that he actually possessed the prized truck at all. And his gruff Guardian had given it to him. A real gift! If he wasn't in the sphere pool, he would have the truck in his hand.

As if to prove her point, Tidus was playing with the truck as he sat at the counter with Marty and Auron. Once in a while, he'd look at his Guardian with blue eyes turned up to full-wattage and would give him an angelic smile. Auron's response was, quite predictably, a small upward tick of one corner of his mouth. But that seemed to satisfy Jecht's son.

Marty hoped that Auron would stay at few minutes after Tidus went to bed. There was something she wanted to ask about and was quite nervous at the prospect. She hoped it wouldn't cost her this wonderful job that she loved. She would miss Tidus terribly.

 


	87. Chapter 87

 

 

 

The Calm Lands ~

Modern medicine would refer to it as PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but it had no name in the day and age in which Raiel lived. Her brother, Mikel, Zed and maybe a couple of others might recognize or sense it, knowing when someone had reached the outer limits of endurance.

But at the moment, Raiel was in her element flying over the open plains at break-neck speed. With her hair streaming out behind her, the sun and wind on her face, something in her battered spirit was slowly relaxing, freeing her from the stricture that had tried to imprison her since her return to Bevelle after the Pilgrimage. She had fought against it for such a long time and she sensed that she was, at last, about to be freed from the last of it.

Behind her on the hovercraft, Mikel smiled. She was completely lost in her freedom, unaware of the laughter that sometimes escaped or of the passage of time, just running free. He wanted to hold onto her tightly but understood that this ride was a catharsis for her, another step of renewal and restoration for her heart and spirit.

He also saw more clearly how the long voyage to and from Bikanel had been a major breakthrough for her. The return to her father's homeland had been a tremendous step forward in her healing. She seemed to have thrived on both the open sea and in the desert. There seemed to be something about the Calm Lands that benefited her, as well, and he was thankful for whatever it was. She had come so far and he wanted her to be able to embrace life with the same exuberance that she had previously.

He never thought of that night of chasing her through the black streets of Bevelle without a smile and a silent chuckle. What an amazing, remarkable person! He had finally acknowledged to himself that he had loved her since he first set eyes on her that night now years in the past. He would never let her know it unless and until she showed interest in him as being more than a friend.

He had mixed emotions about it because he and Auron had been really close friends, but as much as he quite genuinely hated to say it, Auron was now long dead and in the Farplane. If he felt conflicted over it, he could only imagine the depth to which Raiel would be if she ever began to develop personal feelings for anyone. She rarely mentioned Auron or her lost baby though at times he could pick up on an expression in her eyes that told him where her thoughts had been.

The hovercraft had been running at nearly 100% of its rated speed for nearly six hours when Raiel finally throttled back and glanced over her shoulder at her passenger.

"Need a break?"

"Who, me? No, I'm used to flying around at the speed of light for whole days at a time. I'm fine!"

Raiel laughed and reduced the throttle until the craft sighed and settled on the late autumn prairie grass, probably panting, Mikel would guess, but he just laughed, "I don't know if my legs still work or not!"

"Maybe you're just getting old."

" _What?!_  Heresy, woman! Into the brig with you!"

"You don't have a brig."

He grinned, "Not here, anyhow. Where are we, by the way?"

Raiel dismounted, stretched her back, and glanced around. "About another hour, probably less, to the new outpost, I'd guess. You want to drive for a while?"

"Don't tell me you're tired of it."

"No, I just don't want to be selfish."

Mikel hooted as he too stretched muscles stiffened by sitting in one position for too long. He unfastened one of the strong straps that secured their packs and supplies onto the spare seat and retrieved two cool containers of juice, handing one to Raiel.

She stood taking in the landscape around her, eyes always moving, appearing rested and alert but, in reality, she was tired and would love to just stop and rest. At least, it wouldn't be that much longer before they would arrive at the new outpost.

Mikel glanced at the sun and asked, "Ready to go? Not all that much daylight left."

Raiel stretched once more and exhaled, "Yeah. I think I'll be glad to get there. You drive, okay?"

"As you wish, m'lady." Mikel returned the empty cartons to the packs and refastened the strap.

The craft responded instantly to its ignition system and hummed quietly. Mikel looked over his shoulder, asking, "Ready?"

Raiel smiled, "Yeah. I'm more tired than I thought. I think I could go to sleep right here."

Mikel grinned, "Well, just don't fall off. Lean against me if you want to; maybe you can nap a little."

She nodded as he throttled up and the machine lifted itself into the air then steadily surged forward. Mikel watched the speed increase and settled on about 80% as his comfort-level for now. Very shortly thereafter, he felt soft pressure on his back as Raiel leaned forward a little and closed her eyes.

In just a little less than three-quarters of an hour, Mikel throttled back slowly as the new outpost came into view. At the slight sound change of the reduced power settings, Raiel sat up blinking, realizing that she had gone sound asleep.

Mikel glanced back, "Have a good nap?"

She grinned sleepily, "Yes. Hope I didn't impose on you."

"Not at all." Pointing with his chin, he said, "There it is."

There was an element of excitement in her voice as Raiel exclaimed softly, "Oh, wow. Look at it!"

The building didn't have all the exterior embellishments that it would probably have when if became an Inn, but the subtle underpinnings for it were visible to eyes accustomed to the tribe's favored designs. It was substantially larger than they had envisioned when Mikel and Rin had paced it off so long ago.

The design complimented the surrounding landscape perfectly. With its beautifully finished exterior of golden toned wood combined with darker shades of the roof, it looked as if it belonged here on these plains.

Instead of stopping in front of it, Mikel made a long circuit around the area checking for fiends and noting what, if anything, had changed since his last visit here so long ago.

Following directions given that morning by Rin, Mikel drove to the rear of the structure where he saw a deeply recessed back entrance on the left. From that point, the building projected outward another ten feet or so across the remaining width of the structure. The roof line extended out far enough that it acted as a wide porch roof across the entire rear.

The CO didn't know how it had been accomplished given the scarcity of trees on the plains, but an unbelievable amount of firewood was cut and neatly stacked against that back wall all the way across, protected from the weather by the roof's overhang.

The entire rear wall appeared to be simply that, just a wall interrupted only by a deeply recessed door on the far left. However, the perpendicular section of wall adjacent to the door that extended to the building's back wall contained a camouflaged door to a well-hidden tool room that just happened to be plenty large enough to easily shelter several hovercraft. Once the camouflaged the door was closed, it was very difficult to see.

To the right of the tool room, accessed by an interior door in a storage room, was a room that housed an enormous generator that would provide almost unlimited power to the outpost. Having learned how to effectively muffle sound when the Thunder Plains Inn was built, Rin applied the same principles here. Enclosed in its structure, not even a hum from the generator could be detected. No one would ever guess that these two spaces existed. The CO marveled at the brilliant ingenuity of the tall Al Bhed.

After unlocking the hidden door of the tool room, Raiel drove the craft into it and checked a few maintenance points while Mikel refueled it.

After re-locking the tool room door, he unlocked the back entrance door, entering ahead of Raiel for a quick look-around before gesturing for her to enter.

They found their way to the storage room and the interior door to the generator room. Again following Rin's instructions, Mikel followed the ignition sequence to start the huge power plant. Once it was humming, they began to explore the rest of the building, turning on lights as they went, starting various pieces of equipment until the entire outpost was fully operational.

Then, slowly walking through the facility, Mikel could hardly believe what he was seeing. Rin had had only three rooms sized and furnished as private rooms, two accommodated one each (for Mikel and Raiel), the third was for two people (Leman and Renton).

Instead of trying to fit in all the individual rooms for a large number of people, Rin had wisely left two large spaces which would serve as comfortable barracks-style rooms for the troops. Later when it was modified to serve as an Inn, interior walls would be added and fixtures relocated to create individual rooms for guests.

All of the fireplaces were in place and would provide a wonderful element of comfort to the occupants.

The laundry room was spacious, done all in sparkling white with light blue trim which gave it an open, fresh, clean feel. There was more than enough built-in storage for all the linens, towels, etc.

The kitchen and food preparation area had obviously been personally designed by Rin. It contained everything that any person would need to prepare anything from a sandwich for one to a banquet for many. Raiel smiled as she looked at it. She had a feeling that her cousin intended to spend as much time as possible here. Fully stocked, Mikel guessed it would be a very long time before resupply would be needed.

The dining room had the beauty and charm that would be expected at any of Rin's inns. Tables of lovely glowing wood filled the airy room, providing seating for four at each. Keeping in mind that rugged boots would be constantly on the move, Rin had opted to have stone floors of a soft cream hue installed throughout. That would serve well and individual rugs or small carpets could be placed where desired until whenever the conversion took place.

The soft colors of the cream and darker cream wall texture were a perfect companion to the flooring. A single large fireplace on one wall added additional texture and color that made the room's decor an outstanding accomplishment.

Generous use of windows throughout the building allowed plenty of sunlight to pour in, though lovely drapes could be closed when wanted.

Accustomed to the dull gray walls of his room with its few remaining flakes of ancient paint, Mikel was stunned by the attention to detail and thoughtful care with which Rin had built this place. An outpost was normally a bare, minimalistic affair intended to be staffed by a few rotating troops at a time. In comparison, this place was a lavish resort that catered to one's every whim.

The space set aside for the future lobby and check-in desk could be used as a dayroom and was generously furnished with couches, small tables, comfortable chairs, and the like.

In a wing off the lobby, which would likely become rooms for staff after conversion, was a large room that could be used for briefings or whatever would be required, along with several small offices. Mikel decided that since his people would be the only ones using it, they could change things about a bit if they felt it necessary after being in it for a time, but he couldn't think of anything he'd change at the moment.

If necessary for some reason, he could move the entire Unit to this place. That would be appealing except for the necessity of staying on top of the political situations in Bevelle.

Mikel and Raiel exchanged a look and a smile of their shared appreciation for what Rin had done for the Unit.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving. Let's go check out the kitchen again."

"Okay - but I'll cook."

A quick glance was shot in his direction, but he deflected it with a grin.

Deciding on a simple meal with which Raiel was allowed only to assist, they ate at one of the several smaller tables in the back of the kitchen where presumably staff would eat future meals.

Raiel had to admit that the meal was really good and proceeded to clean her plate, before sighing with contentment with a cup of fresh coffee.

She looked at Mikel across the table. "You're an  _excellent_  cook. Where did you learn?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "In service and strictly for survival."

He continued, recalling early days when cadets didn't have an option but to eat what was put in front of them. "I swore that if I survived that, I'd do my own cooking at the first opportunity." Other stories of culinary adventures while in the military followed.

As he talked, Raiel became absorbed by watching the changing expressions on his face, the sparkle in his gray eyes, the tanned, smoothness of his skin. Relaxed, Mikel had shed the "Commander shell" and was simply himself. Hints of very charming boyishness were visible in his handsome face. When her eyes turned to his dark hair, she realized with a shock that the first tiny touches of silver were beginning to appear at his temples.

Though he was still talking, she was asking herself with alarm, _'How much time has passed? How many years has it been?'_ She honestly didn't know. So much of that time was a fog for her after her return. Three years? Four? Five? She was stunned to think of herself as older. She had seen no tell-tale signs in her mirror; she simply hadn't given it any thought.

Collin. That would mean he was nearing the end of his thirties now; that was awfully hard to grasp.

Then she realized that Mikel was quiet and studying her with soft eyes.

"You left me," he said quietly.

"Oh, Mikel, I'm sorry. For some reason, I have just realized all the time that has passed. Years, - but somehow I wasn't aware of it and I don't know why. It was just one day, and then another, and another after that - - -"

He reached across the table for her hand and answered, "Raiel, you've been through more than most of us will ever experience - and it took an enormous toll on you. It has taken a long time to get back to yourself but you're almost there now. I hope you can actually begin to live your life again. You deserve happiness - and that is my greatest wish for you."

Struck by the calm, quiet sincerity of his words, Raiel began to understand something of where she had been and where she was now. Mikel was right.

She smiled and responded softly, "Thank you, Mikel. I - I just didn't realize - I almost feel as if - if I've just awakened - . How could I have been so lost?"

The pressure of his hand around hers increased slightly, "The important part is that you aren't lost anymore. You made it."

She absorbed his words in something like wonderment and in a few moments a gentle smile found her lips.

After several more moments, his quiet voice asked, "Think we'd better get this kitchen cleaned up?"

Still smiling, Raiel responded, "Wash or dry?"

"I'll wash."

It wasn't long afterward that Raiel yawned. "I think I'm ready for sleep." Then thinking of the different rooms, she asked, "Which one should I use?"

"Why not one of the single rooms and I'll take the other?"

"Okay. What do you have in mind for tomorrow?"

"I'd like to explore the area west of us."

"Sounds good." Then she smiled, "Mikel...thank you. I think I'm just realizing how much you've done to help me through that - whatever it was."

A slight flush touched his face as he smiled and answered, "No, I haven't really, but thank you for the thought."

Giving her a quick hug, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Good night, Raiel, sleep well. See you in the morning."

* * *

Macalania Forest ~

Zed knew he had probably been this tired sometime before, but he just couldn't think of when it might have been. Keeping up with these young kids usually wasn't a problem, but then, he wasn't usually chopping and hauling wood all day and making that long ride there and back.

Entering the Inn, his nose was teased by amazing smells coming from the direction of the kitchen. The girl called Leita popped her head around the corner to the kitchen and said, "Get washed up. Everything is ready!"

She sure didn't have to tell them twice. This was one tired, hungry bunch.

Descending on the dining room only a few minutes later, they ate until there wasn't a drop or crumb left.

Sergeant Kinan sighed and said, "Ladies, that was just fabulous! Thanks so much!" Everyone else chimed in, bringing faint blushes to the women's faces.

Leita answered, "Thank you. We enjoyed doing it. I know you're all tired so let us clean up in here. We'll see you at breakfast."

Even Rin had to grin tiredly in appreciation. He wasn't a weakling by any means but many hours of chopping trees and firewood will tell on you!

Bardoc gave Ty'a a quick hug and kiss, then said goodnight and went to his room.

In moments, the only noise was the muffled sound of showers running, then nothing.

After the kitchen was scrubbed clean, the two women shared a last cup of tea at the small kitchen table happily planning their next menus when Leita's com buzzed. Startled, she hesitantly opened it and said, "Leita here."

Then she smiled and responded, "That's quite all right, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" "Yes, sir. They're all fine - but are sound asleep!" Then, "Yes, sir, I will. Good night."

Closing the com, she told Ty'a, "The Commander couldn't raise anyone on his com and was concerned."

They enjoyed a small laugh before lowering the lights and turning to their own rooms. They would be up extra early to prepare a breakfast suitable for six newly-initiated lumberjacks.

* * *

Zanarkand ~

As Tidus prepared for bed, Marty nervously asked Auron if she could ask a question. His dark eye examined her face closely as he nodded.

"I - um, you see, I'd - I'd like to have an - evening off - just on occasion - if - you'll give your permission." She could barely look at him as she asked, fearful that she was putting her position her in jeopardy.

That corner of Auron's mouth rose higher than normal. "Of course. You only need to tell me when you want to be away. Is that satisfactory?"

Marty's face flushed with relief as she took a deep breath. "Oh, I do appreciate it. Thank you so much! I love my place here but - "

"Sometimes you just have to get away."

Tidus returned to say good night just at that moment. He turned incredulous blue eyes toward Marty, asking with disbelief, "Marty, you're going away?"

"Oh, probably just now and then, Tidus," she said in reassurance.

"But why?"

Auron interjected, "Because sometimes grown-ups just have to have a break from whiny kids. Especially whiny kids who complain a lot."

Tidus looked at his Guardian as if he simply couldn't believe that anyone would ever willingly deprive themselves of his company.

Marty laughed and enveloped the boy in a hug. "Oh, Tidus, you are so funny sometimes. No, it isn't you, sweetheart. I just need to spend a little time with my own family and - friends. You don't mind, do you?"

Tidus answered in a low, begrudging tone, "No... It's okay, I guess." He shot a small glare at his Guardian as if he was sure that Auron had been behind this idea somehow.

Auron gave no indication to the contrary, willing to accept full responsibility for Marty's evenings off. He wondered if her interest in Cooper may also be involved.

The next day, after Tidus' early morning session with Coach Doran, Auron dropped Tidus off at the boat then went on an errand. At a certain discreet office building, he was quickly received in the owner's private office by outstretched welcoming hands.

"How good to see you again, sir! I hope all is well with you."

"Yes, thank you. I'm quite pleased with your staff - which is my reason for coming today."

"Oh?"

"It seems that the young woman who cares for my ward and one of the detail may have something of an attraction to each other. Neither knows of my presence here today and neither has mentioned it. I realize that such a relationship is against your policies, however, I wouldn't be happy losing either one of them. I'm asking if an exemption be made in this instance, if the need arises. If I detect any interference in the duties of either one, I would advise you immediately. Would that be satisfactory?"

The Guardian Account was one of the largest the firm held and those assigned to it were extremely happy. However, the owner was concerned about a change in that particular policy. It was there for good reason.

Auron watched the man's face quietly. He obviously didn't want to alter that long-standing policy, but neither did he want to lose this account.

Auron quietly said, "I understand if you want more time to consider this request...and we both should keep in mind that nothing may become of this."

The owner, who had been studying his desktop, glanced up at the Guardian. "I do hesitate, sir, because there can never be any distraction of a detail's member. We are quite adamant about that. And, I'm afraid that if I make this exception, that fact can be used in the future by any other employee. I'm sure you understand that."

Auron nodded, "Yes, I do. I thank you for listening and considering my request."

Auron stood and offered his hand before leaving. Well, he had hoped for a better outcome, but he did understand the firm's position. He would watch and hope that the situation would solve itself.

Outside, he stood at the side of the street for a moment as he thought. Deciding to visit a nearby establishment to refill his jug, he just wanted to walk about a bit. Extended walks were something he missed.

People were everywhere in this city, busily going here and there, all talking, laughing. Happy people. They lived in a world that was the exact opposite of Spira where life was fragile. Here the biggest cause for concern was not being able to obtain tickets to the latest match-up in the Stadium.

He found it interesting just to lean against the side of a building for a time to watch the populace going about their daily business. There was an innocence about them that wasn't found in the people of Spira where not a one hasn't suffered great loss at either the hands of Yevonites, fiends or Sin.

He wondered about the difference. This place seemed to exist in a separate universe all its own. No enemies, everything in balance and harmony. It was difficult to believe it was actually possible. Or, maybe it was Spira that was the exception in the grand scheme of all things living. Even death was different here; people just slowly faded into nothingness. He wondered where they went from here. Anywhere?

He stood with a sigh and turned to retrace his steps to his apartment. He had had enough of his thoughts for one day.

* * *

Seymour smiled. Quite pleased with his planned strategy, he was now anxious to carry it out. On his return, he would be more than happy to stay in this silent temple. Only a few more preparations and he'd be ready to leave; perhaps by tomorrow. He would take only one trusted man with him; the fewer with knowledge of his activities the better.

 


	88. Chapter 88

 

 

 

Macalania Forest ~

Every morning each of the Unit's men made their beds and cleaned their rooms and bathrooms. They weren't accustomed to having, nor did they want, anyone to clean up after them.

Leita and Ty'a were amazed that first morning; the rooms were immaculate. The one item they thoughtfully put on the bedside table of each room every morning was a container of balm that would ease aching muscles and soothe work-roughened, blistered hands.

Being relieved of so much of their workload, the two women were able to spend most of their time in meal planning and preparation which they were really enjoying. The expressions on the faces of Rin, Bardoc, Zed, Kinan, Galen and Lonato were a rich reward every evening as every pot was emptied and every plate polished. Recalling the special dessert that Rin had prepared for Sir Jecht, the women made sure to keep the energy-laden concoction available to these very hard-working men who devoured it with relish.

The days of this joint venture passed quickly for all of them but the sense of camaraderie built during this time would be lasting.

It was with great relief that the six tired men looked at the final load of firewood that they had just unloaded beside the outpost. The sheer amount of firewood they had chopped, cut, split and hauled was amazing in and of itself. That they had done it in these relatively few days almost stunned them but their private feelings of satisfaction and sense of accomplishment made it a sweet to sight to see.

Zed, in particular, was especially pleased that he had been able to match the work pace of the much younger men. He grinned to himself; he knew he didn't have to prove anything to her but he wished the brat could have been there to witness it. Well, since she seemed to accept people for who they were, he would just relax and be his own happy grouchy self.

Sgt. Kinan commed the Commander after dinner to report that the wood project was complete and to get new orders. After offering his congratulations to all of them, the CO told him that Capt. Leman had a team preparing the first load of supplies for the Macalania outpost that would be ready to transport in another two days. He suggested that they have a well-deserved rest at the Inn in the meantime.

With Rin's permission, the sergeant was to have all available craft meet this first group at the edge of the forest at five a.m. and proceed to the new outpost. After unloading, they would return to the Inn probably by five p.m. or so.

He and Zed were to select a team of two to remain at the outpost. With so much travel taking place, it wouldn't bode well for the new priest to catch them racing around the forest on shiny, forbidden machina. The CO left it to them to decide who would go and who would stay. He warned, "Just don't let anyone get burned out."

"Yes, sir. I'll make everyone aware so they can make their decisions. Personally, I'd like to stay a while. It's good to get away from the city."

The captain would have a team ready to leave Bevelle every few days and the rotation would continue until the small outpost was ready to be fully operational and staffed.

The next step for the new outpost would be to get the one wall and roof built to make the outpost near the snowfield snug year-round.

* * *

Calm Lands ~

Mikel and Raiel spent long hours exploring the western prairie, mapping as they went. They had brought along plenty of provisions so the exploration could be extended, depending on what they found.

For most of the first day, the land had been just more of the same prairie land they were accustomed to when Mikel, who had been driving, abruptly cut the throttle as they reached the apex of a hill. The land dropped sharply downward for hundreds of feet before softening into a vast panorama of green lowlands that stretched out in all directions farther than the eye could see.

Their perception of the Calm Lands completely changed as their amazed eyes took in this unexpected scene. The visible lowlands were equal in size to, if not larger than, the known enormous prairie. Both were astonished at the heavily forested land below them. They dismounted and stood looking at the incredible scene.

Mikel commented softly, "This is going to open a whole new world to Spira."

Raiel simply nodded. She had chill bumps as the full potential this new land sank in. "Let's go down there!"

Mikel turned and looked at her quizzically as she scanned the land below with thrilled eyes. "Raiel, do you see the angle of that slope? The machine can't handle that."

"Sure it can! I've done it lots in the desert. You should see the size of some of those dunes."

She turned to the machine and got in the driver's seat. "Come on! We'll find a place to camp."

Mikel looked at the distance and steep slope with a frown. "No, Raiel, I'm not comfortable with this. It's not a good idea."

Revving up the engine, she grinned and said, "Then wait here. I'll be back in a little while."

Before he could react, the craft dove over the edge of the hill. Gasping in alarm, he watched as she masterfully handled the machine as it plunged downward at high speed, sometimes nose first, sometimes in an almost sideways skid. It was a long, long way down and at times, it seemed that the craft was about to flip end over end. Her passage was marked with a heavy cascade of loosened stones and rocks that clattered downward after her and a huge cloud of dust. Mikel didn't even breathe as his heart nearly stopped in fear for her.

Finally,  _finally_   she reached the bottom of the steep hillside, turned the machine around and waved with a big grin on her face. Mikel felt a myriad of emotions flood him - everything from extreme relief to anger at what he perceived as her recklessness, to others he couldn't even name. His legs felt like they were going to give out at any second and his stomach was nauseous.

His 'Commander's mantle' firmly in place, he motioned for her to return to the top. There was no mistaking the order.

Raiel being Raiel felt her sense of exhilaration being deflated and her grin disappeared to be replaced by a look of stubborn resistance. Well, Mikel could just be a stick-in-the-mud if he wanted to. She had enjoyed every thrilling moment of the ride and would do it again when she got the chance. In fact, she felt tempted to just go farther into this new land and look around. Mr. Killjoy could just sit up there and wait until she was good and ready to return.

Then she heard his voice distantly calling from high above. "Raiel, it's getting dark!"

She glanced around at the lengthening shadows. _'Blast! He's right,'_ she told herself. Okay, this could be continued some other time. It wasn't smart to be separated in unknown lands after dark.

With an experienced eye, she looked over the sections of the steep slope and selected one that she liked, revved the engine and began the upward climb. The machine responded instantly to every command she sent and it steadily clawed its way to the top.

Shortly, she cleared the lip of the hill and throttled back as she headed to toward the white-faced man standing with his hands on hips.

Closing the throttle, eyes sparkling like the sky above Macalania, she laughed happily, "See? I told you we could get down from here!"

Mikel said nothing as she dismounted and walked toward him. Her smile slowly dimmed and the sparkles shining in her eyes faded as her head tipped slightly to one side as she asked with concern, "Mikel, what's wrong?"

He wrapped both arms around her tightly. She was surprised to feel him trembling badly and began to feel a bit of remorse for her adventure. Somewhat muffled by the side of her neck, his voice was low but tense as he spoke, "Please, never do that again, Raiel. Please..."

It was several minutes before his arms began to loosen their strong hold on her. Separating slightly she responded with sincere quietness, "Mikel, I'm so sorry I upset you. I really didn't mean to. I've done the same thing so many times in the desert... I'm truly sorry."

Mikel didn't speak but the fear in his eyes spoke for him.

Now Raiel felt really bad about her impulsive, wild ride down the hillside. She touched the side of his face gently, "Please, forgive me, Mikel. I - I won't do it again ... "

As if he was afraid to turn her loose, he still held her close. "I - Raiel, I just couldn't stand it if anything happened..."

Raiel was conflicted. She didn't like anybody telling her what she could or could not do, but she was very surprised at the depth she sensed in Mikel's reaction and was genuinely sorry to have caused it.

She admitted to herself _, 'Well, maybe it was a just a little steep,'_ but she knew she could handle the machine with no problem. She had gone up and down higher dunes in the desert not long ago and it was just as much fun as it had been when she and Rin had done it as kids.

Mikel's arms slowly fell away from her as he observed quietly, "We need to make camp."

Raiel nodded and responded in a subdued voice, "Okay. There's a big pond over that way."

There was a small cluster of trees fairly close to the pond that would do for a campsite, so they set up a tent, gathered firewood and soon coffee was brewing above a yellow fire that crackled and popped, sending tiny embers into the cooling air.

Mikel handed Raiel one of Leita's meal packets then sat nearby quietly staring into the fire as he ate. Raiel was uncomfortable with his continued silence, with not knowing what was going through his mind. She watched the firelight play across the smooth planes of his face, the classic straight profile of his nose, the set of that firm jaw. He was a handsome man no matter what the lighting.

But he was unhappy with her, no doubt about that, either, and didn't like the twinges her conscience insisted on sending. Finished with the meal, she decided that she badly needed a bath after that dusty, dirty ride down and then back up the hill. She went into the tent and quickly changed into her bikini, emerging moments later with soap and towel.

"I'm going to wash up. Be back shortly."

Mikel sprang to his feet, saying quietly, "I'll stand guard for you."

Raiel started to protest, to insist that she'd be fine, but decided that this probably wasn't the best time to exert her notorious independence, so she accepted his company without argument.

A beautiful, nearly full moon was rising over the prairie, bathing everything beneath it in silvery blue light as they walked to the pond. Instead of a pond, it was actually was a fair-sized lake with water so clear that the moon's shimmering light penetrated all the way down to the sandy bottom.

Mikel held out his hand to hold her towel for her. Holding out her soap, she asked if he'd mind holding it for a few minutes while she gave the lake a look. "I want to check depth and see what's down there."

She walked out into the cool water then dove to look around, her long, dark hair flowing gracefully behind her. There were some fish but that was about it. The fish were curious and, as long as she didn't make a sudden move, they stayed close around her. She loved it. They would gently nibble at her fingers that she held out to them.

Mikel couldn't have described Raiel's appearance if he had to. She was an exotic, beautiful goddess visiting from some fantasy, from a dream. He could see her easily swimming underwater, effortlessly moving about, and now playing with a school of fish.

When she broke the surface again, she laughed, saying, "You should come in, Mikel. It feels so good."

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Another time."

"Toss me the soap?"

His throw was right on but it escaped her wet hands, sinking to the bottom where the interested fish each wanted a small nibble of it. Deciding that it wasn't their cup of tea, they swam off, leaving her alone in the water. She laughed as she began soaping herself down, even massaging the sweet-smelling soap into her long, dark hair before submerging herself to thoroughly rinse, then began the walk back to shore where Mikel held the towel out for her, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Cold?"

"A little cool - but the water was wonderful. Refreshing."

She quickly toweled off, then wrapped her hair like a turban. In the tent, she put on fresh clothing, combed out her hair then rejoined Mikel by the fire. Gray eyes studied her across the small fire. "You enjoy living like this."

Raiel thought before she responded, "Yes. Sometimes I miss it very much. Of course, I like a warm bed and a fireplace when it's snowing and shelter always beats trying to sleep in the rain - but, yes, I do like to camp out and explore places. I like getting away from the city and people. I like experiencing new things - like those fish earlier. They were really curious about me - and the soap, though I don't think they cared for the taste of it. That was just really neat."

Mikel nodded slightly without comment.

Raiel turned her head slightly to one side and asked softly, "Why do you ask?"

Gray eyes studied her solemnly a moment then answered, "Maybe to see the world through your eyes, to understand you better."

Now it was Raiel's turn to study his eyes and face while thinking, then she asked quietly, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Camping? I suppose so. Never had much choice; it was just something that was required at the time. I don't mind it, especially when we can be out of the elements most of the time. It was nice just exploring today. Having Leita's meal packs is terrific - and fresh coffee."

He paused. "I think I've just always looked at it from a military standpoint, not for fun or a new experience, just something that was required."

The campsite was quiet again. Raiel discovered that she genuinely didn't like the thought of Mikel being angry or upset with her. His wonderful smile had not been seen since before she decided to go down the hill. She wasn't quite sure how to get back in his good graces again. But right now, she was tired.

She stood, "I think I'm ready to sleep now. Do you have any preference as to which side of the tent you want?"

As he got to his feet, he answered, "No, either is fine."

Raiel nodded, entered the tent and spread out her sleeping bag to sleep on. She pulled off the fatigue blouse, electing to sleep in the t-shirt she wore beneath it, then wrapped herself in her blanket. Mikel crawled in, managing to get his sleeping bag and blanket out of his pack without pulling the tent down, then tried to fit his tall frame into his half of the space.

Since both he and his backpack were larger, Raiel offered, "Why not put your pack over here by mine; you'll have a little more room." Both packs against Raiel's side of the tent worked well in making the most of the limited space.

Once he was settled, it was quiet in the tent. After a bit when Rail turned over, Mikel's beautiful gray eyes were still open. She asked in a low voice, "Are you still angry with me, Mikel?"

His eyes looked a her sharply and he hesitated another moment before answering. "Raiel, any anger I felt was in direct response to the fear I felt for you. If the machine had slipped or faltered even once it could have flipped over on top of you, dragging you to the bottom with it. And I would not have been able to prevent it."

"There are - things of which you aren't aware at the moment, but that is about the most terrifying set of circumstances I could ever have to face. I know - we _all_ know - that you are so extremely capable in so very many ways, but I simply can't take it for granted that every escapade will turn out well. I have become aware that there are things that terrify me, and I probably won't handle them any better in the future than I have in the past. Maybe someday that will make sense to you, maybe not."

Raiel was quiet as she thought over his words, then asked softly, "You think I do things that are dangerous?"

Mikel didn't know how he wanted to answer that one. Finally, he said, "I think you sometimes take risks that aren't necessary, things that endanger you, yes. Raiel, you are too valuable as a person, too valuable as a member of the Unit, and - too valuable to me personally - to see you jeopardize yourself, especially when it isn't necessary. Do you understand my position?"

Raiel thought before answering, "I know I'm sometimes - a bit impulsive - but I think I know the limits of my abilities before trying something. Auron used to get bent out of shape over the same thing. If he thought I was in a dangerous place even when walking Point, I was sent back to walk Escort by Lord Braska until I could talk him into letting me have Point again."

"Did you argue about it?"

Raiel snorted and muttered, " _I_ did - he usually just walked off. Made me so mad I couldn't see straight! Once when he pulled me off Point, I yelled at him that he couldn't walk Point any better than I could. He said (insert Raiel's best Auron imitation here) 'Didn't say I could.' Just a stubborn man!"

Mikel could imagine that perfectly and his smile returned at last.

Raiel added, "We use to fight and argue a lot those first months. Over everything. At times, I think Lord Braska regretted asking me to join them."

She was quiet a moment before asking, "Have you been to Moonflow, Mikel?"

"Yes. Once while on a training mission. Looked like it was a pretty place but we hardly had time to notice we were kept so busy."

"I'd like to go back there to visit with the people. They were the epitome of kindness when Auron and I were taken out by that monster."

Earlier, he had seen the long, wide scar on her left arm that extended from her shoulder to her elbow. He touched the part of the scar still visible beneath her short sleeved military-issue tee shirt, asking softly, "That's where you got this scar?"

"No, that's the one I got on the first Pilgrimage where the two boys died just before Lord Braska's group arrived."

"Any others?"

"Just this one on my wrist."

"How did you get that?"

Raiel hesitated a moment, then answered, "Auron."

" _Auron?"_

"Yes. He got jealous because someone at Moonflow gave me a bracelet just like the one I have now. It was the only piece of jewelry I had ever had in my life - and I thought it was so lovely. But he ripped it off - not really intentionally, but still... It was shortly afterward that I asked Lord Braska to release me from my oath. He talked me into delaying for a time and gradually it all worked out."

"It's beautiful on you."

It was quiet in the tent a short time before Mikel's com buzzed. Opening it he said, "One," as his smile lit his face. "Nope, still awake." "Raiel and I are somewhere out in the western part of the Calm Lands doing some exploring." "Ha! Tell me about it." "Yep, diving almost straight down a hillside at full speed on a craft." "If I can get her out of here in one piece, I will."

Then he laughed and, knowing that it had to be her brother on the other end, Raiel asked, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'Welcome to the World of Raiel.' "

* * *

Zanarkand ~

Tidus sighed and stared out one of the windows at the surface chop stirred up by light offshore winds, making the water appear to have layer upon layer of sparkling diamonds floating on it. His young eyes barely gave it any notice.

His toys gave him no pleasure this evening. Not even the trucks. The only sound in the houseboat was the rhythmic, muffled sound of water slapping against the side the hull.

It had been obvious that Marty was looking forward to her evening off. After she prepared dinner for Tidus, she cleaned the kitchen, then went to get her shower and dress. She was bubbly and happy as she brushed her blonde hair and fastened tiny gold earrings to her ears.

Tidus noted that she had even given herself one tiny spritz of something that smelled really good and he couldn't remember her ever doing that before. The dress she wore was one he'd not seen before either. A deep sea green that was, in his youthful parlance, "real pretty", complimenting her beautiful complexion and soft blonde hair.

This wasn't his Marty. This was an excited, beautiful lady wearing a special dress and her for-special-occasions-only perfume. And it worried him. People didn't go to all that trouble just to see family, did they? He had never known about it if they did.

Then Tidus suddenly sat up straight. Wait! Does Marty have a secret boyfriend? Is that who she's going to see tonight? He scrambled from his bed and went into the salon where Auron sat in semi-darkness.

"Auron? Where did Marty go?"

His Guardian's dark eye settled on him, spearing him as it so often did when he asked a question that would be placed under one of the many categories of It's-Not-Any-Of-Your-Business-Tidus.

Auron took his time in answering, which just made the boy feel more impatient. "Is Marty required to advise either of us of her plans for an evening?"

Tidus hated it when Auron put things so plainly that the only conclusion was the one he wanted you to reach. "Welllllllll, no...but she said she would visit her family, her brother and stuff. But I don't think she'd dress all up with perfume and all just to go see him, do you?"

"It isn't my place - or yours! - to inquire or to second guess a anyone's plans or intentions."

That was totally unacceptable to the boy.

"But, Auron, she said - - -"

Auron broke in and completed the thought, "...that she'd like to have this evening off and I agreed. That is all that is required. And neither of us will question her when she returns. That is her personal business,  _not_  ours. Is that understood?"

Tidus directed his angry glare at the beautiful carpet as he thought, _'Why can't Auron just give me answers instead of setting up more rules?'_

He already knew that he wasn't going to like these Marty's-Nights-Out, then he thought of something. "Auron, isn't Marty supposed to have the same protection detail that I have? Shouldn't some of them go with her. To keep her safe while she's out?"

"Tidus, I have reason to think that she will have all the protection she requires while she's away. Back to bed now."

Temporarily accepting defeat, Tidus slowly turned toward his room, leaving a muttered "g'night," in his wake.

 


	89. Chapter 89

 

 

 

Macalania Forest -

The small new outpost was fully stocked and operational. Having spent most of the interim time manning the post, Zed and Sgt. Kinan had requested and were granted the first official tour of duty there.

In the stunningly beautiful Macalania Forest, the site was quiet and the mystical surroundings were enchanting even for a hardened old soldier and operative like Zed. The soft array of colors and gently twinkling lights allowed a man to clear his mind and think without being interrupted by a bunch of yappy kids. Yap, yap, yap all the time. At least this kid Kinan knew when to talk and when to listen - and when to just be quiet!

The shelter was actually quite comfortable in the estimation of the soldiers. Secure, warm, dry, plenty of food, and firewood with water close at hand. Accustomed to each other, Zed and Kinan got along well, especially since Kinan's easy-going personality more than compensated for Zed's grumpiness.

Kinan had caught on that Zed's grumpiness was mostly a well-rehearsed facade that had been in place so long that Zed himself wasn't even aware of it. Kinan didn't know the whole story but had picked up on enough over time to have gained some understanding. At the same time, he knew he could learn a lot from the older man.

He'd ask Zed a question and Zed would look at him as if he had sprouted two more heads, then shake his own, muttering, "They didn't teach you young'uns nothin', did they?" Then he'd start talking. Zed had no idea that he was born to be a teacher. As the old saying goes, he had forgotten more than most others would ever know.

Raiel seemed to be the first person to penetrate his hard shell and made him a little more approachable by the others. Though there was nothing even remotely close to "chumminess," others in the Unit were more willing to include him in their conversations and activities and to ask questions.

Raiel and the Commander had finally returned from their exploration of the Calm Lands with everything carefully mapped and labeled. From what they had said, Kinan couldn't wait to check out the new Calm Lands post and do some of that exploring himself. He was beginning to realize that he much preferred being out in the field, no matter what the mission.

In addition to a huge herd of wild chocobos, the two had discovered an enormous new land on the western side of the Calm Lands prairie that was large enough to comfortably hold the entire current population of Spira. Lush, fertile lands that waited to be tamed and plowed would produce unimaginable quantities of beautiful fruits and vegetables.

Kinan knew nothing about farming, but he'd love to try his hand at it. He could learn. When he mentioned this to Zed, he half expected the old soldier to all but kick him out of the little outpost. He was truly surprised when the old guy responded, "Farmin' is hard work, but well worth it. Takes a lot of patience an' ya don't get a day off - but bringin' in a harvest that ya planted an' nursed along 'til it's ready to be brought in is one of the most satisfyin' things a man can do."

Kinan didn't ask how Zed had come by this knowledge but just kept asking questions - how do you do this? how do you do that? what happens if? - and so on. The more Zed talked, the firmer Kinan's intent to try it as soon as he could arrange it.

By the time their tour here ended, Kinan will have had a full course study on farming, courtesy of one grumpy old soldier. Now if the day would ever come when Sin was finally crushed, he knew what he really wanted to do. He wondered if chocobos could be trained to pull a plow? Wait! He'd bet that Cid would either know how or could figure out how to make a machine you could ride to do the plowing. That would be the trick!

Zed watched the younger man as his mind chewed on the topic of farming and chuckled to himself. The kid just might make a successful venture out of it. He wasn't afraid of hard work, that much was sure.

Black eyes in a weathered face continued to study the kid as he thought. Seemed eager enough to learn, asked pertinent questions, grasped concepts easily. Yep, he'd probably do pretty good for himself at farming. Only problem is that the Unit needed him, too. Troops may always be needed to do nothing but kill fiends; that would be all right. It would keep a man busy.

* * *

Bevelle -

For the return to the city, the Commander and Raiel had joined Master Sergeant Dailon's detail who had brought the last load of supplies for the little outpost. Arriving at the compound a few hours after dark, the whole group was tired. Raiel felt as if she could fall down right here on the floor and go to sleep. She mumbled to no one in particular, "Going home. See ya later."

MSgt. Dailon caught her by the arm. "Hey, wait a minute, Raiel. We have something to show you first." Except for when she had arrived in the wee hours to join the CO's detail for their four a.m. departure, she hadn't been to the compound the whole time she had been in hiding from Seymour.

Too tired and sleepy to protest, she allowed him to lead her over the smaller of the two classrooms. Everyone was crowded around, grinning. Standing in front of the door, the sergeant gestured for her to open it. She gave him an odd, quizzical look but did as he instructed.

The room was dark but only for a moment as Dailon reached around her and turned on the main overhead light.

Raiel gasped loudly and was completely speechless as she looked at the room and its furnishings. Her teammates had totally converted the former drab classroom into a  _beautiful_  bedroom with a single bed, bedside table, dresser, closet, and private bathroom with a shower.

The colors stunned her. She never would have believed that they could make something so - lovely. Cpl. Shen's artistic skills were in evidence in the color selections. The ceiling was the palest soft yellow you could imagine. The walls were a gentle butter yellow.

Crown molding all the way around the perimeter of the ceiling was painted with brilliant, pure, crisp, glossy white, as were the furniture, base boards and window frames. The white paired with the yellows gave the space a light, happy feel.

Raiel would have given most anything to have been a fly on the wall as groups of rugged, tough Special Ops types debated and argued about shades of color, styles and textures. It had to have been a sight to see!

They had shopped until they all agreed that the bedspread they had finally accepted was perfect for the room. The pattern was a white lattice on a very pale, pale, pale champagne background. Growing on the lattice were beautiful flowers in all shades of yellows into gold. The small amount of greenery incorporated into the design provided just enough contrasting color to bring the pattern to life. It even had a matching pillow sham with a frilly white ruffle.

Curtains for the room's two small windows were of the same yellow and white and were a perfect fit for the rest of the room.

From somewhere, a good-sized piece of carpet had been obtained that was a soft shade of golden wheat.

In one corner was a comfortable chair that they had recovered with a material patterned in alternating stripes of yellow and almost-white which was paired with a small end table that held a little reading lamp sporting a simple white shade.

To the immediate left of the door stood a beautiful old desk of polished, burnished wood accompanied by a padded chair. On the desk beside a work light, sat a little blue vase that was filled with her favorite small yellow flowers.

It was stunning! As she looked around, Raiel was simply speechless. It was the most beautiful room she had  _ever_  seen, and she was overwhelmed with emotion knowing that her teammates had done this for her.

She turned to face the crowd of silent, smiling men standing on nervously shuffling feet just outside her door. Tears began pouring down her face making it nearly impossible for her to speak. She didn't know that the depth of her feelings and appreciation were plainly visible on her face and in her tears. More than one of the men found it necessary to surreptitiously wipe an eye or clear a throat. Every one of them got a heart-felt hug and a thank you. They were thoroughly pleased with her reaction and grinned at each other, complimenting themselves on a job well done.

Though he had stood toward the back of the crowd, feet wide apart, arms crossed, Mikel's face wore a soft smile as he watched her. When their eyes met, she walked to him to extend a hug to him, as well. He had to have approved the renovation and likely paid for it from Unit funds.

"Thank you, Mikel," she told him in a soft, low voice. "I've never had anything so fine or beautiful before. I can hardly believe this is for me."

He laughed softly. "It was non-stop entertainment watching all of them putting in their two gil's worth. You'd have thought they were decorating the finest suite in the temple." He looked down at her with a quiet smile, "It makes me - very happy - to know that you will be protected here, that you can sleep in peace."

That night, she had a shower in her brand new bathroom and slept in her brand new bed. As tired as she was, it took a while for her to get to sleep, as her mind adjusted to her new accommodations and all that had been done for her. Her teammates had gone to extraordinary lengths to be sure that her room was perfect as they could get it. Tomorrow she would go to the little house and to get more of her things. She could live here quite comfortably and would always have a safe refuge among her friends.

At sunup the next morning, the CO's com buzzed.

"One," he answered.

"Sir, it's Sgt. Kinan. We have movement from the temple. We'll report when they pass this point, but right now it looks like there is just a party of two."

"Have you notified anyone at the Inn?"

"No, sir. You're the first call."

"Okay, thanks, Sergeant. Everything all right with you and Zed?"

"Yes, sir. We're good."

"Be careful out there. Disregard the hour if you have an update or need anything. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll alert Rin now."

"Yes, sir. Out."

Rin answered his com almost immediately, "Seventy."

" 'Morning, Rin. Sgt. Kinan just reported movement from the temple, party of two he believes at this point, but will update later. Just wanted you to be aware."

"Many thanks, Commander. We'll keep everything under wraps until we hear that all is clear. How is Raiel?"

Mikel smiled, "Sleeping in her new room. She loves it!"

"Doubtless it was a magnificent surprise for her!"

"I think it was. I'll com again when I have anything useful to relay."

"Many thanks, my friend. Give her a hug from me."

"Will do, Rin. Talk to you later."

Mikel sat back in his creaky, old office chair as he looked at the marvel he held in the palm of his hand. These coms had to have been sent straight from the Fayth! Instant communication whenever it was needed. What possible harm could it do for people to have them? Then he answered his own question: information exchange among citizens would possibly weaken the power of the Yevonites. They benefited more from keeping the population isolated from each other as much as possible.

Captain Leman, noticing that the Commander was still in his office, took him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning, sir! Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Leman. Just got a com from Sgt. Kinan. Movement from the temple. He'll call us back when he has more. Looks like just two right now."

The captain's posture stiffened slightly and the smile left his face. "You're going to tell, Raiel, sir?"

"Yes, but a bit later. I want her to be able to enjoy her new room a little longer. Looks like the troops got it ready just in time."

Leman nodded and his smile reappeared. "I never thought I would hear any of this bunch arguing over cloth and paint samples. They are amazing!"

Mikel's smile was matched by the twin twinkles in his eyes, "I seem to recall a certain Unit captain participating in some of those important debates."

"Not me, sir! I'll forever deny it!" Leman retorted with a grin. As he started to leave, he asked, "You coming to breakfast, sir, or you want me to bring you something?"

"Thanks very much, Captain. I'll be there shortly. Need to com - someone first."

"Understood, sir. I'll try to save a few bites for you - though that is not a guarantee!"

Mikel smiled as he punched Collin's number on the keypad. The former Commander answered his com quickly and Mikel filled him in. Collin asked about Raiel's reaction to her new digs in the compound and smiled as Mikel described the scene to him.

As their conversation ended, Mikel's stomach announced that it would very much appreciate his immediate attention. Please. He was just entering the big kitchen/dining room when he heard the door to Raiel's room open and looked back to see her simply standing in the doorway gazing at her new room.

When she joined the others for breakfast, there was scattered applause here and there, along with loud comments about keeping everyone awake with her snoring. She struggled to keep tears in check as she laughed with them, sending out rejoinders in turn.

Watching, Mikel smiled, his heart happy to be a part of this select group of very outstanding people. He glanced down at his empty coffee cup, knowing that the edge would be taken from their enjoyment when the morning briefing commenced. At that moment, the Guado half-breed may not have known it, but he crept a just little closer to the center of the Commander's cross-hairs - which was an exceedingly dangerous place to be.

* * *

Macalania Temple -

Seymour's face wore a secret smile as he and his one attendant left the Temple, winding their way down the long, spiraling path of ice to the huge snowfield below.

Instead of his usual brightly colored clothing and robes, he was now clothed in all black, as was his attendant. Hopefully their stay in Bevelle would be brief and he could hardly wait for his return to the Temple. Nothing would stop him.

He had selected Ginrick to accompany him because the man's mouth could easily be sealed with a nice application of gil for his purse. Few men were beyond the reach of gil.

Finally on the snowfield, their boots crunched on the crisp surface of the deep snow. Seymour never noticed. His mind was occupied with imagined images and heady sensations that would be his after his return.

Ginrick periodically cast a quick glance at the tall young man with whom he was to travel and presumably protect, but was caught by the unusual glint in the Priest's light blue eyes and the expression on his face.

A chill shot down his spine. This man was dangerous in some strange way that he, as a plain, ordinary Guado, wasn't accustomed to. Had he been too quick to accept the gil offered to him? He began to wonder as a sense of unease settled over him.

When they returned to the Temple, he was going to put in for a transfer. An immediate transfer.

* * *

Zanarkand -

Auron made it a point to be at the houseboat for breakfast the morning after Marty's first evening off and it was clear that his young ward wasn't pleased about it. Tidus had thought that he would be able to get the answers he wanted from Marty without Auron knowing - and Auron was aware of it. A few times Tidus nearly dared to ask her questions even if his Guardian was there, but that raised eyebrow warned him off.

Marty, her usual smiling and happy self, missed none of the silent tug-of-war between them and finally laughed right out loud, slightly startling both of the antagonists.

Auron felt his cheeks turn warm, uncomfortable that she could see not only through Tidus but himself, as well. A somewhat softened "hmph" came from his end of the counter.

Smiling, Marty had said, "Thank you again, Auron, for allowing me to be away. I had a wonderful evening seeing my family and friends. And, Tidus, my brother would love to meet you sometime. Think about it and let me know, okay? After spending time with them, a friend and I went out for a wonderful dinner. Oh, I had such a lovely time!"

"You can be off as often as you wish, Marty. You only have to let me know. You must do it more frequently."

Tidus' mouth dropped open.  _More_   _often?_ Did Auron enjoy watching him suffer? Did he really like punishing him that much? The expression on his youthful face was priceless. Marty couldn't suppress her light laughter. Even one side of Auron's lips turned upward.

Tidus had had about as much as he could stand. He all but growled, "May I be excused?"

Auron just looked at him until the boy took an exaggeratedly deep breath and asked, "May I be excused,  _please_?"

Auron answered, "Yes, you may."

Fuming, Tidus responded with just a touch too much sarcasm in his voice, "Thank you!"

Realizing what he had done, bright blue eyes darted to the one dark eye of his Guardian as he stuttered, "Um, I mean - uh - thank you." Then he turned and fled to his room to prepare himself for his appointment with Coach Doran.

Auron took a deep breath and slightly shook his head. Marty tried to corral it but merriment sparkled from her brown eyes.

Auron told her, "I'm glad you had a nice evening and there's no reason you shouldn't do it as often as you like."

She smiled and said, "But Tidus - -"

Auron interrupted to finish the sentence, "- - needs to learn that he is not the only person in the land. Family - and friends - are important. I have no objection to either - no matter who they are."

Marty's brown eyes turned to him sharply and her expression was uncertain. She didn't know what to say, if anything.

Seeing her dilemma, Auron quietly said, "I am not unaware."

The young woman took a deep breath of great relief and said softly, "We - we didn't quite know what to do - and -"

"It is between the two of us."

Marty swallowed and tears suddenly wanted to escape her eyes even as Tidus' steps were heard approaching the kitchen. She turned quickly to put things in the dishwasher while Auron went to satisfy himself that Tidus' areas of responsibility had been properly tended to, including teeth.

By the time the two returned to the kitchen, Marty's sweet smile was in place as she bent and hugged the boy, "Ready, Tidus? I'll see you later. Have a nice time!" She brushed his hair back with her hand as she stood and then waved to him.

Tidus loved Marty so dearly. He couldn't imagine being left without her. Her voice and hands were gentle and little things she did instinctively gave him great comfort. His mother had faded away and, even though he missed her and still loved her, Marty was like a second mother to him and his greatest fear was that of losing her, too.

Auron sat alone in the cavernous stadium while waiting for Tidus. The detail of two that had accompanied them waited a short distance away. Auron knew there would probably come a time when the relationship between Cooper and Marty may advance beyond dinner dates but decided that he'd deal with it closer to that time if it came. There was no harm in the two of them having the time to decide for themselves what their relationship would or would not be.

He also knew that Marty was invaluable to Tidus' upbringing. Her influence was vital to his development and character. That small degree of separation between the boy and himself that Marty provided made his own influence stronger. He was extremely thankful to have met her.

He had really only known four women in his lifetime and all were extraordinary in their own ways - Raiel, Marty, Leita and Ty'a. He wondered if all women were like them, then recalled the ugly mob scenes of silly women when he first arrived. No, he was just very fortunate to have found the ones who were of outstanding character and ability.

His thoughts wandered back to those early days after Raiel had joined Lord Braska as Guardian and smiled as memories glided through his mind. There hadn't been and never would be another woman like her in any world. She could give as easily as she took and was more than a match for anyone who wanted to take her on, be it a fiend, a temple priest, a powerful temple spirit - or a fellow Guardian. He could see the sparks flying from those amazing eyes now.

Fearless. Just fearless.

He chuckled to himself. She was probably the only person in Spira who could call Jecht's bluff, making him sputter and blush. Jecht and Raiel were much alike in many ways, adventurous and willing to try most anything; both soft at heart, deeply caring, honest and loyal; both with a keen sense of humor.

He could see the two of them dancing in the pouring rain, laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves or quickly killing enemies in their deadly dance of death in battle.

Special people who were greatly loved.

How long had it been now? He had lost track of time but the mirror was now showing a bit of silver-white at his temples and even a little in the hated lock that flipped forward. He was amazed that a make-believe body would show aging and wondered how it happened. Were pyreflies "programed" to do that or was it just a joke they played on the person they were portraying? Do pyreflies even have brains? They can be manipulated in some mysterious fashion but he readily admitted he didn't have a clue about how they functioned.

A voice calling him interrupted his reverie. "AUUUROOOOONN?"

The Guardian hadn't realized how much time had passed. Tidus was looking for him.

"Coming, Tidus!"

The boy was standing outside the dressing room door, an expression of distress on his face. "I couldn't find you."

"Sorry. I got lost in thought."

They began the walk from the stadium. "What were you thinking about that was so important?"

Tidus had learned to walk on Auron's left side so he could be more easily seen. That dark eye pinned him again and he sighed with resignation, "I know. 'That-Is-None-Of-Your-Business-Tidus.' But you've never forgotten before - and - I just - wondered."

After several moments, Auron decided that in this instance Tidus deserved a response. "I was thinking of my past life."

"Oh."

After several more moments, Tidus asked softly, "Do you miss it a lot?"

The dark eye looked at him again before his Guardian answered, "Yes."

Tidus was quiet, thinking as they walked. Finally he stopped and asked in seriousness, "Auron, why did you really come here? You could have stayed where you were, couldn't you?"

Auron also stopped as he pondered his answer. "Technically, yes, I could have stayed. But things had happened that made that impossible for me personally. I had another option - but, I had given my word to your father. I would have come here regardless."

The boy considered this as they stood like an island in the sea of people flowing around them. "You really meant that? What you told my father, I mean?"

Auron's look was steady and honest as he answered quietly but firmly, "Yes."

There was no room for any doubt. His answer was the truth. He had come here for no other reason than to look after him, to see that he was taken care of.

Tidus felt something new spring to life in him but didn't know the names under which they traveled. His blonde head tipped slightly to one side as he looked at his Guardian as if he was beginning to really see him for the first time.

The secret names of the newly born feelings were Respect and Humility. One would take hold much more easily than the other.

He remained silent as he walked beside the tall, straight, dignified man in the scarlet coat. He still had far too many "rules" but his perception of his Guardian was slowly beginning to change as Tidus further examined his thoughts.

He didn't know the names of those thoughts, of course. He simply told himself, _'Auron has changed'_ when actually it was himself who had taken his first steps in that long and painfully slow journey known as maturity.

 


	90. Chapter 90

 

 

 

Bevelle~

Raiel frequently spoke with her brother by com but she missed being with him. She had enjoyed her new bedroom so much that she hadn't been to see him since she had returned from the recent mission to the Calm Lands. During a break in training exercises in the compound yard, she told Mikel that she was going to visit with Collin when she and her teammates finished for the day.

Later that afternoon, she had a good hot shower, dressed in civilian clothing and boots, slipped out and went to the lower level. At her first tap on the door, Collin opened it and swept her up in a huge, loving hug.

"I have missed you, little sister!"

"And I've sure missed you, Collin! It's nice to be able to talk to you so often but I need to see you, too."

"Hungry? Food will be ready soon."

"Starving. Been working in the compound all day."

Mason, Bern, Hallor and Baran tapped the code on the door and, admitted by the Boss, immediately had to hug Raiel and welcome her back to their company.

Over the evening meal there was a lot of happy chatter and laughter. Raiel told them about all that she and Mikel had seen during their exploration of the western Calm Lands.

Collin commented dryly, "I hear you went down a pretty steep hillside on a hovercraft."

Raiel winced and muttered, "Mikel talks too much."

Her brother asked with a smile, "You sure you didn't take a big chance on that one?"

Raiel grinned back but slightly ducked her head, "Well, it might have been a little steep...but I made it down and back up again - and it was a _blast!_  Sometimes the machine was headed straight down and other times it was sideways! And there were all these rocks and stones clattering down and a huge cloud of dust! It was _fantastic!_ "

Collin just closed his eyes a moment and shook his head. "I can see you now - eighty years old and still racing around like your hair's on fire!"

She retorted, "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Everybody laughed heartily - but no one disagreed with Collin.

A short time later, after the table had been cleared, those coming off duty loaded their plates and came to the table, asking Raiel questions about her adventures and she retold everything again.

All of them were interested in the new lowlands she and Mikel had discovered. She explained, "I didn't get to see a whole lot of it on the ground because I couldn't get Mikel to go down the hill with me, but I saw enough to know that I can hardly wait to go back. It's amazing!"

After everyone had eaten and everything was cleaned up, she sat on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee chatting with her brother and several of the others. As others talked, she took notice of the imprints that time was beginning to leave on her brother's very handsome face. Yes, even tiny touches of silver now adorned his dark hair near his temples.

She looked closely at all who were present and they too were beginning to show time's passage in small ways. All of them were vibrant, active, very strong and fit people but the signs were there regardless. Somehow, it made her sad.

She hadn't realized that she had fallen silent until Collin asked softly, "You okay, Raiel?"

She looked up into those gorgeous blue-green eyes and smiled quickly, "Oh, yes! Just thinking."

She knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't buying it. "I'm tired. We worked our butts off today. I think I'll head back before I fall asleep here on the couch."

Collin said, "I'll walk you back."

"Okay. I'm going to stop by the house for some things, so you can go at least that far with me. Then I'll go on to the compound. It isn't far."

There were good night hugs all around while Collin retrieved his hat, then they were out the door. The cool evening air felt so deliciously wonderful that they decided first to walk down toward one of the docks to the water and took their time strolling along. It was great to enjoy being with each other, sharing laughs, just being sister and brother again.

Collin's com buzzed and he answered, "Hey, Mikel." "Yeah, she's here with me. We're just goofing off on one of the docks, looking at the water." "Yeah, she'll be back before long, though we're going to stop by the house so she can get some things she wants. Wouldn't surprise me if she fell asleep there, though." He laughed, "Okay. Talk to you later."

He smiled knowingly at his sister's expression and slightly shrugged. "Sorry. All of us want to know that you're safe when you're not with us."

She just wrinkled her nose at him as they began slowly making their way back toward the enormous lower level plaza and the stairs.

Raiel's eye was caught by a bright carton in the display of a vendor who was open late. "Collin, look! Anabon juice! Let's get some!"

Small cartons in hand, they sat on a bench as they sipped, talked and laughed. When finished, the empty cartons were dropped into a receptacle and they continued upstairs making their way to the little house they had shared for so long.

Raiel stopped as they turned into the quiet lane on which the house sat. Collin saw she was smiling and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"All those nights you had me out here, teaching me, testing me. You must have been so short on sleep, but you never stopped." She looked into his handsome face as she hugged him close. "Thank you, Collin. I can never thank you enough for all the sacrifices you made for me."

His strong arms held her tightly. "My precious Raiel, I did the only thing I knew to do to try to keep you as safe as I possibly could. It wasn't a sacrifice. Wild chocobos couldn't have stopped me from sending for you the very minute I had enough gil."

They stood holding each other tightly as they thought of the early days, in particular. Collin had to chuckle as he recalled Raiel trying to cook.

"What's funny?"

"You in the kitchen."

She sighed in mock exasperation then laughed softly with him.

"Collin, I wouldn't trade anything for the life we had together. I was happy being here with you. You're so special. I'm very glad the Fayth made us brother and sister."

"I don't know that the Fayth had anything to do with it, but I'm glad, too. I love you, little sister."

Collin's deep, warm voice made her feel the total sincerity of his words flow over her. How she loved him! What would she ever have done without him?

They made their way to the house and entered the gate. Raiel noticed that the plants were drooping and gave them a good watering, refilling the container several times before going inside.

Collin sat quietly thinking while he waited for his sister to gather the things she wanted. They did have a good life together and he was thankful that they could be together those years. Life takes such strange, unexpected turns sometimes. Who would have ever imagined that so much would have happened as it had.

Raiel sorted through clothing in her dresser drawers and closet, finally deciding on the things she wanted and bundled them up before neatly putting the others away. She and Collin left, parting ways in the lane after another loving hug.

Raiel walked toward the compound without hurry, enjoying the memories of the evening with a soft smile. She was more than halfway there when she realized that she had left her com in her bedroom. She stopped and sighed. Well, better go back and get it.

With another sigh, she reversed direction. It was getting so late she was considering just spending the night at the house and return to the compound in the morning. She was really tired but couldn't decide which would be better.

She located the little key in the stones, entered the gate and was nearly at the door, when she heard a slight sound behind her and turned just in time to get a peripheral glimpse a large figure in black who grabbed her from behind, holding her fast with one hand as the other was clamped tightly over her nose and mouth.

Raiel struggled mightily but couldn't dislodge his hold on her. Through the foggy haze that was now steadily wrapping itself around her brain, she sensed rather than saw a second shadowy figure who slapped a cloth over her nose and mouth the instant the other man moved his hand. Her body screaming for air, she inhaled deeply, then was only slightly aware of a strong, pungent smell before she sank into deep blackness.

* * *

Mikel slipped quietly out of the dark alley and began a long, convoluted path back to the compound. Separate meetings with three different informants were completed without undue difficulty but he had actually gained little information of substance. That's just the way it went sometime.

He stood by a wall, appearing to be studying the water, but was checking and double-checking for any tails. His progress was steady but painstakingly slow.

By the time he reached the compound it was extremely late, or perhaps more accurately, very early in the morning. Everyone, including himself, had put in a hard day and it was sure making itself felt. Walking quietly through the deserted, dimly lit dayroom to his own tiny quarters, he noted Raiel's bedroom door closed and smiled. She dearly loved her room. He was genuinely proud of his troops for coming up with the idea and working so hard to have it completed in time to surprise her.

After a hot shower, he stretched out on his narrow bed beneath a warm blanket falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Seymour could hardly believe his good fortune. He and his attendant had stationed themselves in dark nooks not too far from the compound, hoping to see their quarry either coming or going from that place. Not only had she appeared but she unknowingly led them straight to a place that had apparently been her residence. Her capture was easy thanks to the new potion that he himself had concocted.

He carried her limp form to a dark corner of the street where they had hidden their supplies. Ginrick unrolled a fair-sized carpet and Seymour placed her on one end of it, then the attendant rerolled the carpet with Raiel pinned safely inside.

They immediately proceeded to the closest city gate, descending as sleepy guards watched. One of them asked, "A new carpet?"

Seymour paused and stared coolly into the guard's eyes before answering, "Yes. Is there a problem with that? Would you care to inspect it? I'm sure your expertise in antiquities will make you a fine judge of my purchase."

The guard was taken aback at the man's chilly words and felt his courage in making this weak attempt at challenging the pair evaporating quickly. "No, sir. I was merely making an attempt at friendly conversation."

Seymour didn't respond for a long moment then said, "It is very refreshing to find someone who is interested in making conversation with strangers in the dark of night. I'm sure your superiors will be impressed with that information."

Alarmed, the guard answered hastily, "I meant no offense, sir. I apologize if I have offended you. Have a safe journey."

A faint smile crossed Seymour's lips as he silently nodded once then, without pausing, the tall man continued down the stairs and turned toward the path that would eventually lead them to Macalania Forest.

Ginrick drew a deep breath. He knew that Guado weren't exactly at the top of any Spiran's 'Favorite Friends' list and was relieved that the guard had so readily backed down. He just wanted to get back to the temple and be done with this dirty business with this woman. He had no idea who she was or why the Priest was abducting her. As soon as he could, he was returning to his home in Guadosalam. In the meantime, he'd keep his mouth shut and do as he was told.

The two dark figures disappeared into the same darkness in which they had appeared, but now carrying a hefty, rolled up carpet. They moved quietly but quickly as Bevelle was left behind.

* * *

Macalania Forest ~

Zed was concerned. He and the kid had reported when the two dark figures had passed the outpost a few days earlier, but there had been no follow-up report on the arrival of the two in Bevelle.

He hadn't liked the cold tingle that slowly crawled across the back of his neck when he saw the manner in which the two were dressed. The kid had positively ID'ed the new priest but his clothing was anything but priestly. It was that of someone on a clandestine mission - all black. They had carried no baggage and seemed to be intent on maintaining a very fast pace. This journey had nothing to do with this temple of any other; all the evidence pointed to illicit intent. It didn't take a genius to figure out what, or more accurately,  _who_ was their target.

He glanced at the kid who was napping before taking his own shift. The older soldier shifted position to retrieve his com from one of the several cargo pockets on the fatigue pants. The com number of the Unit member on watch in Bevelle was always called to them at the beginning of each one's shift.

Zed punched a number on the keypad and got a quiet response almost immediately. "Jaks."

Still a little uncomfortable with using these devices, Zed asked abruptly, "Ya got a visual on those subjects yet?"

"Negative."

Zed pondered whether to pursue anything more when he realized that it wasn't all that long until dawn and he wasn't going to get the Commander up for nothing but his uneasy feeling and suspicions. It could wait until morning.

"Copy. Out."

From his post laying flat on the building's roof where he could see the path to and from Macalania Forest, Jaks had been entertaining some of those same thoughts. He wondered if the subjects had managed to slip past them in the darkness. To the corporal, it seemed that if someone was intent on arriving unnoticed and went about it properly, they could use the cover of night darkness just as the Unit did. It was possible even though the shifts on this observation duty had been reduced to short three-hour segments which helped the one on duty to maintain alertness.

But your eyes can play tricks on you in total darkness. Sometimes you think you see something but it evaporates into nothingness when you blink and try to focus on it. Jaks glanced at the black sky. Not a trace of a moon. That doesn't help either. A time or two he thought he saw something but it was far too vague to say one way or the other. Farin would be here shortly to relieve him and he'd pass it along. All of them experienced this at one time or another. They would do their best because the well-being of one of their own was at stake.

* * *

Bevelle ~

The next morning, the Commander woke with a groan. Would he ever like to just turn over and go back to sleep! Maybe he  _was_  getting old. There was a time he could run missions all night and put in a full day afterward with no problem. He sighed and sat up on the side of his bed as he rubbed his eyes before standing to stretch. He made up his bed to regulation specification then laid out his clothing before retreating to his tiny bathroom.

Later, he sat in his office with a good cup of fresh coffee thanks to his ever-thoughtful Second-In-Command and made cryptic notes on the little information he had gathered from his contacts the previous night and early morning before going to the kitchen/dining area for breakfast. Many of his people had already finished and were either out in the exercise yard or tending to duties and assignments.

Captain Leman grinned, saying, "About time you showed up, sir! I risked life and limb to save some grub for you. They were eating everything in sight."

The CO smiled and joined the good-natured captain at his table. "I think yesterday took a lot out of all of us. If I recall, today's schedule is easier. Maybe all of us will turn in early tonight and catch up on some rest."

The Captain nodded seriously and responded sagely, "Only the older ones, sir. The rest of us are just fine."

Mikel chuckled and asked easily, "Does the Captain know just how fine the line is that he is pushing on this  _very_  early morning after a  _very_  late night?"

"Me, sir? Oh, no, not me. Why I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open! The age of our most highly esteemed Commander wasn't even considered. No, not me, sir!"

Mikel laughed and shook his head. He always enjoyed Captain Leman's sense of humor and banter.

He glanced around at the nearly empty dining area and asked, "Raiel already outside?"

Leman's face sobered and his brown eyes sharpened. "I haven't seen her. Think I better go tap on her door?"

"Yeah, do that. She was out late herself and may have overslept."

In only a minute, the Captain returned. "She's not there. When she didn't answer my knock, I opened the door to check."

Mikel was unsettled but he did remember that Collin had said that she may stay at the house. In a very low voice, he said, "She may be downstairs. If she doesn't show up soon, we'll go check."

Leman didn't disagree and just nodded with a quiet, "Yes, sir."

A short time later, the CO met with Capt. Leman and Lt. Renton in his office for their regular morning brief. Lt. Renton relayed to the Commander the concerns that Zed had called about, along with the comments from Cpl. Jaks that had been submitted through the sergeant in an overnight report.

Mikel and Leman exchanged a quick glance and the room remained silent for several moments while the Commander thought. He asked the second- and third-in-command their opinions.

Renton commented, "I thought they would have been here by now. It's been long enough if they maintained the pace the outpost reported on initial contact."

Leman nodded in agreement. "I have to agree. They've had time to get here, if not already, then by tonight for certain. With no moon, it's been pitch black outside. They may have gotten past us." He looked at the Commander, "Sir, think I better go check?"

Mikel's stomach twisted in knots and the back of his neck prickled. The CO picked up his com and punched in her number. It buzzed repeatedly but wasn't answered. With a growing sense of disaster, he nodded to Leman. "I'm going with you. Lieutenant, stand by to hear from one of us. Begin prep for an 'Immediate' mission."

Getting up from the creaky, old chair, he glanced at Leman and said, "Let's go."

The grim, set expressions on the faces of the Commander and Capt. Leman, as well as the sound of their boots rapidly crossing the floor got the attention of every man present. Something was up. Many pairs of eyes followed them out the door before turning to see the equally grim face of Lt. Renton.

The lieutenant saw the questions in their eyes and he said quietly, "We're to stand by for a com. Prep for a possible 'Immediate' mission. MSgt. Dailon, will you oversee packing, please? Better for us to be ready. Probably be traveling fast, so pack accordingly." Then he returned to his office as he mentally reviewed all of the procedures that were in his area of responsibility, but he could do nothing more until he received the Commander's com.

Master Sergeant Dailon stepped out into the exercise yard to gather those who were outside. One sharp whistle followed by one wave of his hand was all it took.

Inside, the room was quiet with the exception of a few low voices here and there. Most ran their own lists through their minds so there would be no delay if the time came to carry out a mission. The sergeant relayed the little information he had and told them to prepare a light load for a rapid pace. The men quickly and quietly set about following their orders.

Mikel and Leman covered the distance from the compound to the little house quickly. Mikel pushed the gate open and stood unmoving for a moment as his heart clenched. A bundle of clothing was scattered about and the grass was badly scuffled indicating that a fierce struggle had taken place.

He pulled out his com and called Collin telling him tersely, "Get to the house now!"

He ordered Leman, "Go back to the Unit. Twenty will stay to maintain security at the compound. The rest are to prepare for an  _Immediate_ mission. I'll be there shortly for a quick briefing before we leave."

The captain responded, "Yes, sir! We'll be ready." As he left, he pulled out his com and called Lt. Renton.

It was only moments before Collin ran through the gate, his eyes instantly assessing the scene in front of him. His expression defied description, but somebody was going to pay dearly for taking his sister and it didn't matter who it was.

He and Mikel were careful not to disturb the scene as they looked for any clues, but there were none. Mikel spied a small key in the thick grass. He asked softly, "She came back. Why?"

Collin shook his head as he picked up the key. "Better check inside."

He and Mikel were almost afraid of what they might find in there but nothing was out of place. Then Collin found her com on top of her dresser and held it up. "This is why. Must have forgotten it when we left."

Mikel turned toward the door as he said, "The men are preparing now. We'll be leaving in less than a half hour."

Collin caught his arm and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm going with you."

"Permission denied! No. You can't put your own mission in jeopardy and you know that. Put your trust in us, Collin; you know our capabilities. Trust us!"

Collin's expression didn't change and moments ticked by before he could bring himself to respond. "Mikel, I hate this! Raiel is my sister. She's in great danger - and I can't do anything about it. I hate it!"

A quiet moment passed before Mikel said softly, "I understand, Collin. But you know that every one of us will pursue this as far as we have to. Fifty operatives who love her will be with me."

He paused a second before he continued with quiet steel in his voice, "We  _will_  bring her back.  _That's_  a promise!"

He paused again, saying quietly, "I have to go. They already have a big head start on us, but we'll be traveling fast. Do something for me. Com Rin and ask him if he can have as many meal packs as possible ready for us to pick up on the way."

Collin nodded without comment. It took every ounce of his considerable willpower to force himself to stay. His stomach felt as if it was going to revolt any second. With deadly quietness, he said, "Bring him back to me, Collin. Do that. Bring him here."

Mikel gave him a long look before he answered, "If I can, Collin. If I can."

Another long look, then he went through the gate and his long legs quickly took him back to the compound.

* * *

Zanarkand ~

Auron studied Tidus as he worked with Coach Doran in the pool. He was doing very well and progressing nicely. He worked hard to master whatever he was being taught.

The Guardian noticed again that Tidus was growing fast. In so many ways, he wasn't the little kid that he was when he had first arrived in this megalopolis though he still whined and complained - and cried when he thought no one would know.

He smiled as the image of a grinning Jecht appeared in his memory. Jecht loved this boy with all of his heart. Auron's smile retreated. He wished so much that his friend had gotten back here. Even if he couldn't get the words out, his actions would show his son how dearly he was loved.

Thoughts of Jecht led to thoughts of Lord Braska then to thoughts of Yuna. He knew with certainty that Kimahri had taken her to Besaid. He hoped that she was doing well and was happy on the island. He wondered if the Ronso had stayed there or gone somewhere else. He might be in Bevelle with Raiel.

Raiel. How is she? What is she doing? Has she joined in union with someone yet? He really hoped she had. It simply would not be right for her to waste her life. She needed someone strong to love her, to take care of her, to make her laugh. He wondered who that might be. Several possibilities crossed his mind, but he kept coming back to one. Mikel.

Mikel's character was of the highest caliber. Knowing the Unit Commander as he did, he would approve of the match and knew that Collin and Rin would, as well. He murmured under his breath, "Don't waste your life, Raiel!"

Probably more than any one, he now appreciated a well-lived life and abhorred a life wasted as his had been. That was his regret.

His thoughts returned to Tidus. It wouldn't be long before he would be required to have a "certain talk" with his ward about the opposite gender and he didn't know if he could do it or not. How do parents handle it? The thought of doing this made him squirm. Maybe it would be a good idea to check with Jenner and see what suggestions he might be able to offer.

He thought of 'Collin's book' that Raiel had told him about so long ago. That may be the answer right there. He smiled recalling his vision of the young Collin trying to have 'that talk' with his young sister. Nope. There are simply some things a brother can not do. He wondered if that applied to Guardians, as well.

Lesson over, Auron walked down to the hallway and waited outside the locker room exit. Shortly Tidus reappeared, his blonde mop still damp, his blue eyes happy and excited.

"Auron! Guess what? Come on, guess!"

Auron shook his head, "Tidus, I have no access to information that would afford me a correct answer, now do I?"

Tidus just semi-rolled his eyes, but his enthusiasm was unimpeded. "Coach Doran says I'm ready to move up another level! Isn't that the  _greatest?_ There are only two levels between that and being on the real team! Bet my old man would be jealous, don't you think?"

Auron's tall frame stiffened as his steps slowed and stopped. Very softly he asked, "What did you say, Tidus?"

Still on his high, Tidus started to repeat himself, then suddenly stopped as his blue eyes flew to his Guardian's face. Uh-oh. He swallowed and stammered, "I meant - well, I really meant - uh - my father."

Right in the middle of the street, in front of the security detail and all, his Guardian proceeded to issue a stern lecture to the boy about the great importance of respecting one's parents at all times. He was never to use that hated phrase again.

Mortified as he glanced at curious passers-by, feeling that everyone in Zanarkand was privy to this very public dressing down. His cheeks glowed red and his gaze stayed pinned on the pavement by his feet.

Finally, he realized that Auron had stopped and he looked up as Auron repeated, "Well?"

He had been asked a question but had no idea what it was. How to get out of this mess? Hoping he was making the right move, he cleared his throat and said a little haltingly, "Um, I'm - sorry, Auron."

Auron knew that Tidus had tuned out and hadn't listened. He stood silently looking at his ward as people passed by on either side of them. Tidus was at a loss. He had no idea how to respond and figured he'd just be quiet and let the Guardian make the next move.

After several long, uncomfortable minutes, Auron said quietly, "Tidus, your father saved the lives of an untold number of people. Could you do that? He endured unimaginable hardship beforehand to do it. He became a man of strength, courage, character, loyalty, and integrity. I depended on him more than I can ever tell you."

"He loved you beyond all measure and his one reason for wanting to get back here was you. He did everything in his power to make it but he couldn't. Instead he saved the very lives of many people who will likely never know his name. So never let me hear you speak of him with anything less than total respect! Do you understand?"

Tidus muttered a low, "Yes, sir." However, Tidus being Tidus couldn't stop himself with that. He said, "But, Auron, he didn't even like me! He only liked Mom - and he killed her! He's my father so I ought to be able to say what I think about him."

Auron's back stiffened again and his dark eye pinned Tidus to the pavement where he stood as he said sharply. "Grow up, Tidus! You have been whining about the same thing since I first got here! I was thinking that you were growing up. Guess I was wrong."

Without another word, the Guardian turned abruptly and walked away. Tidus suddenly felt afraid, insecure. What if Auron left him? What would he do? Auron took care of everything. If he left, who would do all those things?

Tidus broke into a run, caught up with the tall man in the red coat and grabbed his good hand. "Auron, don't go! Please stay with me! Okay. Okay! I'm sorry. I mean, _really_  sorry!" There were genuine tears in his blue eyes as he looked up into the stern face of his Guardian.

Auron paused as he studied the boy's face. " _Never_  disrespect your father."

"No, sir! I won't. I promise!"

Auron just nodded and continued down the street. The two men on the detail who were with them this morning, glanced at each other. There was great wisdom in this man. Jecht's son had no idea how very fortunate he was to have someone teach him these lessons.

Tidus walked beside his Guardian quietly. He was mulling over this morning's conversations in his mind, trying to picture his father as the person Auron described, but the pieces were so at odds with his own opinions that he couldn't reconcile the two.

Suddenly Auron grabbed Tidus' arm and said tersely, "Stay here with them!" indicating the detail. Auron's eye was intently focused on someone only a half block of so ahead of them.

The two men on this morning's detail stood close on each side of the boy, not knowing what the Guardian had seen or what had provoked his behavior. Their eyes were extra alert to everything going on around them.

Auron's long legs lengthened his stride to catch up with whatever he had seen ahead. Ahead of the man on whom Auron seemed zeroed in were two women who talked and laughed as they appeared to be returning from a shopping trip. One was older than the other, possibly mother and daughter.

Before Auron reached him, the man suddenly broke into a fast run toward the women, knocking both of them down as he grabbed their purses and bags.

To his complete surprise the neck of the back of his shirt was abruptly grabbed and he gagged as it pulled tightly against his throat. A deep voice behind him dripped with icy hardness, "Drop it! Now!"

A crowd was gathering to see what the commotion was about. The man, a good deal shorter than his captor, started to sputter and resist, flailing like a hooked fish on the end of a line, but the iron grip holding his shirt simply tightened and twisted so the front of the shirt was now seriously restricting his airway.

Hating to be losing such a good haul from his carefully planned grab-and-run ploy, his grip on the purses and bags loosened as his vision began to turn red and his brain was buzzing from lack of oxygen.

A peace officer pushed his way through the surrounding crowd and took in the scene which was self-explanatory. Nodding thanks to the man in the red coat, the officer said, "Thanks. I'll take him from here. Been looking forward to this day for a while now."

With a quiet nod, Auron released his hold on the thief and turned away. Others were helping the women up and returning their belongings to them, so he continued back to Tidus and the detail as the crowd silently parted to let him pass unimpeded.

Without a word, Auron resumed the walk home as if nothing had occurred. Tidus' curiosity got the best of him, "Auron, how did you know what that man was going to do?"

The dark eye looked at him briefly before its owner answered, "Posture. Head movement. Manner of walking. Type of clothing and shoes worn. Observing what or who would be a likely target."

"You saw all that?"

A nod was his answer.

Still not satisfied, Tidus asked, "You do that all the time? Look for stuff like that?"

"One must always be aware of one's surroundings."

Tidus was silent but his eyes stared at the Guardian thoughtfully. He had never noticed this side of Auron before. He wondered how his Guardian had learned all the things he knew. Maybe he should pay a little more attention. He'd like to be able to do really cool things like that.

Later while napping, Tidus was a strong hero rescuing people from all manner of danger. Girls adored him but he kept a calm, quiet demeanor that made them swoon as he walked down the street. Tidus the Hero! Yes, he liked the sound of that!

 


	91. Chapter 91

 

 

 

Bevelle ~

Lt. Renton and Master Sergeant Dailon had set everything in motion prior to Capt. Leman's arrival. The men prepared quickly for what they knew was going to be one very fast march. By the time the Commander arrived, the majority were properly packed and prepared for whatever this mission would require.

The lieutenant knew he would likely be required to stay so he used his time to pack the Commander's gear in his backpack.

The instant the CO entered the dayroom, his voice boomed, "Briefing in five!" Continuing non-stop to his quarters, he saw that his heavy jacket and backpack were already out on his bed. Lt. Renton came in behind him, "Sir, I took the liberty of packing your things. You should double-check for anything I've missed."

As he grabbed the jacket and slung the pack over one shoulder, the Commander said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. That was good thinking and extremely helpful. Whatever is in there is what I'll take with me."

The briefing room was packed but Raiel's teammates were standing silently by their seats as the Commander entered.

"Be seated," he ordered quietly.

When silence returned to the room, he continued, "Raiel has been kidnapped. Sometime during the night. We all know who and where he'll be heading."

"We'll be moving as fast as possible with few breaks and only quick naps until we either catch up with them or get to the temple. If for any reason, anyone has to drop out, stay there if necessary and we'll pick you up on the way back. If you're able, go either to the Inn or back here, whichever is closer. You can also com the Inn and someone will come get you."

"You'll recall from previous training that Macalania Temple is accessible only via the spiraling ice path. The Temple guards will likely be primarily positioned in the entry room. We'll try to take them by surprise if we haven't caught up with them before they get there, but the element of surprise is a long shot since we'll be exposed both crossing the snowfield and up that path."

"Rapid forced entry will be per standard procedures. We'll review that before we leave the forest. Also recall that many Guado are proficient with magic. Be prepared for that."

"Those of you remaining for the security of the compound, Captain Leman will be Acting Commander and Lt. Renton will be Acting Second-In-Command."

"Questions!"

The men were silent but deep anger burned in their eyes and their mouths were set with unrelenting determination. It would have to be something extreme for any one of them drop out.

Their Commander's gray eyes swept over them, knowing they were well-prepared, ready for whatever would be required of them, and proud to be leading them. He barked, "Outside, ten minutes. Master Sergeant Dailon! Prepare for an orderly egress. Men, be mindful that the stairs are steep, narrow and dark even in daylight. Move carefully. Sgt. Asela, Sgt. Logan! Assist MSgt. Dailon, please."

The three sergeants replied crisply, "Yes, sir!"

Dismissed, the men shrugged into their packs and checked each other's pack for proper weight distribution and strap security. Sword belts were strapped on and most also had their bows and arrows. They were ready.

The CO had a last quiet word with Capt. Leman and Lt. Renton, shook hands with both of them after they checked his pack position and straps, then he was out the door.

In the exercise yard, the men stood in two orderly ranks of twenty-five men each, in position to exit down the stairway.

Several hours later, they had made excellent progress and were deep in Macalania Forest. The Commander had set a jogging pace that was easy to maintain as the ground passed quickly beneath their boots. Master Sergeant Dailon split his time between jogging beside the Commander and dropping back to check on the men and with Sergeants Asela and Logan who were bringing up the rear before double-timing back to the front to report to the CO.

The Commander called a short break about every two hours so they could drink water to rehydrate and rest for a few minutes, then they resumed their determined, fast-paced march to Macalania Temple. The troops were in great shape and were showing no ill effects.

They followed this pattern for hours until they reached the juncture where the path they were on split into two directions: one leading north to the Inn and the Calm Lands, the other leading south to the temple. Rin and the entire staff were waiting with enough mealpacks to feed everyone for a long time.

The CO called a two-hour halt so the men could eat and rest. Most of the troops had already met Rin, Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a and were glad to see them again and gratefully accepted Leita's famous food packets. Spares were carefully placed in backpacks to be eaten later. Because of the narrowness of the path, the entire group was spread out for some distance as they propped themselves against trees or whatever was handy to eat and catch a quick nap.

When the CO gave the signal to the sergeants, the troops were roused and prepared to continue. Mikel went to again speak with Rin who gripped the Commander's arm as he tersely said, "Whatever you need, Mikel, you only have to tell me and it will be yours, if I have it. Bring her back."

The Commander's steady gray eyes met the green eyes of Raiel's beloved cousin as he responded softly, "Thank you, Rin. She'll be with us when we return."

Rin nodded and clapped the Spiran on the shoulder as he stood back to watch the orderly departure of the troops. Bardoc stood with an arm around Ty'a as they joined Rin and Leita to watch them leave. The intense pace with which they traveled quickly took the Unit out of sight. They sighed and began gathering their things to return to the Inn. The hovercraft would make it a short trip.

Miles flew beneath steady, pounding boots. The pattern of short breaks for hydration was working well and the troops were holding up in spite of their blistering pace during the many hours that had passed.

Master Sergeant Dailon not only kept an eye on the condition of the men, he surreptiously kept an eye on the Commander. The sergeat knew that the CO had gotten only a couple of hours sleep the night before, but he would never, under any circumstanses, not be at the front leading his men. He would fall dead in the path before he would quit. Though there were signs of stress in his face, he appeared to be doing well. At least on the return trip, he could set a normal pace.

Hours passed. Had anyone seen this force, he couldn't help but be intimidated. The sound of that many boots pounding the ground was like a drum-beat that echoed through the forest announcing that something powerful was coming. The hard, determined expressions on the faces of the men was proof enough that they meant business and nothing was going to stop them from accomplishing that which they had set out to do.

Strong. Fit. Heavily armed. Moving rapidly with purpose. Get out of the way while you still have the chance or they'll run right over you without even slowing down.

They stopped for an hour or so to eat, hydrate themselves again and catch a nap.

MSgt. Dailon had walked the length of the sprawling troops with Sergeants Asela and Logan checking on the men and all insisted they were thumbs up, good-to-go. Dailon reported to the CO, then said softly, "Get a nap, sir. Everything is in-hand."

Gray eyes narrowed slightly as they bored into the sergeant's blue ones, "Thank you, Sergeant. I'm good."

"Yes, sir. No reason not to nap if there's nothing going on, though." Sergeant Dailon moved away, found a likely place to sit, broke out a mealpack and bottle of water, then sat quietly as he ate.

Mikel leaned back against a hard, dark blue tree trunk and sighed. He closed his eyes as he thought of the next steps of their mission.

They shouldn't be too far from the little outpost now. They would take another break there, refresh themselves with the plenteous water available close by, and set their final plans for their forced entry of the temple. He hoped the Guado guards wouldn't put up a fight. He knew they were no match for his men but he didn't want any of his troops hurt.

His mind was tormented with thoughts of what could be happening to Raiel. He hated himself for not ascertaining where she was that night. It was hard to sit here doing nothing when he didn't know what was happening to her.

Next thing he knew, Sergeant Dailon touched his shoulder and said in a low voice, "About time to go, sir." He blinked tired eyes rapidly to wipe sleep away and accepted the cool bottle of water the sergeant held out to him.

"Thanks, Sergeant. Guess I needed that nap."

"Yes, sir. We all did."

Seeing that the CO was on his feet, the Master Sergeant called out to the other sergeants, "Up and at 'em! Let's go!"

The troops were roused from sleep and given a few minutes to drink water before getting into backpacks again. Then they were off. The drumbeat of their boots resumed echoing through the forest.

Their next stop was the trail outside of the little outpost. The Commander had called ahead to alert Zed and Sgt. Kinan who lit fires to heat all of the water containers they had and brewed strong, hot coffee for their teammates. Having been ordered to stay out of sight when the kidnappers passed hadn't sat too well with either man, but Zed nearly rebelled and took matters in his own hands.  Nobody was gonna mess with the Brat while he was still breathing! The kid's strong hand on his shoulder and his quiet words made him see the wisdom of the CO's order. There had to be enough troops on hand to ensure that Raiel wasn't endangered further than she already was.

From the exchange of information on that com call, Mikel learned how they had smuggled Raiel out. Seymour must have set and maintained an inhuman pace for the troops not to have caught up with them. However, they couldn't have been in the temple very long, either.

Seeing their target in the distance across the snowfield energized the troops and they were eager to go. It was hard because Mikel also wanted to race to the temple and storm it to rescue Raiel, but he made them get a bite to eat, have some of the welcome coffee, wash their faces, shave if desired, and be as refreshed as possible for this last push.

The men, refusing to be seen not at their best, quickly shaved and brushed teeth after eating. They'd show those Guado who they were going to be up against. This is  _the Unit_ and they'd better not forget it!

Mikel conferred privately with Zed and Sgt. Kinan, questioning them carefully on demeanor, facial expressions, etc so he would have a good handle on the condition of the two men.

A last briefing on the exact order of their rapid entry, orders on responses if they were attacked from the temple while making their way up the ice path - everything they would possibly face was covered quickly. As the men resumed their formation, the Commander asked Sgt. Kinan to com Rin and Capt. Leman to update them on the progress of the mission. They would com again after the temple invasion and the rescue was complete.

Master Sergeant Dailon reported to the Commander, "Sir, the men are ready."

"Let's go."

The order was given and they moved out on the last leg across the wide snowfield.

* * *

Macalania Temple ~

Raiel's mind was wrapped in a dense, heavy fog that made intelligant thinking impossible. She was able to comprehend that she was laying on something soft but didn't know what. Her over-drugged mind stumbled over the only answer it could come up with: bed, new room. There were no sentences, not even any fragments, just parts and pieces of memory joined occasionally by an atom or two of rational deduction.

At one point, her mind comprehended discomfort in her arms but was unable to figure out why.

Somewhere in that fog, her brain detected that her body was badly dehydrated and wanted water but that was as far as it got before sputtering to a halt.

Faces drifted through her mind randomly now and then. She wasn't able to attach names to any of the faces but she knew she knew them. One face was that of her brother but his name was lost for the time being. Mikel with no name. Kinan with no name. Zed with no name. Carda. Baran. Seymour. Jaks. Lonato. Rin. Auron. Kimahri. Jecht. Seymour. Lord Braska. Seymour. Mikel. Seymour. Seymour.

Her brain was working hard to right itself, to rid itself of the high doses of some kind of potion and return to proper function.

From somewhere she thought she had heard her name but it sounded far away and hollow. Where? Who? Slowly, very slowly she began to come out of the dense fog and begin the first steps toward consciousness.

When she next became aware of sensations, her head was pounding with pain and it was hard to make her eyes stay open and focused but she realized that she didn't know where she was. This was a place she had never seen before. Where?

Then her mind began focusing on why her arms were hurting and why she was unable to move them. It took some time but she finally figured out that cords were tied around her wrists then tied to the headboard of the bed on which she was lying.

Adrenalin from her alarm began to flood through her body, disappating the fog more quickly but doing nothing for the severity of the dehydration-related headache. The memory of returning for her com brought additional information to the fore. She had been drugged and kidnapped. She must be in Macalania Temple!

Seymour... She turned her head and tried to look around the room. Moving her head or eyes quickly brought on waves of dizziness so she slowed her movements.

She was in a large room where lavishly decorated, heavily embellished wall hangings covered most of the gray stone walls. Incredibly thick carpets in a caliope of colors covered the floor, but somehow it worked in this place. The bed was large with tall posts at each corner that supported a canopy of softly glowing gold cloth which was embroidered with gold thread. Gold tassels hung at the top of each post.

There was an ornate desk and chair, a small polished table for private dining, and other doors that probably led to a bathing area, possibly a closet and who knew what else.

She was alone. She had to free herself before Seymour returned. She struggled with the cord but it held her fast. A solution came to mind and, thought she was reluctant to use it, she was unable to think of an alternative. Raiel gritted her teeth and tried to prepare herself for the pain she knew was coming.

Badly dehydrated, her tongue felt big and clumsy in her dry mouth but she finally got the words for Fire out and felt the heat begin to grow as the cord smoldered then ignited in flames. The pain was so intense that even her ears were ringing from it, but after another moment she was able to pull loose.

Her wrists and hands were burned but she managed to work herself free from the remaining piece. The smell of burnt cord was heavy in the room and smoke floated near the top of the high ceiling.

Oh, she needed water, but there was none in sight. Looking at her wrists, she cast Cure several times which dimmed the pain.

Looking down, she saw that she was still dressed in the clothing she wore when she was captured. How did she not notice her captors? She must have gotten careless in her fatigue.

She swung her feet off the side of the huge bed and planted her boots firmly on the floor. Her head endured some moments of dizziness but it passed and she tried standing. Umph. She wished she had training wheels or something to hang on to. Unsteady, still experiencing dizziness, she stumbled and lurched across the floor to the closest door. A closet.

As she tried to make her way to the next door, one of the others suddenly opened and Seymour swept into the room carrying a tray. He stopped cold when he saw the empty bed and the charred cord hanging limply from the top of the headboard.

Then he caught sight of Raiel standing unsteadily against the wall near his closet.

"Raiel! You've awakened, my sweet. I brought you fresh fruit and other things I thought you might like." He placed the tray on the table and turned to her with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Come. Eat."

Raiel shook with anger but her voice was low and controlled but steadily increased in volume as she spoke. "How dare you? How dare you kidnap me and bring me here? Don't you know that I'll be gone from here as soon a _s I possibly can?_ _Seymour, you're insane!_  COMPLETELY INSANE!  _What were you thinking to do this?_   DID YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE NO REPERCUSSIONS?  _Did you think that no one would come to get me?_ _YOU DIDN"T THINK AT ALL, DID YOU_?"

She coughed from the extreme dryness of her mouth and throat. It hurt to talk and yelling was not reccommended at all.

Seymour stood where he was by the table for a moment, then held out his hand again. "Raiel, my sweet love, I know you're a little upset now. But you'll feel better shortly. We'll have a wonderful life together. Come now. You must eat and drink."

Slowly he started toward her with his hand still outstretched, a soft smile on his face. "You have no idea how I have yearned for this time." He gestured toward the closet. "I have beautiful clothes for you to wear. Your food will be prepared with greatest care. You'll have only the best. I - I have loved you for so long, my sweet. I am overwhelmed with happiness that you are here at last!"

Again he took a step toward her and she warned in a low, deadly calm voice, "Don't take one more step toward me, you crazy loon. You can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. You're sick, Seymour. You need help from somewhere. Which is the door out of this room?"

A touch of agitated alarm settled on his face. "Raiel, I - I don't understand. We will be happy here. Together and no one can bother us. I've waited for this, dreamed of it - Raiel, I know you love me just as I Iove you. Come. Take my hand and let me hold you. You'll feel better. You are safe and protected."

Seymour's gaze drifted off to the side a bit as he continued, "Finally, you are with me. You won't leave me. We can carry out our wonderful plan for the people of Spira together. It is a great and noble plan that will finally free this land from the horror of Sin! And we can do it together. This will be so perfect, my beautiful one... How I love you."

He took another step before he noticed that a blue haze was forming around her. Little sparks began to be visible and he hesitated as a slight, puzzled frown appeared on his face.

"Raiel? My love? Don't be frightened of me. I'll never hurt you. Please come with me. You must be very hungry."

" _Seymour, I don't love you!_ Get that through your head!  _I! DO! NOT! LOVE! YOU!_ Got it? You're nuts! You have imagined this whole thing! I'm gone, understand? Which is the exit door?"

The puzzled expression on Seymour's face deepened. "But you do love me. I have seen it in your face, in your eyes. Oh, what beautiful eyes you have. Please don't be upset, Raiel. You're surprised right now. You'll be fine. You just need some food and drink. You'll see. We'll be very happy here. Just the two of us."

Raiel was so frustrated she could have cried - if there had been enough moisture in her body to form tears. She clinched her teeth and her eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath, tried to get her dry mouth to function and yelled, "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!  _I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I'M LEAVING! NOW!"_

Seymour's face underwent a change from confusion to anger which began to deepen into rage. His eyes became hard and his lips tightened. "You - you lied to me!  _You lied!_  You're supposed to love me and now you're ruining everything! NO!  _I won't allow you to do that!_ "

He took two swift steps in her direction and swung his right hand as hard as he could, slamming into the side of her face with such force that she was knocked to the floor as tiny points of light danced in front of her eyes. In his insane rage, he hadn't even felt the lightning force around her.

She choked as she swallowed some of the blood that sprang from the cuts in her mouth and lips. Her ears were ringing with the force of the blow.

Suddenly she felt herself being hauled upright by a strong arm. Slammed against the wall, she was still trying to clear her head enough to think, when his fist smashed into her face.

Her face streamed blood from a large, deep cut on her cheekbone from a sizable ring he wore on that hand. Now her ears roared as she struggled to gather her wits. When she fell to the floor this time, the toe of his boot struck her hard in the ribs. The pain was nearly overwhelming but she had to fight it off. She had to stay conscious. She gasped, struggling to inhale enough oxygen.

Raiel was just barely cognizant enough to realize that she had to do something to stop him. She wouldn't survive the savage beating he seemed intent on carrying out. As her hearing slowly returned, she became aware that her tormentor was screaming something at her, but she didn't bother trying to figure out what it was.

Even in her current state, she knew she would be in big, big trouble with the Bevelle temple if she killed one of their priests. She tried to block the pain from her mind and formulate a plan.

As she began to try to stand up, strong hands lifted her up and Seymour crushed her to him. He was muttering over and over, "I know you love me..I know you do..Yes, you do love me..We'll be happy here..You love me..I know you do.."

One hand grabbed a handful of her long, dark hair and pulled her head back and he was slowly lowering his lips toward hers, disregarding the blood still pouring from all the different cuts in her mouth and on her face.

She tried to twist away but he was much too big and strong. As his lips first touched hers, she quickly got a good hold on his lower lip and clamped her teeth down with all the strength she had.

Seymour screamed in pain and tried to push her away from him. When he shoved her she staggered back against the wall and watched for any opportunity to attack in any vulernable place. How she wished she had her blade!

Seymour's expression was of unbelieving shock as he held his hand to his badly bleeding mouth. His rage seemed to be rising with every second that passed. She had to do something to disable him long enough to get away.

Then she realized that he was in the perfect position. She subtly shifted her weight to one foot then lashed out as fast as a snake's strike with her other foot, as the toe of her boot  _slammed_ solidly into his crotch.

With a harsh gasp, Seymour instantly collapsed onto the floor, his white face distorted into a horrible grimace. Breathing erratic, eyes squeezed shut, he held onto the area targeted by Rail with both hands.

Raiel seized her opportunity to escape and edged away from where he was laying. Which door? She tried the one closest to her. Bathroom. As she ran past him toward the next door, a strong hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her ankle causing her to crash to the floor. Now blood was pouring from her nose and joined the other injuries in soaking the entire front of her blouse.

Even though Seymour was racked with pain and still on the floor, she was unable to break his hold on her. She intoned a small Thunder spell and directed it toward the hand holding her. Small but powerful jolts of lightning broke his hold as he screamed in more pain.

Pulling free, she was nearly on her feet when Seymour suddenly exploded upward, his hands clawing the air for her. She dropped, rolling quickly away from him, then got to her feet, ready to throw a major spell if necessary. Her weak unsteadiness made her waver on her feet for a moment.

Taking advantage of that moment, Seymour grabbed both wrists, twisting her arms behind her, holding her close.

Still breathing erratically, his voice was hard when he rasped, "You're more spirited than I expected. I didn't know about this side of you - but this is a fight you can't win, Raiel. You will submit to me." He continued in a low tone sharply edged with determination, "You will be mine. You are mine!  _You are mine!_ "

Raiel's voice was equally determined if not more so, "Never happen, Fruitcake! You think nobody will find out what you've done? If so, you're stupid as well as crazy! I'll get out of here, never doubt that!"

Seymour's pale blue eyes reflected his madness. "No! You're  _mine!_ You'll stay here with me. Yes, you'll stay here and wear those lovely gowns for me. The gowns will show your beautiful body to best advantage. Yes. I want you to try them on. Let me see you in them!"

Raiel would have snorted in disgust if she could but her swollen, bleeding nose wouldn't allow it. "Seymour, you seem to overlook the fact that blood is pouring from my face. That would especially appealing wouldn't it? Y _ou're an idiot!_  Guess the mixture of Guado and human genes didn't work out too well, did they?"

Seymour's eyes widened then narrowed as her words hit him as forcefully as a blow from her fist would have been.  _"You will not mention my mother!"_ he bellowed _. "No! You can't talk about her!"_

In his rage, he pushed her back from him, looking at her as if she was a freakish fiend of some sort. And Raiel could have smiled if her battered face would have allowed it.

This time she got an extra boost from adrenalin and the toe of her same boot smashed into the same place as before. She had put all the strength she had left into that kick and was gratified to see him instantly drop to the floor knocking over the dining table, nearly unconscious from pain, unable to speak, gasping, barely able to breathe. "Serves you right, jerk!"

She wanted to kick him again but, gasping for breath herself, Raiel didn't know how much longer she could hold on. No food or water during all this time had left her depleted and severely dehydrated. Being constantly, heavily drugged had also taken an enormous toll. Pain and shock from being beaten left her weaker than she had been to start with. But she was getting out of here.

She took one step, then her trembling leg gave out and she sank to the floor on one knee and fought to keep herself from blacking out. The edges of the blackness were closing in! No! I have to get out!

* * *

Zanarkand ~

Auron sat in the Salon enjoying the rhythmic motion of sharpening his blade. He'd probably never use it again, but that was no excuse for not caring for the high-qualilty blade.

Tidus got up to get some water and asked, "What are you doing, Auron?"

The Guardian explained. Tidus just stared at the enormous katana for a moment, then asked, "You really used that?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill bad guys with it?"

"Bad creatures."

"Oh."

"Go back to bed so you can be up early."

Tidus nodded, turning towards his room, "'Night, Auron."

"Good night, Tidus."

Auron still hadn't asked Jenner for his advice on how to handle "the talk." The older man had been overseeing the remodeling of two apartment buildings and hadn't had time to visit lately. There was still time, but it couldn't be put off forever.

When Marty returned from her evening out, she was smiling and happy. She and Cooper were getting to know each other and, from all indications, were entralled with each other. The Guardian was glad for them but it seemed to be headed for a collision course with the policy of the security company who employed Cooper. It would be an even bigger problem if Marty decided that it was she who should change employment.

He walked back to his apartment in his usual calm, dignified pace. He stood outside looking at the water for a moment before turning to the stairs leading up to his place.

He had taken only a few steps up when he heard unsteady footsteps approaching. It would be highly unusual for anyone in this section to be coming home intoxicated. Everyone here worked regular jobs and came home to be with their families.

Standing quietly in the darkest shadows against the side of the building, he was startled to see Jenner come around the corner holding something white to the back of his head.

Auron jumped down onto the pavement, catching Jenner's elbow. "Jenner! What happened?"

Looking up in surprise, Auron's landlord spoke with a touch of uncharacteristic weakness in his voice, "Auron! I didn't see you. This? Nothing much. Some punk thought I might be worth robbing, I guess. Only had a couple of gil on me so he didn't get much. It'll be fine. Good night, Auron."

Auron snorted, "Hmph! Good night, nothing. I'm coming in with you."

"Auron, it's nothing. Go to sleep."

Auron just stood looking at him with that 'Auron glare' from beneath a raised brow.

Jenner sighed, "Oh, all right then. Come on in. It's you missing the sleep."

Inside, Jenner sat in the first chair he came to. Gesturing to his small liquor cabinet, he asked, "Will you see that's handy in there, please, Auron? I think a toddy would be good about now. Pour one for yourself while you're at it."

Auron placed a tumbler holding an ounce or two of the landlord's good whiskey in his hand, noting the slight tremor as Jenner accepted the drink. That's not like Jenner at all. It was certainly much worse than he was letting on.

The white handkerchief he had held to his head was saturated with blood. Auron went into the bathroom and returned bearing several handtowels he had dampened at the sink. He turned on the floor lamp behind Jenner's chair, cleaned the area and examined an elongated, fairly deep cut on his scalp behind his left ear. The bleeding was slowing.

"See, I told you it would be okay. Just a cut."

"Hmph."

"'Hmph' yourself. Go to bed so I can do the same."

"Where did this happen, Jenner?"

"Oh, somewhere along the way home. I was thinking and really wasn't paying that much attention. Doesn't matter. I've walked that same route a thousand times or more. Will you stop clucking over me like some old hen and let me go to bed?"

"Be quiet a minute, I've got to think."

"About what?"

"The words to a spell I used to know. It'll help you heal."

_"Black magic?"_

"White magic. Now let me think."

Having not used this in such a long time, Auron was almost reluctant to use it, but the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he had the right words.

Softly intoning the words, Auron cast the spell for what he hoped was Cure.

After a short moment, Jenner opened his squinched up eyes and smiled. "Well! Whatta ya know! That feels good, Auron. Kind of fresh and cool, like mint."

Then he looked at his tenant closely, "Where did you learn that, if I may ask?"

"Back - where I came from. When we were on the Pilgrimage."

Jenner chuckled with pleasure, "I have to say I wasn't sure what to expect but that was actually quite nice! Thank you!"

Auron moved to the back of the chair again to check the cut. The bleeding had stopped and the cut was sealing itself.

He cast the spell once more. "It should heal quickly now."

Jenner smiled and sighed contentedly. "That is such an amazing feeling! Thanks so much, my young friend!" Then he grinned, "You're actually quite useful at times."

Auron snorted but the corner of his mouth slid upward in spite his efforts to stop it. As Auron started out the door, he asked, "You're working again tomorrow?"

"Yes. There is much to do and people are waiting to move in. It's better if I'm on hand to smooth over rough spots and to see that the work is done correctly."

Jenner's tenant nodded and said, "Good night, Jenner."

"Good night, Auron. Thank you."

Upstairs, Auron removed the cork from his jug and took a sip. He was quite concerned about Jenner. Blows to the head weren't good in any circumstance but it was especially concerning when someone of Jenner's age was involved. Then, an idea began to form in his mind and he smiled. Yep, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

 


	92. Chapter 92

 

 

 

Macalania Forest ~

The Commander led his men across the snowfield as quickly as possible but the depth of the snow slowed their progress significantly. There was simply no way to move any faster than they were and the extra effort required to plow through snow nearly knee deep was sapping their energy but they would never consider stopping or quitting.

Finally reaching the base of the spiraling ice path, Mikel called for a short break. Sweat raised by their great efforts froze on their faces in the frigid air. They drank water and caught their breath then were ready for what was really the most dangerous part of this march. They would be easy targets if the Guado knew of their presence and decided to fight.

The CO took a deep breath then began the long hike up the icy path.

The men of the Unit felt naked and vulnerable while making their way up the long, icy spiral. There was no protection whatsoever. The snow beneath the spiral wasn't deep enough to prevent injury or death if they tried to jump so it was get it over as quickly as was prudent and hope for the best.

They were incredibly happy to reach the temple door without being attacked. Each man on the initial entry party was in position with blades ready. As soon as entry was executed, the others would follow right behind them to help secure the area. Surely the Guado would put up a fight but each hoped the fight would be a short one.

At the head of the entry party, the Commander took a deep breath, put his hand on the handle of the large door, nodded once to his men, then threw the door open with all of his considerable strength. The entry party exploded into the room and fanned out right and left, blades pointed at the guards. The remainder of the Unit rapidly flooded into the room, blades ready. There is no way the Guado guards could have successfully fought, especially considering that they were so overwhelmingly outnumbered.

The Commander's voice boomed, "Who is in charge here?" His eyes quickly swept across the stunned faces of the guards.

One slightly raised his hand and stepped forward. "I am. You'll meet no resistance here. We do not approve of the Priest's actions."

Though slightly muffled, sounds of a very physical fight drifted into the large temple entry room. Loud voices were heard that were punctuated by the sounds of furniture overturning and crockery hitting the floor, but words were not discernible.

That didn't matter. Mikel would recognize Raiel's voice anywhere. She was putting up one hell of a fight somewhere.

He turned to ask the lead guard where she was, but the guard was already pointing, "Up these stairs."

The entry party stayed in place to insure that the guards didn't change their minds. Led by the Commander, the others raced up the stairs.

There was a wide landing at the top of the stairs leading to several doors but the center one was larger and more ornate. This was the one.

The CO waited a second until the others were in place behind him. A chill ran through him. Sounds from the room had stopped.

He wrenched the door open and the troops swarmed into the room, but there was nothing to fight. The priest lay on the floor in a fetal position, barely breathing, unmoving. He appeared to have a rather bad wound on his mouth that had bled quite a bit, staining the front of the garment he wore.

Mikel's eyes immediately fell on Raiel who was down on one knee, trying to get up. The front of her clothing was drenched with blood and more dripped from her bowed head onto the stone flooring. His heart pounding with both fear and rage, he knelt beside her, putting his arms around her, steadying her, talking softly to her though she didn't seem to be able to hear him.

He got a look at her face and was stunned. It was a bloody, swollen, horribly discolored mess. One eye had swelled nearly shut and the other wasn't much better. This savage, insane beast had beaten her badly!

He didn't know what she had done to him but he was down for the count and then some.

"Keep him in place."

"Yes, sir!"

He moved to a better position, got a good hold on Raiel and picked her up. She grimaced and moaned loudly. There must be other injuries. Cpl. Jolan pushed the door out of the way for him and helped guide him down the stairs.

In the large entry room, the CO knelt and gently laid her on the floor for a moment to assess her injuries. Her face was horrific. Her eyes tried to open as she groaned in pain.

"Raiel, it's Mikel. You're safe now. Can you hear me?"

The tiniest nod of her head answered him. She tried to swallow and speak but it only came out as a raspily whispered, "Wa-er."

Cpl. Jolan grabbed a bottle of water from one of the many pockets of his fatigue pants and handed it to the Commander who raised her up a little so she could swallow.

Everyone in the room could only stare in horror at what had been done to her. One of the Guado disappeared for a moment then returned, handed a stack of clean towels to the nearest Unit member, then returned to his place against the wall.

Cpl. Bartan sheathed his blade and brought the towels to the Commander who was still helping Raiel drink. Cpl. Farin handed Barton a water bottle to wet the towels the CO would use to gently clean the blood from her face. She drank the water as fast as she could manage and drained two bottles one after the other.

As her body began to absorb the liquid, she felt better by the minute. She got her swollen eyes open as much as they could and managed to make out Mikel's face. She tried to smile but her split lips immediately stopped that. One small hand shakily reached upward a little and he folded one hand around hers.

Mikel was trying to calm the rage that continued to build in him. He wanted nothing more than to go up those stairs and beat that man to a pulp. He knew he couldn't. Besides, Raiel had apparently dealt him enough that he was completely disabled.

The CO looked at Cpl. Bartan, "Take my place here."

"Yes, sir."

Mikel stood and looked at Raiel for a moment, then turned and went up the stairs two at a time.

Seymour was still lying on the floor on his side, his hands between his legs, slightly rocking back and forth, keening with a soft, high-pitched sound of unspeakable agony. Apparently Raiel had done a superb job. He just hoped that the priest was in more pain than he could stand for a long time. A  _very_  long time.

The Commander just stood there looking down at him for a moment. A small puddle of blood from the priest's mouth had collected on the floor where he lay.

Mikel bent over the prone figure, grabbed hold of his garment and picked him up. Seymour's legs wouldn't hold him so Sgt. Galen and Sgt. Dickson got on either side of him. The half-Guado's head lolled loosely.

Mikel asked, "Can you get him down the stairs?"

"Yes, sir. No problem."

With the CO in the lead, the entire party from upstairs followed the sergeants carrying Seymour.

Once in the entry room, Mikel made eye-contact with every Guado in the room.

Pointing to the priest, he said, "This - is the high priest of Macalania Temple. He's an insane savage who kidnapped, then badly beat and injured the woman he captured and brought here against her will. She's in bad shape but you can see for yourself that she totally defeated him. I wanted you to see, to be witnesses to the results of his insane behavior."

He looked at the two sergeants, saying softly, "Let him go."

They did as ordered and watched without emotion as Seymour's legs instantly folded and he crashed to the floor, his hands still between his legs, blood still dripping from his mouth, still keening in that eerie, high-pitched whine. It would be a loooong, long time before he ever tried anything like this again.

The Commander disdainfully turned his back on Seymour's limp form and gave his attention to Raiel. She needed more water and managed to get another bottle down. Mikel looked at the men who were not actively guarding the Guado, "Come one at a time and cast Cure on her. Just Cure. We mustn't overdo it at first."

The men gladly did as ordered and watched carefully as the result of their spells began to become evident. A short time later, they repeated it. Becoming more and more aware, Raiel was sure she had never felt anything as wonderful as the cool, fresh relief flowed into her.

She had a long way to go but she sighed with the relief the spells had given her. Mikel asked about the burns on her hands and wrists.

She managed, "Tied to - - headboard. Used Fire - burned cord."

Mikel closed his eyes tightly and his mouth was a white line. He breathed deeply getting back under full control. He knew if he didn't rein himself in quickly, he'd kill Seymour with his bare hands. Unfortunately, he was an expert at it. Can't. Can't. No. No. No. No!

When he looked up again, he moved to pick Raiel up but one of the Guado spoke up, "The lady doesn't have a coat. One moment."

When he returned he brought a warm, dark forest green blanket to wrap around her. Mikel looked the man in the eye and said, "Thank you." The Guado nodded and said very quietly, "None of us like this. We Guado have our faults - but this - will never be condoned."

Mikel nodded. Cpl. Farin picked Raiel up as Galen and Dickson tucked the blanket around her.

Turning to his men, their Commander ordered with quiet authority, "Stand down. Prepare for withdrawal."

Master Sergeant Dailon gave quiet orders and the group instantly moved out with orderly professionalism. Sergeants Asela and Logan, who would again be bringing up the rear, nodded once to the Guado and closed the door behind themselves.

Raiel had fallen into something like natural, deep sleep and didn't rouse until they were nearly at the small outpost. Carried in shifts by different teammates, she was now carried by the CO.

"Wh - Where - ?"

"We left the temple and are almost out of the snowfield."

Even though she was still in pain from the beating and her fractured ribs, Raiel was horrified that she had been on the hated ice path.

Mikel smiled, "It's over. The outpost isn't far now. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Recalling her great thirst, he asked, "You weren't given food or water?"

A small negative move answered him.

"What happened to your side?"

"Kicked..."

Feeling rage building in him again, Mikel took a deep breath and quietly reassured her, "We'll have some good food shortly, okay?"

She just nodded, not wanting to move her lips any more than necessary. Every step, every breath brought stabbing pain that radiated through her from her ribs. She just wanted to lie down somewhere and not move. The sweet oblivion of exhausted sleep gave her sanctuary from pain.

Later, Raiel roused with a start, not knowing where she was. A large, rough hand took hers and a gruff voice spoke softly, "Yer okay, Brat. Ya feelin' better now? We all 'bout wore ourselves out throwin' them spells at ya. Want somethin' to eat now? Maybe there's somethin' left from what Rin brought. How 'bout some coffee?"

Though everthing was still painful, she succeeded in making a semi-smile and a slight chuckle. Her throat was sore from the extreme dryness to which it had been subjected and caused her voice to be raspy, but she responded, "Grump! I'm really hungry and coffee would be great."

He released her hand, saying, "Be right back."

Zed reported to the Commander then retrieved a mealpack from the large load that Rin had brought for the Unit to eat on their return from the temple. He brought the food and coffee into the outpost enclosure and helped her sit up a little straighter so she could eat. She managed some of the food, but the hot coffee felt so very good on the healing tissue in her mouth and throat that she asked for another cup.

Nearly all of the fifty men on the mission were sprawled out on both sides of the path asleep. Master Sergeant Dailon had slowly walked up and down the path, seeing that the men had gotten enough food and water or coffee before settling himself to lean against a tree trunk to catch a nap himself. Sergeants Asela and Logan took turns taking a nap then watching over their teammates.

By the time time the Unit was ready to begin the return trip to Bevelle, Raiel was much better. Her side was still sore but the cuts in her mouth and lips were healed and the swelling around her eyes was greatly decreased.

Zed had served as her primary care-giver (refused to let anybody else get near!) while she was there and his grumpy-Zed demeanor was exactly what she had needed and enjoyed his "grouchy" banter with her.

The old soldier looked at her with appraising black eyes, "One thing fer sure: ya don't need any camouflage paint on yer face!" Raiel's eyes flashed in pretended anger but couldn't suppress her giggle. Zed's weathered face actually split into a smile at that sound.

The Commander had finally allowed himself to sleep and on waking and seeing that his men were in good shape and were getting cleaned up, issued orders to be prepared to leave in one hour. When he appeared in the outpost shelter to check on Raiel, she was putting herself in the best order she could, though she still had to wear the bloody blouse and didn't even have a comb for her hair. "You're not leaving without me! I'm good to go even if I don't look so good yet."

No argument would dissuade her. For once, she out-stubborned the Commander. She was determined that she would walk back under her own power. And she did. On Point.

* * *

Zanarkand ~

The next morning Auron checked on Jenner before he left and found him to be in good spirits "thanks to your amazing magic!"

He continued on to the boat, then took Tidus to his early morning lessons at the Stadium.

Even after all this time, he still couldn't look at the enormous facade of that place without seeing it as it was on the Pilgrimage. In fact, with time, he had identified several structures that fit the description of what he, Lord Braska and Jecht had seen. And he still wanted to find the place in this present edifice that served as Yunalesca's quarters in the wreckage in Spira. So far, it had proved to be elusive.

He had mixed emotions about the place. On one hand, it was the scene of his most horrible, humiliating defeat which eventually led to his death. On the other hand, it was the one place where he still felt an almost tangible closeness to Jecht and Lord Braska.

Cooper and Tyler, the two-man detail with him this morning, noticed Auron's absorption in his thoughts. He always appeared to be preoccupied when he was here. At times he seemed to be seeing something else as he stared at parts of the stadium. Each would have admitted that the vast emptiness did lend itself to a certain touch of eeriness, almost as if there were silent voices speaking, sensed but not heard. They just quietly waited at a discrete distance.

After a time, Auron stood and stretched, then turned and asked quietly, "Cooper, may I have a word, please?"

"Of course, sir."

Standing beside the tall man Cooper always felt a little inadequate, as if he was a schoolboy trying to grasp his lessons but having difficulty while the rest of the class zipped right through them.

Auron spoke quietly as always. "Cooper, I'm quite pleased with your service, but I have an idea I'd like to present. My friend Jenner, with whom you are familiar, was assaulted last night as he walked home. He had a nasty gash on the back of his head."

Continuing, he said, "I'm concerned because he is rather well-known and because of his advanced years. The thought I'd like for you to consider is heading a detail to accompany him whenever he leaves home. I'd feel much better about it if someone I know and have confidence in was in charge of his security."

"This will solve several difficulties in that you and Marty would be free to pursue your relationship however you'd like, and it would eliminate any conflict with your company's policies. What do you think?"

Cooper was mulling over the proposition carefully. At last, he responded, "I think you're right, sir. Jenner is a fine man and I'd enjoy being with him - but, I'd also miss being on your detail. Very much. All of us like being with you and Tidus. He's a good kid, and he owes much to your guidance and instruction." He smiled, "I've learned a lot from you, as well."

Auron nodded once. "Thank you, Cooper. Do you want to give your answer now or do you need to consider it in more depth?"

Cooper shook his head, "No, sir, I accept your offer most gratefully. And I thank you for your consideration of Marty and me. She is a most remarkable woman and I sincerely hope that our relationship will continue to grow. I won't be able to speak with my boss until tomorrow. When would you like the new detail to begin?"

"Today if possible. I'll visit your boss and tell him what I want, and I'll tell Jenner." Auron actually smiled as he continued, "He may fuss about it, but he can just fuss. He'll get used to it."

Cooper smiled. "Thank you, sir. I do want to tell you again that it has been a pleasure to serve you and I'll do my best to keep Jenner safe."

After he had taken Tidus back to the houseboat, Auron walked to the security company's building and was quickly escorted in to the owner who greeted him cordially.

After the mandatory pleasantries, Auron told the man, "I have an additional task I'd like for you to add to my account." He explained the requirements and the reason why. "I also would like to stipulate that Cooper be assigned to lead the new detail. He's an excellent representative of your company and we'll miss his presence with us greatly. But, I think he will be a perfect fit with Jenner. I'll leave the others assigned to him to your discretion."

The owner sat for a moment, thinking. "Is Jenner aware of your plans?"

"No. But if the detail is on my account, he can't fire them. I'll speak to him as soon as I find him. I'd rather to have him angry at me than to have him die from being attacked."

The owner smiled, saying, "Of course we can meet your requirements and will be delighted to provide a 24/7 detail for Jenner. He's a good man and fortunate to have you as a friend. It will take but a little time to assign agents. And I'll be glad place Cooper as lead agent over them. He's more than ready for the promotion." Smiling broadly, he added, "And I'll refer all calls from Jenner to you."

Auron chuckled, "That will be fine. Thank you."

The Guardian left and stood outside at the side of the street for some moments trying to think where Jenner would most likely be found at this time of day. Since he was supervising the renovation and remodeling of two of his apartment buildings, he would probably be in that area.

Setting off in that direction, Auron had plenty of time to come up with a way to tell his friend of the arrangements he had made for him. However, having the time to find a way and actually finding one were two different issues.

When he stood before the two buildings, it appeared that everyone was away at lunch. He was considering his next move when a chuckling voice said, "Let me guess! You want to help me with the interior decorating, right?"

He turned to see Jenner's sparkling brown eyes and big grin.

"Hello, Jenner. I wondered if you were around."

"As you see, I am. What are you doing in this part of Zanarkand? I didn't think you came to this section."

"I don't."

"Hm. I see."

Jenner stood examining his tenant's face. Auron seemed to be in consternation about something. The silence continued.

Finally, Jenner said, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

More silence.

"The water is pretty, too."

"Yes."

More silence.

Jenner sighed with a smile. "Auron, there's something you want to tell me, so why don't you just spit it out."

Auron's dark eye turned to his landlord's smiling face and took a deep breath. This was harder than he had expected.

Then he suddenly blurted out, "I've hired a security detail for you. They'll be here shortly and Cooper is in charge of it."

Jenner's smile slowly dissipated as he looked at the tall man he had befriended so long ago. " _Why_  did you do such a thing, Auron?  _No_ , I'll not accept it! You tell them to cancel it. I thought you had more sense than to do something like this. I don't have time to waste on it. They'll have to be fed, have a place to stay during the night and I'm not building anything like what you did and I'm not having anybody come tuck me in bed at night! No! You'll just have to call it off."

Without giving Auron a chance to speak, the older man turned on his heel and stalked off toward one of the buildings, muttering. Auron stood watching his landlord walk away and sighed. Well, Jenner's response wasn't wonderful but it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated either.

Auron's communicator beeped. It was the security company. "All of the arrangements have been completed and the first detail is ready. Do you know where Jenner can be found?"

Auron smiled as he looked at the number on the front of the apartment building and read it off to the dispatcher. "I'll be out front."

"Very well, sir. I've been instructed to tell you that Cooper has been assigned as lead agent as you requested and a replacement has been assigned to his spot on your roster. May I be of additional assistance, sir?"

"Thank you, it seems that your company has everything well in hand."

"Thank you, sir, Good day."

Folding the communicator, he dropped it in his pocket. Having a great deal of experience in waiting, Auron stood off to the side of the road to patiently pass the time.

It wasn't long before Cooper and another agent he introduced as Carson arrived. Auron filled them in and reminded them that they were to ignore Jenner's tantrums that would surely come and that they worked for him, not Jenner, so Jenner couldn't fire them and could only accept their presence as he surely would in time.

Cooper and Carson smiled and exchanged a quick glance. Cooper commented, "We've encountered these situations before, sir. It will be fine. He's in the building now?"

"Yes. Shall I accompany you?"

Cooper answered, "No, sir, if you don't mind. We can handle it." Cooper paused and spoke quietly, "And, sir, thank you for requesting me for this position as lead agent. It's a rather difficult position to attain, so I'm extremely appreciative."

That corner of Auron's lip rose as he responded, "I have all confidence in you, Cooper. And I'm pleased to have helped you. I shall leave then, and - don't take Jenner's threats personally. He's angry at me and he doesn't want to admit that he's advancing in years and may require a bit of assistance."

"Have a good afternoon, sir. We'll stay in touch."

"Thank you. Please keep me apprised as to how it's going."

"I will, sir."

Auron nodded to the quiet Carson and took his leave of the two agents. He chuckled to himself. Part of him wanted to leave while another part of him wanted to stay and watch what happened. At least Jenner would be safe and that was the important thing.

Meanwhile, Cooper and Carson entered the building and made their way past saw horses, rolls of carpeting, hammers, toolboxes, and large boxes of other things waiting to be installed. Workmen were now returning from their lunch break and the noise level picked up appreciably as their voices and work tools began to be heard.

Cooper asked one workman about Jenner's whereabouts. He pointed upward, "Probably on one of the upper floors. That's where he was this morning."

Cooper nodded his thanks as he and his partner moved toward the stairs. On the third level up, they spied the white-haired man examining the workmanship in the newly renovated apartment. Cooper tapped on the open door before he and Carson entered.

Jenner stood and turned to see who was there. Cooper smiled pleasantly and held out his hand to the old gentleman, greeting him warmly then introducing the very cordial Carson. "We'll be around for a bit to keep you company." Looking at the new decor, Cooper commented, "This is really quite nice, Jenner. Beautiful colors. Wish I could live in a place like this."

Jenner couldn't decide what to do. These two young men were so friendly and polite, yet he didn't want babysitters following him around. Oh, if he could just tell that Auron what he thought, he'd enjoy every minute of it!

He looked at the two young men and sighed. Okay. It wasn't their fault so he'd wait until he saw the red-coated culprit to blow off the head of steam he was building up.

Jenner finally spoke, saying, "All right, I know you two didn't have a choice in being here. Make yourselves comfortable somewhere. I have work to do."

Turning away, the landlord returned to his tasks as Cooper and Carson looked at each other with a smile. _'So far, so good,'_ Carson was thinking, _'but I think I'm glad not to be the person who arranged this.'_

Taking his cue from Cooper, Carson assumed a comfortable standing position and quietly waited as their client went about his business. After a time, Jenner looked up and spotted the two agents standing in the apartment's living room.

"I thought I told you two to go somewhere and make yourselves comfortable. You can't trail along while I'm working."

Cooper smiled pleasantly, "We're fine, sir. Our orders are to be with you when you are not in your home. We'll do our best to be invisible and out of your way."

Jenner muttered, "Auron, you and I are going to have a long talk, young man!" He threw his hands up in the air as he turned away from them. Well, he'd just ignore them then. He'd pretend that they weren't even there.

As the afternoon progressed, the two agents followed the older man downstairs, upstairs, downstairs, upstairs, downstairs, over and over, and in all that time, Jenner hadn't said a word to them.

At the end of the day, he stopped, looked at them and said, "Okay, you two. Day's over. Hungry?"

Cooper directed a thumb toward his partner with a smile, "He's always hungry, sir. Can't fill him up."

Carson retorted, "Well, if we had some really  _good_ cuisine, I'd be satisfied."

Jenner's eyes lit up as he suddenly looked at the young man in a whole new light. He asked Carson a question or two and received answers that obviously pleased him greatly.

Jenner and Carson began an enthusiastic conversation that Cooper had no hope of following. One ingredient versus another. The best methods of creating just the right sauce. This combination or that one. What temperatures for this and that.

They were halfway to Jenner's home when Jenner looked back at Cooper, asking, "Do you cook?"

"No, sir. I just eat."

Jenner laughed. Maybe this security stuff wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd have company, people to cook for.

He told them, "Let's head over to this place I know where we can get the freshest produce and ingredients in Zanarkand."

Cooper and Carson exchanged a quick smile. Sounds as if Auron would be spared Jenner's tongue-lashing.

Days passed and Jenner was never happier. New friends made, plenty of occasions to show off his culinary skills, and he didn't have to worry about being knocked in the head again. He even made sure that the overnight agents were comfortable in his living room and provided with refreshments.

Enormously relieved that Jenner had so readily accepted his security details, Auron finally approached his friend for advice. Over their early morning cups of coffee as the details shifts were changing, Auron said, "Jenner, I need some guidance."

"Oh, what? How to gang up on unsuspecting friends and ambushing them?"

Seeing the sparkle in the landlord's eyes, Auron responded, "No, I managed that one by myself."

Jenner hooted. "So you did. And you owe much to the superior calibre of the agents! One actually knew how to properly prepare a meal worth eating."

Auron couldn't hide his half-smile. Cooper had filled him in, giving Carson full credit for success.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Auron wasn't comfortable with this subject but finally said, "Tidus is growing up quickly now."

"Yes, he is. What about it?"

Auron shifted in his chair. "Uh, there are things he needs to know."

Jenner thought he knew where this conversation was going but he wanted Auron to stew just a bit longer as pay-back for ambushing him.

"I'm sure there are many things he needs to know. But you've always done a remarkable job of teaching him things he'll need to know in the years to come."

Auron's eye zipped quickly toward Jenner then back again. "Well, I'm, I'm unsure about how to approach this particular topic. I'd appreciate it - - "

Jenner suddenly stood up as he drained the last of his coffee. "Excuse me, Auron. We can talk another time. I see the security boys are ready and I don't want to keep them waiting. See ya!" And he disappeared down the stairs.

Auron sighed. This hadn't gone well at all. And, somehow, he had the feeling that Jenner was stringing him along. But how could the man know what he wanted to discuss?

Auron took Tidus to his morning lesson with Coach Doran and back home again, then set off to check out some book stores. Collin's idea long ago of a book might just be the best answer to the problem. What if he couldn't answer all of Tidus' questions? He wasn't fully knowledgeable on all details himself!

He went to one bookstore after another but found nothing suitable. He finally entered one store that appeared rather run-down and seemed sell articles of merchandise that mystified him but he decided to see if they had what he was looking for.

A woman wearing way too much make-up and way too little in the way of appropriate clothing sauntered over to him, asking, "Help you with somethin', honey?"

Startled, he was beginning to wish he had brought a couple of agents with him. He answered a bit stiffly, "I'm looking for an educational book for my young ward. He's getting older now - and - there are things he should know."

Auron was aware that his ears felt hot. He certainly hadn't planned on discussing this with a sales _woman._  Actually, he hadn't intended to discuss it with anyone!

She squalled with hoarse laughter. "Honey, you just bring that young man to Ginny and I'll teach him everything he needs to know!"

Auron was shocked! Staring at the woman, he was quite sure he had never met a - well, anyone of - of her - uh, profession. Without a word, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, the woman's mocking laughter following him.

Outside in the sunshine, he took a deep, cleansing breath of fresh air. He went to a nearby coffee shop and bought himself a cup while he tried to think what to do. Jenner was really his only option if he couldn't locate a book. Surely he wasn't the only person to have need of such a book. Coffee finished, he decided to keep looking.

Two hours later, Auron had about decided that bookstores were over-rated. He sat on a bench thinking what he should try next.

Shortly afterward, a tall, thin man stopped and walked over to him. "Auron! How nice to see you again. Out enjoying the beautiful day?"

Auron looked up quickly, then stood and offered his hand to Romin, "Good to see you, as well, Romin. No, I've been on an errand but I've not been successful and I don't know where to turn next."

"If you'll tell me what you're looking for, perhaps I can be of help."

Auron sighed and took a breath. "My ward, Tidus, is growing up - and it is time he learned - some things, and - I've been in search of a book that would help with that. But Zanarkand's bookstores seem to be sadly lacking in those educational materials."

"Ohhhh, I see. Well, I do have one source that may be able to solve your problem. Let me give him a call."

He retrieved his communicator from a pocket and punched in several numbers, waited a moment then said, "Tyce! Good afternoon, my friend. Romin here. A friend is looking for an educational book for his ward like the one you found for your son. Do you recall where you found it?" "Oh, excellent. That isn't far from where we are now. Thank you so much! You've been an enormous help!" "Yes, thank you! Talk to you later."

Romin smiled at Auron, "Come with me. The store is just down this road." Still smiling as they started their walk, he turned to the tall young man saying, "You aren't the first to be in search of such a book."

Auron followed the older man into a book and stationery store. Romin greeted the proprietor warmly, "Hello, Sunna! Good to see you again!"

"Romin! Where have you been keeping yourself? Haven't seen you in a while." A short, portly, gray-haired man wearing a pair of rimless glasses perched on his nose, came from behind a counter to shake hands with his old friend.

"Sunna, I'd like for you to meet Auron who is a good friend. Auron, it's safe to be around this old geezer but watch your wallet!"

Sunna chortled, "Ha! Look who's talking about watching a wallet! I'm surprised you haven't been charged with robbery!"

Turning to Auron, he said in mock seriousness, "Have you seen the prices he charges for that old junk he sells? Amazing that he gets away with it!"

Both men broke into happy laughter and clapped each other's shoulders. Sunna held out his hand to the younger man, "Auron, it is a pleasure to meet you. If Romin vouches for you, I do as well. How may I help you on this beautiful day?"

Auron was getting used to the rote by now. "My ward is growing up and requires an educational book to provide him with the proper information he will soon require."

Sunna nodded and smiled, "I understand." Walking back to one section of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, he looked for a moment before selecting a book and returning to the front. "I think you'll find this one to be quite helpful information-wise, but also done with exceptionally good taste. I recommend it. If you find that it is not what you want, please return it and we'll look further."

Auron glanced quickly through a few pages, then cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you, Sunna. I'm sure this will be satisfactory."

He paid for the book, shared in the parting pleasantries, walked back out in the bright sunshine with Romin and took a deep breath.

Romin chuckled, "A load off your mind, huh?"

Auron half-chuckled and muttered, "You wouldn't believe how much! I'm truly in your debt, Romin. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome, Auron. Glad to help. Where's that old reprobate Jenner these days? Don't see him much lately."

Auron filled Romin in on Jenner's activities, the attack made on him and the security detail that now accompanied him wherever he went.

Romin was concerned about the attack made on his friend and was very serious when he told Auron, "Auron, you are exceedingly kind to do that and I'm very thankful that you took that action. I'm getting up in age myself but Jenner is a little older than I am. Thank you. Thank you for looking after him. I don't imagine he took to it very kindly but he'll get used to it."

"He wasn't happy at all to begin with but adapted rather quickly. It seems there is one who shares his passion for cooking, another who is interested in design work, one who enjoys different kinds of coffee and others who seem to be quite compatible with him. In fact, he seems to relish the company and the opportunity to show off his skills in the kitchen. I'm very relieved that it has worked out so well."

"As am I. I'll admit to being concerned for him for quite a while now so this gives me peace of mind. Well! I must return to my store, but I'm delighted to have bumped into you. Please don't be a stranger. I enjoy company, too!"

Auron smiled and indicated his package, "You've saved me from certain disaster, Romin. I thank you again. It's been very good to see you. I'll tell Jenner of our encounter and suggest that he visit an old friend and have lunch."

"I'd enjoy that. Good day, Auron! Come visit soon."

With a last wave, the two men parted, going their separate directions. One of the two was so overcome with relief he was thanking all the Fayth and even considered thanking Yevon but decided that that would be going too far.

He took the book to his apartment, poured himself a glass of sake and sat down to read.

 


	93. Chapter 93

 

 

 

The Unit returned from their successful rescue mission just before midnight. Those who had remained behind to protect the compound left their beds, wanting to see their teammates, especially Raiel. Her appearance was greatly improved by this time but they were still shocked by what they saw.

Her bloody blouse had dried stiff and dark brown though it was easy enough to see how it had been. There was still a great deal of discoloration on her face and the cut on her cheekbone was healing but the scar was angry and red.

Rage was visible in their eyes. The new temple priest had better be on his very best manners any time he was even remotely close to any one of them. Any one of them could easily make him disappear and no one would ever know who, how or where.

The Commander told all of them to stand down the following day with the exception of an mission debriefing held at a time to be announced. In other words, no hurry - just whenever all of them were up and had eaten.

He had called Collin several times on the return trip and assured him that Raiel was healing well and was, in fact, stubbornly walking Point all the way home. The look in her eyes had been one of 'don't even think about messing with me' defiance.

Once in the privacy of his miniscule office, in spite of the late hour, he called her brother knowing he would want to know that his sister was now in the safety of the compound.

She still needed recuperative sleep so after greeting her teammates, she went to her room for a long, hot shower and shampoo, fresh clothing and time in her own bed.

After the call, the CO sat thinking when a quiet tap on his door interrupted him. "Come in."

Captain Leman stepped in bearing a cup of hot coffee. "Thought you'd want a taste of our finest re-heated, day-old coffee, sir."

The commanding officer chuckled, "Thanks, Captain. Makes me feel right at home." Taking a sip, he commented drily, "This beats that fresh-brewed stuff any day. Anything need my attention?"

"Not really, sir. Been rather quiet. I did encounter Wen Kinoc in the Plaza day before yesterday and, as always, he wanted to find out anything he could, but I brushed him off. Is he really that stupid or just determined?"

Mikel sighed with a smile, "Probably a mix of both. I'm considering requesting an audience at the temple. I want to make it clear that Seymour's behavior will not be tolerated by the citizens of this city. I'll not mention Raiel by name but a description of her kidnapping and ill treatment plus injuries will certainly be in order."

He sighed again. "I don't know if it will have any effect or not, but I don't think it should be left unreported. There's no telling what that crazy half-Guado might decide to do in the future."

The captain asked, "You think he'll show up here again?"

The CO laughed, "Not for a long time. He won't be going  _anywhere_  for a long time. Raiel did a number on him! Twice! She said she knew she couldn't blast him to the Farplane but she landed two superbly placed kicks right where he needed it the most. Hopefully there is permanent damage to remind him of his folly."

Captain Leman winced with a grimace, "Oh, man! She's exceptionally strong for her size. Ouch! Just thinking about it makes me cringe. Twice? Good for her!"

The Commander was quiet for several moments then said quietly, "You can't even imagine how badly damaged her face was. Eyes swelled almost shut, blood pouring from her mouth, her nose, and that bad cut on her face. And the bastard even kicked her in the ribs. She wouldn't have survived much more."

The captain's face had 'that' look on it. Seeing it, the CO continued, "Leman, none of us can take him out, as much as we want to, unless he tries something in the future. I will counsel Raiel to use no restraint if he attempts anything with her again. If he disappears in a bunch of pretty little lights, nobody will miss him, not even his own temple guards."

Early the next morning, the Commander donned the hated dress uniform and presented himself to the acolyte assistant to the High Priest, asking that his note be delivered to the priest at his earliest convenience.

The acolyte smiled, "One moment, sir. Perhaps he'll see you this morning."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Mikel hadn't even had time to get bored before the acolyte returned.

"If you'll come this way, sir, His Excellency will see you now." He confided in a low tone, "I think you are one of his favorites."

The CO smiled, "Thank you very much. I shouldn't be long."

The High Priest greeted the SS Commander, "How nice to see you again, Commander. Sit. What is on your mind so early in the morning?"

Mikel sat in the chair, his straight back never touching the cushioned backrest, his crisp white cap held in his lap.

"Thank you, Your Excellency. Unfortunately, I feel I must report an extremely serious event that has just occurred involving the High Priest of Macalania Temple."

The High Priest's face and eyes sharpened. "Oh? Tell me about it."

Mikel gave a succinct but complete report of Seymour's kidnapping and severe beating of a citizen of Bevelle. "The contingent I led to effect this rescue just returned late last night. I felt you should be informed as soon as possible. The citizens of Bevelle cannot be put at risk by his bizarre, insane behavior."

To emphasize his point, the Commander pulled a small woman's garment from a pocket and held it up by the shoulders for the priest to see. "This, sir, is the blouse the young lady was wearing at the time of the attack in the temple. You can see by this that it was a very serious beating. She defended herself the only way she could: with two well-placed kicks."

The priest's face grew noticeably paler as he stared with horrified eyes at the blood-drenched blouse, and went paler yet at the Commander's description of the unnamed woman's defense.

Report completed, Mikel sat silent as he waited for a response.

The foppishly-dressed man across from him was clearly distressed. After several moments, the priest cleared his throat, saying, "You were correct in bringing this to my immediate attention, Commander. Yes, this is most serious. I shall have to think carefully how to handle it. There are many political considerations that must be kept in mind. However, this young priest will learn of my distinct displeasure and let it be known that any ill behavior against any citizen of this city will not be tolerated. Is there anything else?"

"No, Excellency. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. As always, I trust your superior judgment on handling the matter." The short man in the heavily padded chair across from him always enjoyed having his ego stroked and the Commander knew it.

Dismissed from his austere company, Mikel left the priest and thanked the acolyte again as he exited the luxurious suite.

Walking down the marble hallways, the CO was not happy that the priest placed "political considerations" ahead of the well-being of citizens but knew he shouldn't be surprised. Bevelle. The place was a cesspool of cut-throat politics practiced by insecure people who clung to their titles and positions with fanatical jealousy. None were fooling any of the others.

Returning to the compound, he saw Raiel sitting outside on a step just enjoying the morning sunshine. She looked up and stared at him with a strange expression on her face. Her mouth was just lightly agape as she watched his progress across the exercise yard and slowly stood as he approached her.

Smiling, the Commander spoke as he reached her side, "Good morning, Raiel. How are you feeling after a good night's sleep?"

Raiel didn't respond. Staring at him almost as if she had never seen him before. He was becoming alarmed, thinking that it had something to do with her recent trauma.

"Raiel?"

Suddenly she blinked rapidly as if breaking from a trance, and stammered, "Uh, oh. Uh - good morning, Mikel."

Putting a large hand on her arm, he asked quietly with concern, "Are you okay, Raiel? Didn't you rest?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Sorry. I - uh - just - oh - yes, I did sleep well, thank you."

"Want another cup of coffee? Let me get out of this monkey suit and I'll join you."

"You look - - - very nice in it."

Mikel smiled but was puzzled. Something was throwing her off but he hadn't a clue what it might be.

"You sure you're feeling all right? Something seems to be bothering you."

"Oh, no - I'm fine. I - - um, I don't think - I've ever seen you in that uniform before - - - You look - - very nice in it."

"Thank you. I would say that I'd wear it more often but it is definitely not designed for comfort."

"Oh."

"Meet me for coffee?"

"Coffee. Oh - yes. Coffee."

Mikel looked at her, smiling but baffled by her strange behavior. He shook his head as he went up the steps, removed his cap and automatically tucked it beneath his left arm as he opened the door to the dayroom.

Raiel's eyes stayed glued on him until the door closed behind him. She sat back down on the step where she had been before his arrival. She felt her cheeks; they seemed warm. Why? Why, nothing! She knew the reason but wondered at her reaction.

Mikel was - stunning in that uniform! He was a very,  _very_  good-looking man in ordinary clothing but in that uniform - - -

She took a deep breath. _'Why am I reacting like this?!'_   She was unable to answer her own question but chastised herself. _'You just made a blithering idiot of yourself! Get a grip, Raiel!'_

She took a deep breath, stood and entered the dayroom, feeling like there was a bright red sign above her head that read 'IDIOT'. She went straight to the kitchen/dining room and drew two cups of steaming coffee from the large urn and sat at one of the large picnic-style tables to collect herself.

In only a moment, Mikel appeared wearing his fatigues and boots and took a seat across from her at the table. "Thanks for getting the coffee."

Raiel smiled, "You're welcome." She was embarrassed by her earlier behavior and hoped he wouldn't question her about it. There was bit of puzzlement in his eyes but he didn't seem inclined to pursue it.

Her smile faded a bit as she gave him a long, level look before continuing, "Mikel, thank you for coming to get me. I - don't think I would have lasted very long if you hadn't gotten there when you did."

Mikel responded quietly. "Wish we could have gotten there sooner. We left within thirty-minutes of the time we discovered that you were missing." He reached across the table and gently touched the side of her face. "I'm so sorry this happened, Raiel."

Raiel wasn't aware that she leaned slightly against his hand and closed her eyes a moment as the warmth of his touch seemed to flow into her. Somehow it was very comforting. It was a feeling she hadn't known in a long time now.

When she opened her eyes, gray eyes that could be hard as steel were soft and gentle as they gazed into hers. She noticed again how thick those black lashes were. Oh Fayth, he was so very handsome! Why now, after all this time, was she noticing and becoming so aware of these things?

Raiel caught her breath and managed to bring herself back from wherever she had drifted just as Captain Leman entered the room, greeting them with his usual good humor. "May I join you or is this a private party?"

Mikel wanted to punch him for his bad timing but smiled pleasantly as Raiel answered with a sparkle in her smile, "We'll let you join but you can't know the secret handshake yet."

Leman sat beside the Commander, asking, "How did it go at the temple?"

Mikel snorted, "He was pretty shaken up by my report but he's more concerned with 'political considerations' he said he has to keep in mind. He assured me 'that the young priest will know of his displeasure,' whatever that means."

The CO looked at Raiel, "I want you to know, Raiel, that if he ever threatens you or disturbs you in _any_  way, use any means at your disposal to stop him. Any means, with no restraint. If he goes up in a bunch of pyreflies, few in this land will even notice."

Raiel didn't respond for a moment, then spoke in a low but determined voice, "That is exactly what I had decided to do. He'll never touch me again. I should have done it at the temple, but I was concerned about Bevelle's reaction. I have no desire to be locked up in one of their dungeons."

Captain Leman remarked with a laugh, "It would take more than a mere dungeon to hold you, Raiel!"

Some of the familiar sparkle reappeared in her eyes. "True enough." Then she laughed, "I'd like to see their reaction to not being able to contain me."

The Commander didn't laugh but looked at her seriously as he responded firmly, "No, Raiel. They would make you disappear just to rid themselves of any possible embarrassment. They don't really care what happens as long as you don't make them look bad and aren't a threat to their positions." He sighed and looked down at the table top as he spoke in a low voice, "They are the most vain, ambitious people that exist - and that makes them dangerous."

There was silence at the table for some moments before Captain Leman asked, "What time do you have in mind for the debriefing?"

Mikel glanced at the clock. "Whenever we get around to it. Everybody up and had breakfast?"

"I think so, though I haven't checked the barracks. I'll go have a look."

"Thanks, Leman."

Raiel's eyes had examined the Commander's very smooth, tanned face and the crisp cut of his dark hair while he was speaking. Feeling almost as if she had been prying, she lowered her eyes, embarrassed and wondering at herself.

A short time later, she didn't really want to attend the briefing but rather than draw attention by not being present, she found a seat in the very back between Cpl. Farin and Sgt. Dickson. As she waited for Lt Renton to call the group to attention at the Commander's arrival, she was startled when her eyes spotted a new garment now hanging on the briefing room wall beside the shredded, bloody fatigue blouses of Commander Mikel and Sgt. Kinan. It was the ruined blouse that she had put in the trash last night.

She looked down at her hands in her lap, suddenly not wanting to think about the ordeal. Maybe being here was a mistake. If she wasn't sitting all the way in the back, she'd get up and slip out but she'd just have to make the best of it now.

Maybe it was just some weird kind of reaction but suddenly she felt very shaky, as if she wanted to cry. No! She'd never allow that to happen in front of her teammates. She'd never allow herself to become some weak, weepy hothouse flower who was a burden to everyone around her. She knew she was stronger than that.

Keeping her eyes lowered, she was unaware of the concerned glances that found her in the crowded room. She was not the only one who had spotted the blouse on the wall.

Farin shifted to his right in his chair and casually draped his arm across the back of her chair. A moment later he whispered softly in her ear, "You're doing great, Raiel."

She glanced quickly at the fair-haired corporal and nodded with a weak smile, her hands gripping each other tightly.

Lt. Renton called them to attention as the Commander entered the room. Again seated, she kept her eyes lowered, wanting to be invisible.

The CO stood on the small dais and gave a complete briefing on the entire operation from beginning to end. His eyes had frequently paused on the dark head at the back of the room that stayed bowed. Suggestions and comments were made by those on the mission while those who had had to stay behind wanted to know every detail of the operation so many questions were asked.

As the prolonged briefing continued, a distinct bluish haze began to slowly form around the smallest soldier in the room. As she had listened to the facts of the entire operation, Raiel found herself getting angrier and angrier. She was no longer cowed or afraid. She wanted another round with that loony fruitcake just to show him what hurt really was. No big spells, just swarms of little ones, each taking a little piece of flesh, each adding to the hurt of all the others.

Before the briefing ended both soldiers on either side of her had had to slide their chairs farther away from her. When dismissed, many pairs of eyes looked to her place at the back of the room, hoping to find her at least coping with reliving the event but were instead stunned to see an enraged Battle Mage with blazing eyes, in full attack mode, ready to deal death and destruction to anyone who got in her way.

Instinctively moving away from such a powerful threat, the area around her emptied, leaving her standing alone in an intense blue haze of snapping sparks and small lightning bolts.

Still on the dais, the Commander watched the men move away from her and a grin slowly pulled at his lips. He was thrilled to see her ready to take on the entire world if necessary. Her unbreakable spirit had bent but was again standing tall and strong.

He was almost looking forward to the time when Seymour had the great misfortune of encountering her again. He wanted to be there just to watch. He wished Collin could have witnessed this. He'd be proud beyond measure - and maybe just a little bit in awe of his sister.

* * *

Auron was fascinated by the information he read in the book he bought for Tidus. He couldn't help but wonder if Collin had ever read the book he bought for Raiel and smiled at the imagery.

He wished that he had had access to all this before he met Raiel. He had been as green as grass himself, but the two of them found their way and wrote their own book. He leaned back in the chair, smiling as he thought of the incredibly wonderful year that the two of them had shared. So many starry-eyed dreams, so many hopes, and so naive. His smile disappeared. _'It's your own damn fault you lost it,'_   he snarled at himself.

Disgusted, he got up from the chair and went to get a shower and shave. In his opinion, the pyreflies tried a little bit too hard in some things that he really wished they had disregarded, such as his heavy beard. "Couldn't you have left out this particular part?" he muttered in a deep growl. Better not argue with them too much or they're liable to fly off with his nose or something when he least expected it.

Later, dressed and ready for another day, Auron began to think about how to present the book to Tidus. And exactly when. Hmph. He hadn't thought about this part. It isn't something you'd just wrap up and give to the boy. Some kind of explanation would be required. He sighed,2 _'Why does this have to be so difficult?'_

Jenner tapped on the door to let him know that he was there with the latest coffee to try. The morning was warm, so the red coat was left inside to be donned later, but he went out onto his high deck in the thin black shirt he wore beneath his armor and greeted his landlord.

Accepting a steaming cup of Jenner's brew with thanks, Auron stood looking out over the sparkling water, one hand on his hip as he sipped the coffee. The coffee had an interesting taste, but he'd never hurt Jenner's feelings by telling him that ordinary coffee suited him just as well.

Seated in his regular chair, Jenner noticed his tenant's powerful build and sculpted muscles. He wondered again about the land that Auron came from. He had often thought of the bits and pieces the younger man had told him. He never doubted for even a second the veracity of his stories, but wondered how people managed living in such a place. It truly was an alien land. No wonder the stranger he had met in that bar that day had been so overwhelmed by this enormous sprawling metropolis.

He wondered if the general populace in that place had Auron's high degree of honesty and integrity. The one thing Auron would never discuss was his personal life which had included a wife and at least one child. Auron's one comment mentioning "my family" had told him that much.

There seemed to be a clear connection between the events that he said made it impossible for him to stay in his homeland and the terrible injury that claimed his eye and marred his face. But he'd never ask.

Instead he asked, "You wanted to ask me something before I had to leave yesterday. What was it?"

Auron turned with his half-smile in place. "I took care of it."

"You're sure you don't need any help with it?"

"No, I found what I needed. Thanks anyway."

Now Jenner was nonplussed. What had it been? Something to do with Tidus growing up. Maybe it wasn't what he had suspected and now he couldn't find out what it was. It would nag at him endlessly if he didn't know.

"You've got my curiosity up. Sure you won't tell me?"

With a hint of a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, Auron answered, "I think your detail is waiting for you."

Jenner sighed. He hated it when his words came back to bite him in the butt. Moral: don't play games with Auron. You won't win.

After Jenner left, Auron poured himself another cup of coffee and sat to watch the sun begin its upward climb into the sky.

He half-chuckled at Jenner's curiosity, knowing that it would bug him relentlessly. Auron had learned a lot from his former mate.

As always when any thought of her passed through his mind, the image of her sparkling eyes and laughing face appeared instantly. She had made Braska, Jecht and himself pay over most of a year for laughing when Jecht poured cold water on her. All it took was one giggle, one certain look on her face and the three of them braced for whatever they thought was coming which kept them off balance and expectant and she enjoyed it to no end. Yes, she had gotten them back a thousand times over.

For some reason the scene in Bevelle Temple of Raiel vs the temple priest popped into mind and he laughed right out loud. It was such a classic and a true "Raiel moment."

As he often did, he wondered where she was now and what she was doing. Likely she was involved with her brother's business or still with the Unit. And he wondered if she had taken a new mate. As much as it hurt in one way, he desperately hoped that she had moved on with her life.

He couldn't bear the thought of her wasting away and alone. The guilt of that would be too much for him to bear. He had read somewhere that the highest act of love is to want the best for someone in the highest, purest way. But he knew that his motive in this instance was not altruistic. He wanted her to live and love happily not only for her sake but also so he'd be able to live with himself until whatever time he could go to the Farplane. She must not live in unhappy loneliness because of him and his stupidity.

He had stayed with his thoughts so long that he had to hurry to get Tidus to his blitzball lesson on time. As he sat in the big, lonely stadium, it was hard to shake off the continuation of his earlier thoughts. No, he was depressed enough as it was. He'd think of something else.

Soon enough it was time to meet Tidus and take him home. Then an unexpected opening was presented to him as a very pretty young girl walked toward them on the street and Tidus' blue eyes stayed glued onto her even after she had passed.

Auron commented quietly, "Very pretty, isn't she?"

Tidus glanced at his Guardian quickly before answering a little hesitantly, "Yeah! I mean - yes, sir."

"It's normal. You've about reached the age when girls begin to appeal to you."

Tidus looked quizzically at the very tall man beside him. "I am?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes."

There was a small interval of silence as Tidus explored this new thought.

"Um, Auron, what does that mean?"

"Well, as you get to a certain point in your life, you begin to have an interest in young ladies. In time, you may find yourself attracted to one in particular and you want to spend time with her. You may want her to be your girlfriend. And at some time later you may meet someone you want to marry."

Tidus' mouth dropped open at the thought of such a thing, staring at Auron with wide horrified eyes. "You mean like Marty and Cooper?"

"Yes. As you become of age and are ready for such responsibility."

The expression on Tidus' face was one of stunned disbelief. No! That wouldn't happen to  _him_!

The boy was thoughtfully silent for the rest of the way home. He was wondering about his own parents. Is that what had happened to them? They loved each other? Yeah, they must have. Then that's why his mother was so partial to his ol' - uh, his father?

But it still wasn't right to treat a little kid like he had been treated. Just wasn't right! Then the answer came to him: his father was jealous because his mother loved him, too! That was it!

Feeling self-righteous, he fumed to himself, _'Auron can say whatever he wants to about my ol' man, but now I know why he treated me so bad. He may have fooled people in that other place but he couldn't fool him!'_

When they entered the salon, Tidus was in a really foul mood and didn't even respond to Marty's cheerful, "Hello, Tidus! Have a nice lesson?"

The next thing he knew, he had been snatched up by the back of his shirt and was unceremoniously plopped down on his feet in front of Marty.

His blue eyes flashed with indignation at his Guardian and his voice was accusingly angry as he asked, "What'd you do that for?"

"Marty greeted you and asked about your lesson, and you completely ignored her. That's very rude. You'll apologize."

He looked at Marty with surprise. No, he hadn't even noticed her. "Marty, I'm really sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Thank you for apologizing, Tidus. It makes me happy to know that you didn't mean to be hurtful. Lunch is almost ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tidus went to his room to lay out his damp swimwear and stood looking out the window for long moments as he continued his introspection.

In the kitchen, Auron softly said, "Sorry, Marty. We had a conversation that he evidently found a bit upsetting. My apologies."

She smiled warmly at her boss. "Give it no thought, Auron. Tidus is growing up and will likely have these "spells" for a while."

Auron's face slightly flushed. "Yes."

After a few minutes, Tidus returned to the kitchen and sat in one of the tall captain's chairs at the counter. Marty served his plate and asked Auron if he'd eat with them.

"No, thank you, Marty. I'll go for now but will be back later."

"Okay. Have a great afternoon!"

Auron nodded a thank you and left but Tidus was now unhappier than ever. He had forgotten that Marty was going out with Cooper again tonight.

Auron walked to a nearby shop, made a couple of small purchases, and returned to his apartment. There he made a fresh pot of regular coffee, poured himself a cup and retired to his favorite chair by the window and resumed reading the book. After all, he had to be able to answer any questions his ward asked, didn't he?

* * *

The chubby man wearing a lavishly designed temple robe entered the private quarters in the temple assigned to him and his wife and closed the doors wearily. The apartment was emptily silent. His dear wife must be dining with her father again tonight. It had gotten so that he was happy any time she was away when he came home because then she couldn't bedevil him about his many short-comings and pelt him with withering looks of disgust.

During the day he could at least pretend that he had some importance but it too was beginning to wear thin. It was tiresome to wear that mask every day. Though faces may smile in his presence, too many had that same look in their eyes that his wife had.

The one thing that had lifted his spirits and actually made him feel good was his friendship with the new priest of Macalania Temple but he had been conspicuously missing from the Bevelle scene for quite a while now and Wen was both concerned and mystified.

The one person who may have some knowledge of Seymour was his father-in-law, the High Priest of Bevelle, but he was reluctant to travel that road. He was aware that the Priest held him in no esteem and inquiring would likely mean being rudely brushed off.

In the plaza, he had encountered an officer of the Special Services Unit but was unable to learn anything from him. What a group they were. They could make him feel inadequate by just looking at him.

He sighed heavily and rang his attendant to order dinner. At least the kitchens here were quite good. In time, several acolytes were admitted by the attendant Jamon, and loaded the dining table with all the various dishes that had been ordered.

Bowing slightly, Jamon addressed the High Priest's son-in-law, "Dinner is served, sir. Are we expecting guests?"

Wen just shook his head and stood, asking, "Is the wine chilled?"

"Yes, sir. I'll serve it immediately, if you like."

"Yes. Just leave the bottle."

A quick glance at the son-in-law before another short bow. "Yes, sir. Enjoy your meal, sir."

Wen settled in his chair at the table and looked over the platters of hot steaming food that awaited him. Ahhh, yes. The enjoyment of good food was his only pleasure now and he would not be denied. Pausing to periodically refill his crystal wineglass, Kinoc sampled and ate from every platter until all of them were nearly empty.

He decided that he preferred eating alone, as well. He could relax away from criticizing eyes and enjoy the food. If he wanted to pick something up with his fingers, he was quite free to do it.

He ate and drank, ate and drank. The wine bottle was now mostly empty and Wen Kinoc was feeling good. He belched and smiled as he looked at the demolished remnants of scraps left in a few of the platters. It was al-almost worth putting up with the deni-deni-denigra-tion he endured all da-day just to have a f-feast like this every nnnight. An' - an' - unlimit-ed quan-quantities of the finest wines avail - avail-a-ble.

His ol' wife could jus' shtay wi-with her father. That'd be awright. Wouldn't ha-hafta lishten to her. Ha! Sherve h-her right, too.

Wen's bloodshot eyes began to close and his chins settled on his chest.

After a time, Jamon entered the dining room quietly and saw his master asleep at the table, snoring loudly. His eyes took in the mostly empty platters and wondered how any one person could consume so much food. And wine.

He sighed. This was getting to be a nightly habit. He gently tapped Kinoc on the arm. "Sir? Sir, it's time to go to bed."

Wen groggily raised his wobbly head and tried to bring the face beside him into focus. After much effort, Jamon finally got the man to his bedroom, out of the robe whose front was now dotted with drips of wine, grease, sauces, and other things that he had been eaten that evening. Once he got the rotund man into his night clothing and bed, he closed the bedroom door, inhaled deeply and exhaled with relief.

Back in the dining room, he looked at the wreckage of what would have been a banquet for several people and shook his head. As he began cleaning up, he thought of the pitiful man he had been charged with serving. He wasn't really a bad man, just terribly ambitious, weak and greedy, and in a position that was completely over his head. Yes, pitiful would be the correct word to describe him.

Table cleaned, dishes sent back to the kitchen, Jamon turned the lights down and retreated to his own quarters.

Tomorrow was another day.

 


	94. Chapter 94

 

 

 

~ Spira ~

Sgt. Dickson, Cpl. Bartan and Cpl. Jolan had been dispatched to the small Macalania outpost to relieve Zed and Sgt. Kinan and those two had returned to the compound.

Zed wouldn't admit it even if tortured but he missed his comfortable bed and hot showers. "Real food" was welcome, too. Meal packets an' military rations were okay for a while but nothin' would replace good just-cooked food. He began to wonder if he was maybe just gettin' too old for these long-haul missions. Nah. Not yet. Still had a few good years left in 'im.

Sgt. Kinan was glad to be back among his teammates. Outpost duty wasn't hard but it got boring. He too would have to admit that he missed the civilized amenities of the compound.

Their time hadn't been wasted, however. Zed had learned and had become quite proficient with the use of magic while Kinan had learned a great deal about farming, tracking, and a myriad of other things the old soldier had learned in his many years in service.

The CO felt more at ease with having troops dispatched in the field throughout Spira since they could stay in touch through their coms. What an amazing invention! The overall increase in efficiency of the Unit information-wise was beyond description. And information was the name of their game.

Some months after Raiel was kidnapped, the Unit Commander received a message from the temple that his presence was required for an audience with the High Priest the following morning.

Mikel sighed. What now? But the next morning after breakfast, he again donned his dress uniform and presented himself to the senior acolyte at the appointed hour and was ushered into the priest's richly appointed apartment.

The short man immediately got to the purpose of this visit. "Commander, Maester Mika and I require that a most important message be delivered, and rather than put this into the hands of the garrison, I prefer entrusting you with this."

Mikel was a little confused. Deliver a message? "Of course, Excellency. To whom is it to be delivered?"

"To the leader of the Ronso tribe, Elder Kelk, on Mt. Gagazet. I realize that this is highly unusual and will be a most dangerous and difficult journey across the unknown Calm Lands, but it must be done. Because of its importance, I'd like for you to handle this personally."

It was all Mikel could do to not grin or laugh right out loud. He hoped that his expression remained neutral. "Certainly, sir. It will not be a problem at all. The troops of the Special Services Unit are fully prepared to carry out any mission, any time. And it will be my pleasure to lead them, as always. They are most extraordinary. When shall I plan for departure, sir?"

"As soon as you can manage it, Commander."

"Yes, sir. We'll be ready to leave at dawn in the morning then, if that is satisfactory."

The priest blinked. _'In the morning?'_   He had expected preparations for such a journey to take a great deal longer. It would please him greatly to be able to tell the Maester in the morning that his message was already on its way. His estimation of this formidable Commander rose exponentially. _'In the morning.'_ Most impressive!

"Yes. That will - do nicely, Commander. I'll have the message delivered to you this afternoon and will await your return."

Back in the compound and now wearing his comfortable fatigues and boots, the CO met with Captain Leman and Lt. Renton to discuss the unexpected mission to Gagazet. The size of the party, estimated travel time to and from Gagazet, who should go and other aspects of the mission were mulled over.

Finally, Captain Leman offered, "Sir, in addition to yourself, actually only one other is required. Raiel. She's been there and is acquainted with the Ronso. The two of you can travel faster on one hovercraft, using the third seat to carry supplies and equipment."

Mikel looked at Renton. "Your thoughts, Lieutenant?"

Renton paused another moment then said, "I agree with the Captain, sir. Any more in the party will require a second craft and will simply require that many more supplies to be carried. There aren't any enemies of which I'm aware that the two of you can't handle."

The CO nodded as he considered their opinions. "I think I have to concur with your recommendations. However, there is one aspect to this that we must also consider. What if someone has somehow discovered our past missions to the Calm Lands and this is a ruse of some sort to remove me from the compound for an extended period of time for others to come in to investigate, or whatever else they'd choose to call it, and perhaps threaten all of you here. This may be a legitimate mission - probably is - but I've learned to never take things at face value especially where Bevelle politics is involved."

Lt. Renton commented, "I agree that we should take it into consideration, sir, but I'd like to suggest that Master Sergeant Dailon be brought in to join us on this. His role and advice could be pivotal."

The Commander nodded. "Yes. Call him, please."

MSgt. Dailon joined them in the discussion as options and possibilities were discussed. Towards the end of the lengthy discussion, the sergeant summed it up as neatly as anyone could. "Sir, the way I see it, nobody comes into the compound unless we  _want_  them in the compound. If they don't like it, that's just tough. They can wait until you get back. We are provisioned to last an almost indefinite length of time. And if worst comes to worst, we take everything and slip down the back stairs in the middle of the night and just disappear. They'll only find an empty compound without as much as a lose scrap of paper in it."

The Commander grinned, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Sergeant! Captain? Lieutenant? Anything you want to add to that?" The two officers shook their heads. "Okay, that's the plan, then. Anybody seen Raiel? I need to brief her."

MSgt. Dailon stood, "I think she's just finishing a class on potions. I'll go find her, sir."

Once Raiel was briefed on the mission, the CO held a general briefing covering all that he and his senior staff had decided upon.

Raiel was excited to have another mission, especially since she may get to see her friends on Mt Gagazet again. She packed her gear quickly. Thankfully, the weather was warm and they wouldn't have to deal to blizzards on Gagazet. It would be cold enough there, however, and she made sure her winter gear was in her pack.

She made an excited call to Collin and told him about the mission. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it but tried to be happy for her. She had spoken so often and so well of the Ronso people, he knew she'd really like to see them again. But, as she had pointed out, it may well be that one of the mountain guardians would take the message to the Elder and bring his response back to them. Since they weren't part of a Summoner's party, they probably wouldn't be allowed to walk on the sacred Summoner's Path.

Mikel had called Rin and made arrangements for transportation to the Inn, then packed his own big backpack. He was looking forward to meeting some of the Ronso tribe, as well.

In the middle of the night, the ever-faithful Captain Leman tapped on the Commander's door at 0330. "Your wake-up, sir." He heard a sleepy response and knew the CO was up.

Then he tapped on Raiel's door.

And tapped on Raiel's door.

And tapped on Raiel's door.

Standing with hands on hips, he stared at the door in consternation. He didn't want to wake the entire barracks and finally decided that he'd just crack the door open a bit and call her. On the fourth try, he heard some mumbling but couldn't make out a word of it. Then silence.

Now what? Okay, one more try. " _RAIEL! GET UP!"_

Slightly muffled from under the covers came, " I'm up...I'm up..." Then a muttered, "...don't have to yell so loud.."

The SiC grinned. At least he got a response that time. As he turned away from the door, the CO entered the dayroom carrying his backpack.

"Problem, Captain?"

Returning the CO's grin, he answered, "No, sir. Not now. I'm sure everyone on the upper level is awake now, but more importantly, so is Raiel."

Shortly a sleepy Raiel joined them for coffee and a light breakfast before starting out on this long journey.

Leman chuckled at her less-than-fully-awake face. "Sleep well, Raiel?"

"Yeah. I guess. Don't remember." Another big yawn and stretch, eyes blinking, she found a mug and the big, still-gurgling coffee urn.

The hot brew revived more brain cells until she was closer to fully functioning.

Shortly afterward, packs secured onto their backs and double-checked by Captain Leman, the CO and Raiel waved a good-bye to Sergeants Logan and Galen on guard duty in the exercise yard and disappeared down the hidden stairs.

On the path to the forest, Raiel automatically started off on point but remembered herself and quickly looked back the the CO who just smiled and gestured for her to continue. He had much rather follow her than to have point and embarrass himself by wandering off the path in the pre-dawn darkness. He had decided that she could simply see in the dark. He had no other explanation for her uncanny ability.

Not long after entering the magical blue forest, Rin and Bardoc met them with a pair of hovercraft to transport them to the Inn for a proper hot breakfast. Strapping their heavy backpacks onto the spare seats on Bardoc's craft, Mikel and Raiel rode behind Rin on the other.

At the Inn, Leita and Ty'a greeted Raiel with happy smiles and many hugs. The two women waved Raiel and the three men into the dining room where they were served a fantastic breakfast that was only to be found at one of Rin's Travel Agencies.

After eating, Mikel laughed and told them, "After a meal like that, I think I'll just stay here and sleep while Raiel finishes the mission by herself."

Raiel laughed in return and thumped him smartly on one muscled arm. "Sure you will, smarty!"

After enjoying a short visit with those at the Inn, Mikel and Raiel strapped their packs on the spare seat of Mikel's hovercraft and set off for the Calm Lands.

They planned on spending the first night at the Rock, the second night at the Calm Lands outpost, then continue as far as daylight would permit the third night, expecting to reach the foothills of Gagazet on the fourth or fifth night.

They didn't know if they would be allowed on the sacred Summoner's Path or not. At whatever point they encountered opposition, they would camp until the Elder sent a response for them to take back to the priest, then they'd return the way they came.

Reaching the vicinity of the Rock some hours later, they first turned toward the pool where both water containers were filled. Arriving at the sheltering Rock, the craft was hidden and, while Raiel did a quick maintenance check, Mikel set up the wood, started a fire and hung a water container above it to brew their coffee.

After carefully checking the machine, Raiel walked slowly through the dense grove in front of the Rock, her hands lightly touching a tree here and there. Though she could barely reach them, she gently touched the ends of the cut off branches. She really missed Jecht. He never did buy the idea that he snored as loudly as she teased him about.

She almost laughed right out loud as she remembered the look on Lord Braska's face when her snowball nailed him squarely on his left ear. What fun they had had that morning!

Her smile faded as she thought of Auron. She missed him. Though their life together was completely unorthodox, they had enjoyed themselves for the most part. She hoped he was happy in the Farplane though she couldn't imagine how he was occupying himself. He had never been one to be idle; always had to be doing something.

Again, she wondered what their life would have been like if he had survived. He probably would have joined Collin in his work. Somehow, she wasn't able to form a mental image of what their life actually would have been. She only knew him on the Pilgrimage. She never knew him in the setting of an ordinary life.

Her reverie was interrupted by a quiet, deep voice behind her asking, "Okay, Raiel?"

She turned to smile at Mikel. "Yes. I was just remembering."

He had watched her changing facial expressions as she looked around the grove, knowing that she was thinking of her time there on the Pilgrimage.

"Does it make you unhappy to be here?"

She shook her head slightly. "Just sad. I wish I could tell you what it was like to be on that Pilgrimage, Mikel. I was just thinking - that I never knew Auron in a normal setting. Only on the Pilgrimage. I can't help but wonder if he would have been content to settle in one place, even if he was working with Collin. And I wondered what he'd be doing with himself in the Farplane. Lord Braska was very sure that there was so much more to that place than we could ever imagine. I hope he was right. He wanted to be reunited with Aloma so badly."

In a low voice, Mikel asked, "Do you want to be reunited with Auron there?"

Raiel was quiet as she thought, then said softly, "Mikel, I don't know. It's been so long and I don't know what the rest of my life will be. He died. I wish he hadn't, but he did. I love Auron, but it's - it's part of what was in the past and I can't live in the past."

She turned and looked up at the tall man beside her. "I feel like I should feel guilty about that. I don't know if it is okay for me to live a new life."

"Do you want to have a new life?"

She studied the serious gray eyes watching her. "I have to give an honest answer, Mikel, and I hope - you won't think less of me - but - yes, I do. I don't want to spend the rest of my years alone. Is that wrong of me? I honestly don't know."

Mikel thought carefully before he answered. "Raiel, I understand and, no, I don't think that is wrong of you. I'm pretty certain that Auron wouldn't want you to stop living because he did. But, my thoughts may not be completely without bias."

Raiel's memories of the last time she saw Auron came to life. She remembered her indescribable joy when she saw him in the doorway that night. And she remembered her complete devastation when he told her the truth about himself.

She answered very softly, "He said, 'Raiel, you are still so young. I want you to have a long, full life. I want you to find someone you love and live in happiness.'" She sighed. "I remember everything he said that night."

Mikel was quiet for a time before saying, "That sounds exactly like him. Raiel, he loved you enough that his only desire for you was to do exactly that. We both knew him well enough to know that he never said anything unless he meant it. I'm so glad he was my friend. We went through so very much during all those years of growing up and training in the garrison. He was a very special person. I want you to know that the only real happiness he ever had in his lifetime was the time he had with you. He was much more relaxed, laughed more. You gave that to him, Raiel, and I'm so glad you did. Collin and I both saw it those nights at his place."

Raiel sighed softly. "I know I'll never forget Auron or how I loved him, so could anyone else love me, knowing that?"

Mikel was quiet, then answered, "Raiel, it is understood by everyone who knows you that Auron will always have a place in your heart. That is natural and to be expected."

Raiel just nodded and sighed, wanting to change the subject. "Let's go for a walk. It's a nice afternoon."

"Okay. Let me get my bow - just in case."

They meandered around the area for a while enjoying the warm air and the peaceful quietness of the undulating land. They stood near the pool just looking around then began the walk back.

Mikel slowed and stopped at one point. "I'll never forget that fiend that Sgt. Kinan and I met here that morning. That wasn't a lot of fun."

Raiel commented softly, "The two of you were really badly injured, Mikel. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep the infection under control. Thank goodness the potions I had were sufficient."

"I'm thankful that you were there and knew what to do, not to mention taking the fiend out before it had a chance to finish us off!"

Raiel smiled. "Kinan said while they were at the outpost Zed learned the magic spells and has gotten pretty proficient with it. Somehow, it's a little difficult for me to picture Zed throwing spells, though."

Mikel laughed. "I have to agree with you there. He's a good man. Probably has forgotten more than I've ever learned."

"I'll never forget the first morning I met him!"

Mikel laughed again. "None of us will. Wish I had had a sphere to record it. Classic!"

Having reached the Rock again, the CO glanced at the sky. "Still a little daylight left. Think I'll get some practice with the bow. Haven't worked on rapid fire in a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I'll watch. Maybe I can figure what I do wrong."

Raiel sat cross-legged nearby on the grass sipping a cup of coffee as she watched. It seemed impossible for the arrows to fly so quickly one after the other. When the quiver was nearly empty, the Commander walked out and collected the arrows he had shot and put them back where they had come from, then proceeded to shoot another round.

As she studied his form with the bow, she couldn't help but notice his powerful build, the way his broad shoulders tapered to a fit waist, trim hips and long, strong legs. Making herself pay attention, she forced her thoughts to return to studying his use of the weapon.

When the last set was finished, Raiel asked, "Just shoot some normally and let me see how you do that?"

Mikel obliged, then, arrows collected, he asked, "You want to try it now?"

Raiel grinned, "I'm not sure. I hate to show how really bad I am at it."

"Well, give it a try. Maybe I can help you."

Raiel took his bow, pulled back slightly on the bowstring and exclaimed, "Good grief, Mikel! How many pounds of pressure is this thing?"

He grinned as he admitted, "About seventy."

" _Seventy?_ You're kidding! No way I can pull that much!"

"Here, I'll help. At least you can work on correct form."

Raiel looked doubtful. She wished now she had just kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to embarrass herself with a personal demonstration of how really bad she was with this weapon but it was a little late to back out now. "Well, okay."

Mikel showed her how to properly position her feet and a better hold on the bow. Then he moved around behind her, put a steadying hand on the heavy bow and raised her other elbow up to a better position before reaching around her to grasp the string to help her pull it back.

Suddenly Raiel became aware of his strength and warmth as he stood close behind her and completely forgot about bows and arrows. The arrow flew from the bow about six feet before it thudded into the ground at a weird angle then flopped over onto the ground.

She couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to. She gave into the lovely beckoning warmth and leaned back into it as if she could immerse herself into the peace and comfort of it. She felt strong arms slowly encircling her and her hands held onto them without being aware of it.

She never wanted to move. His breath was soft by her ear as his head rested against hers. Raiel had absolutely no concept of time, but suddenly she realized where she was and nearly gasped. Her cheeks quickly flushed hot with embarrassment.

She turned quickly and looked at Mikel with surprise in her eyes. "Oh, Mikel! I'm so sorry. I - I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me. I'm - I'm very embarrassed."

She had begun to duck her head to help cover her heated cheeks but a large hand gently raised her chin to face him again.

Mikel's deep voice was soft and sincere as he responded, "Raiel, you have nothing for which to apologize. I hope I didn't offend you.

Raiel's mind was in confusion as she sought a response. "No, Mikel. I'm not - offended. At all. I don't know why I was so suddenly swept away. I felt as if - as if - I could just sink into what I felt and just stay there. Oh, I don't understand myself! I don't know why I was so overcome."

"Raiel, I didn't want to leave it either. It seemed so natural - and there is nothing wrong with it, in my opinion. Both of us are completely free to make our own decisions. Having said that, I realize that you may feel conflicted right now, so you must base your actions on what you feel is right for you. Does that make sense?"

His arms wrapped around her again and he just held her. After a few moments, he commented, "Let's not try to find all the answers at once. They will come in time."

Raiel's cheek lay against his chest as she breathed a little sigh and nodded. "I'm not sure what just happened, Mikel, but I'm not ready to let it go yet. Is that okay?"

His answer was soft and gentle, "It will always be okay."

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus was ready for his first big match in the Stadium. Not the professional teams yet, but close. Coach Doran had steadily moved him up from one level to the next but not so fast that the boy was in over his head.

Tidus felt fluttering in his stomach and wondered if he was going to be able to play at all. Throwing up in the sphere pool was greatly frowned upon.

He knew he was ready for this. Coach Doran had trained him well and he had practiced diligently, so he told his stomach to shut up and leave him alone.

He looked around the locker room. All of these boys were a lot older than he was and they didn't seem too pleased to have him on their team. No one spoke to him. In fact, he was completely ignored. Dressed and ready to go to the pool, the others gathered in a tight circle where they all slapped hands, and cheering themselves on, they left.

Tidus felt tears form in his eyes, glad there was no one around to see it. He didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the outer locker room door. Being the only one there, Tidus went to answer the door and was shocked to see his Guardian.

"Auron! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you play."

Tidus hardly knew how to respond. "Th - thanks, Auron. I'm glad you're here - but I may not be playing very much."

"Why?"

"The other guys acted like I wasn't even here."

"Where are they now?"

"They've gone to warm up in the pool."

"Then go show them what you're made of. Show them how hard you've worked to get here. Coach Doran wouldn't have put you here if he didn't believe in your ability. You're the son of Jecht. Some people may not like that, but that's just tough. You are who you are. The future is yours, Tidus. All you have to do is do what you've been trained to do."

Tidus couldn't remember ever hearing Auron say so much at one time. His words began to sink in and he thought of all the hours he had worked with his coach. Yes. He did know what to do. He'd go show them. He'd do it!

Auron saw the determined light in the boy's blue eyes grow larger and larger, and saw him stand a little taller. That corner of his lips tweaked upward.

"See you after the game."

Tidus smiled, "Yeah! I mean, yes, sir!"

Jecht's son stood without moving a moment, then said a little hesitantly, "Auron...thanks. I appreciate - what you said."

Auron nodded and turned away.

Tidus slowly closed the door and clicked the interior lock back on. Yes. He'd show them. He had worked really hard to be here and he knew he could do it.

With a private smile, Tidus left the locker room and went to the sphere pool, joining the rest of the team in their warm up exercises.

During most of the first half, both teams seemed to be ignoring this new kid. He was in the pool but not in the game. Tidus began to get angry at their treatment of him and throw himself in the game with fierce determination. _'Go show them what you're made of.'_ Auron's words went around and around in his mind.

He swam faster and played harder than he ever had before. He began making contact with the opposition and blocked several shots simply by virtue of swimming his heart out. He made one intercept and successfully passed the ball to one of his teammates who then scored. Afterward, he swam to Tidus and slapped a high five then returned to his position.

The non-stop roar of the crowd was clearly audible in the pool and Tidus fed off of it. Before the first half ended, the opposing team was blocking him regularly. His own teammates now passed the ball to him more often and he actually made a good shot toward the goal, though their goalie was able to deflect it at the last second. After the stop, the goalie removed his mask for a moment and gave the new kid a long look. Tidus smiled.

At the break between the first and second halves, Tidus swam over to a ledge on the side of the pool and hefted himself out on the water and onto the ledge where he sat to catch his breath. One by one his teammates joined him, some nodding in his direction, a couple actually speaking to him. "Good block while ago." "Nice pass." Those words were like sweet honey to Tidus and he savored them. Yes, he really was good enough to play with these big kids.

He couldn't wait for the second half to begin. The score was tied 2 to 2 and Tidus was determined that his team was going to win.

The buzzer rang and the players lowered themselves into the water and swam into position. The opposing team had the ball and began trying to work through Tidus' team's defense, and they were just as determined to keep them from getting into scoring position.

There were furious blocks and daring passes. One player hit Tidus hard enough that he was left stunned for a moment. He shook his head to clear it and dove right back into the game, making several successful blocks. One of his teammates gained possession of the ball before the opposition could score and they worked themselves into good position in spite of very good defensive moves by the other team.

The ball flew from this one to that one to another and Tidus suddenly found himself in an excellent position to score. The ball continued to be passed from one to another, then finally to Tidus. The opposing defender dove hard at Tidus, but at the last second, Tidus flipped himself over and the defender shot past him.

Grabbing the opportunity, Tidus flipped over again and hit the ball with a mighty kick that sent it racing toward the goal. The goalie's eyes grew large as he saw the rocketing ball heading his way and tried his best to block it. But as he dove, the ball ripped past him just out of his reach and into the net. Score!

Tidus was so elated at making his first successful goal at this level, he nearly forgot to get into position for the next phases of the game.

The ball stayed in motion constantly. At times it was difficult to see who actually had possession of it as it was intercepted again and again. The opposing team was adamant about tying the score, forcing another round. Both teams played as hard as they could, neither giving an inch, using everything they had in offense and defense. All of them were getting tired now but their faces remained focused.

In the fierce flurry of passes, one of the opposing team missed the pass to his teammate allowing Tidus to grab the ball and dive hard. He looked at the positions of his own teammates and saw that one was in a great position to score and threw the ball to him with about all of the strength he had left.

The ball was caught, then kicked to the goal with blistering speed. The goalie had no chance to stop it as it nearly broke through the back of the net just as the whistle blew. Game over! Tidus and his team had won a very hard-fought game.

After the brief mid-pool celebration, the two teams lined up and all shook hands before leaving for their separate locker rooms.

Tidus was so tired he didn't know if he could walk home or not and he was much too big for Auron to carry now. He almost laughed at the mental image of that. The chatter in the locker room was lively and a bit boisterous. This time Tidus was included in the celebration. Accepted. He had shown them that he indeed belonged in this league even if he was younger and smaller. None of them had more heart than he did. He was the son of Jecht.

By the time Tidus left the room and met Auron in the hallway outside, he was nearly beside himself with excitement and elation. They had taken only a few steps toward the exit when a group of young giggling girls intercepted them.

"Hi, Tidus! Oh, you were so good tonight!" "Oh, Tidus, you were just wonderful!" Tidus, Tidus, Tidus, Tidus. They swarmed around him, each vying for his attention.

Auron decided this had gone on long enough and stepped in. His deep baritone voice told them, "It is time to leave."

Tidus looked at his Guardian gratefully. The attention was great but he was just too tired right now. Turning to go, he gave them a small wave of his hand and said, "Thanks. See you later."

Before they cleared the Stadium itself, they were set upon time after time by pretty young girls who fawned over young Tidus. Auron made up his mind that this was the last time they would go to a match without a full complement of security agents. He knew from Jecht's comments that it wouldn't get any better. And there would always be somebody looking to take advantage of the up-and-coming son of the famous and much-loved Jecht. He'd have to be vigilant.

Boarding the boat, Tidus sighed and looked at his Guardian with exhausted, happy eyes. "Auron, thanks again for coming to talk to me. It - it helped a lot."

Auron nodded. "You played a good game, Tidus. I'm proud of the way you handled yourself."

Tidus could barely believe his ears! For the first time ever, he had made somebody proud of him. And it was Auron, of all people!

He went straight to his room, changed clothes and fell asleep the minute he got into bed. He wasn't even bothered that Marty was out with Cooper. His dreams were of the sphere pool and sweet words from his teammates and his Guardian.

 


	95. Chapter 95

 

 

 

~ Spira ~

Their long journey through the Calm Lands continued early the next morning and Raiel and Mikel arrived at the new outpost before dark. Raiel was struck by the difference that this place would have meant on the Pilgrimage. Plenty of good food. Hot showers. Soft beds. Much needed rest and good nutrition. But they had made it to the summit of Gagazet on their own. Would a fully operational outpost have made it possible for Auron to have survived his injury on the way back? Doubtful. It was so very hard to treat infection once it really got started, especially in such delicate areas such as the eyes and face.

Auron seemed to be constantly on her mind since yesterday. She reviewed his words over and over in her mind. She looked down at her bare left hand. He had even taken her ring with him. Over time since that night, she had slowly come to the realization of why he had done it. He wanted her to be free. Why then was she conflicted?

Raiel had started out driving that morning, but about half way, they stopped for a bite to eat and to stretch, then Mikel drove the rest of the way. She had leaned forward against his strong back and continued to try to analyze her feelings. Neither of them had mentioned what had transpired between them the day before, though Mikel's gaze seemed to be thoughtful whenever he looked at her.

She understood that she was holding her own self back. But why? Was she afraid to love again? No, she didn't think so. But soon the answer came to her. No. She was afraid of  _losing_  a mate again. She honestly didn't think she could survive it after having suffered so horribly with Auron's death.

Fear was holding her back. But, she wasn't going on another Pilgrimage, that's for sure, so, odds of survival were as good as that of anyone else in Spira. Was that fear going to stop her from picking up her life again? She couldn't answer. At the same time, she realized that she had never backed down from anything yet, so why should she begin now? She couldn't allow fear to rule over her, but she was unable to chase it away, at least for now.

Raiel was actually surprised when the machine began to slow and she looked up to see the new outpost just ahead. The machine checked, refueled and housed for the night, Raiel and Mikel entered the new facility, turned on power and the other services they'd need, then proceeded to their respective rooms for a hot shower. Afterward, they went to the kitchen to decide what they wanted to eat and made a small pot of coffee.

A little later they sat at the kitchen table sipping their coffee. Raiel was quiet but studied the handsome, dark-haired man across from her. The realization of how much he had come to mean to her had really begun to dawn on her on the long ride. Through all these years, Mikel had always been there for her, caring for her, sometimes just being with her, laughing with her. He had always been kind, patient and supportive of her, even when her temper boiled over, or when she raced headlong into some sort of difficulty as the result of her impetuosity.

Suddenly it hit her. Through these years, little by little she had begun to love him without being aware of it. Oh, wow. She needed to think about this! She also realized that she had even begun to take him a little bit for granted and was shocked at herself. He didn't deserve that in any way, shape or form.

Raiel knew Mikel was a very good man. He had the very highest standards for himself, was honest, courageous, intelligent, thoughtful, compassionate, kind and funny. What would a man like this look for in a mate? Again, she had no clue, but had doubts that she would meet his requirements.

_'Now what, Raiel?'_ she asked herself. There was no way she could verbalize all that to him. Could she? What would he think? Did he by chance love her? That was probably not even to be considered. He liked her, but love? No. What if he fell in love with someone else? A huge fist may as well have slammed into her middle, such was the force of her reaction to that thought.

Mikel had sat quietly, watching her face. She was caught so deeply in her thoughts, he knew she wasn't aware of her silence during the meal which she ate distractedly. Then she looked up at him as if she was startled or shocked by something. He could even discern fear in her beautiful eyes.

Concerned, he asked, "Raiel, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes never left his as she groped for words but nothing coherent formed. Raiel's emotions felt as if they were on a rubber band, snapping this way, then suddenly another way.

"Raiel?"

"I - I'm sorry, Mikel. I've just - realized some things - and - and - I think - I need to think them through a little."

She paused as she gazed steadily into his eyes, wondering if this kind, wonderful man could ever love her. Yes, he liked her a lot but that isn't the same thing as love.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ohhh, how to answer that? No, she'd better not say anything until she had sorted through everything. "I - don't think so, Mikel. At least right now. I don't want to speak too quickly. I have to be sure of my own self first."

He nodded as a small smile softened his face. "Talk to me anytime you feel like it, okay?" He glanced at the table. "Think we need to get this place cleaned up now and go get some sleep?"

Raiel nodded and stood, making her mind focus on the tasks at hand. As they finished, Mikel stood and looked around to see if they had missed anything and Raiel noticed the silver now shining in his dark hair. Once confined to a small area at his temples, it had now drifted through his rich dark hair on both sides back as far as his ears.

_'How much time have I wasted?'_ she asked herself. _'Why have I been content to live in this little bubble?'_

She knew the answer to the second question if not the first: because she had been afraid; she hadn't wanted to face the possibility of having her world shattered again. She just didn't know if she had the strength to survive that again. Did she? Life in Spira was a dicey situation at best. But the alternative wasn't attractive at all! Could she bear to see Mikel love and wed someone else? Her breathing became a little ragged and tears wanted to form in her eyes.

The kitchen was immaculate once again and Mikel turned off the light, then took her elbow, guiding her toward their rooms. In the big lobby area, soft light from the luminous moon overhead infiltrated the quiet room. A few tears that escaped confinement silently tracked down her face but the moon's ethereal light told on them to the ever-alert gray eyes of her companion.

"Raiel! What's wrong? Tell me? Have I done something?"

He had turned her toward him and held her shoulders.

Raiel didn't know what to say. Finally she managed, "Mikel, you've never been anything but kind to me. You've always been there for me, you've never failed me. I have - realized that I had even begun to take that for granted - and you don't deserve that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He pulled her close and just held her. When he spoke, his voice was deep and soft, "Sweet Raiel. I'm with you because I want to be. And that's where I'll be until you tell me to go away. You have nothing for which to ask forgiveness."

He drew her over to one of the sofas populating the room. He sat, taking her into his lap and held her as one would a small child.

After a time, he asked very quietly, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Raiel sighed softly. "Mikel, I have to find out some things about myself first. I feel as if - I've been blind but have now regained sight - and I'm astonished at what I've discovered. I've been in some sort of - cocoon, or bubble - while life has gone on around me. I'm - entering a new world and it frightens me. I want this world to be different from the one I lived in before - but will it be? Will this new world be shattered like the last one was? I - I don't know if I could survive that again. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid, Mikel. I'm afraid."

Strong arms held her securely in the unbroken peace of the prairie night and his breath was soft against her hair. Quiet, gentle words soothed her. "You went through a traumatic experience, Raiel. It's perfectly understandable that you withdrew emotionally into that cocoon. You felt protected and safe from further emotional injury. It's probably where you needed to be for that period of time."

"But perhaps now it's time to leave that place and take your rightful place in life again. It would be somewhat intimidating, without doubt, but you don't want to stay where you were. You said that you wanted a new life. You can have one as soon as you want it."

Raiel's head was resting against his chest and she now looked up at him. "I don't understand."

"Well, that is likely something for another day. It's gotten rather late. Feel better now? Think you can get some sleep?"

"Thank you for helping me, Mikel. I don't know if I'll sleep or not. There's a lot to think about."

"Well, I'll drive tomorrow so you can get either sleep or think."

"It's much too far for one person to drive. I'll drive half."

"Okay." He stood and put her on her feet again. At her door, he gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as he said softly, "Good night, Raiel. I hope you can sleep well."

"Good night, Mikel. You, too."

* * *

Seymour had stayed in his private quarters for quite a long time. He wouldn't allow himself to be seen until he walked and moved normally again.

He had distorted memories about the dreadful day he had returned to the temple with Raiel. He recalled their terrible fight, but little after that. It seemed that others may have been present at some point but he had no way to know for sure. That could well have been as a result of the horrific injuries she had inflicted upon him.

He hadn't even learned exactly how she had left this place. The temple guards provided no answers. A trifling lot they were, anyhow. Probably stood there and watched her leave. Maybe even helped her! He would demand new guards be sent to replace them. That would serve them right.

He had no memory at all of those temple guards combining their strength, carrying him upstairs before depositing him none too gently on his bed. He only knew that he had suffered greatly.

He felt completely betrayed by that wretch, Raiel. She hadn't even glanced at the beautiful gowns he had personally selected for her. The woman's vile treachery knew no bounds. She had held all of his sweet dreams and hopes for the future and had crushed them. He hadn't yet decided how he was going to extract his revenge on her, but she would rue the day she had treated him so badly.

Soon he would visit Bevelle again and would keep his eyes open for the avenue that would cause her the most pain possible.

* * *

Wen Kinoc had pondered possible ways to learn what he wanted from the Special Services Unit. Then, his father-in-law had gushed over the amazing Commander of that Unit and how he was utterly unfazed by the very dangerous assignment he had been given, and that had given Wen an idea.

Since the Commander was away, perhaps now he could gain entry and gather some of the information he wanted on the Unit's activities. He was obsessed by not knowing what they did, what they were doing.

Carefully dressed in what he believed were his most impressive robes, Kinoc soon stood before the compound door, and rang the bells, jerking the chain several times so they would know that a person of importance was awaiting entry.

A heavy crossbar was heard being moved, then a hard, stern face stared at him through the small opening of the door. "Yes?"

In what he thought was his most imperious tone, he ordered, "Wen Kinoc to inspect this facility. Open immediately."

Master Sergeant Dailon had to catch himself from laughing right out loud in the man's face. Instead, in a rock-steady, no-nonsense voice, he responded, "For the foreseeable future, this facility is off-limits to all but a very, very short list of names, none of which is yours. If you wish to apply for permission for a visit, you are welcome to requisition an application to submit to the Commanding Officer. Good day, sir."

The massive door closed with finality and the enormous bar dropped into place adding a heavy exclamation point.

Wen stood in shock for another moment or two. _'What?' 'Application?' 'Off-limits?'_

He turned away slowly as the man's words continued to circle in his brain. He was strongly tempted to confront his father-in-law about this but realized that that is not the thing he should do if he valued his place in the temple court.

As he slowly walked back to the temple, another question came to mind: what  _is_  his place in the temple court? What real responsibility did he have? None. That was followed by the most hurtful question: what real respect did he have? Again, the answer was: None.

His impotence to do anything about either one awoke a sleeping rage in him. It seemed that for his entire life, he had never been good enough. There were always others who were stronger, taller, braver, better fighters, quicker thinking, more adept and more capable than he.

He had had such high hopes that the position his marriage gave him would brush all that away. Finally he would be on top, better than the others. But that had failed as well.

He still believed that the SS Unit was his ticket to the top. That Unit's credentials and reputation were immaculate. As leader, that would transfer to him. After all, a Unit was only as good as its Commander, right? So all of the highly respected attributes would simply be a reflection of him, its Commander. No one could argue with that! Others would simply have to acknowledge his superiority over them.

It never occurred to Kinoc that he hadn't the faintest idea of what the Unit actually did, didn't know the first iota of how to run it, and would never earn respect of anyone, especially the SS operatives themselves. That every one of them would have immediately resigned and walked out never occurred to him. He could only see himself walking around in that amazingly impressive dress uniform, as everyone cast eyes of envy upon him, bowing down to him, the leader of that admired but secretly feared group.

Neither did he realize that even if he lost a hundred pounds, he would never look as Commander Mikel did in dress uniform. Or anything else, for that matter. Dressing Wen Kinoc would be the same as dressing a barrel: round and short. With a stubby nose.

* * *

MSgt. Dailon returned to the dayroom with a big smile on his face. As he entered the door, all faces were turned toward him.

"Pay up, my brothers! That was the esteemed Wen Kinoc himself, attempting to bluff his way into our sacred sanctuary. And, in case, anyone asks, the compound is now off-limits except to a couple of unnamed persons. And to see the Commander, one is now required to requisition a form to submit to the Commander who will then either approve or disapprove the request. Or, at least, that's what I told Kinoc."

There were groans and mild gripes about the betting pool on when Kinoc would appear at their door. MSgt. Dailon had just won.

Dailon went around the room with his cap extended, collecting the chits that were owed to him by his less lucky brothers-in-arms. "Thank you. Thank you, one-and-all. Greatly appreciated. Thank you. Come on, Lieutenant, pay up! Thank you. Thank you."

Comments and jibes were swapped with laughter. No actual gil was exchanged and the only real prize was bragging rights, but such betting pools added an element of fun to their days. On the chits were written IOUs for kitchen cleanup duty, cooking, night guard duty and the like that the winner could claim at any time in the future.

"What'll we bet on next?" asked Cpl. Dain.

Boisterous babble and laughter broke out as suggestions were thrown out and discarded. As the "discussion" got louder and louder, Captain Leman strolled out of the Commander's tiny office with his com held to his ear, the index finger of his other hand pointed repeatedly to the com as he said, "Oh, no, sir, they aren't betting again. They are working very hard studying and quizzing each other on potions, I believe. Yes, sir, I'm very proud of them, too! Thank you, sir. Yes, sir. Good bye, sir."

The room was now as silent as a tomb. The captain reversed his course back into the office with a huge grin. He was the only one who would ever know that there had been no call. It was only a few minutes before the dayroom emptied and the "discussion" regarding the next betting pool moved out into the exercise yard.

Another day in the lives of the very serious, tough-minded and ferociously dangerous operatives of Bevelle's elite Special Services Unit.

* * *

Coach Doran was very pleased with Tidus' first real tournament appearance and praised his student for the hard work he had done during these last couple of years.

"You acquitted yourself well, Tidus. But I think you could also see that we need to work some more. Other players are bigger and stronger, but, with work, you'll surpass them. That flip move was excellent, by the way! Ready to get in the pool now?"

"Yes, sir!"

The coach felt enormously fortunate to have the opportunity to teach this young man. He was the student that every coach dreamed of having, one with genuine talent who could go straight to the top if properly trained and if he had the initiative and determination to work hard. Tidus had all of it.

He had watched the mighty Jecht from the time he first began hanging around the sphere pool and he could see the father in the son. Only flashes now and then, but it was there. That Tidus' Guardian had had the foresight to seek him out for private lessons was icing on his cake, so to speak. Doran was happier during these early morning lessons than at any other time of the day.

His own career in blitzball had been cut short by an injury but he knew the game well, knew how it should be played, and he discovered that he not only had a knack for coaching, he enjoyed it. By maintaining his integrity, he had soon become the most sought-after coach in Zanarkand, which was saying something in a place that was completely blitzball mad.

Tidus had never missed a lesson or even been late for one. Always accompanied by the somewhat mysterious tall man in the red coat, he usually found Tidus ready and waiting on the ledge of the pool.

The coach laughed every time he recalled one particular morning when he asked Tidus about the other men with his Guardian. The boy had answered, "Oh, they're just here to keep all those ladies from chasing us again. That last time was really exciting! We just barely made it to Jenner's house where we hid for a while. But Jenner made it a lot of fun! We made a camp-out cave under the dining room table and had lots of fun stuff to do and we didn't have to eat Auron's macaroni!"

Seated in the stands observing Tidus and his coach in the pool, Auron wished with everything in him that Jecht could be here, watching this, watching his son steadily progressing and rising through the levels. He knew his friend would be pleased with his handling of this aspect of his son's life.

He thought again of the book he would be giving to Tidus when the time was right. He nearly laughed out loud as he imagined Jecht trying to have that conversation with his son. Too funny!

And, as always, he wondered where Jecht was now. Probably in the Farplane. This led to thoughts about what was happening in Spira. Had Sin been defeated again? At times, he found himself homesick for his native land.

He thought of Collin and his very brave group. What were they doing? What additional information had they uncovered by now?

He especially wondered about Braska's daughter Yuna. How was she faring? Where was she? She would soon be a young woman with her first boyfriends and would some day meet that one person whom she would love.

Had Kimahri stayed in Spira or had he returned to his mountain home?

And Raiel. His sweet, beautiful Raiel. _'I hope you have found happiness, my love. How I hope you have a new life!'_

He wrested his mind away from those thoughts and took a deep breath.

Judging by the happy look on her face, Auron expected an engagement announcement from Marty and Cooper most any time now. He just hoped that she would maintain her employment at least for a while longer. She had been a most wonderful influence on Tidus. She taught him so many things through her quiet, gracious presence and Auron was most grateful for that influence. Though he sincerely wished Marty and Cooper well, it would be a wrenching day whenever she left to continue her own life, perhaps starting her own family. He'd just face that day whenever it arrived.

He smiled to himself. Jenner had been planning their wedding dinner for months now. The landlord had been stalking the perfect wines and champagne he wanted to serve just about as long. Apparently they were rather difficult to locate but that hadn't deterred the landlord in the least. He had any number of his friends, including Carson, on the lookout for them.

Jenner now thought of his security detail as "my boys" and treated them as his own sons. He was interested in their daily lives, girlfriends, wives, children, likes and dislikes, and his assigned agents loved him. They all agreed that there couldn't be a better assignment anywhere for them.

The owner of the security company was thrilled with the two Guardian accounts. His agents were extremely happy and the clients seemed pleased, as well. If all clients were this good, it would be a dream situation, but unfortunately that wasn't always the case.

Walking home after the blitzball lesson, Auron noticed that Tidus was beginning to develop actual muscles in his arms and legs now. He was taller and his shoulders appeared to be just a little broader. His body was preparing to leave childhood behind now and enter the chaotic years on the road to maturity and adulthood. The Guardian didn't know whether to be glad or sad.

Clusters of young girls seemed completely smitten by this blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who was being noticed after his appearance in the match last night. It seemed that his name was called by flirtatious young female voices on every side.

Tidus beamed and waved to his new fans, thoroughly enjoying the attention from all the pretty girls.

Auron sighed. Maybe the young, whining Tidus was the better choice of the two, but there would be no stopping Mother Nature. Not that his ward had stopped whining yet, but there was always the possibility that he'd outgrow it with more maturity. He hoped.

The passing years also brought to mind the time left before he could finally go to the Farplane. It would be a relief to him in many ways but he'd also miss some of the people he had met here in Zanarkand. They had been very kind to him.

Thankfully, the pyreflies had behaved themselves very well and he had actually begun to relax a little around others. He could never relax completely unless he was alone but he wasn't quite as ill-at-ease as he had been. His life was still lonely but he'd grown accustomed to the situation, he supposed. May as well. Nothing to be done for it, anyhow.

A few more years until Tidus was of an age of majority and he'd be free to leave at last. He couldn't project what it may be like in the Farplane. He guessed he'd find out when he got there. At least he would be able to give a good accounting to Jecht.

 


	96. Chapter 96

 

 

 

~ The Calm Lands ~

The following morning, Mikel and Raiel were greeted by a sullen gray sky which filled the air with a heavy, clinging mist that brought with it a chill that was impossible to ignore. They had eaten a good hot breakfast before leaving, knowing that it would probably be their last hot food until they returned.

Later, wearing rain gear on top of their jackets, caps, gloves, they set off on the hovercraft on a north-northeastern course. Raiel had won the coin toss to see who would drive and she had set a high rate of speed that ate miles rapidly. There was a long, long way yet for them to go.

The farther north they traveled, the wetter and chillier it got. The rain was now a steadily drumming wet curtain that soaked their faces, blurred their eyes and seeped into their clothing despite their best efforts to prevent it. Thankfully, the machine that carried them wasn't bothered by weather conditions in the least, but hours felt more like days to the humans.

Guessing it was around midday and spotting a small stand of trees, Raiel slowed and headed straight to it. There was just enough room to guide the craft into the copse where she shut it down. Even the overlapping branches of the surrounding tall evergreens offered no protection from the elements. It was just a cold, dreary, wet, miserable day that was not fit for man nor beast.

With numb fingers, Raiel dug out her tent and showed Mikel how to place it on branches above a log to at least give them a little shelter. They ate two of Leita's mealpacks then washed them down with a shared carton of juice.

Raiel muttered drily, "This brings back memories of the glamor of the Pilgrimage."

Mikel laughed. "I must say that it was very thoughtful of you to give me a personal first-hand experience of it, but I have the general idea now, so could we please have the warm sun back again?"

Raiel retorted, "What? No spirit of adventure? You've gotten soft, Commander, sir, but your secret will be safe with me!"

Mikel rolled his eyes. "Until you decide you want something new at the compound, then I would see blackmail in my immediate future."

Eyes wide, a gloved hand clutching the front of her rain gear, she gasped, "Why, sir! I'm crushed by the very thought of your accusation! Absolutely crushed!"

They shared a laugh. After a moment, Mikel stretched and asked, "Ready to press on?"

"No, but I suppose we don't really have a choice."

They pulled the tent from the supporting branches, got it refolded and stowed again.

Mikel drolly observed, "I guess I have to drive now to uphold my manly image. Oh, the sacrifices I make!"

Raiel laughed and retorted. "Like I said, Commander Mikel, sir. You've gotten soft!"

Settling himself in the driver's seat, he shook his head, "It is a heavy burden I bear, I tell you! Why, I actually remember the time when Commanders were held in high regard. Respected. And all females were greatly impressed by his mere presence!"

Raiel's giggles filled the air as the machine flew over the ground. It no longer felt quite so miserable as they poked fun at each other the remainder of the afternoon.

The heavy overcast shortened the day and ushered in an early darkness. Raiel wasn't exactly sure but she thought she knew the location of a good campsite near here. Seeing another cluster of trees just ahead, she pointed it out to Mikel.

It wasn't the one she was thinking of but it would serve them well enough. A pond _was_ where she remembered, however, and the water carriers were filled before they entered the thick stand of trees. They set up one tent for sleeping and positioned the other adjacent to it on supporting branches of a tall evergreen tree.

There was no hope of finding dry wood, so they collected a load from around the trees, and positioned some of it in the small firepit Mikel had dug beneath the tent-awning. Then it was a matter of throwing repeated Fire spells at it until it finally caught and held a flame. Very shortly afterward, one of the water containers hung above it to brew some most-welcome hot coffee for them. They were damp and chilled to the skin and could hardly wait until it was ready.

That night, they slept on one top of one sleeping bag to give them some protection from the cold, damp ground, then each wrapped up in a warm blanket topped by the other sleeping bag. Raiel had thought she'd never get warm again, but snuggled down in her blanket cocoon close to Mikel, she slept soundly.

Mikel woke the next morning to light rain spattering on the tent and sighed. He sure hoped it wouldn't be like yesterday. That had been just plain miserable!

He glanced down at Raiel's closed eyes, long dark lashes in striking contrast to the soft golden tan of her skin. He didn't want to move. So many times he had wanted to rest, to sleep close to her like this, but didn't realistically think it would ever come to pass. But here they were.

He wanted to tell her how he felt but sensed it wasn't yet the time for that. She was clearly struggling with her inner conflicts, yet was strongly drawn to him at the same time. He wouldn't put pressure on her. She had to make her decision and come to him of her own free will, if indeed she ever did.

For a long time he had drawn on his years of experience to keep his expressions neutral when, in truth, he wanted more than anything to hold her, to tell her how greatly she was loved and treasured.

The days and years of his life were passing with what seemed to be increasing speed. Though only now in his mid-thirties, he had begun to have thoughts of how his own remaining years would be. Stay in the military or leave and find another occupation? Ideally, he would join with Collin's men and serve in some capacity there.

He looked down at the beautiful sleeping face of the woman he loved with all his heart. If it ever worked out for them, he knew he didn't want to continue working his informant network. With terribly unhappy regularity, sooner or later informants began to want more money, or began making veiled threats of blackmail or some other behavior that made it certain that they could no longer be trusted and had to be terminated.

A feeling of cold nausea settled in his stomach. He hated it. He truly hated it. He understood that it was part of his job and most of them would kill him in a split second if they had the chance, but he still hated it. It went against the grain of who he was as a person. It made him feel like a low-life, a man who was less than human. Yet, there was no other way to gather the information required to keep the the upper hand on the nefarious powers-that-be in Bevelle.

Those activities made him feel soiled and he wouldn't allow any of it to touch Raiel. Never!

He sighed as he broke away from his thoughts. A large hand rubbed over his face, feeling the stubble that appeared every morning.

As quietly as possible, he eased his way out of the tent, gathered a few articles from his pack for a bit of a wash, a shave and his normal morning rituals while the smell of brewing coffee tantalized his nose.

Freshly groomed and dressed for the day, he pulled an extra cup from his pack, filled it and his own cup with coffee and actually managed to re-enter the tent without spilling it.

Holding one cup near Raiel's nose, he leaned close to her ear and said softly, "Pardon me for disturbing you, m'lady, but another day awaits you."

Eyes still closed, a small smile tugged at her lips as she muttered, "Tell it to check back later."

"Of course, m'lady. But whatever shall I do with this extra cup of coffee? I'll just toss it out, I guess."

"Better not!"

Her eyes fluttered open and found his eyes as her smile widened. It was all Mikel could do to restrain himself from kissing those lovely, soft lips. It actually hurt.

Raiel saw a shadow flit across his eyes and asked with concern, "Are you okay, Mikel?"

"Yes."

Her eyes examined his face quickly and asked with concern, "You sure?"

He smiled and nodded. "Ready for your coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She struggled to get herself into a seated position, then accepted the steaming cup from him. Noting his freshly groomed appearance, she commented, "You must have been up early! Did you sleep well?"

He smiled again and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'Raiel, keep a lid on it, will you?'_ she scolded herself.

"Yes, I slept very well, woke up and got myself presentable so I wouldn't scare you and made the coffee."

"You scare me? Not happening! I'm the one who is a disheveled wreck," she laughed.

Again, that wonderful smile, his low voice was like a gentle rumble as he told her, "You've never been more beautiful."

She couldn't answer. His soft gaze held her eyes and her mind went completely blank. Without her even being aware of it, her hand slowly reached up to softly touch the side of his smooth tanned face.

Mikel suddenly felt as if he was drowning in those beautiful eyes and the whisper-soft touch of her hand on his face was nearly his undoing. Almost abruptly, he took her hand from his face, kissed it quickly and muttered, "Better go check the fire."

He scrambled from the tent and stood in the chilled air breathing deeply. _'Oh, Yevon! Boy, you gotta keep a tighter leash on yourself!'_

In the tent, Raiel gasped as she suddenly crashed to earth.  _What just happened?_   Recalling Mikel's eyes and the tone of his voice, she inhaled sharply, suddenly understanding. Could it really be possible? She sat remembering things he had said at various times previously and, in hindsight, all of those words now came sharply into focus.

Stunned, she scrambled from the tent. Mikel stood under the tent-awning staring at the fire.

He looked up when he heard the rustling of the tent flap, then she stood unmoving as she looked at him steadily, her head tilted a bit to the side. Neither of them moved for many long moments.

Mikel gave up trying to conceal his love for her in his eyes. He didn't think he could hide it much longer, in any case.

He slowly reached out to her with one hand. After a moment, she slowly lifted her own hand and advanced to take his which drew her close to him before wrapping her in his arms, resting his cheek on her head.

There was no measurement of time. The light rainfall didn't exist in the realm in which they stood. In their new world there was only the two of them, peace, warmth and love.

At some point, Mikel gently lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet, and he said in a quiet, soft but purposeful voice, "Raiel, I love you. I have probably from the first time I met you. I hope I'm not out of line telling you this. I don't think I can hide it anymore."

Raiel's heart stuttered as she listened to his words and knew she was now beginning her new life. A quiet peace came over her.

"Mikel, I  _do_  love you.  _Very_  much! I have been slow to realize it and though I don't know when it began exactly I now know that it has been there for a long time. And it's time for me to finally put the past in the past. I love you - and I want that new life you said I could have."

The gorgeous smile that made her heart skip a beat resided on his lips and a look of complete happiness took over his entire being. Raiel knew she was making the right decision. Looking at her with enthralled joy, Mikel saw the honesty in her eyes and had no doubts about her declaration.

Slowly, he lowered his head until his lips met hers and they were lost in a beautiful, wondrous kiss that had been a very, very long time coming.

Raiel loved the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of his thick dark hair in her fingers, the feel of his strong arms around her, the wonderful joy of knowing the amazing, overwhelming feelings of love again, knowing with certainty that she would be happy spending the rest of her life with him.

Mikel had literally dreamed of this moment many times in his narrow bed in his quarters and could barely believe that it had come true. The touch of her soft lips sent chills racing through him, the silky softness of her long hair that had the faint scent of flowers and the smooth perfection of her skin were heretofore unknown to his hands.

Afterward, Mikel just held her tightly, taking delight in the deep feelings that were now unleashed and allowed to flourish. He was infused with happiness. He felt things in him that had no name awaken and come to life.

Many kisses later, they sat in the tent talking, as Raiel rested against him, his arms cradling her. She told of finally determining the source of the fear that had held her prisoner - fear of  _losing_  another mate and trying to survive it again.

"I realized that I was trying to run away from what I carried with me. I won't allow that to hold me back anymore. I'm going forward."

"Sweet Raiel, none of us know when we'll go to the Farplane but I'll promise you this: every minute I'm in this land, I'll be with you and will love you. I want us to build a life for ourselves, but I want to speak with Collin before asking you the question I've wanted to ask for so long."

Raiel smiled happily as her sparkling eyes explored his. "I can't wait."

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Captain Tella tended to his duties, kept a pleasant expression on his face as he visited different areas of the garrison ostensibly on various minor errands required of officers at times. No one would ever guess that he was eavesdropping as much as possible and gathering such information as he was able.

He had heard slight rumblings that various factions were striving to put themselves in the most powerful positions through new alliances added to old. This was nothing new. However, the continued whispers that the SS Unit would be involved concerned him.

He knew Mikel well enough to know that the Commander would make no such alliances. Why then did this rumor persist? One image stayed in his mind: Wen Kinoc. Was this some pipe dream of his surfacing again? Perhaps a stroll in the temple plaza was in order.

Sure enough. He had barely set foot in the plaza when that most annoying of all voices reached his ears, calling his name.

"Tella! Oh, how  _good_  to see you! You look well. Are you here on business?"

"Hello, Wen. No, just taking a stroll and a moment to take in the view."

"I see. I see. How is your friend Mikel doing these days? We never see him unless he has an appointment."

"Haven't seen him, but he wouldn't be roaming the hallowed halls of your temple looking for attention, Wen. He'd be at work, doing his job and doing it better than any ten of us together could. His job is extremely important to Spira and he should be left alone so he can do it."

"Oh, yes. You're right, of course! I was - just inquiring." Sensing that he was making a fool of himself but not understanding how, Kinoc broke off the encounter as quickly as he felt he could. "Well, duty calls for us all. I must be going. Can't be away too long. Nice to see you, Tella!"

Tella sighed with disgust at the short man who was like a fish floundering around on a dock: making no positive progress whatsoever but drawing a lot of attention to itself, when all it had needed to do in the first place was keep its mouth shut.

Tella stayed by the wall for long moments until he was sure the High Priest's son-in-law was well inside the temple again, then eased around to the unmarked door to the compound and pulled the bell chain.

Moments later, the door was cracked open just enough for an ID to be made. He smiled as he identified himself, "Captain Tella. If the CO isn't too busy to see an old friend, I'd appreciate a moment or two of his time."

Sgt. Asela recognized the officer and said, "Come in, sir. Welcome."

Once inside, the sergeant told him, "The CO is out on a mission right now but Captain Leman is the Acting CO. Would you like to see him?"

Tella thought a moment. "Yes, if he has a moment or two to spare. There are a couple of things I'd like to pass along that may or may not be important."

"Yes, sir. Come this way, please."

Inside the dayroom, the sergeant said, "Let me see if he's busy."

"Of course."

It was only a moment until Captain Leman entered the spacious dayroom, a large smile on his face, his hand extended, "Welcome, Tella. Come in. Got time for a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks, Leman. That would be nice."

Corporal Jaks volunteered, "I get them for you, sirs."

Their thanks given, they adjourned to the small office that the CO normally occupied.

"Sorry the boss isn't here. The High Priest sent him on a mission to the Ronso tribe on Gagazet. How's everything with you these days?"

"Tolerable. That's some mission. He won't be back for a while, will he? Everything going all right for you in the meanwhile?"

Leman grinned, "Well, of course! That's my story and I'm stickin' to it!" The two men shared a chuckle, then the Acting CO commented, "The boss has been superior in teaching me, keeping me in the loop at all times, asking my opinions, and so on. However, when he isn't here, I feel like I'm play-acting and he'll be back any minute. I haven't made any major mistakes so far, and I hope it stays that way!"

"We both know him well enough to know that he wouldn't leave you in this position if he didn't have full faith and confidence in you."

Leman smiled as he said quietly, "He's an amazing man. I'm very, very fortunate to be serving under him."

"Yes, you are! You'll be fully competent to have your own command."

A bit embarrassed to have the spotlight trained on himself, Leman inquired, "I'm certain you didn't come just to tell me how magnificent I am. What's up?"

Tella's face sobered, "I've been hearing rumors of late concerning this Unit being placed in an alliance with one group or another. I know that is the last thing Mikel would ever agree to. Have any idea how it got started?"

Leman was equally sober as he responded, "No, and you can bet your boots that there is no truth to it. If anyone is talking up such a thing, I think we'd have to look only as far as Wen Kinoc. He has been bedeviling us for months now, doing his best to somehow gain an inroad here, including asking Lt Renton if he'd spy for him. You can imagine how that went over!"

"Dear Fayth! I'm surprised Wen still has his head! Mikel must have restrained himself greatly! Well, I don't want to take much of your time, Leman, but I did want you to be aware of the rumors. If I hear anything more, I'll let you know. Any idea when Mikel will get back?"

"No, not really. That's a long trip. Thanks for stopping in, Tella. It's really good to see you again. I'll include this info in my report so he'll be aware of it when he returns."

Leman walked Tella to the outer door. Tella commented as he glanced up at the small chain leading from that door to the one leading into the dayroom. "I see that Raiel got her door bell."

Leman laughed, "Oh, yes. She has her own bedroom and full bathroom here, too. We had a real bad situation with that new priest at Macalania, so while she was hiding out elsewhere, we converted the small classroom into a room for her. Now there are no more arguments about where she'll stay."

Tella laughed, shaking his head. "She's amazing!" He stuck out his hand, "Gotta go, Leman. Don't be a stranger if you ever get time to come for a visit."

Shaking Tella's hand, Leman answered, "Thanks, Tella. Will do. Take care of yourself!"

Dropping the heavy bar into place after the visitor left, Leman stood in the exercise yard thinking about what he had learned from his friend.

Wen Kinoc. Again.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Auron went to every game in which Tidus played. At this level, that meant twice-weekly visits to a roaring, tightly packed stadium. Auron didn't enjoy blitzball, but he liked watching Tidus and gauging his steady improvement. There was no doubt the boy had worked very hard and had earned the right to be where he was.

No longer did the older boys on his team ignore him. They treated him as one of them, as well they should. The more he played, the better he became and made some moves far better than any of them could. Opponents learned quickly enough to keep a sharp eye on him, as well, or they'd pay the price.

Tidus had also gotten the knack of dealing with the crowds that wanted his attention after the games. He was natural at giving a word or two, a wave, while actually moving on. Auron watched him and saw his father. He had much of Jecht's easy ability to be disarming and down-to-earth in the face of throngs of fans.

Not that his ego wasn't fully inflated! Eyes glowing, he'd talk and talk about this pretty girl or that one was actually interested in  _him!_ And did Auron see that slick move he made when... And how about that last goal he'd made? Pretty impressive, wasn't it?

To that one, Auron drolly commented, "I don't have to be impressed, Tidus. You're impressed with yourself enough for both of us."

Tidus did a double-take and whined, "Auroooon!"

It wasn't long after that that Auron decided to present the book to his ward. After one of the night games when Marty was still out with Cooper, right in the midst of one of Tidus' bragging sessions, Auron quietly told him to have a seat. "I need a word with you while we have a private moment, Tidus."

Tidus' heart froze. With Auron, those words could be quite ominous. He wasn't being pulled from blitzball, was he?

Auron uncorked the jug he always carried on his belt and took a gulp, the he took a moment to marshal his thoughts which added to Tidus' anxiety, but finally he spoke. "Tidus, you may recall the time when I told you that your interest in girls would increase as you got older."

"Yeah." Catching the movement of that eyebrow, he quickly corrected himself, "Uh, I mean yes, sir."

"Well, there are things you need to know - from an educational information standpoint."

Auron paused as he held out a gift to him. Tidus reached out tentatively as he quickly searched his Guardian's face for information or hints about this mysterious topic.

"Go ahead. Open it."

Tidus tore the paper and saw a book.  _A Primer on Sex Education_  the title read.

Auron continued, "This contains - uh, information that you need to be aware of. Just be warned that the majority of it pertains to the time  _after_ your own marriage.  _Not before!_   However, it will help you - understand yourself, as well as those of the - uh, the opposite gender. Do you have any questions?"

Tidus' blue eyes stared solemnly at his Guardian for long moments before answering. "I don't know, Auron. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not going to be married until I'm old like you, so why do I need to know it now? What is a 'gender,' anyway?"

"Gender - refers to - gender is the uh - sex of a person - the male gender and the female gender." Auron's throat was getting dry and a large swig of sake was just the thing for it. "You and I are of the male gender. Marty is of the female gender."

Looking at the title, Tidus asked, "Well, what is 'sex'?"

"Uh - that - uh - that means - several things - but - uh - among other things, it means the same thing as 'gender'."

Tidus looked at him strangely. "What other things?"

Auron uncorked his jug and took another swallow, thinking, _'If I'm not careful, I'll be crocked by the time this conversation ends.'_

"Well, uh - about how ba - uh - well, all of that is - explained in the book. You'll - uh - learn as you read."

"Well, I'm not grown up so why do I need to know this now?"

"I - believe I have already explained that."

Auron seemed to be ill-at-ease and Tidus was unsettled by this mysterious sex education thing. Why couldn't Auron just tell him? Seems like that would be so much simpler than having to read this whole book. Did everybody have to read this or is it just something Auron came up with?

They heard Marty and Cooper talking as they approached the boat and, gesturing to the book, Auron said, "You'll - uh, you'll want to take that to your room, Tidus."

More unnerved by this, Tidus hurried to his room and stuck the book under his pillow. Apparently he couldn't let Marty know about it. Maybe she hadn't read her book yet. He wondered if Cooper had. He'd share his copy with him if he needed it. But - how would he know unless he asked Cooper?

For something that was supposed to provide him with information, all he had now were a whole bunch of questions. He didn't understand any of this. All he wanted to do was play blitzball.

 


	97. Chapter 97

 

 

 

~ The Calm Lands ~

Mikel and Raiel reached the foothills of the Gagazet range several days later. They stayed on target with their mission, but there were many long, sweet moments of shared looks, smiles, touching or linking of hands. In the evenings, there were extended periods of time when they just held each other, traced the line of a face or lips with a gentle finger.

At night in their tent, Raiel soaked up his warmth and strength as she lay close to him. Even in sleep, she was aware of his closeness as he held her. He had brought her back to full life again - and she was so thankful.

Mikel was so filled with happiness there weren't even words to really describe it. He had firmly decided to go to the first level to see Collin as quickly as he could manage it when they returned to Bevelle. He hoped so badly that his business with the Ronso leader could be conducted with all possible speed. He had hoped and dreamed of this time for years - and now it was actually here.

Raiel was thinking about what to wear, what kind of union ceremony to have, flowers, candles, and so on. And this time she was determined that she would  _not_   wear boots!

And Mikel, true to form as a military tactician, may as well have been planning a mission: Certainly, the ceremony had to be where Collin and Rin could be in attendance which ruled out the compound for Collin and his men of the missing mission. Yet, those in the compound would fully expect to be present to see their Commanding Officer united with their teammate.

There would have to be two ceremonies: one down on the first level and one up on the third level. Then his military mind turned to tactical issues as he saw them: timing required between the two operations; position of assets; identity protection of some; provisioning required, etc.

Their quarters? It would be a simple matter to exchange Raiel's single bed for a double in her room but neither of them were quite sure they were comfortable with that. He still had to be close to the Unit so what was the answer? Possibly Collin's small house on the second level would be a temporary solution though its security was compromised since Seymour knew its location. Clothing never crossed his mind.

As for their current mission, the two had located a secure hiding place for the hovercraft and now carried heavy packs on their backs, continuing on foot. Neither believed it prudent to just ride up to the big mountain on machina though they rode as far as they dared.

The remaining two small mountains took a toll on legs accustomed to walking on mostly flat terrain.

Mikel would never have believed that he wasn't in superior physical condition. He was, even by high standards, but continuous climbing of these hills was showing him the small gap in his training.

During one short rest stop, Raiel had grinned at the silent grimace on his handsome face. "On the Pilgrimage, we all felt the same muscle pain though we had walked all the terrain from one end of Spira to the other." She held out a flat tin of balm Rin had given her, saying, "This helps."

She slid the legs of her fatigue pants up as far as her knees and began massaging a bit from her own tin onto the calves of her shapely legs. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Her eyes were closed and a delighted smile adorned her lips as the balm immediately began giving her relief. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" continued as she massaged the pain-relieving balm into overstressed muscles. A deep sigh ended her long soliloquy. "Ohhhhhhhh, that was so good!"

When Raiel's eyes opened and saw him staring at her, she asked, "Well? Aren't you going to try it?"

"Uh...yes. Yes, thank you."

Raiel looked at him, head slightly tilted with puzzlement, thinking, _'Well, maybe his legs don't hurt as much as mine did.'_ She tugged the pant legs down, tucked them into her boots and refastened them, then stood and stretched. A glance at the sky told her there were several hours of daylight left. Cover a little more distance then make camp for the night.

Later, sitting beside their campfire, Raiel studied Mikel's face. The reflection of the flames emphasized the beautiful planes of his face, from moderately high cheekbones, down the side of his face with unbroken smoothness to a firm jaw that melded into a chin that smoothly squared. In profile his nose was perfectly straight, neither over-bearing nor weak. His lips were full, his smile was wide which exposed strong white teeth. And those long, thick eyelashes, oh Fayth!

She couldn't help but compare his appearance with that of Auron. Auron had been the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Seeing him in her mind's eye, she recalled every detail of his face. How she had loved him. A sigh escaped as she again remembered the horrific night he had died. In one way, it still seemed impossible that he, of all people, had died. Yet, in another, the long, lonely, empty years since that time were all too real.

Auron's appearance had been more rugged, more intense. Mikel, though thoroughly masculine, had a gentler overall touch in his face. In intelligence, integrity, character, and outlook they were nearly identical. Maybe that is what initially drew her to Mikel. No way to know and it probably wasn't important anyway.

In personality, the two men differed. Auron was extremely reserved and much less outgoing whereas Mikel was more relaxed, on the outside at least, and his sense of humor was more readily exhibited.

She studied Mikel quietly as he stared into the dancing flames, engrossed with his own thoughts. She had wanted to be absolutely certain that she loved Mikel just for himself and for no other reason than for the person he was. And she certainly hadn't wanted to be unfair by constantly comparing the two men. She just wouldn't do it, yet at times Auron popped into her mind unbidden. It wasn't anything that she consciously did, it just happened.

Gray eyes swung in her direction as Mikel smiled slightly and observed, "You're quiet tonight."

Raiel returned his smile and moved to his side where a ready arm wrapped itself around her. "Just thinking. In some ways you and Auron are alike, yet in so many others you are completely different. And, I was wondering why at times he pops into my mind like an unannounced visitor. I'm always surprised when it happens but I don't know how to prevent it."

Mikel remained quiet for a time before responding in a low quiet voice, "You're right about Auron and myself. We spent most of our lives together. Same experiences. Same environment. He was a very unique person and I loved him like a brother." He was quiet a long time before he asked softly, "You compare us?"

"No. That would be totally unfair. I had been thinking how perfect your face is for you and recalled that Auron was also very handsome but in a different way. You are your own person, Mikel, as Auron was his. I love you for who you are as I loved him for who he was. He died a long time ago and I am finally continuing my life - hopefully with you."

Mikel's lips gently kissed her forehead and smiled, "I understand, my love. It is natural for him to come to mind at times and I don't feel threatened by it, especially since you and I will soon be embarking on our life together."

She smiled with happiness. "And I can't wait!"

They made steady progress the following day and now they finally stood at the base of the great Mt. Gagazet itself. Mikel examined the behemoth, noting all the things Raiel had told him and agreed. It was beautiful from a distance, but up close, it was just many shades of dull gray rock.

Raiel's eye was caught by movement atop a huge rock outcropping of the mountain some distance away and instantly recognized who it was.

A delighted laugh flitted across the dull landscape as Raiel jumped up and down, waving her arms. " _KHYRIC! It's Raiel! Can we come up?"_  she called.

A massive raised paw acknowledged her before a deep booming voice responded from across the distance,  _"Khyric come to Lady Guardian."_

The guardian of the great mountain leaped from the rock and disappeared from sight until he was well down the path and fairly close to their position.

Even at this distance, Mikel could see the stern visage of the Ronso and his astonishing height and size. When the distance between them closed, Raiel was bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement, hands clasped beneath her chin.

Eyes shining, she said, "Oh, Khyric, it is so  _good_  to see you again! Is everyone well? Torec and Kelyn?"

His pleasure at seeing the small human female again was masked by his strong feline face though there was a certain spark in his great eyes. "Good seeing Lady Guardian, too. All well. Kelyn, Torec good." With a quick glance at the man beside her, he asked, "Lady Guardian on Pilgrimage?"

Raiel answered, "No, Khyric. This is Commander Mikel who has been sent here with a message for Elder Kelk. Mikel, Khyric is a guardian of the mountain."

Mikel had taken the measure of the lion-man while the Ronso and Raiel were speaking. He now stepped forward with a polite smile, his hand extended. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Khyric."

Khyric had studied the pair approaching the great mountain for some time and had dismissed any notion of a Pilgrimage. He had noted the carriage and air of authority of the unknown man, correctly placing him as a military man instead of a priest.

Gently taking the man's proffered hand to shake, the Ronso responded, "Khyric happy meeting Commander Mikel. Have message?"

"Yes. The High Priest of Bevelle Temple requested that I personally deliver a message to your Elder Kelk."

Khyric was surprised that the people in Bevelle had business to conduct with their leader. He hoped that Kimahri hadn't gotten himself in some kind of trouble that required the Elder's intervention. He himself had often wondered if the youngster would be able to cope in the foreign world of the humans but there had been no word of him since the day he left the home of the Ronso tribe.

"You camp here?"

Mikel answered, "Yes, in trees near a water supply if we can find it."

Raiel asked, "Khyric, will you tell Elder Kelk, Torec, Kelyn and the others hello for me, please? I've missed all of you!"

The Ronso nodded once. "Khyric tell. Khyric return."

The enormous Ronso turned and quickly disappeared.

Mikel turned and commented, "They really are huge, aren't they?"

Raiel smiled. "Yes, but they are so very kind. Oh, I wish I could see Kelyn again. She is just terrific."

Mikel glanced at the sun which was just past its zenith, then looked around. "We need to make camp. Got any ideas?"

Raiel pointed to one of the last clusters of trees before the trail began its upward turn onto the mountain itself. "We may have camped there. I don't recall a water source but there must be one somewhere around."

Scouting the area, they encountered several enemies, Flame Flans and Skolls, but their combined spells and sharp blades made it a relatively easy win each time. Mikel and Raiel enjoyed fighting together. Their combined moves were becoming smoother and smoother and their timing was nearing perfection. Auron had said it right: Raiel was indeed a fierce warrior in battle, absolutely fearless.

The grove of trees provided a secure site in which to camp and they located a very small spring just on the other side of the trees. Setting up the tent, they gathered enough wood to last at least until tomorrow, filled containers, started coffee and made themselves comfortable leaning against a tree trunk in the afternoon sun.

Studying the towering mountain, Raiel remarked thoughtfully, "There are some amazing views from up there. The surrounding mountains and foothills extend quite a distance from Gagazet in almost every direction. The evening we emerged from the cave of the Summoner's Trials, everything was covered with deep snow from the storm and twilight cast all the mountains, hills and valleys in unbelievable shades of lavenders and purples. It - it was about the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Sitting beside her with one arm around her shoulders, Mikel smiled as he visualized what she had described. "I'm most fortunate that I never have to go far to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. You're right here beside me."

Raiel smiled up at him with love in her eyes. "Thank you, Mikel," she responded softly. "The sight of you any time is enough to make me smile, but the first time I saw you in your dress uniform, I think I was reduced to a state of speechlessness. How have you remained single all these years?"

A little embarrassed, he answered, "Well, I wasn't looking for anyone and stayed totally occupied with military responsibilities for the majority of my life. Then, when I did fall in love, I quashed it as best I could because you were already in union. In the years since, I kept it hidden until it wasn't possible to hide any longer. You know the rest."

Some hours later Khyric reappeared with an entourage led by Elder Kelk himself, Torec, Kelyn, Jai and Ganah. Raiel could barely restrain herself as she was reunited with those who had done so much for them on the Pilgrimage. Tears were mixed with her wide smiles and laughter as she greeted each one. If there had ever been any doubt about her feelings for the Ronso people, they were forever dispelled.

Mikel stood in the background watching the touching heartfelt reunion of Ronso and human. After the first round of greetings and hugs were exchanged, Raiel went to him and caught his hand as she introduced him first to Elder Kelk, then the others.

Mikel retrieved the envelope containing the message from an inside pocket, handing it to the Elder saying, "Sir, I am privileged to put this message from the High Priest of Bevelle into your hand. If you would like to send a response, I'll be pleased to wait."

In his dignified, sonorous voice, Kelk answered, "Commander Mikel, I am most pleased to have met you and will compose a response after I've had time to study the distinguished High Priest's missive. You have come a long way on this journey. I wish it would be possible for us to properly entertain you at our home, but unfortunately it isn't possible. So, if you will accept the services of our brave and highly esteemed guardians of the great Gagazet to provide security for you and the always charming Lady Raiel during the night, we would be so very pleased."

Mikel gave the Ronso leader a short bow, then said, "We understand completely, sir. And you are most kind, but we don't want to be an imposition to the important mission of the guardians of this magnificent mountain. We are fairly well provisioned so there is no hurry."

The aged Ronso looked down at this human who carried himself so well with such natural grace. His deep, deep voice commented quietly, "You represent you people well, Commander Mikel."

The Commander's cheeks flushed slightly as he responded, "You are kind, Elder Kelk. I am delighted to have the honor of meeting you and the others of this tribe."

With a small gesture toward Raiel, he continued with a smile, "I've heard of the extraordinary kindness of the Ronso people."

A slight change in the expression of the Elder as his ice-blue eyes settled on Mikel's guide and companion told of his fondness for the late Lord Braska's Guardian. "Lady Raiel was a delightful guest on her previous visit and she will long be remembered by the Ronso for the wonderful moments she brought to us.

Kelk continued, "I will return now to give consideration to the message you have so bravely brought to me. Sleep well tonight. The Ronso people will consider it an honor to stand guard."

"Thank you, Elder Kelk. We'll await your response."

Kelk returned to his home within the mountain with Khyric in attendance. The others remained behind to visit with Raiel just a little longer. The female Ronso knelt or sat on the grass as Raiel hugged and greeted her friends again, asking questions of them. When asked about Leaor, they told of her new kits that had just arrived and promised to deliver Raiel's hugs and greetings to her when they returned.

Asked about her own kit and Sir Auron, the light in Raiel's eyes dimmed as she answered that both had died. Kelyn told her a little of Sir Auron's condition when he had been found and of the care that she and Kimahri had tried to give. Raiel took her huge paw in her hands and thanked her for trying so hard. "He almost made it - but the infection in the wound had progressed too far."

Lightening the conversation, Kelyn asked about Kimahri and was told what Raiel knew. "It was Lord Braska's wish that his young daughter Yuna be taken from the orphanage in Bevelle and raised on the Island of Besaid at the distant southern end of Spira. He did that and must have stayed to watch over her. Some day I'd like to go there to see him. He is such a wonderful person."

Torec asked, "Kimahri accepted there?"

Raiel smiled and said with a nod, "As I am accepted here."

A short time later as the Ronso prepared to go back up their mountain, Torec's mate said, "Kelyn bring food to Lady Raiel and Commander Mikel when sun returns. Will enjoy to cook."

Raiel responded, "Your cooking is delicious, Kelyn! Thank you but you mustn't go to trouble for just us. To have been able to see you again is the best gift I could be given. I have truly missed all of you and hoped that you were well."

Kelyn, Jai and Ganah were in firm agreement that they would provide breakfast in the morning.

"Then I will look forward to it, my dear friends! You are so very, very sweet. Don't forget to tell Leaor hello for me!"

Then Raiel began trying to elicit the proper sounds to say the word in Ronso, failing miserably, but bringing delighted chuffs from her friends and Torec.

As Torec led his mate and the other two females back up the mountain, Raiel watched until they were out of sight.

Mikel had again placed himself in the background to enable Raiel to talk with her friends without distraction. He had witnessed the genuine feelings of friendship between her and the Ronso people, even Elder Kelk. Her honest, open personality drew everyone to her.

He smiled and went to stand beside her with an arm around her as she watched her friends depart.

She looked at him with a gentle smile on her lips, "I didn't realize just how very much I had missed them. They saved our lives and provided all anyone could ever want while we stayed there."

She was quiet for a time as her memories of that time occupied her mind. At last, she took a deep breath and turned to him with a smile shining in her eyes. "Ready to go back to camp?"

"Yes. It has been a good day. I see how you became such good friends with the Ronso. Very kind people."

The sun was nearing the peaks to their west and would soon be lost from sight. A bite to eat, some hot coffee and they settled in their tent to quietly talk a while before falling asleep.

Outside, an extraordinarily tall being stood silently nearby. He was in a comfortable standing position, arms crossed, tail slowly moving side to side. As promised, he would be here until the sun awoke in the morning.

* * *

~ Mt. Gagazet ~

Kelk sat in his beautiful office and studied the letter sent from Bevelle. On the surface it seemed to be a gracious offer but something in him cautioned him to be very careful before making his decision to accept or not.

A Maester of Spira. So few ever achieved this position but he wondered why it was being offered to him. What would it benefit his people? To what would it obligate them to the powerful people in the big city of the humans? Of what use could he be to the Spirans? Was this a ruse to use him or his people?

He simply couldn't find the answers he wanted but somehow this invitation troubled him.

Finally he wrote two responses, each in its own envelope. He wanted to speak with the impressive young Commander and Lady Raiel again. That would decide which envelope he sent back.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

For several days Marty had noticed the stares Tidus gave her as he ate his breakfast with uncharacteristic silence. Smiling to herself, she surmised that Auron had introduced him to a certain mysterious topic.

Later when fetching his dirty clothes basket, she noticed the corner of a book peeking out from under his pillow and smiled when she read the title. Smiling again, she realized that Auron had chosen this method of education for his ward. Apparently his extremely reserved nature simply wouldn't allow him to delve into the subject personally.

Auron also noticed the boy's quietness on the walks to and from his early morning lessons. His new perspective caused him to give long solemn stares to the people around him.

The first time Tidus saw a smiling expectant mother on the street, his feet stopped and his eyes never left her and her husband who was lovingly holding her hand as they strolled. The security detail accompanying them that morning smiled knowingly. His sudden change in demeanor had been obvious.

His toy trucks spent their time on a shelf in his room now. Tidus was growing up.

When Marty and Cooper announced their coming marriage, the boy was troubled. What if they hadn't read their books? Yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to ask.

He decided that he'd just leave his book out where Marty would be sure to see it, so he left it on one of the sofas in the big salon. Being occupied in the kitchen, with dusting and other household chores, she didn't find the book until that evening.

She called him, saying, "Tidus, you left your book out. Would you put it away, please?"

Tidus' cheeks were decidedly pink as he took the book from her hand, too embarrassed to actually look at her. Marty smiled, "Are you all right, Tidus?"

"Um, yes, ma'am. I - uh - wondered - if maybe - uh - you - might - want to - borrow it."

Still smiling, Marty placed a hand on each of his shoulders and said, "You are so sweet to offer, Tidus, but I'm already aware of the information. I learned when I was about your age. Every parent or guardian has the responsibility to teach their children. Some find it a little uncomfortable and use an excellent book such as the one you have. And it's perfectly fine. It is a really big milestone as you begin to enter your teen years. Congratulations on reaching it, Tidus. You are becoming a young man now."

Tidus smiled. When she put it that way, it seemed okay. So, all grown-ups had gone through this. Naturally his mind turned to his own parents but decided that he wasn't ready to go down that road just yet.

Jenner's wedding preparations switched into high gear. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. Every tiny detail had to be perfection itself.

He and Marty spent happy hours seated at the breakfast bar going over lists, ideas, thoughts, and suggestions. Cooper had presented her with a stunningly beautiful engagement ring that she stared at with a gentle smile on her face. She loved that man with all of her heart.

As an early wedding gift, Jenner had presented them with the keys to a beautiful apartment in one of the buildings he had renovated when he first met his own security detail the year before. It was perfectly located close to his own apartment and the houseboat.

Located on the top floor, the sweeping vista of the city and the surrounding ocean was simply breath-taking. The apartment itself would comfortably accommodate three or four people in two bedrooms, each with a private bath. The combined living/ dining area was both gracious and spacious with a wonderful fireplace. Naturally the kitchen was a gourmet cook's dream.

The young couple was thrilled with their new home-to-be. There could be no thought of saying no to Jenner after he had decorated and saved this apartment especially for them. He would have been crushed.

Jenner had even accompanied Marty and her mother when they shopped for her wedding gown. Since Marty's father had faded away some years before, Marty gave careful thought to who would walk her down the aisle: her brother James and Tidus.

Tidus was so excited he could hardly stand it! He was fitted with a real grown-up tuxedo and imagined himself to be the most handsome and debonaire pre-teen in Zanarkand. He actually stood still while the tailor worked and didn't whine even once while shopping for the shiny black shoes he would wear with it. With black socks. It was the first time he'd ever had socks in a color other than white.

For the first time, he thought that being a grown-up wouldn't be such a bad idea. Especially when they got to wear all these cool new clothes and stuff.

Then he learned that there would be dancing at the reception.

 


	98. Chapter 98

 

 

 

~ Calm Lands ~

True to their word, Kelyn, Jai and Ganah brought a steaming hot breakfast complete with the small individual tables from the Summoner's Cave to the visitor's small camp just after sunrise.

Sitting cross-legged before his table, Mikel was astonished by the grandeur of the service. Extra hands had been recruited to carry the beautiful dinnerware, highly polished heavy silver service containing more food than they could eat in several meals, beautiful engraved silver utensils and fine quality white linens.

The Ronso sat under the trees with their guests as the golden rays of sun bathed everything in the fresh yellow-gold of a perfect morning.

Mikel and Raiel ate the delicious food with relish, heavily praising the Ronso for their skill in preparing such a grand feast. Torec stood a slight distance from the others with arms crossed, tail gently swishing from side to side, about to burst with pride at the accomplishments of his mate and her assistants.

Finally Raiel placed her fork on her plate with a sigh, "I can't eat another bite. Kelyn, Jai, Ganah, you've done it again! I can't even begin to tell you how magnificent that was."

Mikel agreed. "I don't know that I've ever enjoyed such a grand meal in my entire life. Ladies, I cannot express my great gratitude to you for this fantastic feast! I think I shall become a Ronso and live with you on your mountain."

If a Ronso face could beam, those of the three females did. Having had such wonderfully pleasant experiences with High Summoner Lord Braska and his Guardians, and that of this Commander Mikel, caused them to wonder if the terrible ancient stories of the past were really true. Perhaps the Spiran people had changed from those of many years ago.

As Raiel and Mikel had coffee as the perfect ending to a perfect meal, the Ronso people and the Spirans enjoyed a time of relaxed talk. The Ronso were especially interested in knowing more about this city of Belvelle that was home to both of their guests. But since the Ronso had nothing against which to compare it, neither Raiel nor Mikel were sure that their descriptions were being accurately interpreted.

A little later, as the beautiful service pieces were being collected and prepared for return to their rightful places, Elder Kelk descended the mountain with Khyric in attendance. Many tearful hugs and farewells were given to those who would now return to their home as Torec joined his fellow guardian and the Elder.

Mikel and Raiel were lavish with sincere praise at the kindness and generosity of the tribe, and Kelk was gracious in his acceptance.

Though he made himself comfortable sitting on the grass, the sense of dignity that surrounded the tribe's leader remained fully intact.

Without reference to the letter sent to him by the High Priest, Kelk asked interested questions about the city in which they lived, about the Spiran people, about the temple and the priests. Both Raiel and Mikel answered as completely and honestly as they could.

Then Kelk brought up the politics of the temple, asking pointed questions. Mikel answered as he saw it. "Sir, I've never known politics to be altruistic, to be without greatly inflated egos, gross self-interest, and intense rivalries. It is perhaps more magnified in Bevelle since it is the seat of power of Spira. Lord Braska was the very best of Spira, the best of the priests - and he was scorned, derided and all but thrown out because of his beliefs in how people should be treated and for embracing all the tribes of Spira."

"And it is certain that there are many important secrets being withheld from the people of Spira."

"The Unit I command is the one entity that has always remained neutral and free of any alliances within the military structure as well as in temple politics. But there are those who are now actively working to force an alliance with this faction or that. I firmly refuse and will as long as I hold this position."

He looked the Elder straight in the eye as he finished, "Sir, if you are contemplating a visit to Belvelle, you should keep all of this in mind. Bevelle Temple is a pit of vipers who care for nothing but their own positions and their desire for more power. I would advise great caution and weigh words you hear with greatest care. If you do make a visit, the compound of the Special Services Unit which I lead is on the same level as the temple and you will be welcome there at any time, sir."

Kelk had listened intently to this Commander's words and heard his honesty and sincerity. He was quiet for some moments, then pulled two envelopes from the pouch at his waist.

"I thank you for your candor, Commander. I shall make a visit to your city in the coming days and prepared two responses, to chose one after our chat this morning." Extending one of the envelopes, he continued, "I will be greatly in your debt if you will take this response to the High Priest."

Extending his great paw, the Elder said, "I wish you a safe journey home, Commander Mikel. It has indeed been my pleasure to meet you. I hope our paths will cross again."

Accepting the extended paw, Mikel responded, "You honor me, sir. I will forever remember meeting you and the great kindness and generosity of the Ronso people." Tucking the envelope into an inside pocket, he continued, "I am both pleased and doubly honored to be trusted with your message. I will personally put it into the hand of the High Priest upon my return to Bevelle. If I may be of any service at any time to you or your people, I would be so highly pleased if you'll call on me."

Turning to the only living Guardian of the High Summoner Lord Braska, Kelk said, "Dear Lady Raiel, it has been my great pleasure to see you again. You will ever be remembered by my people for your love and friendship with them. There was great excitement when we learned of your arrival. I hope we will meet again."

"Elder Kelk, the Ronso will always have a special place in my heart. I'll never forget and hope I'll be able to visit again."

"Do you ever have news of our young Kimahri?"

"Only that he took Lord Braska's young daughter to Besaid. Lord Braska had originally charged Auron with that responsibility, but just before - Auron died, Kimahri assumed that task at Auron's request. He has apparently stayed to watch over her all this time. I'd like so much to see him again."

Kelk nodded. He understood the young Ronso's qualities even if he hadn't been able to do anything for him in light of the taboo of a broken horn. He was glad to know of Kimahri's role in carrying out the Summoner's wishes.

Kelk stood with great dignity, bid his guests a last farewell and, attended by Khyric, returned to his mountain home.

Raiel and Mikel struck their camp and prepared to return to Bevelle. Some days later, they returned to the mid-Calm Lands outpost where hot showers were welcomed with happy sighs, along with soft beds replacing hard ground. From there it was back to the Rock, then on to Rin's Macalania Inn where they paused for a short visit, then on to Bevelle.

It was just after dark when they made their way up the secret stairway and the proper code was tapped on the door. Unlocking and opening it were Staff Sergeants Logan and Kinan who had the night watch. A quiet but enthusiastic welcome was given the travelers before they were ushered into the dayroom where the two were noisily greeted by the rest of the Unit.

Dropping their gear in the dayroom, everyone adjourned to the kitchen tables where a myriad of questions were asked over fresh hot coffee. Tired and so glad to be back, Raiel and the CO described their remarkable journey and their experiences with the Ronso to their attentive audience. Everything except their own private news which would wait until Mikel spoke personally with Collin, though the looks exchanged by the two did not go unnoticed.

Later, the Commander met in his office with his senior staff. Though they had remained in contact by com during his absence, nothing would replace a face-to-face meeting. Things had been rather quiet while the CO was away but Captain Leman handed his boss his report filed after Captain Tella's visit and warning about Wen Kinoc.

Mikel read the meticulous report carefully, noting to himself that a face-to-face with his friend would be in order. Noting Master Sergeant Dailon's creative invention of non-existant forms to be filed in order to be granted a visit with the Unit CO, he laughed. "Excellent, Master Sergeant! Well done!"

Lt. Renton grinned at the sergeant, "Now I suppose I have to create those forms, Sergeant?"

Dailon grinned back, "I don't know, Lieutenant. You need to ask the CO about that."

Mikel smiled at the exchange, commenting, "Might be a good idea to have a few on hand just in case he comes looking for one."

The one bit of unsettling news was the short visit Seymour had made to the city. No one could determine the purpose of the visit. There was speculation that he had perhaps come hoping to encounter Raiel somewhere. Both the Commander and senior staff were quiet as each considered this possibility.

Finally the CO said, "Nothing we can do for the moment except continue monitoring his whereabouts. The outpost crew okay?"

"Yes, sir," Captain Leman responded. "We stay in very frequent contact with them. I rotated Sgt. Galen, Cpl. Macran, Cpl. Dain and Cpl. Wynan in just a few days ago. A group of four seems to work best for those on duty there."

The Commander nodded. "Good work, Captain. All of you. Now get out of here; I need a shower."

Immediate business taken care of, Mikel got his shower, dressed in civilian clothing then told Captain Leman, "Got a couple of errands to run. Shouldn't be long."

Noting the troubled expression in the eyes of his Second-in-Command, he smiled, "Just personal business this time, Captain."

With a smile and a clap on Leman's shoulder, the CO left the compound.

First stop was for a haircut, then downstairs to see Collin.

When the door opened, Hallor welcomed him in. "Good to see you, Mikel. The Boss ought to be back any minute. He was checking things on the docks."

"Business good?"

"Yeah, we can barely keep up with all of it. Another whole dock with more piers and warehouses is being planned and I don't know how we're going to cover all of it."

A series of raps on the door told of the Boss's arrival. Hearty greetings exchanged, Mikel waited until Collin had had time to warm himself with a cup of coffee as they chatted casually.

Then Collin's blue-green eyes examined the current Commanding Officer of the Unit and asked quietly, "You didn't come down here just for idle chit-chat. Got something on your mind?"

Mikel smiled. "Yeah. I'd like a private word with you."

Collin's gaze sharpened as he murmured, "Come with me." Going out the door, he told no one in particular, "Be back shortly."

Someone answered, "Got it, Boss!"

Raiel's handsome brother and the CO strolled out into the plaza toward one of the outer walls on which their arms rested as they looked out at the dark water. The lights of the city were reflected on wavelets dancing around the pilings of the long docks.

Mikel was quiet for several moments as he marshaled his thoughts. Now that he was actually here, he was surprised to find himself a little nervous. What if Collin said no?

Collin broke the silence. "Well? Cat got your tongue?"

Mikel looked at him, "No, just suddenly wondering how to say this."

At last Mikel just blurted out in a rush, "I'm asking your permission to ask Raiel to marry me."

Collin grinned and a short snort escaped him. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking that!"

Mikel glanced at him with surprise.

Collin laughed, "There isn't a thing wrong with my eyesight, Mikel. It has been apparent for some time. Have you mentioned this to Raiel?"

"Yes. On this trip to Gagazet. She - she loves me, too."

"Good for her. She's always been the smart one. Slow to acknowledge things sometimes but she figures it out."

Mikel couldn't think of what he was supposed to say here.

Collin first laughed then his face sobered as he said, "Yes, Mikel, I give my permission. And I'm pleased. Have either of you given any thought as to when you want this to happen?"

Mikel finally took a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He blinked as a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Collin! Thank you. As for when, not exactly though I have given it some thought. Where, logistics. That sort of stuff."

The CO's future brother-in-law smiled. "Both of you have my blessings and I know you'll take care of her. Did you mention this to Rin?"

"No, I wanted to speak to you first. I haven't even officially asked her yet."

Collin was pleased that Mikel was intent on following proper protocol and knew that his sister would be in good hands. He was genuinely glad for both of them.

After leaving Collin, Mikel went to the second level before returning to the compound. He was a happy man. He looked through several stores but didn't see what he was looking for. He stopped by another shop on his way back upstairs and had the good fortune to find exactly what he wanted.

Those still in the dayroom were a little puzzled at the expression on their Commanding Officer's face but no one dared ask. Zed, sitting quietly with a book in his lap, glanced at the CO only for a moment before his weathered face held traces of a real smile.

* * *

~ Bevelle Temple ~

Wen Kinoc's determined efforts were finally making inroads into the minds of military leaders. Once the seed was planted, it was only a matter of time before it germinated and began to grow.

Seymour's last quick visit had had positive results in Kinoc's quest to take over the SS Unit. The priest's influence was tipping the scales. The more the upper echelon thought about it, it only made sense that they should have access to the work of the powerful, hyper-secret unit. Having that access would ensure that no secret reports against them would ever see the light of day.

Once the tide began to turn, momentum continued to build. However, the High Priest and Maester Mika were not in favor of the change. They understood that such a move would undermine their own power and influence.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Captain Tella pulled the bell chain at the heavy door of the compound. When answered by a smiling Sgt. Kinan, he was relieved to learn that the CO had just returned and was ushered to the Commander's office.

"Tella! Welcome! It's good to see you, my friend."

"Thank you, Mikel. Good to see you, as well. I have some news that I'm sure you'll want to hear."

Mikel's face sobered. "By all means. Have a seat."

Lt. Renton tapped on the door and delivered two mugs of steaming coffee, then retreated, closing the door after himself.

Tella sighed, then launched into his discoveries, ending with, "The sentiment is becoming widespread and stronger by the day, Mikel. From all that I've gathered, only the High Priest and Maester Mika are preventing an immediate take-over."

Mikel was alarmed though it didn't show. His clear eyes were sharp and attentive as he had listened, but already knew what he would do if the order arrived announcing Kinoc's appointment as SS Commander. That it would come was only a matter of time but he would be prepared.

He and Tella discussed the situation for a short time before the Captain took his leave with Mikel's grateful thanks for the warning.

He called his senior staff into his office and filled them in. "It could be any day, so we must be prepared. Suggestions."

Master Sergeant Dailon asked, "You're going to tell the men, sir?"

"Immediately after this meeting."

It was quiet in the small office for several moments as each thought through the crisis they faced.

MSgt. Dailon commented, "I don't know of  _anyone_  in this Unit who would continue to serve under Kinoc or anyone else not lawfully chosen to take your place, sir. Not one."

Captain Leman and Lt. Renton nodded in agreement. Leman suggested, "Sir, why not tell the men and gauge their reaction before we make firm decisions?"

The CO nodded, "I think you're right, Captain. Okay, briefing in five."

The staff left the room and a thoughtful Mikel picked up his com and entered a number. After a moment, he said quietly, "Kinoc and Seymour have worked hard spreading the idea that Kinoc should be CO of this Unit sharing all info with everyone and have generated great support for themselves. Only the two highest are in opposition - for the moment. That will cave quickly if their political fortunes are seriously threatened."

"That _is_  serious, Mikel. How about your men? Told them yet."

"Briefing in three."

"Okay. Call me back when you make your decision. And, by the way, I'm looking for a lot of new employees. You might pass that along."

"Thanks. I'll be discreet. Talk to you shortly."

When Mikel entered the briefing room, all present were standing silently at attention. For a moment, his eyes swept over each face. Finally he spoke softly, "Be seated."

When the room was quiet again, he began, succinctly relating the events he had just learned.

He continued, "Each of you are free to make your own decision to leave, to stay or to transfer. For any who would want to leave, I know a source who is looking for many new employees in positions all of you are qualified for. The pay is good and you would highly approve of the boss."

"I understand that you would need more time to make your final decision, but in order for us to know how to prepare for this event, I ask you now to give me an idea of your preliminary intentions. All in favor of leaving, please stand."

All members of the Unit came to their feet as one, standing at attention. Sergeant First Class Asela, the ranking non-com not on the senior staff spoke for the men, "Sir! No one in this Unit will ever work under that fat, stupid panty-waist, sir!"

* * *

The next evening, Mikel asked Raiel out to dinner at a very nice restaurant on the second level. As the meal was ending and they were enjoying a light dessert with coffee, Mikel reached across the table and held her hands as his grey eyes gazed into hers.

"Raiel, this is probably the happiest single moment in my entire lifetime. I love you so very much that words fail me in telling the extent." Taking a small box out of his pocket, he opened it and extended it to her, very softly asking those most wonderful words, "Will you marry me?"

Raiel's heart nearly exploded with sheer happiness she had thought she'd never know again. "Oh, yes, Mikel. Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you with all my heart and soul."

He stood tall and straight before her before kneeling and placing a beautiful ring on her finger. It was a stunning creation crafted with ingenious simplicity that drew attention to its every detail. A deep blue stone was surrounded by tiny sparkling diamonds, a line of which was set into the gold band and extended down each side.

Raiel's breath caught. Never had she seen anything so beautiful! Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it but she couldn't think of anything that did it justice. Strong arms enveloped her for long, long moments before a sweet kiss joined their lips.

Raiel thanked Mikel profusely, exclaiming over the ring repeatedly by which he was both relieved and happy that she was so delighted with his choice. Though the offering of the ring and her acceptance of it met the technical requirements of an Al Bhed acceptance union, they would have an official union/marriage before their friends and colleagues.

Before returning to the compound, Raiel insisted on a quick visit to see her brother with the news. Predictably, Collin swept her up in a huge hug, his beautiful eyes sparkling with the happiness he shared with his sister. Those in the HQ were sincere in their congratulations to the now-officially engaged couple.

Later, in the compound, Raiel could barely contain herself as she showed everyone the stunning ring she had accepted from the CO. There was a lot of good-natured, respectful joking and teasing but the sincerity of their genuine affection for the two would never be in doubt.

After most of the excitement died down, Zed quietly slipped up to Raiel, gathered her in a hug and planted a very soft kiss on her forehead. He never spoke but the expression in his black eyes said more than any words could have. The pure sweetness of his gesture made tears spring to her eyes. Then suddenly he was gone, melded into the ones still milling about.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Dancing. Tidus' stomach twisted at the very idea of even attempting the mysterious art. He sure wanted to wear the tuxedo and the shiny black shoes, but - - dancing?

At breakfast he was quiet which was unusual for him. Marty kept glancing at him as she prepared food.

"Tidus, do you feel all right?"

His head lifted and brilliant blue eyes met hers as he wondered how to answer. "I don't know. I think so."

She stopped and studied him as a faint frown appeared between her brows. "Something is troubling you."

His voice was quiet. "Yeah. Dancing."

Marty smiled. "It may seem daunting at first, but you'll quickly see that it isn't - and is so nice." Her mind slipped to the happy evenings when Cooper had held her in his arms as they danced.

Auron had arrived early and now sat in his usual place at the end of the breakfast bar with a cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"I will teach you, Tidus. It isn't difficult."

Both Marty and Tidus stopped in their tracks and stared at the tall, handsome Guardian.

Finally Tidus incredulously blurted out, " _You_  - can  _dance_ , Auron?"

A faint hint of indignation could be discerned in his deep voice as he answered, "Of course. Even your father was an excellent dancer. You should pick it up rather quickly."

Marty would have to admit that she had difficulty picturing the Guardian dancing. She blinked and smiled as she turned back to her work.

Tidus busied himself with his breakfast as his eyes continued studying his Guardian. He honestly had no idea what to make of this shocking revelation. Well, maybe - it - wouldn't be as hard as he had thought.

Auron dancing. Tidus was still young enough that he didn't always filter his words before he spoke them. "With who?" he asked.

That dark eye held him prisoner a moment before Auron answered, "A lady, of course."

"A lady?"

Silence.

"Who?"

Tidus knew the next look perfectly and he sighed, "I know. 'It's-None-Of-Your-Business-Tidus'."

Marty had to smile, then she commented, "We can play some music and you can observe as Auron and I dance. That will help you see how easy it really is."

To her surprise, Auron nodded, then said, "You'd better step on it, Tidus. We'll be late if you don't get a move on."

Later in the vast stadium, Auron thought back to his own awkward moments as he studied Jecht dancing with Raiel, then the evening by the Moonflow River when he garnered enough courage to ask her himself. Everything good in his life was centered around her. He'd give most anything if he could dance with her just one more time.

Inevitably, he again cursed himself for putting himself where he was now.

Then his memories turned to Jecht's dancing ability. He really had done well learning the island dances Raiel had taught him. The two had moved as smoothly as liquid to the music of the small sphere and he had enjoyed watching them.

That led to scenes in her brother's headquarters when she had turned to him for help so she wouldn't have to dance, and her indignation at his response. A wide smile resided comfortably on his face.

Then the dances she and Jecht did for the Ronso on Gagazet. That was the last time they had danced. The smile slowly eroded.

This gigantic stadium was the place in Zanarkand where he was most comfortable. He was closest to his Pilgrimage companions here and the structure signified so much for him, the place where the three of them had spent their last days and moments together. The desperate non-stop battles they had fought. Their final sacrifices and the beginning of his own end. Final chapters were written here.

It was ironic that he had returned to the place that defined his greatest defeat. Around and around his thoughts circled in his mind returning to the subject of his ward.

A small smile crept across his lips as he thought about these years here as Guardian to Jecht's son. He had to snort at his own fumbling attempts to play nursemaid in that first year after Asha faded away. He could never thank Jenner enough for his invaluable help and intervention. Marty had been and was their life-saver. He realized that he was being selfish but he fervently hoped that she would retain her position for a long time to come.

Then his thoughts completed the circle as they returned to the subject of dancing. He realized that he was a little nervous about dancing with Marty. He had never danced with anyone except Raiel. Well, he'd get through it somehow.

He never would have believed that part of a Guardian's responsibilities was teaching someone to dance.

 


	99. Chapter 99

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Raiel dipped into her savings the next afternoon and went shopping. She could buy long pants, shirts and boots in a matter of seconds but never had she undertaken a mission like this. She had decided to buy a dress.

She stood for long moments studying the mannikins in various shop windows, imagining how this style or that might look on her, this color or that.

Finally she decided that she really liked a certain white dress that had just enough design in a lovely fresh green to accentuate the whiteness of the dress. It was a close-fitting halter design that would leave her arms, shoulders and back bare; its skirt flared outward from the waist and fell in soft fullness yet there was a bit of sassiness about it.

The design around the lower half of the full skirt was a graceful twining vine with leaves in the same shade of beautiful blue-green as her brother's wonderful eyes. There was a wide margin of white left around the bottom six or seven inches of the skirt. A very narrow piping of the same green adorned the outer edge of the halter top from around her neck to the front where it passed in front of then under her arms, continuing down the sides in the back to the V-point where the bodice met the skirt at the waistband.

It was so lovely. Taking a deep breath, she went in. A saleslady who looked vaguely familiar asked, "May I help you, miss?"

Raiel wet her lips and took a breath. "Yes, please. I'd like to buy a dress."

"You're in the right place. What size?"

Raiel was caught off-guard. Well, of course they would be sized.

"I - I don't know." She was embarrassed and her cheeks were pink.

"You don't know?" the woman asked with surprise.

Raiel just shook her head. Maybe she had made a mistake and should stay with what she knew.

The woman was quiet a moment, then stated quietly, "You've never had one."

Even more embarrassed, Raiel could feel heat radiating from her flushed face. "No," she admitted very softly.

The saleswoman now recognized this customer as the woman she had seen with several very good-looking men in the plaza a long-time back. Now she felt a little ashamed of her thoughts at that time. It was obvious that this very beautiful woman wasn't the trollop she had believed so long ago. She pushed her blond hair back from her face and said, "No matter. Better late than never, right? Let's see if we can find something you like and start from there. Okay?"

Raiel looked up with enormous relief and a soft smile spread across her face. "Okay. There's one in the window that I really like. May I try that one?"

"Of course."

The dress was retrieved and tried on, then the proper size was located and it fit Raiel beautifully. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hardly believing that the image reflected there was no one else but herself. The naturally light golden tan of her skin showed off the whiteness of the dress as the white made her skin seem to glow. The flirty skirt that stopped a couple of inches above her knees showed off her amazing long legs. It was stunning.

Yes. This is the dress she would wear. She was sure Mikel would like it.

The woman observed, "You really need to wear heels with this."

Again, Raiel stumbled as she admitted she had never owned a pair. The blond examined her face as she asked gently, "Why have you never had these things, if you don't mind me asking?"

Raiel looked at the carpeted floor then explained softly that her entire life she had been trained to fight, for battle, and she had never before had the opportunity to wear anything other than the type of attire she wore when she came in. She added, "Also, I was a Guardian to Lord Braska as far as Gagazet, then I had to return here."

Seeing the unasked question in the blond's eyes, she added, "I was expecting our son - who - - died at birth."

The blond commented, "Oh, I am so sorry. I think I remember you from some years back in the company of two very nice-looking men in the plaza."

Raiel wondered to herself, _'This is the same blond? Must be.'_ She smiled, saying, "That would have been my mate and his friend."

The blond smiled. "You're certainly fortunate to be married to such a man."

Raiel's smile disappeared. "He - died trying to get back after Lord Braska's Pilgrimage."

"Oh, I am truly sorry." Then the woman spotted the exquisite ring on Raiel's left hand. "You are marrying again?"

Softness and a smile returned to Raiel's face. "Yes. To my mate's friend."

The blond laughed, "Good for you, dear. Good for you! Now, let's have a look at shoes. You'll need to practice walking in them so keep that in mind."

By the time Raiel left the store, she had several dresses she liked, slips and other dainty "nothings" of silk and lace, three pairs of sexy heels, two new silky nightgowns, and two new pairs of stylish slip-on flats. Since it was near closing time, the saleswoman, Shona, closed the shop, then she and Raiel had coffee together in one of the small bistros close by.

Raiel realized that she had really enjoyed having another woman to talk with. Though Shona was older, the two chatted happily, becoming friends in the process.

By the time she returned to the compound, she was loaded with pretty bags full of lovely new things. Refusing to stop in the dayroom to answer questions from curious teammates, a happy, smiling Raiel went straight to her room and closed the door.

Putting these dainty things in drawers and hanging the delightful dresses in the closet, her hands caressed them gently. For several long moments, she simply sat on the side of her pretty bed staring at them. For the first time in her life, she really felt feminine - like a girl, a woman.

* * *

Mikel met with the High Priest to deliver the note from Elder Kelk. The priest was lavish with his praise for a job done so well, and so much quicker than he had imagined.

"I was exceptionally fortunate to make excellent time both there and back, Excellency" was the only explanation the CO offered.

As their short meeting was ending, the Commander looked the priest straight in the eye and said, "I understand there is movement afoot to change the operational setup of the SS Unit. May I ask if that has any merit?"

At first, the priest was taken back by the directness of the statement and question but then realized that directness was one of the qualities he liked about this most remarkable young man.

"Commander, both Maester Mika and I are highly pleased with your leadership of that most important wing of our military. Neither of us want that to change."

Mikel waited for the priest to continue but when nothing more was forthcoming, he simply nodded, saying, "Thank you, Excellency. If you'll permit, I'll return to my duties."

Dismissed, Mikel was aware that what was not said was more important than what had been. He needed to meet with some of his informants to see if he could perhaps get a better handle on the strength of those supporting the change. The priest hadn't even bothered to ask how the CO had gotten his information.

Once he had changed into his comfortable utilities, the Commander met with his senior staff. The news didn't sound good.

The Unit began making preparations for a quick departure, just in case. Records and paperwork were packed into large duffel bags. Looking at the stacks of packs piled in the dayroom to be dispatched for safe-keeping, Lt. Renton commented, "Well, a soldier's life is supposed to be portable. Guess this proves it."

Sergeant First Class Asela was dispatched with a detail to carry the heavy packs of paperwork and nonessential things to the Rock. Everything would be safe there.

All teams in the field except for the Macalania outpost were ordered by com to return to the compound by the fastest means available. Until they arrived, their belongings would be taken care of by their teammates still in Bevelle but Mikel didn't want them caught off-guard by the turn of events.

All personal belongings were prepacked in backpacks to facilitate a quick departure if it became necessary. Raiel looked at the furnishings of her beautiful bedroom and hated the thought of having to strip it down and leave it. Well, as always, she would do what she had to do.

Anger simmered inside every member of the Unit from having their home, their lifelong occupation, everything that was dear to them threatened by the blind egotistical ambitions of an ignorant stooge who didn't even know he was being used.

Though regular hours continued, it was now mostly keeping everyone on top of their game by training with weapons, magic, potions and fitness. No matter what happened, the members of this Unit would always have these skills.

In the midst of the upheaval, Raiel and Mikel found private moments in which to plan their union, exchanging ideas, sifting through suggestions. Both wanted it to be simple and they settled on what would be primarily an Al Bhed ceremony.

They decided that for a time they would occupy the little house where Collin and Raiel had happily lived for so many years. Collin's remaining belongings were transferred to his headquarters home and Raiel began transforming the little house into what would be their first home.

Since her teammates had experience with transforming a rather drab classroom into a beautiful bedroom, it was easy to get help with recovering the wonderful old chairs in the sitting area, sanding and refinishing the tiny dining table and chairs, and painting ceilings and walls in the fresh light colors Raiel had selected. The advice and ideas on colors from the artist Cpl. Shen had been invaluable. Since decisions had now been made, she had some relief from the deep anger that forced her to dismantle her lovely bedroom in the compound. She would transfer all of it to the house.

Work on the little house and the upcoming union ceremony were a balm to everyone, a welcome diversion from the threat hanging over them.

Raiel and Mikel had commed Rin to share their news with him and her Al Bhed cousin was thrilled. They asked him to lead the ceremony at the compound and he was delighted with that prospect as well as being able to see his friends in the Unit again. He told them that he would close the Inn so Bardoc, Ty'a and Leita could attend and take part in the celebration, as well.

Raiel found herself getting more and more excited until she felt she was just going to burst with anticipation and happiness.

Wherever he was, Mikel stood back and just watched her with a small soft smile on his face. He was quiet in his love but that didn't mean it wasn't fiercely intense. In fact, his quietness somehow magnified the fullness of that intensity and depth.

* * *

Raiel wasn't the only happy person. Wen Kinoc was almost giddy with the prospect of taking over the SS Unit. He envisioned himself in that sharp dress uniform, the envy of all who saw him. He imagined himself as Mikel looked in it with his tall, straight, strong body. Perhaps even his wife's attitude toward him might change. It was so real to him that there was now a distinct condescending air in his attitude toward others.

Yes, he had waited a long time for this and now it was almost in his grasp. Anger flooded him as he thought of the opposition by the two highest ranking rulers of the land. He couldn't force the issue himself, but the military leaders were solidly behind him now. That would be the source of the pressure.

He knew their reasons were selfish rather than just in support of him, but it didn't matter. Once he was SS Commander, he would control the information he gave anyone. He would become the foremost commander in all of Spira. They would learn to fear him for his great power.

The High Priest sat fuming in his own chambers. He readily admitted (to himself only) that bringing Wen Kinoc into his household was the worst mistake he had ever made. There had been constant upheaval almost from day one.

He had seriously considered just having his son-in-law quietly disappear on more than one occasion and wished that he had carried through with it. The dumpy little man was important to no one and was a source of irritation and trouble to all. He had seen some big egos come and go through the years, but none as monumental as that of the delusional Kinoc.

The priest had even considered approaching the magnificent young man who currently held the office and position of Commander of the elite SS Unit about having the repugnant Kinoc eliminated. However, that thought made him very uncomfortable. He would be embarrassed to make such a request of that honorable, upstanding officer and couldn't face the disapproval he knew he would see in the officer's clear gray eyes.

* * *

~ Macalania Temple ~

Seymour sat in his plush private quarters staring out a narrow window at the perpetually snow-covered terrain. His last visit to Bevelle pleased him in that he saw both envy and fear of the clearly superior Special Services Unit in the eyes of the remaining military commanders.

None of them had reached their positions through merit alone. Palms had received generous quantities of gil, promises and alliances had been made, and none of them were innocent in their careers. None knew the meaning of qualities such as honor and integrity.

Each held a secret fear of having to face proof of his collusions and crimes as the result of SS investigations and intelligence. Not that any of them were concerned about having committed those things - they all had - it was losing position and power that they feared. Neutralizing the Unit would eliminate that possibility, they believed.

And for Seymour, that would be the ultimate in satisfaction for him. Raiel would no longer have a place to hide. She would no longer have anyone to protect her. Which meant he could do whatever he wished with complete impunity. Hurting those who cared for her would give him great pleasure, and he would draw it out as long as possible. She would learn to hate her life.

He smiled as he raised a small glass of wine to his lips, still staring out the window.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Jenner worked long happy hours decorating the huge lobby of what would be his newest apartment complex, transforming it into a magnificent ballroom and setting for a wedding. One part had been set aside for the actual ceremony itself, the remainder for the dinner and dancing that would follow.

His security detail was pressed into service doing many things not listed in any job description, but they were done willingly and with a smile for the man who served many of them if not as a surrogate father, than at least an honorary uncle or grandfather. As time for the wedding approached, there remained only one small path through Jenner's living area due to the sheer amount of things he had been storing over many months for this momentous event.

Marty and Cooper had long ago given up and just turned everything over to him, which is exactly what he wanted in the first place. Being spared the stress of making all of this arrangements and the million details involved, they could relax and just enjoy being with each other. Many evenings they would stroll along, looking in shops for things for their beautiful new apartment. It was an amazing time for them.

Tidus' dancing lessons began as Auron and Marty demonstrated the placement of hands and the steps. Auron was clearly nervous as the music began, but Marty put him at ease and he actually found that he enjoyed it.

Tidus studied their movements with blond brows knit together above his eyes. This did not look good! How would he ever remember all this? He had made a bad mistake, he knew. They had suckered him in with the snappy tux and shiny black shoes - and now this.

When the music paused, a smiling Marty said, "Now come try it with me as your partner, Tidus. You'll see how easy this is!"

Yeah, right! Dance with a partner who was more like his mother than anything else. Maybe he could just skip out after the dinner part. Sure! Like Auron would ever let  _that_  happen! He was doomed. He would mess up and be a social outcast for the rest of his life!

Feet dragging, Tidus took Auron's place and immediately forgot what hand went where. Finally put in confused proper position by his Guardian, the music started.

At first Tidus stood unmoving in petrification, then, at Marty's encouragement, he shifted a foot slightly and was shocked when Marty's foot followed his lead. Whoa!

Then he tried moving several times and each time, she fell into perfect step with him. Hey! Maybe...Maybe...

At the end of an hour, Tidus felt he was now the ballroom dancing champ of all Zanarkand. At least he didn't tread painfully on his partner's toes anymore. Well, not as much.

He was delighted! He was thrilled!

And he was impossibly impressed with himself.

Marty praised him for his effort and progress while Auron would have rolled his eye if he had been in the habit of such behavior. But, truth be known, he really was pleased with the boy's progress. It must be in his genes.

Every day he practiced with Marty and was extremely surprised that he did indeed like dancing. Who would have ever guessed?

Auron quietly watched his ward as he ventured slowly toward adulthood. In spite of everything, the boy had a pretty good head on his shoulders, but so far he hadn't matured sufficiently to lose the ego and whining. His personality was something like a puppy - sometimes clumsy, tripping over his own feet but almost always so upbeat and happy and people liked him.

Looking at the boy who was in the process of leaving his childhood behind, Auron smiled as he realized that, with generous help from Jenner and Marty, he had actually done a pretty good job of raising Jecht's son. So far, so good. At least there was something in which he had succeeded for a change.

One evening, a sudden thought hit Tidus: exactly who was he supposed to dance  _with_  at the wedding? Some grown-up woman he didn't know? Oh, he hoped not! Some ugly girl that somebody dragged along with them? Oh, he  _really_   hoped not!

He sighed. This wedding business seemed to be fraught with problems. He wondered if the wedding of his parents had been like this. He had trouble trying to picture his mother and father going through all of this kind of stuff. Did they know how to dance? Auron had told him his father could dance and wondered how he knew that.

The next morning, he asked Marty about his dance partner. "Oh, Tidus, there will be so many people there, many of your own age. And as handsome as you look in your tuxedo, you'll have more than enough pretty girls who will want to dance with you!"

Tidus smiled. Huh! Lots of pretty girls, huh? Maybe it won't be so bad after all. He then began to imagine the pretty girls who clustered around him before and after blitzball games begging him for a dance. He saw himself whirling across the dance floor as everyone stared at him with amazement at his dance skills. Girl after pretty girl after breathless pretty girl. Oh, this was gonna be great!

He was so lost in his reverie that he didn't even realize that Auron had come in. A rather loud harumph! penetrated the wonderful visions in his mind and startled, his eyes darted to his Guardian. "Auron! I didn't hear you."

"Got your head in the clouds again."

Tidus wasn't about to explain his thoughts but said, "I was - well, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Are you going to sit here 'thinking' or are we going to meet Coach Dornan?"

Blitzball! How could he have forgotten? Never before had anything been so important that he had forgotten that! He hurried to finish his morning chores, then came running out only to be sent back to brush his teeth.

Tidus fumed to himself. Here he is about to make his fabulous debut into society and his Guardian sends him back to brush his teeth. Like some little kid.

Forgetting that Auron could read him like a book, Tidus didn't understand the reason for the small uptick of one side of Auron's mouth.

"Come on, Tidus, let's go."

 


	100. Chapter 100

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

With the possible changes in the Unit in mind, Collin quietly investigated nearby property with expansion of living quarters in mind. Some were in bad shape and it wouldn't be cost effective to try to convert them. But there was one sizable building behind their present building that would lend itself to conversion beautifully. There was even mutual placement of windows in the two buildings that would easily adapt to the construction of hallways that would connect the two, making them one.

Put to an anonymous paper vote, there was unanimous approval to purchase the additional building and begin its conversion. Even better was the fact that the new building had two stories. This would allow small private rooms to be constructed on both floors, complete with a small private bath in each. When finished, it would comfortably house eighty men total, forty on each floor.

It was decided that Collin's present small bedroom would become the company office and another bedroom with bath at the far end of the current large open dormitory would be for the Boss. The remaining space would be used as a huge common sitting area/day room to be furnished with sofas, chairs, game tables for cards, chess, etc. The current community bathroom would be transformed into large eating area that could accommodate everyone for meals.

Collin successfully completed the purchase of the new property and everyone was eager to begin. He hired a construction team to do most of the work in the new building but the Boss and his men would do the rest themselves. That way there would be no knowledge of the nature of their primary building and security would be intact. From the outside, there would be nothing to indicate that the two buildings were connected unless one went down a very narrow dark alley and saw the short connecting hallways.

Cleaned and window trim painted, the building's exterior appearance improved dramatically. Collin was careful to wear a pair of large tinted glasses and his floppy hat anytime he was where the workmen might see him. He and his own men worked diligently converting the interior of their current quarters. They were tired but happy as it began to take on the form of the new spaces they had envisioned.

Collin even had tentative contracts in hand to provide security services for other commercial concerns. All he needed were the people with which to staff them. He hated what he feared would happen to the Unit but at least he would be able to provide good employment for those who wanted to join their former brothers-in-arms.

* * *

Tella had been quietly thoughtful for a while. Observing the declining attitudes in military leadership that were now prevalent, he was troubled. He had not voiced his concerns to anyone and kept them to himself but at last he decided he needed a visit with a friend.

At first opportunity he presented himself at the unidentified heavy door to the compound and pulled the bell chain. He smiled to himself as he waited for someone to respond. He was remembering a much earlier visit after Mikel had been so badly injured in the Calm Lands and of the banter between Mikel and Lady Raiel concerning her demands for a door bell.

The door opened very cautiously as one dark brown eye checked the identity of the visitor. Then the door opened to reveal a smiling Cpl. Lonato. "Welcome, Captain! The boss will be glad to see you."

Shown into the CO's office, Mikel greeted his friend warmly. Grey eyes sparkling, he chuckled, "Come to drink up all of our coffee, have you?"

As they shook hands, Tella grinned and responded, "Gotta get it while it's hot, ya know!"

"Good to see you, my friend. How are you?"

Tella sighed and his smile diminished. "Mikel, I have to tell you, I'm not happy with what I see happening in the entire Bevelle barracks. Things seem to be going from bad to worse."

The Commander waited a moment while Cpl. Lonato delivered to mugs of steaming coffee then immediately left. Then he filled the captain in on the latest developments of which he had knowledge.

Tella sat for several moments digesting what he had heard. He looked back at his life-long friend and asked, "Mikel, didn't you once tell me that you knew someone who was looking for former military people to hire?"

Mikel smiled, "Yes. You interested?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be a part of what I see coming. Upper leadership is interested in nothing beyond their own positions and interests and it's being reflected all the way down the line. Discipline is in decline, performance is plummeting, there are more factions than you can count fracturing the unity that used to exist."

The tall man paused a moment, then lifted his head and looked straight at the man across the desk from him. "Mikel, I'm resigning from the military effective next week. Think you can hook me up with your guy? I need a job."

Mikel looked at his friend for another moment, then said, "Yeah, I think so. Hang on a minute."

He then reached in his pocket and withdrew his com. Tella looked at the odd device and asked, "What is that?"

Mikel smiled, "It's called a com and is something you can never mention." Then he punched some numbers on a keypad and put the device up to his ear, then Tella head him say, "Hey. Got somebody here who wants a job." "Yes. Tella. Resigning." "Yeah, I'm free for a while, wait one."

Then the CO asked Tella, "You free for a bit?"

"Yes."

Then, speaking into the mysterious com, Mikel said, "Yeah, we're good with that." "Okay, see you shortly."

Tella watched in total fascination as Mikel closed the com and smiled at the bewildered expression on the captain's face. "These have been a godsend to us. Al Bhed invention, of course, which is why nobody can ever know about them. And, I'll have to ask you to swear on your honor that you'll reveal to no one where we're about to go and who you'll meet. Do you swear?"

Tella raised his hand, his face solomn as he swore the oath.

Mikel knew that Tella's word was good. Courage and honor are the blood and breath of a soldier. Once sworn, an oath would never be broken. He nodded, saying, "Follow me."

Stepping into the dayroom, he encountered Captain Leman headed toward the CO's office with papers in hand. He greeted Tella with a handshake and told his Commanding Officer, "I was just coming to see you, sir."

"Can it wait a while, Captain?"

"Yes, sir, no problem. Everything all right, sir?" He had sensed something different in the air and there was something about Tella's demeanor that was different, as well.

Speaking quietly, the CO answered, "Yes, all is well, Captain. Tella will be needing employment soon. I'm taking him downstairs."

Leman's brown eyes darted to Tella but he didn't know what to say. Lamely he half-muttered, "Oh. Well, I'll see you later then."

Mikel smiled. "I'll be back shortly. Hold down the fort."

Leman mumbled, "Yes, sir" as the pair left _. 'Wow,'_ he thought to himself. _'Things must be getting really bad in the barracks if Tella is leaving.'_   A military career isn't something that is given up lightly. However, he knew the captain would be happy with the Boss' outfit.

He grinned as he imagined the shock his fellow captain was in for.

Tella followed Mikel's instructions and lead to the letter and was baffled as he was led to this very ordinary-looking door. When the door was opened in response to the code tapped on it, Mikel entered and was gladly welcomed with a warm handshake then Tella entered right behind him and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape.

"C-Carda!"

The tall Carda grinned as he extended his hand, "Come on in, Tella, - and close your mouth before something flies into it!"

Tella numbly took his friend's hand, standing wordlessly in unbelieving shock. After several long moments, Tella said very softly, "I had no idea, Carda. Everyone believed - - "

Carda smiled in quiet understanding. "I know, Tella. That's what everyone was supposed to believe. It's a long story. The boss will tell you."

"The boss?"

"Yeah. That big ugly guy over there."

Tella turned and his white face turned even whiter. He was now convinced he was either dreaming or hallucinating wildly.

Somehow he found himself seated at a long table, hot mug of coffee in front of him as Commander Collin gave him time for reality to catch up with him again. During this interval, he and Mikel updated each other on various things before turning back to the befuddled Tella.

Tella looked at Mikel with incredulous eyes. "You knew this, Mikel?"

Mikel smiled and nodded. "For quite a while. Since back when Lord Braska came through on his way north."

Tella just nodded, then looked at Commander Collin. He appeared as big and strong as ever, but time was leaving its touch on him. Small lines radiated from the outer corners of his eyes, silver was now visible in his dark hair and several horizontal creases now resided on his forehead.

Collin began speaking, explaining a little of the secret mission he and the others had embarked upon and their present organization and business.

"We're expanding our operation and will require good men we can trust to join us. We purchased an adjacent building and are renovating it into eighty small private rooms with bath and are connecting that building to this one. We'd welcome you into our ranks, though you must understand that you'll not speak of our presence or anything pertaining to us to anyone under any circumstances."

"I understand, sir. I appreciate that you consider me trustworthy. I'd never betray any of you. Bad things are afoot in the upper echelons of Spira's rulers and military. I won't be a part of it and am resigning. I will most happily accept if a job is offered to me here. There's no where I had rather be than with former members of the Unit. Though I didn't serve there myself, I spent enough time with Auron, Mikel, Leman and others that I feel close to all of you."

Collin nodded and explained the system that he and the others had set up for themselves. They shared in all profit the business took in after setting aside a certain amount to run the company, to meet their shared living expenses such as food and some to save for future expenses. He would have the option of living here with the others and eating with them or maintaining his own residence.

Tella nodded as the organization was explained to him. It was a very good deal, indeed. Since he knew most of the people here, he'd be quite happy to live here and was most pleased to accept the job offer that was made to him. In fact, he couldn't wait to resign but knew he'd have to be circumspect so as to not raise suspicions about his departure.

Later, after he and Mikel returned upstairs, the two shook hands as Tella broke off to return to the barracks. "Mikel, thank you. This means the world to me. I'm in your debt, my friend."

"No, you're not. I've had you in mind from the beginning and wondered how I was going to approach you about making the move. It is possible, if not likely, that the majority of the Unit will be joining you before long, myself included."

They parted after a few minutes more and returned to their respective duties.

As soon as Mikel entered the dayroom, his bride-to-be grabbed his hand and all but dragged him into his office. "Mikel! I found some things today and I need to ask you something!"

The CO's smile turned into a laugh. "Tell me about it, my beautiful love."

"Do you like the yellow on my bedroom walls?"

"Sure. It looks great in there."

"Well, how do you think that would look on the walls of our room at the house?"

Not sure where this was headed, he answered a little cautiously, "Probably good. Why?"

"Okay, do you like my bedspread or is it too 'flowery?'"

Okay, he knew where this path was leading. She loved her bedroom here so much that she wanted to duplicate it at the house.

He asked, "You want me to sleep under covers that have flowers all over them?"

Raiel tried to hide her disappointment but realized that he had a valid point. Men usually didn't like a lot of frilly things. She looked back at his beautiful, clear gray eyes and said softly, "No. It's okay. It was just a thought." Changing the subject immediately, she asked with a bit of forced liveliness, "Have a good day?"

Mikel smiled as he took her in his arms, saying, "Your flowers are fine with me, Raiel. You do it the way you want it and I'll be fine with it, okay?"

"No, I want it to be something you'll enjoy, too, Mikel. I can do my little bedroom there with it. That will be okay. It's just - well, I love the room all of you did for me so much that I hate to leave it. It was so beautiful and I had never had anything so special before. But Shona is off tomorrow so we can go looking for something else. That will be fun!"

"Raiel, the only thing I ever want is for you to be happy. If flowers make you happy, then flowers it will be."

Raiel's arms were wrapped around him as she gazed up at his beautiful masculine face, "I love you, Mikel."

"Yeah? Well, I'm kinda partial to you myself!"

* * *

Tidus was nearly beside himself with excitement. The big day was here! Shortly after breakfast, he and Auron accompanied Marty to the lovely room Jenner had prepared for her, carrying all the things she required. Jenner had made it clear that menfolk were to stay away and let the women do their thing before the ceremony.

The wonderful old gentleman had had the time of his life planning, diligently searching for just the right things, and turning the enormous lobby/ballroom into an enchanting setting filled with flowers, greenery, potted trees, fountains spraying sparkling jets of water into the air.

The section set aside for the dinner was filled with tables for six, covered in pristine white tablecloths, set with pure white china that was edged in gold, crystal goblets, and shining silver utensils. In the center of each was an arrangement of pink and white flowers with greenery and three white tapers.

A small orchestra would play the wedding march, and during dinner and for dancing afterward. The dance floor was adjacent to the dining area and was softly lit. Corners were softened by carefully placed potted trees and small plants.

Seeing everything in place as Jenner had envisioned, his security detail would readily admit that he was a genius when it came to decorating. It was an incredibly stunning setting in which every detail had been carefully attended.

The "bridal suite" room upstairs that he had furnished for Marty's use before the ceremony was equally beautiful with complementary arrangements of flowers in abundance that perfumed the entire room. There were plenty of comfortable chairs where she and those who would attend to her could rest, chat, have any of the many refreshments available with delicate finger sandwiches to munch on.

When Marty arrived at the spacious room, she caught her breath at the sight of it and the fragrance of the multitude of flowers. Auron and Tidus had put the garment bag holding her gown and other parcels containing her things where she directed and had rather hastily departed.

Even Tidus sensed that it wasn't a place for males of any age and breathed a sigh of relief when he and Auron were back in the street. He wondered why it would take Marty's mother and several other women to help Marty get ready. What did they do? And why did it take so long.

He asked his Guardian, "Auron, why is getting dressed such a big deal?"

Auron had just looked at him with that one powerful eye and responded quietly, "Tidus, you'll learn that there are things women do that only they understand."

Tidus shrugged to himself deciding that maybe some day he'd understand - but then again, maybe not. Women were a total mystery.

Even in the days before the wedding day itself, there were these things called showers which Tidus thought was a very odd name until Marty explained that the guest of honor was "showered" with gifts by friends and family. She had received so many gifts that it took himself, Auron and the entire security detail several trips to carry them all to the new apartment where Marty and Cooper would live.

Everything was enlightenment to Tidus as he took in all the things that were required just to get married. But it was mostly things that women did.

Men just bought a tux, the groom bought the rings, and made sure to be wherever they were required to be at the specified time. And learn to dance if they didn't already know how.

Finally, Auron told Tidus it was time to get his shower and get dressed. Finally! He was going to wear his real honest-to-goodness tuxedo with the shiny black shoes he'd wear with black socks. Prior to this, he hadn't even known that socks came in black.

Auron had to help him with the studs on the brilliant white shirt and with the black bow tie.

When Tidus walked out of his room in the tuxedo, Auron was surprised at the jolt of emotion he experienced. In that moment, he saw the man the boy would clearly become.

Auron cleared his throat then commented quietly, "You look very nice, Tidus." Then even more softly he added, "I'm - proud of you."

Tidus swallowed to cover his own surprise at the highly prized compliment his Guardian had given. "Uh - th- thank you, Auron."

Women weren't the only mystery. Auron was in that category, as well. Tidus had lived with him now for most of his life and he still knew little about him.

Tidus often wondered about Auron's prior life but rarely asked. The Guardian wouldn't talk about it.

Tidus recalled one time at Auron's apartment, the Guardian had removed his coat, body armor and black sleeveless shirt to go wash up and the boy was absolutely stunned at the powerful, muscular build of his body.

From his observations through the years, Tidus learned about the man himself, his character, honor and integrity, and his code of living but nothing about his life before he came to Zanarkand. Often it was what Auron did rather than what he said that made the biggest impressions on him through the years.

As Tidus' thoughts ranged across the years, Auron's did, as well.

As the years had passed, Tidus had grown taller and his body was in the process of filling out. His daily blitzball swimming and training had added a lot of muscle and his young body was trim and strong. He probably wouldn't reach his father's height of six-two, but he'd be tall enough.

Auron's wardrobe preparation for the ceremony consisted of having his red coat cleaned and polishing all of the accoutrements on it. Tidus had once asked about the beads and feathers hanging from the heavy leather shoulder protector but Auron had gotten very quiet for several moments before answering in a very low, soft voice, "Someone very special put it there."

They arrived at the building in plenty of time to get acquainted with their surroundings and watch the many people who had been invited, a mixture of both families and friends.

As time drew closer, Auron took Tidus upstairs to stand outside Marty's "bridal suite" to wait for her with her brother James. Both boys were impressive in their tuxedos.

As soon as the door opened, Auron left to join the other guests and momentarily the orchestra began playing the wedding music that announced the coming of the bride.

With James on one side and Tidus on the other, Marty slowly descended the stairs and made the long walk to the end where Cooper stood with his best man and the priest who would conduct the service.

She truly was a beautiful vision in her lovely white gown and the soft gossamer tulle that flowed around her. The two boys, even in height, both with blond hair, were perfect escorts. Tidus seemed at ease in his tux and escorted Marty with confidence.

Auron wished with all his heart that Jecht could see his son. He would be so proud of him.

At the front now and standing beside her groom, Marty smiled at the two boys and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Their mission successfully accomplished, Tidus and James stood quietly to one side.

Tidus' eyes took in every nuance of the ceremony, every move, every promise, every vow. He carefully noted the expression of deep love on Cooper's face as he made his vows to Marty and slipped a gold wedding band on her finger, then the same of Marty when it was her turn.

They, more than anything else, drove home the point of the seriousness and deep commitment they made to each other.

Tidus would think back over all of this many times. Now he had some understanding of Auron's words that some day he would meet the one girl to whom he would want to make these vows.

He also now understood that at some point Auron had been married. Only someone who had made these promises understood how deep the well of love is. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened but he wouldn't ask. He knew he would be impaled by that one dark eye and he'd add yet another entry into the "that-is-none-of-your-business-Tidus" file. That file had to be pretty thick by now.

After the ceremony, everyone was ushered into the beautiful setting Jenner had created for the dinner. He had seen to every dish personally and watched the chefs he had hired like a hawk, correcting anything he didn't agree with.

Plates of steaming hot food on big silver trays were served by men dressed in black suits, white shirts and neat black bow ties who had been hired for the evening.

The music from the orchestra was soft, soothing and unobtrusive, perfect for the occasion.

When the fantastic meal was finished, a tall wedding cake was brought in which the newly weds jointly cut the first ceremonial slices. The cake was a sight to behold in itself. White icing embroidered by decorative bands of icing with pink and white flowers with touches of green for the leaves. The traditional bride and grooms figurines stood at the top. Tidus had never seen such a cake and studied it with wide eyes.

Everyone was served a piece of it which just melted in their mouths. Delicious!

As the dishes were deftly removed from the tables, glasses of bubbly golden champagne were quickly served as Jenner stood to make a toast to the happiest couple in the room.

Holding his glass high as he said, "Friends, I'd like the honor of making a toast to this wonder young couple who is so dear to us all. Marty, Cooper, we wish you all happiness and good fortune in all of your years to come. May your love only continue to grow with every passing day. We love you very much! To Cooper and Marty!"

Tidus hesitantly raised his glass to his mouth and gingerly tasted the gold liquid. It stung his mouth for a moment that was followed by a taste he couldn't describe but strongly invited another sip. That second sip never made it because a large hand in a red sleeve intercepted it mid-way to his lips.

Auron commented softly but firmly, "One sip is all that is required."

Knowing not to make a scene in public, Tidus acquiesced silently but shot his Guardian a mild rebuke that Auron seemed to find funny as evidenced by that one small upward tick of the side of his mouth.

Then dancing began on the expansive floor. The orchestra played beautifully as Cooper led Marty to the floor for the first dance. Afterward, Cooper brought James forward to dance with his sister, then Tidus had his turn and found it an amazing sensation to be dancing all dressed up with a lady in a beautiful gown. As the music ended, he properly escorted Marty back to Cooper and returned her hand to his.

Marty whispered, "Thank you, Tidus. I'm so proud of you. You are a most handsome young gentleman and I'm so happy for you to be here."

Tidus' face flushed with pleased embarrassment as he returned to Auron's side as his Guardian wiped at his eye. "Got something in it" was all that the tall Guardian muttered and Tidus let it drop.

To his surprise, there were many very pretty young ladies of his age bracket present and he danced with them all, the perfect gentleman. He never knew before how much fun weddings are! He wondered when somebody else would get married!

 


	101. Chapter 101

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Since Collin and all of his men were former military, Tella fit right in with them and settled into the routine of his job easily. He found that he didn't miss his military career at all. The close camaraderie he found here with these brave men more than made up for anything he may have regretted leaving.

The work on the two buildings was progressing well and all would be ready very quickly now. Having even one more pair of hands helped enormously in accomplishing the tasks they had set for themselves in the conversion.

Mikel ordered several additional com units from Cid and gave one to Tella who grinned from ear to ear. He was simply fascinated by the communications device while also realizing the great importance they played in the operations of both the Unit and the organization headed by Raiel's highly respected brother, the former commander of the Unit.

The status of the Unit was still unsettled. Everyone felt that it was almost a given that sooner or later Kinoc would be given control of this most elite, highly trained and most important Unit to use as his egoistic play toy to keep peace within the establishment and in the military itself. Self-important commanders were drooling over the prospect of going through all the records, seeing what intelligence was known about themselves and purging it if necessary, as it surely would be.

Unit teams continued to arrive back at the base from their long-range assignments throughout Spira. Mikel debriefed each team as they returned. To a man, all agreed with leaving nothing but an empty shell for Kinoc to reign over. That their teammates had already pre-packed their backpacks for them gave each a feeling of solidarity and security that even if they had not returned before the Unit's departure, their belongings would have been evacuated with the main group and kept in safety for whatever time they did make it back.

It was in this state of readiness that a shocked Cpl. Kinan responded to the door bell to find three monstrously huge beings standing there. When he managed to collect his thoughts, he asked politely, "May I help you?"

The oldest of the three answered with great dignity, "I am Elder Kelk of the Ronso tribe. Your Commander Mikel invited me to come for a visit when I came to Bevelle. If he is available, it would be a great pleasure to see him again."

Kinan knew it was protocol to receive permission from the Commander before admitting a guest, but in this case, surely an exception should be made.

Standing back and opening the door wide, the sergeant waved them in. The three Ronso ducked low and entered the courtyard. Seeing this, Sgt. Dickson, who had stood just outside the door, dashed into the dayroom and skidded to a stop just outside the CO's office door. " _Boss!_  I mean - sir! Guests outside. Gotta be Ronso they're so big!"

Mikel exited his office with, "Thanks, Sergeant," and made his way to the dayroom door just as it opened to admit the guests. Again, they had to bend nearly double to get in and there was little clearance between the tops of their heads and the ceiling.

Extending his hand, the CO's face wore a genuine big smile as he greeted the Ronso. "Elder Kelk! What a pleasure to see you again, sir! Welcome to our humble home."

Kelk nodded with dignity but the spark in his pale blue eyes indicated his pleasure at seeing the Commander again. "It is our honor to visit you, Commander."

Mikel realized that there wasn't a single place in the building for them to sit and they surely didn't have any refreshments the mountain people would enjoy. His embarrassment was acute as he ruefully smiled and apologized for the lack of proper accommodations for them.

Kelk answered, "Give it no thought, Commander. I think it likely that the only place in Spira that can safely hold the size and weight of a Ronso is Gagazet itself!"

"I think you're correct, sir. None-the-less, I am disturbed that I'm unable to return the most kind hospitality your people extended to me and Lady Raiel. Have you visited the temple yet?"

"Yes, briefly. It seems the High Priest is otherwise occupied today so I thought it would be nice to see a friendly face and acted on impulse instead of requesting an audience beforehand."

"Sir, as I said at our last meeting, you and any of your people are welcome here anytime. Even if I can't offer you as much as a comfortable seat!"

"Have no concern, Commander Mikel. I only wanted to say hello and let you know of our presence in your city. In fact, I will go now to allow you to return to your important work. I must admit to being rather curious what accommodations we will find at the temple!" A bit of dignified chuffing escaped the tribal leader.

Mikel laughed and shook his head, "I would be afraid to venture a guess, sir! However, if mattresses are removed from the beds, they may prove to be surprisingly comfortable."

"Ah, an excellent idea, Commander! That may solve our dilemma."

"I wish I had a store of your food to offer to you, but regrettably I do not."

"That we did consider and packed enough for ourselves for several days. We shall survive quite well, I think." The Elder paused for a moment then asked, "Lady Raiel is not available?"

Mikel laughed. "No and she is going to be  _extremely_  unhappy that she missed seeing you! She is out shopping with a friend and I don't expect to see her back before the shops close. I hope there will be a few moments to spare before you leave so we can meet again. Raiel will be devastated if she doesn't get to see you while you're here. I remember the kindness of your people most fondly. That was quite possibly the tastiest meal I ever had. Kelyn and her friends are simply superior in their culinary skills. You must be very proud of them."

"Indeed we are, Commander. We will take our leave now. Thank you for so kindly receiving us. We'll see you again before we return to our home. Lady Raiel is always delightful to be with and I look forward to seeing her. I will always remember the first talk she and I had on Gagazet."

The guests left and total silence reigned in the compound. Not one of the men had ever seen a real Ronso before, much less one "up close and personal."

That their Commander was on such easy, gracious terms with the leader of that tribe had them in awe of him. And Raiel. Was there anyone in Spira who didn't know her and want to see her again? They doubted it seriously.

And the size of those lion men! They appeared quite large enough outdoors, but within the confines of a human-sized building, they were too huge to fully comprehend. A mind-blowing experience!

When Raiel finally returned to the compound with sparkling eyes, she was obviously pleased with the success of her shopping trip, even if she didn't have any packages with her. "I dropped them off at the house, she explained. "No need to bring them here then have to carry them there anyway."

When told of the Ronso visit, she could barely contain herself, asking questions on top of questions. Yes, it was Elder Kelk himself. No, neither Kelyn nor any of the others were with him, only two guards Mikel didn't recognize. Neither was Torec or Khyric. Yes, he will return before he leaves. No, he didn't say when that would be. And no, he didn't think it would be okay to go to the temple to visit with them.

Naturally the visit prompted questions about the mission to Gagazet which the CO and Raiel answered and described over the evening meal. Raiel was able to fill in first-hand information and anecdotes about her time with them with Lord Braska.

Mikel was disturbed that the High Priest hadn't seen fit to see the Elder immediately, especially since the Ronso had come at his invitation. Doubtless Kelk recalled the words he had spoken before he and Raiel left Gagazet.

As everyone started getting up from the meal, Raiel called out, "I need some painters tomorrow! Anybody up for that?"

"Do we get a free pass from PT if we do?"

"Of course!"

"Have you checked with the boss about that?"

"I'll smooth it over. No worries!"

Laughter filled the room as Mikel sat unmoving with eyes closed, slowly shaking his head. "Where did I go wrong?"

Raiel got her painters the next day and the last of the painting in the little house was completed. As cleanup was underway, Mikel came by but stopped short as soon as he saw the pile of shopping bags stacked in the tiny kitchen. Holy -

"Raiel, what  _is_  all this stuff?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a few things Shona and I found yesterday."

There were quiet snorts and snickers here and there as paint brushes were carefully being cleaned and lids were tightly fitted to cans that held unused portions of paint.

Mikel hoped that Collin's businesses paid well! Then he chuckled. Both of them had consistently saved the great majority of their military incomes, so they weren't exactly broke. He hoped.

Finally everything was done. The paint was dry, the rooms were fresh and bright, the newly recovered chairs in the tiny sitting area were in place and new linens were in the closet.

Raiel's little room sported the sunny yellows and decor of her room from the compound while Collin's former room was now decorated in soothing shades of light blue and crisp white trim, complete with a lovely cover that had no flowers.

With fresh curtains at all windows and new green plants throughout their home, it was a very welcoming, comfortable and pleasant place to be.

New coats of paint on the shutters freshened up the exterior and more flowers were planted in the little yard to join those Raiel had planted years before to keep company with the potted trees. A wide swing was suspended from a white-painted wooden A-frame where the newlyweds would be able to sit in the evening and swing as they enjoyed their little piece of Paradise.

Taking Collin's warnings to heart, Mikel allowed only one new item to be purchased for the kitchen: a new coffee machine. He did see a nice set of mugs he liked though and bought those as well but he was taking no chances of Raiel having any excuse to cook anything. They would eat at the compound as long as that was available, and they would be welcome at Collin's table. Or they'd eat out. Anything to keep her out of the kitchen.

Everything was in place. Talking it over, Mikel and Raiel decided to hold the two ceremonies now before the unthinkable happened to the Unit.

Barely forty-eight hours later, Carda presented himself at Raiel's door to escort her to her brother's headquarters. When she opened the door, he was speechless for a long moment. Wearing the beautiful white halter dress with the blue-green trim and a sexy pair of strappy white heels, she was more beautiful than ever before.

He kept looking at her as if he didn't fully believe his eyes, bringing a happy laugh from her. "See, Carda. I really am a girl."

He grinned and said with a laugh, "Yes, ma'am! You sure are!"

Though this ceremony was very simple in comparison with the lavish affair in Zanarkand, it was no less anticipated or happier.

When Carda entered with the stunning bride on his arm, sharp inhalations were heard throughout the room. Someone had bought bouquets of flowers and placed them around the room. Collin stood at the end of the room with back to his bedroom door, Mikel standing beside him.

Raiel looked at her brother with a smile and shining eyes for a long moment, then her full attention focused on the man who would be her mate.

He looked so very handsome with his neat dark hair and those beautiful clear gray eyes. His entire face was softened by a smile. There may as well have been no one else in the room because he saw only the woman he loved.

After a moment, Collin said quietly, "I think this is the most momentous event I have ever attended. Certainly it is the happiest."

He turned to Mikel saying, "Back when I first saw you as a cadet, I never would have believed that this day would ever happen. I followed your career closely, knowing you would be at the top of whatever you endeavored to do. I'm proud of your character and ethics. You've never once disappointed me through all those years and now I'm entrusting my precious sister to you. You already know that she is my reason for living. It is my sincerest wish that both of you will be happy and enjoy a long life together. As her closest male relative, I have gladly given my permission for this union. Mikel, do you accept Raiel as your life mate?"

Mikel smiled. "I do. Now and forever."

Taking both of her hands in his, he continued speaking only to and only for her. "I've loved you since the time I first met you, Raiel. Quite an electrifying moment, I seem to recall." That drew chuckles from those watching as that story had gradually become known.

"I make the pledge and promise to you that I will love you and care for you for as long as I have breath. Words don't exist to tell you how much I love you but I'll try to show you every day. Raiel, I love you with all of my heart, with all that I am as a man. And I'm so honored to accept you as my mate."

With that, he withdrew a small gold band from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

Collin then turned to his sister. "Raiel, you are my heart, my soul and I love you so very much. You kept me sane when I didn't think it was possible. You gave me hope when I didn't think there was any. You have always been an inspiration to me with your unquenchable spirit, your outlook on life, your bravery, your honesty and character, and your talent. Well, with the exception of cooking but that's another story!" Again there were chuckles in abundance.

"I'm so thankful that you have risen above the tragedy in your life and have found love and happiness. I want only good things in your life from this time forward. You've made a wise choice in the man who will be your mate. Raiel, do you accept Mikel as your life mate?"

Raiel smiled at her brother, then at the tall man beside her. "I do. Mikel, you rescued me and brought me back to life when I thought my life was over. I was falling into the blackest pit imaginable but you wouldn't let me. You led me back into the land of living. It was a long and slow process that took years but your kindness, your commitment, your gentleness and your determination not to give up, has brought me all the way to this point. You've made me happy. You've made me  _want_ to live. And you've given me love."

"I promise that I'll do my best for you always. Even cooking - don't believe everything my brother says!" There were guffaws as she shot a look at her beloved brother with a grin. "Mikel, I will be so honored, so happy and so proud to be your mate for life. I am happier than I can tell you that I accept you."

She brought out a broad gold band and slipped it on his finger. He was surprised and extremely pleased with it.

Collin then said, "I declare before all assembled that Mikel and Raiel have formally accepted each other and are now joined in union with each other in accordance with the time-honored custom of the Al Bhed tribe whose blood we share."

There were cheers and applause from the men as Mikel gathered Raiel in his arms and kissed her. Raiel was so happy she could barely contain herself.

Since Tella had joined Collin's group, this evening he alone stood at the entrance to the long pier where the warehouses were located. This one-time occurrence allowed the rest of Collin's men to attend this ceremony. Tomorrow, Tella would attend the ceremony that would be held at the compound. It all worked out very neatly.

During the celebration that followed, a great meal was served, followed by a pretty white cake, then the table was pushed aside for a bit of dancing. Raiel laughed. As the only woman present, she was going to be busy!

The first dance, of course, was reserved for Mikel and his mate. He held her closely, just breathing in the sweet smell of her smooth, shining hair; his eyes closed with the realization that his miracle had indeed happened - and he would never take that for granted.

The side of Raiel's face lay against Mikel's chest, the top of her head tucked beneath his chin. She too realized that a miracle had also happened for her. When Auron died, much of her died with him - but she had been brought back from that black abyss and now experienced happiness again.

Certainly neither Auron nor baby Braska would ever be forgotten, but they would live in her memory as she continued her own life.

Then others asked for dances and she happily accepted. As Mikel watched her, he was stunned and amazed at her appearance. He'd never seen her in a dress and certainly not in those high heel things. Wow. He really liked them on her! They showed off her beautiful long legs so well. He wondered when she had learned to walk in them. It was only when Carda asked her to do one of the native Al Bhed dances with him did she slip them off. He loved the way the full skirt floated around her as she turned with the music. Her long shining hair softly swinging and moving. And that bare back, shoulders and arms! Oh, Yevon. There was no doubt: he had the most stunningly beautiful mate in all of Spira.

In time, the festivities came to an end and the two of them strolled arm-in-arm to their new home. Mikel stayed for a short time, then each returned the rings they had exchanged a short time earlier, he kissed his mate good night and returned to the compound. No one there, with one or two exceptions, knew of the first ceremony that just ended so Mikel spent his final night in his small room next to his office.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

From the day of Marty's wedding, Auron spent his nights in the houseboat's gracious salon. Marty would arrive to make Tidus' breakfast, then do what needed to be done before preparing lunch. Shortly after lunch she was free to return home. Auron assured her that he could manage something for Tidus' supper, though Tidus had great reservations about it. It was still hard to get him to eat macaroni and cheese.

Again, Jenner volunteered to cook, sometimes at the boat, sometimes at his home. When Tidus had an evening blitzball game scheduled, Auron usually took him out to eat, then went with him to the game. Auron had a standing pass into the game courtesy of Coach Doran who still had lessons with Tidus every morning. Even after all this time, Auron still wasn't really interested in the game itself, but he watched attentively as his ward played his heart out.

Each player was given a certain amount of passes to be given to friends and family and members of the security details for both Jenner and Tidus were usually in attendance and were at the core of the 'Tidus Fan Section.' It wasn't unusual for Jenner to be right in the middle of them, having the time of his life. At times, even Romin and Sunna were with him. For three gentlemen who had plenty of birthdays behind them, they screamed, yelled and cheered as loudly as anyone. Auron was his normal silent self but he found he enjoyed watching these people who knew Tidus as he played.

After each game, Auron would be waiting outside the dressing room door for Tidus. Naturally he would be on an emotional high after a win but even after a loss he was usually upbeat. He'd be thoughtful as he would mentally review each play and move in his mind, trying to figure out ways this or that could have been done better. At the next morning's lessons, he'd talk about it with his coach and the two of them would sit on the side of the pool dissecting the previous night's game and practice some things that might be helpful next time around.

Auron realized that Doran was teaching Tidus to think and analyze situations. The veteran coach knew that thinking was as important as being able to do a certain move well.

Now and then the coach would see Auron waiting for Tidus and would comment with a nod, "Good kid! Learning to think."

Auron would return the nod with one of his own and a slight upturn at the corner of his lip. After all these years, the coach had learned a lot about Auron, too, and he respected the man greatly for his dedication to this boy. Doing a heck of a job, too, he'd say.

Tidus was slowly entering the social world of the young people, as well. There were well-chaperoned dances held frequently and Tidus enjoyed going and improving his skills on the dance floor. Of course, his tall, ever-observant Guardian was always present, standing alone on the sidelines, arms folded like the patient warrior he was inside. The other parents loved it when they saw the man in the red coat. His mere presence dissuaded any untoward behavior by anyone of any age, male or female. Tidus was so accustomed to it by now, he simply went out and enjoyed himself.

One evening as he lay in bed, his thoughts took an unusual turn and he thought back over all the years with Auron, surprised at how much he had learned in so many areas and he knew he had his Guardian to thank for it. Trying to substitute his father into Auron's place, he doubted little of it would have happened and he certainly wouldn't be as happy as he was. He still was unable to find peace with his famous father or accept that his father loved him so deeply. He realized that of the two, Auron was the one he would choose every time. For an orphan, he had really had it good.

Auron had even seen to it that Marty came to care for him, making the loss of his mother much easier. He still missed her but he didn't mourn for her, just remembered her with love.

He wondered if he should try to tell Auron about his realizations and let him know it was appreciated. Hm. That would take some more thought. You never knew with Auron.

* * *

~ Macalania Temple ~

Seymour thought that things in Bevelle had probably simmered long enough for now and it was time for another short visit to see if it was time to move the situation along to the next level. Kinoc was such a fool and was so easily led, he was surprised that someone else hadn't gained control of him first.

And just maybe he'd run into Raiel somewhere along the way. He loved taunting her but realized that he also needed to keep his plans for her under wraps lest someone stumble onto the reasons for coming changes in Bevelle's military structure. Taking out the land's most powerful military arm was no small feat and there would certainly be eyes watching.

He smiled as he sipped champagne from a delicate crystal flute. He'd love to be present to see that Commander's face when he learned he'd be taking his orders from a nothing like Wen Kinoc. Humiliation would be the name of the game for a time before it moved on to a more - serious level. He always enjoyed toying with his prey before pouncing in for the kill. He'd draw this out and to savour it all the more.

 


	102. Chapter 102

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Kelk and his guards caused quite a stir in the temple palace. Of course, no one had made any effort to meet the requirements of the Ronso. There is no way the beds would support anyone of their size and weight nor had there been any effort to meet their dietary needs.

Kelk remained gracious to the acolytes who did their best to serve them but the words Commander Mikel had spoken were alive in his mind. Assured that water was all they required, the acolytes were politely sent on their way after which the two guards began making the spacious suite suitable for the Elder and themselves.

Following the Commander's suggestion, the thick mattresses were removed from all the beds and placed on the floor where they served quite nicely as agreeable places to sit and to sleep. At least the very high ceilings removed any worry about hitting their heads.

The guards served the food they had brought with them to the Elder, then had their own meals. The fresh cold water was good afterward.

As Kelk made himself comfortable and ready for sleep, he thought over the day. The distance from Gagazet to this city was much farther than he had guessed. That a few humans had successfully made that journey to Gagazet was a feat unto itself. And he more clearly understood why Sir Auron, gravely injured as he was, succumbed before he made it back. He was also discomfited by the knowledge that he should have dispatched guards to accompany him. That may have made a difference. When the Guardian weakened, they could have easily carried him to his city where there may have been help for him.

The city of Bevelle was as Lady Raiel had described to him years earlier and he was glad that he didn't have to live in this busy, overcrowded place. He thought of fifteen year old Kimahri coming here alone and appreciated more fully the courage it took for the youngster to do it. Kelk didn't know just how far away the island was on which the young Ronso was thought to reside but wished he could see him, talk with him about his experiences. He wondered what he found to eat in this strange land.

The next morning, the acolytes politely tapped on the door to the suite and brought more fresh water for them, then left. Kelk dressed in his formal wear and spent time looking out the large windows at the surrounding land and water. He was fascinated when saw his first ship as it sailed out of the harbor to the open sea. His great eyes followed it intently, noting everything about it. There was much to see here, much to learn, but so far he had seen nothing that would be beneficial to his people.

Shortly afterward, another polite tap at the door brought a more senior acolyte with word that the High Priest would be pleased if the distinguished Elder would join him. Kelk nodded at the two guards to accompany him as he followed the acolyte to the lavish apartment occupied by the priest. It was not that he expected any harm to befall him, but if one Ronso was immensely intimidating, then three would be overwhelming. He inwardly smiled.

The Elder noted the priest's overly-effusive greeting and pompous apology that wasn't an apology for not being able to see his guest the previous day. The fur on the back of Kelk's neck felt a little prickly. This is not an honest man and he's a liar.

The priest started to wave his guest to a chair then suddenly realized his error.

Kelk allowed the awkward moment to continue, taking some enjoyment from the embarrassment of his thoughtless host.

Standing so enormously tall and silent, pale blue eyes stared into the now nervous eyes of the priest. After the strange silence stretched out, the dignified Ronso finally broke it by saying, "I will stand. Human furniture is too small and weak for Ronso use."

The High Priest stood as well. It was the least he could do, however as a short, portly man, the difference in their size played heavily on the priest's weak points and insecurities.

He made an effort to maintain the illusion that he was the top dog and his guest was of lesser status but it fooled no one.

"The reason for my invitation to you is that Maester Mika and I are of the belief that as leader of such an important tribe, you, as their leader, should be able to fully participate in governance. To that end, we ask you to accept a most honored position as a Maester of Spira!"

Elder Kelk was quiet. The invitation was not unexpected. The Elder had often thought that the position should have been offered many years past.

The High Priest actually squirmed a little as he waited in the long silence. He was greatly relieved when the enormous Ronso leader spoke.

"It is an offer I will consider. What benefits are there for the Ronso people?"

The priest looked blank for a moment. "Benefits? Well, the honor of having their leader as a Master of Spira, of course."

"So, in other words, it is an honor for myself only." This was a statement, not a question.

"Uh, yes, I suppose you could look at it that way."

The silence that followed loudly spoke volumes about the true meaning of the offered position. It was a bribe of sorts that pandered to greed for power. It offered personal power in exchange for an alliance with existing persons, cementing their position and power. It actually had nothing to do with governing Spira at all except to keep everything at status quo. He wasn't surprised.

At last the Elder spoke, "I will consider and send my response when I have reached a decision."

After the Ronso had returned to their guest suite, the High Priest felt it had been a mistake to extend the offer. Kelk was indeed correct in his summation of the offer. Mika and he decided that an additional Maester on "their side" would help stabilize their power against the newer generations who were even now making their presence felt.

Another plus about asking Kelk to join them was their belief that the Ronso people were so far removed from Spira that Kelk could be easily maneuvered. Clearly that was not the case. Had they made a serious mistake? If Kelk refused the honor, at least he would simply return to his mountain tribe and they would select another candidate they could control.

In the guest suite, Kelk mainly felt anger. These puny lying, manipulative humans thought to control him, did they? To use him for their own benefit? He thought long and hard about the pros and cons of accepting the position. He had no desire to promote himself above anyone else. He did not desire power and he was certainly not insecure.

His position as Elder of his people was one of honored responsibility. A position of trust. His people selected him because they believed that he was the best of those available to carry out that responsibility for the tribe's well-being and continuing the time-honored traditions so dear to the people.

When age made it impossible for him to carry out those responsibilities, someone else would be selected to be Elder, probably either Torec or Khyric. Either would be superb in that position.

Accept - or go home and care for his people? Stay and try to be an influence of good? Around and around, the thoughts spun in his mind.

In his heart, he just wanted to go home. He didn't want to live in this crowded city where nothing fit his towering height and weight. His food would have to be brought to him from the mountains. He simply didn't belong here.

Yet, the notion kept nagging at him that perhaps he should accept and try to change the notions of those in power through his example. If no one stood up for principles, there would continue to be none. He thought of the most esteemed and honored High Summoner Braska. He knew that good man had understood the concept and had, in fact, tried to be the influence for good. That he had never allowed the negative response to stop him was another reason to admire the man.

He knew Spira did have good people as evidenced by Lord Braska, Sir Jecht, Sir Auron, Lady Raiel, and Commander Mikel. These were the kind of people who should be in positions of power. Avarice would never taint their integrity and personal honor.

During the rest of the day and following night, he agonized over the decision that had been thrust upon him. At last, he decided that he would at least give it a try. He could always resign.

The next morning, he sent a short note of acceptance to Maester Mika and the High Priest: "I accept your offer. I will return to your city but I must first go to Gagazet to tend to certain duties there before coming back."

The High Priest read the note with concern. The Elder had expressed no thanks for the offer, no flowery words of his joy at being considered for the position, etc, etc. He felt uneasy about the whole thing.

Next, Kelk wrote a warm note to advise Commander Mikel of his eminent departure and asked if it would be possible for a last short visit.

The Commander wrote back immediately that he and his Unit would be most delighted to see him again. Moreover, an invitation was extended to him and his guards to stay to attend the union ceremony for himself and Lady Raiel that would shortly take place in the compound.

Kelk smiled as only a Ronso can. How wonderful! He had sensed that the two would make excellent mates for each other. For some reason, the highly esteemed Torec and his lovely Kelyn popped into his mind and, on the spur of the moment, he decided to accept the invitation. Not only would he enjoy seeing his human friends again, he would be able to witness their ceremony that he was admittedly curious about. He smiled. Curiosity. Part of being a feline, a lion-man.

Meanwhile, Mikel had his men hurriedly putting together make-shift seats for their Ronso guests. The solution was to create large stacks of the mattresses from their single beds and cover them with the dark blue covers from their beds. The three seats looked very nice and would provide comfort for the huge Ronso men.

Mikel quickly called Raiel telling her of the expanded guest list. She was excited and very, very pleased that Elder Kelk would be present. Rin, Bardoc, Leita and Ty'a had arrived and were already at the compound. She finished her shower and donned the white dress that Mikel loved and the same strappy white heels she had worn the night before. It was nearly time. And  _this_  time, after the ceremony, she and her mate would be together in their home at last. It had been terribly difficult for them to part the evening before.

As the hour approached, a tap at the door of the little house increased her excitement. Her escort had arrived! She opened the door and greeted Zed with a happy hug and kiss on the cheek. Zed had thought many times that in many ways Raiel was like a puppy - spontaneous, open and completely without guile.

In his formal dress uniform, Zed looked to be even more the experienced, totally competent, tough soldier that he was. "Zed! You look so handsome! I didn't know you had a dress uniform."

"Didn't. Bought it."

"Just for this?"

"Yep. Didn't wanta let ya down."

Raiel loved this hardened old soldier. "Oh, Zed, you are so kind to me, but you honestly didn't have to. I asked you to be my escort because you are so special to me."

"Which is why it was important for me to buy it. Didn't wanta be showin' up in fatigues or somethin'. Ya deserve better than that."

"We'd better go, Zed. You're going to make me cry and mess up my face."

As he closed the door behind them, Zed commented, "Ya look real pretty, Raiel. Real pretty!"

She smiled as she took his arm. Walking in heels on stone streets could be a little tricky. "Thank you, Zed. We're having more guests! Did Mikel tell you?"

"Yeah. Nice of 'em to come. We kinda built some seats for 'em. Made 'em out of our mattresses."

"Your mattresses?"

"Yep. Stacked 'em up, then put covers over 'em. Looks pretty good."

"So you'll have to remake all the beds tonight when it's over?"

"Yeah, but it won't be bad. One won't hafta be made up again." He glanced at her with a quick smile and wink.

After reaching the compound, Raiel waited in the open yard a few moments while Zed went in to see if all was ready for her appearance. Returning to the exercise yard, her weathered, grizzled escort in his sharp dress uniform held out his arm with a gentle bit of smile on his face. Softly, he asked, "Ya ready, Lady Raiel of Kilika Island?"

Her face radiantly happy, she answered, "Oh, yes, Zed! I'm so happy I can hardly stand it!"

"Well, ya picked a good one. He'll do."

Raiel laughed softly as she squeezed his arm, "I love you, Zed! Thanks so much for being my friend."

Zed blinked a bit, cleared his throat, then said a little gruffly, "We better get on in there." He patted her hand then assumed what Raiel called the 'walking at attention' position and escorted her up the stairs and into the dayroom.

The men had changed the ordinary dayroom into a setting that was, in their eyes, quite suitable for their Commander to be united with their teammate. Furniture had been rearranged to provide an open space where the ceremony would take place, yet everyone could be seated in small groups and talk afterward. Flowers were abundantly placed all around the room and their sweet scent filled the air. Raiel was surprised and thrilled that they had made such an effort for her. It looked so very nice! She was the only girl in Spira who had seventy-plus brothers, in addition to her own blood brother.

She was so happy she nearly cried as she saw Rin standing beside Mikel at the far end of the room. Elder Kelk was standing to one side with a dignified expression but the light in those pale blue eyes told her of his pleasure in seeing her and being here this afternoon. She sent him a glowing smile and a tiny wave.

And her teammates! They stunned her! Everyone of them stood tall and at attention in two long lines forming an honor guard through which she would walk with Zed - each splendidly dressed in the Unit's stunningly beautiful dress uniform.

And beside Rin was Mikel. In his immaculate uniform he was the picture of what every man wanted to look and be like. Standing quietly, a soft, small smile on his face as his gray eyes locked onto the heart-melting vision that was his mate slowly walking toward him.

Even Kelk and his guards were impressed by the appearance and conduct of these soldiers. The thought came to Kelk's mind that these too are the sort of men who should be governing Spira, not the self-important, preening peacocks strutting through the temple corridors as if Yevon himself depended on them.

Mikel had explained to the Ronso guests beforehand that the ceremony would be in the manner of the Al Bhed custom instead of the long, drawn-out (boring) Yevonite ceremony. Nodding his acceptance, Kelk knew he was being trusted with private information.

At the end of the long walk, Zed formally handed Raiel's hand to his Commanding Officer. "Ya best take care of 'er. She's got lots here who love 'er an' will stand up for 'er," he murmured.

Smiling, Mikel nodded to the old soldier and accepted Raiel's hand from him. He was really glad that Raiel had asked Zed to be her escort. And, he knew the long-serving veteran meant every word he said.

Rin's face was beaming with happiness. For the first time in history, a full-blooded Al Bhed would conduct a union ceremony in a Yevonite military compound (even though the occupants were not believers in Yevon) of a Spiran to a half-Al Bhed. He sincerely hoped that this was an omen of the future for both Spirans and Al Bheds.

But most of all, he was getting to conduct the ceremony for his highly esteemed friend and his precious, beloved cousin.

He began, "Mikel, I am so gratified to have met you and to have become fast friends with you. My association with you has been an immeasurable pleasure. You are everything a man should be: a man of great honor and courage, a man of all the qualities required to earn the trust of others and to lead them with a sure and steady hand. A man of your word. A man of strength and purpose, yet tempered with kindness, gentleness and compassion for others. Raiel made a very wise choice.

"You know the woman who will be your mate. She will be your constant companion and partner for the rest of your life. She and her welfare will be your responsibility and I am confident that you accept that responsibility most joyfully. So, I ask: Mikel, do you accept Raiel as your mate-for-life?"

Mikel felt the sincerity of Rin's words and took them seriously as he answered, "I do."

Again Mikel took Raiel's gold wedding band from a pocket and slipped it on her finger. This time for good.

Rin turned to Raiel.

"This is a distinctly proud, happy occasion. We were raised together, spent our childhoods together, playing, getting into all sorts of mischief together, and creating a most wonderful, close bond that has lasted our lifetimes."

"Raiel, we all know the magnificent, enormously talented woman you are. We know of the long line of tragedies in the past that you've managed to survive and overcome - and we are so thankful, so happy to see you here now, ready to take on life again, ready to live and love again. That says so much about your inner strength, bravery and courage that we all so admire. You've chosen well and you can look forward to a long life filled with love and happiness."

"I recall a saying of our tribe:                            Listen to the wind, it talks - 

Listen to the silence, it speaks -

                                                                        Listen to your heart, it knows -"

"I sense you have done all of these things in all you have faced and overcome in your life."

"As your closest male Al Bhed relative, it is especially meaningful for me to be here at your request and to grant my permission for this union. There can be no better union for either of you than one between the two of you. Each of you are exactly what the other needs at this point in your lives."

"So, that brings me to the question: Raiel, do you accept Mikel as your mate-for-life?"

With shining, happy eyes, she answered softly, "I do," and slipped Mikel's ring onto his finger.

"Then, it is my happy duty to declare to all that the two of you are now in union and are mates-for-life, according to the custom of the Al Bhed people. Congratulations and my very best wishes to both of you!"

Applause, cheers and whistles echoed around the room for long moments as the handsome groom kissed his incredibly beautiful bride.

As some of her teammates offered trays of beverages to everyone, the two circulated around the room, speaking with everyone, accepting congratulations and thanking them for being there. Trays of excellent finger food were served with the beverages and everyone seemed to be enjoying them while Kelk and his guards happily munched on their greens and other things from their packs and drank fresh cold water quite contentedly.

Raiel was thrilled to see her dear friends from the Inn and hugged each one tightly. When they reached the visitors from Gagazet, Raiel couldn't help herself. She reached up as high as she could to hug Elder Kelk with great emotion. Seeing her intent, he knelt so he'd be closer to her level and very gently wrapped her in a soft, furry embrace for a moment.

"Oh, Elder Kelk, I'm so very, very happy that you could be here! How special! Thank you so much! I can't tell you what it means to me."

The Elder reached down and very carefully wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek. Thankful for once that his face hid his emotion, he spoke in his slow, formal manner of Spiran. "Dear Raiel. It is I who is honored by your kind invitation and it is a happy circumstance that has allowed our presence here. To be present at this very special occasion for two such great friends of the Ronso people is one that will be written in the continuing history of the Ronso tribe."

Knowing the extraordinary compliment this was to them, Raiel's tears nearly spilled over again. She answered quietly, "Elder Kelk, you are so kind. I'm ever grateful for the opportunity I had to meet so many of your people and to get to know you." Smiling, she continued, "Especially that day I wondered into your office and had no idea who you were."

With soft chuffing, Kelk commented, "That was an experience I'll ever forget, Lady Raiel. You were so charming, open and honest, I couldn't resist your endearing presence. You have benefited my people greatly in the many things you shared with us. I thank you for that."

"I wish we could reciprocate with the wonderful hospitality you showed to us." She added, "At least we've been able to provide you with a seat. I hope it's comfortable."

"Oh, yes! Quite so. Commander Mikel is a resourceful innovator to have come up with something so perfect and comfortable on such short notice. Thank you, Commander. Your efforts are much appreciated."

He continued, "Perhaps we can talk a little more later but I don't want to keep you from your other guests."

As Raiel moved away, she told Mikel, "I'm so glad he is here! Thank you for asking him, Mikel."

After observing Raiel's interactions with the Ronso chieftain, others gathered their courage and exchanged a few words with the Elder, making an impact of their own on the him as well as making him feel welcome and at ease among them.

Later, as the great Ronso was about to take his leave, he told the CO, "Commander Mikel, your hospitality has been outstanding and your efforts on our behalf greatly appreciated. Here with you in this place, we have been more comfortable and at ease than anywhere else in this city, including the palace. Your suggestion of moving the mattresses worked quite well, by the way."

Mikel had found a private moment to advise the Elder of the Unit's expected rapid departure from Bevelle due to temple politics and was assured by the Ronso that the privileged information would never be heard by other ears. To Kelk, it would be blasphemy to deliberately destroy a group such as this one. Greed and power are two of the most destructive powers in the land, rivaling even Sin itself in doing harm.

When the Ronso contingent departed, Mikel and Raiel settled in to talk more with Rin, Bardoc, Ty'a and Leita. It felt so right to be here with them and they thanked Rin profusely for coming and presiding for them. This was the only time that any Travel Agency had ever closed its doors for any reason.

Leita spent a little time chatting with Sgt. Dickson and some of his friends. Most felt they already knew her since they had enjoyed the benefit of her fantastic mealpacks. Bardoc and Ty'a also enjoyed meeting and talking with the sharp-looking men in a relaxed social setting.

With his arm around her, Mikel looked down at his mate and asked, "Have you had a good time?"

"Oh, yes, Mikel! It was perfect- and even beautiful flowers everywhere! What a surprise that all of you wore your dress uniforms! I certainly wasn't expecting it. I know how much you dislike wearing it so I doubly appreciate you putting it on. Thank you." She stretched upward to give him a kiss.

"You're welcome. It will likely be the last time I ever wear it, so there couldn't be a better or more memorable time to put it on."

As the evening came to a close, the two walked arm in arm to their new home to begin their new life together.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

The days slipped by easily in Zanarkand. Daily lessons at the Stadium. Real matches to play were coming more frequently, though on free evenings, Tidus really enjoyed attending the dances held for young society. He noticed that often adults chaperoning their own youngsters would also dance. It seemed a very pleasant interlude of peaceful quietness in their daily lives and heightened the bond of love between parents who would otherwise be caught up in the busyness of working and raising children.

Auron continued to guide Tidus to the best of his ability, attentive to opportunities that gave him reason or excuse to focus on the importance of character, knowing that seeing it in action gave more weight to the lesson than words. He was especially gratified when Tidus would want to discuss it, content in the knowledge that the boy was now aware of that part of the multifaceted attributes in a person known collectively as character.

Marty and Cooper seemed pleased with the arrangement of Marty's hours at the boat. She still had plenty of time to focus on her new husband and marriage as well as being able to contribute handsomely to their income. At times when he was off, Cooper would come to the boat with Marty and hang out with Tidus or his friends on duty on the Guardian detail. Often, he'd accompany Auron, Tidus and whatever detail that accompanied them to the early morning lessons.

He knew Marty was secure at the boat because the detail always left at least one person there to protect it during their absence.

He just sat quietly with his own thoughts or watching Tidus and Coach Doran as they worked, knowing that the tall Guardian wasn't a talker and appreciated the quiet.

It was on one of those days that Auron had the opportunity to provide another lesson for Tidus.

On the way home, Tidus asked to stop by a certain hobby shop. There was a model kit of a truck he was interested in and wanted to check it out.

Standing back out of the way as Tidus studied the various kits available, Auron noticed a young boy of about ten who gazed longingly at the same kind of toy trucks Tidus had always prized when he was younger. Keeping his hands clasped behind his back the boy wouldn't even allow himself to touch them.

One of the security detail comment quietly, "Nice trucks."

The youngster looked up and responded, "Yeah. But they cost too much."

With a quiet sigh, the boy slowly turned away and walked slowly down the aisle, looking at the enticing packages as he went.

Tidus overheard but his attention was focused on which kit he wanted to buy. Auron's coat brushed him as he left the area. Moments later, he heard his Guardian's deep voice quietly telling someone, "When that boy comes past to leave, give this to him. He's not to know of this transaction."

When Auron silently returned, Tidus looked at him for a long quiet moment then asked, "Why did you do that, Auron?"

His Guardian simply pinned him with that steady gaze a moment before responding softly, "I have done nothing."

A short time later, Tidus made his selection and continued to the checkout counter where he paid for it out of the allowance he had saved up. As they were leaving, he saw the boy slowly walking empty-handed toward the front of the store. once outside, Tidus looked back through the store's big glass window and saw the clerk holding the beautiful red truck out to the boy. He couldn't hear what was said, but he saw the expression on the boy's face, one of stunned disbelief and great surprise. The boy clutched the truck tightly against his chest as he looked around and saw Tidus watching him but Auron had already moved out of sight, going down the street.

Tidus hurried to catch up with him and appeared to be in deep thought as they returned to the boat. At times he would look at Auron with thoughtful eyes but asked nothing.

As he looked at the kit he had purchased, it suddenly didn't have the appeal that it previously had. He couldn't get the sight of the boy's face out of his mind. It would remain with him for a very long time.

 


	103. Chapter 103

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Mikel and Raiel were thrilled with each other. The day after their union ceremony, Mikel checked in with Captain Leman by com but otherwise neither of them left the house, preferring to explore and enjoy each other, and further bond their love. Raiel was delighted to learn that Mikel was a very sensual man. Days passed happily as they settled in a pleasing routine as mates that they both enjoyed.

The renovation project that Collin had initiated was complete and ready to be occupied. He and his men settled into their new accommodations, thoroughly pleased and happy with the result of their work. Having private rooms was totally new to them after so many years in the military and they were reveling in the new experience. Each also had the option of adding personal touches to his private space - pictures, displaying mementos on small shelves, adding a comfortable chair, maybe a small desk, etc.

Collin had spoken with Raiel and Mikel by com but hadn't seen them since the ceremony. Nor did he expect to this soon after their union. He smiled, so happy that his precious sister was resuming her life at last. And he was very glad that Mikel was the one who had captured her battered, scarred heart. They were a perfect match for this point in their lives. He knew that even Auron would approve if he knew.

Auron. Collin could still hardly believe that he was gone, even after all this time. Auron had had an aura about him that made him seem invincible, a man imperious to death itself. Yet he had been in the Farplane a long time now.

A younger, fierier Raiel had been more than a match for him. As headstrong and stubborn as she had been, he was the only one had managed to gain any control over her. Now that she had been through so many devastating heartbreaks, she was a little more open to reason and to listen before racing headlong into some unknown venture. A little older and wiser, she was more ready to settle down in her home with her mate.

Not that she wasn't still a handful, still a firecracker just not as big a firecracker as she had been earlier. She would always love adventure and trying new things. She would always be curious and eager to learn about new things. She would always be the amazing, funny, delightful and most wonderful sister in the world. His darling.

Tella loved his new position and all that went with it. He was accepted into the group as if he had always been with them. He was especially pleased that Raiel had seemed to drop all her reservations about him and treated him like she did all the others. He felt as if he had passed some kind of major milestone with that.

Even though the days passed as usual, everyone in the Unit felt there was a ticking time-bomb somewhere, just waiting to go off.

The men at the Macalania outpost reported that a subject identified as the resident temple priest was approaching, supposedly enroute to Bevelle. After giving him time to traverse the northern part of the blue forest, rooftop watches were set to spot him as he approached the city itself. His presence in Bevelle represented heightened danger to them and they would not be caught off-guard or unprepared.

A few days after Seymour's arrival, Mikel and Raiel decided to visit the little bistro across the plaza at lunchtime. As they walked, Mikel had his left arm across Raiel's shoulders and, unknown to them, a set of narrowed blue eyes watched them and spotted the glint of sunlight reflecting off a gold ring.

So! Married now, huh? He chuckled to himself. She thought this would stop him. That ring meant nothing! A sham to put him off but he wouldn't fall for it. He wondered what the lovely Raiel would think of her hero when he was out begging in the street, no longer head of the prestigious Special Services Unit. He would enjoy that. A lot! In fact he could hardly wait!

He stood unmoving at the tall window on one of the upper floors of the temple palace watching, waiting for them to appear again. When they exited the business, Raiel was laughing as she gazed lovingly at her mate who seemed to adore everything about her. Seymour's stomach twisted and his teeth clenched as hatred flowed through his entire being. He refused to be thrown aside like a used tissue. How dare they mock him by strolling about so openly, showing their love to anyone who saw them?

Coldness settled in and on him, inside and out. He felt it creeping through every cell in his body. He would not be mocked.

Several mornings later, the CO and Raiel arrived at the compound and joined the others in the dining area of the large kitchen for breakfast. Afterward, various groups met for practice with weapons, magic, potions and regular PT.

Mikel retreated to his office for a short time to go over a few things with his senior staff before joining his men. The day progressed like all those before it.

Late in the afternoon, Sgt. Kinan answered the doorbell and accepted a heavy white envelope from a temple acolyte who asked politely that it be given to the Commanding Officer.

Closing and bolting the door, the sergeant walked stiffly to the CO as he waited his turn for magic practice. With a white face, he handed the envelope to him without comment.

Mikel looked at the envelope wordlessly for a brief moment, then nodded to the sergeant. Silence spread over the entire exercise yard as one by one, others took note of their CO's quiet demeanor as he stared at the envelope.

Opening the envelope, he removed the one page note and read it. He stood without moving for several very long moments as the reality of it sank in. He had hoped against hope that this would never happen - but - here it is.

He raised his head and in a firm, confident voice informed his men, "Briefing in five!"

They too now knew. In unusual silence, their boots thumped across the dayroom floor and into the large briefing room.

The CO first returned to his office for a moment. No one would ever see him as anything but a confident, poised leader.

When he entered the crowded room, Captain Leman had them all standing at attention. "At ease," he ordered quietly.

Standing on the raised dais with feet at shoulder width, his face controlled and confident, his voice was quiet but vibrant as he briefed.

"Well, it's here - as we expected. It had been my most fervent hope that this day would never arrive but it is here and we will handle it as we have always handled anything thrown our way."

"We're prepared. We have safe, secure accommodations waiting for us. We're in good shape. Tonight, after dark, we'll leave this place for the last time as members of the Bevelle military and begin anew as private citizens free to do as we please."

"This is the message just received:

To Mikel, Commanding Officer  
Special Services Unit  
Bevelle

Effective with tomorrow's date, you will be reporting to the newly appointed High Commander of the Special Services Unit, Wen Kinoc.

High Commander Kinoc will have overall command of the Unit and everything pertaining to it. You will be expected to submit fully to his orders. Your new title will be SubCommander to reflect your lower status.

You will inform your subordinates and have them ready to receive their new Commander in the morning by 0900, in full dress uniform.

Issued this date, signed

(here the scrawl that served as the High Priest's signature appeared)"

The Commander looked up as he folded the letter and tossed it onto the podium.

"That's it - with one exception."

He paused for a long moment before he looked out at them again. "Gentlemen, it has been a supreme pleasure to have served with you. That you are the best of the best of the best is unquestionable. You've more than fulfilled your duty in everything ever asked of you. I thank you sincerely."

"None of us know exactly where we'll wind up in the months ahead but I know that you'll succeed in whatever endeavor you turn your hand to. The skills you now have will carry you far."

"I have a few com calls to make, but I know of a source who would welcome you to immediate, excellent employment here in Bevelle so I urge you to wait until you have the information on that before making any decisions."

"For the moment, let's have a good meal, wrap up the last of our business here and prepare for departure."

"Questions!"

Sgt. Galen raised his hand and stood. "Sir, any idea when you'll have the information on the jobs?"

"Not definitely, Sergeant. It won't be long. A simple matter of logistics. The boss is quite anxious for you to begin, I assure you!"

Cpl. Jolan asked, "You can't tell us who it is, sir?"

"No, Corporal. You'll understand once you learn his identity."

"Questions!"

Cpl. Jaks asked, "Do we have to clean up the kitchen after supper?"

Snickers and chuckles broke out and a small smile even crossed the CO's lips. "Yes, Cpl. Jaks, you have to clean up tonight. It will probably be the last time this place gets a real army cleanup so let's do it right. We'll leave it clean, neat - and completely empty."

"The only piece of paper to be left behind is this one." The Commander held up the neatly-ordered papers that read:

"To whom it may concern:

The following officers and men of the Bevelle Special Services Unit hereby submit their resignations from this Unit and the military effective this date:"

Then followed the signatures of every member of the Unit.

There was a moment of quiet as all eyes stared at the papers in the Commander's hand. He broke the silence as he glanced at Captain Leman and the rest of his Command Staff assembled on either side of him, "If nobody has anything else, let's - "

Captain Leman stepped forward. "I have something, Commander," he said quietly.

"We - all of us - thank you for leading us with such sureness and steadiness through good times and not-so-good times. We've patterned ourselves after the example you set - and none of us could ever go wrong if we simply did that one thing. This Unit went through more innovations than ever before and it goes without question that the decisions you made are what brought all of it into being. No matter where any of us go or what we do, those skills go with us."

"To a man, every one of us owes you a debt of gratitude. We can leave this place and the military with our heads held high. We served well because we were led and trained well."

"Sir, for me personally, you've taught me more than you could ever realize. I watched you daily for a number of years as you stuck to your values, refusing to compromise them, always putting those of us in your command ahead of everything else. I saw a man who lived his code of ethics every day. Thank you for that, sir."

"I - I guess that's all. We just wanted to tell you these things, to let you know how very much we appreciate the man you are, sir."

As Leman stepped back, he called out sharply, "Atten-hut! Present arms!"

The men of the Unit rose as one and held a long salute to the CO. Keeping his emotions tightly under control, Mikel slowly raised his right hand to his brow in the formal, ceremonial style and returned their salute.

Not trusting his voice afterward, he simply said, "Dismissed."

He returned to his office, joined for a moment by his mate who hugged him tightly and said very softly, "Mikel, I am so very proud of you." One kiss and she left him to the immediate things he needed to do.

First and foremost, he left the compound with a piece of paper in his hand and presented himself to the old priest who handled the financial disbursement for military affairs. As he had done every month for years, he accepted the form from the Commander and gave to him all the monies due for the salaries of everyone in the Unit plus the regular operating funds of the Unit.

Shortly after the Commander left, the priest closed his small office for the day and left.

Upon return to the compound, he submitted a pay envelope to every person there, putting aside the envelopes for the four men still manning the Macalania outpost. In each envelope was additional gil where he had divided the operating funds equally amongst them all. Kinoc would begin his reign not only over an empty facility but he'd be broke as well until the following month.

He commed Collin and broke the news. The two would talk again later to settle details of when and where for Collin to reveal his identity and describe his operation to them. Hopefully most, if not all of them, would take him up on his offer of employment.

He commed the men at the outpost and informed them, telling them that their gear and belongings would be taken with the Unit when they left. He told them he had their pay envelopes plus the extra gil from dividing up the Unit's operation allowance for the month.

He commed Rin and filled him in. Because there were so many of them, they wouldn't stop at the Inn except for a quick hello, then they'd continue on to the Calm Lands.

He sat back in the creaky old chair and clasped his hands behind his head. What had he forgotten? He went over a checklist in his mind but couldn't think of anything.

Well, that was that, then. He was glad they had had the forethought to send so many things on ahead. Later, all of it could be retrieved from the Rock and stored or disposed of.

He was so very grateful that he could lead the men straight to the big new facility in the Calm Lands. That would give everyone time to unwind, reflect and make better decisions as to what they wanted to do.

When he finally left the office and turned off the light, he realized that he'd actually miss the old place with its outdated, creaky furniture, scratched, dented and marred by many, many long years of service to all who had led the Unit in the past.

He was joined by an understanding mate who had stayed away as he said his personal good-byes to the place that had been his home for a very long time.

He smiled at her and hugged her quietly. Words weren't necessary. Each understood.

Raiel giggled as Mikel's stomach complained of neglect and they went to the kitchen to eat.

Most of the men had finished their meals and were carefully double-checking that they were leaving nothing behind. Master Sergeant Dailon had a small detail checking every closet, every drawer, every shelf and beneath every piece of furniture to ascertain that nothing whatsoever was overlooked or forgotten.

While Mikel had been busy in the office, Raiel had slipped out, gone to the little house and carefully packed her own backpack and that of her much-loved mate. Her pack was comfortable on her back, but Mikel's much larger one was almost more than she could manage. She wound up dragging it the last half of the distance back to the compound. The house was locked and would be fine until whatever time they returned.

She spoke to her brother on the com and asked him to have someone check on her plants. She declined his suggestion that she stay until Mikel returned. "Collin, I'm part of the Unit, too. I belong with them." He knew she was right and let it drop.

They lent a hand to the clean-up crew in the kitchen, then sat on one of the couches to wait until full darkness set in. Raiel tucked her feet under her and leaned against her mate, catching a nap in his arms.

Then suddenly, it was time to leave. She shook herself awake, walked into what had been her beautiful bedroom for a moment before turning the light off and closing the door. It certainly didn't look the same without the furniture and beautiful appointments that now resided in her small bedroom at the house but it had very special meaning for her and her quiet visit was not unnoticed.

She put on her fatigue jacket and cap, then shrugged into her backpack. Everyone was checking proper placement of the packs of others, were locking down adjusted straps and otherwise quietly preparing for departure.

Mikel had originally planned to dash back to the house to get his own pack and was gratefully happy that his mate had taken care of it for him earlier. Outside, the sergeants were quietly getting everyone into an orderly formation to depart one last time down the old secret stairway.

As the last to leave the building, Mikel had one last quick look at the dark, empty building, then pulled the door shut.

It seemed that all of them were taking a last silent look at the place that had been their home. The future was uncertain but they were still together, the Commander was leading them to a good place and they'd figure out the rest in due time.

The last thing Sergeant Asela did was to remove the heavy cross-timber from the compound's outer door. Nothing remained to tell of the people who had lived and worked there. Even Raiel's door bell was gone.

As the last man in the long line, Sergeant Asela carefully closed and locked the exterior door of the dark stairway and fell into position at the rear of the line.

It was a very, very long walk all the way to Rin's Inn. Having had the advantage of riding the fast machina, they had rather lost appreciation of the real distance.

True to his nature, Rin opened the Inn's doors to anyone who wanted to use the restrooms, and provided piles of sandwiches and mealpacks to them as the entire Unit sank gratefully to the ground outside to eat for the first time since the evening before. Hot coffee was served to them by the gallon with good humor, smiles and laughter. Rin, Bardoc, Ty'a and Leita were joined by the sergeants in serving the food and it was dispersed with quick efficiency.

It was nearly daylight when they picked themselves up to continue the long march to the Calm Lands post.

It was getting dark by the time they reached the Rock. As many as possible set up tents in or close to the large cluster of surrounding trees. The remainder were outside of the immediate protection of the trees, but still close to the other tents.

Small fires warmed coffee stowed away in whatever suitable container was found before leaving the compound. A few days more and they'd reach the new outpost. In the meantime, they ate jerky, saved sandwiches and mealpacks from Rin's, or regular rations they brought with them. This was more than what they often had when out on missions so there was no grumbling. A soldier knew how to appreciate every comfort and convenience when he had it. When he didn't, he made do with whatever he did have and kept going.

Watches were set and it wasn't long before the camp was quiet as silent figures roamed the perimeters keeping watch. Raiel volunteered for a watch and was told she'd be called if she was needed. Meanwhile, she curled up in her mate's strong arms and slept soundly.

She awakened when Mikel began to stir just before dawn. Sleepy good morning kisses and long warm embraces made getting up so much easier. She exited the tent and stretched to her full height and sleepily greeted nearby teammates. She put herself in order and began breaking down the tent to be folded and returned to her mate's pack.

Mikel brought her a little hot coffee he had gotten from somewhere. The two shared it and a sandwich saved from the previous day and were ready to go.

The voices of the sergeants were quiet as they checked, prodded and urged their charges to get a move on. The land they had occupied showed only small burned spots where their fires had been. In a few weeks, the grass will have grown over them and no one would ever know that a large military contingent had camped there.

They marched for several more days until finally the new outpost came into sight. They were hungry, dirty and very happy.

They waited outside until the Commander, Master Sergeant Dailon and Sergeant Logan had time to enter the rear of the building, turn on all of the utilities and lights before opening the front entrance.

Master Sergeant Dailon gave them their instructions for their sleeping arrangements, then the men began to wearily enter the beautiful building. A few had been here on various missions, but for the majority, this was their first look at it. Impressed wouldn't even come close to their estimation! They were utterly amazed that something so plush was for their use.

After dropping their packs and getting a fast shower, Sgt. Kinan, Sgt. Logan, Cpl. Macran, and Cpl. Farin went to check out the kitchen to see what they could put together quickly for an evening meal.

None of them were real cooks though they could find their way around a kitchen, but they were bowled over by the extraordinary facilities in this one.

In a very short time, they happily served a good hot meal to their teammates, complete with an enormous urn filled with freshly brewed hot coffee.

The voices in the lovely dining room were upbeat and happy. The psychological lift they had gotten just from the beautiful appointments and furnishings was fantastic. This was a plush vacation resort, not a bare-bones military outpost hundreds of miles from nowhere.

Many had lit fires in the sleeping area fireplaces, a true luxury. Soft beds, definitely a luxury compared to the cots they usually had if they had one at all.

Laundry facilities right down the hall. No more smelly uniforms long overdue for a washing.

A chef's delight of a kitchen. A larder stocked with about anything anybody could want. No surviving on rations and cold water.

Beautiful carpets. Gorgeous polished stone floors that softly glowed in the light. Real furniture - chairs, sofas, tables, lamps, desks.

All of this made the trauma of leaving the military, of losing their home in the compound, so much easier to take.

No one would bother them here. They were safe - only requiring an alert eye for fiends which was second nature to them anyway.

After cleanup from the meal was complete, most retired to their warm, comfortable beds. Before sleep, all of these things went through their minds and realized that they had such a magnificent refuge because of the foresight of two men: Rin and Commander Mikel. They felt deep gratitude to both of them.

The next morning, Captain Leman, Lt Renton and the rest of the senior staff prepared a regular duty roster to keep their stay orderly and organized. Kitchen duty, housekeeping and so on, would make sure that responsibilities were equally shared by all. Each person had his own personal responsibilities as well in keeping himself and his immediate area clean and neat.

The CO had to smile when he met with his staff. Everyone was continuing just as if they were still in the military. Maybe that was best right now.

After breakfast, Mikel called for a short briefing in their spotless new briefing room. He saw that someone had even brought the three bloodied shirts that had hung in their old briefing room and they now adorned the new wall.

He stood at the front of the room and watched with a small smile as the amazing men he had commanded settled themselves in their seats.

"Well, we made it. Pretty nice digs here, huh?" There were happy assents and nods.

"We need to decide how we want to proceed. Captain Leman and the staff have worked out a duty schedule for us to split up kitchen duties and other things. Since we are technically not a military unit anymore, why don't we put it to a vote? Do you want to continue with our regular routine or not?"

Every hand was raised to continue. The regimen was so instilled in them, they wanted the orderliness of their lifestyle to continue.

"Okay. The roster will be posted. All of us will have turns."

"I don't have additional information on the job offer yet, but hopefully later in the day I'll be able to tell you more. Anybody got anything you want to say, suggest or comment on?"

Sgt. Dickson raised his hand and stood. "Sir, I just wanted to say thank you for setting all this in motion so long ago. We'd all be in a bad mess without the forethought you and Rin had. Thank you very much, sir!"

There was applause and "Hear-Hear!" from the men. Mikel looked down at the small podium behind which he stood.

Very quietly he said, "Thank you. I appreciate that. We owe Rin more than you can imagine for so much that he has done or made happen over the years. Spira has no clue what they owe to the Al Bhed tribe."

"I'll never forget the day we paced off the dimensions and pounded sticks in the ground to mark out this place. Now here it is. As I've explained before, after we leave for the last time, Rin will convert it into an Inn, to be ready when people are finally free to begin settling these plains. Our joint plans allowed the same building to serve two purposes, first for us, then for him. He is the most generous man I've ever met."

"I'd suggest that you go about only in pairs, preferably more. There are some pretty fierce enemies in this area." He gestured to the ragged, bloody fatigue blouses hanging on the wall. "I remind you that two of those are the result of just one of the weaker enemies in the south plains."

"We need to decide what we want to do while we're waiting for further info and additional plans. Do you want to continue with regular training sessions or not?"

Again it was decided to continue.

"Well enough. We'll continue on until such time as you feel change is needed."

"That's all I have."

Captain Leman stood and said crisply, "Dismissed!"

Over the next few days, they had settled into their new facility and surroundings and were regrouping nicely, making a slow, easy transition to being civilians.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

The morning after the message was delivered, Wen Kinoc rose early, as excited as any kid on Christmas morning. He dressed in a uniform he had specially made for him that was identical to that of the Unit, but he looked ridiculous in it. The white belt that so beautifully emphasized the rest of the uniform on others, looked like a huge rubber band stretched around his ample stomach, calling attention to it.

The overall design made his legs look stumpy and the white cap on his head made him seem shorter than he was.

But he was proud! He saw himself as he imagined he looked instead of how he actually looked. In his view, he was Commander Mikel's tall, handsome twin.

As each minute passed, his ego swelled to larger and larger proportions. If he stuck his nose up any higher, the hat was going to fall off.

He had invited everyone of importance to join him at the change of command ceremony. Military leaders, temple leaders and priests of importance - and of course, Seymour, priest of the Macalania Temple who had been so instrumental in this.

Gathered in the plaza just outside the compound, Kinoc turned to the assembly and said, "Friends, I am so happy to share this great occasion with you! Today, the intelligence gathering arm of the military is being returned to the military. There will be no more secret information for certain ears only, it will be for all to share and use as we see fit."

"Now, please follow me inside and let this happy event begin!"

He reached to pull the bell chain but it was missing, so he rapped on the door which caused it to slowly swing open.

He and his guests stepped into the empty yard, puzzled at the lack of sharply uniformed men standing at attention in formation to receive him. A bit of dust was briefly blown around by the passing breeze in the silence. You could almost envision a tumbleweed being blown past like in some old western movie.

Maybe they're inside. Yes, that had to be it!

Turning to his guests, he chortled and gestured toward the building, "Inside, please."

When they all entered what had been the dayroom, it was instantly clear that the building was deserted. There was no Unit. They were gone. The only thing to be seen was the paper on a table that contained the signatures announcing their resignations.

Kinoc was so mortified he literally could have cried. He was suffering such great humiliation he could say nothing. He could only stand there with his mouth open as the fullness of it all slowly sank into his stunned mind.

Voices murmured as feet shuffled out the door, leaving him to stand there in the empty silence. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He couldn't even make his mind function at the moment. All he could do was stand there in the midst of the greatest defeat and humiliation he'd ever known. Had there been a knife available, he would have cut his own throat right where he stood.

Much later, he unsteadily shuffled out, leaving the doors open behind him. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? He had no idea, unable to think much at all. Pale-faced with unseeing eyes, his feet took him back to his suite in the temple where he staggered into the first available chair and sat staring into space.

Seymour had returned to his own suite where he sat carefully digesting the ramifications of what had just transpired. It was as much a slap in the face to him as it was to Kinoc because it was widely known that he had championed the idea and had backed the High Priest's son-in-law to head it.

Now what? His twisted mind moved its dark shadows here and there as ideas began forming.

 


	104. Chapter 104

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Collin made preparations for the long trip into the Calm Lands. It had finally been decided that one of the men would accompany him and that person was selected by the highly scientific means of drawing straws. Carda won.

After dark, Rin would meet them just inside Macalania Forest and transport them to the Inn where they would spend the remainder of the night. The next morning, Collin would drive himself, Carda and their backpacks on one machine while Rin would ride his own machine and guide them to the new outpost hundreds of miles north.

Leita's now-famous mealpacks would provide their meals and an Al Bhed water carrier would provide the means to brew their morning coffee as they made their way across the long distance to the outpost.

Collin was quiet and pensive as he got his first look at the Rock. He knew that the important footprints had long been eradicated by all the occupants who had stayed there since Lord Braska had, but he was still most grateful that this splendid rock had sheltered the Summoner's party when they had needed it most.

He was excited to actually see these famous lands. There was history at every turn and he was keenly aware of the feeling of reverence for all those Summoners' parties who had fought and struggled to make it to Gagazet and beyond. There was no record of the names of the many who had tried but failed at some point.

Carda's face was thoughtful as he shared those same thoughts. The ambiance gave them a strong feeling but was intangible in that it couldn't really be described. Collin now understood Mikel's comments after his return from his first visit. It defied description, it had to be experienced.

Carda was thrilled to find himself on a hovercraft. He had ridden one when he was really small but didn't believe his memories were accurate until he climbed on behind Collin, traveling so much faster than he recalled from his youth. A quick refresher course, then the two of them took turns driving from then on.

Camping out under the brilliance of a sky filled with so many twinkling stars that would never be seen in Bevelle was actually fun. Both had thought they had had their fill of camping after being the military most all their lives, but this very special place made it feel fresh and new again. There was just something about sitting around a campfire in the evening with good companions and a good cup of coffee.

Collin grinned as he thought of his sister blasting across these plains at the highest possible speed an engine could produce without blowing up. Yes, she would have been enthralled with this place, finding interest and pleasure others would have missed. And, yes, she wouldn't have hesitated to head almost straight down a drop of hundreds of feet on one of the machines, either.

"What's funny, boss?"

"Just thinking about Raiel out here. She would have had a blast!"

Rin and Carda laughed in full agreement.

Carda observed, "Did you ever notice that Mikel's hair started slowly turning silver after that trip?"

Collin responded, "I've wondered why mine waited so long to begin turning! But she's worth every bit of it."

There was more quiet laughter, but Collin continued, "Raiel isn't as hard to handle as she used to be. Not that it would be exactly easy now, but easy- _er_ perhaps. I have no doubt that Mikel is up to the challenge. I sometimes think that is part of Raiel's charm. Where the rest of us would consider doing something, or wonder about it, she'll just go ahead and do it to find out for herself!"

Rin's face was reflective but happy as he thought of some of the many things they had done as children. Next thing he knew, he was telling one Raiel story after the other, leaving the other two laughing so hard they were gasping for breath.

Retelling her "your hat's crooked" episode was just as funny now as the other hundred times it had been told. Fearless. Adventurous. Curious. Amazing. Collin knew his darling sister was without doubt one-of-a-kind. She was her father's daughter! How pleased and proud he would be of her.

Then came the day Collin could at last com Mikel and tell him they expected to be there probably within an hour and "Have the coffee hot!"

Mikel could hardly wait for his friend to see the new outpost. The sergeants rounded everyone up and the CO was finally free to reveal the identity of their guests who would arrive shortly and suggested that they may want to get cleaned up beforehand. He knew they would want to sit up all night talking with Collin and Carda and asking questions.

The kitchen crew had a good meal almost ready so everybody could eat when ready. Mikel knew that military men were adaptable but he was amazed at how easily they seemed to accept their new situation here, beginning to make the slow massive mental transition from career military intelligence undercover operatives to ordinary citizens.

He knew none of them would ever truly be regular citizens due to the regimen of military codes, neatness, attention to detail, awareness of everything around them and so many other things ingrained in them. That is one of the things that would make employment with Collin even better for them because even he and his men had retained a strong sense of the military in their setup and way of life. Since all were former military they would instantly understand each other because of it.

Being banned from the kitchen, Raiel spent some time in the large bedroom that she and Mikel now shared, tending to small chores, checking clothing she needed to take to the laundry, freshening up, combing her hair neatly, checking her braid and doing small things she enjoyed.

She wandered outside for a few minutes when suddenly she detected the sounds of powerful but heavily-muffled engines approaching at high speed.

" _THEY'RE HERE!"_  she yelled bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement, hands clasped and tucked under her chin.

Then her brother came into view around the last cluster of trees, wearing a huge smile on his face as he saw his sister.

As soon as the craft was shut down, Collin dismounted and caught his sister in mid-flight. That she was finally able to share this part of her life with her brother gave her happiness beyond description. She was asking questions so fast it wasn't possible to answer them. She was thrilled that he had finally made it to the mysterious land he had wanted so badly to see.

Others boiled out the front door to finally actually see the man who led the Missing Mission, one who went with him and a happy, laughing Al Bhed who had made so much happen for all of them.

Once Raiel could be pried loose from her brother, Mikel welcomed them and offered his hand to each happy guest.

"Come on in. Fewer enemies inside."

A path opened almost of its own volition as the CO and the guests made their way to the door and into the dining room. Collin was nearly as shocked at the new building as his former colleagues had been at his appearance among them.

In the beautiful and gracious dining room, tables hurriedly filled as Raiel served steaming mugs of coffee to the travelers and her mate. Before being seated, Mikel said to his gang, "Let's give them a few minutes to unwind before all the questions start. Collin will answer what he wants in his own time, okay? Right now, let's just be very happy to have Rin, Carda and him with us again."

Coffee was sipped and voices softly murmured here and there as every pair of eyes was fastened on the tall, legendary former Unit Commander and one who had gone with him.

After a few minutes, Collin turned his chair at an angle so he was facing most of them and gave a brief synopsis of their reason for leaving as they had and an even briefer rundown of some of their work that had been accomplished. He then explained the formation of their security business that gave them legitimate income and a means to pay for their expenses.

"Okay, that gives you a little background on the why, when and where. At present we have excellent opportunities to expand the business and we're simply waiting for the right people to join us - that would be all of you - because naturally we don't just hire people off the street. I hate more badly than you'll ever know what has happened to you and the Unit itself. It was almost certain to happen at some point, I just didn't really expect it this soon, though it's not a moment too soon for our private business concern."

He explained the facilities that the business now owned, how everyone was paid and what they could expect if employed with him.

He then said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take advantage of some of that good-smelling grub over there and get cleaned up before settling in to answer your questions. And - it's really,  _really_  good to see you again. The guys back in Bevelle are excited and hoping that most, if not all, of you will join us. But we also realize you need time to make your transition, to consider what you'd like to do with the rest of your lives, so there's no hurry or pressure."

Raiel led Collin, Rin and Carda to the chow line that had been set up shortly after their own arrival here and watched happily as they loaded their plates. Rin was delighted as he saw the slight changes they had made to better accommodate their needs here and the great care that each took to be gentle with the equipment and furnishings.

As Collin and Carda seated themselves to eat with Rin, there was puzzled speculation over Raiel's connection to Collin. They were floored when she answered, "He's my brother!"

HOLY - - -

Then there was quiet examination of the siblings, noting the same passing expressions on their faces, in their eyes, in their reactions were recognized. Yes, they agreed that they should have known from the first. Those who joined the Unit after Collin and his cohorts vanished, had certainly known of the legendary Commander even though they had never served under him. They sat quietly observing, gathering knowledge as any good operative would.

One of the first things they noted was the same air and demeanor shared by the former and current Commanders. It was an intangible ambiance, one that couldn't be imitated. But there was no doubt about it: both had it.

Later after everyone had eaten and the kitchen and dining room were cleaned to an immaculate state that impressed even Rin, everyone assembled in the spotless new briefing room as an extended question-and-answer session took place. By the end of the evening, the men of the Unit knew what they wanted to know and many had already made their decisions, especially the younger ones. They would definitely join Collin's enterprise.

Kinan was a little torn. He wanted to be with his brothers, but he also wanted to try his hand at farming, as well. Later, Zed listened as he wavered back and forth between the two, then stated the obvious solution to the sergeant's quandary. "Kid, ya don't need to be out in this place by yerself. Just not smart. Go work with Collin's outfit for a while. Save up yer gil. Then when this land is ready to be settled, you'll be ready."

Kinan smiled. "Zed, you always know what to do. What are you going to do, have you decided yet?"

Zed sighed, "Yeah. I think I'll spend some time with 'em, see if I like it or not. Kinda hard to think about any kinda work except what I've done 'bout all my life. Hafta see how I fit in."

"Well, you fit in with all of us just fine. Maybe when I leave to begin farming, you'd like to join in with me. I'm sure going to need help! Will you consider doing that?"

Zed's black eyes were slightly narrowed as he gave the kid a long appraising look. "Yeah. I'll think about it. Not makin' any promises, ya understand."

Smiling, Kinan answered, "I understand. I want to stay in contact with you, though."

Studying the large fireplace, Zed answered quietly, "Okay, kid. Ain't got no place I hafta be, that's fer sure."

The always affable Kinan smiled again and briefly put a hand on the old soldier's shoulder. "Thanks, Zed."

Raiel glanced around the room at the faces of those who had suddenly been without home or place in the world. Some were relaxed and smiling. They had made their decisions and would just wait for the right time to begin.

Some studied the floor or a wall or a window as they considered their options at this point. Most were concerned about being in the crush of citizens of Bevelle every day, day in and out. They were accustomed to living in the shadows when out on a mission, seeing but not seen, hearing but not heard. Otherwise they knew only being with their brothers as they trained and studied in the seclusion of the compound before going out on their next mission. This was the thinking of the majority of the men. Could they adapt to being involved in big city life daily?

Cpl. Shen, like the others, had saved the overwhelming majority of his pay and had a considerable accumulation of gil to show for his thrift. He loved all things pertaining to art and had frequently entertained the idea of opening his own shop at some point in the future. 'Is this the time?' he wondered. With his amazing talent, he could also consult as he did with the planning of Raiel's new room at the compound or with things in the little house.

Colors. They had always held a deep fascination for him and he was always sketching, drawing or painting something. He had done many sketches of his brothers and sister in the Unit that each prized. He had the gift of capturing the essence of a person, even the intangible as he did with those he did of Commander Mikel.

The sketch that captured the attention of others most was one he did of Elder Kelk. It was stunning, so much so that people stood and just stared at it, feeling as if they were looking straight into the very soul of the wise Ronso leader, unable to break away from the quiet dignity of the image looking back at them from the paper.

Raiel had asked Shen for a certain sketch he had done of Mikel. She had had it framed and it now hung beside one of Raiel that Mikel especially liked. Raiel knew without a doubt that the artist would be enormously successful. It wouldn't take long for word to get around, either!

Her gaze fell on her mate. Though he maintained an outward appearance of calm, of being in control, she understood that this was for the benefit of the men he had led so magnificently through the years. Everything he did was for them. And his demeanor helped them greatly whether they were conscious of it or not. Their rock was still there watching out for them as he always had since accepting the office years before.

Raiel had purposely stated no preference so he would feel completely free to make his own decision. As she had felt toward Auron, she only wanted Mikel to be happy, content with himself and his life.

What about herself. What did she want to do? She too had reservations about living full-time in the crowded, busy city. Something in her soul longed for the peacefulness and openness of the Calm Lands, exploring its many hidden secrets, ridding the land of the fiends, staking out a place where she and her mate could live if they wanted.

Her thoughts also turned to Home. She liked being with her father's people, learning so much from them, spending time out in the desert. Would Cid be interested in having them come teach combat techniques to Home's small security force?

What  _did_ she want to do? She didn't know. She hadn't been aware that her beloved mate had noticed her face as she had thought.

The two of them needed to address this. There was still plenty of time before they had to make a decision. Of all of them, Mikel had had the least time to think things through, as he was still so actively involved with the well-being of these men. Prior to this catastrophe, he had rather assumed that he'd join Collin but now that the time was actually here, he wasn't so certain.

He glanced up to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen gazing at him softly and responded with a soft, special expression of his own. They would decide together.

That night Collin lay in one of the three comfortable private rooms that had been set aside just for him, Carda and Rin. Rin laughed as he was graciously ushered to his room, "I've never been a real guest like this before. I could get used to it!"

Collin was amazed at the quality, thoughtfulness and comfort of this facility. Rin and Mikel had done one hell of a job with it! Mikel gave Rin all the credit which his Al Bhed cousin immediately refuted. "It took both of us. I knew nothing of the military and he knew nothing of the Inn business. Between us, we settled on what would serve each of us best."

And he now understood his sister's love of this land. It was beautiful, quiet, open and peaceful, yet full of mystery, so many questions to be learned by a very intelligent, curious mind backed up by an adventurous spirit.  He smiled in the darkness. _'Oh, my darling Raiel! How I love you!'_

Once a sergeant, always a sergeant. Dailon, still immersed in his responsibilities as the Unit Master Sergeant, checked every door and the entire building before he retired for the night. He too was torn, undecided as to what he wanted to do now. What he truly wanted was for all of them to return to the compound, tell Wen Kinoc to kiss their collective rear ends and get lost!

Dailon was born to be exactly where he had been, to do exactly what he had been doing and he was still seething with anger at the gross stupidity, ignorance and greed that had caused this disaster. No way could he ever serve under anyone incompetent. His superiors had been first Commander Collin followed by Commander Mikel, both the very best there would ever be.

His anger was somewhat tempered as he considered the massive sacrifice Commander Collin and those who went with him had made. They had to walk away not only from their positions and security in the army, they had to leave their entire lives behind forever and begin again in secrecy. _That_  took courage of the highest caliber! They had certainly had the right man to follow, to entrust their entire lives to.

Commander Mikel was a man cut from the same cloth. Dailon finally came to the realization that all he really had to do was to follow the Commander. Never had he let anyone down or failed to more than live up the responsibilities he took upon himself. Even now, the CO gave off the air of total confidence, of being totally in control, of being totally prepared for anything and wore it like an invisible mantle. He wondered how those in real leadership managed to do that.

The next morning, most chores on the duty roster had already been completed by the time breakfast was ready. Collin smiled as he noted the demeanor of Mikel's men. It was if they were determined to continue their familiar routines, wearing their fatigues, addressing their superiors by rank.

Rin noted their demeanor, as well. He had never failed to be impressed by the few he had met as they came and went to and from the Calm Lands. Seeing all of them now en masse, he saw that all of them were like that - and he genuinely liked every one of them. He sincerely wished them well, doubly thankful that this facility had been ready to receive them. It would be several years  _at least_ before he'd have need of the building so they could stay as long as they wanted.

* * *

~ Besaid Island ~

Kimahri's spirit was disturbed. Yuna had begun spending a lot of time, sitting on the white sand of the beach, staring out at the deep blue waters of the ocean.

First Lulu, at only age seventeen, had gone on a Pilgrimage as the only Guardian to a Summoner named Lady Ginnem. Lady Ginnem had died in some mysterious place and Lulu had returned alone, greatly saddened, and quiet. She simply didn't want to talk about it. That Lulu was far too young and inexperienced to serve as the only Guardian was apparent to everyone else but Lulu took no comfort from it. She saw herself as a terrible failure who had allowed her Summoner to die instead of herself.

A short time later, both Lulu and Wakka became Guardians for another Summoner by the name of Father Zuke. Not long after entering the massive uncharted Calm Lands, Father Zuke gave up his Pilgrimage, just not having the heart to continue.

When the two Guardians returned to Besaid, quiet and disheartened, Yuna spent much time gazing at them.

Kimahri could see the thoughts swirling around in her mind and the great Ronso knew she was considering making a Pilgrimage of her own when she became old enough to begin.

Kimahri could only see the difficulty, danger and hardship that such a journey held. He didn't think he could bear to allow Yuna to walk to her death. The lives of the two of them were so integrally bound there could be no separation of the two. If she went he would be at her side, protecting her until his own death.

He already knew better than to try to talk her out of it. She was her father's daughter. She'd be polite and kind but any such entreaties would be deflected by the steely strength of her strong will.

He never really discussed her father's Guardians with her, and certainly not of Sir Auron's severely battered condition as he tried to return to Bevelle. Almost daily he berated himself for not leaving with that courageous man to help him return to his beloved mate. He often wondered about Lady Raiel, as well, wondering if she had been able to pick up her life and continue.

Since he was naturally quiet to begin with, no one knew the depth of his concern. He loved Yuna with all his enormous heart and did not want her to undertake such a thing, but if she insisted, there was no question that he'd be with her.

Wakka had turned his focus back to blitzball which filled most of his daylight hours. In the evenings, he and Lulu would sit with the rest of the villagers around a big fire, talking and laughing with their neighbors.

Lulu wasn't one for much conversation, either. Orphaned by age three, growing up in the temple orphanage, survivor of two failed Pilgrimages, she spent most of her time practicing the brand of magic she preferred that used various dolls, and silently thinking her own thoughts.

She and Wakka looked upon Yuna as a much younger sister and both loved her dearly. Kimahri knew that if or when Yuna made her decision to become a Summoner, she would ask the two of them to accompany her. He wasn't sure if they would accept considering their past experiences. Then he corrected himself. Of course they would come with her. They'd no more allow her to leave without them than he would himself.

He sighed. He'd deal with it when it came. He had known somewhere deep within himself that the quiet girl would follow in her father's footsteps when the time came. He had just tried to bury it and ignore it.

He wondered what his reception on Gagazet would be like. Was Elder Kelk still leader of the tribe? What of his tormentors Biran and Yenke? No need to worry about it. He'd also face that whenever the time came.

How he wished they all could continue to live here in peace. He hated for their lives to be so disrupted as the future surely had planned for them.

He of course had no idea of the role he would play in the future of the entire land. None of them did.

 


	105. Chapter 105

 

 

 

~ Calm Lands ~

The next morning Mikel and Raiel were up before the sun. After a quick cup of coffee, they walked outside just to see the changing colors across the prairie. What a special place. Its beauty would be found no where else in Spira. There seemed to be something different even about the air.

Perhaps it was imagination, but whatever it was was wonderful. Fingers laced together, they slowly strolled across the prairie grass that was still wet from the overnight dew. The softest sigh gave away the presence of a light breeze as it floated over the undulating land.

The colors in the sky were spectacular. Maybe it was the clarity of the air, but colors seemed more intense but gentler at the same time. Clarity.

"I bet Shen could produce some gorgeous images from this place," Raiel commented.

"Yeah. Wonder if he brought his stuff with him?"

Raiel laughed, "With the help of half the Unit! Some carried paints, some carried paper, some carried canvas. I never knew he had accumulated so much!"

Mikel chuckled and looked down at his beautiful mate. "The most gorgeous thing around here is you, sweet love. And I think it would be very nice to commission him to do a portrait of my special girl."

"Not any of the other girls?"

"Nope! Just you this time."

"Hey, what do you mean th - - " She stopped suddenly and spun around. She quickly noted the distance to the outpost. The two of them had walked farther than they had realized.

Mikel was suddenly on guard. "I heard it, too," he murmured.

Raiel's voice was a close to a whisper, "But I can't spot them."

She completed a three-sixty turn and was horrified to see Collin sauntering out towards them. She screamed, "COLLIN! BACK INSIDE!  _NOW!"_

Collin didn't know why she screamed at him but knew it meant danger. He ran back to the outpost then, a moment later, Jaks and several others were running full-tilt toward Mikel and her. Jaks shouted,  _"Where?"_  as he approached.

"Not sure. Can't spot them yet but they're around!"

The six of them stood in a tight circle, each searching their section of the sky anxiously. Then suddenly, the enemies dove at them from out of the sun but were met with a barrage of high-level spells that stymied their first attack. The group knew from their training and practice that they would alternate with spells and did so without slowing their offence. The devil bees, so-named by the Unit, fell one by one, until the remaining ones were hit by more concentrated power and fell more quickly.

Sudden silence enveloped them as the last enemy fell. The six exchanged glances, thankful that no one had sustained injury during the attack.

Mikel asked quietly, "Anybody get a count?"

Jaks shook his head, saying, "Not exactly, but it looked like maybe nine or ten of them to me."

Raiel quietly nodded. "That's about what I got."

She turned to her teammates, "Thanks for getting out here so fast. Neither of us realized that we had gotten so far away."

Kinan just nodded. "No problem. Thanks to Collin's alert, we got here. That's the important thing."

First Sergeant Sergeant Asela, just having taken part in his first major fight out here said only half-jokingly, "I think I'm ready for breakfast now. And I think I'll be staying indoors, too!"

Raiel grinned. "Glad you learned those spells and tactics now, Sergeant?"

"Yes, ma'am! And I think I will study some more while I'm inside hiding under my bed!"

Chuckles and laughter accompanied them as they turned back toward the post. Mikel said nothing, but he knew he had let his guard drop as he and his mate strolled through the early-morning beauty of the prairie.

Alerted by Collin, while some raced to their teammates' sides, he and the others watched the tense battle from windows, exhaling in relief when the coordinated efforts of their colleagues successfully killed the enemies while no one sustained injuries.

Back inside, Raiel hugged her brother tightly. "Collin, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You need to be with several of us before you go outside. It just isn't safe. We've worked out the strategies and have practiced them to give us the best possible chance of defeating any of them. The fiends out here are much different from those in the rest of Spira. They're stronger, more fierce, usually in higher numbers per attack, as well as just plain meaner."

He looked down at the concerned face of his beautiful sister. "Darling, I'm certainly willing to take your word for it. You are the expert out here. Sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Just out of breath. Thanks for spreading the alarm. We needed the help. Two can't win against that many of them. Have no idea what their proper name would be; we just call them Devil Bees."

"I didn't know just what was happening but I knew that whatever it was major. Your guys nearly ran over me getting out there."

Raiel's eyes turned to those who had gotten out in time and said very softly, "They are very, very good men, Collin. They know exactly what they're doing and they do it well. It has been a wonderful honor to be with them. And I love every one of them."

He hugged her again and smiled.

Mikel had been quiet, angry with himself for his lapse. A lapse like that can cause people to die. He quietly told Collin, "You see the difference she has made to this group? Every one of them is a full Battle Mage. Proficient in black magic, white magic, miscellaneous spells, potions, swords, bow-and-arrows, and hand-to-hand, not to mention being superior undercover intelligence operatives. Spira has no clue what they have lost."

A touch of anger was audible in his voice. "These are the most powerful fighters in the entire land, with the widest array of skills, the most knowledge and experience. Just one time, I'd love to have the opportunity to show them what they threw away."

Raiel moved to her mate and wrapped her slender arms around him. "All of us are okay, love. We won. Now let's go eat before your stomach starts - "she was interrupted by an unhappy rumble from the CO's middle" - growling."

She grinned at him, teasing him, getting him to laugh and deflecting the anger away in one deft move. Collin saw the magic that she had with people and it had nothing to do with spells or potions, just her loving nature and delightful personality.

Collin clapped the CO on the shoulder. "I'm hungry. Let's go before that bunch in there eats everything in sight."

Collin stayed for several days, discussing every aspect of the business with all of them, noting who wanted the security patrols in the stores and shops and who preferred the docks. When he was ready to leave, a group of about twenty went with him, having made their decisions. Rin was the only one to ride a craft back. This would leave two machines at the outpost for those who wanted to do some exploring as he knew Mikel and Raiel did.

Among those staying with the CO were those who had served as his senior staff: Captain Leman, Lt. Renton, and MSgt. Dailon. They wouldn't leave until the CO did.

Others had given Collin their word that they would join him as well but just weren't ready to leave the outpost yet. A revised duty roster was posted to keep duties evenly divided among the fifty-plus still in residence.

Previously there had been discussion about continuing to staff the small secret Macalania outpost. Most felt it was important for it to remain in operation. Seymour's presence meant danger for all of them and it would be wise to keep track of him. Collin had agreed to add manning the outpost to the responsibilities of his outfit, especially since the great majority of the Unit would be with him.

Of the first group to leave, four had volunteered to continue on to the Macalania post to relieve the men there, giving them a chance to relax and regroup at the Calm Lands facility. From that point on, it would be Collin's responsibility for them and their schedule.

Having arrived days ahead of Collin's group who had walked back, camping as they went, Rin had everything ready for them at the Inn so they could rest, get a hot shower and good hot food before making the last long stretch back to Bevelle.

Enough machines would be available to give the Macalania replacements a ride to their new assignment and pick up those who were being relieved and deliver them to the Inn. From there, the Macalania contingent would have the option of going to Bevelle or the Calm Lands facility. They chose the Calm Lands first because they wanted a chance to talk with the CO. Secondly because they wanted a quiet, stress-free time to decompress and to think.

Mikel knew that it made complete sense for Collin to run the observation posts to maintain watch on Seymour's coming and going, but he felt a distinct twang inside. That shift of responsibility was the first real change to bring home the realization that all of his former responsibilities really were gone. He remained in his CO role here at this facility as a mere formality and because those still here wanted him to still be CO. In time, they too would move onward with their lives.

Raiel quietly watched her mate as he began to take these first steps of leaving his command behind and release the care and well-being of his men into their own hands. Because it had always been of paramount importance in every minute of his life for these many years, it was ingrained into his very soul and would take some time to accept.

She said nothing but her presence, her smile, her small touches, all told him of her love, her constant support and encouragement. At times, he ducked his head or turned slightly aside to hide the grateful tears that wanted to form in his gray eyes.

Kinan and Zed asked for permission to take one of the machines west and have a look at the land to see if it looked like good farming land. Armed with mealpacks and a water container, they set off with the CO's blessings.

"Just don't - "

"We know, sir: don't wreck the machine!"

Mikel grinned. He supposed that at times he sounded like a mother reminding her children of something for the umpteenth time.

As more weeks passed another group of fifteen or so decided they were ready to join up with Collin and prepared to leave. Having been shown how to make them, they prepared a load of mealpacks for themselves, cleaned their quarters to an immaculate condition and set off one brilliant sunny early fall morning on the long, long hike back to Bevelle.

Their numbers dwindling, the staff again reorganized the duty roster to everyone's satisfaction.

Leman laughingly asked Renton, "What are we going to do without having to make out more duty rosters?"

Renton grinned and shook his head, "I have no idea! No paperwork? Is there really an existence without it?"

Mikel laughed as his gray eyes noted everything about these two. What an amazing staff he had had! Either of them would serve most capably in any command position. When positions had come open in the barracks roster, they could have left the Unit to fill those command positions but had elected to stay where they were. Loyalty and dedication.

He watched MSgt. Dailon overseeing kitchen cleanup and housekeeping, constantly glancing around to be sure all of his chicks were safe from any harm that would make any mother hen proud. The Master Sergeant was often quietly in the background but he was always there. He, Asela, Kinan, Logan, and Dickson were the ones who kept everything moving, on schedule, prodding where needed, encouraging where needed, doing whatever was required to see that everything ran well. Sergeants were the ones who did the yeoman's work where the army was concerned.

The CO looked at the other men as they did their work, laughing with each other, joking and teasing, enjoying just being with their brothers. Among them, there were no secrets, no false pretenses, just equals, the best of the best being themselves.

Mikel took a deep breath as he examined the polished stone floor. Such good men. Every one of them. He regarded himself as very blessed and fortunate to have been with them, to have had the distinct and very real honor of leading them. It was quite humbling.

Collin commed him. "Hey, Mikel. How're you doing?"

After exchanging pleasantries, Collin said, "I'm finding that I'm going to need some office staff here. Know anybody you can recommend out of your group?"

Mikel grinned, "I was just thinking about the best staff any man could ever wish for: Leman, Renton and Dailon. Don't know if they are ready to take a break from paperwork or not but I'll inquire and get back to you."

"I'd appreciate it, my friend! This business is exploding beyond what I can manage and none of my guys would be happy doing it. I'll listen for your com. Talk to ya later!"

Mikel smiled. They must have found favor with the Fayth. Walking over to the table where his two of his staff sat, he told them, "Just got a com from Collin. He needs an office staff bad! Drowning in paperwork he doesn't know how to organize and handle. Know anybody who wouldn't mind tackling that back in the big city?"

Leman and Renton looked at each other for a long moment. Leman turned to the man he would always think of as "the CO" and answered, "Well, I'm not sure, sir. Maybe if I could do that and have a regular turn patrolling the docks? Don't think I'd want to spend all my time in an office, though. Back at the compound, there was always plenty of activity for us to do besides shuffling papers."

Leman looked at Renton who was nodding. "Me, too, sir. I like keeping everything neat and in order, but I need to be able to keep up something else, as well. I'd shrivel up just being in an office all the time."

Mikel smiled and nodded. "I'll relay that. Thanks!"

He'd have to track Dailon down. He was about on one of his tours around the facility, seeing that everything was in order, up to standard, and secure, or, in his military parlance, "squared away."

Mikel laughed. The big man would be the perfect supervisor for Collin. He was deadly serious about his responsibilities and saw to it that everyone had the same attitude about their own duties, not that that was a problem with Unit operatives, past or present.

Present. He was having trouble dealing with the reality there was no "present" as far as the military aspect of the Unit was concerned. However, the spirit of the Unit would always live in them. He thought, _'They are the Unit and always will be!'_

He wondered how Collin had dealt with leaving so many things so abruptly. He respected that good man more every day. He knew what he was leaving, even his adored sister, and was strong enough to do it anyway. So did the others.

He sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby, staring out the window. Others had had time to make adjustments but he was, in fact, just beginning that process. He needed time and accepted the fact that he and Raiel would likely be the last ones to leave. That would be all right, too. They were under no pressure to hurry. Rin wouldn't need the building for quite a while yet.

Shen had returned to Bevelle with the group that accompanied Collin. Raiel had received an excited com from him not long afterward. He had purchased a small shop on the second level and was working hard to get his little business up and running. There were many tiny details to be attended to, but he was slowly getting them checked off his list.

He had framed and put some of his drawings in his shiny, clean front display window and had already gotten inquiries for his services. He had been offered a rather large sum for his sketch of Elder Kelk but that one was not for sale. People were mesmerized by the image he had captured and it wasn't unusual for groups of people to stand outside just gazing at it.

Raiel was excited with and for him, asking questions, genuinely happy for the artist. He said he was doing one of her from memory and her brother had already said he wanted it. He hoped that was okay.

"Sure, no problem! Just don't put any up for sale."

"Never. Thanks, Raiel, I just had to com you!"

"I'm so happy you did, Shen. Keep me updated! You'll be an amazing success because you are so talented."

She promised to visit whenever she and Mikel returned.

Their numbers at the outpost slowly dwindled until finally there were only enough to form one safe party for travel, including Leman, Renton and Dailon. Mikel and Raiel would be alone.

Leman's dark eyes were concerned. "Sir, you sure you want to stay? Doesn't feel right to leave you here."

"We'll be fine, Leman. After all, I have the foremost Battle Mage in Spira here with me and we'll have craft to travel on." He smiled but his back teeth were tightly clamped together, not fooling the man who had studied him so closely for years.

Dailon had made one last slow check of the facility. Everything was in perfect gleaming order. He hoped Rin would be pleased as indeed he was when he finally visited again some time later.

Zed's black eyes studied the couple who were lingering behind. He had more understanding than most about the Commander's status. There were stages he could go through only when the last of his charges had gone on to the next phases of their lives.

He observed the beautiful woman beside the CO and his rugged features nearly cracked into another smile. Yep. She'd see to it that the CO got through everything okay. He still thought back to the first morning he'd ever laid eyes on her, astonished and terribly dismayed ( _putting it mildly_ ) to see a woman in  _his_  Unit. She had handled him as easily as a knife going through warm butter. Tough old bird meets Battle Mage. Battle Mage 1, Tough Old Bird 0. He owed her a lot in the things she had made possible for him.

Dailon had told the CO quietly, "I'll be glad to stay on, Commander."

Mikel had clasped him by the shoulder and said, "Dailon, if you're here, who is going to ride herd over all the others and keep them in line? You're needed there, Master Sergeant!"

Dailon had nodded and shaken the CO's hand, then slowly turned to join the others. He just didn't feel right leaving the CO behind.

Total quiet settled over the facility after their departure. Mikel had looked at Raiel, took her in his strong arms and just held her for long, long moments.

"Well, what now, my love?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. There's cards. Chess. Charades. Hide and Seek? Or - how about a long swim in the pool?"

Mikel threw back his head and laughed, feeling weight beginning to lift from his soul and spirit. "The swim sounds promising. With or without suits?"

Raiel pretended to think a moment before saying, "Without, I think. Tying all those little black strings gets so tiresome."

They laughed as they went to their room for towels. Raiel paused by her dresser a moment as she retrieved a very lacy but almost sheer hip-length "coverup" she called it, though exactly what it was supposed to cover up remained a mystery to her mate. She slipped out of her clothing with the exception the little silky thing she wore as an undergarment, then put on the "coverup" and her flat slippers.

Mikel decided right then and there that the swim could wait, but Raiel insisted, "No, no. Swim!"

He growled low in his throat and followed her out the door. He watched as she walked ahead of him down the steps and gritted his teeth.

The breeze flirted with the edges of her coverup-that-wasn't and Mikel yelled through his teeth, "RAIEL, STOP IT!"

She turned, puzzled, "What?"

Mikel responded adamantly, "If you intend to get a swim today, you'd best move fast!"

She laughed and took off like a gazelle across the prairie grass in the little slippers. Mikel chased after her, but she was just  _fast_ , shedding the coverup and slippers as she neared the pool, flinging them aside without looking to see where they landed. She dove in just as he arrived, ridding himself of clothing as quickly as he could manage, then waded in to find wherever she was hiding underwater.

Naturally she was able to slip up behind him, laughing and happy, splashing him with water just cool enough to be refreshing.

Much, much later, Mikel had to admit that waiting for the swim was _well_  worth it. It was a crying shame that there were no secluded pools in Bevelle. The first time Raiel had slipped into the shower with him had been a surprise as well. With his natural sensuousness, he found the sensation of slowly moving one's hands over one's soapy mate was titillating in the extreme.

Life with Raiel was one new discovery after another, whether on a personal level, an intimate level or any other. There is no way in Spira he could be any happier or any more pleased with his beloved mate.

Weeks later, he appreciated how very much he had needed this time, alone with his mate. As time had passed with her, he had barely given leaving the military or anything pertaining to it much of a thought.

The two of them spent endless hours just being with each other, under no pressure or time restraints, doing whatever they felt like whenever they felt like it.

Mikel had never known life like this. An orphan thrown into military life by the time he was five, he wouldn't have been able to even imagine such an existence, but here he was now actually living it. He had never had a vacation or even taken days off just to relax.

He was slightly shocked when it finally dawned on him that he honestly didn't want to return to his previous life. He looked at Raiel, knowing all credit for that went to this amazing woman he loved, who had taken him across barriers into a sense of freedom that he had never known and would have never found on his own. During this long interlude, he learned a great deal about himself, as well.

* * *

Auron watched Tidus as he grew. He knew the boy would be a good man. He had learned responsibility, thriftiness, kindness to others, and the rewards of hard work.

He decided that, with help, he had done a pretty good job with Jecht's son. Oh, how he wished his friend could see his boy now.

Coach Doran and Tidus had a close relationship after all these years of morning sessions. Tidus came to his Guardian if there was anything that bothered him or if he wanted advice on something, but he also talked a lot with the coach. Auron was glad that when he felt the time was right, he could go on to the Farplane with an easy mind.

There were others to help guide him, as well, especially Jenner, though that dear man was quite up in age now. He still went out every day, checking on whatever work was in progress, etc. but he left the actual work part to a supervisor now, though the designer in him clicked along as well as ever.

Those on his security detail did many things for him that were never in their job descriptions, but they would have it no other way. Jenner still dearly loved preparing wonderful meals for "his boys", often inviting them to have their wives or girlfriends join them. The dear old man was a prince among men.

Auron dreaded the day when they would learn that Jenner had faded away. It would be heart-breaking for all of them. Cooper's position as head of that detail prepared and qualified him as head of any detail that came his way in the future.

He and Marty were so happy together, though disappointed that there seemed to be no baby in their future. That was a shame because Marty would be such a wonderful mother. Auron had observed her with Tidus so much in the past years and saw that she was born to love and nurture children. He didn't know if they had considered adoption or not and hesitated to ask because it was such personal decision. Without doubt, they would stay in close contact with Tidus, as well.

Coach Doran had confided in the Guardian that in another year or so, Tidus would be ready to join one of the professional teams, likely the Abes. Auron was glad for Tidus, knowing that it is what the boy wanted, but he hoped that he'd manage the pressure of being a professional athlete all right. As his Guardian, he had certainly tried to instill good values in him but so often a person lost his perspective when all the spotlights, media attention, and swarms of adoring fans constantly buzzing around, hit with full force.

Add to that the fact that Tidus was the son of the legendary and greatly loved Jecht and it could be worse than a three-ring circus.

He had had private conversations with the security firm about continuing Tidus' details even "if anything should happen to me." He had been assured that it wouldn't be a problem. He would simply have to advise the person who handled all of his financial interests to continue payment on the account and there would be no lapse in his protection.

Auron had even mentioned it to a few of the men on the detail who had watched the boy grow up, and all were fully agreeable to remaining on this detail. Their "shack" was quite nice, comfortable and like a second home to them. Over time, Auron had added things such as a refrigerator, a microwave-like unit, coffee makers, and saw to it that the men were well provided for, as well as keeping up maintenance on the building so that it always looked fresh and well-cared for. Add that to the constant large trays of goodies that Jenner brought them and they were one happy bunch.

Besides, neither Tidus nor his Guardian had ever been anything but most pleasant to work with. It was a dream assignment and they knew it!

As Auron sat in the big salon at night, he thought over the years he had been here, from his first moments of confusion before he had been taken under Jenner's most-welcome wing, to the first nervous meeting with Asha and Tidus, to his first terrible attempts at playing Mr. Mom, to finding Marty, right on through to the present.

It had been quite an experience. He who knew nothing of children suddenly finding himself in the position of raising one. He smiled to himself and shook his head slightly.

Naturally his thoughts turned to Raiel. He still felt guilty for abandoning her as he felt he had. He had made promises to her, as well, but it seemed that his promises to others always came first. It was his greatest hope that she had found someone and was happily in union now. She deserved it after all she had given to him. And it would help ease his sense of guilt.

It was said that everyone in Spira had lost someone and it was true - even for his own mate.

The one aspect of his thoughts that was new was his contemplation of the Farplane. Its name said a lot about it: it was on a different plane of existence than the one on which Spira was located. If it was on a difference plane, or level of existence, it could be either vastly different from Spira or very close to it. Many possibilities.

Did people there recognize each other? Did they look the same or different? How did they have shape or form without pyreflies? How did they occupy themselves? The more he thought about it, the more questions he came up with.

Then came the realization that he was actually looking forward to going there, to finding out for himself! He had gotten rather accustomed to being in an Unsent state, but that was partially because no one here knew anything about that status. And he still wondered if he would simply fade away as those here did or if he would disappear in a flurry of pyreflies. If it was pyreflies, he would undoubtedly cause a stir if anyone saw. He had to smile at that but hoped it wouldn't happen that way, especially for Tidus.

Maybe he could just go to his private workout place and take his leave there. That would probably be the safest place as far as privacy was concerned.

Not all that much longer now. Maybe two years. Maybe less.

In any case, he was ready. He was truly tired of pretending to be alive when he had actually been dead for a very long time now.

He sighed. Not long now.

 


	106. Chapter 106

 

 

 

~ Macalania Temple ~

Seymour did a bit of research, then decided it was time to make another short visit to Bevelle. Enough time had passed now to make another small move with Kinoc.

_'An idiot but a most useful one,'_ the tall young priest thought. _'At least he's greedy enough to follow most anything that makes him picture himself as important.'_   Which was true.

Small steps now would lay the foundation for large moves later.

A small smile appeared on his smooth face but somehow it never reached his cold, pale blue eyes.

Several days later he quietly arrived in Bevelle. He didn't want a lot of notice of his coming and going. Little did he know that his every move was carefully tracked by silent experts who had plenty of experience in this type operation.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Wen Kinoc was surprised to receive a short note inviting him to Seymour's suite for a cup of tea. _'Seymour is here?'_ Kinoc didn't even know he was in Bevelle.

Quickly selecting his best robe, the tubby little man hurried to the priest's door and tapped quietly.

When the door was opened by an acolyte, he rushed toward the half-Guado, gushing with exaggerated welcomes and greetings.

Seymour cut him off mid-stream, saying, "I have a thought that may help make up for your horrendous blunder with the SS Unit."

Kinoc was instantly silenced, still horrified by that day in front of anyone in Bevelle who was "important" in his eyes. He had kept himself mostly hidden in his apartment since then, unable to bear the looks in the eyes of all he encountered.

Shock waves still resounded throughout the temple hierarchy and the Bevelle military establishment at the loss of the entire intelligence system upon which all of them had so completely relied. Especially the High Priest. He wouldn't even allow his son-in-law near him, so incensed was he. Guards and acolytes had been ordered to keep Kinoc away from his sight.

He should have known that the upright, honest Commander would never serve in such a situation. Obviously, all those in his command shared his opinion. That they had so quickly vanished amazed and even frightened everyone. Just vanished without a trace in a matter of hours.

The High Priest felt a slight chill run down his spine as he thought of the massive capability the Unit seemed to have had. Only one sheet of paper was found, the one with their resignations. One piece of paper. The Priest silently wondered exactly what capabilities they  _did_  have. Obviously much more than he had believed. It had been reported to him that the facility was spotlessly clean. Ordinary humans could not have moved everything in that very short length of time, much less have left it so immaculate.

There was no way to restore that very special Unit. He had to face the fact that it was gone forever and he had himself to blame. He had caved in to the demands of the military leadership, thinking that it would keep not only the military but his half-witted son-in-law quiet. If he had simply said no, there would have been nothing the military could have actually done. Why hadn't he realized that?

Again it was that imbecile who was at the source of his problems. Oh, he rued the day he had offered his daughter's hand to him. It seemed politically astute at the time but had proved to be anything but!

Or was it _just_  his son-in-law? Kinoc was certainly not a smart man. Cunning perhaps, but he was too busy trying to promote himself to higher status and didn't have the mental acuity to think of these things. Who could have played a role in stirring up the military leadership's interest in having full access to the Special Services intelligence reports? Who could have quietly promoted the idea of having Kinoc to lead such an important branch?

The another face came to the forefront of the High Priest's mind. A new face, quiet, saying little, but one who seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time with Kinoc, now that he thought about it. For what possible purpose?

Using him, controlling him. Yes. So. Why had young Seymour desired to see the SS Unit brought down? He had his answer in another scene that came forward in the theater of his memory. It was that of an angry, deadly serious SS Commander reporting the kidnapping and severe beating of a civilian by the Macalania priest, holding up the horribly bloodied small blouse as proof of the seriousness of the crime.

Seymour wanted revenge for making his actions known to high authorities? Surely this is the reason. This revelation opened the Priest's eyes and he began seeing the treacherous young man for what he was. He mentally thanked Commander Mikel for making him fully aware of what he was dealing with in the half-breed from Guadosalam, even if he didn't truly appreciate the knowledge until this moment.

He also instinctively knew that the Commander could have told him much more about Seymour. He realized far too late that the SS officer knew more about Spira than anyone else in the land. And yet, he had never abused his power or the knowledge he had.

The Priest's head lowered as his eyes now studied the beautiful carpet beneath his feet in a rare moment of honesty. If only he knew where the Commander was he would apologize to him personally. Well, perhaps not, but he had always believed that there had been something of an unspoken agreement between the two of them and he himself was the one who had broken that agareement. Anger at his hasty actions filled him as the delicate crystal glass from which he had been sipping fine golden champagne was thrown against one of the polished stone walls, smashing into millions of sparkling chards. He had lost the one person in Spira whom he could trust.

* * *

~ Calm Lands ~

Mikel and Raiel spent considerable time exploring the prairie on his hovercraft, especially the far eastern section that they hadn't yet visited. They discovered deep, deep fissures in the land as a result of the massive battle between a Summoner and Sin many hundreds of years in the past.

Raiel wanted to go down into some of them but Mikel would have none of it. "Raiel, we have no idea what may be down there. If we needed help, we'd be in dire trouble. No. Sorry, sweet love. It just wouldn't be smart."

Raiel's eyes looked stormy. She saw no reason whatsoever not to go just a little ways into the black sunless ravines. The hovercraft had a headlight, didn't it?

Her mouth set in a stubborn line, she looked at her mate who stood with hands on his hips, his own mouth stubbornly set with gray eyes in full "Commander" mode.

After a moment, she caught him off guard by bursting into laughter. Oh, she had seen  _that_  look before - on her brother's face, on her first mate's face and now on Mikel's face!

"Okay, my Commander, sir. If you insist!" she laughed some more.

Mikel didn't see what she found so funny, but was glad to have avoided a battle of wills once again. He remained cautious for a while but when he saw that she wasn't pulling some sort of trick out of her sleeve to sneak down one of those terrible rifts by herself, he relaxed.

Never a dull moment. And he liked it that way. She kept things interesting, fresh. He loved going exploring with her because she saw so much that no one else would notice. Her perspective was unique and always thought-provoking.

As he turned the hovercraft onto a different course, she muttered mostly to herself but just loud enough for him to hear, "Just think of all the great things we'll never know. All kinds of great things!"

Then it was his turn to laugh, though he continued on the new course away from the direction of the rifts.

Autumn days on the prairie were glorious with skies that were bluer than blue, golden sun that felt so good on one's face, a soft breeze that was pleasant during most of the day but made you want to snuggle in the evenings in front of a crackling fire.

Then came the morning when they awoke to heavy, dark sullen skies that threatened to let loose any moment. A stiff breeze was rapidly ushering in more clouds and temperatures were steadily dropping. Raiel knew they were in for a powerful storm but thankfully, they were in a sturdy structure with heat, food, water, and soft beds - instead of the rather primitive hospitality of the Rock.

As she watched the changing weather conditions through one of the windows, she smiled as she thought of their days in that welcome shelter and the ingenious tent wall Auron had thought of. They were actually quite well off in the Rock under the circumstances and she would always be thankful for its presence.

Mikel walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close against him. "Looks like a big one brewing."

"Oh, no doubt. And it's coming from the northwest. Lots of snow, for sure."

"I'll take this place to watch a blizzard over the Rock any day!"

Raiel laughed, "I was just thinking that. It saved us but this place is so much more comfortable."

A series of soft little kisses across the back of her neck sent little chills all over her. What a great night it would be for cuddling!

* * *

~ Mt. Gagazet ~

Elder Kelk sat in his office staring at the large map of Spira hanging on the wall across from him. His visit to Bevelle had opened his eyes. He never given the rest of the land much thought. The Ronso lived their lives, the Spirans lived theirs.

Now that he had met and come to know some of the Spirans, he held a different prespective. The priests of Yevon held absolute power over them, keeping all of them under tight control. Fear was the coin of the realm, strongly enforced by those in power.

Those who did not follow Yevonism were harrassed unmercifully and many had died simply for being Al Bhed. That didn't sit well with him at all. It was murder, pure and simple.

The Elder was having second thoughts about his ability to influence the Maesters and temple priests. They would certainly not be in favor of lessening their control in order to accommodate anyone not following Yevon.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was likely that the priests didn't believe in Yevon at all, believing instead in promoting themselves into higher positions of authority, then doing whatever it took to keep it.

Perhaps it was because of the great distance that the Ronso people had always felt disconnected from the rest of the land, but he now saw with clearer eyes, and knew he really didn't want anything to do with it but somehow felt he owed it to the Spirans to at least try.

He wasn't even sure how he himself felt about Yevonism now. He had never been that enthusiastic about it to begin with and never said anything about it one way or the other to his people, leaving to them to decide for themselves. As far as he knew, his people were more interested in maintaining their responsibilities in regard to the great mountain and as caretakers of Summoner's parties.

Another consideration that bothered him was the prospect of regularly making the very long trek back and forth between Gagazet and Bevelle. He wasn't as young as he once was and, although he was Ronso, even his great strength would last just so long.

What to do? Send his regrets or try to settle into a routine of constant travel? Every time he had nearly decided to simply chuck the whole mess into a trash can, the young, clear-eyed faces of the men he had met in Commander Mikel's compound as well as those of Lord Braska and his brave Guardians settled in front of his mind's eye and he couldn't brush them away.

If he was to be a Maester of Spira, he would be a Maester for all of the people, not just his own. He felt strongly about his position on that.

Winter was settling in in earnest now. The season's first big blizzard was even now howling outside. After the storm broke, perhaps he could send two guardians to Bevelle with a message advising the High Priest that he would return in the spring when weather conditions in this far northern clime improved and made for safer travel.

He was satisfied with that decision and wrote a brief message before sending for Torec and Khyric advising them of his decision and tasking them with selecting two guardians to deliver the message to Bevelle when the weather broke again.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Auron settled into his seat to watch Tidus play his first game in the highest amateur level that would eventually lead to the professional teams if he was good enough.

The tall Guardian had even gotten to the point that he could block out the noise of the great crowds of fans packed into the stadium. Tonight, Cooper and Marty, Jenner and his detail, most of Tidus' detail and their wives or girlfriends were all present to cheer him on.

Auron thought back to Tidus' first evening of playing with the bigger kids and how badly he had intially been treated by them. Walking Tidus into the new dressing room area tonight revealed a whole new situation. People knew who Tidus was now and knew of his blossoming talents and of his years of hard work with Coach Doran. The new team welcomed him with enthusiasm.

Most of them would have done most anything to have worked with Coach Doran. He was a very highly respected man in Blitzball, greatly sought after as a coach and teacher, but he worked almost exclusively with Tidus and young kids just getting their start in the game.

Auron hoped there wouldn't be too much expected of Tidus. The hype had been tremendous in all the media and Auron had watched the boy for signs of stress. And naturally there had been unending attention given to the fact that Tidus was the son of the legendary Jecht.

Tidus hadn't said much but Auron could tell that his ward didn't like the continual comparisons between himself and his father at his age.

"Why can't they just leave him out of it?" he'd mutter.

Auron had explained something of the business of "reporting" and doing or saying most anything in order to draw attention to whatever story they wanted to sell to people. "This gets the hopes of people up, seeing the next great Jecht in his son. Excitement. Interest. Ticket sales. This is what they are interested in."

Tidus studied the salon floor as he mulled over his Guardian's words. "Yeah. But I still don't like it. I just want to be me, not Jecht's son!"

Auron nodded. "It'll be up to you how you handle it. It isn't going away. Talk to your coach."

This time Tidus nodded. When the microphones were shoved in front of his face, what would he say? He wasn't sure.

That morning at the stadium with his coach, Tidus brought up the subject of interviews and asked for guidance. The coach understood Tidus' feelings for his late father and gave it some thought before saying, "Tidus, every man, woman and child in Zanarkand was just crazy over your father. He was always gracious to them outside of the pool, smiling, thanking them for their support, signing more autographs than you'd ever believe. He never brushed off a fan, no matter how irritating or inconvenient they were at the time. Through his interactions with them, he let them know that they were very important to him."

"He understood them. And he realized just how fortunate he was to have been so successful in the game, never forgetting that he came from literally living in the streets."

"He was also the first one to fully understand the combination of sportsmanship and showmanship. He gave them the larger-than-life celebrity they wanted both in the pool and out of it, yet there was a humbleness about him at the same time. He belonged to them. That's one reason he got that big "J" tattooed on his chest early on. The royalties on the jewelry and t-shirts alone would have been a fortune. Everybody wanted a Jecht necklace, or something with that J on it."

"The whole reason he bought that houseboat was so that the three of you could have a little peace in your own lives away from the public eye and the spotlight. It was so bad, he couldn't even get uninterrupted practice time at the stadium. That's why he rowed way out to sea, so he could work at not only being the best, but staying the best."

"Some people accused him of not working hard because they didn't see him at the stadium. They didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He never growled back at them but just grinned and gave them one heck of an exciting game in which he excelled. His game play never faltered but just got better and better, allowing his level of play speak for itself."

"The public loved your father, Tidus. They still do. His sudden disappearance was probably the most difficult thing any of them ever had to deal with. Vanished without a trace, never heard from again. They still talk about it, still wondering what happened."

"Then they begin to hear that Jecht's young son is 'following in his famous father's footsteps.' So they hope and they wait and they wait until the young son begins to really grow up. They know that he has been working hard for years and has been steadily moving up through the amateur levels and is now only one step away from the pros. And they can hardly wait."

"They want their Jecht back. As unrealistic and unfair as that is, it's what each dreams of and wants so badly."

"So, Tidus, I hope you can understand the public standpoint and not blame them for wanting you to be the embodiment of your father. I know your opinions of your father but I'd guess that only a small handful of people know it. Others don't. And they don't want to hear it. Jecht has always been their hero, even after he vanished."

"So, your job, especially beginning with this new promotion, is to entertain people. Be pleasant and patient with them. They won't know or understand when you don't feel good or when you're hurting. They pay their gil to come see you because they know you'll excite them, thrill them with your play and will be the smiling, gracious person they just know you'll be."

"That help a little?"

Tidus had listened to his coach and took in every word. He would think of these words and advice every day and every night. If his dad could do it, then he could do it.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Coach Doran said, "Just one more thing you might consider. Get yourself a Jecht necklace. Wear it for every game. When you're asked for the ten thousandth time about being son of the great Jecht, all you have to do is smile and point to the necklace. They will draw the conclusions they want to draw and you won't have to say a word.  Okay. You ready to do some work, young man?"

Tidus smiled answering, "Yes, sir! Let's do it!"

That night Tidus wore the new Jecht necklace for the first time and it worked exactly as Coach Doran said it would in the post-game interviews.

Tidus played better that night than he had ever expected. He felt really good, turning play after play, seeing that his teammates got plenty of opportunity to make good plays instead of hogging the ball. That night, he and his team melded into one, forming a first-rate blizball  _team_. And they won.

By the end of the year, they set some fantastic records in which all shared and were the League Champions, winning a big gold trophy that would forever repose in the stadium's big glass case for all to see. The players were as excited at the end of that season as they had been at the beginning.

Tidus' only private disappointment was that he wasn't called up to one of the pro teams at the season's conclusion. He kept it to himself though, expressing disappointment only to his coach and his Guardian. He knew neither would ever repeat it. He was also beginning to realize the great importance of having good people like Auron and Coach Doran who would always be honest with him and to whom he could totally trust and talk to openly.

The young blitzball player found it relatively easy being the easy-going celebrity his fans wanted him to be. Maybe it was because he was prepared for it, thanks to his coach, or maybe it was a combination of that and his natural personality. Whichever it was, it worked. Interviewers and fans alike found him to be a delight and were happy.

He still found it strange that people wanted his autograph. What could they do with it except just look at it - and why would anybody want to stare at someone else's writing? But, if that's what they wanted, that's what they'd get. Sometimes after a game, he was so tired he could barely stand, but he didn't leave until the last autograph-seeking fan left.

Auron still accompanied him to and from every game, but stayed more in the background now that Tidus had gotten a little older. The security detail was always close at hand and knew what the Guardian expected of them - which was - don't let Tidus get in over his head and control the girls.

Other kids thought it was just too cool that Tidus actually had a security detail. Just way cool - and wished they too were that famous.

Tidus knew the detail would take care of him, but they were also his friends who had watched him from before the time he could tie his own shoelaces. Thinking back through the years, he couldn't help but smile. There was certainly nothing hidden from them. He was sure they had borne witness to every gaff and goof up he had ever committed - from leaving his toy trucks out on the pier to learning how to clean up after himself.

In that moment, his clearness of thought allowed him to see just how far he had come since Auron had first come into his life. For that moment, he understood things he didn't know how to express. And he certainly didn't realize that he had just experienced a very brief glimpse of maturity.

* * *

~ Besaid Island ~

Yuna sat quietly on the white sand of the beach in the shade of a rustling palm tree. Her chin rested on crossed arms that draped across her raised knees. Her eyes were staring at the crystal clear blue water but she was seeing something else. Her father.

She now fully understood how he felt in his heart that making the Pilgrimage was the best gift he could give to her and the rest of the people of Spira. She still remembered his words that were written on the walls of her heart.

Both Lulu and Wakka had left the island as sworn Guardians to another Summoner making his Pilgrimage. She missed them, yet she had uninterrupted time to explore and examine her own thoughts and emotions.

She glanced up and smiled at her beloved friend Kimahri who sat close by, watching over her as always. The big blue Ronso's thoughts were disturbed by what he discerned of Yuna's. Somehow he seemed to intuitively know things about what she was thinking, how she was feeling and he was keenly aware of the direction her thoughts were more and more frequently taking her. After her friends had left with this Father Zuke, it became most pronounced and he was very fearful.

He knew she simply didn't understand the dangers and extreme hardships inherant in a Pilgrimage. He hoped and hoped that she would change her mind. Had he known of any god to pray to, he would have done that, too.

On several occasions he had escorted Yuna to the temple where she had sought the priest, wanting to talk with him. He held his silence and was thankful that his face hid his feelings without a great deal of effort on his part. Inside, he was all but screaming, "NO, Yuna! NOOOOO!"

However, he understood that at some point it was most likely that she would embark on a Pilgrimage of her own. Her beloved father had unknowingly planted that seed in her mind long years before. And she was definitely her father's daughter.

He hid his sorrows deep within his big heart just as he held the images of the faces of the Honored High Summoner Braska, Sir Jecht, Sir Auron and Lady Raiel in his innermost being.

He sighed. He would do what he had to do whether he liked it or not. Yuna would never be without him close at hand.

 


	107. Chapter 107

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Wen Kinoc was excited about Seymour's idea to create a  _volunteer_  force to "supplement" the Bevelle Garrison. Ostensibly, these volunteers would be stationed throughout Spira to protect the people of Spira from Sin, though no one was quite sure how these few humans armed only with swords were to actually defeat Sin.

Seymour's thought was this small force would actually take the place of the SS Unit's intelligence gathering function on some level. Since these volunteers would be civilians, in reality, the military would be by-passed altogether making any intelligence they gathered outside of the military purview. It would remain in the hands of Kinoc and, through him, to Seymour.

It would salve Kinoc's insatiable ego since the idea would be accepted as his and place him in 'leadership' of it. It sounded so good in the telling but in reality its numbers would be too small to be effective and there would be little-to-no training, especially with Kinoc in charge.

The High Priest and others in the temple would like it because it would give the bumbling son-in-law something with which to occupy himself and hopefully keep him from underfoot.

The military leaders would like it because it would remove Kinoc from their number and none of them would have to deal with him anymore.

From Seymour's point of view, this small force could be used to his advantage in the future. He would wait for the proper moment to come to him before using them. He wanted this force to be connected with Spira's history to give it further legitimacy, even if it was in name only.

His research study had revealed that Lord Mi'ihen had founded the Crimson Blades many, many hundreds of years earlier, and were also a volunteer force to defend the people of Spira from Sin. The Maesters of the day began to fear them because of their rapidly growing numbers but Lord Mi'ihen gradually gained the trust of the Maesters and renamed his group Crusaders who began to function as members of the clergy of Yevon.

So Seymour had suggested the name Crusaders and he could see many possibilities uses for Kinoc's group in the future - which was his sole purpose in going through this ruse with Kinoc.

When the general plan was presented to the High Priest and Maester Mika, minus Seymour's plans for it, it was met with approval.

And Wen Kinoc was named Commander of the Crusaders. The short man was ecstatic with the sound of that and his stubby nose once again pointed towards the sky.

* * *

~ Calm Lands ~

Raiel sometimes felt as if she could spend the rest of her life here in this private oasis of peace in the middle of the prairie in the arms of her mate. Mikel was a fantastic mate and she truly loved him deeply. He had taken her to a place of happiness, peace and contentment in her soul that she had believed had died with Auron. She felt safe. Secure. Loved.

Mikel was enthralled being with Raiel. No matter what they did, she always made it fun, happy and interesting. And their intimate times together were simply off the charts. No man could ever have a better mate and he treasured her, loving her with all of his being. She had given him a depth of feeling that he had never known existed. She was his entire world.

Their waking moments in the mornings were times of warm, tender whispers, sweet kisses of deep love, a special time to appreciate each other anew every day. Each wanted only to be close to the other.

There came a morning when Mikel awoke, stretched and reached for his sleeping mate, waking her with soft kisses and tender caresses as usual. Some mornings their rising was delayed for a time, as it was on this particular morning. However, later after breakfast, Mikel found himself feeling vaguely restless.

Raiel observed him and asked quietly with a gentle smile, "Ready to go back?"

Mikel looked at her quickly. At first he didn't know but then he smiled slowly and nodded, "You know, I think I am. I thought I never wanted to leave here."

"It has been such a wonderful, beautiful time. Impossible to put into words, really. But I knew that sooner or later, you'd be ready to move on," Raiel answered gently.

Mikel took her in his arms, holding her tight, his gray eyes closed. His voice was low and soft as he said, "How blessed I am to have you, Raiel. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself! What defies description is you!"

The following week, they very carefully cleaned their room and the few parts of the Inn they had used, packed their backpacks and departed one cold, clear morning, each driving a hovercraft so all of the machines would be available at the Macalania Inn.

The drive back to the Rock took most of the day at high speed. By the time the massive stone came into view, they were more than ready to park the craft and get some food and hot, hot coffee. A quick drive to the pool to fill water containers then the wonderful machines were hidden in their normal spaces behind the rock in the trees. A refreshing swim would have been nice but it was just too cold.

The interior of the Rock was empty and actually looked a little forlorn, abandoned. How many times had members of the Unit sought shelter in this place? All of the stored records from the compound had been carefully burned and their ashes scattered, forever gone. All that remained were several black burned places in the now-yellow prairie grass. In a short time, even that would disappear, leaving no trace that they had ever existed.

The next morning they pushed on to the Macalania Inn where they happily visited a couple of days with Rin, Leita, Ty'a and Bardoc, learning that Ty'a and Bardoc were planning to join in union. Since neither had family, they had planed to invite only Mikel and Raiel and since they were here, they wanted to go ahead and have their ceremony now.

Raiel was thrilled, so happy for them! Both being part Al Bhed, Rin officiated at their Al Bhed-style ceremony and it was beautiful. Raiel clutched Mikel's hand as she watched them, remembering their own ceremony and how happy she was. Mikel's beautiful soft smile told her that he understood.

Afterward they had a great meal and sat around the table talking and laughing, dancing to music from a sphere, and shared a great time of camaraderie.

At times, Leita felt a little strange in that she was still single and had no prospects on the horizon. She still thought of Sgt. Dickson frequently but knew he was still based in Bevelle, a place she really didn't want to live. She sighed. Unless she met someone who enjoyed peace and quiet as she did, she'd likely be an old maid all her life.

When their visit ended, Rin and Bardoc drove Mikel and Raiel to the edge of the amazing blue forest, saving them a super-long walk back.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

When Mikel and Raiel finally reached their new home, it was like a whole new home-coming for both of them. They had been away so long, they welcomed being back in their new home and were ready to embrace their life together with enthusiasm. A quick com to Collin confirmed that they were welcome to come eat.

All of the former Unit members were full of news and plans. Collin was so happy to have everyone back under one roof, so to speak, that he couldn't bring himself to refer to anyone as an employee. They were  _members_  of this very unique enterprise and always would be.

It was if the Unit itself had simply shifted in position down two floors and into different quarters, but now all members were finally reunited with their missing brothers.

The new arrangement afforded by the two joined buildings was working out extremely well for all the Unit members present. The men were relishing having their own private rooms, a place all of their own. Different little things were being brought in that personalized each room, whether it was a plant, some shelves, a bookcase, pictures for the walls, area rugs, whatever each occupant wanted. Being new and unique to them, everyone was very happy with the new arrangements.

As for the original twelve, they welcomed their brothers with open arms. Life was going to improve for all of them. Better work schedules, their shared background made for great camaraderie, plus the new accommodations and good pay.

Over a good hot meal in the new dining area, Collin told them of his plans for a new type of uniform to be worn by all members while on duty. He had decided on a company logo that looked like a silver flash of lightning. The uniform would be black for military-style pants that would tuck into black boots, worn with a black military-style shirt that sported a company logo on the upper left sleeve and a larger logo on the back with the new company name: Flashpoint Security.

A baseball-type cap, also in black, would feature the silver lightning jag on the front. Everyone seemed eager to get into the new uniforms. Working in pairs, they would certainly present a quality image of polite, quiet power to the public, using their many skills on miscreants only as a last resort.

Shen, the extremely talented artist, had drawn up the sketches and the design for the new uniforms, and they looked really sharp. Tailors were working on them and they should be ready soon.

Mikel decided that he'd like to do store/shop security first to see how he liked it. He also asked Collin if he and Raiel could be paired together.

Collin grinned, "I'll refer you to the company office staff: Leman and Renton, who handle schedules, contracts, billing and any other paperwork. And our senior supervisor goes by the name of Dailon, in case you were interested. What a terrific trio! You were certainly right about them: the best Command Staff ever - but what else should I expect? They were trained by the best!"

Mikel laughed, a little embarrassed at the compliment but very glad that his people seemed to be adapting well and were happy. Looked like everyone had survived the crisis and were establishing new lives for themselves, the former Commander included.

As time passed, citizens of Bevelle became accustomed to seeing the impressive security teams in and around the shops and stores of the plaza. The teams became information centers answering questions of "Where is such-and-so shop is located?", "Do you know where I can buy (name it!)?" and so on. Mothers told their children that if they ever got lost or needed help, find one of the Flashpoint people.

The business grew continually as more and more small businesses wanted to sign up for security and the black-clad security teams that were now a welcome and common sight on the second level were now covering a fairly large part of the first level, in addition to the original port/shipping responsibilities.

Mikel was happy. He no longer had need of informants. With all the former SS Unit members now patrolling most of the city day in and day out, they could collect their own information. The one area that they lacked meaningful access to was the third level at the top.

Even so, word got around about things seen, overheard, etc and the patrols were keen to keep both eyes and ears open to catch whispers traveling on the wind.

It became the custom for any team coming off duty to report any tidbits of info to whoever the "duty officer" of the day or night was. They found that continuing many elements of military protocol into their organization was the most efficient way of doing things and was natural to them. Dailon was even still called "Sarge."

Having more people now, work schedules were trimmed from a twelve-hour shift down to eight-hour shifts to everyone's relief. Regular days off were scheduled, something unheard of in the military they knew.

Collin regarded Mikel as his Second-in-Command even though he worked a regular day shift out on patrol with Raiel. Again it was the military thing and every man there understood it. It was expected.

Even Zed was transitioning pretty well. He was happy making his rounds of the warehouses and docks, safely away from the general public while at the same time he could still easily handle even the drunkest sailor staggering back to his ship.

Though Zed normally worked with Kinan, the younger man decided to give the "plaza patrol" as he called it, a try. His genial nature backed by his razor sharp mind made him a natural for the job - and he found that he actually enjoyed it. He still had his dream of farming one day, but he had landed a good spot with this job and he'd stay with it for a while.

To complete the picture, even the city guards welcomed the men and woman from Flashpoint. The guards didn't like dealing with the general public and avoided it as much as possible. Now, when a miscreant had been apprehended by one of the Flashpoint people, they were handed off to the city guard with a written statement of events that led to his/her capture and the guards just took them to lock-up and stuffed the report into the IN box of the duty sergeant. Quick and easy.

The only members of the company who wore standard military fatigues were the ones who were on what they called "Outpost Duty" at the little Macalania observation post. Even the original twelve were glad to take their turns there because it made them feel as if they were still part of a military operation.

For several years, Corporals Bener, Jolan, Dain, Moala, Galen and Wynan had talked about opening a restaurant together some day. Each enjoyed cooking very much and had done most of the cooking back at the compound. Their interest in culinary arts translated into becoming the Flashpoint chefs, permanent staff to man the kitchen. Others would be scheduled to help with cleanup and dish washing.

The first evening Mikel found himself up to his elbows in hot soapy water, he muttered, "Now I feel right at home!"

The most enjoyable cleanup crew to watch and pick on for every man in the company was the night when both former commanders had dish washing duty. They grinned and took the ribbing that was liberally aimed at them good-naturedly.

It may be a business enterprise, but this was also a tightly-knit unit, committed to doing an excellent job and taking care of each other as they had always done, whatever the assignment.

The entire concept of working for Flashpoint Security and manning the observation post worked out well for everyone. It was important work that allowed them to carry on with many of their clandestine operations as well. And, it was fun.

They still had each other and both of the commanders. Couldn't get much better than that.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

From her place on the white sandy beach, Yuna watched as the S.S. Liki approached the island and slowly docked at its place on one of the long piers that extended out into the beautiful, clear blue water. Her attention was only partially on the people debarking and cargo that was being unloaded until she saw a familiar shock of bright orange-colored hair. Even at this distance, she knew who it was and stood, trying to see Lulu.

At first she couldn't see her friend and her heart was in her throat for several terrible moments until she spotted her leaving the little ship. She walked down to the pier's beginning and waited until they reached her. Big hugs were exchanged but neither Guardian had a lot to say except that Father Zuke had given up his Pilgrimage.

Wakka told the younger girl, "We're so tired, we needa rest, ya? I promise you'll hear every word, but we gotta sleep for now. Ya?"

Yuna grinned. Wakka seemed to be unable to say anything without adding that "ya?" to the end of nearly every sentence.

"I'm very happy you're back, though I know you are disappointed in the Pilgrimage."

Lulu nodded, responding, "That was a long, hard walk to go through just to have it end with no positive result."

Lulu apologized and said she had to go sleep before she collapsed where she stood.

Wakka smiled and waved as he turned toward his own hut, "See you later, ya?"

Kimahri had quietly walked up behind Yuna and growled, "Pilgrimage very hard. Not much food, many enemies. Guardians, Summoners in great danger."

His gold eyes glanced at her as the girl smiled at him, saying, "Oh, Kimahri. You're so kind to care for me like you do. I know a Pilgrimage is terribly hard - and not all who start them can finish them - for many different reasons. When -  _if_  I do become a Summoner, there is no one else I want with me more than you, my dear friend."

Kimahri wasn't comforted by her declaration. Every day he saw his most dreaded day coming: the day she would attempt to gain her first Aeon at the temple. He knew she would be successful because she wouldn't stop until she was.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus worked his young butt off, doing everything possible to be successful and to catch the eye of the professional scouts, hoping to be asked to sign a contract and join one of the professional teams.

He was doing everything right in handling himself in games and afterward, keeping fans happy, but so far there seemed to be no interest in him from the pros. He didn't know they were just waiting until he got a little older. As good as he was as a player, he was simply still too young to play on a professional level. But scouts sat in the stands at almost every game, quietly observing the son of Jecht and making continual reports to the owners' of the pro teams.

Auron understood the impatience Tidus felt, but tried to help him understand that time was only going to make him better when he actually did turn pro.

Tidus was still growing. He wouldn't come anywhere near his father's height of 6'2", but he'd probably top out around 5'10" or so. His body was still growing into what would be his adult body as bones grew and muscles, tendons and tissue continued to develop and strengthen.

He and Coach Doran had a quick private word one morning and were in agreement. All Tidus had to do was to wait. Keep working and wait. He would be rewarded with a most generous contract offer and would preform better from the very beginning, even if he would be a rookie. He would surprise a lot of people.

At age fifteen, he still saw things from an adolescent perspective, meaning that he wanted it _now_ , he didn't want to wait and he didn't want adults telling him anything else. His sunny attitude dimmed quite a bit during this period of his life. He still worked very hard but he didn't enjoy it as he had before.

Coach Doran even asked if he was going to give up on blitzball.

Tidus turned stormy blue eyes on him and, bordering on rudeness for the first time, shouted, "NO! I'm not giving up! I just don't understand why I haven't been contacted. I'm the best player at this level. I deserve to go up and nobody can tell me any different!"

Coach Doran stood looking at Tidus quietly for several long moments, long enough for Tidus to begin to regret his outburst. Finally the coach said quietly, "Tidus, when you're ready, you'll go up. Yes, you are an excellent player but you're not ready for the pros yet. You have to finish growing. Those are grown adults in those leagues. Some have played for a long, long time and know things you haven't even thought of yet."

"You simply aren't ready yet, Tidus. How you treat this interim time will go a long way in determining whether you are offered a contract or not. If you let your fire go out, they'll see it and will know that while you are talented, you simply aren't pro material."

"Do you honestly think you're ready to face off against a man in this thirties who has played this game for as long as you have been alive? Think about these things. We can talk about it as much as you like, whenever you like. But in the meantime, we have work to do in the pool. You'll have to tell me when you're ready to do that."

"Until you decide, our sessions will be suspended. I'll tell your Guardian."

Tidus looked at his coach with shocked eyes. He could barely remember mornings before he started coming here.

"Coach - - - Coach, I don't want to stop working here with you. You - you've always been straight with me and - and - I - I don't want to lose you." Tidus was embarrassed to say that he had come to love his coach and depended on him for so many things. Coach Doran understood; he too had come to love Tidus as a son. But! He still had to be the coach that Tidus needed.

"You sure you want to keep working? This won't be a vacation or just something to fill in time. There are so many things you still need to learn. It's up to you. Tell me now if you're willing to work just as hard as you have been."

After a slight hesitation, Tidus said firmly, "Yes, sir! I want to work, Coach. I want you to be proud of me. And Auron. Please don't send me away."

The coach stood quietly measuring Tidus' words carefully before responding, "All right. Let's get in the pool."

Sitting in one of the empty seats in the cavernous stadium, Auron observed the long talk between his ward and the coach. Auron trusted Coach Doran. He'd bet they were talking about the reasons for waiting and what Tidus had to do in the meantime. He was glad when he saw Tidus nod and the two turned toward the entrance to the sphere itself.

Growing up could be tough. He himself had been spared much of his own teen-age angst due to the military codes that had been drilled into him from such a very young age. Duty must always be performed. Honor was supreme and must be upheld at all times. And on and on and on.

Comparing himself at age fifteen with fifteen-year-old Tidus was a study in the contrasts between Spira and Zanarkand. Two completely different worlds.

As his mind wandered, he wondered how Tidus would fare if dropped into Spira as his father had been. Interesting concept. More than likely Tidus would wind up in the sphere pool in Luca still playing blitzball.

A smile cross his lips as he tried to picture Tidus on a Pilgrimage. Ha! He almost laughed right out loud. Not without a lot of growth and maturity! In some ways, Tidus was doing well. In others, he was still the whiny kid with the big ego.

Tidus on a Pilgrimage! Now that was one for the record books!

 


	108. Chapter 108

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Kinoc's Crusaders were doing well as far as finding volunteers who were starry-eyed about "protecting the people of Spira from Sin."

Kinoc had had the most ostentatious uniform possible designed for himself but it wound up looking like it should be worn by one of the manic musicians in Macalania Temple instead. Even he changed his mind after he saw himself in a full-length mirror.

He decided that he had may as well accept the fact that he didn't and never would even closely resemble Auron or Commander Mikel. So he went the other direction choosing a rather plain-looking robe and small fitted skull cap, to point out his humble, pious state. Those who had no choice but to be around him couldn't decide which Wen Kinoc was worse.

In a very rare audience, the High Priest reminded Kinoc that it was his responsibility to visit all the various places in Spira where his Crusaders were posted to check on their well-fare and progress. Kinco blinked.  _Go visit?_   He certainly hadn't planned on that! His "headquarters" was here and he felt that he should be, too - especially since the "headquarters" consisted of him alone. There was no staff.

However, the "suggestion" was phrased in such a way that really left him no option but to agree with his father-in-law. Kinoc wondered how his wife was doing since he hadn't seen her in such a long time, but couldn't get up the courage to ask. Another failure to add to his long list of failures.

Waddling back to his suite, his face was troubled. How was he going to manage these visits? Surely he wasn't expected to  _walk_ , was he? And there's no way he'd try to keep his rotund body on a chocobo. No. Way. Well, he'd take a ship to Luca and spend time in the south, perhaps visit some of the islands if there were ships to be had. Maybe that would do. How would the High Priest know if he had done more or not? He didn't have an Intelligence Unit anymore.

He wondered what sort of entourage he should take with him. Certainly an appropriate number to impress his importance on others, but still small enough to be accommodated on the ships and less-than-palatial Inns he expected to encounter.

Many things to be considered, he realized.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Yuna didn't like tension between the two brothers. Wakka felt that he had to "parent" his younger brother and Chappu just wanted him to be a brother.

Chappu had been really upset when Wakka and Lulu left as Guardians to this last guy. He felt as if he was being abandoned. If the Pilgrimage was successful, they would never return and there had been enough loss in his life.

Chappu looked at Yuna, only a little younger than he, and saw her quiet sadness after their departure but least she had Kimahri. He and Yuna hadn't really been close because he was always involved in things apart from her, primarily blitzball.

The Besaid blitzball team was beyond pathetic. In twenty-some years they had never won a game. Never. Chappu was convinced that this was due to change and when it did, he had told Lulu he was going to marry her. The two had shared a serious romantic interest in each other for a very long time.

Now he sought out Yuna's company. Kimahri guarded Yuna carefully but he saw that the young man had no romantic interest, he was simply clinging to the last person who was part of his "family." She was all he had left of his world.

Nearly a year had passed when Lulu and Wakka unexpectedly returned. Chappu told them that he had joined the Crusader group that had formed in Besaid. Wakka wasn't happy with it but didn't expect the volunteer force thing to be successful and mostly kept his peace. Chappu's friend Luzzo had also joined, along with several other young men of the island.

Wakka looked on it as something young men will do as a passing phase. There certainly wasn't anything to protect people from here on the island, except maybe a fiend or two now and then. He believed that when boredom set in, as it surely would, his brother would leave it for something more interesting. Such as blitzball.

Even though he had reservations about Chappu being in this new outfit, he presented his younger brother with a glorious sword known as the Brotherhood Sword. Chappu was astounded by the sword's appearance. It looked as if it was made of water, the shimmering blue water of the islands, with a distinct hook, or barb, in the sharp tip. It was a longsword of the finest quality and he hugged his brother with genuine thanks, unable to take his eyes off of it.

Chappu didn't resemble his older brother all that much. His stature was less than Wakka's imposing 6'2" and he didn't have his great muscular build. The features of his face seemed a little more refined as if he had taken more after his mother than his father. And where Wakka sported the bright orange hair in that startling front up-sweep, Chappu's brownish-red hair was worn in a more conservative shag, further tamed by his usual black headband.

The earnest young men would go off daily on their "patrol" of the island, swords in hand and what a collection of arms they were; everything from the most humble basic blade to the showpiece Brotherhood Sword.

Everyday they would come back reporting to the people on the location of fiends, including the old Ochu the islanders dubbed "Lord Ochu."

One old islander commented quietly, "That old Ochu been sittin' up there for sixty years that I know of. They think he's goin' to leave now?"

There were quiet chuckles from the other older men in the circle around the fire.

Yuna kept to herself more and more these days. She wasn't sure if it was because all of them were in various phases of growing up or what, but it seemed that the closeness all of them had shared wasn't as close as it once had been. Instead of sitting together around the big fire every night, Chappu and Lulu were over there, Wakka was sitting with the other blitzball players, and she and Kimahri were over here.

At least she knew one who would never be more than an arm's reach from her. She smiled up at her beloved blue friend and leaned comfortably against his side as songs broke out, softly joining in the beautiful harmony of the island songs.

Kimahri enjoyed this time of evening, as well. Except for the Yevonite hymn, he had never heard music before, except what he heard that first night when Lady Raiel and Sir Jecht had danced for them in the Summoner's Cave.

What an exceptional evening that had been! He remembered how mesmerized he and the other Ronso had been at the sound of the warm music and the fluid movements of the two dancers. It was hard to believe that he was actually living on this island now, listening to the sounds of the islanders' voices carried on a soft evening breeze right off the ocean. It seemed like such an impossibility, even now.

The small ukelele-like instrument they played and the deep-voiced drums that accompanied them recreated scenes to him of a warm cave deep in an icy mountain while a powerful blizzard raged outside. Later that night, he, Kelyn and the others had exclaimed to each other about what they had seen and heard, wondering if it could really be true that such a place existed.

He smiled to himself. Yes, it was all true. And he was living right in the middle of it.

Lulu liked sitting close to Chappu near the big evening fire, feeling his arms encircling her. He made her feel safe, comforted, wanted; the same three things she grew up without. She had no memories of her parents, didn't know if she had had sisters or brothers. It was a yawning emptiness within her that only another orphan would know.

She liked listening to Chappu's voice. It had changed into a nice steady male voice, not too deep, not too high. To her, it was just right. He loved being involved with the Crusaders because, he said, it felt as if it gave him purpose.

He was quite sincere as he said he wanted to do whatever was necessary to give others the chance to grow up whole, to have their families, their siblings.

Chappu looked at the magnificent blade his older brother had given to him. The grip fit his hand well and the balance of the blade was perfect. He knew that Wakka wasn't enthusiastic about him being in the Crusaders yet he had probably spent all the gil he had in buying this blade for him. It was confusing.

Chappu asked Lulu, "Do you mind me being in the Crusaders, Lulu?"

She was slow in responding. "Chappu, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy. I just don't want you to get involved in anything that will put you in danger. I - I don't know if I could live with that. If that makes me seem selfish, then I'll be selfish, but I want you here with me."

He held her closer. "I never want to be without you, Lulu. You understand my soul, my spirit. You make me feel like no other person can. You're so special and so beautiful. Your eyes are so unique - I think I could look at them forever."

Lulu smiled as she softly caressed the side of his face with her hand. She knew she loved him and he loved her.

Chappu thought Lulu was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long, glossy black hair was usually loosely tied back to keep it out of her face. Her eyes that Chappu found so fascinating were a rare shade of brown that often appeared to be more dark red than brown.

He found her lifelong interest in the black arts most unusual. She practiced out of sight of the villagers because she didn't want others to know how deep her interest really went. She was afraid they would ostracize her out of fear.

Chappu wasn't afraid. He thought it was the neatest thing he'd ever heard of and was very happy that she had found something she could wholly embrace, just as he had found in being a Crusader.

The most unique angle of Lulu's magic was her amazing use of small, fluffy dolls, much like stuffed animals, to carry out her spells. Over time she had amassed a large collection of them. He had asked her how she would carry all of them but her only answer was a mysterious smile.

He didn't care. He loved her and was happy in the knowledge that she loved him.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Shen's art shop was doing a booming business and he was in high demand to do portrait sittings, color consultations, and more. It was taking a while to build up his purse again since he had spent nearly everything he had to buy the shop and all the stock required.

Rents were relatively high so he had simply made a small place for himself in a small nook at the back of the shop. Meals were grabbed here and there and he managed a good wash at the lone sink in the shop.

On Raiel's first visit, he happily showed her around, pleased to show her how much he had accomplished already. She saw his little pallet on the floor in the back and that's when she discovered his living arrangement.

"Shen, you're coming with me right now!" she declared at closing time.

"Where are we going?"

"Never mind, just come on."

She led him straight to the front door of the offices of Flashpoint Security and all but dragged him inside. He was surprised to see Captain Leman and Lt Renton manning the front of the office at twin desks.

He was welcomed with hearty hellos and handshakes which drew more and more former teammates from throughout the complex to welcome him in.

Since this was his first visit he got the whole fifty-cent tour of the place, after which the Boss told him to grab some food and come sit with him, tell him about his new shop.

While others had shown Shen around, Raiel had a really quick word with her brother. As they ate, Collin said, "I hear you don't have a place to stay."

"Well, not right away. I'm rebuilding my gil for now."

"Well, we don't take kindly to leaving teammates out in the cold. You're to move in here - and that's an order! Kitchen is open almost around the clock now to cover all three shifts so you might as well eat with us, too. When you finish this meal, go upstairs and pick out a room. Still got some open. Some of us will go back to the shop with you and get you moved in tonight."

Shen was flabberghasted. "But, sir - I - I - "

"Not another word, Corporal! That was a direct order. I'm sure you still remember those, don't you?"

"Well, yes, sir, but - "

Carda walked by with his own tray and said in a loud stage whisper, "Corporal, the only correct answer is 'Yes, sir!'"

There were chuckles and snickers in the large dining area and Shen was a little embarrassed. He surely hadn't planned on this! He'd inquire of Lt Renton about the rent. He sure didn't want to cross the former CO.

Raiel walked by and plopped down into the empty seat beside him and flung an arm around his shoulders. "You all fixed up now?"

He looked at her and burst into laughter. "I shoulda known! Raiel, I didn't expect - "

"I know you didn't. But we weren't going to leave you by yourself, were we? Now you're back where you belong."

Shen's jaws worked as he controlled his emotions, then he smiled at his teammate, "It was a good day when you came to visit the Unit, Raiel. Nothing but good has happened to us since."

"Yeah, except maybe that part about the entire Unit losing its home. And having to leave the military."

"We didn't lose anything, Raiel. We all have each other, don't we? Got a good place to be, good work to do. I'd say we hold the winning hand."

She grinned back, "Yep. I think you might be right. Which reminds me: I'd like to have a great sketch of my brother."

Shen laughed. "I knew there had to be a catch!"

"Well, of course!" Then her voice softened as she looked at her brother as she continued speaking to Shen, "The only picture I've ever had is the one that lives in my memory. I'd like so much to have one I can put on my wall."

Shen smiled back gently and patted her hand, "Then you shall have it."

She smiled at him and bumped his shoulder with hers. Later, she, Carda and Logan went with Shen to collect his belongings and helped him carry them back to his new quarters with all the rest of the Unit members. He sighed as he looked around the small room. "I've never had a room to myself before. And a bathroom, too?"

Logan told Shen how he and others were adding their own things to their rooms and immediately you could see wheels begin turning in his mind as he was seeing various things that would make this space his own.

Then he looked at Raiel and gave her a huge hug. "You're one special lady, ya know that?"

She grinned. "Nope. I need all of you to keep telling me lots and lots!"

When Shen asked Lt. Renton about the rent, Renton looked at his teammate with confusion. "There is no rent, Shen. We all just live here. All the expenses are taken from the business's income and everybody splits the remainder in even portions."

Shen found himself in something of a quandary. He wasn't part of the business so he felt it would only be fair to pay rent for his room. Again Renton looked at him, saying, "Shen, there are no provisions to handle gil outside of what is already set up. Keep your gil because it'll cause us more trouble than it's worth to set up a whole new account for rent. Nobody is charged rent."

Still not satisfied, Shen finally gathered the courage to approach the Boss about it.

The Boss asked, "What did Renton and Leman say?"

Shen told him to which the Boss replied, "Well, there's your answer. Those two have everything set up just the way they want it and I'm not going to tell them anything differently. They might quit."

Shen compensated by doing whatever he could for anyone that had anything to do within his expertise. Collin muttered with a smile, "Without a doubt, these barracks are the most color-coordinated and properly designed barracks that have ever existed." He found it endlessly amusing that hardened operatives and soldiers actually cared about the colors they should have in their personal spaces.

Laughing, Mikel told him that some had nearly come to blows over choices being made in the creation of Raiel's room at the compound. He described the scenes perfectly as tough military men, all well-built and tall, shopped for hours at this fabric store and that, at home furnishing stores all over the city looking for just the right bedspread, curtains and accessories. Collin laughed until tears poured down his face.

Over time, most walls in the complex proudly displayed beautifully painted scenes from the Calm Lands, informal portraits of the residents, precious moments captured forever by an extremely talented young man.

Shen's Art Shop began to have Flashpoint Security teams make regular passes through as they made other nearby checks. Strangely, small bottle of paints, expensive paint brushes and other supplies stopped disappearing from their shelves and remained exactly where the shop owner put them until they were sold.

Since the huge Flashpoint business was so well-known, it was no longer necessary to continue the rigorous security rituals to keep the headquarters hidden. Because there were now so many new faces coming and going wearing the distinctive black uniforms, the original twelve could now more easily blend in without much concern. The passage of time helped greatly, as well.

Even Collin ventured forth in the uniform, wearing the billed cap so that most of his face was shadowed. It was as if each of them had gotten a new lease on life, a fresh breath of air and they could finally begin to lead more normal lives.

Raiel watched her tall, well-built brother as he walked toward her across the plaza in uniform, and laughed as he greeted her with a hug. "Collin, I don't know how you do it!"

"Do what?"

"You get better looking every day, my precious brother."

Collin actually blushed because the tone of her voice told him that she meant it. She was so happy that he and the others now had the freedom to move about like ordinary people.

Mikel and Raiel especially enjoyed making their rounds. They were happy to be together, the days of walking felt good to them and they enjoyed seeing would-be thieves hightail it in the opposite direction when they saw the uniform suddenly show up somewhere on their patrol.

Shop owners beamed when they saw the teams, a quick word with each owner kept their intel updated as to real or potential problems.

More than one thief suddenly found himself lying flat on the floor without knowing exactly how he got there by underestimating the Flashpoint woman, believing that he could easily overcome her and get away. Word began to get around about her also.

These were good days for all of them at Flashpoint. They were liked, they were respected and, most importantly, they were trusted. They were like knights wearing neat black uniforms, honorable champions of good. Every member of Flashpoint became an ambassador for the company.

Merchants were pleased not only with the service provided but also with all the sales the Flashpoint people brought them through their own purchases.

Shippers had carried word to Luca of the security haven they now had in Bevelle and owners with warehouses there were inquiring more and more frequently about the possibility of Flashpoint opening an office there.

Collin and Mikel discussed this possibility in depth but decided that for the time being, they needed to build the company's stash of gil a great deal more before even considering undertaking such a huge expansion. The people now on the roster were required to meet the needs they had here in Bevelle and this was a comfortable level for them. The money that the business brought in afforded all of them an excellent income, above and beyond operating costs and the percentage set aside for the business' savings.

With the exception of Tella, all were from the Unit and they didn't really want to begin bringing in outsiders, even if they would be in another city. Obviously some people from this office would have to move to Luca to oversee everything there including the hiring and training while instilling in new hires the demand that the level of service there to be the equal to that provided here. Nobody wanted that job.

So, no. They'd keep it in mind but it would definitely remain on a back burner until some point in the far distant future.

Raiel was greatly relieved when Mikel told her. She knew that Mikel was the most likely person to be sent to set up and oversee a new operation like that and she wasn't ready to pick up and leave, much less have him working endless hours.

Their life together here was happy. Really happy. They enjoyed their little home, their work, their teammates, and each other.

Sometimes they would go out on a dinner date, complete with dancing. Raiel learned to never ask Mikel which dress he'd like for her to wear because invariably he answered, "The white one." She wore it often but mixed in others, as well. In fact, she had quite an exquisite collection of beautiful dresses now and was quite adept at walking and dancing in those high heels he loved her to wear. Thank goodness work required comfortable boots!

The first night they had gone out on a date, they had tried a new place and fell in love with it. It had great food, but even better was the band they had that could play almost anything, including some slow songs with a sexy, deep, mellow saxophone that Mikel liked best. They would dance in the low, soft lighting to those songs for as long as the band was willing to play.

Mikel loved to just look at Raiel's beautiful face. The curve of her cheek. The soft line of her lips, and those eyes that looked dark and mysterious in that lighting. And he loved the feel of her bare back beneath his hand as they danced.

Raiel feasted on the beautiful face of her mate smiling down at her with his gray eyes full of love. Every time she decided that he was as good-looking as he could ever be, she'd look and he was even more devastatingly handsome. Judging by the double-takes she noticed from women in the plaza and stores, she wasn't the only one who thought so. She smiled as she thought, _'Tough luck for them. I'm his and he's mine! Move along, ladies!'_

Mikel noticed her expression and the mischievousness that accompanied her smile and asked, "What are you thinking, my love?"

She just grinned and answered, "I'll never tell, my darling mate! Wouldn't want you to develop a swelled head, now would I?"

"Whatever you think best, my love." He was clueless and knew he'd never get a clear answer. Must be a woman thing.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus decided that he really liked girls. Most were so pretty and they smelled so good, and they had such flattering things to say to him. But there were so many of them. He never asked one of them out on a date because (one) he didn't have time and (two) how could he choose when there were so many of them?

He did, however, continue to attend the Young People's Dances as often as possible. He had outgrown his first tux and asked Auron for another one to which his Guardian agreed. He danced and danced and danced with one pretty girl after the other and always had a great time. It was sort of like being on a date but he didn't have to pick just one girl but yet he got to enjoy being with all of them. That was a win-win deal all the way around: he got to dance with them and they got to dance with him!

As always, Auron stood in a shadow on the sidelines, but still his quiet presence filled the room. Tidus now noticed how many grown-up women, even those who were married, cast long looks at the tall, silent Guardian. In time, he realized it was nothing new as he recalled the day they literally had to run for help as they barely managed to escape the horde of women tracking his Guardian.

Hm. He had never really given it much thought before. He studied Auron, trying to decide what it was about him that women found so devastating and intriguing but he could never come up with one answer. It had to be a complex combination of some sort.

As for himself, he rarely questioned why girls flocked around him. He knew he was going to be a big blitzball star and he wasn't bad to look at, either! He had quickly learned to leave his hair in a what he called a "sort of neat mop-style." For some reason the girls liked it, so he sure wasn't going to change it!

Yes, he really liked girls!

His thoughts returning to his Guardian, he wondered if Auron had liked girls, too, when he was growing up. Auron said so very little about himself, all he really knew was that he had grown in up some kind of military outfit, he went on that Pilgrimage thing, he was close friends with his father and he came here because of a promise he made to his father.

Walking back home this night, his bright blue eyes studied his Guardian as surreptitiously as possible, wondering. Finally, he gathered his courage and asked, "Auron, did you ever go out with girls when you were growing up?"

That eye turned in his direction in silence for an uncomfortably long time before the tall man answered, "Why concern yourself with another's life, Tidus? You should focus your attention on your own, perhaps see if you can improve on your shortcomings."

Tidus mentally shrugged. He should have known better than to ask. He wondered what in his own life needed that much attention. He worked hard, he was polite to people, he certainly cleaned up after himself. What else was there?

Since Tidus was getting older, Marty really had no reason to come to the boat, but she still came by most every day and tidied up a little and sometimes cooked what would be Tidus' supper. If there were things left over, he'd heat them and have that. He was learning to manage on his own. Tidus had actually learned a little about cooking from Jenner - how could he not have? - and from Marty, so he was fully capable to fending off starvation on his own.

And since Marty was withdrawing little by little, it was much less traumatic for both of them. Theirs was an especially close relationship since Marty was the mother Tidus needed during all those years after Asha faded away and Tidus was like her son. Auron watched quietly from the sidelines, seeing that both of them were slowly accepting it.

He smiled to himself. The time was getting closer when he would finally be liberated from this phony body. In fact, he had stopped spending every night in the salon. The first few nights, he stayed close at hand in the security building on the pier, but then returned to his own apartment afterward where he could completely relax. If a problem arose, the detail would handle it instantly and would contact him immediately afterward. Tidus would always be safe, looked after by those who worked the coveted Guardian's Contract detail.

The man from Spira looked up at the sky above Zanarkand. Many stars were twinkling in the dark sky, but there were small individual clouds that momentarily obscured them as they passed overhead and were then gone. He wondered if there were stars in the Farplane, as well. He had always enjoyed looking at them.

Nowhere were the stars more beautiful than those above Spira. He thought of all those nights he had slept warmly with his mate by his side on soft green grass under a splendid canopy of sparkling stars. He truly hoped that his memory stayed with him in that mysterious place called the Farplane. He'd never forget those nights. Never.

He really wanted to know what it would be like and was looking forward to going. As soon as Tidus was firmly set on his path to adulthood.

He smiled.

 


	109. Chapter 109

 

 

 

~ Besaid ~

Chappu was enormously excited. Word had arrived several weeks back that the commander of the Crusaders was coming to visit and he would be here on his ship today.

He could only imagine the magnificent role model this man would convey to all who saw him. He and Luzzu had spent a lot of time with their uniforms, making sure that everything was just so. Their personal spaces were neat, clean and orderly.

The young Crusaders could hardly believe that a man of his high rank and standing in the hierarchy would actually come to this faraway small island just to see that all was well with them.

Kinoc. Wen Kinoc. Surely his name would be enshrined in the annals of Spira for all time to come. The Crusaders stemmed from such a rich history and now they were carrying that legacy forward.

At first Chappu was concerned about the lack of niceties and accommodations for important visitors, then realized that a man of Kinoc's stature would never be concerned with such things, since he had been a professional soldier prior to being appointed a high position in the Bevelle Temple. A short note had been included with his visitation notice to gave a little information about him.

Here, visitors stayed either in the somewhat spartan accommodations of the small temple or shared space in the Crusaders' headquarters.

The wood for tonight's bonfire was already in place and there was a huge quantity of fresh fish cleaned and ready to be roasted to a light crisp over smaller fires dotted around the large shared communal area. The women had baked lots of fresh, tasty flatbread to eat with it and fresh white coconut meat was cut into bite-sized pieces for afterward. The very best the island had to offer was ready for this special visitor.

Yuna wasn't interested in seeing this man from Bevelle. She had never heard his name before but that wasn't surprising. She had been so young when Kimahri had brought her to this island she probably wouldn't remember it even if she had heard it.

She'd prefer to remain in the background and not call any attention to herself as the half-Al Bhed daughter of a Bevellian priest. Her father had once told her that some people who didn't like Al Bheds were mad at him for marrying her mother, but she was not to worry because only very dumb people thought that way. Besides, he and she definitely had the better deal by having her beautiful mother. She agreed with him.

After all this time she still missed her parents badly. She could barely remember her mother, though her father told her about her every day, describing her, telling funny little stories about her. He made sure that she would have as many memories as possible of her mother to keep in her heart.

He pointed out flower beds and told little stories about the day she planted this or that. Or how she selected that one shade of lovely yellow for the shutters that she had painted herself.

How could people hate someone like her mother? Or her father? She had always kept her ancestry private except for a very small handful of trusted friends, including Kimahri.

Kimahri sensed Yuna's unease about the visitor and suggested that the two of them pack a basket of food and go watch the sunset from an overlook in the mountains.

She nodded and smiled, "That would be nice, Kimahri. Let's do it!"

Later, when Kinoc's ship docked, the ten or so young Crusaders lined up on the pier to greet him. Their eyes anxiously checking every face, each wanting to be the first to see him.

First, three young acolytes from the Bevellian temple debarked carrying several large, heavy cases. They were followed by a couple of unhappy-looking priests. Then finally, the one who had to be Wen Kinoc.

The huge smiles of the Crusaders melted away as a short, pudgy little man emerged onto the gangway, squealing with fear that he'd fall off into the water.

Finally reaching the safety of the pier with the help of two deck-hands, the Crusader Commander tried to laugh it away, making things even worse.

His face was sweaty and red from the heat and those long robes surely wouldn't help matters, either. It was too late for the Crusaders to hide themselves though it would have been understood if they had tried.

The local unit's leader stepped forward and offered his hand. "Welcome to the islands, sir. It is a pleasure to have you here. We all hope you enjoy your stay." The leader's voice was rushed and completely devoid of sincerity.

Kinoc responded by waving him away, ignoring the extended hand. "Oh, I must get to my hotel. This heat - oh, I think I'm melting."

The two sour-faced priests assigned to accompany Kinoc had apparently had more than enough of the fat little man, rolling their eyes as they trudged along behind him.

After Kinoc had negotiated the entire length of the pier without falling in, he looked up at the white sands, graceful palms, the glorious greens and brilliant colors of thousands of amazing flowers but seeing none of it, asked at large, "Where is the hotel? Where am I to stay?"

One of the priests spoke quietly in his ear only to cringe when Kinoc erupted. " _Stay in the temple or with the Crusaders?_ Surely you jest! A person of my status can't be treated in that manner! How would it look? I demand to speak with someone about this!"

The priest just stood looking at him, thinking, _'How would it look, fatso? How does this show you're putting on "look?" And just who would you like to discuss this with? Perhaps one of the fishermen will allow you to share his hut.'_

The islanders at first stood in silence as this debacle unfolded, then simply turned their backs on this ungracious man and resumed their ordinary lives without another thought.

By the time Kinoc had huffed and puffed his way up to the temple, he could barely speak for lack of breath. His entourage found that to be one of the few moments of peace they had had since leaving Bevelle. Kinoc had complained about everything, absolutely everything, even demanding that the captain make the sea smoother.

The acolytes were on the verge of abandoning this expedition altogether. His abuse was just too much.

The temple priest, a native islander, stood just inside the open temple courtyard to welcome the guest. Islanders are naturally friendly and welcoming to people. They are easy-going and happy and want everyone else to be happy, as well.

It only took a moment for the island priest to see what sort of person Kinoc was and braced himself. Kinoc's first words to him were, "Do you have accommodations suitable for important visitors?"

The priest gamely smiled, saying, "If you aren't comfortable here in our beautiful temple, then perhaps you'd prefer to sleep aboard your ship, sir. We are small and informal, and enjoy having guests. We look for ways to give guests the very best that we have to offer and give it gladly. Obviously we cannot match the opulence of Bevelle, but then we are not a large city that is a seat of power."

Kinoc finally blinked. "Of course, my dear sir. It has been a most unpleasant voyage on a most unpleasant ship. And the heat! How do you stand it here in this terrible place?"

The priest smiled politely, "I was born here so I don't think much about it. Our clothing is light weight, we built the temple to catch the lovely sea breeze to best advantage. Things have to be done differently here on the islands. Rather than beat our heads against rocks, we adapt and make the most of what we have and enjoy the beauty that surrounds us."

Kinoc again had the feeling that he was an ungainly youth who had wandered into a gathering of adults, being politely lectured on good manners and good sense. _'Is there anything that I can do right?'_   he asked himself.

"Of course. I'm sure all will be well. It's just that I - have been pushed nearly to my limits. Thank you for receiving us. I hope our number is not too large. The others can share rooms. I'm sure they won't mind."

The priest smiled once again. "We have room for all, sir. I hope all of you will be comfortable during your stay. Do you know how long you'll be here?"

Kinoc shook his head. The sooner he got back to Bevelle the better he'd like it! Maybe things would be better once he got to the large city of Luca. Surely they would have appropriate accommodations for important dignitaries.

Neither Kinoc nor the priests travelling with him joined the islanders at the big bonfire after dark, though the acolytes appeared, were welcomed and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They ate the crisp fish and flatbread with relish and ate the fresh coconut meat as if they had never tasted anything so good.

When asked about their voyage, the acolytes exchanged glances and offered blandly, "Fine, thank you." It was evident that it had been anything but that.

The next day about mid-morning, Kinoc finally appeared and accompanied a pair of young Crusaders to their quarters and stood in silence as they proudly pointed various things out to him and told him of their daily patrols. Their leader had kept meticulous records which he attempted to show their Commander but other than a cursory glance, he ignored them.

By lunchtime, the acolytes were seen lugging the heavy cases back to the ship and Kinoc insisted that he had to hurry on to be able to make the many stops required of him. The priests with him exchanged a smirking glance and sighed at the open lie Kinoc told. They were quite aware of his intentions and hoped that they would finally get a break from him in Luca.

As the ship sailed with the tide, Kinoc told all of them that he'd be on the island of Kilika only long enough to say that he had been there, then they would continue on to Luca.

The captain of the ship said nothing, not bothering to try to explain things like tides, winds and other natural events that had to be taken into account. He knew it would do no good. This man was useless outside of his own limited habitat and made no effort to understand anything else. He, like everyone else, could hardly wait to be freed of this callous personage.

He had thought it would be nice to have a chartered run when he accepted the offer made by temple officials. He should have known better. Even his crew felt it and their good nature had been replaced by sullen silence. He was going to get this ship back to Bevelle as quickly as possible, even if he had to row it himself!

The Captain's thoughts ranged back to a lovely young lady they had transported to and from Bikanel Island, and how much the ideal passenger she had been, even setting off into the desert alone and on foot when she arrived. Even after all this time, the crew still mentioned her occasionally, wondering where she was. "Prolly sailin' 'er own ship now, methinks," said one. The Captain had smiled. He had no doubt that she was certainly capable of it.

After the ship had departed, Chappu, Luzzu and the others sat quietly in their quarters, trying to make sense of what they had heard and witnessed.

That Wen Kinoc had crushed their spirits was an understatement. He, his boorish behavior and lack of interest in them spoke so many volumes about him.

The Crusaders led by this man? Better that he had stayed in Bevelle than to dispirit all volunteers like this. A few called it quits that same day, wanting no part of the organization, but Chappu decided to stay with it a bit longer anyway. The idea behind the Crusaders was good and he wasn't ready to give up on that so easily.

Wakka was most vocal about the terrible little man, doing his best to convince his younger brother to break off his involvement with the outfit. If such a person was in command of it, then the whole thing was a sham.

Lulu understood Chappu's belief in the idea if not in the man. Her only fear was that the absurd little man who was their commander would come up with some hare-brained idea that would put the Crusaders in jeopardy.

When Yuna and Kimahri returned from their overnight visit to the mountains, they heard the same stories and opinions from everyone and were pleased to have been away.

Yuna added this to the many things she kept within her heart and thought upon. She no longer knew what she thought about Yevon. Her father had said little about the religion, strange for a man who was of its priesthood.

She thought of the kind man who served as priest here on the island. He also kept his opinions mostly to himself about Yevonism, preferring to dwell on the strong points of his people, which were kindness, helpfulness, happiness, and hard work.

This was their life. Little outside of Besaid ever touched them due to their remote location. This they shared with their neighbors on the next island up, Kilika. Though not as segregated as the Ronso people in the far north, the islanders were pretty much left to themselves, which in their collective opinion was not a bad thing.

She was very thankful that her father had wanted her to live here. It was such a wonderful change from the crowded, busy city that was Bevelle. In hindsight, she couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else. She loved this island and felt about it in her heart as her father had felt in his.

She already knew that someday she would leave it, but left this unvoiced even to Kimahri. She knew he wanted her to stay right where she was, in accordance to her father's wishes, but that wouldn't be possible if she was going to accomplish what she knew to be in her future.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Raiel was quiet at times and Mikel's radar was on full alert. A quiet Raiel usually meant something was about to happen.

Then, finally one night as they lay in each other's arms, she asked, "Mikel, you've never been to Bikanel, have you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, sure I have, Raiel. I go there all the time. Didn't you know? I row back and forth in my own boat!"

Then he laughed, "I've wondered what you've been thinking about. You want to go visit Cid and your grandmother, right?"

Raiel giggled. "I guess that was pretty lame, wasn't it? I couldn't think how to bring it up," she confessed.

"Yeah, I can see how it would have been hard. It would have been nearly impossible to say something like 'Mikel, let's go visit Cid and my Al Bhed relatives.'"

She lightly punched him. "Well, now it seems so simple, but - I just wasn't sure. I'm sorry. But would you like to go?"

"That would be fantastic! I can't wait to meet them!"

Excited, Raiel sat up. "You really mean it? We can go?"

"I don't see why not. In the morning we can ask Leman and Renton when they can cover our schedules and for how long. Then we have to find a ship that will take us there."

"Oh, the ship is no problem. I know which one. As soon as we get a time frame from the office guys, we can inquire if the ship will be available then. I think I'm the only passenger they have to and from Bikanel. But you'll love the crew - and the ship! It's The Dove. Oh, it will be  _so_  much fun, Mikel! There's so much to see in Home! All the work shops stay busy all the time. As soon as we know, we can com Cid to tell him we're coming!"

In her exuberance, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, Raiel. I need to breath now and then."

"Oh! Sorry. Wow, I can hardly wait, Mikel! I know you'll love it!"

"Of course, I will! I love you so I know I'll love your relatives."

It took Leman and Renton a little time to work around their requested absence without putting a burden on anyone but it was accomplished in their usual stellar fashion, then Mikel and Raiel went to the ship's small office to see if it would be available in the time frame they needed.

The man behind the counter checked his schedules, telling them, "She is out on a charter at the moment, but is expected back in plenty of time for the trip you want to make."

The aging man behind the counter looked at Raiel over the top of the small glasses that sat on his nose. "You've been on the Dove before, haven't you, miss?"

"Yes, though it was a while back. What a wonderful trip it was! I promised the captain I would go with him again some day and now that time is here."

"Yes, he's made mention of you. Quite a hit with the crew, also, if I remember correctly."

She blushed as she laughed, "I sailed with my father frequently when I was young so I'm familiar with the sea."

"Yes, so I heard." Squinting his eyes as he checked through his memory bank, he added, "Went through a heavy squall, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. The Dove is such a lovely ship. She never let it get the best of her, taming those huge waves easily! Shaking them off and beating everything the storm could throw at her. She answered the helm perfectly."

The clerk chuckled, then glanced at an amused Mikel standing slightly behind her. "Is your brother going with you this time?"

Raiel blinked, "My brother? Oh! Oh, no, he'll be here but my  _mate_ will be with me," as she indicated the tall, very handsome, dark-haired man with her.

The clerk smiled and held out his hand. "Very nice to meet you, sir. And it'll be our pleasure to provide passage there and back."

Their passage paid, there was nothing to do now except wait for their departure date to arrive.

Raiel was worse than a young child anticipating Christmas. She fairly bounced with happiness at the prospect of showing Mikel her second home. "Oh, we can ride out in the desert and I can show you some of the big sand dunes! And we can try out new things that Cid is working on! You'll love my grandmother. She's so sweet and loves everybody. If we see something in workshops that may be helpful, we can bring some back with us! And, then ..."

Mikel would just laugh. There was no slowing her down when she really got wound up like that. Her eyes sparkled as she talked. Her enthusiasm was so contagious that he actually found himself being caught up in her barely-controlled zest and excitement for the trip.

He wasn't sure how he'd fare, though. He'd never been on a ship before and hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself, especially since Raiel loved it no matter what the conditions. She seemed to have the quality of squeezing the very last drop of fun and/or interest out of a situation or event. He smiled. Yep, life with Raiel was always interesting. He never knew what to expect next. And loved it.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus was beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could chew. He looked at the sword in his hand with a frown. It felt alien to him. Heavy and even a little uncomfortable.

His curiosity had gotten the best of him the day before and he had begun asking Auron questions about his sword, the whys and wherefores. And the "how do you - -" and "how does that work when - -" and so on.

Auron had answered succinctly - which was his habit - and had finally pinned his ward with that one eye and announced, "Tomorrow you'll find out."

So here he stood in Auron's makeshift practice place. Windows let in enough light but it would be better if they were at least cleaned now and then. When he commented on it, Auron told him, "You can do that before we start tomorrow. Thank you."

Now, his big mouth had added another chore that he would be responsible for until he was in his old age. Tidus decided he'd keep anything else he noticed to himself, lest be become a full-time custodian here.

Auron handled his enormous katana with practiced ease and confidence. He first showed Tidus the proper way to hold a sword and how to make some basic grip changes. Just doing that made his arm feel tired - and he had thought he was in great shape from all the swimming he did.

The next morning his arm rebelled immediately when he tried to use it. How was he going to swim with it like this? Auron simply answered, "Work the soreness out in the pool."

Tidus' blue eyes looked at his Guardian. In other words he would just have to suffer through it. Great! Then, Auron announced that they would spend a couple of hours in the afternoons in his place to practice what Tidus would learn.

Tidus tried to hide his trepidation. Why?  _Why_  had he ever decided that he wanted to know something about swords? There was an absolute zero chance of ever using a weapon like that here in Zanarkand. As far as he knew these were the only swords in Zanarkand! He rubbed his shoulder with a grimace. _'My arm hurts,'_ he thought, grimly realizing that today would not be the last day he had this complaint.

Apparently Auron was intent on making a swordsman out of him, whether he wanted to be or not. And the worst thing about it was his constant mention of his father and how he had learned and had fought some pretty fierce 'fiends' where Auron came from.

It felt as if every mention of his father's name grated harshly across his nerves. Jecht this. Jecht that. Jecht something else. Jecht, Jecht, Jecht. He wore his father's trademark to deflect some of the media questions he didn't want to answer, but that was the only reason.

The team coach was all in favor of him wearing it, thinking that just that one reminder of Tidus' pedigree would be effective both in the pool and out. If Tidus had his way he'd throw the thing in the water, but one thing he had learned is you don't argue with your coach. Coach Doran was his real coach, but the team coach had to be considered, as well.

Finally, he asked with irritation, "Auron, do we have to keep talking about my old - about my father?" At the last second he remembered that he had been forbidden to use the term he wanted to use in reference to his father, however the satisfaction of using that term wasn't worth facing Auron's wrath.

Tidus looked at the plain concrete floor and sighed. Would he ever be free of the burden of his father? The reason he had gotten into blitzball in the first place was to prove that he was better than his old - his father. He had worked hard for years past and would into the future, until that was true. He  _would_  be better! And everybody would know it. Jecht would be dethroned, no longer be number one in their minds.

Afternoons passed in a blur and the strange sword was beginning to feel more natural now and his arm didn't hurt as bad. It still hurt as certain muscles were strengthening. Maybe someday it wouldn't hurt at all. He sure wished that day would hurry and get here.

The first morning he had mentioned his painful arm and how he had acquired it, a very small smile had played around the Coach Doran's mouth but he had just nodded without comment. And he had cut Tidus no slack. All of his moves had to be made as always with no sloppiness whatsoever.

After all these years with his coach, he knew that only his best would be accepted and the coach knew what his student's best was. That's all he had ever asked of him even from the very beginning when he was a small kid just beginning to learn; do your best, whatever it was. Anything else would be a waste of time.

Auron was an exacting teacher as well, requiring his student's full attention and best effort. Tidus didn't know just how old Auron was but even though he was really old, his body was in stunning condition, likely thanks to that monstrous sword he always carried around.

Even though Tidus had gathered enough courage through the years to ask a couple of times, Auron never gave an answer as to why he insisted on carrying that big, heavy sword. He'd just turn that eye on him until Tidus turned away, unable to withstand the unwavering look.

There was so much about Auron that Tidus wanted to know but knew he could never ask and it was certain that Auron would never volunteer information. He knew the  _kind_  of man the Guardian was but not who he was.

Auron was a man shrouded in mystery and he refused to disclose his personal life to anyone.

Finally, one day Tidus just asked as he wiped sweat from his face, "Auron, why do I have to learn all this stuff about swords? I'll never use it."

Again, there was that eye. Auron's all-powerful eye. "You wanted to learn about swords so you're learning."

Well, he couldn't argue with that. However, he didn't expect to have to earn a doctoral degree in it when he had asked.

The one lesson he could never seem to learn should have been the easiest one: keep your mouth shut!

 


	110. Chapter 110

 

 

 

~ Bikanel Island ~

The Dove was loaded and ready for departure, waiting only for the tide which would change in less than an hour.

The Dove's captain laughed heartily when he saw Raiel on the pier and had sent her an exaggerated wave. Standing with Collin and many of her tall teammates, the height of the ship's deck gave him a good vantage point or he wouldn't have been able to see her at all.

Mikel was looking forward to making his first sea voyage but hoped with everything in him that he wouldn't be sick. He was taking a lot of ribbing and terrible advice on what to do to prevent/cure it. Just listening to them was making him a little queasy.

Amidst lots of laughter, good wishes and waves, they finally boarded. The captain said as he held both of her hands, "Miss, if we ever needed to see you it is indeed now! We've just had the worst passenger possible on a charter run. When I saw your name on the outbound roster, I nearly cheered. And when I told them, the crew  _did!"_

His eyes crinkled as he laughed. "So, welcome aboard! We are truly happy to see you."

He shook hands with Mikel when Raiel introduced the two, welcoming him, as well.

Mikel laughed saying, "This is my first time at sea, so I have no idea what to expect from myself."

The Captain put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give it a thought, young man! We can handle it either way it goes. Everybody reacts differently. Not all of us were born on an island boat like somebody we both know!"

They turned and grinned at Raiel. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her mate's middle. "It will take some getting used to so just 'go with the flow,' as they say. Motion sickness is not an embarrassment, it is a real physical ailment. My dad used to tell me about it. He understood it so well, but I really don't remember all that he said. Something about a part inside your ear that plays a major role in it. I don't know if it actually is or not, but that's what he told me when I was little."

The Captain said, "But you never got sick." It wasn't a question.

"No, I never did. I think I was too little, then just got used to it."

The tide was beginning to turn, so the Captain excused himself to give the orders that would free The Dove from her captivity at the dock and release her to fly across the sea.

Raiel went to the rail to wave goodbye to Collin and those still with him. Mikel joined her, thinking of her last voyage when he stood with Collin on this same dock and watched her sail away on this same ship. So much had happened since that time.

The Captain began shouting his orders and the crew scampered up the tall masts as agile as monkeys and unleashed the sails one by one at his command.

Mikel was surprised how quickly the ship picked up speed. He was so fascinated watching the captain and crew, he totally forgot about the ship's motion.

Standing on the fore deck with his arm around Raiel, he felt the wind on his face and deeply inhaled the smell of the sea air as Bevelle steadily shrank until it vanished behind them.

The color of the water was something he had never dreamed of. As far as he knew, that specific color had never been duplicated on anything he had seen.

One arm around her shoulders, he pointed it out to Raiel who stood with her arms around him, "Shen should try to catch that color."

She smiled and nodded, "If anyone can, he can."

Her dark hair was blowing in the wind, catching every sparkle the sun lit in it. Rin had done another Al Bhed braid for her, much broader than the last ones and, in Mikel's opinion, more beautiful.

The sun seemed to light an inner glow in her, as if she was an ethereal being. There was no more beautiful or special woman in all of Spira. He knew that as surely as the sun would rise in the east and set in the west.

Once Raiel felt sure Mikel was steady enough, she took him to a place by the railing where he could see The Dove's bow dip into waves with sureness and could hear the sizzle as it cut through the water.

He was thrilled with each new experience, laughing with the exuberance of it, gray eyes shining. Raiel's happiness as she watched him was that he was finally able to just be Mikel. Not Commander. Not the CO. Not a high-ranking officer in the military. Just Mikel.

He was free of the military and all of its demands, free from the awesome responsibility of his men, free of all the politics and intrigue, free from the danger of fickle informants and double-crossers.

Free.

Some hours later, as they sat on a rough board seat on deck, he turned to look at her and saw understanding in her eyes and smile. How did she always know what he was thinking and feeling?

Had to be that woman's intuition thing he had heard about. So how could they know? He didn't realize that it came from the depth of a woman's understanding of and love for her man.

The cook on the ship prepared a simple but good-tasting evening meal which both the former Commander and his mate enjoyed, giving him their thanks for it.

The Captain looked around the large table at his crew, happy and relieved to see smiling faces again, listening to their banter - usually on the crude side - but banter none the less. Never again would he accept another charter with that man Kinoc on board. He thanked the Fayth for sending Miss Raiel out with them at this point in time. He had been concerned that he wouldn't be able to break the sullen, discontented atmosphere that Kinoc had brought aboard with him.

Mikel watched the incomparable changing colors of the sunset until the sky was completely dark and their place overhead taken by an amazing display of brilliant sparkling stars.

He watched the helmsman at the tall wheel that controlled the course of The Dove. He listened with enjoyment as Raiel explained things he was seeing, filling in the why and how of it all. Again, he was surprised at all the things she knew.

She had lived a life that no other man or woman had, one full of tragedy and sadness but also one rich in texture as no other, lived with magnificent courage, finding happiness and joy in spite everything that had come against her, overcoming the negatives through her powerful inner strength. One of a kind.

The days of their crossing passed in a parade of sunshine, fluffy white clouds followed by nights of stars and quiet times together in their little suite. Mikel's enthusiasm for sailing never waned. He was curious about everything he saw, spending time with crewmen asking questions when they weren't busy. Raiel thoroughly enjoyed watching him. He was happy and free to enjoy himself.

The last night, Raiel commed Cid from their room to confirm their expected arrival time the next day. The Al Bhed chieftain was excited to see her again and "that young man of yers!" Traveling with backpacks, it would only take them a few minutes to be ready to leave.

That night as they lay together, the motion of the ship was a lullaby in itself, gently rocking them into peaceful, restful sleep.

It was afternoon when Bikanel began to be visible in the distance. Raiel was bouncing up and down on her toes with excitement, barely able to wait to show everything to her mate.

Later, their suite neat and orderly, backpacks ready, fastened and within easy reach on deck, the two passengers stood at the rail and watched as The Dove made a smooth and easy approach as the Captain commanded this and that done, certain sails furled before others were dropped and secured to their yardarms. It was a well-executed maneuver that demonstrated the professionalism of the Captain and his crew.

Both appreciated her applause as she laughed with unfeigned delight.

Lines were thrown to crewmen who had leaped down to the small dock to receive them, and secured The Dove in place.

Raiel spotted Cid and someone else she couldn't identify standing on the old wooden structure waiting for them. She eagerly waved to him, receiving one back.

Then it seemed to be only moments before the gangway was in place and the Captain was shaking their hands as they thanked him for a marvelous voyage. Promising to return on the agreed upon date, the Captain waved to them, the mooring lines were loosened and thrown back to crew on deck, the remaining crewmen scrambled back aboard as the gangway was hauled in, and The Dove's full white sails were unfurled one after the other and she soon turned her stern toward the island as she continued on her journey.

Cid laughed as only he could as he grabbed Raiel in a big hug and swung her around. "Good ta see ya agin, girl!"

She introduced Mikel who was welcomed with a hearty handshake and one of Cid's usual blustery welcomes. The man rarely did things in half measure.

They were introduced to a silent youngster named Buddy who had driven an extra machine out so any baggage they had could be strapped to the extra seat.

"Where are your kids?"

"I got 'em out lookin' fer some stuff. Have no idea when they'll git back but they'll show up sooner or later."

Cid pointed to the backpacks then at Buddy, saying, "Secure these, then sit back there, kid; I'm drivin'. Raiel, you or Mikel drive that one."

Mikel decided it would be wiser for Raiel to drive once he glimpsed the size of some of the sand dunes they would be traversing.

Then off they went. The former CO didn't know the particulars but it was immediately obvious that these machines were more advanced (read: _faster_ ) models than the ones he had driven.

Going up the dunes wasn't so bad, but going down the backside made him gasp. Raiel chortled and hooted with glee while Cid yelled, "YEEEEHAAAAAA!" He was with a pair of maniacs and there was no doubt about it.

He decided he should keep his mouth shut, hang on for dear life, pray that the machines didn't flip end over end, and that the distance to Home was short.  _Very_  short!

Long before they finally reached Home, Mikel had accepted the fact that his life would end out here in this vast desert, crushed by a huge hovercraft. To him, that all of them survived was a miracle in itself. As soon as they parked the craft outside his office and retrieved the two backpacks, Cid bellowed at Buddy, "Take 'em ta the garage fer servicin', boy!" Then he gestured for Raiel and her mate to enter his small office. "C'mon in! Got some cold beer in here somewhere. Just move that stuff an' have a seat."

Realizing that he would live to see another day, Mikel happily accepted the ice cold Al Bhed beer from their host and eagerly glugged it down. Raiel started to say something but didn't want to embarrass her mate though she gave Cid a stern warning look when she saw that he was about to offer Mikel another one, to which Cid muttered, "Guess the rest of 'em ain't ready yet."

Mikel had thoughts of asking for another good cold beer but realized that his mouth felt funny and his cheeks were sort of numb. He glanced at his mate who returned his glances with ones of concern and warning. Nope. Definitely do not want another beer. Right now, anyhow.

After a brief visit with Cid, Raiel said she wanted to go see her grandmother Belinde and introduce her to Mikel.

"Awright! Just show up in time fer some grub at the house. Gotcha room ready, too!"

"Thanks, Cid. We really appreciate it!"

"Go on now, so's I can maybe git some work done."

Smiling and holding hands as they walked, Raiel pointed out various things to her handsome mate, gratified that he was genuinely fascinated by this place and her Al Bhed relations.

She tapped on her grandmother's door and heard a soft, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Belinde gasped with happy surprise, holding her arms out to her beloved granddaughter. "Oh, my sweet Raiel! How wonderful to see you, my dear! I think you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Seeing a tall, very handsome man standing back, smiling quietly as he watched the reunion between the two women, Belinde asked, "And who is this wonderful young man?"

"Grandmother, I'd like you to meet my mate, Mikel. Mikel, my grandmother Belinde."

Belinde graciously welcomed Mikel into her home and engaged him in warm conversation. They were so comfortable with each other, neither thought it strange that Spira's former highest-ranking intelligence officer would be seated in the home of a delightful Al Bhed lady chitchatting. Raiel was so happy with the way the two had hit it off, she could barely contain it.

Belinde happily told Mikel stories about her son Landa and about Collin, Raiel and Rin. Mikel laughed with abandon as he listened with rapt attention to this lovely lady. She asked about his background and listened with interest as he told his story.

"Mikel, I am so happy for you to be here and hope you can visit often."

His gray eyes smiled with sincerity as he responded, "Thank you, Miss Belinde, I do, too. I look forward to the day when Spirans and Al Bheds accept each other in peace and we can all be one people."

Her eyes closed a moment as Raiel's grandmother said, "Oh, how I wish for that, Mikel. It would be wonderful beyond my wildest imagination! My son - - "

Mikel nodded, saying quietly, "I know. But I see the changes coming. Don't know just when, but I see it coming."

Their conversation was interrupted by loud pounding on the door at which Mikel jumped. Belinde smiled, "Come on in, Cid. If you haven't bent the door out of shape, that is!" She chuckled quietly.

Cid, a really big man, seemed to fill up Belinde's small living room just by being in it. "Came ta see if these two are ready ta eat now. Gittin' late."

"I'm sure they are, Cid. Give them a good meal - but don't keep them up all night talking."

"HA!  _Me_ , talkin'? If I didn't come ta their rescue, they'd be in here fer days listenin' ta yer ramblin'!" He snorted, "Hmph! C'mon, you two. Let's git before she gits herself wound up agin!"

Raiel laughed and hugged her grandmother. "We'll see you tomorrow, Grandmother. Sleep tight!"

Mikel surprised his mate a little as he too leaned down to hug the elderly woman as well. "Good night, Miss Belinde. I have enjoyed being with you."

Finally getting Raiel and Mikel out the door, Cid said more softly, "'Night, Belinde. See ya tomorra."

Cid's house was big enough for himself and his two kids but not fancy. Mikel would have been shocked if it had been.

An Al Bhed lady who did cooking for Cid's little family had prepared a delicious meal for all of them, including fresh chopped dates from the palms dotted about the small city of Home. Kids scrambled up the trees, harvested the sweet fruit and were rewarded with a share of the fruit for themselves.

Their meal topped off with a good green tea, Mikel felt he had never been so relaxed in his life. When the meal was done, Cid showed them to a small guestroom that was as welcoming as it was comfortable, with open windows that invited every cool breeze to come in.

Showers done, they fell into the soft bed and almost immediately went to sleep.

Early the next morning after a nice breakfast, Mikel and Raiel followed Cid out toward the workshops. Cid told Raiel, "Ya know where ta go, so enjoy yerselves an' I'll see ya later. Got some stuff ta do."

Slowly making their way through one fascinating workshop to the next, Mikel felt as if he was in heaven. He knew little of machinery but he understood concepts and here was machinery of every description, at every turn. The workers were happy to explain what they were doing and why. It was extremely rare that they had visitors, much less any who were so interested in what they were doing.

Raiel happily translated for them because very few Al Bheds knew more than a few words of the Spiran language. Mikel made up his mind he was going to learn their language starting as soon as possible. The next time he came here, he wanted to be able to speak to them directly.

He was delighted to meet the men and women who had come up with the coms and explained to them how incredibly helpful the units were to him and others. The workers had listened in delighted silence to feedback for their invention in real life application.

Those who had invented the water containers were working on other applications for it, including waterproof tents, outerwear, and many others.

He was especially happy to spend time in the hovercraft and engine shops. There was something extra special about shaking hands with the people who had actually built his own craft. They spent a long time swapping ideas back and forth for other motorized equipment.

Kinan would have been thrilled to learn that one topic discussed was motor-driven farming equipment. Since there was no farming on this desert island, the two guests drew sketches for their hosts of plows and other things that would make the work of farming a little less back-breaking.

Also discussed, was the possibility of making a hovercraft that was enclosed, protecting the riders from inclement weather.

As they left each shop, groups of designers and engineers sat studying drawings left with them and began discussing how to build whatever it was on their papers.

The visitors stopped in one large shop that worked on weapons systems. The work crews showed the enormous pieces on which they were currently working and discussed test results of previous systems. They even had small weapons that could be worn in a small thing called a holster right on your side. Here the talk got a little technical when they began describing trajectory, types of ammunition, feet-per-second, and other things completely foreign to Spirans.

The only thing that concerned Mikel was the sheer size of some of these weapons systems. They looked as if they would have to be stationary, too ungainly to be portable.

"Where are you going to mount these?" he asked.

In his native Al Bhed tongue, the designer answered, "Oh, it's something Cid's got going. Not really sure myself. He just tells us what he wants built and we build it."

Time passed much too quickly. They had visited just about every member of the tribe, and spent lots of time with Belinde and Cid. Mikel and Raiel had ridden out into the desert a short way, then stopped their hovercraft to simply soak in the ambiance of the vast desert. Mikel noted, "It's so quiet. I never thought about that. The only thing I can hear is the sound of the wind blowing sand."

Raiel nodded. "It never stops. Always blowing. But, it can also be very helpful because 99% of the time it blows from the same direction. Remember that as a navigation aide if you ever get lost."

Mikel laughed, "It's for certain I'm not getting lost because I'm not coming out here without you!"

Far too soon, it was time to say good-bye and return to the old dock to meet The Dove. Raiel's grandmother genuinely hated to see them go. She missed her beautiful granddaughter and now would miss Mikel, too. At her request, she had asked him to please address her as 'Grandmother Belinde' or simply as grandmother.

"I can never have enough grandsons!" she had exclaimed.

Mikel was deeply touched and had some tough moments controlling emotions that wanted to spill over. He hadn't known his parents much less his grandparents and he hadn't known until that moment how desparately those empty spaces within him needed filling.

Mikel also survived another "insane" (his word) "fun" (Raiel's and Cid's word) ride to meet The Dove. They had just arrived at the battered old dock when her white sails were spotted coming over the horizon.

Raiel asked, "Cid, why don't you replace this dock?"

He looked at her with a frown, "Why?"

"Because it needs replacing."

"It works, don't it?"

"Well, yes, but it looks like it's about to fall apart."

"Hmph. 'Looks like' and 'is' is two separate things, girl. Ya oughta know that."

She just smiled and shook her head, then gave up and laughed at his logic. When it was no longer possible for a ship to dock at this place, the beat up old timber would be replaced unless he could cobble it together with something to get a few more years out of it.

Such was Al Bhed thinking through and through. How she loved her father's inventive, resourceful people!

It was Cid's turn to clench his teeth and get taciturn as Raiel hugged him one last time with a soft good-bye and Mikel shook his hand.

Mooring lines clear, sails being unfurled, The Dove slowly turned her bow toward the open sea. The big, burly man stood on the old dock with folded arms until it was nearly out of sight.

"C'mon, kid. Let's git back, " he muttered to Buddy.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Wakka was really upset. The very idea of going off somewhere to fight with the Crusaders against Sin and/or fiends was unacceptable and for it to be his brother was unthinkable.

Chappu tried his best to explain its personal importance to him but wasted his breath and finally gave up.

Lulu didn't receive the news very well, either. If the idea of having Crusaders all over Spira was to protect people, why call them together in one place? It didn't make sense and her internal warning flags were flying at full mast.

She didn't issue any ultimatums to him, but she definitely wasn't happy about him leaving. She feared that maybe he was trying to prove himself to be a man, capable of waging war on the evil that plagued them and returning victorious, finding himself on equal footing with his older brother at last.

She found herself with a curiously foreboding feeling inside. She told him, "Chappu, I love you. I don't want to live my life without you - and I have a very bad feeling about this so-called 'operation' you're going on."

Chappu, tired of the weeks of arguing, responded with heat, "Lulu, it is not a 'so-called' operation! It is a full-blown tactical operation to try to rid that section of Spira from the fiends and Sin spawn that are so common there. It means a lot to those people whether any of you here care about it or not!"

"I'm not some little boy who needs to stay close to home where big brother can look after him. I've learned a lot since I joined the Crusaders. And I've kept my peace at the snide comments and cruel jokes the rest of you on this island have made about it."

"I'm going! Get used to that idea once and for all! And I don't want to hear another word about it!"

The remaining days until his departure were awkward. Making things even more difficult was the recent shipment to the island of a crate of Al Bhed machina. Rifles to be exact. The only instructions that came with them were how to load them and how to shoot them. There was no mention of maintenance or the importance of cleaning them so the earnest young Crusaders had no idea that both were very important to their use.

Up in the mountains, Chappu had practiced shooting with some of the others and loved being able to hit his target. He was enthralled with the new weapon, even if it was considered machina. If it was sent by the Crusader Commander in Bevelle, they had to be approved, right?

Chappu had decided that he would use the machina instead of the beautiful Brotherhood Sword his brother had given him. It seemed safer to fire upon enemies from a distance rather than up close as a sword would require. He thought that would have made Wakka happier but he was terribly wrong.

The two brothers had a huge rift between them and neither was willing to give an inch. Chappu believed that he had already made a conciliatory move by deciding to use the machina, keeping him more removed from danger. That Wakka saw it as a rejection of the gift he had given and, by extension, himself made no sense to the younger brother. Chappu felt as if was useless to try to talk to any of them and was through making explanations. They could either like it or lump it; it was all the same to him.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Someone rapped loudly on Auron's apartment door. He answered it immediately finding Cooper standing on the deck.

"Auron, Jenner isn't doing well. Better come see him."

Auron was right on Cooper's heels going down the stairs and into Jenner's ground floor home, not even stopping to grab his red coat.

The detail on duty told him that Jenner had seemed fine through dinner, but then seemed to be a little light-headed. They had insisted that he sit down until it passed. But it continued to come and go. When the old gentleman nearly blacked out, they carried him to his bed then Cooper went for Auron.

Auron knelt by the bedside and placed one large hand on Jenner's, the other on his forehead and softly intoned the words to Cura several times. Jenner opened his eyes and saw his young friend.

"Oh, it's you. Should have remembered how good that feels." He tried to raise his head but Auron's hand firmly on his forehead prevented it.

"So, my boys got alarmed for nothing, did they? I'm fine, just a little passing dizziness."

Auron snorted, "Hmph! Jenner, they did the very best thing they could do: putting you to bed and calling me, so don't bug them."

"Oh, Auron, you're as bad as they are, you know that? So, I'm old. So what? I overdo now and then and pay the price; have to rest a bit before continuing. No big deal."

This time all he got in return was another patented Auron-snort.

Jenner sighed, "I need some coffee. Move so I can get up."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope?'"

"Coffee will come to you."

"Now how am I supposed to drink coffee lying here in this bed?"

Instead of answering, Auron plumped up two pillows, raised Jenner to a semi-seated position and stuck the pillows behind him. Connor arrived with a cup of coffee, handing it to the Guardian, who then offered it to his elderly friend.

Jenner tried to glare at his tenant but couldn't quite pull it off as he sighed and sat the saucer on his belly while he sipped the black brew.

An hour or so later, Jenner seemed to be recovered and was allowed to change his clothes himself before being tucked back into bed where he soon fell asleep, gently snoring.

Returning to Jenner's sitting area, the men sat quietly, none wanting to leave in case Jenner lost ground and they were needed.

Cooper told Auron, "Go on back upstairs, Auron. We'll come get you if you're needed again."

Auron knew there was nothing more to be done at the moment and went back upstairs. He sat in his chair looking out at the dark water, thinking, remembering.

Jenner's willingness to take a complete stranger under his wing had made his adaptation to Zanarkand customs and life so much easier. From introducing him to Romin and so many other friends, acquaintances and business associates to helping him learn how to cook something besides macaroni and cheese.

His own ability at being a surrogate parent was full of cracks, crevices and giant holes, but Jenner more than made up for all those lacks for Tidus. Blood relative or not, Jenner became Tidus' grandfather.

Auron wondered just what to tell Tidus. His amateur team would soon be wrapping up another successful season and he fully expected that this year, scouts may just come calling. He was reluctant to tell the boy because he needed to keep his head in these remaining games, but knew that he'd never keep something so important from him.

He knew that Tidus was on the cusp of realizing his dream of becoming a professional blitzball player but his 'grandfather' Jenner was more important. Tidus may as well start learning to handle adversity privately and keep his game up at the same time.

Life just wasn't fair, no matter how you looked at it.

 


	111. Chapter 111

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Returning to Bevelle and resuming a regular work schedule felt strange to Raiel and Mikel at first. Mikel was full of stories of his adventures at sea and in the desert to which his teammates listened with avid attention, picturing it in their minds as they all sat around the dining room listening after an evening meal.

Raiel especially liked his telling of the harrowing hovercraft rides to and from the ship. She rolled her eyes and declared, "That's a rookie talking, right there! Kids run those dunes with faster craft than we had, Mikel!" She asked her mate, "Did you hear Buddy complaining? Huh? No."

"Because he was as terrified as I was!"

Raiel sighed deeply and shook her head. "I guess I should have tested his sense of adventure before agreeing to a union."

"Sense of adventure? Yeah, I love adventure! However, suicide missions are another topic entirely!"

Laughing, he and Raiel hugged each other, their love shining through their jests.

Shen was quiet as he listened to them - mostly Mikel who was doing the bulk of the talking - describe things he had seen on the voyage. Hmmm. Maybe. Have to think about it. A short voyage somewhere. That would provide a wealth of material to paint and sketch.

Collin also enjoyed hearing Mikel tell about everything. Privately, his brother-in-law told him about meeting Grandmother Belinde, as well as some of the things he saw that concerned him. Collin listened to the first part with a happy smile, to the latter part with equal concern.

He wondered if he could discuss it with Cid by com. It needed thought. It seemed possible that the chieftain was getting involved in things that could never turn out well for the Al Bhed people and wondered why.

He finally decided to com the leader and asked some general questions about things before asking casually, "Got any new weapons in the works these days?"

There was a quick moment of silence on the other end of the conversation before Cid responded, "Testin' some stuff. Ya know how it is; ya gotta try a bunch before ya ever git somethin' right."

"Yeah, I know you work very hard getting them just right. Also, keep in mind that I'm always available to you if you want to run anything by me. Great talking to you, Cid! Mikel and Raiel had the time of their lives out there with you."

"Yeah, thanks, kid! I'll keep it in mind. Mikel's good people. Seemed ta really enjoy himself. Belinde hasn't shut up about him yet. Ok, gotta go. Work's waitin'!"

There was something that Cid didn't want to talk about which was unusual. He had always been open about whatever was in the works until now. What was he up to?

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Chappu left with his contingent of Crusaders on the SS Liki to Kilika Island where they would change to the SS Winno to Luca. They would receive additional orders in Luca directing them from there.

Lulu hadn't known what to say to him. He had been cool to everyone and his farewell was mostly a casual wave of the hand and a "See ya."

She and Wakka stood to one side of those gathered to see the Crusaders off. Chappu wasn't visible among those who stood at the ship's rail waving goodbye.

Yuna and Kimahri stood with everyone else, but they soon turned away. It didn't feel right, somehow. None of the others knew how much Yuna had cried about the situation between Chappu and Lulu and Wakka. And she hadn't been able to find the words that would make everything alright again.

Kimahri told her, "Not Yuna's fault. Chappu, Wakka, Lulu must fix."

She knew he was right but she was still disturbed by the way they had parted.

Something of a pallor seemed to fall over the entire island after the Liki sailed. Maybe the realization that they could possibly lose their young men of the Crusaders began to sink in.

At the evening fire, Lulu sat alone, Wakka sat quietly with the Besaid Aurochs staring into the flames, and Yuna and Kimahri were together in a different part of the large gathering of people. Even the evening songs seemed sadder somehow.

Back in their comfortable hut, Yuna withdrew an envelope from beneath a book on the low table beside her sleeping place and re-read it.

"Dear Yuna,

We ain't never met but I'm yeur Uncle Cid, out here in Bikanel. Don't know if yeu knowd it,  
but my sister was yeur mother.

I want to invite yeu to come visit so's we can get akuainted. We got us a nice place here and think  
yeu mite like it.

Yeu can rite anytime and sind it in care of the cap'n of a ship called The Dove. He's all over  
the place but sooner or later it'll find him.

Yr loving uncle,

Cid"

She read the letter many times unable to decide what she'd say if she wrote. Tucking the letter back into its envelope she put it between the pages of the book with a sigh.

She wondered why he hadn't written during any of the past years. Maybe he thought she'd been too young then.

What she didn't know was that her uncle was truly frightened that she might decide to make a Pilgrimage herself. He was determined that he was going to find a way to keep her safe. She must not become a Summoner. If the machina the Al Bhed could develop was powerful enough, it should be able to defeat Sin, then there would be no need for Summoners.

She decided she'd consider his invitation later and not worry about it just now. There was something else she was considering and didn't want to add any more to her life right now.

A few nights later around the evening fire, some of the fishermen began teasing Kimahri about how much fish he ate.

He responded with a Ronso smile, "Kimahri like fish."

One fisherman suggested in jest, "Maybe we should make him go get his own fish."

Kimahri slowly stood up to his full seven-and-a-half-foot height and put his hands on his hips asking, "Which boat Kimahri borrow?"

Amidst happy laughter, Kimahri sat with great dignity, firelight glinting in his laughing eyes as he chuffed. There wasn't a boat on the island that could carry his size and weight!

Yuna was glad to hear laughter again. The singing that followed shortly afterward was of a lighter mood, as well, lifting the somberness that had prevailed the last few days.

For some reason her father and his two Guardians had been on her mind the last couple of days. She often thought of her father but usually not in context of his Pilgrimage. She sincerely wondered how he had fared living out in the open for so long. How had he found food? How did they cook it? How did they get to bathe - or did they?

Kimahri had told her a little more of the generalities about the Pilgrimage that the Guardians had told him so long ago. She wondered how she would fare in those conditions. Could she stand sleeping outside in all kinds of weather and conditions for months on end? How long could she go without food? She tried very hard to project herself into these situations. Just saying you were going to make a Pilgrimage and actually doing it are two vastly different things. And to complete one was so extraordinarily rare.

There were people in and out of Besaid all the time who intended to make a Pilgrimage, visiting the temple in an attempt to get the first Aeon. Some got it, most didn't. She had no idea what happened to the ones who had obtained this first Aeon, but obviously they failed, quit or died somewhere along the way.

She searched inside herself struggling to find honest answers. She didn't know if she had it in her or not. She had never really been uncomfortable. She had always had a clean, soft place to sleep at night and woke up to clean clothing, a hot breakfast, then later lunch, and a good supper at night. She had never had to sleep outside in the rain or in the cold. She had never had to fight for her life. She had never been in danger. She was afraid she wasn't strong enough to bear up under those conditions.

For nearly a year she carefully examined her heart, her mind and her spirit as she searched for the answers to her questions. At last, she decided that she'd never really know until she tried it. She would give it her best effort.

During this time of self-examination, she had spent a lot of time alone in the mountains, with Kimahri standing watch not far away. She wasn't aware of the worry and fear experienced by Wakka and Lulu as they waited for word of Chappu.

Then came the day when the Liki arrived bringing Gatta, Luzzu and several other Crusaders back to the island. Gatta immediately sought them out, bursting into tears the moment he saw them.

Lulu felt as if she was going to pass out as she waited to hear the words she knew were coming.

Wakka stood unmoving, his tanned face turning pale, his heart pounding with fear.

Chappu was dead.

He had died at an unnamed place not far from Djose, killed by Sinspawn when the machina he was using suddenly jammed. Unable to clear the weapon, he died. That Kinoc had provided no training in the use of the weapons was unknown at that time. Wakka saw it only as the fault of the Al Bhed people. If his brother had used the Brotherhood Sword, surely he'd be alive now.

Lulu said nothing. Listening to the words, she turned away, walking back to her small hut and dropping the rolled up covering that served as a door. She was numb. Somehow she had known before he even left that it would turn out this way. How she wished she had said the things she had wanted to say before he left. Why had they allowed their pride to insert uneasy coolness into their relationship before he left? Her heart was crushed with overwhelming sadness and regret.

Wakka sat silently on the beach sand staring at the water. The blitzball team tried unsuccessfully to entice him into practice. Food placed by his side was not eaten.

His baby brother. He had been responsible for him! Why hadn't he just stood up and said "NO!" when Chappu first told him about this Crusader foolishness? He didn't see his brother as a young man fully able to make his own decisions; he was the baby brother - and Wakka had failed in his most important duty of all.

It was proven yet again that everybody in Spira has lost someone.

The islanders had an interesting philosophy: if you really could make an impact on events, do so; if you couldn't, don't worry about it. Not that the death of someone was brushed off; quite the opposite. But after a period of mourning, life went on. It was just practical, common sense to them.

They didn't look down on people but respected them and their privacy to mourn while they themselves returned to work. Someone had to catch the fish. Someone had to clean the huts. Someone had to gather firewood. Someone had to tend to the children. Someone had to cook. Life continued.

Yuna wanted to reach out to her friends but felt shut out by them and she didn't know what to do. Kimahri advised, "Wait. Give time. Then talk."

She nodded. He was probably right as he was about most things.

A few weeks later, Lulu left Besaid on the SS Liki without a word to anyone. Even Wakka broke out of his silent mourning for his brother, walking up and down the beach, watching daily for the inter-island boat to return.

A little over a week later, the Liki docked in her regular spot, and a few passengers walked down the small gangway to the pier. Yuna stood on the beach where the pier ended watching for Lulu to debark but didn't see her. She stood staring at the sand, wondering if any of them would ever see her again, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Yuna."

Yuna's head jerked up with a joyous smile blossoming on her face when it suddenly froze. Lulu?

She stammered, "Lulu! What - happened to you?"

Lulu answered coolly, "This is the look I have chosen for myself."

Gone was the beautiful island girl with long, luxurious, glossy black hair dressed in a short, comfortable, loose-fitting garment in lovely colors that was the most sensible mode of dress for this climate.

In her place was a pale-faced young woman dressed in a terrible black dress that went all the way to the ground. The front of the skirt was mostly open but covered with a criss-crossing mish-mash of what appeared to be men's cast-off belts. On her feet she now wore black, chunky-heeled, laceup boots. But the most horrifying part of the dress was the top - or rather - the lack of it.

Scandalously, the thing just  _barely_  covered Lulu's very ample breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination as far as they were concerned, and was trimmed in fur. Fur! In the tropics. It couldn't be called a neckline because it came nowhere near her neck.

In between the gaps in the belts down the front of the skirt, one could easily see her long legs, now encased in black, thigh-high hosiery.

Lulu's beautiful hair was styled in many long, very narrow braids that were coiled on her head, held there by a several long pins. Some of the braids were left dangling free in back and the beads woven into them clicked against each other with every movement of her head.

The hair around her face hung free, brushed so the left side of her face was almost completely hidden. Her naturally rosy lips had been dyed a light lavender-blue, apparently to match one of the several necklaces she wore around her neck.

Yuna could only gape, unable to think of a word to say. This change to her friend's appearance went beyond startling; it was shocking. It had to be the outward manifestation of her great sadness. Hopefully in time she would return to her former, very lovely appearance.

Awkwardly, Yuna murmured something, then waved goodbye and turned away.

Wakka was the next one to be reduced to silence. He was too stunned to say a word.

Lulu's shocking appearance dominated the conversation on the island for days. Husbands tried to be careful to keep their eyes on something else -  _anything else_  - whenever their wives were around.

One who wasn't quite careful enough was heard explaining, "I was just trying to decide what kind of fur that is!"

His spouse snorted, "Fur, my foot! The only fur you've ever seen is what's on Kimahri and the fur on that dress ain't blue!"

Lulu walked through the midst of the frey unflinchingly, as if unaware of the stir that she and her dress were causing. Her expression never changed, nor did her attitude. It was as if she was saying, "Accept me or not. It's your problem."

However, the island women didn't see it that way and some very unpleasant words were said about the young woman. They wondered why she had even returned to Besaid in the first place.

Lulu asked herself the same question. She seriously considered going back to Luca where she had gone but knew that she wouldn't be happy there either. There was no where for her to go, no place for her to be. Depression had set in and she didn't even bother to try to overcome it.

Yuna took food to her every day but other than a low "Thank you," Lulu rarely said anything.

In time, she and Wakka began to spend more time with each other, though outwardly they didn't have much in common. People were generally of the opinion that though Wakka was a kind-hearted, well-meaning young man, he wasn't exactly a mental giant. Lulu, on the other hand, had always given the impression of maturity and intelligence - which made her sudden change all the more puzzling.

It was their mutual love of Chappu that drew them together. They could mourn him without explanation.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Wen Kinoc sat in his important-looking office, looking and feeling despondent. His latest experiment with his Crusaders had failed badly.

He had thought the use of the Al Bhed weapons would have been wonderfully successful, giving his crusaders - and therefore himself - a great victory.

The man from whom he had purchased the rifles had included an instruction sheet that carefully detailed the use and care of such weapons. Diagrams and illustrations showed exactly how to clean them and explained that failure to do this regularly and after every session of use could result in the weapon jamming and failure to fire.

It had seemed too complicated to Kinoc so he just copied the part about the use of the weapon and let it go at that. They could learn about the cleaning part later.

Now he sighed. Every one of the Crusaders who had elected to use the rifles had died. Every single rifle had jammed during heavy firing at fiends and Sinspawn.

He had carefully hidden the complete set of instructions in his possession fearing that the truth would get out about what he called 'his oversight.'

The untrained swordsmen had fared no better than those using the weapons. He whined to himself, _'They're supposed to know how to use these things! I can't go train everyone of them myself!'_

He wasn't about to sail south again if he could help it. No, the individual chapter leaders would have to train their own men. After all, they were just volunteers. It seemed that nobody expected very much from them, though he'd never admit that the real reason was that he himself was their leader.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Jenner recovered somewhat and in a few days seemed to be himself, though his detail could tell that he really wasn't quite as well as he wanted them to think.

Strong, fit agents now suddenly needed to sit for a few minutes during a long walk "if you don't mind, Jenner."

They suddenly wanted to cook for him instead of the other way around. "But how will I know if I'm doing it right if you won't let me cook?"

They suddenly did his shopping for him. "I was in the area and thought I'd pick up some of these vegetables I know you like." "Got some good fresh bread at the market last night. Picked up some for you while I was there."

Jenner would smile, nod and pat a strong hand, acknowledging their gracious help and allowed them to continue the charade.

They went with him, slowly strolling because one agent's shoe was suddenly causing him pain when Jenner wanted to go visit Romin. "Haven't seen him in a while. He's probably in jail for those prices he charges."

They had to stop to rest themselves repeatedly when Jenner wanted to go check up on Sunna at his bookstore. "Good man, but he's getting up there in age now. Can't overlook seeing friends. You never know when they'll just up and fade away."

Then he wanted to go see Marty. Cooper said, "Jenner, she'd be happy to come see you here. I'll bring her with me in the morning."

No. He insisted that he wanted to go to the apartment to see her. Again the very 'tired' agents took advantage of every set of benches along the way.

Arriving at the lovely apartment complex, Jenner stood for a moment outside looking it over, smiling at changes and renovations he had made to it, transforming it into one of the most sought-after addresses in Zanarkand.

Connor remarked, "This is where I first met you, Jenner."

The old man had smiled and nodded. "I remember. You and Cooper. Stubborn as mules, both of you - although you did turn out to be a pretty fair cook!"

Inside, they rode one of the spacious, silent elevators up, exiting when the pneumatically-powered doors quietly sighed open, then closed softly behind them.

Looking at the beauty and calmness of the perfectly decorated wide hallway, Connor told him softly, "Jenner, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful, peaceful place."

"I like it, too. How'd you like to live here?"

Connor laughed, "A little out of my range, Jenner. Everybody in Zanarkand wants to live here."

Jenner chuckled as he slowly made his way to the door he was looking for. He straightened his jacket, asked if his tie was okay, then pressed the small gold button that rang muted chimes inside.

Marty opened the door with a big smile and wrapped Jenner in a big hug. "Come in, Jenner! You don't get by here often enough nowadays."

He followed her direction to have a seat on the stunningly beautiful pale-champagne colored sofa. "I have some really good coffee. May I get you a cup?"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed. "However, we'll move to the breakfast bar. Don't want any spills on this sofa."

Everyone moved into the kitchen area and found comfortable seats at the long, slightly curved breakfast bar and was served some really great coffee by a gracious, happy lady.

Seated beside Jenner, Marty asked, "What have you been up to, my dear friend?"

"Oh, not a lot lately. Visited a few friends, got caught up on some stuff - and decided I needed to come see the prettiest girl in Zanarkand."

She laughed lightly. "Jenner, you are full of it, you know that? But I love it! Thank you. I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. With all my boys watching out for me, how could I not be?" He smiled at all of the detail members with him today.

He sipped his coffee. "Hm. This is nice, Marty. What is it?"

She laughed as she said, "Just regular old coffee! I told Cooper that I'd bet you hadn't tasted it in so long, you wouldn't even remember it!"

Jenner laughed. "Well, you got me there. It is good!"

Turning a little more serious, he put his hand over hers as he turned to her. "Marty, you've meant so much to so many people, I have a little something I want to give to you."

"Jenner, you're sweet, but I don't need gifts. I have the best husband in Zanarkand and I have lovely friends, especially you!"

Jenner was pleased, but wouldn't be thrown off the path. "When Auron first told me about meeting you and the miracles you worked with Tidus, he finally accepted my idea of asking you to help him with the boy. And did he ever need it! I don't think I've ever seen anybody as lost domestically as he was."

"You became Tidus' mother. You became the central figure in his life that nobody else could fill. Through all those years as he grew up, you were the loving, kind mother he needed so badly. Auron could provide a lot of things but not the perfect balance that you did."

In a voice softened by emotion, he continued, "That meant more to me than you'll ever know."

He cleared his throat. "And over all this time, you've always had time for an old man who likes to cook. I remember all those meals we cooked on the houseboat. Some good stuff came from our collaborations!"

"What I'm trying to say, Marty, is that you're a really special lady who means so much to me and to others who have been so fortunate to know you and have you in our lives."

He dug around in his jacket pocket and retrieved a small, rectangular box, tied with a pretty blue ribbon. "So, I want you to have this. Paperwork has already been taken care of - so enjoy."

Accepting the little box from Jenner's slightly shaky fingers, she was puzzled. Pulling on one end of the ribbon, it fell away and she removed the lid of the box and stared at the object inside for a moment.

"Jenner, I - don't understand."

He chuckled and took the box from her fingers, plucked a gold key out of it and placed it in her palm, curling her fingers over it. "It is the master key to this building, my dear. It is yours. However, I did reserve some of the apartments for my own appointment. We can go over all that later."

Marty was beyond stunned. This building is worth multiple millions of gil now. "Jenner! I can't accept this! You have been so generous to Cooper and me with this apartment. I - I just -"

"Accept it, my dear, or you'll break an old man's heart. I hope you enjoy owning it. You and Cooper have looked after me in so many ways and I love you very much. Some day, you may want to sell it; it should bring you a goodly pile of gil. Just don't let it own you!"

Marty wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged him tightly. Her voice was very soft as she told him, "Jenner, you're the most generous man I've ever met. Thank you. Thank you so very much!"

A short time later, Jenner was ready to return home. He walked quietly with a soft smile on his face.

Arriving at his home, the detail with him was surprised to see all the other agents on his various shifts present. Jenner grinned, "Come on in, boys. Have a seat somewhere. Got some business to discuss with you."

Seated on chairs, the floors, perched on the arms of chairs, Jenner's entire contingent was present as he had requested of the security business' owner.

"Now. You boys have been with me a long time and you've made my life happy. You've put up with me, given me good company, and you've really given me good reason to continue on long after real estate lost its charm. I told your boss this morning that I wanted to do something and made him promise to accept my wishes and butt out of it all."

There were chuckles because no one doubted that he had done exactly that.

The old man pulled out a handful of long white envelopes from a side pocket of the soft chair in which he sat. "Got something for you here," he said as he held them up. "Don't open them yet."

He read the name written on the front of each envelope, putting it into the hand of each agent.

When the envelopes had been distributed, he said, "Now. Each one of you has something reserved for you, all of approximate equal value. It is yours to do with as you see fit. It is simply something I wanted to give to you as a small token of thanks for all that you have meant to me and done for me through the years. Open your envelopes."

Gasps were heard as a low murmur stirred in the room. Shocked eyes looked at the old man seated in his favorite chair. In each envelope was the title to a beautiful, luxurious apartment.

"You're most welcome," Jenner chuckled. "All that remains is your signature on the legal forms and it is yours. However, I do warn you that your landlady is no pushover, so you'd better behave yourselves or she might toss you out into the street!"

One agent asked, "Who is that, Jenner?"

He chuckled again, "Marty. I gave the building to her this afternoon."

One at a time, each man knelt by Jenner's chair, trying to find the words with which to thank him, each failing but showing the depth of their gratitude by that failing.

Jenner was happy. Sometime back he had put his affairs in order as he wanted them, and this was the first step in giving away some of the many properties he owned.

Later that evening, after eating a really good meal prepared by two of the agents who had learned from him during their years with him, Jenner sat in his favorite chair enjoying a great cup of coffee, well pleased with how the day had gone.

Yawning, he excused himself from his overnight detail and tucked himself in bed, sleeping like a baby.

 


	112. Chapter 112

 

 

 

~ Besaid ~

Lulu dressed for bed, carefully hanging her black dress. She knew her appearance shocked people but she honestly didn't care. She had removed herself as far from her previous appearance as possible. She was no longer the island girl she had been - and she wanted those around her to know it. She hoped that every time any of them saw her they would think of Chappu.

She knew what the island wives said about her, calling her despicable names behind their hands. They didn't have enough sense to understand that she wasn't interested in their husbands. She loved only one man and he was dead.

One beautiful island day, she crossed paths with Yuna and Kimahri who were leaving the temple as she was entering. She stopped and asked the girl how she was doing.

"Fine, Lulu. I'm - I'm preparing to - to become a Summoner. I'm studying every day with the priest."

Lulu's breath stopped for a moment. "Yuna, - "

"I know it's hard, Lulu, but I've thought about every aspect of it. I don't know if I'm strong enough but the only way to know for sure is - to do it. If I can't make it - well, I'll just have to deal with that if the time ever comes. But - but I'm going to try my best!"

Lulu nodded which set off the clatter of beads. "When the time comes, I would like to offer my services to you as Guardian. Of course you are under no obligation to accept but I wanted you to know."

Lulu glanced at the great golden eyes of Kimahri and thought she saw his anguish there.

"Thank you, Lulu. You're so kind! Having both you and Kimahri with me will be great!"

Lulu's beads announced another nod of her head. "See you later."

They went their separate ways, each thinking of the other.

Later Lulu told Wakka when she saw him. _"What?_ We can't let her do that!"

"How are you going to stop her, Wakka? She can do what she pleases. We're always known that this time would come. She wants to follow her father's footsteps."

"But, Lulu - ?"

Lulu sighed. "I offered my services to her as Guardian when the time comes. That is the best way I can help her."

Wakka's blue eyes looked at her with confusion. "But, Lulu - ."

"Stop saying that, Wakka. It's irritating."

"But, Lulu - !"

"Wakka, stop it!" She sighed and muttered, "I have things to do." With that Lulu left the big island boy standing on the beach with a blitzball in his hands, still looking confused.

Time passed in Besaid. Nobody there really kept track of it as one amazingly beautiful day blended into another. The islanders went about their daily lives in the same routine, happy with it. Each knew his job and was proud to do an excellent job of it. Every night, everyone gathered around the big fire, eating and singing songs as old as the island itself.

Sometimes, people would dance to the singing, repeating the ancient steps as old as the sand beneath their bare feet.

Lulu and Chappu used to dance nearly every night but now she sat off to herself in that awful black dress. Now and then eyes would settle on her for a moment or two, finally realizing the depth of her bereavement for her young Crusader. Attitudes toward her began to soften a little.

She rarely spoke to anyone, only the few words that were necessary during the course of a day. She regularly went up onto one of the mountains to practice her spells, talking many of her dolls with her. She wanted to be at the top of her game when it came time to leave on Yuna's planned Pilgrimage.

Wakka spent most his time practicing with the island blitzball team known as the Aurochs. The Aurochs always played gamely but the never made it past the first round in the games held in the big stadium in Luca. Wakka believed that they should make their best effort but if they weren't good enough, the other teams deserved to win.

More time passed.

Yuna studied.

Kimahri silently worried. He had withdrawn into himself and spoke even less than he had previously. Yuna was a young lady now so he couldn't very well just say no to her. She really didn't need his permission. It broke his heart knowing what was ahead of her, but couldn't prevent it.

He recalled the Summoner's party that first arrived at the Summoner's Cave. They were exhausted not only by the long freezing climb up the mountain but by all the long months that had preceded it. He remembered how they responded to warmth, good food and relaxed rest, again becoming more alive.

Lady Raiel seemed to be the shining light of the party, seeking out different members of the tribe to interact with, talking, sharing and her disastrous attempts at trying to speak the Ronso language. He swallowed hard as he thought of her.

Then he recalled the thin, battered, barely alive Sir Auron who had somehow made it back to the mountain, Lord Braska and Sir Jecht dead. He couldn't help but wonder how many, if any, of Yuna's party would make the return trip back to the great mountain. He stomach stayed tied in knots as he watched Yuna prepare herself for that same journey.

Lulu ignored everyone, keeping mostly to herself.

Wakka spent his days in the water practicing with the Aurochs.

Luzzu and Gatta stayed with the small group of Crusaders remaining on the island, making their daily rounds looking for fiends. The only difference was that now no one joked about them. He wasn't talked about but the Crusaders' presence reminded people of Chappu, the earnest young man who was called to go fight and who had been killed in doing so.

Life continued in the tropical paradise without interruption. At least it appeared so on the surface.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Shen had approached the clerk in the small office from which The Dove operated, a little apprehensive but determined to make this short voyage. The more he thought of it, the more convinced he was that he must do it. One could only do so many portraits. Other subjects were required to be a well-rounded artist and no one was doing scenes of the sea.

Armed with his canvases, sketch pads, pencils and paint, he climbed aboard The Dove and was welcomed by the genial Captain.

Shown to his cabin, he carefully stowed his supplies and tossed the small bag of his clothing and personal items on the bunk.

He hurried topside with the sketchpad in hand, not wanting to miss one minute of this rich mine field of subjects and inspiration.

His eyes, bright with excitement and anticipation, captured everything going on around him. As the Captain began barking orders to get underway, his pencil flew over the paper, capturing moments with unbelievably accurate scenes frozen in time.

Seamen captured scampering up the masts, sails being set free, you could feel the boat move under your feet and almost feel the heat of the bright sun as you looked at the images he caught. Expressions on the faces of the seamen could have been captured for all time in an instant photo if such things had existed.

After dark when Shen finally closed his sketchpad and sat back, he was nearly exhausted from hours of his intense efforts.

"Ready for a bite to eat, young man?" asked the Captain.

Realizing that he was really hungry, the artist grinned, "Yes, sir, I'm starving and didn't even realize it."

"I don't doubt that at all," the Captain chuckled. "You've been hard at work doing whatever it is you're doing," as he gestured to the sketchpad.

Shen handed the pad to the captain, a little nervous as he always was when showing someone a new piece of work. The captain silently and very slowly turned from one page to the next, and to the next and the next. At times, his brown eyes slid up to the artist's anxious face, only to return to the pages of the thick pad.

To Shen the extended silence was nerve-wracking. Finally reaching the end, the captain closed the pad and slowly handed it back to its owner.

"Young man, I never knew it was possible to capture things on paper like you have," he said with a touch of awe and wonderment. "I've never seen anything like those. Mind if I show 'em to the crew?"

"Uh, no, sir. I just don't want them to be mindful of what I'm doing. People are always at their best when they don't know I'm drawing them."

The captain nodded. "I understand. In that case we'll maybe give them a peek just before we get back. How's that?"

Smiling, Shen nodded, saying, "That's excellent, sir! Thank you very much."

He enjoyed joining the crew and captain at mealtimes, joining in the laughter shared at the large round table.

Shen studied the shapes and forms of the different types of waves, as well as the colors revealed by the water in its various moods. He was fortunate to even experience a small storm. He wasn't able to sketch in the driving rain but he locked many images into his memory to be done later.

The small ship arrived at Bikanel Island to drop off a bit of cargo, sailors leaving it stacked on the small, beat up quay, then reboarded. Within minutes, The Dove was headed back to her home port of Bevelle.

Shen asked, "There was nobody there. How do they know to come get their stuff?"

The Captain just shrugged and laughed. "Must be some kind of Al Bhed magic."

Not long ago, Cid had entrusted the Captain with a com with which they could contact each other when necessary. The Captain, with many Al Bhed relatives of his own, was quite trustworthy, never betraying the secret given to him.

On Shen's return to Bevelle, he could hardly wait to begin painting and touching up the quick sketches he did on deck. His teammates were stunned at the quality of the "rough" work he brought back. The Captain and crew looked lifelike as went about their duties. They could actually feel the hot sun and the cooling ocean breezes wash over them. It was amazing!

So anxious was he that he all but became a recluse as he turned out masterpiece after masterpiece to be displayed in his showroom windows. Mikel could barely believe his eyes as he looked at the water and waves in the paintings. Shen had captured them perfectly. More and more of the Flashpoint team wanted to make a short voyage of their own.

People thronged to Shen's shop, offering him more gil for a single painting than he had earned in the Unit in a month. A long waiting list named all those who wanted a painting of his or a portrait done. Slowly he made his way through the list but it never got shorter as others signed up daily.

Then came the day when a self-important man bustled up to Shen's counter, nose in the air. Shen had been working on a painting and took a few seconds to carefully place his brush so it wouldn't drop from its holder.

Impatiently the man said haughtily, "Come, come! Can't you see I have things to do?"

When Shen stood opposite the man, dressed in priest's robes of some sort, he responded with a thin smile, "As do I, sir. How may I help you?"

"Word of your skill has reached the ears of the High Priest himself who wishes you to visit him tomorrow morning promptly at eight o'clock. He wishes to commission a portrait of himself."

Shen kept his smile in place as he answered, "My apologies, but I have appointments I must keep. If you wish, I will add him to the list, though it may be a while."

The priest could hardly believe his ears. "What? You refuse to paint his portrait?"

"No, sir. I said that I have appointments to keep - and I'll be glad to add him to the list."

The priest's eyes were wide with surprise. He'd never known anyone who didn't do exactly what the High Priest wanted when he wanted it done.

"He will not be pleased, I can tell you that!"

"I have offered my apologies and can add him to the list. That is all I can do. It would not be fair to put one ahead of another."

Without another word, the huffy priest turned and left the shop. Without adding the High Priest to the waiting list

Shen grinned to himself and returned to his work.

Even the priest had to smile privately to himself. He doubted His Excellency had ever been on a list of any kind during his entire lifetime. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when told.

Later, the senior acolyte assigned to the service of the High Priest cringed as he stood outside the doors to the priest's private chambers. There was one unholy fit being thrown in there! He didn't know who had done what but he was thankful that he wasn't the culprit.

After a time, one of the priests who was also in the service of the High Priest, emerged from the chambers with a red, sweating face. The acolyte grabbed a cool cloth and handed it to him. After holding the cloth to his face for a moment, the priest sighed a "thank you" and left the area.

The acolyte, having served this High Priest in many capacities as he gained longevity, stopped to think what was the most calming thing he could do.

Making his decision, he prepared a small tray with a cup of very hot steaming tea and a small crystal carafe of his favorite alcohol. Adding a few favored goodies and a fresh rose to the tray, he gathered his courage and tapped on the door of the lion's den, facing the grouchy lion with a smile.

"Thought you'd like a little refreshment, Excellency. Where shall I place your tray?"

At first the ticked-off priest turned with what was almost a snarl, but a glimpse of the tray changed his attitude though he was still far from happy.

Gesturing toward a small table by his favorite chair, the priest muttered, "There." Then he surprised the acolyte by saying, "Thank you."

Bowing as he left the room, the acolyte murmured, "My pleasure, Excellency." He couldn't remember ever being thanked before.

The old man sat in his chair still slightly fuming, but pacified by the contents of the tray. He picked over the snack foods he especially enjoyed and sipped straight from the carafe, thinking.

Now that he had been brushed off by the artist, he wondered if he sent some of his guards to 'escort' him to his lavish apartments, that might change his mind.

Pfft! No. Then he decided that this required drastic measures. He knew who to send.

Shen's work constantly drew crowds to his shop. No one had ever seen work such as his. Often on her day off, Raiel would help out in his shop, answering questions, placing names on the ever-growing waiting list, acting as cashier, and so forth, so Shen could work without interruption.

Clients came for their sittings, feeling as if they were royalty to actually have their likenesses painted by the famous Shen of Bevelle.

People came just to watch him work. It was amazing.

One morning shortly after the shop opened, Shen began work on yet another portrait while Raiel dealt with people. She turned to assist someone else at the small glass counter, and was shocked to find herself looking into the eyes of the second highest ranking priest in Bevelle, the priest in charge of the Aeon's chamber.

She nearly choked trying to stop her laugh as she recalled the man from the fiasco that occurred after Lord Braska entered the Aeon's chamber.

The man was looking at her trying to place how he knew her. About the time it dawned on him, Raiel quickly turned her back to hide her face a moment and do her best to keep herself composed.

"How - -uh -" *choke off giggle, clear throat* " How may I -" *choke, snort* "help you, sir?" *snort, swallow hard *****

The priest's face reddened. Clearly she remembered his identity and was laughing at him. How dare she!

"I wish to speak to the owner."

"He isn't available at the moment."

Pointing to the area designated for portraits, he countered, "He's sitting right there!"

Raiel smiled sweetly, saying, "And he is working. He's not available."

The priest's fuse was getting shorter by the minute. "I must speak to him! It is quite important!"

Raiel didn't budge, just stood looking him straight in the eyes.

"Now see here, young lady! I clearly remember your rude attitude and base character from our last encounter. I have no time to waste on the likes of  _you!_ Now. I  _demand_  to speak to the owner!"

Raiel started to answer when a masculine voice beside her spoke. "Sir, I am Shen, the owner of this shop. I do not appreciate your tone or attitude toward my assistant. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

The priest huffed. "The High Priest wishes you to come paint his portrait!"

Shen reached behind Raiel and picked up a clipboard from which hung quite a number of sheets of paper. He flipped down to the last page and wrote on the line below the last name "High Priest" then looked up. "I'll send word when his name comes up on the waiting list. Oh, yes, and he'll have to come here. This is where I work."

The priest, getting redder in the face by the minute, knew that further bluster wasn't going to work. He turned to stomp out of the small shop when he heard a feminine voice call out, "Sir? Your hat's crooked!"

Laughter followed him out into the plaza as he stormed out. People in the plaza dodged out of his way to keep from being knocked over by his rapid passage.

Shen apologized to the customer whose portrait he had been painting when he had reached his limit of the priest's rudeness to Raiel, and returned to his work.

Raiel couldn't help but grin, but hoped that she hadn't caused her friend any difficulty. When she apologized and told him of her concern as they were closing up the shop for the day, Shen told her, "One of the wonderful aspects of being an artist is that no one can tell me what to paint. If I don't want to do it, I don't have to. And I do not want to paint the High Priest."

He was grinning as he locked the shop's door and escorted Raiel downstairs to the Flashpoint compound. At the evening meal, he took great delight in retelling the story.

Mikel commented dryly, "He should consider himself fortunate that he wasn't escorted from the shop by a major spell of some sort!"

Raiel muttered, "Didn't want to damage any of the stock."

As the chuckles died down, Carda asked, "Raiel, when are you going to teach the rest of us some of that? We're feeling neglected!"

She glanced at her brother who shrugged, "Where could we practice, Carda? We don't have the Unit's place anymore."

Collin suggested, "How about behind the last warehouse at the end of pier two?"

On each long pier, the warehouses had been built in sets of two, one behind the other with a very wide central walk separating them. The pair that Collin referred to were the very last ones in line and that furthermost pier, hidden behind the last huge warehouse, would give them a private, actually secluded place to work - and there would be no worries about setting things on fire.

His sister thought and said slowly, "Yes, we can do some of them there but not the Thunder spells. The noise would attract attention for sure."

So, Mikel had to partner with someone else for a while as his mate was again teaching magic to the original twelve as their shifts allowed.

Over time, Jax, Kinan and some of the others picked up their instructor's hats again and freed her to return to patrol with Mikel. Then, others joined in just to practice, so they wouldn't lose the skills they had been taught. All of them wondered if their magic skills would ever be called for but didn't want to take a chance on not being prepared if that need ever arose.

There was too much uncertainty in Spira to ever let one's guard down.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Not long after Jenner had distributed the envelopes, someone knocked on the door which an agent opened to admit a happy, bright-eyed Tidus followed by Auron.

"Jenner! I got my first offer! Finally, I'm going up to the pro level!"

Tidus was so excited he could barely contain himself. He was like an over-excited puppy who had more energy than he knew what to do with.

Jenner let him get it all out, then said, "Come sit over here, Tidus." Sitting in a dining chair pulled up beside Jenner's chair, Tidus listened to the man who had been a loving grandfather to him.

"Tidus, I'm genuinely happy for you. You've worked so very hard for many years to reach this point. Now, you're reaching the top. You'll be a professional blitzball player - which means there is no one higher in all of Zanarkand."

"But blitzball players come and go. After a couple of years, most people don't even remember their names. They make too much money too fast, they get a big head thinking they're the best thing since sliced bread, and soon they're gone."

"It takes somebody special to be  _really_  good. Now, listen to me. I know you don't like to hear about your father, but take a minute to see what made him so good and why people love him so, even to this day - and it'll soon be nearly ten years since he disappeared."

"He had talent, yes. But he played his flat-out best every night. No exception! People could see that he put everything he had into a game. And he was pretty much the same whether his team won or lost - and they didn't lose very much. He still kept that grin in place, he still stayed friendly to everybody, he  _appreciated_  his fans and let them know it."

"Tidus, it was his character as a man that made people love him. Yeah, he used a little showmanship in the pool but that made him that much more fun to watch. He  _knew_  that people knew and treated it like a secret just between them. He really was a good man, Tidus. You think your mother would have married him if he wasn't? Well, we'll leave that subject for now."

"Remember that it was Auron who arranged for your private lessons, paid for them himself, and spent years sitting in those miserable stadium seats waiting for you. You need to thank him for that."

"He's also the one who kept you grounded as a boy growing up, teaching you the really important things in life - and none of them have anything to do with a sphere pool."

"He taught you manners, social skills, domestic skills and personal values. You can easily handle yourself in society. You can cook yourself a decent meal. You know how to take care of yourself and your belongings. And he gave you the best example of character in himself."

"He has devoted nearly ten years of his life to raising you to be a good, decent man. I'm proud of him for what he has accomplished. If - I had a son, I think I'd like that son to be - like Auron."

"I'm proud of both of you! Remember the first night you stayed here? Had a big camp out under the dining room table."

Tidus joined in the memory. "Yes, sir! I had snacks and a flashlight, paper and crayons! It was great!"

Tidus looked into Jenner's brown eyes, "I always had such a wonderful time with you, Jenner. You made everything fun!"

Jenner laughed and patted the boy's hand. "I had girls but no boys. I had always wanted to play trucks and all the things you liked. So I got to do them anyway."

Auron stayed quietly in the shadows of the background. He wasn't privy to everything that had transpired before his arrival but he sensed something was up with the old man and he was uneasy.

He caught Cooper's eye and made a slight motion toward the door with his head. Both slipped outside with little notice.

"What's up with Jenner?"

Cooper filled him in and Auron just nodded. Cooper knew, too, and both silently agreed that they'd stay with him through the night.

It was getting late so the group broke up to return to their homes. Auron walked with Tidus back to the boat.

He stood with his ward on the pier. "Tidus, - Jenner is - saying goodbye to everyone. He may fade away any time."

Tidus had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head. "I know. That's why he was saying those things to me tonight."

"Yes."

After a moment the Guardian added, "He loves you very much, Tidus."

Tidus didn't trust his voice and just nodded. There was a huge knot in his throat.

Auron said, "Go sleep. I'm going back to Jenner's. If anything - happens, I'll call you right away; one of the detail will walk with you to his place. Good night, Tidus."

"Good night, Auron." Tidus started to board the boat but stopped and called out, "Auron?"

His Guardian turned around, waiting.

"Auron, those things Jenner said about you - ? Thank you, Auron."

One side of Auron's mouth drew upward a little. Auron's deep voice was very quiet as he answered, "You're welcome, Tidus."

Then he turned and left. Tidus stood watching as the tall man disappeared into the darkness.

He boarded the boat and looked around the empty salon. It was almost as if he was seeing it with new eyes. His mom had picked out all this stuff - just for his father. He looked at the empty couch, almost seeing his father sitting there, slouched down comfortably, his feet crossed and resting on the glass of the coffee table.

He thought of Jenner's words. No, his mother wouldn't have married him if he wasn't good, but he sure wasn't good to his son. He'd never say that to Jenner but he knew it was true. His old man. He may not speak those words out loud when Auron was around, but they were alive and well in his mind.

His mind was still replaying Jenner's words as he prepared for bed, cleaning up behind himself out of long habit now. He barely gave it a thought.

He felt great sadness at the thought of Jenner fading away. It would leave a huge hole in his life. He wanted Jenner to be there when he played in his first pro game. He wanted to talk contracts with him. Jenner had a lot of experience with contracts through his real estate business.

He cried. He was glad that he was alone this night because there was no one to hear or see him.

 


	113. Chapter 113

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

The High Priest sighed. Maester Mika was not at all pleased with the independent action undertaken by Jyscal's son and the High Priest's son-in-law.

Both leaders were very concerned with the involvement of the Macalanian Priest in the business of the military and now this thing near Djose. The first had had disasterous results in the loss of the entire SS Unit.

Mika had been well aware of the importance of the information collected and given to the High Priest, and of the complete trust they both had in the Unit's Commander. The elderly maester had been very close to having both instigators terminated after that irreplacable loss.

And now this. That it turned out as it did was most fortunate for both both Seymour and Kinoc. It could have gone the other way and done unspeakable damage to the very foundation of Yevonism itself, not to mention that the young Priest of Macalania and the troublesome son-in-law would have disappeared from Spira.

Mika, as Grand Maester of Spira, ordered the two to appear before him. He would meet with them alone due to the personal connections of both the High Priest and Maester Jyscal. He decided that he would not invite Kelk, the newest Maester, because he really had no knowledge of either event. The old man would rather handle this alone anyway.

On the appointed day and hour, both Seymour and Kinoc waited in a small anteroom to be taken in to the senior Maester's presence.

As would be expected, Seymour projected an image of complete calm while Kinoc fidgeted and sweated. To make matters worse, when an acolyte entered the room, he called for High Priest Seymour, telling Kinoc that the Maester would see him shortly.

Kinoc was fighting to keep his breakfast in his stomach where it belonged instead of on the Maester's exquisite carpet. To put it mildly, he was terrified.

By the time the acolyte came for him, the Commander of the Crusaders was barely able to talk and even the acolyte wondered if the man's legs were going to hold him or give in to the violent shaking that was clearly visible.

Mika asked questions and Kinoc stuttered and stumbled through half-incoherent answers and long-winded explanations that made no sense.

Released at last from the interrogation, Kinoc barely made it back to his lavish apartment before he collapsed and his lost control of his stomach. He was too weak to move and remained lying on the carpet beside the mess he had made.

Jamon, the senior acolyte in his service was at first shocked to see his master prone and unmoving beside a smelly mess but sighed and began to clean up. Kinoc moaned and told the acolyte to just leave him alone. Mess cleaned from the expensive carpet, he did just that, glad to be away from that pitiful man.

Seymour retired to his quarters quietly, his outward demeanor one of complete control and calm, though inwardly he was disturbed. He felt his composure and quiet answers deflected any negativity, but the very fact that the senior Maester had called him in was very disturbing.

He wanted to think. There is a way around anything if enough thought is put into it. Or so he believed.

* * *

~ Guadosalam ~

Jyscal was sick at heart. He had received reports describing his son's very disturbing behavior in kidnapping and severely beating a young woman of Bevelle.

And most recently, Seymour's role in the loss of Spira's Special Services Unit followed by the debacle near Djose.

There is no way he could leave his son to lead the Guado people and certainly not to follow in his footsteps as Maester.

He supposed he had been fooling himself. Again. He had even sent word for Seymour to return to Gaudosalem at once, but hadn't even received a response from his son.

Seymour was simply out of control. Jyscal didn't know if he could bring his offspring back to something closer to reality or not, but disaster awaited the Maester's son if he didn't step back into line.

He considered possible avenues of action he could pursue, discarding each. The one power he had at his disposal as a Maester of Spira was to formally recommend that Seymour be removed from the office of Priest of Macalania Temple. That would be drastic and would force a vote of the Maesters and Temple Priests. He wasn't sure of the individual temple priests but he knew he could depend on the Maesters to support the measure.

He wanted to think on that before actually taking action. He hoped he could convince his son to return to priestly duties and stay out of the military's business, especially staying away from Wen Kinoc.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Yuna was more determined than ever to become a Summoner and rid Spira of Sin once and for all time to come.

She could barely look at Lulu without having tears flood her eyes. And poor Wakka just wandered around lost.

She thought of her mother and her beloved father. Sir Jecht and Sir Auron.

No more! She may be just a small young woman but she was made of steel underneath that soft, gentle exterior.

She attended her studies and tenaciously worked at learning the White Magic spells she was being taught with everything else she had to know.

She knew Kimahri was seriously at odds with her coming Pilgrimage though he kept his thoughts to himself. He just didn't understand the depth of her feelings about it.

Life in paradise continued.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Shen worked hard, putting in long hours creating beautiful portraits for clients and exquisite scenes of both land and sea.

But there was one subject he had longed to paint since before the Unit's mass resignation from the military. He felt so deeply about it he only worked on it at night in his room after the evening meal.

His teammates gently teased him about becoming a hermit since he spent so much time closed in his room. On days when Raiel or one of the others would staff the store for him, he'd stay in the room for unending hours.

This would be one of the larger paintings he would ever do and he wanted it to be perfect in every detail.

Finally, many months later, he quietly took it downstairs and propped up the finished painting on a table in their spacious new dayroom.

As teammates walked by and saw it, their feet would stop as they stood in silence staring at the completed painting. It seemed as if each person was entranced, totally captured by the image brought to life with Shen's paints, brushes and heart.

It was an unbelievable portrait of the head and shoulders of Lord Braska wearing his faithful blue-and-cream robes.

Each one knew the day and occasion that he had met the Summoner. Shen had captured Braska's personality with utter perfection - from his sparkly blue eyes, to his soft little smile, his love for people, his humanity, his strength, his humor, his dedication to his goal of defeating Spira's scourge. All of it was there.

Shen stayed shly in the background, hoping with everything within him that he had accomplished what he so badly wanted to honor the man, to allow everyone who had never met him to understand who this brave man was.

The reverent hush that fell over anyone seeing it was his answer. He had been more than successful.

At his shop, he removed all other paintings from his showroom window and dressed the entire window with a large swath of lovely deep purple velvet that would provide the perfect setting beneath, around and behind it to appropriately display this loving homage to the greatest man Spira had seen in centuries.

Besides the gold frame, few small white flowers artfully scattered here and there added the only slight touch of adornment, leaving the stunning, breath-taking portrait as the centerpiece.

A very small handwritten sign placed off to one side advised in beautiful script:  _not for sale_.

As with the sketch of Elder Kelk, people flocked to his shop to simply stand and stare at the portrait in stunned silence. Upon leaving their places in front of the window, some would softly whisper to another that they had the urge to kneel before the portrait.

Raiel, helping out in the shop, had noticed through the window the haughty Priest from the temple with whom she had previously tangled approach imperiously, then stopped to see whatever attraction had all these people standing in silent tribute.

He found himself standing in their number, unable to tear himself away from the mesmerizing work of art. He had the feeling that the High Summoner was about to speak to him, to impart a bit of wit or to share a gentle laugh. He saw the soul of the man in his eyes. He saw the great love in the man for all people. He also saw his determination to destroy Sin so those in this land could live free.

He couldn't move. The spirit of the man in the portrait held him captive for long, long minutes. When he finally came back to himself, he blinked and took a deep breath before edging out of the crowd.

He glanced at the open door to the shop and decided to go in. He saw the same dark-haired woman he had encountered there on his last visit and momentarily dropped his gaze to the floor as he hesitated.

Raiel braced herself but kept what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face. As the Priest approached the counter, she asked politely, "May I help you, sir?"

"Uh - yes, miss. Perhaps you should remove the name of the High Priest from the waiting list. I - believe he has changed his mind."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that immediately. And thank you for letting us know."

The man nodded and murmured, "You're welcome" before turning and exiting the shop. Raiel saw him again standing outside looking at the incredible portrait of Lord Braska, seeing the effect the man in the image had on him.

After several more moments, the Priest moved away and returned to his quarters. As his senior acolyte departed after bringing him refreshments, the Yevonite sat staring out a tall window, thinking, considering what he had seen and experienced. He was not the same man who had left this temple only a short time earlier - though he couldn't have verbalized what had happened to him, what had changed.

Men like himself and the High Priest didn't deserve to have their portraits done by an artist like Shen of Bevelle. It was appropriate for him to paint men like the High Summoner. That is the portrait that should hang in hallowed halls, not his or any other of whom he knew.

He briefly thought of the High Priest. That self-absorbed man was going to be very unhappy with him - but he'd just have to deal with it. Perhaps he should find better words to use when he reported back but the meaning would be the same.

As the day softened and began to settle into twilight, the Priest of the Bevelle Fayth walked quietly to the temple's immense foyer and stood in the lengthening shadows studying the faces of the four towering statues: Yunalesca, Ohalland, Lady Yocun, Gandalf.

Were they people like Braska? It was hard to tell by looking at the monuments. Those visages were created by workmen who hadn't known them.

Only someone who knew Lord Braska could have painted that portrait in the shop window. He wondered how the artist had known him? Since both were residents of Bevelle, it only made sense that they could have met.

Full darkness settled on the capital city but still the priest stood where he was, now looking at the place that was being prepared to erect the statue of High Summoner Braska. He hoped that the workmen now crafting the monument would see the portrait before they created the face. For an unexplainable reason, that was suddenly very important to the priest.

He slowly returned to his apartment in the massive temple structure and waited quietly as his senior acolyte prepared the table for the arrival of his meal.

The acolyte kept glancing at the austere man he had served for so long. It was unlike him to be so still, so quiet.

"Sir, are you well?"

The priest responded distractedly but softly, "Yes. Thank you for asking."

The acolyte was stunned. Where was the imperious, haughty voice?  _Thank you?_   He had never heard those words from this man's lips.

He recovered himself enough to complete his duties and to arrange the food on the table when junior acolytes brought it.

He held the chair for the priest and uncorked the wine before asking, "Is there anything more I can do for you, sir?"

Again, in a softly modulated tone, the priest answered, "No, but thank you. Go enjoy your own meal."

This was almost too much for the acolyte to handle. He was now quite worried but hadn't a clue what he should do.

He murmured his normal quiet response of, "Enjoy your meal, sir," as he backed out the tall double doors and closed them.

Outside the man's richly appointed apartment, the acolyte stood thinking for several minutes, but then decided that he'd enjoy this for whatever time it lasted and headed for the small dining hall shared by acolytes and other low-level staff to have his own dinner. Surely everything would return to normal by morning.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus hardly knew what to do with himself. In a few short hours, he'd begin his professional career in blitzball with the Zanarkand Abes.

He hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, tossing and turning, alternating between being excited and being scared, then a mixture of both.

He had barely touched his breakfast but arrived early for his session with Coach Doran. They did little swimming that day, mostly sitting on the side of the pool talking.

Doran's low-key approach to the game was exactly what Tidus needed. The coach mainly talked of where Tidus had started and the two shared memories of all the years since.

Nearly two hours later, the Coach said, "Well, Tidus, you're graduated to the big time now. But remember, all you have to do is what you've always done: play your best. If you make a mistake or mess up, it won't be the first time and it won't be the last. Same for everybody else in the sphere pool."

"You're good, Tidus. Very good. You're worked harder than any student I've ever seen and you deserve to be at this new level. Your Guardian will be there, I'm sure."

"Oh, yes, sir! And Marty and a whole bunch of others!"

The Coach smiled and thumped his student on the shoulder. "Good! Give 'em a good game but enjoy it. You don't have to prove anything to anybody and you can't do everything in one single game. There are things you need to learn still and you will. Just don't worry about it. I'll tell you once more: just do what you've been doing. Got it?"

Tidus grinned, "Yes, sir."

The boy started to get up but stopped. "Coach? I - I just want to - to thank you. You've helped me with so much. Just - want to let you know - I appreciate it."

The Coach nodded and sighed with a smile. "You better go get changed. Your Guardian is waiting."

As Tidus headed for the shower room, Doran cleared his throat and brushed a big hand across his eyes. _'Good kid, that one.'_

* * *

Jenner had rallied and had represented Tidus in negotiating with the owners of several of Zanarkand's professional blitzball teams.

The old man thrived on matching wits with them, not giving an inch, shrewdly judging when he felt he had wrung the best possible deal from each but not giving an inkling on how they stood to any of them. The old man was a born horse-trader!

Auron and Cooper watched him carefully, ready to step in if either felt Jenner needed a break, but he seemed to get stronger every day.

Each evening, Jenner would sit with Tidus at the table which had once served as the framework for a young boy's cave, and he'd explain everything to the blond-haired boy, then they'd discuss it.

Tidus was learning a lot during this process as well. Jenner explained how owners thought and what each part meant from a business standpoint.

By the time the entire process came to an end weeks later, Jenner laid out all the information and told Tidus that these were the things each set of owners was willing to sign him for. Tidus had to make the final decision himself.

That evening, Tidus sat at the table alone as he studied the various offers while Jenner, Auron, Cooper and Marty sat in the small sitting area and chatted, reminiscing about all the years past.

Several hours later, Tidus made his decision. This one didn't offer quite all the perks that some of the others did but the overall package was worth more.

He approached the comfortable chair that Jenner favored and handed the contract to him, saying quietly, "This one."

Jenner looked at the team name and smiled hugely. "Best choice, Tidus! I'm proud of you. I'll arrange for a signing tomorrow. Meanwhile don't say anything to the press." Speculation on the negotiating process was rampant in the news and dominating conversation in the entire city.

Tidus smiled, "Yes, sir. And Jenner - thank you. I could never have done this without you to take me through it. You're - you're the best grandfather anybody could ever have!"

Jenner grinned and held out his arms from his chair, "Well, come here, boy! Time for me to collect my pay!"

Tidus and the old man hugged each other tightly, exchanging a look that said 'I love you' at the end.

The next afternoon, all dressed up in a sharp suit, shirt and tie, wearing black socks with his shiny black shoes, Tidus formally signed his contract with the Zanarkand Abes as all of Zanarkand watched through the press broadcasts and news accounts.

The city was deliriously happy.

Jecht's son was now a professional blitzball player!

* * *

Roughly six weeks before the new professional season was to begin, The Abes reported to the stadium to begin getting ready for the next long season.

Tidus was the only new addition to the Abes and the team's players and coaches were anxious to see how the rookie would fit in. And everyone wanted to take his measure. Playing blitzball at this level was really, really tough and a player had to be tough enough to take it both mentally and physically.

Tidus didn't say a lot. He decided to take Coach Doran's advice and let his level of play speak for him. He knew he'd make mistakes as they all did, he just hoped it wouldn't be disastrous when he did.

Auron and Coach Doran sat together watching the Abes practice, watching Tidus and his reception in particular. Some players seemed to be deliberately rough with Tidus causing his Coach to wince and his Guardian ready to start swinging that huge blade of his.

Both knew the reason for the roughness but they didn't like it just the same. Overall, Tidus acquitted himself well. He made mistakes but not the same one twice. He also learned to give as well as take. He wasn't the only one who would need a good rub down in liniment after practice.

Coach Doran jabbed his elbow in the Guardian's side every time Tidus did some damage. "See? He's a tough little guy!" "Didja see that one? Solid hit!" "Get 'em, boy! Show 'em what you're made of!"

As would be expected, Auron was almost completely silent but his dark eye missed nothing and one side of his lip would twitch upward every time the Coach's enthusiasm reached his elbow. They sat together every day and every day it was the same.

At the end of the six weeks, Tidus had earned the respect of every player on the team and the owners were congratulating themselves on sweetening the pot of their contract offer when the old man representing the boy stared at them in shocked disbelief when they had handed him their "final" offer.

_"What?"_  he had exclaimed. "You want to see the  _son of Jecht_  sign with another team? Got other offers right here! Well, been nice talking to you, anyway."

The senior owner had retrieved the contract offer from Jenner's hand and held it out to the others in his party saying, "Fix this!"

And Jenner got what he had wanted for the boy in the first place.

The night of the new season's opening game, the noise from the stadium could be heard as a solid roar in almost every corner of the city.

Tidus had walked with Auron to the stadium and went straight to the now-familiar Abes locker room. Just outside the door to the players-only room, Auron asked quietly, "Remember what I told you before when you first started to play with the big kids?"

"Yes, sir."

Auron nodded, saying quietly, "Have a good game."

Tidus smiled and almost laughed as he watched his tall Guardian walk down the hall.

In the crowded stadium, Auron located the section where all of Tidus' reserved seats were located. Jenner was front and center with Sunna and Romin, bright-eyed and excited, barely able to contain himself. Marty and Cooper were there along with all the security details and their wives and girlfriends. Different ones tried to offer greetings to him, but the noise rendered all communication useless.

Auron cringed from the roar of the crowd as he took a seat beside Coach Doran and accepted his offered hand. The two men had spent so much time together over all the years that conversation wasn't really necessary now - which was a good thing under the circumstances.

Auron sat quietly, his eyes closed, as he tried to relax the knotted muscles in his neck that were causing a royal tension headache. The noise sure wasn't helping but he'd sit here until the very last buzzer. He didn't even wish for the Abes to win tonight, just that Tidus would have a good game.

The people of Zanarkand had waited a long time for this, just as Coach Doran had told the boy a long time back. Out of all the thousands and thousands of people in the stadium, Tidus' Guardian and Coach had more "invested" in him than anyone else. Not gil - but time, effort, instruction, guidance, love and sincerest hopes for Jecht's son.

No one else would ever again stir this degree of rabid interest. Normally, rookie players were barely known and entered the pros with little attention. Tidus was at the center of a massive "feeding frenzy" that had never before been seen. When Auron fully realized that now that his ward's debut was actually about to take place, he was terribly nervous, afraid for Tidus. His security detail had been beefed up for tonight and Auron realized that it was going to be required for quite a while.

The tall, black-haired man shared a glance with the boy's Coach in which they acknowledged the same thoughts to each other.

Finally the game began - the Abes vs the Cyclones. Until he began watching that game, Auron hadn't realized how much he actually had learned about the game by watching Tidus as he trained during the last nine or ten years.

There were passes and blocks by both sides, the blue-and-white ball flying back and forth constantly as it changed hands. Players hit and were hit. The goalies blocked and blocked and blocked. Tidus forgot to be nervous as he focused on nothing but the game.

At the end of the first half, the score was still 0 to 0. Tidus followed his teammates back to their locker room where the various team coaches pounded backs, slapped backsides, gave encouraging words.

Tidus got a cold bottle of water and sat on a bench rehydrating himself. Strange how a player could get dehydrated while in a sphere pool but he had learned the importance of drinking water many years before. He glanced around the locker room at his teammates. He wasn't ostracized but neither was anyone especially friendly toward him. _'I'll just have to give them time to realize that I deserve to be here!'_ he thought.

He would have been shocked if he had known that most of them felt threatened by him, especially the older players. All of them had been around the game long enough that they understood that the kid wasn't responsible for all the media hype surrounding his arrival in the pro team, but neither did they like the spotlight being focused on him. They had been playing for years and this rookie had done nothing but show up. So, he was Jecht's kid. So what? That counts for nothing so let's wait and see what he can do in the pool when the buzzer sounds.

As Tidus sat drinking the water, he was unaware of the glances that darted his way. Tidus knew that so far he had done well, had made the right moves and had handled the ball well, though he hadn't yet done anything of special note. He was recalling the words of his Coach and his Guardian. He remained focused on the game and was sitting on the edge of the pool when the one-minute warning sounded before the second half would begin.

He joined all the others as they swam into position and readied himself. Hardly had thirty seconds passed after the next buzzer sounded that an opposing player made a fierce dive toward Tidus, seemingly intent on testing his mettle.

Tidus stayed as he was until the last second when he flipped himself over, kicking the ball from the player's grasp and gaining possession of it for the Abes. There was no way he could get a clear shot at the goal net but he quickly threw the ball to the Abes' forward who then whirled and kicked a vicious shot that nearly took the head off the Cyclones' goalie, ricocheting into the net giving the Abes the first score.

The players repositioned themselves again and the rough play continued. At times Tidus was hit so hard he saw stars dancing in front of his eyes, but he gave no indication that the hits bothered him at all. That earned him a measure of respect. All players knew how badly those hits hurt. It didn't make them stop their attacks on him, but his stoicism was respected.

The ball flew back and forth as it changed hands rapidly. The Cyclones seemed to be concentrating on the older Abes players at the moment allowing Tidus to slowly ease closer to the goal. He waited. He knew his teammates were aware of his position so he kept himself fully focused and ready.

After a number of furious exchanges of the ball, suddenly it was speeding straight toward him. He grabbed it, spun around to stop his forward momentum which also stabilized his position in the water and gave the ball a mighty kick.

Streaking toward the net at such a short distance, the opposing goalie never stood a chance. Score!

When the game ended, the score remained at 2 - 0 Abes. The stadium was going absolutely nuts. In the stands, Auron stood and gave a slight movement of his head telling the Coach to follow him. They fought their way through screaming throngs of people. There is certainly no way any blitzball fan would feel stress because surely all stress and tension was exorcised at the games they attended!

In the hallway to the locker rooms, one of the uniformed stadium guards tried to block their way, "No visitors allowed!" he shouted, but Auron just stabbed him with that one powerful dark eye, then turned and resumed his steady, dignified gait towards the locker room door.

He and Coach Doran entered and quietly watched the boisterous celebration in progress for a time. Different Abes players slapped Tidus' palm, congratulating him on a game well-played. The feet of the blond-haired rookie didn't even touch the floor as he made his way over to his Guardian and Coach.

He stood looking at them, eyes filling with tears, unable to say a word. Auron moved so the view of others would be blocked as the Coach put a hand on the boy's shoulder and talked quietly with him, giving him an excellent review from the Coach's point of view which pleased Tidus no end.

"I saw a couple of things we'll want to work on a little but that was a good game, Tidus. Good focus. Good thinking. Good execution."

By the time he got out of the shower and dressed, Tidus knew for sure he wasn't even going to be able to walk home. He already had big black-and-blue bruises all over.

Coach grinned. "Hurting, son?"

"Coach, you don't know how much!"

"Well, hop up on the table. Got something here for you. It'll help."

Tidus removed his shirt and stretched out on his stomach on a trainer's table as the Coach began rubbing him down with something that smelled slightly minty, talking him through the game the whole time.

Back and front done, Tidus pulled his shirt back on and stood stretching his muscles. "Hey, that really does help, Coach! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Tidus. See you in the morning!"

Tidus put most of his things in his locker, the one with  _his_  name emblazoned on the front, put the remainder in a small gym bag and looked at Auron, "Ready to go? I can't wait to get in my bed!"

That one corner of the Guardian's mouth tilted upward as he opened the door to the hallway. The beefed up security team stood quietly waiting for Tidus, noting the rare smile on Auron's mouth.

Tidus trailed out right behind Auron and accepted the genuine congratulations of his detail. "I just wanta go home. That wore me out!"

When the lead of the detail opened the door that led out to the stadium and the players' exit, a wall of noise hit them full blast. Over and over it was  _"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!"_

Tidus looked shocked. He had expected everyone to have left by now but when he caught a glimpse of the crowd waiting for him, he wondered if anyone had left!

The detail linked hands and formed a strong protective ring around Tidus as they slowly fought their way toward the freedom of the outside. But reaching that goal revealed an enormous mob waiting, all chanting Tidus' name over and over.

The press was there screaming questions at the Abes' rookie who could never answer as all the screaming wound itself into one gigantic ball of deafening sound. Cooper and Marty were right behind the detail. When Cooper saw what was happening, he blasted out a sharp whistle that carried to the ears of every member of the security firm, then he pushed Marty into the center of the cordon with Tidus and Auron, as he and all other details joined in the effort to get Tidus to safety.

Jenner's detail insisted that he and his two guests wait until things quieted before trying to leave. Carson and Connor secured some cool drinks for the three elderly men as they sat waiting, happily reliving the game, each swearing that nobody since Jecht had been as exciting to watch in the sphere pool.

It took a while, but the combined security details finally broke out of the mobs of fans where the regular team could handle it alone then the others hurriedly returned to the stadium to collect wives and girlfriends who had been admonished not to move until they could return for them.

A couple undertook seeing both Sunna and Romin home safely over the objections of the pair. Jenner just laughed at them. "Better just grin and bear it, boys. They're more stubborn than the three of us put together!"

Though they protested, both of Jenner's friends had to admit that it was rather nice to be escorted through the night with an individual highly trained in any number of ways to put any assailant out of his misery.

By the time everyone reached his or her destination that night, each was ready for a nightcap of whatever and a good night's sleep.

In the salon of the houseboat, Tidus was again feeling the effects of being battered and wondered if he'd even be able to go to his morning session with the Coach, much less attend the day's workout at the stadium with the Abes.

Auron looked at him for a long moment, then told his ward to come stand in front on him with his back to him. Tidus looked at him strangely but knew better than to question him.

He heard Auron mumbling something then the Guardian's large hands were placed on his shoulders. Tidus' breath caught as an amazing sensation surged through him - cool, refreshing, light and airy. That was followed by the cessation of all pain.

After a moment, Auron commented quietly, "Maybe you'll sleep better now."

Tidus' mouth was slightly agape as his blue eyes stared at the Guardian in astonishment.

"Auron - wh- what was  _that?_ "

"A healing spell. You'll not mention it to anyone."

Tidus understood that the last was an order, not a suggestion. Was there no end to the surprises of this man?

He nodded and replied softly, "Yes, sir. It - it really helps. Th - thank you."

Auron nodded and turned aside. "Good night, Tidus. Good game."

 


	114. Chapter 114

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

The Grand Maester slowly paced around the large room, thinking. The pile of blubber that was the son-in-law of the High Priest didn't have the brains to blow his nose, much less conjure up the sly plans that he had been involved in.

_'Another plan of his Excellency, the Hiiiigh Priest of Bevelle Temple, that has backfired,'_   he thought to himself sarcastically. The priest didn't have the temperament or patience to properly handle a born patsy like Kinoc. Kinoc could have been a valuable asset to them but was now ruined beyond all hope, his failures all too well known amongst the upper leadership of Spira. Kinoc really should be terminated before the young Seymour hatched any more disastrous plans.

Now what about young Seymour? Completely insane but extremely cunning. Dangerous. What has been his purpose in these affairs involving Kinoc? Why would he be interested in bringing down the most powerful Unit in Spira's military?

Then he realized he had answered his own question. The Unit  _had_   been the most powerful arm and the one he and the High Priest had most depended upon to keep themselves abreast of everything going on in Spira. Now that it had been eliminated, both of them were "blind" and had to make decisions based on badly incomplete information that was much too old to be reliable.

Why would the young priest want that? Probably partly because of personal reasons since the Commander of SS had played the lead role in rescuing the woman Seymour had kidnapped. That made sense, but what else was involved?

The young Guado half-breed was just a little too confident, a little too poised, a little too calm. He had plans but Mika had no idea what they might be, other than it was dangerous to everyone in authority. Mika was irked. If only he had the SS at his disposal, he may be able to find out what was in the insane man's mind.

The thought even crossed his mind to locate the former Commander and hire him and whichever of his men he desired to work for him privately. It was tempting but he knew it wouldn't work. The Commander would decline the offer as quickly as it was made.

In his frustration at not having a solution to the problem, Mika began to feel building anger toward Maester Jyscal for promoting his crazy son to Macalania priest and at the High Priest for foolishly giving in to the demands of the military.

The hierarchy of Spira's governing body was more unstable now than any other time anyone could ever remember. Mika had thoughts of removing the High Priest from his position but he could think of no one who would be any better. All people in the temple thought of and cared about were their own positions.

The ancient man sighed and longed for days far in the past when stalwart, worthy men held these posts but they had passed on to the Farplane which is why Mika had made his own decision to remain. Without his presence and strong hand, Yevonism may fall by the wayside. When he had faced his own death, he had simply declined the invitation.

He had to find a solution to this current situation. He and the High Priest had invited Kelk to join this highly-esteemed ruling body with the Maester thinking that the Ronso's vote with that of his own and that of the High Priest would always give him the majority rule, but now he wasn't so sure about that, either. The leader of the northern tribe seemed to be more independent than he had first thought. Well, no matter. He could probably be persuaded to see the right side of any issue, regardless.

He continued to pace and think.

* * *

 

In another lavish suite, the High Priest also paced as he thought. Many of his thoughts paralleled those of the Grand Maester, especially where his son-in-law was concerned. Perhaps it would better to go ahead and terminate him now before he was tolled into any more mischief by that half-bred nut case!

The powerful Special Services Unit and now most of the Crusaders were gone. The Crusaders could rebuild but it would take time and the Priest wondered if Spira had time before the next disaster hit. The volunteers had actually performed a great service in protecting Spira's people by killing fiends and fighting off Sinspawn whenever Sin was near.

He didn't think there would be an uprising because the great majority were too cowed through the relentless pounding of Yevonism into their minds by the temple priests of the land.

The High Priest was also aware of the instability of the ruling bodies. Jyscal was quite old and could go to the Farplane any time. The last briefing the SS Commander had given on the situation in Guadosalam indicated that the people there were badly split as to who they would champion as the next Guado leader. He doubted that had changed significantly, if at all, and was furious that the Unit no longer existed to provide him the updates he needed.

He too had thoughts of finding the Commander and hiring him as a private intelligence resource but discarded it with genuine sadness. It still bothered him badly for betraying the Commander's confidence. He had single-handedly destroyed whatever trust there had been between them and he knew that would follow him to the Farplane.

In another apartment slightly smaller and somewhat less equal in lavishness, Wen Kinoc sat long at his dinner table with a second bottle of fine wine. Jamon, his acolyte servant, sighed, hoping that the enormous dinner the man had consumed with all the grace of a pig at a trough wouldn't wind up on the carpets. Some of them were very hard to clean.

Kinoc was completely despondent. He was forever branded as a failure in the eyes of anyone in prominence in Spira. He lived as he did only because his father-in-law hadn't yet kicked him out of the Temple. He wondered how long it would be before he did. Where would he go? What would he do? He had no answers to either one. He had no skills or training for civilian life.

The more he thought the drunker he got. The drunker he got the more fragments and partial thoughts of doom swam around in his mind. The only peace he found was when the alcohol finally overwhelmed his body and he passed out into the quiet blackness of total oblivion.

The next day when he awoke, he was in his own bed dressed in his sleeping clothes. Jason - Jamon or whatever his name is must have put him here. When the senior acolyte entered his room with a beautiful silver tray set for his breakfast, Kinoc half-grunted something as the acolyte opened the heavy drapes to let bright sunlight flood into the room. Kinoc yelped and held a hand over his bleary eyes, demanding that the drapes be closed.

Complying, Jamon set out clothing for his master and began to prepare his bath, but Kinoc sullenly growled at the young man, "Leave me alone. Just go away!"

Jamon complied, glad to be out of the man's presence. At one time, Jamon had felt some compassion for the master, but over time, that had died, killed off by the repugnant pettiness and greed of the man. Jamon was due for a promotion into service as a full priest and could hardly wait. He would be a very low-level priest but at least he would be released from service here and he pitied the acolyte who would replace him.

* * *

 

The Priest of the Fayth had awakened early and had left his soft, warm bed, shrugged into a dressing gown and had opened the lovely dark blue drapes to reveal the birth of another new day. The sky was beautiful as its soft pastels grew steadily more delicate as the sun slowly climbed above the horizon.

He turned as he heard the outer door to his apartment open. The senior acolyte in his service entered quietly and was quickly straightening a few little things as he made his way to the Priest's bedroom, stopping in surprise when he saw one of the tall double doors standing open and the bed empty.

"I'm over here," the priest said quietly. "Just enjoying the sunrise. The colors are so lovely. Have you ever noticed that?"

The acolyte had stood rooted to the spot, his mouth slightly agape. Before his mind could react to respond to the question, the priest said, "I apologize. I have just realized that I don't recall your name."

"I'm - I'm Hartmon, sir."

"Hartmon. Thank you. Is coffee available yet?"

"Uh - yes, sir. I'll be back immediately!"

Hartmon was sure now that something major had happened to the priest. This man wasn't the same in any way except appearance. Should he say something? Should he send for a healer? No, he knew of no illness that would cause such a drastic change in a man. To whom would he confide his concerns? He could think of no one. He sensed that this was nothing that could be changed by any potion or spell.

He sighed as he hurried to the service kitchen, ordered breakfast for his master and set the silver tray as he always did, then selected a fresh flower from those available and put it in a small vase on the tray before heading back to the apartment.

He placed the tray on the table and held the chair for the master, then headed to the bedroom to tidy up. He selected a robe he thought the priest would like and began to prepare the bath.

While the priest was taking his bath, the acolyte returned to the service kitchen for a hot pot of coffee and returned to the apartment just as the smiling priest emerged from the bath, freshly dressed in the clean robes.

"Thank you, Hartmon. That was an excellent breakfast." Eyeing the pot on the smaller tray that Hartmon now carried, he smiled, adding, "And I'll enjoy more of that good coffee before starting the day. Will you join me?"

Hartmon was staggered. Most mornings he felt lucky if he escaped with his head still attached to his body and now - -

The priest broke into chuckles. "I would love for you to see your face at this moment."

Hartmon swallowed hard, "Sir - I - uh - " He had sputtered to a stop and could only stare in shock at the man.

The priest said quietly, "Sit down, Hartmon. Before we go to the temple this morning I want to show you something. That is what happened to me."

Still standing, Hartmon nodded.

Later, as Hartmon accompanied the priest down to the second level, he wondered what he would see. He saw a large crowd gathered even at this early hour standing in silence before the window of a small shop. He couldn't even see the sign lettered on the window to tell him what kind of shop it was.

As some of the crowd melted away to report to their work, the priest took Hartmon's elbow and urged him forward. Then he saw it.

He too fell under the powerful spell the image cast over everyone who saw it. He saw it all and felt his own soul responding to it. Oh, to have known the man, even for a few minutes! He felt everlasting sorrow that he would never have that opportunity.

But the image the artist had somehow, miraculously, captured told him all he had to know about who the High Summoner Braska had been, the man he had been – and he felt that he wanted to cry. He wanted to grab every person he saw by the shoulders and bring them here, saying to them, "Look at this man! See what we have lost! It cannot happen again. It must not be!"

The feeling of unworthiness flooded over him as unnamed thousands of faults were suddenly revealed, Hartmon knew that the good man at whose likeness he now stared had had none of them. He had been a genuinely good, loving and caring, unselfish man who only wanted all people to have better, happier lives. He had been willing to sacrifice his life to give it to them, for whatever period of time his calm lasted.

Hartmon had no idea how long he stood there. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours but he too was now a different man than he had been before he arrived at this place. In time, he turned to look at the forgotten priest and when their eyes met, each understood what had happened to the other.

Later when they returned to the Temple, the priest said quietly, "I think I'll stay in today. I need to think. To meditate – and not about Yevon this time. And I don't want the worldly business of Yevon to intrude."  He glanced at the acolyte, saying ever so softly, "I wish I had known him but I never met him."

Hartmon responded equally as softly, "Yes, sir; as do I. Sir – thank you for – taking me there today. I'll never be the same."

The priest nodded and sighed. "I wish I could get the High Priest and the Grand Maester down there."

They sat in mutual silence for a time before the priest turned to his servant and said, "Hartmon, the craftsmen are in the process of creating the monumental statue of Lord Braska. I want them to see that portrait. Do you know how to find them?"

Hartmon understood the reason behind the question. "No, sir, I do not, but I'll find them. They will see the portrait if I have to drag them there personally."

The priest smiled and chuckled, "I can imagine that. I hope that degree of force will not be required but if you have difficulty, please come let me know immediately."

He stood and sighed again, but with a smile on his face. "It occurs to me, Hartmon, that I haven't been the most pleasant person to you – and others. I shudder to think of the terrible, vain person I was. I apologize to you. I – want to try to live the remainder of my life as closely as I can to what I believe Lord Braska was. Doubtless there will be a shock-wave but that will be for others to deal with."

Hartmon dropped his head a moment before looking back at the priest with a grin, "I think you may be right, sir, but I'll enjoying watching them just the same. Is there anything I can get or do for you?"

"I would certainly enjoy a pot of hot tea now. Then, if you're free, perhaps you can begin your search for the craftsmen."

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it immediately."

Later, as Harmon pursued the lengthening list of clues for the whereabouts of those creating the statues of Lord Braska, he realized that he was smiling. Had been all day. He reran the conversations between the priest and himself. Clearly, it wasn't happenstance that both of them had had the same response to the painting. He didn't even know what label to place on the experience, but he was glad it had happened.

Before the sun set that evening, he had located the craftsmen and had actually persuaded them to come look at the painting in a small shop window. The position of the sun's afterglow brought the image even more to life and he heard their sharply inhaled gasps as the workmen gazed at the painting.

That night, he was elated to tell the priest of his success. The face in the painting would be duplicated as closely as possible on the statue.

Both men were genuinely happy that the mission had been accomplished. Spira would see not just Braska, the High Summoner but also Braska the man. And they would understand.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Yuna studied hard but she was having trouble with some of the spells. She practiced them every day for hours but sometimes she felt as if her mind had simply absorbed all it could right now.

Finally she decided to take a short break and just relax for a bit. Do something besides study. Then when she returned, hopefully she would be able to retain what she was told and the last spells would take root.

When she told him, the old priest agreed with her and told her to return when she felt ready.

At first it felt strange to just go lay on the white sand and play in the water, but it felt good and she felt her spirit, worn down by so much heavy studying, began to revive again.

She wondered how her father had managed with these difficult studies. He came home every evening smiling and happy, spending time talking and playing with his very young daughter. He never gave any indication that he was tired or had any concerns.

She was surprised at all the things a Summoner had to know before even trying to obtain the first Aeon. At least she wouldn't have to travel to make that first attempt because she lived here.

The more she thought about her father, the more she understood him and knew who he was as a person. He was really pretty awesome! And how she loved him.

Wakka seemed to be back with the Aurochs again, training. Lulu spent more time with Wakka when he wasn't in the water simply because she had gotten used to being around him.

And Kimahri. _'Oh dear, sweet Kimahri. Please don't be sad about my Pilgrimage. I want it to be the happiest Pilgrimage there has ever been. And, at the end, I want to blast Sin into so many tiny bits, it'll never be seen again.'_

She thought of the long, long walk, of all the fiends and enemies that had to be fought and defeated, of all the difficulties finding food, the heat and the cold, but she wasn't afraid of it. She'd take it one step at a time, one fight at a time, one Aeon at a time. It was amazing how deep her determination ran but she would do this no matter what she do to do to accomplish it.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

The pro blitzball season was well underway and the Zanarkand Abes sat at the top of the rankings. Tidus loved playing with the Abes. The continuing morning sessions with Coach Doran paid off every game. The young man worked harder than he had in his life to become the best of the best.

He was a team player and his attitude was appreciated by all in the Abes organization. The team owners could see the next Jecht developing and were ecstatic to have him under contract.

The fans loved him. He was affable, friendly and tried to keep everyone happy by signing autographs and stopping on the street when hailed by a fan. He was a great player and the fans could see the genes of the father in the son. Yes, they would have their Jecht back - in his son.

Only those closest to him understood just how hard all of these demands were on Tidus. At home, he slept and rested. His efforts exhausted him but he never let up. He was determined that one day Zanarkand would forget the father but remember the son.

Auron was getting concerned. He and the Coach had had a quiet conversation one day on how best to handle this situation. Auron had actually ordered the security detail to just hurry Tidus along so he wouldn't be so badly delayed in getting home after a game. Tidus never questioned it; he was just thankful to be able to fall into his bed earlier.

The detail also curtailed some of the "fan time", as they called it, whenever Tidus was out. They would most courteously apologize to the fans, saying that Tidus was expected elsewhere and must not delay. Their smiles and politeness soothed feathers that might otherwise have been ruffled.

As the first season ended, records showed that not only were the Abes Zanarkand's top-ranked team, but Tidus was their highest-scoring player. His teammates were generous with their congratulations and high-fives. They knew it without requiring numbers being quoted to them.

Tidus' fan-base grew continuously and somehow he kept them happy while at the same time, with the able assistance of the details who went everywhere with him, didn't actually delay, though the fans felt that he had. Neat trick that helped him incredibly.

Every night, Tidus' complimentary ticket section was full with friends which included his security people and their wives or girlfriends. Most happily for him, Jenner and his two aging friends, Romin and Sunna, were there almost every night, cheering, laughing and having the times of their lives. Every night as he entered the sphere pool, he looked in that direction and waved, smiling when he saw all of them wave back, cheering lustily.

One night, as the security detail herded their charge through the throngs of thousands of screaming fans, Tidus realized that he hadn't seen Auron and wondered how he could have missed him.

Once the detail reached the quietness of the streets away from the crowd, the red-coated figure appeared out of the darkness and began walking silently beside his ward, listening as Tidus happily told him all about the game and how one of the new tricks that Coach Doran had shown him had paid off with a score.

Auron nodded as he listened, hearing the happiness in the boy's voice, thinking that in so many ways Tidus was still the young boy he had met many years past. He still had the enthusiasm he had had and happiness with what he was doing. He liked people and enjoyed meeting them. He maintained his innocent, bright personality.

Auron's dark eye rested for a brief moment on his ward. It wouldn't be long now before Tidus would be able to manage on his own, especially with Coach Doran, Cooper and Marty to guide him.

What Tidus hadn't noticed was that they were not headed directly toward the boat but were headed toward Jenner's home. When he realized that they were only steps away from his surrogate grandfather's home, his steps slowed and his blue eyes turned to his Guardian.

"Auron...?" his quavering voice asked tentatively.

"Jenner is fading, Tidus. He didn't want you to know until after the game. He said he'd try to wait for you," Auron said quietly.

Tidus gasped as he tried to grasp the meaning of the words he didn't want to hear. Not Jenner! It can't be! Auron told him, "We shouldn't delay. Time to be strong, Tidus. Just remember how much he has loved you."

Tidus took big breaths of air and brushed his hands across his eyes. He didn't know if he could get through this or not. It brought back such strong memories of the time when his mother had faded away.

Solemn security people were everywhere but inside a path opened to allow Tidus and his Guardian to go straight to Jenner's bedroom.

Inside, Tidus tentatively approached the side of the bed. Jenner opened his eyes and smiled. In a weak but happy voice he asked, "How'd it go, Tidus?"

Swallowing and hoping he could control his voice, Tidus gave him the highlights of the game and Jenner smiled again.

"Wish I could have been there, but couldn't quite make it tonight." The old man paused a moment to cough, then said, "I'll be there soon as I can, though. Don't know when that'll be."

Tidus nodded, then blurted out as tears burst forth and he cradled the old man in a hug, "Oh, Jenner. I'll miss you so much! I love you – more than I can ever tell you! You've been so special to me, always so kind. I – I don't want you to go, Jenner!" Tears and sobs shook Tidus hard.

Jenner's old hands, wrapped around his 'grandson', patted him gently on the back. "Oh, don't be sad, Tidus. I've about worn out my welcome here. Time to move on. I have to go check things out at wherever I'm going. Can't let the rest of you arrive without having everything in order, now can I?  Besides, I'll be able to tell Jecht all about his boy, what a star player he's becoming, and what a good job Auron has done. You've got plenty of good people to help you, my boy. They'll never let you down."

Another spasm of coughing shook Jenner and he fell back on his pillows as he tried to regain his breath. After a few moments, he asked, "Is there any of that good coffee left? I'd sure enjoy a cup." Someone answered, "I'll go see, Jenner," and one of the detail left.

Only a few minutes later a cup of the steaming brew was passed from hand to hand until Tidus held it as Auron reached strong arms around the old gentleman and gathered additional pillows for him to lean upon.

With a cup of his favorite beverage in hand, its saucer resting on his stomach, Jenner asked if Marty was around. In moments she was kneeling beside him.

"You're the prettiest girl in Zanarkand, Marty, ya know that?"

"You keep telling me that, Jenner. Cooper better watch himself or you'll be replacing him!" she teased.

Jenner laughed gently. Patting her hand, he told her quietly, "You're a good girl. The best and Cooper will always take care of you. He's a good man. Stubborn as an ox but still a good man."

Marty laughed quietly with him, "He can be when he wants to be, no argument there." Her smile turning soft, she murmured quietly, "We love you, Jenner. We have been so blessed to be your friends. All of us owe so much to you." She paused a moment as she whispered, "We'll miss you, but have a good journey to your next place. We'll be joining you some day. I love you, Jenner."

"And I love you, my dear. Don't be sad. Enjoy life with that good husband of yours."

As Marty stood to her feet and turned away, Jenner's weakening voice asked, "Auron? You around?"

Auron's deep voice answered quietly, "Right here, Jenner," as he knelt at the bedside.

Jenner sipped a little of his coffee. "You remember that first morning we met?"

The tall Guardian smiled, "Luckiest day of my life. You took me under your wing and saved me that day. My thanks, Jenner, not just for that, but for everything. You've been a true friend to me and I thank you. You've made a difference in the lives of everyone here – and it's crowded. All of us – love you. All of us owe you much; none more than I."

Jenner closed his eyes a moment and nodded. "It's been a nice life. Lots of good people. Work that kept me busy." He sighed as his eyes opened again, "Wouldn't change a thing."

He asked, "Will you take this cup, Auron. I need to rest now."

The cup and saucer were passed from hand to hand out of the room as Jenner was caught in another bout of hard coughing. Then with a sigh, he rested on his pillows and closed his eyes. As Auron watched, faint bits of transparency began to slowly appear here and there in Jenner.

Tidus gripped Auron's hand as hard as he could as he watched the only grandfather he would ever know begin to slowly fade away.

Very softly, Jenner's voice said, "See ya later, my friends."

Then, he was gone.

 


	115. Chapter 115

~ Besaid ~

Yuna smiled and sighed. She was almost ready and she got little chills all over whenever she thought of it. She looked at Kimahri and felt more than a twinge of guilt. Even though he was totally against a Pilgrimage, he still supported her and kept his severe reservations to himself.

She sat on the white sand of the beach watching the big combers rolling in one after the other in a neverending repetition. The unknowns of the long journey frightened her a little but she would never allow her uncertainty about them stop her.

Her only real fears were that Kimahri or Lulu might be injured or killed. That really scared her! She had no idea how she would manage if that happened. The thought that she would be the cause of someone else suffering or dying was nearly enough to make her change her mind.

She watched Kimahri out of the corner of her eye for a moment. He was sitting motionless, his great eyes focused somewhere on the horizon, his thoughts kept to himself though she could pretty well guess what they might be.

Tomorrow, the old priest would begin quizzing her on all she had been taught during the long months of study. She felt confident that she could answer correctly. He would select his questions from random topics and areas, to see if she could readily jump from one to another. Afterall, the real world was rarely laid out in neat lines and orderly rows. She would have to have her knowledge instantly at her fingertips, no matter what it may regard or entail.

~ Bevelle ~

Raiel was excited. Tomorrow the statue memorializing Lord Braska was to be unveiled in the massive foyer of the temple. She looked at her handsome mate and hugged him spontaneously, drinking in the beautiful smile she received in return.

She was also happy. Happy with her life, happy with her mate, happy with her friends. The relationship she had with Mikel was everything she could ever ask for. He gave her space and support during the times when she mourned her precious baby Braska or thought of Auron. Mikel was secure enough both as a man and as her mate to not feel threatened by either.

He was also strong enough to keep her reined-in (somewhat) and kept her out of as much trouble as possible. She still managed to get herself into pecadillos at times, however, and he had also learned how to best extract her from them. He couldn't help but laugh when she'd mutter something under her breath at him when he did.

Having gained more experience driving a hovercraft, he actually proved to her that a machine did not have to be at max power to negotiate a towering sand dune, especially coming down the back side. She just frowned at him and shook her head. "Mikel, you just don't understand! It's fun to do it the other way."

He'd respond with something like, "Well, I have discovered that I rather enjoy life since I met you and I'd like for it to continue."

And she'd mutter something again. And he'd laugh again. Never dull. She had more facets than the most intricately cut diamond, each one glittering like a star in the sky.

Now being held in his lap in the sitting area of the small home they shared, her fingers wandered through his crisp dark hair as her forehead rested against the warmth of his neck. There was more silver in the dark hair now but it made him just that much more appealing to her. Sometimes just a look he would give her sent a delicious shiver through her. Just the way he carried himself – back straight, standing tall – made her want to press herself close to him. And that smile. Devastating! The Fayth had really blessed her with two magnificent mates; first Auron, now Mikel.

He showed his love for her in a million little ways every day. She was all he ever wanted. He admitted that at rare times he missed being in the military a little, but it was more in the sense that it was like an unfinished project that occasionally nagged at him but he enjoyed the freedom they had away from it so much more. They lived their lives as they wanted, not as some military obligation required.

They had visited Home several times, the last being when Cyd called with the sad news that Grandmother Belinde had passed quietly on to the Farplane. Raiel grieved for her kind, loving grandmother, joined by the genuine sadness of her mate. Mikel and her grandmother had been great friends from the moment they met and they grew to love each other dearly.

Raiel loved seeing happy sparkles back in her brother's beautiful eyes again. Flashpoint was enormously successful in every way and the freedom it gave him to move around in public returned life to him again. The original twelve no longer had to move about under the cover of darkness or in disguise when in public. They were happy with all the changes. Anyone wearing a Flashpoint uniform was automatically looked up to and respected.

Of all of them, Zed was probably the one who had experienced the biggest personal change. Accompanying Raiel one afternoon on a quick shopping trip, Raiel had introduced him to her friend Shona who still worked in the dress shop.

The old soldier was very surprised to find that he really liked the older woman who had befriended Raiel when she had shopped for her very first dress. Raiel suggested that they go to one of the patio restaurants for coffee so they could chat more comfortably. As they talked and sipped coffee, Shona completely charmed Zed. He was shocked to hear himself actually talking to her and being interested in what she said.

After a long interval of weeks in which the two drank probably several tanker cars worth of coffee at that same patio table, Zed gathered the courage to ask Shona out to dinner. The poor man was nearly a nervous wreck by the time he was to meet her. He didn't even hear all of the advice given to him by his teammates – which was just as well considering that most of it was made up on the spot.

Raiel was thrilled to have found herself in the role of matchmaker and encouraged both of her friends, supporting them wholeheartedly. She assured Zed that just because he asked someone out to eat did not in any way obligate him to make an offer of marriage, though it wasn't prohibited. Zed's black eyes had just flashed at her. The dinner went well, as did the ones after that. In fact, he was escorting Shona to the unveiling this afternoon.

Raiel's teammates didn't miss her thoughtful looks as she studied each one. She found that she liked her new role and wished she knew more women. Well, she could remedy that, too!

Carda caught her eyeing him and told her, "Raiel, you're making me nervous! Don't look at me like that!"

She'd just giggle which wasn't reassuring in the least.

Thinking back to a day ten years in the past, she recalled that Kinan had said, "I know someone who needs you." She had often wondered who he was thinking of.  When she finally asked him, he said quietly and simply, "The one you married."

She had been surprised and asked, "How did you know, Kinan?"

He had shrugged. "Don't know, but I did. He loved you from the beginning, I think, though he tried to keep it buried somewhere inside."

Raiel had just looked at her friend. How did people know these things? Some unknown something inside just seemed to know. Kinan should have a mate. He was such a beautiful person, inside and out. When she mentioned it, his face turned a little pink as he enveloped her in a hug. "When the time is right, sweet Raiel. Not before."

Shen's shop was flourishing to the point that he had to hire full-time clerks to handle that part of the business. He was anxious to see the statue that would be revealed later today. The priest who regularly visited now had told him of the powerful effect his painting of Lord Braska had on himself and others. The change in this priest was most remarkable and the artist was both pleased and humbled that his painting had reached the man's soul. He too planned to be present at the unveiling today.

Even Collin declared his intent to go. Raiel struggled to know what to say. Yes, he could now move freely for the most part, but would it be wise to walk right into the lion's den? He felt he had been held prisoner by Yevonism long enough. He was going. Sharing many of his sister's traits, there was no changing his mind.

It seemed that the entire population of Bevelle was making their way up the stairs to the temple that afternoon. Since it was their day off, neither Raiel nor Mikel were in uniform and they wanted to just blend in with everyone else.

Somehow, as the crowd continued to jostle, they were pushed closer and closer to the huge glass doors until they were actually in the foyer. Mikel had kept a death-grip on her upper arm so they wouldn't be separated.

Raiel tipped her head back, looking up at the towering, covered statue. She braced herself when it came time to unveil the monument but she wasn't nearly prepared enough when the cloth was removed. Looking into the slightly smiling, saintly face of the man she had loved and served, a steady stream of silent tears streamed down her face. She missed him so badly! She hoped that someday she'd see those sparkling blue eyes again and hear that laugh.

The craftsmen had done a magnificent job on the entire statue, but the face captured almost everything that Shen had accomplished in his masterpiece. People stood in the midst of the great silent assembly just staring as tears streamed down their faces.

The high priest had planned a speech of sorts but abandoned the idea when he saw the reaction of the populace. His stomach churned with sour-tasting acid. _'These stupid peasants!'_ he thought angrily. _'Look at them fawning over this wretched Braska. Bah! Let them, then. They deserve as much attention as the man's statue, little or none!'_

As these thoughts churned in tune with his stomach, his haughty eyes swept over the crowd that extended as far as he could see out into the massive courtyard.

For some reason, the face of one woman in the crowded foyer caught his attention. She seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't begin to remember how or why. Then he spied the colorful braid in her hair and the image snapped into place with an almost audible click.

He pushed people aside as he slowly made his way toward her, focusing solely on her as she stared at the tall statue with tears coursing down her face.

"You!" he commanded sharply, shattering the reverent hush in the place.

Raiel jumped, looking to see who was addressing whom, surprised to see the High Priest within three feet of her.

She said nothing, just stared at the man. What could he possibly want with her?

"You were with him!" the Priest spat out, an accusing bony finger stretched in her direction. "I remember you."

Raiel's chin came up as she looked him straight in the eye, saying firmly, "Yes, I was!"

In the tightly packed throng, she felt Mikel stir uneasily beside her and clasped his hand strongly, shaking it once to tell him to remain quiet.

The Priest stood motionless, staring at her with hatred simply because she had been with Braska. "You're a heathen!" he yelled. "For what reason do you come and defile this temple?"

Her voice clear and calm, she answered, "I came to pay tribute to this man, to High Summoner Braska to whom I had the highest honor and privilege to serve for nearly a year, from the southern end of Spira to the peak of Gagazet. Never has there been one with a more pure heart of love than he – and the people know it. And, heathen? I think not, sir!"

"You challenge me, young woman?" he roared.

"I do not, sir. Some things stand on their own merit as the simple truth. Such as now. Who fears a woman? I am no threat to anyone - unless threatened."

"Aha! You do challenge me, don't you?" The man's eyes were glittering with rage that was actually based in the fact that he had had no choice but erect this statue in honor of a man he despised, though Raiel made a handy target to which to direct that rage.

"I do not. Surely you aren't threatening me, are you?"

The High Priest stopped himself abruptly. She had called his bluff. She had actually called his bluff! He could hardly believe it!

Not a moment too soon, there was a stirring as another priest made his way through the throng. The man put a hand on the High Priest's shoulder and turned him back toward the corridor leading to the interior of the temple.

Murmurs rose to a steady rumble as people expressed their shock at the appalling behavior of the priest. Only those in the immediate area had seen the face of the woman the priest had confronted but none faulted her behavior or responses in the least. She had handled herself perfectly in the face of the stunning unexpected attack by Bevelle's High Priest.

Mikel's grip on her biceps was painful as he did his best to get them through the crowd, protecting her with his own strong body. Those outside were pressing forward making it terribly difficult to move away. Everyone was now talking about what had happened. Those who had heard, repeated it over and over to those who had been too far away to hear for themselves.

Reaching the stairs at last, Mikel blocked the surge of people as he tried to clear the way for her. After what seemed an eternity, they were on the relative quiet of the first level. Even here, people everywhere were talking about the event that occurred in the temple earlier.

Mikel's arm around her, they walked out onto one of the long, long wharves that was lined on either side by warehouse after warehouse. As the sun lowered itself in the later afternoon sky, the quiet here was soothing. Teammates on duty had waved as they made their way to the farthermost end where they sat just looking out over the restless water.

Mikel was enormously proud of the way his mate had conducted herself in the face of such an unexpected and unmerited attack. It had been his instinct to push Raiel behind him, wanting nothing more than to confront the priest himself but Raiel's grip on his hand had told him to be quiet. And she had been right but it took all the restraint he could muster to stand silent and still.

He was surprised at the extreme behavior exhibited by the High Priest. His face was now heavily lined and his skin had an unhealthy pallor to it. _'Apparently he's had a rough time since the Unit disbanded,'_ he thought. _'Well, serves him right. It didn't have to be that way.'_ And he almost had to chuckle that the priest had been so focused on Raiel that he hadn't even noticed Mikel standing close beside her.

After a time of sitting and holding each other, Mikel finally broke the silence by asking, "Would you have taken him on if he had continued?"

Raiel turned to look straight at him a moment, then answered, "Well, of course, I would! I was trying to decide on which spell when someone led him away!"

Mikel threw back his head and laughed heartily. He didn't doubt it for one second!

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes!"

As they got up and started back down the long wharf, they met Collin coming from the other direction at a fast pace.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, somewhat out of breath. "You're all right?" he asked.

Mikel assured him they were fine. Collin told them as soon as he heard the story, he knew who had to have been involved and when he couldn't find them, he was concerned that he and the others were going to have to spring them from one of the underground jails, if not a dungeon somewhere.

Raiel took his shaking hands in hers. "We're okay, my sweet brother. It got a little heated for a few minutes but somebody reeled the High Priest in and took him away. Mikel got us out of the mob somehow and we came down here to calm down. Dinner ready? I'm starving!"

~ Zanarkand ~

Auron sat on the deck outside his apartment studying the restless ocean. Its state matched his own and he couldn't discern the reason why he felt so unsettled tonight.

He had decided not to go to the blitzball game tonight. Somehow he just wasn't in the mood and he couldn't have told why for that, either.

He glanced at the time. _'The game will start in a few minutes. I hate to disappoint Tidus by not being there but he'll just have to deal with it this time.'_

Ever since Jenner had faded away, Tidus seemed to want his Guardian closer to him, probably feeling a little insecure right now. Jenner's loss was the first the young man had experienced since his mother had faded years before.

Auron sighed. He missed the old gentleman, too. No more early morning coffee, no more picking at each other, no more wise words when needed most.

He had made it a point to drop in on both Romin and Sunna at least once a week to check on them and Jenner's old friends were disheartened at their loss, though they seemed determined to carry on.

Cooper and his team had gotten another assignment but it just wasn't the same for any of them. Marty came by a little more frequently to see Tidus and to cook for him but the hole left in her life that Jenner had occupied was substantial, as well.

Auron hoped that with time all of them could adapt to the loss of the wonderful old man who had meant so much to so many.

Auron 'Hmphed' to himself. _'That go for you, too, Auron?'_   He sighed and glanced at the water before muttering as he got to his feet, "Yeah, me, too."

He needed to take a walk. Maybe he'd feel better. He was wary and unsettled but just didn't know why.


	116. Chapter 116

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Bevelle was abuzz with the bizarre behavior of the High Priest. Many wondered about his mental stability. It seemed to be time for someone else to ascend to that high post which fueled the speculation of who that might be.

Mikel listened but kept his thoughts to himself. The enraged man in the foyer was a far cry from the man who listened to his reports. Mentally, it appeared that he had become deranged and the former SS Commander wondered about the reasons why. And, not for the first time, he realized that he and the former SS members were very fortunate to be away from the continuing turmoil that had grasped Bevelle politics by the throat.

Raiel wasn't fazed in the least. From her prospective, he seemed to be the same man who had derided Lord Braska that day in the same foyer. That Braska had bested him in their short contest was undisputed. However, she had received a fierce lecture from her horrified mate when he learned that she had returned to the foyer alone several times to see the beautiful memorial statue to her dear friend. She didn't mind because the lecture had been followed by tight hugs, fervent kisses and a memorable evening.

Collin spent a good deal of time in his new office, studying the many pages of information he and his group had amassed. He sensed that it wouldn't be all that long now before things would begin unraveling for good. The only part he didn't like about the current situation on the political front was not having the timely information that Mikel had been able to furnish him from the operatives out in the field. He'd really like to know what was happening in Guadosalam.

It was also about that time that Zed began offering to go with Raiel to run errands when Mikel wasn't available. She grinned, taking him up on his offers, not fooled for a single moment by the ruse. Actually, the two enjoyed being together, resuming their faux fight with each other. Zed was also spending time with Shona when their work schedules permitted.

* * *

In the temple palace, Grand Maester Mika allowed his public mask to drop as his active mind considered the many facets of the unstable condition of Spira's governing body. Gone was every trace of the kindly old man who loved the people. In his place was a coldly calculating being who was ruthless in his beliefs and the importance of his own position and power. Never would he ever allow Yevon to be removed or even challenged! The dominating presence of Yevon would ensure that the present hierarchy would remain in power forever.

He sat unmoving staring out a window that extended nearly ceiling to floor seeing nothing. He was considering allies waiting in the wings, thinking of who he would promote to which position and when. He'd like to know more about Jyscal's situation and status and cursed the weak High Priest who had unnecessisarily caused the departure of the only intelligence arm in Spira. To say that he was upset with the High Priest was a definite understatement.

In another part of the palace, the High Priest sat in his own quarters feeling depressed, demoralized, almost helpless. He sensed that his time in this position was beginning to wind down. He had made too many mistakes, the last one his greatest.

He glanced around the grand apartment in which he lived in splendor. He'd miss it. But, facing reality, he knew he'd likely have a very short "illness" to which he would succomb, or something close to it. That story, of course, would simply be for public consumption. He would probably have a very short visit to the dungeons beneath the city. He sighed. There was no way around it and he couldn't prevent it. It was simply a matter of time.

He briefly wondered about his daughter and what might become of her, then decided that would be up to her. He couldn't waste time thinking about her. Totally giving himself a free pass, he thought that if it hadn't been for that blithering idiot she had married, none of this would have happened.

Such is the leadership of the known world called Spira.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Yuna was exhausted. The temple priest had quizzed her all day. Overall, she thought she had done well, but she still wasn't fully ready. She still had to think too long to recall the words to some of the spells which could prove fatal to one or more of her Guardians when in battle.

She spent the following day on the beach with her nose in a book as she studied diligently. People never stop to realize all a potential Summoner has to know and be able to recall in a split second.

That evening, she didn't even stay around the big bonfire for the singing and dancing. Almost as soon as she had finished eating, she excused herself and retired to the hut she and Kimahri shared. Barely had she gotten comfortable in her little bed when her eyes closed and she was sound asleep.

Kimahri lay quietly on his preferred sleeping place on the floor as he watched the young human he loved so dearly. It was all he could do restrain the anxiety boiling within him. He simply didn't think he could face the fact that, if she was successful, she would die. Tears that he would never let her see fell from his gold eyes. Somehow he had to find a way to keep her alive. He would sacrifice himself if it would accomplish his goal.

* * *

~ Zanarkand ~

Tidus woke up in his bed on the houseboat and had a mighty stretch as he yawned. He rarely needed an alarm clock to wake him. Early rising was a long-ingrained habit after all the years of early morning training sessions with Coach Doran.

He smiled. They still met every morning, but more of their time together was now spent talking. Talking about blitzball, the game the night before, the game coming up, new tactics that they practiced, anything on Tidus' mind, answering questions.

If Auron was the father figure, Marty the mother figure, Jenner the grandfather figure, then the Coach filled the role of teacher-mentor-uncle.

He realized that he was especially fortunate to have had these people in his life all this time. Each one had contributed to the person he was now and would be in future years.

A quick shower, toiletry completed, he left a spotless bathroom as he returned to his room to finish dressing. His thoughts turned to an upcoming tournament as he dressed. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, even though it was the biggest game of the decade: The Jecht Memorial Tournament.

He sighed. Would he ever be free of his father's overshadowing presence? Enormous signs were everywhere he turned advertising the event. His father's image stared down at him causing him to feel unsettled, unfocused, unhappy.

It had been ten years now since the revered athlete had disappeared at sea. Why did promoters feel they had to hold such an event? Why couldn't they just let him stay in the past where he belonged? News people had been hounding him for more than a week now, asking inane questions that didn't deserve an answer. He was fed up to the teeth with his old man! He wanted to scream at the fawning media,  _"Just let me be me!"_  Somehow he kept his cool, kept smiling and avoided answering directly as much as possible.

Well, a few more days and it would be over. Somehow he'd get through it. Maybe after this they'd get it out of their systems and forget about it in years to come. He fervently hoped so.

Auron hadn't really seemed himself lately either. Tidus wondered if having the city plastered with gigantic images of a grinning Jecht had anything to do with it. He didn't understand how Auron hadn't seen right through Jecht and known what he really was.

A quick bit of breakfast, dishes hastily rinsed and stuffed into the dish washer, then the young athlete was out the door, running down the dock, a smiling wave to the guys in the "guard shack" and he was off to meet Coach Doran. Tidus had to grin at the moniker "guard shack." It was nicer than some homes and Auron kept it in immaculate condition. He had to smile at himself. What else would he expect from his Guardian?

As Tidus cleared the dock, he saw a tall figure in a red coat waiting for him. "'Morning, Auron! Didn't know if you were coming or not."

One dark eye settled on his face as a quiet baritone voice asked, "How many sessions have I missed in the last ten years?"

Tidus grinned sheepishly. "Not many. I wondered why the guys weren't waiting for me this morning."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the stadium, then Tidus threw up a hand, saying, "See ya later!" when he peeled off to go to the locker room. Auron continued to his favored spot in the unbelievably immense stadium and settled into the hard plastic seat with a small sigh.

There were the usual little cluster of women who were present most mornings but at least he had been allowed to get to his seat unmolested. Most knew by now that it was useless to to approach him, bodyguards or not. But some never seemed to give up the chase, if it could be called that.

He turned his mind to more important thoughts. One reason he came to the stadium this morning was to share some time with Braska and Jecht. Something was going on but he didn't know what. Maybe he could figure it out here where they had last been together.

He couldn't recall ever having a feeling like he had now, almost as if there was some terrible internal itch that was impossible to scratch or satisfy. It nagged at him non-stop. How he wished Jenner was here. He would listen and allow Auron to talk it through without judgment. He really missed the wonderful old man. They all did.

As the morning sun rose higher in the sky, Auron focused his mind on Jecht. There were huge likenesses of him all over the city. _'Is that what this is all about?'_ he wondered. Possibly, but somehow he didn't think so. In honesty, he had no idea what was causing this. He had walked the streets of the megalopolis at all hours but so far he hadn't found a sense of peace.

_'What's up, Jecht? Where are you?'_ he mentally asked his friend. The silence of the great edifice was his only answer.

* * *

A day or two passed before the evening of the great tournament was to be held. Tidus had asked to be allowed to go to the stadium alone. He felt he had a better chance of escaping most of the attention if he dashed in quickly by himself. Auron had stared thoughtfully at the young man he had raised before nodding curtly, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Though Tidus hadn't said anything, the Guardian had seen the rebellious expression on the boy's face when he encountered one of the many Jecht images around. He hoped this would satisfy his ward's need to break out of the mold this once. Tidus needn't know that security would be posted at various points along his routes ready to come to his assistance if needed.

Tidus would face more pressure than ever before tonight but Auron felt the legend's son could handle it if he simply focused on the game itself. That had been the counsel he had given.

Auron stayed for the opening ceremonies of the event but was unable to sit still and walked around the city for a short time.

The water arrested his attention. It looked different from anything he had observed during all his years here. It was as if an enormous invisible hand was swirling around in it as small waves careened into each other from all directions. Something had it badly disturbed and Auron's sense of foreboding caused prickling across the back of his neck.

Then he stood stock still as a thought crashed into his consciousness.  _Could it be true?_  Then he recognized the feeling that settled into his being that he was quite familiar with. The one he had once he faced an enemy and knew exactly what he had to do.

He turned on his heel and strode purposefully back to his apartment only to emerge moments later, locking the door behind himself. From there he made his way to a certain building he knew and rode an elevator all the way up to the roof.

Looking carefully in all directions, he thought he saw what he was looking for but wasn't sure. The ends of large steel beams protruded out over the city. That would give him the unobstructed view he needed. Without a thought, he walked out on one and stood looking at the ocean in the distance.

A slight smile picked at his mouth as he watched a continuously swelling bulge of water building out near the horizon. Somehow he knew. He couldn't say how he knew, but he knew.

Reaching for the jug resting against his right hip, he pulled the cork, lifting the jug high in the air in a salute, then taking a sip. He stood there a time, feeling the breeze ruffle through his hair, gently blowing the skirt of his coat. He understood what he was to do. He left his perch high above the city and walked calmly through the night toward the stadium.

Tidus was indeed focused on the game. He had taken time before the buzzer to sit in solitude, eyes closed, breathing deeply, seeing nothing but the game in his mind. Every potential move, every potential score. He felt untouchable. He knew without doubt that the Abes would win the tournament trophy that night.

The game was rough, hard-fought. Slamming blows were exchanged but neither side would give up. He and the Abes held a lead and Tidus was determined they were not going to lose this game. He got possession of the ball, flipped himself over and propelled himself upward so hard he even shot through the top of the sphere pool in preparation for a mighty kick that couldn't fail to go into the net.

Just as his foot made contact with the ball, his eyes were drawn to an indescribably huge ball of water from which brilliant beams of light shot out, sending towering buildings crashing down, one after the other, destroyed in powerful explosions. The stadium itself was being hit over and over, as throngs of panicked, screaming fans fought to escape with their lives.

In the distance, sirens could be heard blaring out warnings that were already too late. Explosions continued to rip the city apart. Zanarkand was being destroyed. Immeasurable tons of water brought towering structures down as easily as child's toys. The destructive beams of light blasted into all sectors bringing instant death and destruction.

After great difficulty, Tidus found himself exiting the crumbling structure that had once been a marvel in itself: the stadium. The dazed young athlete paused a moment to orient himself and quickly assess conditions outside of the stadium. The air was filled with the noise of destruction never before known in this city; cries and screams of its citizens joining the general sense of mayhem. As Tidus ran, his frightened eyes stopped on a red-clad figure casually leaning against crumbled parts of the stadium that had fallen into the street.

He could hardly believe his eyes.  _"Auron!"_   he exclaimed.  _"What are you doing here?"_

"Waiting for you," was the Guardian's quiet reply.

"What are you  _talking_  about?"

Without replying, Auron turned and walked away. In all the confusion, Tidus lost sight of his Guardian, then everything went silent, everything around him was frozen in place.

Thinking that surely he was losing his mind, Tidus spotted the figure of a young boy standing before him. He couldn't see the boy's face due to the hood he wore.

"It begins," said the boy calmly.

Tidus shook his head. "Huh? What?" This wasn't making any sense! He looked around but there was no sign of Auron.

"Don't cry," the boy told him gently.

Tidus took several steps closer to the boy to better see him but in that instant the roaring noise returned and people continued screaming as they ran in panic. The sudden return of reality startled him and he looked at all that was happening around him with shocked eyes that didn't understand, couldn't grasp what they were seeing.

When he looked back, the boy was gone. Vanished.  _What was this?_   How was he going to get out of this nightmare? Where had Auron gone?  _What's happening?_  There was pure chaos in every direction he looked.

A nearly overwhelming rush of relief swept over him as he finally spotted Auron in the distance; he took off running and yelled,  _"Wait!"_ Gasping for breath, he caught up with his Guardian and protested, "Not  _this_  way!"

With his chin, Auron simply gestured off to one side saying with quiet calm, "Look."

Turning in the direction Auron indicated, Tidus gasped with his mouth agape. There was a colossal ball of water the size of a small planet slowly rotating in the air above the dying city.  _This – this has to be a nightmare. It can't be happening!_

In the same easy, soft voice, Auron told him, "We called it Sin."

Without comprehension, Tidus just parroted the word back, "Sin?"

From somewhere within the rotating body of water came something that appeared to be like a massive dart that buried its point into the side of a tall building. Then, strange things began to pop off of waving appendages, landing by the hundreds on the damaged raised roadway. Even more strangely, they unfolded themselves to become screeching fiends of some sort, with outstretched wings, four legs, a weird head on which sat four light-colored eyes.

The first of the screeching creatures advanced toward Tidus as he desperately tried to beat them away with his fists, accomplishing nothing except winding up on his rear-end on the road.

"Here, take this," Auron's quiet voice said.

Tidus looked up to see him holding out a huge sword. Taking the sword, the young man nearly lost his balance, pulled forward by the weapon's size and weight.

Softly, Auron told him, "A gift from Jecht."

Tidus turned in shock.  _"My old man?"_ he asked, not even realizing that he had used the forbidden term for his father. Taking the heavy blade, Tidus tried to swing it at the fiends but wound up on his fanny again.

Auron muttered, "Hope you know how to use it."

His mind and memory beginning to come back online again, Tidus now thought he knew why Auron had insisted that he learn how to use a blade and was glad he had. The many lessons in Auron's make-shift gym snapped into place and he began to be able to focus again.

After taking out many of the creatures, he and Auron continued to run down the road. Many sections were buckled upward and as they cleared the crest of one of those sections, they saw another of the huge dart-like things that carried the creatures partially embedded in the pavement, noisy creatures all over.

They fought, taking out enemy after enemy. Tidus never stopped to actually think about what he was doing, he just did it. Auron's lip curled slightly upward when he saw how well his ward was doing. All those days in the hot gym had been worth it, even though Tidus believed him to be out of his mind at the time.

As they cleared a section and continued running, Tidus glanced up at the side of a still-standing building at a huge picture of his father, muttering, "What are you looking at, old man?"

They ran some more, encountering more of the things Auron called 'Sinspawn.' When their way was clear again, Auron charged off again, saying, "We're expected."

Tidus yelled after him,  _"Give me a break, man!"_

Again, they had covered only a short distance when advanced types of Sinspawn began to litter the road both in front and behind them. Hundreds of them.

Auron snorted, "Hmph! This could be bad," as he looked around. Then he pointed at a large object on the side of the roadway and told Tidus, "That! Knock it down!"

Tidus swung at the thing as hard as he could, ripping a hole in its side as it plummeted down to the next level. A massive explosion erupted beneath them with continuing explosions every few seconds.

Though a few of the enemy remained, Auron ordered in a hushed but urgent voice, _"Go!"_

Tidus didn't hang around to ask questions. He took off, feet flying. His Guardian caught up in seconds as they ran and leaped over breaks in the roadway that was being destroyed by the continuing blasts below them. Then came a leap that Auron made but Tidus just missed. He hung by his fingertips, frantically trying to find a purchase.

_"AURON!"_ he screamed repeatedly.  _"AURON!"_   Small pieces of the pavement began crumbling beneath his fingers causing him to slowly lose his grip. For a moment he saw Auron peer over the side at him dangling helplessly above the certain death that waited below.

Then a swirling motion above caught his attention as entire sections of buildings and nameless pieces of debris were drawn up into the unholy tornado above them.  _"AURON!"_ Tidus was terrified.  _Why didn't his Guardian help him?_

Auron calmly looked up at the evil-looking monstrosity, asking softly, "You are sure?"

Then he reached down with his strong right arm and grabbed Tidus by the front of his clothes. As he pulled him up he said, in that quiet voice, "It begins. This is your story."

Terrified, uncomprehending, Tidus had no idea what Auron was talking about. Whatever it was made no sense. None of this made any sense. Surely he was losing his mind. Everything was becoming distorted, a blinding white light seemed to envelope everything.

The last thing he remembered was Auron saying, "It all begins here."

At first there was nothing, only that intense white light. Then, Tidus thought he heard his father's rough voice calling out, "Hey!" "Hey!" Then he seemed to be swimming above a submerged city and a feeling of aloneness nearly overwhelmed him. Terrible, unbearable aloneness. That feeling was worse than all he had experienced since this unspeakable disaster struck.

Time didn't exist. Nothing existed. He didn't even know if he existed anymore. Nothing in his entire life had prepared him for this. Even Auron was gone.

His mind protested, _'But Auron is always around. He'd never desert me like this!'_   But there was no answer, no calming response, no Auron snort, no being chastised for calling his father 'old man.'

Auron was gone.

Everything was gone.

Then suddenly he woke up and slowly looked around, recognizing nothing. He seemed to be on a piece of some type of wreckage surrounded by water. The sky was dark with stormy-looking clouds in which lightning flashed here and there.

He called long and hard for Auron but he only succeeded in scaring away the one living thing he had seen, a seagull of some sort. He yelled, called, but there was only the sound of his own scared, echoing voice.

For a long moment he sat where he was, trying so hard to make some sense of all that happened. The tournament game seemed like a lifetime ago. He didn't have his watch so he had no idea what time it was or even if it was day or night.

His eyes searched around him. Nothing. Just more pieces of wreckage. Is this all that is left of Zanarkand? Is everybody dead? Marty? Cooper? Coach Doran? All the others?

Then the one he couldn't bear to think of – Auron? Tears wanted to escape his eyes but this was one time he refused to give in. No. Not Auron, too.

Then another thought stopped him in his mental tracks: am  _I_  dead?

_'Okay. I can't just sit here. Coach says if I want something to happen I have to make it happen.'_

He stood up and looked around again, then walked toward toward the other end of the debris when the whole thing suddenly broke apart sending him plunging into the water as huge chunks of the structure rapidly sank around him.

In the brief time he was submerged, he saw what appeared to be an entire sunken city, with enormous statues of unknown men. Not staying to look around further, he swam to the surface for a moment but seeing nothing except the horizon to horizon expanse of water, he took a deep breath and dove again. He searched for anything that looked familiar or helpful. Nothing. He dove several times hoping against hope that he could find something – anything – he could use or direct him to safety.

When he surfaced again, several large green fish-type things leaped out of the water like porpoises as they raced past him. For the first time, he was going to have to face multiple enemies by himself. _'Auron, I need you here!'_

But he wasn't going down without a fight. Somehow he had hung onto the big sword his Guardian had given him earlier. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but the two of the three green fish-things were dead. As he calmed his pounding heart, he wondered if he had a real chance of surviving this? He didn't have an answer to that but he knew that as long as he still had breath in him, he would fight.

At that moment, a much, much bigger green fish-type monster rose up from below, grabbing the remaining enemy Tidus was fighting, biting it verociously, red blood staining the water around it. Just the vortexes stirred up in the water from the powerful fins of this new enemy sent Tidus spinning over and over through the water.

The huge monster spit out the fish and drew a bead on him, intent on having another nice snack of this strange little thing that now faced him.

Tidus had his sword in hand, fearfully waiting to see what the thing was going to do. Surely he couldn't defeat it by himself! No. It would be certain death to even try. In a split second, he turned and swam as hard and fast as he could, not even checking to see how near the creature was. He didn't want to know, focusing on putting as much distance between himself and the massive enemy as possible. Besides, he didn't have to see it; when it got closer, he was sent spinning through the water again.

He surfaced for a moment and quickly looked around, then spied what he hoped would be his salvation: an opening into one of the submerged buildings that he could easily get through but his enemy could not. If he could just get there in time.

Tidus had pulled off some neat tricks in the sphere pool, but this gambit was life or death. Heart slamming in his chest, he swam like he never had before – but he wasn't fast enough. He had closed the distance to the opening, but he felt the monster's massive black maw opening around him. He was only seconds away from death.

However, for some unexplained reason, he suddenly felt a jet of water pushing him faster toward the opening, then – he was through it! The force of the powerful blast of water sent him topsy-turvy through blackness and falling debris, until he stopped somewhere inside the building.  _What had happened?_  The fish spit him out or what? He had no idea as he tried to slow the triphammer pounding in his chest.

He crawled into an area that was dry and looked around. It was almost like a high domed arena of sorts. Big. And cold. Very, very cold.

He needed to find or create a source of heat or he'd still die in here. Dripping wet, he began to carefully explore a little. Long waterfalls were here and there, apparently spilling in from the water outside. He didn't waste time wondering about how things were or were not. He knew he had to stay focused on the task at hand if he was going to have any chance of survival. For now, he'd just leave all of it as more things added to his growing list of astounding-things-I-have-seen-and-heard-today.

He could hardly believe his good fortune when he found flint stones and a long dead arrangement of greenery from a sconce. He collected anything he could find that looked as if it might burn, then set about trying to get a spark by striking the stones together. It took a while but at last a tiny single spark landed in the dead greenery and a feeble flame slowly grew. Gradually adding other flammable things to his fire, Tidus smiled as the life-saving warmth began to creep into his cold body.

He was caught completely off-guard at the sound of a very loud, slightly echoing  _bang_ _._ Standing quickly he looked around, seeing nothing that could have caused it.

He sighed, too tired to even think about it any longer. He laid down on the stone floor of the big round room, absorbing the heat from the fire. He didn't even know when his eyes closed and he fell asleep. He had a really weird dream, a nightmare actually. Auron was there and that strange hooded boy he had seen back in Zanarkand just as the attack began, but as with most dreams, it made no sense.

Tidus suddenly awakened, horrified to see that his fire had all but died out. He jumped up to find more wood but stopped in his tracks by an ugly creature of some kind sitting one the edge of an upper balustrade. It huffed at him then took off running around the lower edge of the dome before leaping to the floor to confront him.

Another nightmarish creature, huge in size, menacing sharp teeth, razor-sharp blades on its forelegs stood ready to slash him to pieces. Frustrated with all he had had to face and trying so hard to stay alive, Tidus was tired of the constant challenges to his right to live.

_"Give me a break!"_   he screamed, holding the big sword, ready to fight for life. Again.

At that moment, an startling explosion ripped a large hole in the sidewall of the room, sending huge chunks of debris flying through the air. Tidus protected himself the best he could.

When he opened his eyes, five people stood across the expanse of floor. At least he thought they were people. He  _hoped_  they were people. Then four of them stepped forward in a threatening stance, aiming weapons of some sort at him.

Oh, no. Not again! How could he possibly fight and defeat all five of these – people? He'd about had it. Everything he had seen seemed to be things that wanted to kill him and he was fed up with it. He wanted to go back home, even if it was badly damaged. At least whatever remained would be familiar to him and he wouldn't have things trying to kill him every time he moved.

Then the large enemy let out a screech and he turned to face it. To his great surprise, one of the strange people, a female, stood beside him to join in the fight. It was a hard fight but they won.

Tidus and the girl stood looking at each other for several long moments, then Tidus sank to the floor, exclaiming, "Whew! That was close."

But then, without warning, one of the male people stalked over and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up. Tidus yelled, "Hey! Lemme go!" but quickly acquiesced when the other males surrounded him with their weapons directed at him.

There seemed to be a conversation among them in a language totally foreign to him. He had never even heard someone speak in another language before; everyone in Zanarkand spoke the same language. But he didn't need a translator to know that the men were ready to kill him though the girl, who seemed to be their leader, was saying no.

_'Auron, where are you? I really, really need you here! I'm not ready to fade away. I'm too young!'_

Tidus was scared. What was going to happen to him?

 


	117. Chapter 117

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Mikel was feeling quite pleased with himself. A smile lit up his face as he left the first level and proceded up stairs to the second level. He stopped by Sten's shop for a moment to check on his friend.

The two talked for a few minutes, then Mikel left to continue on to the beautiful little home he and Raiel shared on a quiet, tree-shaded lane. Raiel had returned home only a short time before her mate arrived. She was holding up the new kitchen towels she had purchased, thinking how nice they looked.

Mikel entered the door wearing that same big beautiful smile. Grabbing his gorgeous mate around the waist, he gave her a long passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Raiel laughed, "Wow! What are you so happy about?"

"Got a surprise for you!"

Raiel's eyes were shining with happy anticipation, "Oh! What? What is it?" She was bouncing up and down on her toes, both hands tucked beneath her chin.

Mikel tilted his head slightly, examining her face with mischievous sparkling eyes. "Hmm. Don't know if I should tell you now or later."

"Mikel! Don't you dare be mean! Tell me! You know I have to know!"

Teasing her a short time longer, he held her close against him as he whispered in her ear, "How would you like a nice visit to Kilika?"

Her eyes lit up as she gasped, "Mikel! Really? You really mean it?" She wasn't sure she honestly wanted to there again but played along because her beloved mate was so happy about his gift to her.

He laughed and told her, "I have reservations for two on the Dove's next trip south and it's all cleared with Leman and Renton!"

Raiel hugged him tightly, laughing. "It's been so long! Oh, Mikel, this is a wonderful surprise! Thank you! But – what made you think of it?" She wondered what had made him do this. She would be happy about the trip because she would do nothing to make him unhappy.

Beautiful clear gray eyes looked into her amazing multi-colored ones as he replied softly, "It's time for you to go back; to see the people and place you left so long ago. To make peace with yourself about anything you regret, to accept the healing of your memories."

Raiel slowly nodded. She had blocked her memories of her last time in Kilika, leaving on the ill-fated Pilgrimage with those two kids. Their deaths still bothered her, she still felt that she had failed them. Knowing and understanding so well, Mikel knew that even though she had not said a word about it.

Her eyes gazed softly at his face, her voice hardly above a whisper, "How did you know?"

Sparkles back in his eyes, he said, "Me? Why I'm a famous mind-reader! Didn't you know?"

His mate hugged him tightly, "How I love you, Mikel. How every  _much_  I love you!"

* * *

~ Somewhere in southern Spira ~

Grimacing, Auron sat up and looked around seeing nothing but rocks, some trees, and a deserted hard-packed dirt trail. "Hmph! Dammit, Jecht, couldn't you have dropped us off a little easier?" he groused.

_'I'm not a young kid, anymore, that's for sure.'_ Stretching to ease the aches and pains that resulted from his sudden, jarring arrival back in Spira, the expression on his face wasn't happy. He brushed his coat with his hands and took a quick inventory. Yes, everything was present and accounted for.

He looked around at his surroundings more carefully. _'Where's Tidus?'_ Cupping a hand beside his mouth, the Guardian yelled his ward's name repeatedly, but a soft silent breeze was the only answer.

Worried, he checked the area carefully, around rocks, clusters of trees, out on the beach. After looking in a half-mile radius around, Auron stood for a moment looking at the nearby ocean. If the boy landed out there, he'd be fine; water he knew how to handle.

Auron reached for his jug and took a big swig, swishing it around inside his mouth before swallowing and enjoying the burn as the strong drink made its way to his stomach.

Looking around once more, he sighed. In the distance to the south, he thought he could just barely make out silhouettes of a few buildings. Spira had on two cities of any size: Luca and Bevelle. The topography said he was located far south of Bevelle, so that only left Luca.

Maybe Tidus hadn't been able to locate him and had already started out toward the city. Auron hated to think of the kid from Zanarkand trying to make his way through this land alone. The young man simply wasn't prepared to deal with it.

Auron snarled at Jecht again under his breath, "You know he should be with me! What's the matter with you?" He knew without doubt that somehow Jecht's Aeon was embodied in Sin somehow. He had sensed it strongly back in Zanarkand.

There would be time enough for more information on that later. Right now, he wanted to find his ward. Sighing, Auron set off for Spira's second largest city located on the southern tip of mainland Spira. Long legs striding purposefully, he wasn't looking forward to trying to locate the young athlete in that large population.

_'Where are you, boy?'_

* * *

~ Somewhere at sea ~

Tidus was bewildered. The men seemed determined to kill him, restrained only by the girl who led them, and even then, her behavior was contradictory. She had zapped him somehow, knocking him completely out.

When he came to, he was lying on the deck of a large ship. These strange people had taken him back to their ship, but it was different from anything he had ever seen. In Zanarkand, some people had small boats but nothing the size of this thing.

The girl's voice led him to think that she was actually much younger than he had first thought. Again, the men were openly hostile and she seemed to be defending him. One of the males approached him barking orders at him, only getting angrier when Tidus didn't understand.

Tidus had been shocked when the girl suddenly began to speak Spiran to him and his spirits leaped upward exponentially. She explained that the men had decided he could stay if he would work for them. Tidus snorted quietly, thinking, _'Like I have a choice?'_

The ship appeared to be a workship of some sort but he had no idea what it might be called. Bright searchlights were mounted high above the deck on which he stood, probing the dark water surrounding them.

The female explained that they had discovered some ruins right below them and that's where they would dive. Something down there was inactive but still should have some power available. Apparently, he was to go down there and get the power up and running.

Well, no time like the present! He climbed up on the ship's railing and dove into the water. He wondered how he was supposed to recognize the mysterious object but, as he swam deeper, he could see something on the ocean floor that had to be his destination.

He was very surprised to see the girl swim right past him on her way down. At least he wouldn't be alone. Are there sea monsters down here, too? He was about fed up with everything in this world trying to kill him. He hadn't done anything wrong (as far as he knew) and it made no sense.

Wait! Wait a minute. Is this the place Auron came from? Maybe, maybe not. He had never mentioned people who speak a different language. But, he hadn't said much at all about it, clamming up whenever Tidus dared to ask.

Inside the cavernous relic, Tidus tried to bring ancient technology back to life again, at times resorting to the tried-and-true method of pounding the daylights out of it. _'Hey, it worked,'_   Tidus shrugged to himself.

The pair worked their way downward, through long corridors, down to the lowest level where they came upon what must have been the main power plant for the relic. Mainly following instinct and the knowledge he had of computers back home, Tidus gradually got it back online and the relic seemed to be slowly coming back to life.

Then, just to keep things interesting, they were attacked by ugly waterborne enemies who lost the battle with the two young people. Afterward, Tidus left the relic just glad to be away from evil creatures that may still be lurking inside, pausing only a moment to look back at whatever the relic was. It too now had lights shining inside and out, but the water was too murky to really be able to see anything else.

Continuing up to the surface, he pulled himself up on deck, to a still-hostile reception from the men. As they turned to enter their ship's interior, Tidus moved to go with them but was shoved back with a snarled comment in the strange language.

Tidus protested, "Hey, I worked!" but the strong metal door slammed shut in his face. Spirits sinking, he stretched out on the brutally hard steel deck, bemoaning his state of extreme hunger.

Not long afterwards, the girl exited the door carrying a tray full of food. Driven by severe hunger pangs, Tidus grabbed the tray and shoveled food into his mouth by the handful, barely taking time to even chew. He began choking and gagging as the food tried to make its way down his esophagus to his stomach. Handing him a canteen of water, the girl pronounced, "It's because you eat too fast!"

For a slightly awkward few moments, the two strangers inspected each other, then they learned each other's name and began to exchange a little information about themselves. Tidus didn't understand Rikku's response to her question about where he was from. Hadn't she heard about that magnificent city? But before he knew it, the two of them were sitting on the hard steel deck as he told her everything about Zanarkand and what had happened.

After listening, the young Al Bhed began offering excuses to explain it all away. Tidus wound up feeling more estranged from this world than he had in his brief time here. Then she spoke the words that made his heart freeze. "There is no more Zanarkand. Sin destroyed it more than a thousand years ago. So nobody plays blitzball there."

Seeing his downcast face, Rikku offered, "You play blitzball? You should go to Luca! Maybe somebody will recognize you, or you'll remember something." Promising to help him get to Luca, he felt a little hope spring to life in him. At this point, he wasn't sure of anything and truly wished his Guardian was with him. _'Where is Auron, anyhow? He shouldn't be too far away. Maybe he's already in this Luca place! If I can get there, maybe I can find him.'_   He didn't dare think of the mess he'd be in if he couldn't find man he depended on for so much.

His thoughts were interrupted by something slamming into the ship, jarring it with stunning power so hard it knocked Tidus off his feet. The Al Bhed men boiled out of the door, yelling,  _"SIN!"_

Tidus looked around him trying to make some sense out of the sudden turmoil. All around them, the sea was terribly agitated. Great waves of water crashed over the ship and before he could even react, Tidus felt himself being swept into the sea and caught up in an enormous swirling whirlpool that drug him down, down, down into the depths of the sea. Then he lost consciousness and knew only silent blackness.

The control of Jecht's Aeon was waning badly now and he was trying to correct a slight error in his navigation. He had dropped his son off more than a thousand miles from where he had intended. Hey, everybody makes mistakes, right?

* * *

~ Guadosalam ~

Seymour had finally decided to make a short visit to his father's city. It certainly wasn't his city, though he would take full advantage of his father's position there. The priest of Macalania Temple believed he had done enough in previous years to gain the support of the people. He smiled to himself, _'They are so easily fooled.'_ There was no doubt in his mind that he was superior to all of Spira by far.

He was quite pleased with himself, having slipped away to Baaj and finally accepted his mother's last gift to him: Anima, the aeon she had sacrificed herself to become in order to provide her son with a very powerful aeon. He would think very carefully and wait until the best moment to reveal it.

He envisioned himself as the most powerful man in all Spira, having abilities beyond anything ever seen in this land. No, he didn't intend to govern or rule over them; he would conquer Sin and would become Sin itself. Then every man, woman and child would die because only then would they ever be free from fear and sadness. Death would grant them freedom. He would be their savior.

His father's welcome was greatly different from those of all his other welcomes. There seemed to be something more in his father's normally sad eyes and the son wasn't quite sure what it was. The elderly man appeared to be actually grim, making none of the usual platitudes to his son upon his arrival. Even Tromell cast questioning glances at the Maester of Guadosalam, unable to get a read on him either.

Jyscal studied his son with narrowed eyes for several long moments before saying, "I will speak with you after dinner." Without another word, the older man turned and went to his private apartment.

Seymour stood watching his father's back as he left, then sent a questioning glance toward the small steward.

"Sir, I swear I have no idea what this about. He has said nothing to me and I've seen nothing in writing that would give a clue." He shrugged his small shoulders and waited for the son's response.

"Have no concern, Tromell. We will find out soon enough. Now I'd like to retire to my room, if you please."

Tromell responded, "I'll have your bags sent immediately, sir." Leading the tall young man down the twisting corridors, he paused at a door, opened it and stepped aside to allow his young master to enter first. "I'll see to your bags, sir. Is there anything I can bring you – a bite to eat, something to drink?"

Seymour smiled, his eyes remaining expressionless. "Thank you, Tromell. Refreshments would be very nice. The I think I shall rest until dinner."

"Yes, sir. Very good. I shall return in only a moment."

Seymour looked around with a small smile that was actually genuine this time. This was his favorite room and was glad to be in it. It was spacious with several windows that lit the interior with light that reflected softly on the warm golden tones of all the wood walls, flooring and furniture.

He sat in a comfortable half-barrel style chair and gazed out one of the windows as he thought. He had an idea of what his father wanted to tell him and was prepared to deal with it. In fact, the timing should be just right. The smile on his face grew, then quickly disappeared as Tromell tapped on the door, entering bearing a beautiful gold tray laden with delicacies and a choice of coffee, tea, or a fine wine. The small steward quickly directed footmen in the placement of his bags. "I'll tend to your luggage while you are at dinner, sir. Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"No, Tromell. Thank you."

The servant bowed and slipped quietly out the door, closing it behind him. He sensed something important would happen that night but couldn't get a grasp on what it might be.

Later that evening, Seymour walked into the large formal dining area and took a seat with a sigh. Several minutes later, his father took his place at the head of the table as Tromell directed servants in the placement of the various dishes prepared for the master's evening meal.

Addressing the Maester, Tromell asked, "Do you require anything more, sir?"

"No, Tromell, but thank you. We do not wish to be disturbed," Jyscal intoned.

When Tromell left, Seymour's father gestured toward the dishes of hot good-smelling food, saying, "Help yourself, Seymour."

Seymour simply nodded, then busied himself serving his own plate. It did indeed appear to be a mouth-watering feast of his favorite succulent dishes. Keeping his attention on his meal, he paid little attention to his father who picked at his food as he studied his strange son silently.

After a time, Seymour sighed and pushed his plate away, then sat back in his chair to savor the delightful taste and fragrance of the expensive wine that had been served with the meal.

His father pushed his own plate away, sighed loudly and took a sip of the excellent wine without even tasting it. He looked at his son with an odd expression on his face. He voice was somber as he spoke to his offspring.

"Seymour, when you were born, I had such high hopes for you. It was my dream that you would follow in my footsteps. Yes, yes, I know that those plans went awry when I had to send you and your mother away. But still I hoped."

He took another sip of the wine from a delicate crystal wineglass. "I still hoped after I brought you back and had you appointed Priest of Macalania that you would take the necessary interest in becoming even more – but" he slowly shook his head – "it just isn't to be."

Jyscal looked his son straight in the eyes and said in a firm voice, "I will appoint someone else to succeed me here and serve as Maester. You are neither prepared nor fit to hold the office. In the morning, I would like for you to return to Macalania and not return to this place. You will not be welcome." The father looked steadily at his son and waited for his response, for surely there would be one, though Seymour simply sat relaxed in his chair, still sipping his wine.

"Have you no response?" Jyscal finally asked.

To his surprise, Seymour chuckled which then grew into laughter. When he got control of himself, Seymour leaned forward in his chair and set the wineglass on the spotless white table covering. Still smiling, the son answered, "Oh, father! You are so predictable. Did you not know that I knew exactly what you planned when you sent your 'imperial summons' by that fool of a captain?"

Seymour slowly rose from his chair, chuckling and laughing to himself as he watched the bewildered expression on the older man's face as he slowly advanced toward his father seated at the head of the table, circling around behind him, still talking.

"Did you truly believe that I wouldn't take control of my future myself? I have laid the groundwork carefully. My plans are right on schedule. In a short time, I will be titled Maester of Spira, ruler of Guadosalam.

Jyscal felt the icy touch of fear creep across the back of his neck, but maintained control of himself. "How do you think you will attain such positions without my approval and support? The people here won't support you."

"Oh, father. Surely you aren't that dense, are you? Of course, you will nominate me as your successor. Everyone expects it. And when they learn that it was you last dying wish, they will accept it and act on it."

" _My last dying wish?_  Seymour, you truly are mad! There is no wa- - -"

The old man's words were cut off by his son's powerful hands wrapped tightly around his throat. He gasped, arms and hands frantically flailing, priceless dinner ware and crystal crashing to the floor as his son watched his father's face and eyes with a small cool smile on his face as he choked the life out of him.

When the old eyes stared sightlessly into eternity, Seymore released his hold on his father allowing his body to flop to the side, then fall from his chair unceremoniously to the floor. He stood there unmoving for long moments. "Old fool. I've waited a very long time for this – and quite enjoyed watching you die. Now if you'll excuse me, I must call Tromell to clean up this mess and bring me more of that excellent wine. Nice dinner tonight, by the way. I enjoyed every moment of it."

Tromell was summoned and was struck dumb to see the lifeless body on the floor. "Tromell, will you see to all this, please. My father seems to have succumbed to some sort of attack. Oh! What am I thinking. As a priest, I have learned how to Send. I shall attend to that myself. And I would appreciate more of that wine in my quarters."

Tromell couldn't move or respond as he watched the priest perform what appeared to be a clumsy Sending. He believed that only Summoners could do that, but he wasn't going to argue. He didn't wish to share the fate of his late master.

 


	118. Chapter 118

 

 

 

~ Guadosalam ~

In his room, Seymour sat in a very comfortable chair, sipping the wine he enjoyed, with a small smile on his face. He would make his announcement to the people of the city in the morning. Tonight he would savor his victory and his new position. Things were going well in his opinion.

Seymour knew some tongues would wag but dismissed the thought. There would be no one to challenge his version of his father's death. He would play the part of the humble, grieving son and none would be the wiser.

Tromell tried to maintain a facade of calm control as he directed servants in cleaning the dining area. The new master had given orders that he would speak to no one about his father's death. After what he had witnessed, the retainer would never dare to offend his new master in any way – and Seymour knew it. What better way to cement relations with an underling?

The household servants noted Tromell's pale face and shaking hands, speculating in their minds the reason. Maester Jyscal had apparently retired to his private quarters immediately after dining. Seymour was nowhere to be seen, though his voice was heard giving quiet instructions to the retainer earlier. What was going on? They sensed a lively gossip session later where each could quietly voice his/her opinion. It wouldn't do for anyone to overhear them. Employment in this household was eagerly sought by many, held by these few. It not only paid well, but was a boost up the Guado social ladder, as well.

Later, Tromell quietly entered the private quarters of his late master. He stood looking around, feeling a strange pang of regret that the old man was gone so suddenly. He had been a good and fair man to work for. After so many years in the service of Maester Jyscal, it seemed almost unreal that he was gone, never to return. He supposed he should have all the clothing and personal articles packed so the maester's son could move into these quarters if he desired.

He sighed, standing still as he tried to still his mind and reset his thoughts to the service to the new master. After a time, he gently closed the door to the silent, empty suite and retired to his own room.

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, Seymour dressed in clothing that was muted in both style and color before ordering to Tromell to make the announcement that an important message would be made at a certain time and that all should attend to hear the news themselves.

At the appointed time, Seymour stood on a balcony above the large assembly of Guado. "Friends. I am devastated to bring the terrible news of my dear father's death late last evening. His passing was quick for which I am grateful; he did not suffer. We will all mourn his loss together. It was – his very last wish that – I would succeed him as Maester of Guadosalam. We will have that ceremony at a later date. Our heavy hearts have no interest in such events during this time of mourning."

"My father loved all of you and worked all his life doing the very best he could for you. I know everyone is appreciative of his lifelong service to you."

"If you will excuse me now, I must return to my chambers to remember and mourn my father, Maester Jyscal."

The Guado people listened to the words, exchanging looks. Most believed the son's words, but there were others in the audience who were much less charitable in their opinions. They had no doubt that the Maester's demise may have come at the hands of his own son, but they'd be very careful when voicing their opinions. Others had had political ambitions and intended to take advantage of the vacancy to install themselves in the seat of power before the son could arrive from Baaj.

The more they thought about it, the more certain they were that Jyscal's death was indeed at the hands of his own son. Most convenient for Seymour to lay claim to the position since no one could challenge him. The doubters seethed at the way the whole thing had been manipulated. They soothed each other by asserting that their time would come. Seymour was a novice in the political arena; all they had to do was be patient and they could do some manipulating of their own.

The coming days would be interesting. Seymour would be required to make a visit to Bevelle to have his ascension formally acknowledged by Grand Maester Mika. While he was away, they would waste no time in setting and fanning flames of unrest and dissatisfaction among the population. By the time Seymour returned to the great tree, he would be met with a hostile reception in Guadosalam.

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Not too long after his father's assisted demise, Seymour Guado arrived in Bevelle via ship. As he disembarked and walked the length of the long dock toward the first level plaza, he was unaware of the hostile eyes that followed his progress. Others in the same neat black uniforms watched as he made his way up to the second and third level of the great city. Every move the man made would be quietly noted until he left the city again.

Once settled in the richly furnished guest quarters, he sent a polite note to Grand Maester Mika requesting an audience with him at his earliest convenience. A second note to the High Priest informed him of his arrival and of his request to the Grand Maester.

The senior acolyte assigned to serve him during his stay brought the refreshments he had requested then withdrew. Seymour sipped superb wine from a delicate crystal glass as he slowly wandered around the quarters with a small quiet smile on his face.

Later that day a note was delivered to him advising him of the day and time he was expected in the Grand Maester's massive suite on the top floor of the great temple. Seymour was in no particular hurry. He was savoring this entire experience, inhaling it, absorbing it through the pores of his skin. It was too heady an event for just one sense; he immersed himself in it with great pleasure and satisfaction.

He stood at one of the windows looking down at the plaza far below. People scurried to and fro like so many little ants. They had no idea of the great events that would take place as soon as he could implement his plan. There was one part he wasn't quite sure how to do, but he knew a way would present itself to him and he would grab that opportunity when it came.

His pale blue eyes slid to the far left to take in the barely visible portion of the now-empty compound formerly occupied by the SS Unit and smiled. He wondered what the high-and-mighty Commander was doing now? Out begging on the streets, he hoped. Was the treacherous Raiel still with him or had she abandoned him in favor of someone else? Whatever low state she may now find herself was well-deserved in his opinion.

He took a deep breath to cool the lingering anger and resentment that wanted to boil up within him. She wasn't worth it now. He had higher ambitions and nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal. Nothing!

* * *

Grand Maester Mika sat quietly in his private quarters thinking. Jyscal's son Seymour had arrived in Bevelle with news of his father's death. Mika wasn't sure he was pleased with this news and he certainly knew better than to trust this son. He was well aware of accusations made against the young man and his mental state. The message sent by the former Maester's son had mentioned his "dear father's last wish." The Grand Maester sent a return note that he would grant an audience in the near future, until then his distinguished guest should feel free to accept all hospitality the temple had to offer.

Mika was a wily man beneath his kindly facade. He would most carefully consider every single possibility and combination of people that would solidify his position as Grand Maester. Any vote or decision that came before the Grand Council, comprised of the Maesters of Spira and the High Priest of the temple, had to go his way. He'd never allow anything to remain outside of his realm of control.

He had to accept that Maester Kelk of the Ronso tribe would always be independent. What a mistake that was – but it was of no matter as long as the others remained under his influence and control. Just how would Seymour fit into this picture? He had the distinct feeling that he too would remain completely independent. He also sensed that Seymour had his own agenda but didn't know how that would fit with his own plans.

So it would likely be Kelk and Seymour vs. Mika and the High Priest of Bevelle. That alignment was not satisfactory. Perhaps he should create a new Maester position and appoint someone who could be easily manipulated. That would break any impasse that might arise.

As a parade of faces passed through his mind, one by one they were rejected, until he came back to one in particular. He thought long and hard about this candidate. Kept on a very short leash, it just might work. It is certain that the new Maester would do nothing to jeopardize his position; all that man wanted was power, even the allusion of power would suffice.

Yes, that would be the answer. Now he had to break the news to the High Priest.

Several hours later, a thoroughly disgruntled High Priest sat before the Grand Maester and received the news that made him doubt that there was any sanity at all left in this land. He sat in silence, looking at Mika. The elderly man had outlined his plan to the priest as a done-deal, giving him no opportunity to state his own thoughts on it. An icy-cold block seemed to have formed in his midsection as he realized that if he did not go along with this, he would find himself removed so someone else more agreeable would occupy his place as High Priest.

He almost told Mika that his idea was crazy and refused to agree to it. Almost. He had become quite accustomed to his place of power and all the riches that went along with it. No. It wouldn't be worth it especially when he knew that Mika's wishes would be done regardless.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Grand Maester Mika, it took me a moment to see the great wisdom behind your decision. Of course I will support your move. We both know that he'll have to be closely monitored to keep him from foolish decisions and actions."

Mika smiled. "I knew you would understand, Excellency. It is for the good of Spira. We must protect the teachings of Yevon at all costs. We both know that. This will ensure that our votes will always be the majority."

When the meeting ended, the High Priest took his leave immediately, not even delaying his departure to partake of the fancy delicacies the Grand Maester's chief acolyte delivered when their business concluded. He went straight to his own quarters and sent his servant for wine, then issued orders that he was not to be disturbed.

* * *

The next day, Wen Kinoc was surprised to receive a large envelope of the very finest stationary available. His hands shook as he broke the seal of Grand Maester Mika and withdrew a letter. As he read, his face turned white, then immediately flushed. His ears were buzzing, his vision wavered and his mouth was powder dry.

The acolyte who had delivered the message saw these extremes of emotion cross the fat man's face. "Sir, here. Sit. May I bring you something to drink?" The man looked as if he was about to faint.

Kinoc slowly sat in the chair and blinked at his senior servant before nodding and managing a "Yes. Wine." The acolyte had no idea what news the letter contained but the effect on the High Priest's son-in-law was dramatic.

Kinoc could not tear his eyes away from the words on the paper. He read it over and over and over, trying to accept the truth of them, afraid his eyes were playing a trick on him, afraid to believe it.

When the acolyte returned with the wine and an assortment of finger-foods he always included on any tray for his master, Wen was still in the same chair, staring at the blue sky through a tall window, giggling to himself.

Being somewhat accustomed to his master's strange behavior, he simply placed the tray on the small table beside the chair, poured the wine, then quietly withdrew, closing the tall, double doors behind him. Wen never knew the man had both come and gone.

* * *

~ Besaid ~

Tidus wasn't conscious enough to fully understand where he was beyond the fact that he was in water. No, not a sphere pool. Saltwater.

Then his mind struggled free from the darkness that had held it captive and he swam upward toward the light. When he broke the surface, he took a deep breath and tried to look around but his vision was still blurry.

"Rikku!" he called. The girl was no where around. Then suddenly something slammed into the back of his head with a loud thunk! Spinning around, he made out an island and some people at the water's edge looking at him strangely. One big guy with startling orange-red hair called, "Hey! You okay?"

Tidus looked down to find a blitzball in his hands. He was thrilled. He dove deep then shot up into the air and kicked the ball for all he was worth. The ball flew so fast, it nearly took the red-head's head off before soaring past all the players.

He swam to shore and stood on the beach as he and the blitzball team sized each other up for a moment. Several players walked closer, including the red-head. "Uh...you wanna try that move one more time?"

Tidus was never happier! _'Finally!'_   he thought. _'Things are starting to look up.'_ With a small smirk, he took the ball and repeated the move from the beach and again, the ball shot across the cove as fast as a rocket.

Arms crossed over a powerful chest, the red-head said in an island brogue, "You no amateur. Who you play for?"

With an air of superiority, Tidus answered proudly, "The Zanarkand Abes!" He didn't know exactly where he was but everybody knew who the Zanarkand Abes were! He waited for the impressed ohhs and ahhs he knew were forthcoming.

Instead of the expected response, the players mumbled to each other and the redhead who seemed to be their leader asked with astonishment in his voice, "What did you say?"

Then Tidus remembered what Rikku had told him and exclaimed, "No! Forget that! I – uh – I got too close to Sin – and – and – my head's all foggy-like. I don't know where this place is – or even where I came from."

Redhead nodded knowingly, saying, "Sin's toxin got to ya. But, you're still alive." The redhead and the others made a ritualistic bow as the leader murmured softly and reverently, "Praise be to Yevon."

Redhead turned to the other players, "All right, back to practice!" To Tidus he introduced himself, "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." Then Wakka asked, "You hungry? Okay, back to the village; I get you something!"

There was something about the big young man that gave Tidus the feeling that he could trust him. For the very first time, people or weird creatures out of a nightmare weren't trying to kill him. He followed Wakka across the sand then stopped and asked, "It's true that Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore, right? About a thousand years ago? And it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

Wakka crossed his arms again and said, "A long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina – machines – to run 'em. People played all day and let the machines do the work. And then – well, take a look."

He indicated the bits of ruins still visible in the jungle. "Sin came and destroyed the machina cities – and Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand.  What get's me, though, is we gotta suffer 'cause of what some goof balls did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometime, you know?"

Tidus' head hung down as he thought, _'It's just as Rikku said. They both couldn't be lying. Why would they?'_

Wakka broke out into a hearty laugh. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes - - that was a good one, eh!"

Seeing how downcast Tidus appeared to be, he swung a big arm across the stranger's shoulders, saying, "Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, huh?

Tidus appreciated that Wakka was trying to cheer him up, but at that moment, all he could think about was everything that had happened to him – and – all of it started with Sin. He thought, _'Maybe if I could find Sin one more time, I could go home!'_

But for now, he'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, he was now in Spira. He sure wished that Auron was with him. He'd know what to do and how things are done here. Tidus felt uncomfortable being a stranger in a very strange world. It was hard for him not to think of his home and all his friends there, but just finding someone who was willing to befriend him here made him feel better already. Well, just a little better. Maybe.

He caught up with Wakka who was standing on a bluff high above another beautiful cove, or lagoon. Bending over to better see the amazingly beautiful clear water, he suddenly felt a powerful arm swat him on the backside and over the edge he went. He recovered enough to make a clean dive into the water and as he surfaced, he saw Wakka diving in.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he whined.

Before Wakka could answer, they were attacked by a bunch of evil fish creatures. Tidus grimaced. He guessed it was too good to think that there wouldn't be monsters here too. But he had hoped!

The fight was intense but short. As Tidus surfaced, he looked around, Wakka came up behind him and got him in a choke hold. Tidus protested, "Hey, lemme go!"

"Got somthin' ta ask ya."

"You want me on your team, right?"

Wakka released him and explained, "A major tournament's comin' up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right?" Determined to convince Tidus, he added, "It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"

Tidus quietly floated for long, long moments before answering in a flat, unenthusiastic tone, "Sure thing."

Wakka was thrilled. "Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?"

As Tidus swam, he thought that blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common. And he wasn't far off, as things would work out.

Back on dry land again, Wakka pointed out the small settlement of Besaid below the high cliff on which they stood. "This is where I was born," he said. "I started blitzball when I was six. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen – ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game," he lamented. "Well, after last years' tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."

As they walked on, Wakka continued, "So. After quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered. I thought about the game."

Tidus commented, "Ten years without a single win will do that."

Wakka grunted a response, then said, "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus.

Tidus cracked, "Nice excuse!"

Wakka shrugged and responded, "Hey, hey!"

Tidus said, "So you want to win the next tournament and go out with a bang."

Wakka faced his new friend and nodded, his face determined.

Tidus asked, "So. What's our goal?"

The Aurochs captain scratched the back of his neck as he said, "I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

Tidus responded, "No, no, no, no! If I say, 'What's our goal?' You say, ' _Victory!_   When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

Wakka repeated the word 'Victory' softly then asked, "You serious?"

As they neared the village, they encountered two men who looked at stranger, then one said, "Ah. The one from the sea. Be on guard. There are fiends on the road today! After surviving your run-in with Sin, it would be a shame if something happened now." Then they turned continued on their way.

Tidus asked Wakka, "Who were they?"

"Luzzu and Gatta - - Crusaders," Wakka answered.

"Huh? Crews of what?"

"What? You forgot that, too?" Wakka sounded a little aggravated.

Tidus suddenly felt overwhelmed with all that had and was happening to him. His body posture drooped.

Wakka's soft heart kicked in and Wakka spoke sympathetically, "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out."

Tidus looked up with a little hope. "Cool," he said. "Come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

Wakka smiled, "Cool! About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village.

They reached the edge of a collection of huts, buildings and a temple of some sort. Wakka clapped Tidus on the back and announced with pride, "Besaid Village!"

Tidus asked plaintively, "They got any food there?"

His powerful arm still protectively across Tidus' shoulders, Wakka told him, "We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first."

Pointing out a few things, Wakka said, "The Crusader's Lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there."

Wakka started to walk on, but stopped as he thought of something. "Oh, yeah." As he walked past Tidus, he whispered and pointed, "Over there."

Tidus was clueless. "Huh? What's up?"

Off to the side where there was a bit of privacy, Wakka asked in a very low voice, "You do remember the prayer, right"

Tidus thought, _'I didn't know it in the first place to tell the truth.'_

Wakka could tell that Tidus had no idea what he was talking about. "Man, that's like the basics of basics. Alright. I'll show you."

He demonstrated as Tidus watched carefully. Tidus said nothing but performed the prayer bow perfectly.

Wakka was a little surprised. "Not bad," he commented.

Wakka told him, "Now go present yourself to the temple priest."

Tidus nodded and Wakka walked on. Tidus was really confused. Any blitzball player would know that that "prayer" was the blitzball sign for victory.

He continued on to the temple, entering slowly as he looked around. The interior was circular in shape with a stone floor. There risers here and there around the periphery where several people knelt on the knees on that hard, unforgiving floor as they waved their arms in distinct motions as they prayed. Tidus studied them for several long minutes

He turned as his eyes examined the rest of the temple. Across from where he stood, there was a set of steps leading to a heavy-looking, ornate door. There were several extremely tall statues before which some worshippers knelt in apparent prayer.

Tidus had a hard time understanding all that he was seeing. In Zanarkand, no one prayed; there was no one to pray to. People lived, then faded away at some point. This worship and praying concept was totally new to him as he observed and tried to make sense out of it, to learn. _'Auron, I sure wish you were here to help me through all this.'_

The thought of his Guardian made tears try to form in his eyes and he was embarrassed. He was realizing more and more just how much credit Auron deserved for all he had done for him. And he had to just plain admit that he missed the tall, gruff man. Badly. He wondered where Auron was. What had happened to him?

Tidus quickly wiped his eyes and calmed his sniffles before anyone could notice. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to the stairs and the enormous statues. He began to realize just how different this world was from his own. Zanarkand was a happy place. There was no suffering. Just the opposite of this new place he found himself in.

His entire experience from the minute Sin appeared in Zanarkand to this very moment was unbelievable. No way did it make sense.

He slowly walked the remaining distance to one of those massive statues. This one was a man. As he studied the statue, someone quietly walked up behind him, saying softly, "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became High Summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

Tidus turned to see one of the temple priests, he asked, "What's a High Summoner?"

He noticed the confusion in the eyes of the priest and realized he had revealed lack of even basic things in this land. To cover his mistake, he stammered, "I - - I got too close to Sin's – uh – toxin."

Worshippers had overheard most of the conversation and their attention was now on the young stranger. They murmured as the priest stepped back and performed a perfect prayer bow.

Tidus didn't know if he was supposed to do one in return or not, so he just awkwardly stood there. He was getting tired of having to make the same excuse over and over. It made him feel sad.

The priest calmly explained. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

Tidus interpreted that to mean that people should respect some kinda great men - or something like that.

Later, in Wakka's hut, Tidus stretched out for a long nap. But just as Wakka started to lie down for his nap, a priest walked into the spacious hut, saying, "You could at least check to see how they're doing."

Wakka answered, "We can't interfere. It's a rule!"

The two walked out of the hut, leaving Tidus alone to sleep. In his dream, he was again a small boy and his father had just gone missing. People were comforting his mother, promising to search for her husband.

Then he saw his mother standing before him and he was sullenly grousing, "Who cares whether he comes back or not?'

His mother was very upset, exclaiming, "But he might die!"

His response was an angry, "Fine! Let him!"

Then she was on her knees, looking at him with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Hesitantly she asked, "Do you – do you hate him so?" Her soft, gentle voice wavered and nearly cracked.

A firm nod of her son's blond head was his answer. Very distressed, she tried to reason with him on his young level, "If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."

The dream instantly disappeared as Tidus suddenly jerked himself awake. He stood and called, "Wakka?" The blitzball captain was no where to be seen. Tidus walked out and finally made his way back to the temple. Inside, he found the red-head. "Wakka, is something wrong?"

Wakka turned toward his new friend, answering with concern, "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."

Tidus was getting tired of not understanding anything going on in this weird world. "Huh?"

Wakka commented almost to himself, "Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

One quick glance at Tidus' uncomprehending face and Wakka explained. "There's a place in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

Trying to translate this to something to which he could relate, Tidus said, "So, someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right. I got it."

"A day has already gone by," Wakka said, his great concern audible in his voice.

"Is is particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus asked.

"Sometimes, yes," Wakka responded quietly.

"Well, why don't you go in and help?"

"There's already Guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

Tidus dashed half-way up the stairs, then turned back to ask Wakka, "Hey, but what if something happens? What if the summoner dies?"

The conversation had caught the attention of one of the temple priests, who immediately came over to where Wakka stood. Very upset, he warned, "The precepts must be obeyed!"

In typical Tidus fashion, as he dashed up the remainder of the stairs, he declared, "Like I care!"

He managed to pull the heavy double doors open and entered the Cloister of Trials. Suddenly he realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all. He was greeted by glyphs that glowed when he stood in front of them. Other strange symbols and glyphs appears on other walls, presenting a puzzle that must be solved before he could continue.

Experimenting with this and that, he finally had success and a large wall rose, revealing another large room. As he hurried into it he heard someone call out, "Hey!"

He turned around to see an alarmed Wakka standing there. "What's gotten into you?" the team captain asked in a harsh whisper.

As Wakka approached Tidus he continued, "Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners and their Guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important!"

Tidus asked, "So what about you?"

"Me? I'm a Guardian," Wakka stated with quiet pride as he smiled slightly with arms crossed his chest.

"A Guardian?" Tidus asked with doubt in his voice.

Wakka just shrugged.

Suddenly the floor on which they stood lit up in a large circle around them. Then the light vanished, leaving a large emblem of some sort on the floor. Then, that section of the floor began to descend, carrying Wakka and a startled, frightened Tidus to a lower area of the Cloister.

To get Tidus' mind off their descent, Wakka continued his narrative on summoners. "Summoners go on a Pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them." As their descent ended in a new section, Wakka commented, "Guardians are in there now. One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."

A sweet female voice was singing a hymn or something. Tidus didn't know where the singer was but he liked her haunting song.

As they walked into the new room, Wakka shook his head, took a deep breath and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way."

He strode off purposefully, leaving Tidus to follow him. A short distance more and they stood in a large, richly appointed room that had another wide stairway into another area that was blocked by another formidable-looking door.

Sitting on one of the lower steps of the stairway was a beautiful young woman wearing some sort of black dress. Well, the light was a little dim in here and Tidus couldn't really tell about the top of the dress. Off to one side stood a fierce-looking, massively tall creature that Tidus couldn't even begin to describe.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked in a low, acerbic voice. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

Wakka stammered awkwardly, "No, it's uh...it's just..."

The woman got up and stalked towards them.

Wakka whispered, "See? I told you she gets mad easy."

Tidus was stunned now that he could see exactly what the top was – or wasn't. He didn't know how to handle this, so he decided to ignore the presentation she displayed and asked, "Is the summoner all right?"

She stared at him a moment with a small snort, then she asked in an unbelieving tone," Who  _are_  you?"

Before Tidus could answer, An enormous stone in the room gratingly moved and the grand doors at the top of the stairs began to open. The Guardians and Tidus faced the door, waiting.

At the top of the stairs stood a beautiful young woman who swayed on her feet, barely able to hold her head up. She took one step down, then began to fall forward. Before anyone else could move, the huge blue creature moved as fast as a flash of lightning and caught the girl before she crashed onto the stone stairs.

After a moment, she gathered herself and stood. Still somewhat dazed, she brushed her lovely light brown hair from her face, then gave them a small, exhausted smile. "I've done it. I have become a summoner!" she softly declared.

Tidus gazed at her, stunned. For a moment he was incapable of moving or speaking. He was completely captivated by this amazing young woman.

Instantly he remembered the words Auron had told him many years ago: when he met that special person, he would know. _'Auron, I sure wish you were here right now to see her.'_

 


	119. Chapter 119

~ Luca ~

It was twilight when Auron reached the outskirts of Luca. While still miles away, he had been able to see the reflection of the city's lights on the passing clouds above it. He sighed as he stood looking at the big city, trying to decide where to start looking for Tidus, then he thought of the sphere pool and headed straight for it.

No games scheduled for today but he saw a large sign advertising the coming Blitzball Tournament celebrating Grand Maester Mika's fifteth year of service. If Tidus was in Spira, surely he would show up for it.

He noticed a few people looking at him strangely as they passed by, murmuring to each other.

"Please don't start," he breathed to himself. He snorted as he thought, _'I need one of those Do Not Disturb signs from a hotel. Hang it around my neck!'_

 _'Was that a joke, Auron? You?'_   he asked himself as he continued the conversation taking place in his mind.

 _'So what? My mind. I can do what I want,'_   he told himself smugly.

 _'Got a point there. Sorry.'_   The conversation seemed to have ended for the time being. He decided to find a bar where he could get his jug refilled. He walked down to the place he thought he remembered one to find it still there, still open for business.

That done, he decided to wander down to the isolated beach where he had waited for Sin so long ago. Now standing on that lonely little point of land, he looked around; nothing seemed to have changed here in the ten years that had passed.

He sat under one of the palm trees and leaned back against it, looking out over the darkening ocean, watching the white foam-topped breakers as they crashed and rushed toward shore. There was just enough breeze from the ocean that he could feel its soft coolness on his face and hear the light rustle of the long green palm fronds above his head.

Retrieving his jug from his belt, he pulled the cork and enjoyed a big swig of the strong liquid. His enjoyment of the sake was still the burn he felt as he swallowed, feeling the warmth all the way down to his stomach. He had realized long ago that alcohol had little effect on a fake body but he liked the sensation he was still able to enjoy as he swallowed it.

He looked down at his long legs stretched out on the white sand, crossed at the ankles as usual and sighed. His appearance had changed little during his years in Zanarkand, with the exception of his hair and the deep creases between his dark brows. He now sported several sizable patches of white on either side of his face and in the top front. Oh, well. At least the pyreflies had held his facade together this long. Hopefully it wouldn't been much longer and he could rest at last. The strain of keeping himself intact was automatic now, but he was tired. He was tired of pretending to be alive.

His thoughts turned to Yuna and Kimahri. He wondered if either were still in Besaid and what they were doing. He honestly had no idea what course was set before him, except to find Tidus and help him become acquainted with Spira. From the little he had observed of Luca, nothing much had changed if anything at all. Ten years and nothing improved. He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything else.

If he couldn't locate Tidus here, he really had no idea where else to begin his search. Surely Jecht wouldn't have taken him somewhere else, would he?

Yuna would now be about seventeen years old, the same as Tidus. It was possible that she was married and had her own family now. Had she stayed in Besaid, returned to Bevelle or did she go to her Al Bhed relatives? Just no way to know. Well, all he could do was take one day at a time and keep looking for Tidus. Then a thought hit him: was it even necessary to find Yuna? No, but it would probably be good for Tidus and Yuna to at least meet because of the connection of their fathers.

Nothing to do for now but wait until morning and see what the day would bring.

~ At sea and Kilika Island ~

Mikel's arms were wrapped around his beautiful mate as she leaned back against him while they stood on the rolling deck of The Dove watching the sea. The former Commander loved the sea almost as much as Raiel did. He thought they both would be happy just sailing from one place to the next for the rest of their lives if they had that much gil – which they didn't. But he was happy in the knowledge that he could give this trip to her as a gift.

Both had been happy and excited when preparing to travel, deciding what to take, what to leave but finally deciding to take a few changes of clothing and personal items but traveling a lightly as possible. Raiel had her backpack from her time in the Unit and Mikel had his larger one. He had even packed the two-person tent in case they wanted to go hiking or something. If they needed shelter, they'd have it.

Raiel had said with a laugh, "Too bad we can't get a hovercraft in there! We'd really cover some ground!"

The closer their departure day got, the more accepting of seeing the people of her island home Raiel became. If they weren't welcome, they could simply board The Dove again and move on, probably pay a visit to Luca. The genial captain of The Dove had told them he had decided to remain in Kilika for the time his two passengers wanted which would also give his crew a welcome break in the beautiful tropics.

He would also take time in Luca to stir up as much cargo as he could get to take to Bevelle. That city was heavily dependent on shipping to bring the many things its populace wanted and needed. He had no doubt he would return to his home port fully loaded.

The voyage down to the islands was most pleasant, encountering only two squalls on the way, though both Raiel and Mikel enjoyed those days, as well. Well, perhaps Raiel more than Mikel but he didn't fear them.

It was only mid-morning when The Dove slowed and carefully made her way to the longer pier set aside for the larger ships that couldn't manage the shallower water of Kilika's shorter piers. Her approach was noticed by many islanders who came to stand on the white beach to observe, wondering who was coming to their island on such a big ship. They chatted softly among themselves, hoping the new visitors would be worthy of them having a special feast around the bonfire tonight. They were very social, genial people who loved any excuse to have a Kilika-style party around the evening bonfire.

Shading their eyes against the bright morning sun, the islanders watched as a tall dark-haired man and a petite dark-haired woman disembarked, laughing and talking with each other as they strolled down the long pier hand-in-hand. They saw crew off-loading some cargo. As soon as these two visitors cleared the pier, some of the men would run out to the ship, hoping to be hired to carry the cargo to shore.

As Raiel walked toward her natal home island, her eyes took in the tall mountains, the verdant jungles, the white beach sand and the cluster of softly chattering islanders waiting on the beach. She didn't spot anyone she recognized, and though bright, smiling eyes examined her, there was no hint of recognition of her, either. It had been so long, she would have been surprised if she was still known here.

Only a short distance from the beach was a small inn. Mikel led her inside and walked up to the small desk with a smile. The man behind the desk nodded and welcomed them to his establishment.

"Do you have a room available for a few days?" Mikel inquired.

"Oh, yes, sir! In fact, there is a small seaside hut you may be interested in. May I show you?" he eagerly gestured the direction, his head bobbing as he smiled. Raiel looked at him closely but wasn't sure if she remembered him or not. His face was mostly smooth and devoid of wrinkles, but his hair was salt-and-pepper that gave away his advanced age.

Mikel looked at Raiel with one raised brow. "Sure," she laughed. "Sounds lovely."

It was indeed lovely. Small but with more than enough space for two, the bamboo hut was exactly like others on the island right down to the island-made furniture and woven carpets on the sand to act as a floor. Raiel laughed and clapped her hands in sheer joy when she saw it. "Mikel, it is a smaller version of the one I was raised in! Oh, it is perfect!"

Her mate was delighted and turned to the owner who was studying Raiel's face closely. "We'll take it, sir."

It took a moment before the owner realized he had been addressed and stuttered a moment, "Oh – oh, forgive me, sir! Do you have luggage aboard the ship?"

"No, we're traveling light with only our backpacks."

"Of course, sir. If – If I may ask, miss - - " the owner stammered as he started to ask Raiel how she was acquainted with the island but she interrupted with a smile."

"I was born here, daughter of Landa, sister of Collin."

His face lit up as he stepped forward and clasped her hands in his own. "Raiel! It is really you? Oh, many will be so happy when they hear the news! We had always held out hope that one day you would return – and now you have! There will be a feast tonight! Oh, I can't wait to spread the news!"

Raiel's homecoming was everything that Mikel had wished for her. She was universally received with happy tears, hugs and kisses by her people. He was content to stay to one side and just watch. He saw so much of her in the graceful movements of the people who surrounded her constantly.

She had even met and talked with the relatives of Devin and Jairon, who hugged her and thanked her for trying to save the boys. Not one hint of anger or resentment that she lived while the boys were dead. They were especially happy that High Summoner Braska himself had sent them. They had the closure they had needed for a very long time. Raiel now regretted not returning long before now.

By mid-day, women scurried off on mysterious chores, men gradually thinned out, disappearing on errands of their own. Raiel turned to her mate with a radiant smile, walking into his strong arms and resting her head on his broad chest. "Mikel, I can never thank you enough for this."

"Believe me, it has been one of the greatest joys in my life to watch your reunions today."

She stepped back just enough to be able to look up into his face as she said quietly, "You are so very special and I am incredibly happy to be your mate, Mikel."

He smiled down at her, speaking softly in a low sincere voice, "Everything that is beautiful in the world is in your face and in your eyes. My life would have been a drab existence without you in it, my precious love."

He looked at the now almost deserted clearing. "Uh, I assume there are special events planned for this evening?"

Raiel laughed. "Unless ancient customs have changed since I've been away I think we will be their honored guests this evening. You'll love their music, their songs, their dances." She blinked when tears suddenly filled her eyes. "To receive a reception like this – when I thought - "

Mikel kissed the side of her eye, her forehead and her cheek as he held her close. "I had such high hopes for this. I didn't know but I felt that if the island people were anything like you, they would want you with them again, even if only a few days."

Raiel tried to stop her sniffles and turned her face back up to him with a smile. "I hope you're really hungry because they'll try to feed you everything they have." She pointed to the colorful small fishing boats that were headed away from shore. "They're off to find everything the ocean has to offer. The women are busy making other things. Oh, Mikel, I can hardly wait! I'm so thrilled for you to experience all this."

That night the celebration around an enormous central bonfire was magnificent! Mikel had been really hungry, especially since he hadn't had lunch, and he ate until his stomach actually hurt. Raiel took him by the hand and introduced him to all the people seated around the huge fire. Never had he been made to feel so welcome.

For a while after the feast had been eaten, everyone simply sat around the fire singing the stunningly beautiful songs that had been sung here for centuries past. The harmony was sweet and effortless, the voices of the people gracefully drifting through the beauty of the soft evening.

After food had sufficiently settled, beverages were offered around and the great village drums were brought out. The haunting sounds began so softly, they were almost felt instead of heard. The beat slowly began to grow in intensity until it melded with one's very pulse and heartbeat. Couples began to rise and dance as voices told ancient stories in song.

Mikel recognized some of the dances as those he had seen Raiel dance with Jecht. He was enthralled with everything he saw. One of the young island men approached Mikel and asked humbly and politely if he would grant permission for him to ask his mate to dance.

With a smile and a nod, he offered Raiel's hand to him and watched as they moved through intricate steps and footwork. It was almost as if Raiel had never left. After the dance, the young man returned her to her mate, bobbing his head with many thanks for the privilege granted to him.

Once the ice had been broken, others in the crowd also approached, asking for the same honor. The smiles of approval on the faces of the old women indicated their approval of their prodigal daughter's return and impeccable behavior. Clearly she had never forgotten the things she had learned from her people.

As the big fire began to slowly die down, some family groups began to bid others good night and retired to their huts to tuck their sleepy children into their beds. Mikel wasn't sure of the protocol and whispered into Raiel's ear, "When is it polite for us to leave? I'm about to fall asleep right here!"

Assured that anytime was acceptable, they rose, making another slow circuit around the huge gathered crowd thanking them for such a splendid welcome. Manners and customs very carefully observed, the two finally retired to their own hut near the water's edge.

Mikel stood in the open doorway just taking in the extraordinary scene before him. Shen just had to come down here and see all this. The Dove rode quietly at anchor, her sailed furled; the flotilla of colorful fishing boats were all neatly tied up along the shorter piers, waiting for their owners' arrivals in the morning. The glowing silver orb of the moon hung only about a third of the way into its nightly path across the black sky. The water, endlessly moving, reflected a long trail of silver moonlight across its surface. And the stars! Millions. Billions! All sparkling like diamonds on black velvet from horizon to horizon.

The pure white sands of the beach reflected the ambient light so well that torches weren't needed. He looked back at Raiel who had changed into her white sleepshirt. "Let's go for a walk. It is too beautiful outside."

She smiled and took his hand as they left their hut. Both had discarded their shoes not long after arriving and were now enjoying the feel of the fine white sand on their feet and toes. They walked in companionable silence, enjoying the evening, drinking in the scenery, cherishing their close companionship.

After a time, they turned back to retrace their steps. Mikel was still quiet and seemed to be thinking as his gray eyes took in everything around them. Raiel commented softly, "You're quiet."

After several more moments, he nodded thoughtfully, "I'm seeing you, Collin and Rin here as youngsters. Watching you play in the water. Watching you grow. And I was thinking - - "

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe, when we – uh – retire, we might want to think about living here. What do you think?"

Raiel stopped and blinked. "I – have never considered that. I'm not sure. Everybody here works at something. Everyone contributes to the village. I can't imagine what we could contribute. Maybe kill fiends?"

Mikel chuckled, "Well, that would be a possibility. Just something to consider."

Raiel squeezed his hand. "Of course we should give it consideration. I've just never thought of it before. I – never - "

"I know. But I'm so glad we came."

"Oh, I am, too! You are the kindest, most thoughtful man." She stopped and said in a soft, low voice, "Mikel, I love you more every day, you know that? I didn't think it would be possible but it's true."

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her passionately right there in the silver light. Smiling at each other, they joined hands again and continued back to the hut, dropped the rolled up woven mat that served as a door and happily retired for the evening.

Over the next few days, the couple took advantage of the high island mountains, hiking, camping out and enjoying the secluded mountain pools. _'Yep,'_ Mikel thought, _'this would be a great place to live!'_

~ Besaid Island ~

As Kimahri helped the young Summoner down the stairs, Tidus' mouth was agape. He was surprised, almost shocked. _'Here I thought that Summoners were all old geezers!'_

The entire party left the temple and walked out into the late afternoon brightness of a breath-taking day on the island. Tidus wasn't sure what to do with himself until Wakka wrapped a big heavy arm around his neck and dragged him down to a circle that was surrounded by many people who hurriedly came from all parts of the island to see the newest Summoner who just happened to be one of their own.

"Wait 'til you see this!" he exclaimed.

Yuna stood in the center of a large circle alone, holding a stunningly designed blue-and-gold staff that was almost longer than she was high.

Wakka called to her, "Ready?"

After only the slightest hesitation, she turned, answering softly, "Okay."

She stood quietly for a moment, holding the staff horizontally in front of her. A deep breath, then she began what at first appeared to be a graceful dance, then stopped in a certain pose. Tidus gulped with wide eyes as the area around her exploded with different colors, some of which flew like rockets into the air, which then combined to form a blinding white light.

From this light appeared a strange being that dove straight down toward the ground only to pull up in a graceful maneuver, revealing itself to be something like an enormous pink, purple and white bird with quite an impressive wingspan.

The creature landed on the ground close to its Summoner, fearful in appearance with sharp beak, sharp spines to protruded around its head that gave way to soft reddish-pink feathers that extended all the way down its neck. Yuna slowly raised her hand and gently caressed those feathers, then turned to face the awed crowd.

Tidus had watched every tiny movement and nuance carefully. He had never seen anything even remotely like this! And sure, it was a little scary, but still - - he sensed a strange kind of gentleness coming from it. Wakka and Lulu had rushed out to Yuna to congratulate her but Tidus stayed right where he was.

With permission from the Summoner, the huge creature flapped those powerful wings, rose into the air, then flashed from their sight as fast as the blink of an eye.

Later that night, he and the Summoner talked briefly for the first time. He didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone. For himself.

Wakka had claimed his attention and dragged him to a gathering of Blitzball players, telling them, "This guy here wants into the Tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory is a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd!" With that, Wakka shoved him toward the others with a cheerful, "Come on. Say hi!"

Awkwardly standing before the silent players, Tidus nervously scratched the back of his head and finally managed a rather ragged, "Hi, guys!"

The players responded with muted brief greetings.

Not really knowing what to say, Tidus blurted out, "So what's our goal?"

The Aurochs shouted, "To do our best!"

Wakka spoke up, "Nope. We got a new goal now! Our new goal is – VICTORY! To win every match. Defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

There were several less-than-enthusiastic cries of "Victory" from the Aurochs. Pathetic, actually. Finally, they got their voices in unison and began to chant, "Victory! Victory! Victory!"

He wasn't aware of it, but a certain young Summoner seated nearby was watching the blond stranger as she sipped a cup of cool juice.

Later in the evening, Tidus saw her seated with some of the villagers and began to approach. He was cut short by angry voices telling him, "Stay away from the Summoner, you heathen!" Even the kids got in on it, yelling, "You're a bad man!" Evidently his adventure in the temple was now known.

As the young woman stood, the elders cautioned her, "Lady Yuna, be careful!"

Yuna protested, "But it was really my fault in the first place." She walked to where Tidus stood, saying, "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Caught off-guard, Tidus apologized and stammered, "I'm sorry about that. Uh, Wasn't that - - - Was I not supposed to - - - Guess I - - kind of overreacted."

Yuna shook her head, "Oh, no. I was - - overconfident."

They stood not far from a blazing evening bonfire, searching for things to say to fill awkward silences.

Tidus commented, "Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

Yuna half-laughed and eagerly leaned forward, exclaiming, "Really?" Feeling a little embarrassed, she stepped back and asked quietly, "Do you think I can become a High Summoner?"

Tidus had no idea what that was so he just nodded. Yuna smiled happily at his endorsement of her. Then a child scampered up claiming the Summoner's attention, "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"

Yuna nodded to the child who ran off. Yuna turned back to Tidus, saying in her soft, quiet voice, "So, tomorrow, then."

Still in his chronic state of confusion, he asked, "Tomorrow?"

Yuna asked, "We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

Tidus, having no idea what it was about responded, "Oh, really?"

She answered, "We can – talk some more."

He readily agreed with that and raised his hand for a high five that Yuna just looked at before turning away to go play with the children, leaving Tidus feeling more awkward and out or place than ever. But she turned back once more, saying, "You can tell me all about Zanarkand."

She walked off and Tidus just stood there watching her. Wakka came up beside him. "She's cute, ya?"

Tidus didn't know what to say – yes or no. He decided to err on the side of caution so he said, "Yeah, but she's not really my type."

Wakka nodded and said, "Then we're cool." Hmm. Evidently people were very protective of their young Summoner and didn't trust this stranger, even if he could play blitzball.

Then Tidus asked, "Hey, but what if she – like – comes on to me?"

Wakka answered firmly, "That's not going to happen." Letting Tidus know that the subject was now closed, he added, "If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." Then he left the new guy standing alone.

That night in the Crusader's Lodge, Tidus slept fitfully, troubled by dreams. In this dream Tidus found himself sitting at the end of what appeared to be a long dock. The surrounding visibility was limited by a dense fog but he could hear lapping of the ocean below him.

He thought he saw someone in the mist at the other end. Running down the dock he was surprised to see Yuna, and he asked, "Where's that boat?"

She answered, "Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon."

"You really sure this is okay" he asked.

In turn, Yuna asked him, "Would – you – take me to Zanarkand?"

Then from somewhere in the mist, Rikku ran up. "Hey! You said you'd go with me!"

Jogging in place, Tidus turned around to face her. "Oh, hey! - I, uh - - "

Rikku scolded him, "I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas!"

Surprised, Yuna turned to her, "He did?"

Tidus had no idea what to do. _'AURON! Where are you? I need you HERE!'_

Rikku wasn't to be put off. She answered Yuna, "Yeah!" Then addressing Tidus, she said, "So you're coming with me!"

Suddenly the rough, gravelly voice of his father broke into the already bizarre dream. "Hey! Stop dreaming!" As always, he spoke only to make Tidus feel inadequate. "You with a woman?" he laughed. "You can't even catch a ball."

Suddenly, Tidus saw himself in the dream sinking to sit on the rough boards, knees drawn up, his head down shielded by his hands.

Jecht asked with heavy sarcasm, "Ooooh, what's the matter? Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for." Yuna and Rikku were standing on either side of his father.

Tidus muttered softly but with broken-hearted sincerity, "I hate you."

Jecht asked, "Huh? What'd you say?"

Yuna told him, "You have to speak loudly."

When Tidus stood up to respond, he saw himself as the young six-year-old Tidus who said with conviction, "I hate you!"

Jecht pretended he couldn't hear, "Eh?"

The two girls got in on it. Rikiku said, "That's the spirit!" followed by Yuna's, "You can do it!"

Snapping bolt upright in the Crusader's Lodge, Tidus yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Awake now and unable to stay in bed, Tidus got up to pace. As he approached a curtain at one end of the lodge, he heard Lulu saying softly, "He's dead. He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu!"

Tidus pulled the edge of the curtain back a little to see Lulu and Wakka talking in the now-deserted central part of the village.

Lulu continued scolding Wakka angrily, "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

Wakka protested, "Yeah, but - he needed our help!"

Impatient, Lulu snarled, "Excuses, again?"

The soft-hearted Wakka wanted her to understand. "Yeah, but - - "

Unwilling to listen to Wakka's side of the story, Lulu cut him off shortly. "That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!"

She turned on her heel and stalked off, beads in her hair clicking in tune with her stride.

Wakka stood watching her for a moment then exhaled helplessly, then walked to the Lodge. When he entered, he was surprised to see Tidus standing there. The stranger asked, "So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you."

Tidus asked softly, "He's dead?"

Wakka turned and started walking joined by Tidus.

Wakka continued, "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard just before the Tournament."

Tidus commented, "Oh. So that's why."

Sitting in the lodge, Wakka said with more animation, "I became a Guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"Revenge, then?"

Again slumping forward, Wakka's answer was downbeat. "That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother." Then he sat up straighter and looked at Tidus, "Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a Guardian full-time." He paused a moment then said, "I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

Tidus was quick to reassure him, "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know?" Tidus stood, "What I mean is - - thanks, Wakka." He held out his hand and Wakka accepted it.

Uncomfortable, Wakka laughed nervously, saying, "Stop. You're embarrassing me!"

Soon the two retired to their beds to sleep.

The next morning, Tidus woke to find himself alone in the Lodge and hurried outside. Lulu and Wakka were again talking. As Tidus approached, Wakka greeted him, "Hey! Sleepyhead! I got something I want to give you."

Tidus was stunned. Wakka handed him a magnificent sword, one more beautiful than he had ever seen. "Whoa! You're giving this – to me?"

"Yeah. Use it well."

Tidus began moving the sword a bit, testing its balance and feel in his hands. He could barely take his eyes from it! The entire blade looked like frozen blue water. He couldn't even guess what it was made of.

Lulu's accusing voice to Wakka stopped Tidus cold. "That's the one you gave Chappu."

"Well, he never used it."

Changing the subject, Wakka asked, "Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tidus asked.

Wakka explained, "Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started."

"The calm?"

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent. She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a Summoner."

Lulu, voice dripping with pointed meaning, said, "This is our journey. We should leave together."

At that moment, a noise caught their attention. Looking towards the temple, Yuna was wrestling with a large heavy box.

Lulu told her, "You really don't need all that luggage."

Yuna explained, "They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

Wakka told her gently, "This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"I guess - - I guess you're right." Leaving the box on the steps, Yuna joined them.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka said with upbeat enthusiasm.

As the others started off toward the boat, Yuna stopped and turned back toward the temple, giving a silent unanswered bow to the temple and the old priest who had so patiently trained and taught her, then she rejoined the others.

Unroute to the shore, a big ugly thing that looked like a gigantic blob of jello plopped down in front of them. Tidus instantly drew his sword, but Wakka exclaimed, "Only magic can beat that thing! If you can't beat 'em down, you use magic of an element they don't like."

This was Tidus' first introduction to magic used as a weapon. "Magic? Element?"

A confident Wakka said, "Let's have our black mage show what I mean! Lu! You're up!""

Lulu walked up, saying snarkily to Tidus, "Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." Throwing one spell, the blob of blue jello melted away to nothing.

As they climbed the cliff above the village, Yuna paused to quietly contemplate what this place had meant to her during all these years. Lulu whispered, "Take your time."

Not understanding, Tidus told Wakka, "Let's get going, man!"

Wakka folded his powerful arms across his broad chest. "We gonna wait."

"Huh?"

Yuna took a deep breath and turned away from her last view of the village that had become her home and joined Wakka and Tidus.

Wakka asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

Not trusting her voice, Yuna simply nodded and walked on.

Lulu drew near then she and Wakka nodded to each other then they moved off behind Yuna. A completely confused Tidus asked plaintively, "What's going on?" But there was no one around to answer him.

A fierce snarling growl came from rock formations above him. Quickly looking to find the source, he saw what appeared to be a blue lion rapidly descending down to him on all fours. A huge creature landed right in front of him, and Tidus was shocked to see that it was the same creature that had been with Yuna in the temple.

Tidus was really scared. The lion man slammed powerful fists into the ground that made the the land tremble as if a mini-earthquake had struck. His heart-rattling snarls were alarming in themselves.

Then he stood upright to his full fearful height and roared loud enough that Tidus' ears began to ring. This thing was going to attack him! He grabbed his new sword, glancing quickly at the water-blue blade, hoping that both he and the blade were up to the task ahead. He had never expected to have to fight for his life on this beautiful, peaceful island, much less fight one who was part of Yuna's party!

For a long terrifying moment, the two stood looking at each other. Tidus was pretty sure this was going to be the end of him. He gasped with relief when he heard Wakka's stern voice call out, "That's enough!" The redhead stood with arms folded across his chest for a moment, then walked toward him, thumping the huge creature's arm on the way past.

Trying to keep his voice from giving him away, Tidus asked as the challenger walked away, "What's with that guy?"

Much to his surprise, Lulu turned and addressed him, "Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe. He has learned the fiends' was of fighting."

Tidus assumed a stance that said 'Duh!' as he responded, "That's not what I meant."

Wakka told him, "He's another of Yuna's Guardians."

Tidus was really confused over that one! "Huh?" he asked.

Yuna laughed and walked to him, "Sometimes we don't understand him, either. Kimahri doesn't talk very much, anyway." In spite of her words, she understood her dearest friend perfectly. He wanted to challenge this young stranger to see what he was made of, but she wasn't going to tell Tidus that.

She continued, "But he has protected me since I was a child!"

Tidus nodded, "Hmmm."

Later aboard the little inter-island boat, the Liki, Yuna walked to the railing, waving goodbye to all the islanders who had come to bid her goodbye, giving reverent, respectful bows to her. Children and adults alike were crying. As the Liki began to pull away from the dock, Yuna performed a perfect, graceful bow to them, with a final soft, "Goodbye."

As they turned toward the open sea, Tidus immediately looked around the main deck of the boat for Yuna. He really wanted to talk to her. As he stood behind some blitz ballers, he overheard their comments.

"I heard she has noble blood," said one.

Another chimed in, "I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter."

As they walked away, Tidus approached Wakka, asking, "So, is Yuna's father famous or something?"

Watching her near the bow talking with a group of fellow-travelers, Wakka answered, "She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple."

Tidus sighed. "It's tough when your father is famous."

Lulu walked up, saying, "Wakka's – a bit lacking in the imagination department."

Tidus thought that was a little unkind to say right in front of somebody but he said nothing. He already knew she could be very cutting when it suited her. He wondered why Wakka never stood up to her about it. Well, it wasn't his place to meddle in their relationship, whatever it was.

Finally seeing his chance, Tidus went straight to Yuna who was now standing alone at the bow of the boat. But once he was there, he didn't know how to start a conversation with her, so, to cover his awkwardness, he did the only thing he could think of on the spur of the moment and went into a long, elaborate, noisy stretch.

Then he just stood gazing out at the horizon.

At last, Yuna spoke, seeming to find a topic of conversation illusive as well. "The wind - - it's nice."

Tidus' less-than-loquacious response was, "Mmmm."

After several more silent, uneasy moments, they both began to laugh at themselves.

Now more at ease, Yuna asked, "You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?"

Not quite knowing how to respond, he asked cautiously, "You – hear that from Wakka?"

"Um-hmm."

Tidus knew he had been shot down. He shook his head, saying with discouragement, "Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

He was stunned to hear her say with a bit of shyness, "But I believe you."

"Huh?"

The young Summoner continued, "I've heard in Zanarkand there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full."

Hardy able to believe his ears, Tidus drew close to her, "How do you know that?"

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's Guardian."

In stunned disbelief, Tidus turned back to the railing before saying in a very low tone of voice, "My father – his name is Jecht!"

Yuna gasped, "Amazing!" She hurried to stand beside him, "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!

Tidus didn't share her enthusiasm. "Mmmm. It sounds like him, but it can't be him."

"Why not?"

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand."

"I'm sorry," Yuna whispered.

Tidus told her, "He went out to sea for training one day – and never came back. And no one's seen him since then."

Yuna turned back to him suddenly, "Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira!" Tidus faced her with his mouth agape. Yuna hurried on, "It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left."

Looking into Tidus' remarkable blue eyes, she asked quietly, "The date fits, doesn't it?"

Tidus didn't know how to respond. He started a half chuckle/laugh from nervousness at first, but agreed at last, "Yeah, but how would he get here?"

Yuna offered softly, "You're here – are you not?"

He had no answer to that, stood just staring into her lovely bi-colored eyes. He had never seen that before and was quite captivated by it.

Then, the peace and beauty of the day ended with a terrible, hard crash as something collided with the Liki, throwing Yuna off her feet. The deck pitched perilously over to port sending people sliding and rolling from wherever they had been into the side railing.

Massive waves of unbelievable height threw the boat around like it was a nothing more than a feather. On the forward deck, Tidus had grabbed Yuna's hand and hung onto her for dear life to keep her from going overboard. As she slid from his grasp and was being thrown toward the side, Kimahri appeared from nowhere, securing her in his powerful arms, steadying her on her feet.

The Liki was slammed repeatedly to starboard, then to port, before a hideously ugly silvery-gray creature of some sort rose from the trashing ocean beside the little freighter. It was the size of an entire building! Humans were ants in comparison. Someone screamed, "SIN!"

One of the crewmen ran out to man the harpoon mounted on the forward deck. Wakka yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!"

The crewman hollered back, "Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna bowed her head in forgiveness as the crewman worked to get a good aim.

Wakka yelled, "WAAIT!" - then muttered, "Ooooh, boy!" as the harpoon lined up for a perfect shot – and two sharp harpoons flew through the air, penetrating the tough outer skin of the creature and sinking in deeply.

It's a wonder the Liki held together as it was dragged over the extraordinarily turbulent ocean up and down mountainous waves at what felt like the speed of light. Then Tidus saw something he recognized: Sinspawn flying through the air toward the deck of the ship.

He grabbed his sword to fight them but Yuna summoned the beautiful Valefor to fight the fiends as Sin took the Liki on an unimaginable, blazing-fast ride behind it. Nobody could have said how long it lasted but the harpoons gradually lost their hold and Sin broke free before rising high above the ship and threw itself down into the water, creating more of the massive waves, sending tons of seawater washing over the decks.

Stunned by the quieting water and the return of relative silence, the small humans looked at each other with wide eyes. They were alive! They had survived Sin's attack! Then, chills swept over them as they realized that the monster had not been deterred. It was headed for the beautiful island of Kilika.


	120. Chapter 120

 

 

 

~ Bevelle ~

Somehow the High Priest of Bevelle Temple made it through the charade of naming and officially appointing the two newest Maesters of Spira without losing his breakfast.

Grand Maester Mika was at his best as everyone's kindly grandfather during the ceremonies. The High Priest snorted to himself sourly. _'If they only knew!'_ He knew that Mika didn't care whether he approved or not; he had made his choice and that was that.

Jyscal's son comported himself with humble dignity as anyone who had been around him would expect. Those pale blue eyes took in everything with unruffled ease, but the High Priest shivered as a chill ran down his spine whenever he looked at him. There was something evil lurking just beneath that facade.

In direct contrast to the new Maester of Guadosalam was his own son-in-law. Simpering, posing, uncontrollable giggles breaking forth at the most inopportune times, he was an embarrassment from beginning to end. Eyes of all assembled to witness the event were unable to completely hide their disgust, his own chief among them. He knew Kinoc would be insufferable from now on. He made a mental note to himself to bar the imbecile from his presence at all times.

At the end of the ceremony, Mika turned to Maester Seymour Guado saying, "I wish for you to accompany me to Luca. A large tournament will be held there in honor of my fiftieth year of service to the people of Spira. It will be an opportune time to introduce you, I think."

Seymour's expression never changed. "It will be my honor, Grand Maester. I am most appreciative for your kindness." Then he bowed low and gracefully.

Kinoc waited with great expectancy for the invitation to be issued to him, but the Grand Maester went about the room shaking hands with various dignitaries, accepting their fawning as his due. Kinoc plastered what he considered a gracious smile on his face and nodded to others in attendance if he managed to catch an eye. Most everyone directed their attention to the Grand Maester and Seymour, however, so he could do little more than just stand there. But he had the title!  _HE HAD THE TITLE!_ And they did not. That made everything all right in his world.

If he dared to acknowledge it, he knew deep within himself that he was being used and would have to follow the bidding of his new master, the Grand Maester, but it would be worth it. Oh, would it ever! As he stood by himself in the room that was filled with all the notables in Spira, he wondered if his snooty wife would want to return to him now. What should be his response? A cool reception to let her know he would be doing her a favor? Or welcome her warmly in hopes of receiving one in kind from her?

Almost as soon as the thought formed, it vaporized in the realization that there was nothing in the land of Spira that would tempt her to return to her own household. But that was okay, as well. He had the title.

* * *

~ Luca ~

Auron pushed his way through droves of excited, happy people who had come to see the big Tournament. He sighed with annoyance. How was he ever supposed to find his ward among so many? He growled loudly in irritation at Jecht and saw wide startled eyes of someone trying to make his own way through the crowd looking at him. The Guardian simply turned away. No way he'd try to explain himself.

He realized that he'd get no where at ground level packed in with everyone else. He needed a more elevated place from which to observe those below. There were many buildings from which to choose. Making his choice he located the entrance and simply began walking up stairs. He encountered a few strange looks but no one challenged him; they didn't dare! The man could be very intimidating when he chose to be – and often when he didn't.

Standing atop the building, he deeply inhaled the cooler air as a light refreshing breeze blew in from the ocean. There were taller buildings but this one suited his purpose of giving him elevation yet still being low enough to allow him to identify the one for whom he looked.

The view from this point was spectacular! Luca was a sprawling metropolis built next to a huge almost circular bay that led out to the ocean, providing a safe harbor. The city itself was almost round, packed with many buildings and home to the second largest population in Spira, second only Bevelle.

The Sphere Pool Stadium was built out over the center of the bay, raised above its waters on enormous piers that were sunk down into bedrock, giving the structure permanence. A super-wide avenue connected the stadium with the city itself.

Looking over the colorful city, it presented itself as a much happier, livelier place than Bevelle. Buildings here were painted in many different colors, shapes and styles. Enormous brightly colored balloons were tethered to tops of buildings everywhere, all whimsically designed in many clever shapes and colors.

Though much smaller, it somewhat resembled Zanarkand.

As the Guardian stood watching, people were in and out of businesses constantly, their voices becoming an indistinct blur of somewhat muted sound. His single eye roved over the crowds searching for hours for a certain blond head in their midst. As the sun slowly sank into the ocean, he sighed and turned his jug upside down, draining the last of the burning liquid into his mouth.

Jug corked and rehung on his belt, he descended to the streets and made his way to a shop, had the empty jug refilled, then turned toward the isolated point of land for the night.

He was truly concerned for Tidus. He knew that most people of Spira were good, honest people. However, there was always a certain element that were above no evil if the opportunity presented itself – and he was afraid that Tidus was much too innocent and trusting to be much aware of the dangers that could befall him. He hoped that someone had befriended the stranger as Jenner had befriended himself.

Restless, he paced up and down the pure white sand of the small beach, fretting about the missing boy.

* * *

~ Kilika Island ~

The beauty of the sunrise was beyond words. Left hand holding the door frame, right thumb hooked in his belt, Mikel stood in the doorway of the hut watching the changing colors being painted on the sky and the restless water. He had really fallen in love with this island.

Raiel was packing the last of their things into their backpacks in preparation for departure. The Dove would leave very shortly on the outbound morning tide. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you like Kilika."

His gaze remained on the scene before him, but she could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "I don't want to leave. I'd like for us to live here."

Raiel's hands stilled from folding clothing. "Really?"

He nodded and turned towards her. "What do you think?"

She stammered, "I – I think it's wonderful – but – what about Collin? Flashpoint? The Unit?"

After a moment, Mikel silently nodded. "I know," his voice was low and soft, then he sighed. "Maybe we can work a bit longer then retire, come here to live. I've never felt – such peace as I have here. There is no stress, no worrying about things."

Raiel nodded, understanding that he was experiencing things he'd never known. She thought for several long moments before saying, "Mikel, why don't you go have a word with the captain? He has to stop in Luca to pick up cargo. Ask if he will come back here afterward to pick us up, or we can take the Wino to Luca and meet him there. That will give us a few more days and we should still make it back to Bevelle in time for our shifts."

Those beautiful clear gray eyes studied her silently as he thought, then a grin broke out. "I'll be right back," he said as he took off at a trot toward the pier.

Raiel continued folding their clothing into the backpacks just in case they still had to go this morning. Her stomach growled. It was so early they hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Mikel returned with a happy smile on his face. "We can stay! We'll take the Wino in a day or two and meet up with him in Luca!"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her slim body and lifted her clear of the floor as she received a big, happy kiss.

Reaching for her hand, he said, "Come on! Let's go get some breakfast and decide what we want to do today!"

Laughing, the two ran to join the islanders for the morning meal. Afterward, the fishermen launched their sturdy boats and headed out to sea for the day's catch. Others left to tend to their own work or chores. Everyone contributed something. Even the elderly kept an eye on the children while parents were occupied.

"So, my precious love, what interests you this fine morning?"

"You mean besides my wonderful handsome mate? Well, I don't know."

They were quiet for a moment then Raiel suggested, "Why don't we go find some fiends to kill? I haven't had any swordwork in quite a while now. I really don't want to lose that skill."

Mikel nodded with his beautiful smile in place, the one that reached all the way up to his eyes, making them sparkle and crinkle at the outer edges. "Let's go. Sounds good to me!"

They returned to their hut just long enough to arm themselves. Mikel asked, "Want to take our packs?"

Raiel considered it for a moment, then said, "It's up to you. We'll mostly be nearby, won't we?"

The tall, former military Commander flashed a grin, "I never know where we're going to wind up when I'm with you," he laughingly pointed out.

"Well, let's take them, then. If we need 'em, we have 'em. If we don't, no harm done."

"That works for me! Let's go!"

Happy, the two left the immediate vicinity of the village and ventured out into the jungle. There were no wild animals to speak of, none that would pose much of a threat, but fiends were frequently around. The couple enjoyed scaring up the ones they could find, sending scores upon scores of pyreflies into the air.

When they could find no more, they ventured a short distance up one of the towering mountains. Mikel turned to enjoy the view of the sparkling water not too far below. The small business huts built on a connected series of walkways just above the water looked so peaceful and picturesque. _'What a magnificent place!'_   he thought.

When he suddenly stiffened, Raiel asked with alarm, "Mikel! What is it?"

He gasped, throwing his backpack to the ground, grabbed her by both arms, ordering her, " _Stay HERE!"_  - then took off toward the village as fast as he could run.

Raiel was stunned at his sudden change of behavior and stared after him for a moment in confusion, then looked seaward to see what had caused it. At first, she only saw the brilliant white reflection of the sun on the water, but when she shaded her eyes, she saw it, headed directly for the island.

_Sin!_

Dropping her own pack, Mikel's orders vanished from her mind and she ran as hard and fast as she could back to the village. Screaming instructions, she sent everyone she could find running into the mountains. By the stream of other villagers running past her, she knew Mikel was doing the same lower down. She couldn't see him but knew he was there.

Men and women carried children and the elderly toward safety as fast as their burdens allowed. Village dogs ran around barking, upset and not understanding the deadly thing that was rushing faster and faster toward them.

Raiel saw a toddler sitting in the dirt, crying, somehow separated from his family. She scooped him up as she shot a fast glance behind her, seeing the horrifying wall of water getting so close now. Heart pounding and breathing hard, she made a fast dash toward the jungle and one of the closer paths that led upward. Her throat burning from dryness, she forced her legs to keep running.

Then the ear-splitting noise of pure mayhem blotted out all other sounds. Ancient palm trees were ripped from the ground. Crashing and splintering of wood joined in the cacophony, punctuated by screams.

Suddenly she was enveloped in a powerful wave that swept her legs out from under her, shutting off her air supply under water. Locking the terrified toddler against her body with one arm, she scrabbled as hard and fast as she could to get both of them above water. Her lungs screaming, at last there was clean, fresh air to breathe in great gulps.

The baby was coughing, strangling, in his efforts to inhale. Turning him against her shoulder, she slapped his small back repeatedly hoping to dislodge the water he had inhaled and restore his breathing.

She turned him back, noting with alarm the bluish tinge to his beautiful little face and his drooping eyelids.  _No! NO!_ She would _NOT_  lose this baby! Frantic, she forced her panic into obeyance as she worked quickly on the little guy. Tears streamed down her face as she worked, fearing the worst.

Then, at last, after one final strangling cough, he was able to take in a full breath of cool air. His color returned and his frightened cries filled the air. Raiel thought that was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She hugged him to her and gently rocked him as she cooed and soothed him. He quietened as his dark eyes fastened on her face. She hadn't been able to save her own baby, but this one would live.

Having been totally focused on the baby, she now slowly looked around her. The monster was gone. The water was now back in the lagoon and the sea where it belonged. But everything else...

_"Mikel!"_   She screamed his name. She wanted to sit the baby down and go find her mate, but didn't dare leave the young boy here alone. She finally became aware of voices somewhere above her and got her legs under herself, trying to free herself of the slippery mud that now surrounded her.

Stumbling up the mountain, she found a cluster of villagers and handed the baby to one of the women. She knew they were asking her questions, but she had no time to sort it out or respond. She turned to go back down, seeing death and destruction at nearly every turn, sprinting toward it as fast as conditions allowed.

Trees, jungle growth, splintered planks of wood, bit and pieces of huts, clothing, a dish here, a bowl there. The temple seemed to have been untouched, elevated as it was, but she turned away from it, desperate to find her mate. She couldn't have lost him!  _She just couldn't have!_  She'd never accept it.

Tears streaming unnoticed down her face, she slipped and stumbled through mud and debris, checking each sad body she found. There was no sign of him.

The surviving men of the village descended to help wherever they could, hoping to find other survivors, sadly laying the dead in a row to later prepare them for the burial in the sea. There wasn't a summoner here to Send them, but perhaps one of the temple priests knew what to do.

Shortly, the fishermen who had gone to sea returned to help. They had seen the monstrosity but it had bypassed them, drawing a bead on the island instead.

The primary docks and piers had mostly been destroyed, the huts built on them gone. Only the longest pier remained, so the flotilla tied up along either side of it, leaving the deepest end open for any ships that might arrive.

Hands were already collecting the splintered wood that would used in rebuilding. Others were searching through rubble for any items that could be salvaged. Some of the women had reappeared and were beginning the heart-breaking task of cleaning and wrapping the bodies of family and friends.

The few priests and nuns from the nearby temple were working side-by-side with the villagers. There would be room in the temple to shelter everyone until their homes could be rebuilt. Granted, it would be a little crowded but at least the people wouldn't be living and sleeping out in the open.

Everyone worked until nearly dark, faces stained with tears that left tracks in the dirt and mud on their cheeks. When Raiel stood and stretched her back, taking a short break from her work, she was surprised to see a ship now tied up at the end of the remaining pier. It wasn't The Dove, that she knew. Thankfully, that ship and her crew had left before this disaster hit.

Some of the villagers had gathered wood to cook fish and the other food from the sea that would feed the survivors. Distraught, Raiel kneeled in mud, too tired, shocked and sad to move. _'Mikel. Where are you, my love?!'_

Someone took her by the elbow, leading her toward the temple where a cup of hot coffee was placed into her hands. She wasn't even aware of the constant stream of tears that wet her face. She had searched everywhere she knew to look, but there was no sign of a tall, handsome, dark-haired man from Bevelle.

Shock numbed her; she could no longer think, feel or move. Someone put food in her mouth which she automatically chewed and swallowed and she drank the coffee when someone put it to her lips. Her mind wasn't able to function coherently but she still understood that her mate was gone and she didn't know where. Could she survive this again? At some very basic level she knew she could not. It would have been so much better if she had perished in this horrible attack with Mikel.

* * *

~ At sea ~

The captain of The Dove slowly lowered his spyglass, feeling heart-sick. Sin had senselessly attacked the breathtakingly beautiful, peaceful island he and his ship had just left. From what he could see, the damage was horrific and he feared so greatly for the people there. What of the dear couple who had stayed behind to enjoy another day or two?

He saw the smaller inter-island ship, the Liki, sailing into the island's harbor. Turning his sleek ship to reverse course, they returned to the battered island. Maybe they could lend a hand - and find their two passengers.

* * *

~ Kilika ~

Everyone on board the Liki was horrified at the damage they saw on this beautiful island. Even now, wrapped bodies were being carried to the edge of the water in accordance with the custom here. While still at sea on their inbound track, lookouts yelled, pointing out bodies floating in the ocean.

Wakka and Tidus exchanged a quick glance and dove over the side. The captain of the Liki, brought the little ship about and lowered a large basket to the water. Wakka and Tidus managed to get the body in it, then gave a thumbs up to those on deck who pulled on a stout rope to hoist the basket, then manhandled it onto the deck. Over and over, those washed out to sea were brought aboard and laid out side-by-side on the deck.

Yuna brushed the others back, giving her a moment to look for signs of life for each one.

She sadly knelt to check this last one brought aboard. Yes! It was feeble, but there was a bit of pulse. She cast Curaga over the man several times. His face was wiped clear of blood mixed with jungle mud revealing a nasty gash across his forehead. He was badly bruised all over but no bones seemed to be broken, though one ankle was badly discolored and swollen.

Using materials at hand, a rude splint was fashioned over soft padding to cushion and stabilize the ankle. Yuna stayed with the unconscious villager continuing to cast healing spells over him until they tied up at the only remaining pier.

Lulu came into the small cabin. Her voice low and soft, the mage said, "There is much to be done ashore, Yuna. You are needed there."

Yuna nodded slightly. She understood and quietly followed her Guardian up to the deck. In the company of everyone in her party, they left the ship to help the islanders. As many crewmembers as could be spared were released to go help as well.

Yuna's heart broke at the sight that greeted her. Once ashore, she comforted people, helped tend their injuries, casting many white magic spells in the process.

Hours later, Lulu approached the young Summoner, saying softly, "Yuna, there is another task you must do." As Yuna looked up, the mage gestured toward the lagoon where carefully wrapped bodies now gently floated in shallow water near the shore. She nodded, hoping she could remember how to do this as she had been taught and give these dear people a proper Sending to the Farplane.

A hush fell over the gathered crowd as Lord Braska's daughter slowly walked out and paused a moment before beginning her graceful dance of Sending. As she danced, the bodies of their loved ones responded, releasing beautiful pyreflies into the open sky.

Tidus was stunned by what he saw. Wakka and Lulu explained what he was witnessing as his eyes stayed glued to the small figure now walking on the surface of the water. As he watched, she was suddenly propelled upward on what appeared to be a high geyser, then returned gently lowered again.

Afterward, Lulu approached Yuna, very softly and gently assuring her that she had done well, "though maybe a few less tears next time, hm?"

* * *

Raiel sat hunched up in a dim corner of the temple, hugging her legs close, staring at nothing through unseeing eyes. Everyone was busy with so much to do that she wasn't noticed. Toward evening, a crewmember from The Dove used his elbow to poke a fellow crewman in the side, "Hey, ain't that Miss Raiel?"

The other answered, "Not sure. Too much mud an' dirt. Could be, I guess."

"Think we better get her back to the ship?"

"We can try."

The two knelt beside the small woman huddled in the shadows. "Miss? Miss Raiel?"

They got no verbal response though her empty eyes slowly turned to them. "Come on, Miss Raiel. We'll get you back to The Dove. Get you all cleaned up and some good, hot food. How 'bout that? That okay?"

She held each of them in her almost uncomprehending gaze but didn't resist as they pulled her to her feet. Someone had found two soggy backpacks and had placed them beside her. Recognizing them, one of the crewmen picked them up and slung them over one shoulder as the other one carried her.

The captain of The Dove was devastated by the state Miss Raiel was in, thanking his crew for bringing her back. It seemed pretty obvious to him what had happened and he felt his heart crash inside him. Bad things like this should never happen to good people.

This young couple had been totally and happily in love with each other. To have that torn away by a hideous, senseless attack was truly criminal. She was led below where the cook helped her clean up and took clothing given by smaller members of the crew for her to dress in. That done, her muddy clothing was carefully washed and hung to dry.

Raiel was tucked into her bunk and left to sink into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

~ On board the Liki ~

As the ship's crew straggled back on board as night fell and searches were given up for the night, those poor souls still lying on deck were respectfully covered with spare sail cloth from the sea locker.

The injured villager had yet to regain consciousness. Someone had stayed with him, keeping cool cloths on his forehead. Something big had slammed into his head judging by the size of the huge lump there and the width of the gash it had made.

Tomorrow, he would be carried ashore with the others who had been less fortunate. For now, they had done all they could for him.

 


	121. Chapter 121

 

 

 

~ Luca ~

Auron was getting more uptight and grouchier with every day that passed. He had stood on that rooftop for days now and had not gotten even one glimpse of the blond head for which he searched.

Why would Jecht have separated them? He knew the risks and dangers of just living in Spira. He wouldn't put his son in a place of danger, would he? Of course not. Then why were they dropped in different places?

Tidus would have to pass down this street to reach the Sphere Pool so he'd stand here and watch for him.

Now and then someone in the crowd would look up and see the tall Guardian in the famous red coat standing unmoving, watching over them like a scarlet angel of protection, and they'd smile. The mere sight of him was calming and reassuring to them.

Auron would have snorted loudly if he knew that. He hated having to be around people. They wanted to push accolades and praise on him and it shamed him beyond what he was able to stand. He wanted to scream at them, to force them to accept the truth about himself, but none would listen if he tried.

That made him angrier still, piercing like an icepick straight into to his heart. He hoped that Tidus wouldn't require his presence here very long. He longed for the peace and respite of the Farplane now to the point that it was a neverending ache inside him. Oh, how much longer? How. Much. Longer?

* * *

~ Bevelle ~

Rain or shine, in heat or cold, the agents of Flashpoint walked their posts with smiling ease, their poised figures quietly exuding power and confidence. The people and merchants of the city were very grateful for their presence. The less law-abiding? Not so much, but they dared not cross them.

The bits of news that made their way out of the temple on the high third level were not good and the citizens would live in trepidation of what was going to happen to them, except for these very special people of Flashpoint. Even if there was a major shake-up in the temple politics, the people somehow sensed that these calm, competent men would keep them safe. After all, security was their business.

Moving with the effortless grace of a big jungle cat, Collin quietly walked about the first and second levels observing, nodding to the many who smiled at him and softly wished him a good morning or a good day. He understood exactly what was going on in this city, as well as in Spira itself, and was so thankful that the men of the Unit still stood ready to protect the people of this land, even if they did now wear a different uniform.

When the wheels started coming off of Yevon's wagon, the military would fall apart with it. Through Tella, it had been easy to keep tabs on the pulse of Spira's so-called armed forces and Collin was glad the former captain was no longer part of it. Tella was a good man and the Boss was glad to have him in Flashpoint.

The very fact that the Grand Maester had found it necessary to install Wen Kinoc, of  _all_  people, into the office of Maester of Spira spoke volumes of how very bad things had deteriorated. In hindsight, it appeared that Kinoc had inadvertently done the Unit a massive favor when he forced Mikel into the decisions and actions he had. Without all that had transpired during that heart-breaking time, Flashpoint would never have been born.

Their flow of information also increased in other ways. Many of the city guard now held them in trusted respect and passed along whatever info they encountered in both the temple and in the barracks.

All-in-all, Flashpoint stood in an enviable position for a group with their goals. Regular practice was held on the isolated end of that last lonely pier in all disciplines they possessed: swords, bows and arrows, magic and potions. When the need arose, they would be ready. Their role would be slightly different from that first believed, but they adapted, expanded and kept themselves ready for any eventuality.

The tall, dark-haired man with beautiful blue-green eyes wearing the trim, all-black uniform of Flashpoint wished his Second would hurry back from this extended vacation he and his sister were on. Collin hadn't been back to Kilika since he had left as a kid and he looked forward to hearing them tell their adventures.

The thought of seeing his delightful and precious sister again made him smile and a woman passing by caught her breath. Never had she seen such a radiant smile! It had been obvious that it was something in the man's thoughts that brought it to life on his face, but oh, how she wished that she had been the one responsible. Her heart still pounding, she walked on but she wouldn't forget the experience.

* * *

~ Kilika ~

On the third morning, the Captain gently told Miss Raiel that The Dove would have to continue on to Luca on the evening's outbound tide.

She knew he had a schedule to maintain and nodded her understanding. Her eyes turned toward the island. Should she go? Stay? She had no idea. There had been no sign of Mikel anywhere. She knew that if he miraculously showed up, he would return to Bevelle by the next available ship.

He just had to be found somewhere! Had he been washed out to sea or was he buried under thick layers of mud? She would have no peace until she knew. She would spend the rest of her life wondering and worrying.

Now she truly understood the fullness of the gift Auron had given to her by his last visit to her that night in Bevelle – the gift of peace of mind in knowing what had happened to him and releasing her to mourn, recover and make another life for herself. She thought of her first mate often, though she completely loved and adored her present mate. Does she still have a mate? Is he alive somewhere – or - - -?

She returned to the village once more, slowly walking around as cleanup continued. Mikel had been so happy here. Her vision blurred from unshe tears. She was thankful that he had known the peace and beauty the island offered. He loved the evenings by the big bonfire, the singing and dancing. Tears fell silently as she remembered these glorious days here with him.

Hearing some exclamations and commotion behind her, she turned to see a man being assisted down the pier by two crewmen of the Liki. It seemed he had been found out at sea when the Liki was inbound but had been unconscious until a short time ago.

Raiel watched with mixed emotions as a young island woman ran toward him, joyously wrapping her arms around her mate with unchecked tears flowing freely down her lovely face. She was glad the woman's mate had been returned to her even as her own grief clutched anew at her heart.

_'Mikel! Where are you? I can't live without you, Mikel, and you know that! Somehow, you have to come back to me.'_

Unable to continue watching the ecstatic reunion of the two, Raiel slowly turned her back as her hands pressed into her chest as hard as she could force them. Then, the recognition swept over her that she would be wasting her time staying here any longer. Mikel wasn't here.

* * *

~ Later on Kilika Island ~

The high tide had peaked and would soon begin flowing back out to sea. Raiel had said her goodbyes and now sat in the seclusion of the cabin she had shared with Mikel. She was finding it hard to breathe. Was she doing the right thing? Was she giving up on finding her beloved mate? She leaned forward where she sat on the bunk, elbows on her knees, face buried in her hands. She had no idea if this was the right course to take or not. Maybe there  _would_  be a miracle. She would live with that hope.

Soon it was time to get The Dove underway. As he shouted his orders to his crew, the Captain noted that Raiel's favored place to watch the proceedings was empty. He was greatly saddened by her loss and wished there was something he could do which would help even though he fully understood no one could really help her.

* * *

Back on the island, Yuna couldn't have said why, but she found herself strongly drawn to this new young man traveling with them. There was just – something but just because she couldn't yet name it didn't mean that it wasn't valid.

She didn't want to lose contact with him. He was going to play in the Tournament in Luca, but then what? Return to Besaid? Wakka and Lulu would continue with her as Guardians, so he really had no where to go. The more she thought about it, the more important it became to her.

The bit of time they had spent talking and beginning to get acquainted had given her much to think about before she went to sleep at night. Sir Jecht. His father. Her father's Guardian. Something within her knew that his presence here now was not coincidental.

Before they reached the temple, Yuna stopped and faced those in her party. She didn't really know how to approach the subject, so she just blurted it out: "I want Tidus to be my Guardian."

Even Wakka nixed that idea. "He may be a blitzball whiz-kid but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

Dismayed but not defeated, Yuna declared, "Well, not a Guardian then. I just want him nearby."

Tidus was stunned. "What? What do you mean?"

Before the Summoner could explain, Lulu interrupted. "We're all going to the temple, anyway. Can't this wait until later?"

Yuna turned to Tidus to apologize. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have - "

Tidus broke in and admitted honestly, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just really not sure what's going on."

Lulu and Wakka exchanged a look as Kimahri stepped closer to Tidus as if warning him away. Tidus had never heard the big Ronso utter a single word and wondered if he simply couldn't talk, but he was always close to Yuna. Always!

The long, long,  _long_  flight of stone stairs leading to the temple turned into a challenge for a race. As the blitzball players and Tidus lagged behind Yuna, who had taken off before them, someone yelled a warning from the wide landing between two different sets of stairs. The group ran to meet whatever challenge awaited them.

Sin had left them several little gifts: Sinspawn. Four to be exact.

Tidus, Yuna and her Guardians fought hard, switching out with each other as the fights continued. Three down and one to go. Yuna held them back as she summoned Valefor to take out the last one.

Heart pounding, Tidus leaned forward, hands firmly planted on his knees. He had believed himself to be in excellent condition, but this long fight had left him more winded than he wanted to admit. "Whew!"

Wakka laughed. "Sorry about that! Had hoped to break you in a little slower."

Tidus whined in surprise, "Being a Guardian is tiring!"

Wakka opined with a little surprise in his voice, "You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent!"

Somewhat embarrassed, Tidus responded, "Naaah."

Then he asked, "So, what are these 'sinspawn' anyway?" These creatures looked nothing like the ones he and Auron had fought on the roadway back home. Tidus felt pretty certain that Auron had called those 'sinspawn,' too.

Glancing briefly at him, Lulu answered as she walked away, "Fiends. They fall from Sin's body and are left behind in its wake."

Wakka took up the explanation as he too continued the walk up the stairs. "Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!"

As the party climbed the stone stairs, each stayed in his own thoughts for the moment. Tidus kept replaying Wakka's words of praise over and over in his mind. Maybe - - ? Could he really - ? He began giving serious consideration to becoming a Guardian.

Wakka broke the silence, asking, "So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

Tidus tried to be cool with his answer, "Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." There's no way he could explain the real truth of his experience with fiends at home.

Then suddenly he stopped. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

Wakka hesitated a moment, then said, "I've been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

There was silence for a moment before Lulu put a hand to her forehead, muttering, "Amazing. Simply amazing!"

Then she lit into Wakka scathingly, "You make up one theory after the other, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't  _take_  Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back."

She started to walk away but turned back, "Oh. And one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place! No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter." She turned to look back at Wakka, Yuna and Tidus. "And, there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either! It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

Having silenced the others, she turned on her heel and stalked up the remaining stairs alone. After a moment, Yuna ran after the mage.

Wakka sat dejectedly on the stone pavement. "I - - I could never be what Chappu was." He was quiet for another moment, then got to his feet. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."

Tidus stood unmoving on the steps as he watched Wakka climb the steps, as he thought, _'Wakka, Lulu and Wakka's brother Chappu.'_   He was certain that something had happened between them a long time ago, he just didn't know what. As he resumed his own trek up the steps, he concluded that whatever it was, was none of his business and it was best not to go there.

Kilika's temple was rather odd looking with exterior architectural designs and accouterments that didn't make any sense to the eyes of someone from Zanarkand. Inside, however, it was a very pleasant-looking place. The main floor of stone was circular, sunken and reached by five stone steps that extended all the way around the floor. In the center of the floor was some sort of pool, the surface of which was solid.

Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs, ahead of Yuna's party, were surprised to see another blitzball team coming out of the temple proper. "You here to pray for victory, too?"

One of them responded derisively, "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

Wakka shot back, "Oh, yeah? Then why you here?"

Another of the Goers answered with sarcasm, "We've been praying for some competition this year! So, what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?"

Another laughed, "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

As usual, Tidus couldn't keep his mouth shut. "This time, we play to win!" he exclaimed.

Dripping with mockery, another one said, "Ooooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys."

As they walked away snickering, Wakka yelled after them, "See you in the Finals!"

The others left to continue into the temple, as Tidus stood looking after the Goers, mostly talking to himself said, "We'll beat them. We have to!"

Yuna walked up to him, asking, "Do you know that team?"

The star player of the Zanarkand Abes muttered, "Putting people down! They're as bad as my old man!"

Yuna objected, "But – Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!"

A cross Tidus declared, "Well, not my Jecht!"

Yuna sighed and her shoulders slumped.

Tidus continued to stew. _'Just thinking about my old man got me angry. But maybe that was just my way of keeping him...Nah.'_

Leaving his thoughts behind him, he caught up with the others and entered the main floor of the temple proper. It too was circular with a very large diameter. Large, deep bowls of fire were sunken into blocks of stone evenly spaced at intervals around the circumference. Each big block was about three feet across, maybe five feet long and probably five feet high.

The light from these fires softly lit the entire interior in soft gold light, revealing the temple statues of the High Summoners of Spira that towered above anything else in the temple.

Wakka and the Aurochs knelt respectfully before the massive likeness of High Summoner Ohalland, praying.

Then, the quiet of the temple was disturbed by a low but derisive voice of a barely-dressed woman. "A Summoner, are you?" This woman was attended by a big, square-built dark-haired man. The woman and her escort descended the stairs down to the main floor.

Yuna, polite as always, approached her, saying, "My name is Yuna - - from the Isle of Besaid."

The other woman, much older than Yuna, looked her up and down, then with a curled lip, spoke her own name, "Dona."

Then she continued, "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." With great disdain, she put one hand up to her dark hair, "My, my, my!" She was sneering now. "And all these  _people_  are your Guardians? My, what a rabble!"

Dona didn't let up. "As I recall, Lord Braska had only two. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?" Then her voice became a sensual purr as she stated, "I have need of only one Guardian. Right, Barthello?"

It wasn't clear if Barthello had the intelligence to speak as he only nodded his head.

Kimahri didn't like this confrontation at all. He didn't like the look or the attitude of this woman. And he knew for a fact that Lord Braska had had three Guardians, but decided not to correct her ignorance of the facts. He planted himself firmly by Yuna's side, sending a very clear message to the tasteless woman.

Yuna replied in her gentle, quiet voice, "I only have as many Guardians as there are people I can trust." A little trace of fire in her tone, she continued, "I trust them  _all_  with my life! To have so many Guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter."

After only the tiniest pause, the young Summoner added, "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." There was undeniable steel in her voice at the end. It was not a request.

Dona was mortified to have been called up short by this – this – girl. With her sweet little voice and dainty little ways. She snorted and huffed, "You do what you want! Barthello, we're leaving!"

Being the antithesis of confrontational, Yuna sighed with relief when the horrid woman and her Guardian left.

Tidus had followed the exchange carefully. _'So, a Guardian is someone a Summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life.'_ Then the thought hit him, _'Does Yuna feel that way about me?'_

He realized that Yuna was gazing at him. _'What's she smiling about?'_ he wondered. Suddenly becoming aware of what she was doing, Yuna quickly turned away and walked away.

Tidus really, really wished that Auron was here. Or that he had talked about all this stuff before. Of course, neither of them had any idea that they'd wind up in this place. Then a frown settled between his brows. Auron  _is_  here somewhere, isn't he? He just had to be. Being the only person in the known world who was completely clueless was hard to deal with. All he could do was watch and listen, then ask questions when he dared.

Unbidden, his mind drifted back to the early days when Auron first arrived in his life. The tall man and his mother talked so very much – or at least Auron did. It seemed that his mother just mostly listened. Then, after she faded away, Auron seemed to know so little about ordinary things in Zanarkand.

Tidus smiled everytime he thought of Auron trying to wash the dishes in the sink with the dishwasher soap.

And trying to cook. Eventually he got fair enough with it, but thankfully Jenner did most of it by that time. And then Marty came to look after him.

His eyes stared at the floor as he wondered where Marty, Cooper, Coach Doran and the others were. Had they survived the destruction that swept down on the unsuspecting city that night? He was grateful that Jenner had already faded away so he wouldn't spend the rest of his life worrying about him. He sighed. _'How I loved you, Jenner.'_

He had mindlessly followed the others through the temple while he remembered his life and those he loved back home. He was brought back to the present when Wakka turned to them and said, "The fayth is below. Let's do it!"

Tidus was lost again. "The 'fayth'?"

Lulu broke in. "But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?"

Each nodded a yes to her, then Yuna told them, "Strength, everyone!"

Before them was a large round platform thing. Tidus joined them on it, but found himself forcefully shoved back off by an amazing powerful blue paw.

"Hey, what gives?" he whined in annoyance.

Lulu seemed to relish answering, " _You're_  not a Guardian yet."

Obviously uncomfortable, Yuna said, "Umm, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri disappeared from view as the stone platform lowered them to the next level. Defeated, Tidus crossed his arms. "Oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!"

He stood there for a moment and watched as the stone platform returned, empty. Then, suddenly Dona and Barthello appeared behind him. "Where's Yuna?" Donna purred.

Tidus gestured to the platform.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm not a Guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?"

You could see the wheels turning in Dona's devious mind. "Hm. Not a Guardian, you say?" She saw the perfect opportunity to get back at that sniveling little princess with the famous father. With a small motion of her head, Barthello bodily picked up Tidus and dumped him on the platform then stepped back onto the floor.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tidus demanded angrily.

Stepping up beside Barthello, Dona made sure Tidus couldn't get off the platform as she simpered silkily, "Just a little game."

Then the platform quickly began its decent to the lower level. Now trapped, Tidus told himself, "This is bad,  _really_  bad!"

When the large platform suddenly stopped, Tidus breathed, "Well, I guess it's too late now."

He began the long task of solving puzzle after puzzle after puzzle as he slowly made his way through the Trials, until he caught up with the others in the antechamber just outside the Chamber of the Fayth.

Wide-eyed, Wakka spotted him first, exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Quick to explain, Tidus told them, "It was Dona and that big musclehead man!"

Lulu angrily spat at him, "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"

Worried, Tidus asked, "What consequences?"

Wakka answered, "She could be excommunicated!

Lulu stalked off. Standing beside Wakka, Tidus looked around the chamber before his attention focused the the ornate door to the inner Chamber. "What's in there, anyway?"

Wakka's voice held a little exasperation, "The fayth, remember?"

Hoping to cover it up, Tidus responded, "Oh, yeah. That thing. Right."

Seeing through him, Lulu frostily informed him, "The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies. Now they live forever trapped in statues. But when a Summoner beckons, the soul of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

Stunned, Tidus exclaimed, "All that in this room?" Not getting a reaction to his astonished question, he asked, "S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

Wakka replied, "She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin."

Only a moment later, the elaborate door slowly rose with a grating groan and Yuna began to stumble unsteadily out of the Chamber of the Fayth. Kimahri grabbed her arm as she slowly collapsed to her knees. Lulu and Wakka knelt beside her, helping her.

Still trying to find his way in this very strange world, Tidus decided that there was something else he would say nothing about this day: that song they heard in the antechamber was one he knew from childhood. It was proof that Spira and Zanarkand were somehow connected. At least to him, it was. And in that moment, he suddenly just wanted to go home. He tried to say something, to tell them, but the words just wouldn't come.

When Yuna recovered some strength, they left, making their way back through the temple to the large sunken open air, circular veranda. People saw Yuna and immediately began to perform the graceful bow of respect to her. The hope of all Spira rested in a Summoner, who would willingly trade her own life to give the rest of them a respite from the threat of Sin.

As Tidus watched, they swarmed around Yuna, smiling, applauding her, giving her their grateful thanks, cheering her.

Truly feeling like an outsider, he gave in to his thoughts for a moment. He had thought that he had put his feelings for Zanarkand behind him – but they were there, and they grew inside him, bigger and bigger until he was just about ready to burst.

In his mind he could see the great entrance to the magnificent Blitzball Stadium, swarms of happy people flooding in to see the latest match in the sphere pool.

The party eventually continued on their way out of the temple, but Tidus stopped a moment, his head hanging low. Yuna approached, asking with a touch of alarm, "Are - - are you okay?"

Tidus shook his head, answering without even looking at her, "I – I don't know."

Very hesitantly she inquired, "What – do you – want to do?"

In complete honesty, he answered, "To scream real loud."

So he did.

 


	122. Chapter 122

 

 

 

~ Luca ~

The Dove carefully nosed into her assigned space at the dock and tied up. Face white and drawn, Raiel debarked and slowly made her way into the shopping area. The Captain had told her that he expected to get underway again the next day when the tide was right if the cargo he was to pick up was ready.

At first she was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of noise even here on the docks after the peaceful, quiet passage of the ship at sea. The streets were so crowded with people, she could barely make headway but after she made her way to the outer edge of the main crowd, it was easier to skim the sides of the buildings and movement was a little easier.

She entered a clothing store and looked at the slacks and blouses available but she didn't have much heart for it. She was simply getting a few pieces to replace the ones too damaged to wear on the trip back to Bevelle. She picked out a few things, paid for them, then was swallowed up by the crowd the minute she left.

The commotion had given her a pounding headache and she longed for a quiet cup of hot tea. Spying a shop on the opposite side of the street, she decided to see if she could make it across the surging sea of people. She actually felt battered and bruised when she got there but had actually accomplished her goal.

Opening the door, the interior of the shop seemed peaceful and quiet compared to the cacophony of so many people talking and laughing outside. The lighting was a little dim which added to the peaceful ambiance. A polite waiter greeted her with a small bow and escorted her to a table near a window where she could see outside if she desired.

Thankfully sinking into the chair that the waiter held for her, she gave her order and allowed her pounding head to rest in her hands with eyes closed. Momentarily, the man returned with her order, inquiring if she was alright.

"Just a headache. But thank you for asking."

Inhaling the fragrance and taking a sip of tea, she wondered for the millionth time how she was going to survive the loss of her beloved Mikel. This time, he wouldn't be there to help her through it. The very thought of trying to survive exhausted her. She just couldn't do it. How she wished she too had perished the Sin's hideous, senseless attack on her home island.

Kilika's population was small. There was no great industry there, certainly no machinery. So why? Why had it been chosen to be attacked? The men were mostly fishermen; the women were weavers. They lived quietly and happily as their ancestors had for centuries. Why now? There was no answer.

Only now, with the arrival of The Dove, was the news of the attack reaching the mainland of Spira. The news raced through the throngs of people like wildfire. Before nightfall, several small ships loaded with needed supplies would leave for the island to sell to the natives.

Raiel sat silently sipping her tea unaware that she was being silently observed. The waiter had thoughtfully brought her a small potion that known to relieve pain in the head and she thanked him with the best smile she was capable of producing – which wasn't much. But he had read the despair in her lovely eyes and understood that she had suffered great loss. He had simply refilled her cup and left her in peace.

* * *

Just a little earlier, Auron had again stood in his place on the rooftop, scanning the crowd for his ward. He knew that if Tidus was in Spira, he would be at this event. He just had to be here otherwise he doubted he'd ever find the boy.

He was nearly lost in his thoughts when he was suddenly jarred back into the present. What?  _Was that - - ?_ No, it couldn't be. Too many people in the way, he just couldn't get a good look but there was something about the carriage of that woman. Dark hair but from this angle he couldn't tell if she wore a braid or not. Then he cursed as she seemed to disappear off to the side of the mob of celebrants now in the city.

The Guardian was torn. Should he go down and check it out or stay where he was? If it was indeed Raiel, what would be her reaction to seeing him? _'Probably wouldn't be good,'_ he warned himself. _'You better stay where you are, Hotshot!'_

But his feet never got the message as they carried him quickly down the many sets of stairs to the street. Using his great strength, he pushed across the river of people to a clothing store on the other side of the street. Peeking discretely through the large front window, he saw the person he was looking for and his breath caught in his throat.

She was as beautiful as she had always been, but her face wore a sad, haunted look as she rather listlessly selected a few articles of clothing. Her shoulders, instead of being straight and alert as they normally were, were decidedly slumped, telling a story of terrible unhappiness and hopelessness.

Clearly, something had happened that either had or was crushing her. He stepped back from the window. Whatever it was had rendered her in no condition to deal with the sight of him again. He decided he needed a strong cup of hot coffee and fought his way back through the crowd to the small coffee and tea shop located next to the building upon which he had stood watch for the last few days. He took a small table in a corner of the room where it was nearly dark and waited for a waiter to come take his order.

When Raiel entered the shop, her all-encompassing grief was so palpable that Auron was easily able to detect it all the way to the dim corner of the shop. His sharp eye took notice of the wedding rings on her left hand, assumed that she had only very recently lost her mate, and wondered who it was.

His heart went out to her. He was glad that she had made a new life for herself and hoped that she had been happy during all these years that had passed.

He wondered if he should show himself but decided that this was neither the time nor the place. She was suffering enough; there was no need for him to add to it. He sat quiet and still so he'd not draw attention to himself. After a time, she paid for her tea, left a nice tip and exited the shop.

She turned in the direction of the docks, toward a ship most likely. So she was returning to Bevelle? Why had she been here? Plainly not for the big celebration. He wanted to follow her but decided against it. She might turn and see him and that wouldn't be prudent.

He stood, paid his bill and went up the stairs in the building next door that would take him back to his perch above the streets.

It wasn't long before various ships began arriving, bringing teams, blitzball fans and others to the Tournament. The Sphere Pool stadium had been filling with people all day, everyone excited to see the big event. From his vantage point, he could see the commotion and hear the cheers of people welcoming their favorite teams, as well as two of the more annoying "personalities" who were supposedly to broadcast the festivities.

Another ship tied up at its berth gathering a large crowd but he couldn't see who was on it from where he stood. He hoped upon hope that if he wasn't here already, Tidus would be arriving soon.

He changed his mind about standing watch here, deciding that he'd get a quick bite to eat in a cafe he knew a little further into the city, then check out the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raiel made her way back toward the docks, stopping for a moment to watch a moment or two of the arrivals of other ships. A large crowd stood around the debarkation point of one ship that had apparently brought Grand Maester Mika, the guest of honor of the festivities. A short distance away she heard someone who seemed to be a blitzball player talking through a megaphone, something about that his team was going to do but she couldn't make out the words over all the buzz of conversation. The blonde-haired young man was soon leaping down to the dock, surrounded by his teammates.

But she felt that she couldn't bear the press of people and the noise one more moment. She turned away from these ships intent on making her way to The Dove. Hopefully the cook would make another cup of his good tea for her.

The captain gave her a small salute as she boarded. Smiling, he told her, "Welcome back, Miss Raiel. Did you have a successful shopping trip?"

Raiel gave him a sad smile and momentarily lifted the few shopping bags she held in one hand, "Thank you, Captain. I purchased a few things that will do."

"Well, I'm sure you will be as lovely as always. Ready for a good cup of tea? I'll tell Cookie to make one for you. How 'bout that?" On ships, it customary to call the cook 'Cookie' regardless of his name or age.

"You are so kind, Captain. I had one earlier but another would be very welcome."

Soon she was sitting on the rough wooden bench on deck that she and Michael had shared so many times, sipping tea, as she stared at the water with her back to the docks, trying to block out the hustle and bustle that was all around. Maybe all these people would soon go to their stadium or whatever and peace would return. She just didn't have the strength to deal with people. It was if she was trying to make her way across a very thin tightrope suspended above a yawning abyss.

_'Mikel, where are you? I'll come to you if you can find some way to tell me. Oh, Mikel...'_ She was literally overcome by grief for her missing mate. She had had hope that her strong, handsome man would be found by either the fishing boats or perhaps one of the other island boats but he hadn't been seen. She simply couldn't accept that he was dead, drowned in the attack by Sin. Her mind refused to accept those images.

Her high stress level caused her stomach to hurt, her head to pound, her whole body felt languid and tired. Her brain refused to allow her to think clearly and her memory functioned poorly or not at all. Yet, at the same time she was feeling exhausted and unable to move, she felt restless, finding it hard to be still. Her entire life and being seemed to be filled with contradiction and disharmony.

She simply couldn't decide what to do. Should she go back to Kilika or should she continue to Bevelle? At least Collin was in Bevelle and the little house she and Mikel had shared so happily. She sighed as unnoticed tears dripped down her face.

* * *

~ Earlier at sea south of Luca ~

The bow of the good ship Oceana was cutting sharply through the crystal clear waters of the sea. The water hissed at its speedy passage but Oceana took no notice, heeding only the set of her sails and the orders of the helm.

This was a good day to be at sea. The first officer's hair blew about from the brisk wind that gave Oceana her rapid speed across water that was achingly beautiful on this perfect day of clear blue skies and warm sun. Even all the crew were in good spirits. At this rate, surely they'd be in Luca a whole day early! Maybe they'd get to see some of the Tournament for a change. They had been at sea a long time now, stopping at various ports picking up and delivering cargo all along the way. It would be good to be on land for a little while.

He was considering sending a junior man to fetch a cup of coffee from the galley below decks when the lookout in the crow's nest suddenly called out loudly, "Ahoy the deck! Castaway adrift!" He was pointing to a place just off course the port side of the bow.

As the senior officer on deck, the first officer barked orders to the crew, "Helm! Twenty degrees port! Sailors, furl the sails!" He pointed to the junior man on deck, "Advise the Captain immediately!" Using the powerful ship's binoculars he brought the image in the water into focus. Yes, it did appear to be someone – a man - draped across a floating palm tree, though he appeared dead as his arms limply floated in the water along with both legs.

The captain walked onto the bridge and his first officer immediately saluted, "You have the bridge, sir. Lookouts report an unknown person in the water relative twenty degrees to port. Sails are furled and reefed, helm on new course."

"Well done, First! Let's drop some more sail to reduce speed." Orders relayed, Oceana's speed had been bled off and the new course would take them right beside the dying palm that had served as the person's raft.

Dead in the water, the Oceana waited in silence as several of her crew dove overboard and swam to whoever was on the palm that was itself getting waterlogged and slowly sinking.

The Captain called down, "Is he alive?"

"Not sure, Cap'n!"

The master of the big ship sighed. "Well, get him aboard and let's have a look at him."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Hauled aboard by now-sweating crewmen, the hapless man seemed more dead than alive. The ship's healer made a quick assessment and seemed to have hope that this man could survive. He was badly sunburned, dehydrated and bore ample evidence of some very rough treatment as indicated by the extreme amount of really terrible bruises that covered him. And finally was the surprisingly huge knot on the side of his head. From its location, which is not one of the strongest parts of the human skull, he likely had suffered a fractured skull doubtless accompanied by an especially bad concussion.

The Captain had stepped back just enough for the healer to check their guest. "Well? What say you?" he asked Danin.

"He's been through something bad, that's for sure, Captain. The worst injury seems to be a probable fractured skull with what certainly has to be a most dangerous concussion. If we can get him below, I can begin working with him."

The Captain nodded and ordered the second officer, "See to this, Ocalla. Keep me advised."

Taking time only for a quick, "Aye, sir!", the second officer pressed the deck hands who had retrieved the man from the sea into service to carry him below to a small empty bunk space that would normally be occupied by the third officer who was off on emergency family leave.

Once the castaway was placed on the bunk, Danin began to select his potions, sending cabin boys to bring cold water, clean cloths and other things. He mixed and selected potions, some of which would be administered by mouth, others would become a strong healing concoction that cloths would be soaked in and used as a poultice on the many bruises that covered his body. Danin also knew a few minor healing spells and cast those over his patient, as well.

Other than an occasional quiet moan, the castaway made no sound, made no movement. The healer couldn't imagine what had happened to this man. Neither could he imagine what had resulted in the horrific battering he had survived He hoped his patient would regain consciousness soon. Many questions awaited him.

By the following afternoon, the stranger gave some signs of rejoining the rest of the world. Danin had spent the last twenty-four hours giving his patient many tiny sips of water, constantly changing the cool cloths on his head wound and horrific bruises that covered him from head to toe.

He guessed the man's age to be anywhere from thirty to fifty, in excellent condition aside from his injuries. A gold band on his left hand told of his marital state. His dark hair, brushed with silver on the sides, appeared to be worn rather short normally though it was growing out now. To learn anything more, they would simply have to wait until he could tell them himself.

Taking a break only long enough to eat, the healer returned to find his patient blinking blurry eyes, trying to make sense of things.

Softly Danin asked, "How do you feel?"

In those first moments, the man seemed startled by the Danin's presence and his eyes rapidly searched the healer's face, then darted around the small bunk space before returning to settle on Danin's brown eyes.

"Wh – who are – you?" he asked barely above a rough whisper.

"Danin is my name. I'm the healer on the ship Oceana. I've been taking care of you since you came aboard."

Fear and concern washed across the stranger's face. "How – did I get here?"

The healer explained and the stranger was silent as he processed the information.

Danin asked quietly, "Do you have memory of any of that?"

Hesitantly the stranger slightly shook his head, then squeezed his eyes tight, hands gripping the blanket covering him as massive waves of dizziness swept over him from the movement.

Danin continued quietly, "I'm certain you have a fractured skull from a blow to your head. It is quite normal to have few memories, if any, at first. Don't be concerned about it; they almost always return in time. And the dizziness will dissipate as well. You simply need time to let yourself heal."

Then he asked softly, "Do you recall your name?"

The healer's patient showed some alarm and fear which said he had no idea who he was. "No worries, my friend. You will remember. Now, how about some really good stew. Cookie's is the best!"

With a hoarse, dry throat, the stranger managed to croak, "Thank - you."

"Rest a moment while I go get it. Be right back."

The stranger rested back on his pillows and ran a large hand down his bristly face. Frankly he was really scared. What if he  _didn't_  remember who he was? How could he find the place in which he belonged? He caught sight of the gold ring on his left hand. _'I'm married?  Do I have children?'_   Then somebody would be looking for him. But how did he wind up so far out at sea?

The pain in his head was increasing in intensity and the dizziness he was experiencing wasn't helping his stomach at all. He was hungry but wondered if he'd be able to eat the stew when it was brought to him. Even moving his eyes brought on instability and roiling dizziness.

Meanwhile, the healer sent a report to the captain while Cookie dished up a bowl of his delicious stew and added a generous hunk of bread he had baked early that morning. A cup of coffee and a bottle of water completed the tray.

The tantalizing aroma of a really good stew announced Danin's return to the small quarters and the stranger's stomach growled. Danin smiled; he couldn't even guess how long this man had been without food and water.

Danin placed the tray on a small built-in table by the bunk, slid an arm beneath the man's shoulders and held him until he could rearrange the pillows to raise him a little so he could eat easier.

They had to wait until the wave is debilitating dizziness passed from moving before Danin began to slowly spoon the food into the man's mouth. He consumed the bottle of water quickly and Danin sent a cabin boy for more.

The man managed about half of the stew and a little of the soft fresh bread dipped in its rich broth. The cup of coffee went faster than the first bottle of water. As Danin began to remove the tray, the castaway asked in a voice that was hardly above a raspy whisper, "Can you keep that? I want more later."

Danin smiled, "You can have as much as you want whenever you want it. You only have to let me know. Cookie keeps a big cauldron of this stuff going all the time. The men love it! Sleep now. I'll be back in a few moments."

The man managed another "Thank you" as he drifted into sleep. A natural, healing sleep this time. Danin felt quite good about the outlook for this poor man and had been glad to see him so willing to try to eat. He was sure that as time passed he would continue to improve. At least he fervently hoped so. Injuries to the head were tricky at best. He'd never mention it to the stranger but often people died.

* * *

~ Luca ~

As the Wino approached Luca, Tidus thought back over the things he had learned and seen on the voyage from Kilika.

He wondered how the people back on the badly damaged island were faring. The Sin thing was truly as deadly and dangerous as everyone had said.

His head dropped as he thought of the conversation between Lulu and Wakka that he'd accidentally overheard. Lulu's dislike of him became more clear with every day that passed. He knew it stemmed from his resemblance to Chappu but there was nothing he could about that.

And, there was great concern over Yuna wanting him to go on the Pilgrimage with her. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, either. He really liked Yuna and would like to get to know her better – but...

Well, first he had to keep his word to Wakka and get through the Tournament. Afterwards, he had no idea what he should do. He didn't really think he was ready to charge off on something as big and important as a Pilgrimage seemed to be. He just didn't know what to do. He frowned as he thought of his absent Guardian and really wanted him here. Tidus had no idea if Spira was a large or small place, or even where to start looking for Auron. Hopefully they would connect in Luca somehow.

On the positive side, he and Yuna had found a little time to talk – and he really enjoyed it.

Another positive – a really  _big_  positive – was that he had finally learned the Jecht Mark III shot! After all these years of trying, he had finally done it. He wanted nothing more than to rub his old man's nose in it. Jecht had bragged about that shot and reveled in the knowledge that he was the only one who could do it. _'Well, not anymore!'_   Tidus wanted to crow. He sighed knowing that his father would never know of his son's accomplishment but that was okay, too. He himself knew and that was enough.

Yet, in his heart or hearts, Tidus didn't think it was in him to really play blitzball anymore. That was so hard to grasp. He'd spent his entire life preparing himself to be the very best player ever but now that he was there, he found he could easily walk away from the sport, never to return. He couldn't find even one hint of why that was so. He really needed to talk with Auron. For the majority of his life, he had been in Auron's care, guidance and instruction, and he knew he still needed him close by, especially in this weird alien world he had been dumped into.

But when the Wino had sailed into the big harbor at Luca, he got goosebumps all over. The place was alive with happy anticipation of the Tournaments and throngs of people were in the streets and walkways of the city.

The excitement in the air was absolutely palpable – and Tidus found himself caught up in it. Festive, colorful banners were hung everywhere and huge balloons in different shapes and sizes floated high above the buildings. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get in the sphere pool! He'd show 'em and the Aurochs were going back home winners!

As each team appeared at the exit ramp of the ship, those two babbling "personalities", Bobba and Jimma, announced them and gave comments. Tidus so so charged up he could barely contain himself!

The Kilika Beasts were announced and given sympathetic comments referring to Sin's attack on the island.

Wakka's Besaid Aurochs were next and the two announcers were cheerfully derogatory about the team's record, only wishing them a safe trip home.

Next the Luca Goers were introduced and received an enthusiastic welcome from an animated crowd. The obnoxious Jimma and Bobba couldn't lay it on thick enough.

Tidus was stewing over the obvious favoritism. He showed his disgust by kicking some of the dirt, but Wakka just said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's like this every year. Don't let it bother you, ya?"

Tidus tried. He really tried to let roll off of him, but he couldn't quite make it. The next thing anybody knew, he had scrambled up a tall stack of packing crates with a megaphone he had gotten from who knows where. Suddenly the rowdy crowd stopped as they heard, "Stop right there, Goers! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Then his cackling chortle rubbed it in.

Hands on hips, Wakka asked with exasperation, "What in Yevon's name were ya doin' up there?"

Tidus' teammates were elated to have found their images shown on the enormous spheres all over the city. But before they could really revel in it, someone yelled that Maester Mika had arrived at Dock 3 and everyone began running in that direction.

As usual, Tidus was clueless about the title and name. And, as had become her habit, Lulu explained in her quiet but rather monotone voice. Yuna was eager to see him so her group followed. Tidus finally found a spot where he could see what was going on.

An entourage of some sort seemed to be in attendance to the old man, including some tall guy with the most outlandish blue hair he had ever seen. Why hadn't Auron told him about all this stuff? He was really going to give him an ear-full if he ever did find him again! Well, maybe not – but he sure wanted to!

People around him were murmuring to each other about the strange dude. Tidus heard the two guys in front of him mentioning something about a Guado, whatever that was. As he watched, the blue-haired guy turned back toward the gangplank and performed an elaborate, showy bow as Grand Maester Mika came into view and held it, not rising until bid so by the elderly man.

Mika's words were soft, as if he hardly had the energy to speak them but the respectful silence allowed every person present to hear his few words. He thanked the crowd for their welcome, then introduced Seymour, the newest maester, who mouthed a few platitudes and meaningless phrases meant to soothe and impress the crowd more than anything else.

Everyone bowed as the Grand Maester departed, then Maester Seymour spied Yuna in the crowd and seemed to zero in on her for a long, long moment before he swept away after the Grand Maester.

Wakka called to his Aurochs, "Okay! Last meeting before the match! Hustle! Hustle!"

At the stadium, the team waited in their assigned locker room while team captain Wakka went to receive the match-ups. He was elated when he returned and told them their first round would be against the Al Bhed team. If they won that, they would automatically be in the finals!

Just then, an unapologetic Yuna burst through the door and directed her attention to Tidus. "There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"

Hardly believing his ears, Tidus stammered, "Au – Auron?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Let's go find him!" as she headed back to the door.

For a moment, Tidus couldn't move. Auron! They'd found him! Tidus hoped he wasn't in any trouble for not having found him earlier. He never knew what to expect. Then a small smile crept into place. He didn't care! He'd be back with his Guardian again and everything would be all right!

With Wakka's warnings about being back in time for the match ringing in his ears, he dashed out the door behind Yuna.

 


	123. Chapter 123

 

 

 

~ Luca ~

Auron finished the small meal he had ordered and left the cafe. It was a rare time that he actually ate but for some reason he had felt the need. Now he stood outside the cafe for a moment, eyes purusing the crowd, deciding where to go. He wound up returning to his spot on the same rooftop, resuming his watch for Tidus for a time. Then he couldn't stop himself. He returned to the street and headed toward the docks. He wanted another glimpse of the woman he had loved so totally in life and now in death.

* * *

On the Dove, Raiel didn't know what to do with herself. Finally she decided she'd just walk up and down the dock for a while. Maybe that would help diffuse the restlessness she felt. Telling the captain her plans, she left the ship and slowly strolled up and down the length of the pier, eyes downcast, seeing only at the strong wooden planks of the piers and docks.

* * *

On the Oceana, Danin's patient was making good progress in regaining his stability but he still remembered nothing. He was beginning to have quick flashes of things from his life but nothing to really be able to establish who he was or from whence he came.

The Oceana would be in port for a few days. Since his patient was now wearing borrowed ill-fitting clothing, the healer suggested that the two of them venture into the city and purchase some clothing. "You had some gil in a pocket of your other clothes so it will be no problem."

The man nodded uncertainly. He trusted this healer who had spent his days and nights caring for him, continuing his treatments. The poultices had reduced the pain level of his battered body and had even slightly reduced the knot on the side of his head.

The healer received permission from the captain to leave the ship for a time and the two men headed down the dock toward the city. As they slowly walked, the stranger took notice of each ship. He wanted so badly to see something –  _anything_  – that might jog a memory.

Each ship pretty much looked like another one but there were differences in size, number of masts, and, of course, names. He stopped as he gazed at one particular ship, a slight frown on his face.

Danin asked, "Do you know that ship?"

After a moment, his patient answered slowly, "I don't know. Somehow it seemed a bit familiar." He kept staring at it and though he felt a tug toward it, nothing really jumped out at him.

Continuing the stroll, he shook his head slightly as he muttered, "Must be mistaken."

Danin sighed and they continued on down the dock toward the city.

Suddenly, a woman let out a shriek, screaming, _"MIKEL!"_ Then a most beautiful, dark-haired woman slammed into him, clinging tightly to him as if her life depended upon it, sobbing harder than he had ever heard.

He was stunned! Being completely uncertain what to do, he very gingerly placed awkward arms on her shoulders as she sobbed into the now wet borrowed shirt. Troubled, frightened eyes turned toward Danin for help, suggestions, advice,  _anything!_

Finally, the woman's sobbing slowed as she looked up at him and said brokenly, "I didn't think - - I'd ever see you again, Mikel. I looked everywhere for you – but you were not to be found! What happened to you after Sin attacked? Where were you?"

Totally nonplused, the man gently tried to extricate himself from her arms which brought terrified alarm to her unusual mesmerizing eyes.

"Uh – ma'am, - uh – I think you – must have – confused me with someone else. I – uh – I don't – know you." He had tried to speak as gently as possible but his words seem to have devastated her. Silent tears flooded down her face as she stared at him, her mouth slightly agape, carefully examining his face.

Then she told him quietly, "Mikel, I'm Raiel, your mate. We have been together for many years now. We were visiting Kilika Island when Sin attacked." Pausing for a moment to see if there was any recognition, she asked, "Do you recall any of that?"

"We were to continue on the Dove back to Bevelle and resume our places with Flashpoint. Do you remember Collin? Rin? Anything?"

At times there seemed to be a slight tugging of his brain when she mentioned some of those things and people, but he basically felt as much in the dark as he had before. All he could do was slowly shake his head as he answered, "I – don't think – so. I'm so sorry but I can't remember."

Dannin stepped forward and introduced himself to the woman and explained that this man had been found far out at sea, unconscious and clinging to a sinking palm tree.

She stood unmoving for a long moment, studying the beautiful gray eyes she loved so dearly. "Mikel, do you remember The Unit? Leman? Renton? Zed? Jaks?"

Mikel stood watching her face as she slowly recited the names. "I – I'm not sure. It seems that I should, but I can't place them. These are people I know?"

"Yes. You were the Unit Commander - until it had to be disbanded. You led everyone to safety to the Calm Lands."

He knew he was supposed to know these things but try as he might, he couldn't get anything to click into place.

Raiel stood before him thinking hard. "Do you remember Auron?"

Auron. His eyes studied the distance as he repeated the name to himself over and over.

His gray eyes settled on her upturned face and said softly, "Something red."

She exploded into a delighted, happy laugh and flung her arms tightly around him again.  _"YES!"_ Repeating it over several times. "You are remembering!"

"My name is – Mikel?"

"Yes. And I am Raiel."

The name sounded faintly familiar but that was as far as it went for the moment.

Raiel stepped back a little, her eyes narrowed as she very quietly whispered the words for Curaga and cast several of them in a row onto her mate.

Mikel gasped a tiny bit as the cool, clean, fresh feel of the powerful spells inundated the cells of his body. As the delightful sensation dissipated, he looked at the woman before him intently, as if something was just eluding him. Then he looked surprised, blinking a little as the word 'spell' popped to the forefront of his mind.

Danin's eyes were wide with understanding as he stared at her. Then the healer smiled and bowed respectfully before standing upright again, "I had no idea I was in the presence of such an accomplished mage! Miss Raiel, I am so very glad that the two of you have been reunited. Without doubt, he is in good hands with you. You are returning to Bevelle, you said?"

"Yes. Probably on tomorrow's tide. We sailed on the Dove."

"Oh, yes! I believe we passed her berth a short time ago."

Raiel turned to Mikel, "Do you want to return with me or would you rather stay with Danin."

Mikel looked from one to the other. He knew that he was safe with Danin, then he'd look at Raiel with uncertainty. But - somehow, he felt that he belonged with her. Maybe she was the key to his memory and he would again really know who he was.

Making his decision, he turned to Danin and held out his hand which the healer clasped with a smile. "Good decision, Mikel. Go with your mate and return to your place. It has been a pleasure to know you and I wish only the best to the two of you."

After both had thanked Danin profusely for his care of Mikel, Raiel smiled, "I think we should make a visit to the ship that rescued you and give the captain and crew our thanks, as well."

Still uncertain, Mikel hesitantly smiled and turned back toward the Oceana. Danin kept up polite chatter on the way back, glancing at the woman and the tall man beside him. Mikel appeared to be trying to think and Raiel kept sending anxious looks at him. After only a moment into their walk, Raiel had placed her hand into Mikel's interlacing their fingers as they usually did. Mikel glanced down and studied their hands for a moment, glanced at his mate then returned his gaze ahead. His hand felt at home in hers.

Escorted aboard the huge Oceana, Danin introduced Raiel to the Captain. As they chatted for a moment, Mikel studied Raiel's face, watching her expressions, listening to the soft tones of her speech. Their heartfelt thanks given to the men of the Oceana, Raiel led him down the gangway onto the pier.

Very briefly, Mikel felt a moment of panic. In the only world he knew, Danin represented safety to him but now he was putting his entire life into the small hands of this woman Raiel.

On the main dock again, she stopped and looked deeply into his eyes, saying so softly, "I love you so very, very much, Mikel. I thought – I – thought I'd – never see you again. I knew I wouldn't survive losing you. It was you who got me through losing Auron – and I knew I couldn't do it again without you.

He saw the depth of the truth and sincerity of her words in her eyes. Why couldn't he remember anything? Would the names and things she had mentioned ever mean anything to him again?

Raiel knew he couldn't say 'I love you' back to her, because he didn't even remember her. But she hoped. Maybe, with time it would come back to him. His body still bore the stains of the innumerable bruises he had suffered and Danin had explained the severe head injury he had sustained. That the tides had put him into the path of the Oceana was a complete miracle in itself. That he had been rescued was almost too much to explain.

Raiel felt a little shy with this Mikel who didn't even know her. She asked softly, "Shouldn't we get you some clothes before we sail?"

Mikel glanced at his borrowed clothing, one hand self-consciously fingering his shirt. "I – I have a little gil but not much. I don't know if it's enough."

Raiel smiled, telling him, "We left most of our gil with the Captain, remember? We'll get some of it."

No, he didn't remember though he nodded. In only a few moments Raiel was guiding him to the pier and up the gangway of the Dove - the same ship that had caught his attention earlier.

The Captain was nearly beside himself when he saw a smiling Raiel with Mikel, welcoming them aboard heartily. Raiel told him of Mikel's adventure, his injuries and his memory loss. Sympathetic eyes rested on the younger man's face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Mikel. But if anyone can bring you through it, it is this amazing woman here!"

Gil in hand, the two returned to the main dock and turned toward the city. Getting caught up in the crowd, Mikel gripped her hand tightly. He almost felt a twinge of panic when it seemed they'd be separated. When they got into an especially crowded space, he instinctively put his arms around Raiel to protect her. As he held her, she looked up into his eyes as one small hand reached up and gently touched the side of his face. Yes, he knew her but he didn't know her. His arms knew to protect her, his skin knew her touch. He knew – that if he dared give in to his great urge to do so – his lips would know hers, as well.

As the flow of people surged around them like a stream around a rock, Mikel understood that she truly was his mate. Now he just had to recall everything that had been his life.

Raiel spied the same little tea and coffee shop she had stopped before. "Let's get something to drink," she suggested as she pointed to the shop. Nodding in agreement, Mikel opened the door and ushered her in.

The same waiter Raiel had met previously greeted them and was pleased to note that the deep sadness and despair in her eyes had been banished by a sparkle of hope and happiness. The man with her had alert eyes but there was a slight air of uncertainty about him. The bruises that were visible spoke of a terrible battering.

After the waiter brought their beverages, Raiel talked softly to Mikel, telling him of some of their adventures and exploits, even riding the forbidden machina. Mikel listened with rapt attention, hoping more and more he would actually remember these things. Enjoying his coffee as she sipped her tea, Mikel felt a certain peace settle over him.

When she asked if he remembered any other things she had talked about, he smiled and told her, "No, but it sounds like we had a lot of fun."

"We really did. Do – you remember – the pools we swam in?" The expression on her face was both seductive and mischievous at the same time as one brow rose above sparkling eyes. Mikel looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. Pools. Hmm. Pools. There was something about – pools – but - he couldn't quite discern what. From her expression, he was sure he'd really enjoy knowing about whatever it was that made them special.

At times as she talked, it seemed as if a scene or picture would flash before his eyes but was too fast to really see what it was. After a few moments of companionable silence, he asked haltingly, "Is – is there something about a desert? I think I may remember sand. A lot of sand. And gigantic dunes."

Raiel grabbed his hand across the small table in her excitement. "Yes! We visited my relatives in the desert! We rode machina up and down the dunes and you swore that Cid and I were maniacs. You met my grandmother Belinde and the two of you became great friends immediately."

Still holding his hand tightly she almost whispered, "You'll remember, Mikel. You'll remember all of it."

Those mesmerizing crystal clear gray eyes smiled back at her. "I hope so. I want to be a part of your life. I see that you are a good person, one I'd be proud to know. And – and – just think: I get to fall in love with you all over again."

He kissed the hand he held. His mind may not remember, but his heart knew her.

* * *

Auron realized that his hope of spotting Tidus in the crowd wasn't going to happen and he snorted to himself. His next best shot would be to go to the packed stadium and see if he could find him there. The deep furrows that now resided between his dark brows were pinched again as dark thoughts toward his former fellow Guardian blistered across his mind.

The streets were marginally less full of people now as most of them were now making their way to the gigantic stadium for the first match of the afternoon. He turned and stopped still in his tracks. He would have quickly slipped away but it was too late. They had seen him.

Raiel and Mikel, hands joined by interlaced fingers, were laughing at something as they walked in the street on their quick emergency shopping trip when Raiel suddenly stopped and gasped, her face pale as a sheet. Mikel was stunned at the sudden change and glanced about to see what brought that reaction, when his eyes settled on a tall dark-haired man wearing a red coat.

Her feet slowly moving toward the man, Mikel suddenly connected two pieces of information from the massive puzzle that his memories had become: Auron and red.

Standing before this silent man, Raiel was the first to speak, her voice very low. "Hello, Auron. It is – a surprise – to see you after all these years."

One side of Auron's mouth ticked upward. "Hello, Raiel, Mikel. Yes, I – can imagine. Hadn't planned on getting back here. Or seeing you."

He held out a hand to Mikel who hesitated only very slightly before he accepted and shook hands with him. Too many memories were trying to fire at the same time which presented him with only a muddled hodge-podge that added to his confusion.

Auron's eye caught the confusion in his friend's eyes and glanced quickly at Raiel who told him, "Sin attacked Kilika while we were visiting and Mikel was badly injured. Until only a very short time ago, he was thought to have been lost but thankfully a ship found him at sea, unconscious, floating on an uprooted palm tree. A terrible blow to the head has caused almost complete amnesia – but we have reason to hope his memories will return."

The familiar deep baritone was soft, "I'm truly sorry, both of you." He smiled that lopsided half-smile again, "I had hoped that you – the two of you – would find happiness together."

Mikel's gray eyes were narrowed a bit as he studied this man, then he asked, "We – were friends, weren't we?"

"Yes. Very good friends of long standing, Mikel. From early years as cadets at the barracks until the time I – left the military."

Mikel simply nodded, obviously trying to sort all this out in his uncooperative mind. Raiel had studied Auron's older face as the two men had talked. Yes, something had taken its toll on him. Those weren't laugh lines that marked his face now and his black-as-night hair was streaked with white on each side and in the center front just above that little lock that was as determined as ever to flip forward. It was clear that he had  _not_ spent the last ten years with happiness.

"How did you get back? We - all believed you to be in the Farplane," Raiel asked, disturbed that he had turned up so unexpectedly.

Smiling that she hadn't lost her directness, he answered, "I have spent the last ten years raising Jecht's son Tidus." Seeing the incredulous expression on her face, Auron laughed right out loud. "Yes, hard to believe. If it hadn't been for the help of several very kind people, I don't think either of us would have made it."

His face sobered as he sighed, "Then Sin paid us a visit, destroyed a large portion of the massive city, snagged Tidus and me and dropped us off here. Or, at least, I hope Tidus is here somewhere. I haven't been able to locate him yet but I know that he'll be here for the blitzball tournaments if there's anyway possible. He – he is following in his father's footsteps."

Raiel asked softly, "Does he know...?"

"Not really. I tried to avoid speaking of my life here as much as possible, though I did try to convince him of his father's goodness but he has never accepted that, preferring to hold on to his own version of things."

Raiel was quiet for a long moment, then her giggles broke out. "I can't even imagine _you_  raising that boy, Auron! I wish I could have seen it!"

"Hmph! Didn't do so bad," he muttered, sending her a dark glance.

Then, he gave Raiel a long look before asking hesitantly, "Do – do you – have - ?"

She shook her head, replying softly, "No. Braska was – the only one."

"I'm so sorry, Raiel. You would have been a wonderful mother."

She sighed and shrugged slightly, "It wasn't meant to be. But Mikel and I have been happy together. Without him, I wouldn't have survived – before."

"Still in the Unit?" His dark eye had never wavered from her face.

Her eyes were enigmatic as she answered, "No. There isn't a Unit anymore, Auron. A lot has happened, many changes since you -" She was interrupted by a thundering, rolling roar from the crowd in the stadium.

All three of them looked in that direction, then Raiel said quietly, "The match must be underway. Don't you need to - "

Auron nodded. "Yes. This is my best shot at finding him. If I can't locate him here, I don't even know where to start looking for him. He could be anywhere – or not here at all."

"If – you can't find him, what - "

Auron shook his head. His deep voice very quiet. "I don't know. I think I would finally go where I should have gone much earlier. I'm - very tired."

Raiel put a small hand on his arm for a moment. "Jecht will be so pleased with you, Auron. I have no doubt that Tidus is a very fine young man."

Surprisingly, Auron laughed a deep belly laugh as only he could. "Raiel, you wouldn't believe the things I went through with that boy! But, he learned. Slowly, but he learned." Adding in that low soft voice, "He's a very fine young man. Or would be if he ever quit whining."

Mikel had quietly listened and observed as the other two had talked. There was an undercurrent present but he couldn't figure it out at the moment. Something seemed to be perched on the very edge of his mind but he couldn't get it any closer to see what it was. Maybe later something would gel for him.

Another massive roar from the stadium caught their attention. Raiel said, "You'd better go find Tidus. What will you do when you find him?"

"Not sure but I thought that I should take him to meet Braska's daughter since they share something in common. Do you know where she is?"

"No. I've heard nothing but I know she left the orphanage with Kimahri so she might still be in Besaid. Where will you leave Tidus when you decide to – move on?"

Auron sighed. "I have no idea. I imagine he'll make a go of it in blitzball. He really is very good. A bright new star in the pro leagues at home. He shouldn't have any problem signing up here. I'll just have to take it one step at time - and see what happens."

Auron said, "I must go. I'm – really glad to – have seen you. Mikel, I wish you a full recovery." He smiled at his former mate, "Raiel can get anybody through about most anything. Raiel, you're – as beautiful as you always were. Good-bye." He leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek, then turned and walked toward the stadium with a purposeful stride, red coat flapping around his long legs.

For a moment, Raiel and Mikel stood where they were watching his tall upright figure stride away, finally disappearing into the thinning crowd.

Mikel's gray eyes looked slightly troubled as he quietly asked Raiel, "You'll tell me about him?"

Locking their fingers together again, she smiled up at his handsome face, "Every word that I know to tell you, I promise. I have to say – I never expected to see him again. I – and everyone else – believed him to be in the Farplane all these long years. I had no idea - Well, shall we go find something for you to wear?"

Raiel tried to keep up a good face on things but unexpectedly running into Auron had shaken her more than she ever expected. It brought memories of that terrible night alive again and she didn't need that. She had to keep her attention on helping Mikel and assuredly didn't need the distraction.

Mikel sensed something amiss and sent sidelong glances her way time after time. For a short time, their attention was on selecting a few pairs of slacks for him and shirts to go with them. Then underwear. Mikel felt self-conscious selecting such personal clothing in front of her, though she was quite accustomed to washing them and putting them away for him. But that hadn't dawned on him yet.

Shoes, socks, then a few personal toiletries from nearby stores and their task was completed. As they turned to head back toward the ship, a screaming roar from the stadium stopped them in their tracks. That must be some blitzball game! Raiel remained alert. Wait. Something wasn't right.

In a distracted voice, Raiel asked Mikel, "Mikel, will you wait right here for me? I need to check out something."

Without waiting for his response, she quickly slipped out the door and took off running toward the massive stadium. Even before she reached the stadium itself, she saw flying enemies in the air above and near the sports complex.

Putting on a burst of speed, she quickly reached the edifice as a torrent of terrified, screaming fans began to flee the place. Making her way inside, then remembering that she hadn't worn her blade, she found a good vantage point and began casting powerful spells at the swarm of enemies that seemed to have found their way to this place. Luca very rarely had fiends, certainly never this many at once.

As her spells brought more and more down adding greatly to the pyrefly count drifting upward, she caught a glance of someone who made her eyes narrow and her lovely mouth become grim. Seymour Guado. There he stood in Grand Maester Mika's special box, summoning an Aeon which appeared at the end of a heavy chain, moaning and wailing that made everyone want to cover their ears. She wondered where he had obtained this Aeon. It certainly hadn't been in any of the temples she had visited with Lord Braska. Where had he learned summoning anyway?

The fiends dropped like flies before this Aeon whose power seemed almost unlimited. Raiel stood unmoving, studying Seymour's face. He seemed supremely satisfied and pleased with himself. Hmmm. Suddenly she knew! He had staged this! For what purpose? To show off his power? Whatever it was, he was up to no-good, of that she was certain. There was no good in Seymour.

The threat had now passed and the obnoxious "personalities" Bobba and Jimma were attempting to turn everyone's attention back to the Tournament.

Raiel sighed and turned to exit the enormous structure and return to Mikel. How could she explain all this to him? His memory just had to return soon!

As she was leaving, she almost bumped into a tall man in a crimson coat – literally. He was talking with two young men and didn't seen her come around the corner. Once they had sorted themselves out from the near collision, Auron introduced her to a big redhead named Wakka and a shorter blond who was Tidus.

She tried not to stare at Tidus as she looked for his father in his face. She realized she was making his uncomfortable under such scrutiny so she quickly apologized. She really wished there was time to talk with him, to ask him questions, but they seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere.

She looked up to see Auron's dark eye fastened on her face and smiled slightly. "It was – good to see you again, Auron. I must go now."

Nodding to the trio, she hurried down the concourse, becoming lost in the sea of people who had flooded out of the stadium.

Well, at least Auron had found Jecht's son so he'd likely not be around very long. She rushed back to the store where Mikel stood with a very uncomfortable expression on his face.

Raiel went right to him and wrapped both arms around him. Feeling her pounding heart, he carefully held her until she stepped back, saying, "Let's go back, Mikel. I have so much to tell you."

 


	124. Chapter 124

 

 

 

~ Luca ~

By some miracle, the Besaid Aurochs won the first match and would next face the perennial winners, the Luca Goers. Wakka, exhausted by his efforts in the first match, had been determined that no matter what it took, the Aurochs would not go home as losers again and truly gave it everything in him.

Tidus hadn't made it back in time for any of the first match. Auron hadn't been at the cafe. Kimahri had unexpectedly encountered his childhood enemies, Biran and Yenke, at the cafe and had been drawn into a fight with the two. Distracted for the first time ever, Kimahri had lost sight of protecting Yuna who had been kidnapped by the Al Bhed team.

Encountering machina weapons for the first time, Tidus, Kimahri and Lulu fought their way toward the Al Bhed ship that had brought that team to Luca. In a daring risk, they leaped from the dock onto the hastily departing ship with not a second to spare. With even more machina to fight, as heroes must, they won and were reunited with the young Summoner.

Back in the Stadium locker room, Wakka knew there was no way he could go out for the next and most important match of the day. This one would decide the Tournament champions, the Goers or the Aurochs. Deciding that he had to tell his team, he told them that after this game he would be retiring. He also benched himself and put Tidus in, trusting him and his team to bring the Cup back to Besaid for the first time in more than two decades.

As the two teams took their places in the enormous sphere pool, Auron finally made his way into the stadium. As his dark eye took in this massive facility, his thoughts returned to the stadium in Zanarkand where he had last been with Lord Braska and Jecht, and met the beginning of the end of his own story. He also saw the amazing stadium in Jecht's Zanarkand where he had spent so much time watching his ward grow into a young man beginning to follow in his father's footsteps. And now here he was in Spira again, the last place he had ever expected to find himself, in yet another blitzball stadium, hoping that at last he'd be reunited with Jecht's son.

Then a certain blond head in the pool caught his eye as the two teams prepared to face off. Even before the game began, it was clear that the Goers were already taunting the underdog Aurochs. Immediately after the blitzoff, Tidus gained possession of the ball and kicked a mighty blast which evaded the Goers' goalie allowing the Aurochs to put the first score on the board.

Still leading at half-time, Wakka met them in the locker room for a pep talk. "Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers!"

The team responded with energy. Tidus asked, "What about me?"

Keeping his plan simple and knowing Tidus' strengths, Wakka told him, "Just get the ball and shoot like crazy!"

Back in the pool for the second half, the team followed Wakka's instructions to the letter and it seemed only moments before Tidus again had the ball and using one of his father's techniques, sent the ball blasting toward the opponents' net at warp speed. Another goal! The score now sat at 2 – 0 Aurochs.

The crowd was going wild, screaming and roaring until it became all but a distraction to the players.

Keeping themselves focused, the Aurochs conducted themselves well. Datto got a good shot lined up and drove in the ball for the third goal of the game. Now it was 3 – 0 Aurochs.

Even the fans of the Goers were now beginning to cheer for these Aurochs who always tried but who always failed, conducting themselves with good sportsmanship at all times. Remembering the Besaid team's captain, everyone started calling his name, chanting it over and over and over. "Wakka!" "Wakka!" "Wakka!"

Tidus heard and understood. It would only be right for Wakka to be in the game during these final moments. It was he who should be the one to bring the Cup to the island. Tidus smiled to himself and dropped down to the bottom of the pool and exited the game.

He walked to the Aurochs locker room and gave Wakka a long look as a small smile lurked around his mouth. Understanding Tidus' intent, Wakka slowly left and entered the pool. As the crowd recognized his famous red hair, they went into a frenzy of chanting and cheering that simply defied description.

The rest of the Aurochs felt completely re-energized and could hardly wait for play to begin. Their practice chant echoing through their memories: "VICTORY!" "VICTORY!" Each knew what the others were thinking and grins were exchanged. They would not be denied the win.

The Goers fought hard but simply couldn't overcome the momentum and tenacity of the team from the little island of Besaid. The team would take the magnificent silver Cup home with them at last.

Wakka was wiped out. He laid back in the water, thinking, _'We did it. We actually won!'_ Turning his head, he saw Tidus swimming out toward him and gave him a tired thumbs up.

Suddenly Tidus stopped in shock as some fish-type fiends began swimming rapidly around the periphery of the pool before they dove in for the attack. Just having played their hearts out in two complete blitz games, they knew they had to dig down into their inner resources and find the energy to fight and defeat these creatures or they'd lose the most important round of all: their lives!

They regrouped and fought with everything that was left in them and then some. In the end, their efforts allowed them to leave the pool with their lives still before them.

Outside, fans were running for their lives, screaming now in terror at the monsters flying above them and crawling through the aisles and promenades of the immense stadium. So many people were nearly trampled in the panic to escape. Luca was rarely visited by these horrid beings and never had so many concentrated in such a small area.

As others fled, one tall man stoically made his way into the facility stopping only when he came face-to-face with an enormous dragon-like fiend. Assuming a balanced stance, he freed his weaker left arm from the bodice of his crimson coat, pointing his hand toward the enemy as if sighting down it before grasping the impossibly huge katana he carried and engaged the monster in battle. Sharp teeth dripping hatred did their best to rip this small human's skin from his puny body but was stopped at every attack. The deadly blade he wielded kept the fiend off balance so it was never able to launch and complete an attack as it wanted. In a short span of time, the monster gasped it last as its pyreflies were released to fly free in the sky.

As Auron lowered his blade, running footsteps came from behind him.

"Sir Auron!" "Auron!" Shocked voices exclaimed at the same time. Tidus turned to his red-headed companion, commenting, "So you do know him!"

An awed Wakka answered, "Yeah! Best Guardian there ever was!"

Auron hadn't turned. He didn't want some overly-excited person to gush over him, telling him what a wonderful person he was, etc., etc., etc. He hated that beyond anything he could think of. It drove hot daggers of self-hate into his innermost being, perpetuating the lie that his existence had become. He had grown accustomed to the relatively anonymous 'life' he had had in Zanarkand. Now this had to happen.

As Tidus walked forward to join his Guardian, a cluster of various fierce fiends appeared around them. A whining Tidus moaned, "Oh, give me a break!" As the trio took on these enemies, they gained the upper hand and, one-by-one, defeated them.

Just as their fight ended, Seymour Guado stood from his seat in Grand Maester Mika's private box and appeared to begin summoning. Auron frowned. If Seymour was involved in this, then he was probably the one responsible for these fiends appearing in the first place. And when did he learn to summon? What had become of his father?

At the end of the summoning, a massive chain dropped down suddenly, smashing into the heavy stone flooring, stopping somewhere deep beneath the surface of Spira. Slowly a tortured creature of some sort was dragged upward into view, bound by the heaviest of chains, moaning and screaming in a way never heard before. The sound was beyond comprehension. Humans desperately tried to block the sounds from their ears but it seemed to penetrate even their skin and reach inside each person, threatening to squeeze the very life from them.

All around and above the stadium, fiends dropped left and right, unable to withstand the power of the Aeon's cries. In moments, no enemies remained. At a discrete signal from Seymour, the Aeon vanished and he stood silently, his pale blue eyes sweeping across the remaining masses in the stadium, taking in their astonishment and adoration as his due.

Wakka regained his poise to accept the amazing special edition of the Winner's Cup from Mika's trembling hands and met with his team for the last time. Placing the greatly-prized trophy into their hands, he left and sought out Yuna to offer his services as her Guardian. Assured that this was what he wanted, she accepted.

During this time, Auron at last had both time and opportunity to talk with Tidus and quickly realized that nothing had changed. Tidus' first words to him were: "Auron! Where have you been? I've nearly been eaten by things I never knew existed and have been kidnapped before I found Wakka and he wanted me on his blitzball team and then I met this girl who knew my ol' man and - "

"Tidus! Whoa! I've been looking for you since the moment I arrived. Didn't know where you were. Knew you'd be here if possible so I've kept searching. So you've met Yuna?"

"Yeah. And she's real nice. She knew my ol' – um, my father. She's a Summoner now and has just begun her Pilgrimage I think she called it. Said she wanted me with her."

Auron just grunted. Seems that Jecht arranged the meeting of the two young people himself. Tidus watched his Guardian's face, looking for some clue as to what was going on in that mind of his.

"Auron?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about all these weird things here? There's so much you should have told me! You woulda saved me a whole lotta worry."

Auron sighed. Naturally everything would be his fault. He should have known that. He took his time before he answered. "Didn't know I'd ever be back here. You either. And, I'm fine, thanks."

Suddenly it dawned on Tidus that he had had no thought of his Guardian's well-being. Everything was always all right with Auron. There wasn't anything he couldn't do. Was it?

"Uh – sorry, Auron. I didn't ask because you – you're always all right - - right?" He had forgotten how powerful that one dark eye could be. And he also knew that he still thought of the tall man as the one who always took care of  _him_.

"Where is Yuna now?"

"I – uh – I'm not sure. Probably getting ready to leave town. I know she wanted to keep moving."

Auron sighed as that one dark brow rose as he studied his ward. _'Is he ever going to grow up?'_

Suddenly Tidus got very angry. He grabbed the front of Auron's coat with both hands, unthinkable if he had taken even a second to consider his action. "Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All this is  _your_  fault! Getting swallowed up by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand! Everything!  _Everything!_   I'm tellin' you, it's all  _your_  fault!"

For a long, long moment Tidus stood just looking up into that dark eye looking for something but he didn't know what. Auron's continued silence confused him, frightening him more than he could ever remember. The young man didn't know, but Auron understood that this was mostly a reaction to all the unknowns, threats, and uncertainties Tidus had faced to this point alone.

Tidus asked, "Who are you? You knew my ol' man, didn't you?" As if Auron hadn't told him that already.

"Yeah."

"And you knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

Tidus didn't want to hear all this being verified. "No way, man! That's just impossible!"

Auron answered calmly, "Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska and I – defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand – where I watched over you. Remember I promised your father."

Still the insecure little boy, Tidus whined, "Why did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to." Which Tidus also knew.

Tentatively Tidus turned back to face his Guardian. "Is – is he still alive?"

"Depends on what you mean by alive." Auron paused and faced his friend's son. "He is no longer human. But then, I sensed something of him there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came into contact with Sin."

Distraught, Tidus was all but in tears. The horror that was Sin was his own father! "It can't be..." he mumbled in a soft, disbelieving voice.

Gently, Auron responded, "It is. Sin is Jecht."

This was just too much to accept. All of the horror, destruction and death that had been visited upon the people of Spira these last years was because of his father! He thought of the anguish and heartbreak that Wakka and Lulu had experienced – and all the others. Jecht. Sin.

"NO!" he screamed. "That's ridiculous! No way!" Backing away, the boy continued his rant, "I don't believe you!"

In maddening calmness, Auron answered quietly, "But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself." After a moment, his Guardian said, "Come with me."

Ever the defiant child, Tidus snarked, "If I say no?"

Enigmatically, Auron said, "Every story must have an ending."

Unable to accept the reasonable tone of the tall man's voice, Tidus exploded again, "I don't care about your stories!"

"I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

Tidus had nearly reached his breaking point with the recent disclosure about his father. "I don't know what to say! You tell me it's my decision, but I don't have a choice, do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyway! I have to go with you! I have to!" he shouted. It never occurred to Tidus that he didn't have to stay with his Guardian. Tidus had never been on his own and subconsciously, being without Auron to take care of him was terrifying, especially in the strange alien world of Spira.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" Auron hoped Tidus would come to some realizations out of all this. Instead of reacting irrationally, he hoped his ward's mind would kick in instead of going wherever his emotions led him.

Slowly walking over to he boy he had raised, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him quietly, "It's all right." At that moment, the man was remembering all the times he had been able to reassure a young boy about his fears, and had guided him through the pitfalls and landmines that were liberally strewn on the path called "Growing Up."

For a moment, Tidus rested in the security of the quiet, deep voice of the man he had relied on for most of his life. Then he asked with fear and uncertainty in his voice, "Auron? ... Will I ever be able to go back home? To Zanarkand?"

Auron gave him the only answer he knew. "That's up to Jecht."

Then the Guardian turned to leave the private area they had found for this conversation, "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come."

* * *

In a central agreed upon meeting area, Yuna stood talking about Tidus with Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri. Wakka asked, "Do you think he's gonna stay here?"

Lulu commented, "Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

"Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" Yuna asked with concern.

Wakka shrugged, "In any case, I'll miss having him around."

Reluctant to just leave him behind, Yuna told them, "He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him..."

As her voice trailed off, Braska's young daughter turned at the footsteps coming towards them. At the sight of the fearsome Guardian striding towards her, she gasped slightly, "Oh!"

Wakka's eyes grew large seeing the approaching figure, "Whoa!"

"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed, wondering what the highly esteemed legend wanted with her. When he stopped before them, Wakka, Yuna and Lulu performed the Yevonite bow to him. Even the ever-cool, slightly smug Lulu felt the weight of his presence, making her feel a bit of nervousness.

His deep baritone rich and vibrant, Auron addressed the young woman he had only known as a child. "Yuna, I wish to become your Guardian. Do you accept?"

Stunned that such a person as Sir Auron wished to protect her on this Pilgrimage, she could hardly speak.

A shocked Wakka cried with excitement, "You serious?"

When Yuna didn't answer, Auron asked quietly, "You refuse?"

Finally finding her voice, Yuna answered with emphasis, "No! No! We accept! Right, everyone?"

Wakka stammered his response, "O-of course! No problem at all!"

Leave it Lulu to ask why. Auron answered with quiet sincerity, "I promised Braska."

Yuna was surprised and asked softly, "You promised my father?" Then quickly gathering her wits about her, she bowed low, saying, "Thank you, Sir Auron. You're welcome to join us."

Auron reached back and grabbed Tidus by the collar and dragged him to the forefront. "And, he comes, too."

Uneasy and embarrassed to find himself caught between his Guardian and Yuna and her party, he greeted them awkwardly, "Hi...guys. Eh, howdy!"

Auron explained, "This one I promised Jecht."

When Yuna asked if Sir Jecht was still alive, Auron answered honestly but skirting the truth at the same time. "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." He added, "You'll meet him eventually."

Though he well knew the answer, Auron asked, "What is our itinerary?"

A short time later, the party decided to stay the night in Luca because the sun was easing toward the western horizon. No need beginning a journey this late in the day. Accommodations were secured in a small neat inn then Auron excused himself, promising to join them later. Tidus went with Yuna and the others to a cafe for supper, then returned to the room Auron had secured for him.

He stretched out on the soft bed thinking over the unlikely recent events he'd survived. He couldn't help but wonder what his father had thought and felt during his first days in this land. He wondered how he had wound up in the company of Auron and Yuna's father. Most of all, he wished that he had learned more from Auron about his father's time here in Spira, but also realized that it was mostly his own fault for refusing to listen to anything that had to do with his old man. Maybe he'd learn more as they went along. Knowing nothing about Spira, he wondered how long this Pilgrimage thing would last and what Yuna would do after she had defeated Sin. He was just happy that he was going to be in her company for a while longer.

* * *

Auron didn't want to leave Luca without seeing Raiel once more. She was the flame to his moth. It was impossible for him to stay away. He'd walk down the long dock to the Dove and see if he could see her for a moment. In the morning, he'd be leaving with Yuna's party to retrace his own footprints in the dust of Spira.

As he walked, he'd determined that he would keep himself in the background on this Pilgrimage and let the young people make their own discoveries along the way. Especially pertaining to the Final Aeon. They'd never believe him and they had to see things for themselves. He'd just keep them alive to the best of his ability in the meantime.

As he walked, he heard someone call his name and looked up to see Raiel and Michael coming from the opposite direction.

"Auron! Hello! Where are you headed?" his former mate asked with a smile.

"Coming to see you." He accepted the hand that Mikel held out to him as he answered her.

"Oh?"

"I've joined Yuna's Pilgrimage and we'll be leaving early in the morning; just wanted...to say goodbye."

"How nice. We decided to get one last meal ashore. The last of the cargo was delayed arriving so the captain will wait for the morning tide before sailing. You'll join us?" Raiel asked.

"Wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Come. We ate at this place before; the food is really good."

Falling in step with the couple, Auron noted that Mikel's gray eyes studied him from time to time. "How's the memory coming, Mikel?"

Raiel's mate smiled, "A little – bit by bit. As Raiel tells me things, it seems to help bring those images back to me and I can remember something about them."

Seated in a quiet corner, food was ordered, though Auron only ordered coffee. "I ate earlier," he had said.

Mikel said little, though his mind was obviously active as it showed in his intelligent eyes. Auron wanted to smile but held himself in check. His friend was trying to remember things about him and their friendship they had for well over twenty years. Talking was certainly not his strong suit, but Auron mentioned a few things about those years and he could see enlightenment brighten his friend's gray eyes. Doubtless he would regain his memory about most everything if not all. There had never been a question of the extraordinary intelligence with which his friend had been gifted.

With a sweet smile on her face, Raiel watched Mikel begin to respond to things of which she had no knowledge during those early years and was so happy that Auron could help him fill in so many of those blank spots of that time.

Auron was a kind man even if he did try to hide it. It was in his nature to want to help people. She remembered how much he had wanted to help the Al Bhed and the other people in Spira. Even in death, he refused to forego the promises he had made to Lord Braska and Jecht. Now he would see Yuna and Tidus to the end of this new Pilgrimage, even though he wanted nothing more than to go to his well-deserved rest. She knew he wouldn't regard his promises fulfilled until the very last minute of the journey had ended. Only then would he go.

In a way, that made her sad. Oh, if things had only worked out differently for them, but the reality was that it hadn't. Auron had died and pretty much vanished for ten whole years. Only after long years of healing did she begin life anew with Mikel, whom she loved deeply. Mikel was special as Auron had been special, though each in his own way.

Auron had noticed the thoughtful quietness in which Raiel sat, thinking that he wished he knew what she was thinking. Mikel was a little more talkative tonight, asking many questions. Raiel rejoined the conversation to tell Auron of the events that led to the mass resignation of the entire Unit and their midnight escape to Rin's new place in the Calm Lands.

He also learned of Seymour's continued fascination of Raiel, of her kidnapping and the Unit's dramatic rescue of her. His eye narrowed as he had listened to her narration. Looking at Mikel, he saw that he was beginning to remember that time, as well.

Continuing with the saga of the men of the Unit, she filled her former mate in on the development of Flashpoint, their accommodations and activity over the years.

Time passed much too quickly but the hour grew late. All three could honestly say it was a good evening and each was happy to have had this time together. Raiel knew this could well be the last time she'd ever see Auron and it definitely tugged at her heart. She still loved him, but their story together had ended when he had died and she would continue her life with the man she now loved.

Auron had been tempted to ask her if she would like to join Yuna's Pilgrimage but he knew her answer already. She'd never leave Mikel and respected her for it.

As they parted in the street, Auron shook Mikel's hand, then leaned forward and brushed Raiel's cheek with a last soft kiss before turning to stride away from them.

Everybody in Spira has lost somebody.

 


	125. Chapter 125

 

 

 

~ Luca ~

Auron slowly strolled the streets for most of the remainder of the night. In his mind, he relived so many of the wonderful moments he had spent with a most amazing woman.

He smiled at the image carved into his memory of sparkling eyes above an impish smile over the first real snow any of them had ever seen. And of Lord Braska's determined face as he formed snowballs as quickly as possible after a well-aimed shot plastered itself against his left ear.

He'd never forget her hair flying around her fierce focused face in battle. The choreographed moves that she and Jecht performed flawlessly in changing places in an all-out battle against multiple enemies.

Or her ceaseless dedication to the rehabilitation of his damaged shoulder which was instrumental in regaining use of his arm.

She and Jecht dancing in the pouring rain, laughing, having the time of their lives.

He laughed right out loud at the memory of the merry chase she led Mikel and the all-powerful Unit through the streets of Bevelle.

Collin and his brothers-in-arms found alive. Precious, happy hours he and Braska's party had spent in their company.

His nights with Raiel sleeping under the stars or in a too-small tent.

The evening she enticed him into the water with her. He chuckled. He had never again looked at pools or bodies of water the same after that.

Oh, Raiel. In her love, she had given him everything that he had missed out on in life. He died knowing what love was, how it felt to be so totally in love with someone, knowing the feeling of being loved without reservation. He sighed.

He found himself at the end of the long pier of Luca's waterfront, staring out at the restless sea that reflected a sliver of a moon surrounded by countless billions of stars on its surface. His losses were beyond counting but there was no one to blame but himself. Without being swept away by his own blind rage, he would have made it back to her. He would have had everything he had ever wanted in life and could have closed the book with its final chapters of his life without regret after many years with her. Having the family they had wanted. He still remembered the vision of the children he had so clearly seen. They had never been born but he loved them intensely just the same.

After standing there for a time, he turned and went in search of a cup of good, strong coffee, then continued on to the inn where Yuna's party slept. He went in just long enough to shower and tend to his toiletry, then left to stand in the smallish lobby to wait on the others. Tidus never even moved while Auron had been in the room. A little later, the Guardian went back down the hall and pounded on the door, bringing a blurry-eyed, disheveled Tidus to the door.

"Ready to go, Tidus?"

Clearing his throat and blinking his eyes, Tidus stammered, "Uh – I'll be right there!" The young man took the world's fastest shower, ran his hands through his tousled hair, dressed hurriedly and ran down the hall to the lobby. Blinking as he looked around for the others, he looked at Auron with puzzlement. "Where is everybody? I thought I was late."

"Thought you'd want time to eat before leaving. Not much food out there where you'll be going. Even that will be whatever you can catch, dress and roast."

Tidus looked at his Guardian. Somehow he knew that he wasn't being misled by those statements. "You'll – uh – teach us how to do that – won't you?"

Auron just turned that dark eye beneath an equally powerful brow on him, then turned and went into the small dining room off the lobby. After a brief moment, Tidus scampered after him. Auron had more coffee while Tidus ate ravenously.

As they waited for the others to straggle in, Tidus questioned his companion. "Auron, why don't we just eat some of the monsters we kill?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"They disappear when all the pyreflies escape."

"Oh."

"Well, what if we can't catch anything?"

"You go hungry."

Tidus stopped and studied his Guardian's face with a very serious expression on his own.

"We'd have nothing?"

"Yes."

"But – but, we can't keep going all day without food!"

"But you will."

"Why?"

"You'll have no other choice."

Tidus was beginning to rethink this Pilgrimage thing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all. He couldn't understand why there weren't plenty of restaurants and cafes they couldn't stop in and order what they wanted.

Auron explained. "Tidus, Spira has only two cities, Bevelle in the north and Luca in the south. The rest of the land has only a few settlements dotted here and there. It is nothing like Zanarkand. It is primitive, to say the least. On a Pilgrimage, you'll sometimes go for many weeks without seeing anyone else besides those in your own party. You'll have to depend on each other completely or you'll not survive. At times you'll be tested to the limit of your endurance and it will be up to you to decide how badly you want to live. Or you can give up and die. There is a reason that no one ever returns from a Pilgrimage that makes it all the way to Zanarkand. And no matter how bad it gets on the way there, you will have seen nothing that compares with what you'll encounter in Zanarkand."

Tidus was stunned not only with Auron's words but by the length of the speech itself. _'Man!'_ he thought. _'How will Yuna ever make it through all that? She's a gentle person. Did she have the strength to stand up to it?'_

Auron stayed quiet, enjoying his coffee as he watched Tidus' thoughts and emotions parade across his young face.

After several moments, a quiet Tidus asked, "Auron, how long does a Pilgrimage take?"

Auron replied, "It is a very long journey of several thousand miles and will take a year, give or take a little.'

Tidus' mouth dropped open and his eyes were big as he digested that information. He had no idea Spira was so big! Zanarkand was big, but it was filled with people, stores and eating places everywhere. Everybody had what they needed – and they were safe.

His cornflower blue eyes studied the top of the table he shared with his Guardian. Whoa. This was serious business. He had no idea it would be like that. He didn't exactly know what he had expected but it certainly wasn't what Auron described.

He finally turned his eyes back to Auron's face. "And we gotta walk the whole way?"

"Yep."

By this point, Tidus was wondering if there was a way he and Auron could bow out of this and stay in Luca. At least there's blitzball here. He glanced at the tall man for a quick moment and knew he'd be wasting his time to even ask about it. Once Auron gave his word on something, it was as good as done. Tidus sighed. How had he gotten mixed up in this anyhow? Oh, yeah. His ol' man. Wouldn't ya know!

* * *

~ Aboard The Dove ~

When Raiel and Mikel arrived back at the Dove, Cookie brought them some of his good hot coffee with a big grin on his face. "Sure glad to see the two of ya back together again!" Looking at Mikel, he added, "That was one sad little girl right there, I tell ya!"

He disappeared back down below leaving the couple seated on the old deck bench in the soft night air. Waves lapping against the side of the little ship and the pilings of the pier lent a soft background to the sounds of the sailors talking and laughing with each other. A few of the crew went into town for the evening, but most were content to stay on board, readying themselves for an early departure with the morning tide. The last of the cargo was now aboard and safely stowed below decks.

Raiel was quiet, thinking what a momentous day it had been! She didn't know anyone except the Fayth to thank for returning her beloved mate to her side. It might take a while but she was confident that Mikel would make a full recovery.

Out of habit, she leaned against his side, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed. She was glad to have seen Auron once more, though she was a little surprised that he was taking on the responsibility for yet another Pilgrimage. But, he would fully carry out whatever he felt his promises to Braska and Jecht entailed.

A small part of her also felt responsible for taking care of the children of her dear friends, yet she wasn't the one who had made those promises. No, her place was with Mikel now, as her place had been with Auron previously. She owed Mikel so much. There was no doubt in her mind that Mikel's persistence and quiet steady care were the only reasons she survived those disasterous months and years after losing Braska, Auron, Jecht and baby Braska all in a very short time span.

She looked up at the former military commander's perfect profile and smiled. She fell more deeply in love with him every day.

Sensing her eyes on him, Mikel turned to look down at her with a slight smile on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Truth? How much I love you. I think it grows every hour."

He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. "I know I had to have loved you before, but I think it will be even more this time. There's so much I don't know or remember but somehow I know you. I – don't know how to explain it. I don't know you but I remember you? How can that be?" He laughed at himself. "I'm just thankful you found me and wouldn't let go."

She was content to be cuddled beside this man she loved and her eyes slowly closed. She hadn't really slept since Sin had attacked but now her tired body was ready for sleep.

Some time later, Mikel sat up straighter and roused her. "Ready to go below?"

"Mmm-hmm," she breathed, blinking and taking a deep breath. Taking the hand he offered to her, he steadied her as they descended the short flight of stairs to their small private cabin.

Suddenly Raiel became a little shy. Mikel didn't really remember her so – she wasn't sure what to do. There was only the one bunk and it wasn't even a full sized one. More like a three-quarter width bed – which was nice before, but now, she wasn't sure of the protocol here. She got her sleep shirt from her bag and went into the tiny bathroom they shared. A quick shower, teeth brushed, clothes changed, she emerged and put her clothing away.

When Mikel had completed his nightly toiletry and reentered the small cabin, Raiel could only stand there shyly before him. She knew he probably wasn't aware of it, but the sheer presence that radiated from him was enough to make any woman melt into a puddle. His physical appearance undiminished by the years was as strong and sculpted as when they first met. She looked into those beautiful, clear gray eyes.

Looking into the beauty of her face and eyes, Mikel's heart clutched within him. How could such an amazing, beautiful, strong and capable woman ever love just an ordinary man like himself? It was quite clear that she did so he'd gratefully accept it in full measure and count it as an indescribable blessing. Her skin was so smooth, such a lovely light tan as if the sun itself had gently kissed her, leaving its mark forever. He too felt a little shy but his hands moved of their own volition, slightly reaching out for her.

She slipped into those arms, wrapping her own around him. Her softness and warmth seemed to melt straight into him, quickening his breath with the wonder of it. Her cheek resting against his broad chest and her silky hair brushing across his skin was a sensation that no words could describe.

The fingers of one large hand tipped her head back a little as his lips sought hers, delivering a long kiss that was gentle yet held the promise of fiery, explosive passion as one hand held the back of her head, the other arm drawing her as close to him as possible.

Oh, his body remembered her all right! His memory would catch up quickly enough, there was no doubt. In fact, the image of a large quiet pool flitted across his mind – but he'd think about that later.

The size of their bunk was no problem at all. No need to waste valuable space when it wasn't necessary.

* * *

~ Leaving Luca ~

Yuna's entire party was gathered and the beautiful young woman felt a ripple of excitement slide down her spine. For a moment she studied the ground, knowing that she was literally following in her father's footsteps, vowing to make him proud of her, determined to find a way to finish off Sin forever.

She raised her head and put a bright happy expression on her face. "Ready to go, everybody?"

There were cheers and whistles from several in response, though Kimahri and Auron simply exchanged a look. There hadn't yet been an opportunity for the two of them to speak privately but Auron would find one as soon as he could. He could see questions marks in the great golden eyes of his young friend, but knew his trust would never be broken by the towering Ronso.

As Yuna turned and faced north, she began to lead her party on the long, long Pilgrimage north. Auron's eye darted around, taking in the smiles and quiet chatting of various members of the party.

He cleared his throat and got Yuna's attention. "Yes, Sir Auron?"

"Excuse me, Yuna, but we must establish order and duties before we go. You cannot just amble through Spira without everyone knowing what they are supposed to do!"

"Oh. Of course, Sir Auron. Please. Tell us."

He carefully described the proper Guardian positions and duties of each and told them to take a position, explaining that the prescribed order offered maximum protection to the Summoner.

He watched with growing dismay as the other Guardians meandered around and sort of loosely fell into what could almost be classified as a formation but positions seemed to be determined by who wanted to chat with who as they walked.

He walked to each and placed him or her where they should be. When all were properly positioned, he explained to each what the duties of that position encompassed.

Satisfied that they now knew what was required of them, they started off again. But it wasn't long before one was off over there checking out something that had caught his attention, and another had dropped back to talk to someone else, and Yuna had gone forward to chat with Lulu and all semblance of a proper guardian formation had evaporated.

Auron growled and bellowed, _"HALT!"_

Everyone froze. They were all intimidated by the tall, moody Guardian and many side-long glances were cast at their teammates, wondering what they had done to merit the attention of The Greatest Guardian There Ever Was.

"GET. INTO. PROPER. POSITION! AND  _STAY THERE!_ "

Edging around on nervous feet, the group reformed themselves as best as they remembered – which wasn't very well.

Kimahri did his best to keep his grin hidden, but it wasn't easy. Sir Auron knew that the devoted Ronso would be beside Yuna regardless of who else might be there – or supposed to be there.

"NOW,  _WALK_! BUT MAINTAIN THAT FORMATION!"

Yuna was uneasy. She hadn't been instructed on where her position was so she decided that she'd just stay beside Kimahri and let the others be where they had been told. Wow. She had no idea that a Pilgrimage was so complicated! Did her father go through this with Sir Jecht and Sir Auron?

Once again, they started off and maintained a fairly proper formation for a little white, but it wasn't long before they once again were just a gaggle of chatting, laughing young people out for a little stroll.

Auron could have bitten a good-sized nail in half. This was worse than trying to herd a bunch of cats!

* * *

~ On the road at last ~

Auron had about given up. He didn't think there was any hope for this troupe of young Guardians to ever learn the importance of discipline and order of a proper formation. If possible, his mood grew darker and his words were fewer.

Many quick glances were cautiously tossed his way, but the others clearly steered away from him. Auron knew that nothing would deter Kimahri from being immediately at hand to defend Yuna, so he kept himself more in the background and let it go at that. Not that he was happy about it but because he was going to pick and choose his battles carefully. Meanwhile the "kids" could sort things out for themselves.

Then came their first real battle. This fiend he knew well and hoped they, Tidus in particular, would learn something.

Jumping out on the front line of the fight that was coming, his over-confident ward exclaimed, "Hah! That one looks slow!"

Wanting the young man to observe, Auron stepped up saying, "It's also tough. Let me handle it."

Without waiting or warning, Tidus dashed out and slung his blade at the snuffling enemy. The weak, dull  _clank_  on the hard exterior of the now-irritated fiend announced the new Guardian's total failure. Before the enemy had the opportunity to take its ire out on the youngster, Auron stepped up and, with one mighty blow of his enormous katana, the enemy collapsed, dissolving into a flurry of pyreflies.

Tidus' blue eyes turned to meet the dark eye of his Guardian and, after a moment, grinned sheepishly. "Guess I messed up, didn't I?"

"In more ways than you know! FIRST:  _never disobey an order!_   SECOND:  _watch and learn!_  There are solid reasons for any order I give you. You don't know these enemies; I do! Try that again and you may not have a second chance."

With that, Auron turned on his heel and stalked off leaving unnatural silence in his wake. He wanted these young people to fully understand the very real danger they would be in every moment of this journey. They couldn't even imagine the horror that awaited them as soon as they approached Zanarkand. And it would take the lessons of every fight and the trials every step of this Pilgrimage to prepare them for it if they were to have any chance of surviving.

The group was quiet as the truth of the famous Guardian's words sank into them. Auron had decided that for a time a least, he needed to be on Point until this group learned how to approach the various enemies, what tactics should be used against each type, and how to fight together. They couldn't simply fight, they had to be a team.

He didn't even look to see if they followed him; he knew they would. Growling to himself, he really wanted a healthy slug of sake from the jug at his hip, but just kept walking.

It was going to be a very, very long Pilgrimage – and he closed his eye a moment and sighed.

 


	126. Chapter 126

 

 

~ Epilogue ~

Yuna's party walked, fought and learned. Oh, did they learn!

Sir Auron's boot camp wasn't quite what they had expected but they finally learned how to select and set up a proper, secure campsite.

They learned to fight – as a team.

They learned how to track prey and hunt for their food, then dress it for roasting over a campfire.

They learned how to stand watch at night (although Auron did most of it).

They learned that they had be ready to be back on the road at dawn.

They learned to keep their complaints either to themselves or at least out of the hearing range of the tall stoic Guardian.

They also learned that all of his demands actually made their lives on the road easier and safer. Each had assigned duties and responsibilities so there was no quibble over who had to do what and reduced Tidus' whining considerably.

Auron very much wanted to tell their resident mage to find some appropriate clothing to wear, but having had experience dealing with a mage previously, he decided not to challenge her with the issue. He still thought that it was a pretty dumb idea to wear a gown like hers on a hard Pilgrimage. In contrast, he visualized a really beautiful young woman in slacks, long-sleeved shirt, strong boots with silky-soft dark hair fighting beside him and Jecht. She was a true  _battle_  mage, more than capable with both weapons  _and_  magic. And she knew how to dress properly.

The Guardian sometimes caught Tidus studying him with just the tiniest hint of a smile on his young face and wondered what he was thinking. Tidus was thinking that Auron's method of training was sometimes hard but he had learned over his lifetime that those lessons had actually benefited him at some point in his life.

Auron and Tidus had found time to talk quite a bit as the weeks and months passed. Auron was  _slightly_  more open about Lord Braska's Pilgrimage, but Tidus also sensed there was an important part of it that his Guardian would never speak of. And Jecht's son discovered that he still didn't have the brass to question him about it. He smiled to himself with a small snort. Tidus sensed that instead of taking care of one kid, Auron was now watching out for five more – if the ever-silent Ronso counted.

Auron was horrified when he learned that Wen Kinoc, of _all_  people, was now a Maester of Spira. Old Mika and the high priest must have gotten pretty desperate to have made that move! With a snort of amused disgust, the Guardian thought to himself that Kinoc would be completely insufferable at this point. He hoped that he'd have time to make a short visit with Collin when Yuna's party passed through Bevelle.

And, as if there weren't already too many people on this journey, they encountered a very young blonde girl, an Al Bhed and one of Yuna's cousins from her mother's side of the family, and naturally Yuna wanted her included on the Pilgrimage, too.

Auron had deep reservations. He already had enough young people to protect not only from fiends but from themselves, as well. And this girl, Rikku, was only fifteen. To his surprise, Yuna was actually leaving this decision to him and he had had a brief few moments to decide.

In those first few moments, he almost felt as if he was back in Raiel's presence again. There was a bit of that same childlike innocence in Rikku and he felt the same irrepressible spirit in her. Maybe it was their common genetic link to the Al Bhed tribe, he couldn't guess, just – something – that whispered Raiel's name to him.

He relented to his own argument and agreed for the youngster to take the Guardian's oath to serve Yuna. He did quickly learn that Rikku's whining was in a whole new zip code from that of Tidus. Tidus was a stodgy old man in comparison with Cid's daughter when it came to whining. And stay in formation? Forget it! The young girl was all over the place and always talking, distracting everyone with her nonstop chattering and/or whining. Raiel had never whined so he chalked that trait up to Rikku's extreme youth.

But, Yuna seemed happy to have her cousin with her, so he supposed it was worth it, even if it was odd to have an Al Bhed on a Yevonite Pilgrimage. However, he had promised himself that at his very first opportunity he would purchase a set of good quality earplugs for himself.

Neither could Auron dismiss the growing relationship between Tidus and Yuna. He was concerned with it because he knew that Tidus had no knowledge of the end of a Pilgrimage. However, he couldn't bring himself to have a private word with him just yet. He was glad to see the happiness on his ward's face, enjoyed seeing Spira through the eyes of a young person just discovering Spira for the first time. Besides, he hoped very much that this Pilgrimage would have a different outcome – which was his whole reason to be here with them.

When they finally reached the southern end of the massive Moonflow river system, Tidus was totally blown away by all the stunning elements found there and did his best to convince Auron to let them make camp even though it was early in the day.

Auron's reaction had been to bark out some orders and stalk off, betting on the obedience of the others to follow him without question. He remembered that one particular spot with unerring clarity. It was a spot particularly dear to his heart with Raiel and he simply couldn't bear to remain there if there was any way around it. The entire trail to Zanarkand was marked with these special places and it tore his make-believe heart out to have to relive those moments again.

He was especially torn when they reached the Moonflow Crossing. He wouldn't even allow himself to glance in the direction where Braska's party had camped. Where he and Raiel had been injured so badly and recovered. He stayed more to himself and kept his attention focused more on the ground near his feet to avoid any inquisitive eyes, to avoid having to acknowledge any of the good people who lived in that area. He simply couldn't face having to answer their questions, to listen to their high praise. Just thinking about it nearly choked him, making breathing difficult.

He caught glances from those in his current party and knew they wondered at his tightly closed-off demeanor. Well, let them wonder. He wasn't going to explain. None of their business, anyway.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months as their footprints in the dust of Spira were added to those of their predecessors.

Political unrest stretched from one end of the land to the other, making their journey even more perilous than ever. Terrible confrontations with Seymour had led to dire circumstances, some of which they pulled out of only by the thinnest skin of their teeth. He kept coming back and coming back. However, Auron had the pleasure of seeing him defeated time after time.

There had been terrible heartbreak, especially when Seymour prompted the horrid attack on Home on Bikanel Island and again when Seymour wrought such destruction on the Ronso tribe on Gagazet. The only survivors of that last attack had been those who had sought sanctuary deep within the Ronso town within the monstrous mountain.

But Auron did have the pleasure he had wished for so many years past: he got to see Seymour's final death. One by one, his adversaries vanished, including Wen Kinoc. Perhaps the fat little man would find some peace at last. His vanity and ambition had never allowed him to have it during his lifetime. Maybe it would be better in death.

Auron was tired. Beyond tired – totally bone weary. He didn't know what it would be like in the Farplane but he didn't really care as long as he could rest at last. No one would ever guess how much it took to keep a fake body together and appear to be natural.

It seemed that all he could remember was an unending series of fights and battles, all fought to the death. Truly the only happy time in his entire lifetime was the single year he had had with Braska, Jecht – and most of all, with Raiel. A relaxed happy smile graced his tired, lined face as he thought of her. Such an amazing person! And she had given him the sun, moon and stars.

As events unfurled during the long venture, Auron had waited for that one special moment, a crucial moment when Yuna and her party faced Yunalesca. That is when he spoke out forcefully, rallying them to fight her, to not give in. During the long year of Yuna's Pilgrimage, this little band of almost children, had gradually melded into the strong fighting unit he had worked for and he knew they were now capable of defeating the heartless, soulless woman if anyone could.

And they had listened to him. He could have wept with relief and pride in them for taking up the challenge he had thrown to them. True, it was anything but an easy victory but victory was theirs. That left only Sin itself to be dealt with. If they could defeat it, Spira would forever be free and could live up to its potential.

The plan they collectively devised was brilliant. The only remaining task was to actually defeat it – and not even Auron knew if they could actually accomplish that or not. Jecht had made a formidable Final Aeon for Braska and, in turn, was an equally formidable foe as Sin.

As his dark eye had briefly rested on each member of the party, the tall man in the famous red coat slightly nodded to himself. Yes, he believed they could do it. Even the whining Rikku.

Much to his surprise and joy, he had watched as Tidus had grown from a whining young man into a more mature and grounded young man who didn't whine - as much. Maybe there was hope for him yet. His affection for Yuna had grown steadily over the course of the year and Auron now felt that the two were capable of making decisions for themselves, assuming the party was successful in defeating Sin, and had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

He watched as Wakka and Lula bonded and discovered their own love for each other. He had to chuckle a little to himself. Was there ever a more unlikely couple to be found anywhere? But, as long as the relationship suited the two of them, it didn't matter.

He had especially enjoyed having quiet time during the night hours on watch with Kimahri to talk. One of the benefits of being dead was that sleep was rarely required, and Kimahri was accustomed to catching quick cat naps here and there. Auron had told him the entire story of where he had been and what he had been doing – and why. He also had the chance to give the young Ronso his deep thanks for caring for Yuna as he had.

Auron told him, "But you didn't have to remain in Besaid. You could have returned to your home or anywhere you wanted at any time."

The enormous Ronso had looked at the Guardian for a long silent moment, then said as if it should have been a self-evident statement, "Kimahri not leave young daughter of the Honored High Summoner Lord Braska. Great honor to protect her, always be there."

Auron had smiled quietly and had tapped Kimahri's furry blue chest, acknowledging the dedication and integrity of his young friend.

Those moments when Tidus and Jecht had come face to face after a long decade tested Auron's ability to hide tears that had wanted to escape. Their moment was short, but both were at long last able to say the things each had longed to be able to say in the past but never could. Even though the face value of their words weren't all that, the underlying emotions which both clearly understood were.

With Sin defeated and the Aeons sent, Auron knew his obligations had been completed and he was free to go. He had wondered just how to bring up the subject of his Unsent state but that had been taken care of for him as Yuna danced to send the wonderful Aeons.

At first she was shocked but his quiet command to continue was reflected in the calm and peace on his scarred face. He spoke his goodbyes with his dark eye, telling them that his story was now finished and Spira belonged to them.

As his pyreflies joined the swarms of those from the Aeons, they could hear his happy laughter fading away with him.

* * *

When it was clear that Sin had truly been defeated and would never return, there was great, great rejoicing throughout all of Spira. Along with the happiness, there was also enormous upheaval.

The Yevonite priests fell from power overnight, leaving a power void that different factions sought to fill, mostly for their own benefit. However, Yuna's name was now known by every man, woman and child and they would accept no one but her to lead them.

Flashpoint quietly came to the forefront as the organization she would rely on for information and guidance. They patrolled Bevelle as always, calmly keeping order in the absence of even as much as city guards and the population of Spira's largest city took comfort for their presence.

Thankfully Mikel had regained his memory and health and was serving quite capably as Collin's second-in-command, for lack of a better term. Led by Baran, Flashpoint members quietly emptied the private library in the temple, first to ensure the safety of the information, secondly to learn all that was contained in the ancient scrolls and tomes.

There were several groups who wanted to gain power for themselves for their own benefit, but one by one, each failed. The people of Spira had now tasted freedom and they weren't about to give it up. Yes, they had decided on a form of government, but it was solely for the purpose of providing services for things like the fledgling mail system, etc. The people of Spira would never again accept the boot of any person or group on the back of their collective neck.

Flashpoint organized groups of worthy former military people whose single task was ridding the land of fiends. Since the Fayth, Summoners and the Aeons were no longer available, people no longer disappeared into clouds of pyreflies when they died. Their bodies were buried in places set aside for that purpose and markers were placed for each person.

As fiends became fewer and fewer, citizens began settling the interior lands of Spira, especially the rich, fertile lands of the massive Moonflow River system. Soil was tilled. planted and bountifully harvested.

Even the Calm Lands were now drawing those with a pioneering spirit. Claims were laid out and marked as homesteads were built and the business of clearing fields began.

Since Rin's Inn was the only real permanent business at this early point, a book was kept there of who had land where and how much. In fact, the Inn became the hub of the entire Calm Lands settlement. Bardoc and Ty'a had been placed in charge of this Inn, assisted by a staff of very able employees. Since the rudiments of a mail system had been developed, all mail was delivered and picked up here. Fuel for hovercraft was purchased here. Special dinners out were eaten in the lovely dining room here. Staples and grocery items were purchased here, as well as basic items of clothing. Everything revolved around the Inn.

All of Rin's businesses were flourishing in the wake of the new mobility and the fresh spirit of building a world that had spread to everyone. In fact, he built more Inns, each staffed with the same quality of service-oriented people who upheld the same standards for which his businesses were always known.

Leita no longer worked for Rin. She and her mate Kinan were building their own homestead out on the western side of the prairie. Kinan had never forgotten his dream of farming one day and now his dream was coming true. Lovely Leita had become friends with Kinan on his many trips to the Calm Lands, and that friendship became love.

And, maybe not so surprising, Zed had staked out his claim adjoining that of Kinan. Zed's wife, Raiel's friend Shona, happily worked alongside him. Raiel was truly happy for her two friends. She had had no idea how Shona would make the transition from being a city girl of Bevelle to being a pioneering farmer's wife – but she should not have been concerned. The two were really happy together.

Home had been painstakingly rebuilt and Al Bhed products were in high demand on the mainland. Having discovered them, people now wanted the ease of transportation that the hovercraft afforded, as well as coms and the wide variety of other very useful things the tribe produced.

It truly was a whole new world. Raiel stood outside the Inn in the Calm Lands just watching the things going on around her. The Inn was the drop-off and pick-up point for everything sent to and from the northern prairie. People were energized, eager to build, to plant, to create, to begin businesses of their own.

She smiled as her handsome mate came to stand behind her with those strong arms wrapped around her. "I can hardly believe this, can you?" he asked in his beautiful low voice.

"It's more than I ever dared to dream of. But I'm so happy to see it," she answered.

They were quiet as they became lost in their own thoughts until Mikel asked softly, "You think Braska, Jecht and Auron can see all this?"

Raiel's lovely smile spread across her face as she snuggled back closer against her mate's broad chest and powerful body. "I don't know, but – I hope so. They were so instrumental in all that brought this about. I do know it is what they wanted. Lord Braska's deepest wish is what we are now seeing. It is the reason he was so willing to sacrifice himself."

In Bevelle, a new business opened by a small group of members of Flashpoint and flourished on the first level. Clean, well-lit, spacious and inviting, it soon became one of the most popular places in the entire city to go for refreshment, a nice meal, and to watch games on the huge new flat-screen spheres. It's name brightly displayed in front identified it as Jecht's Blizball Bar & Restaurant.

Raiel never officially or publicly mentioned her part in Braska's Pilgrimage but was so happy and pleased to have been a part of it. She, Mikel, Collin and all the others lived out their lives in the new land where each had played a vital yet very quiet role in its making.

But, none ever forgot Lord Braska, Sir Jecht or Sir Auron. The day Auron went to the Farplane, Spira lost a great hero, a man of integrity and honor, bravery and determination. His story had been written on the pages of time but it was a story that would live in the hearts of Spirans, Al Bheds and Guados alike.

Everybody in Spira has lost someone. But no more.

Thank you, Sir Auron.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Author's Notes:

Many thanks for staying through to the end of this marathon through Spira.  I truly hope you enjoyed it.  If you have a moment, your thoughts and opinions on the story would be so gratefully welcomed.  The only 'payment' a fanfic writer receives is your review/comments. :-)  

Thanks again!

MissSilverWings (formerly known as Auron's Legend at fanfic.net)

 


End file.
